


废土生机

by buzhifei



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Wasteland AU, bucky did not kill tony father, stucky is main cp
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 477,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhifei/pseuds/buzhifei
Summary: 【盾冬】废土生机（长篇剧情，废土架空，HE）主CP：盾冬（微冬盾）副CP：锤基，Erik × Charles（X战警：第一战）其它：架空后各原著设定的细节微调，电影人设为主，史塔克父子共存，超级英雄与变种人同在。备注：这是一个兼顾了末世、铁血和魔幻的浪漫主义冒险故事，三分刀七分糖，HE有番外。





	1. 废土

**Author's Note:**

> 原贴在百度的“盾冬”贴吧精品区，作者：不知绯

瓦特镇的东南侧，“老查理的杂货店”的招牌在风中招摇，“吱呀吱呀”地惹人牙酸，却半天都掉不下来。

店内，老查理一手撑着柜台，揉着自己肉乎乎的下颌，一手在一张涂满了字的纸张上打着草稿，嘟囔道：“次级饮用水1升，30点；军用罐头一个，20点；半卷绷带，算你25点；一匣子弹，50点，扣除这125点，你一共还剩下147点。真的要用100点来买压缩饼干吗，Rogers？可以买十几包了！”

柜台前站着一名金棕发色的青年，他高挑挺拔，红白蓝三色的制服包裹着那一身结实的肌肉，胸前装饰着一颗明亮的星星。他的身后背着的圆盾与制服配套、图案相仿。这样的装束十分显眼，令青年无论走到哪里，都能换来一声亲切而敬重的“Captain Rogers”。

名为Steve Rogers的青年听到查理的询问，淡然一笑道：“是的，请替我兑换百来点的压缩饼干。”

老查理停止记录，抬起头来。他谢顶、微胖、皮肤褶子厚，比这些更显眼的则是他的左颊，明显地鼓出一块，似是面部肿瘤，一路往颈下不规则地延伸——可以说他外貌丑陋，甚至略作凶恶状就能吓跑前来乞食的孩子，但这样的病变，在这片辐射肆虐的废土上，已不足为奇。

反倒是柜台前的青年五官英俊、气质硬朗，一双蓝色的眼睛犹如晴空，渲染着温暖的阳光。这令老查理又自卑地低下了头，自顾自劝慰道：“一百贡献点也是完成一个C级任务的报酬了，Rogers，你应该为自己的未来多做打算。”

“我已经站在未来了。”Steve Rogers低声说着，清朗的五官凝出了隐秘的忧伤，但很快便将情绪收拾了起来，“剩下四五十点就够用了——我是想说，查理，谢谢。”

老查理摇了摇头，一扫青年手腕上的多功能电子腕带，扣除225点。青年输入密码确认过后，所剩的点数便只有47点了。但他毫不在意，麻利地将物品往自己的背包里塞。

老查理从柜台下方拿出一盒肉罐头，替换了原本给青年的军用菜罐头。在对方推辞前，他便伸手制止道：“这是为了让我们的英雄更强健一点，对吗？”他调皮地眨了眨眼，牵动的肿瘤使得半边的脸格外拥挤，真诚的笑容却令其不再骇人。

“谢了，查理。”Steve也眨着单眼，像与对方守着一个心知肚明的秘密，随后背上了塞得鼓鼓囊囊的行军包，挥手离开。

走出老查理的杂货店，Steve便眯起了眼——迎面而来的风沙彰显了此处的荒僻，暴露在外的面庞有着隐约的刺痛感，这不是因为粗犷的风沙，而是因为辐射。他至今都记得，将他从冰海中挖掘出来的霍华德·史塔克，在他苏醒后的第一句话是——“欢迎来到这片充满辐射的废土，70年前的战士。”

据霍华德所言，在自己迫降于冰海的50年后，地球上出现了一段名为“混乱月”的无秩序时期，起因不明，结果却是第30天时爆发了核战，并造成了四个月的核冬天。此后地球的人口数量锐减，城市荒废，文明倒退。

对Steve而言，若不是他在二战期间被注射了超人士兵血清，恐怕既熬不过70年的冰冻，也无法承受过量的辐射。曾与他一同在二战中活跃的战略科学军团，现已发展整合为神盾局，在瓦特镇便安设了分局。他在那里了解了这个时代的信息，进行复健，并学习新的军事技术。同时，被血清强化了的他也靠出各种任务、赚取贡献度点数为生——废土时代下，货币与真金白银都失去了价值，物资才是一切。每一个人类据点、基地，都有着独立的物资兑换体系，获得的点数并不通用，一级基地除外，而瓦特镇只是三级，这还是看在神盾分局驻扎的情况下晋的级。

Steve戴上了蓝色的头套，仅露出了五官与面庞，抵御过量的辐射——这套防辐射服也是神盾局配给的。而他感到随着自己外出任务增多，在战斗中锻炼强化肌体，经过千锤百炼的身躯便更能抵抗辐射。

他经过了小镇东侧的兽栏，里面拴着的变异动物们便是一阵躁动，显然是野性难驯。绕过武器店后，Steve在东北面的仓库旁下蹲，屈指敲了敲地面上的石板。过了一会儿，一个闷闷的声音从下方传来：“谁呀？”

“是我，Steve。”

“哇哦，队长！”

解开插销的声音响起，石板从下方被推开，抖落的尘土后露出了一双乌溜溜的眼睛，见到青年时便爆发了强烈的喜悦，整张张兮兮的面庞也生机焕发。

“嗨~艾伦。”Steve笑眯眯地举手与少年打了个招呼，后者立刻完全推开石板，并且兴奋地回身叫道：“队长来啦，集合集合！”

在少年热情地引领下，Steve踏着粗糙的石阶，来到了被搬空的地下储藏室，也是这些孩子们赖以生存的据点——瓦特镇在废土上能发展起来，也是因为一个防核防生化避难所。而如今，有条件在避难所中生存的人，皆需要每日上缴30点小镇贡献度，神盾分局的职工家人大多安置在那儿。

而眼前这些没有一技之长的孩子，在通风条件极差的地下储藏室中，同样长年累月地经受相当于大脑扫描的核辐射量，出现各类辐射疾病的同时，还有远超百分之一的患癌率。

“哈里斯，最近还头晕乏力吗？”

“队长你来了！喝了你给我的药剂，再坚持锻炼，我觉得好多啦。”

哈里斯的笑容灿烂，但苍白的脸色与辐射中度损伤的病症，还是令Steve不由得心酸。他克制地回了一个笑容，随后转向最年长的男孩，询问道：“沃克，这辆悬浮摩托看起来似模似样的，你修好了？”

“当然，厉害吧。”沃克拍了拍胸脯，快乐地道，“多亏队长你上次带来的二手引擎。等我调试好自动导航，应该就够格去神盾分局面试了，到时候我一定让小珀西先住到防核避难所去，他体弱，但手可巧了！”

欣慰与辛酸泛上，Steve一边说着“一切都会变得更好的，来分礼物吧”，一边将背包里的压缩饼干分给七个孩子。

“我们胃口很小，队长你可别全给我们，自己多留点。”

“等我去神盾分局任职了，一定会回报您的！我们都会！”

“上次给我的还没吃完，不用啦……小珀西，怎么不过来？”

“来啦来啦。”最小的男孩提着一个略小的军用背包，跌跌撞撞地跑了过来，艰难地举到了Steve的眼前，“队长，这是你上次寄放的背包！”

说完，他在裤子上擦了擦手，偷偷摸摸地拿出藏在背后的一本破旧画册，红着脸问道：“队长，能教我画画么？”

男孩展示性地翻开了其中几页，笔触稍显稚嫩，构图却很老道，可见是临摹为主，而那几幅图，Steve也比常人更熟悉——实验室的白鼠、穿着制服表演杂耍的猴子、军事地图……他甚至恍惚地想起，自己最初的梦想是成为一名漫画家，而最终，绘图也只能成为他漫长生命中的调剂。

“私自翻看了您包里的笔记本，对不起，队长别生气，我只是上次看到您画的图，实在很喜欢……”看青年保持沉默，男孩变得慌乱了起来，他的手一抖，画册便自动翻过一页，露出了一张肖像画——

那是一个穿着军装的青年，侧颜英俊清朗，噙于唇际的笑意温暖如昔。尽管男孩的临摹风有点生硬，但勾勒其神情的笔触还是格外柔软，仿佛他与自己一般，觉得这个笑容足以点亮整张画纸，焕发出温暖的辉光。

“Bucky……”Steve魔怔般念出这个名字，晴空般的蓝眸随之黯淡，一抹痛楚悄然爬上他硬朗的面庞，旋即便被咬紧牙关忍了下来。

“队长，你……受伤了吗？看起来很痛的样子。”素来视Captain Rogers为偶像的艾伦着了慌，到处寻找着干净的绷带。

“我没事，真的……”Steve立刻打断了他的慌乱，正在措辞间，一阵马达轰鸣声由远及近地传来，地下储藏室那简陋的天花板顿时被震下不少灰尘。

Steve阖眼倾听片刻，立时反应了过来——是军用吉普车，瓦特镇罕有的几部行军车辆之一，发生小规模冲突时才会被投入使用。

“我先去看看情况，背包还是寄放在你们这儿。”Steve与少年们打了个招呼，便飞快地离开了。刚落脚于地面，准备开出小镇东门的吉普便带了一脚刹车，一个闷闷的声音在头盔下向他简明扼要地喊话——“队长，C级任务出不出？”

Steve瞳孔一缩，迈开长腿，三五秒便跑至吉普前，单手一撑，利落地跳了上去，引来了那些穿着全套隔离服的士兵们的喝彩。

“队长你刚下了个任务就又来了，真是生龙活虎啊。”

“不愧是超级士兵！”

“嘿，你们都没注意吗，哪次C级任务队长不在的。”

Steve Rogers自解冻复苏起，至今已有近三年，与这群常年出战的士兵已是态度熟稔，会彼此打趣了。只是此刻的Steve戴上头套，掩去大部分情绪，低声地问道：“这次的任务，是变异兽还是……”

“还是九头蛇！”坐在他旁边的士兵急性子，率先详述道，“我们的陨石矿坑仅次于瓦坎达，这不就又被九头蛇盯上了么。刚才矿上就来求救，说对方派来了一个武装作战小组，矿上守卫伤亡惊人，所以我们这里也派出了三辆车增员。”

看了一眼呈“品”字型前行的车队，Steve握紧了拳，脑海中“九头蛇”三个字嗡嗡回响——

他仿若回到了征兵前夕，坚定地说着“我不想杀任何人”……

又仿佛一眨眼就失去了挚友，在残破的酒吧中一杯接一杯地无意义灌酒，血清使他免疫酒精的作用，他听到自己无比清醒的声音：“我要杀了施密特，只要九头蛇没被赶尽杀绝，我就不会停手。”

所以70年后的今天，他见到C级任务便接，因为凡是九头蛇装备精良的战斗小组，任务评级都在C级以上。他甚至想要端掉每一个九头蛇分基地，他希望这个纳粹僵尸般的组织，永远地消失。

军用吉普在坑洼的地表上颠簸，扬起的尘土飞扬。在电子护目镜的观察与测算过后，侦察兵快速回报：“报告，与矿坑距离不足一千米。”

没过多久，零星的枪声便透过风沙传来，令每个人的肌肉都绷紧了。Steve持盾，听着风中断断续续的厮杀声，判断着战况。忽然，他喝止了士兵的战前交流：“听，不止是三辆车的声音。”

被他说的一怔，诸人侧耳倾听，随后皆是神情一变：“一、二、三……四！有第四辆车靠近！快用对讲机警告！”

“品”字型前行的车队立刻加速，滚滚沙尘更是遮天蔽日，令荒漠化的地表可见度降低。Steve左右四顾，仗着敏锐的感觉器官，终于在车队右侧发现了异常——一道灰影正在烟尘中靠近。

此时他们距离矿坑不过两三百米，风沙中不时爆闪出枪击的火光，右侧加速行驶的灰影也隐约勾勒出了轮廓，吉普车上的军事迷也一眼勘破其真身：“沙漠袭击者！最先进的军车之一，是九头蛇的全地形侦察监视和快速攻击车辆！”

闻言，Steve心中警铃大作——最好的军备，自然配给给最强的战士，那辆车上恐怕有高水准的对手。

200米……100米……至75米时，两车已全然并行，达到了相对静止的速度，彼此都能将对方的车身细节看个七七八八。见沙漠袭击者上站起了一道挺拔的身影，Steve瞳孔一缩，几乎不用看对方举起的武器，他便确定他们被瞄准了。

在军事迷那“MGL榴弹发射器”的呼喊声中，Steve已然起身持盾，像个靶子般屹立在风沙下，岿然不动。

“轰”的一声，他调整盾牌接下了这枚榴弹，随后便被冲击波炸飞出十米开外，整部吉普则被掀翻在地，差点与后方车辆相撞。尽管他的盾牌是罕见的吸音钢材质，能够吸收震荡能量，但Steve还是浑身疼痛耳鸣眩晕，仿佛被巨人摔打过一般散了架。

浓烟滚滚，空气灼人，看出去的景物都被热对流扭曲了。但凡没被那一下炸死的人，都活动着身体试图起身，没有一个人浪费力气去抱怨——资源稀缺、阵营火拼、生死存亡，这便是废土。


	2. 鏖战

缓过一口气后，Steve支撑着起身，跑到变形的吉普边，解救无法脱身的士兵。与此同时，又一枚榴弹发射声响起，随后远处蓬起一团火球，熊熊燃烧灼人眼球。

“该死。”Steve低咒一声，用最快的速度向矿坑跑去。血清令他健步如飞，很快便跑到了矿坑的上风口，见证了惨烈的一幕——地上横七竖八地倒下了不少矿场守卫，己方的士兵正与九头蛇鏖战，凡是寻不到掩体的便逃不了乱枪扫射。

完成火力压制的是一名挺拔强健的九头蛇成员，一身黑色皮衣，左侧银白色的机械臂煞是显眼，稳稳地把控着一柄蝎式冲锋枪，火舌喷吐间无人敢直撄其锋。

强悍、稳健、干练，是九头蛇的改造人么？

Steve来不及多想，举起了他的M1911手枪，对准改造人的太阳穴，瞄准，射击。谁知40米开外的目标如有所感，竟侧首看了过来。子弹瞬间击中了他的黑色护目镜，令改造人的头一偏，错步卸力。Steve甚至能想象材质开裂的脆响，但对方仍旧好整以暇地转过了身，在自己的持续点射中以机械臂阻挡子弹，并顺手摘下了护目镜，将其丢在一旁。

虽然距离40多米，对方又带着口罩，但Steve还是感到了那如同野兽般刺来的目光，如有实质，凶狠暴戾。眼见其一伸手，旁边的九头蛇士兵便递上了一个球状物，Steve立刻飞跑到矿坑边缘，错步滑下斜坡。与此同时，那枚球状物已然掷向了自己方才所站的位置，“轰隆”的巨响中，矿坑一侧发生滑坡，滚滚土石差点将青年淹没。

尽管如此，Steve滑至坡底的选择还是正确的，因为他可以背靠斜坡或者进入坑道，躲避九头蛇射来的子弹。一旦进入他们的视觉死角，火力覆盖就消失了，但随之而来的则是“哐”的一声重响，那个改造人竟直接持枪跳了下来，落在一台挖掘机上，将其前盖踩得变形。

他迈开长腿，一步步从容不迫地向Steve走来，黑色的皮衣、长裤、军靴，加上遮去半容的口罩，可谓是干净利落、冷酷到底。而Steve也在对视中，心念电转地分析着对方——以其跳下砸坏挖掘机前盖的力量，体重应当超过240磅，机械臂占了一部分比重，使用时恐怕拥有略强于自己的力量，但速度应略逊一筹。对方的脚步沉稳身材健硕，一身武器十分专业，必然是一名极为出色的战士。

一对一的交锋近在眼前，Steve没有半分退怯的念头——九头蛇的改造人究竟有多么强悍，就让他来领教一番。

与此同时，矿坑上方的九头蛇成员也因为改造人先前的一句“I have him”，而停止了对矿坑底部的火力支援。他们规律地四散，大部分凭借着优秀的装备与伏特镇的士兵保持交火，少部分则绕过主战区，潜入了几栋建筑物中。

矿坑下方，蝎式冲锋枪的火力在25米内十分稳定，Steve以盾为掩护，错步调整着方向，寻找掩体。在他的身后就有一条幽深的矿道，如能将那个火力凶猛的改造人引入其间，自己便可以靠着昏暗的光线与曲折的羊肠道来克制对方。然而对手显然也是个经验丰富的老手，机械臂举枪射击的同时，右手也从后腰摸索出了一枚金属球，精准抛掷。

尽管知道对方的目标是封锁矿道入口，但Steve还是不敢以被爆破击晕几秒的代价，换取盾牌击开炸弹的机会，否则那几秒眩晕便足以令对方在自己身上开几个洞了。所以心念电转间，Steve持盾突袭，随着身后爆炸的气浪，被一鼓作气地向前推进。

他冲刺的速度极快，对手见子弹难以越过盾牌防御，便抛开蝎式冲锋枪，助跑两步跳上矿场土丘，居高临下地举起机械臂，一拳向自己打来。迅疾如风的拳势极沉，几乎是听到机械运作声响起的刹那，Steve便举盾格挡——两种金属彗星撞地球般地相接，“咚”的一声巨响在耳畔嗡鸣。

偌大的陨石矿坑，被爆破封锁的矿道，Steve感到自己仿若置身于一个斗兽场，面对着一只凶戾的野兽，生死相搏。被隔着盾牌锤击的右手受到冲击，一阵痛麻，Steve甚至有种被小型榴弹击中的错觉。他咬紧牙关承受了着彗星一击，但对方显然觉得未能破防，直接机械臂一挥掀开了他的盾牌，旋即一脚踹上腹部。

九头蛇的改造人在反作用力下倒向土丘，又飞快地鲤鱼打挺，举枪射击。Steve对这套火爆连招有所准备，不等从地上起身便举盾防御。两发子弹不见成效，对方毫不恋战，当场跨下土丘，与绕过半圈袭击而来的Steve打了个照面，立刻拔出P226。只是不等他扣下扳机，Steve飞起一脚踢开了P226，对方又飞速秀出一支精巧的COP 357 Derringer，三记点射，在盾牌上火花四溅。

攻势连绵不断急如骤雨，Steve几乎要为这个移动的武器架喝彩了。但他这一路奔袭为的就是近身，一旦让他持盾近身格斗，枪械的作用就要大打折扣。果然被他觑准一个时机，右拳揍上了对方的黑面罩。改造人利落地丢枪，以机械臂握紧了自己的盾牌边缘，令一只手则趁势一拳捣向了自己的腹部，也算是以牙还牙。

随后改造人的双手扶稳盾牌，用力一旋，机械臂与人类手臂的力量高下立判——Steve整个人被带动着旋转一周，不得不放开盾牌后退半步。

对于改造人而言，这块碍眼的盾牌到了手，第一时间便用来挡掉了对方的两拳，随后再以机械臂当胸回击一拳，逼得对方后滚翻稳住身形——对手少了盾牌的庇护，他可是打得顺手多了。好强的天性甚至令他持盾，向对方挑衅了一下，这才飞盾攻击。

夺盾之举令Steve牙关一阖，绷紧的咬肌便尽显坚毅。他侧身一闪，也不顾被嵌入山石的飞盾，直接快步上前抢攻——死磕也要证明，就算没了盾，自己也能拿下他！

面对自己的冲刺，对方不慌不忙地从绑在右侧大腿的刀鞘中，抽出一把戈博格斗刀，在指间转过几圈，随后便与自己短兵相接。拳、臂、肘实打实地碰撞，密如鼓点。无论是对方持刀的右手，还是机械的左臂，都能在近身战中给予极大的威胁。银色的铠甲与黝黑的刀锋在自己面前依次闪过，行云流水般划出一道道危险的轨迹。对方甚至能游刃有余地抛接格斗刀，令双刃半齿刀锋在自己面前旋出一片残影。

Steve感到这场短兵相接就像一支死亡之舞——这是一名白刃战大师所能带来的生命威胁，节奏紧凑，锋锐无匹。对方反手握刀，改削为刺，自己边打边退，感受着撕裂的风划过自己的脖颈、侧颊，仿佛刀锋下一秒便会吻上皮肤，吮出鲜血，他不由得肾上腺素激增。

从苏醒至今，他都没能遇上这么强悍的对手。无论是出手方式还是格斗经验，对方与其说是个顶级的杀手，倒不如说像是个老兵——历经无数战役，经受血与火的锻造，在生死一线之间眼都不眨，成为最冷静锋锐的武器。只是二十年的废土末世，又能存活多少老兵？

经过超人士兵血清的改造，Steve全身都受到了强化，耐力上佳，渐渐地就在拳来臂往间找到破绽，向对方脸上狠揍了一拳。趁其立足不稳，他旋身一踢，将对手踹得背靠山壁，凶狠如獠牙的格斗刀也被震落在地。

这是Steve在这场近身战中第一次占了上风。他飞速助跑、起跳、膝撞，对方却在电光火石间错开半个身位，躲过了这雷霆一击。他左手按住对方右肩，举拳欲揍，对方的机械臂却及时拦下，右手回以一拳。正是这种以牙还牙的记仇个性，令对方处于张开双臂、空门大开的状态。Steve毫不犹豫地伸手抱紧改造人，贴紧其身体，来了个力量型抱摔。

正是这落地一击激起了对方的凶性，起身时便以机械臂抓住了青年的脖颈，将整个人提至身前，并随着机械运作音而收紧手指，顿时夺去了Steve的呼吸。头套之下的面色涨红，Steve流露痛苦之色，就在他以为对方想要就这么掐死自己时，改造人却将他向后摔了出去。

听着对方助跑起跳的声音，他下意识地翻转身体，随后那机械臂便扎扎实实地砸在了自己的耳边，碎石飞溅——这一击可太像先前的膝撞了，只不过二人的位置对换——这个改造人可真是有仇必报，半点亏也吃不得。

在这般疾风骤雨的利落攻势下，Steve不敢有丝毫的懈怠，翻滚起身，又与对方拼了几拳。可惜他立身不稳，被对方机械臂连击两次后，整个人便退到了坑壁旁。不等他迈步再战，对方便反手抽出一把Gerber Yari II S30V战术刀，一脚踹上青年的腹部，迫他再次背靠坑壁——这该死的回击，正是报复自己旋身踢了他的小腹。

眼看改造人右臂一举，战术刀便要落下，Steve在电光火石间交叉双腕，格挡住了这一刺。如果说比起改造人，Steve的全身强化更为均衡和持久，那么对方的机械臂则具有高爆发的优势。只见改造人的机械臂往刀柄上一握，千钧之力传来，Steve甚至架不住交叉的小臂，就被对方一刀捅向颈侧。他咬紧牙关，双手紧握改造人的右臂以作抵挡，却被战术刀的切削之力一路向右推去，耳畔的碎石声告诉他，只要慢上一步，对方就能令他首身分离！

丰富的战斗经验令Steve放弃硬撼。他一矮身便摆脱了Gerber战术刀，趁着对方来不及变招，左脚一蹬坑壁，整个人灵活地从机械臂下钻过，左臂顺势搂上改造人的腰，右手环稳其背部，调整站位，依靠腰力来了个德式拱桥摔。二人倒地的刹那，早有准备的Steve一个鲤鱼打挺便起了身，跑出两步取下嵌在矿坑石壁上的盾牌，回身恰好挡住了改造人的拳头。

对方以机械臂、战术刀重新掌握了近战节奏，但有了盾的Steve防御力大增，哪怕战术刀经过行云流水的换手，划出锋锐的弧度，也难以绕过浑圆的盾面。他们二人就像拥有最锋利的矛与最坚固的盾，格斗技也在伯仲之间，谁都难以彻底将对方压制。

Steve借着被打中一拳的机会，反握对方的机械臂，用盾牌边缘重重地砸上了关节处。然而这一下足以裂石的攻击，却没能溅出半点火花，可见改造人所用的机械臂也并非一般金属。一击不成他飞快变招，利用自己更为敏捷的优势，再一次绕到了改造人身后，呈背对背之态，并反手撩上了敌人的面门。

冷硬起伏的触感，Steve这才意识到自己握住的是对方的面罩，他没有迟疑，顺势将改造人过肩摔了出去。单纯的摔跤很难对格斗家造成伤害，但这一击终究产生了特殊的效果——黑色的面罩掉落在地。

看着改造人背对自己站起身，Steve借机调整呼吸。然而在对方缓缓转过身来的刹那，他的心跳漏了一拍，呼吸也跟着凝结了——散乱的中发与薄薄的胡茬不修边幅，紧抿的唇与拧起的眉宇彰显不悦，深刻的五官线条硬朗，衬得那双眸愈发警醒……

Steve不知不觉间便放弃了持盾防御的姿势，站起身的他满脸的不可置信，胸膛起伏间呼吸急促，半晌才找回了自己的声音，诧异地道：“Bucky？”

改造人也眉头一动，迷惑地道：“谁他妈是Bucky？”即使被这个名字触动，时间也很短暂，他举起手枪瞄准了对方，青年也随之麻木地举起了盾牌。然而不等他开枪，一枚榴弹射了过来，“轰”地一声在男人的盾前炸开。

与之同至的还有九头蛇的归队哨：“目标达成，返程！”

仰首闻言，改造人侧身看去，那个身手干练的家伙已经被掩在了爆炸的烟雾中。他迟疑片刻便收起了枪，通过同伴投下的吊索，轻易地出了矿坑。


	3. 过往与阴谋

再一次受到爆炸冲击的Steve扶着岩壁起身，晃了晃眩晕的脑袋，呢喃般喊了一声“Bucky”……然而走出爆炸的烟尘，眼前已空无一人。他仰首，茫然地看向矿坑上方，只觉得自己被桎梏在断层的岁月中，坐井观天，永远都不知道世界有多大。

Bucky竟然活着……或许他就在离瓦特镇最近的九头蛇分基地中，而自己却一无所知！

“队…咳、咳咳，队长，你还好吗？”一卷麻绳被投了下来，两个戴着头盔的脑袋出现在矿坑边缘，预示着这场资源争夺战已经结束。

Steve靠麻绳攀援着爬出了矿坑，看着幸存者习以为常地为死者收尸，听着吉普发动的声音与耳边的催促，后知后觉地上了车——这场矿坑冲突对于瓦特镇而言，损失的是一辆车与士兵，以及被九头蛇抢走的矿石资源。

“霍尔，你真的看到他们得手了？”  
“是啊，我看到他们开走了那辆押运车。”  
“我也看到了，还拎走了两个提箱，这群贪婪的九头蛇。”  
“不劳而获，真是无耻。”

在诸人的抱怨声中，第一个发问的人低低地回了一句：“OK，那我们就回去吧。”

Steve这才从神思不属的状态中回过神来，顺口接了一句：“怎么？不是去把东西抢回来么？”

“就是！我们好歹还剩下两车人，和他们拼了！”  
“我们还有队长在！撵上他们，血债血偿！”

在诸人的义愤填膺中，领头的那个沉默片刻，解释道：“我们出发前，神盾分局示意如果丢失了矿石，就不要追了。”

听着他补上半句“可能是因为我们的装备落后的关系”，众人都渐渐地偃旗息鼓了。只有Steve始终心不在焉地看着窗外，脑中尽是那张熟悉又沧桑的面庞，他就那么看着他，就像根本不认识他……

怅然若失之余，回忆纷至沓来——

在他只是个布鲁克林的小个子时，Bucky便照顾着自己。他的父亲死于芥子毒气，母亲是结核病病房的护士，中了弹，没挺过来。瘦弱的他病例汇总上洋洋洒洒的一大片，想要参军也被多次拒绝，未来黯淡无光。而Bucky的鼓励与照料就像一道暖光，驱散着阴霾——即使在他一无所有的时候，他还有Bucky。

他的愿望是进入父亲曾经所在的107陆军师，Bucky替他实现了这一点。而Steve也意外地被“重生计划”选中，注射了一种秘密血清，从一个瘦弱的新兵，变成了体魄强健的超级士兵。幸运女神却并未因此青睐于他，他度过了一段迷茫的灰色岁月，几乎丧失了最初的斗志，却被107陆军师被俘的消息震醒。

他只身潜入九头蛇基地，现在想来那计划都充满了疯狂，可是他沉睡的灵魂是在那时苏醒的，他终于身心合一，踏上了成为美国队长的道路。他释放地牢里的战俘，从实验室中救出Bucky，与战友们一同荣耀回归。他组建了咆哮突击队，掀翻了一个又一个的九头蛇基地，他终于实现了梦想！

自那时起，每一个人看他都像在看一个战争英雄，一种精神的象征，只有Bucky一如既往地将他视为那个布鲁克林的小个子，坚韧又笨拙、需要看顾的Steve Rogers。所以他陪伴在自己的身边，一同行动、出生入死，他们默契于心，配合无间。回顾往昔的大起大落，便会发现Bucky的存在贯穿了他的生命线，每每在最低谷的时期激励了他的奋进。

可惜好景不长。在抓捕佐拉博士的火车上，Bucky被击出车厢之外，而自己没能拉住他的手，眼睁睁地看着他坠入冰谷，这是他永远的噩梦……

Steve一直以为Bucky死了，就像他驾驶着九头蛇的飞机在冰海迫降时，冰冷刺骨的海水涌入了残破下沉的机体，被逐渐封冻的他以为自己也死了……“死后”的他似乎来到了一个奇异的世界，迷迷糊糊地见到了很多熟悉的身影，甚至是他的父母，却唯独没有Bucky。

不知出于何种心境，他没有留在那里，随后意识便沉沉地睡了过去，直到70年后……

在颠簸的吉普车上，Steve按揉着太阳穴，逼迫自己回忆与思考。他终于想起了Bucky所在的部队在1943年被俘，而九头蛇的佐拉博士拿他们做了人体实验。可能就是因为这样，他摔下火车后侥幸生存，九头蛇一定在这之后找到了他！

想通这一点，他便知道自己应该怎么做了——神盾局与九头蛇在这片废土上争夺资源，矛盾激烈。坐落于瓦特镇的神盾分局，也长期受到了附近九头蛇分基地的威胁。若是神盾发出了直捣敌营的任务，他便跟着大部队一同前去，或许搜寻的过程中就能找到Bucky。

进攻敌方基地的任务至少是B级的，上升到A级也不无可能，往往需要出动大量人马，研发装备与后勤保障。如果瓦特镇作为三级城镇没有这个力量，那么自己可以转移去最近的二级城镇……

“到了！”  
“在这糟糕透顶的废土上，也就只有神盾的建筑最干净了。”  
“是啊，依稀回到了20年前。”  
“嘿，20年前你小子牙长齐了吗？”  
“滚，小心我踹你屁股。”

Steve跟着活跃的年轻士兵进入神盾分局的大楼——四层的建筑在这个偏远的小镇上已经算相当奢华的了。他们一部分在一楼的医疗区看诊，未受伤的另一部分则结算着任务贡献点。

“你们完成了价值100点的C级任务，但九头蛇派出了高级改造人，提升了任务难度，酌情增加至120点，有问题么？”

“哇哦，顶个军用罐头了，帅~！”  
“那个改造人可太牛了，轰翻了我们的两辆车，一辆冒着烟开回来的。”  
“还好队长引开他去单挑，不然他的冲锋枪也够我们喝一壶的。”  
“就是，每人20点几乎白赚，回头我们请你吃饼干，队长~”

Steve失笑地摇了摇头，领了好意。神盾员工手持设备，一一刷过他们的多功能电子腕带，为每人增添了120贡献点，随后引导他们到二楼研发中心的前台，为这些出生入死的士兵们介绍道：“枪械、炸弹、各种道具有售，你们自行挑选。”

看了眼自己拥有的167贡献点，Steve简单地兑换了子弹与手雷，补充了饮用水后，走向通往三层的楼梯口。他向守卫提出了人员流动许可的申请——若是通过了，他便能在其它神盾局驻点获得同等的待遇，而不用再次度过观察与考核期。

鉴于他的个体战斗力卓越，守卫不敢轻易放行，转而向上级申请。数分钟后，Steve被带至四楼，一名戴着眼镜的神盾分局管理者撒克逊接待了他，开门见山地道：“Hi，Steve。听说你想要离开这里，是因为待遇问题么？”

“不是，我在瓦特镇过得很好。”  
“那可否讲述一下你的原因呢？你知道的，对于人才，我们总是想尽量挽留的。”  
“我只是……想将目标放在附近的那个九头蛇分基地上。但B级以上的任务只有二级以上的城镇才会颁布，所以……”  
“欧~那真是太巧了~”

撒克逊出人意表地笑开了，还夸张地耸了耸肩，表示这完全不是问题。在Steve迷惑的神情中，对方一脸神秘地解释道：“从最近九头蛇分基地的频繁动向来看，我们怀疑出了内奸，所以散布了一个假消息……”

他一边说着，一边将Steve带出了小会议室，亲昵地揽着他的肩，接着道：“随后九头蛇果然来打劫矿场，开走了押运车，而车厢里有我们送的大礼，‘礼盒’包裹得天衣无缝，他们扫描不出所以然。”

Steve的面色沉了下来，他目光一扫，便在一张悬挂的地图上定位了瓦特镇，镇上有着神盾局的标志，而这样的标志分散在小半块大陆上。与其相对的则是九头蛇的标记，一个个骷髅章鱼极为醒目，而离瓦特镇最近的那个，已经被红色记号笔重重地画了一个叉。

“我们正想派人去扫尾，你就来了。按照分基地原本的实力，这个任务无疑是A级的，但经过一场大爆炸么……”撒克逊的目光在镜片后一闪，扫过了在场的几名干部，直到其中一人不适地皱了皱眉，他才收回目光，继续笑着道，“不仅基地损毁，实力大减，更重要的是他们应该会猜测到，我们将组织一次强攻，一鼓作气地拿下他们。所以最正确的选择是带上关键物资，然后放弃这个分基地，尽快撤退。”

“所以你……”Steve微垂首，神情看不真切。  
“所以我们面对的只是个C级任务，扫尾，收集一切九头蛇相关……”撒克逊举起双手，仿佛在迎接胜利，“当然，如果他们狠一点，可能也会在撤退完成后爆破基地，届时你们就要争分夺秒了。”

“所以你们为了这个计划，就将矿场作为诱饵了吗？”  
“是啊，特洛伊木马屠城，多完美的……”

撒克逊的话说不下去了，因为他正被拎着领子提起，脚尖离地。即使居高临下，见到那愠怒的双眼时，他还是浑身一颤。

“你知道那里死了多少人吗？在我们赶到之前，那里的守卫根本扛不住九头蛇的攻击！他们带着大批精良的武器，就因为你那该死的诱饵！”

“嘿，队长，放轻松。”即使境况堪虞，撒克逊也咧开了嘴角，一边伸手示意周围的人按捺，一边就着这个别扭的姿势低头说道，“你知道九头蛇每劫掠一次，会死多少人吗？而他们一年又会出动多少次呢？干完这一票，他们用完了今年的‘名额’，就再也没有明年了，多好。”

听到这番言论，Steve的拳上爆起了青筋。对于神盾局的秘密主义、分割管理原则，他一直无法完全认同，一个不透明的组织本就难以取信于他，但他从未想过一个意见分歧点，便会随之葬送二十几条人命。废土命贱，生死由天，可即便如此，也没有人有资格糟蹋人命！

“轰隆……”极远处传来了雷鸣般的闷响，他们脚下的地面都随之微微震颤。

撒克逊哈哈大笑，神色畅快无比：“这份礼物绝对货真料足，九头蛇会喜欢它的。”

Steve突然瞳孔一缩，顾不得再教训眼前这个狂悖之人，仅是将他重重地砸向地面，随后转身，健步如飞地下楼，找到那辆刚被修好的旧吉普，将维修工拎出车外，道了个歉便以钥匙启动，一路狂飙出瓦特镇南门。

方才在四楼见过的地图映入脑海，Steve凭借出色的记忆力与方向感，不断根据周边环境调整着方向盘。颠簸的路面加剧了内心的忐忑——诱饵、“礼物”、爆炸、九头蛇分基地、还有……Bucky！

一定不能出事！

等我！


	4. 困兽

20年的末世，令这片废土再也找不到国道的影子。破吉普在坑坑洼洼的地面上不断颠簸，剧烈地晃动，Steve握紧方向盘的手都快被震麻了。但他在风沙中使劲地睁着眼，咬肌执着地绷紧，不愿有分毫的减速——

在神盾分局那该死的特洛伊木马屠城计划中，他们这些瓦特镇的士兵起到了推波助澜的作用。正是他们的殊死相搏，令九头蛇相信自己抢到的是珍稀资源，所以那些被精心伪装过的爆炸物，不会被藏在仓库束之高阁，反而有很大的可能被直接送去研发部——在这片废土上，抢到资源不过是第一步，将其转化为有效的科技进步或者物质产出，才是各个阵营壮大自己的关键。而九头蛇在研发危险科技领域，素来是分秒必争的佼佼者。

而Steve根本不知道Bucky会出现在哪里，离爆炸物有多近，他甚至不敢想象那一下惊天动地的爆炸过后，Bucky会不会被波及……蓝色头套下的双眉紧锁，Steve一踩油门，忍受着身体与座位间不断的颠簸碰撞，驾驶着破吉普绝尘而去。

两三分钟过后，他忽而鼻翼翕动，终于从粗粝的风沙中嗅出了一股焦味。这刺鼻的气味令他精神大振，立时根据风向风速，判断出着火点的大致方向与距离。极目远眺，在自己行进路线的左偏25度角上，果然有一道深色的轮廓潜伏在风沙中，隐隐地散发着橙黄色的光芒，周围的景物因热对流而扭曲，衬得整个火场像是海市蜃楼般虚幻而危险。

只是在吉普车下延展的路面虽然略微平整，却得向右绕过一个巨大的弧度，方能穿过前哨通往九头蛇的基地。这样不仅慢，还有被前哨识破、触发火炮攻击的危险性。仅仅迟疑了一秒，Steve便驱车左转，开到外围的电网前，用飞盾攻击撕裂了一个大缺口，随后驾着他的破吉普，展开了一项危险的运动——冲沙。

为了争分夺秒，他以两点之间直线距离最短的逻辑，选择了一条沙丘起伏的道路，暴力突破。他沿着沙丘从下而上地冲向顶峰，随后在沙峰沙谷间滑行，飞快地穿梭往来。沙丘的角度越大，冲击的难度也就越大，面对六七十度的陡坡时，破吉普的引擎发出了巨响，车体几乎直立，危险异常。

“加油啊，老伙计，就算推着你我也会过去的。”男人咬紧牙关，仿佛回到了70年前的布鲁克林，做回了那个瘦弱不堪的Steve Rogers，面对各种挫折却怎么都不放弃，他倔强透顶，他百折不挠，一往无前。

当老吉普轰鸣着冲上沙丘顶峰的一刹那，脑海内原本褪色的回忆亦随之焕发出熠熠光辉，Steve Rogers笑开了。

眨眼间，车子飞快地滑下沙丘，有种坐过山车般失重的感觉，却爽快到无以复加——不仅是因为沙漠驰骋足够惊险刺激，更是因为九头蛇的分基地已近在眼前。

事态比他设想的更好一些，基地有一半被爆破给毁了，另一半逐渐燃起火势，不断地有九头蛇的成员携带着物资器材往外跑，撤离尚未结束。Steve将车停在一个旧仓库的背后，自己则脱下头套，带着盾牌只身翻墙潜入。

由于废土末世产生了文明倒退的现象，各大势力即使掌握着完整的科技，也难以在有限的资源供给中再创20年前的辉煌。所以九头蛇的分基地建设以简洁为主，甚至有几顶巨大的帐篷用来安置人员，令Steve再次产生了自己回到70年前的错觉——曾几何时，为了营救Bucky和107陆军师，自己也曾这般孤身潜入九头蛇的基地。

这样的想法令他微弯了眉眼——自醒来后便无所不在的、与时代的脱节感，正在缓缓消退，因为Bucky对他而言不仅是最重要的朋友、战友，更是那个二战年代的缩影与象征，他就像是一枚时空的道标，指引着自己这个迷失在时空断层中的旅人，与当年的自己合二为一。

只要找到Bucky，他便不再孤身一人了。

爆炸、坍塌、着火的九头蛇分基地并不难闯，没有戴头套的Steve甚至不再因为盾牌而受到关注，每一个匆匆和他擦肩而过的九头蛇科研人员，惊讶的都是他逆流而上的异常，只有少部分垫后的守卫才会对他开枪。

盾牌上火星四溅，胸中更是心急火燎，Steve排摸了一二层都一无所获，立时放弃了这种盲目乱闯的行为，转而抓了一个个守卫逼问那个“有着机械左臂的改造人”的位置。出乎意料，每个守卫都知之不详，反倒是一个抱着大堆资料往外逃的科研人员给出了答案：“你是说Winter Soldier？在三楼走廊右转。”

Steve太过急切，以至于没有注意到那个科研人员怪异的神情，便甩开他冲上了楼梯。一个房间、两个房间，每一块玻璃后的空间他都扫视了一遍，没有发现任何活人的踪迹。直到走廊右转走到底，他都没能发现九头蛇残留人员。匆忙的逃难令大部分门未上锁，他不死心地再一间间往回找，生怕自己走了眼。

一间、两间……正当Steve准备退出走廊底部倒数第二间实验室时，他的脚步兀然顿住了，方才环顾四周见到的景象在脑内一晃而过，他甚至深呼吸了一次，方才缓缓地抬头、侧首，随后目光对上了一个维生舱般的金属装置。他的目光缓缓地上移，直到一个椭圆形的探视窗映入眼帘，他才像被烫伤般目光一跳，整个人扑上了站立着的维生舱，以掌心拭去玻璃上的冰雾，薄冰化水，他从手心一直凉到心底——

熟悉的五官俊朗如昔，深刻的眉眼轮廓鲜明，略显沧桑的胡茬泛着青……他在不久之前，矿坑下方，经过一场鏖战击落了那人的面具后，方才看过这张硬朗又熟稔的面庞。

“Bucky…？”男人低喃的声线下氤氲着沉痛，以至于连这一声都喊得小心翼翼，仿佛怕惊扰了对方一般。

冰晶为一切覆上了一层朦胧的美感，维生舱中的青年始终静谧地阖眼，仿佛陷入了最深沉的梦境，无法醒来……隔着玻璃，Steve的指尖划过对方的面庞，下意识地沿着轮廓描摹了一遍，很快，那根手指便被冻得冰凉，刺痛感尖锐地提醒着他——Bucky被冰封了。

焚烧的气味一点点地飘入实验室，但Steve毫无所觉。他先是怔怔地看着这口冰棺，随后发疯般一拳拳锤了上去，仿佛想一迭声地喊醒那人：“Bucky、Bucky、Bucky！Buck，快醒醒……”

他整个人都凉透了，但无措过后，他强制自己冷静下来，一步步地思考——冰封并非不可逆转的。如果九头蛇想要放弃Bucky，那么格杀当场即可，完全没必要封冻起来。而Bucky与自己一般音容未改的原因，可能就是被冰冻而造成的，所以一定有解冻的方法！

想透这一点，他立刻拉开各个铁柜、抽屉，凡是上锁的便以M1911击碎，又或者以盾牌边缘猛击，扯下整扇变了形的柜门。一叠叠的资料被他粗略地翻过标签吼，便弃如敝履，却始终都没能找到预想中的“冰冻”之类的关键词。直到一个名为“Winter Soldier”的系列档案出现在他的眼前，Steve方才一怔，脑内闪过了之前拦下的科研人员所说的话——“你是说Winter Soldier？在三楼走廊右转。”

Winter Soldier，这是九头蛇给予Bucky的代号么？

Steve如获至宝地打开了厚实的档案，一翻页见到的就是Bucky被冰封的容颜，他忍住了心中空落落的难受，转开目光，却见到了用回形针别在右下角的一张旧照片，面容俊朗温润的青年戴着军帽，明亮的双眼与微提的唇角晕染着黑白双色，显出别样的清辉。

“Bucky……”Steve用指腹摩挲着那段旧时光，随后全神贯注地翻阅起了这本档案。跳过说明机械臂的文字，他见到的是苏联间谍、精通多国语言等关键词，与一页页暗杀计划和任务汇报，咬牙阖上了这份怵目惊心的档案，Steve继续翻找其它资料。

功夫不负有心人，翻阅到第三份文档时，他终于找到了如何封冻与解冻的操作说明。Steve立刻找到了操作台，按照说明上的步骤解冻Winter Soldier，却很快便被要求输入密码。

“Bucky？Barnes？James Buchanan Barnes？不，九头蛇不会那么人性化，‘武器’的姓名应该对他们毫无意义。”Steve输入了Bucky坠崖的日期，提示“密码错误，还剩两次输入机会”，冷汗立刻染湿了他的后背。

Steve一边凝视着冰蓝色的探视窗，一边强迫自己镇定下来，迅速地思考——如果说只有冬日战士计划的相关高层知道密码，那么一旦出现高层组意外死亡的局面，便有可能来不及留下相关线索。身为“人形兵器”，就该随时能封存或者启用，所以一个操作说明上没有提示的密码，很有可能就是九头蛇内约定俗成的……

Steve灵光一闪，根据曾经听过无数次的九头蛇口号，输入了“hail hydra”，旋即获得“密码正确”的系统提示。他长舒了一口气，看着舷窗中并无变化的Bucky，对照解冻须知上标注的15分钟时限，思考了片刻，便前去进行防火准备。

他的目标是清理出一条快速逃生通道，于是将右侧走廊的易燃物尽量堆上了楼，并准备了几套浸湿的毛巾与实验服。仗着优秀的体能，Steve快速做完准备，回到了维生舱前，见化冰的迹象并不明显，便准备再找点事消磨时间，以免自己太过焦虑。

桌上拆开的Winter Soldier档案袋吸引了他的注意，除了各类资料文件档案，里面还有几张光碟。按照上面标注的序号，他挑了最新的那一张，借用实验室的电脑查看了起来，里面竟是一段段的监控录像，有两段是今天的，其余的皆是之前几年的。

Steve若有所思地点开了40分钟前刻录的监控录像，整个实验室顿时呈现在了屏幕中——他看到Bucky赤裸着上身，坐在一张造型奇特的椅子上，任由两名科研人员为他检测机械臂。三名九头蛇士兵正持枪在旁，防止生变。与他们充满紧张感的动作相比，右臂被扣在扶手上的Bucky神情淡漠，一眨不眨的双眼令他好似一个傀儡，目光空洞，没有灵魂。

检修电路的过程中，Bucky似乎突然被触动了，他扭头看向一侧，又环顾着实验室搜寻着什么。他的神情变化了，胸膛起伏不定，整个人就像忽然活了过来，甚至一晃机械臂，便将维修人员重重地甩到了墙角。三支冲锋枪立刻对准了他的胸膛，Steve在担心发生走火意外时，也意识到了这种突发状况并非首次，所以即使Bucky被牢牢地桎梏在椅子上，也有人随时准备在事态不可控时毁了他。

意识到这一点，Steve的心像是被一只手慢慢攥紧，尽管知道这不过是个开始，但氤氲的情绪已经开始冲刷他的理智。

实验室的门被打开了，一个穿着西装的考究人士带着部下走了进来，有人对他汇报道：“长官，他、他的状态不稳定，情绪失常。”——Steve能分辨出这个声音与他拦下的那个科研人员如出一辙。

那个“长官”慢悠悠地走到了Bucky身前，要求他做任务汇报，但后者仅是目无聚焦地怔怔出神，没有任何反应。在喊了两次“任务汇报”后，50多岁的金发西装男终于忍无可忍，反手抽在了Bucky的脸上。

Steve的左手瞬间扣紧了键盘，当他意识到自己误按下了暂停键后，才缓缓地记下了这名“长官”的外貌，随后继续播放。

Bucky仿佛刚从出神的状态中醒来，神情混合着痛楚与混乱，他低沉的声线中含有深深的困惑：“矿坑中的那个人，他是谁？”

“长官”敷衍地回答道：“他是神盾局的人，你可能在以前的交火中见过他。”

Bucky思考了片刻，仍然双眉紧锁，唯有一双瞳转向了对方，自言自语般地说道：“我认识他。”

“长官”深吸了一口气，按捺下情绪，在他的面前坐定，开始九头蛇式的纳粹演讲。他的遣词造句极端又具有煽动性，只是Bucky始终是心不在焉的模样，在对方说完之后，还轻轻地摇了摇头，继续固执地道：“可我认识他。”——他的眉宇微拧，唇角却向上提，展示了一个复杂的笑容，自豪与骄傲隐约可辨。

Steve几乎想要喝彩，因为Bucky不仅记起了他，还在自身精神浑浑噩噩的状态下，抵御了九头蛇的语言煽动，这才是他咆哮突击队中的一员！

兴奋的Steve忘记了，不是所有对抗权威的行为都能全身而退——那个“长官”一脸遗憾地起身，沉声指挥道：“给他准备。”

那名科研人员有点担忧地道：“他脱离低温冷冻太久了。”  
冷酷的指令继续响起：“那就给他洗脑，重新来过。”

从始至终，都无人过问当事人的意见，Bucky的神情混合了轻微的恐惧与悲伤，但没有人会在意“武器”的感受。科研人员们纷纷准备了起来，他们将他按倒在那张奇怪的椅子上，并且递去了一枚简易的U型口塞。

Steve有一时的迷惘，他不明白要怎么洗脑，只是从有个守卫忍不住转开头去，心底便泛上了隐约的不安。他深深地注视着屏幕中温驯地开口、咬住了口塞的Bucky，不理解他为什么要忍受这样的屈辱——因为对准了胸膛的那些枪？

Bucky咬紧口塞，向后躺去，冰冷的铁箍一段段地束缚住了他的双臂，整个人都被固定在了那个奇怪的座椅上时，青年猛抽了一口气，就像是被鞭打前，看见鞭影甩向自己的条件反射，连胸腹都起伏不断，可见他的紧张与惧怕。

弧形的机械装置翻转，落在了他的脑袋两侧，隐约的电流噼啪作响，Bucky拧紧眉头，不时因恐惧而阖眼，旋即又睁得大大的，仿佛是以自己的倔强对抗着即将到来的痛楚。奇异的机械装置覆上他的面颊时，电流的滋滋声响起，咬紧口塞睁大双眼的青年，终于扭曲了面庞，发出了极端痛苦的喊声，即使在“长官”漫步出实验室后，那痛楚的呻吟也未停下。

Steve垂首望着屏幕，他的双肩在颤动，他分不清自己是愤怒还是痛苦，只知道心脏在那痛呼中被攥紧了，疼极了。他终于知道以Bucky的自傲，为什么会接受一个口塞，因为如若不然，他会在痉挛中咬到舌头！

无论是那鼓起的咬肌、汗出如浆的上身、还是不断抽搐的身体，都像皮鞭一般抽打在了Steve的心头——他从未想过Bucky失去记忆，竟是因为如此残酷的清洗。九头蛇真正地将他作为了一件武器，在使用过后清理、封存、等待下次出战，他们不需要他的自我、思想、记忆、灵魂，他们正在抹杀一个人所能拥有的最珍贵的东西！而他最好的朋友，最重要的战友，像一只困兽一般辗转在残酷的实验台上，在剧痛中，渐渐失去了呼喊的气劲……

想到Bucky是因为自己的呼唤，才回忆起了少许往事，引来了这次残虐身心的洗脑，Steve便痛楚至极。他缺氧般大口呼吸，关闭播完了的监控录像，随后狠了狠心，取出序号排列在最前面的光碟，插入了光驱——他要知道Bucky是怎么来到这里的，又如何从一个健康的青年，变成了拥有机械臂的人形兵器。

打开了最初的视频，情绪过激的他一下下地揉着太阳穴，只觉得青筋爆突头疼欲裂。出乎意料地，画面中出现的并不是Bucky，而是陌生的实验者与更古早的尝试，可以追溯至Winter Soldier计划的最初，九头蛇开始研究如何洗脑。

滋滋的电流声中，痛苦的喊叫与两个冰冷的声音交替响起：

“呃啊——住、住手！头好疼……”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是——不、我不记得了，呼、呼，我是…谁？快关掉……啊啊！！”

“长官，第73次试验成功，第31位实验者经过两次洗脑，存活确认。”  
“嗯，再清洗一次，我们需要稳定的洗脑方式。”  
“是，进行第74次试验。”

“痛、苦……快住手啊！关、掉…呃啊啊啊啊！！！”

“第31位实验者死亡，带32号来，控制台降低阈值，第75次试验准备。”

录像中垂死的呼喊与脑内Bucky那痛楚的声线合二为一，Steve双肘支撑在操作台上，痛苦地埋首。此刻的他也像一只网中挣扎的困兽，被桎梏在方寸之间，什么都够不到，什么都做不了，始终无法脱身。

Steve并不知道，自己看完第一段监控就用了十来分钟。所以当他专心地调取最初的录像时，维生舱中已空空如也。

连接了维生舱的通道尽头是一间盥洗室，一个有着一条机械左臂的、肌肉结实的男子拿着毛巾，随手擦了擦散乱的微卷的中发，抹干了浑身的水渍，旋即丢了毛巾，穿上自己成套的战斗服。他的动作很慢，却不是因为仔细，而是因为解冻后身体的反应相对迟缓，步伐不稳，需要一段时间去适应。

他觉得这一次醒来很不寻常，因为没有人架着他离开维生舱，也没有人向他念出那些魔咒般的俄文，接收不到任何指令的他进入了待机与自由活动的状态，第一件事就是将自己武装起来。

直到战术靴妥帖地包裹住了脚踝，他方才打开备用的军火箱武装了自己，并拿着一支精巧的COP 357 Derringer，悄无声息地走向实验室——在维生舱内睁开眼的瞬间，他便注意到了有人影在操作台前晃动，而其余守卫和研究人员则不知所踪。这种反常的情况令他推断出基地遇袭，自己应该先拿下那个操作台前的家伙。

他如一头黑色的猎豹般悄无声息地接近实验室正门，手中的COP 357一次能发射4发点357马柯南，仿佛一击致命的獠牙与利爪。他的心跳平稳，空白的记忆与常年作为杀手的本能，令他在狩猎时全神贯注，没有丝毫的情绪波动。右脚跨出一步，踏在实验室的门边，他瞬间闪身而出，正对操作台举起了手枪——

此时，他的猎物正尤不自知地背对着大门，双肩颤动着从光驱中取出一张光盘，收入档案袋。他的情绪紊乱、呼吸粗重，整个人处于不设防的状态，任何人都有把握一枪重伤甚至射杀他。但Winter Soldier迟疑了，因为对方背着一面圆盾，一颗明亮的星星嵌在红白蓝三色中，格外醒目。

他一片空白的记忆就像被投入了一颗小石子，漾起了一圈圈的涟漪。这个背着盾牌的身影并不陌生，仿佛自己曾几何时，也跟随过这个背影。可是细细探究，自己却记不起任何过往，好似这熟稔感也不过是种幻觉，扰乱着自己的情绪……不，他有印象，一些零星的片段在脑内浮现——

烽烟四起的矿坑底，红白蓝三色的制服与盾牌，强健的体魄与优秀的格斗技……他想起来了，自己被他抱摔过一次。不，不止，还有拱桥摔一次、过肩摔一次，不用再细想那些拳击与膝撞，现在Winter Soldier就有足够的理由从对方身上讨回这笔账。

他收起了能快速解决战斗的手枪，反而兴致勃勃地舔了舔唇，一边步入实验室，一边握紧机械臂，令其发出机械运作的声响——这是提醒他的猎物，战斗要开始了。

听闻机械音，背对着自己的男人果然立刻转过身来，只是出乎意料，他见到的并非是持盾防御的姿态，而是一双天青色的眼睛，与泛红的眼眶……

本待挥出一拳的Winter Soldier怔住了，于是就见到对方诧异又惊喜地喊道：“Bucky？”

“谁他妈是Bucky！”眼见对方迈步上前，甚至向自己伸出手来，Winter Soldier觉得有些混乱，忍无可忍地挥出一拳，打响了这场战役——如果必须添加一个形容词，那么只能是“单方面的”，因为那该死的猎物不知吃错了什么药，连背上的盾也不取下来，光凭双掌抵挡着自己的快拳，一步步地向后退去。

“Bucky，你听我说……”回答Steve的是一记急促的上勾拳，被他用左掌拍挡开去，接踵而至的则是一套组合拳。若是平时，面对这种拳头才是硬道理的场面，他必然先将对方打服了再行事。只是刚看完那样的两段监控，他对Bucky实在是下不了手……

按照对方在矿场中疾风骤雨式的格斗风格，他看得出现在的Bucky并非全盛状态，而造成这一点的原因，无非是洗脑与冰冻。他只是按照操作流程粗略地完成了解冻，谁知道之后需要如何进行体检与复健！痛恨九头蛇的同时，作为幸存者的内疚感也驱使他只想尽可能地善待Bucky，帮助其找回记忆，然而对方的攻击性十分难缠，几乎将他逼向了墙角。

“动手！”Winter Soldier无法忍受对方的消极防御，以机械臂一把将人推到铁柜上，撞出一声闷响，金棕发色的青年却只是U型迂回闪身，避开了他接下来的一拳。

伴随着红色的闪烁灯大亮，警报声兀然响起——“自毁程序启动，基地将在180秒后夷为平地，请注意，重复一遍……”

“Bucky，先出去再说好吗？”Steve感到自己像是在面对一只脱笼的野兽，无法成功安抚。话音刚落，对方便一脚踹上了他的小腹，导致他连连后退，又后仰着躲过一拳，后背几乎靠上操作台。“哗啦”的一声，显示屏被机械臂砸碎了，对方用眼神告诉他——再不还手，这就是下场。

Steve撑着操作台起身，正要背水一战，试着在最短的时间内放倒对方，却忽然灵光一闪，在键盘上辨认片刻，反手按上了一套组合键——这是他在Winter Soldier解冻流程最后见到的抑制措施——一旦目标失控，即可通过这套组合键限制其行动。

只是Steve没想到，九头蛇用来反制这位人形兵器的手段也十分狠辣，根本不是他想象中的麻醉一类的方式，而是通过机械臂瞬间释放电流，将其击倒在地。看着Bucky在地上蜷缩起身体，痛苦呻吟，Steve也急得上火，愧疚万分地单膝跪在了他的身边。

“抱歉、Bucky，我……”满心的紧张与歉意几乎溢出眼底，但闪烁的红色警示灯还是告诫着他，一切等出去了再说。下定决心，Steve咬了咬牙便起身，而被他留在身后的男子则蜷在地上，咬紧牙关，忍受针刺般袭向全身的痛感，浑身痉挛——尽管记忆一片空白，但他知道这不是他第一次忍受这样的痛苦，只是不知为何，在那人转身走后，这种痛苦加剧了，令他死死地闭上了眼睛。

只是片刻后，响起的脚步声便来到身边，那家伙紧张兮兮的声音再次响起：“Bucky、Bucky？你还好吗？听得见吗？？”

被其抱起上半身，改造人睁眼瞪了他一下，示意自己没昏迷，如果他还有力气说话，那一定会强调——谁他妈是Bucky！吵死了。

如果还有多余的力气能动一下，那么他肯定会给这家伙的脸上来一拳——这该死的反制程序，他不该砸屏幕，应该砸操作台的。

不论这只暴龙的内心有多毛躁，抑制措施确实令他虚脱得无法动弹，只能任由男子为他穿上湿漉漉的实验服，以两条浸湿了的毛巾围住脖颈与半张脸。Steve对自己如法炮制，又特意带上了Winter Soldier的整套档案，随后横抱起了Bucky——为了他的安全感着想，Steve保留了他身上所有的枪械刀具与腰包，连同那套厚重的战斗服在一起，此时的Bucky远超300磅。

好在被超人士兵血清刺激人体潜能后，Steve的力量已经达到了人类所能达到的极限，他的上肢力量可以卧推544千克、推举363千克，所以即使抱起Bucky，奔跑速度也能远超常人。

至于那个被死尸抱，也就是以昏迷横抱动作对待的对象，只能用瞪视表达不满，被迫跟着这个大兵一口气从三楼跑到一楼。只是计划赶不上变化，一楼的出口处与半条走廊已然陷入了火海，滚滚浓烟十分呛人，若不是二人的口鼻都裹上了湿毛巾，Steve又及时蹲伏，他们恐怕都难以呼吸到一口空气。

在呛人的烟雾中观察着周边环境，Steve调整臂弯，将Bucky自然下垂的头护在自己身前，并替他掖好了湿毛巾，这才拔腿起身，向着没被熊熊大火完全吞没的那半条走廊冲去。

坠落的砖石、开裂的墙壁、变形了的窗框，空气火烧火燎，热烫得难以忍受。无法动弹的改造人倒是神情淡漠——他浑身裹着湿漉漉的衣物，戴的也是Oakley SI阻燃战术手套，脑袋又斜靠于男人的肩头，可以说只要对方没事，自己就不会有事。

所以他甚至有闲暇去打量一下这个口口声声管自己叫“Bucky”的男人——金棕色的发被火场染上了一层橙黄，轮廓鲜明的侧颜英武，抿起的唇线坚毅尽显。或许是感受到了自己的注视，对方回望而来，天青色的虹膜倒映着跃动的火光，连笑意都格外灼人。

他听到他说：“别担心，有我在。”

眨眼间，他们已跑到了一楼的走廊底端，废土的阳光从窗外投入，铺就了一条充满希望的生路。只是扭曲的窗框吱呀作响，玻璃早已碎裂一地，整面外墙都在爆炸的余波与火焰的灼烧下，不堪重负地呻吟着。

Steve持盾将嵌在窗框上的碎玻璃除去，就这几秒的功夫，窗框进一步扭曲成Σ形，别说以两名成年男子的体型，就是一人想通过窗口也够呛。没有犹豫的时间，Steve侧身横抱Bucky，一边将他的双腿送出窗外，一边在他的耳边快速地说道：“快爆炸了，出去后尽量远离这里。”

说完，他一抖臂弯，令横躺在怀中的Bucky变为侧躺，随后在其瞪视的目光下，将他侧过身体推出窗外，双臂运劲一送，眼见对方滚了几圈才在十米开外止住身形，Steve笑开了——他终于还是将Bucky安全地送了出去。

而横躺在地的改造人对上了这个笑容，瞳孔却兀然紧缩——Σ形的窗框在开裂的外墙压迫下，继续倾斜变形，砖石竟瞬间山崩般倾覆而下，将窗体完全掩埋……自此，九头蛇将暂时失去对他的制约，神盾局的家伙也被埋在火场之中，此后海阔凭鱼跃天高任鸟飞，他应该为自由与新世界欢呼，他应该头也不回地离开这里，随心所欲地生活。

但他的右肩止不住地颤动，改造人这才发现反制措施下，机械臂虽然暂时瘫痪，但被电击过的身体正缓缓地恢复生机。忍着全身麻痹的刺痛，他努力将右手探向背后，指尖不断探索摩挲，寻找着金属的球状体。

快点、再快一点——他的心底催促着，喉间溢出痛楚的呻吟——这该死的反制措施，抑制效果长达一小时。

终于，食指拇指与中指扣住了一枚金属球，微颤着取出它并激活，改造人咬紧牙关，拼尽挤出的全部力气，右臂一抡，终于将金属球抛投了出去。他粗重地喘息，脱力地躺回地面，只有扭头凝视的动作，彰显着他的关切之情。

“轰隆——”炸弹在被掩埋的窗体右侧爆炸了，碎石飞溅，灼热的气浪扑面而来，躺在十米开外的改造人亦不由得阖眼，避其锋芒。只是睁开双眼后，建筑外墙依然处于半坍塌的状态，没有任何人影晃动。

野兽般低低地咆哮了一声，改造人挣扎着试图撑起身，却怎么都使不上劲。他的眼中兀然浸染了恐惧与悲伤，就像每一次被洗脑前，知道自己注定会失去最珍贵的东西时，那种拼死的抗拒。他就像一尾搁浅的鱼，在岸上扑腾着，绝望地失去生命力……

“哗啦”一声，堆满碎石的外墙突然又塌方了一块，一颗明晃晃的白色五星一闪而过，随后又是两次盾击的闷响。终于，一道人影勉强地从塌方口钻了出来，被灰尘与火场的浓烟呛得睁不开眼、咳嗽不断。

“Bucky…！”发现目标的刹那，灰头土脸的Steve露出了两排白牙，他飞奔上前，什么都来不及多说，抱起改造人便迈开长腿向外跑去。

回到青年的怀中，改造人渐渐地平静了下来，仿佛之前的大起大落并未发生。他撇开目光，绷着脸，不再注视青年的面庞。这一次颠簸的奔跑并未持续多久，不过是三五秒后，“轰隆隆”连响，大地震颤得难以立足，大型爆破的气浪掀起了两个体格健壮的成年人，九头蛇分基地完成自毁，在他们的身后一点点垮塌，真正地被夷为平地。

“唔！”Steve抱紧怀中之人，落地时背撞上沙丘，沙浪顿时如雪崩般将他们埋没。他眼明手快地将盾牌斜插在Bucky的耳边，挡下如雨的落沙，为二人留下一点呼吸的空间。也因此，他们的头部凑得极近，呼吸相闻……

Steve忍不住凑上前去，用额头贴了一下Bucky的前额，毕竟他就是自己前来营救的全部理由，而此刻，目标达成，他的心情好极了。他稍稍退后，深吸几口气，随后鼓足劲力掀开沙层，并将Bucky也一起带了出来。后者浑身冰冷，似乎还没从被解冻的过程中恢复，Steve一边帮他除去沾满砂砾的湿润实验服，一边替其用湿毛巾清理了面庞。

改造人全程绷着脸，以免自己看向那个灰头土脸的家伙时，会忍不住用目光削他。这种拒绝交流的姿态并未能成功疏远对方，Steve仍处于逃出生天的欣然之情中，确认档案袋安然无恙后，他稍事整理便抱着改造人，绕过被自毁程序爆破的大楼后方，跑向了自己停着吉普车的旧仓库。

看着远处三三两两分开搜索的神盾分局成员，他垂首致歉：“对不起，我没想到反制程序会这么霸道，让你那么久都动弹不得。”

“……”改造人垂眼，感受了一下依然毫无反应的机械臂，没有作声——他知道机械臂会在抑制措施启动的一小时后重启，身体也会慢慢恢复，既然已经被这家伙救出来了，也就不计较了。

Steve继续阐述着他的计划：“你先跟我去这附近的医疗站，如果那里提供不了帮助，我们就去二级城市。”没有受到反对，他便带着Bucky绕到旧仓库后翻墙，找到了他先前停在荒僻处的老吉普。

将Bucky放上副驾驶，为其系好安全带，Steve的唇际始终噙着一抹微笑。他不再按照来时冲沙的暴力突破路线，转而寻了一条不这么颠簸的岔道，流畅地穿梭于沙丘之间，驶上了大路。

与之相对的则是改造人那一脸不爽的表情——无论谁坐在副驾驶上，都不会希望主驾时不时侧首看你一眼的，不仅威胁到了你的安全，还用那傻气的笑容荼毒着你的理智——为了留存一点体力以防万一，他决定采取视而不见阖眼假寐的战术。

见Bucky陷入浅眠，Steve依然掩不去眼底的笑意。他甚至觉得每看对方一眼，都能获得一点小惊喜，就像他在这个格格不入的时代，突然找到了自己的过去。美好的回忆纷至沓来，连缠绕他许久的幸存者内疚感，也缓缓地被Bucky的睡颜抚平，他失而复得。

这是73年来，上天赋予他的最棒的礼物。

感谢上天，将Bucky送回了他的身边。


	5. 危机

Steve顺利地将吉普开回了瓦特镇，他并未准备去镇上的小救护站，因为那里只能处理外伤。神盾分局的医疗与科技可以与九头蛇分庭抗礼，但他不确定揭开特洛伊木马事件后，分局对自己的态度会不会改变。只是不论如何，他都至少要试一试。

在驶向分局的路上，一道年轻活跃的嗓音唤住了他：“队长！”

“嗨，沃克，怎么出来了？”Steve一眼认出这个相对沉稳的男孩，正是拥有机修手艺的沃克，他放缓车速，与其聊了两句。

对方拍了拍推着的摩托，不无自豪地道：“这辆悬浮摩托我调试好自动导航了，正准备去神盾分局面试呢。”

“不错，看来你很快就能自力更生了。”Steve笑着比了个大拇指，他打从心底为这些男孩能独立生活而感到高兴。

被这么一夸奖，沃克反倒不好意思了，他一边推着摩托赶上放慢车速的男人，一边挠着头红着脸道：“有队长你替我们淘换部件，还长期为我们准备食物，我们可都卯足了劲要自力更生的！”

看着男子温暖如晴空的笑意，他也咧开嘴笑得开心，只是片刻后他便发现队长的副驾驶座上，坐靠着一个死气沉沉的男人，散乱的中发微卷，战斗服、枪械、机械臂，每一样都使沃克心惊肉跳。或许是自己注视的时间太久，对方目不斜视，却眉宇微蹙，一股不耐的戾气呼之欲出。

沃克感到自己像是蹲伏在大型食肉动物脚边的一只小兽，生怕引起对方的注意，屏息等待着对方经过。就在气氛绷紧至极时，一只手探入期间，轻易地便搅乱了凝滞的气息——

Steve一手搭着方向盘缓慢前行，一手探至Bucky的额前，自然地替他理了一下一路上被风吹乱的刘海。前额与侧颊的麻痒感尽去，改造人瞥了一眼那人收回的手，手背上有被火燎到的烧伤，关节处也有擦伤，但偏偏动作与神情都无比轻快，明朗得像一抹阳光。

“沃克，抱歉，我得赶时间，回见？”  
“好的，队长，回见。”沃克又看了一眼改造人的机械臂，若有所思地目送他们的背影离去。

Steve笑着踩下油门，将老吉普一路飙到神盾分局门口，这才倾身前去替Bucky解开安全带，抱着他下了车。踏上台阶之前，他绷紧肌肉，挺直背脊，准备见机行事——若是那个撒克逊派人围堵他，那么他就带着Bucky离开瓦特镇。

\------

“队长。”分局前台，拿着迷你数据终端的女员工凯莉前来打着招呼，笑吟吟地道，“您参与了清扫九头蛇分基地的任务，结算任务贡献点100点。”

“好的，多谢。”Steve抬腕，让凯莉扫过了自己的多功能电子腕带，眼见点数增加至227点，他舒了一口气——看来神盾分局并没有计较先前的摩擦，而自己也有了足够的点数让他们治疗Bucky。

想到这里，他将蹙着眉的改造人带到了一楼的医疗区看诊，按照神盾分局的科技水准，无论是肉体还是机体问题，应当都能处理。

“嗨，队长，你很少来医疗区呢。”对于这个挺拔结实、英俊明朗的战士，年轻的护士们从不计较他的真实年龄，都以能与他搭讪为乐。

“嗯，是的，我朋友出了点状况，替他检查一下好么？”  
“好啊，没问题。”  
“哇哦，哪来的机械臂，好酷哦。”  
“队长，喝杯水吗？”

顿时陷入一片莺歌的Steve有些僵硬，他接过水杯道了谢，随后挪到了病床边，喂Bucky喝了两口——次级饮用水是中档的资源，对神盾分局的员工也是限量供应的，出于不浪费的原则，他将剩下半杯喝干了。

改造人一脸的不爽加剧——无论是神盾局、病床、叽叽喳喳的女人还是共用杯子，都令人心浮气躁。

“我这里有227点贡献度，够么？”  
“够了。队长你先押100点，剩下的等你朋友好了再结算吧。”  
“好的，谢了。”

在Steve陷入护士的包围时，凯莉走回前台，用对讲机低声报告：“撒克逊先生，他来了，按照您的吩咐……嗯，他还带着一个有机械臂的改造人……好的，我知道了。”

Steve一直觉得今天的护士们特别热情，不仅围着他不散开，还不时地看他一眼，随后低头闷笑，有什么可笑的？

就在他一脸不解时，前台的引导者凯莉递来了一面小镜子，示意他自己看看。Steve一看就怔住了——突破即将爆破的火场后，他记得给Bucky整理仪表，却忘记自己也是一路摸打滚爬出来的，不仅脸被熏黑，头发被燎了几根，还沾满了砂砾，狼狈若此，难怪连女医生都笑个不停。

这么一想，先前火烧火燎汗出如浆的感受便令他有些难耐，仿佛制服都黏身上了似的。好在凯莉十分通情达理，双手递出一张卡片，笑道：“您可以去楼上免费洗个澡，再换套制服，这是对超级士兵的优待——不过只有5分钟。”

在瓦特镇，1升次级饮用水需要30点贡献度才可以兑换。日常生活用的过滤水则是10点1升，轻度辐射污染，不建议饮用。所以5分钟的免费淋浴已经算是一项很不错的福利了，节省下的贡献点足以补给一次。捻着砂砾觉得头皮发痒的Steve无法抗拒这种诱惑，接过了淋浴卡，诚恳地道了谢，随后到Bucky躺着的病床边，低声道：“我过十分钟就来。”

闻言，改造人眼神一变，奈何身体不受控制。他的右手微动，在男人转身时，指尖堪堪叩上了其背上的盾牌边缘，却一触即分。他不再无动于衷，整个人就像听闻了“洗脑”二字，轻微的恐惧感油然而生。

凯莉看了他一眼，随后走到女医生身边，咬起了耳朵。对方先是吃惊，随后怔忡，最后勉强地点了点头。凯莉满意一笑，又走到了大堂守卫处，向他们交代了临时安排。两名守卫没有任何质疑，忠实执行，只是关闭神盾分局的大门时，一个推着摩托的少年出现在门外，说要面试机械维修师。

“嗨，小子，你来得不巧，改明天吧。”  
“你们关上门，是要封锁吗？”  
“和你无关，快回去吧。”

沃克深深地蹙眉，推着摩托往回走，他不时地望向神盾分局的门口，直到见到守卫上了锁，他突然跨上摩托，不再省油，快速向前飙去。

此时，Steve为了节省时间，已经小跑着上了二楼，顺路在研发中心的前台为自己补给。作为一个很少使用枪支与高科技武装的战士，他的消耗相对低廉，除了为手枪补给了一匣子弹，还为Bucky添了一根能量棒——压缩饼干确实口感不佳，剩下的贡献点则给医疗组备用。

随后他跑上三楼，那里有自己的储物柜，里面摆着两套换洗的制服。

当花洒喷淋出热水，浇上他的发顶，蜿蜒着流淌过肌肉群时，他几乎发出了舒适的呻吟——在这片末世废土上，洗个热水澡真是奢侈的享受。有时为了维持生活质量，他愿意每天都出上一两个任务，并为那群孩子存上一定的贡献点。

作为一个超级士兵，只能养活几个孩子并不能令他多么高兴，但多少是件有意义的事。在他真正地了解这片废土前，或许他只能那么庸庸碌碌地活着，但总有一天，他会找到改变这个世界的契机，并为之努力。

精诚所至，金石为开。老天连Bucky都送回到了他的身边，又有什么是不可能的呢？这就是一个最好的开始。

抹着神盾分局免费提供的肥皂，他的神游也没影响速度，一个战斗澡不过四分钟就冲好了。擦干身上的水珠，Steve觉得干净清爽、精神一震，肌体的疲惫完全舒缓了。呼吸着湿润的水汽，他换上了新的Captain America的制服，便又是一晃神——美国，甚至说国度这个概念，在废土上逐渐被淡化了。整块大陆上的人们向着资源富集区靠拢，普通人不依附势力，便难以为生。

作为昔日的美国队长，Steve Rogers有迷惘，更多的则是对于沧海桑田、世界变迁的无奈……他甩着发上的水珠，就像甩开一脑袋的烦恼，他将头套像兜帽一样固定在后领下，准备行动时使用。系上腰带与行囊，正在佩戴盾牌时，他突然听到楼上响起的脚步声——从凌乱到整齐合一，似乎是一支小型编队成型了……Steve瞳孔一缩，他突然想到了那支装备精良的神盾局快速反应特种部队，那是针对异能者、变种人、改造人、深渊生物而存在的战斗小队。

作为一名历时经年的老兵，政治敏感度令他的身体如绷紧的弹簧，原本挂在背上的盾牌被取下，装备完毕，Steve的身影快如箭支，从三楼楼梯口一鼓作气地跑下一楼，闯入医疗区，见到的就是女医师从Bucky的右手臂上抽出针尖，空落落的针管内残留了少量液体。

“Bucky！”Steve抢步上前，举盾击碎了桎梏着Bucky腰臂的铁箍，改造人的眼中氤氲着怒意，身体却迟迟做不出回应。在Steve拎起那个女医师前，对方就很配合地丢掉了针管，举起双手坦白道“是麻醉剂”。在她身边的两个神盾局工程师也收起了准备拆卸机械臂用的工具箱，一步步退到了墙边。

“叮”的一声，Steve以盾牌挡住了一记冷枪，盾面溅射的火花反衬得那双蓝眸寒意深重。

“队长，不要动。”  
“举起手来。”

两名守卫以枪口指向Steve，渗出的冷汗证实了他们的色厉内荏——在快速反应部队赶来之前，他们实在没把握以废土时代的装备，挡住一名超级战士。

所以他们还在试图游说对方：“我们的目标只是九头蛇的改造人，你没有必要为了他与神盾为敌……”为了证明自己的诚意，一名守卫调转枪口，瞄准了改造人的头部。

愠怒一闪而过，Steve没有留手，飞出的盾牌巧妙地划过二人举枪的手，稳稳地嵌在了墙上。神盾分局调虎离山、对Bucky动手之事，触犯了他的底线，令他对这个机构的信任也荡然无存。趁着两名守卫俯身捡枪，他背起Bucky便冲上前去，一个膝撞与脚踢，暂时放倒了二人。

医疗区的护士与医生怔怔地看着这一幕，无论是自身没有战斗力，还是出于几年来的感情积累，他们都没有上前制止，而是看着那个超级士兵腾出手来取下盾牌，猛击一楼的窗户。

下楼梯的脚步声有节奏地响起，在快速反应部队赶来之前，Steve终于成功地击碎玻璃撕开铁网，带着Bucky离开了这栋建筑。他的双手稳了稳背后的身体，双足一发力便飞快地离开小镇主道，穿梭于建筑之间，脑中不断思考——他负重奔跑虽然能远胜常人，但难以摆脱机动车。他敢于与敌人巷战周旋，却没有把握能护住失去行动力的Bucky不遭受枪击……

看来只有夺车一途了！他要找个隐蔽的地方安置Bucky，随后伏击快速反应部队，在被包围前夺车、带走Bucky，只要出了瓦特镇，复杂的地形便能降低被追上的几率。

计划初定，Steve反手搂紧身后的男子，在奔跑中加速，一个翻身起跳，便上了一栋破旧建筑的二层阳台。凌空的过程中，Bucky的机械臂一直横在自己的脖颈下，虽然僵硬，却稳稳地扶着胸膛，可见九头蛇的反制措施已快失效，麻醉剂也奈何不了电子设备。

Steve一斜肩，准备放下背后之人前去伏击，却发现横亘在自己身前的机械臂并未松脱，仅是顺着自己放下负重的动作，将臂弯转到了自己的脖颈之后，而他便与对方来了个面对面。

“Bucky？”轻抖肩头，对方也不松开手，Steve低声安抚，“我去去就来。”

改造人拧起眉头，并不放开机械臂，倔强的眸中甚至还泛着薄怒，这令Steve想起了自己不久前刚说的“我过十分钟就来”，结果十分钟后Bucky被打了麻醉剂，更差点被神盾局的工程师拆下了机械臂……

不是每一次的失误，都有机会弥补的。就像他在那辆火车外，在漫天风雪中，与Bucky失之交臂，便铸成了七十多年的噩梦。然而他终究应当感谢上天，结束了他的噩梦。他欣喜若狂地失而复得，又怎能再承受一次得而复失？

想通了这一点，他不再迫使Bucky放手，而是重新稳稳地背上他，将那只机械臂绕过脖颈，贴于自己的身前。起跑前，他兀然许诺：“无论如何，我不会丢下你的。”

Steve踏着阳台边角，一跃而下，改造人跟着他的跑酷动作颠簸了起来，过了许久，他才回了个鼻音：“嗯。”

Steve利用建筑密集的居住区，不停地给追兵制造障碍。他背着Bucky翻越了一栋二层小楼，在屋顶上见到了快速反应部队的摩托车队，正呈蛇形追来。他一边跳落至建筑背后，一边拔腿飞奔，试图通过瓦特镇的地形先甩开他们一段距离。

不知不觉中，他跑到了小镇东侧，经过兽栏时，一道压低了的稚嫩嗓音传来：“队长，这儿！”

Steve诧异望去，见到的是抱着一只灰兔子的小珀西。男孩使劲地向他招着手，喘着气跑了过来，也不多做解释，只是要求道：“队长，请把你的电子腕带给我，然后去我们的基地。”

出于对孩子们的信任，Steve二话不说，解下了多功能电子腕带。男孩一边将其绑在兔子的脖颈上，一边催促男子快走。见那只变异灰兔子撒开六条腿，在男孩的驱赶下，向着小镇东门飞奔出去，Steve若有所悟，转身便跑向了小镇东北面的仓库，艾伦和沃克他们果然已经在地面等他了。

艾伦：“队长！大家分不同的方向守着，终于把您给等来了。”  
沃克：“我听说神盾局分发的电子腕带具有定位功能，正好替您引开追兵。”

原来是机修师沃克看出了改造人先进的机械臂并非神盾局工艺，而队长一带他进去，分局便开始全面封锁，所以推测出了事情的缘由与发展，并立刻赶回他们的“基地”，商量对策。

尽管照顾了这些孩子两三年，但Steve从未想到自己还会获得回报。感动软化了他因神盾分局而硬起的心，就像多年前随意播撒的种子，如今也在这片贫瘠的土地上生根发芽，连成薄薄的绿荫为他遮风挡雨。

他笑着言谢，顺势将背后的Bucky放下，扶稳，随后快速脱掉了自己身上交叉的背带，上面附有磁石……他无视改造人抗拒的目光，将这些连同自己手中的吸音钢盾牌，一同固定在了Bucky的背后。

艾伦提着两个鼓囊囊的军用背包，看着这一幕，笑着说道：“沃克说得没错，他果然是您的好朋友吧。这是您寄放在我们这儿的背包，带上它们赶紧走吧。”

Steve将Bucky背回身后，提起两个背包，确认道：“是的，很好的朋友。”——搭在Steve肩上的机械臂一紧，随后又不着痕迹地放松了。

沃克满脸珍惜地爱抚着自己的杰作，旋即便将插上钥匙的悬浮摩托推到了Steve身前：“变异动物过不了多久就会被快速反应部队追上，队长，你们用这辆悬浮摩托跑吧，还可以设定自动导航，就是能源不足，开启悬浮功能的话，就只能支撑5分钟。”

“不行，这是你要去神盾分局面试的作品。”看着沃克辛苦了半年的Steve，毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“一个会追捕您的分局，我不信任。”沃克扬起了削瘦的面庞，自豪与骄傲为他镀上了一层真正的魄力，“有一门手艺，去哪儿都能管饭。”

艾伦比了个拇指：“就是，队长你放心走吧，别担心我们。我们都商量好了，再整合一点资源就搭车去伽利略城，那里是科学的天堂，我们可以从小工做起，养活自己！”

Steve依然摇头：“不行，这是你们唯一的载具。”

沃克抓着他的手，放在了车把上，坚决地道：“一辆载具本来就不够我们使用，它被组装出来，就是为了在这种时候发挥作用的！我还能制造出更多的！队长！”

“声东击西拖不了多久的，队长快走吧，说不定以后还有机会相见呢！”艾伦说完，趁着沃克讲解自动导航系统，蹑手蹑脚地扯了扯那个改造人的衣角，见他头也不侧一下，仅用眼角余光凶巴巴地扫来，少年讲话便打起了格楞，“你、你要照顾好队长哦，他真的、真的是个好人！”

改造人收回了目光，维持着趴在“好人”背上的姿势，感受到少年执着的视线，他不耐地蹙眉，半晌后才勉为其难地点了点头。艾伦这才长舒了一口气，在Steve身边忙里忙外地为他固定好行囊，恨不得将他的英雄直接推上载具。尽管面对别离，但他很开心，因为他们这些没人正眼看的小子们，终于能为他们的队长做一点什么了。

面对孩子们诚挚的期盼，Steve咬了咬牙，背着Bucky跨坐上摩托，稳了稳他的身体，随后缓缓地、用力地朝两位小少年敬了个礼。

艾伦和沃克瞬间激动得面庞发烫，这是他们第一次从被施舍的弱者，成为了给予者。他们的英雄在向他们敬礼，他们飞快地回了礼，就像画本中那些向队友致敬的战士，目送着开拔远去的身影。

“谢谢你们。”  
“队长，一帆风顺！”

摩托载着二人，从小镇北门窜出。Steve把控着方向，腾出右手向后探去，很快便抓到了Bucky无力下垂的右手，绕过自己的腰侧，按到了腹部。

“还是没有感觉么？”  
“嗯。”改造人的机械臂依然挂在Steve的左肩上，右手被他按着环腰，整个人伏上男人宽阔的脊背，抵御麻醉剂带来的脱力感。他的背后除了自己的枪支，还挂着那块刀枪不入的盾牌，身前就是健硕的身躯，温热感一点点地传递过来，竟令人莫名心安。

“小心脚，千万别被卷进车轮…有事就叫我。”  
“嗯。”

至此，Steve也安下心来，按照自动导航的地图，向二级城镇进发。测算了一下距离，他向Bucky解释道：“以这样的速度前行，大约三小时后能抵达最近的二级城镇，就算燃料不足，也步行不了多久。不过如果我们开启了悬浮功能，就会在半路上抛锚。”

说完，他微侧车把，避开了一条在荒原上嗅闻着的变异犬，很快又将方向导入正途。只是身后的变异犬兴奋了起来，吠叫着追了上来，与此同时，几声犬吠应和而来，竟是吸引了这些游荡的变异生物。

改造人烦躁地蹙眉，正想收回机械臂，用手枪干掉它们，金属的手掌却被男人按下，贴回了胸口，平和中正的嗓音含笑：“别急，我甩开它们。”

说完，Steve开上了一条土路，虽然车身开始颠簸，但扬尘效果却是一流。他们的摩托彷如龙首，带着一路烟尘滚滚而去，很快便甩开了那些需要呼吸与视野的猎食者。

路途漫长，没有头盔的摩托车骑行更是艰辛，凛冽的寒风扑面而来，令人几乎睁不开眼。但Steve却意外地心情飞扬，就像一只被放飞了的鹰，满世界地翱翔。他戴上了Captain America的头套，又侧首去问身后之人：“Bucky，你那个黑色的面罩还带着么？”

“嗯。”改造人闷闷地应了一声，却懒得戴起面罩——宽阔的背脊还挺挡风的。或许是麻醉剂的后劲，他甚至整个人都懒洋洋的，只想伏着睡上一觉，任由体内的血清加快对麻醉剂的代谢。

突然，“叮”的一声，改造人因为背后传来的冲击力而贴上了Steve的背脊，后者也立刻绷紧了身体，大声问道：“Bucky，没事吧？”——摩托的后视镜中，已然出现了另外两团烟尘，枪击更是证明他们被人跟上了。

因背着盾而免去了一次枪伤的改造人咬牙，正想着通过逐步恢复功能的机械臂以牙还牙，却再次被身前的男人拦下——“Bucky，你贴紧我，将手臂尽量往前伸。”

改造人蹙眉，半晌后还是依言而行，更紧地斜搂住了男人。对方右手驾驶，腾出左手，反绕到自己的背后摸索。从腰至背，将皮质的战斗服摸索了一遍，又越过肩头反弓手臂，在自己的机械臂上探索片刻，撕下了一块小型的GPS定位信号发射器，金属的色泽令其可以鱼目混珠。

Steve拧起眉头，捏爆了定位仪，沉声道：“我们被追踪了。”——快速反应部队既然被声东击西，一个向东一个向北，却能在一小时内重新追上他们，说明了两点：

第一， 他们被定位了。  
第二， 对方的载具更好，车速更快。

他洗过澡，换上新制服时也没注意到有定位信号发射器的存在，那就只能是在自己离开的十分钟内，神盾分局将其安置在了Bucky的身上，而没有过多触觉的机械臂就是最好的选择。

改造人的脸色更臭了——意识到是自己被安装了定位信号发射器，连累二人被追上，他的心情糟得莫名。

Steve看了一眼后视镜中越来越接近的烟尘，又瞥了眼导航的地图，下了决定：“他们的速度比较快，直线行进的话很快就会追上我们。Bucky，我们可能不能直接去二级城镇了。”

改造人不以为意地“嗯”了一声，任由对方决定。

“我们去废城。”说完，Steve一扭车把，重新将摩托车开上土路。在他们绝尘而去的身影前，一栋歪斜的大楼侧影隐约地矗立在风沙中，遥遥地诉说着孤僻的危险。


	6. 陷落

废城不是一个地名，而是对那些废弃城市的统称。据霍华德•史塔克所言，20年前地球上出现了一段名为“混乱月”的无秩序时期，起因不明，结果却是第30天时爆发了核战，每一个繁华的城市都被犁了一遍，就此成为了一个个断垣残壁的死城。

想着末世成因的Steve突然意识到，如果Bucky被九头蛇实施了Winter Soldier计划，作为可以封存的人形兵器，那么他很有可能经历了灾变前后，至少比被冰封70年的他了解得更多一些。

“Bucky，你知道为什么20年前会发生核战吗？”  
“……记不清了。”

不是不知道，而是记不清——想起Bucky被洗脑的监控录像，Steve心底一沉，左手却拍拍环着自己腰际的右手，无声地安抚。

感受着手背的热度，改造人沉默了。似是回忆了很久，他终是挤牙膏般断断续续地叙述道：“美国的核弹离开了发射架……消灭首脑指挥机关，触发核大国的死手系统……”

机械性的刻板描述渗入喘息，改造人的额前渗出汗珠，声线不稳：“THAAD系统、宙斯盾计划……集束核弹、饱和式攻击，多弹头、角反射器、多次变轨技术……末端反导失败……”

对记忆的深层挖掘造成了头痛欲裂的回馈，改造人将前额抵上了男人的肩颈，以此凝聚自己的注意力。Steve第一时间发现了Bucky的异常，立刻握紧了他的右手，制止道：“够了，足够了，不用深想。”——尽管那些短语都没有主语，但Steve已经通过这些关键词，理出了不完整的脉络，只是不知引发核战的诱因是什么。

改造人阖眼，急促的呼吸渐渐平静了下来……他发现自己已经能感受到对方握着自己右手的力度与热度，甚至是有些汗湿的柔软掌心，看来麻醉剂在不完整的血清作用下，被代谢得差不多了。

摩托风一般地飙入废城，Steve全神贯注地看着路面，沿着最平稳的路线前进——沥青路面的设计寿命为15年，整个城市经过核爆冲击波的洗礼后，又经过了整整20年，道路已不是坑洼能够形容，完全是片片碎块处处裂隙，轮胎压过去就能引起一阵战栗，仿佛有随时塌陷的危险。

废城的楼房墙体上都有清晰可见的裂缝，一条条阴森的黑口子蜿蜒着开裂，不少建筑地基被毁或者墙体受损，整个呈比萨斜塔状，一阵风便能带下一些落石，令人心惊肉跳。

比起时刻关注路面情况的驾驶者，改造人就要轻松多了。他侧望着半个被摧残过的城市，这片水泥与钢筋混凝土铸成的森林空荡荡的，毫无生机。文明末路的悲凉与沧桑扑面而来，令他隐约想起了那个古老的地方，有着“树之城”、“家之城”、“教堂之城”的昵称，有着他的家与他关心的人，这一切都在他的记忆中呈现出黄昏的色调，明灭不定……

身后，轰鸣的马达声由远及近，神盾分局的快速反应部队紧追不舍，也跟着闯入了这座废城。枪声四起，改造人的机械臂与身后的盾牌各中了一枪，又有一枪擦过了他的小腿，更多的子弹则紧咬在他们的后轮边，一路火花四溅。

Steve并不分神回击，而是在改造人被枪击闹得毛躁时低声道：“Bucky，抱紧了。”

改造人蹙眉，按捺下锱铢必较的性格，勉为其难地依言而行，斜抱紧了男人的身躯。下一秒，Steve一转车把，在路口处以轮胎碾过一块高翘的混凝土，车身立时跃上半空，随后他开启了悬浮功能——经过之前的车程，剩余的燃料仅能支持三分钟的悬浮行进，他需要在三分钟内甩开后方的摩托车队，不然就只有通过战斗解决问题了。

眼前的路面堪比碎石滩，悬浮摩托一路狂飙，身后的摩托车队竟也迎难而上，丝毫不考虑发生爆胎等情况后难以返回。只是石子造成的颠簸还是令他们的射击失去了准头。

一道裂隙悄然出现于地表，横亘在路口，Steve反应极快地一转方向，悬浮摩托稳稳地在路面左侧行进，大转弯过慢的几位跟随者便落到了裂隙右侧。左侧的领队开启燃料助推，新型的摩托瞬间飙至Steve的身侧，并很快超过了半个车身。眼看他就要一个小转弯，拦截在悬浮摩托面前时，按捺许久的改造人举枪便射，爆了对方的前胎。

枪打出头鸟，这辆摩托瞬间失去平衡，向前翻转了约20米，骑手则沿路面碎石翻滚了十多米，堪堪躺在裂隙边缘，生死不知。改造人犹不餍足地舔了舔唇，试图将一路被追击的愠怒发泄出来。对于这凶悍的反击，Steve没有制止，作为一个参与二战的老兵，在敌方试图合围自己时，留手只会带来危机。

“叮——叮、叮叮！”右侧的车队隔着裂隙无法逼近，就以枪击压缩着悬浮摩托的行进空间。只不过碎裂斑驳的地面令车队始终处于颠簸震荡的状态，准度堪忧。改造人越过男人的肩膀，瞄了一眼前方路况——十字路口处有一座倾斜的天桥，左侧呈半瘫痪状，影响得路面也向裂隙大幅度倾斜，无法通过。

改造人收回环在男人腰际的右手，顿时引得对方紧张地问道“Bucky？”，随后反手便搂上了自己的后腰，固定住了后倾的身体。改造人并未回答，而是用不甚灵敏的右手取出一枚榴弹，试了几次，方才装在了机械臂所持的MGL榴弹发射器上。

此时悬浮摩托已开上了破碎的台阶，改造人的身体大幅后仰，如果不是环上后腰的手臂稳如铁铸，恐怕他也不会冒险做出这个射击动作——在悬浮摩托攀上石阶顶端的刹那，“轰”的一声，榴弹轰击上天桥右侧，地基震动石墩碎裂，整座天桥垮塌了下来，挡住了右侧车队的去路。

Steve忍不住为这记绝杀打了个呼哨，同时收紧左臂，令Bucky后仰的身体再度贴上自己的背脊。改造人将榴弹枪挂回身后，这才双手环回对方的身前，在悬浮摩托的冲势中稳住自己的身体。

“前面的路面平整了不少，我们可以结束悬浮模式，用剩余的燃料跑出废城。”说完，Steve便关闭了悬浮功能，让轮胎踏实地落上地面。

“那儿……”改造人突然开了口，他的目光已经全然被左侧的奇景所吸引——整个城市中央有一个巨大的核爆坑洞，比被陨石撞击过更壮观，整整两千米为半径的圆都呈现出一片废墟状，冲击波的高压杀伤破坏推倒了一切建筑，令人类文明如同多米诺般轻易地化为虚有。

核爆能使周围的空气温度高达几十万度，火球发射的光辐射包括X射线、紫外线、红外线和可见光。如此高的温度辐射，令巨坑中央呈现出一片死黑，这还是肉眼可见的破坏。不可见的贯穿辐射、放射性沾染与电磁脉冲都是核武器的公认危害，光是电磁脉冲的传播破坏距离就能达到几千公里，会中断通讯、使各种控制失灵、令电子计算机数据混乱、扰乱正常的电波传播……

他记得那个混乱月的最后一天，人类逐步丧失了通讯、秩序、家园、文明与生命，而他在地下的防核设施中，在封冻的冰层里渐渐闭上了眼睛……

Steve也在看着这惊人的一幕——废城因为整个城市被严重破坏而人迹罕至，这也是他第一次直面人类武器造成的毁灭性破坏，甚至比二战期间获得奇特能源的九头蛇更为惊人。他的情绪兀然低落了下去，因为当年的奋斗与拼搏、流血与牺牲，换来的却不是一个和平的未来……

二人皆为核爆废墟所慑，所以没有人发现他们的摩托轮胎下，地面正在轻微地震颤着，从天桥倒塌起便延伸扩展的裂隙，正如一张狰狞的巨口，越张越大。两侧塌陷的路面不断地往里填着砂石，碎裂的地表向内呈现出陡峭的坡度。

Steve发现车身危险地倾斜时，亡羊补牢地一踩油门，利用惯性和离心力保持平衡。然而塌陷滑坡的路面正不断地倾倒入裂开的巨口里，承载着两个成年人的摩托车也在长时间的加速中，将燃料耗至危险值……

Steve阖上双眼又睁开，天蓝色的虹膜明净如洗，却刻满坚毅，亮得惊人。他的嗓音由低沉转至低柔，缓缓地嘱咐着身后之人：“Bucky，前面丁字路口左边的大厦看到了么？去找地下车库，应该会有摩托车或者山地车，需要汽油就从汽车油箱里弄。见到变异生物尽量少开枪，废城空旷死寂，枪声会引来不必要的麻烦。还有……”

改造人越听眉头就蹙得越紧，呼吸亦随之变得急促，然而他想抽离的右手被男人按住了，安抚地拍了拍，随后不由分说地往他臂弯上套了一个鼓囊囊的军用背包。沉稳低柔的嗓音这才继续道：“走出废城，还有机会再见。”

说完，他放开对车把手的控制，抓紧了Bucky斜搂着自己左肩的机械臂，将其过肩甩向路边——这一刻，凌空的改造人的反射神经全面作用，时间在他的意识中被放缓了——他看到路面蛛网般开裂，黑色的裂口蔓延至摩托车后轮，人类在大自然的灾厄中如此渺小，一切载具都如一只即将翻覆的小船，被巨浪疯狂地追逐，挣扎着等待灭顶之灾。

男人的双手脱离车把手甩开他，令其本身失去平衡，人车分离。在理性告诉他落在路边最为安全前，改造人的机械臂已探向前方，抓回了刚与自己分离的五指，用力一拽，旋即却被挣开了。

改造人大睁的双眼刹那间燃起一层薄怒——那家伙说过“无论如何，我不会丢下你的”，他也允了，但事到临头竟然出尔反尔，欠揍！

一抛一扯间，他在空中的角度变幻，机械臂滞后，腾空的右手反倒获得了主动。他毫不犹豫地用这只人类的手臂抓住了对方的半个手掌，以男子的重力抵消了他甩开自己的力量……这一切都在电光火石间完成，随后二人一同重重地落在了倾斜成45度角的碎石路面上，向裂隙滑去。

改造人以机械臂用力抓上路面，五道深深的抓痕稳住了吊成一串的二人。他回首望去，那家伙腰以下已经都没入裂隙了，同样靠臂力支撑着身体，却用那双蔚蓝的眼凝视着自己，满脸的不赞同。

改造人突然毛躁了起来，心头有把邪火越烧越旺盛，简直想吼一下对方那愚蠢的行为如何违背诺言，而心底已有了另外一番对话在咆哮——

【“Just go!Get out of here!”】  
【“No!Not without you!”】

爆炸、高温、熊熊燃烧的火焰在脑内汇成了一条火海，彼岸那个男人扭弯了铁栏杆，无奈地摇头，奔跑、起跳，人类那渺小的身影飞快地被爆燃的火河所吞噬，他的脑内瞬间一片空白……

改造人耗费许久才找回自己的呼吸心跳，确认眼前没有火海，只有那张一模一样的面庞……

下一秒，他们匍匐栖身的路面便整块滑向了裂隙，泥土、碎石、沙硕簌簌而下，连同倒扣的沥青路面，雨一般遮蔽了他们头顶的天空。失重坠落的瞬间，改造人心中冒出的念头是——自从遇上这家伙就没好事，基地自毁、机械臂瘫痪、身体麻醉，如今又坠入地底，简直晦气透了。

可是如果让他选择，他也绝不会选冰封沉睡，无论是无尽的暗杀任务还是孤独、迷惘、空白，都不如现下的海阔天空……尽管他已经快看不见天空了！

看着Bucky与自己一同坠入裂隙，Steve回想着他握紧自己的半个手掌，满眼凶狠与倔强的模样，不由得叹了一口气，无奈的神情化入了温存……他终是一把将下坠之人拉入自己怀中，随后紧紧地抱住了对方，使Bucky除了背后的盾与机械臂之外，只有右手会面临撞击的危险。为防万一，他腾出右手，将对方的脑袋按上了了自己的肩头，随后二人便以胸膛相贴的姿势坠落。

改造人还没回过神来，便被牢牢地桎梏了。他先是听到对方一声闷哼，随后二人在撞击中改变了坠落方向，自己的机械臂与背后的盾牌也被再三地摩擦与撞击，发出沉闷的响声。碎石纷纷而下，当二人砸上一处陡坡一路滚落时，改造人一把抓向湿润的泥土，以摩擦力减缓坠落速度。就这样一口气下滑了三五米，又翻滚了两圈，他们终于落地稳住了身体，此时离开裂塌陷的地表已有近20米。

改造人有些眩晕，方向感缺失，垫在自己身下的家伙却一翻身，将自己给压在了地上。他一睁眼，便看到落石雨下，不仅砸上了那家伙的后背，更有一块直接擦上了后脑勺，随后那具身体便倒在了自己的身上——至始至终，由于背光，他都没能看清对方的表情。

身上沉，心底更沉，改造人伸出机械臂拨开落石，随后才反应过来最佳的防御道具正一直护着自己的背脊。他立刻反手取下那块盾牌，一边替那家伙遮挡着落石，一边看准方向，抱着他的身躯一鼓作气地向一边滚去。背脊挨上湿润的泥土的刹那，一大块破碎的沥青路面轰然坠落，砸在了二人先前的所在地。

随后，沙硕碎石雨终于越下越小，可怕的坍塌渐渐止歇，唯有头顶狰狞的裂缝诉说着方才的危险。改造人顾不上查看环境，率先将手指探向男人的面颊，直到些许温热的气流拂上右手指关节，他方才舒了口气。

他解开那个看起来有些窒闷的蓝色面罩，露出了金棕色的乱发与男人俊朗的面庞。他蹙眉看着那熟稔的五官，食指不经意地描摹着对方的眉宇，随后先前累积的嗔怒泛上——反制瘫痪、基地自毁、把自己带到神盾局、在追击中逃亡、丢下他两次、还自说自话……他70年累积的愠怒都没今天旺盛。

无论对方试图将自己丢到安全区域，还是以血肉之躯抱着他坠落，他都不喜欢，他厌恶那种看着对方以身犯险的感觉，他不需要任何人为自己做出牺牲，尤其是他！

改造人兀然举起了拳头，机械运作的声响代表了这一拳所蕴含的力量。心头邪火旺盛，但蓄势待发的一击，终究反手锤在自己身后的石壁上，巨响轰然土石飞溅，那昏迷的容颜却无丝毫改变……如果他就这般不再睁眼了呢？

泄愤过后，改造人终于发现怒火之下所深埋的惧意——他不愿他死亡，仅此一条，便足以令他变得不像自己。

不像自己？自己又该是个什么模样？改造人只觉得越想越烦躁，目光再次掠过昏迷之人，他的眉心拧出了一个“川”字……终于，改造人做了决定，利落起身。

他应该丢下这家伙，一个人找到出路，随后就自由了。

行动力卓越的Winter Soldier说干就干，脱下某人强行给自己安上的交叉背带与盾牌，丢回了那家伙的胸口。再留下挂自己臂弯上的军用背包，这才无债一身轻地迈步离开。


	7. 地下

Steve后脑勺隐隐作痛地醒来，睁眼见到的便是一个深深的地穴与一片洒落的日光。他的左侧有一大块坠落的沥青路面，深深地斜嵌入地底，无数砂砾与落石点缀着城市那破碎的钢筋铁骨，就像一头巨兽的遗骸被埋在了地下……

他眩晕地躺着，颈上兀然贴上了一片冰凉，唤回了他的神智，他低哑地唤道：“Bucky？”

改造人屈单膝蹲在他的身侧，平举右手，机械臂虚扼着他的脖颈，脸色臭臭的，活像被欠了三箱军火。见男子看了过来，他抿唇，机械臂上移，捏着对方的下颌骨示意他张嘴，随后平举的右手才移了过去。

Steve下意识地开口，正想再说些什么，一线微温的水滴沾染了他的唇，落入口中，他这才意识到Bucky是找到水源了。按照唇齿间流转的温度而言，对方恐怕维持这个姿势等他醒来，已经有一段时间了……心底为暖意所浸染，Steve牵起一个微笑，对方却削了他一眼，满脸不耐——Steve并不知道，就在他失去意识的短短十数分钟内，有人已经打了个来回。

手掌的盛水量有限，改造人很快便起身离开了，听脚步声并未走到太远。Steve揉了揉后脑勺，坐起身时发现自己的左肩脱臼了，可能是下坠时撞击所致。他为自己接上脱位的肩关节，感觉无恙后，方才注意到了盖在自己腹部的盾牌。他笑着耸耸肩，装备上了交叉背带与盾牌，随后检查起了两个鼓囊囊的军用背包。

结实的材质令它们并未破损，整合了能量棒与Winter Soldier的整套档案后，Steve翻查片刻便拧起眉头，低声叹息：“小傻瓜们……”——原来瓦特镇的那群孩子，竟然将自己分给他们的十多包压缩饼干，塞了整整七八包进来，难怪两个军用背包都鼓得厉害，那群小傻瓜。

赠人玫瑰，手有余香。Steve笑得很无奈也很温暖——正是这些善的幼苗，令他想更多地改变这片废土，创造一个值得期待的未来。

改造人举步回来时，见到的就是这样一个笑容，明明在深深的地底，却明亮得仿若晴空，执着坚定……那种熟稔亲近的感觉又来了，这让他变得有些奇怪，至少不像九头蛇对Winter Soldier所要求的那样冷酷干练。他甚至不知道自己为什么走都走了，就近见到水源时，还会带一捧水回来，等着那家伙苏醒——一定是因为他在病床上也喂过自己两口水的关系，嗯，就是那么恩怨分明。

为自己的行为找到了合理的缘由，改造人这才双手捧着一汪水，来到了男人的身侧。Steve笑容未歇，道谢后垂首前凑，啜饮起了起来。粼粼水波在昏黄的光线下，衬着一双奇特的手——人体与机械的构成泾渭分明，冷暖双色的对比充满了不真实的科幻感，残酷而博人眼球。

Steve想到了他只看了一头一尾的Winter Soldier计划，明朗的笑容早已止歇，流转在心底的唯有无限的歉疚与伤感。他闭上了眼，长睫投下了一道致密的影，他单手托着Bucky的双手，凌空啜饮着微凉的液体。直到那汪水见了底，他的双唇贴上了一侧坚硬的冰凉、一侧柔软的温暖时，他仍一动不动地维系着这个姿势，阖眼的神情虔诚，令人几乎意识不到那似极了一个吻。

右手迟来的触觉令改造人心头一跳，男人的面庞埋入了自己的掌中，难以分辨表情。那道温暖的呼吸拂上手掌时，右手麻麻痒痒的，左侧的机械手掌上则浮起了一小块白雾，模糊了冰冷的金属色。他下意识地收回双手，残余的水渍立刻沾染了对方托着自己的掌心，而男人只是抬眼，若无其事地向自己致谢。改造人抿了抿唇，一言不发地转身走开了。

Steve背上两个行囊，装备妥当，这才迈步走向Bucky消失的地方。只见那里有一条塌了半边的隧道，没走几步，便见到离地两米处有一根倒插的石棱，上面凝着细小的水流，簌簌地往下滴落。而Bucky就坐在附近的一块圆石上，倒着战术靴里的沙子，一脸的闷闷不乐。

Steve回忆起九头蛇的分基地自毁爆炸时，他们被沙海吞没了。自己在神盾分局洗了澡，而Bucky估计正为倒灌进靴内的沙子感到不适。之前被电流反制或者被麻醉时无法可想，现在走上几步便忍不住清理了。只是改造人将战术靴翻来覆去地清理了几遍，脚踩进去后还是忍无可忍地拔了出来，不爽之情溢于言表。

Steve走上前去，看了眼对方的袜子，便心里有了底。他先取出容量一升的不锈钢运动水壶，递到对方眼前，温言道：“多喝点，我再装满。”——水壶中的次级饮用水是安全的，而废城地下，顺着石棱滴落的地下水八成被中度辐射污染，如果长期饮用，他们的血清也只能延缓他们得上辐射病的时间。

坐在圆石上的改造人依言喝了一口，良好的水质令他若有所思地多喝了几口。期间Steve在他身前蹲了下来，伸手脱去了他的袜子，抖了抖砂砾。改造人这才注意到，从九头蛇分基地外被沙浪掩埋，到一路逃亡坠落地底，他的袜子里早就渗入了沙子，连脚上也星星点点地沾着些许，难怪怎么清理战术靴都不彻底。

Steve起身，将抖干净了的袜子放在Bucky的膝头，随后接过他喝得差不多的水壶，一饮而尽。然后一边叮嘱着“坐着别动”，一边走到离地两米的倒垂石棱下接水。

水满之后，他从自己的背包中取出一块毛巾，随后在Bucky身前单膝点地，一边向赤足上倾倒细细的水流，一边用手清理着砂砾。由于这条半塌陷的隧道向下的坡度明显，所以水流毫无阻滞地一路流向黑暗，并不会浸湿Steve的膝头。他以拇指指腹蘸着水，摩挲过光滑的脚背，拂去零星的砂砾，动作轻柔利落，丝毫都没有尴尬的隔膜。

改造人就这样坐在圆石上，怔怔地看着对方为自己清理双足。作为九头蛇的人形兵器，他经常靠坐着任由工程师们“保养”，那时他思想放空，目光空洞，仿佛一个没有灵魂的傀儡，因为洗脑总会将他的记忆抹为一片空白，他并不被允许拥有自己的回忆、意识与人格。

但现在他离开了九头蛇，他能感到自己每一秒都在创造新的回忆，他拥有了自己的意识、情绪，偶尔还能想起一些破碎的往事，这些都是不会被轻易夺去的自我，他拥有了一个新的自己……还有眼前这个强势介入他新生活的男子，对他熟稔而亲近，照顾与回护的态度鲜明。

在自己的理性排斥他之前，本能已经接受了他的存在。

双脚上的沙粒已然被冲洗了个干净，脚趾间也被周到地摩挲了一遍，再也没有那种麻痒又磕脚的感觉了。男人拿起毛巾擦干了自己的右脚，神情认真又轻快，随后执起了自己的左脚，依样画葫芦地抹去残余的水珠，却在收尾时牵起唇角，屈起手指，在自己的脚心挠了一下。

一阵难以抑制的麻痒窜上，顺着脊髓抵达大脑神经末梢，改造人本能地踢出右脚，踹上了男人的膝盖，对方在后仰时腾出手掌撑地，轻松化解，并笑得愉悦：“还是那么怕痒。”

Steve从对方踩着沙子满脸不爽起，就想笑了，现在发作起来更是乐不可支，被对方怒瞪一眼才勉强收拾起情绪，一边为其穿上抖干净了的袜子，一边随口安抚：“好了好了，不痒了。”

眼见男人的手伸进那双战术靴，又倒过来认真清理了一番，随后才为自己一一套上，改造人抿起唇，享受着一步到位的服务，决定不与他计较。从圆石上起身后走了两步，发现确实不再磕脚，他的心情这才回升了些许，顺着对方的招呼前去洗手。

Steve回到他们的坠落点，眯起眼注视着20米高的路面裂隙，又在四周探索性地攀爬了一番，方才下了结论：“这块地方的地基恐怕在20年前就被震塌了，泥土松软，稍稍施力就会凹陷与塌方，四壁危如累卵，难以攀爬。”

在他攀爬的期间，改造人抱臂站在下方，观察着落脚点稳固与否。虽然沉稳的态势看起来八风不动，但若是发生一脚踏空之类的意外，他也能及时援手。

Steve说完，便返身跳上了那块破碎的沥青路面，一路斜滑到底，随后拍了拍手上的泥土，信口对同伴道：“Bucky，我们可能要另找出路了。”

目睹了对方数度攀爬失败的改造人懒洋洋地应了一声，对眼前的困境漫不经心——自从脚底的沙子被清了个干净，他的情绪便平静了很多，再不复当初那把越烧越旺的邪火了。当然，他并不会将原因拓展到那个替他清理双足的男人身上，他只是看着对方做出安排与规划，随后无可无不可地跟着罢了。

“不知道这条半塌的隧道通向哪里，有没有回到地面的可能，我们去探索一下？”Steve再次洗了洗手，确认装备完毕，随后向Bucky发出了邀请。

“嗯。”Winter Soldier在这一次解冻后，没有收到任何任务，所以整个人处于待机状态，在对方的意见合理且可靠的基础上，他不介意跟从。

看着Bucky就这么跟在了自己的身后，Steve有点想笑，因为他想到了一个词——印随行为，或者是雏鸟效应。虽然对方除了面部，皆处于全副武装的状态，如人形兵器般随时能爆发出强悍的战斗力，但下意识跟随着自己的行为全然无害，在他的眼中便与刚孵化的幼鸟、或者刚生下来的哺乳动物一般，跌跌撞撞地探索着世界。

他持盾走在前方，顺着这条半塌的隧道向前走去，身后昏暗的阳光离他们越来越远，直到未知的黑暗吞没了他们。Steve正利用自己优秀的视力尽力观测四周，突然，一道高亮的光束撕碎黑暗，直击他的身前，照亮了狭窄的通道。

“Wolf-Eyes？”对于Winter Soldier能从腰间抽出一支高级战术手电，Steve颇感惊喜，他甚至回身查看了一下短小精悍的体积，表达了成年男士对战术装备的欣赏。

Winter Soldier声线平直刻板地道：“狼眼拳师，航空铝材，350米。”说完，他便将手电抛至男人手中。

“Wow~”看着70年间人类的科技发展，Steve打了个呼哨，随后关了手电，交还到Bucky手中，笑道，“不知道我们要在地下走多久，把它留到关键时刻用吧。”

改造人回握手电之时，右手的指尖不期然滑过一个干燥温热的掌心，随后便听见对方道：“等眼睛习惯了黑暗，看看四周，会有惊喜。”他依言而行，将战术手电收回腰际，阖眼片刻再探查四周，很快便在黑暗中发现了一蓬蓬黯淡的荧绿色，不规则地分布在狭窄的通道中，勉强地照亮了隧道的几条轮廓线。

“荧光苔藓，可能是辐射和放射性物质造成的。”Steve一边说着，一边持盾向前走去，他的双眼越适应黑暗，就越是能分辨出隧道的粗略轮廓。脚下的路面较为平坦，只有碎石没有断层，令他能保持一定的行进速度。

Winter Soldier沉默地跟在他的身后，侧耳倾听着任何异动，偶尔在漆黑不见五指的路段提供照明，二人奔跑着通过。一个小时后，他们便统合出这段隧道的情况——因为他们头顶的建筑结构呈圆弧形，所以供他们行走的应该只是隧道的一侧，他们的左侧未塌方前应该有更大的空间，如果存在回到地面的台阶，那么此刻恐怕也被堵死了。

所以他们只能一条道走到黑地往前闯，寄希望于前方可能存在的出口。

然而以二人强健的身体与优秀的体能，行走了两三个小时也没能找到突破点，半坍塌的隧道环境高度相似，即使他们没有停留过一分钟，也有一种原地踏步从未前进过的错觉。改造人甚至用战术刀在墙体上留下了一道延绵的白痕，幸运或者不幸的是，这条白痕始终被他们抛在身后，从未出现在他们的身前。

这也就是说，他们并非绕着一个巨大的环形结构奔跑，两位意志坚定的战士同时被催眠的可能性也不高，所以最大的可能性就是这条隧道确实很长，至少足以贯穿整个废城。

“好消息是，我们可以在辐射强度较弱的地下，直接走到废城边缘。”Steve苦中作乐地说着。听到同伴只是沉闷地应了一声，他注意到Bucky的情绪不高——也是，有谁在地下一鼓作气地行走那么久，还能精神饱满的呢？

他观察着四周，直到下一片荧光苔藓出现在斜上方，黯淡的绿芒照亮了一小片墙体，他方才放慢了脚步，带着同伴走到那儿，随后笑道：“开饭了。”

在对方不解的神情中，他放下背包，取出了不锈钢运动水壶与一包压缩饼干，拆开后者便与对方分享了起来：“吃饱了才有精神。”——现在想来，在矿坑中与Bucky重逢，到九头蛇分基地营救，经历神盾分局追捕风波，再坠落到废城地底……一个白天便经历如此曲折，Bucky跟着自己还真是没好事。

看着对方拆开小包装的压缩饼干，面对砖一样的质感和造型，眉头微拧，Steve有些忐忑——自己不追求口腹之欲，兑换的不是商用的口感味道较好的那种。好在Bucky只是踟蹰片刻，便低头开始啃了起来。

对于Winter Soldier而言，他曾因狙击任务而保持一整天的卧姿，吃的也是味同嚼蜡的压缩高能食品，所以对饮食并不怎么挑剔。缓慢地啃咬着坚硬又高糖高脂的压缩饼干，对他而言唯一新鲜的就是来自于身边之人的目光了——那家伙似乎十分关注自己的进食状况，还会不时递个水，说会儿话。

“吃了压缩饼干再喝水会很撑，少吃一点，我们可以少食多餐。”Steve说完，也啃咬起了自己的那块压缩粮。地下水并不爽口，但至少解渴，两个二战老兵凑合几顿也不成问题。

看着那人胸有成竹的模样，改造人淡漠地应了一声，消灭了眼前的压缩饼干，又喝了两口水，果然胃部胀鼓鼓的。休息片刻，他们进入了饭后消食阶段，又开始顺着半塌的隧道步行。遇到有细小地下水流之处，便停上片刻接满水，遇到塌陷不严重的地区，便打开手电搜寻一番，倒也被他们找到了一小段铁轨。

Steve下蹲检查片刻后道：“1904年，纽约开通了全市的第一条地铁线路，那时我们都还未出生。或许我们所在的也是废城的地铁隧道，希望它的诸多站点能有一个尚未塌方。”

这个美好的愿望在三小时的步行后被打破了，他们眼前直接出现了被塌方完全堵住的通道，如果原路返回会耗费六小时不说，还要面对坠落处地基垮塌，难以爬上20米高的路面的烦恼。

Steve思索片刻，趴上塌方处侧耳倾听，又不时敲击岩石听音辨位，半晌后得出了结论：“它们后方可能是空的。”说完，他便动手搬运起了塌陷的落石，依靠强健的臂力，开始由上至下地清理被堵住的通道。

Winter Soldier站在其身后，利用机械臂将清理出的落石摆至后方，腾出搬运的空间。他一言不发，与对方配合的传递动作则极为默契高效，仿佛他们已这般合作了很多年。

当Steve再次踮脚搬开一块堵在甬道顶部的落石时，一阵微风拂动了他的刘海，汗湿的前额也随之一片清凉。他精神一振，笑道：“看来后方还有通道，落石只是堵住了一小段路。”

或许是兴奋的情绪使人轻忽，他踮脚举起大石本就重心不稳，还踩中了脚下的碎石，身体立时后仰，两手托住的大石块也随之倾斜。想到在身后接手搬运之人，Steve脱口而出：

“Bucky！”  
“没事。”

两道嗓音几乎同时响起，前者急切后者沉静，Winter Soldier甚至第一时间用右手托住了Steve的后背，助其站稳，机械臂则用力拨开了那块形状不规则的大石，任其滚向黑暗。

Steve长舒了口气，笑着言谢并许诺自己会更小心一些。改造人漫不经心地应了，收回了自己支撑着他后背的右手，看了会儿掌心，又放下了——无论是见到那家伙坠落还是一脚踩空，这条手臂的反应都很快速，仿若本能。

又搬掉三块积压在上方的大石，Steve爬上了空缺位，用盾撬、肩扛、手推等方式，将两块石头向前推落，顿时露出了碎石墙后的更大空间。接过Bucky递来的狼眼手电，350米的直击照射距离令眼前的通道纤毫毕现——依然是塌方半边的地下隧道。

虽然比起先前并无进步，但至少他们不用被困在碎石墙前被迫往返了。本着原路返回也是撞南墙的想法，Steve扫开碎石，将Bucky拉了上来，二人一同爬过空缺位，跳落地后继续前行。

又步行了一个小时后，他按照少食多餐的计划，与Bucky分享起了压缩饼干。为防对方对这种简陋的用餐没食欲，他还搜肠刮肚地侃了个笑话。而没能把握笑点的Winter Soldier依然板着脸，默默地啃完了一块压缩饼干。虽然气氛并没有得到调节，但他感受得到对方的“激励点”——

在环境高重复、气氛略压抑的地底步行过程中，眼前之人很注重行军节奏，总是在枯燥的步行中加入休息与进食的环节，不时用言行表达乐观，鼓舞情绪。这是一个优秀的领队，事必躬亲身体力行，关注环境与队友的情绪。而作为唯一的被激励者，Winter Soldier也感受到了自身情绪的微末变化——尽管这是一场漫无止境的跋涉，但似乎并没有想象中的枯燥，他心绪安宁。

就这样又经历了一段步行与进食，Steve终于觉得他必须在士气低落前，结束这种苦行。找了一段有荧光苔藓微弱照明的区域，他拖来一块略微干净平整的石板铺在碎裂的地上，随后向Bucky解释道：“从我找到你，到现在应该超过12小时了，经历了这么多，睡一觉休息一会儿吧，我们可以轮流警戒，各睡4小时。”

改造人一怔，他双眉深锁，本能地想拒绝这个提议，又找不到合理的缘由。对于他的迟滞，对方毫不意外地笑笑，从腰间摸出了一把M1911手枪，调转枪口，将握柄递到了自己的手中，随后温言道：“我平时很少用武器，除了盾就只带这把枪，你可以搜搜。”

说完，男人便张开了双臂，自然坦诚。Winter Soldier蹙眉，半晌后摇了摇头，并未动作——不仅是因为他的观察与隐约的记忆告诉着他，对方确实只携带一盾一枪，也因为眼前之人似乎已在自己心中，建立了基本的信任感，而他愿意尊重这一点。

Steve笑得更愉悦了，他甚至解下了两个军用背包，挂在了对方的机械臂上，随后亲昵地拍了拍Bucky的臂膀，笑道：“武器和物资都放在你这儿，我不会攻击你，也不会在你入睡时单独跑开。所以你先睡一会儿，回头替我，嗯？”

那双蓝眼睛在微弱的荧光照亮下，清澈明朗，顺着微笑的弧度散发着熟稔与善意。Winter Soldier觉得自己一定被蛊惑了，所以才会找不到反驳的理由，被对方摁着肩坐倒在石板上。靠上隧道石壁的刹那，他突然想到话头可以找回场子，于是仰首，压低声线道：“可是我会攻击你，也会带着物资单独跑开。”

他知道自己蹙眉时眉间会有刻痕，这令他眯起眼时显得更为凶悍，撂狠话也格外有说服力。但对方却伸出手来，用拇指指腹摩挲着抚平了他的眉头，随后摇了摇头，直视着他的双眸，温和又肯定地道：“不，你不会。”

那神情如此从容，俊朗的眉眼在温和的神情中显得包容又广博，衬着对方光明磊落的行径，当真是没有一丝阴霾，晴空万里……改造人垂眸，不再多言。

Steve就势坐到了他的身边，环顾四周展开警戒，并低声道：“睡吧，我会叫醒你的。”

Winter Soldier没有应声，只是坐靠在隧道石墙边，缓缓地阖上了双眼……

“Bucky……”

Winter Soldier意外地发现，他竟然做梦了，没有延绵的情节，只有孤立的画面……一座漂亮的城市，一段熟悉的街道，一扇干净的门，一个比自己矮了一头的小伙子。

“嘿，你来早了。”  
“一定是我的表快了。”  
“得了，进来坐吧。”  
“嗯哼。”

不记得前因后果，不记得自己是谁，只有淡淡的温馨安宁感环绕。

随着自己换鞋进屋，那个小个子的背影出现在了视野中，如果让Winter Soldier评判，他会轻易地为对方打上“无战斗力”的标签，并且不屑一顾。但事实上，“他”的目光正徘徊于其身周，温暖、放松。

小个子回过身来，原来被他挡着的是一个冰箱。而对方拿着一听冰雪碧，碰上了“他”的侧脸，在他“Wow~”的惊呼中，明快地笑道：“给。”

Winter Soldier发誓，如果有人敢这么突袭他，他一定会让对方满地找牙。但事实上“他”只是抚摸着冰凉的罐身，低声道：“你不该喝人工配制的含气饮料，尤其是冰的。”——“他”知道对方患有哮喘。

“这不就是给你准备的么，是谁一到夏天就怕出汗的？”小个子的笑容同样温暖明朗，蓝色的双眼就像万里晴空，能轻易地点亮人的心情。

侧颊的冰凉感未褪，心中却暖洋洋的，慵懒透了。

“Bucky……”

又一声低唤在耳边响起，Winter Soldier感到自己的侧颊边泛着淡淡的暖意，令他下意识地想要追寻热源。所以当他睁开双眼时，便发现自己的面庞正贴着一个干燥温暖的掌心，而叫醒他的家伙还体贴地问道：“很累？再睡一会儿？”

被打断了梦境的他有点心浮气躁，觉得自己应该有起床气，需要发泄一下。可看到那蔚蓝色的虹膜时，他还是坐直了身体，生硬地道：“不睡。”

说完，他便将那把M1911和两个背包都丢给了男人，然后言简意赅道：“睡。”

“好的，Bucky，晚安。”Steve从善如流，直接枕着盾，躺在了平整的石板上，以便快速恢复体力。他甚至没怎么在意那些物资——自从他短暂昏迷后睁开眼，见到Bucky候在一旁给他喂水，他便知道他可以信任他，就像Bucky也可以全然信任自己一样。

尽管岁月流逝沧海桑田，但Steve与Bucky，永远都是能够支撑着彼此前行的那个人，不曾改变。

昏暗的光线下，Winter Soldier瞥了眼那人的睡颜，随后便尽责地警戒了起来。事实上逼仄的通道中除了彼此的呼吸声与遥远的水滴声，可谓是落针可闻。这样的静谧往往也意味着安全，至少他们一路走至此处，未曾遇敌。这样的守夜任务十分轻松，以至于睡4小时坐4小时也能得到充分的休息。

Winter Soldier发现他挺适应对方的作息安排的，行军、进食、休憩安排得恰到好处，大部分的时间体力都维持在巅峰状态，可以随时投入高强度的战斗。更何况对方一手安排了食住行，令他无需费神，只要协作即可。

就这样休憩了3个多小时后，他开始思考如何将对方唤醒，待选项有捂住口鼻、扼住脖颈、冰冷的机械手贴脸等等，仿佛这样就能报之前被挠脚心的仇了。他有些跃跃欲试地伸出了手，随后发现了两个问题：一是还没到4小时，二是他下意识伸出的是右手。

只是不等他收回手，对方便提早醒来，看到他的第一眼就笑得和煦温暖，说了一声“早”，然后握上了他的右手。改造人塌下唇角，施力将其拉坐起来，闷闷地道：“还没到4小时。”

“躺着睡放松，恢复得快，下次你可以试试。”Steve不以为意地起身，拍落了身上的灰尘，又顺手替Bucky掸了掸灰。二人装备完毕，便继续迈步丈量着这片地下世界。


	8. 深入

本以为睡醒之后也会重复之前的跋涉、进食、继续探索的节奏，Steve却在步行了一个多小时后停下步伐，诧异中略带惊喜地观察着四周——前方数十米的空间比先前逼仄的隧道要宽敞很多。或许出于地质原因，坍塌并未严重影响到这个站点，地下候车厅虽然被碎石包围，却仍空出了一块巨大的空间，其边际隐没在黑暗中，等待探索。

Winter Soldier用狼眼手电粗略地扫了一圈，身边之人便安排道：“看起来有一百多平米，我们分头找，看看有没有向上的楼梯、出口之类的。”

二人之间的距离不足百米，对于超级士兵而言完全可以闻呼即至，相对安全。Steve跨过铁轨，走过候车厅的平滑处，踩上了乱石堆。虽然地下大厅四周出现了塌方，但天花板仅有一些危险的裂隙，并未完全垮塌。观察了一圈，发现自己这边并没有向上的通道与出口时，他返身去找Bucky，却发现对方正在乱石堆中用力地往外搬着什么东西，碎石滚落的声响在地下回荡。

“发现什么了？”Bucky的难得主动令Steve充满好奇，他甚至觉得对方应该有了什么大发现，于是几步快跑来到对方身边，帮着搬开几块挡路的大石。

改造人顺势以机械臂运劲，将倒在乱石堆中的一个巨大立柜给扶了起来。Steve见其背面便是一怔，绕到正面一看，顿时失笑——不足两米高的机身破旧不堪，正面的玻璃布满裂痕，勉强看得清里面摆放的各种饮料和食物倒成一团——正是一台自动售货机。

看着Bucky以机械臂一把掀开柜门丢到一边，露出了里面五颜六色的食品包装，对自己煞有介事地介绍道：“吃的。”Steve就忍不住想笑——Bucky到底对一路吃压缩饼干有多大的怨念。

他完全可以想象某人手电光一扫，见到玻璃反光，好奇打量了一眼里面的彩色包装，随后就开始了挖掘大业的觅食行为。他忍住笑意，揽着青年的肩膀，安抚性地拍了拍，随后斟酌用词地泼了冷水：“它们的包装完整，但都是‘混乱月’前的食物了。20年后过期太久，不能食用了。”

见Bucky深深地蹙眉，Steve随手拿了一包严重胀袋的食物，将生产年月与保质期指出。打着手电的Winter Soldier不快地抿唇，撇开目光，算是认栽。Steve又拍了拍他的背，示意别往心里去，随后便跳上乱石堆，开始搜索通往上一层的入口。

背后传来了踢击声，Steve想到某人拿自动售货机泄愤的模样，不由得摇头失笑。站在碎石堆上，他回首望去，Bucky果然收回右脚转身离开，黑色的皮质战斗服勾勒出他结实的背肌，可见青年处于浑身紧绷的状态。在其背影没入黑暗前，Steve忍不住唤道：“Bucky，待会儿搜索完毕，给你一点小惊喜。”

Winter Soldier身形一滞，他发现自己越来越不排斥这个称呼了，从最初的反驳到现在的习以为常，不过是大半天的功夫罢了。他知道对方的言下之意就是“别生气了”，这种安慰小孩子的方式他才不屑，只不过对方既然提了，他也就给个面子。

缓缓转过身去，他仰望站在碎石堆上向自己微笑的青年，正准备开口，却突然面色一变。轻度不悦的神情瞬间化入惊诧，他迅速地从背后抽出一支M4A1卡宾枪，瞄准了青年的右肩。

这突兀的举动也使得Steve一怔，但他飞快地做出反应，根据对方的瞄准点而迈出左脚V型闪避，同时举起持盾的右臂狠狠地向身后砸去——闪避不是为了躲子弹，而是为了不妨碍Bucky的射击。他没有一秒怀疑过对方会攻击自己，就像他闪避之后对方准星不变，直接开火。

高射速的子弹先一步越过Steve的右肩，击中了他身后的目标，发出击打锁子甲般密集的碎响，盾击紧随其后，足以令人肋骨尽碎的力量重重砸中一头庞然巨物，Steve只觉得自己仿若掀翻了一辆小车，一道愤怒的低吼与落地滑行的声音响起，Winter Soldier的狼眼拳师如电光般撕裂黑暗，直射向声源，照亮了铁轨，以及伏于其上的一头生物——

“这是……大蜥蜴？”Steve居高临下地看着那条冷血爬虫类，无法确定其大小：一来是因为其尾部隐没入黑暗中，二来是因为它竟然根据周围环境而调整着自身的色彩，呈现出铁轨处的褐红色，令其轮廓变得难以分辨起来。

一头拥有变色龙技能的巨型蜥蜴，毫无疑问是在核污染中变异了。或许它原本只是人类饲养的宠物，在核爆的那一天逃过一劫，顺着地缝来到此处，便逐步成为了怪物般的存在。Steve可以想象，当它悄无声息地潜伏至自己背后时，整具身体融入黑暗，粗看就像一块块碎石拼凑而成，只有那双眼睛无法改换色调，被回身的Bucky识破。

如果没有Bucky当机立断地瞄准，自己恐怕会被这背后的突袭咬中。即使它不带毒，只要食腐，口腔内的大量微生物就会感染伤口，就算自己的血清能抵御感染，也免不了短时间内的作战力下降……想到时隔70年，他们还能如此密切地并肩作战，Steve便对新的未来充满了期待。

Winter Soldier此时正凝神看着那条冷血爬虫——在那几枪无法穿透蜥蜴的体表鳞片后，他根据吼声来源，直接用亮度高达1800流明的狼眼拳师，在黑暗中扫过其头部。极为聚光的战术手电足以使黑暗中的目标暂时性失明，那条巨型蜥蜴果然焦虑地低咆了两声，随后用凶狠的目光瞪了过来。

Winter Soldier等的就是这一刻，他的战术手电早已绑在了卡宾枪上，机械臂稳稳地端着M4A1，发挥的威力堪比狙击枪。仅一枪，他便击中了蜥蜴大睁的右眼，一如灭了黑暗中的一盏明灯，随后带来了地动山摇般的震颤——那只变异巨蜥如同被激怒的公牛，疯狂地冲向了袭击者，拦路的石块竟被踏为齑粉。

Steve也看准时机，从碎石堆上一跃而下，落地时巨蜥的大半个身体已与他擦肩而过，而他只是沉稳地蓄力，随后猛地抱住了它滞后的长尾，向后拖去。超级士兵的力量惊人，当变异巨蜥发现自己不进反退时，终于意识到自己漏了一个敌人。它的长尾甩得如同一条链鞭，在隧道中抽打出道道痕迹，却最终在振金盾前铩羽而归。

它的四只爪子在地上抓出了狰狞的痕迹，但仍止不住被迫后退的步伐。受到如此严重的干扰，它终于选择自截，强烈收缩尾部肌肉，断开了椎体中部的特殊软骨横隔。Steve瞬间抱着一条断尾后退数步，稳住身形时，怀中的断尾还在不停地跳动着，宛如活物。

在Steve抱住巨蜥的尾部、导致其头部不停晃动挣扎时，Winter Soldier便放弃了狙击其左眼的意图，他右手拖着卡宾枪，机械臂一握拳便冲了上去。当巨蜥成功断尾并转向时，他正跑到其身侧，机械臂运足劲力，一拳轰上了它柔软的下颌。这一击融合了他冲刺的速度，丝毫不比Steve的盾牌猛击逊色，只见变异巨蜥瞬间头部扭转，整具身体不受控地在地面上翻滚，一路跌落回铁轨上。

对于这充满力量感的一击，Steve满是欣赏。见Bucky手持卡宾枪走上前去，他知道对方要斩草除根，便同样飞奔上前——将一只受伤狂暴的变异兽类留在隧道中，并不明智。

Steve飞跑至变异巨蜥的身边时，它正摇摇晃晃地起身。Steve双臂一圈进行固定，便令其无法张开巨口。铁臂的桎梏极大地限制了巨蜥的头部，Winter Soldier不紧不慢地迈步走来，以绑缚了狼眼的卡宾枪随意地瞄准过后，扣动扳机，瞬间血液飞溅——他击中了变异巨蜥仅剩的左眼，令其完全失明。

再度狂化的巨蜥力量暴增，它疯狂地甩动头部，将固定着它嘴部的Steve整个提起，离开地面。Winter Soldier乘势几枪击烂了它薄弱的下颌外皮，见无法造成致命伤，便一边解开战术手电，一边沉声道：“松开。”

Steve正用盾牌猛击巨蜥的头部，闻言一怔，却对同伴极为信任地当场放手，被巨蜥猛地甩向地下候车厅时，落地一个后滚翻缓冲，站稳了身形。并接住好友抛来的战术手电，为其照明——只见失去桎梏的变异巨蜥已经按照失明前的记忆，向着Bucky猛冲而去，后者站在原地，从容不迫地填充完毕，随后抬起了他的榴弹发射器。

疯狂的吼声带动风压，将Winter Soldier微卷的中发向后吹去，露出了一张俊朗又沧桑的面庞，眉宇间的一点忧郁皆被战时的凛冽所掩，整个人如一把出鞘的利刃般锋锐，无所畏惧。

这是Steve第二次见到这样的Winter Soldier，上一次是在矿坑底部，二人间不容发地近战相搏，可谓是毫不留手招招致命，对方强大、危险又神秘，凛冬般酷烈，如一头蓄势待发的猎豹，充满了野性的美感。

此时的他正瞄准变异巨蜥的血盆大口，射出了一枚榴弹，并在其狂暴的冲势中从容不迫地侧身踱步，间不容发地避开了这火车般的撞击。与他擦肩而过的变异巨蜥浑身一震，张开的巨口中火花喷吐，几乎能防弹的鳞片炸裂，整具身体诡异地膨胀过后，彻底地瘫软了下去。

沉闷的爆破声中，Winter Soldier转身迈步，将榴弹发射器背回身后，不疾不徐的步调彰显着他冷酷到底的风格，对于尘埃落定的战场，他没有多看一眼。

这样的Bucky对Steve而言新鲜却不陌生，曾经与自己共同作战的Bucky也是咆哮突击队中的杰出战士，枪法极为出色，只是此时的他更为冰冷凛冽，孤傲如一匹独狼。Steve迎来了一身硝烟的战友，他颇为怀念地嗅闻着战地的气息，将手中的战术手电还给了对方。

Winter Soldier收下狼眼，见对方主动为自己收紧了背上的束带，突然开口问道：“什么惊喜？”——说得仿佛自己有所期待似的，问完他便后悔了。

Steve先是一怔，见Bucky撇开视线，便垂首忍着笑意，从背包中翻出一件物品，塞到了对方的手中。

Winter Soldier拿起一看，居然是一条能量棒——这种小孩闹情绪了，给颗糖进行安抚的做法，拿来搪塞他简直欠揍！

可抬眼见到那人含笑纵容的神情，他便撇撇嘴不作声了。将能量棒揣兜里，他踢开一块圆石，跳上了碎石堆，继续方才没有完成的搜索。Steve生怕变异蜥蜴不止一条，快步跟了上去。然而一番搜索过后，他们没有发现其它的变异生物，通往楼上的自动扶梯与石阶早已崩毁，被塌方的石块水泥埋成了一座小山，完全堵住了通往上层的缺口。

唯一的收获只有一个巨大的碎石坑，里面凌乱地埋着各种骨架——下面一层隐约看得出大量的人类腿骨、颅骨、盆骨，有些甚至咬痕清晰。铺在上方的则是各种动物骨骸，细小的脊椎骨蜿蜒相叠，昆虫甲壳破碎得难以分辨。整个万骨坑气味难闻，若不是隧道中空气流动性差，或许他们早就能从腐败的气息中察觉危险。

只是扫了一眼，Winter Soldier便关了手电。黑暗中，他忽然被人从背后抱了一下，背肌贴上那健硕的胸肌时还有些僵硬，随后便听到了耳边拂过的低叹：“还好你之前被那台自动售货机耽搁了。”——对Steve而言，是他提出分头搜索的，如果Bucky出了什么意外，他绝不会原谅自己。

在这个一触即分的拥抱后，Winter Soldier忽然开了口：“笨蛋。”

战术手电就像一柄无往不利的长剑，照亮了铁轨上瘫软成一团的变异巨蜥，他冷淡又不屑地道：“这就是它偷袭的下场。”——见到男人右肩后闪出一只硕大的眼睛时，他的情绪就被收紧了，直到榴弹在巨蜥体内爆炸，绷紧的那根弦方才松弛了下来……现在想来，竟比自己任何一次遇袭都更紧张，真是奇怪的感觉。

Steve被逗笑了，他应了一声，收拾起情绪，搬着大大小小的石块将那个万骨坑勉强填平，也算是将所有的牺牲者葬在了一起。他忧虑地看了最后一眼，随后带着拍着手上灰尘的Bucky离开了。

这一次没走多久，他们便听到了潺潺的水声。二人的脚步皆轻快了些许，很快便找到了隧道右侧的一块湿漉漉的石壁，细小的水流从高处顺着石壁蜿蜒而下。战术手电一扫，便能发现源头处是一道裂隙，上面粘着几片的鳞片。

“可能是那头变异巨蜥想要饮水，所以撞击扩大了这条裂隙。”Steve说完便陷入了思考——水是贴着石壁流淌的，就算他们可以凑上去喝，也要顾及这个高度正是巨蜥能够舔舐到的范围，其口腔内的大量微生物想想就令人止步。

见Bucky正蹙眉盯着这片地下水，Steve灵光一闪，取下自己的振金盾，反手将其投掷出去，只听“噌”的一声，它便盾面朝下地斜嵌入了4米高的裂隙下方，接起了水。而当微凹的盾如个容器般盛了一半的水后，溢出的地下水顺着盾牌倾斜的角度，化为一条涓涓细流，凌空浇了下来。

Winter Soldier流露出满意的神情，上前洗手，将搬运石块而沾染的泥尘冲了个干净。他回首接过对方递来的不锈钢运动水壶，便喝了个痛快，条件有限的情况下，他们谁也没在意共用一个壶口。

Steve也洗手洗脸并装满了水壶，然后忽然问道：“要不要擦个身？”

被他一说，Winter Soldier便无法忽视那些从领口灌入、随后不断作祟的砂砾了。他沉闷地点了点头，开始脱作战服。Steve笑着拿出一条毛巾，礼貌地侧转身体背对对方，并伸出一条手臂作为临时衣架。

见Bucky毫不客气地将一件件上衣挂了上来，他轻快的笑容忽然凝住了——每一件衣服都缺了左侧的衣袖，这不仅代表机械臂需要方便运作，更代表了Bucky缺了一条手臂的事实。

这个认知令他瞬间心情低落——当年没能抓住对方的手，也没有及时在峡谷底部搜索，甚至连那个将Bucky击落车厢外的九头蛇成员，都是自己没能彻底打晕而造成的。他一步接一步地犯错，为之付出沉痛代价的却是Bucky——他之后所遭遇的一切，都是他的错……

陷入了愧疚之情的Steve回过神来，才发现Bucky的擦身已经超过五分钟了。他回首看了一眼，随后发现对方已经取走挂在自己手臂上的衣物，穿戴整齐，唯有微卷的中发湿漉漉的，还在滴水——原来是顺势洗了发，估计被沙浪掩埋过后，Bucky便忍到现在了。

Steve有点想笑，尚未褪去的悲伤情绪却令他目光闪动，那复杂的表情在见到Bucky施力不均地绞着毛巾时，便融入了微末的怜惜。他走上前去，替好友绞干毛巾，随后低声道：“我来。”

说完，他便将毛巾覆上了Bucky的脑袋，轻柔地擦了起来。情绪氤氲的氛围下，为了避开不适时的对视，Steve逐步绕到了Bucky的身后。Winter Soldier抿唇，没有及时拒绝的他陷入了被动，只能沉默地任由某人揉搓起了自己的脑袋。但这个冒犯的动作在轻柔的力度下，并未引起他的反感……阖眼感受着每一束发被挑起，毛巾温柔地裹着发梢吸取冗余的水分，他抿起的唇线渐渐不再冷硬，绷紧的肌肉也放松了下来。

三分钟后，Steve说着“好了”，再次绞干了毛巾。他抬头看了一眼自己的盾，顺手将毛巾交给Bucky，随后原地起跳，试图将斜嵌入石壁的盾牌取下来。优秀的弹跳力使他仅尝试了两次，便够到了盾牌的边缘，随后指尖一用力，令其脱离石壁。

然而心不在焉的Steve忘了里面盛了一汪水，于是被兜头泼了一脸。他发誓他听到了背后传来的一声低笑，湿透了的懊恼瞬间被“Bucky被逗乐了”这个念头所掩盖。只是当他回转身去，想要见证这一幕时，一块毛巾迎面而来，糊了他一脸。

随后，他的右肩被机械臂有力地按住，兜头盖上的毛巾则被一只手拢着，胡乱地擦拭着他的短发。Steve忽然有些庆幸自己的神情被毛巾遮挡了，他又露出了那种复杂的笑容，低声道：“Bucky，谢谢。”

回答他的只是发间更轻柔的摩挲。

Winter Soldier单手替男子擦着金棕色的短发，随着他越来越熟练的动作，原本遮在对方眼前的毛巾也挪到了头顶，露出了一张英俊的面庞——阖上的双眼令其显得温润无害，明明身体尚且年轻，气质却已成熟，予人以可靠之感。对方的唇角微微上提，犹如无时无刻地噙着一抹笑容，和煦温暖——似乎在对方闯入九头蛇分基地后，自己就没少见过这抹笑容……那种见到自己就会微笑，随时随地心情明快的模样，实在令人费解。

不知不觉中，他的手已经停了一会儿了。所以对方睁开了眼，天青色的虹膜明净如洗，笑意成为了点缀在其中的金色阳光，连同那低沉上扬的声线都令人暖融融的：“Bucky？”

Winter Soldier突然抿起唇，将毛巾塞到对方手中，丢下一句“自己擦”，就背过身去接水喝水了——渴。

Steve耸了耸肩，好脾气地笑笑，自行擦干发间了冗余的水分。二人整理完毕后，顶着一头湿润的发继续前行。经过了先前变异巨蜥栖息的废弃候车厅后，愈发狭窄的隧道便走得不那么平顺了——他们先是沿途见到一些被啃食干净的人类骨骸，破碎风化的布料随地可见。然后在隧道外侧看到了一道一指宽的裂缝，阴风阵阵的令人不愿接近。

二人保持着高度戒备，又行进了半小时后，见到了麻烦的一幕——前方的隧道严重变形坍塌，更糟糕的是一辆列车歪歪扭扭地堵在那儿，整个卡死在了隧道中。再走近一些，就能发现车尾的玻璃被打破了，不少鳞片剐蹭在变形的窗框上，脏兮兮的大爪印遍布车尾。破碎的车窗中不时飘来一股腐烂的气息，恶臭难闻。

Steve双眉紧锁，分析道：“可能核爆来得突然，这辆满载的列车就被困在了塌陷的隧道中。爬出来的人存活率不高，在车厢中的人或者死者，恐怕也都落入了变异生物的腹中……二十年了，里面不可能还有生还者。”

“要穿过去吗？”Winter Soldier反手抚上了背上的枪械。  
“不用。隧道变形那么严重，前方整体塌陷的可能性很高，恐怕前路已经被堵死了。”

见Bucky疑惑地看了自己一眼，Steve摸了摸鼻子，苦笑道：“原路返回也不是个好主意，恐怕我们得另辟蹊径了。”

半小时后，他们返回了方才那条隧道外侧的缝隙旁，Steve在冷风拂面的风口听了一会儿，又嗅闻了片刻，道：“没有明显的腐臭气息，而且通风说明墙体对面可能不是一条死路，或许是核爆冲击波造成的地裂。”

Winter Soldier看起来对男子的判断十分信服，因为他直接从身后取下了一枚金属球，半蹲着从一指宽的裂缝中塞了过去。Steve侧首取下盾牌时见到的就是这一幕，他在矿坑底部见过这款炸弹的威力，所以立刻拖着Bucky跑出了数米远，随后持盾护在了他的身前。

Winter Soldier抿了抿唇，还是低声解释道：“整体浇注或装配式结构受力合理，没这么容易被爆破。”——他毕竟断断续续地在执行任务的过程中，经历了这70年，目睹了人类科技的发展与没落。

仿佛是迎合着他的话语，火光冲出了一指宽的裂隙，沉闷的爆破声响起，整段隧道震感传来，地面抖动的同时，大片积灰也簌簌而落，呛得人咳嗽不断。Steve持盾低头屏息的同时，左手反手捂住了Bucky的口鼻，后者拿出面具的动作一僵，缓缓地阖眼调整起了呼吸。

十多秒过后，尘埃落定，Steve的注意力从爆破中收回，方才感受到掌心氤氲着温热的呼吸，手掌大鱼际更是贴上了一处柔软温润的部位，与微糙的胡茬质感形成了鲜明的对比……

“抱歉。”微怔过后，Steve飞快地收回了手，随后一路跑到爆炸处查看裂隙。Winter Soldier挑了挑眉，收起面具便不紧不慢地跟了上去——如他所料，裂缝被炸成了两指宽，窄处依然不足以令成年男子通过，但整体浇注的混凝土已然多处开裂，辐射状向外扩散。

Steve以振金盾插入裂缝处，用力撬动，不时向龟裂纹上补上一脚，Winter Soldier以机械臂辅助，很快便将裂隙扩大了。眼看成年人勉强能侧身通过，Steve按住了侧身的Bucky，客观地道：“Bucky，血清令我能抵御微生物侵蚀，而神经毒气和催眠气体只能限制我的专注力，绝不致命。”

“所以？”  
“所以我先进去探一探情况，五分钟就回来，在这里等我，好吗？”

Winter Soldier不悦地蹙眉，但对方说得在情在理，又用的是征询的口吻。他迟疑片刻，抽出战术手电抛了过去，随后便抱臂靠在混凝土墙上，艴然不乐。

Steve笑着拍了拍同伴的肩，低声说着“我很快就回来”，随后一头扎入裂隙彼端，离开了人工隧道。Winter Soldier的后脑枕上了坚硬的混凝土，阖眼倾听着渐行渐远的脚步声……直到所有的声音消失在了裂隙彼端，他面上的不悦方才化为不耐，又缓缓地冷凝成静默，就像一尊雕塑。

没过多久，他取下了背上的枪支，抚摸着那干练的线条。当冰冷的枪身无法再冷却他的不耐时，Winter Soldier双眉紧锁，眉间的刻痕充满了戾气。他兀然提着枪，走向了裂隙，然而耳廓微动，很快他便捕获了些微脚步声，于是枪支被挂回背后，男子依然抱着臂，变回背靠混凝土的模样，冷硬得像一座雕像，仿佛始终没有移动过。

半分钟后，金棕色的头发率先露出裂隙，随后是咳嗽与神采奕奕的嗓音：“Bucky，我回来了。里面可以行走，比隧道里冷，空气应该没问题，就是有点土腥味。”

听到第一句话时，Winter Soldier在黑暗中撇了撇嘴，在对方描绘了裂隙的情况后，他淡淡地应了一声，随后踱步而去，却被对方揽着肩带着往回走：“我们先去水源点，吃点东西再装满水。”

一听这样的安排，Winter Soldier便明白了——新的通道中水源稀缺，环境也比废弃20年的人工隧道更糟。离开城市的地下设施，转入地裂形成的天然通道，应该不是个好主意，但他莫名地没有异议。

来到先前的水源点，Steve依样画葫芦地用盾牌斜插入顶部，引导淅淅沥沥的水珠飞流直下。Winter Soldier接过他递来的整块压缩饼干，比对了从兜中掏出的能量棒，显然觉得后者更可口些……然而事实证明能量棒虽然口感胜于压缩饼干，但太过甜腻，要不是有源源不断的水，他吃半根都嫌甜。

勉强吃完一根后，看着身边的家伙还在啃那干涩的压缩饼干，他方才意识到对方可能是将唯一一根能量棒给了自己。这种单方面、无条件的奉献困扰了他，直到二人整装待发，他都没有想通对方为什么要这么做。

远远地见到裂隙口的混凝土碎块时，Steve看了一眼Bucky的身后，道：“等我们到了下一个城镇才能替你补给弹药，在那之前还得先获得一批贡献点，所以子弹得省着点用了。”

“嗯。”应了一声后，Winter Soldier发现对方还在看着自己，对上目光后他挑起眉梢，表示疑问。

“没什么。我只是想到了你换枪干掉巨蜥的场景。”Steve望向Bucky的笑容充满着欣赏与温存，“难怪人们说废土上宁惹变种人，也别惹一个装备齐全的火力手——因为变种人还有不擅长战斗或脾气温和的，咆哮的子弹却是货真价实的。”

闻言，Winter Soldier微扬下颌，算是接受了称赞。他的眼角眉梢、鼻梁嘴唇、下颌脖颈连成了一条熟悉的曲线，勾勒着出色的侧颜，Steve瞬间想到了当年那个痞痞的、有点高傲的、有时轻浮不着调、有时又特别可靠的挚友……失神只是一瞬间，回过神来，看着Bucky如今略显沧桑的侧颜，心中涌起的没有失落，只有歉疚。

Winter Soldier目不斜视地迈着步子，却觉得身侧之人注视自己的目光更为奇怪了——难道能量棒抹到了脸上？

Steve见Bucky突然抬手擦了一下侧脸，目光一跳，便不再多看了。好在他们已来到了裂隙前，超过两指宽的缝隙令阴风更盛，几乎是站在通道口便能感受到其内的凉意。

Steve突然道：“不是人工隧道便没有安全可言，里面坑洼不平，时宽时窄，说不定什么时候就会发现是条死路，真的要跟我进去么？”

Winter Soldier削了他一眼，一个侧身便走了进去，以行动表态——废话，不探探怎么知道。

Steve噙着温暖的笑意，跟了上去。


	9. 黑暗

通过裂隙后，寒冷与土腥气笼罩了整条天然隧道，或许是出于地质断层等原因，他们的落脚点是一条倾斜且狭窄的岩石带，可以扶着土壁，较为平稳地前行。

Steve将狼眼亮度调至2%，仅供黑暗中搜索近物，随后交给Bucky，自己则单手持盾在前方开路。遇到土坡或者石阶他总会提醒身后，二人保持匀速行进。没走多久，Winter Soldier便明白了对方选取这条路的原因——虽然天然隧道的截面呈不规则形，没有人工隧道好走，但他们确确实实是在逐步向上。如果最初他们是在20米深的地下，那么按照这样的情势，或许两三天便能到达离地表较近的位置，届时攀爬与突破都有可能。

而这条道路的缺点也很明显，一是比人工隧道的温度低了不少，不时有冷风拂面，莫名寒冷；二是两侧泥土干燥，没有水源的痕迹；三是或许由于寒冷与干燥，荧光苔藓的数量明显减少了。

这三点加大了行进的难度，只有略微提升的海拔鼓励着二人，每出现一道石坎、土坡，抬腿迈出那一步时，都会感到离地面又近了一步。就这样行走了两小时，Steve选择了关闭战术手电——如果他们要在地底待上几天，那么还是省点电的好。

黑暗为行者拢上了一层沉重的纱，连呼吸都变得窒闷起来。Steve一边靠触觉探查着地形，一边与身后之人闲聊着，以免气氛太过沉闷——事实上，三年间略显沉闷的他一直以过时、老派自居，直到他找回了Bucky，话匣子才被慢慢打开了。他迫不及待地想与对方分享一切想法，又顾虑到洗脑之事而小心翼翼地避开那些回忆。

“希望我们到达地表就能见到一个二三级城镇……”  
“我们现在比之前在人工隧道内，应该高出近一米了吧。”  
“不知道这里为什么比较冷。按照常理，地下应该比地面温度降得更慢一点，很多地洞都是冬暖夏凉或者恒温，没理由比地面温度更低。”  
“我们不会就这样一路走到北极了吧，或者来一出地心游记？我那时还收藏过它的插图本……”

注意到同伴的回应越来越少，Steve忽然停下了脚步，信手扶住了差点撞上来的Bucky的手臂，随后问道：“Bucky，你怕黑吗？”

以对方的性格，应该会直接否定，但Steve得到的只是沉默。想到70年前的Bucky并没有明显的此类特征，他紧锁双眉，却用与之相反的温和嗓音道：“我们可能要在黑暗中走很久，所以告诉我你的感觉，好吗？”

话音落下后，他知道Bucky看向了他，因为二人在黑暗中呼吸相闻。长久的静默下，他听到对方的呼吸变得粗重，似是在探究不堪回首的破碎记忆。就在他忍不住想要阻止对方之前，低哑的嗓音突然传来：“感觉？没有感觉……X-38项目……感觉剥夺实验。”

“什么项目？”在冰层下沉睡了70年的Steve并没有涉猎心理学，所以他并不知道二战后的一项研究专题。

“恒温密闭隔音的暗室、空气调节装置、排气扇、观察窗、扬声器、遮光眼罩、生理数据记录仪、麦克风……”

听着Bucky一件件报出实验所需，Steve隐约明白了什么：“他们把你困在黑暗中？”

“束缚在试验床上。”Winter Soldier平淡地补充着，听到对方深呼吸的声音，他按照研究员的说法，平铺直叙道，“感觉剥夺的病理心理现象之一是主动注意涣散，暗示性增高。”

“暗示性？是指他们趁着你感官被剥夺，没有任何五感刺激的情况下，灌输了什么思想？”  
“Hail Hydra.”黑暗中的Winter Soldier声线低沉，目光空洞。

他记起了那些黑暗中的岁月，每一天都度日如年……死寂的黑暗中，他失去了所有的感官，仿若死亡。他极度不自在，却无法移动，即使睁开眼也只能看到无边的黑暗……他开始出现视错觉、视幻觉，听错觉、听幻觉，他的情绪变得不稳定，紧张又焦虑，更为糟糕的是他脑中一片空白，没有任何回忆可供他分散片刻的注意力……

他用尽全力去思考，想要从空白的大脑中挖出一丁点儿值得回忆的过往，那会成为他的安全港，唯一能在死寂的黑暗中焕发出光彩的所在——随后他出现了幻觉，炮火连天，断壁残垣，死伤无数……他分不清战争的呐喊与硝烟的气息是否是他的视听幻觉，溅上面庞的温热似真亦幻，大地在炮火的洗礼下震颤哀鸣，视野跟着猛烈摇晃……唯一能令他集中注意力的，就是一个简单明快的图案——

一个中央有着五角星的圆形。

它能为自己挡去子弹甚至炮火，引导着自己前行的方向，他想伸手去触摸，去确认那究竟是什么，可他的双手被束缚在试验床两侧，无法挪动分毫……就这样，他看着这个图形渐渐远去，幻觉倏尔一变，一列火车在自己的眼前不断缩小，风声呼啸着拂过坠落的身躯，冰冷的河水、厚实的雪层、还有左臂的剧痛……他陷入了昏迷。

令人窒息的黑暗中，他睁开眼，仿佛见到了自己被人在雪地上拖动，留下一道刺目血痕的画面……不知何时起，暗室的扬声器中说起了他获救的经历，哪怕录音内容仅是单调的NAZI HYDRA的历史与理念，都比没有任何外界刺激要强。在反复的录音播放中，注意力有了集中点的他，记住了相关的每一个字。

隔离、黑暗、“新信仰”植入……Hail Hydra.

如果说人的思维和人格是一座大厦，那“感觉”就是这座大厦的基石。各种信息通过感觉“入乎耳，箸乎心，布乎四体，形乎动静”，最终形成所谓的独立人格。但要消解独立人格也并不太难，只需要把视觉、听觉和触觉从身上移走，人格就会在短短几天之内崩溃，自我认识就会迷失在混沌之中。

在九头蛇的信息成功植入后，铁与血的人形兵器Winter Soldier淬火锻造完成。

“Hail Hydra……”Winter Soldier机械化的嗓音在黑暗中回响，他仿若被丢回了那个暗室，体验几天几夜的感觉剥夺。

“你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，出生于1916年……”  
“If they cut off one head, two more shall take it's place……”

空洞与蕴藏感情的两道声线交融，有人在自己耳边说着些什么，但Winter Soldier意识恍惚，呢喃着九头蛇的理念：“绝对统治，要建立一个在秩序之下的新世界。”

“你进入了107陆军师，在1943年对红骷髅的九头蛇军营进行了一次突进行动，对方却突然研发出能量武器，107师因装备实力差距悬殊而被俘……Zola博士在你们身上进行了未知的试验，只有你一个人活了下来，实验很可能与血清有关。”

Winter Soldier忽然感到前额一暖，当他意识到那是有人与自己前额相贴时，那道蕴藏感情的声线发生起伏，痛楚丝丝入扣：“1944年执行对Zola博士的突击任务中，你身为狙击手却跟着我飞索突入狭窄的车厢，又为了掩护我，被九头蛇击飞出高速行驶的列车，坠下悬崖……”

是谁在诉说着谁的生平？为什么一个人可以将他人的经历如数家珍？

Winter Soldier渐渐回过神来，在黑暗中产生的感觉剥夺现象被削弱，因为他的前额贴着一片温暖，一道低沉又压抑的声线缓缓地重建着他的自我认知……他可以感受到拂面的呼吸，也可以在双眼适应长时间的黑暗后，捕获眼前那双隐有水光的眸，正专注地注视着他。

视线相撞后，Steve退开一步，收拾了溢出的情绪，若无其事地笑道：“九头蛇已经成为过去，没有人可以再对你进行实验，因为……Bucky，我找到你了。”——事实上他有很多想说的，却不愿与洗脑一般灌输给对方，无论是有关自己的事、还是他们的回忆，他都希望Bucky有一天能自然忆起……无论多久，他都能等。

他拍了拍Bucky的肩，鼓励道：“这里只是黑了点，或许过不了多久就能看到一片荧光苔……振作些，我会陪你一起走。”

二人的身形分开时，Winter Soldier的手指抚过光滑的盾面，黑暗中，正圆形与其中央的五角星图案在他的心底微微亮起，三色分明，一如收藏着的回忆。感觉剥夺现象所带来的脆弱如潮水般退去，他重新迈开长腿，在前方之人的引导下跨越破碎的石坎，离地表又进了一步。

一个人走在黑暗中并不可怕，可怕的只是心中没有阳光。

或许是Steve有着超凡的运势，又走了二十多分钟，他便如愿地见到了一片被荧光苔藓覆盖的山壁。荧绿色的微光照亮了狭窄的地下通道，也点亮了两双在黑暗中沉寂太久的眼眸。

“真被我说中了。”Steve跳上一块摇晃的岩石，踏上结实的土壤后方才笑着回身，伸手拉了同伴一把。

借着拖曳之力，Winter Soldier足尖在石块上轻点，便跃上了高处的土壤，只是落脚处颇为泥泞，令他一个踉跄，随后被一条手臂及时地扶稳了肩膀。而他没有致谢，反而垂首看着脚下，一脸深思。

Steve在接受同伴冲撞力的同时，左手也扶上了身后的山壁，湿冷滑腻的触感先是令他一怔，随后心底便涌上了喜悦，两道嗓音同时打破沉寂：

“山壁是湿的。”  
“有水。”

Winter Soldier在湿滑的泥土上踏出一个足印，随后看向举起一只手掌佐证的男人。昏暗的光线令他无法肉眼辨别，于是便伸出右手握上了对方的手掌，果然掌心处一片湿冷。他满意地回了个鼻音，打开战术手电搜寻水源，最后二人在苔藓茂盛的石壁上找到了一道湿漉漉的水线。尽管水流量很小，但这代表着整条隧道都可能有少量的水源点，为二人的前行增添了一份动力。

Steve依旧用反过来斜插盾牌的方式，开始截流取水。细小的水流缓慢地积蓄着，Winter Soldier很快便不耐地蹙起眉头。

“别着急，聚沙成塔。”说完，Steve取出水壶让同伴喝了两口，随后道，“看来要等很久，不如睡一会儿？”

这二次听到这个建议的Winter Soldier没有那么戒备了，在与对方确认过轮流警戒后，他背靠干燥的泥土，席地而坐，准备抱着枪小憩一会儿。Steve看着那戍卫的姿势就觉得浑身紧绷，他在Bucky身边落座，随意地伸平双腿，随后对同伴建议道：“躺着睡能休息得更好。”

Winter Soldier蹙眉睁眼，即使在条件有限的情况下，他也不想沾染一头泥土。但对方显然料到了他的想法，因为那家伙居然指了指平伸的双腿，还笑着道：“试试？”

Winter Soldier觉得自己一定是在黑暗中行进太久，精神疲乏了，所以当他真的鬼使神差地枕了上去时，脑内也只有“结实、弹性不错”这几个概念，并未觉得哪里出格。背对着男子侧卧，扶着他的膝头调整了下枕的角度，再靠近膝头降低了几分高度，这才适宜地阖眼入眠。

从始至终Steve都噙着柔和与纵容的笑意，双腿一动不动地充作枕头，看着Bucky调整姿势入睡。当对方的右手落在自己膝头，并始终没有挪开时，他感觉到了关节处覆上的暖意，在这个莫名寒冷的地下隧道中格外灼人。

无论他们历经了多少痛楚与挫折，能跨越时间的长河在未来重逢，本就是命运的奇迹。


	10. 梦境

Winter Soldier又做梦了。他清楚地意识到自己又溯源回流，回到了那座铭刻时光的城市。深沉的夜色被稀疏的路灯点亮，他正在冬天的纽约东河边沿河漫步，手臂还自然地搭在一个小个子的肩膀上。他侧首望去，有着金棕色短发的小个子正远眺着河面，怔怔出神。

“他”自然而然地伸出手去，为对方理顺了被夜风拂乱的刘海，随后云淡风轻地道：“你的身体情况，没法入伍也在意料之中，别丧气啦。刚才在布鲁克林桥上画日落时不还好好的么，给我看看你那张黄昏时开始画的……对，就是这张，我喜欢它。”

普普通通的笔记本中，一页页的风景画跃然纸上。定格在二人眼前的那一幅，画的正是曼哈顿的天际线与布鲁克林大桥交相辉映的壮丽夜景——“自己”看着他从黄昏时落笔，直到夕阳西下，路灯亮起，星子闪烁，方才成稿。看着他专注的侧颜与一气呵成的笔法，“自己”竟然也宁静平和地等了一个多小时……期间只离开过一次，带回来了双人份的汉堡套餐。热饮温暖着冻红了的手，看着对方落笔时更为流畅，“他”懒洋洋地笑着，十分满足。

陌生又熟稔的情绪，似乎能温暖严酷的寒冬。

小个子终于抬眼，耸了耸肩，无奈地笑道：“你总是挑好的夸。你喜欢它的话，下次站那儿，我给你画一幅……等天气暖和点。”

明知自己入伍已成定局，没几天可以逍遥了，但“他”还是煞有介事地回应了对方：“好啊，说定了。我还可以西装革履地在炮台海事大楼前给你来一幅，一定很帅气，还有曼哈顿外海的自由女神像……”

“得了吧，你这叫自恋。”小个子终于被“他”逗笑了，推了“他”一把道，“行程安排得这么满，你忘记自己周末的约会了？”

“嗨，那有什么，一起去呗，她应该不会介意吧。”

看着对方笑着摇了摇头，“他”挠了挠面颊，变回揽着同伴肩膀的姿势，继续沿河漫步散心。

没走多久，报童的叫卖声远远地传来，“战争”、“法西斯”等关键词吸引了他们的注意力——或许是时局动荡，他们这一代经历了很多。出生时一战便尚未结束，1929年美国股市崩盘、经济萧条，1939年的欧洲战争，两年后第二次世界大战在欧亚战场打得如火如荼，远在大洋彼岸的美国此时尚未参战，国内的反法西斯呼声却已越来越强烈。

“法西斯的极端独裁形式是错误的，强权、暴力、恐怖统治、对外侵略掠夺，这些总有一天会被终止。无论我看不看得到那一天，都会为之尽一己之力。”小个子凝视报童的目光坚毅，言行间充满了坦荡荡的勇气，令人难以将坚韧的精神与其瘦弱的身躯视为一体。

但Winter Soldier知道他可以，不为什么，只是感觉而已。而梦中，“自己”知道对方不会放弃参战的愿望，也只能耸耸肩，咽下说服，转而道：“我去买份报纸，在这儿等我。”

“嗯。”

随着“他”转身离开，Winter Soldier感到梦境开始褪色了，路灯、星辰皆失去了光辉，世界逐渐化为黑白，变得虚幻飘渺。

他突然想起，自己作为苏联间谍的期间，曾经接触过新世纪的电脑与网络。那时，他鬼使神差地搜索了“炮台海事大楼”，随后得知在布鲁克林渡轮服务于1938年关闭后，炮台海事大楼便逐渐被遗忘了。它被许多家纽约市机构易手，最后接手的是交通局，大厅也被分割成了办公室，那漂亮的彩色玻璃窗户被盖上了胶合板，再也不复当初的模样了……

在相关图片中，他瞥到了一座横跨河流的宏伟大桥，在夜色中灯火璀璨，将深色的河面映得如同银河般绚烂。耀眼的车流灯火象征城市的繁忙喧嚣，一点不似记忆中夜色的沉寂寥寥……

他怅然若失，总觉得自己有一件想做的事被遗忘了，时过境迁，未能赴约的遗憾，将他更深地埋藏于时光的裂隙中，一个人品尝着过时的孤独，直到下一次洗脑来临。

一直处于警戒状态的Steve突然分了神——由于Bucky正侧卧着枕在他腿上，他能明显地感到对方身体变得僵硬，呼吸不畅，连置于自己膝头的右手都握紧了。

他保持双腿不动，小心地前倾身躯，伸手探向了对方的右手腕，在轻触中确认——脉搏、体温略有提高，植物神经系统机能却减弱了，没有因为自己的碰触而醒来。

看来是做噩梦了……

“Bucky？”他低唤了一声，对方没有反应。

Steve试着轻柔地将对方翻了个身，由向左侧卧改为仰卧，减轻心脏承受的压力。为其拨开细碎的刘海时，他注意到Bucky的右手抓了一把泥地，留下浅浅的五道指印。想到对方醒来八成会先洗手，他笑着摇了摇头，将自己的右手垫在了他的手下，并且轻轻地侧握住了他的手掌，令热度在掌心间流转。

看着Bucky在仰卧中放松眉头，面容渐渐平静了下来，Steve方才放心地回到了警戒中。

Winter Soldier感到“自己”的左手拿着一份报纸，右手如被一股温暖的力量平稳地牵引着一般，向纽约东河走去。世界仿佛被重新上了一层灵动的色彩，他渐渐地重回梦境……

嘈杂与喧闹赶走了河畔的宁静，他迫不及待地走上前去想知道发生了什么，走着走着，他便跑了起来，因为心底的不安深重——一张张陌生的人脸随着视野在晃动，他们的嘴唇开合，神情焦虑得几乎感染了他——本该等在原地的同伴竟不知去向。

在路灯下盲目四顾，见几个人围在河边指指点点，他顾不得冲撞行人，一路道着歉挤了过去，随后在河畔边缘，见到了那人的衣裤和皮鞋……左手一松，报纸掉落在地，随后他也开始迅速脱起了自己的风衣与皮靴。

耳畔人们的议论声嗡鸣，“女性轻生”、“小伙子救人”等关键词入耳，他便知道发生了什么，怒火也随之燃起——冬天、夜泳……那个有哮喘、慢性或频发性感冒、心律不齐的体弱多病的混蛋知道自己在干什么吗？逞英雄？？河边这么多人，他非要自己跳下去吗？？？

尽管怒火中烧，但他知道就是再选一万次，那个笨蛋也会义无反顾地先救人，所以收起过多的怒气，他尽力保持冷静，将西裤两个腿脚处打了一个死结，握着栓皮带的节点用力挥舞几圈，随后立刻用皮带收至最紧，做出了一个简单的浮水囊。

“那儿，他们在那儿——”一位好心的女士见状，为自己指明了方向。

道谢过后，Winter Soldier带着浮水囊跃入水中，深冬那冰冷的河水包围他的刹那，他才意识到自己的意识与情绪似乎与梦中的身体合二为一了，就在他发现那个小个子不在原地之时，不安与焦虑便令他全情投入，不再作壁上观。

简易的浮水囊会逐渐漏气，他必须尽快地赶到那人的身边。他用力地划动手臂，侧身切水，令目光始终聚焦在远处浮沉的头颅上，他唯恐那个小个子救人不得要领，会反而被拖累着下沉。

就在他游出20米后，一艘长长的空驳船竟然静悄悄地切水而过，横亘在二人之间不过十数秒，当它驶离后，自己便失去了那人的影踪。河水漆黑如墨，放眼望去尽是一片暗沉，看不到任何动静，凉意一点点侵入思维……

冬夜的河水冰寒刺骨，足以冻僵身躯，他觉得整个人都置身于漆黑的冰中，就像他一次次阖眼被冰封，失去了与世界的一切关联。寒冷、空寂、孤独、死亡，一系列的负面情绪席卷而来，他感到自己快被吞没了……

唯一与这个冰冷世界格格不入的，便是右手中的那一抹温暖。

Steve的右手忽然被捏紧了，他立刻垂首看向仰卧着枕在自己腿上的青年，对方全身僵硬，不时颤栗，这种弥补机体热量散失的反应，瞬间令他明白Bucky是感到冷了。

这条通道始终处于低温中，他不清楚Bucky为什么会突然畏寒，只是飞快地翻找背包找出一条干毛巾与自己的T恤，勉强覆在对方身上。然而对方还是打了个哆嗦，他甚至听到了牙齿打颤的轻响。Steve再也无法保持平静，他的双手探向对方，迟疑片刻，随后便侧转身体，轻柔地将人搂入怀中，以臂弯托着他的上身与脊椎，令其尽量自然地枕靠在自己的肩头。

他试图通过近似拥抱的姿势，最大程度地温暖对方。

直到Bucky的神情再次平静下来，肌肉也不再紧绷与颤栗，他方才长舒了一口气，却没有就此放下对方——将Bucky拥入怀中后，他明显地感到自己多了一味难以辨明的情绪，令他感到无比的充实与安心，仿佛这样便能确认对方始终存在，不会再度消失。

与Bucky重逢后那满溢的愉悦感，一直营造着仿若幻境的松快情绪，美好但不真实，他生怕一眨眼醒来，发现自己还在瓦特镇，不过是做了个长长的好梦而已……他确实做过一个长梦，在那冰封的70年里。

而此刻，他的五感清晰明确地告知他，怀中之人是真实存在的，这令他格外安心，甚至希望这般安宁的岁月能永远地持续下去……当然，不是在地底会更好。他会与Bucky离开这里，在废土上自由地生活，找回属于布鲁克林两个少年的快乐。

事实上，Steve并未发现他受到了PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）的影响。他虽然是经历战争的士兵，但并无“炮壳震惊”(shell shock)或“战争疲劳”(battle fatigue)等延迟性心因性反应，所以他迟迟没有意识到，在飞驰的火车外失去Bucky的痛楚经历，令他总是不由自主地触景生情，悲伤孤寂之情甚至涌现在梦与记忆中，正是创伤性再体验症状。

而重新找回Bucky这件事，美妙得就像一个救赎的梦，抚慰了他的幸存者内疚感，与一个过时之人的孤独。如果说心理治疗是根治PTSD最为有效的方法，那么Bucky就是他的特效药，拥有甚至拥抱他，便能有效地平息伤痛。所以对于奇迹般失而复得的Bucky，他本能地重视与珍惜，用付出的方式表达着一种隐晦的情感依赖。

在九头蛇分基地解冻对方后，他便发现Bucky患有PTSD的警觉性增高症状，主要表现为过度警觉、激惹性增高。所以他始终着力于降低Bucky的戒备感，譬如将背包、武器等都交给对方，给予对方全心全意的信赖。这一路走来，他看得出Bucky不仅是脱离冰冻的Winter Soldier，连精神意识都逐步解冻回暖，更加灵动与人性化。

为Bucky的变化欣喜之余，缓解了他PTSD症状的Steve，丝毫也没意识到自己也被心理创伤困扰着。就像他不着痕迹地帮着Winter Soldier找回当年的Bucky时，丝毫也没有考虑到有一个身体瘦弱却理想滚烫的小伙子，正埋藏在自己的内心，待人挖掘。

梦中，被冰冷河水与深沉夜色包围着的Winter Soldier忽然感到冻僵的身躯活泛了些许，连大脑也清醒了不少——他不该用视觉在黑暗中搜索，最快速便捷的短距离寻人方式，应当是呼唤对方的姓名。

脑内浮现了那个陌生又熟悉的小个子的面庞，没等他思考对方的名字，喉间便自然而然地唤了出来，年轻的嗓音完全不似他的低沉：“Steve！”

这就像是一个咒语，既能使人清醒，又能赋予人力量，他不再受制于刺骨的河水，用力地向前游去，不时地唤一声那人的名字。而在不远处，一颗脑袋冒出水面，先是托起一个人的脖颈，随后听闻呼唤诧异地望了过来，惊讶道：“Bucky？你怎么也来了？”

“你这个笨蛋！”  
“傻瓜……”小个子似乎明白了点什么，满脸湿漉漉地向他笑了，笑容俨然比布鲁克林大桥上见到的落日更温暖。

或许是心境影响梦境，Winter Soldier感到冬日夜泳也没那么冷了。他一伸手够到了小个子的手肘，紧握着说了一声“I got your back.”，随后将失去意识的溺水者与浮水囊绑定，保证了她的呼吸顺畅，然后二人分别以一侧手臂夹着她的胳膊，用另一只手慢慢地往回游……被救者面朝上枕着越来越干瘪的浮水囊，不时地吐出一些河水，捡回了一条命。

岸边的欢呼与车灯如一个闪亮的舞台在召唤，而Winter Soldier烦躁地撇开目光，看了眼身侧那个体弱多病的小个子还有余力，悬着的心这才平稳了下来。

真是个笨蛋……

上岸后，女孩被围观的热心人士送去医院，救了人的两名少年则穿过人群，找回了各自丢在河边的衣服。

因为西裤被做成浮水囊，Winter Soldier穿上湿透了的长裤时满心不悦，但瞥见小个子穿鞋时，他的身体还是极为自然地捡起先前丢地上的报纸，递了过去。小个子接过报纸的同时，也反手用手背抚去了沾在“他”侧颊上滴水的发梢，二人一言不发，交换了一个微笑便各自整理自己的衣物了。

当小个子将踩湿了的报纸取出，垫上一层干燥的报纸时，Winter Soldier也已经一身湿润地着装完毕，唯余干燥的风衣，被他信手披在了小个子的肩上——别问他为什么关心对方，他的身体仿佛具有自我意志，并不怎么受他的控制。

“嘿，你自己穿……阿嚏！”小个子推拒之时忍不住打了个喷嚏，而“他”则故意板起脸，说走就走，步子却不快。

背后很快便传来了脚步声，小个子急促地解释道：“Bucky你听我说，那姑娘落水太突然，我来不及和你打招呼就跳下去了……接近她后，她紧搂着我的脖子很危险，所以要沉下去一会儿令她放开我……让你担心了，是我的错。”

听到这里，“他”转过身去，亦步亦趋的小个子差点撞上了他的胸膛。看着对方蹙起的眉与焦虑的神情，“他”按捺着绷紧了面部表情，一字一句地道：“游泳能提高肺活量，加强呼吸功能、抗寒能力和免疫力，从而更加有利于哮喘的控制……但那是指夏天！夏天你让我怎么陪你游都行，冬夜你一个人不热身就下水，有没有想过万一被诱发了哮喘怎么办？你的心律不齐和频发性感冒怎么办？”

“这不好好的么？救人要紧。”——哟呵，还和“他”杠上了，“他”转身继续向前走，走了一段路不见背后的动静，蹙眉回首，却见到某人拿着一个热狗跑了过啦——“他”看起来这么好糊弄？

虽然心绪难平，但看到小个子跑红了面颊的认真模样，“他”还是叹息着伸出手，揽上了对方的肩膀，带着他向前走去，并且没好气地道：“你自己吃。”

“一人一半？”说完，被掰下的半只热狗便递了过来，热腾腾的在冬夜倒是别具一番诱惑力。

“回去该服药就服药。”  
“好。”  
“洗个热水澡。”  
“没问题”  
“没有下次了。”  
“……嗯。”——这勉为其难的鼻音，堪比割地赔款，满满的先哄了再说的意味。

“嗯什么嗯，下次有这事儿你一准还会跳下去。”“他”没好气地拿过那半截热狗，泄愤般地咬了一口——拿一个人没办法，Winter Soldier感到不久之前他似乎还体验过……于是热狗被咬得更狠了。

小个子终于笑出声来，一边吃着热狗一边道：“好在我们俩都会游泳。以后万一谁溺水了，另一个人都能把他捞上来。”

“乌鸦嘴。”  
“Bucky，谢谢。”  
“……傻瓜。”  
“笨蛋。”

这一回，两个人一同笑了起来，“他”摇了摇头，揽紧了对方的肩膀。二人的影子相融，他们为彼此挡风，又能互相汲取温暖，他们就这样走在平静的梦境中，而Winter Soldier的脑海内也悄然浮现出了一个名字，愈渐清晰——Steve。

Steve……

Winter Soldier怔怔地默念着这个名字，咀嚼再三……当他回过神来时，走在自己身边的小个子已经不见了。而他拎着一袋药品，抬手敲响了一扇门，等候了许久，才见打开的门后露出了小个子的面庞，病态的潮红一目了然，对方迷糊又沙哑地问道：“Bucky？”

“他”以掌心贴上了对方的前额，火烫的温度令“他”的眼皮跳了一下，顾不得训斥对方，他将这个冬泳的混蛋推进屋内，随后反手关上门，隔绝了冰冷的夜风。

“不知道的人还以为你入室抢劫呢。”小个子迷迷糊糊地向着“他”笑。  
“如果是入室抢劫的，看你怎么自保。”他一把揽着穿着睡衣的小子，往客厅里走。  
“那里有拖把。”  
“还平底锅呢。”

说完，“他”没好气地将小个子往卧室里推，顺手揉了一把他湿漉漉的金棕色的发，问道：“刚洗完？然后直接睡了？药吃了没？”

“洗完困了，就先睡……话说你怎么来了？”

Winter Soldier打赌，“自己”肯定是一副“我就知道”的神情，“他”也没提手上拎的药品，而是摸了摸鼻翼道：“我有点感冒了，回去住怕传染他们，干脆来挤一宿。”

一听说感冒，烧得步履不稳的小个子立刻去翻抽屉找药，却被拦下了。

“别找了，我带了。”  
“哦……可是好像没热水了。”  
“没事，我去烧。”  
“我去……”  
“你躺着。”

把穿着睡衣的小个子按回床上，盖上被子，“他”才去厨房忙活了起来。过了一会儿，他端着白开水，把有些迷糊的家伙拍醒喂药。

“发烧时身体严重缺水，多喝点补充水分。”

看着对方喝了两杯，“他”这才拿走杯子，取来了包着冰块的毛巾，放在对方额头上冷敷。

“有点冷，坚持一下。”

说完，他掀开了被子，在小个子的手腕、小腿上各放一块湿冷毛巾，又解开了他的睡衣，用海绵蘸冷水擦拭温度较高的腋窝及鼠蹊部，其它部位则以衣物遮盖保暖。湿润的海绵均匀地涂抹着冷水，靠蒸发制冷的效果散热。

“这次没带酒精，不然就可以稀释后擦浴了，还可以买点姜擦脚心。”  
“Bucky……听你的声音，不像是感冒了。”

“他”笑着屈指蹭了蹭鼻翼，没有回答——他平日注意锻炼，身体素质向来过硬，确实很少生病。但有空时他会学习常见疾病的预防和控制，总有用得到的时候，不是么？

“如果你睡醒还没退烧，就避免固体食物。我看冰箱里还有点胡萝卜，就替你榨汁了，加少量水煮沸过，你明天记得喝，能提高食欲和对感染的抵抗力。”

“天呐，Buck……”这无微不至的照料方式，连冰敷都熬过去了的小个子终于忍不住呻吟道，“交稳定的女友了记得告诉我，我一定和她说，她会成为这世上最幸福的人。”

“贫吧你就！等烧退了再说。”

换了几次冷敷的毛巾后，“他”又试了试对方的额前温度，果然没那么烫手了。见对方迷迷糊糊地快睡着了，“他”的动作越来越轻……直到后半夜，小个子基本退烧后，他才安心地侧躺在床边缘，又担心对方有什么动静而自己睡得太死，所以靠上前去伸出手臂，将人圈入自己怀中，这才又累又倦地睡了过去……

“嘀嗒、嘀嗒……”

分不清是时钟、水声还是爆炸倒计时的声音响起，Winter Soldier渐渐被扰乱了梦境，他双眉紧锁，听到了“自己”反复背诵的“中士，32557”——这无疑是军衔与军号，也是一个俘虏在审讯中可以依法吐露的唯一内容。

他被俘虏了？什么时候？他在哪儿？

身体似乎被什么束缚住了，无法动弹，就像一个沉沉的噩梦魇住了他……直到一个熟悉的低沉嗓音响起——“Bucky？”

“他”睁开眼，迷茫地看着天花板，不知今夕何夕。

“天呐。”有人叹了一声，然后开始解开他身上的束缚带。他下意识地看了过去，见到的是一个面容熟稔的大兵。

“你是……”  
“是我，我是Steve。”  
“Steve？”

Winter Soldier感到自己的认知凌乱了起来，Steve似乎是那个小个子的名字，又似乎……不知为何，他明明精神恍惚，却下意识地牵起唇角，向对方露出了一个释然的笑容。

“嘀嗒、嘀嗒……”

仿若时光流逝的读秒清晰依旧，持续不断的响声终于惊醒了他，睁开眼的瞬间，在荧光苔幽绿色的微光下，他见到了那张熟悉的俊朗面庞，连那担心又歉意的神情都一脉相承……恍然间，他牵动唇角，如方才那般，给了对方一个微笑。

“Bucky，盛水的声音惊醒你了？抱歉……”话还没说完，Steve就因为怀中之人的笑容而怔住了……

有一瞬间，Winter Soldier有种冲动，想唤出那声“Steve”，他想对方应该希望听到这一声……但他没有，因为他并未能与梦中的“自己”合而为一，破碎的记忆与零星的梦境并不能令他找回自己的身份，更何况，他下意识地觉得自己与梦中的少年相比，已经完全不同了……

怔忡片刻，Steve便恢复了平静，他笑着低声道：“你才睡了一两个小时，继续睡吧，我会叫醒你的。”

“嗯。”一直精神恍惚的Winter Soldier并没有发现自己靠在对方的怀中有何不妥，在这个温暖的拥抱下，他缓缓地阖眼，安静地睡去。

这一次，哪怕是水滴声都没能吵醒他，无梦的睡眠宁静平和，黑甜怡人。

当Winter Soldier再次醒来时，水壶已经被从盾牌边缘一滴滴坠落的地下水装满了。他们分享过后继续接水，Steve则将一个背包平放在地上，准备当枕头垫着睡。只是当他横躺下去时，背包被先一步抽走了。

“Bucky？”

在Steve右侧的Winter Soldier抬腕，将抽走的背包放在了右边地上，随后靠着土壁坐下，唇线紧抿，伸直双腿。他瞥了对方一眼，视线与那天青色的虹膜相触时，目光一跳便转开了。他漫不经心地洗着自己沾了泥土的右手，直到低笑声传来，自己的腿上枕上了一个沉甸甸的后脑勺……

Winter Soldier收回湿漉漉的手，目光不期然地与对方含笑仰视的眼眸相撞，他撇了撇嘴，以掌心盖上了男人的双眼，意思明确——不准笑，闭眼，睡觉。

Steve感受着抚过双眼的濡湿凉爽，唇际笑意加深。他眨了眨眼，随后阖眼，微笑着道：“Bucky，晚安。”

掌心被长睫挠得痒痒的，Winter Soldier收回手，确认对方确实已经凝神阖眼，方才回了一个鼻音：“嗯。”

滴水声如同催眠，将寂静的时间段衬得更为无趣。Winter Soldier值守了一会儿，便将一半注意力分给了枕在自己腿上的家伙——金棕色的发压在自己黑色的长裤上，予人以一种麻痒的错觉。他好奇地挑起几缕捻了捻，无法与梦中那湿漉漉的发进行触感对比。

骑摩托闯出小镇时，被麻醉的自己靠在他的背上，便能清楚地闻到刚洗过发的清爽气息。发质不错，发色也适合，兼顾了金色的阳光气息与棕色的沉稳，看起来很好打理……分神完毕，Winter Soldier便对上了一双和煦温暖的蓝眼睛，眉梢微挑，酝酿着无奈又纵容的笑意。

Steve枕着挚友的双腿，刚陷入浅眠，便感到脑袋上痒痒的，想必有Bucky看着也不可能发生老鼠爬过的事件，谁知睁开眼便见到同伴在把玩自己的发梢——以他灵敏的触觉而言，这点动静足以令人睡不着了。

见他醒来，被当场抓包的某人又拿手来捂他的眼睛，示意“闭眼睡觉”。Steve联想到一只在表达“陪我玩”的猫科类动物，立时失笑。他伸出双手取下了捂在头部的右手，团在掌心之间，收向自己的胸膛，路过唇畔时，他心随意动地啄了一下对方外露的拇指，随后才将其置于自己的胸膛之上，微笑着阖眼入眠。

被标记并没收了作案工具，Winter Soldier撇了撇嘴。他的右手被对方交握着，手心手背都被焐得暖暖的。拇指指腹不经意地摩挲着对方胸前那颗银白色的立体五角星，他的唇线慢慢和缓了下来……虽然向左伸出右手的姿势有些别扭，不过懒得抽回来了。

心跳伴随着水滴声，如时光一般在静谧的地下缓慢流淌……


	11. 深渊

睡了4个小时起身的Steve精神饱满，他用一个松快的微笑表达了对这场睡眠的享受，随后回身，在Bucky的沉默中，替他按摩了一下可能被自己压麻了的双腿，并把他拉起身。

简单地吃了点压缩饼干，利用盾中经过积蓄与沉淀的水洗了手脸，二人整装待发后，行进的速度明显地提高了——这不仅体现在距离上，更体现在两个小时内，高度便攀升了两米的成果上——他们正在逐步接近地表。

只是这一路走去温度也越来越低，直如置身冰窖般寒冷，虽然二人都有风雪中急行军的经验，但反常的低温还是令人警觉。或许是承受不了这般的低温，荧光苔藓渐渐地销声匿迹……忽然，Winter Soldier打开狼眼，蹲下触摸起了地面。2%的亮度笼罩了他的右手，与粗看有些晶亮的地面。

Steve如有所悟地摸了上去，随后抬眼与Bucky确认道：“结冰了。”“嗯。”

这不是个好消息，但Steve也没有挂在口边，仅是放慢行进速度，提醒对方小心地滑。半个小时后，他们见到了前方土壁上透出的一抹光，色彩迷离变幻，仿若黑暗中的幻境。

Steve绷紧肌肉，持盾上前，随后慢慢停下了脚步。紧随其后的Winter Soldier目光越过了他的肩膀，旋即见到了不可思议的一幕——左侧的土壁上有一道一虎口宽的裂缝，透过缝隙可以看到……另一个世界？

如果说他们此时正在地下十四五米的深度，那么土壁那边的世界便深达二十多米，他们俯瞰着一个金碧辉煌的大厅，金纹红毯两侧人头攒动，遥看着同一方向，似乎正在举行庆典。由于角度的关系，他们的目光被宏伟的立柱所挡，看不见诸人朝拜的中心。

“你听。”Steve凑到裂隙右侧听了片刻，便招呼起了同伴。

Winter Soldier迈步至裂隙左侧，没听见什么动静，见对方几乎将右耳贴上裂隙，便也学着附上了左耳，果然熙熙攘攘的嘈杂声响传来，辅以庆典吹奏与欢呼，格外热闹。他迷惑地蹙眉，随后向对方颔首确认，示意自己也听到了。

“Thor Odinson,My heir,my firstborn……”一道威严宏亮的声音响起，人声鼎沸的金色大厅瞬间安静了不少。Winter Soldier沉默地聆听着，判断出发声者应当是一位中老年男性。

比起仪式化的庆典，Steve更为关注的是那群人的穿着——盔甲、披风、冷兵器，他迫降冰海前与解冻后，都没见过这样的穿着打扮。

“Bucky，你见过这样穿戴的人么？”见同伴摇了摇头，Steve继续观察。他想从那道威仪的男声中判断些什么，但“Mjolnir”、“a dying star”、“Asgard”、“Nine Realms”等单词对他而言都陌生且费解。

此时，年迈与年轻的两道嗓音开始对话，一问一答的宣誓模式极具仪式感——

“你发誓将保卫九大国度？”  
“我发誓。”  
“并发誓保持和平？”  
“我发誓。”  
“你发誓将抛开自私与野心，只专一地奉献自己保卫神之国度？”  
“我发誓！”  
“值此今日，我，奥丁，诸神之父，宣告你将成为……”

不适时地停顿过后，年迈的嗓音渗入了不可置信与怒意：“‘冰霜巨人’来袭！”

急转直下的突变令Steve与Winter Soldier对视了一眼，只是当他们再望向裂隙时，哪儿还有什么金碧辉煌的宫殿，连熙熙攘攘的人群也不知所踪，徒留一个巨大的、空旷的地底世界，泛着幽蓝色的光，风雪呼啸席卷，冷寂而毫无生机。

寒风扑面，Steve眯起了眼，低声道：“刚才的典礼……是幻觉？本来还想着这条路走不通的话，或许可以借个道，没想到只是一场蜃景。”

Winter Soldier刚想说话，却猛然提起M4A1卡宾枪，通过裂隙瞄准了前方。Steve也立刻侧首望去，只见宏伟的立柱下方正出现一个庞大的黑影，一颤一颤地向外挪来。随后，他们便逐步见到了影子的本尊——那是一个浮空的巨型球体生物，正前方咧开一张长满尖牙的血盆大口，嘴部正上方是一枚硕大的眼球，以它为中心，更多的小眼球分布在怪物那鼓囊囊的头部，不时地骨碌转动，极为瘆人。

见到这个狰狞怪物的刹那，Winter Soldier便神情凝重地瞄准了中央的巨眼，只等对方进入有效射程便能开火。然而他的身侧同时有一股大力传来，整个人被毫无防备地扑倒在地。被偷袭的他怒瞪自己的同伴，并挣扎着想要起身，却被对方以自重压住身躯。他的机械臂松开卡宾枪，便要向对方的后背砸去，但耳边的一声“Buck”令他不期然地停止挣扎，握拳的机械臂也松开了劲力，落在对方的肩背上时，也不过一拍而已。

裂隙那头的幽蓝色光芒照亮了半截地下甬道，Steve撑起上身看着挚友，刚想说些什么，却见一道黄色的光芒一扫而过。他神情一变，立刻借势搂着青年打了个滚，离开了裂隙边。Winter Soldier从对方的举动中读出了黄光具有威胁，所以尽管依然被压在身下，但这次他没有抵抗，只是伸出机械臂向左摸索，想要取回自己落地的卡宾枪。

Steve一把按住了他的机械臂，见对方蹙眉，他深知一位战士对自己的枪支有多么看重，转而低声道：“别动，我来。”说完，他便在对方迷惑的目光中，探出盾牌，以吸音钢深入黄色的光芒之间，随后巧妙地一勾一挑，将卡宾枪拨了过来。

Winter Soldier一手接住，正待起身挂回背后，却瞥见一个光球猝然射来，砸中了还未来得及从黄光中全然收回的盾，又被斜向上弹射。身上之人整个被撼动，几乎被掀飞出去，他眼明手快地放下卡宾枪，一把揽住了对方的腰背，固定了他的身体。

弹射出去的光球发生爆炸，“轰隆隆”的巨响与震动中，地下甬道部分坍塌，石块与泥土纷纷而落，砸得地上簌簌作响。被Bucky扯回来的Steve几乎跨坐在对方的身上，他来不及调整姿势，便右手撑在Bucky的颈侧，左手持盾挡去可能砸上二人头部的落石。

仰躺着的Winter Soldier怔怔地看着对方以身躯为盾，用后背挡下砸向自己胸腹的落石，便不由得想到二人从废城路面坠入地下的那一刻，自己也曾被一人拥入怀中，以血肉之躯，化为自己的铠甲……

Steve的腰骶骨被落石砸了一下，身体一麻。与此同时，支撑着上身的右臂手肘被向外推，整个人立刻压上了一具结实的躯体，唯有头部错开了。

“Bucky？”  
“闭嘴。”

松开了对方的右肘，Winter Soldier探出双手环上了男子的背部，机械臂抚上了对方左后背的心脏位置，安静地挡在了那里。Steve有片刻的心跳加速，他甚至怀疑胸膛相贴的情况下，这样的异常已然传递了过去……Bucky撇开目光保持沉默，而他也享受着这种静谧的沉默。

光球爆炸的威力比榴弹略小，震动与塌方持续片刻便结束了，只是分隔了“地下世界”的泥土壁因此又多了几条裂隙，一道道黄色的光芒透过，将半条破碎的甬道染成了暖色调，其中一道擦过了仰躺着的Winter Soldier的右肩，令Steve紧张地告诫道：“Bucky，别动，等‘观察者’离开就好了。”

随后他便准备解释什么是“观察者”，因为常人皆会对这奇异的经历无可抑制地好奇。但对方也同时开了口，甚至极为罕见地直视着他的双眸，问道：“受伤了没？”

Steve先是一怔，随后左手撑起上半身，凝视着对方那认真的神情，片刻后笑得云开月明。他伸出右手，以手背抹去Bucky侧颊的泥渍，方才低声回道：“没有。”

Winter Soldier保持右肩不动，微微转开脸去，生硬地打断了对方：“什么是‘观察者’？”

“那要从神盾局探索‘深渊’说起。”Steve有条不紊地向Bucky讲述起了“深渊”中的战斗经历。

3年前，他被神盾局的霍华德•史塔克从冰海中挖掘了出来，经过复健与学习后，加入了前身是战略科学军团的神盾局。不久后便参与了一场因神盾局深入探索“深渊”而引发的战斗。

由于废土地表受到辐射威胁，不适宜普通人长期居住，所以人类一直想要拓展生存空间。向地下发展本该是个好选择，可不知从何时起，地球上悄然多出了一个地下世界，那里寒冷空旷，几乎不受辐射的影响，拥有大量矿脉与罕见植物，几乎是一个未开发的宝库，却也有恐怖的守卫者，亦或是原住民。

一种能使用冰霜力量的类人型生物威慑着寻宝者，血红的双眼、深蓝色的皮肤、壮实的身躯与凝冰为刃的力量令人胆寒，即使是装备精良的雇佣兵也不会在严寒之中挑战一支军队。好在这种类人型生物从不踏上地表，几乎与人类井水不犯河水，而森寒的地下世界也因此被冠名为——“深渊”。

与普通的探险者、雇佣兵不同，神盾局经过半年的物资调配，准备发起一场攻坚战，意图占据一片深渊领土与两条矿脉进行研究。针对蓝皮红眼生物凝冰后的中远程攻击，他们直接在峡谷爆破出一片深渊入口，随后使用轻型轰炸机投常规炸弹。

这一招果然攻破了原住民大军，但随之而来的“观察者”却令他们吃了大亏——这种如怪物头颅般悬浮在半空的巨型魔物，能够通过诸多的眼睛发出光束、光球类攻击。在其散射黄色光芒的区域内，会根据目标的动与静使用不同方式进行打击，对动态目标它会发射爆破性光球，对静态目标则以激光束进行攻击。

几架战斗机掩护着轻型轰炸机，在有限的地下空间中躲不开黄光领域，于是迎来了连珠炮式的光球攻击。爆炸在昏暗的深渊中如礼花般绚烂，却格外残忍，以至于Steve至今还记得“观察者”的攻击方式。

“‘观察者’的激光束是由中央的主眼发射的，往往只针对高威胁目标。所以在被黄色的光芒笼罩时，停止移动就不会引来攻击，保持静止更是能令它忽略你，所以被称为‘观察者’。”说完，Steve按着Bucky的胸膛，示意他的右肩保持静止。

“你们怎么打败它的？”Winter Soldier对于有人半骑着压在自己身上还不习惯，只是迫于形势，没有挣扎。

“无论是黄光领域、爆炸光球还是激光束，都局限于‘观察者’的正面，所以只要绕到它背面进行攻击就行了。”Steve笑着比了个肩扛的姿势，示意他使用了单兵肩扛式防空导弹。

“绕过去的时候不会被攻击？”  
“会。光球一路在身后爆炸，挺震撼的。”

作为一名战士，Winter Soldier很能理解战地的惨烈。他抿了抿唇，换了个话题：“深渊里的敌人主要就这两种？蓝皮红眼的原住民与‘观察者’？”

“不止，听说有一支队伍遇到过巨型野兽……不过深渊里最麻烦的不是利爪尖牙的敌人，而是在深渊里待久了，好像会被侵蚀神智。不少势力悬赏收购深渊里的矿石，所以总有冒险者想投机一把，但他们很少满载而归，偶有幸存者也大多疯疯癫癫地，说着怪物、黑发青年、小孩等等，没有统一的口径。”

Steve流露出几分追忆，又困惑地蹙眉，回想片刻后，回过神来，便见身下之人向自己挑了挑眉，示意产生了疑问。他向来事无不可对人言，所以笑了笑便坦然道：“我可能也受过影响。”

在他向“观察者”发起冲锋前，还在摸索其特性的神盾局士兵已陷入了苦战。连局长尼克•弗瑞与亚历山大•皮尔斯所在的炮台都被“观察者”的激光束摧毁。眼见二人随着爆炸被气浪掀飞，又被几位士兵拖回掩体后，他方才持盾扛着便携式防空导弹，开始冲击“观察者”的火力网——如果不是每一轮的激光束与连珠光球都需要数秒蓄能，他也没把握冲击成功。

体型庞大的“观察者”保持浮空状态，当它被自己以导弹击中后背、缓缓转过身时，它的弱点便暴露在了神盾局的阵地炮口前，交织的火力网一轮痛击后，本该向自己喷射而出的激光束也哑了火。看着“观察者”如一个被戳破的气囊般瘫痪在地，Steve舒了口气——他以为这是自己在深渊中遇到的最棘手的怪物了。

但真正令他心惊的，还是搭乘载具回到地表时，见到弗瑞与皮尔斯二人，竟好端端地站在坦克边部署着军情。他们衣冠端正行为得体，丝毫也没有被爆炸气浪冲击过的狼狈。

“你见到了……幻觉？”  
“我也希望是。”

Steve叹了口气——比起眼前两个毫无异样镇定自若的指挥者，他更相信在深渊中亲力亲为的神盾局局长。所以当时他走上前去，若无其事地问了一个问题：“霍华德呢？他不是说修好了飞行器就来吗？”

皮尔斯下意识地看向了弗瑞，后者从容答道：“史塔克那儿出了点状况，可能晚点到。”

Steve挑起眉梢，点了点头，然后盾面猛地击向了弗瑞——因为临行前霍华德对他说的是“飞行器还没修好，要改良悬浮装置，就不去深渊了”。

“尼克•弗瑞”一惊，却也间不容发地闪开了盾击，拔枪便对自己展开射击，子弹自然被振金盾挡下了——真正的弗瑞应当了解吸音钢的特质，不会做此等无用功。

“局长，发生什么事了？”  
“Captain？？”

他们的动静惊动了周围的神盾局士兵，与此同时，一道凉薄的嗓音响起，带着戏谑的轻笑：“那个问题是他在诈我们。”

Steve循声望去，开口的是“亚历山大•皮尔斯”，年轻的嗓音反衬得他那苍老的容颜更为诡异。他的双手在身前交错划过一个完整的圆，于小腹处相叠，随后一个长方体型的物品出现在了他的手中——古朴的金属包裹着一块硕大的蓝色水晶，其间闪烁着冰蓝色的光芒，森寒死寂。

“不要杀人。”“尼克•弗瑞”作势欲拦。  
“只是冻结而已。”“亚历山大•皮尔斯”咧开嘴角，笑得邪气。

蓝水晶的中央寒芒大盛，放出一道射线，Steve举盾格挡，盾面却直接凝结起一层厚厚的冰晶，并不断地向他持盾的手臂、肩头、乃至全身蔓延。他的动作迟缓，渐渐无法挣脱，被冻结的前一刻，他抬眼紧盯着对方——那个褪去“亚历山大•皮尔斯”伪装的家伙，赫然是蓝肤红眼，丝毫不像人类。

“然后呢？”Steve的回忆在被冰冻后告一段落，Winter Soldier的低沉嗓音在一片死寂中漾出涟漪，那双浅绿色的眼睛仿若将深渊透出的蓝色与黄色光芒糅杂在一处，复杂又纯粹。若是不经意，几乎就会忽略那一闪而逝的忧虑。

“不用担心，我不是好好地在这儿么。”Steve轻快地答着——似乎在找回Bucky的短短两天中，他笑得比过去三年都多，整个人也十分自在惬意。纵观他漫长的人生起落，靠演出卖国债期间郁郁不得志，冰封70年生命褪色，苏醒后面对一片废土心境沧海桑田……而所有多彩的日子，似乎都是由Bucky陪伴着度过的……这是巧合么？

Winter Soldier用拧起的眉头表示出对敷衍性回答的不满，Steve见状，耸了耸肩便从善如流地坦白：“不过是被冰封了半个月，与之前相比不算什么……因为没有当场解冻的条件，所以被运去了离那儿最近的神盾分局，也就是瓦特镇。”

“解冻后不回总部？”  
“嗯。事实上，在我找到他们的单兵肩扛式防空导弹前，我在掀开的另一个铁箱里，见到了能量武器。”

“能量……武器？”Winter Soldier觉得他想起了一点什么……轰鸣的战场上，敌方的激光束轻易地撕碎了己方的防线，任何反抗在那一道道蓝光中，都脆弱如纸糊。

“不知道你还记得么……1943年，你所在的107陆军师对红骷髅的九头蛇军营进行了一次突进行动，敌方却突然研发出能量武器，107师因装备实力差距悬殊而被俘。”Steve深吸了一口气，他的右手指尖不知不觉便探入了对方的发间，手掌安抚式地抚摸着同伴的侧颈，接着道，“后来我攻入九头蛇军营，见过那种能量武器，确实难以对付……它甚至将你击飞出火车。谁知70年后，我会在神盾局的军火库中发现它们。”

他分不清此刻的自己是Captain America还是Steve Rogers，他只知道在Bucky眼前，他可以肆意地做回自己：“在神盾局轰炸机袭击深渊的原住民时，我就在思考，他们的资源掠夺是为了人类的生存还是发展自己。为了前者我会尽一份力，为了后者，与九头蛇又有多少区别？直到我发现了他们的能量武器，与上面的九头蛇印记……深渊中有无限能量的传闻，恐怕也并非空穴来风。”

Winter Soldier接受并消化了对方传达的信息，接口道：“随后你发现两名当权者是假冒的。”

“那样就太不可思议了，或许是我在深渊中被影响了思维。”在瓦特镇被解冻并苏醒的Steve，回忆整场战役都觉得像一场梦境。

“不，你不会。有人可以变化成他们的样子，这并不比‘观察者’的存在更骇人。”Winter Soldier否定得斩钉截铁，即使他不认识眼前之人，通过这两天的相处，他也能确认对方的意志坚毅如钢，绝不是会被侵蚀神智的脆弱之人。

仅是一句言语上的支持，便能令人心情明朗，Steve觉得Bucky才是会魔法的那个，竟能随意对自己造成影响。拇指腹不经意间抚过对方的耳廓，Steve的掌心依然贴着Bucky的左侧脖颈，继续道：“指挥一个势力的是人，人都有他们的动机，而动机是会变的。如果这个势力会被渗透，指挥者会被冒充，那么它就更不值得被信赖。”

看着Bucky沧桑的面庞，下挪的手掌轻抚着他薄薄的胡茬，Steve忽然眯起眼道：“我想起来了……亚历山大•皮尔斯，我不止那次见过他……在九头蛇分基地的监控录像里，我也见过他的侧脸。科研人员称呼他为‘长官’。”

Winter Soldier一脸迷茫，显然不记得任何相关。Steve并未提及他因为记忆复苏而被洗脑，只是想到Bucky因为迷惘，便被那个西装革履之人反手抽了左颊，他的心头便仿若被刺了一下，尖锐的疼痛一闪而逝。他的右手悄然上挪，抚上了青年的左颊，与为其擦拭泥渍时一般摩挲，只是更为轻柔。

Winter Soldier感到更不自在了，如果不是左右两道裂隙的黄光未散，他或许会将对方掀翻在地……又或许，他只是面对那专注的目光时，感到对方正透过他看着另一个人，并因此而不安——他的记忆，有一大片的空白，他不确定当他找回那些缺失后，自己还是不是对方所期待的那个人。

Steve很快便收回手，总结道：“亚历山大•皮尔斯可能是九头蛇的人，尼克•弗瑞被替换过，神盾局总部在研发九头蛇的能量武器，分局则草菅人命并追捕我们，看来不回总部、离开分局，也是个不错的想法，不是么？直到离开瓦特镇的那一刻，我才发现在这片废土上，对于人类而言更重要的不是那些割据势力，而是像艾伦、沃克那样生机勃勃的普通人，他们善良、勤劳、对生活充满向往，只有当普通人类都能自给自足地生活时，这片废土才会重新焕发生机。”

他想改变这个世界，想让人类终有一天能站在无辐射污染的地表，仰望蓝天白云，自由地呼吸新鲜的空气。或许他离这个目标还很远，但没关系，他的生命很长，终将一步步地靠近理想。

“我信仰的是个人……”看着“观察者”释放的黄色光芒逐渐消失，Steve起身，向Bucky伸出了手，笑道，“值得高兴的是，我相信的人从未让我失望，所以我也不会令他们失望。”

Winter Soldier想起对方背负自己，义无反顾离开小镇的模样……便是一阵失神，自己值得信任吗？不会令对方失望吗？自己这一身武装件件都是杀人兵器，即使记忆缺失，他也不会报以乐观。恐怕当一切扑朔迷离变得水落石出时，他自己都会厌弃自己，又怎么能奢望……

当掌心贴上一抹温热时，回过神来的Winter Soldier才发现自己不知不觉间已向对方伸出了右手……尽管思绪尚在泥沼之中，但本能依然在为他挣扎脱困。

手掌被握紧后，牵引力平稳地传来，他借势起身，与对方并肩站在因塌陷而变得极为狭窄的地下甬道内，摩肩接踵。对方腾出左手为自己拍去了背后的泥尘，这才慢一步放开了右手，建议道：“深渊常年冰封，难怪这条甬道会这么冷。我们走吧？”

裂隙口寒气逼人，衬着深渊那蓝色的光芒，更令人感到冰寒刺骨。Winter Soldier颔首，依言而行，他素来沉默，此刻的冷淡寡言也未能立刻引起Steve的注意。二人步行着离开深渊蓝芒笼罩的区域，背影重新没入了黑暗之中。


	12. 相融

这是一段缺水、寒冷、无光的天然甬道，走在其间令人感觉如坠冰窟，士气低迷。Steve不断地摇晃着水壶，以免结冰，由于找不到新的水源，他们必须降低进食频率，以免消耗更多水分。又走了半个多小时，他发现Bucky格外沉默，便思考起了如何激励对方。

“冷么？”  
“还行。”  
“再走一段路，给你个惊喜。”  
“……嗯。”

Winter Soldier抬眼望向前方，伸手不见五指的黑暗令他几乎看不清那人的背影，所以目光空洞而无聚焦。慢半拍地读懂了对方的激励点，他揉着太阳穴，强迫自己集中精力，不再让散漫的精神在空白的记忆处流连。

Steve终究还是有些担心Bucky的状态，所以行走了不足一个小时，他便主动道：“开饭了。”

与前几次不同的是，这一回他玩儿了个新鲜——

“Bucky，借把刀。”  
“嗯。”Winter Soldier随手从腰际抽出一把战术刀，手指一转耍了个刀花，捏着刀尖便将刀柄递给了对方——以他对冷兵器的熟练程度，即使伸手不见五指也不妨碍他的动作。

只是感受到对方的手探来时，他还是按亮了狼眼，以防止误伤。2%的微弱光线亮起时，Steve的拇指食指已捏上了刀柄，与捏着刀尖的Winter Soldier形成了一个微妙的平衡。被照亮的这一幕令Steve一怔，看着向着Bucky的刃口，他低声道：“你以前就这样。”

“什么？”  
“连递把钥匙，都是捏着尖端，将柄部递给我。”

那缅怀的目光，令Winter Soldier再次流露出复杂的神色——对方透过自己看着的那个人，真的能与自己重合吗？

他松开刀尖，垂眼，按灭了战术手电，沧桑的面容立时消失在黑暗之中。

Steve接过战术刀，不解地挑眉，手中则利落地从背包里取出老查理半卖半送给他的肉罐头，扣着拉环掀开盖，以战术刀划拉着，玩笑道：“尝尝，猜猜看这是什么，猜对了归你，猜错了就只有压缩饼干吃了。”

开罐头的声音与诱人食欲的肉香味传来时，Winter Soldier便知道了那是什么，在对方的激励点上，他沉默地配合了。Steve切下一块食物，以刀尖挑着向Bucky走去，他不知对方为何不按亮战术手电，但为防黑暗中划伤对方，他从刀尖取下食物，探到了对方的面颊边，低声道：“张嘴。”

黑暗中，Winter Soldier抿了抿唇，随后顺从地侧首开口，叼走了对方喂来的食物。细腻的肉质、鲜嫩的口感、清香的风味在口中蔓延，不用细品他便可以确认：“是午餐肉。”

“Bingo.”Steve笑着将一整盒午餐肉连同战术刀一起递给了对方，自己则取出压缩饼干开始啃嚼——他并不担心还有余量的压缩饼干，只担心饮用水不够。好在方才打开手电的片刻间，他注意到Bucky身后的岩壁上挂着未成形的冰棱，敲碎后应该能勉强解渴。

Winter Soldier闻着扑面而来的香味，他必须得承认两天的地下行走与压缩饼干，令这盒午餐肉变得格外具有诱惑力。在二分之一处划了一刀，他开始安静地享用其中的一半。接过对方递来不锈钢运动水壶，知道水源缺乏的他只是沾了沾唇，却见对方用盾牌敲断小半截冰棱，示意他们还没断了补给。

“喝吧，喝完我把冰放进去。”看着Bucky迟疑地喝了两口，Steve这才拿回水壶，放入冰棱不断摇晃。借着背过身去凿冰的档口，他含了几块碎冰——在未知的地区行军，饮用水确实越节省越好。是他带Bucky探索这条路的，就至少该保证对方的饮与食。

随着对冰块的咀嚼，口腔与牙床迅速地降温了，冰冷之余，男人竟然无声地笑了起来，严肃俊朗的面庞瞬间染上阳光——他想起当年，自己还是个孱弱的小个子时，Bucky总是盯着他夏日不要吃冰，以防哮喘复发。而自己的冰箱中总会为他冷藏两听雪碧，谁叫这家伙一到夏天就怕出汗。随后，为了消暑，他们还会相约一同去游泳，真是一段无忧无虑的岁月……

微弯的蓝眼睛漾满笑意，Steve又含入了两块冰。

Winter Soldier听到“嘎吱”的咀嚼硬物声时，打开手电向后看了一眼，只见同伴正摇晃着重新装满了的水壶，并啃咬着口感不佳的压缩饼干。他也没多想，将手中剩余的半盒午餐肉递了过去。Steve挑起眉梢，接过这半盒却没有食用，给了Bucky一份压缩饼干后，用空的包装袋裹起了罐头。

在对方开口前，他笑着转开了话题：“Bucky，你记得二战中你最怕什么吗？”

Winter Soldier拧起眉头想了片刻，给出了一个不确定的答案：“子弹？”

“不对。”Steve摇了摇头，瞥了眼手中鼓囊囊的包装袋，又揶揄地看了青年一眼，道，“是斯帕姆午餐肉。”

Winter Soldier一脸的不可置信，理性告诉他这不可能，可是内心似乎并不排斥这个答案，并且因此而点亮了些许回忆——曾几何时，他向对方抱怨过这玩意儿。

“厨师们会在早餐时煎午餐肉，正餐是烤午餐肉，晚餐则把它放在玉米糕里，第二天早上是午餐肉馅饼，天知道哪儿来的那么多午餐肉，一定是成桶成桶订购来的！”Steve学着某人的语调，绘声绘色地道。

“饨午餐肉，午餐肉棒，还有煮午餐肉涂午餐肉油脂……”Winter Soldier接口了，就像回忆被打开了一个缺口，曾经的情绪丝丝缕缕地满溢而出，“最糟糕的是这玩意儿的含肉量越来越低了，除了淀粉、盐和香料味，几乎吃不出什么肉味。”

70多年后，Steve又一次被好友的抱怨逗笑了，他一边将半盒午餐肉装回背包，一边调侃对方道：“所以你就恶作剧了？那个斯帕姆推销员应征入伍时，你居然向他大夸特夸午餐肉，结果他不但信了，还给荷美尔公司的老板写了封信，表达士兵们对斯帕姆罐头的喜爱。”

听着听着，Winter Soldier先是挑起了眉梢，随后渐渐弯下了眼角，笑容点亮了他的容颜，那一瞬的神采飞扬吸引了眼前人的目光：“荷美尔公司还把这封信做成广告，在美国陆军部队中引起一阵嘲笑的狂潮。”——也算是为他们整天都在吃淀粉出了口恶气。

回忆起当时整个军营的谈资，Steve笑得肩头颤动，他伸手揽过了挚友的肩头，边走边笑道：“看你得意的，被查出后还不是被罚了。”

Bucky Barnes毫不在意地道：“不过是象征性地削一盆土豆而已。”说完，他侧首看了对方一眼，微弱的手电光外，男人略显宠溺的笑意不及掩去，温柔又熟稔……

他忽然想到了那个午后，自己在炊事班那儿找了个僻静处，对着一大盆土豆，看着明媚的阳光，整个人都被晒得暖洋洋的。他懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，决定睡个午觉再起来干活儿。于是他幕天席地地躺了下来，枕着手，用军帽遮去阳光，打起了盹……

醒来时，整个人还迷迷糊糊的，只觉得阳光晒得人怪暖和的，不远处还有“沙沙”作响的动静，不像风吹，而像……他微微侧首，晃开军帽，在阳光下睁开双眼，先看到的是覆于颈部的笔挺的军装衣领，他更迷惑了……衣服洗净晾晒后的香味萦绕于鼻尖，他下意识地深吸了一口，随后迷蒙的大脑渐渐转为清醒——有人往他身上盖了一件洗净晒干的军装。

脑中瞬间晃过了某人身着制服的挺拔模样，随后他微微抬起脖颈，视线越过身上那件遮风的整洁军装，见到了那人正穿着一件汗衫，坐在自己的脚边削着土豆的情景。极为平凡的日常形象，不像英雄偶像Captain America，而像只有自己认识的那个Steve Rogers……

满手的泥土与熟练的动作证实他劳作已久，但英俊的侧颜没有染上丝毫不耐。也不知他在想些什么，唇畔的笑意和煦温暖，与那金棕色的发一般浸染着阳光的气息。

或许是感受到了自己的注视，那人侧首望来，加深了的笑意中多了一份宠溺的意味，低柔的声线甚至不会惊醒一个梦中之人：“时间还早，再睡会儿吧。”

他记得自己怔了片刻便坐起身来，将军装披回那人肩头，随后坐在其身旁一起削起了土豆。他似乎还忍不住撇嘴道：“傻瓜，我本来想开水煮一下，再浸泡冷水的，那样就好剥了。你这样一个个削要削多久。”

“没多久，午后这样晒晒太阳挺惬意的。”他记得对方这么说着，笑容不减，天青色的双眼温和安宁地注视着自己，专注认真……片刻后，那温暖的笑容转为狡黠，对方竟猝然伸手偷袭，屈指在自己的右颊上刮了一下，随后便笑得更为愉悦和满足了。

那时的Bucky Barnes还没反应过来，直到他端着一盆削好的土豆去找炊事班，被几个小崽子笑话自己被土豆吻了后，他才想起某人沾泥的双手，与那双含笑又专注的眼睛……

就像现在自己眼前的这双一样，昏暗的光线也无法敛去其瞳中的神采。从那样的眼神中，竟能读出几分隐秘的期盼……Winter Soldier动摇了，他觉得自己的体内或许真的埋藏了一个完整的James Buchanan Barnes，也就是对方口中的Bucky……专属于二人之间的回忆似乎在证实这一点，那种温暖得令人慵懒的情绪，不会被任何人拒之门外。

他忽然伸出手去，在对方的右颊上屈指刮了一下，一如七十多年前他对自己所做的。随后他摁灭手电，加快步速向前走去。身后传来了低沉的笑音，他听到对方又在喊自己“Bucky”，听到他跟上来的脚步声，隐隐地，似乎还有自己的心跳声……

Bucky……成为他，似乎……也不错？

直到又步行了半天，二人开始轮值休息时，枕上一双结实的腿的Winter Soldier还在期待那些柔和的梦境，或者说是属于Bucky的记忆。虽然他没有流露过多的情绪，但当那人将干燥温暖掌心垫在自己的右手之下时，他也没有拒绝。

闭上双眼，调整呼吸，放松身体，清空意识……梦境如期而至。

日本茉莉花瀑布的隐居忍者村庄中——

“你是谁？怎么闯……不、不，我怀孕了，请不要杀死我。”穿着和服的黑发女性护着自己鼓起的腹部，流着泪向他祈求一条生路，“他已经十个月大了，我快临盆了，求你……”

Winter Soldier怔怔地看着这一幕，他觉得内心空荡荡的，寒冷贫瘠如“深渊”，就像他的脑内，没有一丝多余的情绪。女人的抽泣与祈求应当很揪心，可是他似乎没有心。感官接收的一切情绪都被阻挡在认知之外，他就像活在一个冰冷的玻璃罩内，没有感觉……

Steve的手突然被握紧了，他吃惊地看向Bucky，本该安然入睡之人正咬紧牙关，连身体都跟着挣扎了起来。

“Bucky？Bucky！”明知对方做噩梦了，Steve却似乎没法唤醒他，无论是握紧他的手，还是拍击他的身体，Bucky都像要将自己溺死在噩梦中一般，摇着头不愿醒来。

“啊……痛……”或许是由于激烈的情绪，穿着和服的女性突然软倒在地，她捂着自己的大肚子，一边挣扎着向后挪动，一边哭着道，“至少、至少等我生下这孩子……”

【杀了金刚狼的妻子阿一(Itsu)，将他引到马德里坡(Madripoor)】

这是Winter Soldier脑内唯一回响的声音，也是他所接到的指令。他一步步向前走去，很快便踩到了和服边缘，柔顺的衣料与其女主人一同瘫软在地，就像一朵即将开败了的花。

“求你……我只想要这孩子活着……”女人流泪摇着头，含泪的双眸水光潋滟，印刻在Winter Soldier的脑中，挥之不去。

然而梦中的他依然没有感觉，没有思维，没有心，只有一道指令在脑内回响——杀了金刚狼的妻子。

他伸出了机械臂。

Steve的手忽然被捏紧到了疼痛的程度，但他没有分神旁顾，因为Bucky的神情已不仅是挣扎，更充满了痛苦。他摇晃他、将他抱在怀中，却怎样都无法将其拖出噩梦的泥沼。

正当他想着是否该抑制住对方的呼吸，强制将Bucky唤醒时，对方突然睁开了双眼——与上一次醒来后，懵懂地向自己微笑不同，这一次醒来的Bucky目光空洞，没有聚焦。

Steve抚着他的脊背，尽量若无其事地安慰道：“没事了，醒来就没事了，都过去了，不要想了。”——在九头蛇分基地中，他见过一头一尾的Winter Soldier洗脑实验，并未来得及查看中段的录像……等离开地底，来到二级城镇，他会去找播放设备——Steve默默地想着。

Winter Soldier的呼吸兀然粗重了起来，他胸膛起伏，情绪不定，几分钟过后方才收起散乱的目光，整个人却泛着一股颓唐，就像被拖入了绝望的泥沼，静静下沉。又过了很久，他见到了那个人始终不变的目光——太多情绪蕴藏其间，却一字未问，仅是蹙着眉头给了自己一个微笑，仿佛在说“没事了”。

他想回对方一个微笑，可他办不到。

他唯一能做的事，就是不令对方担心，所以他又闭上了双眼。黑暗席卷而来，他却不愿沉入梦境……

Steve看着绷紧身躯、显然没有睡着的Bucky，担忧之情更甚。许久之后，他轻轻地将自己的前额贴在Bucky的胸膛之上，叹息道：“没事的，有我在……”

两个小时后，Winter Soldier睁开双眼，灰绿色的眸一片沉寂，没有半分刚睡醒的迷茫。他清醒地起身，避开了同伴探究的目光，机械地靠坐着，伸平了双腿。他就这么目不斜视地坐着，直到同伴迟迟没有动静，他才侧首望去，果不其然地对上了一双担忧的眼睛。

“Bucky……”Steve试着让自己的措辞更柔和，“能不能告诉我，发生了什么？”他搭上对方的肩膀，以轻握的劲力表达着坚定的支持。

Winter Soldier下意识地启唇，旋即唇线紧抿。他握上了肩膀上的手背，施力，将同伴向自己拉倒，直到对方顺势枕上了自己的双腿，他才以掌心覆上了那双忧虑的眼，以极低的嗓音道：“睡吧。”——说完，他又目光放空地看着黑暗的甬道，仿佛能与其化为一体。

如果Bucky不想说，Steve会选择尊重他，只是他多少想给予对方一点支撑前行的力量。所以他取下蒙眼的手，牵引着扯向自己的胸膛，经过唇畔时，他犹豫了一瞬，随后认真地道：“当我一无所有的时候，我还有你；同样地，当你一无所有时，你也还有我……我发誓。”

说完，他翻转对方的右手，虔诚地在手背上落下一吻——中世纪的欧洲人选择用亲吻手背这一方式，为契约和约定做出保证，吻手礼中还暗含着尊重对方的骑士精神。

誓言过后，Steve终于安心了些许，这才将Bucky的右手握在双手间，放回胸膛上。他阖眼试着入眠，全程都没有强求对方的回应。

从言语间的热气拂上掌心时，Winter Soldier的身体便僵住了，当手背贴上一处柔软的温热时，他更是要用意志自控才不会望向对方。好在那人当真安安静静地睡了过去，留给自己的除了誓言与足够的空间，还有包围了右手的温暖。

他似乎有片刻从黑暗与鲜红的噩梦余韵中脱身，目光怔怔地逡巡过那熟悉的面容，流连忘返。他唇吻翕辟，无声地念着“Steve”，随后探出手去想要触摸对方，汲取更多的真实感……但当目光扫过自己伸出的机械臂时，他如被烫到般收回了手，随后痛苦地仰首靠在土壁上，紧紧地拧着眉头，缓缓地摇着头。

血腥味与罪恶感再次吞没了他。

他可以感受到Steve对于Bucky的情感有多么纯粹与深切，经过时间的沉淀，更是美好到不真实……越是如此，他便越不能令那些属于Winter Soldier的、满覆鲜血与罪恶的阴影蒙上那个记忆中的Bucky Barnes，令其变得支离破碎。

深渊之下，有一人在仰望……便足够了。

当Steve醒来，二人重新在黑暗中摸索着前行时，Winter Soldier保持了绝对的沉默。Steve试着与之交流，效果却差强人意，而所有形似指令的祈使句，对方都会不折不扣地执行。

Steve并不喜欢这种感觉，因为他要的不是一个令行禁止、不拖后腿的队友。当他想着该如何开解对方时，前方不远处透出的彩光吸引了他的注意——越来越寒冷的低温与从土壁缝隙中透出的迷离彩光，皆指向“深渊”。

二人来到那条一指宽、一米多高的缝隙边，果然见到了对面的世界，当他们足够凑近时，甚至能听到那里的声音。Steve持盾挡着下方风口，单膝点地，给Bucky留下了观察的空间。

随着重重的锤击声，一场大爆炸的火光瞬间捕获了二人的目光——天体仪般的建筑随着爆破而倒塌，下方的海水咆哮着掀起巨浪，一道彩光般修长的桥梁从中而断，一个拿着权杖的人影被爆破的冲击波推落桥面……

电光火石间，另一道人影义无反顾地扑了上去，握住了权杖，整个人也同时脱离了桥面。眼看就是双双坠亡的结局，一个身着盔甲的白发老人瞬移到了断桥边，抓住了第二人的脚踝。于是三人形成了一个危险的平衡，在断桥边被凛冽的狂风吹得摇摇欲坠。

由于先前见过一次地下世界的蜃景，所以Steve并未当真，只是在第二人扑出桥面抓住第一人的权杖时，他不禁打了个呼哨，笑吟吟的，看着心情不错。站在其身侧的Winter Soldier疑惑地垂首看了他一眼，这是他两个小时以来难得的互动，所以Steve从善如流地解释道：“他抓住了他，及时有力，迅雷不及掩耳。”

“要不是第三个人出现，他也一起掉下去了。”  
“总比悔愧一生要强。”

Steve接口得十分自然，Winter Soldier却内心一颤。随后，对方突然抬眼看向了他，被水光润泽的虹膜在深渊蜃景的幻象光下变幻莫测……只是眨眼间这些复杂的情绪便被敛去了，对方向他微微一笑，随后侧首望向蜃景。

断桥在裂隙的斜下方，由Steve的视角看去，便能见到三人身下的无尽星空，他无法理解此等场景。

攥紧权杖被吊在末端的黑发男子仰首，无助的目光掠过艰难支撑着的第二人，看着站在断桥边缘的白发老人，忽然变得委屈悲伤，随后大声道：“我能成功的！父亲！我能成功的！为你！我的父王…为了我们！”——他用坚定又迫切的嗓音试图证明自己，眼中却蓄起泪光，令这一刻的他显得格外脆弱。

白发老人却悲悯地俯视着他，道：“No，Loki.”

泪水瞬间滑落，黑发的男子就这么怔怔地仰望着老者，失望与哀伤化为水光，沾染了他的面庞……他不再开口，不再试图证明自己，润泽的绿瞳定在红红的眼眶中，诉说着彻骨的痛与绝望……

他的精神世界崩塌了，内心万念俱灰，以至于始终死死攥着他权杖之人的那句“Loki，No！”无法阻止他，缓缓、缓缓地放手……他望向断桥边的二人的神情变得决绝与漠然，就像一个赌上一切之人最终输了一切，再无留恋。他在下坠中背过身去，一往无回地扎向深渊。

“No——！”倒挂在桥边之人瞬间红了眼眶，痛楚地大吼，却只能眼睁睁地看着那人的身影坠落向无尽的星海，直至被漆黑的深渊吞没。

见到这一幕，Steve低叹着，英挺的眉宇间尽是悲伤——触景生情，莫过于此。他还记得自己扒在飞驰的火车车厢外，在风雪中痛楚哽咽的悲伤，那是他成为Captain America后最无助的一刻，生命中最重要的人被命运夺去，没有人能抚平他的哀痛。

辗转尘世，午夜梦回，生离死别的一幕随着反复回忆而愈发刻骨铭心，这便是创伤性再体验症状，也就是Steve Rogers的心理创伤。他悲怆的神情落入Winter Soldier的眼中，同样唤醒了他的一部分记忆——

【“Bucky！抓住！抓住我的手！”】

他看着他在车厢外艰难地一步步挪过来，他伸出手去，却最终与他失之交臂……坠落的瞬间，他的脑中一片空白，徒留一个遗憾——说好要陪伴他的，最后却丢下了他独自一人……

如果他还是当年的Bucky Barnes，此时便可以按着对方的肩，鼓劲道：“Hi,pal.I’mhere.”

可惜他不是……

这双染血的、不知承载了多少罪恶的手，该如何放在Captain America能承担一切的肩上？这里没有Bucky Barnes，只有Winter Soldier……

裂隙彼端，深渊的蜃景竟然发生了回放，从身着红披风的第二人一锤砸碎彩光般修长的桥梁开始，爆炸、坠落如走马灯般往复上演，他那“Loki，No！No——！”的悲痛大喊为这一幕画上休止符，随后又周而复始地回放。

“果然是蜃景幻象。”Steve叹了口气，起身引着好友继续前行。

见对方沉默依旧，他找起了话题，想让氛围不那么冷清：“其实，那个身着红披风的家伙我见过。”

这个话题果然引起了Winter Soldier的注意，毕竟蜃景投影的一切都美轮美奂又不真实，不像废土上发生过的事。联想起对方先前描绘过的经历，他猜测道：“是跟随神盾局进攻深渊的时候？”

“不，是70多年前的事了。”Steve回首看了一眼同伴在黑暗中的面容轮廓，继续道，“那时我为了抓住红骷髅，也就是约翰•施密特，闯入九头蛇在阿尔卑斯山的新基地。他们的能量武器简直跨时代，很危险，直到这个身着红披风的家伙抽取了他们的能量，才集体哑火。”

Winter Soldier听得有些入神，问道：“他怎么做到的？”

“他举着一颗蓝色的立方体，会发光。咆哮突击队里有人目击他从天而降，用锤子与雷击破坏了九头蛇的实验室，抢出了这个玩意儿。”

听到“咆哮突击队”，Winter Soldier怔了怔，随后问道：“那时我在哪儿？”

黑暗中，身前之人突然立定，以至于他差点撞上对方的后背。不过很快对方便恢复了步调，低声道：“那时……你不在了。”

Winter Soldier忆起自己被击飞出火车车厢外，在风雪中坠落的场景。他忽然意识到了些什么，逐步追问起了身前的男人：

“阿尔卑斯山的地形……他们还拥有能量武器，不可能从正门杀进去，你们如何攻破防线的？”  
“我……”Captain America从来不会说谎，所以只能诚实地答道，“只身突入，假装被擒。”

“你疯了？那是一个基地！”  
“我有安排突击队员从悬崖边飞索突入……”

“愚蠢的战术。蚁多咬死象，在他们突入之前，你就有一百种可能被干掉了。”  
“但是没有……”

“运气好也不能掩盖战术上的愚蠢。”  
“……施密特开发出能量武器后便以为自己是神，想要炸掉一半的世界来证明，我必须阻止他。”

或许是被Bucky多次反驳，或许是情绪上涌，Steve说出了他曾经的誓言：“我要杀了施密特，只要九头蛇没被赶尽杀绝，我就不会停手。”

“为什么？”Winter Soldier忍不住蹙眉——孤注一掷，这不像他，记忆中的Captain America是个稳重的军事领袖。

“因为……”诚实的秉性令Steve Rogers无法撒谎，他放慢了脚步，他感到口干舌燥，但在对方的静候中，还是给出了答案，“因为你不在我的身边了。”

因为你不在了，所以我要复仇。  
因为你不在了，所以没有人会给我一个更妥帖的军事计划。  
因为你不在了，所以没有人可以阻止我。

因为你不在我的身边了，所以我变得不像自己……

1944年，Bucky Barnes离开了Steve Rogers，那是他永远的痛。

【“你愿意跟着美国队长出生入死吗？”】  
【“当然不。那个布鲁克林的傻小子，笨到打架从来不知道逃跑。我得看着他。”】

Winter Soldier沉默了……过了很久，他才找回了自己的声音，哑声问道：“然后呢？”

“……”这是一个Steve更不愿回答的问题，因为然后他为了挫败红骷髅的阴谋，拯救纽约，而驾驶着飞翼式飞机，紧急迫降在冰海中，并长久地沉眠于那里……

回首那段匆忙的生命，Steve发现Bucky说得没错，自己的战术是过于冲动鲁莽了，结果也差强人意。是什么令自己感情用事，又是什么使自己万念俱灰？70年的冰海长眠，醒来面对末世废土，他经历了很多改变，但只有失去Bucky，才是对他打击最大的，以至于他的命运整个转变了。

在Steve的长时间沉默中，Winter Soldier想起了刚入废城后对方询问了自己有关“混乱日”的事，旋即生疑：“你是怎么度过‘混乱日’的？”

Steve无法回答，因为“混乱日”期间他还沉眠于冰海中，也没有足够的权限从神盾局获取相关信息。

Winter Soldier继续问道：“核爆时你在哪？”

中规中矩的回答应当是躲在防核设施中，可是Steve Rogers从不撒谎。他意识到再沉默下去，只会被Bucky掀开更多的问题，所以抿了抿唇后，他如实以告：“你说得对，那次行动有些冲动，没有Plan B，所以……我坠入了冰海里，直到3年前被挖掘出来。”

他敏锐的感觉告诉他，身后可能有人正在瞪他。而既然说出了关键点，他也就破罐子破摔了，口吻也变得随和亲近，仿若回到当年：“是，那个布鲁克林的小子，少了你看着，没几天就把自己玩掉海了……”

他忽然立定转身，健硕的身躯几乎拦住了后者的去路：“其实我也在想，那时他为什么没有晃一晃被迫降冲击得眩晕的脑袋，从缓缓下沉的飞机中慢慢爬出来……曾经他面对天堑、火海与爆破都没有退缩，席卷的火焰几乎舔上了他的眉毛，但他还是鼓起勇气一跃而起，跳了过去……”

【“Just go!Get out of here!”】  
【“No!Not without you!”】

那两句吼声再次在脑内回响，Winter Soldier意识到了对方想说什么，不期然地微微侧身，仿佛想后退一步。

而Steve的嗓音，依然在不紧不慢地响起，言语间充满缅怀：“或许是因为那一次，没有一个傻瓜再拍着栏杆对他吼‘不，我们一起走！’”

绝境求生靠的是意志力，生死之间，孤身一人若没有足够的羁绊，便容易万念俱灰，失去求生欲……他记得冰冷的海水灌入破损的飞翼式飞机，没过他双腿的刹那，脑内想起的是那列飞驰的火车，与那个冰寒彻骨、深不见底的深渊中，下坠得再也看不见的人影。

或许他们……也算是殊途同归了。

想到这里，Steve释然地一笑。他在黑暗中看着眼前之人的轮廓，想着他们的久别重逢，不由得伸出手去，轻松地道：“如果你……”

Winter Soldier侧身避开了对方的手，他咬紧牙关，摇了摇头，随后截断了男人的话语：“70多年，足够一个人生老病死。你找的人，他的人生早已不在，即使你在他新的生命轨迹前拦下他，你见到的也不是当年的那个人了……人不能两次踏进同一条河流。”

他不想让对方口中的Bucky与自己重合，他不想对方有这样的错觉，因为他甚至不确定自己70年都经历了一些什么……他不希望有朝一日，对方发现他深如血池的罪孽，从而改变心中那个美好的影像。他所经历的事，可能连自己都承受不住，又何必再拖累一人。

Steve怔怔地看着黑暗中的人影，对方难得的情绪表露，似乎正是了解他沉默的契机。而Winter Soldier在说完这番话后，迈出一步，侧身绕过对方，想要重新行进。

Steve下意识地伸出手去，握住了对方滞后的小臂，当他意识到这点牵扯已经不足以阻止对方前行后，他干脆加了把力，将人扯至身前，在黑暗中来了个拥抱。他并未用双臂有力地禁锢住对方，而是叹道：“你还记不记得，我曾经是什么样子？”

这个温暖的怀抱，在寒冷的地下天然通道中，两次伴着自己入眠，Winter Soldier已是很熟悉了，所以没有立刻挣开。而这个问题的答案，他也并不陌生，因为那一个个泛着旧时光色调的“梦境”，早已铭记于心。他没有开口，只是伸手在对方的上臂处比划了一下，示意那个小个子比自己还矮了一个头。

Steve笑出了声，仿佛Bucky记得那时的自己，就足够令他轻松起来。他调整了一下拥抱的姿势，在黑暗中毫无意义地正视着对方，道：“1943年你被俘后，我前来营救。那是你第一次见到这样的我，你记得你说了些什么吗？”

Winter Soldier蹙眉，他记得自己梦到过对方的营救，只是因水滴声戛然而止。不过怔忡片刻，记忆便给予了他回馈：“‘我记得你没这么高？’”

“不，不是这句。”Steve笑着摇头，揭晓了答案，“你问我这变化疼不疼，以及是永久性的吗？”

“所以？”Winter Soldier并不觉得有什么问题。

“别人都在惊叹血清的效果时，只有你会关注这样旁枝末节的事……Buck，你并不在意我变成什么样的人，只关心在这个过程是否痛苦——我也一样——你说得对，70年了，时间足以改变一切。可我并不在乎你变成什么样，我只关心在这个过程中，你是否痛苦。”

将心比心，很平等的逻辑，Winter Soldier无法反驳，而对方的话语未停——

“在营救你之前，我只是在扮演一个英雄，为了出售国债。那时我觉得自己就像一只马戏团的猴子，没有自由意志，被束缚着精神和人生……直到你遇险了，我深入敌营，并在那里浴火重生，真正成为了Captain America。无论是对于他，还是当年布鲁克林的小子，又或者现在的Steve Rogers，都有一个举足轻重之人影响着他们的命运，不论那个人如何改变，他都是唯一的。”

Steve被蜃景中的生离死别触动了心绪，黑暗效应则帮助他敞开心扉，坦诚时也颇为动情：“你说你改变了，我又怎么会感受不到？在陨石矿坑下，我摘下了你的面具，看到了这张面庞重新出现在我的眼前时，能想象有多震撼吗？我真的以为已经永远地失去了……”

Winter Soldier听得怔忡，他想起自己曾几何时，迷惑又坚定地说着“我认识他”、“可我认识他”……

伸手不见五指的黑暗中，Steve的右手抚上了对方的左颊，从深刻的五官到薄薄的胡茬，细细地以指腹摩挲着、感受着……对方切切实实地站在他的身前，仿佛从未离开过。冰封的70年保存了他们的岁月，一如他们互相影射的命运。

“你回来了，尽管看起来冷冰冰的、有些落拓、还装了一条机械臂、战斗力强大，生起气来像一头喷火的小龙，锱铢必较……”——Winter Soldier不悦地撇撇嘴。

“你就那么看着我，就像根本不认识我……但那又有什么关系呢？你回来了，只这一件事，就足以让我感谢命运的眷顾。无论命运将你变成什么样，它终究将你送回我身边，这就足够了……Buck，遇到任何问题，都让我们一起面对，好吗？”

Winter Soldier想拒绝的，罪与血应当由他一个人来背负，但对方并未给他摇头的机会，紧接着便将下颌点上了他的右肩，加深了这个拥抱，二人面颊相贴。

“我想到上一次拥抱前，你说‘在我回来以前别做任何傻事’。现在你回来了，我可以做傻事了吗？”Steve忽然笑着调侃道。  
“不行。”Winter Soldier觉得自己若是首肯，对方一定会做什么奇怪的事。  
“那你还会看着那个布鲁克林的小子吗？”  
“……嗯。”看着他不做傻事，自己在梦中就是那么做的——虽然总觉得自己不经意间，便被绕进去了。

“好。”Steve满意地笑了。怀中人的身体比起先前的紧绷，显然放松了些许，他觉得Bucky的情绪应该舒缓下来了，而不像之前那般陷入谷底。

他松开双臂，又摩挲了一下对方的侧颊作为黑暗中的安抚，最后确认道：“还记得我们的约定么？”

【“当我一无所有的时候，我还有你；同样地，当你一无所有时，你也还有我……我发誓。”】

那是他的承诺与誓言，Winter Soldier当然记得——不久前才对自己说过，还在自己的手背落了一吻作为保证。

这样的话语他觉得自己难以重复一遍，于是黑暗中习惯性地以动作代替言语，证明自己记得——他微微侧首，在抚着自己脸颊的掌心处无声地印了一吻，一触即分。

黑暗中，胡茬的粗糙触感与双唇的柔软温润形成了鲜明的对比，等待回答的Steve瞬间心跳漏拍，愣怔当场……直到Bucky转身离开，他才迟迟地收回手来，缓缓地握了握拳，思考着方才的奇异触感是不是错觉。

走在前方的Winter Soldier觉得自己正在迈出情绪的低谷。尽管身周依然一片漆黑，但他的心情明亮了些许，仿若有那么一个温暖的光源，介入了他空荡荡的内心，照亮了一片天地。

或许那个噩梦……真的只是一个噩梦而已。


	13. 柳暗

之后两天的行程愈发艰辛，寒冷的天然通道内彻底地失去了光源，没有荧光苔，也不再有透光的深渊裂隙。好在前行的动力并未消失，那就是他们始终都在向上走。尽管方向感被模糊，但跨步与攀爬间，身体就是最好的丈量标尺。

Steve一边摸黑引路，一边提醒着道：“估计离地面还有不到10米……欧，有土阶，1英尺高，在你左前方，小心点。”

“嗯。”Winter Soldier淡淡地应着，自然地伸出手去，果然在身前不远处握住了另一只手，在其牵引下，轻松地抬腿跨上土阶。

这是他们在长时间的黑暗行走后，培养的小默契——当地形发生变化时，Steve总会让Bucky牵着自己的手，以牵引力直观地表达身形变化。

“地面右倾，扶着土壁。”  
“半米前有断层。”  
“哇哦，有活动的石块。”

由于这段路始终不平坦，所以Steve并未放开Bucky的手。在他因踩上圆石而打滑时，左侧伸来的机械臂扶住了他的腰，及时稳住了他的身体，这就是牵手行走的联动效应。对此，他笑着调侃道：“Bucky，我们像不像两个百岁老人，相携蹒跚而行？”

“本来就是。”Winter Soldier撇了撇嘴，低声道——经过上次的长谈，他已经能够自然地接受对方唤自己为“Bucky”，而不会再去区分两者了。

他并不喜欢两眼一抹黑的情形，但这两天走来他罕见地安宁平和，这似乎是因为他拥有闭上眼也看得见的光源——就在他的身前，在右手中，干燥温暖，时而柔软、时而有力，明确地引导着他前行。

“前面是‘一线天’的地形，Bucky你把背后的武器取下来，侧身行走。”  
“好。”  
“单手拿不住吧？把冲锋枪或者榴弹发射器给我吧。”  
“嗯。”

Winter Soldier将蝎式冲锋枪递了过去，随后在右手传来的牵引力中，侧身迈步，踏入“一线天”地形。这里果然很窄，机械臂一不注意，倾斜的榴弹发射器就会被卡住。有些地方甚至要低头或屈膝才能通过，艰难之处可想而知。

“真是一条道走到黑。如果走着走着没路了，就乐子大了。”Steve侧耳倾听着风声，调侃着自己的决定。  
“路是人走出来的。”Winter Soldier不以为意。

好在半个多小时后，这条逼仄的“一线天”便走到了头。Winter Soldier听到对方舒了口气，随后自己被拦腰带出了“一线天”，男人就着拥抱的姿势替自己将蝎式冲锋枪挂回背后，轻快地道：“好了。”

Winter Soldier一边反手挂着榴弹发射器，一边思考着遇到这家伙前，有没有人这样近距离接触过自己。似乎是有的，一些穿白衣服的家伙们拿着仪器检测着自己的机械臂，然后被他粗暴地甩到了墙上……

得出结论——地底真是个修身养性的地方。

艰难地走出“一线天”后，Steve惯例地采用进食的方式激励士气。他将半罐午餐肉和一大块压缩饼干递给了Bucky，后者却很快便将罐头与一把战术刀一同丢了回来。

“Bucky？”  
“你吃。”  
“我比较喜欢……”  
“闭嘴。”

Winter Soldier不知自己为何有点来气，直到男人碰了碰自己的手臂，递来水壶时，他方才闷声道了个谢，随后也只是抿了一口——这段路程中，比起黑暗更可怕的是缺水。干燥的天然甬道内，这壶水便代表着生命。

当他将水壶递过去时，对方也将战术刀还了回来，只是刀柄一入手他便发现重量不对，而对方也及时解释道：“就吃一块，好吗？”

厚厚的一块午餐肉沉甸甸地坠在刀尖，那种来气的感觉又出现了，Winter Soldier抿紧唇线。

“Bucky？”男人的低唤中透着点小心翼翼，Winter Soldier甚至能感受到其中裹挟的情绪。不愿令其无谓地担忧，他双眉紧锁地应了一声，沉闷地咬起了午餐肉。

小插曲过后，便又是漫长的黑暗行军。累了便互相倚着枕着入睡，饿了便分食饼干以及少量的水。

Steve开始用更简单的方法维持士气，那便是交谈——

“如果这条通道稳步上升，那再走两天就差不多可以抵达地表了。”  
“嗯。”  
“Bucky，如果找到城镇，你首先想做什么？”  
“……洗澡。”

Steve笑出声来，随后他的左手便被对方用力捏了捏，他从善如流地道：“嗯，我也想找个安稳的落脚点，然后痛快地洗个澡。还想晒晒太阳吹吹风，我都开始怀念废土风沙了。”

听着Bucky的呼吸声，他补充道：“到时就不用吃压缩饼干了，我可以整些热乎的……”

“嗯。”虽然回复得简洁，但Winter Soldier知道，自己的期待感已经被对方点亮了。

“再替你补充点弹药，我们休息个一两天就能找些任务，维持日常用度，规律地生活了。”Steve一边思考着怎么筹措初始物资，一边摩挲了一下Bucky的手背——这次睡醒后，他们便维持牵引的姿势，没有分开过。

因为这条通道太过黑暗，长久地走来，Steve有些明白Bucky所言的感觉剥夺了。他担心对方重新陷入X-38项目为了洗脑而铺陈的病理心理中，所以在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，他始终维持着二人触觉、听觉的关联性，不让沉默主宰这本就死寂的地下世界。

对Winter Soldier而言，长久的黑暗行军确实给予了他一种奇妙的感受——

视觉被搁置后，他失去了对周遭环境的直观判断力，也像个久不照镜子之人，对自我的认知正逐步降低。长久且枯燥单调的行走，令行走的双腿变得机械化，就像静止的机械臂，不再主动引起他的感知。随后身躯的存在也变得可有可无，这令他产生了一种错觉——自己正逐步脱离躯体，变成一个有心跳的灵魂，在地下行进。

意识与灵魂的外形是模糊的，所以他开始分辨不清自己究竟是Winter Soldier，还是走在隐秘的时光隧道中，逐步迈向过去的James Buchanan Barnes。他记得九头蛇的实验室，也记得布鲁克林的沿街风貌；他记得面目模糊的工程师，也记得那个不让人省心的小个子；他记得日本茉莉花瀑布的黑暗残酷，也记得与挚友窝在战壕里迎来的温情黎明……

飘摇的灵魂、模糊的意识最终凝于温暖的掌心，触觉的作用在黑暗中熠熠生辉。握住那干燥的手掌，他立刻感受到了对方的回握之力，以及停下行走、转身相询的嗓音：“Bucky？”

“没事。”Winter Soldier在黑暗中牵起唇角——他似乎找到了与James Buchanan Barnes之间的平衡点，那就是Bucky。有一个人会成为他的锚准，为他在破碎的记忆中定位，并不断创造出新的记忆。

这一次，无尽的黑暗并未能剥夺他的感觉，反而在隔绝一切外在因素的影响后，帮助他初步融合了自我。

此外，漫长的黑暗还赋予了二人一份特殊的馈赠——黑暗效应（Dark Effect）。

光线会影响人的情绪和行为，人的情感反应在较强的光线下更激烈，在较暗环境中，则更温和，不容易产生情绪冲突。在明亮之处，人们在社交中往往很注意自己的行为举止，因为人是群体性、社会性的，在心理学中，这也是一种保护机制。

而在黑暗中，伪装与表情都变得无足轻重，人们便会自然而然地自我流露。而黑暗带来的感官失效，会令人变得敏感不安，倾向于在黑暗中抓住同伴的安全感，这种吸附性非常强，所以黑暗效应应运而生。

因此，在无尽的黑暗中，Steve毫不掩饰对同伴的关心，不时交谈着，拉近彼此的距离，以抵消目不视物带来的不安。Bucky则撇开一切外界赋予他的影响，渐渐地自我流露，重塑着自己，并坦然接受对方对自己的影响。对于他们二人，经过这一场漫长的黑暗跋涉后，彼此之间的亲密感有增无减。

如果说黑暗是心理上的考校，缺水就是生理上的挑战了。不锈钢运动水壶中始终还残留着近百毫升的水，他们却已在黑暗中整整跋涉了4天，每一次的压缩饼干都比上一次更难以下咽。

然而无论Steve将水壶递给对方几次，还回来时总还有百来毫升的水在晃荡。如果和对方交涉，则会陷入循环：

“Bucky，再喝一点。”  
“喝过了。”  
“根本没动过。”  
“动过了。”

Steve觉得再争执也不过是浪费唾沫，于是当下一次进食完毕、对方故技重施时，他将盾牌挂回身后，晃着水壶，放慢了语速，平静地道：“Bucky，两个选择——喝水，或者我喂你喝。”

黑暗中，有人在自己身前立定的感觉鲜明，健硕的体格足以造成压迫感。对方罕有的强硬态度令Bucky怔愣，随后他的右肩便被轻按到了身后的土壁上，机械臂则被对方握住了肘部——不是不能动弹，对方显然没用力，自己也没必要回击。

以陨石矿坑下的白刃战为范本，他迅速对彼此战力做了预估——不考虑枪械与战术刀，自己近身战的速度与耐力略逊一筹，但机械臂爆发性的力量十分可观。无论如何，对方双手控制住自己还行，想要腾出空来喂水就困难了。

见Bucky以沉默表示不合作，Steve知道他不信自己能强制喂水，也不恼，只是迈进一步，贴上对方的身体，压向泥土壁，略做固定。随后左手由其右肩上挪，抚上侧颈，摩挲片刻，道：“试试？”

见对方言之凿凿，Bucky在负隅顽抗与做出妥协之间犹豫片刻，不悦地抿唇，随后开口，闷闷地道：“我喝多少，你喝多少。”

Steve舒了口气，后退一寸不再压迫对方的身体。他抚了抚同伴的侧颊，随后递上了运动水壶。感受着不锈钢的质感，Bucky撇了撇嘴，直到对方无奈地说着“知道了”，他才喝了一口，递了回去。被水滋润的喉间舒适多了，但他还是虎视眈眈地盯着对方，直到听到了吞咽声才作罢。

Steve一改方才的强硬，笑着整理完毕，取下盾牌，随后牵着Bucky的手，接着向前走去。

百来毫升的水快见底时，他们依然没能找到水源，没有了“深渊”中透出的寒冷，就没有冰棱凝结。即使是两名超级战士，在长途跋涉的过程中也因缺水而格外疲惫，并无端地感到烦躁、焦虑和忧郁，这是大脑前额叶向他们发出的缺水警报。

Bucky甚至因为体内缺水而导致低血压，偶尔会像缺氧一样感到眩晕。但他淡然处之，仅是下意识地舔了舔干裂的唇，跟随着牵引力静默地前行——这并不是他遇到过的最糟情况，哪怕在脱水的威胁下依然前路未卜，他也没有片刻的质疑与懊恼……或许这就是结伴同行的力量？

Steve的心绪则没那么平静。他始终认为选择走这条路的是自己，Bucky义无反顾地跟从，自己便该担起全部的责任来。缺水是个极为现实的问题，如果得不到解决，高强度行军便是水深火热的煎熬。

口干舌燥的情况下，他已经有一段时间没与Bucky交流了，大部分沟通都交予相牵的手。指腹摩挲过Bucky的手背，对方也未介意，Steve却蹙起了英挺的眉——与医生的“挤捏试验”相同，他通过触摸判断出Bucky的皮肤弹性降低，这是脱水的前兆。

佐拉博士的人体实验令Bucky获得了比一般人强健的身躯，这很可能是通过研究红骷髅不完整的血清而达成的，所以Bucky的身体素质应当比“重生计划”的自己略逊一筹。当自己也因缺水而变得烦躁焦虑时，对方却一声不吭……

回首往昔，Bucky似乎从不释放负面情绪。无论是当年时常帮助与陪伴自己的Bucky Barnes，还是从佐拉博士手中救下的Sergeant Barnes，都极少提及自身的情绪，而是一味地照顾着他人。即使是饱经磨难的Winter Soldier，与自己相处了这么多天，也不曾提及他所经历的痛苦……

他说他变了，Steve却觉得自己可以找出一百个没变的地方，无论是习惯、好恶还是灵魂。他们的命运相缠，他太熟悉他了……

鼻翼翕动，一丝异味拨动了Steve敏锐的嗅觉，他低声相询：“Bucky，有没有闻到一股……腐烂的味道？”

后者闻言，在黑暗中细细辨认了一下，方才确认道：“有点。”——缺水期间他始终喉间如灼，一开口才发现整个嗓音都低哑了。沙哑的回复刚出口，他便知不妙，果然引路的男子立时转身，走到了自己的身前……他焦躁地舔了舔唇，耷拉下了嘴角。

Steve左手扶住了Bucky的肩膀，右手探上前去，食指触碰到了对方的下颌，拇指指腹则抚上双唇，轻柔摩挲——唇纹涌现，唇瓣干裂，这是缺水的体征，已经远不只是口干舌燥的程度了……有轻微的濡湿感，他想起了挚友舔唇的小习惯。

感受着唇间的轻触，Bucky想开口说没事，又担心沙哑的嗓音再触动对方，于是保持了沉默。好在对方收回手后，只是平和地道：“Bucky，舔唇不仅不会湿润嘴唇，反而会加速唇部的水分蒸发，使双唇更加干涩。所以注意一下，嗯？”

以为这一页被揭过了，Bucky舒了口气，应声道：“嗯。”

“战术刀借我。”  
“好。”

就像违反军纪被当场抓包，他几乎是一个指令一个动作地服从着，捏着刀尖便递了过去。直到对方转身摸索背包的声音响起，他才渐渐地蹙眉思考——缺水、刀、还有背包里有什么？

一个闪念掠过，他心头一跳，下意识地迈步上前，同时按亮了为节电而迟迟未用的狼眼。尽管亮度很低，但久未见光的Steve一怔，手中的动作也因此暴露在了对方眼前——小臂、战术刀、水壶。

见到这一幕，Bucky便什么都明白了。他听到自己的呼吸变得粗重，心跳加速，血液在心脏的强力收缩中，冲向了大脑和面部。他咬牙握拳，双肩发紧，呼吸变快……他似乎想竭力抑制自己的愤怒，直到听到了那人的嗓音——

“Bucky，听我说，血清强化了我的新陈代谢机能，自愈能力也十分卓越，就算伤及桡动脉也会快速凝固止血的，没有危……”他说不下去了，因为战术刀被机械臂一把扫开，对方整个人就像头被激怒的狼，扑了上来。

处于理亏的Steve持盾却未还手，所以他被对方狠狠地扑在了石壁上，右臂一横便压住了他的脖颈，呼吸顿时变得艰难。由于对方的右手反攥着狼眼，所以他勉强能看清Bucky眉间深深的刻痕、被怒火点燃的双眼与瞪大泛红的眼眶……即使是陨石矿坑中充满攻击性的Winter Soldier，也不过沉默如冰冷的潭水，这是他第一次见到那么怒不可遏的Bucky。

即使自己之前步步紧逼、并语言威胁他，他都没有发怒……此刻却像一匹受伤的狼一般，举着冰冷的左拳，瞪视着自己，眼中却比谁都痛。这样的目光，只要一眼，便能让Steve的负疚感沉重，在想明白之前，他已然在颈动脉的压迫下，双唇翕动着无声道歉，随后闭上眼等待对方发泄怒意。

起伏的胸膛怒火中烧，Bucky咬牙切齿地握紧机械臂，一拳砸向了被自己压制的男子，却拳路一偏，落在了星盾边缘。“哐”的一声巨响几乎震得落土簌簌，对上男人睁眼后的诧异目光，他利落地起身，连落在不远处的战术刀都不管不顾，手持狼眼转身就走。

那家伙能在路面塌陷时试图把他甩出去，能在下坠时抱着自己以血肉之躯缓冲撞击，能以背脊为自己遮挡落石，能将一切有营养的食物让给他吃，能在他节水的同时也一起节水，两个人傻瓜般地互换着始终百来毫升的水……

但血不一样！他以为那只是水和蛋白质吗？以为自己能为了解渴，坦然喝下他的血吗？？见鬼！

在他身后，Steve快速收好背包，捡起战术刀便追了上去。

“Bucky，Bucky、我……”见同伴置若罔闻，沉稳如Steve亦焦虑了起来。他探手搭上了对方的小臂，却被狠狠地甩开，可见余怒未消。对方甚至看了眼前路便按灭了狼眼，背影立刻化入黑暗，无声无息地消失在了他的眼前。

如果说几天的携手前行令人安心无比，那么形单影只地在黑暗中行走，便足以令人不安了。

Winter Soldier不悦地抿着唇，利用自己无声潜行的技巧，一边与身后之人保持着距离，一边探路前行——不得不承认，这比跟在那人身后，被他牵引着前进要复杂许多，需要通过手足探路获悉地形。尽管如此，他也没准备就这样与对方和解，胸中仿佛有一口气横亘着，堵得他不舒服。

Steve此时正无奈地抿着唇，蹙眉跟在其后——与Bucky说话就像石沉大海，如果快跑着跟上去，对方也会加快步速。为了减少Bucky在黑暗中探路的危险性，他不敢追得太近。他有点怀念之前携手前行、默契无间的时光了。

“Bucky，吃点东西么？”没有得到回应，意料之中。Steve耸了耸肩，决定采取行动。

Winter Soldier正谨慎地探着路，倏尔，他竖耳倾听，放慢了脚步，侧首回顾……即便如此，也未能捕获到另一人的脚步声，仿佛不知不觉中，那人便消失在了自己的身后。黑暗中，他眉头微拧，思考起了方才的地形是否可能存在岔路。

无论如何，心中的不安感还是变得强烈了。他迟疑片刻，转身往回走，直到被拽住了胳膊，他才意识到那家伙屏息以待好一会儿了。以机械臂利落地给了他一肘，对方闷哼一声，却不放手，只是低声喊着“Bucky”。

黑暗中，他撇了撇嘴，打开战术手电，看了一眼被自己肘击的躯干处，随后抬眼望向对方——尽管守株待兔有点欠揍，但毕竟全程都在悉心照料自己，一点具有争议性的行为，生过闷气也就算了。

见对方不再甩开自己的手，Steve心下一宽，道歉之语即将出口，目光却在逡巡过对方的面庞后，怔住了——狼眼2%的亮度下，依稀可辨对方憔悴的面容、塌陷的眼窝、缺乏弹性的皮肤、黯淡的唇色与干裂的唇纹……

于是徘徊于喉间的“Bucky，对不起”被自然转换为：“Bucky，你就快脱水了，如果不及时补充，会虚脱甚至有生命危险的。”

蓝色的双眼浸润着担忧与不忍，就事论事的语气也格外软和：“虚脱后需要依靠输液补充体液，不如防微杜渐，现在就补充点水分，好吗？超人士兵血清极大地提升了自愈力，一点割伤真的不算什么，就喝一点，好么？”

他的手抚上了Bucky的侧颈，轻柔地安抚着对方的情绪，也用亲密的摩挲与诚恳的眼神表达一种请求，希望对方能接受这个提议。

Bucky Barnes看着那双包容如海的蓝眸，任凭更多柔软的情绪流转而来，熄灭了心头沉闷的怒火。他阖上双眼，半晌后睁开的眼中也氤氲着些许柔和的情愫，却没有看向对方，只是摇了摇头，旋即牵起无奈的笑容，哑声道：“这不是多与少的问题，是原则问题。不论是不是有生命危险，是不是别无他法，喝了就是喝了……”

为了生存而伤害你，只会化为噩梦谴责自己。

他终于望向了对方，绿眸沉静安宁，一如沙哑的低语般古朴坚定：“我办不到。”

说完，他取下挂于腰际的黑色面罩，戴上它，看了对方一眼，随后迈步离开——他用行为告诉对方，拒饮，拒绝沟通，没有妥协的余地。

那是属于Winter Soldier的装备，覆面遮去半容，黑白分明，犀利冷酷。但当那双眼望向自己时，Steve能清楚地感受到那依然是Bucky——他坚定地拒绝自己，与自己不得不说服他，皆是为了保护彼此。

缺水的生存问题化为情感的拉锯战，他们陷入了僵持。

感受到身后之人的几番张口欲言，引路的Bucky按灭了狼眼，以此示意自己的绝不退让。Steve关心则乱，他为难地摇着头，试图想出一个折衷的办法。

“咔擦”一声，Bucky感到自己似乎踩断了什么，止住了步伐。久居战场的Steve率先反应过来，一反方才的当断不断，一把将同伴扯至自己的身后，持盾护在了他的身前。

与此同时Bucky也打开了狼眼，一条铺满散碎白骨的道路展现在了他们的眼前，腐臭的气息透过面罩，缓缓地传入了鼻腔……


	14. 花明

这条铺着阴森白骨的地下甬道，予人以一种在胸腔内行走的诡异错觉。Steve看了一眼断骨处的痕迹，便下了判断：“啮齿目动物，附近应该有水。”

遇敌了还想着水——Bucky一边取下蝎式冲锋枪，一边削了他一眼。同样戴着面具，此时的他就没有Winter Soldier的戾气与煞气，俊朗的眉宇一片安宁。

笑看同伴一眼，Steve递出盾面，道：“尽头可能是它的巢穴，我们进去不如引它出来。”

一目了然的地形自然更适合战斗，Bucky没有疑义，将狼眼绑上冲锋枪后，机械臂反手砸上了振金盾面，如敲锣般浩大的声势在逼仄的甬道间回响。阵前擂鼓的宣战惊起一片窸窸窣窣的碎响，随后一阵吱吱的叫声迫近，甬道那头恍如涌来了一片灰色的浪潮，向着二人起伏前行。

Bucky狼眼一照便嫌弃地蹙眉，Steve同样诧异道：“竟然是鼠群，难怪那只变异巨蜥的万骨坑中有蜿蜒的脊骨。”——赶在被近身包围前，他投出了手雷，

鼠群中竟然有三只同时起跳，扑向了手雷。只不过被撞偏的手雷爆炸后，还是掀翻了鼠群，对它们造成了毁灭性杀伤。第二波灰鼠很快便踩踏着第一波的尸体，浩浩荡荡地冲了过来。它们比第一批数量少，但体型大了一圈，红色的眼睛十分显眼。

Steve不得已，投掷了剩下那枚手雷，随后迎来了第三波鼠潮——十几只啮齿类发动冲锋，个个抵得上瘦弱的猫，吱吱怪叫时，两对长而尖的啮齿闪烁着冷光。

安装了消音器的冲锋枪声极有节奏地响起，子弹扫到之处血花飞溅，绝无落空。Bucky一手握着弹匣、一手握住握把，凭借出色的臂力控制射向，精度堪比枪托抵肩射击。几发点射更是直钻变异鼠的脑门，蝎式在他的手中一如死神的镰刀，夺命追魂。

让出视野的Steve瞅了他一眼，眉间轻微的刻痕与无波无澜的双眸，令肃容持枪的男子显得格外冷静与犀利。军中常调侃——硬朗枪械与性感尤物，正是男人最爱的力量与美的结合——Steve却觉得出色的战斗力才能带来凛冽如刀锋的美感，强大又可靠，足以令人托付后背。

他用盾击拍晕了一只漏网之鱼，单脚飞踢开另一只，随后望向了第四波鼠潮——十多只，个个爪子尖利异常，尾部也覆上了一层金属色，犀利如钢鞭。

Bucky射杀了几只冲得最快的，随后看了眼聚合物制成半透明弹匣，剩余弹量不足。他一边解下狼眼，一边低声道：“给我5秒。”

“没问题。”Steve的M1911枪声随之响起。二战后他很少用枪，但优秀的手眼协调性保证了他的射击水平，所以这把因念旧而保留的半自动手枪，依然能被他发挥出优秀的战力。

待剩下五六只变异鼠近身，在狭窄甬道内弹射的盾牌与一名近身战高手便足以终结它们。只是当他击飞倒数第二只时，巢穴内的鼠群连续涌出了两批，二十几只比猫还大的钢鬃鼠齐齐杀来。

就在Steve一盾扫断变异鼠的脊椎时，背后沙哑的嗓音语调清冷地响起：“三秒后闭眼。”——他回首，见到Bucky已将狼眼绑上了榴弹发射器，并手持黑色护目镜，看了自己一眼，吐出“爆闪”二字，随后戴上了护目镜。

Steve立时背对Bucky以盾遮挡，后者则同时启用了狼眼的第四档位——10Hz的爆闪——所谓养兵千日，用兵一时，他们不惜黑暗行军，省下的电量在此刻发挥了战术作用。

整个通道亮如白昼的瞬间，全副武装的男子如一道黑色的旋风席卷而过，久居黑暗的钢鬃鼠早已成了睁眼瞎，怪叫着互相冲撞。直冲鼠巢的Bucky先以100%全恒光横扫四周，记忆巢穴中敌人的分布并暂时致盲它们，随后向着巨鼠守卫的中心处发射了一枚榴弹，爆破的刹那身后之人也持盾赶到，护卫身侧，击飞了一只巨鼠。见状，他安心地摘下了护目镜。

弹药所剩无几便展开白刃战，纵使存活的变异鼠体型如大型犬，也扛不住镇金盾与机械臂的力量。一旦缺乏数量优势，啮齿类防御力低下的弱点便暴露了出来，尽管迅捷如风奔袭如电，却仍躲不过那割喉的战术刀，一丛丛血花在巢穴内喷洒。

拳击、脚踢、盾击，Steve与Bucky背靠着背，为彼此承担下所有敌袭，坚定不移。与他们势如破竹的攻势相比，数量越来越少的变异鼠终于溃不成军，潮水般从巢穴中撤退，一窝蜂地涌向了黑暗中的地下甬道。

方才便被嘈杂的吱吱叫声吵得上火，Bucky抹去前额的汗珠，因为巢穴内腐臭难闻而不愿摘下面具。见同伴竟然越过巨型鼠尸，开始搜寻着什么，他虽然不解，但还是远远地提供了照明——之所以保持距离，是因为他们好像方才还有矛盾没和解。

Steve寻找了没多久，便看见了一大堆破烂的衣料。用脚拨开它们，除了乱窜的小鼠，剩下的便是各种被咬烂了的行囊。他戴上手套挑拣片刻，收起了一只小盒子，一颗手榴弹，一支单筒望远镜，和两把旧式手枪。

微弱的手电光下，Bucky看着男子简单擦拭着两把捡来的手枪，蹙眉。他无声地走上前去，递上了自己崭新的P226——虽然还没和解，但向自己借武器还是可以的。

看着这支新式半自动手枪，Steve一怔，旋即笑开了：“我收拾这些，是为了在下一个城镇售出它们……Bucky，谢了。”

被道谢的男子撇了撇嘴，收起手枪走开了。

十来天的地下行军，令Steve包里的食物被消耗得七七八八。他腾空了一个背包，装入收集来的那些战利品，又添了些打火机、指南针等小件，随后满意地背上两个背包起身，目光四扫，却见Bucky已经不在变异鼠的巢穴中了。

“Bucky？”  
“这儿。”

循声走去，他才发现这个毒瘤般的鼠巢并不封闭。在另一侧拐过弯，便能见到一条狭窄低矮的通道，弯腰穿过后，便是一处如广口瓶般空旷的空间。直起身的刹那，率先映入眼帘的正是摘下面罩的同伴，他正仰首阖眼，沐浴在浅淡的光线下。

Steve这才注意到，六七米高的空间当真如个广口瓶一般，还虚掩着一个“瓶盖”，日光透过其缝隙洒下，倒映在地底的积水上，形成了一个明亮的光环。或许是地面在飘雨的缘故，高处不时有水滴坠落，激得一层积水波光粼粼，水雾纷纷扬扬。站于其间的Bucky如同置身于日全食中，黑色的身影被披上了一层薄如蝉翼的光芒，衬得他阖眼微笑的神情如梦似幻。

经过漫长的黑暗跋涉，他们终于寻到了水与光，一切艰辛困苦便有了回报。Bucky那安宁的眉宇与纯粹的笑容，刻满了对希望的憧憬与虔诚——这是Steve许久未见的神情，仿若岁月的长河并不曾留给他苦难与伤痕……

听到身后踏水的脚步声响起，Bucky便知道来者是谁，他头也不回地继续享受着日光的照拂，汲取着来自大自然的暖意，将自己的后背安然留给对方——十来天的黑暗行走已经令他们熟透了彼此的特征，在那人的身边，他可以卸下戒备与防范。

对方站在了自己的身后，旋即两条手臂穿过腋下，于自己的腰间松垮垮地环了一圈。他低头，见到的就是一双手，捧着一把擦得干干净净的战术刀，呈现于自己的身前——发现那家伙取血时，自己盛怒之下打飞了那把刀，也没有捡回来。

耳畔响起了对方低柔的气声：“Bucky，不生气了，好么？”

曲线救国避免正面冲突，以小心翼翼的语调示弱，压上肩膀的下颌尽显亲昵——成功的战术选择令Bucky只是撇了撇嘴，瞅了眼上方希望初现的“广口瓶盖”，对男人心中的想法了如指掌——有了离开地下与找到水源的契机，先前因为缺水而产生的矛盾便消泯于无形，所以便来和解了。

如果再出现相似的问题，那么同样的矛盾便不可避免……只是这世上，除了身后这个笨蛋，还有谁会为他做到这一步呢？也只有他会对自己的事格外上心，乃至于关心则乱，丝毫不把自身的安危放在心上。

温热的呼吸拂过右耳，麻麻痒痒的，令整只耳朵都暖暖地发着热。又是一声以气声低喃的“Bucky……”，柔软的耳廓以肉眼可见的速度泛红，Bucky Barnes无奈地塌下眉头，目光沿着对方整齐的掌纹，挪到了平滑的刀身上，雪亮的金属倒映着自己的双眸，复杂的情感氤氲其间，却没有任何负面情绪……

机械臂取下战术刀，利落地收回腰际。他听到身后之人松了口气，低低地发出笑音，仿佛这是什么很值得高兴的事似的，真是直冒傻气。他抿了抿唇，右手安抚性地拍了拍男人的双手，以示这一页就这么翻过去了。

Steve挑起眉梢，很快便笑得更轻快了，清澈的蓝眸透着温存——Bucky口硬心软，耳根子也软，和当年一样好说话，也处处为他人着想。

Bucky感到对方收紧双臂，从身后拥抱了他一下，随后才收回双手。之前在黑暗中由于目不视物，他们触碰对方时，往往碰到哪儿算哪儿，是脸、颈、肩、腰还是腿都无所谓，同性之间也没什么需要避讳。如今在微弱的光线下近距离接触，产生的亲密感便更为私人化，好似与先前有些许不同。

Bucky不自在地舔了舔唇，随后比划了一下两条攀爬线路，哑声道：“这里四周多是湿滑的泥壁，只有这两处有攀爬着力点。两条路线相距不远，我们一人一处，爬上去看一下地势。”

Steve随手替Bucky收紧了身后的束带，为其系紧武器，随后笑着道：“听你的。”

二人稍做准备运动，活动关节、放松肌肉，令全身处于灵活的状态。随后倚靠狼眼的照明，他们各自选了自己的攀岩路线，并记忆下不同高度与角度的岩道、岩眼，开始攀爬。两名超级战士都是徒手攀岩的好手——作为世界十大最危险运动之首，徒手攀岩需要利用岩石上的裂缝、洞穴、突起等天然攀爬点，攀登陡峭的岩壁。

一个优秀的攀岩运动员必须拥有足够的指力、腕力和臂力，而Bucky的机械臂具有得天独厚的优势，能轻松地在攀登中抓住支点、维持身体平衡。他通过上肢引体，下肢蹬压抬腿的配合来移动身体，很快便运用爆发性的力量，比同伴更早地爬到瓶颈处，仰首观察起了超过两米高的“瓶盖”。

反观Steve的攀爬动作则倚靠着上、下肢力量的协调运用，充满技术含量。他的第一指关节用力抠紧支点的同时，手腕紧张，手掌贴在岩壁上，小臂也随手掌紧贴岩壁而下垂。在引体时，手指握点下压抬臂，重心活动却轨迹变化不大，节奏鲜明。再配合以脚腕、脚趾以及腿部的力量，使身体重心随着用力方向的不同而协调地移动，手脚动作配合自如，比同伴晚半分钟抵达瓶颈处，身形灵活呼吸不乱。

回首看了一眼同伴，二人之间相聚不到两米，他可以清楚地分辨出Bucky的攀岩路线上，没有了着力点，瓶颈下方的倒45度角便难以翻越，毕竟人不是壁虎，没有特殊结构的爪子可以运用分子间作用力。而他自己的行进路线上还有一个凹坑与一块露出一角的砖头，勉强能翻越至瓶颈处，随后2米高的平滑的“广口瓶颈”与封口的“瓶盖”便会阻止攀爬。

他观察了自己背对着的岩壁，随后将力量集中于指间和手腕，一套引体向上、跳跃腾挪的组合动作过后，整个人呈X型横亘于瓶颈下方，左脚侧卡入一条石缝中，右足则落点平滑、稳不住脚，勉强靠三个支撑点维系平衡。

Bucky原本因为有些恐高，在倒45度角下踟蹰。听到背后的动静，他诧然回首，见到的就是俯身撑开四肢的男人。对方稳住身体后，侧首朝他笑了一下，说道：“上来，把‘盖子’掀开，就能出去了。”

Bucky当然懂得那个“上来”，就是指踩在他的背上。只不过懂是一回事，真将自己连人带装备的300磅压在对方身上，就是另一回事了。

“就这一会儿，我坚持得住。”或许是看出了他的迟疑，对方轻松地劝慰着，并腾出一只手取下了背后的盾牌，补充道，“这个高度就算滑下去也没事的。”

Bucky注意到当男人腾出一只手时，其右脚便开始在土壁上打滑。他哑声道“收起右脚”，对方屈膝照做，同时他以机械臂大力掷出一把战术刀，金属刀身顿时削铁如泥般没入土壁，只露出一段刀柄。

右脚搁在这个新造的支撑点上，Steve笑着道谢，对方也抿了抿唇，神情转为坚定，向他道：“撑着点。”

随后Bucky不再耽误时间，一个蹬踏跳跃，将大半个身体的重量挂上对方腰际，旋即机械臂借力，爬上了对方的背部。在这个过程中，Steve的双手紧扣左侧的凹坑与右侧的砖头，用力得指甲泛白，咬牙撑过了最初的撞击，随后若无其事地道：“站稳了。”

“嗯。”一旦行动起来，Bucky便再无迟疑，分秒必争。

男人浑身肌肉结实，踩在其紧绷的背部十分安稳。有了落脚点，他立刻起身去推“广口瓶盖”，伸直了的机械臂令他触摸到了两米高的盖子，只是推了两下都未能掀开。在光线与灰尘中，他眯起眼，终于注意到了左侧的盖子边缘落了锁。此刻箭在弦上，不容任何东西挡道——右手抽出精巧的COP 357 Derringer，左臂尽力推高盖板，随后对着锁扣处点射，火花四溅。

一次能发射4发点357马柯南的破坏力，瞬间轰烂了那把陈旧的锁，机械臂蓄力后一拳击出，沉重的盖板立时被掀翻开去，翻转着倒在一边，阳光肆无忌惮地洒了下来……

Bucky怔住了。

俯身支撑的Steve见到地表积水被镀上了一层粼粼金光，闪烁不息，整个人的心情也跟着明亮了起来——终于能回到地表了，阳光、雨水、空气都变得珍贵，宛如大自然的恩赐。

“Bucky，小心点。”  
“嗯。”

背后传来了一股蹬踏起跳的力量，他侧首，见到同伴上半身已经攀上地表，机械臂运作声传来，整个人一个翻滚便脱离了这个广口瓶般的空间。

“坚持住。”Bucky低哑的嗓音远远地传来，几乎被风吹散。

Steve应了一声，随后也双脚一蹬，挂回了自己这一侧的岩壁上。之前侧卡入石缝的左脚几番受力后，踝关节已经脱位了，好在终是支撑到Bucky脱身。没有麻醉的条件，他咬牙屈膝，为自己牵引复位。虽然没有石膏，但抵达地表就能略加固定了。

说到地表，怎么Bucky还不见动静？难道是看到附近有绳索，去取了？

Steve疑惑地仰首看着那块天空，只觉得即使阴云密布，阳光对于他而言还是明亮得刺目了。好在那一方明媚很快便被一个背光的身影遮挡了一小半，对方向下伸直了机械臂，低哑的嗓音传来：“这个位置够得到么？”

Steve感到了些许异样，但也不会让Bucky久候，目测了一下距离便确认道：“能行。”

说完，他背上盾牌，看准机械臂的方位，松开双手蹬踏起跳，左手堪堪握住了对方的手腕。机械运作声传来，他整个人被拖拽上地表，只是不等他呼吸一口新鲜空气，上半身便被余力未尽的机械臂拖着，撞入同伴的怀中。他以为那是操作失误，但肩头却被机械臂按着不让起身，同时对方的右手蒙上了自己的双眼。

“Bucky？”  
“别动。”

时间在对方平稳的呼吸中流逝，Steve感到蒙着自己双眼的手渐渐打开了几条细细的缝隙，令阴天的光线缓缓投入。四周破碎的景色依旧是一片废土式的荒芜，并非需要捂眼的尸山血海般可怖的景象。直到对方拿开右手，机械臂迅速又粗鲁地为自己戴上一双黑色护目镜时，Steve突然反应了过来，触电般从对方怀中弹起身，单膝点地跪在了坐着的同伴身前，声线不稳地问道：“Bucky……你……看不见了？”

“短暂性失明罢了。”作为当事人，Bucky说得云淡风轻，“过几个小时就好了。”

他阖着眼，被雨丝打湿的面庞上沾染了一些泥渍，留了十多天的胡茬显得不修边幅，比起当初强袭陨石矿坑的完美状态，可谓是狼狈落拓。但他的唇角噙着一抹浅笑，天光、雨水、同伴、地表组成了一个新世界，他感到十分满足。

透过护目镜看着这样的Bucky，Steve更感愧疚：“我应当想到久居于黑暗中，必须在见光前蒙上眼睛……”——眼睛经过长时间的黑暗状态后，瞳孔会放大。如果不蒙住眼睛而让人立即见光，瞳孔来不及收缩即被射入大量光线，会对视网膜产生刺激，从而使眼睛灼伤。

“地表近在眼前，我也忘了这件事。”Bucky的语气仍然淡淡的，仿佛对这件事毫不在意，信口宽慰着同伴。  
“我定的行动方案，是我的错”Steve摇了摇头。想到对方即使在失明状态，也不忘护住自己的眼睛，心中便有些酸涩。

“Steve。”  
“嗯？”

这是这么多天以来，Bucky第一次直呼Steve的名字，后者心头一跳，立时给予了百分百的关注。

“认可并执行你行动方案的是我，有护目镜但是忘了先戴上的也是我……进入废城后遇到地陷不是你的错，地下行走缺水缺光都不是你的错，你不该将责任都往自己身上揽，因为我每踏出一步，都是出于自己的决定——这是我选的路。”

Bucky阖眼仰面，向着对方罕见地说了一长段话。他知道对方极具责任感，自从陷入地下后，便将遇到的一切麻烦都扛在肩上。无论是勇于担当还是关心则乱，他都看在眼里，却不希望给对方带来负担——跟着他是自己的选择，自己一样会担起责任。

【“这是我选的路。”】

Bucky斩钉截铁的最后一句话在Steve的心头回响，他有些茫然地望着对方，望着那个暂时失明却仍坚定不移的青年，脑内回想起的却是自己失去他的那一天，一个人在废弃的小酒馆中借酒浇愁……

【“你知道我当时能做的，就仅仅只是抓住他的手就好了……”】

他那样说着，特意前来的Peggy却安慰他道——

【“那不是你的错，你已经尽力了。”】  
【“你相信你的朋友吗？尊重他吗？”】  
【“那就不要再自责了，尊重巴恩斯自己的选择，他肯定觉得为你牺牲是值得的。”】

那时他并没有释怀，只是一头扎进了打击九头蛇的大业。七十多年后的今天，他竟然还能看到Bucky在他的眼前，云淡风轻地说着——“不是你的错，你不该将责任都往自己身上揽，因为我每踏出一步，都是出于自己的决定，这是我选的路。”

他知道在破损的火车车厢内，无论多少次面对激光束的威胁，Bucky都会举起振金盾义无反顾地为自己吸引火力……那时谁又能知道，这样一个勇敢的选择，带来的是漫长的苦难与伤痕……

Bucky的命运早已与自己的息息相关，即使每一步都是他的选择，也无法改变他是自己的责任的事实，他从未想过放下这个责任，就像他的心中从未放下过Bucky一样……或许全世界，他只会为一个人惦念那么久，背负那么多了……

他甘之如饴。

不知不觉便漫步到了Bucky的身边，在对方侧首疑问的神情中，Steve俯身将他抱起，令其安坐在路边的一块圆石上。随后，他轻轻地搂着Bucky的脑袋，侧倚上了自己的胸膛。

他说：“雨下大了。”

雨真的下大了，水滴于护目镜下汇聚，在他硬朗的面颊上形成一道清澈的水流，蜿蜒而下，顺着下颌达到张力的极限，旋即星光般一闪而逝，坠落在青年的机械臂上，砸成几瓣小水花……

“Steve……？”对于对方的情绪，Bucky如有所感般仰首，微睁的双眼只能看到模糊的光感。

Steve一手掩住了那双绿眸，抿了抿唇，一边交代着对方“闭上眼”，一边从背包中取出毛巾，用雨水湿润着，抚上了Bucky的面庞，抹拭着那些泥渍。

“花脸猫，给你擦擦。”见对方不悦地蹙眉，他笑着道，“下次眼睛不舒服，不要用手揉。”

Bucky勉为其难地应了一声，任由男人将自己的面庞与脖颈都抹拭了一遍。雨水凉丝丝的，拂面而来很是舒适，他惬意地享受着大自然的馈赠，舔了舔被雨水浸湿了的唇。

恰巧Steve如地下那般习惯性地抚了一下青年的唇，想说“嘴唇干裂的情况好些了”，于是拇指指腹便撞上了粉色的舌尖，他怔住了……相形之下，依然处于黑暗之中的Bucky则不以为意，舌尖就此滑了过去，像走路绕开一块石头般自然。

Steve这才像被烫到般收回了手，拇指收于四指之内，握拳，整只手放在了身后。见Bucky随意地仰首启唇接着雨滴，露出两排洁白的牙齿，惬意的神情毫无异样，他这才耸耸肩，取出水壶，开盖接起了雨滴。

在雨中耐心地搓了一遍毛巾，他走上前去给Bucky擦眼睛，以确保他睁眼后能觉得干净清爽。绒绒的毛巾轻柔地摩挲着眼角的笑纹，Steve很快便觉得自己的情绪被感染了，他低笑着抓起花脸猫的爪子，替其指间与指缝都擦了个干净，随后拍了拍机械臂道：“不怕进水吗？”

“应该防水。”  
“记得二战时有一次，你在狙击点辅助我行动。那天突降暴雨，我打手势让你先撤，自己趁机潜入。没想到抢他们的摩托突围时，你居然还在那儿，爆了追兵的车胎……枪械进水会炸膛的你知道吗？”  
“没炸。”  
“我快被你气炸了。”

似是回忆起了有趣的情形，Bucky闭着眼也笑得很轻松：“我那时用的是一把AK，导气杆结构，比较安全。M16那种导气管结构才容易炸膛。”

看着对方一脸专业与自豪的模样，Steve也被气笑了：“还有理了？枪支专家。”——话语间他摘下护目镜，动作轻柔地为对方戴上，随后眨了眨眼，在渐渐清晰的视野中专注地看着对方，为其整理被雨水打湿了的刘海。

“就因为这个，你那天打饭就只拿午餐肉给我？”  
“你以为你枕头下面的蔬菜罐头是圣诞老人塞的么？”  
“果然是你。哪来的？”  
“突围前从他们的军营里掏的。”

二人一同低笑了起来。Steve想起了Bucky一脸爱惜地拆开AK，彻底除水并仔细涂抹枪油的模样。Bucky则想起了自己睡前被枕头磕到脑袋，伸手摸出一个蔬菜罐头的奇事儿。

他们有太多的共同经历，三天三夜也说不完。

Steve动了动不适的脚踝，环顾四周，在雨幕间眺望远方，忽然眼前一亮，道：“先休息一会儿，等雨小一点了我们再出发，到时候告诉你一个好消息。”

“好。”  
“吃点压缩饼干吧？”  
“嗯。”

Steve喝了压缩饼干的包装袋中收集的雨水，将不锈钢运动水壶与其盖中收集的递给同伴。Bucky没喝多少便继续接水了，他还挺喜欢在雨中自给自足的感觉。

苍茫的雨幕在地上溅起一片白色的水雾，淅沥的雨声也起到了隔绝的作用，令Steve产生了广阔的天地间只剩下他们二人的错觉，然而他并不觉得孤独……明明自己在被解冻后，站在人来人往的神盾局总部，却觉得仿若置身于荒芜人海，漂泊无根。

而今不过是两人在一起，他便觉得仿佛拥有了一个完整的世界，别无所求……一定是因为在地底经历了漫长无边的黑暗，所以他们在精神上变得互相依存。

侧首看着同伴的发梢下颌都滴着水珠，他笑着问道：“要不要替你遮挡一下？”

“不用，这样挺好。”  
“这样大的雨，应该下不了多久。”

Steve一边闲聊，一边活动着自己的左脚——附近只有泥土和石块，连片能充作夹板的木材都没有，简易固定的想法无法实施，雨天他连绷带都懒得拿出来。还好只是以疼痛为主，肿胀并不严重，应当没有骨折。他信任自己身体的强健程度与恢复力，既然在地下做过简单的牵引复位了，那么不理会也罢，反正最晚今夜他们便能找到落脚点了。

两人在原地修整了半个多小时，雨慢慢地变小了。Steve走到开阔处，取出在变异鼠巢穴搜集到的单筒望远镜，遮着雨向着早已看准的方向观望了片刻，旋即便露出了笑容。或许是雨声变小的关系，一直放空心情享受着大自然的Bucky竖起了耳朵，侧首倾听了片刻。

Steve收起望远镜走了回来，看了眼逐渐散开的阴云，安排道：“准备一下，过五分钟我们就出发吧。在你眼睛恢复之前，我可以背着你走。”

“在那之前，先说说你的脚怎么了？”  
“……”

Steve没想到脚步声会露出破绽，他无奈地塌下眉头，避重就轻地道：“扭到了而已，一会儿就好了。”

Bucky蹙眉，想到对方徒手攀岩时还身手灵活，他便知道自己踩在他背上、与蹬踏借力起跳，终究给其带来了身体负担。

修整完毕出发时，Steve不再提背的事儿，只是伸手想要牵引着Bucky前行，就像在地下黑暗中那样，用肢体动作为目不视物的人引路。然而Bucky握住他的左手，自然地绕过了颈后，令他的手臂搭上了自己的肩膀，得以借力。

“靠上来。”Bucky言简意赅地道。

Steve怔忡片刻，笑着摇了摇头，随后依言而行，揽紧了Bucky的肩膀，让他分担了一部分重量。

一个暂时失明，一个踝关节受伤，二人就这样取长补短地靠在一起，走在纷飞的雨丝中，成为彼此的支撑与灯塔。

Steve：“有一个好消息，一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
Bucky：“坏消息。”  
Steve：“坏消息是我们可能今晚才能找到一个落脚处。”  
Bucky：“找到落脚处？你看到城镇了？”  
Steve：“聪明，这就是好消息。”

Steve笑了起来——方才他就在远处隐约见到了建筑物的轮廓，大雨有效地控制了废土上的扬尘，所以一旦雨势转小，用望远镜便能确认出那确实是一个二三级城镇，而非末世前建造的废城。

一个明确的行进目标能鼓舞士气，这个惊喜令Bucky的心情轻快了些许，对于需要步行数个小时的路程反倒不在意了。只是他不时地试着抬起护目镜，见视力尚未恢复便再戴回去。几次一来，Steve以为他太过在意暂时失明的事儿，宽慰他道：“别急，好好戴着，等天色暗下来应该就好了。再睡一晚，明天就没事了。”

Bucky应声后撇了撇嘴，显然对这话不以为意。终于，在他步行两小时后，摘下护目镜已经能较为清晰地看到远方了。他并没有急于观察远处的城镇轮廓，而是在男人的身侧单膝点地，看着他止步的左脚，低声道：“手扶我肩上。”

“……”Steve仿佛明白了一点什么，他的神情变得有些复杂，随后依言照做了。

见对方已扶稳自己的右肩，Bucky右臂抚上其左腿膝窝，轻托起小腿，牵引着查看骨骼状况。他的机械手灵巧地解开了作战靴，褪下袜子，旋即见到了踝部，比他想象的肿胀得严重。

“扭到了而已？一会儿就好了？”

见Bucky秋后算账，语气不善，Steve揉了揉鼻尖，坦白道：“是脱位，已经处理过了。”

Bucky闻言触摸了一下胫腓骨下端，那儿并没有明显的皮下突出，胫骨前缘至足跟的距离也正常，确实复位过了。但接连的行走显然影响伤情，所以脚踝才会肿胀得厉害。他准备重新检验一遍，于是信手从腰间取出一剂杜冷丁，咬开盖子，却被对方阻止了。

Steve：“不用麻醉，腰麻或硬脊膜外麻醉会耽误行程。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，不悦道：“我背你。”

二人的立场仿佛对调了，Steve笑得很是无奈，晃了一把Bucky的肩头，揶揄道：“拜托，一点小伤而已，不至于。”

Bucky脸色臭臭地收起了镇痛剂，用尽量轻柔的手法行足跖屈牵引，确认距骨进入踝穴，随后熟练地按摩缓解疼痛，最后从腰包中抽出一条高分子石膏夹板，却再次被拦下——

“绑了石膏就不方便穿战术靴了。”说完这个理由，再瞄一眼同伴很是不快的表情，Steve退了一步道，“我搭你肩上，左脚不落地就是了。”

勉强接受了这个理由，Bucky为对方穿上袜子与战术靴，始终没给什么好脸色。但他仍然尽责地扛起了同伴的一条胳膊，揽着他的腰，看着他右足跳行，撇撇嘴，转开了目光。

倒是Steve开始向Bucky搭话：“你对处理伤势很熟练嘛。”——末世废土，谁外出不带着生活必需品，只有Bucky带的是镇痛剂与夹板，复位与按摩的手法极为老道，加上那一身武器，不难想象他是如何处理自己的伤势、久病成良医的。

对于他的套话，Bucky只是削了他一眼，一脸的“心情不好别烦我”，还给他留了三个字：“三脚猫。”

也不知是说他的左腿、还是处理功夫不到家、又或者是报了“花脸猫”的一箭之仇——说他锱铢必较，一点没错。

行走四个小时后，Steve的左脚已经能落地了。在此期间，他不断地找着话题转移Bucky的注意力，终于成功使得对方放松了下来。

“废土上新建的城镇一般以科学家、发明家的名字命名，象征着人们重建家园的美好向往，就像瓦特镇，伽利略城。我们前面的那座看规模像二级城镇，不知道叫什么名字。”

“二级城镇一般意味着势力驳杂，除此之外还有普通人类与变种人的区别。我这种肉体强化的，或者你这样……强化并经过身体改造的，也算在普通人之外，不容易与变种人起冲突。”

“变种人很好战？”Bucky侧首问道。  
“不，有点历史原因。”Steve就从神盾局了解到的信息，简单地阐述了一下。

“‘混乱月’前，人类中已经有一小部分人出现了基因变异，拥有了特殊能力。正常人类对这些拥有各种超能力的‘变种人’感到恐惧，或许还有排斥。政府干预后敌对情绪加重，事态升级，除了一部分变种人主张与人类和平共处，另一部分则倾向于向人类宣战。”

“不知是不是辐射的关系，末世废土时代起，变种人的数量增加了，政府的控制力则大大削弱，先前与其敌对的变种人也疯狂反扑，两者水火不容。鹰派组成了变种人兄弟会，目标是建立变种人帝国，行事比较激进。鸽派则较为温和，主张和平共处，讲究守望相助。”

饶有兴致地听完，Bucky颔首，刚想说些什么，却注意到不远处的城市外，扬起了一道烟尘。Steve也好奇地取出单筒望远镜看了一眼，随后一边笑叹着“说什么来什么”，一边将望远镜递给同伴。

Bucky接过并观察了起来，只见那道扬尘是一个快速奔跑的“人”所造成的。每小时约40英里的奔跑速度甚至可以超过Steve，只不过对方奔跑的方式有些奇特——竟然是四肢着地，望远镜下隐约可见蓝色的粗大手脚，面对十多英尺高的土丘也一跃而过。

“像野兽一样。”Bucky下了判断。  
“嗯，可能是肉体强化类型的变种人。也只有这种类型的变异能像我们一样，对辐射有较大的抵抗力。不少变种人拥有形形色色的能力，却仍然不能长时间暴露在辐射下，不然也会与普通人类一样得辐射病。”

小雨初歇，阴云渐散，落日余晖为这片废土织上了一层金沙。行于其上，呼吸着雨后的清新空气，经过漫长跋涉的二人，终于来到了城市入口，废土时代的标志性景观映入眼帘——巨大的标志牌上书写着“爱迪生城欢迎您”，右下角标注着“二级城市”。

“没有政府军、兄弟会、神盾局或九头蛇的标志，这里应该比较自由，我们的运气不错。”  
“嗯。”  
“在让你洗个热水澡前，得先陪我去两个地方。”  
“好。”

一路行来的足迹渐渐被风沙掩埋，唯余二人留在身后的影子，被如画的夕阳拉长合一。


	15. 安居

废土上新建的爱迪生城内大多是混凝土建筑，最多不过六层——摩天高楼已经是旧时代废城的标志性建筑了。

Steve在城市入口看过地图后，带着Bucky向职介所走去，并介绍了废土时代的城镇生活法则：“二三级城市的经济基本是独立的，各有各的贡献点制度，不通用。人们需要通过各种方式赚取贡献点，作为电子货币使用。为此，我们得配备多功能电子腕带。”

将Bucky带入一分为二的职介所，他如导游般耐心解说：“你看右侧区域，有各种职业的招聘信息，譬如种植业、建筑业、采集与制造业等等皆需要大量人手，现在资源匮乏，已经不是机械电子时代了。这些职业不少都包吃住，但待遇低，满足日常生活所需后，可能劳作一周才有余裕买点东西。”

Bucky看着一块“矿工，包吃住，每日8点贡献度，多劳多得”的招工牌，点了点头——这些生活化的信息对于他而言陌生又新鲜。

Steve将他揽着肩带到了左侧区域，介绍道：“除了那些短工与稳定的职业，每个城市都会招募一些有战斗力的人类，或者变种人，去完成一些悬赏、战斗型任务，又或者是守城、进攻其它势力等等。任务难度根据危险性划分，由低至高，一般有ABCD以及S级5档，它们又分为小型、中型与大型三种，3人以下的是小型任务，4至6人为中型任务，7人以上便为大型任务了——毕竟7人的变种人团队已经可以发挥出极大的战斗力了。”

消化了这些信息，Bucky大致明白了他们应该如何在这个城市生活下去：“我们现在要接任务吗？”

“你不是想要先洗个澡吗？”Steve拿地下行走期间的愿望打趣着对方，“会满足你的，我们先休息一个晚上，明天再来找找有什么合适的任务，不急。”

Bucky侧首思考，很快便回忆起了二人在地下的对话——

【“Bucky，如果找到城镇，你首先想做什么？”】  
【“……洗澡。”】

好像是有这么一回事儿……当事人撇撇嘴，又递给对方一个疑惑的表情，意思是——那来这里是干什么？

“我们来这里是为了领多功能电子腕带的。每个城市为了招募战斗人员，都会免费发放一款电子腕带。”Steve说完便对前方的爱迪生城引导者笑了一下。

苏珊早在二人走入大厅时就注意到他们了，即使是冒险者归来时常见的狼狈状态，也无损他们从容不迫的气度，加上健硕的体格与俊美的外貌，又是一个阳光正气一个阴郁神秘的造型对比，着实引人注目。她的职责就是引导这些战斗人员为爱迪生城服务，免费发放电子腕带前，她必须确定对方拥有战斗或者辅助能力。

她打量了一下那个一身武装的中发男子，对方不耐蹙眉时戾气尽显，怎么看都如长刀出鞘般锋芒毕露。身后背着的枪支和腰间的冷兵器十分专业，那条冰冷的机械臂就更不用说了，必定不好惹，她毫不迟疑地递上了一款电子腕带与充电线，随后目光转向那个金棕色短发的男子。

此时，Steve正微笑着看Bucky戴腕带，并指点着使用时钟、计步、睡眠监测等功能：“有需要时可以自行加装定位器，自由城市的腕带应当没有通讯功能。”

“你也熟这些？”Bucky随口道——毕竟记忆中的Steve归属于二战年代。  
“嗯，毕竟在神盾局待了三年呢，不怎么习惯这些小玩意儿，不过挺有趣的。”

苏珊看着他语调低柔态度熟稔，对同伴包容又照顾，应当是个温和之人，怎么都不像这片废土上诞生的强者——那些人推崇强者为王，漠视凡人与秩序，横行霸道，至少也会像中发青年那样一身煞气……而眼前的男子那干净利落的外形、步态与气质都像一位旧时代的军人，朴实自制，令人感到舒适与可靠，却难以确认他是否具有特殊战斗力——毕竟不少白人男子都体型魁梧。

迟疑片刻，她还是忠于职守、不怕失礼地道：“抱歉，您可能要稍微展示一下您的天赋，我们才可以发放腕带。”——对于普通人，需要找一份稳定的工作或者缴纳物资，方可获得。

话音刚落，她就被中发青年削了一眼，不知是出于被打断对话的不耐、还是同伴被质疑的不快。苏珊打了个寒颤，声线都抖了，但还是咬牙坚持道：“那、那边有、有靶子，请展示……”

在神盾局待过的Steve对于能力测试这一套还算熟悉，他主动道：“你们有握力测试仪吧？”

“有、有升级版的！”苏珊说完便取出一个，递给对方时收到了微笑与致谢，先前受惊的心情顿时平复不少。

Steve左右手交替使用着，给引导者看了两组数据。

苏珊这才松了口气，尽职尽责地审核过后发放了电子腕带与充电线，放心地道：“原来您是力量强化型变种人么？这是您的腕带。二位请登记基本信息并且注意保管，腕带遗失或损毁，爱迪生城都会有贡献度数据存档，但需要付出75点贡献度或相应物资兑换第二款。”

“好的，我们知道了，多谢。”对于变种人的误解Steve也不解释，只是递了个眼神给Bucky，见对方授意，便为其对应腕带编号填写了基本信息，加入了爱迪生城的贡献度系统。

领取了多功能电子腕带后，二人走出了职介所，Steve向同伴打趣道：“看你把小姑娘吓得，说话都颤抖了。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，戴上了黑色面罩。

“生气了？”Steve觉得自己好像不小心踩到了猫尾巴。

眼见前方的交易所快到了，他转移了话题：“我们在变异鼠巢穴中收集了一些物品，可以在这里鉴定与出售，换取贡献点再找家旅店……你看那家交易所门面不大，背景应该不深厚。后方那块相连的建筑就是它的仓库，一般用来存放物品，拥有守备力量。”

说完，见Bucky漫不经心的模样，似乎对此不感兴趣。Steve想想交易过程也是枯燥的，便建议道：“要不我去排队，你在附近转转？估计半个多小时也就好了。”

Steve指了指腕表，Bucky点了点头便迈开了脚步——他准备观察一下四周的地形，这是来到陌生地方的习惯。

进入这家小型交易所后，Steve发现人并不多，或许是进入晚餐时分的关系。两个柜面前各排了四五个人，三五分钟就能完成一笔交易。他随意地排在左侧，观察了一下交易期间不时产生的低声争执，与每一个卖家神情复杂地走出门的模样，他就知道这家交易所的压价幅度了——这就是自由城市的弊端，没有很好的管理机制，实力为尊，普通人容易受到剥削。

不过太阳已经快落山了，换成城市另外三侧的交易所又要走很久，不如将就一下，兑换的贡献点够他和Bucky短暂生活即可。兑换完成后他可以就近找家旅店，Bucky也能痛快地洗个热水澡，自己再采买一些食物、成衣，二级城市晚上应该有路灯，还可以带着Bucky逛逛……

不过是计划着半天的生活，Steve竟然感到了一种满足与憧憬，事实上在之前的三年中，对于这个陌生的时代，他从没有那么热切地期待过什么，那时的他只会在闲暇时，在屋内制作和击打着拳击沙袋，利用高强度的锻炼放空自己，不去想为什么会来到这样一个未来。

现在，他知道了，或许是因为Bucky在这里。

世间无数的久别，他却有幸跨越时间与空间，获得一场命运的重逢。

他忽然想起布鲁克林的小巷中，那个阳光开朗又有点痞痞的青年与自己并肩而行，拿着一份报纸递给自己时，他们的对话——

【“我们去哪里？”】  
【“未来。”】

久别重逢，一语成谶。

当Steve还在交易所排队时，爱迪生城中的一间民宅外，一个光着蓝色大脚丫、戴着眼镜的清秀青年用力一跃，轻易地跳到二楼的高度，攀上了窗台，刚喊了一声“教授”，便发现室内空空如也。

他焦急地蹙眉，跳回地面再去开正门，差点将钥匙拧断在锁孔里。门一开他便又喊了两声“教授”，好在对方似乎并未离开这栋被临时租下的民宅，因为一个人影正逆着光，拖着沉重的脚步，拿着一个酒杯，晃晃悠悠地走下了楼。

“Hank？”微醺的嗓音有点沙，辅以疲乏的黑眼圈，令人怀疑他昨夜是否又彻夜不眠。

名为Hank的青年不认同地摇了摇头，又争分夺秒地道：“教授，我打听到他们的消息了，冰人、小淘气、还有幻影猫……”

“哦？他们替吉尔布鲁医生干了票大的？还是准备加入兄弟会了？”被称为教授的青年甩了甩一头乱发，像是要甩开什么残存的念头，随后吊儿郎当地自嘲道，“学院无法让他们活得那么潇洒，我也不该管着他们约束他们，不然他们就会像Raven一样……离开。”

他用麻木不仁的神态揭着自己的疮疤，自弃随着酒杯中的液体被一饮而尽。Hank有些失望，他知道其实这里已经没有“教授”了，留下的只是一个消沉麻木的青年。你看着那失去原色的睡袍，都想象不出他也曾有鲜衣怒马烈焰繁花的年轻岁月。

他看着他痛苦，因承受不了一再的失去而自暴自弃，却始终抱着一丝希望，期望那个温文睿智的“教授”能回归，重新意气风发地做他们的引导者——即使现在只剩下他一人，但还有太多迷茫的变种人在这个废土时代找不到前行的方向。

他们需要光。

Hank收起了焦虑，推了推眼镜，尽量平静地对那个瘫坐在楼梯上的青年阐述：“教授，两周前他们拒绝了阿贾克斯与沙尘天使的邀请，方才我发现了‘失乐园’的残部，追上他们并且得知——冰人、小淘气和幻影猫可能是去了北面的冰窟，据说那里通往‘深渊’——许久未归，他们可能是遇险了。”

颓废的青年把玩酒杯的动作突然停了下来，那麻木消沉的目光渐渐聚焦，似是消化着对方的每一句话。他忽然开了口，沙哑低沉地问道：“你说他们拒绝了阿贾克斯与沙尘天使？”

作为吉尔布鲁医生的助手，阿贾克斯可谓是臭名昭著。他创建了一个测试变种人基因的组织，以激发人类的变种基因为名，草菅人命，将少量通过实验的幸存者收编入“失乐园”，也算是中型的变种人组织了。自己的学生即使离开了学院闯世界，也会拒绝与他们同流合污，至少是件令人欣慰的事。

“是。一周前阿贾克斯与沙尘天使的尸体被挂在了广告牌上，场面血腥，应该不是冰人他们干的。‘失乐园’的残部分崩离析，对我也有问必答，没什么避讳。”Hank走到楼梯下，仰望着端正了坐姿的青年，期待地道，“都说‘深渊’有去无回，教授，冰人他们可能需要帮助。”

Charles Xavier，也就是变种人学员们亲切称呼的X教授(Professor X)，将目光从空酒杯上收回，望向了Hank……他有一双海蓝色的眼睛，能令观者心中安宁。

Charles：“即使我恢复了能力，与你合力也不足以探索‘深渊’，我们需要帮助。”  
Hank：“需要有战斗力的……不，更需要熟悉‘深渊’的人，不采集资源、避开战斗也无所谓，只要能找回冰人他们……”  
Charles：“Raven……她曾提到过，两年前Erik发动变种人兄弟会探索过‘深渊’，她也在场，或许会有地图。”

听到Raven的名字时Hank满是怀念，听到Erik时他则蹙起了眉，充满抵触。若是放下私人情绪，他不得不认同教授的提案——Raven在兄弟会中有着特殊的地位，又以Erik为首，拥有战略情报的可能性很高。

“那我们应该怎么找到Raven？”——爱迪生城不过是他们暂时的落脚点，并没有自己开发的能够放大精神力的脑波搜索机（Cereboro），更何况教授已经失去了他的能力。

“兄弟会在邻城有据点，他们有心灵感应者负责消息传递。我之前在酒吧见到一个年轻人，热切地准备加入兄弟会——平头，好像叫……约克，我们可以找他带个话。”

Hank以为提到Erik、兄弟会这些事，教授会与自己一样有情绪变化，但对方的神态介于平静与麻木之间，看不出太多情绪。他叹了口气，道：“约克、平头、还有你常去的那家‘来一杯酒吧’，对吧？我去找。”

“我和你一起去。”Charles站起身来，他的脚步依然沉重拖沓，目光却变得坚定起来——他的学生即使选择了离开，他也无法眼睁睁地看着他们落难。

交易所中，两侧的队伍都只剩下两个人了。只见右侧的柜员办完手头的这一个，打了个招呼就离开了，剩下的交易者则按照他的指示，排在了左侧的Steve身后。三分钟后，轮到Steve，他拿出了自己在变异鼠巢穴中收集的两把旧式手枪，与那只锁起的小盒子，推给了发福的中年柜员。

“这是什么，齿痕吗？二手货是指人用过的，可不是动物用过的。”艾富里戴着手套，嫌弃地指着枪柄的齿痕，尖刻地道。

Steve耸了耸肩，懒得与市侩之徒一般见识。事实上比起这两把枪，他更好奇的是那个小盒子里的物品——盒子同样被变异鼠反复啃咬过，但坚固的材料上只留下了道道白印，可见里面储存的东西具有一定价值。而与制造业无缘的他，基本用不到什么精细的物品与材料，所以直接售出是个好选择。

艾富里显然也注意到了铁盒的异样，上面浅浅的白痕与枪柄上深刻的齿痕形成对比，他放慢呼吸，取出一套万能钥匙，以钢丝、铁片、齿模等等众多拨动工具，运用巧劲去开锁。半晌后他也没能成功拨动锁芯，不由得额前见汗，一股脑地取出了高压膨胀气囊和高频振动毛刷，又捣鼓了片刻……

直到Steve敏锐的听觉捕获了“咔哒”一声，艾富里才瘫软在座位上，揉了揉肚腩，抹了把汗，随后小心翼翼地打开了小盒——

Steve本身没有鉴定师那么见多识广，但他懂得看人，盒中物品的价值只要通过对方的反应就能大致得知了。所以他并未在意盒中的一小块银白色金属是什么来历，而是观察着鉴定师凝神屏息的姿态，与睁大眼、唇微张的震惊，连看向自己时，放大的瞳孔都来不及收缩，可见内心是惊喜愉快的。

看来他们运气不错，捡到的东西还挺有价值——以及如果Bucky与对方一样神情丰富，就能一眼看出在想什么了。

Steve被自己不着调的想法逗乐了，笑着对鉴定师道：“开价吧。”

艾富里这才抿了抿唇，皱起眉头盖上盒子，一副毫不在意的样子往桌边一掷，又瞄了一眼生怕自己失手丢下桌子。随后他才摸上了那两把枪，也不再嫌弃了，而是熟练地拆卸了一下，确保能正常使用，随后懒洋洋地往椅子上一靠，对着那个看起来脾气不错的卖家道：“这二手的枪么，一把70，一把85……至于这银白色的过渡金属是钛，地球表面十公里厚的地层含钛达千分之六，比铜多61倍，是旧时代造钛潜艇用的，现在没什么大用。好歹是提取后的稀有金属，1克我算你50，这里有4克，200点，加两把枪，一共355，我给你360点贡献度，如何？”

所谓漫天要价落地还钱，Steve见鉴定师对盒内的金属估值还不到三把二手枪的价格，便明白了其中的水分。他追问道：“盒子里的金属只值200？”

“是啊，就这么点大小，你想要多少？”艾富里摆出不耐烦的姿态，调高了上限，“看你们土里刨食也不容易，废土上枪也是抢手货，我也不赚你们多少，给你400凑个整数，别耽误老子吃饭了。”

“那好。”Steve说完，见对方流露出一丝惊喜的神态，他笑着道，“那我就把这两把枪200卖给你。”

艾富里一怔，只见对方小臂一晃，桌上的小盒便被收入掌心，动作快得他看不清。半晌后他才反应过来自己被将了一军，对方恐怕早已看出那块金属的价值了！他的脸渐渐涨得通红，喷着粗气拍桌道：“你这是什么意思？我诚心诚意与你交易，替那两把破枪提价，你倒欺我好心了？”

他吼得山响，左手却按下了桌下隐蔽的按钮，随后态度也强硬了很多：“小子，第一次来爱迪生城？想在这里耍横？东西留下，给你400，童叟无欺。要是还想玩什么小花招，我怕你要吃大亏了。”

原本的好心情逐渐被破坏殆尽，Steve也随之肃容——废土之上秩序缺失，总少不了欺善怕恶、恃势凌人之辈。

看着右侧连通仓库的铁门与木门被逐一打开，里面走出一群全副武装的守卫，他反手取下背上的盾牌，环顾四周，神态睥睨地淡漠道：“动手之前，还有人想退出吗？”

话音一落，有人动了，正是改排到他身后的交易者，几乎是跌跌撞撞地冲出去的，头也不回的模样引来了守卫们的一阵爆笑——在废土上，横行霸道仗势欺人不是错，柔弱可欺才是。

“嘿，小子，别装腔作势了，东西一卖就可以滚了，爷不招待你吃饭。”  
“看看我们的枪，再看看你那寒碜的行头，啧啧。”  
“我们先礼后兵，可别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

一个背着步枪的守卫走到门边，笑嘻嘻地锁上了交易所的铁门，准备来个瓮中捉鳖——他们对于这套强买强卖已经很熟悉了。其余人形成了一个松散的包围圈，两个话事者走入圈内，一个把玩着手枪接近目标正面，另一个抛接着匕首靠近目标身后，伸手准备制服对方。

Steve挑起一侧眉梢，随后猝然出手，一个盾击拍飞了持枪靠近的守卫，反握住探向自己肩膀的手，过肩摔将人甩向了柜台。鉴定师艾富里受惊，从人仰马翻的柜台后窜出，躲至左侧，架在柜面上的轻机枪给予了他足够的安全感。期间，那个金棕色短发的男子已经提膝扫出中边腿，明明是散打的寻常腿法，杀伤力却远强于惯性身体旋转360度的泰拳扫踢，被击中者飞出两米开外，翻滚着被墙挡下，便呻吟着爬不起来了。

艾富里见多识广，反应迅速地指挥道：“变种人！他是力量型变种人，不要近身硬拼，射击！”——以他们这种级别的交易所，一些变种人的强者对付不了，普通程度的还是不在话下的，毕竟没有多少特殊能力能扛过两轮齐射。就是可惜一照面就被放倒了三人，形不成包围圈。

射击声、上膛声纷纷响起，Steve持盾挡下两发子弹，脑中已出现了交易所的平面图以及敌方站位分布。按照他的判断力与战斗经验，最快的破局方式是自己飞盾攻击，通过墙壁弹射可以破了三个火力点，解决了威胁最大的轻机枪，剩下的便好办了。

然而这套战术也有个缺点，就是投掷盾牌后自己处于无防护状态，面对剩下的手枪射击，必须借助地形，通过快速奔跑腾挪进行闪避，对脚踝的压力无疑大增。方才使出中边腿后，左踝在支撑与扭转中传来了一阵刺痛，提醒他尚未伤愈的事实。虽然这点小伤在他看来不算什么，但脑内不期然地浮现出某人一路板着脸的模样，还有他单膝跪在自己身侧，牵引屈伸着左腿进行检查时的认真……

奇怪，明明只是分开了半小时，却已经第三次想起他了……

Steve无奈地笑着，选择了更为保守的战术。他用盾顶住了轻机枪疯狂的连射，随后一翻身闪至木柜台后，用力一推，两个柜台车祸般相撞，架起的轻机枪同弹药兵一起侧翻在地。

差点被柜台挤死的艾富里举起双臂做投降状，好在对方并没有多看他一眼，闪身投入了战斗。他也终于看出了对方的强大之处——格斗经验丰富，心理素质过硬，战斗中还能保持冷静判断局势，像一头蓄势待发的猛兽，出手便能给予敌人致命一击——这哪里是那些废土上诞生的那些无法无天的变种人所能比拟的，那些拥有一点力量就自我膨胀的小毛孩，与枪林弹雨中闯出来的战士差别太大。

昏暗的交易所内，同样观察着Steve的还有一人，那便是那群守卫的首领。年过四十的他挺过了新旧时代的交替，在这片废土上存活20年，也是经验丰富之辈。很久没遇上这样难啃的硬骨头了，但通过观察对方的防御重心与步态，他还是发现对方的弱点，一个隐藏在铜墙铁壁后的阿喀琉斯之踵！

他大吼出了作战以来的第一个指令——

黄昏时分，Bucky戴着黑色的面罩，走在爱迪生城的大街上，他的一身黑色作战服、武器与冰冷的机械臂令路人退避三舍，没有人来主动招惹。只用了25分钟，他便将附近区域逛了一遍，与城市入口处记忆的简易地图相对照，得出了个人的路线图。

看了眼腕表，返回交易所时才发现铁门被关上了。他有刹那间的疑惑——难道交易所打烊了？

不，那样的话那家伙应该站在门口等着自己。

否定了自己的猜测后，他握上了门把手，一拧，确认上锁。些许熟悉的声响闷闷地传来，他侧耳倾听，方才辨清了爆豆般的射击，同时有人大吼一声——

“他的脚受伤了！左脚，射他的脚！”

拧起的眉头与带煞的眸瞬间阴云密布，山雨欲来风满楼。

莫林与这个时代尚武的年轻人一样，接受过半吊子的步兵训练，却没有勇武热血的军人之魂。面对交易所中那个难搞的目标，他已经萌生退意，一边用步枪断断续续地射击，一边退到了大门口——他已经后悔方才手贱，把大门给锁上了。

一手持枪，一手哆嗦着开门，他准备给自己留条后路——他可不想和一个能挡下子弹、格斗技巧一等一的力量型变种人死磕。

“他的脚受伤了！左脚，射他的脚！”首领的一声大吼惊醒了他，回头看了眼尚未一边倒的战局，他犹豫地背靠铁门，端起步枪对准目标的腿部，准备配合齐射。

然而下一秒，“轰”的一声巨响伴随着巨力传来，他觉得背上结结实实地挨了一记重拳，整个人扑倒在地，步枪滑到了一边。后背与胸膛剧痛，他战战兢兢地回头看了一眼，只见铁门中央出现了一个扭曲变形的凸起，仿若受到了暴怒的铁甲犀牛的撞击。

爆豆般的枪声诡异地停顿了，连站在交易所立柱后的Steve都心头一跳，忍不住借着角度看了一眼门口……

“哐”地一声，金属凹陷区域再次受到重击，这一次靠得最近的莫林可以发誓，他看到内凹的铁门中央呈现出一个拳印，并且轮廓逐渐加深。当一个真正的铁拳打破凹陷出现在他的眼前时，他犹如看到怪物般抱起步枪护在自己的身前，随后眼睁睁地看着一米开外的铁门被人对待破纸般一把扯开，丢上街头。

他见过踹裂木门的，没见过手撕铁门的。

惊惧之下，他战栗起身，顺手反举步枪，想通过枪托进行白刃格斗，却被那个逆光的身影一把夺过步枪，黑洞洞的枪口瞬间对准了自己。莫林最后的记忆是后颈一疼，旋即晕倒在地。

Steve控制力量，飞盾砸晕了门口的步兵，低声道：“不要杀人。”——他没有想到Bucky会正好赶到，不然就不会用这样磨蹭的保守战术了。不过想象了一下自己如果使用Plan A速战速决，然后被Bucky发现自己的脚踝肿胀得更厉害，那只喷火的小龙会更不好安抚吧。

Steve并未发现，他照顾的其实并非是自己的脚踝，而是同伴的情绪。因为这世上只有一个人会关心他的伤势，会为他弄伤、或者将要弄伤自己而闹脾气……他要做的，只是珍惜这样的在意。

那块脱手的盾牌犹如一个引战的信号，一直攻不破防御的守卫们同时抬起枪来，对着立柱后的身影连射。他们并不懂那句“不要杀人”，只知道要在那恐怖的铁拳接近自己前，尽快结束眼前的战斗。

与他们同时举枪的Bucky一脚将盾牌踢了回去，旋即脚步未停，以夺来的步枪两发点射，分别命中两个穿着厚实之人的腹部，并加速前冲，以虎入羊群的姿态撕扯起了零散的敌人。不再被火力压制的Steve也收回盾牌，轻松放翻二人，并抽空看了一眼被Bucky枪击腹部的守卫，果然二人都穿着厚实的防弹背心，还装了插板加强防护，只是在变形挤压与压波传递中昏迷了。

无论是伏击、射脚还是检查枪伤，都令Bucky不悦。他眉间刻痕深重，煞气不减，一拳捣烂了弹痕斑驳的木柜面，将躲在后方瑟瑟发抖的鉴定师拽了出来，提离地面——只剩这一个敌人了。

“别……有话好、好说，好说！”艾富里举起了一条从对方破门而入起，便准备好了的白色手帕，投降。他开始后悔自己识人不清，没有一开始就“有话好好说”了——废土规则，胜者为王，对方击溃了他们，就有处置权。

“Buck，放开他吧，我有话要问。”面对同伴的瞪视与鉴定师感激的目光，Steve挠了挠鼻翼，放低了声线，“早点完成交易，早点找家旅店入住，你饿了吧？”

Bucky在面具下撇了撇嘴，抛开了鉴定师，这才用挑剔的目光由上至下地将男子打量了一遍，目光在其左脚处逡巡片刻，挪开了。

“放心吧，没事。”Steve庆幸自己选择了保守战术，并且因为同伴显而易见的在意而心里暖洋洋的。他有瞬间的冲动，想要拥抱一下对方，就像黑暗跋涉时那样，用亲密有力的肢体动作安抚彼此的情绪。但交易所内的灯管忽然亮起，明晃晃的环境令他意识到二人已不在地下了，冲动立时被打消。

在地上打了个滚的艾富里跑到交易所右侧，打开灯，在凌乱的地上找寻片刻，捡起了两把二手枪，取出迷你数据终端。在他结算之前，那个金棕发色的男子将小盒递给了他，显然是继续售卖。

这一回，他不敢虚报了，一边用白手帕擦了把汗，一边流利地道：“这种银白色的过渡金属是钯，较软，有良好的延展性和可塑性，是航天、航空、航海、兵器和核能等高科技领域不可或缺的关键材料。很珍贵，1克价值300点贡献度！这个数字没水分，交易所不抽头！”

4克就是1200点贡献度，堪比单人完成3个A级任务了，十分惊人。Steve刚想说话，看着鉴定师隐蔽地舔了舔唇，他抛接起了小盒，似笑非笑地看着对方——不为了一点收益，而是为了知情权。

Bucky也从男子的反应中回过味来，顿时对这个耽误时间的家伙满脸不耐。机械臂一伸，对方就退后三步，畏惧地看着那条金属手臂，摆着手道：“真的没注水，1克价值300点……不过是史塔克点。”

说完这句，艾富里便神情委顿了，因为所有的赚头都拱手了。所以对于持盾男子接下来的问话，他破罐子破摔地知无不言言无不尽——

“史塔克点？”  
“就是史塔克城的贡献点。那是一个一级城市，在电子工程、机械等领域都有卓越发展。资源相对充沛，信誉度良好，所以史塔克点在相邻城市通用，含金量较高。”

Steve不由得想到了天才发明家霍华德•史塔克，只是不知这个一级城市与他有无关系。

“史塔克城收集钯的用途是？”  
“听说是要搞一种托卡马克装置，实现受控核聚变，做成能发电的弧反应堆之类的。”

“为了城市能源？”  
“可能也是要造一种新的兵器？听说他们那里在核能与兵器上有突破。”

对于鉴定师的坦诚，Steve较为满意，最后追问道：“这种金属一般是怎么获得的？”

艾富里在抽屉里翻出一张手绘地图，比划着道：“这里是爱迪生城，北面有一座铂矿，将天然铂矿溶解在王水中，进行一系列的处理后，可得到光亮的金属颗粒，就是钯（palladium）。不过这个矿区在一年前就被废弃了，现在已经捞不到什么油水了。”

Steve一边颔首，一边记忆下了这张地图，Bucky有样学样——这是他们的军事素养。而艾富里就在一旁等着他们，希望能尽早送走这两个瘟神。

得知了想要的情报后，Steve将小盒子递给对方，中肯地道：“加上那两把枪，算1200吧。”

艾富里没想到对方还能让出200点利润，这样对交易所老板也算是有交代了，自己转1000点给他们，回头将这4克钯卖出1200史塔克点，自己就获得了更多流通性更广的货币，将来要带着妻儿移居也方便多了。最后再和老板说对方卖了枪就走了，最多给没昏迷的守卫一点甜头，好让他们不要乱说话……

计划初定，艾富里便直接从自己的腕带上为对方转账，毫不心疼地转出了工作多年的一大半的家底，随后藏起了小盒子。再用交易所的迷你数据终端转了200点，作为收购两把二手枪的费用。

Steve则用同样的方式，给Bucky转了600点。后者疑惑蹙眉，他解释道：“武器装备比较贵，晚上陪你去补充弹药。”

Bucky闻言颔首，率先转身向外走去。只是在经过两个昏迷的守卫时，捡走了他们腰间的手雷和弹匣——这样就不贵了。

Steve默默地转开了目光，艾富里则习惯这种战后掠夺了——只是一点弹药而已，当战损了，谁叫他们啃了硬骨头呢。

“对了，有没有旅店推荐？”临走前，Steve忽然问道。  
“啊？哦……有，两条街外的青鸟旅店挺实在的。”艾富里童叟无欺地说完，快速地向对方挥手道别，只希望再也不见。  
“好，谢了。以后好好做生意，我们还会来的。”  
“……”艾富里的脸垮了下来。

出了交易所，Steve下意识地便想牵起Bucky的手引路，旋即意识到这里不是伸手不见五指的地底，Bucky也度过了暂时性失明的阶段。他伸出的手一滞，旋即改为自然地抬起手臂，搭在了同伴的肩背上，用一种兄弟式的揽肩将人带离。

天色渐渐地暗了下来，Steve问了两个路人，便找到了两条街外的青鸟旅店。轻型木结构的房屋共有四层，门口的告示简单地介绍了旅店情况，譬如没有采暖和制冷设备，但框架结构之间加装了隔热材料，保温（隔热）性能良好。

推门而入，室内的温度果然较为舒适，原色的木材亲和力强，温馨的灯火映照着大厅，前台伫立着一个四十多岁的中年男子，正在埋首看账本，身边的木架上站着一只没被拴住的鸟儿，蓝绿色的羽毛光泽亮丽，展开的两对翅膀如同四翼天使，醒目又漂亮。

“Welcome~Welcome~”鸟儿扭过脑袋，豆豆眼望向门口，旋即在木架上雀跃地蹦跳着，声音清亮地大喊，“蓝伯特~客人，客人！”

中年男子这才从账本中抬起头来，看着进入店内的两名青年，和气地笑着道：“欢迎二位，我叫蓝伯特，有什么入住事宜都可以咨询，这是价目表。”

Steve看了一眼便问道：“你们这儿没有双床房么？”

“抱歉，小店规模有限，空间不足，所以只分为单人房与大床房两种。”蓝伯特显然是常被问到这个问题，不忘解释，“其实也和开张前木料加工厂断货了有关，他们暂不接受商用型家具订单。”

Bucky对于交涉不感兴趣，目光便转到了那只四翼鸟儿身上，对方也睁圆了一双豆豆眼，侧首与他对视。蓝伯特见状，笑着给了青年几颗绿豆，并介绍道：“它叫小不点儿，会学舌。”

“Welcome~Welcome~”引吭高歌后，小不点儿跳到了Bucky的手腕上，一点不怕生地啄起了他掌心的绿豆，吃完后便展开四翼，摇摇摆摆地跳起了掌心舞。

尽管Bucky带着面罩，但Steve还是注意到了他眼尾浅浅的笑纹，如同那双绿眸泛起的涟漪，风过无痕。他下意识地伸出手去，轻巧地摘下了黑色的面罩，笑道：“不闷么？室内就别戴了。”——当事人依旧看着托在掌心的鸟儿，心不在焉地点了点头。

Steve凑近一些，将面罩挂回Bucky的腰间，同时见到了对方微提的唇角——看来Bucky会喜欢这家旅店的，店主养了个不错的吉祥物。他开始专心查看价目表：单人房20点一天，大床房30点一天的价格，押金与水电实时结算的方案。

蓝伯特见二人相处极为熟稔，应当关系不错，便中肯地建议道：“爱迪生城的电费偏贵，半天就要20点。如果两位只是暂住一天，那么开两个单间也无所谓；如果需要居住一段时日，那么我建议考虑双人间，每天可以省下近30点，也可以少付一笔押金。”

见金棕色短发的男子看了一眼同伴，蓝伯特补充道：“我们的大床挺宽的。”——初来乍到的冒险者免不了要购买大量装备武器、食水药物与生活用品，能省则省。至于居住条件，废土时代也没什么大讲究了。

“Bucky？”在地下都睡了十天的Steve，对于是否挤一张床已经无所谓了，只不过还是尊重同伴的意思。  
“随便。”Bucky毫不在意，掌心一翻变出一颗夹在指缝间的绿豆，继续逗那只鸟儿。

“客人~客人！”小不点儿声音比蜜还甜，扑上去的动作可一点不慢。

Steve笑着继续负责交涉：“那我们先订3天的双人房，水电与押金怎么算？”

蓝伯特：“3天90点，一共两人，每天押100点结算水电，多退少补。爱迪生城上游有河流，净化过后的生活用水4点1L，次级饮用水20点1L。”

Steve：“购买3升次级饮用水。”  
蓝伯特：“好的，本店提供干净的热水壶，赠送一块肥皂与试用装洗发露。请两位注意财物安全，重要的物品请随身携带。”

如此一来，按照每天洗个热水澡的奢侈标准，入住3天就要近400点，食物饮水还需另外置备，Steve有点庆幸能发掘那4克钯了。他通过电子腕带支付了190点房费与押金，再买了60点饮用水，获得了一把钥匙。

蓝伯特仰首喊道：“南茜，204再打扫一下，谢谢。”

“好嘞~”一个爽朗的女声传来。

小不点儿又飞了回去，站在蓝伯特的肩上，摇头摆尾地梳理着自己漂亮的羽毛。

当Steve接过钥匙与Bucky一同上楼时，204号房已经朴素却整洁了，名为南茜的中年女性正认真地擦洗着浴缸。麻利地完成后，她笑呵呵地向入住者道：“小伙子们，我是南茜，负责后勤，有事叫我就行。”

Steve道谢过后，向Bucky道：“先洗个热水澡？斜对面有家成衣店，我去买点日常换洗的衣裤。”

“好。”说完，Bucky便利落地脱起了作战服。

老约翰是爱迪生城中罕见的年过五旬的老人，能活过混乱月，并在资源最匮乏的废土之初存活下来，全靠儿子与孙女作为变种人的能力。在旧时代他们小心翼翼遮掩着的秘密，在新时代竟能引以为荣，老约翰的感受很复杂。

作为一名老裁缝，他在儿子与孙女的支持下，取得了货源，与家人一同开了这家成衣店，过上了安宁平和的日子，他很满足。这天黄昏，他按惯例吃完饭与儿媳妇换班，在店中值守了起来。不出片刻，一位挺拔健硕的青年步入店内，从容稳健的气度令人眼前一亮。

老约翰原本对肌肉结实的年轻人有点发憷，他见过太多无法无天的废土之子了。但眼前的青年穿着红白蓝三色的制服，胸前装饰着一颗明亮的星星，仿佛代表了一种秩序与希望，瞬间便令他起了好感。直到对方走到自己的柜台前，他才诧然反应过来——红白蓝与星星，那不是美国的星条旗吗？美利坚合众国……这个概念消失了20年之后，竟然还有人穿着以此为图案的制服，当真令他这一辈的人感慨。

老约翰：“小伙子，想买点什么？衣裤都有。”  
Steve：“想买两套换洗衣物，材质舒服点就可以了。”

老约翰喜欢这些不怎么挑剔的实在人，他拿着卷尺为对方量体，测量到肩宽与胸围时，他忍不住赞叹道：“小伙子经常锻炼吧，身材倍儿棒！”

Steve笑着应了。他已经不是老人家口中的“小伙子”了，如果告诉对方自己参加了旧时代的二战，老人家一定不可置信……不过没关系，至少还有一人与自己一样，拥有着这么奇特的经历。

想到这里，他向准备挑选衣服的老人家道：“还有一套是替朋友买的，尺寸……”

老约翰信口问道：“知道三围吗？”

Steve一滞，他自然不清楚具体数据，何况Bucky看起来比当年要结实一些了……随后他眼睛一亮，比划道：“胸围、腰围和肩宽我知道。”

老约翰正疑惑着他为什么不报数据，回头看了一眼，便见到青年比划了一个拥抱般的动作，示意了同伴的胸围和腰围。

老约翰：“……”

那个腰围或许不是健硕的男性，而是丰润的女性呢？老约翰想了想，觉得说不定是自己误解了，于是追问道：“是男的吗？”

Steve：“当然。”  
老约翰：“……”

作为一个合格的裁缝，必须要严谨，老约翰硬着头皮上前去，顺着青年的臂弯与胸膛丈量了他同伴的胸围和腰围，并且清晰报出读数，以供对方记忆，免得以后再遇上这种尴尬的场景。

老约翰：“肩宽……”

Steve平举右臂做了个揽的手势，随后点着上臂的一处道：“从手腕到这里。”

老约翰：“……”

废土时代，秩序尚且不保，道德约束便更加岌岌可危，传统和舆论都不再重要。比起一些横行霸道欺凌弱小之人，个人性向上的问题基本不是问题。只不过老约翰作为老派分子，看着眼前英武正气、玉树临风的好小伙儿，还是觉得可以拉就拉一把。

他一边选着尺码合适的纯棉T恤与背心，一边状似随意地道：“爱迪生城年轻的姑娘挺多，有些还是能自立的变种人，小伙子你英俊魁梧，她们一定喜欢。”

Steve挠了挠面颊，对于夸赞还是笑着回道：“也许吧。”

“你看那个、对面店门口经过的那个，是柏妮丝。”老约翰向那个身材曼妙的漂亮姑娘努了努嘴，推荐道，“还不错吧？单身着呢。”

Steve：“好像有唇环？我没法接受那个。”——Steve的审美停留在二战年代，对人体穿环艺术还是敬谢不敏。

老约翰古怪地看了他一眼——能接受同性，就不能接受唇环？不就个性了点吗？

老约翰一边按腰围与腿长选了两条长裤，一边循循善诱道：“女孩不都各有千秋嘛。光这条街上的单身姑娘，就有可爱活泼的、文静优雅的，都没穿环！”

Steve挑了挑眉，不知对方为何总是与自己提姑娘，可能是太过热心了的关系，不过他还是实话实说道：“不管你信不信，要找个和我有类似人生经历的人不太容易。”——他有点难以想象自己找了个年轻姑娘，该如何与她分享自己之前二十多年的人生。那是在遥远的过去，与废土全然不同的时代，他甚至可能找不到对方感兴趣的话题，也难以与一个不了解自己的人共度一生。

老约翰：“说得那么沧桑，小伙子你才三十不到吧？还有大把美好的岁月呢。”

Steve笑着没有反驳——老人家有一句话说对了，因为超人士兵血清的关系，他还有大把岁月，或许找个年轻的姑娘，等对方年过半百时自己还是这个模样，对方可能都无法接受。

老约翰知道这事儿不能一蹴而就，只能最后劝上一句：“体格那么强健，一看就是能在末世养活自己的，成个家开枝散叶，儿孙绕膝，才是美满的人生。”

说完，他将尺码合适的衣裤都拎着给对方过目：“我们店里衣服断码，可以优惠一点。你的尺寸比他大一码，背心只有一白一黑；纯棉T恤一件深蓝色一件苋红色，耐脏；男士内裤只有白色的，不过是Modal纤维面料，舒适耐穿；外套穿黑色的冲锋衣怎样？这一批款型与质量都不错，御寒耐磨，也正好配黑色的长裤。”

Steve看着对方严格按照尺码一件件挑选出来，颜色也内敛沉稳，没什么可挑剔的，便爽快地应了。

老约翰：“背心20，T恤35，内裤15，冲锋衣60，长裤40，2套340，算你300吧。”

Steve刷了电子腕带，就只剩下50点了，还不算之后两天的水电费。可见在废土上想要生活得与过去一样舒适，还是需要拼搏的，明天去挑任务完成是个好主意。

老约翰：“要是尺寸不合适，可以来换或者改。”  
Steve：“好的，谢谢。”

老约翰麻利地装袋递给对方，看着青年小跑着离开的挺拔背影，忽然反应了过来——方才只顾着尺寸差异，一疏忽就给搭配成情侣装了！哎，现在的年轻人呐，真是让人操碎了心！

Steve一路跑回青鸟旅店的204号房时，Bucky刚冲去了身上的肥皂泡沫，抹过洗发露的中发也用热水过了一遍，温热的水流在身上流淌的感觉令他懒洋洋地，舒适愉快。

听到双人房的开门声，他拧小花洒，辨认片刻，确认是那人的脚步声后，便在他敲浴室门时应了声。Steve步入热气腾腾的浴室，看了一眼浴帘后的身影，一边将新买的背心、内裤与长裤放在了衣篓中，一边说道：“换洗衣物我放衣篓里了。旅店应该供应食物，我去买一点。”

听着Bucky应声，他笑着走出浴室，鼻翼翕动间，不期然想着——旅店免费提供的香皂也挺好闻的。

来到一楼大厅询问，蓝伯特便推荐道：“面包、三明治、罐头或者压缩饼干都是冒险者们比较喜爱的。”

小不点儿：“面包！蓝伯特，面包！”

Steve想到地下行走时自己曾许诺弄点热乎的食物，便笑着问道：“有没有热乎的，最好带点汤水的？”

蓝伯特：“有。不想下厨的话，泡面是个好东西，感谢东方人的发明，8点一盒。”  
Steve：“比想象中便宜些。”  
蓝伯特：“因为爱迪生城外有大片麦田，近年来史塔克城的科学家逐渐改良了软白麦的基因，去年的新品种被命名为格鲁特麦，耐寒，辐射污染率低，产量也不错，所以小麦粉不贵。”

听到这样利于民生的消息，Steve倒是很高兴：“好，那就来两盒尝尝。”

蓝伯特一边去柜子里取货，一边介绍着基本情形：“面饼不贵，但次级饮用水不便宜，加上需要煮沸，所以泡面的销量不高。”

Steve：“史塔克城对你们的帮助很大么？”

蓝伯特：“是啊，钢管大棚也是他们帮忙加盖的，教了温度和空气湿度的调控，再提供了一批转基因种子，让我们有了稳定的果蔬来源。当然，爱迪生城和周围的一些二级城市也因此成为了史塔克城的农产品基地，定期用果蔬与他们交换新一批的转基因种子与农药化肥。”

（PS：转基因作物有三个主要特点：对原始的野生农作物具有灭绝作用，一旦种植了转基因作物，野生农作物将从此灭绝；转基因产品都是绝育产品，不能像野生农作物那样，可以用粮食作为种子，而只能每年都购买新种子；对农药化肥具有特殊要求，只能使用转基因种子公司指定的农药化肥。  
第一点在废土上已经不成问题了，二三两点则保证了史塔克城与农产品基地们的供需平衡。）

Steve：“听起来还算公平。除了午餐肉，还有别的肉制品罐头么？”  
蓝伯特：“我们的畜牧业不发达，牛肉罐头很贵。要不来个鱼肉罐头？用小麦粉与临海的二级城市交易来的，20点，和午餐肉一个价。”

Steve：“好，来一罐。”

刷掉36点，Steve的电子腕带中只剩下14点了，若不是Bucky那里还有600点，恐怕他今晚就要思考接什么样的任务性价比高了。

上楼前，他突然想起了什么，向店主询问道：“爱迪生城有机械与电子工程领域的行家么？”

蓝伯特：“应该没有，爱迪生城的科技水平相对落后，最多只能修理汽车一类的，你要找电子工程师就去史塔克城吧，越野车开过去也不到一天。”

Steve：“知道了，多谢。”  
蓝伯特：“小事儿，不客气。”  
小不点儿：“不客气！不客气！”

四翼青鸟在大厅扑棱棱地飞着，吃着主人投来的面包屑，十分欢快。

回到204号房时，浴室的门还关着，水声已经停了。Steve在卧室内开窗通风，检查了下热水壶内还算干净，便直接倒入次级饮用水开始煮。几分钟后，水都快开了也不见Bucky出来，他不由得疑惑起来——当过兵从过军的人，做事都干净利落高效，这么久还不见动静，难道是自己买的衣物尺寸不合？

他走上前去敲了敲门，听到了低沉的“进来”——补充过水分后，Bucky的嗓音不再沙哑了。

推开门，热腾腾的雾气扑面而来，洗发液混合着肥皂的香味萦绕于鼻端，浅淡宜人。浴室内唯一没蒙上雾气的是被擦过一遍的镜子，Bucky正面向着它，机械臂捏着一把小小的刀片，为自己刮着只剩半侧的胡茬。

如果说世界上有多少人对这条机械臂的力量有着直观的认识，除了九头蛇就是Steve了。看着锋利的刀片在下颌处徘徊游弋，Steve不由得头皮麻了一下，走上前道：“我来吧。”

闻言，Bucky停止了手头的动作，侧首看向对方，脑内则有两个关键词在闪烁——刀锋、脖颈——这两个词不该组合在一处，落在别人的手上。

想归想，手中的不锈钢薄片还是递给了对方，Bucky撇了撇嘴。Steve没有立刻使用，而是取下一条毛巾，用热水搓洗着，顺口道：“衣服还合身么？”

穿着对方为自己买的背心、内裤与长裤，Bucky实诚地应了一声：“嗯。”

“那就好。”Steve笑着将温热湿润的毛巾敷在了Bucky的脸上，随后一边轻揉，一边瞥了一眼自己的购物成果——黑色的长裤较为普通，同色的背心却很好地贴着身躯，用沉稳内敛的色彩勾勒出了线条分明的胸肌、腹肌与背肌，露出一条白皙健硕的手臂与另一侧的金属机械臂，辅以三种颜色的对比，男人的性感与凛冽的力量感相辅相成，引人注目。

Steve诚实地夸道：“身材不错。”

Bucky瞥了眼对方制服下结实的胸肌，又撇了撇嘴，以低沉的嗓音礼貌地回道：“你也是。”

Steve的笑容染上愉悦，他将青年按坐在擦干净了的浴缸边，解释道：“用温热的毛巾裹上5分钟比较好。”

他充分地利用了时间，双手拢着热毛巾，由面部向耳朵方向按摩着，反复多次，直到对方整个人放松舒缓了下来……Bucky的面庞与耳廓泛着热意的红，耳鬓的汗珠被白色的毛巾轻柔地吮去，他惬意地闭上了眼睛，仰首任由对方动作，殊不知这般慵懒的模样在对方的眼里就是只大猫。

Steve忍着笑意，以免惊动对方导致炸毛。热敷了5分钟后，他顺手为对方擦了擦下颌与脖颈，随后将毛巾放在对方手中，转而为其涂上厚厚的肥皂泡沫，为胡须及皮肤提供保护，并信口调侃道：“白胡子啦。”

Bucky削了对方一眼，看着不锈钢刀片在男子的指间闪烁着锋锐的冷光，他吞了口唾沫，迟疑片刻，还是坐在浴缸边不动，并阖眼仰首，呈现出白皙的脖颈。

“别紧张，放轻松……”Steve觉得自己就像个诱哄孩童打针的医生，一边抚着Bucky已经刮干净了的右侧面颊，一边替他处理左侧。

湿润的毛巾热敷令胡须变得柔软，毛孔舒张。厚厚的泡沫润滑了胡须，还能减轻刀刃与皮肤间的摩擦力，使人无痛感。锋利的刃口接触面庞的刹那，Steve注意到Bucky的身体还是下意识的绷紧了，他一边托着对方的面庞，一边开口分散着注意力：“我们离开瓦特镇很匆忙，没带多少东西，以后可以慢慢添置。你也可以买个背包，里面的东西会逐步增多，比如安全刮须刀、獾毛刷、须后水……”

未来化为日常的生活琐事，由男人平静地说来，令人感到安稳。Bucky甚至觉得自己被那一个个平凡的名词催眠了，脑海内构建着宁静的生活，身体也不知不觉地放松了下来。冰凉的刃口落在左侧上脸颊，一点点地刮去胡须与泡沫，男人的手很稳，力量也轻柔适度，所到之处没有留下任何火辣辣的不适感。上唇、脸上的棱角部位被顺着纹理一一清理，男人抬起自己的面部，开始处理下腭的胡茬。

Steve：“饿了吧？我买了泡面和鱼罐头，待会儿就可以吃了。”

Bucky下意识地想摇头表示不饿，却被对方眼疾手快地桎梏住脑袋，将刀片收回指间，又弄点了泡沫蹭在自己鼻尖上，笑言：“傻瓜。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，用毛巾擦去了鼻尖的泡沫，这才注意到男人的前额见汗，已经在闷热的浴室中待了很久了。想到他来到新的城镇，就脚不沾地地售卖物品、订客房、买衣物食物，再替自己刮胡，没给自身留下任何时间，至今还穿着在地下被蹭脏了的制服……而自己已经快焕然一新了。

一对比，便会发现对方将自己照顾得无微不至，偏偏眼角唇角笑意常驻，看不出半分不耐。他撇了撇嘴，手中的毛巾翻面后抚上了男人的前额，嗓音沉闷：“你才是傻瓜。”

在温热的毛巾后挑高眉梢，男人别具神采，额前清爽后，他借着对方的手，蹭了蹭同样汗湿的鼻翼。Bucky只觉得隔着绒软暖湿的毛巾，掌心被鼻尖挠得痒痒的，又不好半途而废，只能等对方蹭完，隔着毛巾报复性地捏了捏那人的鼻子，引来一阵低笑。

“还有一点就好了。”说完，Steve挑起青年的下颌，进行收尾工作。两分钟后，摩挲着已经干净清爽了的下颌，确认皮肤没有因为受到刺激而发红、浮肿，他这才满意地颔首。

注意到Bucky一直配合地仰首，袒露着白皙的脖颈，与咽喉处不时浮动的软骨突起，他笑着抚了一下喉结，道：“好了，你用温水洗干净就行。轻轻把刮后部位拍干，不要用力摩擦。”

“嗯，你也洗个澡吧。”  
“好。”

Steve将新衣服拿进来时，Bucky已经净面完毕。清爽的面庞英俊柔和，只是少了当年逢人带笑的风流倜傥。

Bucky：“钥匙在哪？”  
Steve：“桌上。要出门的话T恤外套在床上。”  
Bucky：“好。”

直到热水淋上光裸的身躯，Steve还在怀念着当初痞痞地笑着的好友，他陪伴自己度过了最温暖纯粹的岁月……好在七十多年后的今天，在一个全新的时代，他又来到了自己的身边。

朝花夕拾，未尝不是命运的馈赠。

当Steve痛痛快快地洗完澡，神清气爽地走出浴室时，木桌上已经放着两盒热水泡着的速食面了。Bucky则坐在桌边，看着鱼罐头，仿佛在等着开饭。

Steve：“回来得真快，怎么不先吃？。”  
Bucky：“一起。”

Steve觉得或许Bucky表达的是“等你”，并因为这个相当平凡的、生活化的画面而感到了徘徊于心头的暖意——柔和的灯火，食物的香味，以及等着自己一起用餐的家人，就像一个真正的家一样，让漂泊的人有了温暖的岸。

在桌边坐下，他随手打开了鱼罐头并推给同伴，随后揭开速食面的纸盖，嗅着扑面的热气，笑着道：“真香。”

Bucky叉起一段鱼块放入对方的面盒，随后也埋首开始吃了起来——十多天以来能吃上热腾腾的食物，他很满足了，汤汤水水的也很暖胃。他曾经也在极寒的天气吃过速食面，只不过为了任务中身上不沾染气味，没放酱包调味，远不如眼前这碗味道好。

二人吃饭很安静，但热腾腾的雾气中，眉宇间皆带有一些暖意。Bucky每叉走一块鱼段，都会将罐头推过去，直到对方也选取了才继续，以防某人又将食物都让给自己。

餐后，Steve刚想收拾空纸盒与罐头，却见Bucky拿着一块毛巾坐在床边，拍了拍右侧，示意他坐下——难道是有事想与自己讨论？不对，那样完全可以在餐桌上交流。

想归想，他还是从善如流地坐到了Bucky的右侧，侧首望着对方，创造轻松的交流环境。而青年又向左挪了一些，随后拍了拍腿，言简意赅道：“左脚。”

Steve刹那间失语了，他没想到对方还记着这档子事儿，对于经历了枪林弹雨的士兵而言，这点伤根本不算什么。

Steve：“已经没事了。”  
Bucky：“你说的不算。”

见Bucky当真俯身，有自己动手丰衣足食的倾向，Steve终于放弃坚持，脱下旅店的拖鞋，侧转身体，将左腿搁在了Bucky的双腿上。对方满意地摆正位置，撩起了他的裤腿，开始观察脚踝。

在超人士兵血清的作用下，经过四五个小时的休息，脚踝处已经消肿了不少。Bucky扶着脚跟，轻轻活动足踝，随后抬头问道：“疼么？”——从疼痛程度可以判断骨骼状况，骨裂与否会影响处理手法。

Steve从对方认真的眼神中，读出了“别撒谎”的告诫，他无奈地笑了下，坦诚地道：“只有一点，骨头没事，真的。”——他的轻微骨裂恢复良好。

Bucky颔首，将同伴的伤势归入了普通人扭伤24小时后的范畴，以热毛巾敷了上去，促使扭伤处周围的淤血消散。随后，他开始以足踝为中心，向周围各个方向擦揉，手法娴熟，力度适中。

想到自己不久前也那么为Bucky按摩面庞，Steve便感慨万千。看着对方专注认真的模样，仿佛是在干一件多么重要的事儿，他的心头便一片温软与复杂——这世上，也就只有Bucky会在意这些小事了。

就这样，Bucky为他热敷与按摩，他则怔怔地看着对方的侧颜，直到毛巾微凉才被取下。Bucky取出了方才出门购买的镇痛消肿气雾剂，拆开包装摇晃片刻，随后对着皮肤均匀地喷了5秒，形成了一层药膜，持续疗伤。

他又拿出了一双新买的纯棉袜子，顺势为对方穿上，并且道：“不要拍打和揉搓。战术靴有点闷，待会儿你跟我去买双运动鞋。”

Steve揉着太阳穴，感慨着：“天呐，Buck，你这样我还怎么敢受伤。”

Bucky削了他一眼，撇了撇嘴，自己也穿上了新袜子，并且在心中暗自纳闷——为什么方才自己走进成衣店的时候，柜台后的老头儿盯着自己上下看个不停？他明明没穿作战服，连枪械都没背一把，长袖T恤和冲锋衣还遮去了机械臂，有什么可看的？

纳闷归纳闷，他还是起身将餐后垃圾收拾着带出客房，以免满屋子的泡面味。回来时Steve已经在洗他们的作战服了，并道：“等我一会儿，洗好就出去逛逛。”

Bucky：“我自己来。”  
Steve：“你做了晚餐，我洗衣服，很公平。”

逻辑似乎没问题，Bucky迷惑地走开了。过了一会儿，他走进浴室将自己的内衣裤洗了。

看着同伴的双手泡在水里，Steve突然道：“Buck，我问过蓝伯特，他说爱迪生城没有电子工程师。我担心你的机械臂长期进水、冷热不忌，容易短路。所以以后衣服交给我吧？可以的话，洗澡也先用右手为主，好吗？”

虽然蹙着眉，但Bucky还是勉为其难地应了——对方说得在理，不方便也只能克服一下了——机械臂如果瘫痪了不仅降低战斗力，还会拖累自身。

Steve：“我会留心这件事的，或者过段日子我们去史塔克城，那里的科技水平发达，应该能找到可以维护你机械臂的人。”  
Bucky：“嗯。”  
Steve：“希望能备一些部件作为替换，届时我也会学习机械装配等技术，说不定就能应急了。”

Bucky瞥了Steve一眼，见到那种憧憬未来的神情，他应了。

半小时后，当Captain America的制服与Winter Soldier的作战服并排挂上阳台，Steve笑着对Bucky道：“风挺大的，但愿明天上午能晾干。走吧。”

二人各自带了盾和手枪，穿着同款的黑色冲锋衣与长裤出了门，唯一的区别便是他们的纯棉T恤一件深蓝色，一件苋红色，露了个领口。

此时，Charles Xavier与Hank McCoy正走出一间廉价旅社，拍着上衣试图掸去身上沾染的异味，对视一眼，彼此的神情皆是焦虑。

学者般清俊的Hank推了推眼镜，率先道：“不在‘来一杯酒吧’，也不在这个小旅社，那个平头约克到底去哪儿了。”——他们好不容易从酒吧找到一个知道约克落脚点的人，问出地址，谁知又白跑了一趟。

“Hank，抱歉。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“如果我不是现在这样……”Charles颓唐低迷，那双蓝色的眼睛望向对方时，满是歉意，“找人就容易多了。”

Hank摇了摇头，耸了耸肩，无奈又随意，并没有太多的埋怨：“有能力时可以感应，没能力时可以行走，都是找人，效率高低的区别而已……那家伙的衣服还晾在阳台上，应该没离开爱迪生城，一定找得到的。”

被同伴善意地宽慰，为了能行走而失去异能的Charles也打起精神道：“嗯，我见到了一定认得出他。”

此时，爱迪生城西区的鞋店内，Steve与Bucky已经挑选了合脚的运动鞋。Steve选的是蓝黑相间的，Bucky则坚持使用低调的纯黑。换下战术靴，Bucky支付了140点，加上先前镇痛消肿气雾剂60点，两双袜子30点，还剩下370点。

Steve：“一个包吃住的矿工，可能工作满8天，才能购买一双鞋……时代退步了。”  
Bucky：“物资匮乏。”

说完，他们拎着各自的战术靴便准备离开，却突然听到一名店员大吼：“小偷！强盗！放下那双鞋！！”

Steve反应迅速，一个箭步冲出店门，见到一个提着鞋奔跑的背影，便追了上去。Bucky不悦地蹙眉，也跟了上去，身影融入了夜色。

Steve见对方跑得还挺快，向Bucky警示道：“可能是变种人，小心点。”

Bucky应了一声，奔跑间掌心多了一支P226手枪。

约克确实是个变种人，只是能力不强。他可以操控风力，加快自己的速度。然而身后的二人实在是爆发力惊人，很快便缩短了与自己之间的距离，并且飞出盾牌击中了他的后背。他立时摔倒在地，打了个滚起身的同时，也压缩空气，向身后挥出一道风刃。

见平头青年向他们猛地一挥手，昏暗的路灯下看不出什么异样，对危险的直觉却令Steve与Bucky同时向两侧闪身，旋即便见到中央路面被斜斜地切割出一条裂痕，仿佛被无形的长刀划过。

“外放型攻击。”此时Steve已经奔跑到振金盾旁，脚一踏盾牌边缘便令其从地面弹起，伸手一捞，顶着数发压缩空气弹，箭步冲向目标。

约克没有与智慧生物的战斗经验，他不知道自己操控风力并瞄准目标的动作，令经验丰富的战士可以预判那无形的攻击轨迹。所以当持盾的男人越来越逼近时，他慌了，一边试图用小龙卷困住对方，一边转身想逃。

“砰”的一声，一颗子弹击断了他的头发，擦着脸颊掠过，面庞火辣辣地疼——时间仿佛静止了，约克在那瞬间意识到了自己即使依靠风力，也跑不过子弹，能力更没有强到可以树立风力壁障。面对这样有效的死亡威胁，他战栗着妥协了，先前放出的小龙卷更是因为惊吓而导致力量输送中断，持盾男子瞬间突围，一个盾击将他拍得在地上翻滚了两圈，狼狈不堪地道：“鞋子、鞋子还你们！”

Charles与Hank没走多远，就听到枪声猝然响起，旋即见到身旁小巷的另一头，一个平头青年狼狈地滚倒在地，大声告饶。无论是发型还是声音，都让Charles绷紧神经，第一时间告知了同伴：“是他。”

没想到目标已经惹事了，Hank“啧”了一声，意识到自己必须尽快穿过小巷，才有希望保下这个混球——如果在自己赶到前，他就被一枪毙命，那么他和教授都白忙活了。

他立刻脱下鞋子，双脚涨大成蓝色的兽足，原地一蹬扑向小巷。Charles替他捡起鞋子，跟着跑了上去。狭窄逼仄的小巷中，Hank不断加速，整个人开始在墙上蹬踏借力，以“之”字形突进，双手与头部也在不知不觉中兽化了。他碰倒的木板与箩筐成为了阻拦同伴的障碍物，Charles几乎是手脚并用，才穿过了杂乱无章的小巷，被酒精麻痹的身体成为了他的负累，他开始认真地思考颓废的生活是否毫无疑义。

Hank以蓝色野兽形态冲出巷口时，一个持盾的男子正警惕地看着他，显然是听到了脚步声。另一个与其穿着一致的中发男子向前走来，Hank注意到他金属的左手中握着一把枪。而那个名为约克的变种人似乎已经脱力，瘫在地上看着他们。

Hank别无选择地站到了平头的身前，挡住了二人的视线，低声道：“抱歉，你们不能带走他。”

持盾的男子扫了一眼他赤裸的兽足，蹙眉，进而道：“你是他的同伙吗？”——随着质疑，那个中发男子放下右手的战术靴，将P226换手，金属手则在握拳中发出了机械运作音，显然进入了备战状态。

Hank觉得似乎有什么被误会了，不过对方二人带来的强大压迫感，还是令他不得不思考自己与平头联合起来，是否能安全脱身。

Charles推开倒下的旧梯子，喘着气穿过窄巷时，见到的就是这剑拔弩张的一幕。他怔愣片刻，随后目光快速地扫过了在场的三双靴子，觉得一切应该与鞋有关。于是一边将手中的鞋放在了Hank脚边，一边示意己方无恶意，并谈判道：“这个平头是不是弄坏了你们的鞋？三双？我们可以代他赔偿，放过他吧？”

从蓝毛的野兽出现时便开始云里雾里的约克，终于抓住机会吼了一嗓子：“一双，就一双！”

眼见问题可以正常解决，Steve不再持盾戒备，Bucky也在他的示意中收起了手枪。他这才看了眼蓝色的人型野兽与言辞温文的青年，矫正道：“他抢了店里的一双鞋，只要和鞋店谈妥即可。”

同为变种人，Hank已经觉得丢脸了，Charles也恨铁不成钢地瞪了约克一眼。平头的青年挠了挠后脑勺，颇为羞赧地嗫嚅道：“在旅店洗了个澡，不小心就把贡献点花光了，眼看要出发了，实在不好意思这样去见人……”

说完，他动了动脚，于是诸人便见到了他右脚的鞋头破了个大洞，露出了两只脚趾。此时，鞋店的店员才姗姗来迟，大喘气地看着众人，似乎在琢磨该不该把鞋子拿回去。

Charles叹了口气，抬起电子腕带道：“十分抱歉，我们愿意按照两倍赔偿。”

身为普通人的店员诺诺连声，一边用微型终端扣费，一边取出四根运动鞋带递给Steve，作为见义勇为的谢礼。见事态平息，Steve也带着Bucky走向了不远处的装备店。

Charles捡起在打斗中掉路边的新鞋，递给了约克，并伸出手去，将他从地上拉了起来。Hank也恢复人身，默默地穿着自己的鞋。约克虽然灰头土脸的，但也没受什么伤，他知道无功不受禄，便试探着问道：“你们找我，有什么事吗？啊，我想起来了，我和你喝过酒！难道我喝醉了没付账？”

Charles揉了揉太阳穴，开门见山地道：“你准备去邻城据点，加入变种人兄弟会对么？”

约克：“是啊，明早就出发。”  
Charles：“他们的据点里有心灵感应者负责传递消息，我们想拜托你传句话，行吗？”  
约克：“行啊，小意思！我明天一到就去找那个心灵感应者，你们想传递什么消息？”  
Charles：“兄弟会中应该有个叫Raven的女性，请告诉她——”

说到这，Charles拿出了一张纸条，上面写着——

【Raven，  
有急事相商，我之后三天白天在焦耳休息站等你，希望你能尽量赶到。  
Charles】

约克接过看了一眼，道：“传达这个没问题，可我不认识Raven，如果那个心灵感应者也不认识怎么办？还有没有别的身份、称呼之类的？”

Charles闭上了湛蓝的眼睛，过了一会儿才睁开眼，平静地道：“你也可以叫她——魔形女（Mystique）。”

“魔形……魔形女……”约克喃喃地重复了两遍，突然眼前一亮，兴奋道，“我知道！我知道她！Beta级变种人，兄弟会的元老之一。”

“Beta级？有人建立了变种人分级制度吗？”Charles刹那间想到自己曾与那人进行过的探讨——

那时的他们之间还没有明显的裂隙，最多只是理念不同。他们招募了年轻的变种人，在家族所拥有的威彻斯特宅邸进行对能力的认知与特训。那是一段充实有趣又安宁美好的岁月，连平静的夜晚都变得丰富多彩——你来我往的棋局、白兰地与马天尼，还有那温暖的壁炉，熔融了两个理念相左的变种人。他们交流着彼此的想法，偶尔因为一些观点上的差异而进行辩论，虽然往往谁也说服不了对方，但他们依然是朋友，也是广义上的兄弟，有着难能可贵的友谊，乃至亲情。

那一晚，他们讨论到了如何对变种人进行分级。

对方以西洋棋子为例，摆出了一个力量金字塔，借用了自己的白色主教与骑士，形成了1国王，2战车、3主教、4骑士、5禁卫军的阶梯式力量分级。而Charles对这种以战斗力与威胁程度进行分级的标准，感到太过武断，并提出了自己的理念——

他们不该将政府军作为假想敌，去建立单纯的变种人战斗体系。在这个废土时代，他们之中本就有太多人需要帮助。有的变种人没有常人的外表、令人恐惧避退，有的变种人对自己的能力没有完全的控制力，甚至有20%进化失败的变种人。对他们而言，更有帮助的分级体系应当考虑是否有常人的外表，能力可以完美掌控还是时有时无、或者容易失控……

他用希腊字母表逐阶推论，对方却摇着头，不以为然地反驳道：“Charles，我们已经是更优秀的人种了，我们是人类进化的下一个阶段。是否有常人的外表不该再困扰我们的同胞，他们在人类社会中隐藏太久，被人类轻蔑、排斥、敌视的年代已经过去了，现在是物竞天择的废土时代，力量代表一切——能力是否可控、外貌是否异于常人已经不重要了，他们不再是襁褓中的脆弱婴儿，应该站起来获取属于他们的一切了。”

Charles揉着太阳穴，换一个角度驳斥力量金字塔理念：“如果按照战斗力乃至破坏力进行分类，那些具有辅助能力的变种人如何归类？如果有个变种人拥有治愈他人身体的能力，他的价值便毫无疑问，但他本身可能不具备作战能力。还有像Raven这样拥有变化能力的……”

“当然，Raven的能力很实用，这不可否认。”  
“对你而言，她应该处于顶级，因为可以轻易混入政府军成为你的内应。但对我而言，她应该处于Beta级，因为她的能力具有微小的缺陷，她需要帮助。”  
“Charles，她已经成年了，能够独立掌控自己的人生，最多就是在这个时代没有选举权了。”  
“Erik，她是我妹妹，无论多大，永远都是。”

他记得那时，Erik神情复杂地看了他一眼，抿了口马天尼，随后转换了话题：“战斗力、破坏力确实不能涵盖一切。总有些特殊的存在，能起到独一无二的作用，就像你……”

他抬手在耳侧打了个手势，指代心灵感应和精神控制能力，随后拿着自己的白后放到了他的黑王身边，笑着类比道：“西洋棋里威力最大的棋子是皇后，因为政治联姻，皇后便代表第三方的军事支援。”

“Beta往上是Alpha级，拥有极度强大的变种特征，却没有重要的缺陷，感觉酷毙了！我记得有牌皇、X教授……”约克还在絮絮叨叨地说着，被点名的Charles回过神来，随后意识到尽管当年各执己见，如今创建了变种人兄弟会的Erik，却还是沿用了自己当初提议的分级制度。

他有些焦虑地舔了舔唇，就像酒瘾或者药瘾影响了他那般，突兀地打断了对方的滔滔不绝：“就是你说的那位Beta级的魔形女，我们会在公路休息站等她，事关重大，就拜托你了。”

“递句话而已，没问题，包在我身上了！”约克拿人的手短，拍拍胸脯，豪情万丈地说道。

“多谢。”Charles还想说些什么，却突然按着太阳穴住了口——声音，有声音开始涌入自己的大脑，男的、女的，老人、小孩，哭的、笑的，悲愤的咆哮、崩溃的嘶吼……越是激烈的情绪越是能最快传递给他，他知道这只是个开始，因为这不过是一个街区大小的心灵感应而已。很快他的脊椎就会传来难以忍受的疼痛，他会再次感受不到双腿，并随之陷入瘫痪……除非他使用血清。

对，血清，他需要这个……

看Charles状态不好，Hank代替他向约克又叮嘱了几句，许诺一瓶维生素C作为报答。青年羞赧地挠着平头，再三保证天一亮就出发，这才向帮助他脱困、送他鞋子的二人道谢离开。

Hank转身，看见Charles正踉踉跄跄地往回走，他担忧地托了托眼镜，跟了上去。

“双进弹匣50，枪油20，20点的手雷2个，25的榴弹4枚，一共210点，送您两块布用来擦枪。”

装备店的武器柜台边，Bucky挑选完毕。他看着和MARK II差不多年代的手雷，有些嫌弃——九头蛇的金属球形炸弹比这个先进多了——但他们的点数有限，留存一点以防万一。

Steve对比了一下瓦特镇50点才能兑换的手枪子弹，确定了二级城市的军火价格更便宜些。看着Bucky并不是很满意的模样，他笑着安抚：“等明天出个任务，就有余裕了。”

说完，他提着这些弹药向外走去，Bucky则应了一声跟上了他。出了装备店，Steve征询道：“想再逛逛么？”

Bucky摇了摇头，见对方疑问的神情，简单解释道：“擦枪。”

Steve这才想起他们经历过一场大雨，连交易所大打出手时，Bucky用的也是夺来的步枪，恐怕早就想保养自己的爱枪了。月明星稀，他们走在因辐射而清冷的街道上，享受着夜晚的宁静。

青鸟旅店的斜对面，成衣店的老约翰眯着眼睛，看着两个穿着自家冲锋衣的男子并肩走过，一个提了双鞋，另一个两手都提着东西，单方面地侧首与前者说笑，态度亲昵，神情温暖。

想到那大小伙子抱也抱过了、腰也搂过了，自己掰是掰不回来了，还是放任自流吧……

这年轻人哟，放着软玉温香的大姑娘不要，究竟图啥？

回到青鸟旅店的204号房，Bucky在桌边坐下，开始擦枪。他熟练地拆卸着枪支，抹去少许雨水残留，用弱碱性的枪油擦拭枪膛枪管，去除火药的酸性残留……

在此期间，Steve也没闲着，他取出了自己的笔记本，坐在桌子的另一侧，画下了在交易所中记忆的那张爱迪生城外的地形图，并将自己方才逛过的西区绘成地图，标明了诸多店铺类型。

绘制完后，看着Bucky认真保养爱枪的模样，他便不由得想起二战时期的那次雨天掩护，Bucky冒着枪械进水会炸膛的危险，替自己处理追兵……他那时确实生气，毕竟自己行动前给对方发出过撤退指令，就是不愿他冒险。然而在见到对方回军营后一脸爱惜地拆开AK、彻底除水并仔细涂抹枪油的专注神情，他方才意识到——Bucky不仅冒着断后与炸膛的危险，甚至连牺牲爱枪的准备都做好了，而处于爱枪与自身安全重要性之上的，正是保他安全突围……那是Bucky的任务，又不止是他的任务。

他至今都记得青年静默地擦拭着枪膛的模样，专注认真的神情中，满满的爱惜之情凝练出一抹温柔……

他被触动心绪，运笔如飞，在空白的纸张上渐渐勾勒出了那时的场景——穿着军服的青年端坐着，仔细地擦拭着自己的爱枪，抿着的唇线彰显倔强，眼角眉梢却透着一线温柔……

一气呵成的肖像画简单却传神，Steve凝视着画中人，露出一个满意的笑容。只是当他不经意间抬眼，见到侧身坐在桌对面擦拭着枪管的青年时，柔和的心情渐渐变得沉静……剃须后，略微泛青的下颌透着沧桑，沉稳静默的神态更是与当初的年轻爱笑不同，他经历得太多了……

他突然想起了黑暗的地下，Bucky曾对自己说过的那番话——

【“70多年，足够一个人生老病死。你找的人，他的人生早已不在，即使你在他新的生命轨迹前拦下他，你见到的也不是当年的那个人了……人不能两次踏进同一条河流。”】

来到地表，踏入人类社会后，看着眼前始终不离武装的青年，他第一次意识到对方口中的改变，是切实存在的。就像那条机械臂一般，旗帜鲜明地诉说着他的变化。

他不能自欺欺人地将对方视为当年的Bucky——觉得他只是失忆，等到记忆完全恢复时便能回到当年——这样的想法是对他的不尊重。接受Bucky，就该接受他经历过的一切，珍惜对方，就应该珍惜他身上的一切变化。

【“你说得对，70年了，时间足以改变一切。可我并不在乎你变成什么样，我只关心在这个过程中，你是否痛苦。”】

更重要的是，经过这十多天的共处，他比任何人都更有资格确认——Bucky的精神并未变成一片废土，他的灵魂还在发亮。

就像他一次次与自己并肩作战，冷静犀利地打破敌方的攻势，是可以放心托付后背的可靠战友。因自己受伤而情绪暴躁，又会耐心细致地替自己处理伤势……无论经历了多少事，发生了多少变化，他都是Bucky，是他的亲人、兄弟、挚友、战友，是那个跨越时间的长河，在这个陌生的新世界与自己重逢的奇迹。

心随意动，笔尖沙沙作响，笔记本上线条简单的肖像画被逐步修改，洗练的军装变成了一套黑色的束带战术服，黑色的长裤、战术靴紧跟着出现。机械臂几乎是对着眼前之人素描得来，从明暗交界线入手，以三面五调表现出立体的金属质感，最后是那颗红星……

当笔尖触碰到那悠远的容颜时，Steve闭上了眼睛……许久之后，他睁开眼，也没看向眼前的Bucky，仅是凭鲜明的记忆，落笔——中发、胡茬，微蹙的眉间有一道浅浅的刻痕，唇抿得更紧了，专注的目光中少了那一线温柔，多了几分沉稳。

当整幅肖像画修改完毕时，昔年的Bucky只留下了一个浅浅的影子，更深地则被他埋藏在了心底——自己与Bucky会朝夕相对地相处很久。他不希望对方有朝一日翻开自己的笔记本时，见到的都是对当年之人的缅怀，他不想他无法释怀。

而记忆中那个年轻爱笑的Bucky，就暂时寄存在自己这里，就像过去的自己寄存在Bucky那里一样，他们是彼此过往的唯一见证。

Steve往前翻了几页，见到了自己被霍华德从冰层下挖掘出来后，在复健期间，花了很久才完成的素描——穿着军装的青年侧颜英俊清朗，噙于唇际的笑意明净如昔，仿若点亮了整张画纸，焕发出温暖的辉光……

指腹摩挲着格外柔软的线条，Steve笑着合上了笔记本。正在拆卸榴弹发射器的Bucky注意到同伴收起了笔，信口问道：“在画什么？”

Steve咽下了一个“你”字，转而道：“地图，明天找点任务出城时可能用得到。”

Bucky颔首——他也记得爱迪生城的简略地图，与交易所中见到的手绘地图，这是军事素养。他看了眼电子腕表，洗澡、晚餐、洗衣、逛街、战斗、擦枪，一连串的事情过后，已经超过10点了。他一边抹着枪油，一边道：“先去睡吧，我很快就好。”

Steve应了一声，十多天的地下跋涉，有张床可以休息一晚确实是极大的享受。养精蓄锐，睡到明早七八点，就又能精神抖擞地投入战斗了。他并列铺好两条被子，睡在了大床的右侧。

Steve闭目养神没多久，Bucky便完成了对诸多枪械的保养、清洁、润滑与防锈。他将洗净了的擦枪布晾在阳台上，随后脱下外套、T恤与长裤，关了灯，穿着黑色的背心与白色的内裤上了床，钻入左侧的被窝。

蓝伯特说得没错，双人床较为宽敞，两个成年男子裹着被子并肩躺着也不嫌挤。Steve在Bucky躺下时，便注意到了他的异样——整具身体都僵硬了，直挺挺地在被窝内绷紧身体，就像一只被穿上衣服或者身上贴胶条的猫，压力与触感乱了套。

Steve向左侧身，右手捏着Bucky的右肩，按摩捏揉着替他放松身体，一针见血地问道：“睡不习惯席梦思？”  
Bucky：“……嗯。”

Steve笑了，也只有当过兵的人会理解这一刻的不适，他开始用自己的经历安抚同伴：“三年前，我在神盾局总部也睡不习惯，是床的问题，太软了，就像躺在棉花糖上，感觉自己快要沉到地上去了。”

Bucky在被窝中不适地挪了下身体，情不自禁地点了点头——确实太软，感觉自己要陷下去了，很不习惯。

Steve：“睡不好容易起得晚，于是就只能增加晨跑的运动量，绕着总部一圈圈地跑，在别人的眼里肯定是个怪人。”

黑暗中，Bucky笑了，他能想象以对方那超凡的身体素质，一圈圈赶上人甚至车时，别人看他的眼神。听到对方也经历过一样的问题，知道自己不是特例的Bucky情绪上放松了些许，享受着对右肩三角肌力度适中的按摩。

Steve：“有时候出任务在外，躺在地上就可以睡，就像我们在地下那样。任务回来累得狠了，在床上翻来覆去地烙饼，最后干脆打个地铺，枕着盾也睡得着——夏天这样还挺凉快的。”

“后来呢？一直睡不好吗？”Bucky终于出声了，侧首相询的动作令他的呼吸拂上了同伴的手背。

Steve微怔，随后按揉起了同伴的上臂，接着答道：“有一次，局里的特工Clinton找我，看到地铺就问起这事儿。后来他可能告诉他的伴侣了，Natasha拿着一个压强传感器过来，当场测试，证明了席梦思的压强均等，适合多种睡姿，能使人的脊椎骨平直不弯曲……所以陷下去只是一种错觉，不习惯柔软的材质与弹簧床垫而已。克服这种心理障碍，慢慢习惯就好了。”

Bucky舔了舔唇，抿起，虽然不认为自己一夜之间能改变习惯，但既然有人以身作则，那他试试也无妨。

“侧过身去，我替你拿捏一下肩井风池。”Steve嗓音低柔。

Bucky应声，向左侧卧，感受着男人以大拇指和食、中指相对用力，提拿肩井处的筋腱，向上提捏，渐渐放松，快速重复操作。一分钟后换成叩击法，力度均匀，消除肌肉酸胀……他舒适地眯起了眼，一边放松身躯，一边尽量忽略柔软的弹簧床垫，培养睡意。

Steve右手拇食指分开，捏住同伴的颈后肌肤，做有节律的轻重交替又连续的提捏。他收起自己正拎着一只猫的念想，沿着颈部肌肉慢慢往下移动按压，感受着Bucky的肌肉与呼吸都渐渐舒缓，这才为其掖紧被角，低声道：“晚安。”

“……晚安。”

夜晚11点，Bucky由侧卧换为仰卧，小心翼翼的动作免于惊醒同伴。11点半，勉强习惯了下陷错觉的他培养出了睡意，微微侧首看了眼同伴安稳的睡颜，阖眼入眠。

12点后，隔壁一声关上房门的巨响震得他眼皮一跳，但没有睁眼。听觉更为敏锐的Steve睁开眼，见同伴没什么动静，便安心入眠。

12点半后，一道女声忽高忽低地响起，穿透废土时代缺乏多层隔断材料的木质结构，热情洋溢地铺满了邻居的卧房，Steve甚至能分辨出那好听的法国腔与浪漫的口头表达，神情却是尴尬又无奈地苦笑着——现在捂着Bucky的耳朵还来得及吗？

事实证明，来不及了。

此刻的Bucky正绷紧身体，压抑着烦躁。然而隔壁的悦耳柔婉的鼓劲声猛然被一阵席梦思的咯吱声盖过，有节奏的弹簧声越来越带劲，他终于控制不住怒火地猛然坐起，却被Steve眼明手快地抱着腰拦下——如果把这头喷火的小龙放出去，铁定会撕了隔壁的门，再将人丢出窗外。

“Bucky，冷静点。”Steve一边说着一边腾出左手，拍了几下床后的墙壁，力量不大，声音却稳稳地传了过去，作为警告。

隔壁的声音适时地小了下来，却仍有动静。Bucky被吵得心浮气躁，胸膛起伏着，就像一座压抑的火山。Steve失笑地揽着他的身躯，一同倒向床头，然后低声道：“放轻松，我有办法。”

“什么办法？”Bucky的嗓音闷闷的，似乎还有着大半夜被吵醒的委屈。

Steve的左手揽着他的肩头，按着他的身躯靠向自己，直到Bucky的脑袋枕了下来，面庞压上了他的被头，右耳顺势贴上自己的胸膛。他的左手随之而动，轻柔地贴上了同伴的左耳，形成一片隔绝杂音的真空——这个动作彷如将同伴的脑袋揽入自己的怀中，实质上却是堵住了他的双耳，免除了隔壁的干扰。

他并不知道，现在充盈在Bucky耳畔的不是别的动静，正是他的心跳——稳健、强劲，充满生命力。无论是紧贴右耳的心跳声还是左耳旁的脉搏声，都营造了一个仿若搏动性耳鸣的环境，并不适合休憩。

然而Bucky却安静地闭上了眼——比起隔壁的女声，这种象征着生命力的声音悦耳多了。他以为自己不一会儿就会不耐这种垂下脑袋、枕得太高的姿势，但事实上他眼睛酸了，身体也慵懒懈怠地罢着工，只想这样安安稳稳地睡到大天亮。

记忆里，在黑暗无边的地下，他经常在噩梦中醒来，发现整个上半身都被男人揽入怀中——安稳，温暖，还有些许心跳声，会伴随着他再次入眠。漫长的黑暗行走令他们抛开整个世界，彼此相伴，肢体接触也因此增加了安心的意味。

Bucky调整了一下压着对方上臂的角度，用面颊蹭了蹭、抚平了枕着的被头，随后安静地在心跳与脉搏声中，沉沉地陷入了梦乡……

一夜过后，当Bucky睁开眼时，已经超过了八点。他至少睡了六七个小时，又是自然醒的，精神还不错，只是眨了眨眼迷蒙地盯着木桌，像在思考自己何种睡姿才会面向它……

好像……想起来了……

蹭着某人的被头，仰首，上挪的视线很快便触到了一双含笑的蓝眼睛，一声温和的“早安”拉开了一天的序幕。他又眨了眨眼，怔怔地回了一句“早安”，然后便意识到——自己好像靠在他的胸膛上睡了一夜——听着有力的心跳声与脉搏，难怪他梦到了波涛起伏的大海。

原本捂着自己左耳的手，也早在隔壁安静时便滑到了肩头，代替被子将肩膀捂得暖暖的……

Bucky起身，离开那人的怀抱与捂热了的被窝，黑色的无袖背心抵挡不住冬日的寒冷，他穿上了苋红色T恤与黑色长裤，回首见到同伴正慢吞吞地收回左臂，便意识到自己将他的身躯与手臂压麻了——竟然撑了一整晚没有惊醒自己，真是个笨蛋。

对于他的踟蹰，对方却云淡风轻地笑着道：“不和你抢洗手间了，先去洗漱吧。”

“嗯……”Bucky觉得自己再多说什么，也不如让他多睡一会儿，于是转身步入洗手间。

当他洗漱完毕走回卧室时，男子已经可以坐起身了，只是垂首看着左侧胸膛，伸手掸了几下。

“还是麻？”Bucky说着便走到床边，单膝跪在了床上，凑上前去，准备替对方按摩一下——枪械和枕头用完都该及时保养。

Steve抬起头来，鼻尖差点蹭到了Bucky的前额，牙膏的清新薄荷香在鼻端萦绕……他举起右手，拇指与食指间捏着一根中长的棕发，笑道：“不是麻，只是有点痒。”

Bucky一怔，想到自己枕了他的胸膛一整夜，连头发都沾了上去，便不由得撇了撇嘴，一把夺过罪魁祸首，丢入垃圾桶。Steve见状，为内心的“猫观察日记”添上了一笔——没有起床气，不过被逗弄了会毛躁。

左臂的麻痹感减轻后，Steve开始穿长裤，左脚却被机械臂截住了，Bucky的右手在他的脚踝处轻揉了几下，抬眼，征询之色明显。这一次，Steve可以毫无顾虑地道：“你买的消肿气雾剂很有效，睡一觉全好了。”

见淤青确实消得差不多了，Bucky顺势按摩了几下，套上保暖的棉袜，淡淡道：“是你的体质好。”

放下男人的脚踝，他一边戴着电子腕带向外走去，一边背对着那人问道：“想吃什么？”

Steve：“冬天来点热的？什么都行，不挑食。”

Bucky应了一声，拿起钥匙出门去——这只枕头还挺好养的。

当他找到负责后勤的南茜，捣鼓着煮出两碗麦片后，Steve已经洗漱完毕了。喝着加了少量糖的麦片，享受着微甜的谷物香味，Steve一脸的满足。瞥了他一眼，Bucky觉得和个不挑食的人搭伙，有助于提升食欲。

消灭了早餐，二人整理了一下，准备便装去职介所，看看有没有合适的任务。路过一楼大堂时，Bucky见到四翼青鸟脖子微缩、脑袋稍稍有点往前窜地站在木架上，便绕到前方看了一眼——果然闭着眼睛在打瞌睡。

“Bucky？”打开旅店门，却见同伴没有跟上来的Steve，下意识地唤了一声。

这下捅了马蜂窝了，小不点儿一个激灵地挺起身体，用学舌证明自己没有偷懒误工：“吧唧？吧唧？吧唧！”

“谁他妈是吧唧！”Bucky瞪着鸟儿。  
“吧唧！是吧唧！”小不点儿睁着豆豆眼，学得有模有样。

Steve生怕自家的炸毛猫把鸟儿给扑了，立刻拉着同伴向外走去，蓝伯特也拿出几颗绿豆，让就差引吭高歌的小不点儿闭嘴。

走在街上，Steve见Bucky还是撇着嘴，笑道：“你可以用绿豆教它怎么改口。”

“没有绿豆，只有枪子。”  
“好好，我们回来就买绿豆。”  
“不，只有枪子。”

早晨的成衣店中，老约翰与儿媳妇盘点交接着昨晚的货单，见到两个穿着同款冲锋衣的男子从店门口走过，一个还气鼓鼓的，不由得奇道：“咦，小两口这是吵架了？”

老约翰的儿媳笑眯眯地纠正道：“什么小两口呀，爸，那个留中发的是个帅小伙儿。”

“啊？哦……嗯……”老约翰装作老花眼，心情复杂。

爱迪生城，新的一天开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别篇——解读剃须
> 
> 今天给大家更新一个特别篇，以下所有文字不计入正文，对正文剧情和盾冬感情线都没有任何影响。它只是楼主一个写作手法的尝试，探讨一下细腻写作与慢阅读的乐趣。
> 
> 清水党请不要往下阅读。  
> 非常喜欢剃须梗的清新温情的小伙伴们，如果怕换一种阅读方式，那么也请暂避，不要阅读特别篇。  
> 非常注重【感情线发展循序渐进】的小伙伴也请避退，不过可以在盾冬情感相融后倒回来看。
> 
> 《安居》这一章内，有大量盾冬开始定居的温馨日常，其中有一部分是发生在浴室的，并且有一段大盾为吧唧剃须的温情桥段，亲昵细腻。  
> 请记住这个“表场景”，这是现实，不变的，不会被影响。
> 
> 然后我们来看看二次解读的“里场景”——卤煮在这段内容中加入了大量的暗喻和性象征，不仅是一些敏感语句与越界的互动，事实上整个剃须桥段就是一场H的隐喻。
> 
> 现在，让我们来拆解全程。
> 
> *以下拆解，中括号【】内的是原文：
> 
> 【Steve步入热气腾腾的浴室………………听着Bucky应声，他笑着走出浴室，鼻翼翕动间，不期然想着——旅店免费提供的香皂也挺好闻的。】
> 
> 浴室中，热气腾腾的水雾与皂香结合在一起，有着暧昧的意向，隐喻情欲。而Steve走出浴室后还在回味皂香，就是被Bucky洗澡的场景吸引了，播下了情欲的种子。
> 
> 【他走上前去敲了敲门，听到了低沉的“进来”——补充过水分后，Bucky的嗓音不再沙哑了。】
> 
> Bucky出声，允许Steve入内，低沉的嗓音象征性感。
> 
> 【推开门，热腾腾的雾气扑面而来，洗发液混合着肥皂的香味萦绕于鼻端，浅淡宜人。】
> 
> 湿热的雾气与沐浴后的香味解释过了，隐喻洋溢的情欲。Steve觉得好闻，也就是受到氛围影响，升腾起了情欲。
> 
> 【“那就好。”Steve笑着将温热湿润的毛巾敷在了Bucky的脸上，随后一边轻揉，一边瞥了一眼自己的购物成果——黑色的长裤较为普通，同色的背心却很好地贴着身躯，用沉稳内敛的色彩勾勒出了线条分明的胸肌、腹肌与背肌，露出一条白皙健硕的手臂与另一侧的金属机械臂，辅以三种颜色的对比，男人的性感与凛冽的力量感相辅相成，引人注目。】  
> 【Steve诚实地夸道：“身材不错。”】  
> 【Bucky瞥了眼对方制服下结实的胸肌，又撇了撇嘴，以低沉的嗓音礼貌地回道：“你也是。”】
> 
> 开始按摩面庞，这个下一段介绍。Steve视野描绘了Bucky穿着紧身的黑色，肌肉结实，是他眼中的性感。互夸身材，便是互相欣赏，氛围开始旖旎了，下面正式进入肢体互动。
> 
> 【他充分地利用了时间，双手拢着热毛巾，由面部向耳朵方向按摩着，反复多次，直到对方整个人放松舒缓了下来……Bucky的面庞与耳廓泛着热意的红，耳鬓的汗珠被白色的毛巾轻柔地吮去，他惬意地闭上了眼睛，仰首任由对方动作，殊不知这般慵懒的模样在对方的眼里就是只大猫。】
> 
> 前戏：Steve按摩与爱抚Bucky的身体，Bucky皮肤温热泛红，舒适慵懒。  
> 汗珠被吮去等描绘也是色气的，【仰首任由对方动作】便是坦诚了身体。
> 
> 【Steve忍着笑意，以免惊动对方导致炸毛。热敷了5分钟后，他顺手为对方擦了擦下颌与脖颈，随后将毛巾放在对方手中，转而为其涂上厚厚的肥皂泡沫，为胡须及皮肤提供保护，并信口调侃道：“白胡子啦。”】
> 
> 厚厚的肥皂泡沫=涂抹润滑
> 
> 【Bucky削了对方一眼，看着不锈钢刀片在男子的指间闪烁着锋锐的冷光，他吞了口唾沫，迟疑片刻，还是坐在浴缸边不动，并阖眼仰首，呈现出白皙的脖颈。】
> 
> 表含义：Bucky对刀锋、脖颈的联想造成了抵触，换成任何人他都不会接受，只因对方是Steve，所以他交付了信任。  
> 里含义：刀是一种具有攻击性的东西，某种程度上象征着男人的♂，Bucky有点戒备，但信任Steve，收起一切防卫，仰首。  
> 男人扬起脖颈，轮廓鲜明的下颌、白皙的脖颈、微凸的喉结组成的曲线是十分性感的，也是荷尔蒙的体现。这就像第二性征，造就了很多喉结控。
> 
> 【“别紧张，放轻松……”Steve觉得自己就像个诱哄孩童打针的医生，一边抚着Bucky已经刮干净了的右侧面颊，一边替他处理左侧。】
> 
> 大盾用话语安抚Bucky的情绪，准备就绪，可以开始动作。
> 
> 【湿润的毛巾热敷令胡须变得柔软，毛孔舒张。厚厚的泡沫润滑了胡须，还能减轻刀刃与皮肤间的摩擦力，使人无痛感。锋利的刃口接触面庞的刹那，Steve注意到Bucky的身体还是下意识的绷紧了，他一边托着对方的面庞，一边开口分散着注意力：“我们离开瓦特镇很匆忙，没带多少东西，以后可以慢慢添置。你也可以买个背包，里面的东西会逐步增多，比如安全刮须刀、獾毛刷、须后水……”】  
> 【未来化为日常的生活琐事，由男人平静地说来，令人感到安稳。Bucky甚至觉得自己被那一个个平凡的名词催眠了，脑海内构建着宁静的生活，身体也不知不觉地放松了下来。冰凉的刃口落在左侧上脸颊，一点点地刮去胡须与泡沫，男人的手很稳，力量也轻柔适度，所到之处没有留下任何火辣辣的不适感。上唇、脸上的棱角部位被顺着纹理一一清理，男人抬起自己的面部，开始处理下腭的胡茬。】
> 
> 前面说过，泡沫是润滑，刀是♂，减轻摩擦力，令接触时无痛感。开始时Bucky紧张，Steve一边动作一边分散他的注意力，成功，进入状态，动作轻柔力量适度，没有火辣辣的不适感。
> 
> 【Bucky下意识地想摇头表示不饿，却被对方眼疾手快地桎梏住脑袋，将刀片收回指间，又弄点了泡沫蹭在自己鼻尖上，笑言：“傻瓜。”】
> 
> 之前给大家介绍了两种性象征，刀（武器）和喉结，分别从意喻和生理上象征着性。  
> 现在介绍第三种——鼻子。中国相学上鼻子又称作“土星”，土地滋养万物，是生殖功能的代表。不过辟谣一点，鼻子的大小与X能力的强弱是没有正比的。  
> 之前白色的厚泡沫意喻润滑，这里则暗喻体液。所以原文这句话的意向表达其实就是Bucky获得满足了。
> 
> 【Bucky瞪了他一眼，用毛巾擦去了鼻尖的泡沫，这才注意到男人的前额见汗，已经在闷热的浴室中待了很久了………………】
> 
> 按照上面的暗喻代入，Bucky自行清理。
> 
> 【他撇了撇嘴，手中的毛巾翻面后抚上了男人的前额，嗓音沉闷：“你才是傻瓜。”】  
> 【在温热的毛巾后挑高眉梢，男人别具神采，额前清爽后，他借着对方的手，蹭了蹭同样汗湿的鼻翼。Bucky只觉得隔着绒软暖湿的毛巾，掌心被鼻尖挠得痒痒的，又不好半途而废，只能等对方蹭完，隔着毛巾报复性地捏了捏那人的鼻子，引来一阵低笑。】
> 
> 鼻子是性象征之一，汗水是体液。  
> Bucky见Steve出汗，替他擦拭。Steve对于Bucky的主动，神采飞扬，用鼻尖在Bucky的掌心蹭了蹭，这个动作非常亲昵，也非常有性暗示。  
> Bucky掌心被鼻子弄得痒痒的，象征着碰到High点，嗯…… 报复性地捏了捏对方，Steve愉悦。
> 
> 【“还有一点就好了。”说完，Steve挑起青年的下颌，进行收尾工作。两分钟后，摩挲着已经干净清爽了的下颌，确认皮肤没有因为受到刺激而发红、浮肿，他这才满意地颔首。】
> 
> 最后阶段，Steve完成了，Bucky挺神清气爽的，身体方面也没有红肿之类，没有在这个过程中流血受伤。
> 
> 【注意到Bucky一直配合地仰首，袒露着白皙的脖颈，与咽喉处不时浮动的软骨突起，他笑着抚了一下喉结，道：“好了，你用温水洗干净就行。轻轻把刮后部位拍干，不要用力摩擦。”】  
> 【“嗯，你也洗个澡吧。”】  
> 【“好。”】
> 
> 最后抚摸了一下第二性征，告诉他怎样清理，自己也去洗了个澡。 整个过程Over。
> 
> 胡茬比头发长得快，这是雄性激素作用的结果。生殖机能越旺盛、胡须生长就越快——所以将剃须暗喻为处理雄性激素，我觉得是合理的。  
> 其实撇开剃须这个真实的表场景，光说象征意义隐喻的整个H过程，应该人物也没崩。  
> 紧张但在大盾面前放下一切防御、坦诚的吧唧，分散他注意力、缓缓完成这个过程的大盾。吧唧感到较为舒适，没有受伤，差不多结束时还亲昵地触碰了彼此的敏感——关系拉近了——和剃须场景达成的目标是一样的。
> 
> 有兴趣的小伙伴可以连贯地重看一下前两更，看看戴上意向的滤镜后，浴室场景是不是格外暧昧旖旎，二人的氛围也特别胶着。
> 
> 如果看完这段分析后觉得“原来如此！我简直无法直视浴室那段了，以后看到剃须就觉得*&^%($#……”，其实这还不是最高境界，最高境界是戴上意向的滤镜后能品味一遍深入的性隐喻，脱下滤镜也享受得了清新温馨的日常。一段文字带来两种体验，这才是乐趣XD
> 
> 大家也不用纠结“以后看到点敏感语句就想歪了怎么办”，毕竟接下来的还是正剧，这段意向的性隐喻只是一种写作手法的尝试，不影响正剧中盾冬情感与剧情。之后如果有尝试特殊手法的也会向大家点明，一般的描绘都不用深想。
> 
> 之前还在地下时，有一段美队与詹吧唧在军营中，詹吧唧被罚削土豆却先睡了个午觉，醒来发现美队守着他并帮着削着土豆，态度亲近又宠溺。谈笑中美队手指在吧唧脸上抹了一下，吧唧不知道是留下了泥痕，所以被炊事班嘲笑被土豆吻了。
> 
> 这一段也是典型的意向隐喻，掩藏了一个完整的单方面的Kiss。除了没有唇碰唇，别的Kiss的元素都齐备了——二人世界、心随意动、温柔触碰、标记归属。
> 
> 因为这一段的他们并不适合谈及爱情，所以作者用意向隐喻的方式夹带了私货。就像大盾落泪的彩蛋，都比较隐蔽，似是而非，只看观者怎么理解了。剃须梗也是二人的情感没到这个熔点，但精神已经相融了，所以掩藏了这么一段，不用严肃看待~


	16. 乐业

进入职介所，Steve将Bucky带到了左侧区域，粗略地浏览着悬赏与战斗型任务两类。悬赏往往分为寻物与杀人，Steve抄写了一遍悬赏的动植物名单，记忆相关描述，随后便全靠外出时的运气了。

然后，他与Bucky一同翻阅了战斗型任务，并且将目光集中在B、C两级的小型任务上，渐渐陷入了思考——以他们二人的经验、默契与战斗力，应当能应付最多3人执行的B级任务，只是危险系数较高，容易受伤。若是下调至C级，那么基本可以无伤完成，但是获得的贡献点也不多，每人100点起，刚够支付他们两天的水电费。

想到自己踝关节脱位，Bucky一直惦念到今天早晨，Steve便想尽量规避风险，以免受伤。只是若想将生活的水准维持在当年布鲁克林的层次，C级任务的报酬便捉襟见肘了。

Steve：“有没有报酬高一点的C级任务？”

任务向导思索片刻，迟疑道：“有两个报酬不固定的C级任务，按照收获数量结算。一个是收集蜂巢，擒获蜂后也会获得贡献点；另一个是捕捉掘金蚁，生死不论，但身躯不能太过破碎。”

说完，他找到了那两个任务，简单比较后推荐道：“建议放弃掘金蚁任务，看到这个骷髅记号没？1个，说明已经有少量人员伤亡了。”

闻言，Bucky取过收集蜂巢的任务看了起来，一旁附有简易地图。Steve同样打量了几眼，斟酌着道：“没有火焰喷射器或者飞行能力，应该难以摆脱蜂群的追击。”

Bucky：“手雷、榴弹会炸碎蜂巢。”  
Steve：“没有异能或声波类等特殊装备辅助，擒获蜂后的几率不高……地图上这里有湖？”  
任务向导：“不是湖，是沼泽。里面有鳄鱼，那些变异蜂喜欢喝鳄鱼的眼泪。”  
Steve：“那取得蜂巢后，水底逃生的方案也被否决了，我们还是看看掘金蚁任务吧。”  
Bucky：“嗯。”

掘金蚁生活在南方矿区边，胸、腹为金色，六条腿为灰蓝色。并非真正挖掘了黄金，而是吞入了铯榴石，形成灰蓝色的氧化铯，可用于红外信号检测设备，并于胸腹处储存金黄色的铯，是制造真空件器、光电管等的重要材料。只是熔点低，遭热武器攻击易自燃。

此外，南方矿区边的掘金蚁群长期饮用遭放射性核素铯-137污染的水源，作为γ辐射源，可用于辐射育种、辐照储存食品、医疗器械的杀菌、癌症的治疗以及工业设备的γ探伤等。

Steve：“体长超过20厘米，每只价值15点贡献点。遭热武器攻击易自燃，不用枪行么？”  
Bucky：“这点大小，战术刀就行了。”

Steve：“铯-137能释放γ射线，会与体内细胞发生电离作用，产生的离子能侵蚀蛋白质、核酸和酶等，它们都是构成活细胞组织的主要成份。”  
Bucky：“控制在两小时以内就没问题了。”

离开瓦特镇后，Steve观察了辐射对二人的影响不大，确认了血清的作用，便也认同了同伴的判断。

任务向导发现眼前二人并非血气之勇的雇佣兵，他们会考虑装备搭配与战术选择，相当专业。金棕色短发的男子颇具领导力，也十分有主见。出于欣赏，他觉得还是应该提醒对方任务的危险性：“掘金蚁可以说浑身是宝，单体战斗能力弱小，还不会主动攻击人类。可一旦同伴受到攻击，它们就会采取蚁群战术，组成大型战斗单元，爬满敌人的身躯，撕咬甚至自燃。这个骷髅记号就是已造成人员伤亡的警示。”

Steve蹙眉颔首，目光从骷髅记号上扫过时，注意到了一片还有个奇怪的标记，像是一个金红色的、双眼发光的金属头盔，便指着问道：“这是什么？”

任务向导：“这是史塔克城的标志。他们会负责提取作为危险化学品的金属铯，可作为γ辐射源的铯-137更是会交由班纳博士——史塔克城的天才核子物理学家进行实验。他们长期收购这些玩意儿，所以不用担心无处脱手。”

“史塔克城……”Steve低喃着这个名字，之前1克价值300点的金属钯也是他们收购的，看起来信誉不错。加上对周边二级城市提供技术支持，将它们打造为农产品基地的行为，也得到了他的好感与关注。

他下意识地倾向于这个任务，只不过向导提的危险性也要纳入考量。他的目光从任务说明移到了地图上，南方矿区旁是泥土平坡，四通八达的蚁穴便分布在那儿，旁边还有一条河道支流……

见金棕色短发的男子将目光投注于河流，任务向导立刻阐述道：“矿区不对外开放，捡不到便宜，也不能打这条河的主意。它被放射性核素污染了，无法饮用或者捕捉鱼类食用。这个掘金蚁任务的最好成绩也就十几只，不考虑伤者也赚不了太多。”

Steve：“这个低丘缓坡有起伏，支流是不是在落差中也形成了小瀑布？”

任务向导：“是的，我记得在这儿就有一个小瀑布。不过水很脏，连洗澡的价值都没有。”

横向对比矿场、蚁穴、小瀑布的位置，Steve胸有成竹地一笑，接下了这个任务。向导虽然不解，但也指点了他们载具租赁处，并且开出任务凭据，可以凭此借用铁铲与麻袋。

Steve：“我们先回旅店，换上晾干了的作战服，再租赁载具。”  
Bucky：“嗯。”  
Steve：“还要准备一顿午餐，然后就去郊游吧。”  
Bucky：“好。”

当Steve和Bucky换上了Captain America和Winter Soldier的作战服，戴上头盔与面罩护目镜后，两个人的气质也为之一变，一个英挺干练，一个冷酷凛冽。以至于当Bucky荷枪实弹地经过四翼青鸟身边时，小不点儿怂了，把脑袋深深地埋入翅膀中，装作自己不存在。

鸵鸟状的宠物把蓝伯特都逗笑了，他与Steve结算了之前大半天的水电费，一共97点——两人舒舒服服地洗个澡的花费占了大头。Steve查看了一下，自己还残余17点，也不着急，调整了一下装了部分物资的背包，问道：“有什么方便携带的午餐推荐么？”

蓝伯特：“出门左转30米，右转就能见到一家面包店，他们家的全麦面包是特色，价廉物美。”  
Steve：“好的，谢了。Bucky，面包行么？”  
Bucky：“嗯。”

听到面包的小不点儿忙不迭地抬起脑袋，一双豆豆眼见到那个全副武装的家伙还盯着自己，立刻竖起一侧的翅膀挡住脑袋，摇摇晃晃地挪到了木架最远端。

Steve笑着将同伴揽着肩带了出去，只有他知道Bucky嘴硬心软还善良，一点也没有看上去的凶悍与危险。

花了12点贡献点，买了两个新鲜出炉的全麦面包作为午餐，二人赶往载具租赁处。此时Steve仅余5点，Bucky在购买价值20点的两大碗麦片后，还剩140点。尽管二人可以共乘一骑，但选择还是受到了限制——保养良好的八成新的摩托，需要抵押120点，租金30点，油耗另计。最便宜的则是山地车，需抵押80点，租金20点。

Steve想象了一下两个大男人共乘一辆山地车的场景，失笑摇头。Bucky则在摩托区域穿梭，很快便发现入门型、五成新的摩托押金租金更低廉，只是功能存在瑕疵。

戴维森是摩托区域的管理者，他是名机车爱好者，也是个改装高手。穿着牛仔夹克牛仔裤，踏着机车靴，戴着墨镜指环，纹了一双花臂，他自诩机车界的弄潮儿，将原本只有几辆破车的租赁区打造得风生水起。他正把一款THE MOSCOW ACCORD的挡泥板、座椅、三角台、排气等拆下，更换仪表组，加装专业的Power Commander传感器芯片、 K&N空滤和 Vance & Hines家的二出一排气加持。这些他收藏已久的尖货，使得整个动力总成性能极其稳定顺畅。

正在纯手工喷绘车身时，他听到了拆装的声响——摩托区总少不了一些配件，给会玩的人改装用。他抬眼瞅了下，先入眼的是对方选择的Street 750，见只是哈雷入门级，他也没在意。

然而当他模仿史塔克城的标志配色喷绘完成时，之前那辆Street 750已经被改装得焕然一新——那个背对自己的中发男子翻修和更换了车架、前叉、车座，并大量采用镀铬的金属件，使老车焕发生机。独特的框架、离合器、鞍座、车把、后翼子板和油箱，具有20世纪50年代旧车改装的高速马力汽车的感觉。

对方中长的发微卷，戴着面罩，显得极其神秘，一身战术装备与枪械刀具全副武装。修身的黑色战术服收腰，站在狂野的机车旁，显得双腿格外修长，完全是戴维森理想中的好身材。

减震器在Oakley战术手套中被抛接着，一旁金棕色短发的男子不时地呈递挡泥板、刹车碟片，给中发男子打着下手。倏尔，戴维森瞪大了双眼——他终于发现一系列配件在男人手中玩得很溜的原因了，因为那家伙几乎不用改装工具，全靠一条灵活有力、细致精确的机械臂搞定问题。

神秘有型、全副武装、机械手臂、还是个改装高手，这些词汇放在一起，对于戴维森而言简直是行走的荷尔蒙，酷毙了！

他兴奋地贡献出性能优越的Dunlop轮胎，配合对方改装完毕，随后才擦着汗赞叹道：“哥们，高手！”

Bucky瞥了他一眼，任由同伴拉着自己的机械臂，擦拭着沾染的机油，低沉的嗓音透过面罩，沉闷地传出：“租借半天，多少点？”

戴维森：“这入门级车都被改成悍勇的黑马了，双赢，就不涨价了——抵押80点，租金20点，油耗么……30点我帮你加满，交个朋友！”

Bucky淡淡地应了一声，用电子腕带刷去了130点，剩余10点，等完好地交还摩托还可以取回80点。戴维森爱不释手地摸了摸这辆改装哈雷，甚至觉得低调内敛的黑色比自己那辆金红色的还要炫酷。加满燃油后，他目送着二人离开。

Steve戴上头盔，笑着揶揄道：“露一手就把人给征服了，魅力十足啊。”

Bucky推着摩托看了对方一眼，心情不错——离开瓦特镇时，他因为麻醉药剂而不得不屈居后座，被对方一路带着躲避追击，而今也轮到自己享受一下摩托所特有的野性与自由了。

二人拿着任务凭据，借用2把铁铲与2个麻袋后，离开了人来人往的租赁市场。Bucky率先跨上哈雷，对同伴低沉地说了一句“上来”，随后戴上了护目镜。Steve背着背包，用麻袋捆扎了2把铁铲，单手拿着，跨上了后坐。一体双座令两个成年男子靠得极近，Steve的左手扶上了骑手的腰，Bucky平稳起步、换挡。

Street 750本就主打城市骑行，废土时代因为辐射的存在，所以白天的街道也较为空旷，适合骑行，一路畅通无阻。在见到一个尖耳朵的变种人少年沿街练着花式足球时，Bucky降低了车速，驾驶着哈雷拐入了一条巷道，预先调整骑行方式，良好的低速操控性令摩托如指臂使，灵活地绕开各类障碍物，变速、闪避、穿梭，轻易地拐入了南城区。

待他们从南面的主道离开了爱迪生城，驶上通向矿场的平整路面，Bucky终于迎来了期待已久的加速。只是在提速前，他忽然学着同伴在离开瓦特镇时的动作，右手握住对方扶在自己腰侧的左手，拉到身前来，一左一右地形成一个完整的半圆，哈雷震彻肺腑的轰鸣声这才响起，化为一道黑色的闪电，在主干道上绝尘而去。

右手拿着两把铁铲的Steve一怔，旋即笑着收紧了左臂，胸膛贴上了同伴背负着枪械的后背。Bucky的心境亮了起来，说不清是因为喜欢风驰电掣的野性自由，还是因为被同伴依赖——他乐于为对方分担一些重量。

哈雷发动时的声音，是低频的金属声和高频的伴奏声相融合，一如极具动感的音乐。纯金属质感的车身很重，高速行驶时车杠非常稳，加油门时抓地力强，就像成熟的男人一样稳重。哈雷的马力强劲，接近汽车的排量及发动机的跳动，如一头猛兽的心脏搏动，充满了血脉偾张的激情。

风呼啸而来，Steve的声线沉稳依旧，只是透出些许笑音：“每一个哈雷骑士都会改装自己的摩托车，赋予这个裸露金属机车以生命力。每一辆经过改装的哈雷摩托车，都是车手的化身，全身布满了车主的基因和个性。”

半覆面的黑色面罩下，Bucky牵动唇角——哈雷体积硕大，又极为沉重，没有强健体魄的人根本谈不上驾驭它，因此能够从容驾驭哈雷的人，是有理由骄傲的。而他第一次将这种驾驭猛兽的畅快与刺激同他人分享，这是一种认可和接纳，代表着彼此之间的社交距离如同哈雷的一体双座，完全私人化。

换到六档，发动机的动力传输到车轮，二人一骑轻松进入高速模式，流畅又舒适地在主道上飞驰，将沿途的风景与烟尘甩于身后——这是独属于机车骑士的浪漫。

疾驰在荒芜贫瘠的地表，Steve在风沙中眯起眼，怀旧地感慨道：“如果道路两边都是绿草该多好，一望无际的草坪，天空再蓝一点，就像回到了旧时代。”

Bucky沉默片刻，驾驭哈雷离开主干道，左偏驶上平原，远处是山地，介于两者之间的构造线则伴着一条长河支流，向南奔流。靠近河边行驶，听着川流不息的水声，看着波光粼粼的河面，荒芜的大地就像嵌着一条血脉，宛如被注入了生命，瞬间鲜活了起来。

Steve被同伴特殊的激励方式感染了，尽管对方一言不发，但他眼中的世界不再荒芜贫瘠，反倒多了一份源远流长的生命力。揽着对方腰肢的左手始终被其右手握着腕部，仿佛一条可靠的安全带，他用手掌拍了拍Bucky的腹部，示意自己受到鼓舞。

身侧浪花翻卷，他们与奔流的河水竞速，追逐风的自由，无拘无束。

泥地传来了踏实的震感，一条车辙无限延伸，仿佛能划过整个世界。

Bucky微卷的中发几乎拂上了Steve的面庞，青鸟旅店的洗发露香味清淡，顺着发梢于鼻端萦绕，挠得人痒痒的。Steve用拇指、无名指与小指扣住两把铁铲，腾出中食二指，为同伴将飞扬的刘海拂至耳后……当指腹蹭过柔软的耳廓时，他感到自己的心底也是一片温软，不知不觉间便有些流连忘返……直到对方的耳廓泛起一层薄红，他方才诧然地收回手，以拇指捻了捻食指，对之前的走神感到费解。

“隆隆”的水声远远地传来，Steve率先反应过来，越过同伴的肩头远眺，很快便确认道：“是瀑布。”

闻言，Bucky提前减挡降速，缩短制动距离，哈雷重心前移，车轮承重加大，最后稳稳地横过车身，停在了峭壁边缘。Steve跨下后座，脱下头盔感受着湿润的空气，一步步向崖边走去。

冬日的风裹着水雾，将弥漫在废土之上的沙尘一扫而空。Bucky情不自禁地摘下面罩与护目镜，深吸了一口清新的空气，迈出的右腿却悄然收回，也不跟随同伴走到崖边的步伐，转而默默地查看起了哈雷的电子速度表。

Steve站在峭壁边俯瞰着十多米高的宽阔瀑布，忽而侧身，向同伴伸出手去。Bucky正在检查改装哈雷，余光瞥见男人邀请的姿势，下意识地探手，与其握至一处，随后便被牵引至峭壁边的立锥之地，看着飞流直下的河水高空跌落，形成瀑布，旋即目光倏地一跳——上午的阳光照射在瀑布上，被溅起的水雾折射后，一道七彩虹桥横空而过，叠现在瀑布中，五彩斑斓，瑰丽鲜艳。

“壮观，漂亮。”Steve满是欣赏，坦然地评价道。他侧首望向同伴，噙着笑意的柔和目光却凝住了——Bucky的嘴角下垂，通过握着的掌心，他甚至能感受到对方的肌肉绷紧了，连机械臂也曲肘搭在腹部，准确地说是腰带上，那里藏有战术工具。

这一瞬间，熟悉感拨动了他的记忆，有一些过眼云烟般的细节正浮上水面。

他忽然探手，抚着同伴的面庞令其侧首，与自己对视——阳光下的虹膜如幽静的碧潭，副交感神经的支配下，漆黑的瞳孔正处于缩小的状态，结合对方情绪紧绷的反应，这无疑代表了恐惧。

Steve：“Bucky，你恐高？”

记忆如潮水般席卷，深埋在沙层之下的碎片浮上时光的长河，泛着微光，呈现在Steve的眼前——曾几何时，自己也这般全副武装地与对方站在冬日的崖边，等着一列火车经过。那之后便是他漫长人生中最不可承受的失去，午夜梦回，他总是翻来覆去地回想着整个行动，所以每一个细节都熟稔于心。

他忽然想起了当年的Bucky走近悬崖时，手也探上了腰带，这是一种战术上的戒备，也是心理上的自我保护。他紧张、恐惧，却若无其事地与自己开着玩笑——“还记得我逼你在康尼岛上坐‘龙卷风’吗？这不是报复吧？”

那时的他还年轻，又是众人期待的Captain America，注意力总是放在一场场行动指挥上，他会身先士卒，而Bucky也总是紧随其后，以至于成为了自己“灯下黑”般的盲点，没能得到过多关注。

直到一场生离死别将他们隔离了七十几年，失而复得的他才学会了关注与守护。之前在地下漫长的黑暗跋涉中，除了对环境的探查，他们将所有的感知与注意力都给予了彼此，以至于习惯了时刻在意对方的Steve，终于从Bucky下意识的行为中，读懂了他的小秘密。

他记得自己拽着滑索在缆绳下飞速滑行时，Bucky义无反顾地跟了上来，与他一前一后地落在了火车之上。

七十多年后，他应该问他吗？作为一个恐高症患者，为什么坚持接受那段风雪扑面的高空滑行？作为一个高明的狙击手，为什么坚持跟着自己进入昏暗逼仄的环境？

他不该问他的，因为他早已回答了他——

【“你愿意跟着美国队长出生入死吗？”】  
【“当然不。那个布鲁克林的傻小子，笨到打架从来不知道逃跑。我得看着他。”】

“Steve？”一直被抚着脸庞保持对视的Bucky，看着对方的神情一变再变，终于担忧地问道。

然后，他便被结结实实地拥抱了，耳畔响起对方的气声：“Bucky，看见彩虹，是因为雨过天晴了吗？”

Bucky有些迷惘，但这不影响他给予对方支持——在同伴的肩颈处颔首，他又应了一声，以示肯定。

得到跨越时空的慰藉，Steve的眉眼间还融有忧伤，唇角却不知不觉地牵起。他没有就此放开同伴，而是轻柔地加深了这个拥抱，就像一个患有PTSD的老兵，服用着他的特效药——Bucky就在自己的眼前，拥抱这样一个简单的事实，便能减轻创伤性再体验症状。整个世界都治愈不了他的幸存者内疚感、与一个过时之人的孤独，Bucky却可以轻而易举地做到。

他的存在，令自己的世界完整了。

Bucky并不知道，为什么一个恐高与否的小问题，会化为一个悠久的拥抱。不过他并不抵触这种零距离的接触，不论是伸手不见五指的地下，还是被吵得无法入眠的夜晚，对方都能通过踏实的肢体接触，给自己带来沉稳安心又暖融融的感觉。

只是现在，他感到对方需要一些情感上的慰藉与支持，于是迟疑地伸出双手，揽上了男人结实的脊背，回应了这个拥抱。他的右手踟蹰地抬起，随后轻轻地拍了拍男人的后背，用安抚的手法表达着“没事的，有我在”。

人在脆弱时，可能需要一些身体接触，来增加心灵上的“安全感”。在安慰别人时，也需要一些身体接触来把抽象的“传达能量”具象化。

Steve阖眼感受着那种无言的安慰，直到背后的手开始顺毛撸了，他才笑着用下颌蹭了蹭Bucky的肩，随后放开了对方。

视野变得开阔了，Bucky这才注意到他们仍站在那立锥之地上，拥抱时因为全神贯注，恐高的症状被抛到了九霄云外。此时生理上的眩晕感卷土重来，他逐步失去对平衡的掌控，站在高处的危险性被扩大了。

直到一只手揽上了自己的肩头，就像最牢固的安全带，有力地干涉了心理危机，生理上的敏感与警觉也逐步降低，神经系统的警醒水平下降，眩晕感被有效遏制了。

Steve：“当年你拖着我在康尼岛玩过山车，是在练胆吗？”  
Bucky：“不是。1927年新造的地标，当然要体验一下。”  
Steve：“怎么不和年轻姑娘一起去？”  
Bucky：“她们的尖叫会让我紧张。”

Steve笑着捏了捏Bucky的肩膀，缓解他站在高处的紧绷感，随后像个历时经年的守旧派，怀念道：“2012年，飓风‘桑迪’袭击了我们坐过的‘龙卷风’，它居然没被摧毁，可惜现在找不到了。”

“找得到，就在这里……”Bucky握拳抵了一下男人的胸膛，又指了一下自己的心口，口吻淡然地补充道，“和这里。”

Steve微怔片刻，旋即笑开了，英俊的容颜辅以释怀的心态，就像拨云见日的天空，清朗温暖。他点了点头，笑容温煦地道：“你说得对。”

Steve又看了一眼瑰丽梦幻的彩虹，惋惜地注视着因被污染而格外混浊的河水。他揽着Bucky离开了峭壁边，彻底打消同伴站在高处的不适感。一同骑上哈雷，他们风驰电掣地向着下游驶去。

十多分钟后，支流开始分叉，深色的矿场出现在了他们的右侧，犁过几遍的地表就像大地上的一块疮疤，颇有些怵目惊心的味道。

Steve蹙眉，观察着周围的地貌，跟着Bucky又往下游骑行了五分钟，路过了一道因地面断层而形成的小瀑布，落差三四米，宽度也不过两米多，与先前的大瀑布相比，缩水了近三分之二。

Bucky放慢车速，忽然拍了拍置于自己腹部的手背，沉声道：“看。”

远远望去，下游处的贫瘠泥地上，多了一些金光闪闪的微芒，如沙金般星星点点地移动着。

Steve：“掘金蚁？每只15点，你抓4只就能换3盒鱼罐头了。”

对于同伴的调侃，Bucky用力握了一下他的手腕。Steve低笑着指挥对方，在下游绕了一圈勘探地形，初步发现了七八个小火山般隆起的蚁穴入口，彼此间距离较远，可以想象地下被挖掘得沟壑纵横宛如迷宫。Bucky停下哈雷便准备投入战斗，却被某人单手箍着腰，揽了回去。

Steve：“任务向导说过，一旦同伴受到攻击，掘金蚁就会采取蚁群战术，组成大型战斗单元，爬满敌人的身躯，撕咬甚至自燃。忘了？”  
Bucky：“你准备发表一篇演说激励它们钻入麻袋？”

鱼罐头的报复来得太快， Steve被调侃得噎了一下，旋即跟着开起了玩笑：“把全麦面包撕碎了，一路撒回爱迪生城怎样？”

手腕又被用力握了一下，Steve言归正传：“不能被它们包围，不能过于破坏它们的身躯，也不能用热武器，最好的方法就是不战而屈人之兵。”

Bucky：“可你也没带生化、电磁、声波武器。”  
Steve：“打个赌？输的人负责晚餐。”  
Bucky：“好。”

Bucky配合着同伴，先来到上游，将一些矿场废弃的大石，连同一棵枯树干搬到了小瀑布边，随后在下游找出离支流最近的蚁穴，将哈雷停到了河边。他看了一眼拿起铁铲的同伴，再瞅了瞅数十米开外的小瀑布，立刻明白了点什么，利用机械臂的巨力，开始在四周收集所有超过西瓜大的石块——与对方共同经历二战，战术配合不在话下。

见到同伴无言的默契，Steve一笑，将多余的一把铲子插在河边定位，随后开始运铲如飞地开挖小水渠。从距小瀑布20米、离河道一虎口处为起点，人工开凿，通向下游最近的蚁穴。一路上他撒了些面包屑，引开处于戒备状态的掘金蚁，用了半小时不到，断断续续地挖出一条尽量平直的水道，两头皆未疏通。

见Bucky已经在河边累积了不少大石，半骑在哈雷上等着自己，他放心地下铲，顺着水渠的开凿将蚁穴挖塌了一块。随后不等掘金蚁出动，哈雷充满动感的轰鸣声立刻来到了他的身后，Steve利落地翻身上车，揽住了Bucky的腰，随后被风驰电掣地带去上游。

两米宽的小瀑布上游处，他们搬起大石投入水中，开始阻断水流。为了更好地摆放和利用材质疏松的枯树干，Steve扛着它亲自趟水下河，感受了水流冲力，计算角度，随后将其卡在三块大石之间，作为基底，再继续往上面堆放石块增重。

Bucky将岸边的大石一块块传给他，眼看着河道渐渐堵塞，混浊的水流从男人的小腿处不断上涨，逐渐淹没膝盖，他知道自己该去下游执行计划的第二步了。然而跨上哈雷后，他还是忍不住回头看了一眼，那家伙正站在水中，看着临时堤坝，擦着前额的汗水，随后手动调整石块的位置，让它们堆垒得不那么严实。

也就是这回顾的一瞬，令他发现了一道水痕沿着河面，正快速破浪而来。冷汗渗出的瞬间，P226已从腰际落入掌心。他不再使用爽快的蝎式冲锋枪点射，而是右手握枪，机械臂虎口在上掌心向内，围握扳机护圈。这种据枪式稳定性好，适用于远距离精度射击。

他没有急于开火，以免受到光线折射的虚像影响。顺流而下的水痕开始加速，漾出的波纹急遽扩散，一道灰绿色的鱼鳍浮出水面，向男人的背脊无声冲撞。在鱼鳍露出三分之二的刹那，他终于校准完毕，右臂的每一束肌肉都处于同等的紧张度，在意念上让这些肌肉构成一组弹簧，击发。

河面兀然飘上了一线殷红，他立刻根据血痕移动瞄准基线，一口气将三发子弹沿途射出，直到鱼鳍下沉，血染河面……

他记得自己在九头蛇中的PPC（Police Pistol Competition）和IDPA（International Defense Pistol Association）成绩无人可及，无论是近距离连发射击，还是命中精度，都独占鳌头。按照他对枪械的熟稔与掌控，即使没有机械臂，也能稳稳地完成连续快射，但就在方才那一刻，他还是调动所有感官全力以赴，因为不容许出现偏差。

Steve在枪响时便回过身去，举盾格挡——小瀑布的落水声极大，他确实没有注意到背后的水流冲击有何异样。而随着三声枪响，他的盾只是被什么漂浮物轻轻碰了一下，随后一条绿脊灰腹的利齿变异鱼翻着肚皮浮上水面，几个弹孔汩汩地流着血，死透了。

他兀然回首，眺望着哈雷边的青年，舔了舔唇。

远远地，Bucky见到同伴迟滞片刻，缓缓地举起手，向自己行了个军礼。

曾几何时，自己的瞄准镜会在废墟中、森林中、敌营中追踪着那个身影，确认他安然无恙，随后将其周围的埋伏与威胁一一清理。他不喜欢战争，也不热衷于收割敌人的生命，但那一刻，他会放下所有顾虑，让心无比沉静，手眼合一，消除那人身边的一切隐患。

他不容有失。

枪响之后，看着敌人倒下，他并不会因此而欣喜。只有当那人如有所感地回身，远远地向自己行一个军礼时，他才会觉得这一切都很值得。武器可以用来杀戮，也可以用来守护。他很庆幸，自己能有那样一个追随与守护的对象，引导着他在战争与硝烟中前行。

对视数秒后，Bucky垂眸，收起了P226，跨上哈雷，淡淡地丢下了一句“小心点”，随后飞驰着前往下游，赶在上游决堤之前执行计划的第二部分。

从小瀑布的水流量猝然变小，便可知上游基本被临时水坝拦截了。他停下哈雷，在小水渠沿河的那一端，将自己事先收集的石块，在半干涸的河道中磊出一条斜斜的切线，与小水渠只有一虎口的泥土之隔，用以稍后引导水流——在投石入河的过程中，他按照对方昨夜的叮嘱，尽量避免机械臂沾水。

上游，确认了临时水坝的结构较为松动，Steve上了岸，走到小瀑布边，俯瞰金光点点的下游。见Bucky磊好了简易的拦水工程，拿着铁铲，向自己打了个“行动”的手势，他取出在变异鼠巢中拾获的手雷，找准整个临时水坝中最脆弱的那一环——枯树干，投掷引爆。

作为基底的干枯树干本就材质疏松，在手雷的攻势下立刻碎成木渣，以它为基础的石块松动滚落，被抬高了水位的河流冲刷着滚落瀑布，溃不成军。大水轰然而下，如同水龙般咆哮翻卷，滚滚冲向下游。Steve确认了堵疏的成效，跟着跑向蚁穴。

在爆破的刹那，Bucky并未急着动手，而是看着那条混浊的水龙咆哮着接近眼前，方才三下五除二地挖通了最后一虎口的间隔，打通了整条小水渠，旋即向上游退了十数步，以免被水流波及。

滚滚而下的水流遭遇拦水工程，一半的水浪直接翻越过去，另一半则被引导着灌入小水渠，漫上河岸。掘金蚁因地面的震动而焦虑不安，无论它们正拖着面包屑回巢，还是修补着被Steve挖塌方了的蚁穴，都改变不了命运。

混浊的水流沿着小水渠，一口气冲向蚁穴，灌入地下。跑来的Steve见到这一幕，放心地解下背包，取出两只包好的全麦面包，将完整的那个递给了Bucky。

Steve：“它们不会坐以待毙，先吃午餐吧。”

Bucky看了看接近正午的太阳，应了一声，啃起了口粮。没有去掉外面麸皮和麦胚的全麦面粉，做出的面包质地比较粗糙，但有一股特殊的香气。而它的营养价值也比白面包高，含有丰富粗纤维、维生素E、B族维生素以及锌、钾等矿物质。

他吃着吃着，掰下了一小块，用包装袋裹好，放入腰包——回去时可以调教一下那只叽叽喳喳的笨鸟，面包和枪子只能选一个！

抬起头来时，视线撞入一双含笑的蓝眼睛中，对方伸出手来，以指腹轻柔地抹去了自己唇角的面包屑，随后递上了不锈钢运动水壶。Bucky接过喝了两口，润了润因面包而干燥的嗓子，随后还了回去。看着对方也跟着喝了一口，他兀然舔了舔唇——好像在伸手不见五指的地下，他们也是共用一个水壶，活过了近300个小时。

Steve：“按照地形和海拔，我们这次的祸水东引计划，应该只波及了整个地下王国的四分之一。”  
Bucky：“让它们修生养息继续繁衍，以后再来捕猎？”  
Steve：“嗯。它们能帮助人类采集稀有金属，这样对双方都好。”

变异后的掘金蚁在水中挣扎，它们与普通的蚂蚁一样，腹部左右两侧各有一排气孔，这些气孔与气管相连，气管一再分支，直至形成细微气管伸入组织细胞间隙，带给组织细胞氧气并带走二氧化碳。所以它们会不会被淹死，关键是看腹部的气孔有没有被堵住，如果气孔被堵，导致气体交换受阻，即使变异了也必死无疑。

有些掘金蚁抱成一团球，利用体积及时浮出蚁穴，丢下最外层被淹死的同伴，爬向干燥的陆地。另一些则靠着树叶、树枝等杂物漂浮着保了一命。无论逃亡成功与否，这对它们而言都是一种天灾，没有一只蚂蚁会认为应该找两个两脚怪报仇，所以它们的蚁群战术不攻自破。

Bucky眼见同伴真的实现了不战而屈人之兵，避免了掘金蚁的撕咬和自燃，他很淡然地愿赌服输，侧首问道：“晚上想吃什么？”

Steve不假思索道：“你准备什么我都吃。”  
Bucky挑起一侧眉梢：“你把刚才那条鱼抓来，我烤了它？”  
Steve塌下眉毛：“……变异得厉害，难以下口。”  
Bucky忍着笑意：“串烧掘金蚁？”

Steve虚做了一个捏脸的动作，Bucky推开了他的手，旋即二人一同笑了起来。笑着笑着，Steve很是怀念地看着眼前的面庞，下意识伸出的手却改换方向，转而挠了挠自己的鼻尖，低声道：“瓦特镇没有披萨。”

Bucky利落地接口：“我去买。”  
Steve笑着应了：“好。”

十分钟的午餐与休息过后，Bucky将哈雷停在干燥处，通过石块和铲土堵上小水渠，Steve则在附近游走，观察战术成果。二人汇合时，Steve已经将淹死后浮出蚁穴的掘金蚁铲入麻袋，17只，身躯完整，价值255点，足够支付二人今明两天的水电费了。

Bucky拿着铁铲，跟着他挖开被首当其中淹没的蚁穴，从沟壑纵横的迷宫中找出更多不及逃跑的掘金蚁。

Steve：“我们的速度要快，以免挖掘蚁穴的行为激怒了附近存活的蚂蚁。估计河水被土地吸收后，它们十来分钟就会赶来，我们要在形成包围圈前离开。”

Bucky一边应声，一边将两只垂死的掘金蚁铲断了头，丢入麻袋——这样就不能撕咬、自燃、或者分泌信息素招来友军了。

二人挖开了两条比水管还粗的地下通道，收获了9具完整的掘金蚁身躯，还有5只存活的被瞬间铲断了头部。在这个过程中，他们得以近距离观察这种变异昆虫，20厘米的体长已超越了旧时代的大蜘蛛，暗金色沉淀于它们的胸、腹中，灰蓝色的六足蕴含着氧化铯，可谓浑身是宝。

只是长期饮用遭放射性核素铯-137污染的水源，它们本身也如同微小的γ辐射源，令侵入蚁穴的两名超级战士感到少许不适。如果不是血清大幅强化了他们的身体，普通战斗人员来到此处，被过量的放射性射线照射，便有致病、致癌的危险。

Steve掂量着麻袋，计着数：“现在大概有400多积分了，收获不错哦。”  
Bucky：“嗯。还有六分钟。”

看着Bucky在努力挖掘时，铁铲突然一顿，Steve顾不得自己新挖开的这条宽阔地道，上前提醒道：“小心，如果挖到细沙土平台就停手。那是蚁穴的中心——蚁王和蚁后居住的‘王宫’。如果它们没死，可能会带来麻烦。”

而Bucky却疑惑地侧首，随后又挖了几铲，示意同伴前来——被他挖开的区域是一处地穴，里面散乱地堆放了落叶、种子、以及不少掘金蚁的尸体，有些看起来已经死了很久，只有摄入金属的部分色彩依旧。虽然气味不佳，令他嫌弃地蹙眉，可是看着那些金色和灰蓝色，终究决定收起来。

Steve：“蚂蚁墓地？Bucky你的手气不错。”

被同伴削了一眼后，他笑着上前帮忙，用另外一个空麻袋装了这些死蚂蚁，一共15只，就算价值的积分打折，也是笔不小的收获了。再铲了一些没有明显霉变的植物种子，这次的行动已然可以收工了。

Bucky看着同伴弯腰扎起两麻袋的战利品，同样对这次的收获感到满意——在对方的安排下，这个任务轻松又安全，骑着哈雷兜风也十分惬意。

倏尔，对方身后的地表爬上来了几抹亮金色，他目光一闪，意识到那是什么时，本能地伸出手去——电光火石间，几条紫红色的火龙凌空而来，熊熊烈焰形成的对流瞬间令周围的景色扭曲，热浪滚滚。

Steve被Bucky伸出的右手反推背脊，迈出两步与火龙错身，取盾挡回同伴身前时，他才发现是掘金蚁中的兵蚁出动了。它们不仅上颚发达，整个胸腹两节都呈现出亮金色，可见铯含量极高，甚至能喷射出深紫红色的火焰进行攻击。

五六只硕大的金色兵蚁从Steve新挖开的通道中爬出，它们方才躲在“王宫”的穹顶处，避开了汹涌的水流冲击，在泥土吸收水分后冲出蚁穴，见到破坏巢穴的入侵者便展开了战斗。五六条火龙依次闪现，源源不断地逼近入侵者，它们灰蓝色的六足频繁地敲击地面，利用氧化铯形成生物电子发射器，不断地在大范围内传播敌袭信号。

顿时，整片下游闪烁起了星星点点的金色，沙金般向信号发源地流淌。

Bucky当机立断地投出一枚手雷，在金色兵蚁群中爆破，利用掘金蚁遭热武器攻击易自燃的特点，形成一片火场，同时对前来参战的蚁群进行威慑。旋即二人飞奔向哈雷，途中以手枪击溃掘金蚁的自杀式冲锋，在包围圈形成之前，顺利突围。

Steve见Bucky率先跨上摩托，便如同来时一般，拎着铁铲和麻袋骑上后座，单手揽上了同伴的腰。哈雷轰鸣着发动，凭借骑手高明的技术，灵巧地拐着弯，绕开有着发达上颚并会自燃的掘金蚁，解除轮胎遭受的威胁，从下游一路突破到上游，终于摆脱了金色大军的追袭。

期间，有几道兵蚁喷射的火龙被Steve的盾挡下了，深紫红色的火焰下，冬日的空气亦变得灼热难耐，令人口干舌燥。好在这些只是短程攻击，很快那片金色的流沙便被悍勇的黑马甩在了身后，Steve也得空来反省这一次的作战行动——最后还是疏忽了，被变异兵蚁偷袭了个正着，好在终是平安脱身。

坐在风驰电掣的哈雷后，他总觉得有轻微的异常，检查了下两套铁铲与麻袋，再看了看尚早的天色，一切似乎都很完满……单手揽着Bucky的侧腰，他思考片刻，终于领悟了那点异样——

骑着摩托闯出瓦特镇时，Bucky受到了反制程序与麻醉剂的影响，全身无力。自己为了安全，单手驾驶，腾出右手，按着他的手环于腰际。后来Bucky学会了这道安全保障，骑着哈雷来时便按着自己的左手环腰。对于他们的臂力而言，单手驾驶同样轻松稳定，然而此时的Bucky却任由自己单手揽腰，双手都按在摩托车把手上。

这是一个微小的细节，但Steve能读出其中的异样——Bucky虽然行动起来雷厉风行，但实际上细致入微，很少会发生疏忽，就像他从未见过这个狙击手失手。

Bucky常用右手与自己肢体接触，此时不腾出右手，只能是因为有顾虑。思考至此，Steve回首看了一眼，确认不会有掘金蚁追至此处，随后若无其事地道：“Bucky，停车。”

对方依言照做，他跨下哈雷，放下麻袋与铁锹，走到了同伴的右前方。还骑在摩托上的Bucky疑惑地看着他，却下意识地从车把手上，悄悄地收回右手，虚点在座位上。见男人又迈前一步，几乎能贴上自己的小腿，他侧身面对对方，并将右手挪到了身后。

Steve蹙着眉笑了，有些无奈地低声道：“掩耳盗铃，你被小不点儿感染了吗？”

说完，他轻巧地拥抱了一下对方，于其身后握住了右臂，从而牵出右手——黑色的Oakley SI阻燃战术手套上，手掌的部位有被灼烧的痕迹。

Steve：“兵蚁出现时，我背对着它们。你把我推出了它们火焰喷射的范围，自己的右手却被灼伤了，对么？”  
Bucky：“这款手套采用Nomex阻燃面料，不易燃烧，离开火后也会自行熄灭，效果很好。”  
Steve：“但温度上升时，依然会烫伤形成水泡。”

Bucky撇了撇嘴，转开目光，不承认也不否认——眼前之人与自己有着几乎重合的经历，接受着相同的知识体系，对彼此的了解极深，难以隐瞒——明明戴着手套，外表看起来毫无异样的。

Steve无声叹息，解下背包取出水壶，将次级饮用水倒灌入手套之中。Bucky的机械臂把玩着哈雷的把手，任其动作，就是不看向对方。

5分钟后，待烫伤部位充分泡透，Steve动作轻缓地逐步取下战术手套，小心翼翼地剥离粘连，以免造成更严重的创伤。即便如此，同伴露出的掌心依然血肉模糊——被火焰喷射灼伤后，他先后使用了手雷、手枪射击、摩托高速闪避，烫伤的水泡被磨破，伤势便恶化了。

Steve抿紧唇线，牵着Bucky的小臂，继续用饮用水替其冲洗创面。

明明保护了对方，Bucky却觉得莫名理亏，就像做错了事一样。这种莫名的逻辑矛盾令他始终拒绝对视，坐在哈雷上的身体都侧转向对方了，脖颈却扭着，执拗地看着把手。对于手上的伤，他则毫不在意——这种程度的外伤两三天就好了，也只有这个家伙会认认真真地当一回事。

没有烫伤膏，Steve便只能冲洗创面后等待自然晾干。他轻握着Bucky的右腕，不想伤口在废土的环境中暴露太久，便轻吹着想加速水分蒸发，又觉得这个方法有些违和，于是改用盾小心翼翼地扇风。待伤处基本晾干后，他取出背包内常备的绷带，加压包扎，以免水泡再次鼓起，引起疼痛。

处理好伤口，Steve才发现Bucky扭着头，闷闷不乐的样子。他一边收起绷带，一边低叹着道：“Bucky，看着我。”

Bucky抿唇，执拗地偏着脑袋，拒绝执行——一定是到了说教时间了。对方受伤时，自己就很不愉快，觉得仿佛是他欠了自己十箱军火，脸色都不怎么好看。现在风水轮流转，可是自己明明不该理亏的……

Steve伸出手去，以中食二指探向同伴的下颌，似触非触地交替拨弄，挠着挠着，便把对方逗得回过头来瞪着他。他笑着停下了挠猫下巴的举动，捧起同伴缠上绷带的伤手，注视着那双森林般的绿眸，半晌后低声道：“Bucky，以后受伤了就告诉我，及时包扎总是没错的。”

就……这样？没有说教，也不自责了？Bucky又看了一眼那明净如洗的蓝眸，确认对方确实划上了休止符，他这才点了点头——小伤而已，本该如此。

“回去后再替你涂烫伤膏，愈合前别碰水。”简单地叮嘱了一下，Steve将伤手放回Bucky的背后，掩耳盗铃地藏了起来。

这是在调侃对方伤了手还要躲躲藏藏的，果然被削了一眼。他笑着将同伴揽着腰向后挪了一点距离，腾出了哈雷的前座，自己跨坐了上去。

“单手也行。”Bucky闷闷的嗓音传来——风驰电掣的感觉他刚享受了一次，就被剥夺了权利。  
“爪子都受伤了，还想驾车？等你养好了，买下来都行。”  
“唔……”

不一会儿，觉得哪里不对的Bucky用机械臂擂了一下对方：“你的才是爪子。”

Steve一边毫无诚意地应声，一边取下了背后的盾和背包，挂在手臂上，侧首道：“要出发了，抱着我。”

“嗯。”Bucky用机械臂提起两套铁铲麻袋，伤手则揽在同伴的腰间，侧首枕上了青年宽阔的背脊，扩大接触面，轻松地稳住了身体。

Steve腾出左手，避开缠绕的纱布，小心地扶着同伴的右臂，随后发动哈雷，平稳地向前驶去。

在青年脱水时，他方寸大乱；在对方暂时性失明时，他内疚自责；如今Bucky为保护自己而伤了手，他的沉稳并非平淡视之，而是有了自己的安排，一种比无措、自责更有意义的处理方式。

哈雷行驶了近一半路程后，Steve忽然道：“Bucky，我想沿河向前，查看一下污染源。”

“嗯。”Bucky并不介意改道与否，事实上若不是对方开口，他都快迷糊地睡过去了，一定不是抱着枕头的关系。

沿着被污染的河道，Steve以为会看见化工、印染或者皮革厂，就像之前那个随意排放矿井水的矿场，但他一无所获。直到爱迪生城映入眼帘，不好的预感才逐步加大——十多分钟后，他在爱迪生城的东南方，见到了通往河道的排污管道。

看着不远处污水处理厂的雏形，他陷入了沉默……

揽在腰间的手忽然加了把力，令他整个人向后靠去，直到脊背贴上了同伴的胸膛。

“Bucky？”  
“会好起来的。”说完，Bucky用被绷带包扎着的右手，轻拍着同伴的胸膛，作为安慰。

Steve立刻隔开了伤爪，无奈地笑了笑，转而眺望着这条水体污染的河道，低声道：“还记得废城吗？”

“嗯。”Bucky知道对方在说什么——那个位于城市中央的巨大核爆坑洞，比被陨石撞击过更壮观，整整两千米为半径的圆都呈现出一片废墟状，冲击波的高压杀伤破坏推倒了一切建筑，令人类文明如同多米诺般轻易地化为虚有。

这也是Steve第一次直面人类武器造成的毁灭性破坏，甚至比二战期间获得奇特能源的九头蛇更为惊人，一时间竟能将生态与文明破坏殆尽。

Steve近乎低喃地自语着：“当年的奋斗与拼搏、流血与牺牲，换来的未来，为什么是这样的呢？”

“你尽力了。”Bucky说完，准备再拍拍同伴，可是手腕被他握住了，机械臂抓着铁铲与麻袋，行动不便。

迷惘过后，Steve的神情渐渐变回了沉稳与坚毅——不论耗时多久，他终将渐渐改变这一切。他希望末世废土的大地上，除了荒凉与疮痍，还能有一片生机。

苏醒在这个非同寻常的时代，却并非孤身一人，真是太好了……Steve兀然垂首，抿唇轻触裹着绷带的手背，神情虔诚。很快，他便将Bucky的手揽回腰间，驾驶着哈雷从爱迪生城的东门进入。

总觉得手背碰到了点什么的Bucky撇了撇嘴，靠回了同伴的背上——等交了任务后，他去买披萨。


	17. 旧情

变种人兄弟会总部，一位身材性感的白衣女性，披着成熟华贵的金发卷发，一步步向着象征权力核心的椭圆形办公室走去。她气质优雅又知性独立，正是兄弟会中最强大的心灵感应型变种人——EmmaFrost，别名White Queen（白皇后）。

她能够读取他人的思维与记忆，控制其思维，进行精神屏蔽，联接多人思维，利用心灵感应使目标处于无意识的沉睡状态……此外，她还具有另一项能力，就是全身钻石化。钻石形态下的身体几近无懈可击，可承受巨大力量的打击，并且不会感到疲劳也不需水分与食物，对其他心灵感应者的精神攻击也免疫，但是此形态下无法使用心灵感应。

她拥有足以令人自傲的能力与身材容貌，即使是当年叱咤风云的野心家——黑王Shaw，也极为倚重她。

可惜混乱月前夕，Shaw被寻仇的万磁王所杀。Emma至今都没想明白，拥有吸收动能（Kinetic Energy Absorption）这项攻防一体的能力，Shaw如何会被新生代所杀。不过这不重要了，因为万磁王取代黑王的同时，也走了和他差不多的老路，野心勃勃，对抗政府，扶持变种人。在废土时代，对方转而建立变种人的地方割据势力，试图实现令同胞们凌驾于人类之上的野望。

投效于他之前，Emma是有所顾虑的，毕竟自己曾服务于黑王，即使对方既往不咎，她也踟蹰不前——她见过他身边那个更为年轻和强大的心灵感应者，自己除了钻石形态能屏蔽他的感应之外，几乎没有任何方面强于对方，更别提取而代之了。

何况当初二人联手袭击自己逼问情报时，她清楚地记得年轻人没有动用任何能力，便抚平了万磁王的杀意，这是只有心灵感应者才能理解的强大——从根本上影响他人的情绪，改变对方的决定，比精神感应操纵他人，难上数倍，就像亲身感化一个野心家洗心革面一般，几乎不可能。

所以她知道，他们之间是有深厚情感的。万磁王有一个这么交心的朋友，还具有强大的心灵感应与精神控制力，又何须自己？

但她也记得，那一天，万磁王戴着黑王那个可以屏蔽精神力的头盔，走到自己面前，说着“我知道我们有分歧”的开场白，这就是要招募自己的意思了。

【“你的读心者朋友呢？”】  
【“不在了。老实说，他在我的生命中留下了一个空洞，我倒希望你来填补它——加入我们。”】  
【“我想，你是Erik。”】  
【“我更喜欢被称为——万磁王。”】

Emma叩响了椭圆形办公室的大门，里面传来一道低沉磁性的嗓音——“请进”。

推开木门，眼前出现了一名英俊成熟的中年男子，他身穿战服、戴着酒红色的头盔，锐气逼人。用一名女性的眼光来看，Emma觉得同是野心勃勃的领袖，他比黑王更为年轻帅气和性感，处事时偶尔的冷漠、戾气与威压也很迷人，所以他在同胞中从来不缺仰慕者。

她永远都记得，混乱月的末端，靠着自己能屏蔽那种被称为“混乱能量”的、能影响人类情绪的电波，万磁王带着一批鹰派的同胞，按照魔形女提供的政府防核设施分布图，从白宫起，用强大的磁场力，将一个个防空掩体挖了出来。

当那些内阁成员、国会议员被一个个从半空抖落时，当他们的枪集体叛变时，听着那个男人从容霸气地宣布着“你们掌权的时代，已经结束了”，被压迫已久的同胞们沸腾了——也正是在那一刻，万磁王的人格魅力和领袖气质在他们之中达到了顶峰，早期的兄弟会成立，随后在废土时代不断壮大。

这是一个迷人的男人，一个强大的上位者，但Emma也很清楚，万磁王同样有一个鲜明的特点，那就是无情。

就像他永远不会介意自己曾服务于黑王一样，自己对他而言，有意义的部分只在于能力。以她对对方的了解，相信只要自己出了意外丧失能力，那么等待自己的恐怕不是妥善的安置，而是以防泄密的灭口——这种不信任不是空穴来风，也不是因为对方在自己面前永远带着隔绝精神力的头盔，而是有人用血的代价证实的。

魔形女，似乎是万磁王昔日好友收养的妹妹——请原谅她会看一眼对方的记忆，因为她可不像某些读心者那样，竟然还会恪守着人类的道德准则。就是这个拥有罕见的变形能力的姑娘，在叛逆期爱上了懂得欣赏她真实自我的万磁王，于是离开了总是约束着她的哥哥，义无反顾地投入了鹰派，一步步为变种人的权益而奋斗。

或许还挺感人的？除了那个“欣赏她真实自我”的评价，Emma眼中的万磁王，绝对是个会欣赏任何异能的好领袖，但如果没有异能，在其眼中恐怕不过是等着消亡的落后人类。

没过多久，Emma便见证了一场狗血的冷血——魔形女执行潜伏任务时，被“哨兵”之父玻利瓦尔•史崔克发现了变种基因，“哨兵”作为识别和针对变种人的剿杀性军事武器，少了灵活的应变能力，而魔形女的基因恰好能解决这个问题。

起先，他们为了营救魔形女而袭击了史崔克工业，对于万磁王、暴风女、红魔与自己等变种人联手，政府军根本拦不住。直到万磁王得到一份新型“哨兵”的资料，面色沉冷地翻看着时，事态才发生改变。那时，Emma读取了玻利瓦尔•史崔克的记忆，发现他利用魔形女的变形基因，正在研究的新型哨兵机器人，不仅可以检测出变种人，还能根据敌人的基因瞬间变换和改造自身，利用相克的属性击败变种人。

一旦这种新型哨兵机器人投产，将是变种人的灾难，乃至末日。

红魔利用瞬间移动，成功将魔形女救了出来。而Emma则看着万磁王抬腕，凌空取来了一把手枪，对准了魔形女，含义很明确——只要你还活着，变种人就有危险。

红魔瞬移打断了万磁王的射击，并与他一同滚倒在地，魔形女见势逃跑，万磁王却控制着子弹拐弯，击中了她的腿。

看着那个蓝色的背影一瘸一拐地窜入树林，消失在视线中，留下一行血迹，Emma再也没有兴起过“爱上万磁王”的念头——无论这个男人多有魅力，都抵消不了冷血无情带来的伤害。

“值得你亲自跑一次，是有什么紧急消息了？”对于兄弟会最强的心灵感应者，万磁王微笑着问道。

“是的，有人传递来了关于魔形女的消息。你说过需要优先上报。”  
“没错，虽然哨兵计划被无限期搁置了，但也不能大意……有人发现她的行踪了吗？”  
“不，是有人在寻找她。”

闻言，万磁王的笑容渐渐消失了，他做了一个“请说”的手势。Emma则念出了一条通过心灵感应，从分站传来的消息——

【Raven，  
有急事相商，我之后三天白天在焦耳休息站等你，希望你能尽量赶到。  
Charles】

Emma知道魔形女的本名叫Raven，收养她的哥哥叫Charles，也是万磁王认可的Alpha级强者——X教授，却在多年前与万磁王理念不合，分道扬镳。她很好奇万磁王袭杀魔形女失败，两年内找不到她的音讯，要怎么面对她的哥哥——最佳的处理方式莫过于不闻、不见、不想。

只是没想到万磁王肃容，蹙眉思索了片刻，还是向自己下令：“给分站传递消息，让他们告知传话之人，明天下午15:00，焦耳休息站见。”

“可是明天下午定好了与神盾局约谈‘弑神计划’。”  
“推迟吧。反正他们派出的是菲尔•寇森，等什么时候尼克•弗瑞有兴趣谈了再说。”  
“暴风女呢？原定是与她同行的。”  
“也约在公路休息站吧，15:30。”  
“是。”

万磁王等了片刻，发现白皇后还没走，便问道：“还有什么事吗？”

Emma迟疑了，这件事她三五年前就想开口了，忍到现在对方也没动静，她是该问个清楚了——

“你给了我一些‘命源’，现在我们生理上都年轻了十来岁，但实际上我们已经共事二十年了。”  
“没错，从混乱月起。”万磁王肯定了白皇后的说法，并且一伸手，控制着椅子向外挪，绅士地请她入坐。

办公环境令优雅成熟的Emma显得更为知性干练，她从善如流地入座，随后用一种人所共知的“读心术”——凝视对方的双眼，认真地问道：“是不是我有所不足，有些时候办事有缺陷？或许你能指点一下。”

万磁王挑眉，有点诧异地问道：“你怎么会这么想？你可是我们的白皇后。到哪去找这样全能的秘书，还拥有难能可贵的心灵感应能力？”

Emma并未因恭维而沾沾自喜，她理性地问道：“那为什么我一直处于Beta级，而非Alpha？”——谁都想站在金字塔的顶端，尤其是她这样真正拥有实力的人，更是不希望总是被排在第二梯队。

“原来你说的是这件事。”万磁王笑了，变种人分级制确实是他在兄弟会中推行的，虽然分级方式有违他的初衷，但真正操作时又觉得挺人性化的，且能够涵盖任何类型的变种人。

虽然分类时以他的主观判断为准，但他从来觉得自己对于同胞相当公正，绝不会因私废公。所以面对白皇后的疑问，他并没有半分难色，而是很坦然地道：“记得我们建立总部之前，林中有一群鹰身人吗？”

白皇后：“当然记得。那些头发、小臂、小腿都是羽毛的人型生物，可以低空飞行，很难对付。有生物学家怀疑在灾变最初，有少量人类食用了被污染的变异鸟类，自身逐步变成鹰身人，变异后仍可繁衍，直至产生了一个族群。”

万磁王：“嗯，它们在废土时代的变异群体中，算是难得的智慧生物，还有少量拥有控制风的能力。”

Emma眼神一闪，想起了一个令她难以忘怀的战斗片段，随后果然听男人说道——“那一次我腹背受敌，让你精神控制住一个会使用旋风的鹰身人，然而当我腾出手来攻击它时，它脱离控制，并将我卷入了旋风之中……”

说到这里，万磁王耸了耸肩，又很绅士地摊开掌心表示他并不介意偶尔的失误，只是因为白皇后的能力还不够稳定，所以将她排在二线的。

而对于这个理由，Emma的神情一连数变，随后靠上了椅背，用一种“你要讲道理”的口吻，向对方慢条斯理地解释道：“是，我控制住了那家伙，随后你操纵着一根铁棒给了它拦腰一击，那一瞬间我感到我的腰要断了，精神控制因为剧痛而中断。”——言下之意就是“我都没怪你攻击我控制的目标”，你怎么能怪我中断控制。

万磁王：“怎么不钻石化？”  
白皇后：“钻石形态无法使用心灵感应。”  
万磁王：“等等，你是说我攻击你控制的目标时，你能感同身受？”  
白皇后：“当然，那时就相当于我的意识在它的体内。”  
万磁王：“……有例外么？我杀死过一个被精神控制之人，那个控心者就没有中断控制。”  
白皇后：“我无法理解你说的情况。毕竟心灵感应、精神控制的本质就是脑波入侵，入侵期间能感受到宿主的情绪、回忆、身理状况，就像我说的，相当于自身的意识在目标的体内。如果此时击杀目标，那么脑波入侵者也会身临其境地被‘杀’一次，只不过生理上安然无恙罢了。”

万磁王越听越错愕，许久之后才自语道：“不可能……不然他为什么不像你一样，中断控制？”

白皇后：“具体事件具体分析，或许你可以告诉我一下详情。”  
万磁王：“就是击杀黑王Shaw的那一次，Charles控制住了他，就像时间静止了一样。我用一枚硬币，穿脑而过，杀了他。”

Emma听后，比万磁王还震惊，先是因为得知了20年前强大的黑王Shaw如何被杀的真相，其后就是因为这个时光静止却杀机涌动的瞬间，所代表的含义。半晌过后她才组织起语言，分析道：“作为一个心灵感应者，我还是坚持我的理论，精神操控就是脑波入侵，他替你定住了黑王的动作，所以你感到时间仿佛静止了。而你攻击黑王时，作为身躯的实际控制者，他必然感同身受。”

万磁王的双眉越蹙越紧，他觉得一些答案近在眼前，追问时却愈发谨慎，仿佛近乡情更怯：“你感到拦腰一击，因为剧痛而终止控制，这是人体保护机制，很正常。那他为什么不在那时收手？”——硬币穿脑，这是黑王Shaw当初对自己所做的事的报应，他每每想起那一刻大仇得报的痛快感受，都觉得快意恩仇。

然而现在，当“Charles可能承受着穿脑之痛”这个假设出现时，一切感觉都不一样了。所以他宁可是白皇后的推论出了问题，又或者她的实力远不如Charles，所以无法屏蔽痛楚。

回忆着当初与自己合作的黑王，白皇后的语调反而淡然了：“我想那是因为——只要他在那时收手了，你就会死。黑王可通过吸收动能来增强自己的力量，你之前应该也尝试过打击他，但都会被‘反弹’回来，对吧？被控制前，他一定已经吸收不少能量了，加上你以硬币攻击他的头颅，一旦他脱离控制，必定会杀了你。”

万磁王怔怔出神——还有些白皇后不知道的，比如黑王Shaw确实吸收满能量后等待自己的到来，试图说服自己一同成就宏图霸业。所以在自己设法摘下他隔绝精神力的头盔前，他确实只是以游戏般的心态与自己战斗，如果在面临击杀的情况下脱控，毫无疑问，他会放弃合作，直接杀死自己。

【“我控制不了这个人多久。”】

他记得Charles接管黑王的身躯后，说过这么一句话。而自己取下黑王的头盔，用心灵感应与对方通话——“抱歉，Charles。”

【“Erik，求你，做个好人，你心里……”】——Charles知道自己想做什么，他知道自己的过去、仇恨、痛苦，他见过自己的内心，也劝过自己不要复仇。  
【“可我不相信你。”】——说完，他戴上了头盔，隔绝了Charles的精神力。

现在想来，那时面对仇人近在眼前、引颈就戮的时刻，他太急切了，以至于都没将那句话说完整——他想说的是，他不相信Charles的理想主义，能够带给变种人一个光明的未来。

【“如果你能听见，我想让你知道，我同意你说的话。我们就是未来，但……很不幸，你杀了我母亲。我们只好这样……我数到三，然后开始移动硬币。”】

现在想来，当初自己一报还一报，用硬币、数数、死亡的关联威吓黑王时，Charles一定看见了，也听见了。既然听见了，为什么不放弃自己这个和黑王理念一致的野心家？既然看见了不断迫近的硬币，为什么不中断控制，而是要承受同等的痛楚？

Charles从来不希望自己杀人，也不会坐视他杀人。那唯一的可能，就只有像白皇后所说的那样，因为一旦终止控制，自己就会被黑王杀死……那时的他，已经听不见Charles的声音了，可他知道，他一定会继续徒劳地恳求自己停止复仇，不是因为同情Shaw，而是因为——

【“认真听我说，我的朋友，杀了Shaw不会带给你内心平和。”】

他记得温暖的屋内，对方前倾身体，一双充满包容与宽恕的蓝色眼眸认真地凝视着自己，再一次地提起了内心的平静。

而自己是怎么回答的？

【“我从来不想内心平和。”】

所以他放出了这枚夺命的硬币，所以Charles控制着黑王的身躯，生受了这一切——他承受的不止是穿脑之痛，还有自己的“罪”，和自己的生命。

看着眼前的男人转开目光，看着窗外，似乎在回忆一些什么，Emma没有打搅，她自顾自地处理着分部心灵感应者传来的信息，不时提笔记录一些关键。沙沙作响的书写声在宁静的室内流淌成河，带着一些悠远的念想，在时光之河中溯流而上，寻觅着那些珍贵的过往。

Erik竖肘撑着太阳穴，用一个类似心灵感应的动作，回忆着那一次阻止黑王的行动。他杀了黑王，却也成为了下一个黑王，统领变种人与人类对立，并因理念不合而与Charles分道扬镳……更为糟糕的是，在那个过程中，因为他的能力导致了一个意外¬——子弹偏离了原定的轨迹，击中了他身后Charles的后腰，即使在他们被红魔瞬移前，他也没能站起来。

“混乱月”后，他在废土时代见过Charles，那时的他坐在轮椅上，经营着自己的变种人学院，和乐安宁，有一种知足者常乐的豁达。或许这就是他常说的心灵上的平静，而忙于对抗政府军的他，并不能体会到这种平凡的乐趣。

他只是惋惜，像Charles这般优秀的变种人，竟需要在轮椅上度过余生。他一次又一次地救了自己，自己留给他的又有什么？遗憾？痛苦？还是一枚导致瘫痪的子弹？

他走的是符合他本心的道路，所以不会悔不当初。可他兀然想见见他，这种愿望在与白皇后的对话中愈演愈烈，这件事的重要性不断攀升，直到压倒了准备已久的“弑神计划”，成为了当前的第一要务。

他想见Charles。

“命令分部加急，找到那个传话者，给他一些物资，让他立刻返回，传达明天下午约见的消息。”  
“好。”Emma立刻用心灵感应联络分部，熟练地布置任务。

当她的手离开头部时，眼前的男人也恢复了沉稳和统御感，淡然地道着歉：“之前是我对精神控制有误解，下一次修编分级制时，我会将你定为Alpha级。”

经过漫长的对话，目的终于达成，Emma露出笑容，这是她应得的认可。只不过离开前，她还是中肯地道：“不论如何，同为心灵感应者，我敬佩他。就算我愿意为人经历一次死亡，剧痛也会中断精神控制，这是人体的自我保护机制。”

说完，她如来时一般，挺直背脊，利落地离开了。

刻意模仿了白宫结构的椭圆形办公室中，Erik Lensherr怔怔地望着窗外的森林——从鹰身人族群手中夺取这片领地，其实一开始，他是想建成泽维尔天才学院那样的。

记忆中那座彷如城堡一般的威彻斯特宅邸，其实承载了他成年后，对家的归属感——尽管时间短暂，却依然平和温暖。他在那里得到了很多，那个人甚至帮着自己控制了异能，令他不再以仇恨、愤怒为原动力去驱使那股力量。在那道精神力的引导与抚慰中，他真的感受到了平静，并发现自己的内心一角，仍安置最初的爱与温暖。

那是他都快遗忘了的美好。

Charles Xavier，他在自己的生命中，代表了拯救与温暖。尽管他为了实现自己的理念，一次又一次地选择与对方背道而驰，但他从不否认，生物都是向阳而生的，没有人会不喜欢温暖与希望。

他也不例外。


	18. 亲近

在约克受到变种人兄弟会的指派，向爱迪生城进发时，Steve已经驾驭哈雷来到城东。他降低车速，以游览的悠闲节奏，与Bucky一同欣赏了下这个二级城市的建设——比瓦特镇占地面积大了数倍，路上却仍然行人不多，即使是有明显变异特征的变种人，也纷纷行色匆匆，显然是想减少被露天辐射的时间。

这样的对比令Steve愈发感到了他与Bucky的幸运，血清真的帮了他们很多。他注意到原本背后昏昏欲睡的同伴，似乎正像一只好奇的猫一样打量着这个陌生的城市，便愈发坚定了内心的计划。

半个多小时后，他们来到了载具租赁处，将还剩下几升油的哈雷还了回去。戴维森一看见那条机械臂，便热情地向其拥有者打了招呼，退还了抵押的80点积分。尽管对方冷冷淡淡的，也拒绝了他兼职改装的提议，但他还是拍着胸脯保证对方，对这辆改装哈雷拥有优先租赁与购买的权利。

“魅力不减嘛。”走出载具租赁处，Steve一边笑着调侃同伴，一边接过了他手中的铁铲与麻袋。见对方闻言后，有点不屑一顾、又有些骄傲地微抬下颌，他便心头和指尖都痒痒的，似乎想探上前去挠一挠。

交还两把铁铲时，两麻袋的掘金蚁也被一同议价。被他们引来河水淹死的掘金蚁共有26只，完整无损，每只价值15点积分，共390点；铲掉头的有5只，乘以12，共60点；最后则是Bucky挖到蚂蚁坟墓，里面那些死去一段时日的蚂蚁有15只，每只8点积分，共120点。三类合计570点。

物资管理者对他们的任务成效表示惊叹，并痛快地拨出了积分。见Steve展示从蚂蚁坟墓中挖掘出的种子，他建议去农业区鉴定并售出，或者直接去交易所廉价出售。

他们暂时不缺积分，便不特意跑交易所了。Steve向Bucky总结道：“570点，已经超过两个人完成B级任务的收益了。摩托租费与燃油50，两个手雷40，水电加房租大约100，加上子弹与三餐消耗，我们今天大约净赚300。”

Bucky听后点了点头，他觉得这样的收益还要归功于引水计划。如果他们直接与掘金蚁展开战斗，恐怕很快就会陷入重围，能带出十几只的身躯就不错了。

Steve减去即将抵押的水电费，将240点划给了Bucky。随后他们又去了装备店，补充了弹药消耗。二人各补了一颗手雷，Bucky额外购买了小型射绳枪，离开武器店时，Bucky还剩250点，Steve还剩315点，又回青鸟旅店抵押了100点水电费，此时已经下午四点多了。

Steve：“你先休息会儿，我买了烫伤膏和晚餐就来。”

Bucky正拿着自己留下的一小块面包逗四翼青鸟，板着脸引其改口，闻言却毫不迟疑地修正道：“我买披萨。”

Steve瞥了一眼同伴受伤的爪子，对方立刻坚持道：“单手无妨，说好我去买的。”

Steve无奈地答应了：“好吧，那分头行事。回见。”  
Bucky：“嗯。”

小不点儿就这么瞪着豆豆眼，看着那一大块面包又被收了回去，男人拍了拍手上的面包屑，和另一个人一同离开了……还有什么比喂它更重要的事吗？它觉得自己幼小的心灵受到了伤害！

四翼青鸟一头扎到了主人的怀中，表示自己委屈，蓝伯特则笑个不停，摸出两颗绿豆喂了小馋鬼。

老约翰早早地来到成衣店中，替换儿媳去吃晚餐。还没等他开始核对货单，那个金棕色短发、背着盾牌的青年就从店门口路过了，微蹙的眉头证明他此刻的心境并不明朗。

想到一早见到二人的情形，那个穿着一身黑的青年好像气鼓鼓的，小两口该不会吵架了，到现在都没和好吧？

虽然不看好同性相恋，但他好歹是个热心人，也不能坐视一个好小伙为情所困嘛。这么想着，老约翰便招着手道：“嘿，小伙子，来一下。”

“嗯？”Steve正想着如何处理被磨破的烫伤水泡，听到呼喊而回神，望向了老人家，随后三步并为两步地走了过去，问道，“要帮忙吗？”

老约翰摆着手，告诉了青年一个消息——明天是爱迪生城每个月一次的集市日。北方的渔港城市与南方的果蔬州会带着大量货物，一同前来以物易物，互通有无。除了几个大城市之间的交易外，也有运输队携带的私货会与居民们进行交易，可以积分兑换，价格往往比商铺中的便宜一成。

老约翰：“因为明天就有便宜又新鲜的货源了，所以今天蔬果与鱼类都会适当跌价，可以晚上加点菜什么的。你明白了吗？”  
Steve：“明白了。集市日的消息真是及时雨，多谢。”

“嗯，明白就好，好好过日子去吧。”老约翰作势咳了两声，挥手送走了青年——废土物资匮乏，小吵小闹的，好吃好喝的总能哄回来！

啧，他操的是哪门子的心哟！

萝塔在废土年代初期出生，是有着常人外表的变种人。因为父亲是个植物学家，又早早地服务于新建的史塔克城，所以她幸运地没有饿死在混乱岁月，健康茁壮地成长为开朗的大姑娘。她热爱神秘学和塔罗牌，每天睡前占卜，便能获得一个相对模糊的预知梦，只是这个能力有时特别不靠谱。

她占卜过自己人生的转折点，结果梦到了一颗流星在夜晚坠落。作为神秘学爱好者，第二天，她义无反顾地拖着男朋友冲到城外，守了半个晚上，被冻得直打哆嗦，也终于见到了那道划破天幕的光芒——她立刻许愿，希望父亲的工作能变得轻松起来，史塔克城对于科学家太倚重，以至于父亲劳心劳力的鬓发都白了。

闪耀的流星拖着长长的尾巴，绚烂壮阔。只是随着那道光芒逼近自己，萝塔渐渐觉得不对了，立刻让男友驱车驶离。随后视野中的流星越来越大，直到撞击到了他们方才停车的位置，“轰”的一声，地动山摇。

萝塔以为预知梦暗示的人生转折点，就是指他们记下了坠落点，然后报告给史塔克城，用陨石换来大量积分，从此惬意地生活。所以她与男友靠近一些，再靠近一些……直到发现那根本不是什么流星，而是一架宇宙飞船！

这不靠谱的预知梦！

想溜号却迟了，一只半个人高的浣熊跳下飞船，人模人样地跺跺爪，然后暴躁地用火箭筒瞄准了他们——谁来告诉她怎么用浣熊语交流？

好在之后出来了一个自称星爵（Star-Lord）的人类男子，与他们进行沟通，旋即留下了一个裸着上半身的光头看着飞船，他本人和那只浣熊、一个树人和一个女性半兽人？搭上了萝塔与男友的车，前往爱迪生城。

一路上，萝塔都被那棵叫格鲁特的树人唠叨得耳朵起茧，因为它只会说一句“我是格鲁特”。

之后的一年，她父亲都忙得脚不沾地。直到萝塔彻底质疑自己的预知能力时，金灿灿的格鲁特麦诞生了，他父亲被派去爱迪生城，检测格鲁特麦的生长是否可以代替旧时代的软白麦，而他们一家也跟着驻扎了过去，过上了较为轻松写意的悠闲生活。

如今，萝塔在爱迪生城中开了一家披萨店，靠父亲提供的优质小麦粉，做起了废土时代的中高端饮食。

只是今天的她特别紧张，因为昨晚用塔罗占卜今天的生意如何后，她梦到一只硕大的黑猫扑在他们的柜台前，用前爪拨弄着她心爱的格鲁特麦精灵——每季格鲁特麦只会诞生少量的麦精灵，整颗金色植株如同具有生命力一般，会左摇右摆地扭动跳舞，是爱迪生城广受追捧的求爱礼物，象征着“一辈子管饱”。

男友送的这株她很喜欢，生怕真有只大猫把花盆砸了，于是萝塔不仅将麦精灵搬到了柜台下，更是手握一把鸡毛掸子，准备随时轰走变异黑猫。

就这样，她等到日落前，终于有个穿得一身黑的顾客来到店前，看着玻璃柜台内陈列的样品食物，比较了起来。

说好的大猫呢？这不靠谱的预知梦！

见男子看着菜单迟疑了，萝塔放下鸡毛掸子，上前敬业地推荐了起来——

“这是我们最受欢迎的午餐肉披萨，价廉物美……”  
“不吃。”Bucky自从在地底，被Steve唤醒了二战中顿顿吃午餐肉的回忆，就下意识地避开了这种食物。

“那乳酪大会？价格偏贵，但很有营养。”  
“不吃。”——主餐不该没有肉。

萝塔又推荐了水果披萨，也被拒绝后傻眼了——什么猫那么挑食！

想到梦中的大猫，她踟蹰地、轻轻地建议道：“要不来一份金枪鱼披萨？乳酪、玉米粒、番茄沙司，还可以多放点金枪鱼。”——反正明天东北方的海港城镇也会送货来，鱼罐头价格会跌。

“好。”——有肉，不是午餐肉，就可以了，Bucky觉得自己一点都不挑食。

“我们现做现卖，要等20分钟左右。”  
“好。”

萝塔见金枪鱼口味果然通过了猫先生的审核，顿时舒了口气，熟练地辅助点餐——

“几人食用？”  
“两人。”  
“哦，情侣款的9寸大，应该够食用了，需要45点。”

“……”Bucky懒得为了两个字的误解反驳一句话，于是沉默地付了账，开始等待。

萝塔见母亲已经在厨房中忙了起来，便抱起了格鲁特麦精灵的盆栽，放回了柜台上。金黄色的麦穗饱满可人，整株在风中左摇右摆地扭动起来，是她们披萨店的招牌之一，往往能吸引不少孩童驻足。

那个看着样品的男人果然被吸引了目光，与自己第一次看到金灿灿的麦精灵跳舞一样，直愣愣的，仿佛在怀疑这是一株植物还是动物。三分钟后，他伸出被绷带包扎的右手，轻触麦精灵，后者立刻静止不动，他拨弄了两下未果，拿开手，麦精灵便又扭动了起来。

见二者相处得很愉快，萝塔终于松了口气——自己的预知梦还是靠谱的！

只是悄悄观察片刻，她发现预知梦似乎有点细节差异——梦中的黑色大猫扑在柜台上抓挠麦精灵时，左爪绑着绷带，一直包到肩部，而眼前的男人明明右手裹着绷带，左臂则是一条机械臂。难道做梦和照镜子一样，有左右相反的问题？

她思考了半天也没个结论，倒是母亲端着新鲜出炉的金枪鱼披萨走来，她帮忙装盒打包后递给对方，目送客人离开。

Bucky回到青鸟旅店，见同伴还未回来，便放下披萨锁上门，退而求其次，去楼下喂鸟。

小不点儿见到那块面包，便像见了亲人，直接将方才被抛弃的委屈丢到了九霄云外，绕着男子飞得像只蜜蜂一样。

“Bucky。”  
“吧唧！”

Bucky收回面包，四翼青鸟急得“吧唧吧唧”直叫。

“Bucky。”  
“Bucky！”

Bucky这才递出了面包，感受着笨鸟迫不及待的啄食。

Steve回来时，见到的就是同伴矫正小不点儿的“吧唧”发音，他垂首闷闷地乐着。Bucky见到他，便将剩下的面包放在柜台上，自己则跟上了楼。

于是小不点儿扇着翅膀，嘹亮地叫了一声“吧唧”，然后叼着面包滚回了自己的窝里。

Steve终于忍不住笑出了声，被同伴推了一把肩头示意快走，背后还有一句“下次请它吃枪子”的嘟囔。

被切成六块的披萨还热腾腾的，Steve嗅着诱人的香味，满脸期待——瓦特镇那样的三级小镇没有这种材料复杂的料理，神盾局总部则推行军营饮食。即使不算冰封的70年，他也多年未见披萨了。

Bucky看着对方期待的神情，心情同样不错。正准备开动，却见男子拿出了一个水果罐头。

Bucky：“黄桃？”  
Steve：“尝尝，下次可以换别的口味。”

废土时代，人们会因为吃不上健康的蔬菜、水果等食品而患病，甚至是严重威胁生命的坏血病，仿佛退化到了几百年前的欧洲航海时期。史塔克城提供的转基因种子，与南方大片的果蔬园建设，缓解了北美洲在这方面的压力。新鲜采摘与加工的水果罐头营养丰富，价值颇高。

如老裁缝所言，明天南方果蔬园会前来销售一批新鲜食物，所以今天爱迪生城的水果罐头存货都降价了。Steve用35点便买到了一盒，补充维生素。

披萨的饼底新鲜、外层香脆、内层松软，芝士纯正又浓郁，金枪鱼肉混着香甜的玉米粒，馅料丰富，番茄沙司则酸甜可口。二人分吃了9寸的披萨和水果罐头后，皆很满足。

Steve去搓了一块热毛巾，替同伴擦了擦手上的橄榄油，随后翻出干净的一面，开始解他手上的绷带。Bucky伸着左手，撇撇嘴，挪开目光，再次拒绝对视。好在对方只是替他清理伤口，涂烫伤膏，然后换上干净的绷带包扎，话语间也是商量的口吻，没有任何说教的意味：“今晚就不逛街了，早点休息吧。”

人在睡眠状态时，身体的组织和器官处于修复期，对创口的愈合有好处——Bucky应了，他也希望自己明天能状态良好地与对方一同出任务。

瞥了眼男人在被污染的河道中浸泡过的双腿，他示意对方先洗澡，自己则保养起了枪支。拆卸、抹拭、上枪油，由于下午只用了手枪，所以很快便去除了火药的酸性残留，完成了保养。

见同伴还在洗澡，颇有闲暇的他看了会儿阳台外的风景，随后想起了一件可做的事儿，走回卧室，替同伴擦拭起了盾牌。

当Steve换上深蓝色的纯棉T恤走出浴室时，靠着蝎式冲锋枪的盾牌已经闪闪发亮了。向走入浴室搓洗擦枪布的同伴笑着言谢，Steve再次感受到了一种名为归属感的暖意，综合了家庭的温情与军中的友情，仿佛汇聚了他整个人生。他可以自在地做自己，因为对方了解他的全部。

他心情轻快地取出笔记本，翻看了二战时期穿着军装微笑的Bucky，与昨晚落笔描绘的穿着黑色战术服、有着机械臂的Bucky，随后慢慢地勾勒完善着爱迪生城的地图，添加了从东门进入后，主道两旁的建筑与店铺，还有出城南下的河道、瀑布、支流、矿场、蚁穴，最后在东南方添了一笔通往河道的排污管道，与不远处初见雏形的污水处理厂……

“Steve。”

思索期间，一声低唤令他回神。Bucky很少唤他的名字，所以Steve每一次都很重视。

他跑入浴室，热腾腾的水汽扑面而来，如同朦胧的月色，浸润了整个空间。Steve快步来到浴缸边缘，隔着浴帘，面对着热源，问道：“Bucky？”

用机械臂拎着莲蓬头的Bucky，一边冲洗着自己的身体，一边小心地不让水流抚上机械臂。他被绷带包扎的右手抬高，只冲洗到手腕的位置。这种不适的动作令他撇了撇嘴，嗓音在浓郁的水雾中显得有些低哑：“替我搓毛巾。”

“好的，没问题。”Steve瞬间反应了过来——昨晚还在和Bucky说爱迪生城没有电子工程师，让他的机械臂少沾水，今天就凑巧右手受了伤，同样不能沾水和接近热源……想必冲澡时一定很不适。

他二话不说地取下毛巾架上的毛巾，一条条去洗漱台边搓洗，将它们绞干后放回毛巾架上，任同伴取用。闻着清淡的皂香，他擦拭着白茫茫的镜子，直到自己浅笑的面庞清晰浮现，他方才怔了一下——生活化的居家感，平凡又珍贵。镜中人那满足又温存的神色，竟有些陌生……不过没关系，或许以后会渐渐熟悉起来呢。

“好了，有事再叫我。”  
“嗯。”

关了热水，Bucky用机械臂取下绞干的毛巾，抹去了身上的水珠……

待Steve将二人的衣服洗了一遍，连同内衣一起晾在阳台上时，Bucky还在装填着他的榴弹枪，练手速。想来时间还早，没有睡意也很自然，Steve想了想他们有什么可做的，随后坐在床边，拍了拍床，示意同伴躺上去。

Bucky放下枪，疑惑却不迟疑地走到了床边。

Steve笑着指挥道：“脱了上衣，俯卧。”

Bucky应了一声，脱去自己苋红色的T恤与黑背心，光裸着健硕的上身，卧在了大床的左侧。随着席梦思的下陷与弹力，他知道对方已经压上了床的右侧，随后一双温热的手落在了自己的肩头。

Steve的手放在Bucky的对侧肩部，拇指与其余四指分开，反复揉捏、提拿肩部肌肉，两侧交替进行。想到按摩这个主意，还是因为昨晚某人睡不惯席梦思时，肩、颈部的揉捏按摩能有效地帮助他舒缓绷起的肌肉与情绪……

注意到冬日的室内还有些冷，他透开被子，盖住青年的肩部以下。随后大拇指和食、中指相对用力，提拿肩井处的筋腱，向上提捏，渐渐放松……重复操作片刻后，换成叩击法，力度均匀，消除肌肉酸胀。

Bucky趴在床上，感受着肩部按摩的手法，懒洋洋地问道：“哪儿学的？”

“神盾局总部有一名中医，推拿按摩的手法很好，在缺乏药物的时代大放异彩。有西医从解剖学上与其争论经络穴位存在与否，我一时好奇，就去学了点基本功，不过没怎么实践过，所以按得不舒服就告诉我，才好及时调整。”说完，Steve开始替他的小白鼠揉脖颈。

Bucky听到男人搓热双手的声音，随后掌心贴上了颈后部，来回揉擦，直至颈项部皮肤发热。他惬意地眯起眼，慵懒地应了一声。

“按摩前，如果涂点舒活酒或者冬青油会更好，以后我可以找找替代品。”Steve一边说着，一边顺着脊椎往下，将被头扯至青年的腰际，露出了光滑的后背。或许是九头蛇很少解冻Bucky的关系，他的皮肤白皙，辅以结实的背肌，很好地综合了美感与力量感。

知道同伴要按摩自己的背部，Bucky踢去拖鞋，身体上挪些许，将脚收入被窝，调整了个更舒坦的姿势。他挪动机械臂垫在床头，自己则枕于其上。由于他向上挪动，所以被头一路滑下腰线，赤裸的上半身与遮盖的被子，在视觉上通过惯性联想，产生了被窝中不着寸缕的错觉。

明知对方穿着长裤的Steve摇了摇头，晃走着不着调的错觉，替同伴将被子提上些许，随后以手掌掌根放在Bucky脊柱两侧的肌肉上，做轻快柔和的回旋运动。他的手按住肌肉，保持一定压力，避免只在皮肤上摩擦。在一固定点按揉数十秒后，他的手下移一掌宽，再重复这样的过程，直至按揉到腰线为止。

Steve：“觉得我手重就说。”  
Bucky：“嗯，正合适。”

得到肯定，Steve开始自上而下，对称提捏夹脊，随后再自下而上，将整个过程反复两遍。随后他让Bucky活动颈部，借此分辨大椎穴的位置。

Bucky：“解剖学找不到经络穴位的问题，你们是怎么解决的？”  
Steve：“根据人体穴位图，听那个中医的讲解。”  
Bucky：“西医证明不了存在，他们能认可？”  
Steve：“解剖学本身就有局限性，不是所有东西都是以物质形式存在的，比如思维、记忆、意识等等，解剖学也无法解释。”

Steve想到有趣的场面，说着说着就笑了：“有个西医不服，拉着霍华德——神盾局的天才科学家，要他评理，结果被气坏了。”

Bucky侧首，表示自己对同伴的诉说有兴趣。Steve见状，继续道：“他举着手里的硬盘，说‘你不能用显微镜去分析这里面的数据，只能探测出结构’。”

Bucky了然，淡泊地道：“找不到，不证明不存在，可能只是方式不对。”

Steve点了点头，将手掌放在同伴的大椎穴上反复摩擦，左右手交替进行30次。他注意到Bucky对吸收新的知识也有兴趣，便解释道：“据说这样的操作可以消除颈肩部肌肉疲劳，疏风散寒，预防感冒。”

随后，他将双手拇指指端放在大椎穴左右各旁开一横指的地方，用一定的力量点按，在持续数秒后，要求道：“疼就说。疼痛点往往提示了身体有某些不适，通过点按可以部分缓解。”

Bucky颔首，任由对方双手拇指下移，继续点按。直到操作至腰线，也没觉得哪里疼痛。

“身体健康，不错。”Steve笑着拍了拍同伴的后腰，又替他推按了一会儿脊背，随后道，“后背好了，接着是仰卧位。”

Bucky闻言，翻了个身，仰躺在床上。之前慵懒地眯着眼俯卧，令他仰卧后因直面光线而略感不适，于是干脆阖上了眼。由于后背持续被对方温暖的手掌按摩着，所以整个人感觉热乎乎的，也不怎么冷。洗澡后血液循环良好，确实是一个按摩的好机会。然而等了片刻也不见对方动作，Bucky睁开眼，便见到男人怔怔地望着他的胸膛左侧，与机械臂接驳的位置。

Steve在九头蛇分基地中，获得了Winter Soldier的档案袋，其中有一些光碟，收录了Winter Soldier计划的监控录像。他看到了Bucky离开陨石矿坑、回到分基地后的录像——他赤裸着上身，被桎梏在一张造型奇特的椅子上，记忆紊乱，情绪脱离九头蛇的掌控，旋即被残忍地洗脑。

那时，鼓起的咬肌、汗出如浆的上身和不断抽搐的身体激烈地凝固了他的目光，直到此刻，Steve才注意到Bucky的机械臂接驳处，有着放射状的浅红色疤痕，如同太阳边缘如火舌般跃动的日珥，瑰丽又残酷。

指腹落在了溅射状的伤痕上，如羽毛般的轻触却足以带来焚烧的热烫——Steve难以想象，人类的血肉之躯如何与金属相结合，将本该是手臂的位置，更换为力拔千钧的冰冷武器，在这个过程中，原本的左臂将受到的伤害，恐怕远胜于断臂之痛……

Bucky看着眼前之人的神情，想到自己与常人最大的差异，做了一个动作，令Steve的瞳孔一缩——他慢慢地屈肘抬腰，将机械臂压在了身下。

Steve意识到了一点什么，故作轻松地玩笑道：“右手伤了藏背后，现在怎么连机械臂都藏背后了？”

Bucky眉头微蹙，瞥了男人一眼，随后移开目光，扁扁嘴，沉声道：“你不喜欢它。”

“怎么会？”Steve一边说着，一边从对方身后缓缓抽出机械臂，肯定道，“我没有不喜欢它。”

Bucky任他动作，却拒绝对视，抿起唇，半晌后闷闷地举证：“你不握它。”

Steve一怔，旋即想起无论地底还是地表，自己确实只握着Bucky温热的右手。甚至在黑暗中探出手去引路，碰到的是冰冷的机械臂时，他还会不经意地换位，握回Bucky的右手——但这不是因为避讳或不喜欢！他甚至没想到对方会这么想。

“Buck。”Steve低唤着，反手与机械臂五指相扣，“行动时，你不会牵着我的枪或者盾牌，因为那是我的武器，可能随时需要投入战斗……我不握着你的机械臂也是一样，遇到突发状况可以随时出击。”

Bucky感受着金属手掌中传来的握力，转回目光，怔怔地看着坐在自己身侧的男人，和那双清澈见底的蓝眸，忽见对方唇吻翕辟，低声道：“我没有不喜欢它……我发誓。”

触碰着那些日珥般的疤痕时，看着白皙的胸膛与银色的手臂，他眼中的不是残缺与怪异，而是伤痕和苦难。这是九头蛇造成的，也是自己在火车厢外失之交臂造成的，他面对的不仅是一条金属机械臂，也是自己大半个世纪的歉意与愧疚。

说完，Steve就着五指相扣的姿势，反转了Bucky的机械臂，阖眼俯身，在其手背落下一吻——冰凉的金属与温热的唇，形成了奇妙的触感，令人想用心底的炽热去温暖与熨烫，抚平其中的差异性。

这不是Bucky第一次被对方吻手，黑暗的地下，他也曾经历誓约的吻手礼，但这是第一次在明亮的灯火中见到这样的场景，以至于男子虔诚的神情纤毫毕现……

Steve睁开眼时，已然直起了身，方才短暂一幕带来的些许违和感，因为他的阖眼而减轻了。Bucky也终于动作了，他以机械臂握着男人的手，试验性地松开五指又合拢，反复几次，得出了结论——右手的触觉更佳。

随后，他将对方的手背按上自己的机械臂接驳处，满不在乎地蹭了蹭伤疤，低声道：“已经不疼了。”

最后，Steve的手被Bucky放到了腹部，随之而来的还有一声低哑的——“按吧”，与温和的应声——“嗯”。

Bucky仰卧在床的左侧，Steve便能很方便地按摩他的右臂。先内侧后外侧，上下反复揉捏，结实有力的肌肉有着男性独特的美感。想到同伴持枪戍卫的模样，Steve按得更认真了。

Bucky随他摆弄自己的手臂，直到上臂被抬起，男人的食指、中指和无名指按上了自己的腋窝时，他方才侧首相望。在顺时针的按揉中，他不适地向左偏了偏身体，男人的动作还在继续，他便只能收拢手臂，夹紧了对方的手，示意停止。

Steve瞥了他一眼，言谈间尽量绷着唇角，以免泄露那一抹笑意：“痒？”

Bucky撇了撇嘴，不乐意地应了一声——对方有挠自己脚底的前科，令他不得不怀疑这是用手指胳肢腋胁的恶作剧。

Steve任由同伴夹着自己的手，温言解释道：“腋窝是血管、淋巴、神经最多、最丰富的地方，刺激腋窝可促进血液循环，只是手法必须轻柔，以免损伤局部的血管和神经。你觉得痒的话，我可以加一点力。”

Bucky蹙眉，被对方这么有理有据地一解释，他觉得自己再拒绝的话，就是怕痒或者讳疾忌医了。

Steve活动手指，弹琴键般轻点着同伴的身体，笑着提议：“加点力就不痒了，试试？”

Bucky抿唇，不乐意地舒缓手臂肌肉，松开了男人的手掌。Steve稍稍加重指腹的按压力，逆时针缓缓地按摩了两分钟。见这次Bucky只是偶尔蹙眉，并无挣扎，Steve知道对方还在忍受轻微的痒意，于是放弃了第二步的弹拨法，直接转移阵地。

他并拢五指，掌心中空，对准胸膛正中间的胸骨以适当力度拍击。这是虚掌轻叩轻拍的保健法，每拍三五下便停顿10秒，持续三分钟。期间他不忘解释：“按摩腋窝和前胸能提高心肺能力，不过胸腔下有心肺等脏器，要注意劲力。”

随后，他用手掌上下摩擦同伴的前胸，上至须部，下至心窝部穴位，一边反复动作，一边道：“胸腺是主宰人体整个免疫系统中最重要的免疫器官之一，摩擦前胸可增强身体免疫力，抗感染抗病。”

“嗯。”Bucky边听边学边体验，感受着同伴的手掌与自己的皮肤摩擦，生成一阵阵的暖意。在按摩胸膛的姿势下，他与坐在身侧的男人是面对面的，偶尔抬眼望去，对方正随口笑赞着“肌肉练得不错”，于是相撞的视线凝于一处，胶着片刻后，那双蓝眸移开视线，转而按摩腹肌。

Steve的双手重叠着放在Bucky的腹部，画着圈按揉，范围由小到大，先顺时针，后逆时针。或许是想打破静默，他找了个话题：“之前说神盾局有中西医之争，其实也是有前因的，毕竟两者从不同角度研究相同领域，难免有摩擦。Bucky，你知道刮痧吗？”

同伴摇了摇头，那双映着灯光的绿眼睛看着自己，像是月亮落入清幽的潭水，静影沉璧。Steve舔了舔唇，解释道：“刮痧以中医经络腧穴理论为指导，通过特制的刮痧器具和相应的手法，在体表进行反复刮动、摩擦，可以达到活血透痧的作用。但同时也容易在皮肤上留下出血点……还记得我和你说过的神盾局特工Clinton吗？”

“嗯。”  
“他对抗变异生物时，腿部受了点伤，在局里静养，为了验证这种简便又成本低廉的治疗方式效果如何，就尝试了后背刮痧，过了几天说效果不错。之后他的伴侣Natasha回来了，第二天就拍着桌子问局长，将Clinton派去执行什么任务了。局长一头雾水，后来看了Clinton布满暗红色出血点的后背，才知道发生了什么。这就是中医学上的‘出痧’，看起来有点骇人，也被西医们讨论了一阵子。”

看着男人饶有兴致地说着过往的趣事，Bucky不由得对他的生活产生了向往——哪怕只是那个特工，也知道自己是谁，要干什么，有人在意，过着平静热闹的生活……

他告诉自己不该贪心，至少他也有了后面两点，至于记忆中大段的、不详的空白，如果无法填补，那就创造更多的未来吧……

Bucky低喃：“我们也可以……”  
Steve：“什么？”  
Bucky生疏地说着新名词：“你替我，刮痧。”  
Steve却摇了摇头，道：“不行。”  
Bucky蹙眉：“为什么？”  
Steve笑道：“我手重，那整片整片的皮下出血，别人会以为我虐待你的。”  
Bucky想说没人会看到，随后有意地转为：“那我替你刮。”

“好啊。”Steve爽快地应下后，面对对方的目光，他才意识到自己双重标准了。

他又笑了起来，旋即挠了挠同伴的腰，看着对方像鱼一般在床上弹了一下，这才按下要炸毛的猫，替其揉搓与轻捶腰部，顺口以赞赏顺毛：“腹肌结实健康，很不错。”

Bucky撇了撇嘴，勉为其难地原谅了对方的“冒犯”。

按摩过腰部后，Steve的中指端落在了同伴的肚脐上，那里是神团穴，可以通过按摩养生。他的指甲修剪得整齐端正，但仍担心压按时会划伤柔软的皮肤，于是着力点改换成掌根，画着圈在肚脐处轻揉。先是顺时针方向由小圈到大圈，然后逆时针方向由大圈缩为小圈……

Bucky享受地眯起了眼，男人的手法与力度都让他感到了舒适。规律的按揉既放松了肌肉，也增添了睡意……

经过十多天的地下跋涉，Steve早就想找个机会给Bucky按摩一下解除疲劳了。只不过昨天刚入住旅店，他们都迫不及待地想倒在久违的床上安睡一晚，所以今晚沐浴后，便适合以全身按摩消磨时间。

右手从有些温热泛红的肚脐处下移，触到了裤腰，Bucky眼都没睁，便配合地以机械臂松开了皮带和裤腰，将长裤褪下些许，露出了下腹。Steve的右手顺势落在了脐下耻骨上的小腹部位，拇指不经意间抚过腹内外斜肌，两条漂亮的人鱼线V型收拢于白色的Modal纤维面料下，以骄人的身材彰显着男性魅力。

Steve的左手放在同伴的腰上，一边按着腰，一边以右手在其下腹部，由右向左地慢慢摩擦按揉，耐心地持续了三分钟，随后道：“觉得小腹内有热感了，就可以停下来了。”

Bucky点了点头，继续享受同伴的服务。又过了两分钟，他启唇，嗓音有点暗哑地告知：“热起来了。”

Steve一怔，恍然间想起腹部往下已然涉及到男性保健的范畴，便不由得放轻动作，直到收回右手。他的双耳微微发烫，好在同伴还微眯着眼仰躺着，于是他拉起被头为对方盖住赤裸的上身，又为其脑后垫了一个枕头，随后准备跳过穿着长裤的双腿，直接以按摩双脚收尾。

Steve走至床尾，将手探入已经被捂得暖和的被窝里，握住一只赤足。原本屈着膝的Bucky顺着他的力道，将脚探了出去，随后便感到跟腱被力度适中地揉捏着。足的前部被男人握在手中，脚底贴着温暖的掌心，对方先顺时针、随后逆时针转动自己的踝关节，与先前自己担心他脱位时，进行的足跖屈牵引动作相似。

Bucky想对比一下两种不同的手法，于是坐起身来观看。被子顺着他坐直的身体，一路滑落，露出了赤裸的胸膛与腹肌，经过按摩的皮肤白里透着红，看起来便像是冬夜中的一抹热源，暖融融的。他先前为了配合小腹按摩而解开了皮带，此时白色的内裤便袒露了一块，仿若人鱼线的延伸，干净漂亮。

Steve不经意间扫过的目光一顿，抿了一下唇，随后取回椅子上放着的黑色背心，递给同伴，道：“冬夜有点冷，被子也不厚实，穿上吧。”

见Bucky依言而行，他又为对方裹上了被子，随后才继续握回赤足，一手托住足跟，另一只手反复揉捏足底，并解释道：“脚有六条经络通过，70个以上的穴位，我没把握认准，就没法进行脚底反射区的按摩了，现在只能简单替你揉揉和活动活动。”

“嗯”Bucky毫不在意地应了一声，并且继续观摩对方的动作。

见小白鼠的情绪平和，方才似乎有享受到，第一次替人全身按摩的Steve这才安心些许，试验成功。

Steve：“右脚好了，换左脚。”  
Bucky：“嗯。”

坐在床上的Bucky将右脚收回暖暖的被窝，探出左脚，被对方抄入掌心，开始按摩。男人站在床尾，垂首为自己护理双脚的场景，总觉得有些眼熟……Bucky阖眼思考片刻，想起了二人刚坠入废城地底时，自己曾因满脚沙硕而浮躁不已。对方拿着水壶，在自己身前单膝点地，细细地为他清洗着双足……他甚至能回想起指腹在水流中摩挲脚面的触感，冰凉光滑，轻柔利落，丝毫都没有尴尬的隔膜。

那时的他解冻不久，还没能想起对方，整个人冷冰冰的，还有点粗暴。但对方毫不在意，一路细致入微地照顾着自己，就像现在耗时耗力的全身按摩一样，亲近又温暖……在他的陪伴下，自己的记忆逐步复苏，就像挖掘出一个深埋的宝藏，满满的回忆五光十色，温情动人。

即使是那些最隐秘的黑暗梦境，充满着血与罪的苍凉，也无法覆盖这些瑰丽的宝贵回忆。

只是……想到洗足，他似乎遗漏了一点什么。

Bucky睁开眼，见到的就是对方牵起的唇角，兴致勃勃地注视着自己，他猛然意识到了什么，可惜太迟了——男子已然屈起手指，在自己的脚心轻如羽毛般地挠了一下。

一阵难以抑制的麻痒猝然窜上，顺着脊髓抵达大脑神经末梢，自己反射性地踢出一脚，却被早有准备的男子侧身躲开了。

Steve笑得十分愉悦，仿佛一个小小的恶作剧，也能令他轻松愉快。只是刚想转身离开事发地，迈出的腿便被桎梏了，只见同伴探出双脚一缠，便简单地在自己膝前完成了固定。随后一条机械臂攀上了自己的腰间，一路环至胸膛，冰凉的触感透过T恤与背心的双层布料，紧贴着身躯，随之而来的还有收紧时的一股劲力。

一套牵绊桎梏的动作在电光火石间完成，Steve被力拔千钧的机械臂揽着倒向席梦思时，脑内不忘给“猫观察日记”添上一笔——兔子急了都会咬人，何况是猫呢。

旋即他便倒在了大床的右侧，背部与席梦思的接触得到了弹性缓冲，眼前光线一暗，一条铁臂横在了胸膛上，成年男子的自重稳稳地压了上来。

面对这场猝然发动的“袭击”，被对方压在身下的Steve只是浅笑着叮嘱：“小心右手。”

Bucky利用双脚与机械臂完成这套动作时，已然考虑到伤手，而对方顺着自己的劲力没有反抗，也令他完全不需要以右手施力。将被对方包扎完好的右手拿到同伴眼前晃了晃，见对方露出安心的神色，他才稍稍加重了按压的劲力，仿佛在宣告自己的控制权。

下颌、侧腰、脚心，眼前之人可不止挠了他一次，现在该他连本带利收回来了。

他伸出伤手，探入金棕色的发间，三指稍加拨弄，便将男人的发给挠乱了——Steve忍俊不禁，也不阻止，任由对方作乱……他恍然回到了十六七岁的布鲁克林少年时期，与对方言笑无忌地胡闹。

鼻梁被刮了一下，鼻尖被捏了一下，看着绷带包扎的猫爪在眼前晃来晃去的，Steve又起了逗弄对方的心思，启唇便咬向作乱的食指。对方快速收回了爪子，指尖与自己的下唇宛如蜻蜓点水，一触即分。

躲过一次“敌袭”，Bucky再次将人压得严严实实的，黑色背心与深蓝色的T恤相贴，几乎能感受到对方块垒分明的腹肌。机械臂撑着的胸肌质感良好，不用看他也知道形状有多么完美。在男人的心脏处，他分开金属五指，增大接触面，减少压强，避免用肘部压到对方……

仿佛抓到了一只稀有的猎物，或者面对一道大餐思考从哪下口一样，有点雀跃。

Bucky不自觉地舔了舔唇，右手下滑，学着对方的模样，以食指和中指交替着拨弄男人的下颌，挠得他低笑不已。一报还一报，青年牵起嘴角，饶有兴致地低声道：“投降的话，优待俘虏。”

Steve被猫爪挠得止不住想笑，闻言从善如流地将双手放到耳侧，掌心向上，做了个毫无诚意的投降动作，将青年一同逗笑。半贴的胸膛传递着彼此笑音的震颤，青年的吐息再次拂上面颊，扰乱了丝缕的金发，Steve忽然低哑地问道：“你准备怎么优待呢？”

Bucky的右手已从男人的下颌继续向下滑动，掠过对方的喉结时，见其随着低沉的话音而震颤，便抚了上去，摩挲按压。对方忍不住吞咽了一下，于是他的指尖也跟随之起伏。

虽然对这个咽喉处的突起有些兴趣，但Bucky闻言，右手还是一路下移，掠过锁骨，抚上胸膛，饶有兴致地摁了摁弹性不错的胸肌，回应了对方的提问：“替你按摩？”

Steve失笑，握住对方的右臂举上前来，洁白的绷带在轻晃中十分显眼。他直截了当地道：“挠痒痒可以，按摩？等你爪子养好了再说。”

说完，不等青年反对，他的双手便揽上了劲瘦的腰，轻巧运劲，将压着自己的身躯推向左侧，并以左手一带，令其顺着自己的臂弯躺回大床。抵着侧腰的掌心稳住了青年的身体，随后他抽出左手，透开另一条被子开始铺床。或许是专注于琐事打理，方才升腾起的奇特感觉慢慢消退了……

青年躺在左侧一脸不悦，顺手将枕头按扁——伤了手怎么了？不让开摩托，还不给按摩……还有，什么叫爪子？？

Steve铺好了右侧的被窝，看着被青年压在身下的另一条被子，道：“起来一下，替你铺床。”

Bucky撇了撇嘴，向左挪了一点，见到现成的被窝，便干脆脱下长裤钻了进去。睡左睡右Steve是无所谓，他铺好左侧的被子，躺了进去，关了灯。

枕着被蹂躏过的枕头，被头上一抹淡淡的皂香拂上鼻端，他忽然意识到床位互换后，身上这条被子便是昨晚Bucky盖着的了……不过熄灯前，看着Bucky背对自己，将被子裹成蚕宝宝的模样，应当也没觉得有何不妥，那就睡吧。

“Bucky，晚安。”  
“……晚安。”

Steve做梦了，梦中的他还在神盾局总部，看着Natasha捡回了一只奄奄一息的瘸腿黑猫，用奶粉和注射针管救了它一命。这只猫在辐射下并没有变异并提高生存力，只是多了一条尾巴而已。

Natasha照顾了它近一个星期，便又被派出去执行任务了，临走前将猫托付给了Clinton。后者没有养猫的经验，起初有些手足无措，但照顾得颇为认真，做了个临时猫窝，还在就近任务时弄来了一盒牛奶，这在废土上已经属于稀有物资了。

尽管好吃好喝地伺候着，但那只猫总是睡不好，以至于萎靡不振的。Clinton在抱着它被西医与中医陆续轰出来后，终于占用资源与Nata通话了一次，对方简洁明了地给出了提议。之后，Clinton找了一件Nata常穿的衣服，垫在了临时猫窝中。果然，这一晚，两尾猫趴在饲主的衣服上，嗅闻着熟悉的气息，仿佛有了安全感，睡得很香。

Steve在梦中亦感到了轻松，他喜欢这些温情的回忆，总能让冷冰冰的神盾局多上一份人情味……

只是梦终究是梦，不讲规则、没有道理，所以他一侧首，便见到Bucky与自己一般坐靠在床头，闷闷不乐地道：“睡不着。”

而他也十分自然地建议道：“换个被窝？”  
“好。”

于是他起身，与青年交换了被窝，躺下后对方便沉沉的睡去了。

Steve依稀知道自己是在做梦，也不由得失笑——看来今夜的梦境取材于以往的记忆，与先前印象深刻的事件了。保留在潜意识的一些小细节，就这么反馈在梦中。

之后，他又梦到了瓦特镇的孩子们，在糟糕的环境中刻苦地锤炼着自身价值，自己与他们一起收集配件组装着摩托，又一起分享着压缩饼干……

带着浅浅的笑意，他渐渐地陷入了梦乡。

Bucky也做梦了，他梦到自己在黑暗中疲乏得睁不开眼……

“截肢完成，进行臂丛麻醉。”  
“大脑皮质出现明显的功能重组现象……”  
“神经活动出现在扣带回前部……”  
“应用正电子断层成像技术……”

他头疼欲裂，身体像是被打碎后重新拼凑一般，左臂火烧般的剧痛经久不息。他用尽全力想动一动手指，可是似乎没有任何反应……

坠落、深渊、血迹、敌军……噩梦接踵而来，他拼命地想苏醒过来，希望睁开眼后见到一切如常……

醒来、醒来、快醒来！

眼前依稀出现了一道光，他终于睁开了眼，见到的却不是旅店客房、军营或者布鲁克林的……家，而是一间医疗实验室，自己正躺在手术台上。周围穿着工作服的人要么书写记录着，要么交头接耳地探讨着，仿佛刚完成了一场成功的实验。

眩晕地平躺着，他意识到了一点什么，缓缓地举起自己的双手……

右手温暖干燥，熟悉亲切，左手却冰冷光滑，陌生冷酷……因为那是一条机械臂。

他混乱惶恐，当场就用那条金属机械臂，袭击了一旁的记录者，旋即戴着一副圆眼镜的佐拉博士出现了。

“巴恩斯中士……”他圆圆的面庞笑着，向自己紧急注射了镇定剂。

“改造程序已经开始了。”  
“你将会成为九头蛇的新武器。”  
“把他冷冻起来。”

机械臂几乎够上了维生舱的舷窗，但是下一秒刺骨的冰寒急速袭来，他看着自己的面庞在舷窗上恐惧又无助的倒影，直到陷入了冰冷的沉眠……

漫长的黑暗中，似乎有什么代替着心跳，在自己的胸膛处鼓动着……

随着那种安心的感觉，Bucky缓缓地、再次睁开了眼。当非自然光亮起时，他眯起眼，感受到自己的金属手掌中传来了一股握力。伴随着视野变得愈发清晰的，是一双晴空般清澈见底的蓝眸，对方唇吻翕辟，低声道：“我没有不喜欢它……我发誓。”

说完，对方就着五指相扣的姿势，反转了自己的机械臂，阖眼俯身，在手背落下一吻。明亮的灯火中，男子虔诚的神情纤毫毕现……

情绪兀然柔软了下来，Bucky在梦中浅浅地笑了。他翻转手掌，抚上了男人的面颊，金属构成的指腹摩挲着，轻声道：“谢谢。”

对于那样温暖的安慰，迟来的道谢不足以表达一切。

梦的尽头，是那人低柔的语调——“Bucky，晚安。”

半梦半醒间，Bucky又往被窝里钻了一点，将自己裹得严严实实的。他慢半拍地感到身上不知何时多了一条手臂，正揽着自己，隔着绵软的被子，轻轻地拍着胸膛。心跳般的节律自然又安心，他眨了眨困顿的眼，卷着被子往左侧挪了一点，随后便陷入了黑甜的梦乡。


	19. 假日

清晨的阳光透过薄薄的窗帘，点亮了卧室。Steve醒来时，有些神思迷蒙。

他记得昨夜自己因席梦思受压后的动静而醒转，感到Bucky在被窝中轻微挣扎。由于他将被子卷得很紧，所以身体受到了束缚，无法轻易挣脱。听着粗重的呼吸，有过地底经历的他，判断出对方做噩梦了。

见低唤无用，他便伸出手去揽着对方，隔着被子轻拍着他的胸膛，试着助其平复情绪。好在很快便见效了，Bucky调整着呼吸，钻向被窝中，又向自己靠了一点。他自然地圈紧手臂，将其连人带被子一同卷入怀中，近距离感知同伴的睡眠状态。

直到Bucky呼吸平稳，似是安然入眠了，他才停止动作，跟着一同沉沉睡去……

所以醒来时，觉得臂弯下鼓鼓囊囊的，正是因为搂着一只蚕宝宝的关系。旅店的被子保留着晒过太阳的阳光气息，Steve右肘一撑，半起身，便见到二人的被窝完全贴合至一块儿，对方裹紧被子后，背、腰、臀、腿与自己的身前的线条如齿轮般契合紧扣，浑然一体。

他不由得想起昨夜，Bucky压在自己身上时，胸膛往下寸寸紧贴的亲密感……那时他找了理由结束了肢体间的嬉闹，些微奇妙的感觉便渐渐消退。然而此刻，似乎又有些什么正在潜滋暗长……

Steve怔忡片刻，忽然找到了异样的源头——他正处于男性常见的生理现象中，他晨勃了。

作为男性在清晨无意识地自然勃起，晨勃不受情景、动作、思维的控制，这种自发的生理现象是不以人的意志为转移的。它极为常见，哪怕是缺食少水、日夜颠倒的地下跋涉时期，他都在醒来时遇见几次，十分普遍。

只是与先前的些微绮念相缠，普通的生理现象仿佛不那么单纯了……他摇头晃去错觉，缓缓地收回了左臂，尽量不让蚕宝宝隔着被子发现压力变化。本该解个手就能平息的生理现象，他却担心起身时惊醒对方……明明是被发现了也无所谓的男性共知，他却不知缘何想要避忌。

慢慢地收回手，他无声地躺回被窝，仰望着天花板，难以入眠。

就这样，二十分钟过后，自发的生理现象渐渐消失，七分空白三分混乱的他眨了眨眼，用余光瞥了下还未醒来的同伴，这才渐渐阖上了眼……

两个小时后，昨晚睡得不是很踏实的Bucky睁开了眼……

他有点诧异自己竟然不是被生物钟精准的男子叫醒的，难道对方睡过头了？蚕宝宝挪动了一下，拿起床头柜上的电子腕带看了一眼，竟然快九点了。他立刻反手拍了拍同伴，见对方有醒来的动静还不放心，挣开卷紧的被窝，侧身以机械臂作为支撑，右手探上了对方的前额——

他从未见Steve赖过床，或者迟到、不准时，所以见对方睡到现在，他第一个反应就是病了。然而被包扎的右手不太好使，只能以手指接触与轻抚，以确认温度无异。

经过短暂的空白与补眠，Steve已经没什么不自在了。他挡下了伤爪，笑着道：“没有发烧，只是睡过头了。”

Bucky迷惑地眨了眨眼，不过也没多说什么，而是坐起身，往黑背心外套着苋红色T恤，安排道：“我先去洗漱，你再睡会儿吧。”

Steve：“今天不用着急，不接任务。”  
Bucky：“不接任务？”  
Steve：“嗯。这样看着我，难道我像个工作狂？”  
Bucky：“没有任务，那干什么？”  
Steve：“度假。”

Bucky蹙眉，大惑不解。

Steve：“我们长途跋涉来到这儿，又不是为了早出晚归赚积分的，休息一天看看这座二级城市也不错。”

同伴都那么说了，Bucky虽然还是疑惑地蹙着眉，却也缓缓地颔首道：“随你。”

穿上长裤袜子，洗漱完毕后，走回卧室的Bucky见到两床被子，已经被叠得四四方方整整齐齐了。他拿起钥匙，问道：“想吃什么？”

Steve：“待会儿上街买吧，昨天回来时见到一家热狗店，可以尝尝。”  
Bucky：“好。”

10分钟后，Steve替Bucky再次抹上了烫伤膏，重新包扎了一下。

15分钟后，二人便装上街，只有Bucky带了手枪与战术刀以防万一，Steve则背着背包带着水。

25分钟后，他俩一人咬着一个不同风味的特色热狗，走在大街上。

Steve：“火腿、荷包蛋、调味酱，味道不错。你的呢？”  
Bucky：“牛肉、小玉米、乳酪。”  
Steve：“听起来也不错。”

二人对视了一眼，在见到对方满足进食的神情后，他们不约而同地掰下了一半热狗，交换品尝不同的口味。

Steve：“小玉米很嫩，15积分一个物有所值。”  
Bucky：“火腿也不错。”  
Steve：“记得布鲁克林的那家热狗店有素食热狗，黄金马铃薯、青苹果、鼠尾草，口味清新。”  
Bucky：“现在恐怕只有变异马铃薯了。”

Bucky做了个像西瓜一样大的手势，Steve笑着取出水壶，递给了他。

Bucky喝了一口，还了回去，问道：“往哪走？”  
Steve也喝了口，答道：“北边吧，逛逛居民区、沿街商铺、地标建筑。”  
Bucky：“好。”

二人经过刚营业的披萨店，向爱迪生城的北区走去。

从Steve安排今天度假起，Bucky就觉得有点异常。他亲身体会了二级城市的物价，可以说只要懈怠上几天，积分就会见底。按照Steve的踏实沉稳，应当先与自己出个几天任务，积累一笔收入，然后才追求稳定悠闲的生活。

他相信对方选择在今天休息，应当有特殊的目的，又或者类似于执行一个秘密任务，当他们到了相应地点才会揭开其神秘的面纱。他信任他，所以全然接受对方的安排。只是好奇心冒头，他还是一路观察着，试图自行分析出此行的目的。

然而一路走来，对方当真如观光一般，穿过了西北面的居住区。由于辐射，露天玩耍的大多是强壮健康的变种人孩童，普通人即使出门也匆匆忙忙地，唯有家家户户晾晒的衣服，证明了此处的入住率。

独栋屋已经很少见了，在废土之上新建的二级城市，很少有家庭负担得起独栋屋的建设和维护，就像木料场永远缺乏木材一般，人类从大自然中无节制地汲取资源的年代，已经结束了。取而代之的是各种造型质朴的公寓楼，一切从简。

出了居住区，便能见到商业街。Bucky被带入一家植物店时，便因满目的绿色而诧异了片刻——这些顽强的生命犹如末世中的一小片希望，证明废土的大地也可以不那么荒芜。

女店长拿着浇水壶和园艺工具，小心翼翼地打理着盆栽。从她不时与土壤接触并变色的双手来看，应当也是个变种人。

Steve饶有兴致地打量着各种植物与标价，店主则抽空解释道：“二位是刚来的吧？爱迪生城的水价不高，小麦粉也便宜，可以制作主食，挺适合定居生活的。”

Steve：“对，这里也没被四大势力监管，还挺清闲的。你这儿的还真是绿色植物，一朵花都没有。”

店主似乎常被问到这一点，便自然地解释着：“所以是植物店而不是花店嘛，哈哈。事实上废土时代还能存活的花儿，大多变异了，越美丽越致命，我都不敢养。这些绿色植物则安全很多，你看那个架子上的多肉花卉，还挺漂亮的。”

交流间，Steve取出了昨日在蚂蚁坟墓中挖到的各类种子，店主兴致勃勃地分辨了起来。Bucky则在靠窗的一角，见到了一个空缺位，只留有标牌——

【格鲁特麦精灵——200积分。爱迪生城麦田特产，广受追捧的求爱礼物，象征着“一辈子管饱”】

“麦精灵之前被买走了，一周都没有货源，太抢手了。”注意到Bucky目光的女店主笑眯眯地解释道，“别看它贵，会跳舞的植物可不多，像小精灵似的。金灿灿的麦穗颗粒饱满，能维持三个多月，最后磨成小麦粉也格外新鲜和营养，是求爱的好礼物哦。”

Bucky怔怔地听着，想到了昨天买披萨时见到的那株麦精灵。Steve笑着没有打断店主浪漫的描述——在这个矿工包吃住后，一天只能获取8点积分的城市，能买上一株200积分的麦精灵，只不过是变相地以物质条件，挑选更加合适婚配的对象而已。现实的分水岭在被麦精灵美化过后，更动人了一些。

店主介绍完麦精灵，又仔细分辨了那一小袋种子，取出三颗，置于掌心，对Steve说道：“我只认出这三颗是蓝莓种子，别的你可能要带去东城外的麦田，让经验丰富的种植者辨别。”

Steve应了一声，收回了一小袋种子，女店主看着掌心的蓝莓种子，有些激动地问道：“这是……送给我了吗？”

得到肯定的回答后，她高兴极了——灌木可以盆栽种植，只要能养活一株，自己便能收获不少水果了。

在那两个穿着同款冲锋衣的男子走出店门时，她捧着一颗仙人球追了上去，作为回礼，并说明了浇水与休眠规律。作为一个能说会道的商家，她还附赠了对仙人球的浪漫说明：“仙人球拥有外刚内柔之心，花语是坚强，将爱情进行到底。质朴好养，也很适合告白哦。”

于是三分钟后，Bucky被同伴总是在仙人球和他之间游移的目光惹毛了，蹙眉，问道：“在看什么？”

Steve逗着同伴：“和你有点像？”  
Bucky怒了：“谁他妈像它！”  
Steve忽略粗口，笑道：“会炸毛？”  
Bucky：“……你洗发时闭着眼吗？”  
Steve：“有水流或者洗发露泡沫，会闭着，怎么了？”  
Bucky：“我会把它摆在洗发露的位置上。”

Steve被这个报复计划逗到了，他一边托着仙人球，一边揽着同伴的肩膀，带着撇嘴的青年向前走去。

一路经过蛋糕店、服装店、杂货店……Steve带着同伴走马观花般地感受着二级城市的经济、文化与物质生活，直到路过一家三个门面大的维修店时，二人方才止步。

Steve打量了一下店中，中年店主正围绕着一辆越野车忙碌，其学徒也打着下手，便暂时让同伴留在原地，自己率先走了进去。习惯于与对方统一行动的Bucky蹙眉，虽然疑惑，但还是原地等候。

偌大的门面内停放了三辆车，便几乎占据了大部分的空间，可见这家维修店以修理交通工具为主，这也是废土上供不应求的物资之一。Steve见其层次，便明白自己八成会白跑一趟了，但还是确认道：“请问这儿有没有任何播放设备？DVD播放机、电脑等等，都行。”

维修店主鲍尔遗憾地摇头——混乱月后末世降临，连供电都稀缺，没有人会带着沉重的电脑逃命，只有政府军保留了大量设备。在废土上新建的爱迪生城没有任何大型势力接管，也没有致力于科技研发，所以只有部分人拥有私人电脑，却没有网络。

没有播放设备，便意味着暂时无法查看Winter Soldier计划的全部资料——Steve遗憾地提出了第二个问题：“你们有电子工程师吗？能修理机电设备吗？”

鲍尔挠了挠谢顶的脑袋，给出了和蓝伯特相近的回答：“没有，我们只会修理一些载具和简单的机械设备，电子工程师可以去史塔克城寻找，科技型一级城市可不是盖的。”

或许是青年的神情有些失望的关系，鲍尔还是尽力地道：“有什么设备需要修理的，也可以让我看一下，就算没有这个技术去修理，说不定也可以指条路。”

Steve点了点头，向着街上等得有点躁的同伴招了招手。Bucky怀疑地看着这个破旧的修理店，谨慎地迈步走入。直到男子让他脱去冲锋衣和长袖T恤，让机修师查看一下机械臂，他才蹙着眉，慢吞吞地照办。

鲍尔立刻被寒酷凌冽的机械美震慑住了，作为一个机械控，他一直是旧时代英国Archigram学派的拥护者，对机械美学与结构美学格外关注。如果有科研团队与电子工程师的支持，他甚至想把手头的车打造成变形金刚，能驾驶能战斗，该多炫酷！

“动作一下让我看看？”随着青年一个抬臂虚握的手势，鲍尔眼都直了——对精密机械的痴狂几乎是男性的通病，从刀械手枪到汽车轮船，拧起的钢铁螺丝散发出的诱惑力，非性情中人无法理解。

而展现在鲍尔眼前的这条金属机械臂，既拥有了第一代机械美学偏重的机械设备本质、技术与结构，又综合了第二代机械美学则更注重形式的运动性和超感官理念，比起第一代机械美学更灵活与细致入微。

“God！真是杰作与艺术！”鲍尔忍不住伸出手想摸一下、就一下，但对方立刻收回了机械臂，握拳，穿着黑色背心的身躯精悍有力，浑身弥漫着一股躁动的煞气，鲍尔甚至觉得自己下一秒就会挨上一拳。

Steve一手仙人球，一手拿着Bucky脱下来的衣服。见陌生人的触碰令猫炸毛了，他意识到自己方才有些急切，没有事先征求一下同伴的意见。他将苋红色的T恤挂在自己的另一条手臂上，腾出的手则抖开黑色冲锋衣，披上了青年的肩头，替其裹上后，顺势拍了拍肩，道：“还记得我说的机械臂维护保养计划么？”

Bucky自然记得，却并未释然，只是沉闷地应了一声。

Steve：“让店主看一下构造好吗？他可能不会维修，也不一定能制作备用配件，但确认这种科技只有史塔克城能应用时，我们就可以提前制定计划，离开爱迪生城了。这样的精密机械，没有备用与维护计划，全力出战我也不放心。”

听到最后一句，Bucky终于勉为其难地颔首，在店主的引导下，坐到了一张带扶手的椅子上，将机械臂搁置于扶手上。他正在思考——难道同伴选择度假的原因就是想要检查一下自己的机械臂？一种被拐到医院打针的错觉油然而生，几乎将每一个九头蛇工程师都甩到墙上的他，浑身不自在。

Steve将仙人球盆栽放到窗台上，随后替坐着的同伴将右臂套入冲锋衣袖，又脱下了自己同款的外套，盖在了青年的身上——这样正面背面就都不受风了。他一边动作着，一边低声道：“我也是逛到这儿才看到修理店的，想顺路确认一下而已。下次有计划也会提前与你说，别闷闷不乐的，嗯？”

右耳廓被屈指刮了一下，Bucky撇了撇嘴，点了点头。

鲍尔这时才将工具备齐，屁颠屁颠地跑来近距离欣赏艺术。可惜他着实能力有限，打开金属盖后，看着精密的结构便一筹莫展了，于是只能垂涎着杰作，确认道：“想要介入这种高科技精密机械，必须要有史塔克城、政府军、神盾局或者九头蛇的科技水平，连变种人兄弟会都不成。”

见金棕色短发的青年蹙眉，他突然一拍脑门，补充道：“对了，上次有个小伙子来我这儿借器材和场地改装，手艺不错。戴着眼镜，学者似的，挺斯文，就是不知道联络方式。”

联络不上就还是无用功，Steve颔首，见店主正准备关上金属盖恢复原状，却忽然制止对方，问道：“你这儿有相机吗？”

鲍尔羞赧地摇头，要什么没什么的情况令他都不好意思了，不过这也是物质匮乏的废土时代的普遍现象。

闻言，Steve放下背包，取出笔记本与铅笔，与青年商量道：“Bucky，等我一会儿，让我把结构画下来好吗？这样以后询问起来方便点，而且，我想学。”

Bucky微怔，之后便颔首应允了。只见同伴找了张破椅子，在自己左边坐下，开始认真地观摩着那些芯片、元件的外形，随后缓缓落笔构图。看着男子认真专注的侧颜，他先前的躁动渐渐平息了，情绪莫名地安宁了下来。在笔尖簌簌作响之时，他甚至微微侧转机械臂，按照对方的观察角度进行调整。

曾几何时，自己也这样安静地守候在对方的身边，看着还瘦瘦小小的他，慢慢地绘着曼哈顿的天际线与布鲁克林大桥交相辉映的壮丽夜景。他画得专注出神，自己便守得平和安宁，有时也会买来快餐饮料，给某个不省心的家伙垫垫肚子。

陌生又熟稔的情绪，总能温暖严酷的寒冬。

Bucky看了一眼身上盖着的冲锋衣，又瞅了一下男子只穿着深蓝色T恤的健硕上身，抿了抿唇。不一会儿，他侧身，将右手探入对方的背包，绕过自己的T恤，找到了水壶。见同伴正握着机械臂小幅度地变换角度仔细观察，他将瓶口凑了上去，喂对方喝了点水。

Steve立刻将手挡在了暴露在外的芯片构件上，吞了两口方道：“小心，别滴落了。”

Bucky应了一声，自己也喝了一口，舔了舔唇，将水壶塞回背包，随后又安静地任由对方素描了。

鲍尔一边修车一边看了他们一眼，随后鼓起颊——刚才还像随时要揍人，现在怎么又配合又喂水的？为什么要差别对待？谢顶就没人权吗？

Steve足足画了一个多小时，快收尾时才回过神来，看了同伴一眼，原本抵触着检测机械臂的青年，此时正专注地凝视着铅笔画，直到自己停笔，他方才与自己对上了目光。

沉静的绿眸，仿佛森林深处沉睡的秘境，美丽又神秘。

一个晃神后，Steve笑着道：“再等我一会儿，马上就好了。”

见同伴不以为意地应了一声，他又认真地补充道：“找电子工程师询问时，我也会谨慎一点的，不会令资料轻易外泄。”——无论是Winter Soldier计划，还是Bucky的机械臂构造，都不宜外传，这是出于安全考虑。

这一回，Bucky也很认真地应了一声，随后又去对比同伴笔下的机械结构，与金属臂中的构造，发现当真如黑白相片一般，还原度极高，可见画得有多细致。他的目光跟着笔尖在画稿上描摹，看着半条机械臂跃然纸上，微微牵动的唇角宣告着满意之情。

谨慎地画完最后一笔，Steve终于收起笔，长舒一口气，道：“好了。”

随后他看了眼电子腕带，竟然快十一点半了。见Bucky提来背包，他一边取出苋红色的T恤给同伴穿上，一边歉意地道：“耽误了这么久，饿么？”

Bucky摇了摇头——与同伴分享了两个不同口味的热狗，还是挺垫饥的。

“那我们在午餐前先去一个地方，应该还来得及。”Steve收好笔记本，拿起店主留下的工具，拧着细巧的螺丝，替同伴将机械臂还原。

Bucky若有所思地看着对方——安排了下一个去处，说明今天的意图并非“把自己拐到医院”，仅是如对方所言，路过便看一下而已。那么，究竟是怎样的事值得虚耗一天呢？他更好奇了。

鲍尔收回还来的工具，象征性地收了3点贡献值，作为工具、场地租赁费，以及他这个半吊子的咨询费。看着那个生人勿近的中发青年穿上外套，主动跟随着同伴的步伐离开，他仿佛见到了那条完美的机械臂渐渐远去……鲍尔不由得回过头去问自己的学徒：“你觉得我现在去植个发还来得及吗？”

Bucky跟着Steve又穿过了一个城北的居住区，随后在一个大型的街心花园中，见到了人头攒动的热闹景象——名为花园，实际上只有个不启用的喷泉而已，还结了一层薄冰。但围着白色的喷泉池展开的，却是一个个临时摊点，还有几辆厢式车在不远处卸货，可以批发，也可以随时补充货源。

百姓们不再谈辐射色变，而是潮水般拥挤在一块儿，潮起潮落地在每一个摊点前徘徊。摊主大多是有点实力的变种人，街心花园中也星罗棋布地站着荷枪实弹的雇佣兵，维持着秩序。

Bucky疑惑地看向了同伴，Steve则拿老裁缝的那套介绍词现炒现卖：“今天是爱迪生城每个月一次的集市日。北方的渔港城市与南方的果蔬州，会带着大量货物，一同前来以物易物，互通有无。除了几个大城市之间的交易外，也有运输队携带的私货会与居民们进行交易，可以积分兑换，价格往往比商铺中的便宜一成，就是你眼前看到的这一幕了。”

于是，Bucky心中的疑问变成了——难道对方休息一天，就是为了带自己来参加集市日么？

不等他回神，同伴便牵起他的手，极具技巧的挤入了密集的人群，如鱼儿分水般自然流畅。跟在他的身后，Bucky几乎没受到什么挤压，他微垂眸，看着被同伴握入掌心的金属手，怔怔出神。

直到他们不知不觉间腾挪辗转到了摊点前，Bucky才被同伴揽至身侧，以手臂在他与人群之间，拦开了一条有力的分界线，随后低沉带笑的嗓音响起：“看看有什么喜欢的？”

Bucky垂首，见到了眼前的临时摊点上，堆成小山的各种口味的鱼罐头。

Bucky：“……”

Steve：“茄汁、红烧、豆豉、烟熏、原味油浸……口味很丰富嘛，你喜欢哪种？”——从前天晚餐起，他便觉得同伴应该喜欢这种以鱼为原料的即食罐头，那么有北方渔港城市参与的集市日，便值得一看了。哪怕没有鱼罐头，被人群热火朝天的气氛感染一下，也不错，毕竟这是废土上难得的欣欣向荣。

Bucky觉得对方似乎存在着某种误解，自己只是不想再吃午餐肉，所以便接受了鱼罐头。只是此等小事懒得解释，也免得越抹越黑，于是便撇了撇嘴，接受了对方的好意，快速选购了起来，免得堵了他人。

茄汁、红烧、豆豉、清蒸，他各挑了一罐，作为之后的肉制品储备。17点一罐，用电子腕带刷去68点后，他便提着袋子，在同伴的护送中，安然退出人群。

Steve单手理了下凌乱的发，调侃道：“仙人球都要被挤成仙人掌了。”

Bucky的目光在他身上逡巡了一番，确认对方安然无恙，这才兴起了一点逛逛集市的念头——虽然他们积分也不多，但比起劳苦大众，自然宽裕了不少。何况他们满足的不是购物欲，而是对周边城市的信息收集。

比起环绕喷水池的热门摊位，街边两排便有点冷清。他们走近一看，大多是点贝壳工艺品、珍珠项链、珍珠粉、珊瑚树等不实用的产品，以低价占据了长街一角，摊主不断吆喝着试图打开销路。树叶书签、南瓜灯、根雕等也是相同的待遇，可见按照马斯洛需求层次理论，废土上人民的需求层次还停留在最基本的温饱期，城镇的存在则满足了的安全需要。

令人意外的是还有一个摊位比它们更冷清，偶尔路过之人也是看一眼便摇着头走开了。Steve好奇地走了过去，Bucky也以机械臂提着四个鱼罐头，跟了上去。

只见这个无人问津的摊位上，摆放物清一色都是冰蓝色的。有大小不一的晶蓝色矿石，50到120积分不等；有几株干巴巴的雪青色植物，80分一株；最夸张的是两块不足鸽蛋大的冰晶石，被简单地打磨后串在链子上，就要卖200积分一条。

摊主经过一个上午的磨嘴皮，没精打采地靠在墙边，遇见客人也不招揽，只是努努嘴，示意自己去看地上铺着的文字说明。

【冰洞出产】  
【矿石，雪草可供研究】  
【冰晶石项链佩戴后，进入冰洞不易发疯】

Steve诧然，三种物品都卖得那么贵，还没有一件有确切用途的，防止发疯的说法……让人怎么看怎么别扭，难怪这里门可罗雀。

一旁南方摊位的摊主见状，开始拉客源：“就那破玩意儿还卖200，买的人才疯了呢。来来哥儿往这儿看，正宗的南美果园果酱，啥口味的都有！”

被挤兑的摊主不乐意了，捡了颗小石头丢了过去，随后笑骂：“你是看我一上午卖掉七八条，眼热了吧？哥替你揉揉？”

“滚！”果酱摊主显然和此人老相识，一边虚踹了一脚，一边继续招呼客人。

Bucky蹲下身，看了一会儿，拿起寻常的草莓和桔子酱让Steve二选一。Steve挑了颜色更为鲜亮的桔子果酱，Bucky结账，40点。有了接下来一段时间的维C和肉制品储备，他满足地眯起了眼。

Steve看着青年单手提着购物袋的模样，充满了生活化的气息，便不由得弯了眉眼。他从容走去，轻巧地从金属手中接过提袋，随后下颌点了点喷泉这一侧的摊位，道：“那边几个摊位好像卖的都是新鲜水果，要去挑一点吗？”

看着那人山人海的模样，Bucky蹙眉，摇头。男子突然将手中的仙人球递给了他，他接过后一脸迷惑，却被调侃道：“把它养变异了，长成气球那么大，以后端在身前，就不怕别人挤你了。”

被揶揄的Bucky抿了抿唇，最终没忍住，屈肘顶了同伴一下。听着男子低笑的嗓音，他撇了撇嘴，闷头向前走，却被轻拽住手臂。

Steve：“没什么想买的了？”  
Bucky：“嗯。”  
Steve：“也不想再看看了？”  
Bucky：“嗯。”  
Steve：“那跟我走吧。”  
Bucky：“去哪？”  
Steve：“吃肉。”——Steve注意到，这十几天来他们几乎没怎么碰真正的肉制品，都是冰冷的罐头食物。只有早上的热狗夹着的火腿、牛肉，令青年吃得津津有味的，所以他立刻便勾选出了自己的备用方案。

看了不少食物的Bucky也有了些食欲，只是他对同伴能比自己更了解这座半陌生的城市，而感到不解，故而问道：“你怎么知道地点的？”

Steve：“昨晚去买烫伤膏时问了一下，店主推荐了几个有特色的用餐地点，跟我去找找吧。”

Bucky困惑地侧首——逛街、集市、特色用餐点，那种奇怪的感觉又来了，他的同伴似乎有什么计划，可他跟着这游园般的感觉，却始终没找到这次行动的核心目标。

会是在用餐点么？揣着一颗好奇的心，走一路期待一路的感觉，相当特别。

20分钟后，二人在城北的肉类联合加工厂前止步。行路时，Steve已经询问过Bucky剩余的积分是82点，自己则剩112点，一共194点。只要划出100点作为第三天的水电费抵押，其余的可用来安排三餐。

他将Bucky带至售票处，解释道：“这里饲养了少量安全系数高的动物，并不够全城食用，所以也接收冒险者、雇佣兵提供的变异野兽，进行检测分析和技术处理，完成净化的就能成为次级肉制品，这才是全城主要的肉类来源。为了宣传他们的肉制品生产线安全可靠，肉联厂提供了参观品尝的套票，提高居民的接受度。”

Bucky点了点头，看着男子用50点积分买了两张参观品尝券，随后一同步入了专门为游客开辟的游览通道。

他们率先见到的就是饲养管理区，饲养圈、宰前预检分类圈、候宰圈、兽医室一应俱全。里面的动物大多保留了旧时代的特征，有猪牛羊与一些禽类，变异特征不明显，被加大了繁殖力度，并收获牛奶、羊奶、羊毛等副产品。

随后是变异检测分析区，几具变异兽的尸体在这里接受检测，重度污染的被直接销毁，轻度污染的则转移至技术处理中心。净化后的次级肉类被运输至生产加工区，经过副产品整理车间后，大部分归入冷库，剩余的被送入大厨房，参观人员则跟着来到了食堂。

随着这个流程参观了一圈，Steve一边感慨着人类的适应性，一边向同伴道：“我们以后如果猎杀了轻度与中度变异的动物，就可以送到这儿，一来换点积分，二来为全城提供一些肉类。”

Bucky毫无疑义地颔首，好奇地看着男子用两张副券，兑换了两份套餐。他端起自己的一份随意选座，随后看着餐盘中的烤肉汉堡、肉馅麦饼与一杯颜色浅淡的牛奶——即使饮料被过多兑水，他也已经食指大动。

Steve笑看Bucky胃口大开的模样，自己也食欲大振，咬起了热腾腾的汉堡。虽然只夹了薄薄几片烤肉，但麦香松软的汉堡坯也能加分。Steve一边吃着，一边想到以后若是真的捕猎了动物，只要是轻度变异的，以他们的强化体质，当场烤来吃也应当问题不大——当初在瓦特镇时，一些年轻人嘴馋得不行了，就会叫上自己一同出去狩猎，用他们的话来说，就是宁可短命几年，也不能三月不知肉味。

咀嚼着松软酥香的肉馅麦饼，Bucky惬意地眯起了眼。不过他没忘了自己对于今天行动目的的探索，喝了一口牛奶咽下口中的粮食，问道：“下午去哪儿？”

Steve：“我想去一次污水处理厂。”

Bucky应了一声，心中稍定——这应该就是最终目标了吧？昨天经过被污染的河道时，Steve看起来特别在意，想要腾出时间跑一次也正常。

他三两下地吃掉了馅饼，端坐在对方面前，表示自己随时可以出发了。

Steve想让Bucky慢点吃都来不及了，他无奈失笑，从背包中取出毛巾，递给对方，揶揄道：“擦一擦吧，花脸猫。”

Bucky的回应是挪走了对方的牛奶杯，将仙人球顶替其上。

低笑声在食堂中回荡。

二人心满意足地走出了肉类联合加工厂，饭后散步般悠闲地顺着街道，沐浴着冬日正午的阳光，一路走到了爱迪生城的东南方。通往河道的排污管道仍旧汩汩地流淌着废水，将一股股深色的浊流不断注入河水中，混出暗沉的色调。

Bucky见Steve依然凝视着被污染的河流，抿起唇，以机械臂拍了拍对方的后背，又顺势接过其手中的提袋。Steve回过神来，回以微笑，随后揽着同伴的肩，将其带向初具雏形、却空无一人的污水处理厂，环绕着步行了一圈，随后回到城中，找人打听了起来。

没过多久，他们便获悉了污水处理厂被荒废的原因——缺少核心技术，且启用成本高，爱迪生城不愿负担这个压力，于是直接排污入河。

Steve感到了棘手——如果是几场战斗或者寻找物资就能解决的问题，那么不在话下，而今缺少技术与能源等关键因素，就不是一两个人可以解决的了。他只能将这件事压在心底，直到找到合理的解决方案。

他不希望人类自暴自弃地活在这片废土之上，等到重建科技之日，地球已被二次污染。他不希望后世的人们只能面对一个积重难返的自然环境，再也见不到清澈的河流与蓝天白云。

从无到有的这一步最为艰难，他愿意率先跨出。

就在Bucky以为今天的行程到此为止时，他又被同伴带向了城外的麦田。

Bucky：“你是要辨别那些种子吗？”  
Steve：“只是一方面。”

说到这里，Steve取出变异鼠巢中获得的单筒望远镜，递给对方。Bucky向着麦田方向望去，只见大片金灿灿的小麦迎风招展，被冬日的阳光镀上了一抹绚丽的色彩。

Steve：“据说格鲁特麦有了特制肥料后，一年能播种两到三次，可以在冬末成熟一批，解决了部分地区的饥荒问题……所以我们可能赶上了一幕不错的季节性景观。”

Bucky放下望远镜，脑海内还是满目的金色。对于同伴纯粹游览般的规划，他既感到了迷惘，又切实地享受着迷人的光景。灿烂的金色覆盖了脑内对于冰冷实验室的记忆，他如同沐浴在太阳之下，温暖、慵懒。

只是当二人走到麦田前，却见到了竖起的标牌——【悬赏：消灭变异麦叶蜂，每只4点积分。】

一个老伯戴着草帽，坐在巨大的标牌下抽着手卷烟，见到两名健硕的青年走近，便招呼道：“散装小麦粉、麦片去那栋黄色的房子买，麦精灵已经脱销了。”

Steve不是为粮食而来的，便开门见山地问道：“这儿既然有变异昆虫要消灭，为什么不发布到任务平台上呢？”——依靠出众的记忆力，他确定自己先前翻阅时，未曾见到这条任务。

老伯喷出一口烟雾，沉闷地解释道：“麦田里的小麦叶蜂、黄麦叶蜂和大麦叶蜂，我们都尽量自己消灭了。还剩下一种突变体，不仅个儿大，还能低空飞行，速度极快，防不胜防。要消灭它们只能用枪械或者特殊能力，还经常打不中，那些雇佣兵和异能者怎么看得重这点点报酬哟。任务挂平台上也要收费，不如在这边竖块牌子碰碰运气了，有时遇到点变种人小孩儿来练练手，赚赚零花钱。”

Steve听完后，征询地看了Bucky一眼，见青年点了点头，他笑着道：“借我把枪。”

Bucky没注意到同伴出门前是否带着M1911，他利落地将自己的两把手枪之一倒转着递给对方。

Steve致谢后，突然又道：“战术刀也借我一把吧。”

Bucky不曾多想，机械臂于腰际一抹，快速取出战术刀，将刀柄递给了对方。直至此时，他随身携带的两把枪与战术刀便平分给了对方。

老人家见了，递出一个麻袋，眯着混浊的眼，坦诚道：“它们飞得很快，刀没什么用……说实话，杀死一只还赚不回子弹的钱，老头子先提前谢谢你们了。”

Steve收起战术刀，不以为意地摆了摆手，放下了仙人球盆栽，道：“没关系，我们不是为了赚积分而来的。麻烦您帮我们看着这盆仙人球吧，待会儿就来取。”

“好好好。”看着二人进入麦田的背影，老人家笑眯了眼。

麦叶蜂突变体依然属于膜翅目锯蜂科，Steve他们没走多远，就在不远处的一株小麦上见到了足以压弯其腰杆的害虫，将禾本科植物啃得光秃秃的。近半米长的身躯展开透明膜质的翅膀时，像大型蜻蜓般低空掠过，快逾闪电地突袭了另一株植物。按照这种啃食的效率，能想象一旦突变体成群结队了，将祸害多少粮食。

Steve根据其外形分析道：“植食性昆虫，应当伤害力不强，或者只要不受到攻击，就不会危害人类，否则一定会优先清缴。”

Bucky完全不在意那细细长长的身体，直接抬起机械臂，瞄准头部，在风吹麦浪的金色大潮中静候着，直到麦叶蜂吞食完毕，昂首振翅欲飞的瞬间，扣动扳机——

“砰”地一声，突变体还没来得及展示电一般的速度，便坠落了。

Steve对同伴的枪法素来有信心，穿过麦浪，捏着膜翅捡起了突变体，丢入麻袋，随后回身道：“如果能保证一枪一个，大概差不多能回本。”

事实上并不能这样计算，这点时间，如果他们去干别的D级C级任务，一定轻松之余还能赚得更多，而不像现在这样仅能弥补子弹的损失。但对于真正需要帮助的平头百姓，Steve从不介意伸出双手，更令他感到愉快的是Bucky也毫无疑义地接受了，这种志同道合的感觉对于他而言十分珍贵。

二人分开麦浪，稳步前行。Steve负责探路，用优秀的视力发现掩藏的目标，Bucky则神枪手般一一击破，Steve上前收取战利品。他左手提着鱼罐头和果酱，右手提着未及开战便阵亡了的突变体们，轻松惬意。

只是当他回身替同伴换弹夹时，一种惊了鸟群的动静乍然响起，麦田的簌簌声、膜翅的扇动声、嘶嘶的威胁声从四面八方席卷而来，天很快就“暗”了下来，因为大量的麦叶蜂突变体在空中交织飞行，投下了一道网状的阴影。

Steve原地放下两个袋子，抽出Bucky的手枪，与其一同开火。二人的动态视力与手眼协调性皆是一流，几乎只要预判飞行轨迹，就能一枪一个地击落敌人。

刹那间虫尸如落雨纷纷，十多只变异体瞬间阵亡，令网状的阴影稀疏了几分。此时就算有火焰喷射器也不敢使用，不然被点燃的虫群落下，必然在麦田内掀起火灾，将所有的辛劳付之一炬。

在它们重新组成进攻阵型前，Bucky刚拿出一个新的弹夹，同伴便如有所感地回过身来，三下五除二地替他更换完毕。Bucky来不及说什么，便在第一波俯冲的虫群前铸起了一道火力网，弹无虚发地高效撕扯着敌军阵型，令其溃散。

Steve同时装弹完毕，守住了同伴的后背。他在射击之余，注意到了半空中洋洋洒洒地飘着一些土黄色的粉尘，不知是毒雾还是孢子。他自身血清具有抗毒性，却不知同伴的血清效果如何，于是快速放下背包，取出毛巾倒上饮用水，随后围住同伴的口鼻部，作为简易的防毒面罩。

Bucky便装出门，自然没带面罩，此时感到面部被围上沉沉的沁凉，便立刻理解了同伴的用意。只是那么一耽搁，他面前的虫阵已经被咆哮的子弹击溃，背后的虫流却一鼓作气地涌到了同伴的身前。

他错步旋身，将丢下背包的同伴掩至身后，打掉了剩下的两发子弹，贯穿性地摧毁了两列密度最大的麦叶蜂。正当他从腰际取出最后的弹夹时，身后的同伴却突然反手递给了他一把枪，并在他接下时，顺势取走了他手上的空枪。

Bucky右手拿着的新弹夹顿时失去了作用，他一边将弹夹也交给同伴，一边对今天的战术配合感到了些许违和——好像没有之前的几战那么流畅，对方也没有全力出击，而是将更多的关注力投放在了自己的身上。

他不知道对方的考量，战斗之时也不容细想，只是举枪射击的那一刻，他又是一怔——交到自己手中的，正是Steve的M1911，二战期间美军配发的经典款——既然带枪了，还向自己借了一把，战术依然有种奇怪的违和感。

箭在弦上，他抛开一切疑惑，举起机械臂，以咆哮的子弹轰烂了近在眼前的咀嚼式口器，再次打破了突变体的封锁。

枪声陆续响起，二人以精准射击替代了火力覆盖，背靠着背，逐步挪出了麦田。剩下的变异麦叶蜂失去了最初铺天盖地的阵势，见二人在黄雾中不为所动，便逐渐退回麦田，一哄而散。

不等二人休憩，不远处的蓝房子中传来了稚嫩的嗓音：“厉害、好厉害~！”

只见一个小男孩兴奋地推开窗，撑着窗台探出身体，向二人挥着手，喊道：“帮我抓一只麦叶蜂好吗？越大越好，要活的！我会拿东西与你们换的。”

当二人重新再步入麦田时，存活的麦叶蜂突变体已经难觅踪影了——根据方才溃散后的数量，分摊入每英亩地，密度已然不足为惧。

Steve先找回了自己丢下的两个袋子，背上背包、收起湿毛巾，随后与同伴开始在麦田中搜索。Bucky两手空空地对比了一下男子的满负重，又产生了些许违和感，Steve注意到了他的目光，便将果酱与鱼罐头提袋交到了他的金属手中，随后弯腰捡拾随处可见的死去的突变体，丢入麻袋。

Steve：“21，22，23……成果不错，可惜子弹也耗尽了。”

“嗯，还有三发。”Bucky整理了一下，自己留了一发，将另外两发子弹装入M1911，还给了Steve，也换回了自己的空枪。

麻袋很快就被装满了，二人找到了抽着手卷烟的老伯，换了个空麻袋。老人家看着鼓囊囊的麻袋笑得合不拢嘴，感慨道：“保住了不少麦子不被它们糟蹋呀，好小伙子，多亏你们啦！”

老人家叼着手卷烟，清点完数量，写了一张凭条并签名，让他们去黄房子处兑换积分。

Steve看着老伯清点完后，扎紧袋子放在身后，便好奇地问道：“它们还有用吗？”

“有，当然有！当年我们试着播种格鲁特麦，收成还不好时，就有这玩意儿了，糟蹋了不少庄稼，害得我们入不敷出，几乎白忙。饿得狠了，这玩意儿也算高蛋白，大家带着网兜齐上阵，还有不少人被它们的黄雾毒倒了，身体麻痹一天以上才能恢复。”

老汉回忆着那些艰苦的岁月，抽了口烟，眯着混浊的眼，继续道：“后来还是史塔克城见我们几乎交不齐粮了，才派人带了声波武器前来协助。去年更逗，只来了个穿红蓝色紧身衣的毛孩儿，会结蛛网，黏住了不少麦叶蜂……现在嘛，不会山穷水尽到要吃它们的地步，但处理一下，作为肥料还是不错的。”

了解了耕种的艰辛，Steve感慨地带着空麻袋，与Bucky再次没入麦田，继续收集战利品。偶尔遇到幸存的突变体时，他们也顺势清理，只是由于不愿浪费子弹，而使得它们总能依仗闪电般的速度，破空而逃。

Steve：“看来活捉有难度，那孩子还希望越大越好，只能再找找了。”

Bucky应了一声，与同伴并肩，在金色的麦浪中穿行。当他们将死亡的麦叶蜂差不多捡齐了后，带着沉甸甸的半麻袋战利品，用单筒望远镜搜寻着四周，Steve突然发了个好奇的鼻音，随后将望远镜交给了同伴。

Bucky向他所指的方向看了一眼，蹙眉道：“那是稻草人吗？”

Steve：“好像是，不过造型有点奇怪，去看看？”  
Bucky：“好。”

二人如同寻觅景点一般，一路踏着金色麦浪，很快便见到了那个奇怪的稻草人——魁梧的身形举着一把大木锤，麦秆做的金色中长发狂野，一条红色披风陈旧不堪，在风中如旌旗猎猎。

Bucky：“……难看。”  
Steve：“身上编织的造型不知道是不是铠甲，或许是什么神话人物……好像有点眼熟。”

Bucky嫌弃地撇开目光，却突然发现了目标，低声道：“看那儿。”

Steve闻言望去。竟发现十步开外，匍匐着一只巨大的麦叶蜂突变体，黑色的身躯微带蓝光，后胸两侧各有一白斑。二人无声潜行，见到微颤的虫躯正背对着他们，锯状产卵器将卵产在叶片主脉旁，虫卵呈扁平肾形，淡黄色，表面光滑。

见虫卵被成串产下，那只身形近一米的突变体正在繁衍的关键期，Bucky无声接近至三米远，随后直接爆发冲刺，一把将成虫握在了金属手中，任其如何扭动都无动于衷。

Steve暗叹猫步与扑蝶两个技能的实用性，跟上前去，展开了半满的麻袋。Bucky用力摇晃着猎物，直到将其晃晕为止，丢入麻袋。Steve将其产卵的茎叶拔下，一同塞入麻袋，准备让老伯自行处理。

接着他需要将战利品交给老伯，拿到第二张结算凭条，去黄房子兑换积分，最后再将巨型麦叶蜂突变体带给住在蓝房子里的男孩……

正规划着行动，Steve突然注意到Bucky的前额见汗。他自然地腾出手，用手背替同伴抹去汗珠，随后笑道：“来来回回地跑动有些枯燥，我去就行。你在这儿休息会儿吧，吹吹风看看麦浪，待会儿就来找你。”

见Bucky蹙眉，他指着那个奇怪的稻草人，补充道：“不会迷路的，有它在。你帮我看着背包和提袋呗。”

见同伴勉强应了，Steve一路小跑着离开。

老爷子见到淡黄色的虫卵时，瞪大眼，惊讶道：“小伙子，运气不错嘛。这玩意儿史塔克城有生物学家收集的，正好他们后天来收粮，可以顺路带走这些虫卵……5、6、7颗，他们用70史塔克点收集，我们就给你70爱迪生点吧。”

Steve：“好的，多谢您了。”

“嘿，什么话，这都是你们劳动所得嘛。你们之前收集了26只突变体，这儿半袋里有12只，一共38只，4点一只，我算算……152点，加虫卵的70点，总计222点。来，旧凭条给我，老头子替你们写张新的。”

Steve拿到领取222点的凭条后，道着谢，带着仙人球，跑向了黄房子进行兑换。虽然看起来收获不错，但他们耗尽了子弹，如果不是捡到虫卵，此行只能回本。

如果Bucky知道了，会不会抓着巨型突变体要求它继续产卵？

Steve被这个想象逗笑了，换到积分后，他以20点买了一大包即食麦片，作为以后的早餐储备。当他跑向蓝房子时，小男孩已经趴在二楼窗口望眼欲穿了，看到那个鼓囊囊的大麻袋时，他嘟着嘴的表情立刻喜笑颜开，立刻抱着交换物品，戴了个头盔跑下楼。

Steve对男孩拿什么交换倒无所谓，只是担心那只巨型突变体会伤人，故而没有直接交给对方。男孩以为这是议价的意思，立刻捧出了一株规律摇摆的麦精灵，稚气地道：“这个我每年都有，没啥用，给你们吧！还有，我看到你买了一大袋麦片对吧，原味的可难吃了！这包什锦水果干给你们调味吧，我有集市日买的新鲜的了！”

说完，他将麦精灵盆栽放地上，又将一袋什锦水果干不由分说地塞到男子手中，随后向麻袋伸出了手……

“小心，它会……”不等Steve说完，他便见到了奇特的一幕——戴着头盔的男孩面部浮现了奇怪的紫色纹路，一路延伸至脖颈，没入领子，又钻出袖口，最后于掌心形成了复杂的紫色图纹，旋即男孩儿以双手在麻袋两侧规律地画圈摩挲，彷如催眠。

变种人男孩使用自己的异能，麻袋中耸动的麦叶蜂突变体挺直了身躯，随后以咀嚼式口器在麻袋上咬了一个大洞，瘦长的身躯钻了出来。

Steve好奇地看着这个过程，准备一旦情势失控便出手。好在男孩似乎拥有某种控制变异昆虫的方法，巨型突变体探直了黑色的身躯，闪烁着蓝色的微光，匍匐在了男孩身前。男孩取出早已准备好的缰绳鞍座，绑缚在了巨型麦叶蜂的身上。

带靠背的鞍座与不锈钢可调节锁扣，彰显了男孩为这一天准备良久。当他真正骑上巨型麦叶蜂，并为自己系上了安全锁时，蔓延着紫色纹路的面庞笑成了一朵花儿：“大小正合适！飞吧~”

Steve看着突变体展开透明的膜翅，如蜻蜓般低空飞翔时，忍不住快步跟了上去，以免男孩出什么意外。反倒是变种人男孩活泼地指挥着新收服的坐骑，一会儿盘旋，一会儿倒飞，360度地证明了自制安全索套有多牢固，这才在逐步放下心来的男子身边急停，稚气地憧憬着未来：

“我不靠近它们异能就无法见效，多亏今天遇到了你们。我都计划好啦，先收服大黄，以小麦和叶片喂养，然后用它的麻痹粉末去瘫痪南方森林的史前蜻蜓，那个大小够我骑到成年了！”

Steve：“有没有想过安全问题？”

变种人男孩：“有啦~叔叔说好替我搞一个低空降落伞的。而且大黄能驱使同类，所以我可以逐一控制更多的麦叶蜂，以后说不定能形成编队瘫痪敌群呢！”

看着男孩骑着巨型麦叶蜂，在自己身边兜着圈子秀飞行技巧，Steve耸了耸肩，笑道：“好吧，注意安全。记得将这件事告诉父母，不要独自涉险。”

在男孩愉快的应声中，他回到蓝房子前，左手端着仙人球，夹着一大包即食麦片，右手托着麦精灵盆栽，夹着一袋什锦水果干，进入麦田去找同伴。

Bucky背对稻草人，席地而坐，身边摆放着提袋与Steve的背包。他一边拆卸把玩着自己的枪支，一边在脑内回放着之前的战斗，试图找出先前的违和感——战斗素来是生死一线的武装冲突，想要立于不败之地，就必须找出不足之处并加以改进。

如果说地底光线不足的情况下，大战变异巨蜥、强攻鼠巢是他满意的基准线，发挥了一加一大于二的战力，那么方才击溃麦叶蜂的效率刚到及格线，二人的战力竟一加一小于二，这对两名超级战士而言是反常的——他想从自己身上找出问题所在。

空枪与空弹夹在手中旋转交错，Bucky反复模拟当时的作战情形，确认自己的射击精度没有问题，密度则有所欠缺，毕竟弹匣容量……青年突然一怔，因为他意识到方才那场高强度的战斗中，自己竟然没亲手换过弹匣。同伴至少替他换了两次，在对方直接将M1911换下自己手中的空枪时，他右手还握着最后一个弹匣，却没有空枪可以填充了。

那一刻的违和感达到最大，现在想来，他突然发现所有异状都造成一个结果——他的右手不曾投入战斗！除了取过枪与弹匣外，他的右手竟然在整场战斗中闲置了……

Bucky联想起同伴明明带了枪，还向自己借了一把的违和举动，再垂眸注视着包裹着绷带的右手，一切便云开月明了——虫群往往数量大密度高，Steve担心自己作战时选择双枪齐射，会被后坐力崩裂伤口，所以在知道自己带了两套武器的前提下，率先借走了一枪一刀，并且承担了换弹匣的任务。

加上他为自己制作简易防毒面罩的行为，可以说战时的注意力有一半都集中在自己身上，所以他们的联合作战效率降低了，但以此换来的隐形硕果，就是自己的安然无恙……

这个答案在Bucky的意料之外，因为他从不会将这些外伤当一回事，轻伤不下火线；但也在Steve的情理之中，因为他总是很在意自己的伤势，照顾得无微不至。

Bucky怔怔地凝视着康复中的右手，仿佛是在细数绷带上的网格……如果以此为解，那么今天这个突兀的度假安排也很容易理解了——放弃了快速累积积分的稳妥，避免了任务中可能存在的风险，给予了自己伤愈的时间。

进修理店时，他以为对方将自己“拐去就医”。  
见识集市时，他以为对方是要收集周边信息。  
调查排污时，他以为对方计划维护自然环境。  
来到麦田时，他以为对方保护庄稼为民除害。

事实上，这一路清闲地走来，不过是嘉年华般的游玩——参观、游览、购物、美食、景观，一切顺路而为，随波逐流地享受着平凡生活的乐趣。对方就像当年的自己，将人带到了游乐场，随后便是一路的欢笑与嬉闹。

Bucky轻握右手，以指腹摩挲着洁白的绷带，渐渐体验到了一种“生病的孩子有糖吃”的照顾方式。昨天在哈雷边，对方平静地替自己的伤手处理包扎，没有过度的自责与懊恼时，自己便应该感到异常——恐怕在那时起，他便计划好了弥补的方式。

那为什么不说呢？告诉自己这样安排的原因，他也会配合地度这个假，也会在战斗时留意右手。

不……如果自己知道要为了区区小伤耽搁一天，一定会感到不值、甚至自责，绝不会像先前一般轻松自然地享受这个假期；而在战斗中被格外照顾甚至挪至二线，他会觉得是自己的能力不足，进而在无人时独自练习……所以Steve什么都没说，他太了解自己了。

品味着这一路而来的陪伴、说笑，回忆着对方不限制自己战斗，却又努力配合着自己，护着他的伤手……Bucky收起了枪与弹匣，不再使用右手。

回想这一天的经历，他就像面对着一个神秘礼盒，从好吃的热狗起，他依次拆开了蝴蝶结缎带、精美的包装纸、质感极佳的纸盒，见到了一大把的糖果——他一路揣测着今日行动的核心目标，却从未想过，原因就在自己身上——剥开最后一层糖纸，甜香扑鼻而来。

那个什么都不说，默默计划着一切的家伙，是个笨蛋……

“Bucky。”Steve拿着四件物品，三步并为两步地跑来，见到同伴安静地坐在原地，这才招呼了一声，舒了口气。

Bucky抿了抿唇，回首，见到的不仅有一个开朗的笑容，还有一盆雀跃的格鲁特麦精灵。

Steve自然地挨着同伴席地而坐，然后将稀罕的麦精灵递了过去，笑着抛砖引玉：“这就是植物店里缺货的特产，还记得它的象征意义吗？”

Bucky：“……”——他记得卡片上白纸黑字地写着【格鲁特麦精灵——200积分。爱迪生城麦田特产，广受追捧的求爱礼物……】

“象征着‘一辈子管饱’哦。”Steve放下仙人球，兴致勃勃地自问自答，随后将一大包麦片和什锦水果干在同伴面前晃了晃，塞进了鼓囊囊的背包。

Bucky撇撇嘴，想想至今为止自己的一日三餐，大多是对方准备的。尤其是在地下漫长跋涉时，除了足量的压缩饼干，能量棒、午餐肉这种好东西对方也会优先让给自己，还有维持生命的水缺乏到极致时，对方甚至还兴起了喂血的念头……凡此种种，不一而足。

“要喝点水吗？”距离餐厅中那杯兑水牛奶下肚，已经两个多小时了，Steve觉得经历一场闪电战，同伴应当渴了，所以自然地取出水壶，递给对方。

金属手与不锈钢壶擦肩而过，Steve维系着递出水壶的姿势，被冰凉的金属手抚上了侧颊。他略显诧异，唇畔却还噙着笑，低声问道：“Bucky？”

Bucky看着对方的眼睛，没有答复——向同伴的面庞，探出象征武力的机械臂时，对方并未下意识闪避，甚至没有眨眼，仅是自然而然地微笑。当金属手抚上侧颊时，他注意到对方的瞳孔扩大了，那是欣悦的表现……

尽管Bucky未做回应，Steve仍然很有耐心，他甚至微侧首，亲昵地蹭了蹭冰凉的金属手，再次问道：“Bucky，怎么了？”

金属手一动，拇指与食指捻着点什么，信手丢向麦田。Bucky淡淡地说着“头发”，随后接过不锈钢水壶，喝了两口，还给了对方。Steve也跟着喝了一口，他眯着眼，享受着阳光洒遍麦田的自然清新，随后注意到Bucky对麦精灵的兴趣似乎不大——难道这款全自动逗猫棒不好玩吗？

“Bucky你看它会……”话音被打断了，因为同伴的上身忽然向自己靠来。Steve一怔，丢开背包扶住对方，随后明白了一点什么，伸平双腿。

Bucky满意地顺势枕了上去，由男子的膝头向上移动，调整着“枕头”的高度。直到找到了一个舒适的位置，这才不挪窝了。Steve笑着任其动作，神情有着不自知的宠溺，他知道睡意来得突然、去得也容易，所以没有开口，以免惊走同伴的倦意。

这是Bucky走出地下后，第一次枕着同伴的双腿入睡，结实弹性的触感依旧，光线却比地下耀眼万分，衬着整片麦田暖洋洋的色调，格外灼人。他闭上双眼，仍能感到将眼睑映成一片暖红的日光，挑战着他慵懒的睡意。

倏尔，头顶仿若多了一片云彩，遮去了耀目的日光。Bucky睁眼，不出意料地见到了熟悉的掌心……对方不仅替他遮荫，还虚抬手腕，以免因碰触而惊醒了他。

Steve的手腕忽然被握住了，手臂被下挪了些许，露出了一双在阳光下剔透如绿水晶般的眸，澄净安宁。他凝视着那潭碧水，温煦地笑着，声线低柔：“睡吧，我会叫醒你看日落的。”

“嗯。”Bucky应声，随后握着男人的手腕，将干燥温暖的掌心覆上了自己的面庞，掩去双眼——这样便不会无处借力了。

Steve一怔，Bucky阖眼时，致密的睫毛刷过了他的掌心和指根，麻麻痒痒的令人走神。待他回过神来时，同伴的呼吸已然平稳，唇际淡泊的笑意也随之敛去，唯余浅色的双唇，闪烁着方才沾上的水光……

他兀然又喝了一口水，随后坐在金色的麦田中，听着风声，沐浴阳光，半警戒半悠然地享受着这个美好的假日。

一旁，麦精灵扭着腰肢，与地上投下的倒影共舞，举手投足亲密无间。


	20. 争执

14：30，焦耳休息站外，一辆林肯越野车抵达后打开车窗，缓缓地绕行一周。

“没有……Raven还没到。”Hank握着方向盘，镜片后清秀的眉眼透着焦虑和期盼——他已经很久没见过那个漂亮动人的变种人姑娘了，至今他都记得，她见到自己那双蓝色的巨大兽足时，非但没有嫌弃与厌恶，还展现着变种人之间特有的亲近，鼓励自己展露真我。

副驾驶座上的Charles抿着唇，拍了拍西装，整了整领带，故作轻松地道：“提早赴约等一位女士，是绅士风度。”

“是、是啊，是义务。”Hank看起来有些紧张，口干舌燥地喝了点水。

事实上，两位绅士一大早就起来了，准备好越野车和物资，又去了一次集市，除了消耗品，见到冰晶石项链就买了七八条，为之后的探险做准备——只等Raven提供“深渊”的地形图或者战略情报了，当他们最后确认过冰人等进入了“深渊”，就会组织探险搜救。

这些都需要大量的物资和贡献点，每当花钱如流水时，Hank就格外地佩服教授的先见之明——早在“混乱月”之前，X教授在使用脑波搜索机时，便意外发现了一些科学家脑内的预警信号，来源于不同地区，内容却惊人地一致，他们发现地球出现了空间动荡的征兆。

X教授再三通过脑波搜索机，在世界范围内确认了事态复杂，旋即赶在“混乱月”前，准备了大量物资，堆放在威彻斯特宅邸。衣物食物药物堆满了多间客房，地下储藏室也储备了足量的日用品、零件工具与固体燃料，连好酒都有不少。Hank相信对方的判断，亲自改装了发电机、太阳能发电系统和水处理设备，车库中则停着各种性能良好、维护方便的汽车，他还在最后30天准备了一架运输机和一架小型直升机。

“混乱月”中，鹰派变种人向人类政府发起了两次大规模冲击，他们尽力阻止，由于变种人学员们的努力，他们没有减员，却也未能获得胜利，便迎来了核弹威胁。靠着威彻斯特宅邸的防核设施，学院熬过了四个月的核冬天，他们在废土生存史上跨出了第一步，经营到现在也算手头宽裕，不得不说是未雨绸缪的结果。

与Hank不同，Charles一直觉得没能安抚“混乱月”中暴动的人类、也没能拦下鹰派变种人，便是一场巨大的失败。只不过20年过去了，对此耿耿于怀也于事无补，何况眼下还有更重要的事——终于能见到分别多年的妹妹了，尽管没有血缘关系，但作为变种人共同生活了十多年，他从来将对方视为自己的亲妹妹一样挂念。

他还记得八九岁的Raven因为饥饿，半夜溜进厨房偷食物，从而与自己相遇的场景。她变成了母亲的样子，被自己识破，现出了蓝皮肤的原形。那时的他是惊喜的，因为第一次证实世上还有别的变种人，他不是孤单一人。

自此他开始照顾小女孩儿，与其一共长大。可惜在Raven成年后，二人的思想分歧逐步加大，她不愿再像普通人一般地生活，倾向于展露真我，又被Erik的思想影响，转而为变种人的权益而战，并因此离开了自己……

好在就快见到她了，不知她近年来过得好吗？

看了眼显示14：40的电子腕表，Charles长长地呼了口气，推开副驾驶车门，却见Hank还坐在驾驶座上，目视前方，搁在方向盘上的手臂有些僵硬。

Charles：“不下车么？”  
Hank：“呃…你先去吧，我想Raven会更想先见到你的，毕竟你们是兄妹，独处一会儿说说话也很好。”

Hank握着方向盘的掌心都潮湿了，他也不知自己在紧张些什么，想到待会儿她可能被教授带上车来，自己能从内后视镜中见到那双迷人的眼睛，他便觉得心跳加速……就像多喝了两杯。

Charles此刻没有读心能力，也能看出对方那坠入爱河般的反应了——Hank拥有超高智商，精通人类进化生物学、遗传学、生物化学等专业知识，也会为X战警制造武器装备。在这个废土时代，Hank一直照顾着年轻的学员们，当他们走后则转而照顾起了颓唐的自己，甚至没机会顾及终身大事——Hank聪明、善良、有责任心，现在看来对Raven还颇为情有独钟，他自然乐见其成。

可惜Hank和自己理念相同，当年便与Raven意见相左……想到那个影响并带走了自己妹妹的男人，Charles不由得蹙眉。他离开林肯越野车，在车窗上再次看了下自己西装三件套的造型，这才一步步走向公路休息站。

他从昨晚收到约克的回报起，便一改往日的颓废，将自己收拾打理了一番，从发型到着装，精神了不少——这样就免得Raven担心了。

还有Hank研制的血清，在前夜注射了一支后，脊椎经过治疗好多了，步行无碍，应该能坚持到今晚，瘫痪前再注射一支也就是了。至于因为DNA受到血清影响，导致异能消失……就当是让大脑安静安静，挺好——Charles苦中作乐地想着。

毕竟谁会为了一个让自己头疼欲裂的能力，而放弃双腿呢？

没有了异能他还是Charles Xavier，若是瘫痪了，就连个健康人都算不上了。

看着在公路休息站装卸货的商贩，与为了补给而停留的车辆，Charles一边感慨着人类在废土上的顽强，一边迈步走到视野宽敞的高处，这样Raven一来自己就能见到。

他脚下踏着旧时代铸造的混凝土路面，在二三十年后早已破碎不堪，杂草于裂缝中疯窜，偶尔还能从过大的裂隙中，见到因基底持力层复杂而铺设的钢筋。道路旁的护栏严重积灰，仿若这个回退两百年的时代，科技与文明蒙尘。

万磁王身穿战服、戴着酒红色的头盔，通过磁场间的斥力抬升，令自己浮空移动。俯瞰的视野令万物匍匐于脚下，产生了一切皆在掌控中的错觉。

来到焦耳休息站上方时，他远远地见到了那个站在宽阔高地，背对自己眺望着路口的身影。栗色短发微卷，西装革履、单手插入裤袋的模样格外挺拔贵气。也正是这个看起来温和睿智的青年，在少年时代便义无反顾地跳入海中，救了复仇心切的自己。

海浪声中，脑内兀然浮现的嗓音温和又坚定——

【“不行，你会淹死的，必须放手。”】  
【“我知道这意义非凡，但你会死的。”】  
【“拜托，Erik，冷静下来。”】

一个全然陌生之人唤出了自己的名讳，那双手从身后紧紧地揽着自己，在他松动后便带着他向上游去，直到浮出水面，呼吸到新鲜的空气。面对他不愿放弃复仇的挣扎，对方连连劝诫安抚。

【“冷静，继续呼吸，我在这里。”】  
【“我叫Charles Xavier。”】

意识到方才对方进入了自己的大脑，他终于向眼前湿漉漉的青年展开了交流，得知对方也拥有异能时，父母双亡、被囚于实验室的他低声道——“我以为我是唯一的。”——他以为这个世上，只有他这一个怪胎，与人群格格不入。

【“你不是唯一的。”】

对方作为变种人，似乎经历过同样的困扰，所以很清楚能力交流的一瞬间，便代表了遇见同伴的欣喜。

【“Erik，你不是唯一的。”】

这是他第一次见到同胞，原来他不是孤身一人。

Charles站在碎裂的混凝土上，高低不平地走了两步，远远地眺望着公路休息站的入口处，却始终未能见到任何来者的身影。又一辆厢式货车加满油后离开了，他期待的神情沾染了三分焦虑，舔了舔干燥的唇，低头看了眼电子腕带——14：58。

正在这垂首的刹那，他发现落在自己身前的影子，被另一道从后而来的人影覆盖了。诧然回首，只见身着披风、作战服的男子漂浮在自己身后，英俊锐气，单手于体侧扣着头盔，熟悉的面庞比自己想得还年轻。

“Erik？”Charles看着男子在自己身前降落，讶然不解——他没有想到会在这里遇见对方。难道消息是传到变种人兄弟会的，所以作为领袖的Erik也知晓并跟着前来？

Charles眺望了一眼男子的身后，一马平川的地形空荡荡的，连辆车都见不到，Raven并没有跟……

Charles突然明白了点什么，绷紧了身躯，向久别重逢的男子问道：“Raven呢？”

Erik的心神还沉浸在倒映着夜色的海水中，脑海中湿漉漉的年轻面庞被眼前蹙眉冒火的神情所取代，他瞬间意识到自己“弄丢了”魔形女的事，对青年没法交代。不过就算再给他一次选择，面对会给全体变种人带来生存危机的魔形女，他还是会毫不犹豫地开枪。

作为鹰派变种人的领袖，万磁王是枭雄，一切站在群体的角度上出发，他问心无愧。

可是作为Erik Lensherr，那个曾经迷惘的、孤身一人的变种人，他对多次救赎了他的Charles Xavier亏欠太多，再加上袭杀魔形女失败，沉甸甸的背负令他无法说出实情，也不能撒谎。

好在Charles能够读心，就让他自己看吧……

此时，已经失去了能力的Charles，仅从对方抿唇不语的愧疚神情中，便窥得端倪——Raven不在他身边了，所以他才亲自前来。想到对方在Raven叛逆期间反复灌输的那些思想，将她从自己身边夺走，现在却又弄丢了她，Charles便怒从心起。

他握紧双拳，咬牙切齿地朝对方揍出一拳，用力过猛以至于自身都失去了平衡，向前冲出几步，方才堪堪站稳——酒瘾、对血清的依赖性与沮丧颓唐的生活，令他的身体素质每况愈下。

Erik被击倒在地，看起来反而没什么大事，仅蹙着眉以指腹抹去唇角的血迹，旋即便站起身来，看着呼吸粗重的青年，转变话题：“很高兴见到你，我的朋友。你能行走了？”

Charles皱眉嘲讽：“多亏了你。”——那颗击中脊椎，令自己瘫痪的子弹，虽然是对方失手所为，但他从没因此恨过对方。即使后半生坐在轮椅上，他也能笑着面对生活，唯有失去Raven，是他最大的遗憾与痛楚，所以此时态度恶劣。

见Charles的发泄到此为止，Erik反倒怔愣了——在他的印象中，如果Charles通过读心见到自己枪击Raven，还控制着她体内的子弹将人硬拖回来的场景，必然会怒不可遏。而他愧疚，也不会逃避责任与后果，他愿意承担青年的怒火。

Erik：“怎么不问我Raven的事？”  
Charles：“告诉我。”

Erik比划着头部，故作玩笑：“没有头盔，想不告诉你也不行。”——他脱下能隔绝精神力的头盔前来，确实是示好，允许对方以异能进入自己的大脑，无论是读取还是操纵都悉听尊便。就像他当年将手枪交给Charles一样，他不信对方的理想主义，却信任对方的为人。

更何况，他每一次进入自己的大脑，带来的都是平和宁静。Erik从未有过被窥探隐私的担忧，他内心的每一个角落对方都见到过了，他没什么可隐瞒的。而当初戴上头盔，只是不愿受到鸽派思潮的影响罢了。

出乎意料地，Charles看着他，一字一句地道：“我再也…再也不会进入你的大脑了。”

Erik的表情也一点点地认真了起来，他意识到了些许异样——以Charles温和的脾性与善良的本质，不会用这种方式宣布与自己绝交。那么他不对自己使用异能，便可能是因为异能无法使用了。

他迫切地想要证实这一点，所以一抬手，一段围栏便被硬生生地撕扯了下来，折去多余的枝干，化为一杆长枪般的武器，遥指休息站中正在卸货的工人。

Charles：“你做什么？”  
Erik：“阻止我。”

“Erik！”眼见栏杆在磁场的作用下飞射而出，Charles扑向了操控者，意图打断他的施力。

也就在Charles选择物理打断、而非精神操控的刹那，积灰的栏杆失去了所有的动力，兀然坠落在地，激起烟尘。远处，卸货的工人擦着汗，毫无所觉地喝了两口水，继续投入劳作。

Charles的手已经搭在了男人的肩膀上，却不用再晃动对方了。他收回手，抿着唇转开视线，微蹙的眉宇间透着些许焦虑，就这么僵持着——被试探后，他竟然莫名地感到了一点心虚，仿佛自己在双腿与异能之间选择了前者，就是抛弃了同胞似的，他知道在对方眼中，变种人与人类是多么泾渭分明的两种生物。

Erik也不抬眼，只是一脸平静地沉声问道：“怎么失去能力的？”

想到瘫痪的痛楚、学院的败落与脑内无休无止的声音，Charles阖眼再睁开，竟也觉得不堪回首。他觉得若是再来一次，自己还是会选择注射Hank研制的血清，尝试抛开一切，过上正常人的生活，虽然他失败了……

Charles低声作答：“治疗脊椎的药物影响了DNA。”

Erik闻言，抬眼望向青年，他深深地蹙眉，满脸的不认同：“你为走路而牺牲了自己的能力？”

Charles拧起眉头，纠正道：“牺牲能力是为了睡个好觉……”

不等对方评断，他便摇着头，伤感的神情融入了难过，低喃道：“你懂什么？”

Erik：“我懂你的理想主义遭到了挫折，便一蹶不振。”  
Charles：“挫折？我失去了一切！亲人、学院、健康……而你夺走了我最重要的东西！”

对于青年放弃了自己的能力，Erik感到失望，此时也寸步不让地道：“也许你早该好好保护它们。”

对于始作俑者的强词夺理，Charles的愤怒达到了爆发的边缘，他猛地扑上前去揪住了男人的领子，眼眶泛红地吼出了自己的创伤：“你抛下了我！你夺走了她，还抛下了我！”

“核冬天过后，政府军身着辐射防护服，开着坦克袭击了几个变种人聚居地。我们赶过去时，那里只剩下残垣断壁……没有血流成河，因为变种人都被带走了。之后，我们攻下了一个政府军的基地，在实验室中发现了他们的实验档案与解剖记录……他们散碎在培养皿与福尔马林中，只因为人类想要发现变种人更加抗辐射的原因。”面对青年的情绪爆发，Erik看似文不对题地说着，语调却透着怪异的沉稳，仿佛暴风雨前的宁静。

Charles目光一闪，那时学院还没有败落，他坐在轮椅上，通过“主脑”感知全球变化时，注意到了鹰派变种人攻破政府军基地的场景——人类一方没有幸存者残留，被俘的变种人也未留活口，他只来得及读取了相关的信息，面临的便是一个双输的修罗场——仇恨的火焰在核冬天后熊熊燃烧，宣告了黑暗时代的来临。

“很多变种人在抵抗政府军的抓捕中死去……”Erik还在说着，随着他渐渐握紧双拳的动作，开裂的混凝土地面发生了小幅度的震颤，碎块簌簌而落。

“还有无数同胞被用作实验，仅为了提高人类的生存几率，那时你在哪儿？”Erik的情绪激昂、愠怒丛生，犹如暴风雨鞭笞着大地，混凝土碎裂滑落，露出了基底持力层上铺设的钢筋。

在地震般的震颤中，Charles立足不稳地后退几步，他扶住了落满积灰的栏杆，免于摔倒在地。

“我们应该好好保护他们，在你的种族需要你的时候，你在哪儿？”Erik的情绪走到了失控的边缘，愤怒化为了他最熟悉的力量，直接爆发了出来。地下的钢筋如久旱逢甘霖，一条条窜出地面，蛇般扬起身躯，掀翻了压在它们身上的混凝土。

Charles完全失去平衡，倒在了一块稍大的混凝土上，一路滑至后方，勉强靠着栏杆拉扯着自己的身体。

看着狼狈的青年，Erik发泄出长久积压的情绪，怒火中烧地吼道：“你躲起来了！你和Hank把自己伪装起来，假装自己不是变种人，你抛弃了我们所有人！”

他们一个吼着“你抛下了我”，一个喊着“你抛弃了我们所有人”，他们都觉得自己得不到理解，觉得自己被挚友抛弃与伤害了……

Charles倒在地上，胸膛起伏，看着对方。他清楚地意识到，让二人背道而驰的，正是相悖的理念。

在种族需要他的时候，他在哪儿？“混乱月”前，他的身体在威彻斯特宅邸中没错，但他的思维却通过“主脑”，与总统进行了交流，探讨了变种人的未来，传递出了对和平的追求和向往。对方受到了触动，初步接受了自己的想法——没有人能在脑中编织谎言蒙骗他，因为他是X教授。

然而“混乱月”降临了，在人民陷入恐慌与暴动的时刻，在军方群龙无首之时，在陆基发射架、潜艇发射管中布满进攻性战略核武器时，眼前的男人带着鹰派变种人，从白宫起，用强大的磁场力，将一个个防空掩体挖了出来，将那些内阁成员、国会议员一个个从半空抖落，用枪凌空对准了他们，以最后的直播宣布了“你们掌权的时代，已经结束了”。

一切全毁了。

即使自己先前匆匆地以心灵感应警告了当权者，人类与变种人之间，初步建立的信任也土崩瓦解了。所以核冬天一过，政府军便对在辐射下有着轻度生存能力的变种人下手了，这不仅是在挖掘基因的秘密，更是对“混乱月之变”的报复。

自己以招收学员、教师的名义，收容着那些被冲突波及的变种人，但这些求同存异的举动，在主张战斗与对抗的鹰派面前，在这个男人的眼中，是得不到认可的，因为他们理念相悖。

Charles沉默地承受了对方的怒火，蓝眸中蓄满了晦涩难懂的沧桑。面对这样的神情，Erik也渐渐地平静了下来，他意识到自己的情绪发泄不过是一种迁怒，而看着眼前的青年狼狈地倒在地上，他没有丝毫武力凌驾于对方的喜悦，他不想用这种方式与对方交流，他只是……只是那么多年的久别重逢，迎来的却是争执不休，所以难以控制自己的情绪而已。

即将破土而出的钢筋如同死去一般，纷纷垂下头颅，静静地埋回地下。然而被掀起的破碎的混凝土块已无法恢复拼合，道路上徒留一片狼藉，满目疮痍。

Charles站起身，看了Erik一眼，旋即转身离开。整个过程他一言不发，既不想解释自己曾与官方沟通，也不愿挑明自己收留了多少被战火波及的同胞，他想通了——道不同不相为谋，既然无法彼此认同，又何须多言。

单薄的背影隐忍又坚毅，沉重的脚步没有片刻停留。

“Charles……”Erik心头一跳，情不自禁地唤住了对方。

Charles迟疑地顿住脚步，侧身回首。

Erik平复情绪，舔了舔唇，开口挽留，“你找Raven有什么事，和我说也行……”

他本想表达自己可以为对方解决麻烦，然而看着那双清澈的蓝眸无言以对地望着自己，到口的话就变成了另一番模样：“Charles，跟我走吧。我可能有治愈你躯体、恢复你能力的方法。加入我们，兄弟会也能为你做任何事¬——我们是同胞。”

【“我想和你一起，我们是兄弟，你和我。”】  
【“我们所有人一起，相互照顾。”】  
【“我们的目标一致。”】

恍然间，对视的二人皆想到了这样的延揽并非首次。那时，因中弹而瘫痪了的Charles，被Erik扶着上半身，靠在他跪着的双腿上，听着他说出心声……

回忆起那一幕，Charles艰难地笑了一下，失落地垂眼，又怀念地透过时光，看了对方一眼，随后转身，迈步离开——他无须回答，因为Erik比谁都清楚他的选择。

Erik双唇翕动，终究没能发出任何声音挽留对方。他闭上双眼，眼睑微微跳动着，侧转了面庞。只是那个背影已然刻入了眼底，避无可避地成为了难以消抹的记忆……他还记得那个人靠在自己的双腿上，听着自己期许的未来，落了泪。他记得那苦楚的话语与难过的神情——

【“我的朋友，我很抱歉，但不一致。”】

只因为人各有志，便要背道而驰吗？

他选择尊重对方，只是心头钝痛又麻木。直到白皇后与自己对话——

【“你的读心者朋友呢？”】  
【“不在了。老实说，他在我的生命中留下了一个空洞。”】

那一刻，Erik真正变成了万磁王，而他生命中的空洞延续至今，竟然都没能得到填补……远眺着那人离开的背影，他兀然发现自己能力强大，心灵却埋藏着脆弱，不像Charles，即使失去了能力，也能坚韧地面对一切。

Hank在车外等得焦虑不已，他确认Raven并未前来，来不及失望便担心起了与万磁王交谈的教授。好在后者平平安安地回来了，只是眼眶有些泛红而已，见到自己，制止了无谓的担心，果决地道：“虽然没等来Raven，但也有别的办法，我们先回爱迪生城吧。”

Hank应声，看了眼车内时钟显示的15:29，驾车驶离。

白色头发的暴风女抵达公路休息站，已经有十多分钟了，如果不是万磁王远眺着那辆车，她还会早点现身。

“你见到那个穿着西装三件套的青年了，对吗？”戴上头盔的男人并未转过身来，只是淡淡地问着。

暴风女应了一声——第一次见到能扯着万磁王领子争执的家伙，她自然多看了两眼。

“很好。他叫Charles Xavier，有心灵感应与精神操控的能力……现在可能无法动用，你跟上他，我想他不久之后就会有个大行动。”

暴风女蹙眉——她是“弑神计划”预定的主力之一，可不想在现下节外生枝，出什么岔子。

万磁王料到她所想，也不吝解释：“神盾局约谈‘弑神计划’的是菲尔•寇森，可见诚意不足。如果他们提供不了火力覆盖和精确打击，不如甩开他们单干。现在时间还宽裕，你跟上Charles，如果能全程跟踪行动并护其周全，我会给你一些命源，就像白皇后那样。”

暴风女瞳孔一缩——她积极加入“弑神计划”，为的就是分到一部分“生命之源”，没想到还有别的途径可以提前入手。要知道，万磁王手中的命源可不多，至今为止也只有他本人和白皇后使用过。看他们不仅年轻了十来岁，连外出都不需要额外的辐射隔离，就足够令人眼热了。

跟踪和保护一个失去异能之人，应当不是什么难事儿。自己能控制天气，还拥有夜视与抵挡心电感应的能力，确实是完成这个任务的合适人选。

这么想着，她便最后进行确认：“既然是沿途保护，不需要我亮明身份吗？”——出于好意，不用让人知道吗？毕竟是费了命源那么珍贵的东西。

万磁王牵起唇角，摇了摇头——如果被Charles发现了，他那么聪明，还有什么不明白的。

“好，那我现在动身，有什么事会与兄弟会联系的。等到完成任务了再来找你。”  
“嗯，去吧。”

两道人影在公路休息站上方浮空，飘向了不同的方向。


	21. 风波

Steve看多了金色的麦浪，目光不由得移到了同伴的脸上——自己的手正遮着他的双眼，手背微弓，以免压迫到眼睑。露出的鼻尖偶尔轻轻翕动，令人想刮一下或捏上一把。新生的薄薄胡茬包围了浅色的唇，令他忆起水汽氤氲的浴室中，对方阖眼仰首，袒露脖颈任由自己剃须的安静模样。

蓝眸微弯，他笑得满足又宠溺，已经在设想下一回替同伴剃须的模样了，他甘之如饴——Steve发现自己乐衷于照料Bucky，仿佛是在弥补70年分别的遗憾，又像当年那个豆丁般瘦小的Steve，在回报Bucky从小到大的看护照顾。

这样简单的行为带来的快乐、安心与满足，远超他的预料。

此时，空中兀然传来了一阵嗡鸣，被Steve敏锐的五感捕获。他立刻仰首望去，只见那个变种人男孩正骑着麦叶蜂突变体，一路滑翔而来。不等他令对方小声些，男孩便看见了他们，随后扯开嗓子叫道：“不好啦~！”

Steve感受着掌心被睫毛划过的麻痒感，无奈地摇了摇头，一点点分开五指，将阳光逐步投入同伴的视野——这显然是刚出地下时，暂时失明带来的教训。

被惊醒的Bucky“唔”了一声，眨着眼习惯逐步增强的光线，接受了男人拇指腹摩挲侧颊的安抚，撑起上半身，望向了快速飞来的昆虫骑士。

面对突发情况，Steve站起身，将手递给了同伴，随后沉稳地对匆匆降落的男孩道：“别急，有什么事慢慢说。”

Bucky顺着牵引站起身来，拍了拍彼此身上沾染的草屑，并未将关注度分给叽叽喳喳的闯入者。他检查起了身上剩下的两把手枪、一把战术刀，先前不惜代价地削减麦叶蜂的数量，导致他的手中唯余一发子弹。

男孩的小脸涨得通红，辅以面庞上蔓延着的紫色纹路，令他愈发不像平凡人类了。金棕色短发的男人以沉稳感染了他，他一边深呼吸着平复情绪，一边将方才当“侦察兵”所见的场景描绘了出来：“有四辆车，三辆是装甲车，被一头怪物追着向这里逃来。”

“看清是什么怪物了吗？”Steve蹙眉——三辆装甲车，就算火力不猛，也足以掀翻一般的变异野兽了，怎么会被追着跑。

“没、没看清……就看到烟尘滚滚的，很大一只。”男孩夸张地比划着，显然被吓到了。他生怕那些装甲车将怪物带到麦田附近，他们可没什么守备力量，一群农人立刻会被怪物碾压。

Steve边听边从枪内退出一枚子弹，递向同伴的掌心，不由分说地将其包覆握紧成拳。Bucky蹙眉，想到对方好歹留了最后一枚防身，也就勉强接受了这个分配。见同伴听完男孩的诉说后，征询式地望向自己，他明白对方的意思，点了点头——遇到平民危机，眼前的男子不可能视而不见。而自己，也不会坐视他独自涉险。

见同伴应允，Steve弯了眉眼——无论是面对麦田虫害还是怪物逼近，Bucky永远不会独善其身，总是与自己并肩而战，就像他当年所说的——【“那个布鲁克林的傻小子，笨到打架从来不知道逃跑。我得看着他。”】

他笑着，很是温存地望了同伴一眼，随后转而向男孩安排道：“我们这就去看看。你机动性强，现在立刻通知这里的人，一旦情况不妙就组织撤离——麦子可以减产，人不可以伤亡。”

男孩重重地点了点头，驱使麦叶蜂突变体飞离之前，先是准确地指明了方向，随后补充道：“你们的东西就放在这儿吧，我们会替你们看着的。加油！”

Steve信任地颔首，利落地放下背包与仙人球、麦精灵，与同伴轻装上阵。

距离麦田两公里外，三辆装甲车与一辆悍马越野车正在疾驰。两辆军绿色的轻型突击车“咆哮者”分别位于长蛇阵第一与第三的位置，位列第二的“滚雷”沙漠侦察车由于黝黑的颜色而格外显眼，狭长的车身上只有两个前座与一个高半个身位的后座。

此时，“滚雷”的前座上，驾驶者比尔一砸方向盘，低咒道：“该死，追不上，轻型突击车太占便宜了。”

抱臂坐在他身侧的安德鲁面部有道疤痕，阴鸷地看着前方的“咆哮者”，沉声道：“武器都在我们手上，亚尔曼他们就是个空壳子，当然跑得快。阿普顿，悍马怎么样？”

后座上的阿普顿位置比二人高出一截，便于操纵车载机枪，他回身观望着，进行报告：“悍马还在队尾，被那怪物追得紧紧的，看起来也赶不上我们身后的‘咆哮者’了。”

安德鲁：“真是废物。”  
负责驾驶的比尔眺望远方，报告道：“距离麦田不足两公里，一分钟就能抵达。”

安德鲁应了一声，拆了个消音器丢给后座之人，安排道：“阿普顿，你看准后面两车错开的距离，给那辆‘咆哮者’轮胎来上一枪。”

阿普顿：“这是要坑亚尔曼的人？”  
安德鲁：“谁叫我们的人连悍马都开不出水准。不过无所谓了，不需要跑多快，只要‘咆哮者’比他们慢就行了。”  
阿普顿：“亚尔曼他们肯定会回援，有两辆‘咆哮者’拦着，那怪物肯定追不上我们……Boss好谋略！”

安德鲁不屑地哼了个鼻音，又指挥驾驶者道：“比尔你准备好，如果亚尔曼他们拖延不了，我们就带着悍马直接往麦田里冲，那些农民还可以分散一下那怪物的注意力。”

比尔刚想应声，忽然目光一顿，随后惊讶地道：“Boss，前面好像有人来了。”

比他更早发现人影的，正是排在队首的“咆哮者”。驾驶者邓肯是个黑人，沉默寡言的，见到异常也只是平淡地报告道：“老大，有人。”

副驾驶座上的亚尔曼拿起望远镜观察了三五秒，蹙眉道：“才两个人，八成是路过的，得提醒他们。”

说完，海军出身的他立刻将半个身体探出车外，打起了旗语，警告对方快速离开。

后排的巴德看得心惊肉跳的，年轻的他立刻八爪鱼般将老大的腰和椅背一起紧紧抱住，生怕轻型突击车碾到土丘，一个颠簸，就把老大给摔出去了。

在他们面前不足一公里处，Bucky将单筒望远镜还给了Steve，他已经看到行动的目标了——滚滚烟尘下，追在四辆车后的生物轮廓渐渐明晰。

Steve：“准备好了么？”  
Bucky：“嗯。”

与此同时，阿普顿装上消音器，瞄准完毕，射击。位列第三的“咆哮者”立刻爆了右前胎，整辆车向右偏去，露出了位于队尾的悍马。后者抓准这次机会，一踩油门赶超前者，将严重右偏的轻型突击车丢给了紧追不舍的怪物——他们在那擂鼓般的蹄声中，早已心跳过速，觉得大地都在震颤，现在只想有多远跑多远。

位于队首的亚尔曼从后视镜中见到突发状况，立刻爆了句粗口，吼道：“邓肯，回去，快！二号车好像爆胎了，赶紧回援。”

黑人沉闷地应了一声，娴熟地打着方向掉头。一车的人都用手枪或者步枪简单地武装起了自己，准备死磕。连最年轻的巴德都拿着个手榴弹，暗自决定情况紧急时，自己可以仗着身材矮小，灵活躲过踩踏，滚到怪物腹下引爆，一定能重创它！

亚尔曼懊恼道：“早知道最初就该和它硬碰硬的，该死，是我怂了。”  
巴德安慰道：“老大，这怎么能怪你呢，都是阿贾克斯的错。”  
黑人邓肯言简意赅：“右边。”

亚尔曼他们闻言望去，立刻瞪大了眼，只见高速回援的轻型突击车，竟然被两个便装的成年男子以快跑超过了。对比他们的速度，“咆哮者”就像抛锚了一般，被渐渐拉开了距离。

巴德：“邓肯，你居然被超车了。”  
邓肯：“嗯。”  
亚尔曼：“就算是变种人，赤手空拳要怎么搞？提速、提速，快！”

于是贫瘠的废土上便出现了混乱的战局。只见一团土黄色的烟尘裹着一头野兽，由东向西滚滚袭来，蹄声恍若擂鼓。在它的前方有一辆爆了胎的“咆哮者”，歪斜地停靠着，另一辆“咆哮者”则由后方冲来支援，还有“滚雷”和悍马各一辆，远远地停在后方，一副观战的袖手旁观状。

比援军更快抵达前线的，却是飞奔着的Steve与Bucky，作为超级士兵，他们轻易地赶超了回援的军绿色轻型突击车，并在逐步接近前线的过程中，看清了他们的敌人并拟定了作战方案。

那是一头巨型野牛，不仅体型超越越野车，而且浑身肌肉臌胀，一看便知力大无穷。这种巨大化与怪力的变异特征是废土上最常见的，而这头四蹄飞踏的庞然大物还有第三个变异特征：一层如盔甲般的金属，全覆面式地保护着其头部，仅露出铜铃般怒睁的双眼，连一对镰刀般的巨型牛角也是冰冷的金属色，可以想象以它发起冲锋，威力足以顶烂一栋小楼。

体型、力量与防卫的三重变异攻防一体，堪比地下车站大厅中潜伏着的变异巨蜥。

Steve蹙眉，他可没乐观到觉得二人赤手空拳就可以应付这种硬茬，不过对于四辆武装车辆被追着跑的场景，也觉得太过可笑——如果由他驾驶，Bucky操纵车载机枪，估计就能搞定问题了。

两股洪流对冲的前一刻，Steve终于发现敌方并非完好状态，浑身上下除了金属包覆的位置，多是伤痕累累鲜血横流，就连暴怒圆瞪的眼看起来也疲累至极——这是一头强弩之末的野兽，为了报复而紧追着敌人，偏偏那些人类被吓破了胆，没有勇气确认状况后发起致命一击。

相比之下，Steve更敬重狂野的自然之灵，而非那些惹了祸就会逃窜的家伙们。尽管如此，他也不能放任这头凶兽屠戮人类，万一被其冲入麦田，没有防卫力量的农人很可能屋毁人亡，所以他必须迎战。

“我控制它，你攻击。”Steve边跑边脱下了黑色冲锋衣，听到Bucky沉稳地应了一声后，他忽然侧首，对着飞奔中的同伴道，“小心。”

Bucky怔了一下，侧首看了一眼同伴那关切的眼神，一切尽在不言中。他认真地点了点头，旋即抽出填了两发子弹的P226手枪，沉静的目光凝于一处，注视着飞奔而来的狂暴野牛那覆着金属盔的头颅，宛若猎人锁定了自己的猎物。

沉冷凛冽，锋锐无匹，战时的Bucky孤傲又强大，令Steve格外欣赏与放心。

“他们、他们这是干什么？”爆胎了的“咆哮者”上，几个青壮年端着枪，愣愣地看着二人迎面向狂暴野牛冲去。原本他们以为那个脱外套的家伙会亮出什么特殊的武器，没想到一身深蓝色的T恤，仍然是手无寸铁。

“他们是不是不知道变异野牛的金属盔防御力？子弹都无效啊。还有那对金属牛角，可以掀翻我们的越野车，随随便便就能刺穿两个人了吧。”

“混蛋，你们还看什么，爆胎了就散开，开枪掩护啊！”最初领队的那辆“咆哮者”狂飙而至，亚尔曼一声大喝震醒破罐子破摔的同伴们。

“可是我们击穿不了金属层啊。”也有人小声反驳。  
“你钻什么牛角尖，绕到背后去啊，它不就头部和背脊有金属盔甲嘛。快，上来两个人，我们绕到它背后。”亚尔曼不容反驳地指挥着。

驾驶座上的黑人邓肯带了一脚刹车，捎上两个的同伴，随后五个人便乘着完好的那辆“咆哮者”，奔着暴怒野牛的身后去了。

与此同时，Steve冲刺接敌。面对喷着粗重鼻息、高出自己一个头的变异公牛，他卷紧手中的外套，如鞭索般抽向公牛的双眼。

尽管头部为钢盔所覆盖，但眼睛受袭还是生物之大忌，庞大的变异公牛只见黑影袭来，便下意识地偏开头去，随后放缓了奔跑的速度，逐渐调整小丘般的身躯，转向了那个主动攻击自己的生物，暴躁地喷着鼻息，似乎在抉择优先攻击他还是装甲车。

Steve见自己成功转移了狂牛的注意，便抖开手中的黑色冲锋衣，晃动着激怒它。

邓肯开着“咆哮者”从变异公牛的身侧驶过，近距离观察下，其背脊与身侧的金属层犹如外骨骼装甲，他们只有在方才的行动失败后，乱枪扫射，击中了它的腰、臀、腿，随后便将鲜血横流的公牛激怒了，狂暴地追着他们不死不休。

年轻的巴德呆呆地看着那个穿深蓝色T恤的男人引逗狂牛，迷惑道：“他是旧时代的斗牛士吗？传说中的斗牛不是要用一大块红布的吗？”

见多识广的亚尔曼解释道：“牛真正敏感的是晃动的布，它们对飘动的东西有抵触感，认为这是挑衅，所以会向布顶去。牛应该是色盲，眼里只有黑色和白色，而红色能引起人类情绪的兴奋和激动，所以红色是用来增强表演效果的。”

说完，他举起手中的步枪瞄准，随时辅助这场死斗。

变异公牛终于狂躁起来，不断晃动的拉链拉头与布料成为了它的眼中钉，它埋下头颅，亮出大得夸张的金属尖角，四蹄蹬地发力，小丘一般的身躯顿时风驰电掣地冲敌人撞去。

可以想象，只要一击顶实，任何人类体型的生物都会破布般飞出去，或者直接被穿刺后挂在牛角上。亚尔曼额前冒汗，开始射击，子弹却频频与金属层擦出火花，难以击中厚实的牛皮。更远处，“滚雷”上的安德鲁拿着望远镜看着这一幕，双眉紧蹙。

生死一线间，唯有两个人是最冷静的——Steve猛地将外套甩上空中，随后向狂牛冲刺而去，Bucky则如同狩猎前的黑豹，静默地潜伏在侧，等待同伴为自己创造出的攻击时机。

Steve原地起跳，以体操般柔韧的动作在空中旋身，间不容发地避开镰刀般的巨型牛角，双手落在狂牛金属盔甲覆盖的头部，反转身体平稳落下，最终骑上了牛背。安全上垒的一瞬间，他飞快探手握住那对金属牛角，确认并没有刃口后，他的双臂鼓起块垒分明的肌肉，双腿反蹬牛颈，一瞬间如起重机般发力，硬生生地令这头庞然大物昂起头颅。

领教过狂牛怪力的巴德咬着舌头说出了“My God”，也就在这刹那间，先前不起眼的另一名黑衣青年合身扑上，抡起左拳给被迫扬起的狂牛下颌来了一下，结结实实地命中了——痛吼、断牙、口沫四溅，变异公牛的狼狈证实了这一拳的劲力有多么狂猛。

蛰伏的黑豹出击时快逾闪电，矫健的身影在人类的视网膜上留下了残影。

Bucky一拳击出，化拳为掌，以机械臂死死掐住了变异公牛的脖颈，如千斤顶般迫使狂牛保持仰首。随后一把P226顶上了没有金属层保护的颈部，瞄准心脏的位置，射击。

“砰”的一声闷响中，狂牛的身躯一震，Bucky飞快地撤回左手，从腰间灵活地取出战术刀，机械臂加力，反手割喉。当他闪身后退时，喷出的鲜血染红了方才站立的地面。他没有多看一眼，仅是探出右手，稳稳地卷回了从空中落下的黑色外套，见男子从公牛金属质的背上一跃而下，便信手披回了他的肩头。

一切不过发生在数秒之内，Steve落地之时，变异公牛那小丘般的身躯也轰然而倒，沉闷的声音砸在了每个人的心头，尘埃落定。

此时，亚尔曼刚刚用步枪击中了狂牛的后腿，准备招呼同伴火力齐射，举起的右手就在巨大身躯的轰然倒地声中，僵住了。

“一拳一刀就摆平了那头庞然大物？我不是在做梦吧？”巴德不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，脏兮兮的手背立刻在年轻的面庞上擦出两道泥痕。

“应该还开了一枪。”邓肯在步枪声中，注意到了手枪打出的精确一击。

就这么一小会儿，衣服抛起和落下之间，二人便结束了战斗，这般碾压型的战力在诸人眼中无疑如天神下凡一般。他们却没想到曾经的三部装甲车混乱合击，正是将变异公牛打至重伤的关键，而他们却被变异生物的狂暴化给吓退了，因而错过了收割其生命的时机，只能看着他人打出致命一击。

此外，他们不知爆发力极强的机械臂的存在，有的人甚至没听到那一声枪响，因而在电光火石的一瞬间，看清的唯有一记重拳与一刀割喉，便显得格外犀利神勇。

Steve见危机平息，便穿回了自己的黑色冲锋衣，笑着夸奖同伴的身手：“狂风骤雨般的攻势倾泻而下，极具观赏性……”

见Bucky略感骄傲地微微扬起下颌，他探出手去，抚上其俊朗的面庞，以拇指腹抹去了溅于侧颊的殷红，视线逡巡着确认同伴的安然无恙，这才一锤定音道：“干得漂亮。”

Bucky的眼尾泛上了浅浅的笑纹，沉静的绿眸如潭水般漾起涟漪，透着别样的波动。只是片刻，这些变化便敛于无形，他转身面向大步走来的陌生人，戒备之情不言而喻。

亚尔曼微举双手，示意自己绝无恶意，他走到了二人的身前，爽朗地道：“我叫亚尔曼，感谢二位从狂暴的变异公牛手中救下了我们的车队，无以为报，不如就算作一个C级任务，以爱迪生城的贡献点结算给二位，如何？”——200点贡献度他不是不肉疼，只是对方明显战斗力强悍，又为他们解决了一个大问题，不表示一下也说不过去。

这牵涉到更深层次的问题，就是这头倒下的巨牛该如何分配——他们四辆车出动，燃油与军火的消耗也不是个小数目，如果给出200点利润，剩余价值大伙儿还有得分；若是眼前二人狮子大开口，提出分一半，那他们此行便亏了，无论他答不答应，剩下的人与安德鲁那一伙都不可能同意。

就算是为团队考虑，他也必须出这个头，希望对方能接受这样的分割。出乎他意料的是，那个一拳一刀放倒巨牛的男子，在听到报酬后便不再关注自己，只是打量着同伴的身躯，似是在查看有没有受伤——这是什么意思，难道是对报酬不满意吗？

好在被其打量着的金棕色短发的男子开了口，承担了对外交流的任务，没有彻底将他晾在一边。对方淡然地道：“我们是为了农田不被践踏、农人不被袭击才出手的，不是想要从你们这里分一杯羹。”

说到这儿，Steve突然望向自己的同伴，询问道：“Bucky，你有什么想要的？”——如果他是一个人行动，那么高风亮节无所谓。Bucky为了自己守护平民的理念而参战，那么是否需求回报，自己就该尊重他的意见。

Bucky挑剔地看了一眼亚尔曼，走近一步，右手一挥，电光火石间取出了对方的马格南手枪——

这样的动作在他人看来便是劈手夺枪，旋即引起了连锁反应，黑人邓肯立刻将“咆哮者”开了上来，年轻的巴德尚未反应过来，另外两人便上膛声起，瞄准了夺走老大手枪的青年。

Steve立刻挡在了Bucky的身前，他有点猜到了同伴想做什么，但这不意味着他人会理解。所以他巧妙地错身介入Bucky与亚尔曼之间，一来证实同伴不会夺枪射击，二来则在形式恶化时，能够以最快的速度将眼前的团伙头目挟持为人质——即使在废土上，平民与持枪团伙，对他而言也是两个概念。

远处，靠着“滚雷”黑色车身、举着望远镜的安德鲁一拍大腿、大声喝彩，连司机比尔也叫了声“好”，唯有坐在高处的阿普顿没有望远镜，将脖子探成长颈鹿，也只能见到几个小黑点儿，他忍不住问道：“Boss，怎么了？亚尔曼他们被狂牛干掉了？”

“嘁，他们狗屎运，有两个强人把变异公牛放倒了。”安德鲁嫌恶地撇嘴，随后又兴致勃勃地道，“不过那个蠢货好像和两个强人起了争执，看起来要火拼！”

Bucky可不知道远处有人正兴奋着，他只是熟练地退弹夹，将357马格南左轮手枪弹，装入自己四联发的COP357——之所以不直接说明他想要的是子弹，就是不想暴露出己方弹尽粮绝的状态，免得他人起歹念。毕竟自己还有机械臂，Steve却没带盾。

海军出身的亚尔曼听到退弹夹的声音时，便明白对方的意图了。他立刻挥手制止了同伴的戒备瞄准，并在气氛略显僵硬时，接过了对方抛来的空枪，同时招呼同伴道：“给老子两个弹夹，还有……巴德，拿包‘特产’来，快！”

邓肯他们略一迟疑，便将两个弹夹交给巴德，小伙子不知双方正僵持着，抱着一包“特产”与两个弹夹，便连蹦带跳地跑去递给了老大。亚尔曼热情介绍道：“感谢二位方才仗义出手，既然不收贡献点的话，请务必收下这两个弹夹防身。还有这包是我们腌制的风干牛肉，材料都经过肉联厂净化了，可以放心吃，当行军粮或者零食都不错。”

事实上两个弹夹只值几十点，这些风干牛肉的价值却超过了100点，是废土上真正有价值的食物。亚尔曼顾不得那么多，凑了约合200点的礼物后，便趁势拉拢道：“两位身手那么好，不如明天与我们车队一同去捕猎吧，难度与C级任务相仿，军火、车辆和午餐我们包了！我们还能净化轻度污染的兽肉，届时来一顿烤肉，喝两口酒，情怀也有了！”

如果不是他们团体正处于低谷，就像一盘散沙，今天又出师不利，几乎是溃不成军，亚尔曼也不想找两个昂贵的外援。可若是像今天一样行动失败，乃至有生命危险，那还不如兄弟们少分一点，带上强援求个安心。

Steve闻言，倒也觉得条件还算优厚——车、子弹、午餐都由对方包了，他们只要负责出战，即可得到C级任务的报酬，就算没有额外收入，也可以与零消耗相抵。只要最后不会为了点利益反目，那么这个任务与报酬还是性价比合理的。

Bucky对此倒是无所谓，只要与Steve一同行动，无论面对什么任务都没有太大的区别。虽然他对烤肉和酒有点兴趣，但也只是摆出了让Steve决定就好的架势，专心替二人的手枪都装上了子弹。

Steve见状，转而向邀请者问道：“你们的团队叫什么？”——他想回爱迪生城后打探一下这个团队的风评，再决定是否参与围猎。

亚尔曼拧起眉头，挠了挠后脑勺，这才不甘不愿地报出了名号：“‘失乐园’……其实我们正在商议换一个队名，哎，算了，反正我是很有诚意的，我们可以到你们下榻的地方接送的。早上九点，你们看行吗？”

Steve在确认对方的人品前，不愿留下地址。他思索片刻，安排道：“不如就在爱迪生城东门吧，早上九点，如果你们到时我们未到，就是临时有事到不了了。”

亚尔曼蹙眉，然而决定权都在对方手中，他也无法强求，只好暂定如此了。

爆胎的那辆“咆哮者”已经换了轮胎，眼看着兄弟们都围上前来，他也只能佯装乐观地介绍了一下两名强援可能参与明天狩猎的事，随后看着二人离开的背影，无声地叹了口气——别说安德鲁那伙人了，就算自己的这些兄弟，再遇到几次打击或者空手而归，或许团队就会散了。

难道他们好不容易逃脱了阿贾克斯医生与沙尘天使的掌控，还是只能一事无成？他不甘心！

他有点想念韦德那个混球了。

“Shit！”安德鲁放下望远镜，重重地砸了一下“滚雷”的车门，面对属下的询问，他解释道，“居然没打起来，亚尔曼给了点东西就结了。他们还交流了很久，也不知道说了些什么。”

“一定有阴谋！”阿普顿是阴谋论的支持者。  
“就怕那二人被亚尔曼招揽去了。”比尔把玩着方向盘，点出了很实际的问题。

“那个伪君子，就会这套收买人心。”安德鲁冷哼一声，自行谋划了起来。

见那四辆车陆续离开，Steve这才卸下淡淡的防备，转而牵起了同伴的右手。Bucky一怔，见男人的目光落在了洁净的绷带上，这才了悟——原来是在看他有没有崩裂伤口。

方才虽然在电光火石间便三连击解决了战斗，但他控制得很好，仅用受伤的右手开了一枪而已，手指与手腕发力为主，并未被后坐力直震掌心，所以绷带上干干净净的没有血迹。

见这么点小伤被同伴始终记挂在心头，甚至特意抛开任务，腾出一天时间与自己到处走走，Bucky便觉得心头温软——这件事带给他的暖意与欣悦更甚于一天的游玩。自从解析出了对方的意图后，他对男子偶尔的一个小动作，便有了更多深入的解读。

“呐，物归原主。”Steve取出借来的战术刀——他一直没有动用，向Bucky借走一把，也不过是防止他双持武器，投入高强度的战斗而已。

浅淡的笑意攀上唇角，Bucky任由同伴揽过自己，将战术刀插入腰间的皮鞘。他发现不知何时起，自己与对方的私人空间便有些密不可分了。无论是同床共枕，还是由着对方手持剃须刀片凑近自己的脖颈，又或者像现在这样，面对利刃近身毫不戒备。

这样的亲密与信任，似乎在自毁的九头蛇分基地萌芽，于逃亡中成长，又在黑暗的地下无间相融，不分彼此。回到地表后，他已然习惯了这样的近距离接触，对安逸的生活感到满足，有人相伴的废土也不再那么地陌生与荒芜。

他喜欢这样的生活。

Bucky突然翻转被握着的右手，开口道：“掌心有点痒。”

Steve一愣，旋即挑起眉梢，捏了捏同伴的指尖，笑道：“恢复能力不错，伤口正在愈合，增生阶段会发痒……不要抓挠，还有避水，嗯？”

“嗯。”看着对方有些欣喜的模样，Bucky温润地应了。

Steve与Bucky走向麦田时，骑着巨型麦叶蜂的男孩率先发现了他们，立刻高兴得像只撒欢的鸟儿，扑向麦田边报喜。年轻力壮的农人们扛着农具守候已久，见他们身后的车队离开，危机解除，老老少少顿时欢呼了起来。以几名青壮年为首，纷纷前来询问发生了什么事，二人中负责交涉的Steve很快就被人包围了。

就像英雄凯旋归来——这是Bucky见到Steve被围住的第一感觉，有些熟悉，仿佛曾几何时，自己也这么望着他成为众人眼中的英雄……他感到了与有荣焉的欣慰自豪，却也有些格格不入的错觉，仿佛自己并不属于眼前这一幕。

不知不觉中，他放慢步速，落后了两步。随后合围而来的平民飞快地在二人之间筑起了一道人墙，一个个背影将那个人淹没在人海中，好似忽然之间，世界被一分为二。

夹道欢迎般的场景Steve并不陌生，早在二战期间，他便无数次地接受热烈的欢呼，作为人们心目中的英雄，面对着他们的尊敬与仰慕。而第一次、也是最有意义的那一次，令他摆脱了马戏团的猴子般的命运，成为了自己心目中的英雄，原因则是孤身一人深入敌营，拯救了Bucky和其他被俘的士兵。

时光翩跹，当年的热血、荣耀与信念逐渐沉淀后，他不再为自己的定位而迷茫，不再渴求他人的改观与认可，他不仅是Captain America，更是Steve Rogers。而无论是哪个他，与旧时代唯一的关联、新时代树立的道标，都是Bucky Barnes，他的挚友、兄弟、战友。

当人群的喧哗与欢呼再也不能屏蔽他的感官时，熙熙攘攘的世界在他的眼中褪去了色彩。他侧转身，探出手去拨开了摩肩接踵的人们，果然见到了那个两步之遥的青年，正静静地站在那儿，一如既往地站在自己的身后。

Steve返身一步，邀请般伸出手，将青年揽着带入人群，笑着大声道：“狂暴公牛就是他击杀的！”

“哇哦~~斗牛士！”  
“小伙子，好样的！”  
“太强悍了！”

喝彩声再起，人们并不在意正在为谁起哄，他们只是想为重归和平的麦田欢呼而已。

Bucky有些眩晕，直到人群渐渐散去，揽着肩膀的有力手臂将他带去了空旷之处，深呼吸后，他方才恢复了宁静。对上了同伴含笑的目光，他忽然意识到这是一种分享——体会相同的感受，共享一份荣耀。

“当年，你替我在身后带动了鼓掌与喝彩。”Steve神情温煦，嗓音低柔，“那是一段很美好的岁月，尽管战乱四起，却有你陪在身边……那时有太多的人和事目不暇接，只有跨过这尘封的近一个世纪，才会发现什么是最珍贵的。”

Steve看着上天赋予他的礼物，笑着总结：“还好，只是发现得有点迟，一切还来得及。”

感谢上天，将Bucky送回了他的身边。

骑着巨型麦叶蜂嗡嗡地低空飞过，男孩发现二人时，朝后方大招手道：“爷爷~他们在这儿~！”

凝滞的气氛被打破，Bucky惊醒般回神，见到的就是降落的变种人男孩，将鼓鼓囊囊的背包还给了Steve，将装有果酱与鱼罐头的提袋给了Bucky。其后，男孩的爷爷也赶到了，正是先前抽着手卷烟的老伯，他笑眯眯地带来了仙人球和麦精灵，还有一袋热腾腾的麦饼，作为守护麦田的心意。

Steve从背包中取出了一小袋种子，正是蚂蚁坟墓中收集到的，其中三颗蓝莓种子赠予了植物店，剩下的则想找农人辨别一下。老伯让顽皮的孙子和新坐骑一边玩去，自己则陪着二人走向黄房子，顺势一路介绍着麦田。这片丰饶与收获之地在废土之上也算是生机盎然的景观，倒也被老人家介绍得颇具意趣——孙子作为昆虫骑士的梦想得以实现，他对眼前两个守卫了麦田的年轻人印象极好。

经过那个造型奇特的稻草人时，见Steve好奇打量，老人家便乐呵呵地介绍道：“别看它做工粗糙，它可是蕴含着神话故事的！核冬天过去不久后，人们不能坐吃山空，便重回地表，试图土里刨食。然而那时的辐射污染很严重，种不出多少能食用的东西，变异野兽又特别凶猛，更可怕的则是虫害，只要一群呼啸而过，剩下的便是满目狼藉颗粒无收。”

说到不堪回首的大荒芜时期，老伯混浊的眼中水光闪烁，又颤抖地点上了一支手卷烟，吸了两口，这才平复了情绪，继续说道：“好在有一天出现了麦田怪圈，各种奇怪的符号与几何图形相叠，随后神明天降，正好撞上虫群肆虐，便发动了雷电风暴，将虫群浩浩荡荡地一扫而空，这片大地的希望与新生开始了。”

说到这里，老伯不由得满脸崇敬，接着道：“由于神明降临时的光芒耀眼，所以幸存者只能描述他的部分特征，综合在一起就是金发、魁梧、盔甲、铁锤、红披风。我们在麦田里插满了这样的稻草人，就像信仰图腾，没有刻意祭拜，也是因为亲切着咧。”

听到神明的特征，Bucky侧首看了Steve一眼，他还记得同伴在地底时所说的过去——70多年前，在九头蛇的阿尔卑斯山新基地中，曾有一个穿着红披风的家伙从天而降，用锤子与雷击破坏了九头蛇的实验室，抢出了一颗蓝色的立方体，抽取了九头蛇武器中的能量。

Steve读懂了同伴的征询，向其颔首，确认了前后两者特征的一致性。见过“深渊”中的魔幻生物后，他并不排除有“神明”的存在，可以经过七十多年都处于力量巅峰。既然对方曾打击九头蛇与虫群，就应当是偏向善良的秩序维护者，有他的存在也不错。

因而Steve对这个话题也挺有兴致，顺着老伯的话语问道：“为什么会亲切呢？”

“嘿嘿，你这就问对人了！”老伯拍拍胸脯，讲出了一段历史，“从那以后，我们就相信但凡大灾大难，总会有神明下凡相助，北美洲这样的神话可有好几个。可事实上，在那之后的十年中，我们都没再听说过神明下凡之事，好像他自此销声匿迹。不过老头子我觉得，或许是神明的时间与我们不同呢？譬如他们的一天是我们的一年，又或许是神明赶着去救别的世界了，总之不一定就不存在了嘛。”

“直到九年前的一天，又一个麦田怪圈出现了，老头子闻讯立刻赶去，却因为在大半夜，到处黑漆漆的，举着火把都照不出个究竟。新生代不信神明之事，但我这个老人家难以忘怀，所以之后的几天一直在到处查找，终于排查了麦田附近的人口后，发现了一个外来的陌生人。”

“他肌肉结实，看起来比你还高大魁梧一些，金发，粗犷开朗。虽然盔甲、铁锤和红披风一个都没有，但感觉上还是和普通人不同，习惯、文化什么的……就像个外国人。他胃口好饭量大，我给他带了几天酒，就聊上了。这家伙在找两个人，一个是天文学博士，还有一个他也说不清，就画了张肖像给我。”

说到这儿，老伯从怀中掏出了一个外皮斑驳的老式皮夹，里面已经没有旧时代的纸币或者银行卡了，仅是怀旧地插着一些卡片和纸。他取出并展开了一张撕下来的书页，只见上面用水笔画着一个人的全身像。

Steve下意识地凑上前看了一眼，噎了一下，连Bucky都流露了不屑之情——见过Steve对机械臂的精细刻画后，再看这张肖像未免太过儿戏——生疏稚气的笔触，歪歪扭扭的线条，这简直就是张卡通画嘛！

简单的线条勾勒出了一个高挑的青年，盔甲、披风、发光的权杖与双角后弯的头盔，即使在不协调的笔触下，依然透着一股邪气。可以说人画得像不像已经不重要了，只要见到这套装备，便能辨认一二。

老伯：“他说他叫Thor，这是他的弟弟，叫Loki。”  
Steve：“特征很鲜明，还是没能找到么？”

老伯摇了摇头，耸肩道：“他画完就说了，他弟弟会变化外形欺骗他人，所以这外貌不作数。”

Bucky闻言一怔，与同伴对了个眼神，他想起了对方在“深渊”之战中，遇到过神盾局两位局长被假冒之事，其中一个假冒者蓝肤红眼，伪装成了亚历山大•皮尔斯的模样，拥有着一件长方体状的蓝水晶物品，能使用冰霜之力，不知是否是老伯口中“会变化外形欺骗他人”的Loki。

老伯并未忘记说这些陈年旧事，是为了阐述神明对他们而言是亲切的：“会变化外形的能力，不是变种人的话，或许就是另一位神明了。金发的小伙子说不清自己的来历，但力气很大也热心，帮了我们不少忙。可惜在发生一场小规模的地震后，他就消失了。”

Steve：“失踪了？”

老伯先是颔首肯定，随后神秘兮兮地道：“但我后来打听了一下，这是一场浅源地震，震中的位置形成了一个大坑，中央躺着一把谁也拿不起来的锤子，仿佛从天而降，生生砸在了地表。而在金发小伙子消失了的那个晚上，锤子也失踪了。”

Steve：“所以你觉得他就是核冬天后出现的神明？”

“有何不可呢？一个与平凡人一般在这儿生活了小半个月的神明，很亲切吧。”老伯看着卡通画般的肖像，戏谑地眨眨眼，笑眯眯地将纸张收了回去。

Steve点了点头，觉得老人家的说法并非空穴来风。获悉了稻草人与神明之事后，他又打听了另一件关心的事儿：“老人家，你知道‘失乐园’吗？”

“知道一些，好像和变种人有关，风评不太好，不过最近似乎出了点事，安分了不少。老头子住在城外，听说的不多，你可以回城里找家酒吧，那里三教九流的，肯定能打听出更多的消息。”

Steve诚恳地道了谢，在黄房前与老人家道了别，用一小袋种子兑换了60点积分，随后对同伴道：“之前变异麦叶蜂与虫卵任务一共拿到222点，买麦片支出20点，加上种子60点，一共262点，一人131点。”

说完，他利落地通过电子腕带平分了这笔财富，随后笑着建议：“老人家说这里的制高点是了望台，现在还没到日落的时间，不知道看得到晚霞么，去瞅瞅？”

“好。”Bucky颔首。他以机械臂提着罐装食物与麦饼，腾出了包着绷带的右手。随后看着同伴单肩背着鼓囊囊的包，左手仙人球右手麦精灵的，便觉得模样十分逗趣。

Bucky探出右手，用灵活的手指在同伴的腰间挠了挠，报了按摩时被挠痒痒的仇。Steve虽然没那么怕痒，但也左右挪了几步才拿稳了两盆植物，就像个端着热菜的侍者，免不了手忙脚乱。

欺负了不能反击的“货架”，Bucky心情不错，带头去找了望台。

二人很快便找到了麦田旁的小丘，上面伫立着一座简易搭建的了望台。在废土上，每一片森林都少不了变异动植物，砍伐的危险系数大大提升，爱迪生城的木料场都缺资源，更别提农场了。所以这座了望台不仅用废旧木料搭建而成，更是年久失修。

Bucky率先踏上作为楼梯的木板，果然嘎吱作响，考虑到二人身手不错、体格也好，十来米高的了望台只要不是直接坍塌，也没什么大碍，于是大步拾阶而上。Steve来不及放下手中的盆栽，便跟了上去，以免风吹雨淋的木板不经踩，也可以有个照应。

二人在“嘎吱嘎吱”的伴奏中，有惊无险地踏着木质节梯与转向平台，呈螺旋形上升，抵达了顶端的平台。Bucky进入瞭望室时，便是一怔——本就过小的空间里，摆放着相叠的两口大箱子，占据了三分之一的落脚点。剩余的空间一个人站立绰绰有余，若是两个体型健硕的成年男子，便太过拥挤了。

听到身后的脚步声，他侧首一看，果然同伴一脚迈入室内，另一只脚还踏在阶梯上。

Steve也没想到平台如此逼仄狭窄，看着两口箱子，他揣测道：“估计这里也就是设置一人警戒用的，箱子里可能摆点照明工具与猎枪弓箭，稍微有点威慑力，遇到紧急事件就敲锣鸣鼓，或者点燃麦秆烽燧传信。”

他已经托着两盆植物迈入室内，但脚后跟还悬空着，站得勉强，却也不至于立不住脚。Bucky开窗通风，随后腹部靠向狭长的窗台，右手往身后一揽。Steve只觉得腰间受力，没有与同伴的伤手僵持，顺势迈了半步，双脚安然踏上木板，身前则贴上了同伴匀称结实的背肌。

Bucky并没有在意这点身体接触，毕竟同伴背着个鼓囊囊的包，重心后移，比起安全问题，拥挤点不算什么。

“晚霞未至，看来我们来得还早。”Steve试图去看电子腕带，但掌心向上托着仙人球的姿势，令他动作不便，也就放弃了。

Bucky颔首，默认了等待一会儿的打算。现下室内拥挤得想转身都得同伴退后一步，如果不是两口箱子叠得太高，他会干脆坐上去腾出空间。眼角余光瞥见左侧的仙人球与右侧的麦精灵，想到男子没法屈膝放下它们，便对眼前的木质窗台动了心思——可惜木板狭窄得像条凳腿，不然盆栽放上面也不错。

退而求其次，他抓着男子的左手腕，将其半个手背放上了窗台，以此借力托着盆栽，时间久了也不疲乏。Bucky专心照顾着“货架”，Steve则笑着任他摆弄。直到Bucky如法炮制了同伴的右手，看着麦精灵在自己的眼前扭来扭去，他这才发现自己被围成了一个“囚”字——身前靠着窗台，身后贴着同伴，两旁也被男子的手臂合围，完全没有活动的空间了。

他撇了撇嘴，忍了。

Steve倒是对这个近似身后环抱的姿势有些怔忡——在伸手不见五指的地底跋涉中，他也曾两度环抱对方，一次是消灭了变异巨蜥后的的心有余悸，一次是饮血事件的赔罪。那段日子他们甚至看不清彼此的表情，所以总是用肢体语言表达一切，牵手引导、揽肩而行、枕膝入眠，而这些零距离接触的动作在阳光下做来，便有一种特殊的亲密感……

悉悉索索的碎响中，Steve回神，越过同伴的肩头，他发现Bucky解开袋子，取出了一枚还热乎的麦饼，看来准备以其消磨时间。Bucky将麦饼一分为二，尝了一口，发现味道不错，便将比较大的那一半反手递至肩头。

Steve双手不得闲，便借着同伴之手，咬了一口，咀嚼片刻，满意道：“居然是甜麦饼，新鲜的麦香味，里面夹的好像是……麦芽糖？”

“嗯。”Bucky颔首，一边消灭着手中的半个，一边继续投喂对方，并且顺着麦饼传来的牵引力，调整着手的高低，让同伴能吃得更轻易些。

分享来的猫粮似乎格外香甜，Steve愉快地享用了半个麦饼，右肩一倾，将单肩背包顺势滑至腕部，道：“想喝水就拿。”

Bucky应着，右手探入背包，小心摸索片刻，见空间都被麦片与水果干填满了，便随口道：“都是吃的。”

Steve晃动麦精灵示意，笑道：“说好‘一辈子管饱’的。”

欢快扭动的麦精灵几乎挠到了Bucky的鼻尖，闹得他鼻头痒痒的，想打喷嚏。一口气把捣蛋鬼吹开，他掏出了不锈钢水壶，反手递过肩头。Steve满口麦芽糖的香甜，确实想润润口，面对同伴的不计前嫌，他含笑前凑，壶口却忽然拔高了些许。

以为同伴手抖了一下，他并不在意地前倾身躯，Bucky却在感受到背部压力的同时，又将水壶提高了一些。Steve这才意识到，某人正在逗自己玩儿。他笑着摇了摇头，从善如流地踮脚，对方这下却直接向前收回了手——想喝？不给。

“Bucky~”低沉的嗓音由于上挑的尾音，而显得格外悠长。话音中的三分无奈、三分控诉与四分亲昵，终于将青年给逗笑了。

胸腔微颤、气色红润、绿眸含笑，Bucky放下了再逗逗对方的想法，重新将水壶递向身后。感受到壶口被叼住，他微倾壶底，缓缓地将水喂入对方口中。听着液体吞咽声，他不由得舔了舔唇，只觉得自己也甜食吃多了，口干舌燥。

Steve满足地松开壶口时，Bucky收回了水壶，自己也喝了两口。整个过程他都没回过头，却因为有了喂食麦饼的经验，所以动作十分契合。

“看，开始了。”低沉磁性的嗓音拂过耳畔，酥酥麻麻的仿佛有细微的电流窜过，令人绷紧了身体。Bucky的机械臂挂着两袋食物，也扶上了狭窄的窗台，小指靠上了男人的左手拇指。

他仰首，将视线投向天光微黯的天空，只见耀眼的阳光收起自傲，变得暗淡而富有诗意，明黄色的光芒转为橙为红。云朵在空中留下了长丝带般飘逸的尾迹，延绵相缠，不分彼此。洁白的柔软渐渐被落日染为橙黄与红紫色，层层叠叠延绵起伏，为天幕披上了一层瑰丽的暖红。

站在了望台上俯瞰这片大地，晚霞夕照，为平原与丘陵抹上红妆，仿若漫山遍野的红枫，灼灼如火，层林渐染。

Bucky懒洋洋地眯着眼，享受日落前的暖意。倏尔，男子的嗓音在自己的身后响起，话语间充满缅怀：“刚醒来的那段日子，觉得自己与时代脱节，和新世界格格不入……就像夕阳，徒留余温。”

在半个月前刚“醒来”的Bucky，对男子的话语感同身受。他甚至至今都没能和这个世界建立起良好的联系——他没有想做的事，没有想去的地方，他漫无目的地投身于这个时代，而整个陌生的世界对他而言，唯一具有特殊意义的，便是身后的男人了。

他与他形影不离，以对方为契入点，与世界产生关联。他们都是战后的老兵，是过时之人，但Bucky觉得Steve与自己不同，因为他有理想与信念，能为之奋斗，不像自己连记忆都是模糊且破碎的，每每从噩梦中醒来，都不知何去何从。

“夕阳也很好。”Bucky突然开了口，低沉的嗓音微沙，Steve凑上其肩头，方能清晰辨认，“大气恢弘，温暖从容，第二天还会如期升起，带来新的一天。”

说完，他微微蹙眉，又释然微笑——自己办不到，却能为对方骄傲。

“Bucky……”收到这样认真的安慰，Steve心情微妙，最终他淡淡地笑着，阖眼以下颌蹭着同伴的肩头，留住了这一刻的温馨。

在夕阳的映照下，云峰之上镶着一层金灿灿的亮边，闪烁着奇珍异宝般的光辉。风起时，残云如峰似峦，金光穿云破雾，直泻人间。

Steve：“变幻莫测的色彩，像极光一样美。”  
Bucky：“嗯。”

二人言笑间，变种人男孩骑着巨型麦叶蜂低空飞过，与先前不同的是，他的身后还跟着两只稍小的突变体，形成了一个简化的三角形编队。可以想象，假以时日，男孩的能力成长后，或许能够控制一个战斗小组，守卫麦田的安全。

Steve挑起眉梢，欣赏地道：“或许过不了几年，他们便能摆脱虫害了。枪械加上麦叶蜂的麻痹粉末，可以应付很多问题，授人以渔而非鱼，这样很好。”

他们抛砖引玉，打开了取长补短的局面。见到废土上艰难的生活环境也能一点点被改善，他为农人们感到高兴。聚沙成堆，积水成河，当每一个地区都尽可能地发展时，世界一定会变得更好。

向理想迈进了一小步，Steve的心情轻松舒畅。他笑着向同伴建议道：“趁着太阳还没落山，我们往回走？走到旅馆差不多天黑吃晚餐。”

“好。”Bucky应声后，男人收回了围着他的双臂，退后半步，逼仄的空间顿时没那么拥挤了，但四面通风的空气也变得寒冷起来，没有方才那么温暖安心。

Steve返身走下楼梯，木板依然咯吱作响，它们饱经日晒风吹雨淋，依然坚守着岗位。他看着脚下，螺旋而下，为同伴引路，右手的麦精灵晃得更欢了。

八米，六米，四米……就在接近地面，他安下心来时，倒数第四块木阶猛然在运动鞋下断裂，Steve一脚踩空，整个人的重力落在了倒数第三块木阶上。腐朽的木板受不住力，变形碎裂，木渣飞溅，立时令其失足。

经过这块木板的缓冲，Steve已然伸手搭上栏杆，准备一跃而起，翻过楼梯直接落地。与此同时，他的腰间环上了一条手臂，随后肋下一紧，整个人被向后拖去，后脑勺枕上了同伴的胸膛，二人同步开口——

Bucky：“小心。”  
Steve：“小心手。”

Steve低头看了一眼身前的“安全带”，Bucky仅以右臂与肘部施力，腕部以上松着劲，缠着绷带的手掌虚握，并未触碰到自己——Steve满意了，Bucky则微牵唇角，将人扶稳。

有了落脚点，Steve重新掌握平衡，大步跨过两阶木梯的空隙，轻松地踏着倒数第二阶，纵身落地。

Bucky正想模仿，却见对方弯腰放下两盆植物，随后向上探出双手。腰间一紧，男人的掌心便已贴了上来，施力将自己抱离木阶，旋即后退了几步，令自己安稳落地。脚下传来了大地的踏实触感，他撇了撇嘴，算是接受了男人的投桃报李。

由于两阶木板被踩碎，他们找到老伯并告知一声，会有人抽空修葺。老伯爽快地应了，手中则忙个不停，将麦秆牢牢地绑成了两支羊角的模样。

Steve觉得眼熟，便问了一声：“这是在做什么？”

老伯乐呵呵地答道：“我正准备根据刚才那副画，扎新的稻草人，树在旧的旁边。这样来来往往的人们看见了也会留心，就当是寻人启事了，还是你们给了我灵感。”

老人家想在自己年迈前，为神明找弟弟之事出一份力。就算是无用功，成双成对的稻草人也无伤大雅，还能当个游览景点，往后人们问起来，自己便能将寻人之事说了开去，扩大传播范围。

真是个好主意！


	22. 暗涌

Steve与Bucky走回爱迪生城时，太阳已经快落山了，人们在街上进行最后的忙碌，待天色全黑后便鲜少出门了。二人今天收获颇丰，步行与战斗也消耗不小，如果不是方才分吃了一个麦饼，估计此时已经饿了。

顺着一路的面包飘香，看到一家沿街的面包店外，人们排着队等新鲜出炉的面包时，Steve笑着道：“正好我们有果酱，我去买个面包吧。”

Bucky点了点头，爱迪生城盛产小麦，各种小麦粉制品都新鲜又好吃，价廉物美。见Steve排在队尾，他环顾四周，看到一家食品店，便走了进去。只见里面陈列的都是杂粮、坚果、糖与盐等调味品，没有多少花巧，想来在资源匮乏的废土之上，只求吃饱不求吃好。

想到自己来到爱迪生城的这几天，伙食丰富不重样，今天更是收获了那么多食物，Bucky便对生活质量感到满足。正准备挑选时，远处一声女性惊呼传入耳中，他迟滞片刻，终是转身前去看了一眼。

只见一棵民居旁的大树上，枝叶摇晃个不停，走近了便能见到一只短毛猫前爪抓着树枝，吊在下方的身体晃荡着，使劲想爬上去。据其不远处有一根晾衣杆，握着杆子的少女面色发白，极是紧张，一看便不是准备将猫儿打下树的样子，八成是想搭“桥”，却意外将猫儿惊得差点掉了下去。

少女紧咬着唇，看着自家好奇跳出窗外，又胆小得在树枝上不敢动弹的笨猫，急得团团转。Bucky撇了撇嘴，走上前去，准备接住掉下来的猫儿。只是短毛猫反倒争气了，小短腿扒拉了几下，终于将白肚皮蹭上了树枝，整只猫软软地挂了上去，看起来有点脱力。

它看看主人递来的晾衣杆，再看看树下虎视眈眈的两脚兽，“喵”了一声，将自己的身躯往树干处挪了一点，再挪一点，直到蹭上了树干才蜷缩起身体，仿佛这样就安全了。

Bucky见它一时半会儿掉不下来，便放弃了原地等接的念头。看少女收起竹竿，用小鱼干诱惑自家爱猫未遂，急成了热锅上的蚂蚁，他决定好事做到底，反正不过是举手之劳。

他放下两袋食物，后退几步，随后猛然快跑前冲，右脚蹬地起跳，左脚向民宅的墙上猛踏，整个人返身扑向大树，机械臂抓紧了较粗的树枝，整个人顺着惯性荡过半圈，双腿挂上了另一根树枝，稳住了身体。

树枝不断地摇晃着，树叶婆娑而落，对于短毛猫而言无异于发生了一场大地震，它立刻炸了毛，喵喵叫着抱紧了树干，考虑是否该跳下树去。兀然，它的腰间一紧，身体被托举起来，面向自己的主人。

“露比！”少女半身探出窗外，紧张兮兮地伸出手，却离爱猫距离甚远。

“拿个枕头来。”相较而言，Bucky则十分淡定。他用金属手托着短毛猫，也不怕它抓挠，右手则绕过爪子，在其脑袋上抚了两下，享受了毛绒柔软的触感。半天挠不到人的短毛猫挫败地喵了两声，无精打采地软趴着。

少女很快便拿来了一个白白胖胖的枕头，靠着树干坐在树枝根部的男人也终于抬起头，看了她一眼——俊朗的容颜，沧桑的气质，沉静的绿眸——少女的面庞飞快地浮起红晕，双手微颤地托着枕头。

“接稳了。”说完，Bucky便抛出了短毛猫，令小家伙精准地落在了枕头上。

猫儿惊恐地踏着软绵绵的布料，三步并为两步地踩上主人的肩头，最后窜回室内。少女顾不得枕套被抓破，红着脸向男子致谢道：“谢谢你救了露比！我、我会烤蛋糕，请你吃顿饭好么？”

Steve在Bucky走到树下时，便注意到了那头的动静。起先，他还排在队中慢慢挪动，直到Bucky蹬墙上树，他才随意地将自己的位置让给一位老人家，随后跟着跑向大树。

毫不意外地，同伴身手灵敏地救下了短毛猫，连少女会心动地看着这位英雄，也在意料之中——Bucky本就面容英俊身手好，当年的他可是布鲁克林辉光般的存在，开朗爱笑风流倜傥，没少招惹姑娘们的芳心。

有时，看着现在沉默寡言的Bucky，Steve也会设想——如果一切重来，自己在飞驰的火车外拉住了他的手，一切是否就会全然不同？Bucky会有惊无险地回到军中，自己不会孤注一掷地强袭九头蛇，或许他们在二战结束便能圆满收官。回到布鲁克林，Bucky还是少女心目中的白马王子，他会成家，过上完美的人生。而自己或许也会与Peggy在一起，同样过上……完美的人生？

他不知道。

Steve微微摇着头。或许是已经踏上了另一条路的关系，他觉得那样看似美好的人生，似乎缺了点什么。若是两者进行比较，他会选择当前的人生，尽管曲折坎坷，但每一分每一秒，都是他亲身经历的，具有无可比拟的意义。可这样的想法也只是他个人的，因为自己的错手与失之交臂，Bucky踏上了另一条荆棘遍布的黑暗道路，他没有任何选择。

面对少女的邀请，Bucky头都没回地摆手道别，准备落地——他的世界简单、荒芜、质朴，只有与那个人的回忆在熠熠生辉，并不存在他人的仰慕——连自己是什么人都不知道，产生的感情便没有意义。

扶着树干，正准备跳下树枝时，他垂眼见到了那个男人正在下方，仰首，向自己展开双臂……他怔怔地与其对视着，直到男人露出了一个明朗的笑容，他方才松开树干，向下跳落。

Steve双臂一圈，将人接了个满怀。他原地转过半圈，抱着青年卸去了坠落的冲力，随后才令其双脚安然落地。Bucky看着放在两袋食物旁的两株植物，笑意流露。Steve弯腰抄起盆栽时，感到某人的爪子在头上抚了一把，立刻投去了询问的目光。

Bucky毫无诚意地解释：“那只猫不给摸。”  
Steve被气笑了：“我就给摸了？信不信我揉回来？”  
Bucky：“不给。面包呢？”  
Steve：“还没买到，新出炉的好像有几款不同的口味，一起去排队？”  
Bucky：“好。”

结果二人买了一大袋新鲜出炉的红豆切片面包，热腾腾香喷喷的十分诱人。Steve支付了14点贡献度后，便被Bucky拽到了隔壁的食品店。见到Bucky称了一小把绿豆，他若有所悟——原来不是添加猫粮，而是给小不点儿买礼物了。

Bucky瞥见同伴那似笑非笑的神情，挑起眉梢，阻了店员收费的动作，转而去坚果区挑选。他拿起一颗饱满有质感的野生纸皮核桃，机械手轻轻一捏，右手灵活地拨去碎壳，取出了黄白色的半颗整仁，捏着递到了同伴的嘴边。

Steve大出所料地挑眉，终是顺着青年的动作，咬着果仁尝了一下，果然厚实味香，口感细嫩。

Bucky：“好吃吗？”  
Steve：“嗯，不错。”

Bucky捏起另外半颗果仁，不紧不慢地递上前，Steve下意识启唇，却见对方一抬手腕，令他咬了个空——这是逗自己逗上瘾了吗？

Steve塌下眉毛，无奈又好笑地看着眼前不诚心的投食者，偏偏对方兴致盎然，似乎找到了这种游戏的乐趣所在。看着青年眉眼弯弯，难得心情不错的模样，Steve也甘之如饴地陪玩。第二第三次尝试失败后，他在果仁探到唇边时前凑，不仅将整仁吞入口中，连猫爪尖儿都被含了一下——再使坏就咬你。

Bucky一怔，随后便因难度提高而跃跃欲试了起来。他又挑选了四五颗品相较好的野生纸皮核桃，与一小把绿豆一起结账，消耗了18点。

当二人满载而归地经过成衣店时，已经有说有笑气氛融洽了。老约翰眯着眼睛看了半晌，忍不住在心中感慨——后生可畏啊。

自己不过是告诉了他集市日之事，便带着伴侣大肆采购改善心情，连昂贵的麦精灵都用上了，啧啧啧……

二人踏着夕阳进入青鸟旅店时，小不点儿眼睛一亮，在木架上欢快地跳着，大声地叫着“吧唧吧唧”。对于这种明目张胆的逗猫行为，Steve揶揄地看了同伴一眼，笑得愉悦。

Bucky抿唇，走上前去，掏出了早已准备好的几颗绿豆，小不点儿的豆豆眼立马直了，一眨不眨地盯着金属掌心，作势欲啄，对方却猛然合拢五指，于是啄到了金属，碰壁而归。

“吧唧~~”小不点儿委屈地喊着，啄呀啄地，金属手就是紧闭如蚌壳。

蓝伯特笑吟吟地看着自家鸟儿卖萌求存，经常能给他省下一顿鸟食，因而对客人的逗鸟行为颇为欢迎。

Steve走上前去，与其结算水电费。先是退还了第二天未用的33点，随后抵押第三天的100点，另外买了2升次级饮用水，40点。期间Bucky抽空，将50点转给了同伴，于是他们分别剩余145与122点，即使明后天行动不顺利，也不愁消耗了。

蓝伯特的视线被摆在柜台上的麦精灵吸引了，这个爱迪生城的昂贵特产人尽皆知，所代表的含义也被商家与年轻男女口耳相传。小不点儿哪还看得到扭得欢快的麦精灵，一双豆豆眼的全部注意力都献给了不时打开一两根手指的铁拳，瞅准时机啄到了两颗绿豆，青绿色的四翼扇动，显得兴奋雀跃。

Bucky从容地看着小家伙费尽心思找吃的，Steve浅笑着侧首相望，帮着调教鸟儿。蓝伯特的目光则在二人之间打了个转，弯着眼角喝了口水。

Steve：“Bucky。”  
鸟儿：“吧唧！”  
Steve：“Bucky！”  
鸟儿：“Bucky？”

叫对了就奖一颗绿豆，小不点儿很快便改了口，“Bucky、Bucky”地亲热地叫着，扑腾着四翼在青年的双肩来回跳跃。Bucky将掌心剩下的三颗一同放在柜台上，趁其低头啄食时，揉了揉它毛绒绒的脑袋，与同伴一起回到了204号房。

南茜进来送饮用水时，Steve让她顺便加热了两张麦饼，自己又做了桔子酱红豆三明治。二人便就着水，享用了今天新鲜出炉的小麦粉制品。

吃完晚餐，Bucky慵懒地眯着眼，浑身松散。他取来了同伴的M1911，与自己的两支手枪一同保养。Steve见他在忙活着，拿起钥匙道：“我们回来时路过了一家酒吧，还记得么？招牌是个大酒杯。”

Bucky：“来一杯酒吧？”  
Steve：“对，离这儿挺近的，我去一次，问一下‘失乐园’的消息，回来告诉你，我们再决定明天去不去。”

Bucky拿着拆开的枪支沉默了片刻，有点想一同前往，又觉得成年人了无需同进同出，最终撇了撇嘴，接受了。他站起身，撩起同伴的冲锋衣下摆，用皮鞘将两把战术刀挂于腰带上——没有盾和枪，赤手空拳出门不安全。

Steve看着同伴打理自己的防身工具，腰间痒痒的，话音也含着笑：“它们会替你看着我的。”

Bucky淡淡地应了一声，牵起唇角：“早去早回。”

“好。晚餐都是甜的不习惯吧？可以拿风干牛肉当零嘴。”Steve取出包中的食物，背着单肩包以防万一，随后出了门。

来一杯酒吧的一角，桌边坐着一名常客。

Charles Xavier左拳撑着疼痛的头、抵着太阳穴，右手拨弄着桌上的几件物品，目光颤动——酒瓶、酒杯、绑带、血清、注射器——这些几乎是他近来生活的全部。

酒能麻痹自身，令他忘却痛苦，睡个好觉。Hank发明的血清可以治疗他的脊椎，让他能稳定站立，同时失去心灵感应力，不再听到旁人脑内的声音，同样能使他轻松很多，睡个好觉。

看起来都是能将他带去天堂的玩意儿，睁开眼却会觉得自己身处于麻木不仁的地狱，独自低落消沉，无法带来任何帮助。

在公路休息站与Erik的见面，对他而言如同当头棒喝——逆水行舟，不进则退。只要自己不振作，便永远无法改变任何事。冰人、小淘气和幻影猫失踪之事，与其依靠别人，不如自己亲自上阵。

【“味道够淡的，这儿的酒不会兑水了吧？”】  
【“那女的身材火爆，不知道多少钱，嘿嘿嘿。”】  
【“加料的那杯……好！喝下去了！”】

脑内开始有熙熙攘攘的声音响起，每个人内心的想法都会汇聚于脑海中，无法屏蔽……Charles蹙眉，握住了酒杯。在废土时代，他的能力因为辐射而增强，原本只能覆盖一栋建筑物的精神力，开始逐步向外扩张。核冬天后他的能力范围扩展到一个街区，后来更是覆盖了两个街区，导致大量的想法与心声涌入，令他片刻不得安宁。

“这不算什么，完全比不上用‘主脑’时铺天盖地的信息流……”Charles握紧酒杯，低喃着自我鼓劲。

然而随着两天前注射的血清效果衰退，他的双腿开始失控，精神力的覆盖范围仿若被压抑多时的潮水，决堤般开始扩张，一个街区、两个街区……人们的心声从溃口一拥而入，恶念、憎恨、嫉妒、疯狂、绝望等负面情绪最为突出，在他的脑内徘徊叫嚣，化为杂音大合奏，敲击着他脆弱的神经。

Charles光滑的额前渗出了汗珠，他痛苦地扶着头，阖眼蹙眉忍受。他知道只要过了这个能力觉醒的高峰，一切就会回归掌控，他能撑过去的！他粗鲁地推开酒杯，任由琥珀色的酒液在杯中晃荡，右手顺着桌子无力下滑，砸上右腿，却赫然发现自己的双腿已全无感觉。

比麻木更可怕的是无知觉，仿佛永远地失去了它们。他瘫痪在酒吧的木椅中，本该清亮若水的蓝眸迷惘又混沌，太多的苦与痛融入其中，令他的鼻尖见汗，呼吸粗重。

他仿佛回到了昏暗的宅中，那段最低迷的岁月，细数着接二连三的失去，用酒瘾与药瘾催眠自己，看着老相框与旧棋盘，独酌着名为自我封闭心理的这杯苦酒。

心灵的脆弱削减了他对精神力的控制，无数的念想在脑内交汇，现实与虚幻失衡，最终化为了他最想见到的人，半透明的身形若影若现地坐在桌对面，向他微笑——那是一名极为美丽的金发少女，婴儿肥的面庞与波浪大卷交织了稚气与成熟，仿若Raven的两面，既是他永远年轻的妹妹，又是作为变种人战士的魔形女。

【“Charles。”】

他听到她柔和地唤着，脑内熟悉的嗓音回响。思念如潮，组成了虚假的脑波，植入了他的脑海。

“Raven……”低唤着她的名字，Charles仿若沉浸在幻视与幻听之中，“把你约到公路休息站，曲线救国地打听‘深渊’的地形，其实是因为我想见你。我、还有Hank，都很想你。”

Raven眯着眼笑了起来，甜美的酒窝十分动人，嗓音也格外娇柔——【“想见我吗？我就在这儿~”】

Charles宠溺又怀念地看着纯美的笑容，听到那样的话语，方才长睫对剪，阖上了眼。片刻后，他睁开了眼，蔚蓝的眸中浮现着浪花般的水光，他摇了摇头，略带鼻音地道：“不，你不在这里……你的心和灵魂，都在别人那里。”

甜美的笑容消失了，亲切的少女影像随之散去，看着空荡荡的木椅，Charles难过地垂首——真正的打击来源于理念被动摇，他其实一直都明白……青梅竹马的妹妹跟随了鹰派；政府军对变种人的敌视更深；变种人学院中的师生与学员，相信废土时代是力量大于秩序的新时代，纷纷去寻找开辟自己的一方天地。

徒留一个荒废的学院，嘲笑着他的理想。

Erik觉得他太过理想主义，会在现实面前碰壁。所以撞得头破血流之后，他该选择回头吗？

Charles拿起绑带，三下五除二地扎紧左臂，静脉受压膨胀，只等扎针。黄色的透明血清在注射器中晶亮如酒液，酒吧的彩灯将其映出迷醉的色彩，蛊惑心神。他掌心见汗，注射器湿滑冰冷如毒蛇，向着静脉嘶嘶吐信。他的手颤抖着，始终下不定决心。

倏尔，一只大手握住了他的手腕，提起些许，令针头远离静脉。没见有多用力，却如铁钳般挣不了半分。

Charles诧然抬眼，见到一名高挑挺拔的男子站在自己的桌边，无论是金棕色短发还是黑色冲锋衣，都颇为眼熟。

Steve饭后慢跑着来到酒吧，在昏暗的环境中举目四顾，准备找合适之人打探“失乐园”之事。他本想找酒保询问的，奈何对方调酒正忙，好在优秀的视力令他很快便瞥见一个“熟人”——那天差点为了个变种人窃贼赔了三双鞋子的青年。对方的善良、守序与大方给他留下了讲理的好印象，故而便想问上一二。

只是走近几步，才发现青年正绑着左臂、拿着一个注射器，颤抖着下不了手。他蹙眉，联系对方精神不佳的面容，下意识地觉得这是某种药物成瘾的状态——

如果副作用极小或者需要救急，那么注射针剂是无需犹豫的，这样举棋不定的状态只能说明注射有较大的副作用，譬如针剂太贵、副作用严重或者会上瘾之类的。从对方赔偿鞋款不眨眼的举动而言，应当是生活富裕之人，不会缺点药钱，那么就是副作用严重了。

分析至此，他毫不犹豫地上前止住了对方的动作，不想看着一个助人为乐之人为药物所困。

面对青年诧异的神情，Steve取下其手中的注射器，放回桌上，微笑着道：“你真的需要它吗？做回自己，才是最好的。”

这是一句很宽泛的话，旨在劝慰对方克服药瘾，回归真我。认真诚挚的话语落在当事人耳中，则品味出了另一番意义——即使不良于行，他仍是Charles，但若是失去心灵感应，他便不是Charles Xavier了。以他的姓氏命名的学院不仅是年轻变种人的象牙塔，也是他理想的具现化。

如果连他也放弃了作为“X教授”而存在，那么学院才是真正地荒废了。那可是用家族宅邸改建而得来的，随时向他敞开大门，他又怎么忍心令其荒芜空置。

只要放弃行走，接受自己与生俱来的能力，他就能做回自己，重新为理想而奋斗……相较于理想的重要性，还有什么不能付出的呢？失踪的冰人、小淘气、幻影猫在等着自己，孤单的Raven和不离不弃的Hank需要自己，甚至连那个人也……而他要做的，只是做回自己。

Charles终于想通了，他浅笑着推开了那支针剂，丢开了绑带。潮水般涌入脑海的心灵感应令他憔悴虚弱，面色苍白，唯有一双莹润的蓝眸闪烁着温和的光泽，清澈见底，却又格外坚毅。他低声向关注着自己的金发青年致谢：“多谢你的帮助。”

Steve笑着摇头，表示不值一提。见对方有些虚弱，似乎需要休息，他转身准备另外寻人打探消息，却听到身后传来的温润嗓音：“你想问的事，我可以告知。”

尚未说出口的想法被人捕获，Steve诧然回首，对方迎着他的目光，坦然地自我介绍道：“我叫Charles Xavier，是个变种人，拥有心灵感应能力，类似于读心术，不过不会随意使用。”

不希望对方将自己误解为读人隐私之人，Charles舔了舔唇，继续解释道：“因为没有使用这支针剂，我的能力发生了暴动，正在逐步平复。暴动期间，我会接收到每个人心中较为强烈的想法，只有在肢体接触中主动窥探，才会得知更多。”

Steve挑起眉梢，诧异地听着，随后还是缓缓地点了头——按照对方的说法，自己急切地想得知“失乐园”的信息，所以他被动地接收到了，只要没有肢体接触，就不会有更深入的隐私挖掘。

换成普通人，应当会对这类读心者保持高度警觉与反感，Steve却没有太多避忌——或许是因为他的生命中见过太多的奇人异事，或许是因为对方的坦荡告知获取了他的信任，又或许是因为他的一生光明磊落，事无不可对人言，所以没什么需要刻意隐瞒的。

Charles剖析着自己的能力时，刻意克制着自己不去读取对方的心理，但他也认真地观察着男子的神情举动，因为他不希望将自己拉出泥潭之人，会被自己的能力吓跑——他只是想用“失乐园”的消息，回报对方的援手。

做好了对方会谈虎色变的准备，却见男子从容地拉开他对面的木椅，坐了下来，做出倾听之态，打了个“请讲”的手势。Charles眼角微弯，倒了杯酒给对方，随后缓缓讲述了“失乐园”的历史——

“废土时代，由于变种人抗辐射能力强于常人，所以有更多人投入了变种人基因研究。作为吉尔布鲁医生的助手，阿贾克斯可谓是臭名昭著。他创建了一个测试变种人基因的组织，以激发人类的变种基因为名，诱骗普通人参与残酷的实验，草菅人命，将少量通过实验的幸存者收编入‘失乐园’，也算是中型的变种人组织了，更是爱迪生城少有的武装力量。”

“近两周前，阿贾克斯与其助手沙尘天使的尸体被挂在了广告牌上，场面血腥。‘失乐园’也因此分崩离析，剩余的都是实验幸存者，在群龙无首的状态下消沉了。据我所知，他们还没犯下什么罪不可赦之事，也不过是一群在废土上挣扎求存的受害者。”

Charles客观地说完了自己所知的信息，希望对对方有用。Steve作为超级士兵，不会喝醉也免疫各种毒素，所以几口干了那杯酒，作为水分补充，并及时向对方致谢：“谢了，这些信息很有用。对了，我叫Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你。”

Charles觉得这个名字有点耳熟，他一边与对方握手，一边不好意思地问道：“能拜托你一件事么？”

Steve：“说说看？”

Charles：“我的同伴在城北的一家维修店中，能不能麻烦你带个口信，就说‘X教授需要一部轮椅’。那家维修店好像挺大的，店主叫鲍尔，旁边有蛋糕店、杂货店什么的，我的同伴叫Hank，就是那天晚上你们见到的戴着眼镜的斯文青年。”

Steve立刻想起了自己与Bucky去过的城北维修店，旁边有蛋糕店、杂货店也符合条件，目测自己跑过去需要20来分钟，不算麻烦。Steve略加思索，便爽快地应了。

Charles还没来得及说自己无法行走之事，便见对方颔首，不由得有些感动。他将桌上一瓶尚未开封的果味金酒递给对方，在其推辞时，笑着道：“我要戒药瘾，酒瘾更不用说，帮我消灭了它吧。”

Steve挑高眉梢，看着对方温润的笑颜，终是接受了这份礼物——他们互相帮助，也算交了朋友。

愉快地道别之后，他越过空荡荡的昏暗街道，向城北奔跑而去。

Steve按照白天行走的路线，穿过居住区，踏上商业街，很快便经过了植物店、蛋糕店、服装店、杂货店，来到了那家三个门面大的维修店前，里面正灯火通明地赶工。

中年店主在维修一辆侧三轮摩托车，那名书卷气的戴着眼镜的青年，则在组装一部精密仪器。

“Hank？”Steve试探着唤了一声。

“嗯？”HankMcCoy分出注意力，见到金棕色短发的男子，回忆片刻，腼腆一笑，说道，“我见过你，拿着盾，你朋友还有条机械臂。”

“没错。”Steve笑着道，“你的同伴让我带个口信——‘X教授需要一部轮椅’。”

Hank先是一怔，随后眼睛渐渐地亮了起来，确认道：“你是在哪……”

“来一杯酒吧。”Steve爽快地答道。

“真的是他……太好了！”Hank猛地右拳击掌，他清楚地知道——需要轮椅便意味着放弃血清、恢复能力，Charles Xavier失去了行走的能力，却真正地站起来了，X教授就要回来了！

他能体谅对方失去一切后沉沦于痛苦的深渊，但他更希望对方能坚强地站起来，天知道他等这一天等了多久，他就知道对方不会放弃希望的！

Hank的心情极好，见带了口信来的男子，正好奇地看着他组装的机器，便解释道：“这是生命探测仪，将雷达超宽频技术(UWB)应用于安全救生领域，与笔记本电脑、专用箱组装在一起，再调试一下就完成了。”

Steve对于所有的高科技都秉持着欣赏的态度，不由得称赞了两句，一直在旁边忙活的店主鲍尔听到熟悉的嗓音，从工作中回神，抬头看了一眼，立刻打着招呼对Steve道：“嘿，还记得我上午和你说的手艺不错的小伙子吗？就是他。机械臂的事你可以问问他。”

“机械臂？是指点胶作业那样的机器手吗？”作为理工男，Hank对科技较为热衷。他将手肘抵在桌子上，模仿工业机器手，做出了螺丝锁定、电路板切割的动作。

“不是指那种……”Steve对此不在行，正想着如何形容之时，灵光一闪，从背包中取出了笔记本，里面有自己为Bucky的机械臂进行的素描。

Hank没想到会见到那样细致的绘图，立刻打起精神看了起来，口中喃喃道：“画得很还原，这样的机械臂……真是出乎意料地精致，采用尖端技术的生物电子装置，结构完美，线条流畅……”

见对方内行地描摹着电路走向，有些着迷的模样，Steve放心了一半，解释道：“太先进细致了，就怕平日战斗时，会不巧地发生损坏，导致瘫痪。所以想学习一下如何维护修理，我可以通过打工、或者支付贡献点的方式……”

“这倒不用。”Hank打断了酬劳方面的话题，推了推眼镜，在自己熟悉的领域褪去青涩，自信地道，“虽然这款机械臂构造很复杂，但给我点时间，最好再看一下原版，应该就能仿制了。只是我最近有件急事，可能忙完后才能帮你，到时可以替你做出一些部件备用。”

Hank完全秉持了鸽派变种人的亲和、善良与助人为乐，没提回报之事，而是很有诚意地道：“给我一个你的住址吧？等我忙完……大概十天后，就来找你。做替换部件时你也可以观摩一下，顺便学习简单的维护修理。”

Steve虽然喜出望外，却也觉得有些无功不受禄，提出了让对方罗列清单，自己去寻觅材料。

没想到一身书卷气的青年婉拒了：“都是些比较专业的材料与器械，我的工作室里应该有六七成，其它的缺什么，等我见过原版的再说好了……不用觉得不好意思，听到你带来的口信，我很高兴，今天是这些年来最轻松愉快的一天，我只是投桃报李而已，何况每一个理工男都期待接触新科技。”

说完，Hank腼腆地地挠了挠头，清俊的面庞笑容未褪，便看着精致的素描，自行动笔记录着结构、部件与素材。

纯然的善意极具感染力，Steve再三致谢后，留下了青鸟旅店204号房的住址，与自己的姓名。现在，他对两名变种人的印象好极了，如果真能解决Bucky机械臂的后顾之忧，他会用任何方式回报对方的。

现在想来，在酒吧中见到Charles为药瘾所困，他下意识地阻了一下，产生了如今的善意联动，当真是赠人玫瑰，手有余香。他喜欢这种人与人之间的正能量传递，并相信善意的火炬接力迟早能点亮整片废土，照亮未来。

就在Steve与Hank交流时，青鸟旅店的204号房中，Bucky木着脸叼着一根风干牛肉，机械地咀嚼着。他把玩着三把保养完毕的手枪，越来越快的动作显得有些焦虑……直到自己蹙眉的面容倒映在窗上，他方才撇了撇嘴，深吸一口气，压下不耐，继续品尝着口中的肉食，只是味同嚼蜡。

桌上的麦精灵兀自摇曳着，他用右手指拨弄片刻，脱去外套与T恤，准备先去洗个澡。只是当包着绷带的右手抚上莲蓬头时，他怔愣片刻，随后兀然笑了一下，回到卧室，三两下地穿上衣服，系上战术腰带，带上配枪，旋即风风火火地走出旅馆，跑向来一杯酒吧。

进入酒吧中，Bucky小跑转弯时差点撞上一个白发棕肤的女人，对方用一种风一般的异能巧妙地将他推开，他没去计较，直奔酒吧中央。环顾四周，出色的夜视能力令他在昏暗的环境下，分辨出桌边零星就坐的酒客们都不是他的目标。

锐利的目光落在了吧台边，那里围着一群人，侧对或背对着自己，还有一人被完全挡去身影，接受着众人的大献殷勤。他蹙眉，虽然不觉得Steve会凑这个热闹，不过既然来了，将所有人辨认一遍才安心。

走近那群陌生人，才发现他们有男有女，却都合围着坐在中间的男人，或迷醉或讨好，有些反常。Bucky瞥了眼人群中勉强露出一角的长裤与运动鞋，吃不准是不是与自己同款，于是走上前去，准备直接认脸。

只是迈步靠近时，整个人都陷入了一种古怪的感觉中——仿佛踏入了野兽标记过的地盘，浑身不适，却升不起应有的警惕之情，好似危机感兀自沉睡……

“欧~你可真酷~~”  
“想喝什么？我调酒的手艺可是一绝！”  
“我不知道你说的幻影猫，不过我们可以去干点别的~”  
“别理她，我可以替你打听，包准明儿就有消息。”

几个陌生的嗓音喧嚣地窜入Bucky的耳中，他觉得烦躁，自己似乎有些不对劲。他双眉深锁，忍住不适，伸出受影响不大的机械臂，一把拨开了挡在眼前的瘦高男，终于见到了被诸人团团围住的青年——野性粗犷的面庞，叛逆乖戾的双眼，魁梧健硕的身材，最显眼的还是那微卷的长发被剃成鸡冠头，完全不符合Bucky上个世纪的审美。

对方见到他，尤其是注意到冷光闪烁的金属手时，眼睛一亮，轻佻地打了个呼哨。

Bucky觉得他应该给对方一拳或者转身就走，既然Steve不在这里，就没必要浪费时间。可是古怪的感觉加深了，他感到烦躁不安，注意力不由自主地转到了那个波浪鸡冠头的家伙身上，既专注又厌恶，令他感到浑身不对劲。

忽然，脑海中传来了一道温润的嗓音——“你的同伴不在这儿。”

Bucky一怔，仿佛灵魂被晃动了一下，瞬间如醍醐灌顶般清醒了。直接在脑内的响起的话语如同小溪，潺潺流淌——“半个小时前，他帮我去城北的维修店带口信，要找他的话就快去吧。”

Bucky收起茫然，不顾寻找与自己通话的神秘人，也将吧台前那群莫名其妙的人抛诸脑后，仅是在心中念了一句“谢了”，便大步流星地离开酒吧，向城北跑去。

虽然整个人还被淡淡的浮躁所笼罩，但寻人的心情胜过一切，不适也就被忽略了。

“嗯？”吧台边，那个波浪鸡冠头的青年看着他果决离开的背影，疑惑地蹙眉。犀利的目光如狼一般幽深，扫过冲锋衣袖外那只罕见的金属手，终是收回了视线，继续狂放地与吧台边的人群喧嚣。

酒吧的一角，趴在桌上的Charles揉着太阳穴，头疼地坐直身体，含了一口酒润了润喉——Steve离开后，他因为人群杂乱的心声汇聚于脑海，头疼欲裂才趴在桌子上冥想休憩，由他人看来，便如喝醉睡了一般。

当能力恢复所带来的一波波冲击平息后，他精神了一点，却发现酒吧中有些异样——即使刻意控制与收敛心灵感应的能力，酒吧这点空间还是在他的精神力覆盖范围内，所以每一个酒客的精神状态都清晰地印入脑中。

狂喜、沮丧、孤独、绝望、还有醉得不省人事的，各种情绪充斥酒吧，却有那么一个角落，处于愉悦感与性冲动的群体亢奋中，仿佛在集体观看一场脱衣舞秀一般情绪热烈，水涨船高。

Charles也没起身，只是用精神力锁定了他们合围着的那个情绪相对稳定的男人，却发现对方对心灵感应拥有抵抗力——他的思维中被人安置了一个“陷阱”，令他能控制深入他思维中的心灵感应者，又或者直接脱离精神操控、恢复意识与记忆。

Charles察觉异常，及时退了出来，没有触发“陷阱”。他转而探索周围人的思想，在那种盲目作乐的状态下，表层的信息很少，仅供他获悉此人名为戴肯（Daken），正在寻找幻影猫。

没想到这个诡异的青年会与幻影猫产生联系，别说后者失踪了，就算幻影猫好好地待在爱迪生城，Charles也不会主动告知其行踪，让这个看起来有点离谱的家伙与自己的学生接触。

见到Steve的同伴也受其能力影响时，他用心灵感应近距离传递了消息，助其清醒并离开酒吧。之后，就等Hank将轮椅带来了——尽管双腿瘫痪极不方便，但选了这条路，便不会后悔了。

酒吧的另一个角落，能抵挡心电感应能力的暴风女，正百无聊赖地把玩着酒杯，怀疑起了自己这个任务算简单还是枯燥。

Steve按照素描，重新绘制了一张机械臂内部结构的简图，交到Hank手中，随后才与其告别，并谢过了热心的店主。

离开维修店后，他快速奔跑了起来。由于路灯稀缺，他没有抄近路，还是稳妥地原路返回。出来有段时间了，他不由得开始怀念安宁悠闲的旅店，在夜晚亮起一盏灯的感觉，就像家一样温馨。

他笑着迈开大步，沉稳的呼吸声、规律的脚步声、飞速后掠的街景与黑暗的夜色，降低了他对周围环境的警惕，直到跑过一栋居住区的公寓楼，听到另一个脚步声临近时，他才发现同样有人在黑夜中飞奔。

他先是降低步速，进入警戒，然而随着侧耳倾听脚步声，他拧起的眉头缓缓舒展，眼角眉梢弯出柔软的弧度，漫天星辰落入眸中，闪烁着别样的光彩——麦田外飞奔向变异公牛时，他耳畔回荡的就是那规律稳健的脚步声，合着自己的心跳，予人以安心可靠之感。

选择了上午自己走过的路线，熟悉的脚步声属于谁，也就不言自明了。

“Bucky？”

低柔的嗓音在黑夜中突兀地响起，Bucky一怔，待回过神来时，已经下意识地加速向声源跑去。影影绰绰的轮廓逐渐清晰，那个人的身形自己再熟悉不过，提起的心也终于踏实落地，他低低地应了一声：“Steve。”

Steve伸出双臂，替同伴做了个由疾跑到静止的减速缓冲，守株待兔地环抱了一下青年，欣悦之情溢于言表——比起有个温馨的家等待自己归来，Bucky特意出来寻找自己的行为虽然不理智，却更令他动容。有人时刻挂念着自己的感觉，完全驱散了来到陌生时代的孤独感，他再也不会与这个世界格格不入了，因为他有了稳固的羁绊。

Bucky一路快跑时累积了深深的浮躁，似乎从见到那个审美奇怪的鸡冠头开始，自己就浑身不对劲。这种异常在他寻人时演变为暴躁，但在自己被低唤名字时，烦躁的感觉如潮而退，整个人舒服了很多。

对方伸出双臂替自己做了减速缓冲，身体自然地撞入其怀中，被顺势环抱了一下。夜色之中，他靠在同伴的肩头，茫然片刻，仿佛从陌生的世界猛然进入了最熟悉的安全港，温和静谧，悠闲得不知道要做些什么。

拥抱的状态下，他闻到了一种淡淡的气息，似乎是独属于对方的味道，在鼻端挥之不去。耳廓蹭过了男人的侧颊，带来了凉凉的濡湿感，他意识到那是因为男子在奔跑中出了汗。想到对方归心似箭，他便觉得鼻端的气味充满了男子气概，很好闻，微妙地令人着迷。

先前影响了自己的躁乱死灰复燃，只是这一次就像换了个正确的方向般，不再令人抵触与厌恶了。Bucky舔了舔唇，在同伴收回双臂、放开自己时，伸出右手，用手背抹上了男子的前额，擦去汗水。

纱布的触感蹭过额头，Steve怔怔地想起自己为Bucky包扎的绷带，立刻握住了他的手腕，表示对汗液可能接触到伤口的反对。

Bucky则不以为然地解释道：“用的是手背，没关系。反正晚上也要换绷带了。”

Steve无奈地接受了在脸上蹭蹭蹭的伤爪，将有些汗湿的爪子握在双手中，问道：“伤口怎么样，还痒吗？”

“痒。”Bucky撇撇嘴，表达了情绪——痒又怎么样，难不成你还能帮我挠挠。

“唔……快长好了，明后天痂皮就差不多脱落了。”Steve每天替他包扎和照顾伤手，对于愈合情况有点把握，于是一边安慰着，一边转开话题，防止注意力都在不适上。

他先是说起了自己去酒吧打探的结果。说着说着，二人便并肩往回走去，经过没有路灯的区域，Steve牵起了Bucky的机械臂，像在黑暗的地下引路前行。Bucky的目光落在交握的手上，静静地听着关于“失乐园”的情报，判断是否要参与他们的狩猎行动。

Steve：“……所以我觉得明天可以试试，不过要全副武装，以防出现意外。你觉得呢？”  
Bucky：“好。”

听到太过简洁的答复，Steve侧首看着同伴的侧颜，晃了晃他的机械臂，以示意见征询。

Bucky意兴阑珊地多给了几个字：“一群菜鸟，就算倒戈也不足为惧。”

想到对方四辆装甲车被一头强弩之末的变异公牛追出那么远，Steve不由得笑着摇了摇头，与青年达成了一致。随后，他又说了Hank可以帮助维护机械臂的事儿，最后在昏暗的路灯下，从背包中取出Charles赠送的果味金酒，借花献佛。

看着青年眼前一亮，Steve笑得愉悦，顺口调侃道：“就知道你会喜欢。记得你十几岁就会偷跑去酒吧，各种蹭酒喝，但其实酒量普普通通。”

Bucky削了他一眼，辩道：“有了血清，现在已经喝不醉了。”

Steve深有体会：“少了微醺的乐趣，不过能免疫大部分疾病，也不会受到毒品、神经毒气和催眠气体的侵害，很实用。”

Bucky颔首，脑中不期然地点亮了些许回忆——自己醉眼朦胧地，见瘦小的Steve找到酒吧，四顾的目光望了过来，眼睛一亮，将自己带了出去。夜风清寒，吹在因微醺而泛红发烫的脸上，更显凉意。他的整条胳膊都搭在对方的肩上，身躯也半倚着小个子，亏得对方还能坚持一路，将自己扶回家。

有些不记得他对自己说了些什么了，只记得自己慵懒地看着他认真的侧颜，笑容不熄。

“笑得那么开心，很喜欢这瓶酒？”  
“嗯？”Bucky回过神来，看着健硕挺拔的Steve，又看看手中的酒瓶，胡乱地应声，“嗯，回去尝尝。”

“好，喝不醉也可以品个味。”Steve一边将金酒收回背包，一边记下了现在的Bucky也喜欢酒这件事。

他们由北向南地穿过居住区，又由东向西地走了一段路，两旁的店铺都关得差不多了，唯有民居与旅店还亮着暖黄色的光，偶尔有烛影明灭，就像闪烁的星子，铺就了一条温暖星河。

Steve牵着Bucky的手徜徉其中，感慨着若是没有人类文明，他们恐怕只能行走于漆黑一片的旷野，失去归属感与安全感。

准备打烊的老约翰见到二人携手归来，想到了与自己共白首的老伴儿，笑眯眯地招呼着二人，给了他们一支蜡烛。青鸟旅社中，小不点儿含着面包屑，努力培养睡意，蓝伯特的目光扫过二人相牵的手，笑着打了个招呼。

回到204号房，Bucky取下手枪，慵懒地舒展着身体。Steve忍住挠一挠他的冲动，笑着安排道：“你先去洗吧，待会儿替你搓毛巾。洗完了换绷带。”

Bucky应了一声，目光却转到了背包上。Steve一怔，旋即乐不可支地取出金酒，让他先过过瘾。于是二人坐在桌边，一人半杯酒，边喝边回忆往昔，不时彼此揶揄两句，笑得面庞泛红。

柑橘金酒充满了成熟水果的甜蜜与芳香，令人在鲜甜的果味中流连忘返，仿佛闭上眼，便能置身于南美果园，品味丰收的喜悦之情。Bucky又添了半杯，在同伴饱含笑意的目光下过足了瘾，这才舔舔唇，满足地回味了片刻，起身准备换洗衣物。


	23. 激流

Steve叠起二人的作战服待用，将带回来的食物堆了半桌，选取了明日早餐的几款搭配，又将被子铺成了两个整齐相贴的被窝。收拾好房间后，他看着被蝎式冲锋枪靠着的、擦得光可鉴人的盾牌，笑得愉悦。

随后他脱下冲锋衣外套，敲门步入浴室，准备替同伴搓洗毛巾，却被唤住了——

“Steve……”  
“嗯？”

Steve注意到，这一次的浴帘上，并未留下健美身形的投影，说明青年并非站在浴缸内。他猜测对方双手不宜沾水，所以遇到了小麻烦，便和煦地问道：“怎么不淋浴了，要帮忙吗？”

“嗯……”Bucky迟滞片刻，方才应了一声。

“那、我掀浴帘咯？”  
“好。”

Steve左手拨开浴帘，见到正是背对着自己端坐在浴缸中的青年，以一条白毛巾围着身体中央，温水没至腰间，冒着热腾腾的薄雾，闪烁着粼粼水光——竟是难得用了盆浴，看起来是为了洗头。

Bucky的金属手高举莲蓬头，开着小花洒，冲洗着一头湿润的中发。他侧着肩，以免热水淌过机械臂。他的右手握着一瓶洗发露，正僵持着，似乎在思考应该如何挤上掌心与涂抹——双手不能触水，实在是太不方便了。

想到这里，Bucky回首，抿着唇，看了禁止他碰水的“始作俑者”一眼，示意负责。Steve看着他那别扭的姿势，也意识到对方想要洗个头是多么不容易，不由得无奈地笑笑，低声问道：“我帮你洗？”

Bucky：“嗯。”

Steve见状，不再拖沓，直接在热气腾腾的浴室中脱下深蓝色的T恤，只穿着一件白色的背心，洗了手，上前为同伴服务。他坐在了米白色的浴缸边缘，接过了对方手中的花洒，一边用温水淋着湿漉漉的脑袋，一边分开右手五指，理顺了中长微卷的发。

Bucky阖眼，任由对方动作。当他发现在Steve的操控下，不会有水流淌过面部时，他睁开了眼，微仰首，见到的就是对方意趣盎然的笑容。他暗自撇了撇嘴——又不是什么好玩的事。

殊不知，这样的体验对于Steve而言也很新鲜，稀罕度不亚于一只猫儿主动去洗澡。

Steve：“水温合适吗？”  
Bucky：“嗯。”  
Steve：“倒点洗发露给我。”  
Bucky：“好。”

向掌心的洗发露加水稀释，待起泡后，均匀地抹于发上。Steve在发悬上顺时针按揉着，不时撒上水珠，认真专注。由于他坐在同伴身前，视野中只囊括赤裸的上半身，关键处还围着白毛巾，倒也不会尴尬。

揉搓了一小会儿，他又摊开了掌心，道：“泡沫不够丰富，再挤一点。”

Bucky：“好。”

Steve的指甲修剪得整齐圆润，揉搓时又只用柔软的指腹，所以Bucky很快便在妥帖的服务中放松了身体，像一只慵懒的猫般眯起了眼。中长的发丝在丰富的泡沫中显得格外柔顺，发尾不时缠上男人的五指，又被打着旋揉开，Steve感到自己就像在咖啡拉花，泡沫温软绵密，散发着清新的香气。

Bucky的脑袋与自己靠得很近，他情不自禁地深吸了一口气，轻轻地抓着柔软的发，放松着头皮，也除去脱落的角质层，不时地说着“痒吗？”、“手重就告诉我”，根据同伴的反馈调整着手中的动作，耐心细致地进入了按摩阶段。

打理刘海的时候，Steve顺手替青年按摩了一会儿太阳穴，他顺时针揉着，口中则根据规律替对方调整着呼吸：“呼——吸，呼——吸，对，就这样。”

Bucky依言而行，不一会儿便笑道：“你学按摩，我倒是坐享其成了。”  
Steve也笑着回应：“这才叫没白学。”

面部打理完毕，确认泡沫不会淌入眼睛后，Steve换了个方向，坐到了同伴身后的浴缸边缘，开始按摩百会与风池。

Steve：“往后仰一点……对。”

他的拇指放在百会穴上，以指腹来回的按压着。单调的后脑勺不如俊朗的五官更能汇聚目光，所以Steve的视线顺着发梢的水滴，不经意间下滑——宽肩窄腰，肌肉紧实，髋部往下包裹在白毛巾中，健美的身材赏心悦目。

在布鲁克林的那些年，体弱多病的Steve单薄瘦小，自然憧憬过完美身材。使用超级士兵血清后，他一蹴而就地获得了超常的体格，成为了强健的战士，却很少为自己速成的体型而骄傲。被神盾局从冰下挖掘出来后，他亲手制作沙袋，练习高强度的拳击、俯卧撑、长跑，目的除了复健与体能强化，更是希望自己的力量真材实料。

而Bucky的血清是在被俘期间，由佐拉博士注射的，前后体格变化不明显。可以想象在Winter Soldier计划的七十年间，Bucky也是经过了千锤百炼，才被打造成如今的健硕体格的。忆起昨晚按摩时，健美结实的身躯比例完美，欣赏之情油然而生。

坐在浴缸边缘，Steve以食中二指一起按摩着风池穴，取掌根末端放松着颈部肌肉。圆周运动中，他透过越肩视角，注意到了Bucky的一双长腿，并不削瘦，而是肌肉线条优美，可以想象其中蕴含的力量，足以使他爆发出猎豹般的速度与杀伤力。

有趣的是，在洗头与按摩的过程中，只要他觉得惬意了，双腿肌肉便是轻松舒展的，若是感到无聊了，两只爪子就会踩踩水，将浴缸变成造波池，令人想捏捏那双脚。

Steve笑看了会儿，却突然发现越肩视角带来了微妙的视觉误差——视野中唯有健美的肩背与结实的长腿，不低头就看不到腰下裹着的毛巾，所以产生了对方不着寸缕的错觉。

对于视觉惯性联想，Steve的面上泛起一层薄红，总觉得坐在Bucky身后想着这些有点不好意思，于是在完成了风池穴的按摩后，他坐回了青年的前方，专心为其冲洗泡沫。

Bucky慵懒地阖眼仰首，享受着温热的水流浸润发顶的舒适感。柔软的指腹在头皮上灵活地游走，带走了脱落的角质层与绵密的泡沫，留下洗发露浅淡的清香，氤氲得一室旖旎，云雾朦胧。

如果让Bucky在Steve的身上，选一个他最喜欢的部位，那有可能会是双手。因为它们灵活、有力、稳妥，代表了给予、安抚、照顾。他最清晰的一段记忆，是从进入自毁程序的九头蛇分基地开始的，那双手抱着他逃出生天，到后来背着他离开瓦特镇。

坠入地底后，这双手给予了他食水、信任和前进的方向。伸手不见五指的黑暗中，多少次他都是靠着温柔又坚定的牵引，不偏不倚地向前行进，他明明在经历了X-38项目后，将无边的黑暗与感觉剥夺、病理心理连成一线，却被对方向自己探来的一只手，轻易地化解了。

触碰、温暖、安心，干燥的掌心能赋予太多美好，以至于离开地下后，他也自然而然地接受了对方揽肩或腰的动作，仿佛自己也曾那般待他，亲密无间，温情如常。

后来，这双手为自己打理生活，与自己一同战斗，耐心妥帖地将他从噩梦中唤醒，细致入微地为他刮去胡茬，兴致勃勃地替他按摩全身……他清楚地记得，对方手掌摩擦生热后，贴在自己的皮肤上有多么地温暖舒适，恰到好处地按压捏揉，能令他全然放松，活血解乏。

伤手包扎、搓洗毛巾、洗发按揉，还有从踏碎了的阶梯上将他抱到地面，在树下张开双臂稳稳地接住了他，在夜晚给予寻人的他一个拥抱……一切的温暖美好都来自这双手，源于这个人。

Bucky兀然睁开了碧色的双眸，望向了眼前认真专注的男子。

Steve刚用清水，替Bucky将雪白的泡沫冲洗干净，露出鲜亮的发色。湿漉漉的中发带着微卷，顺服地偎在指间，被妥帖地梳至脑后。看着自己打理出的大背头，衬着那清俊的面容，Steve恍若回到布鲁克林，见到了当初的Bucky，时髦、自信、讨女孩子喜欢，笑容好看又醉人。

当自己从母亲的葬礼上孤身回来时，他不放心自己，紧随其后，给予自己安慰与支撑。那时的他也是大背头，辅以西装领带，显得成熟稳重，格外肃穆……而今的Bucky依然额头饱满、眉目轮廓深刻，坚毅的面庞与泛着青的下颌却沧桑了不少，仿佛经过了锻造与淬炼，又或者饱经风霜。

无论是外貌、脾性的变化，又或者是那条存在感极强的机械臂，都令Steve深刻感受到Bucky与众不同的经历，也令他时时刻刻都想多照顾对方一点，挽回青年失去了的纯真岁月，也弥补当初失之交臂所带来的遗憾与悔恨。所以他总是很乐意照顾Bucky，这能令他的心情快速变好，就像一个孤独的过时之人，突然拥有了自己的世界，一切的回忆、情怀纷至沓来，生活充实又满足……

见青年睁开碧色的双眸，望向自己，Steve替他将刘海梳至耳后，笑着调侃：“又是英俊的帅小伙啦。”

充满成就感与满足感的笑容落在Bucky的眼中，温柔细腻，就像晴空中的一抹白云，掩着似火的骄阳，温暖明朗。他注意到对方的前额、鼻翼凝着汗珠，金棕色的短发也湿漉漉的，显然在热气腾腾的浴室中劳作，很是闷热。但他的神情是那么地高兴，没有丝毫的忍耐与艰辛，就像在做自己最喜欢的事，满心满眼都是快乐。

Bucky被这种奇妙的感觉触动了，他向上伸手，拿到了挂在架子上的毛巾，给Steve擦了擦汗。对方也并未推脱，直接像剃须时那样，面庞隔着毛巾蹭了蹭自己的掌心，就着自己的手，擦着脸上的汗珠。

此时，Bucky发现对方连贴身的白背心都汗湿了，紧贴着胸膛，勾勒出健硕的肌肉轮廓。那是Captain America特有的完美身材，有力、性感，就像钢铁熔炉，充满能量又火热异常……

他忽然想起了黑暗的居住区中，自己被对方环抱时的感觉——他们胸膛相贴，清晰地感受到彼此稳健的心跳，还有包围了自己的汗水气息，充满了男子气概，好闻，微妙地令人着迷……

不知为何，眼前兀然闪过酒吧中，那个坐在吧台前的鸡冠头青年，以及自己靠近他时，浑身不适、烦闷浮躁的怪异感觉。那时的他升不起应有的警惕之情，好似危机感正在沉睡，如今想来，则十分不对劲。面对死灰复燃的躁乱，他堵不如疏，抛开了那个令他烦躁不安的家伙，将注意力转回了自己最熟悉的人身上。

“头发洗好了，待会儿向蓝伯特借个电吹风，吹干就行。”Steve揉了揉湿漉漉的脑袋，含笑看着Bucky不知道该不该拍开自己的模样，转而道，“替你洗一下耳朵后面吧。”

他湿手沾了肥皂，用带着泡沫的手指涂抹耳后，又揉起了整个外耳廓……Bucky只觉得耳畔湿湿滑滑的，在触碰中有些痒，指腹摩挲耳廓发出的声响令人麻酥酥的，就像有人在耳后说话。

这令他回忆起黑暗的地下，干掉了变异巨蜥后，男人曾从身后环上双臂，庆幸自己平安无事；当他们为了是否喝血而争执后，Steve也从身后抱着自己，借着归还战术刀的机会，温言软语地让自己不要生气；还有麦田边的了望台上，他的背脊与对方的胸膛紧紧相贴，他们分吃一个麦饼、共享一瓶水、望着同样的晚霞落日，亲密私语……

那低沉的嗓音磁性又温柔，在耳畔撩拨着他的神经，就像简单的清洗外耳的动作，便能令他麻了身躯，血流加速，耳廓发烫。

“耳朵红红的，水很烫吗？”Steve看着青年通红的双耳，探了探水温，信口问道。见对方只是摇了摇头，他便用温水绞了毛巾，轻轻地抹拭着外耳的水迹，吮去悬于耳坠的水珠。

当湿热的毛巾划过对耳轮时，蒸腾的水雾进入了耳道，就像有人在耳边呵了一口热气，若有似无的麻痒感直入心底。热烫的心头仿佛影响到了泵血功能，将火热的感触散入四肢百骸，氤氲不散。下腹渐渐聚拢了一股热意，Bucky口干舌燥地舔了舔唇。

他觉得浑身不对劲，燥热又冲动，整个人状态有异，却不知缘由……

Steve依样画葫芦地擦干另一侧的耳朵，收回手、坐直上身，这才发现Bucky不像先前那样慵懒地阖着眼，而是蹙眉平视前方，目光却无聚焦。下撇的唇角证实了他的不悦，Steve一怔，低声问道：“怎么了？”

见对方抿唇不答，Steve更诧异了，他放下手中的毛巾，认真地唤道：“Bucky？”

又来了，用那种嗓音亲昵地唤着自己……难道还能说想着他的事，自己就变得很奇怪了吗？

Bucky一边腹诽，一边垂眸看了一眼，然后满脸不高兴地转开目光，凝视着瓷砖上的花纹，不再理睬“始作俑者”。

Steve按捺着莫名与迷茫，跟着青年方才的视线，垂首看了一眼，旋即他就怔住了——雪白的毛巾依然围在了Bucky的腰下，但中央俨然隆起了不少，轮廓鲜明，宛如龙卧山岗。

眼角余光瞥见男人的愕然，Bucky委屈地撇了撇嘴，更不高兴了。

来一杯酒吧中，戴肯抬手梳理着独特的鸡冠头波浪发，瞥了眼消失在店门口的学者与轮椅男的背影，向眼前刚来到酒吧的、穿着唇环的姑娘问道：“你叫索菲亚？”

“是、是的，我、我叫索菲亚！”姑娘双手交握在胸前，圆睁的双眼泛着喜悦的光芒，连唇环都随着她亢奋的哆嗦而颤抖了起来——显然，被对方问话、唤了名字，令她激动到了极点。

“你知道幻影猫？”  
“好像听我哥提过这个名字……就在这个月！”  
“你哥是谁？该怎么找他呢？”  
“他是‘失乐园’的人。今天和我约好来喝酒的，应该晚点就会到。”  
“很好。”

戴肯兴奋地舔了舔唇，跃跃欲试的神情证明他心情不错。原本因为索菲亚而退开一步的男男女女立时围了上来，阿谀献媚的模样如出一辙。找到线索的戴肯用不到他们了，于是挥手让他们散了。然而诸人还没从这阵兴奋劲中过去，两名女性看着他的目光更是充满了情欲，谁都不愿离开。

戴肯乖戾地咧开嘴，露出白森森的牙齿，沉声道：“我说了——滚！”

那一瞬间，仿佛有一只上古魔兽踏下巨足，引起的地震波撼动了每个人的心神，诸人的神情瞬间从爱慕变为恐惧，惊惶地转身就跑，唯有酒保与索菲亚不明所以地站在原地，先是局促了片刻，随后又崇慕地看着青年，宛如陷入热恋——只是这样炽热的神情，由一个姑娘与一个四十岁的中年人同时做来，显得有些怪异。

戴肯冷哼一声，不屑一顾地喝起了酒——作为变种人，他拥有一项很特别的能力，即是操控费洛蒙。他可以用费洛蒙操纵其他人的情绪和感官知觉，譬如灌输强烈的恐惧感、愉快感、失落感、性冲动，或某种对于安全的错误认识。

这种能力的影响范围较小，不足半个酒吧，却百试百灵，毕竟这是现实自然能力，而非心灵能力，所以极难抵御。只是之前出现的、装有机械手的青年明明踏入了自己的领域，受到了影响，却很快便清醒过来，转身离开，令他有些在意。

不过无所谓了，比起找到幻影猫后要执行的计划，这些旁枝末节的事不算什么——希望金刚狼没有骗他，不然他不介意再次给他开膛破肚。切开坚实的肌肉，被那家伙的热血喷洒到脸上的感觉，好到疯狂……

戴肯贪婪地舔唇，狼一样的目光充满了残忍的兴味。

碰到这种意料之外的突发状况，Steve有些无措，他抬眼看向Bucky闷闷不乐的模样，不知自己该做些什么。

他的沉默令Bucky变得焦躁，燥热的感觉升腾，脾气也渐长。想到那些令自己变得奇怪的回忆，充盈着温情和暖，他便按捺着嗔怪，探出右手——与其僵持，不如自己把问题解决了。

指尖没入温暖的水面时，手腕被握住了，宽大的掌心紧贴着脉搏，热烫的触感加剧了心跳。只是阻止自己的意味太过明显，浑身不适的Bucky瞪着对方，怫然不悦。

然而那只手还是稳稳地将自己的右手托离水面，放回浴缸边缘，包扎的绷带尚未浸湿。随后，坚持不让Bucky自给自足的Steve塌着眉，无声低叹……看着炸毛的猫儿，他屈指轻轻地刮了一下鼻梁，无奈又亲昵地道：“我帮你。”

不帮，还能怎么办呢？

让伤手泡入热水中摩擦？那就白结痂了。让机械臂冒着短路生锈的风险探入水中？那断金碎石的威力，连剃须自己都忍不住接手，更别说这种敏感又脆弱的重要部位了。左手不行、右手不行，难道视若无睹地让Bucky兀自忍耐到欲望退潮？未免残忍。

所以，在不伤及身心的前提下，他基本别无选择。

Steve收起苦笑，转而拍了拍同伴赤裸的肩头，温言道：“这是正常的生理现象，没什么的，放轻松。”

Bucky在听到“我帮你”时已然微讶，发现对方正在安慰自己，忍不住侧首相望，男子的神情依然温暖又认真，丝毫不会令人窘迫。胶着的目光凝滞了呼吸，Bucky就这样望着他，仿佛要从晴空般的眸中，寻到隐晦的秘密。

凝视着那碧色的双眸，Steve觉得自己仿若进入了幽静的林地深处，陷入了碧绿的潭水之中，周身清凉静谧，还能见到前来饮水的灰兔与小鹿。他心下一片安宁，又有些渴，情不自禁地想凑上前去，啜饮两口解干渴……水润的碧色清澈透亮，却仿佛暗藏了水涡，轻易地将他卷入其中，载沉载浮。

当Steve回过神来时，他探出的手已接近Bucky的面庞，而对方正一动不动地凝视着他。他不知自己想做什么，只是在那潭醉人的碧色前，他不可抑制地产生了触碰对方的愿望——意识到这一点后，他的手一偏，将贴着青年侧颊的发丝别至耳后，泛红的耳廓、微糙的下颌与清俊的五官绘成漂亮的侧颜，令人神往。

Steve终于确认，在这双眼的凝视下，自己恐怕很难镇定自若地“帮他”。所以他将花洒塞入Bucky手中，闪烁其词：“加点热水，别着凉了。”

Bucky颔首，将热水注入浴缸，上升的水位没过了他的脐，融融的暖意涌入腹部，将身体烘托如临云端，沐浴着阳光。看着结实的腹肌被水面吞没了一半，形成块垒分明的倒影，他放下花洒，抬头看向男子，却见对方取下一块干燥的白毛巾，折叠后举到自己面前，竟是想蒙眼。

Bucky蹙眉，后仰着躲开了，着恼的神情落在对方眼中，终是引来了低声的解释——“Bucky，被你看着……我会不好意思的。”

说到后半句时，Steve的面庞也悄然浮起一层薄红，塌眉抿唇的模样有些苦恼。他看了同伴一眼又迅速移开目光，这般难得的无措莫名地取悦了Bucky，后者定定地看着他，揶揄地打量了半分钟，直到对方的脖颈也染上一层绯色，方才微挑唇角，阖眼前倾身体，眉心率先蹭上了绷直的毛巾。

得到配合，Steve舒了一口气，双手绕过同伴湿漉漉的脑袋，在后脑勺处打结。为了不牵连发丝，他一手托着青年的后脑勺靠近自己，这样便能坐在浴缸边、居高临下地看清打结的过程了。

这个动作近似环抱，令失去视觉的Bucky敏锐地感到，自己前额贴上了健硕的胸肌，结实的触感充满弹性。隔着背心布料，能闻到被洗发露与皂香裹着的汗味，就像夜晚飞奔后拥着自己的怀抱，意外地令人安心。

后脑勺的结打得不紧，只是保证干燥的毛巾能严实地捂住双眼而已。少了令自己心乱的因素，Steve的动作顺畅了许多，他以手舀水，浇热了浴缸椭圆形的一头，随后按着青年的肩头，令他躺靠上去，自然舒展身躯。与坐直上半身相比，此时热水直接没至胸膛，就不会着凉了。

做好准备工作后，他从头到脚地打量了一下青年颀长健美的身躯，目光最后落至那段毛巾包裹着的部位，迟滞片刻，终是伸出手去，探入水中，抚上了隆起的小丘。那一瞬间，他产生了掌心滚烫的错觉，连带着面庞也升了温。

注意到青年的小腹绷紧了，他不再拖延，转而用指腹按摩般描绘着蜿蜒的轮廓，以掌心隔着毛巾按揉柱身，直到沉睡的巨龙完全苏醒。

Steve并没有揭开毛巾的打算，这样他可以更自然而然一些。只是毛巾裹紧了青年的腰臀，不方便动作，所以还是需要松开束缚。Bucky感到身上的毛巾被拉扯着，便顺势挺腰，任由对方扯松了遮掩，勃发的欲望也如同被释放般，脱离桎梏。

白色的毛巾被斜挑起一个锐角，Steve将精神抖擞的昂扬抄入手中，裹在外层的纺织纤维令其显得格外硬挺粗硕。如果以平常心而论，他会由衷地夸赞同伴的身强体健、男人味十足，但在这特殊的敏感时刻，他只能在紧张中保持手的稳定，兴不起一点调侃的心思。

看了一眼沉睡般躺靠在浴缸中的Bucky，他庆幸自己蒙上了他的眼睛。随后，Steve深吸一口气，握着被毛巾包裹的柱体，轻缓地摩擦了起来……他并不知道，经验匮乏的自己，竟然歪打正着地选了一种舒适又刺激的助兴方式。

随着他的动作，无数的毛圈绒头在水的润滑下，来回摩擦着柱身，如同大片细小的绒羽拂过敏感处，亦如赤足踏于新生的草坪，酥、麻、痒渐次而来，挠得神经兴奋起来，血液大量注入海绵体血管部，整个人燥热异常。

Bucky看不见男人的动作，只能阖眼感受，他本就出色的感官因视觉封锁而加倍敏锐。他能感到Steve的左手，正小心翼翼地掌控着自己的昂扬，一侧由掌心熨烫，另一侧以四指抚弄，撸动时的虚握令水流不断地穿梭其间，形成了微小的涡流，吮吸着每一寸敏感。

密布的毛圈绒头犹如墙头草，顺着水流来回倾倒，一会儿正向刷过柱身，一会儿逆向撩拨，无数受力均匀的着力点同步刺激着他，快感潮水般涌来，令人如临云端。

不知不觉间，Bucky的双手在浴缸边扶稳，仿佛只要放开手，下一秒就会被卷入没顶的快感漩涡。他的知觉集中于受到剧烈刺激的部位，感官成倍放大，仿若整个人浮潜于浅海中，海藻温柔地刷过他的皮肤，鱼儿凑上前来啄吻……他费了很大的工夫，方才确认如影随形的几条小鱼正是同伴的指腹，不时地点戳与按压着昂扬，进一步地刺激了欲望。

Steve动作上手后，方才有精力去关注同伴的感受。他注意到Bucky的脚趾渐渐蜷缩了起来，脚跟不时蹬踏着滑过浴缸壁，有点在忍耐与失控间挣扎的意味。

看来自己做得还不错——Steve牵起唇角，侧首望向同伴的面部，白毛巾蒙眼造成了一种纯洁又禁欲的感觉，辅以白种人的皮肤，衬得双唇色彩鲜明。只是此刻，Bucky正紧咬着自己的下唇，忍耐与克制的意味强烈。

“Bucky？张口，不要咬。”Steve左手保持动作，侧转身体正对他，右手挑起下颌，试图用拇指分开唇瓣。

见青年我行我素地咬着唇，Steve的指腹拈着下唇，轻轻地摩挲着，试图抢下这块地盘，口中则低哄着：“松开牙齿……听话。”——Bucky挣扎片刻，依言而行，Steve这才松了口气，旋即便发现下唇被印上了深深的齿痕，有些红肿。

“怎么和自己过不去？”Steve拧着眉，左手继续抚弄着硬挺的昂扬，右手指腹则蘸着温水，探向唇间，轻柔地按压抚弄，直到齿痕稍退，方才重新将注意力转回左手。

摩挲着唇瓣的温软离开后，Bucky舔了舔下唇。忽而，他感到包裹着欲望的握力收拢，立时咬唇吞下了闷哼，随后又想起男子的叮嘱，终是不甘不愿地松开了唇，撇了撇嘴。

为了避免在反复的刺激中感到疲劳，Steve放开了粗硕的柱身，将阵地向上转移。当他的手搭上圆润的顶端，隔着毛巾轻揉慢拈时，一声闷哼吸引了他的注意力——Bucky的喘息有些粗重，毛巾下的半容泛着红。

Steve似懂非懂地又揉捏了两下，青年果然沉闷地“唔”了一声，短促的尾音被吞入口中，旋即才松开了被蹂躏的下唇——他这才明白，原来Bucky咬着唇，是为了屏息吞声，以免在强烈的刺激下呻吟出声。

对于Bucky而言，阵地的转移意味着无数小软刷绵密地舔舐着他的欲望顶端，光滑的皮肤比其他部分更薄，所以极易受到刺激。他甚至能感受到少量体液在刺激中，自顶端的小口缓缓流出，起到了润滑的作用。

Steve感到手中圆润的部位又饱满了些许，透过舒张的毛巾，甚至能看清湿润的白色下透出的绯红，显然是充血并完全勃起的信号。

“嗯…呼…”Bucky微微摇头，支起左腿，似乎想将自己的敏感与男人的手隔离，却也从侧面告诉对方，他受到的刺激有多强烈，几乎坚持不下去了。

Steve不想半途而废，他腾出左手抚着同伴的膝头，右手跟着没入水面，重新将巨龙握入手中，上下提拉，轻缓摩擦。

温暖、潮湿、润滑，欲望被水流与毛巾紧裹着吮吸，紧窒的快意层叠汹涌。Bucky感觉身上的每一个毛孔都在放大呼吸，身体会不由自主地紧缩，全部的注意力都集中在那一处，整个人都在欲望的大潮中浮沉。

他的双脚无意识地蹬踏着浴缸，亚克力材料光滑平整，加上注入了大量温水，脚底直打滑，人没能挪动半分，兴起的水纹倒是波浪起伏地拍击着胸膛。上升的水位对胸腔造成压力，影响了呼吸，胸口有些闷……Bucky产生了自己快要沉没的错觉。

随着男人左手的抚弄，毛巾上的几丛绒头钻入了欲望顶端的小孔，四散着挠起了细细的管孔，过电般的感觉接踵而来，小腿痉挛般抽搐了两下，身体下滑了两寸，热水没过锁骨。

Steve听到Bucky的呼吸变得粗重，注意到他使劲地仰着头，面庞与脖颈一片潮红。这种呼吸困难般的溺水感，令他立刻停止了手头的动作，双臂探入水中，准备将人向右挪动，重新靠回浴缸壁。当他的左手探向膝弯、右手搂住后背时，光滑温软的触感通过视觉以外的方式刺激着神经，令他清晰地意识到自己在做什么。

漾起的波纹在长而健美的双腿上投下了粼粼水光，变幻莫测。随着自己双手施力，将青年从水中抱起，温水留恋地舔过光滑的皮肤，缓缓退去……率先露出的是性感的锁骨，弯曲的细长骨凹陷处，积聚了两汪清水，明晃晃地惹眼，令人产生一饮而尽的冲动。

Steve抿起唇，移开目光，却见退潮的温水散发着微末的白雾，宛如迷雾大陆被拨开神秘的面纱，渐渐展现出他的全貌。健康的肤色被覆上了一层晶亮的水泽，在浴室灯的映照下，泛着珍珠般温润的光芒。几颗水珠缀于肌肤之上，如宝石般光芒流转，其中有两颗有着红玛瑙般的艳丽色泽，只因作为底色的茱萸红润亮泽。

Steve面庞一热，微微侧首。

含着一汪水的脐下，白毛巾仍然尽忠职守地护卫着它的领地。吸满水分而下垂的它淅淅沥沥地滴着水珠，如同雨幕，掩去了圆润的臀型。一双长腿破水而出，水流顺着肌理舔舐着，滑过脚背，化为水珠，将坠未坠地吮着趾尖，恋恋不舍。

Steve将青年摆成坐姿，安置于浴缸的右端。整个过程不过十秒，他却比杠铃挺举更吃力，鼻尖见汗。

二战期间，他们共度军旅生涯，共浴也不是什么稀罕事，裸裎相对时轻松自然。可是如今，自己还穿着背心长裤，为什么却会手足无措，视线也不知搁哪儿才好——Steve脑中空白，光滑水润的皮肤带来的视、触觉效果强烈，令他产生了方才打捞起一尾人鱼的错觉。湿漉漉的触感于掌心残留，挥之不去。

一具漂亮的身体——这是他第一次产生这样的想法。

Bucky感受到了他的凝滞，侧首相询：“怎么了？”

看着被蒙眼的青年，Steve诧然回神，若无其事地说着“没什么”。他以为对方的询问是一种变相的催促，毕竟没人会喜欢在快感攀升的时刻被打断，所以他的左手重新探入水下，抚上软绒的毛巾，轻轻握住了起立的部位，揉了起来。

“嗯……”Bucky溢出了一个鼻音，旋即垂首，唯有红红的耳廓半露于毛巾下，令人看得分明。

这是……害羞了吗？

Steve兀然觉得这样生涩的反应十分有趣，甚至有些可爱。他的目光顺着泛红的耳廓，描摹着圆润的耳垂……从冰层下被挖掘出来后，来到了这个新时代，看着不少时尚女性与叛逆男性打着耳洞，佩戴着耳环耳钉，甚至眉钉鼻环唇环，他不得不承认自己的审美落伍了，可他就是喜欢那个年代的怀旧质朴，就像眼前空空如也的耳垂，圆润饱满，有着自然的美感，这样就很好。

感到水温逐步下降，他拿起沉底的花洒，开始添加热水。细密的水花簌簌而落，漾起一池涟漪。青年的小腹、大腿被间接淋到，肌肉微跳，似是麻痒难耐。想到某人被自己挠痒痒时的反应，Steve挑眉而笑，调整过水温后，将花洒挪上胸膛，像拿着一根水枪式逗猫棒似的，细细地“挠”起了胸腹处的肌肉群。

看着Bucky不适地小幅度闪避，Steve将花洒举至毛巾上方，一束束细小的水流攒射，透过水面袭上毛巾时，劲力已被削弱七成，但青年还是身躯一颤，向后挪动些许，背脊紧贴着浴缸。然而水流追踪而至，锲而不舍地对他展开了袭击，他这才确认对方是故意的，扶着浴缸边缘的机械臂一动，小臂锤上了男人的胸膛，警告的意味明显。

控制了劲力的一击并不重，Steve吞下笑音，弯着眉眼关了花洒。这种玩心大起的心态令他感到年轻与活力，就像回到了会彼此泼水的青春年少，亲密无间。当然，得逞后必须安抚，不然猫儿必定炸毛。

试了下水温，暖融融地很是舒适，他放心地投入了“工作”，开始一心一意地帮同伴解决问题。或许是经受了热水的洗礼，手中的昂扬又膨胀了些许，隔着毛巾细细摩挲，能清晰地寻到脉络与冠状沟。

绒头毛圈密集地涌向了凸出的山脊与凹陷的沟渠，化身柔软的小毛刷，四处洒扫。青年唇线紧抿，努力克制着咬唇的冲动，扬起脖颈，仿佛这样便能获得更多的新鲜空气——层叠的快感汹涌而至，他呼吸不畅。

Steve抬眼，见到的就是凸起的喉结正在不断震颤，明明是大口呼吸的模样，面庞却憋得通红，还渗出了汗水。他用右手背替青年抹去了鼻尖的汗珠，擦拭着温热的面庞，就像黑夜重逢时，对方举起包着绷带的手，为自己做的那样。

他注意到由于全力后仰，Bucky的后脑枕在瓷砖上，后颈则被浴缸边缘顶着，冷硬的材质看起来不太舒适。他洗净右手，寻缝觅隙，分开五指垫在了青年的颈后，令他能枕靠在软处。

对于Bucky而言，比起抚慰着自己、不时作乱的左手，沉稳托于脑后的右手更令他感到安心。回想起被对方抱离水面感觉，身体是赤裸着的，心灵也坦诚自然，在这全无防备的一刻，即使被蒙上了双眼，竟也没感到不安，因为那个人正在自己的身边，一如于漆黑的地下牵着他的手，引导着前行的方向。

随着对方愈加熟练的动作与手法，快感湍急汹涌，仿佛要将人溺毙在欲望的大潮下。浮沉之际，他微屈膝、双足踏于浴缸底部，脚背绷紧发白，头部则顺着垫于颈后的手掌，从手腕、小臂，一路滑至臂弯处。

Steve本就上身前倾，收紧了上臂，立时被青年靠上胸膛，湿漉漉的发丝贴上了白背心，布料吮着湿润发梢，扩散了洇湿的水迹，被浸润得贴了身，暖融融的感觉随之化入胸膛，洗发露的清新香气萦绕于鼻端，令人沉醉其中。

Steve前额见汗，想加快进展。他的左手四指轻重不一地撸动点按，拇指则不时地抚过欲望顶端，隔着绒软的毛巾，画着圈刺激饱满红润的部位。耳边，青年的喘息变得粗重，他不得不转移注意力，看向波光粼粼的水面。

青年结实又健康的身躯浸入其中，犹如一枚最鲜活的琥珀，封存着动人的生命色彩。白毛巾由于他的摆弄，已经盘踞成一团，裹紧了昂扬的龙身，捉襟见肘地露出了性感的下腹。V形的人鱼线收缩没入其中，引人遐想。

“唔嗯……”压低了的呻吟伴随着喘息，在二人的耳畔回响。Steve耳廓泛红，双眼紧闭，抿唇加快了手中的动作，Bucky则扬起脖颈，拧紧眉头，听着自己低哑的嗓音，红了面庞。

他有一瞬间感谢对方蒙上了自己的双眼，令二人免去四目相对的尴尬。但视觉被剥夺后，加倍敏锐的触觉大肆宣扬着某处持续传来的澎湃快感，还有耳畔加速的心跳声，以及鼻端的汗味，都清晰地告诉他，自己正靠在那人怀中，接受他对欲望的抚慰与疏导……

他甚至能听到Steve的手在滑动时，伴生的微弱的流水声，欲望随之水涨船高，这种濒临失控的感觉真是……糟糕透了。他低喘着，咬唇将快要溢出的呻吟吞入口中，又因为对方“不得咬唇”的指令而不甘愿地松口，他的喉结颤动，唇吻翕辟，本能终是突破了理性的封锁，哑声吐露了一个词：“Steve……”

Steve霎时睁开双眼，保持手中动作的同时，下意识地望向青年——几缕湿润的发丝凌乱地贴着他潮红的面庞，厚厚的白毛巾仍不能掩去眉头紧拧的轮廓，仿若在隐忍与失控间徘徊。

青年似是感受到了自己的注视，回望而来，隔着折叠的白毛巾，他依然能想象出最熟悉的人会露出怎样的表情——绿眸润泽、眼眶微红，就那么茫然地凝视着自己，无辜地流露着最自然的渴望。

“Steve……”Bucky茫然地睁着眼，白毛巾掩去了他不为人知的脆弱。他又一次迷惘地唤着这个名讳，就像独自咀嚼着止痛药或安眠药，等待着让人解脱的药效。

Steve兀自想道，在黑暗中沉沦的半个多世纪里，Bucky有没有像这样唤过自己，却得不到回应……他双耳发烫，心头却苦涩酸疼，五味杂陈。他终是开了口，黯哑低沉地道：“我在……”

得到回应，Bucky微微一怔，随后便阖上了眼，侧首靠上了男人的胸膛。因为角度的关系，他的动作有些别扭，身体却安然放松。Steve的动作变得僵硬，迟滞片刻，他还是本能地替Bucky调整了不适的姿势，以臂弯圈起青年的上身，令他能半倚在自己身前，就像在黑暗的地底，他挣扎于噩梦中时，自己所做的那样。

他的右手绕过青年身后，握着他的右上臂，结实有力的肌肉在手中舒张，光滑的皮肤透着盆浴的暖意。他的左手还握着毛巾包裹的昂扬，在持续不断的抚弄摩擦中，膨胀得热烫，耳畔的低喘也愈发清晰……Bucky微微启唇，下唇的红肿与齿痕未褪，仅靠偶尔舔唇的舌尖为其覆上一层亮泽的水光，令他想到以指腹摩挲时，那种柔软盈润的触感。

这样的Bucky就像水蚌，在舒适的温水中张开蚌壳，露出了柔软的身体，也吐露了秘藏的珍珠。他依赖着给予自己抚慰与守护之人，毫无防备地袒露了内里的柔软、脆弱与隐秘。而主动靠上胸膛、被揽到怀中的Bucky给予了Steve一种特殊的感觉，就像他每一次从身后环抱对方时，内心满溢而出的守护欲。

心理学认为，从背后主动拥抱对方代表着保护，表示拥抱者愿意主动给予被拥抱者爱与关怀，并且会从这种主动呵护和宠溺中感到幸福。赠人玫瑰，不外如是。

无论是经历了变异巨蜥的伏击，还是漫长的黑暗跋涉后见到阳光，又或是Bucky在噩梦中挣扎时，Steve都会情不自禁地从身后环抱着他，这不仅是给予温暖、支撑与守护，也是自己获得踏实与安全感的方式——他们彼此慰藉。

所以在这个旖旎的时刻，偎于怀中的Bucky令Steve不自觉地开启了情感的接收与输送，建立了特殊的关联方式，于二人之间架起了情感的桥梁。故而每一次喘息、呻吟与低唤，都成倍加强了对Steve的影响，他先是无措地目光游移，随后面红耳热地凝视着青年，最后目光变得极为复杂，又紧紧阖眼，专注地抚慰起了勇攀巅峰的昂扬。

Bucky被动地感受着汹涌的快感与情欲，躯体被身后的右臂半固定了，所以不再有下沉与窒息的错觉。眼角溢出了生理性的水花，被软绒的毛巾吮去，眼前不是一片黑暗，就是隐约透着灯光的纯白。他任由对方封闭了自己的视觉，这意味着一切发展都变得未知且不可控，他永远不知道对方下一步会做什么，甚至连那些鱼儿般围绕并亲吻着欲望的指尖，下一刻会落在何处也成了谜。

他暂时交出了身体的支配权，也因此获得了陌生且刺激的体验。他喜欢有力地揽着自己的手臂，喜欢熨烫着敏感处的掌心，也喜欢不断作乱的指尖。在这个人面前，他可以坦诚地面对自己的欲望，并饶有兴致地猜测对方下一秒的举动。他可以在没顶的快感中粗重地喘息，也可以无意识地唤着那个名字，哪怕他面庞潮红、双耳热烫，也可以因为看不见彼此而免去羞赧与尴尬。

随着欲望被不间断地抚慰与刺激，他鼻尖见汗、嗓音黯哑，再又一次唤了那人的名字后，Bucky感到对方明显地身体一僵，随后加大了手中抚弄的频率。累积的快感就这样一路突破了临界点，强有力的迸发将高潮推到极致，他的脑中一片空白，五六次间歇性的强烈收缩带来的完美快感主宰着身体，粘稠湿滑的触感通过毛巾包覆了欲望的顶端，制造着欣悦的余韵。

Bucky的皮肤红晕加深，肌肉轻微抽搐，心跳与呼吸达到高峰，有片刻失去了对身体的控制。Steve的右手迟疑地抚上了他光裸的肩头，轻轻地摩挲着，作为安抚。他的左手中，暖热的欲望正在复原，就像一个困了就睡的孩子。而他的掌心方才覆在欲望顶端，与毛巾一同拦下了迸射的粘稠，此时仿佛捂着烛火，觉得烧烫得厉害。

迟滞片刻，Steve撇开目光，收起了湿滑的毛巾，随后起身，拉上浴帘，走到镜前冲洗。Bucky则解开了蒙眼的毛巾，懒洋洋地靠回浴缸中，以手腕拨开浴帘，看着那人的背影——白背心湿透了，健硕的背肌轮廓清晰，动作时却有些僵硬。

想到记忆中的小个子被自己介绍姑娘时，那种放不开的腼腆内敛，Bucky牵起唇角。看着酣然入睡的部位与水中漾开的少量乳白，他意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，又满足地舒展了背肌，随后起身开始最后的冲淋。

整个过程中，男子只是默默地将洗净绞干了的毛巾放在架子上，随后走出浴室。当自己擦干身体，换上背心走入卧室时，他也只是匆匆与自己擦肩，带着换洗衣物进了浴室。

Bucky加深了笑意，看了一眼铺得整齐的两个被窝，旋即拿起钥匙、电子腕带与几颗绿豆，去楼下借吹风机。


	24. 决堤

夜晚十点，蓝伯特正在旅店前台，点着蜡烛进行当天的账目核对。一直忙里忙外的南茜则在收工前，提醒了一下异常——204号房的水电费达到102点积分，还在上涨中。

蓝伯特一怔——每天抵押100点积分的水电费，已经是一个很宽裕的数额了，足够两个入住者用电与洗澡，只要动作快点，水费就能结余不少。何况废土时代物资珍贵，劳动力却不怎么值钱，有多少人会每天洗澡的？未免太过奢侈。

他翻看了账本——204号房第一天水电费97，从飞沙走石的城外而来，洗漱得焕然一新是应该的；第二天67，果然比第一天质朴了很多；然而第三天竟然达到102，还在上升中，有点反常，不会是自家的水管爆裂、龙头漏水了吧？

蓝伯特正迟疑着要不要去看一下，下楼的脚步声随之而来。他抬头一看，巧了，正是204号房的客人，免了他夜晚敲门的尴尬。小不点儿原本在埋头梳理青绿色的羽毛，见了来者立时兴奋了起来，“吧唧吧唧”地乱叫，仿佛脑容量太小不记事儿。

Bucky也不恼，直接投了一颗绿豆过去，被青鸟扑扇着翅膀凌空接了。饵料吞入腹中，小不点儿果然改口了，“Bucky、Bucky”地叫得甜蜜——显然，小家伙已经有了“叫‘吧唧’有豆子吃”的条件反射。

蓝伯特见对方心情不错，便也放下心来，提了水电费超额之事。Bucky一怔，旋即反应过来，是自己洗了盆浴所以用了不少水，何况之后还来了一场水中活动，用了大量的热水保温……他牵起唇角，爽快地用电子腕带又抵押了50点积分，剩余95点。

虽然有点想看看同伴洗到一半没水了的窘境——不知是会打破僵持与自己说话呢，还是草草擦干了事，估计是后者——不过考虑到对方刚替自己服务完毕，浑身汗湿，就不捉弄他了。连将洗发露换成仙人球的戏言也抛到了一边，投桃报李真是个好品质。

Bucky眉眼微弯，心情轻松舒畅，好像经历了一场旖旎又私密的零距离接触后，自己更加放得开了。身体残留着暖热的感觉，他慵懒地靠在柜台边，侧首看着青鸟耍宝。

蓝伯特刚取来电吹风，便见到青年眉眼含笑的面庞——回忆这几天以来的接触，对方哪怕在投喂小不点儿时，都常常面无表情，还曾经全副武装地把青鸟吓得窝成一团，哪见过这样轻松愉快的模样。

他忍不住多看了两眼，便发现了对方的不同——面庞、脖颈的肌肤微微泛着红，就像窝在壁炉边，或者泡完温泉起身。下唇映着一枚浅浅的齿痕，故而比上唇红肿些许，快速滑过唇间的舌尖为其平添了一抹餍足的意味。

看着那水润含笑的绿眸，蓝伯特突然明白了水电费为什么会超额，并轻咳一声掩饰自己的尴尬，表示电吹风可以免费出借，直接在二次抵押的50点中扣除电费就行了。

Bucky颔首，将掌心的绿豆都喂了小不点儿后，致谢离开。

蓝伯特回忆起二人投宿时自己推荐的大床房，有些窘迫。不过想到二人同进同出的契合、结账时从不为积分起矛盾的融洽、一同带回麦精灵的温馨，就觉得性别问题也没什么大不了的——生于乱世，有“家”的存在就是最大的幸福。

不过用一百点积分让恋人泡澡，还真是大手笔啊——蓝伯特哭笑不得地拿起烛台，准备回房与妻子重温一下热恋时的美好。

Steve正阖着眼，站着淋浴。用的是冷水，当头浇落，直淌到脚下，将浑身浸得冰凉。可惜浴室中氤氲的热意与雾气已然散去了八成，体内的躁动却不曾平息——这令他他不得不正视，自己当真起了欲念，就在Bucky裸着身躯靠上自己的胸膛时，在喘息与低唤交织的黯哑声线中，他不可抑制地起了绮念。

当那具火热的身躯倚着自己时，浴室中流动的温水、缭绕的白雾、缱绻的香气、缠绵的光影都像是欲望的化身，伴随着他的目光在这方寸天地中起舞。而现在仅是少了一个人，整个浴室便清冷得像冬日的瀑布，滴水成冰。他如同一个在瀑布下打坐冥想的修行者，以源源不断的流水冲刷杂念，净化本心。

就像晨勃一般，生理反应从来都是一种正常的现象，所以在Bucky有了生理变化、却不方便自行解决时，他并未觉得自己提供帮助有什么问题。然而当自己起了生理反应时，他清清楚楚地感受到，这是由心理变化引起的——他对Bucky产生了欲念，这才是不惜冬天冲冷水澡也要抑制的问题。

二战期间，美国的精神病学界已经取代教会，成为反对同性恋的主要势力，并将其归为一种人格障碍与行为障碍，而“治疗方案”也从驱魔，进化为厌恶疗法（呕吐电击）、化学阉割（激素注射）、或者冰锥疗法（额叶切除手术）。

军中男性占了绝大多数，缺乏异性又朝夕相处、生死与共的情况下，出现性向转变不是什么奇特的事，但这些少数人群会心照不宣地守着那个秘密，以免被视为“性倒错”、“性变态”，遭受到排斥、羞辱、暴力、驱逐乃至更糟糕的事。Steve从不觉得这样的压制是正确的，在他看来，性取向是每个人的自由，只要不影响与伤害他人、妨碍社会稳定，就不应该被干涉。

然而同性恋仍然被认为是对国家安全的威胁，会逐渐从内部破坏美国社会。于是哈里•S•杜鲁门总统签署行政令禁止同性恋者在政府部门中工作，隐蔽在街头的同性恋酒吧也经常遭到警方的突击搜查。1993年，克林顿总统确立的“不问，不说”政策，是美国军中对于同性恋的规定，即允许同性恋者在军中服役，但禁止询问和公开同性恋取向。自规定实行以来，已有1.4万名军人因公开同性恋身份被开除。

直到2010年10月19日，美国国防部方才宣布征兵工作人员必须接受来自同性恋者的申请。之后便迎来了废土时代，秩序土崩瓦解，留在Steve印象中的仍然是军队对性向的要求。

如今，他已经是一个不受约束的自由人士，只要不违背自己的价值观与道德信条，他完全可以自由选择。可他也不会忘了，当年那个英俊爱笑的风流少年，是广受布鲁克林女性喜欢的异性恋。现在，经历了九头蛇残酷洗脑的Bucky刚开始慢慢恢复，就像一张纯白的纸一样能被涂抹上任何色彩。

他信任自己，自己便有了执笔的资格，可越是如此，便越是不能轻易地落下那一笔。Steve认为，Bucky应当在拥有所有记忆的情况下，执行选择权。

经过这半个多月的相处，Steve清晰地感受到Bucky身上的问题——除了被洗脑而失去了两个阶段的记忆，他还在感觉剥夺实验中，被消解了独立人格，使自我认知迷失于混沌之中。

在他们形影不离的相处中，Bucky一点一滴地恢复着记忆，人格也得以重塑，可他依然对外界漠不关心，将所有的对外社交都交予自己处理，这是内心封闭、与新时代没有建立起联系的表征，就像从冰海下被挖掘而出、与时代脱节的自己当初所面对的问题。

那时的他还谁都不信任，可现在的Bucky信任自己——从被自己找回来后，刚经历了洗脑的Bucky就受到了雏鸟情结的影响，跟着自己印随学习，一同探险、战斗、跋涉，最终接纳认可了自己。这种情况下，他对Bucky的影响力是极大的，相信任何事只要他开口，即使为难，对方也会勉为其难地配合，并装作若无其事。

所以Steve并不想表露刚萌芽的异样感觉，即使现在的Bucky不会因此而困扰，当他完全恢复记忆后，成为了那个温柔爱笑、广受异性欢迎的James Buchanan Barnes后，又该如何面对自己？

他不想他为难。何况，Steve也没能理清这样的生理变化所代表的含义。或许这只是受到外界刺激后的一时冲动呢？

回想起黯哑嗓音在身前低唤的“Steve”，他便抑制不住地感到燥热，连冷水浴都消解不了躁动的喧嚣。他握紧左拳，肌肉臌胀，块垒分明。冰冷的小河顺着山峦般起伏的坚硬线条，淅淅沥沥地流淌而下，在冬夜中寒冷刺骨。尽管如此，总有一个部位灼灼宣告着自己的存在，不愿屈服于主观意志。

男人始终没有睁眼，只是举臂取下了头顶的花洒，加大水流，对着小腹直接冲淋。他挺直腰背，不动如山。随着冷泉簌簌而落，他双唇紧抿，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，咬肌微微鼓起，彰显着咬紧牙关的坚毅……

半晌后，体内汇聚的热意在高压下散去了，唯余刺骨的冷冽袭向四肢百骸。Steve关了水龙头，探向洗发露的手却是一顿——他睁开眼，看着号称会被换成仙人球的瓶子，牵起恍惚而复杂的笑意。听着外面响起开门声与电吹风的声响，他笑着摇了摇头，像抚摸着小动物脑袋那样揉了揉瓶盖，随后倒出洗发露，抹上了金棕色的发。

“就是这里。”Hank推着轮椅，来到了“失乐园”的驻地。正前方的铁门紧锁，里面的建筑物亮着几处灯光，可以判断出距离铁门不足百米，即使没有“主脑”的增幅，也处于X教授的精神力覆盖范围内。

而坐在轮椅上的，正是停止注射治疗血清，失去了行走能力的Charles Xavier。此时的他依然穿着休息站赴约的西装三件套，却剪短了杂乱的中发，打理成时尚又绅士的大奔头，微糙的胡茬也被剃了个干净，整个人从颓唐落魄转变为温文和煦，精气神都饱满了不少。

看着他坐着轮椅出了理发店，清澈的蓝眸微笑望向自己的模样，Hank欣慰地笑开了，诚挚地道：“欢迎回来。”

走出人生低谷的Charles恢复了对心灵感应的操控，行事更为从容，直接与Hank前往“失乐园”的驻地，通过异能寻找冰人、小淘气与幻影猫的所有讯息。他的中食二指抵着太阳穴，帮助自己集中精力，一一搜索起了诸多思维与记忆。

时间一分一秒地过去了，青年额角青筋臌胀，太阳穴突突跳动，头疼席卷而来——这是过度使用能力的征兆，但他还是坚持读完了最后一个人的记忆，寻到了与冰人他们有关的回忆。

他放下左手，舒了口气，随后有些虚弱地向同伴道：“与我们之前在来的路上遇到的那个人表述的一致，冰人他们向‘失乐园’的人买了睡袋与军资，说是要去北方的冰洞探险……我看是遇险才对，真是初生牛犊不怕虎。”

Hank：“难道真的误入‘深渊’，回不来了？光是冰窟也不好对付，小股的探险者死亡率高，偶尔生还的也大多得了疯病，精神失常。”

Charles：“你上午打听到的，在爱迪生城就有一个？”  
Hank：“对，据说他在南区养了几年的病了，还是神志不清。地址我抄下来了。”  
Charles：“那我们明早去探病，说不定我能从他错乱的思维中找到什么有用的信息。”  
Hank：“确认冰洞的状况，然后我们去救援？”  
Charles：“对，还得找点帮手。”

说到这里，Charles不由得想到，如果下午向Erik开口求助，他们便有了现成的“深渊”情报与帮手。可是如果这些要以妥协作为代价，那么他宁可自食其力，哪怕艰辛一些，也踏实安心。所以，拒绝了Erik的示好与邀请，他并不后悔。

二人一坐一站，有商有量，随着轮椅的轱辘声，离开了“失乐园”的驻地。在他们的身后，夜色的掩护下，暴风女漂浮于半空，缓缓地跟了上去。

机械臂握着电吹风，Bucky一边回忆着同伴为自己洗发时耐心细致的手法，一边阖着眼吹干了发梢、刘海。他揉了揉变得蓬松的中发，睁开了眼，绿眸含笑——显然，他今晚心情很好。

不一会儿，浴室的门打开了。湿润的金棕色的发柔顺贴服，Steve端着洗净的衣物，去阳台上晾晒。Bucky看着成双成对的衣裤被整齐挂出，再瞥了眼堆放了食物的桌子与铺得整齐的床，不由得感慨对方真的将自己照顾得很妥帖，充满生活气息的客房被打理得有了“家”的味道。

唯一略有违和感的地方就在于，晾衣的男子始终背对或侧对自己，避免了目光交汇的可能。Bucky兀然有些想笑——怎么还是那么害羞。

记得当年那无忧无虑的布鲁克林岁月，自己也曾将Steve带入酒吧，教他怎么与女性搭讪。结果自己享受了几小时的品酒与闲聊后，才发现Steve始终放不开，没有去约女性不说，还独自坐在桌边把玩纸巾，并给它起了个名字。

知道这一点时，Bucky好气又好笑，之后愈发对“如何给Steve介绍个女朋友”这件事上心了。没想到时隔数十年，他们会有了意外却顺其自然的亲密接触，然后某人又无措了。

原本那样暧昧又刺激得过火的接触，会让Bucky也不自在，可看着同伴僵硬的行为，总觉得自己那份羞赧也被他用光了，于是就变成了自己饶有兴致地看着鸵鸟埋头，独享着别人从未见过的Steve Rogers。

果然，面对自己时步子已经绕到了长裤后方……晾完衣服后，又风风火火地跑回了浴室……唔，终于出来了，还微微侧首偏开目光……

听到响指声，Steve从窘迫的心态中回过神来，望了过去。只见Bucky拿着电吹风，向自己勾了勾四指，笑道：“过来。”

他耸了耸肩，依言而行，站到了同伴的身前，又被他按坐在床边。随后，对方的左腿介入了自己的双膝之间，贴近地站在了自己的身前。鼓风声响起，热风立刻拢上了头顶，随之而来的还有五指的梳理。

Bucky：“怎么湿发冷冰冰的。”  
Steve：“洗完后站着洗了会儿衣服，就凉了吧。”——他扯了个善意的谎言。  
Bucky：“哦。”  
Steve：“你的右手……”  
Bucky：“等会儿就换绷带。”  
Steve：“好。”

Bucky用五指灵活地将头顶的金棕色短发分为几缕，随后按着偏分的方向一缕缕吹干。热风吹在发根上，整个头皮都暖洋洋的，人也随之变得慵懒起来。Steve垂眸端坐，看着被苋红色T恤包裹着的腹肌，阖上了眼，享受起了同伴的服务。

湿发贴服着的规整姿态，令Bucky想到了身着军装的Captain America，严谨、沉稳、大气。那时的Steve已经像个衣架子，穿什么都好看，更别提笔挺的制服了。只是偶像与英雄的定位总是意味着距离感，所以Bucky更喜欢不那么考究的Steve，在自己身边时轻松自然。

因此，他准备按照日常那蓬松微卷的造型打理，而任由自己摆弄的Steve令他跃跃欲试。五指在发间穿梭，柔软的指腹按摩着头皮，Bucky感受着绷带一点点被浸润的湿冷，心中却与热风一般暖烘烘的——他想如Steve照顾着自己一般地照料对方。

金发被一缕缕地夹于指间，竖起吹干再放下，就变得富有层次，并蓬松了起来。头顶与两边打理完毕后，该吹干后脑勺了。站姿与坐姿的高度差仅能令Bucky看到同伴的发顶，想要打理后脑勺，又没法绕到对方身后，于是便轻搂着男人的后颈，将脑袋拥入怀中，这样便能在对方半垂首的姿势下，打理后面的湿发了。

Steve的前额枕上了同伴结实的胸膛，他塌下眉头，笑得很是无奈，却依然任由对方动作——这个场景与自己替Bucky洗发时相比，只是二人的位置对换了而已。

能够投桃报李，Bucky却觉得很满足，他乐于承担对方的重量，也喜欢为其服务时心头温软充实的感觉。两分钟后，年轻又休闲的发型新鲜出炉，Bucky打量着自己的劳动成果，满意颔首。

冷水浴后的冰凉尽去，脑袋上被吹得暖烘烘的，劳作了半天的爪子也收了回去。Steve抬头睁眼，便见到Bucky递来的绷带与药膏，略显期待的绿眸倒映着灯光，看起来亮晶晶的。

Steve抿起唇，接过物品，解开了伤爪上的绷带。结痂的伤处看起来已经好得差不多了，痂皮脱落了三分之一，可以想象握拳时刺痛又麻痒的感觉有多难受，好在按这个愈合速度，后天应该就能痊愈了。

Bucky任由对方处理伤处、进行包扎，七十多年以来，他第一次受这么轻的伤，却被这么郑重地对待，令他倍感新鲜。可惜今晚Steve看起来精神不太好，或许是一天经历了太多，明天约好的九点城东见面，可不能无精打采的。

故而在包扎完毕后，他便按着同伴的肩膀，说着“早点休息”，自己则下楼将电吹风归还于前台。他放轻了脚步，没有惊醒那只笨鸟，回客房时同伴已经躺入被窝，阖眼培养睡意。

他脱去长裤与T恤，钻入了旁边的被窝，按灭了灯，静静躺下。这一天的经历丰富充实，令人心满意足，所以他整个人懒洋洋的，格外容易入睡……

然而，梦境不期而至。

依然是日本的茉莉花瀑布，淡淡的香气仿若轻雾，笼罩了整个隐居忍者村庄。

“你是谁？怎么闯……不、不，我怀孕了，请不要杀死我。”

依然是那个穿着和服的黑发女性，护着自己鼓起的腹部，流着泪向他祈求一条生路，“他已经十个月大了，我快临盆了，求你……”

女人的抽泣与祈求有些遥远，却重重地牵扯着他的神经，就像一个永不醒来的噩梦，反反复复地在眼前重演。

“啊……痛……”  
“至少、至少等我生下这孩子……”  
“求你……我只想要这孩子活着……”

绝望的祈求卑微到尘埃里，然而与女性颤声哀泣同步响起的，还有脑中的指令——【杀了金刚狼的妻子阿一(Itsu)，将他引到马德里坡(Madripoor)】

Bucky感到自己梦游般一步步向前，踩到了和服边缘，柔顺的衣料与其女主人一同瘫软在地，就像一朵即将开败了的花。他伸出了机械臂，掐住了这个女人的脖子……

来一杯酒吧中，戴肯终于得到了幻影猫的消息。他为此等到深夜，结果却不尽如人意。他的神情阴沉，狂野的眉宇间戾气浓重，就像一只择人欲噬的兽，令眼前的一对兄妹哆嗦成了秋天的落叶。

“你说她去了北边的冰洞，然后失踪了？”  
“是、对……”

山迪的双腿发着抖，他也不知今晚走了什么背运，从“失乐园”驻地出来后，遇到了一个坐着轮椅的人后，自己就有些失魂落魄的不在状态。赴妹妹的约赶来酒吧后，又遇到了一个让他觉得仿若焕发了第二春的男人，那种由内而外的性冲动，令他深深地感到老天给他这个十多年的异性恋者开了一扇新大门。

然而就在自己回了几句话后，那种浓稠的旖旎与冲动消失不见，取而代之的是面对史前巨鳄的血盆大口时惊悸与恐慌，心脏几乎要跳出喉咙口。山迪浑身发冷如入冰窖，想说些什么，却颤抖得差点咬到舌头。而他那不争气的妹妹，此时已经软倒在他的脚边，一点点向外爬。

沉重的恐惧感终于减轻了些许，唯有威压徘徊不去，随之而来的还有一道沉沉的嗓音：“想说什么？”

“想说……那个、是这样的……这段时间以来，有人频频打探幻影猫、小淘气和冰人的消息，或许是准备去营救了，说、说不定幻影猫会被救回来呢？”山迪用尽全力表达着对方想找人或许还有希望，又憋红了脸地打着包票，“‘失乐园’消息还算灵通，只要听到幻影猫的消息，我保证第一时间就给您送来！”

戴肯神情阴霾又不耐，终是向酒保要了纸和笔，潦草地写了个地址，丢给了山迪，烦躁地威胁道：“我记下你的味道了。如果半个月没消息，就算你跑出城镇也跑不出我的掌心。”

山迪不解，但总算知道自己捡回一条命来，连忙点头不迭，又追问道：“去这个地址，说找谁？”

戴肯收起了操控费洛蒙的能力，一字一顿地道：“黑暗金刚狼。”

眼见一男一女相互扶持着离开，戴肯也直起身，随手拿了瓶酒，大摇大摆地离开了空气混浊的室内。片刻后，一直堆砌着谄媚笑容的酒保回过神来，只觉得自己发了一场梦般，浑浑噩噩的……

在这个秩序荡然无存的废土时代，敢在夜间独行之人往往极具实力，偶尔也会发生彼此间的碰撞与掠夺。就像戴肯，刚走出酒吧没多久，手中便多了一枚染血的电子腕带。地上、墙上，一路的血迹延伸都源于那突刺于左拳外的骨质刀爪，它坚硬锐利，收缩自如。

戴肯一挥手，刀爪便削去了一段酒瓶口，斜斜的切口光滑地泛着幽光，还残留着些许血迹。他毫不在意地就着断口，喝了几口酒，斜切的玻璃轻易地划破了他的舌，不同的血迹混于一处，他却大笑着一口口吞下，享受着烈酒的辛辣。

遗传自金刚狼的自愈因子起到了再生的作用，令他舌上的伤口飞快愈合了。戴肯意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，仿佛在怀念那血的滋味……一周前，他与生父金刚狼首次相遇了。他乔装打扮成一名神盾特工，面对被监禁起来的金刚狼，横着切开了他的肚子，就像许多年前自己母亲死去的场景一样。

说来话长。他从小在养父母家长大，却因为天生的、难以操控的影响费洛蒙的能力，令养母厌恶。12岁时，他让养母的亲儿子意外夭折了，亲口承认的那一天，养父狂怒不止，并断绝了他们的关系，养母试图用一把枪刀捅死自己。突如其来的状况触发了他的变种能力，反击过程中手臂一阵悸动，旋即前臂爆裂出3只骨爪，并意外地杀死了养母。

养父崩溃了，因为不想伤害自己，而选择了自杀。然后狼祖罗慕路斯（Romulus）出现在了自己眼前，并带走了自己，进行体格、战斗技巧与异能的训练。数年后，他告诉自己——生父金刚狼依然在世，却也正是在母亲怀孕时亲手杀死她的凶手，只为了防止自己成为更强大的狼裔。

横着划开腹部的那一爪，令血流淌了一地……每每在狼祖的口中回忆那血腥的一幕，复仇的种子都愈发茁壮，靠着再生能力活下来的戴肯暗中发誓，会让金刚狼血债血偿。

然而当他在神盾局监狱中见到那个男人时，对方的反应却很古怪——

【“你终于来了。”】  
【“你的母亲也是我的妻子，她不是我杀的。”】  
【“如果你想知道过去发生的事，幻影猫可能帮得上忙。”】

在罗慕路斯的口中，金刚狼只是一匹纯粹的野兽。而自己眼前那个沧桑的男人，只是留下了这三句话，便没怎么还手地被自己划开了腹部。

他丢下他躺在血泊里，“帮助”他假死，令他脱离了神盾局的掌控。但每每想起那一潭深深的血红，疑惑还是会止不住地在心头翻滚，最终都归集在了生死的源头——究竟是谁杀了他的母亲？

找到幻影猫，就能知道过去发生的事？那么他一定会找到这家伙，了解过去发生的一切。他会找出杀死他母亲的凶手，无论是谁，他都会杀了他。

血债血偿。

Steve从躺下起，便没有睡着过。他心事重重地阖眼养神，在同伴回房时假寐，感受着身边席梦思受压的弹性作用，听着同伴的呼吸渐渐平稳安宁……然而没过多久，Bucky的呼吸变得粗重了起来，他卷着被子蜷起身体，微微挣扎着，令床垫弹簧发出轻微的声响，却怎么都醒不过来。

Steve立刻意识到同伴又做噩梦了。他像在黑暗的地底所做的那般，习惯性地伸出手臂，将睡着了的青年揽入怀中，隔着被子轻抚顺气。

半梦半醒间，Bucky因身前规律的安抚动作而清醒了三分，他感到自己正靠着什么，身后安稳踏实，就像倚着一座山岳，永远不用担心后退一步就会跌落深渊。眼前噩梦般的回忆还在破碎地演绎，他忽然有了直面的勇气，想要拼凑出一个完整的自己。

见怀中人渐渐平静了下来，Steve方才停止了安抚顺气。他的手臂依然揽着对方，就像在寒冷的冬夜给予一点温暖与支撑，表达着陪伴的意愿……随着心情的放松，Steve不再凝神屏息小心翼翼，然而刚开始平稳地呼吸，洗发露的清爽香气便深入肺腑，令他忆起了青年赤裸地坐在温水中，仅盖了一条毛巾，让他帮着洗发的旖旎场景。

长腿、裸背、湿润的发丝贴着后颈……即使他改坐至对方身前，被水波倒映着的块垒分明的腹肌与结实的胸膛，也充满了男性魅力。

鼻尖被青年后脑勺那微卷的发梢挠了一下，Steve后仰脖颈，拉开一点距离，旋即后知后觉地意识到，自己这样搂着一位同性，贴着身躯，好似相拥而眠，应当已跨过了同性好友交往的界限。更不用说先前浴室中的那一幕，若不是越了界，自己又怎么会在生理上失控。

将他与Bucky的相处，与正常男性好友的交际方式相对比，很快便能得出结论——不知何时起，他与Bucky的私人空间融至一处。他们同甘共苦、形影不离、日夜相对、亲密无间。

与陨石矿坑中遇见的Winter Soldier相比，眼前的Bucky收起了所有的攻击性，任由自己进入他的私人领域。而自己也下意识地触碰与照顾着他、分享食物、给予善意，从踏实安稳的生活中，获取“Bucky回到了自己身边”的安心与满足感，淡化了当年失之交臂的悔恨与痛苦……

这么想来，一切从陨石矿坑的邂逅开始，本该僵硬的关系经过一路逃亡的打磨，变为坠入地底后的相互扶持。由于黑暗的地底始终伸手不见五指，所以他们保持着肢体接触，历经十多天，终于磕磕绊绊地走出了一条路。期间，他们枕在彼此的腿上安眠，以至于面对客房中只有大床的情况，也并无异议。

这段罕见的求生经历消泯了私人空间效应。原本离开地底、回到人类社会后，这样特殊的心理状态就会在阳光下冰消雪融，但先是Bucky暂时性失明，后是自己的踝部脱位影响行走，所以二人始终相互扶持着，保持了身体接触与心理关联，直到日落后找到旅店并同居一室，谁也没有发现彼此的关系已经悄然定格在亲密无间上了。

（*私人空间效应——在我们身体周围一定的空间，一旦有人闯入，我们就会感觉不自在。人需要私人空间，对他人侵入这一空间，会作出各种反应，这种反应叫做“私人空间效应”。私人空间的大小因人而异，但大体上是前后0.6—1.5米，左右1米左右，攻击性强的人所需的私人空间更大。）

想到自己离开地下后，依然一次次揽、搂、抱着Bucky，Steve便在黑暗中偏过头去，令微微发烫的面庞在冬夜中降温。联想起炽热如山火般的欲望被强行冷却，他意识到自己的心理状态已在潜移默化地改变。他知道这样不合适，自己应当做些什么，以免在这条路上越走越远。

然而这些无形的问题难度足够棘手，他抱着侥幸心理，希望能通过自制力掌控局面，免去坦诚布公的窘迫。

就这样，Steve浑浑噩噩地想了很久，连自己什么时候入睡的都记不清了……

当他睁开眼时，阳光透过薄薄的窗帘，洒遍大半个客房。明亮的环境带来了裹着身心的暖意，Steve长舒了口气，笑容和煦——又是新的一天了，什么问题都会过去的。

他侧首，习惯性地在醒来时看向同伴，却见到了一个空荡荡的被窝。Steve蹙眉，展臂按了一下，绵软的被褥没有任何支撑力——难道Bucky比自己醒得早，先去洗漱了？一般他总是睡不好，所以在自己有意识的等待中，会晚起一个多小时。昨夜做了噩梦，今天却提早醒来了么？

正纳闷着，Steve忽然感到自己的被褥一动，毛绒绒的发顶贴着上臂冒出被窝，几乎挠到了他的下颌，随后是睡得迷糊的面庞，懒洋洋地像只猫儿一样，向自己道了一声“早”。

Steve怔住了——Bucky怎么会在他的被窝里？

青年见他没有反应，笑着捏了捏他的鼻尖，揶揄道：“还没睡醒？”

Steve忍着鼻头痒痒的感觉，深呼吸，随后问道：“Bucky，你怎么会在这儿？”

青年似乎觉得这是个傻问题，却也饶有兴致地支肘撑起身躯，润泽的绿眸笑望着他，回道：“不是你把我抱过来的么？”

话音未落，随着他撑起上半身的动作，被子从光裸的肩头滑下，一路抚过结实的背肌与劲瘦的腰，将流畅美好的线条展露在阳光中，温热的身躯泛着健康的光泽。

赤裸的上半身与被褥覆盖的腰臀以下形成鲜明对比，令人产生了柔软的被子下方也不着寸缕的错觉。看着似乎有些熟悉的场景，Steve脑中一片空白——是他将Bucky抱到被窝里来的？可他的黑背心呢？

看着他茫然无措的模样，Bucky舔了舔唇。粉色的舌尖濡湿了唇线，目光胶着于双唇上的瞬间，Steve咬上了自己的舌尖，然而痛楚并未闪现，反倒是一种一脚踏空的感觉传来，令他身体一震。

Steve猛然睁开了双眼，卧室的天花板雪白依旧，被头软软地耷拉在他的身上，哪有人撑在他上方？

那一瞬间，Steve感到惶恐——白色的四壁与天花板像极了他从冰海中被挖掘出来后，神盾局为他安排的房间，布置成上个时代的模样，伪装成他最熟悉的环境。然而布景终究是假的，醒来的他面对的是一个全然陌生的世界，迷惘、孤独、遗憾、痛楚不一而足。

明明在睡梦中、在濒死时，梦到Bucky陪伴他走过了漫长的一生，为什么睁开眼重获新生，他却觉得失去了整个世界……

从陨石矿坑的相遇起，Bucky重回他身边的这半个多月美好如梦幻，即使在地底挣扎求生，他也踏实安心、知足常乐。所以他会惶恐，生怕一睁眼发现这仍不过是个梦境，自己还在瓦特镇，孤零零地待在这个陌生的时代，一无所有。

窒息般的数秒过后，他鼓起勇气，缓缓侧首……

还好梦中空荡荡的被窝并未成真。Bucky安然地躺在那儿，洗好吹干的中发蓬松柔软，散发着洗发露的清新香味。仅是一个后脑勺，便令Steve放下心来，长舒一口气。肺部被憋得生疼，他却无比庆幸——Bucky还在他的身边，这就足够了，他别无所求。

原本惶然的内心变得安宁平和又踏实，Bucky仿佛具有某种魔力，能如此轻易地影响自己。Steve忽然很想看他一眼，于是缓缓地以肘部撑起上身，小心翼翼地不让席梦思太过下陷……

当宁静阖眼的侧颜展现在自己的眼前时，Steve凝神屏息，以目光描摹着英挺的鼻梁架起的轮廓线。刚刮了两天的胡茬微微冒头，薄薄地透着青，为清俊的容颜添了几分沧桑，充满了成熟男性的魅力。上扬的唇线与微弯的眉眼皆显得格外柔和，仿佛是做了什么好梦，令青年笑容清浅，格外地无害与美好。

就像初生婴儿那样干净纯粹……

Steve的心头一片温软，他有些着迷地凝视着对方，宛若沉浸于最美好的岁月。他想把卷着被子的蚕宝宝搂入怀中，想更加亲近地接触对方……不过是一个侧身的动作，他猛然发现了自身某处的不妥——继充满绮念的梦境之后，晨勃不期而至。

他睁大眼躺回床上，由不可置信转为无奈地苦笑——他究竟是怎么了？

他想找到答案，于是带着泛上面庞的热意，回忆着梦中那旖旎的细节……

赤裸上身半盖被褥的Bucky源自于夜晚的按摩，捏鼻尖的亲昵来自于浴室剃须，舔唇的习惯则取自于日常不经意的小动作……将梦境与现实对照，Steve这才发现那些具有诱惑力的片段，他以为过目即忘，却深深地埋藏于自己的潜意识，一旦浮出水面，便连成一片波光粼粼的潋滟。

上个世纪，布鲁克林的两名少年长年累月结下的情谊，凝成了宽阔深邃的湖泊。战火纷飞的岁月令湖面漾起涟漪，又在冰封的七十年中冻结沉睡。如今意外邂逅、温情相处，终于冰川化水，涓涓细流汇成长河，奔流之势无可阻挡。百川入海，理智的堤顶被情感的洪流淹没，筑堤的泥土被逐步冲散，大堤岌岌可危。

所谓日有所思夜有所梦，梦中的Bucky被自己抱入被窝，就是自己想要进一步亲近他的表象。潜意识中， Bucky散发的荷尔蒙无处不在，而自己引以为豪的自制力，似乎也不这么可靠了……

Steve迷惘地看着天花板，直到被有意识忽略的晨勃渐渐平复，他方才下了决心——他必须要矫正自己的方向。如果接近Bucky会让自己逐步产生变化，那么他就该保持距离，将他们融合的私人空间分开。

黯色的情欲漩涡与初生婴儿那样干净纯粹的睡颜，形成了鲜明的对比。Steve紧阖着眼、深深蹙眉，被窝中的拳被握紧了，他告诉自己——他办得到，也必须办到。


	25. 筑坝

Bucky醒来时，Steve还躺在他的身侧——虽然他有晨跑的习惯，但近来见Bucky总是因噩梦而迟醒，就习惯了睡到同伴自然醒为止，以免自己起身时惊醒了对方。虽然方才下定决心要分开二人的私人空间，但他还是习惯了以同伴的健康为第一要务，不会受到别的决定的影响。

而他能做的，只是免去了看着Bucky由迷糊到清醒的过程，以及笑着道早安的那一环。

洒入室内的阳光驱走了困顿，Bucky睁开眼，温暖的被窝蓬松柔软，一时有种醉卧云层的慵懒闲适感，比他之前七十几年的任何一天都要睡得香甜。他喜欢卷紧被子，仿佛裹上了一层厚实松软的保护膜，暖和极了，有时还有一条手臂揽在腰际，以抚慰的动作平息噩梦中的惶恐，可靠又安心。

想到那人，他回过身去，Steve却并未像以往那样微笑凝视，而是见他醒了便准备起床。他的动态视力极佳，所以轻易便发现了对方眼下两抹淡淡的青影。

Bucky蹙眉，右手一探便捏住了同伴的左肩。Steve本不想与他有身体接触，但侧首见到绷带的一角，还是松开劲力，没有反抗地被按回了床头。Bucky支起机械臂，侧身观察起了俊朗的面庞——眼下确实有些青黑，应该是没睡好，还微微蹙着眉，看起来情绪不佳，与昨晚一样的精神状态不好。

Bucky有点担心地探出右手，拂去对方那金棕色的刘海，露出光洁的额头，贴上掌心，探了探温度——好像没发烧。

只是自己在暖融融的被窝里待了太久，整个人都挺暖和的，掌心的温度偏高，说不定测不准——这么想着，Bucky伏在了同伴的上方，机械手按着右肩，肘部撑于其胸膛之上，以一个亲密的姿态压在Steve的身上。

在被摸前额时，Steve恍然忆起当年在布鲁克林时，Bucky就是这么细致入微地照顾着瘦小又多病的自己。有一次为了救人，自己跳入了冬夜的河中，被冻得够呛，回去就发了烧，谁知深更半夜的他竟敲响了自家的门，带着药物妥帖地照顾了自己一整晚——之前因为自己的冲动跟着跳入河中的是他，数落和生气的是他，偏偏衣不解带地守着自己的也是他。

这样温暖的过往不胜枚举，在Steve父母双亡的孤独生命中交织出了温情的美好，所以邂逅受尽磨难、记忆破碎的Bucky后，照顾他就是一种本能，想将当初对方赋予自己的耐心细致，加倍地回报给他。

然而回忆被下一秒的翻身压上打断了，Steve眼睁睁地看着Bucky的面容在眼前放大，直到二人的前额相贴，他方才找回自己的心跳……此时，纤长的睫毛离他极近，随着阖眼而覆上那双清澈的绿眸，羽毛般挠得人心痒痒的。那英挺的鼻梁构成了一道光影的分水岭，鼻尖几乎与自己相触，那是他们除了额头之外贴得最近的一处。

凝神屏息的氛围胶着凝滞，紧贴着的前额传递着彼此的体温，Bucky小心翼翼地探了一下，发现确实没发烧这才舒了口气——Steve感到一阵温热的气息拂面，整个人像被笼罩在一个特殊的空间中，反应逐步迟缓、心跳却渐渐加速……他深吸了一口气，在呼吸相闻的旖旎中，假想着趴在自己身上的是一只大猫。

“没发烧。”晨起后的低沉嗓音透着一股黯哑的性感，Bucky负责任地下了判断，随后抚着额头的右手一路下滑至脸颊，摩挲着同伴那有些泛红的面庞，疑惑道，“怎么比额头还烫？”

自我催眠终于被打断了，Steve打破僵持，言之凿凿地道：“我没事。”

“可是看起来还是很不精神。”Bucky并未被敷衍过去，而是以柔软的拇指腹轻柔摩挲着男人眼底的青影，没有让路的意思。

自从昨夜替同伴吹干头发，将他的脑袋搂入怀中起，Bucky就完全记起了守护一个人的热忱。那种守着自己重要之人的感觉很好，充实、满足、虔诚。所以他轻快地建议道：“不舒服就休息一天吧，我可以去赴约出任务，也可以将你那份一起完成。”

Bucky的神情比半个多月前生动很多，温柔并带着笑意的眼神专注地凝视着对方，令Steve忆起当初那个爱笑的Bucky，心头热烫、温软、酸楚的感觉搅在一块儿，五味杂陈。他有一瞬间的冲动，想要将人搂入怀中，就像紧拥着一颗赤子之心与温柔善良的灵魂，就像他从未离开过。

如果他还是当年的Steve，那么一定会像未来博览会后分别时那样，心无旁骛地与对方主动来个亲密的拥抱。可当他意识到自己对Bucky的感觉变得复杂后，一切仿佛都不那么单纯了，他只能采取守势，稳定着二人的关系。

理智的警戒线被频频触动，他伸出手去，扶上了同伴的腰，下一刻却将人从身上托起，安置回床边，婉拒了对方的好意。Bucky撇了撇嘴，想到当年那个母亲葬礼上独自回家、几乎拒绝了他的帮助的小个子，还是以理解的心态接受了这份倔强。

他顺势坐起身，重新将同伴按回床头，随后道：“我先洗漱，你再睡会儿，待会儿叫你。”

说完，他穿起了自己的长裤。Steve一眼瞥见了纤维面料的白色内裤，飞快地移开视线，沉声为应。他自嘲地想着，自己似乎得了某种无形的病，整个人变得很奇怪，就快不像自己了。

他试图摸索出正确的相处方式，然而Bucky对自己的态度也在日益亲近，他就像刻舟求剑，迷失在了汪洋大海上，找不到前行的方向。

Steve与“失乐园”的人约定的时间是九点，按照他们的跑步速度，八点半出门就够了。Bucky一边想着，一边看了眼电子腕带——7:55，时间充裕。洗漱完毕后走入卧房，看到闭目养神的同伴，他无声靠近，兴致勃勃地抬腕，想要刮一下挺拔的鼻梁。然而特殊的叫早服务没能得到执行，因为自己的食指刚一贴近，那双天蓝色的眸便睁开。

看着眼前的爪子与被抓包的神情，若在往日，Steve一定会调侃几句，只是放在今时今日，微妙的心情只会让他想回避。于是他侧首起身，避开了猫爪袭击，一言不发地去洗漱。Bucky看着他沉默的背影，迷惑蹙眉……

Steve来到浴室中，第一眼便看到了倒满水的杯子与挤好牙膏的牙刷，往日这般照顾Bucky的生活起居，被对方反过来细致地照料自己，他的感受有些复杂。洗漱完毕回到卧室时，只见床铺被整理好了，两套战斗服整整齐齐地置于其上，就像两个战友并肩而立。

Bucky正背对着Steve，站于桌边，调着两碗麦片。在物资匮乏的情况下，他们没有牛奶、鸡蛋、糖，就只能用热水冲泡，好在麦田产出的也正是这种经过高温处理的即食麦片，不需要额外煮上半小时。纯麦片没有调味，口味便极淡，却也因此凸显了纯天然的麦香，令人闻着暖融融的。

又是一种家庭式的温情，Steve恍然走到桌边，见到碗中的麦片已经被拌入了什锦水果干，中央端正地盖着半枚纸皮核桃仁，自己碗中的是半颗整仁，对方碗中的则碎成了几块。他想到了Bucky用机械臂捏碎坚果壳的模样，应当要小心地控制力度，才能令果仁保持完整，随后以指尖一一拨开碎壳，最终得到成品。

即使重新邂逅的Bucky一身凛冽肃杀，他还是能清晰分辨出那温柔的灵魂，亲切熟稔。

Steve沉默地享用了一碗干果麦片，在Bucky换衣服时背过身去，穿上了自己Captain America的战斗服，戴上盾牌。二人全副武装地下楼时，小不点儿好奇地打量着他们，没敢上前讨绿豆吃。

Steve的背包中只装了点必需品，替换衣物还晒在阳台上，所以他又支付了30点续订一天。蓝伯特结算第三天的水电费时，看了Bucky一眼，因为他昨夜续费了50点。Bucky了然地朝Steve一扬下颌，表示余额结算给同伴就好，蓝伯特了然地退了14点给Steve，后者也没在意。

走出青鸟旅店后，二人便一路小跑起来，逐渐加速。以他们强化后的体魄而言，不用担心饭后运动的危害，倒是电光火石的身影引起了无数路人的侧目。

Steve一会儿想着这样与Bucky晨跑的感觉不错，一会儿又觉得要避开共同行动，以免私人空间继续融合。就这样纠结了一刻，他们已经跑到了爱迪生城的东门，不过是8:50，比约定时间早了十分钟。

Bucky微喘，看着同伴若无其事的模样，不由得欣赏起了他制服下健硕的体型——在他的眼中，Steve作为男性与超级战士，拥有完美的体魄。

Steve注意到了他的目光，不自在地撇开视线，熬过了七八分钟，终于见到了“失乐园”的大部队——三辆装甲车与一辆悍马越野车快速驶来，烟尘滚滚。

就在接近的刹那，黑色的“滚雷”沙漠侦察车一个漂亮的漂移停靠，率先来到了二人的身前。驾驶者由比尔换成了他的Boss安德鲁，面部的疤痕令他笑得有些阴沉，对着二人豪放道：“等什么呢，上车吧。”

通常情况下“滚雷”只坐三人，副驾驶与高出一截的后座空着，Bucky没有多想，一撑车门，就近跳入车内，坐上副驾驶，将视野更好的狙击位留给了Steve。

轻型突击车“咆哮者”上，年轻的巴德一脸鄙夷，忿忿不平地道：“明明是老大你邀请的外援，安德鲁竟然半途截人，小人！差劲！”

亚尔曼年长，海军出身的他更沉稳一些，当下安抚道：“他一直想压倒我们这派，壮大声势，会抢占先机也在意料之中。”

话音刚落，却见瘦小的阿普顿抱着“陶”式导弹及发射装置跳上了“滚雷”后座，滔滔不绝地向副驾驶座上的青年介绍着什么，令带着盾的男子失去了座位。

巴德：“咦，这是在干什么？不把两个人都载上吗？那个人朝我们那辆突击车走过去了！”

亚尔曼也皱着眉，不懂见利忘义的安德鲁怎么会放过另一个强援。

Bucky此时觉得后座的瘦猴吵得像只麻雀，令他忍不住想将对方丢下车去。然而一转身，便见Steve毫不迟疑地迈向了另一辆军绿色的“咆哮者”，坐上车去，没有给他换座的时间。

悍马越野车上，安德鲁的属下们也见到这一幕，纷纷问起了Boss的亲信比尔，怎么安排成这样。后者则胸有成竹地道：“两个强援，我们全包了的话，亚尔曼肯定会有意见，所以一边一人，他们也不好说什么。”

听着各种“原来如此”的感叹与奉承，比尔露出了与安德鲁相似的阴沉笑容，回忆着Boss的分析，没有将第二层意图道破。

爱迪生城东门外，一路车流烟尘滚滚地驶过，正是准备去捕猎变异野牛的“失乐园”车队。

第二辆军绿色的轻型突击车“咆哮者”上，Steve坐着改造过的后座，心不在焉地看着窗外荒芜的风景，怔怔出神——方才见Bucky上的那辆黑色“滚雷”被坐满了，一闪念想到分开私人空间的打算，便准备从分头行动开始。

只是在自己转过身去的刹那，不知是不是错觉，那道黏在背后的目光令他有些不安心，还有些歉疚——Bucky没做错什么，却要承受自己突兀的疏远，一定情绪不佳。他坐在第二辆“咆哮者”上，却没有回过头去看一眼，以免对上了后面那辆“滚雷”副驾驶座上的目光，更加进退维谷。

既然有了决定，便要贯彻到底。

“咆哮者”上的“失乐园”成员见Steve双眉深锁，望着窗外贫瘠的大地，便纷纷开口活跃气氛，有心想要拉近一点距离——

“刚出城是挺荒凉的，除了麦田那块地经过积肥稍显肥沃，别的地方都没多少绿意。不过我们要去的地方不一样，城里可没多少人知道那个山谷，冬天不会跌破零度，连空气都是湿润的，不像这儿风沙大、气候干燥。那里有比较干净的水源，四分之一的地方是原生态的草场，在废土上也算是一道好风景了，光去看看也不亏。”

Steve听得认真——Bucky遇上自己后，不是在黑暗的地底就是荒芜的地表，还没见过多少绿意，如果能见到风景优美的山谷，倒也不虚此行。

“嘿，别听他说得像个旅游胜地似的，其实可危险了，外围是荒漠草原，内部的湿润草地则是沼泽，一步踏错就是灭顶之灾。深处与森林接壤，什么奇形怪状的生物都有，听吼声我都瘆的慌。”

“这片森林就把你吓成这鸟样了，难怪一步都不肯靠近枯木林。”  
“得了吧，枯木林那个鬼地方，换谁不是闻风丧胆？”

听着诸人的闲聊，Steve从背包中取出笔记本，一边往城外的地图上记下这几个位置，一边随口询问情况：“你们都是变种人吗？”——会这么问，不仅是因为酒吧中遇上的Charles的告知，也是因为眼前的青壮年们大多外表与常人有些许区别，直观地表达着基因的差异性。

“差不多，七八成都是。”一个络腮胡豪迈地拍了拍胸膛，自豪地道，“爱迪生城就没有比我们更大的变种人组织了。”

听到这儿，Steve反倒不解了：“那昨天怎么一头变异野牛就把你们追出那么远？”

他直白的提问瞬间冷了场，面色不好的、低头看手的、装聋作哑的不一而足，好一会儿才有人捡起话题，陆陆续续地回应——

“哎，你有所不知，我们都是阿贾克斯医生实验的产物，他死后我们也找过变种人兄弟会，但他们鉴定下来，我们大多是伊普西隆级变种人，也就是进化失败的那种，拥有的能力十分弱小，他们不收。”  
“就是，又不是我们想这样。一群伊普西隆级怎么对抗经过三次变异的野兽，能保命就不错了。”  
“对啊，狩猎失败可以卷土重来，命没了就什么都没了。”

说到这儿，他们纷纷应和与颔首，觉得理由充分。Steve则放下笔，神情认真地问道：“你们是说，作为四肢健全、身强力壮、有些微特殊能力的变种人，开着四辆装甲车，带着军火却放不倒一头野兽，是正常的？”

这一次，轻型突击车内彻底陷入了一片死寂，没人再回话了。

Steve无声叹息，失望地摇了摇头——果真是乌合之众，一点勇气与魄力也没有。昨日那头变异公牛分明已经是强弩之末，却没人敢调转方向给它来个迎头痛击，反而被垂死的野兽追着跑……号称爱迪生城最大的变种人组织，却没有足够的判断力与军事素养，只是一盘散沙而已。

紧接着他又推翻了自己的想法——没有经过军事训练的他们，说到底也不过是平民罢了，拥有好一些的武装是外在因素，不代表他们就能强得像支军队一样。或许是因为自己习惯了Bucky这样可靠的战友，所以才下意识地提高了对同行者的要求。

一个眼神或动作就能配合无间的默契，不是什么人都能拥有的。无论是旧日的布鲁克林岁月，还是硝烟弥漫的二战时期，又或是建立在废土上的新时代，有一个人能始终与自己并肩而行、殊途同归，是多么地弥足珍贵……

Steve闭上眼，后脑勺枕在了靠背上，回忆着他们彼此相守的战斗。他兀然觉得，尽管自己刻意与Bucky拉开的距离，但心却未能远离。

这辆突击车上的每一个人都对自己毫无自信，所以看到强援微蹙着眉的神情，便生怕他过于失望和嫌弃。有一人小声地开口解释，试图弥补那些无能，尽管他觉得这也不过是推托之词，但好歹对方睁开眼望向了他——

“其实我们以前比现在强些。只是阿贾克斯医生死后，‘失乐园’群龙无首，就逐渐划为两派。我们都是跟着亚尔曼老大的，他讲义气重感情，没有丢下过任何人。另一派只听安德鲁的，那家伙暴戾恣睢，却掌控着七成的军火，总是和我们老大对着干。”

听到这里，Steve插话：“所以后面两辆车是安德鲁派的？和你们水火不容？”

这个问题立刻得到了响应——

“对啊，他们蛮横无理，看不起我们，还总是针锋相对摩擦频频，真担心有一天会散伙。”  
“嘁，散伙算好的，就怕什么时候火拼起来，血流成河。”  
“不会吧，这么严重？好歹也是当初一起吃喝战斗的，就算现在分成两派，也没必要你死我活吧？”  
“一山不容二虎，安德鲁早就看我们老大不顺眼了，迟早会想取而代之。”  
“凭什么啊？亚尔曼老大救过我，我的命就是他的！安德鲁那些军火我才不稀罕，他自私阴鸷，没资格当我们的老大。”  
“就是！”

看着诸人议论纷纷，Steve双眉紧锁。

此时，位于车队第三顺位的“滚雷”沙漠侦察车上，Bucky感受着扑面的寒风，微眯了眼。他的视野变小，集中在前面那辆“咆哮者”上，只是再优秀的视力，在颠簸中也只能勾勒出几个人的轮廓，看不清细节。

他不快地撇了撇嘴，一脸不耐地望着贫瘠的土地。在他的身后，捧着车载机枪的比尔说个不停，不是夸他们的装备精良，就是损前面两辆车的物资匮乏。Bucky觉得早在对方抢着挤上车时，他就该拎着他的领子甩出车外的，实在像只苍蝇一样，嗡嗡的烦人。

阿普顿：“……不是我自夸，除了军火我们还备了蔬菜，这在废土上多金贵啊，在我们这儿却吃得到。前面两辆破车有吗？他们最多只有面包！还有你看我抱上来的‘陶’式导弹，反坦克啊！那些连枪支都不会保养的糙汉有吗？你不知道，他们连枪都会炸膛，油箱也常漏……”

Bucky：“……闭嘴。”  
阿普顿：“哦……”

驾驶着黑色“滚雷”的安德鲁握紧了方向盘，他感到有这样的属下真是丢脸，连抹黑敌手、笼络强援都做不好。不过无所谓了，反正他都安排好了——那天解决变异公牛的一拳一刀给他的印象太深刻了，只要此人站在自己这边，亚尔曼那群乌合之众算什么？

想要拉拢一个人，除了威逼利诱，还有别的法子，譬如制造一个死局，让人无路可走。

车队末尾的悍马越野车上，安德鲁的属下比尔闭上了眼睛——他不是在阖眼养神，而是在秘密地使用自己的能力，感应与操纵热量。

他在“咆哮者”上放了一个不起眼的瓶子，里面装的是沸水。这对他人而言不过是一瓶热茶，对他来说却能提供热感应定位。而在那个瓶子旁边，放有他们自制的小型凝固汽油弹。只要自己将它周围的温度不断提升，很快就能引爆那个粗制滥造的玩意儿，届时“咆哮者”上将陷入烈焰火海……

安德鲁握着“滚雷”的方向盘，紧盯着前方的“咆哮者”，阴鸷地笑着。

他的属下比尔，在阿贾克斯医生的实验中，获得了三倍于常人的力量，还伴随着行动迟缓的副作用，这在“失乐园”中很常见，按照兄弟会的等级评定，会被划分至进化失败的伊普西隆级。只有他知道，比尔在患有辐射病进入“失乐园”前，就是一名变种人。

他的能力是感应与操纵热量，前提是至少接受700毫西弗的辐射——属于伊普西隆-德尔塔级的变种人，不是总能显露能力，只有特定的情形下才能使用。

所以昨夜特意让比尔睡在仓库中，与铀矿石为伴，接受辐射后今天方能使用能力。操控热量的异能无形无影，只要引爆了凝固汽油弹，就不会留下任何痕迹。届时将责任推给亚尔曼他们对军火的不当处理，走火击中了油箱，就能引起身边这位强援对他们的愤怒与恶感。反正就算有幸存者，也会是重度烧伤，基本死无对证。

拥有两枚稀世罕见的绝版邮票，怎样才能提升价值？烧掉其中一张。  
想要拉拢一个人对付老对手，又不想诱之以利，要怎么做？让他与对方结仇。

安德鲁养过一对体态威武雄健的白头海雕，在一只被变异捕鸟蛛伏击毒杀后，另一只拼死复仇，与二次变异的捕鸟蛛同归于尽——他欣赏这样的壮烈。

安德鲁越想越觉得可行，顺便能毁了亚尔曼的一辆突击车，减少他们的运力，一举多得。他期待地看着前方，仿佛下一秒“咆哮者”就会化为一团火球，在这片苍凉的大地上熊熊燃烧。

第二辆“咆哮者”上，Steve逐渐感到寒冷。他率先检查了车内，被改装加固过的车身与钢化玻璃象征着牢固安全。他一边伸手探测着是否有风口，一边随口道：“你们的车改装得不错。”

“必须的！老大救下了邓肯，就是那个开第一辆突击车的黑人，没什么异能，却有一手改装车辆的好技术。别看我们装备武器不足，车子可比后面的‘滚雷’好多了。这几块钢化玻璃还是加热到700℃后，请冰人替我们快速均匀地冷却的，抗冲击强度绝高！”

Steve一边听着小青年自豪夸耀，一边确认了突击车被改装得很完美，并没有漏风之处。那么寒意是从哪儿来的呢？

“奇怪，我怎么觉得有点冷，谁没关窗？”  
“咦，原来不是我的错觉？可是窗都关着啊。”

听着诸人的讨论，Steve拧起眉头，倏尔，他感到脚后跟温温的，便下蹲着往座位下看了一眼，取出一个玻璃瓶，里面的热水还是温的。

“嘿，哪个老爷爷作战还要带热茶？玻璃瓶不保温的！”  
“哈哈哈，就是，什么肠胃那么娇贵。”

几人说说笑笑的，没人认领这瓶热水。Steve疑虑更甚，伸手在昏暗的座位下四扫。指关节忽然蹭上了光滑的材质，隔着皮手套竟然也感到炽热。他警觉地取出这枚沉甸甸的物品，只见形似巨大的金属药丸，入手几秒后竟是变得更烫了。

“这是什么？”  
“巨型子弹？”

Steve小心翼翼地晃了一下，内里凝固状的手感明显。他霎时沉了面色，反手一盾砸碎车窗，全力将其投掷出去。

“你干什么？？”眼看刚才还夸口的钢化玻璃粉碎成小颗粒，小青年瞠目结舌地瞪着他们的外援。

Steve没有解释，他的目光凝于那枚金属弹上，直到被远远投掷出去的小黑点落了地，剧烈的爆炸瞬间响彻天空，撼动大地。

热浪刹那间席卷而来，钢化玻璃咔咔作响，仿佛下一秒便会在冲击中碎裂。好在可承受300℃温差变化的钢化玻璃终是抵御了炽烈的热能，“咆哮者”中的诸人只觉得燥热干渴、发丝卷曲、难以呼吸，仿佛置身于火场中求存。要不是驾驶者在起爆后下意识地一脚油门飚出很远，恐怕轮胎都会融化，油箱也会爆炸。

Steve忍着双目被火光刺痛的不适，凝神看着远处蔓延的火焰，终于确定了地表被铺上了一层胶状物，火焰附着于其上熊熊燃烧，正是凝固汽油弹的特征之一。

二战期间，美国与其他同盟国军队使用凝固汽油弹黏稠剂，用来改善喷火器与炸弹的可燃液体成份。而它另外一个实用但危险的效果，是会急速消耗附近空气中的氧气，并产生大量的一氧化碳而造成生物窒息。这种炸弹爆炸时能产生高温火焰，内装用汽油和其他化学品制成的胶状物，爆炸时向四周溅射，发出一千摄氏度左右的高温，并能粘在其他物体上长时间燃烧。

它爆炸后的惨象很不人道，飞溅到人身上的凝固汽油就像油膏一样粘稠耐烧，如果用手去拍打，就会越拍火越大，如果在地上滚动灭火，则会弄得烈焰焚身，并极易引燃人群，形成二次杀伤效应。即使只是一点烧伤，大量剧毒的化学物质也会在燃烧后通过开放性创口进入血液，烧伤面一般呈酱紫色或者蓝黑色。对于凝固汽油弹的受害者而言，死亡是最大的解脱。

Steve在神盾局总部复健期间，曾查阅世界战争史。见到美军在1945年对东京采取大规模燃烧弹攻势，共投下了超过2千吨燃烧弹，令当地出现火灾旋风时，他庆幸自己已于冰海中沉睡，没有参与前后两次的焚毁行动。

（*火灾旋风——Firestorm，大火造成的灼热气浪与冷空气形成强劲对流风。）

见到1980年日内瓦召开成员国会议，通过了《禁止和限制使用，燃烧武器的议定书》时，他欣赏人类对于和平的向往。而今，被禁止的武器重现，他再次意识到废土时代的秩序动荡与精神荒芜。

Bucky始终注意着前方的突击车，所以当车窗碎裂、一枚金属色的物体被投掷向远处时，他第一时间意识到了危险。果然，爆炸随之而来，他的瞳孔瞬间缩小，打开车门便冲了出去。

“这枚凝固汽油弹，是你们做的吗？”干燥的双唇开合，Steve在耳鸣中听到了自己低哑的嗓音。

“什么弹？”  
“我们军火有限，不会自制啊。”  
“汽油都那么昂贵，老大控制得很严。”

车上诸人的神情失措惶恐，带着死里逃生的庆幸，不像是在说谎。何况若是自己没有发现那枚烫手的凝固汽油弹，那么全车人都会死亡，自己也逃不过一个重度烧伤——如果这不是一个意外，那么策划者应当不在这辆车上。

Steve飞快地想起了“失乐园”两派对立的情况，立时将怀疑的目光投向了后方的车辆，却见一道黑色的人影如离弦之箭般飞奔而来，很快便扑到了“咆哮者”上，扬起脖颈，在碎裂的窗外与自己对视。

“Bucky……”低喃的瞬间，Steve的脑中闪过了诸多念头——如果是后方人员动的手，那么Bucky在他们的车上无疑更安全一些。而自己作为目标，比二人都暴露在对方的炮口下要好得多。他还记得那枚“陶”式导弹，在情势未明的情况下，还没到放手一搏的地步。

“Steve，你……”  
“Bucky，回到你的车上去。”

说完，注意到同伴愠怒且不可置信的神情，Steve抿唇，想要生硬地扭过头去，却还是忍不住低声道：“我没事。”

听到这三个字，Bucky绷紧的情绪舒缓了些许，但那双绿眸还是一眨不眨地凝视着对方，无声地反驳了“回去”的要求。看着那汪碧色的湖泊，Steve深吸一口气，按捺下什么都依着对方的冲动，慢条斯理地道：“只是军火问题而已，丢出去就没事了。还没到目的地，你先坐回去。”

夸赞钢化玻璃的青年刚从爆炸中回过神来，见到扑在车边那个黑衣外援，目光专注又倔强地望着自己的同伴，不知怎么地就想到了一只不愿分离的大型犬，全然没了先前的凛冽与危险感，唯有焦虑与担忧溢于言表。他觉得车上多一人不多，便好心开口道：“我们可以挤一……”

Steve面色不变地用足跟踢了他一脚，打断了话语，却见Bucky眼前一亮，已然伸手开门。他立刻将手搭在车门上，铁门在两股力量的平衡作用下，纹丝不动。愠怒重回Bucky的眸中，紧随而来的是深深的迷茫——Steve几乎从不拒绝自己，这是怎么了？

“Steve……”

Bucky微哑的声线在热浪中飘散，Steve的鼻尖飞快地沁出了汗珠——那样柔和的声调衬着迷惘无措的神情，令他想拥抱Bucky，告诉他没事、不用担心，一切都有他在。然而对事态的深入了解还是令他勉强保持了理性，温言道：“四辆车都等着出发呢，快坐回去吧。”

他没有将自己的推测告知Bucky，仅将这场爆炸当成一个意外。他太了解对方了，黑白分明、重情重义，若是听到了点风声，定然会与那些人起冲突。作为超级战士，他们战斗力强悍，却仍是血肉之躯，枪林弹雨一样会对他们造成伤害，就像Bucky会为了保护自己而被灼伤右手。那些人手中有重武器，他不希望Bucky冒险，更不想他因此而受伤，所以若无其事地将他遣回去，至少能维持住那一头的风平浪静。

至于他，明枪易躲，站在亮处也看得更清楚些。

不过是一个分裂团伙的争权而已，凝固汽油弹已算得上是杀招，没有滔天的仇恨，他不信对方会接二连三地布置下连环陷阱不死不休。

Bucky唇线紧抿，拧着英气的眉，满脸的不甘愿。可Steve也格外地坚持己见，凝视着他却不为所动。

平地起爆的那一刻，前车加速后车急刹，车队仿若被拦腰截断，一分为二。

自从见到凝固汽油弹被掷出窗外，在远处爆炸时，安德鲁的脸色便格外的难看——他依靠的是比尔的热量操控，无形无影，没有倒计时的嘀嗒声，不知为何会被人察觉。

副驾驶座上的强援第一时间冲去查看，随后车队打头的亚尔曼乘坐的“咆哮者”也倒了回来，查看情况。两辆军绿色的突击车会师，还有两名敢于近身肉搏变异公牛的强援，若是他们拧成一股绳，自己还争什么争？

后座上的阿普顿一急便有些磕巴：“Boss，这、这要怎么办？他过去、去了还回不回来？”

安德鲁面色泛青，阴沉沉地道：“你以为带‘陶’式导弹是用来猎牛的吗？安上发射装置，动作快。”

阿普顿一边手忙脚乱地动作着，一边问道：“装导、导弹？Boss你要轰他们吗？”

安德鲁阴鸷地自语：“不能让他们如虎添翼。我来，对准油箱就行了。”

阿普顿组装完毕便跳下“滚雷”，安德鲁挤上后座，抚着柱形的反坦克导弹弹体，调整红外线半主动制导——既然他的敌人们都聚到一块儿了，就让自己送他们一朵盛大的烟花。

安德鲁杀意外露，等待着折叠的弹翼展开的那一刻。然而在他发射前，阿普顿磕磕巴巴地道：“回、回来了！”

安德鲁蹙眉远眺，果然一个黑色的身影离开了军绿色的突击车，独自向他们走来。他有些迟疑地观察片刻，随后跳下后座，让阿普顿快速收起发射装置。与飞跑过去时的急切不同，走回来的男人脚步很重，在荒芜的地表踏出一行脚印，有种形单影只的孤寂。

安德鲁原本还在想着是否要掩饰一下反坦克导弹的事，但对方垂首沉眼，根本就没有关注他们在做些什么。随着距离缩减，平静冷漠的神情被添加了一些细节，紧抿的唇与拧起的眉彰显着不悦，整个人就像一座压抑的火山，爆发前便被冰雪封冻，在沉默中偃旗息鼓。

安德鲁不解——凝固汽油弹被远远掷出，应该没造成严重杀伤。同伴安然无恙不是应该高兴吗？又为何板着脸敛着怒气？

看着对方以机械臂一撑，利落地跳上副驾驶，安德鲁不由得放心了几分——这个男人就像冰冷的钢刃，战斗时锋芒毕露所向披靡，看起来比另一个用盾的攻击性强多了。只要人在他们阵营，别的便可徐徐图之。

看着两辆军绿色的突击车发动了，Bucky沉声说了一句“开车”，随后戴上了黑色的面具，遮去半容，唯余一双清冽的绿眸，沉沉地注视着前方。

经过一场意外，车队又行驶了一个多小时，逐渐接近了目的地。Steve看着车内诸人颇有些昏昏欲睡，摇了摇头，望向玻璃碎裂的窗外。只见沙黄色的大地浮现出星点绿意，土色渐深，令他想到了方才听说的湿润山谷。眺望远方，果然在车队前行的方向上，见到了山峦起伏的轮廓线，被缭绕的云雾模糊了边界。

副驾驶座上的中年仔细地对照着一张地图，与驾驶者低语。只见车队开始在山脚下绕行，路线蜿蜒地穿过一片剑峰罗列的石林，从一个不起眼的缺口拐入峡谷，通过了一段昏暗狭窄的一线天地形，终于颠簸着进入了山谷之中。

车上的诸人也随之活跃了起来，自豪地向Steve介绍——

“这地方够隐秘吧？没多少人来过。”  
“车烂一点的就能在路上颠散架了。”  
“有车队才能装战利品，不然东西都运不回去。”  
“我们十天来一次，收入稳定！”

在他们的口中，Steve拼凑起了“失乐园”成员的谋生途径——

山谷中的草场上生活着一群变异野牛，除了庞大壮硕的身形、摧枯拉朽的力量、固若金汤的盔甲外，还因为山谷中的变异植物而拥有了强大的繁殖力。所以他们每十天来一次，每次狩猎一到两头成年的变异野牛，自己取用一部分，剩余的则运回爱迪生城，卖给城北的肉类联合加工厂。此外，他们还会采集一些山谷中的植物作为添头，弥补运输过程中的损耗。

Steve：“既然你们每十天来一次，怎么昨天和今天接连出动？”

“啧，昨天不是只猎到了一头嘛。”  
“它突然发狂，我们走得急，添头都没能收集好。”  
“昨天军火损耗得厉害，再猎一头才能弥补。”

正交流着，车队在山谷中停了下来，远处大片的草场与牛群映入眼中，打头的“咆哮者”小心翼翼地与外围的变异野牛保持着安全距离。随后大伙儿全副武装地下了车，开始讨论作战计划。

Bucky第一时间走到了Steve的身边，后者却抿了抿唇，侧滑视线，建议他回到队伍中，那儿军火充沛。虽然节省自己的子弹有理，但再一次的推拒还是让Bucky感到了有意无意的疏远，他困惑不解，又有点浮躁，只是见到Steve同样为难的神情，还是依从了对方的建议，闷闷不乐地走了回去。

他感到自己就像在一个陌生的战场，从战斗装换成了便装，没了最顺手的武器和倚赖的装备，孤身站在危险的废土上，毫无防备地面对着新世界，半点儿也不安心。之前那踏实又温情的生活，随着那人一同远离自己了吗？

安德鲁看着他的强援走了又回来，一脸的不悦与烦躁，怎么都像与那边没相处好。诧异之余，他一边腹诽亚尔曼不会把握机会，一边示意下属把准备好的东西拿上来。

于是Bucky的面前立时被摆上了各式武器，一副任凭取用的模样。与亚尔曼那边陈旧的手枪步枪相比，安德鲁的武器会展彷如秀肌肉，充分展示了那一边更强大。

想到为了些弹药就被Steve安排到这儿，Bucky不悦地撇了撇嘴，不客气地收了几份弹夹、榴弹、手雷。安德鲁丝毫不知道自己正在承担精神损失费，看着青年熟练地挑选了一把M24狙击步枪，超过5千克的枪支被两根金属手指毫不费力地提起摆弄，他只觉得自己选对了强援。

Bucky组装着M3望远式瞄准镜、哈里斯S型可拆卸两脚架与其他配件，完成了号称美国现役狙击之魂的M24 狙击武器系统（Sniper Weapon System）。往连接座上安装瞄准镜时，他发现凯夫拉—石墨合成材料制作的PST-11型枪托手感不对。

虽然他有些郁郁寡欢，但对枪械的喜爱还是令他出言提醒：“这款枪托为了减重，内核采用了发泡塑料，被淋湿就会增重，破坏原有的平衡性。”

低沉的声线如潺潺流水般淌过，习惯了他的沉默寡言后，听到这样的长句，阿普顿几乎是受宠若惊地连连应是。安德鲁见眼前的青年专业熟练，不由得多了几分欣赏——黑色战斗服，身背枪械，腰佩战术刀，怎么看都像个冷酷杀手。而那条明晃晃的金属手臂，则充满科幻机械感，令他想到了终结者。

安德鲁一直是个尚武之人，他主动找到阿贾克斯医生，在残酷的实验中激发了变种基因，脱离了蝼蚁般的平民行列，成为了一名在废土时代能横着走的变种人。他梦寐以求的正是像眼前之人一般，拥有强悍的单兵作战能力。

另一侧，亚尔曼正在布置作战计划，Steve则诧异地看着一支麻醉枪，问道：“这就是你们行动的关键？”

他没想到这支队伍捕猎变异野牛的方式那么儿戏——麻醉枪和普通枪械的构造功能完全不同，麻醉枪没有膛线、麻醉弹没有底火，这使得麻醉枪射程很短，准头也堪忧。何况变异野牛的头部背部被金属包覆，体型又如此庞大，这意味着不仅需要靠得很近才能射击到防御薄弱处，麻醉剂也无法快速见效。

亚尔曼：“咳，这支麻醉枪改造过的，麻醉弹也含有一些特殊成分，见效后再射击，能让中弹的野牛不知不觉中流血而亡。至于麻醉枪射程有限，就需要派那个小个子的巴德匍匐前行，他的异能是皮肤变色，可以达到迷彩伪装的效果。”

按照这种说法，作战计划应当是安全的，但亚尔曼左顾右盼的神情明显是不放心。Steve看在眼里，没有说破，仅是从背后取下盾牌，做好战斗准备。

瘦小的巴德穿着迷彩服趴在地上，暴露在外的皮肤都变成了草绿色，粗看整个人都融入了草场，就像一丛灌木。他带着麻醉枪，缓慢地匍匐前行，一点点接近着百米外的野牛群。

安德鲁嗤之以鼻地看着这一幕，向强援笑着道：“失败过还学不乖，就等着看他们出洋相吧。”

Bucky闻言，摆弄着机匣的手一顿，抬眼望向了不远处的Steve。穿着Captain America制服的他挺拔英武卓尔不群，无论何时何地，Bucky都能第一眼从人群中找到他。

见Steve正在备战，他挑起眉梢，抿着唇继续调试手中的M24。架设完毕后，他跳上“滚雷”后座，接管了40毫米榴弹发射器和12.7毫米车载机枪，令侦察车变身为高速攻击车。

他并不知道，就在自己收回视线之后，Steve的目光蜻蜓点水地落在了他身上——黑色的“滚雷”在他的手中变成了火力组合丰富的作战车，驾驭着这匹烈马的他熟练又专注，格外有魅力。

Steve牵起唇角，欣赏之情溢于言表。意识到自己非同寻常的关注后，他转开了视线，唇际却始终噙着一抹弧度，浅淡又温柔——在这个不安定的团队中，比起与Bucky同赴战场，将后背交给那些善恶不明之人，暴露在枪口之下，他宁可让Bucky处于相对安全的后方，将自己的后背交给他。

每一次义无反顾地赶赴战场，都有那样一双沉静的眼、一双稳定的手，通过瞄准镜与枪械片刻不离地守护着他。

过命的兄弟，最好的拍档。只要有Bucky在，龙潭虎穴他也敢闯。

巴德在草场上匍匐前行，偶尔风吹草低，现出的也是一张土黄与青绿色相间的面庞——牛是色盲，他只能从图案上让自己看起来更像一堆灌木丛。他蹑手蹑脚地爬着，直到自己与牛群最外围的距离不足40米，方才止步。

他观察起了牛群的分布，试图选择落单的下手。随着他的横向移动，百米外的两辆“咆哮者”也跟着调整位置，诸人架起枪支，只等着提供火力支援。

亚尔曼看着有条不紊的阵地布置，略感欣慰——在“失乐园”的这段时间，他们真正获得的有价值的，无非是这些拥有共同经历的伙伴，与狩猎这一谋生途径。

作为兄弟会都不愿收容的伊普西隆级变种人，他们没有自信，遇到危险便会怯懦退缩。想到昨天差点失败的狩猎，亚尔曼深深地拧起眉头——他们做的明明与以往步骤一致，却不知道是哪儿出了问题。希望只是个意外，他们太需要一个稳定的谋生途径与一场血染的胜利了，他需要鼓舞人心。

他以优厚的待遇招揽两名强援，只希望在关键时刻能奠定胜局。

想到这里，亚尔曼看了一眼身侧的强援，那套硬朗的制服与昨天的便服大相径庭，竟是把美国国旗的图案穿在了身上——红白蓝三色的制服包裹着一身结实的肌肉，胸前装饰着一颗明亮的星星，积极又正气，竟似消失已久的美国精神一般，明亮得引人瞩目。

这套制服贴近实战，美国大兵日常装备中的护膝、护肘和护肩等元素都得到了体现，外加战术手套的应用，令整个人显得格外魁梧阳刚，蓄势待发。亚尔曼十五岁成为船上杂工，十九岁成为海军，二十多年后的今天，他几乎忘却了政府与国籍的概念，然而见到眼前的男人，却兀然有了一种见到军人、秩序与和平的错觉。

他真心希望对方值得信赖，能指引他们迈向未来。

巴德射出的第一发麻醉弹犹如一个信号，点燃了后方阵地。

“还有两发……”亚尔曼喃喃自语着，见Steve看过来，他解释道，“一般三发见效，随后我们的狙击手会尽量造成致命创伤，随后通过火力支援放倒它。而被麻醉的变异野牛不会狂暴，只会慢慢流血而亡。”

说完，他吞了口唾沫，显然自己也对这话有所质疑。在第二发麻醉弹过后，他的瞳孔微微收缩，这是恐惧的表现，因为他想到了昨天被野牛一路追杀的狂暴奔袭。Steve将这些收入眼底，微蹙着眉，凝望着远处作为目标的狂暴野牛。

第三发麻醉弹过后，狙击手尼尔森就位。他的特殊能力是短时间内看清远处的事物，能力一旦发动，5分钟内半径200米范围内纤毫毕现。他克服了最初的眩晕感，快速瞄准射击，目标是野牛的右眼——厚厚的金属层几乎包裹了它们的整个头部，堪比外颅骨。

一枪过后，他清晰地见到野牛眼睑下的金属多了一道白痕，火光四溅中，它猛地阖眼偏头，随后被激怒地向阵地冲来。尼尔森慌乱中开了第二枪，这次白痕与溅射的火花出现在金属覆盖的眉心，他彻底慌了神，汗湿的掌心开始打滑。他听到身后的队友们炸开了锅般仓促应战，他的脑中嗡嗡作响，唯有一个念头在回荡——他失败了，和昨天一样，不仅射偏了，还激怒了那头庞然大物。

冷汗涔涔的瞬间，他超越常人的视野突然捕获了惊人的一幕——狂奔中的野牛左眼居然猝然炸开，血光四溅，是狙击手！有人为自己补了一枪！！这要有多么精准的移动靶射击能力？与自己这个依靠异能半途出家的狙击手相比，真是云泥之别。

安德鲁看着那个穿着黑色战斗服的青年半伏在车盖上，线条流畅、外形优雅的M24在他的手中就像一支花剑，灵活迅捷，指哪打哪，狠辣又致命，危险异常。

与此同时，亚尔曼布置的阵地响起了炮火声，反应速度与青年相比，不值一提。

看着火力支援将狂奔的野牛阻上片刻，亚尔曼低声道：“怎么还会狂暴？到底是哪里出问题了？”——在他的印象中，三发麻醉弹过后，目标就应该是个活动靶，直到重伤而亡。即使尼尔森射偏，也不该会激怒目标。

Steve摇了摇头，看着在炮火中被犁了一层地皮的草场，沉声道：“停火吧，这么大的动静，很容易激怒整个牛群。”

话音刚落，一道银色闪光冲破浓烟，竟是一头全身完好的变异野牛，仗着金属层的保护冲向了阵地。它的身后依稀传来更为沉重的牛蹄踏地声，宛若宣战的锣鼓。

尼尔森仗着视野清晰，看清了后面野牛才是左眼受伤的那一头，惊呼道：“糟了，引来了另一头，有两头冲过来了，快撤退！”

亚尔曼：“撤！快上车！不要采集植株了，要来不及了，快！！”

Steve佩盾，迈开双腿迎着巨型野牛飞奔上前，接敌的瞬间，一枚狙击弹越过他的肩头，射入野牛怒吼的口中，血花瞬间炸开。

这种直接攻击薄弱环节的手法Steve再熟悉不过——在地下的候车大厅内、铁轨之上，Bucky就是这样一枪枪直取变异巨蜥的弱点处，绝不将子弹浪费在坚硬的鳞片上。这就是士兵与普通人的差别，高效、致命。

通过外弹道与巨型野牛的头部位置判断，可以猜想出那一发狙击弹未能粉碎上颚穿透大脑与颅骨，但足以造成气管破裂，周围血管、组织损伤很容易导致凝血块或异物吸入破裂的气管而窒息。变异野牛外部防御力强，内力却是血肉之躯，只要自己能拖延一阵，创伤与空腔效应自然会导致它衰弱而亡。

电光火石间，Steve已经将Bucky为他创造的优势想透彻了。此时喷着血沫的野牛低下头，弯而尖锐的双角直指他的胸膛，整头野兽如火车般势大力沉地冲来，可以想象这冲锋一击足以穿透铁皮、顶起一辆突击车。

远处的尼尔森只能看清这一幕，把持着狙击枪的手却跟不上动作，无能为力感侵蚀身躯，他又一次对自己得过且过的生活起了质疑——进化失败的变种人、半吊子的狙击手，他蝼蚁般漫无目的地生存着，为的是什么？他不该活得没有意义。

挤上突击车准备撤离的“失乐园”成员，怔怔地看着人类与变异野兽直接冲突的那一幕，他们无法理解那样的勇气从何而来，满脑子都是即将出现的鲜血淋漓的场面。亚尔曼率先回过神来，他没想到准备撤离的刹那，那个男人会义无反顾地冲出阵地，是前去迎战还是为他们拖延时间？

他虽然肩负着半个“失乐园”的责任，不求有功但求无过，可他不是孬种，不会在此时丢下外援一个人。他迅速地举枪瞄准，大喊着：“狙击手呢？尼尔森，掩护！”

Bucky紧盯着前方战场，双耳则一点不漏地听清了周围的动静。他想过，如果这些人转身便开车逃跑，想要丢下Steve，那他会毫不犹豫地爆了四辆车的胎，反正他只要能拼凑出一部完整的车，就可以与Steve一起回到爱迪生城。至于这些人如何，他并非十分在意。

好在掩护的枪声零星地响起，这群人并不至于背信弃义。

安德鲁兴奋得口干舌燥，他舔了舔唇，对己方的强援道：“他们疏忽了一个关键点，才会屡屡失败。换成我来统御安排，早就拿下了。”——可惜强援正全神贯注地凝视着战场，但凡他有一点支持自己的意思，安德鲁都会忍不住告知自己的异能是接触式电击，正好克制那群金属化的蛮牛。

与此同时，众所瞩目的战场上，接敌的男子在高速奔跑中来了个战术滑铲，竟是灵活运用了敌方体型庞大的特征，从四条立柱般的腿间险险地斜穿而过，旋即反戈一击，以盾面狠狠地敲击在了蛮牛后腿的膝窝处，导致其后腿一屈，几乎跪倒在地。

为了运动灵活，变异野牛的膝部没有进化出金属层的保护，此刻却成为了弱点之一。见Steve在千钧一发间使出战术动作，四两拨千斤，Bucky眼睛一亮，身周一片哗然的赞叹声令他感到与有荣焉，心头满是欣赏与自豪——这就是他眼中最强大的战士，完美的英雄……

同时，也是唯有他才知晓的Steve Rogers。

【“你愿意跟着美国队长出生入死吗？”】  
【“当然不。那个布鲁克林的傻小子，笨到打架从来不知道逃跑。我得看着他。”】

Bucky眯起眼，凑上狙击镜，看着那人的背影。如果没有捕捉到他唇际的弧度，八成会以为眯眼只是为了看得更清晰。Mil-Dot 型式的瞄准线分割了视野，他的目光比对着刻度，精准地丈量着那个与巨型蛮牛周旋着的灵活身影。他快速估计距离，修正风偏、前置量，投入了战斗。

野牛庞大的体型注定了反应迟钝，Steve仗着敏捷的身手，不断错步变向，将暴怒中的野兽引得团团转。他间不容发地躲过了前蹄践踏，一个滑铲于野牛的肚腹下穿行，又反手以振金盾猛击膝窝——若不是在日积月累的变异下骨骼金属化，恐怕早就骨折了。

粗重的喘息下，飞溅的血沫喷了一地——Bucky造成的气管破裂创伤严重，注定了它无法久战。

Steve侧身避过刺来的双角，握住其中一支，蹬地角力，意图逼迫蛮牛更改方向，背对阵地，令后方更安全一些。他的手臂肌肉一块块鼓起，四倍于人类的力量竟与蛮牛斗了个不相上下。旗鼓相当之际，变异野牛的一只耳朵被子弹击碎，剧痛立刻令其失了前蹄，咆哮着被男人拖着转了超过90度，露出了防护较弱的后腿。

阵地的炮火呼啸而来，大量子弹徒劳地划过金属，只有几枚狙击弹破入皮肉，溅起血花。野牛再次受惊，怒吼着挣脱了男人的掌控，再次与其拼杀在一处，令后方的人们端着枪不敢下手。

安德鲁看着己方的强援冷静地瞄准射击，露出了奇异的神情——虽说弹无虚发，弹道却不离那个持盾者的左右，只要稍偏一些，就会造成误伤。

Bucky在放大倍率的瞄准镜中，见到滚滚烟尘中，被自己射伤左眼的第二头野牛狂奔而来，加入胶着的战场，打破了先前的平衡。他丢下狙击枪，机械臂一撑，翻身越过“滚雷”，迅疾如风地飞奔而去。

两头狂牛呈掎角之势，令Steve腹背受敌。人类的身影瞬间被庞大的兽形掩去，后方阵地枪声不断，却始终因金属层而收效甚微。八蹄疾踏，重音如鼓点般密集地砸在人的心头，掀起烟尘滚滚，双牛交接错步，现出了半侧人影。

不等后方安心，那个人影立刻成为了双牛交错对冲的中心点，而援兵还在飞奔的途中，俨然危机来临。双牛犄角下压，险险地擦身而过，草屑与碎土在蹄间零落，却唯独不见持盾男子的身影。

亚尔曼：“尼尔森，看清了吗？”  
尼尔森：“没、没看到人，被野牛一挡后就消失……等等！我看到了！”

随着尼尔森的惊呼，端着望远镜的几人也看出了端倪——

被一枪击中口腔的野牛回转身体，似乎也在寻找那个消失了的人类。但它别扭地脖子后转、仿佛想要咬自己尾巴的姿势，还是暴露了男子的所在——他竟然长臂一揽，整个人挂在野牛的身体一侧，马术表演般搭了个顺风车，避开了独眼野牛的冲撞。

随后他手腕运劲，借势上翻，背着盾跨上野牛的背脊，一手撑着金属盔甲稳住身体，一手抽出M1911手枪，略加瞄准，便击中了独眼野牛的右耳，鲜血长流。后者果然被激怒了，立刻向他骑着的野牛冲来。两对金属包覆的牛角猛地架在一起，格斗行为令两头公牛皆变得异常凶猛，互相剧烈撞击，并发出怒吼，后方阵地清晰可闻。

Steve紧攀金属背甲，如一叶小舟在大海浪涛间颠簸，起伏不定。他骑上一头公牛，再激怒另一头，为的就是令它们彼此角逐——每年9-12月是野牛的发情期，公牛间的斗争行为十分激烈。

他全力转移着公牛的视线，为的就是给后方创造攻击条件。然而阵地如同哑了一般，除了零星的枪声，就没有任何动静了。他并不知道，后方的两伙人都有自己的思量，安德鲁事不关己、想要节省子弹，亚尔曼感情用事、生怕子弹击中了外援。

得不到战术响应，Steve有些失望。他不由得想到了咆哮突击队，队员们个个英勇无畏，彼此间又充满了默契，总能如同一柄锋利的尖刀，直插敌人的阵地。

独眼野牛狂性十足，将他的坐骑顶得歪向一边。他的视野跟着转动，目光猛然被烫到般一跳——Bucky竟孤身冲来，身躯因飞奔而前倾，将他的面容凸显出果敢坚毅，一派勇者无畏的风采。

Steve觉得听到了自己的心跳声，又或是野牛踏地的动静，砰砰地响个不停。

他恍然回到了七十年前的战场上，与最信赖的队友出生入死、纵横沙场。只要回首，便能见到最熟悉的那个人，持枪微笑。

“Bucky……”Steve低唤着对方的名字，却觉得自己的耳廓发烫。

Bucky同样眼神一跳，来不及露一个微笑，便冲到了独眼牛的身前，机械臂一展，握上了一侧牛角。独眼牛看不见另一侧的景象，便显得格外狂暴，猛地甩头想要脱离桎梏。

Steve见状，以双腿夹紧金属背甲，稳住自身，旋即取下背后的盾牌，投掷而出，精准地砸中了蛮牛的头部。比子弹更势大力沉的攻击令独眼牛一瞬间眩晕，Bucky也趁此机会猛地一拽牛角，利落地翻身而上，不等骑稳，便伸手接住了被金属盔甲弹开的盾牌，反丢向同伴的坐骑。

一轮抛接盾完成，双牛皆产生了对方背上的家伙对自己有威胁的仇视。它们喷着鼻息，后蹄刨地，奋力地向敌人撞去，远看就像是两名骑士在战斗。

亚尔曼对这样的单兵作战能力与无间配合叹为观止，安德鲁则始终保持着奇异的神色，低声问身边的下属道：“阿普顿，如果是我在和那头牛周旋，你会射击吗？”

阿普顿：“当然不会。近身周旋本就够危险了，射偏或者跳弹误伤怎么办？它们的金属盔甲很光滑，子弹倾斜角射击很容易被反弹。”

“是吗？”与其说在质疑，不如说是自言自语，安德鲁摸着自己的下颌，继续眯着眼，通过望远镜细看两名“骑士”彼此发起冲锋。

Bucky骑上牛背时便做出了判断——头部金属层防御严密，想要伤及根本只能通过七窍。难点在于不能射瞎它们的双目，以免失去方向后冲回牛群，惊动更多的变异野牛，造成狂暴的兽潮，那么除他们以外的人都危险了。

“砰”地一声，两头蛮牛撞到了一处，金属双角牢牢地对架，瞬间的冲击力令二人惯性前倾，双腿发麻，若不是有所准备稳住了身躯，早就被甩了下去。在远处看来，这一幕就像两名骑士驾驭着各自的坐骑，狠狠地冲击着对方。

近距离下，Bucky如法炮制地击瞎了Steve坐骑的一只眼睛，令其失去半侧视野。目光掠过被击碎的一侧牛耳时，他眼睛一亮，通过战斗本能洞悉敌方弱点，给出了作战计划：“耳道。”

他的说法极简，却并不担心同伴无法理解，只因对方同样拥有丰富的作战经验，与自己还有着无间的默契。话音未落，他已举起机械臂，握拳，运作的电子机械音宣告了这一拳的劲力。

电光火石间，Steve已明白了Bucky的意图。他飞快地举盾覆上蛮牛的脑袋一侧，将左耳完全笼罩进去。旋即铁拳砸于盾面，犹如彗星撞地球般发出动荡的巨响——半个多月前，在陨石矿坑的对战成为了这一招的演练，

尽管耳朵被震得嗡嗡作响，手臂也发着麻，但Steve恍然间自然地笑意流露——先前自我克制的压抑在这一刻得到释放，他无比怀念那些与战友们挥洒着汗水与鲜血的岁月，本该在这个时代沉寂于心底的火热，被他最亲密的战友唤醒。严霜烈日，他们形影相随。

剧震在盾牌形成的密闭空间中回响，回声通过耳道袭向变异野牛的颅内，内耳的听神经与脑神经相连，瞬间造成爆音弹般的效果，令受袭生物不可抑制地强烈晕眩。

Bucky看着Steve的坐骑开始摇晃发懵，牵起唇角，露出一抹自信的笑容。俊朗的面庞因此被点缀得格外开朗，在阳光下亮眼又纯粹，仿佛能令人眩晕。Steve微眯起眼，只觉得自己因对方的欢欣而喜悦，被那开朗的神情鼓舞。

找对方法，接着就好办了。只要继续削弱和控制蛮牛，再造成各种体内伤害，就能渐渐夺走这些庞然大物的生机。二人驾轻就熟地侧身屈膝、避开牛角撞击，在接近时攻击彼此的坐骑，盾拳相击与子弹射击声不断。

远远看去，就像是两名骑士驾驭着猛兽，凶狠地冲锋搏斗。

安德鲁奇异又微妙的神色更甚，他事不关己地靠着“滚雷”，半晌后与身侧看着迷了的属下道：“他们这是在竞争？”

阿普顿：“竞争？不是合作战斗吗？”  
安德鲁：“一山不容二虎。你看那个持盾的单挑驯服蛮牛后，黑衣的外援也冲上去一展身手。现在两个人骑着野兽对抗，不是分个胜负是什么？”

安德鲁是个好胜又不服管束的人。他对于亚尔曼反感的原因之一，就是伪善的情义论。明明觉醒后能力比他弱小，却与一群弱者抱团，在“失乐园”中占了一席之地，还订下了不准劫掠平民等道貌岸然的规矩。

他一直觉得，如果没有亚尔曼的影响，“失乐园”一定能在废土上壮大成中型组织，至少能靠到处掠夺过上优渥的生活，一个变种人组织哪怕是伊普西隆级的，也足以在二级城市横行无忌。强者为王的新时代来临了，他们却要困守一隅，靠每月狩猎三次养活自己，真是蠢毙了。

所以他一直在明里暗里地与亚尔曼竞争，试图夺取“失乐园”的控制权。这个弱肉强食的时代下，他不相信什么情理、道义、法纪，但相信没有永恒的情谊，只有永恒的利益。

一千个人的眼中就有一千个哈姆雷特，所以这样的他以自己的眼光来看待，怎样都觉得两名强援之间存在着冲突与竞争——雄性向来是好斗的，在一个群体中想要获得认同，争强斗狠是本能。那些伊普西隆级变种人显然比他们弱小，所以只要证明自己是最强大的，就能轻易影响“失乐园”，从而获得更多便利与资源。

阿普顿迷惑地放下望远镜，总觉得Boss的角度有点奇特，他难以认同。安德鲁见他的神色，不以为忤地点拨道：“看到那个黑衣的机械臂上有什么图案吗？”

阿普顿：“看到了，红色的五星嘛。”  
安德鲁：“知道这代表什么吗？”

阿普顿思考片刻，方才想起了旧时代文明：“共产主义？社会主义？”  
安德鲁：“对，就像前苏联。那个男人的穿着外形一股毛子味，我不会错认的。”

阿普顿听得颔首，却又不知道这有什么关联。

安德鲁：“你再看那个持盾的男人，穿的作战服是什么图案。”  
阿普顿：“这我知道！美国国旗！”  
安德鲁：“对，美俄关系怎么样？”  
阿普顿：“不怎么样。”

“这就对了。”安德鲁露出了一个胜券在握的笑容——就像资本主义国家和社会主义国家不兼容一般，不同文明下诞生的个体，思想、立场都有差异性，那两个人也一样。

不是铁板一块就好，他会许下足够的利益，使自己在“失乐园”中获得决定性地位的。

四辆装甲车组成的阵地中人头攒动，有群情激昂战意沸腾，也有深谋远虑人心叵测。与他们相比，战场上二人的想法则纯粹得多——赢得这场战斗。

Steve紧握牛角，双腿紧夹蛮牛肚腹两侧，以防被强弩之末的野兽疯狂地甩下。与另一头野牛擦身而过的刹那，Bucky举枪射击，子弹没入皮肉的声响接踵而至，证实了他洞悉薄弱之处的敏锐。偶有一两颗子弹击中金属层，火花四溅，Steve却没有丝毫被误伤的担忧，而是找准时机掷出盾牌，以精准的反弹角度令同伴接到盾牌。

子弹在双牛之间穿梭对射，星盾在彼此之间打击传递，他们的攻势行云流水般顺畅，在外人看来却像是两名骑士的对攻与冲锋。终是Bucky的攻击力更胜一筹，疾风骤雨般的打击令Steve的坐骑率先脱力倒地，口吐白沫与血沫，破裂的喉管加速了它的死亡。

Bucky自豪地牵起唇角，开始与同伴合力攻击自己的坐骑。他们如附骨之疽般敌对了两头野牛，令它们看起来像寻常的公牛争斗，也没有惊动远处的牛群。终于，在Steve以盾牌边缘猛击了数次野牛的膝窝后，蛮牛山崩般跪地而倒，令这场战斗尘埃落定。

欢呼声瞬间从后方传来。如果不是他们没怎么加入战斗，“失乐园”的成员们很愿意冲上前去抬起二人抛向天空。想到两名外援孤身作战的英勇，再看看自己躲在掩体后射击的畏缩，他们不好意思地挠着头，带着工具，在不惊动牛群的前提下，上前拖运战利品。

鏖战一场，Steve胸膛起伏，尽情地呼吸着山谷中湿润又清新的空气，享受着饱满香甜的胜利的果实，纾解了先前压抑的情绪。听着远处的欢呼声，他恍如回到了二战的营地，接受着诸人的敬仰。他看着向自己走来的同伴，凝视着那默契与共的微笑，情不自禁地伸出手臂，想来一个战友间的拥抱。

率先伸出的右手却兀然拐了个弯，生硬地摸上了自己的鼻尖，以窘迫的动作掩饰了方才的意图——清晨决定与Bucky分开私人空间时，他还历数过自己有多少次不经意地拥抱了对方。他应当自我克制，减少那些过分亲密的动作，以免误导了他们的相处模式。

“怎么了？”看着Steve有些别扭的动作，Bucky疑惑地侧首。

Steve唇线紧抿，难以作答。正想找个借口，余光瞥见从阵地一路小跑过来的削瘦男子，便顺水推舟道：“你那队的人来找你了。”

Bucky顺着他的目光回首望去，果然见到那个坐在“滚雷”后座的瘦子向自己跑来。Bucky蹙眉，想说他不和别人一队——自己从未将那些人当成队友。可表达起来很容易被理解为想换队，而同伴推拒的意图明显，到口的话也就咽了回去。

今天的Steve不太对劲——尽管不知缘由，但看着他塌下眉峰、有些为难的神情，Bucky还是撇了撇嘴，什么都没说就跟着瘦子离开了。全程他都没注意过那个瘦子叫什么，又说了些什么。

Steve凝望着他的背影，歉意的目光温软如水。

安德鲁看着阿普顿轻易地就将他们的外援带了回来，顿时咧嘴一笑——他就知道两名外援的关系不好，不然怎么大战之后就直接分开了。还有方才枪林弹雨拳脚相加的骑士之战，怎么看都是在竞争中分个胜负。

不出所料，率先打倒对方坐骑的果然是黑衣机械臂的这位，一身杀手般的装束，冷酷到底的风格凛冽慑人，正是他心中强者的典范。他打定主意要笼络这位强援，于是殷勤地递上了补给品——

安德鲁：“嘿，我们的英雄回来了！喝点水，还有这个，补充一下维生素。”

Bucky接过瓶装水和一个番茄，无可无不可地坐到了一边。晃着手中的瓶装水，想到以前都是与Steve共用一个运动水壶，他便不快地抿唇，有种被撇下了的错觉。

安德鲁：“破天荒地狩猎了两头，待会儿会用烧烤进行庆祝。跟着我们这边就对了，还可以吃上蔬菜水果。”

这样的说法引起了Bucky的注意：“那一队没有？”

安德鲁：“哈哈哈他们人多粥少，只有面包，哪儿吃得上果蔬。”

Bucky若有所思看着被郑重搬下车的半箱果蔬，半晌后起身。

看着诸人分解与搬运牛肉，Steve从背包中取出不锈钢运动水壶，准备平息鏖战后的干渴。饮水之前，他下意识地寻找Bucky，直到在野外炉具旁捕获了他的身影，方才安心了些许——Bucky正在喝瓶装水，看来不用自己操心了。

想到他们一路以来都是共用一个水壶，便觉得有些亲密过度。这是黑暗的地下养成的习惯，若是一到地表就分开，反而显得刻意，所以沿用至今……他不由得想到了了望台上，Bucky在自己的怀中，反手用水壶逗自己踮脚的情景。那时他们之间亲密又自然，Bucky也能轻松地与自己玩笑，不像现在……

Steve叹了口气，他对自己的决定颇为执着，又充满无奈。

喝过水后，他加入了忙碌的队伍，跟着搬了点重物。亚尔曼满是欣赏地看着他两臂鼓起的肌肉，介绍道：“待会儿就烤肉了，我们会发一些面包和啤酒，等吃完了收拾好战利品再回城。”

Steve：“那一队也有么？”

“当然，我们有的他们都有。”亚尔曼没好意思说对方有的自己却没有。好在眼前的男子点了点头，看起来没什么额外的要求。他十分钦佩这样实干又质朴的人，不会像安德鲁那样自我膨胀。

那一头，Bucky架起炉具，将土豆、茄子、青椒、洋葱、萝卜等什锦蔬菜简单地洗净，该削皮的削皮，该切块的切块。自从在地底用战术刀划过午餐肉后，他便有意识地留下了一把干净的作为厨用刀。锋利的刀刃在他的手中舞出了银影与光弧，块状的土豆大小均匀，切片的洋葱更是厚薄一致。

准备烤牛肉的阿普顿好奇地打量了几眼，便被指使着取来一块牛腱肉。切成整齐的牛肉丝，待油热后下锅翻炒。牛肉变色后加入洋葱与调味料，焖烧了两三分钟，随后将各类蔬菜陆续加入，翻炒、焖烧、调味、搅拌、炖煮……透明的锅盖下覆上了一层水汽，渐渐凝成水珠，倒影着色彩丰富的蔬菜，如油画般漂亮喜人。

Bucky垂首等在锅边，引来了安德鲁的注意：“这是俄罗斯炖菜？我年轻时吃过一次，用鸡肉炖的，味道鲜美。”

Bucky仅以鼻音回了个“嗯”，并没有交谈的兴致——他对俄罗斯有好感的原因之一，就是因为这道菜味道不错。当年给自己炖上一锅，也是难得的享受与调剂。

安德鲁：“会做这道菜，你在俄罗斯待过很久么？”  
Bucky：“嗯。”

得到肯定的答复，安德鲁又瞥了一眼他机械臂上的红色五星，更确认自己先前的判断了——眼前青年的一身俄罗斯气息，穿着星条旗的家伙显然与他背景不同。

Bucky并不关心旁人的想法。他心无旁骛地炖了一锅菜后，挑了一个松软的大面包，如制作汉堡般，用刀将其一分为二，夹入牛肉炖菜。随后他耐心地碾出番茄泥，加入砂糖熬至粘稠，制作成新鲜的番茄酱，浇入其中。见箩筐里还有个菠萝，便快速削了切成片，夹了两片增加口感。

此时第一批牛肉已经烤制完成。每人不过能分100克的量，阿普顿多盛了几块，讨好地递给他们的强援。随后，他看着对方分出一半夹入汉堡，顿时感到自己饥肠辘辘——菠萝牛肉炖菜堡，料多量足，塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，这已经是平民能见到的最高级的食物了。

看着那个精心制作的汉堡装盘，递到了自己的眼前，阿普顿吞了一口唾沫，旋即便听到青年淡漠的嗓音：“帮我给他。”

对方指的显然是他的同伴，阿普顿仿佛觉得自己的胃已经在咕咕叫了。他一脸丧气地捂着肚子，跑腿去了。

Bucky这才将剩余的食材收拾了一份，如法炮制地做了个汉堡，大口地吃了起来。

尽管今天的Steve有些奇怪，屡屡推拒自己，但Bucky并未因此太过生气——他无微不至地照顾了自己这么久，偶尔有点情绪问题，回去时问问就好。反正自己照顾起对方来，也算是得心应手，仿若一种习惯或本能，包容与迁就也不在话下。

咬着自制的汉堡，享受着还算丰盛的午餐，他想起自己在地下的候车厅中，发现了一台自动售货机。可惜里面的食物严重过期，自己还因此闹了情绪，Steve用一根能量棒安抚了他。好像从那时起，Steve便有意识地注意起了自己的饮食，发展到后来，他们的客房桌上堆起了各种食物，可随意选取。

生活总是在改变，而有些人的存在，令它变得更美好了。

Bucky阖眼回忆，微弯的眼角透出几分笑意。

亚尔曼的队伍中，年轻的巴德负责烤豆子。火苗令豆子噼啪作响，豆类的香气弥漫开来，令人不禁深吸一口气，感受在废土时代仿若过节的氛围。巴德烤好第一批后，忙不迭地装了一小包，递给了他们的外援——看着他以血肉之躯与浑身怪力的变异野牛搏斗，巴德打从心底将其视为偶像，崇拜之情溢于言表。

无论是对方星条旗的制服、充满守护意味的盾牌还是健硕有力的身材，都满足了少年对于英雄主义的渴望。至于另一位黑衣机械臂的外援，看起来挺冷酷，一身武器装备充满戾气，令他难以生起亲近之心。

巴德：“尝尝烤豆子吧，垫垫饥，牛肉应该很快就烤好了。”  
Steve：“好的，谢了。”

由于同伴们总用“你在长身体”的借口照顾着他，巴德很快就拿到了属于自己的那份牛肉。尽管只有两片，但他还是嗅闻着慢慢品尝，肥嫩的牛肉令他齿颊留香。吃着吃着，注意到外援正好奇地看着他，他脸一红，忙不迭地解释道：“别看分量少，邓肯烤得可香了！现切下来的肉都需要肉联厂制作的药剂净化，那个可贵了，不是老大不舍得，而是我们人多，分到手的就少了。”

看少年面红耳赤地维护着他们的老大，Steve笑着颔首。两分钟后，负责烧烤牛肉的黑人邓肯亲自将一碟香烤牛肉递给了他，足足五片的分量看得巴德又馋又与有荣焉，用油乎乎的手拍着胸脯道：“我们老大可大方了！”

说完，他手背一擦嘴，跑去搬了半箱酒过来，示意外援任选一瓶——喝酒吃肉，这是亚尔曼早就许诺好的。

Steve盛情难却，正要随意选择，却见一个削瘦的男子从阵地那头小跑过来，将手中热腾腾的东西递给了他。看到那个堪称巨无霸的汉堡，Steve有一瞬间的怔愣，想到了70年前后都与Bucky分享过用料十足的热狗。

阿普顿捧着汉堡，原本准备谎称这是他们Boss的心意，用于拉拢对方，但想到那个黑衣外援炖配菜时专注虔诚的神情，到口的话便拐了个弯，含混地道：“他让我给你的。”

说完，阿普顿转身就跑了回去。

对Steve而言，那个“他”除了Bucky，根本不作他想。无论自己是瘦小不得志的Steve Rogers，还是人人称道的英雄Captain America，会真心实意、亘古不变地照顾自己的只有Bucky，不因为任何外在原因，只因为他是Steve。

想到自己今天对他的推拒，与想要分开私人空间的决心，Steve兀然有些难过。沉默片刻，他做了一个没有违背本心的决定，取了一瓶南方果园出产的果味啤酒，与那一小包烤豆子、一碟牛肉一起，交给了盯着巨无霸直瞅的少年，拜托他交给Bucky。

巴德得令，拿着东西撒丫子跑开了——他很乐意为自己的英雄服务。

亚尔曼见到少年抱着食物，屁颠屁颠地跑向安德鲁那边，好奇地拦了下来，问了原因。得知两名外援将彼此的食物留给对方，他一边感慨着“感情真好”，一边挥手放行。

于是两分钟后，Bucky接连嚼着温热酥脆的烤豆子，唇际牵起一抹弧度，久久不退——Steve还是那个Steve。

不远处，只看到亚尔曼挥手放行的安德鲁低声向阿普顿抱怨：“亚尔曼那个伪善的家伙，都知道派跟屁虫来笼络我们的外援了。”

阿普顿挠了挠头，总觉得自家Boss先入为主，看什么都具有攻击性。

巴德跑回去时，Steve正细细品味着口中的汉堡——麦香面包松软新鲜，番茄酱酸甜可口，烤牛肉鲜嫩多汁，菠萝片果味润泽，连什锦蔬菜都炖得有滋有味，繁复的口感带来了无上的享受。

能想象制作者的耗时耗力，与之相比，自己信手挑拣的成品不值一提——Bucky总是充满耐心，就像当年照顾病弱的自己，能衣不解带地忙到半夜，无微不至地安排妥当，又处处顾及自己的心情。

父母双亡的岁月里，Bucky就像一抹穿透云层的阳光，温暖明亮，不求回报地慰藉着他。

Steve难得地细嚼慢咽，就像在缅怀旧时光的青葱美好。回忆一直延续到相互扶持地走出黑暗的地底，直到触及进退维谷的如今，他方才黯然地加快了进食速度，就着清水消灭了整个巨无霸汉堡。

陌生的炖菜口味令他忆起了Bucky于70年间可能遭遇的经历，只是不待他多想，亚尔曼便大步走来，用电子腕带将200贡献点转给了他，并解释道：“本来C级任务是100点的，但你们猎到了两头野牛，超额完成任务，翻倍也是应该的，你同伴那里我也会亲自去给。”

对于这两名单兵作战能力极强的外援，亚尔曼佩服又敬畏。可以说没有他们俩，自己这些人绝对拿不下两头蛮牛，这对“失乐园”早已低落的士气也是一针强心剂，但愿他们能从群龙无首的浑噩状态中清醒，逐渐成为一支强大的团队。

眼前的团队领袖一直优待着他们，Steve接受了这份善意，并回以一些指导——他细致地解说了变异野牛的攻击模式、防御弱点，分析了可行的阵型与火力分布，并教了一些如何用酒瓶制作燃烧弹的技巧——他始终认为授人以鱼不如授人以渔，他们不可能永远代替对方打头阵，如何独立地完成作战计划，才是一名合格的团队领袖应当考虑的问题。

亚尔曼并不知道Captain America的经历，却也能切实地从对方侃侃而谈的分析中看出稳健老练。对于眼前的男子，他愈加叹服，认真地记着对方的指点。

安德鲁见到亚尔曼前来，亲自将贡献点转给黑衣青年时，神情阴鸷得几乎能拧出水来。他对亚尔曼的感觉很复杂，有对其理念的看不起，也有一丝作为对手的敬意，而在见到对方成长为团队领袖、逐渐威胁到自己的地位时，排斥感占据了绝对上风，狂傲与野心令他决定不惜任何代价，将威胁扼杀在摇篮里。

一山不容二虎，他绝不屈居人下。

安德鲁冷眼看着亚尔曼与黑衣外援交谈、给予积分，他慢慢地一步步后退到下属身边，低声相询：“你说城外麦田开始出售麻痹粉末了？”

“对，昨晚刚开始卖，100点积分只能换一小包，挺贵的。”

安德鲁思虑片刻，吩咐道：“积分我现在就给你，晚上你秘密出营地，买两包。”

听到属下激动地问“要行动了吗”，安德鲁阴冷一笑，缄默不语。

虽然分到手的酒肉不多，但“失乐园”的诸人还是搭配着面包作为主食，享用了一顿丰盛的午餐。他们起身后热火朝天地忙了起来，一波继续处理两头庞大的猎物，另一波则分散探索，收集各种植株。

年轻的巴德熟门熟路地深入草场，引导着他们的外援见识这个山谷的肥沃。，Steve跟着那个灵活的身影，很快便在一块疏密灌丛中发现了一些红色的浆果。

巴德：“这些树莓无毒，酸酸甜甜的香味很浓，营养价值丰富，是添头里最受欢迎的品种！”

Steve知道这是对方在表露善意，便也诚恳地道谢，随后开始采摘——回去后可以让旅馆后厨做点树莓派，作为甜品给Bucky换换口味。

忆起二战时期，Bucky被戏称的“青少年等级的食欲”以及相关的趣事，他便笑眯了眼。只是想到如今必须与其保持距离的决心，他又无声地叹了口气——这个选择令他这半天过得极不自在，远没有之前的亲密无间来得自然。若不是自己的出发点是好的，他必然会质疑这个选择的正确性。

草场的另一头，安德鲁的人正在森林边缘探索，试图收集更多资源，却没有人敢越雷池一步——与草场的风吹草低一览无余不同，影影绰绰的树林神秘又危险，他们没有胆色挑战废土时代被污染的大自然。

Bucky就没有那么多顾虑了，他习惯于孤身游走，单兵作战能力又极其出色，全副武装之下，凭借着野外生存的经验，轻易便进入了森林外围。他戴着面罩，警惕地前行，很快便到了落叶地带，果然发现了一丛丛的菇类——阴暗、潮湿的肮脏地带上，颜色鲜艳的毒蘑菇个个形状怪异，散发着淡淡的酸涩与恶腥味。

他微微蹙眉，继续前行。

一路上靠枪械与机械臂灭了三批变异昆虫与小型野兽后，他在一片较为清洁的草地与树干上，找到了丛生的大球盖菇。较大的个头令单个菇团重达数千克，看得Bucky眼前一亮。他蹲下查看，通过触摸与嗅闻进行辨别，很快便得出了无毒的结论。

炒肉、炖汤等菜式浮上脑海，于是扫荡式的采摘开始。

半个小时后，Bucky拿着用叶子与草茎做成的包裹，装着鼓鼓囊囊的两大包野蘑菇，迈出森林。只见“失乐园”诸人已经开始准备发车了，Steve还在一旁向领头的解说些什么，没有上车的意思。

Steve见Bucky走来，定了定神，温和地道：“这次多猎了一头巨型野牛，车队装不下了，所以三辆车先走，一辆殿后，晚点再派一辆接我们——你跟着那一队先走吧。”

闻言，Bucky蹙眉道：“我和你一起。”

Steve视线微偏，进一步道：“第二批只有两辆车，这回的添头也是大丰收，装起来会很挤，座位有限。”

Bucky：“那你也去第一批。”  
Steve：“我正在和亚尔曼讨论地形与布阵，还需要点时间。”

一旁，被点名的亚尔曼接口：“我们还想做沙盘模拟，正好打发时间。你还是先跟他们一起走吧？我保证会把Steve给你好好送回去的。”

Bucky始终拧着眉头，浑身不自在地听着他们劝自己先走。他垂首看着泥地上被摆出的布阵图，撇了撇嘴，终是转身离开了。

Steve看着他的背影，同样五味杂陈地皱着眉，半晌后才在亚尔曼的说话声中回过神来，继续与他讨论——既然麻醉枪屡屡失效，便应当让他们有独立捕猎的能力。

黑色的“滚雷”沙漠侦察车上，Bucky闷闷不乐地看着窗外。安德鲁见那个持盾的没有跟着回城，不由得咧着嘴——他就知道这两人关系不好，不然不会分开回城。

随后，他给属下打了个眼色，阿普顿立刻拿出一块净化处理过的牛腱肉，向他们的强援攀起了关系。

Bucky没有拒绝这份礼物，却仍然兴致缺缺地托着食材，看着烟尘弥漫的远方——孤独的现在，模糊的未来。好像那个人不在身边，整个世界就变得广阔而陌生了。

他不喜欢这种感觉。


	26. 引流

Steve从未向“失乐园”透露过他们的落脚点，所以Bucky在爱迪生城东门下了车，抿着唇独自步行回去。来到青鸟旅店，他拿出些许绿豆，喂了小不点儿一会儿，情绪方得舒缓。

Bucky向蓝伯特支付了100点，作为入住第四天的水电费抵押，加上狩猎两头蛮牛所获的200点，还剩下195点。他问清了厨房的位置，随后回房打发时间。

坐在桌边，他一边擦着枪，一边回忆着出城到山谷所需的时间，从而推算出同伴何时归来。独处的时间仿佛特别漫长，即使他放缓了动作，仔仔细细地将用过的武器都维护保养了一遍，也只是不紧不慢地过去了一个小时。

看着窗外昏黄的天空，他微微蹙眉，随后起身，带着食材去了旅馆后厨。

负责后勤的南茜兼任厨师，见到新鲜的大球盖菇与牛肉，顿时有几分技痒。见青年借用厨房，又赠了半包大球盖菇作为租费，南茜喜不自胜，立时提供了一应厨具，附赠次级饮用水与两勺海鲜酱炖汤。

看着青年将食材洗净切好，炖起了一锅牛肉海鲜菌菇汤，又将大球盖菇与牛肉切片下锅热炒，南茜一边递调味料，一边简单地指点火候。如果她不是知道对方的伙伴同为男性，一定会以为青年在为心上人洗手作羹汤，因为他的神情专注又柔和，与平日的淡漠清冷对比鲜明。

南茜整理着围裙，笑吟吟地道：“蓝伯特的一日三餐也都是我张罗的，以后饭点有需要就可以来找我。”

Bucky应声致谢，随后均匀翻炒，香气四溢。

204号房内，桌上摆着一锅浓汤，一盘炒菜，还有两碟面包片。Bucky一边想着如何做成汤面，一边望着愈加昏暗的天空。直到星子悄然闪烁于冬日的夜空，他方才无声叹息，起身走向浴室。

在他的身后，桌上的菜与汤被冬夜夺去了余温，不再有浅淡的热气缭绕。

Steve匆匆回到旅馆，他并不知道第二批运输车出发前被安德鲁扣留许久，只是在为自己没能早些回来而懊恼。在前台得知Bucky已抵押水电费，他同样来到后厨，拿出自己采摘的一大包树莓，询问制作事宜。

南茜没想到二人先后找来，自己还被分到一半树莓抵充材料费。她笑眯了眼，感慨道：“你们俩感情可真好。”

闻言，Steve一怔——如果是往日被这样夸赞，他会欣然受之。然而经过这一日的尴尬相处，他也有些迷茫。

见对方似是不解，南茜也未解释，权当留个惊喜。她一边将两份树莓存入冰箱，一边告知道：“做树莓派没问题，不过这儿的土豆粉都用完了，明早我买来才能做。”

Steve：“无妨，不急。”  
南茜：“早上去买很快的，早餐时应该就能出炉了。”  
Steve：“好的，多谢了。”

敲定了树莓派的制作事宜后，Steve来到二楼，在204号房门口便听到了轻微的水声。资源稀缺，大床房只有一把钥匙，他给先回来的Bucky了，于是下楼去找蓝伯特开门。

进入客房，水声与紧闭的浴室门说明Bucky确实在洗澡。Steve想起他尚未伤愈的右手与机械臂，放下星盾，自发地推门进去为他拧毛巾。

两人数小时未见，本该打个招呼，可见到浴帘后那健美洗练的身影，那声本该亲昵的“我回来了”如鲠在喉——Steve兀然把握不准他与Bucky应有的距离了。原本挚友兼兄弟相处自然，却因为自己的绮念而疏远，Steve对此歉疚羞赧，又不能放任自己，进而误导同伴。

他取下铁架上的毛巾，以热水搓洗。水声令浴帘后的身影一滞，低哑的嗓音透过浓浓的水汽，撩拨着听觉中枢——“回来了？”

蒸腾的水雾泛着洗发露的清香，Steve刹那间想到Bucky被蒙着眼睛，赤裸地躺于浴缸内，侧首低唤自己名字的模样……黯哑的嗓音，竟会让他觉得格外性感，挠得心中一阵麻痒。

Steve面红耳赤地闭上了眼，胡乱地应了一声。他摇了摇头，像是要把那些旖旎的场景晃出脑海。他顾不得再多说什么，将洗净绞干的毛巾放上铁架，旋即忙不迭地走出浴室——简直就像落荒而逃。

关上的门隔绝了氤氲的水汽，Steve揉了揉鼻头，仿佛就此拂去香波的气息。他这才注意到房中弥漫着菜品的香气，令人食欲丛生。他好奇地走到桌边，旋即发现了两碟面包、一盘炒菜与一锅汤。当他见到菜与汤都是用蘑菇、牛肉为食材时，他顿时明白了些什么，温柔带笑的神情点亮了夜色。

冷凝的油脂诉说着漫长的等待，Steve端着它们来到旅店后厨，一边加热，一边想象着青年在此忙忙碌碌的模样——尽管安上了机械臂，失去了大部分的记忆，但Bucky还是一如既往地照顾着自己，细致耐心。

当Bucky用毛巾揉着湿漉漉的头发走出浴室时，桌上的菜与汤已经被重新热过了一遍，借来的吹风机安然躺于床边，凝聚着日常生活的温馨，而这一切都不比那个挺拔的身形更引人注目。

换上便服的Steve早就听到了脚步声、闻到了熟悉的洗发露香气，然而转身见到Bucky时，他还是迟滞了片刻，方才自然地招呼道：“饿了吧？吹干头发就来吃饭吧。”

回来了却不主动与自己打招呼、不替自己洗发与吹干了——Bucky怨念地撇嘴，目光在热气缭绕的菜、汤上打了个转，按捺下了心头别扭的感觉——自己吹就自己吹，等吃完了再问问他今天究竟怎么了。

牛肉的鲜嫩与菇类的软滑在舌尖起舞，Steve胃口大开，连面包都多吃了几片。热汤喝得整个人都暖融融的，他惬意地眯起眼，不禁夸道：“很鲜美，里面还有海味？”

“嗯，加了点海鲜酱。”Bucky借着喝汤的动作，掩去唇角的弧度——对方满足的神情会令他不由自主地欣悦。

港口城市出产的海鲜酱真材实料，鲜美异常。Steve喝了一整碗，吃人的嘴软，没法再冷待对方，便打开了话匣子。经过询问，青年的手艺果然是70年间养成的，会简单地烹饪一点菜肴。想到Bucky在压抑的氛围中自行找乐子，为灰暗的生活增添亮色，Steve不禁为其辛酸——他多么希望自己能陪伴对方度过那些混沌岁月，不，他绝不会让Bucky被“九头蛇”操控……

可一想到一切的磨难坎坷皆源于自己没能抓住Bucky的手，痛楚与愧疚便铺天盖地地袭上心头。翻沸的情绪即将冲破樊笼，Steve用力眨了眨眼，尽最大的自制力按捺下将青年拥入怀中的冲动，僵硬地埋首用餐。

原本回暖的气氛渐渐冷凝下来，Bucky不快地撇撇嘴，吃完了盘中的主食。收拾期间，他状似无意地问道：“今天有什么不寻常的么？”

Steve一怔，他知道Bucky早就感受到了他的反常，拖到二人独处时再温言相询，已然是很内敛的做法了。可他能说什么？因对其绮念丛生而保持距离，让他如何说得出口。

Steve唇线紧抿——他不善于撒谎。

沉默就像突兀的休止符，片刻过后，他若无其事地道：“没什么不寻常的。”

说完，他有些不自然地垂首喝汤。而他的对面，Bucky在许久的凝视过后，终是没再说些什么，吃完了自己的那份，起身离开方桌。

Bucky觉得自己就像置身于连绵不断的阴雨天，潮湿烦闷，心情不好。他兀然发现右手上的绷带在洗发时沾了水，湿漉漉的，束缚得憋闷难受。他抿唇解开濡湿的纱布带，发泄情绪般丢入垃圾桶，没有再换绷带。

想到自己曾捧着绷带伸出手，饶有兴致地看着同伴处理伤处，青年撇了撇嘴——他其实并不在意这种小伤，更多更严重的伤势他都不放在眼中，自己总能简单又熟练地进行处理，绝不会妨碍任务。他只是享受那些来自于最亲近之人的照料与关怀，贪恋朝夕相对的温暖。

如果没有这些，他又何必去费时费力地在意一些小伤。

拙劣的谎言过后，Steve的视线便未离开过青年背影。看着绷带被丢弃，他无法再将保持距离贯彻到底——Bucky是为了保护他才受的伤，自从那时起，伤势的处理便成为了他在意的重中之重，优先等级远胜过自己，直到伤口痊愈为止。

难以自处的忧虑瞬间被抛于脑后，他立刻起身，快速从背包中取出干净的绷带，然而指尖搭上Bucky下垂的手腕时，对方恰好侧身，避开了他的触碰。Steve一怔，下意识地重新握向腕部，却被抬臂的动作晃开了。

他这才感到同伴的抵触，并因此而无措地低喃：“Bucky……”

Bucky抿着唇，小臂搁于窗台，看着夜色笼罩的外景，一言不发。他始终保持着背对同伴的姿态，可谓是负气而立——比起若有似无的冷遇，他更在意沟通不畅的问题，本该无话不说的同伴意外地闪烁其辞，他确实有理由生气。

无论是七十年前，还是近来相处的半个多月，Bucky对自己的态度都温情和软，Steve第一次感到如此鲜明的抵触与抗拒，顿感慌乱。他手足无措地站在同伴身后，却怎么都握不到灵活的右腕。几次抓空之后，他上前一步，拉近了彼此之间的距离，以越肩视角锁定目标，捕获伤爪。

五指轻柔地拢上温热的手腕，脉搏在指间跳动的频率和着自己的心跳，隐秘又轻快。Steve有一种仿若在拨弦弹奏的错觉，沉浸于奇妙的韵律中，片刻后方才回过神来，举起了另一只手中的绷带，却一时不知该如何从身后为对方包扎。

Bucky上身挣了一挣，手腕再次滑离温热的掌心。

“Bucky……包扎一下，很快就好，好吗？”Steve满心的无措与无奈，请求的口吻柔软无比。他再次探手，终是重新握上了青年的右手腕。对方又挣了一下，他忽然迈进半步，胸膛贴上了青年挺拔的脊背，双臂半箍着结实的身躯，以近似环抱的姿势将其拢于怀中。

近乎虔诚地静默了片刻，Steve展开干净的绷带，抬腕为青年进行包扎。

只见右手掌心布有斑驳的痂壳，半脱落的位置露出一片嫩红色，是新生的皮肤。按照这样的愈合速度，再过一两天痂壳便能脱落干净，Steve于心中长舒一口气，更为专注地替同伴进行包扎。

越肩视角下，为了看清伤处，他的下颌几乎枕在青年的肩头，贴近的面颊被对方的鬓发挠得痒痒的，只是男子心无旁骛。

Bucky怔怔地看着玻璃，仿佛在关注窗外的夜景。事实上，他的目光始终聚焦于倒映在窗上的二人身影，他能清晰地看到对方垂首蹙眉的神情，充满关切与认真，仿佛他们还是守着彼此的最佳拍档，仍然亲密无间。

包扎完毕后，Steve放缓了呼吸，神情轻快地抬眼，想要叮嘱两句，却见到玻璃窗上相叠的身形密不可分，仿若自己正紧拥着对方……呼吸兀然变得僵硬急促，Steve忙不迭地放开双手，后退了一步，随后局促地搓了搓掌心，回到桌边，若无其事地整理起了餐具。

见对方故态复萌，Bucky不快地撇嘴，抓了把绿豆，抿着唇开门离去。

Steve归还餐具时，南茜正在洗碗。见到他，妇人笑眯了眼，调侃道：“味道不错吧？你的同伴忙了很久才做出来的……看起来酷酷的不爱说话的样子，没想到这么有耐心。”

Steve闻言一怔，目光四扫，厨房整洁而不失温馨，令他轻易地联想到青年置身其中、忙忙碌碌的模样。这么说来，今天的一日三餐都是Bucky为自己准备的。无论是水果干麦片粥、至尊巨无霸还是牛肉炖蘑菇，都令他胃口大开，津津有味的每一口都能感受到烹饪者有多用心，脑海内自动勾勒着青年认真温煦的神情，竟格外地打动人心。

Steve静静感受着心湖漾起的温暖涟漪，却最终只是与妇人言笑片刻，随后归还了洗净餐具，转身离开。

站在一楼的楼梯口，远远地看着立于前台边的那个坚韧沉默的背影，Steve有些失神。他情不自禁地迈出一步，却瞬间回神，收回脚步。他拧起眉头，抿着唇，悄无声息地迈步上楼。

直到回到空荡荡的客房，他方才步伐沉重地走到桌边，从背包中取出了自己的笔记本，翻阅了起来。他刻意跳过了Bucky保养枪支的肖像画，仔细回顾着今天刚绘制完成的地图——从爱迪生城到那个隐秘的山谷，自出发起他就在记忆路线，下午等候第二批车队时，又补上了谷中外围的地形图。

指尖划过变异牛群的栖息地，惯性地翻到下一页，旋即目光便如被烫到般一跳，热烫感就像电流，顺着视线泛上面庞，又飞快地侵入心底——

等待运输车辆的时间太过漫长，队友都昏昏欲睡之际，他无所事事地来回翻阅着自己的笔记本，终是提起笔消磨时光。

翻开的那一页上，是一张Bucky的肖像画。阖眼入睡的侧颜成熟俊朗，神情静谧温煦，上扬的唇线与微弯的眉眼一派柔和，仿佛是做了什么好梦，令青年笑容清浅，格外地无害与美好，就像初生婴儿那样干净纯粹……

Steve以指腹轻柔地摩挲着画中人微微牵起的唇角，目光旖旎如水，透着缱绻的眷恋——纸上所绘的正是他清晨所见的那一幕，纯白的画面深深地映入脑海，挥之不去。

轻柔细腻的笔触勾勒出了蓬松微卷的发，熟悉的洗发露清香仿佛能透纸而出，令Steve下意识地屏息，随后苦笑着阖上了笔记本——运笔由心，绘画是他描摹当前时代的方式，也是展露内心世界的一扇窗。能够这样自然地绘制Bucky的肖像画，已经足够说明一切了。

重逢的珍贵与感动升华了情感，Bucky从他最重要的人，历经七十年的生离死别，真正地成为了他的唯一。他或许真的喜欢上了他，比手足之情更进一步，比亲密无间更多了一分绮念与悸动……

他们相识了近一个世纪，这般纯净的感情经过时间的沉淀与凝练，本该质朴美好，却会因为他的绮念与冲动，而变得面目全非吗？

“Bucky……”喃喃地低唤着，Steve的神情虔诚又伤感，就像在记忆的殿堂缅怀安宁的布鲁克林岁月。

想到那个风流倜傥的英俊少年，他心情愉悦地溢出了一抹微笑——那时的Bucky明朗得就像清晨的朝阳，朝气蓬勃，走到哪儿都是一抹亮色。他有着极佳的异性缘，哪个姑娘不喜欢这样阳光又温柔的帅小伙？只是他万花丛中过，从来都没选择一个对象随后安定下来。

即便如此，Steve也毫不怀疑，如果战争就那样结束，自己没有与其失之交臂懊悔一生，Bucky一定会荣归故里，立业后成家，过着温馨幸福的平凡岁月。等到儿孙绕膝，他还可以笑眯着眼，讲述当年的战地风云。

在最美好的年华从军甚至为国捐躯，那样美好安宁的生活才是Bucky应得的。而他的介入，只会令一切偏离轨道，何况如今的Bucky记忆破碎，他不愿乘虚而入，以免将来恢复记忆后，面对这份意外诞生的情感，Bucky会在为难后选择迁就自己。

或许他确实喜欢上了他，但在那之前，还有更重要的守护与尊重——越是在意，便愈发慎重与珍惜。

他们的关系紧密、羁绊深刻，又何必冒着令一切面目全非的危险，越雷池一步？

这么想着，Steve迷惘的目光重新坚定起来。只是想到今天僵硬不自然的相处，他不由得苦笑——明明已经想透彻了，为什么做起来却那么困难？仅仅是保持距离，便令这一天都过得很难熬，总觉得心中空落落的，进退维谷。

空荡荡的房间仿若缺了一大块的拼图，男人只有闭上眼，才能在脑海中把缺失的那一块补完。倏尔，他灵敏的听觉捕获了上楼的脚步声，再熟悉不过的步速令他意识到同伴归来，整个人先是一怔，随后飞快地行动了起来——将笔记本胡乱地塞入背包，他随手归置了换洗衣物，随后跑去浴室。

Bucky拿着蓝伯特的备用钥匙打开门，听到的就是浴室门关上的声响。失落的目光扫过空荡荡的房间，他按捺着心底的酸涩，无精打采地拿着空水壶下楼打水。

2升次级饮用水用去他40点贡献度，还剩155点。将房间又收拾了一遍，他无所事事地走了两圈，随后干脆铺开被子，阖眼入眠。

Steve带着几件洗净的衣物走出浴室，发现卧室的灯光被调暗了，Bucky侧卧在床上，似是已然入睡。他放轻脚步，去阳台上晾晒衣裤，期间免不了发出布料摩擦声，本该睡得很警醒的青年却毫无反应。

看着那个沉默的背影，Steve便明白对方根本没有睡着，只是以此对自己的行径无声抗议。他兀然有些心酸，表达的冲动涌上心头，最终却在沟通的桥梁前止步——不能袒露心声，他没法解释。

无声地叹息过后，他灭了灯，在一片黑暗中除下便服，钻入了同伴为自己铺好的被窝，随后背对背地侧身看着透过窗帘的月光，难以入眠。

深夜时分，Bucky陷入了梦境。

他的睡眠质量不佳，对半夜做噩梦习以为常，只是今天的梦有些特别，不再以晦暗压抑的阴冷与血腥为基调，而是呈现出一种旧照片般微微泛黄的色彩……

透过一杯琥珀色的酒液，他见到了窝在酒吧角落的不合群的小个子。歉意地终止身边人的攀谈，他放下干杯的手，走过去一拍对方的肩膀，示意出去吹风散心。勾肩搭背的姿态随意又熟稔，透着别样的亲近。

渐渐地，被勾着肩膀的小个子长高了，自己望着他的视线随之上扬，对方在自己心中的形象也愈发高大，仿佛散发着耀眼的光芒，吸引着所有人的目光——雏鸟蜕变为强健的鹰，展翅于广阔的天空中翱翔。

形单影只的他有些失落，更多的却是发自内心的骄傲与自豪，就像看着自己浇灌的树苗茁壮成长为参天大树，撑起一片苍穹。所以看着对方迈开大步前行时，他也努力紧跟步伐，他不希望只是看着那个背影，他想要与他并肩而行。

然而，他们之间的距离难以避免地被拉大了。与此同时，天阴了下来，寒风中夹杂着细碎的冰粒，很快便加剧为鹅毛大雪，令人几乎睁不开眼。世界被霜雪覆上一层单调清冷的白，失去了其它的色彩。他兀然感到心慌，伸出左手，探向那个被风雪模糊了的背影。他一脚深一脚浅地踽踽独行，狼狈如蹒跚学步的孩童。

不知何时起，他伸出的左臂变为机械臂，凛冽金属色令人毛骨悚然，他却顾不上这变化，因为那个远去的背影逐渐被风雪吞没了。心中空落落地难受，他下意识地探出双手，却摸到一块冰冷的玻璃幕墙，阻隔了二人。右手指尖传来的刺痛告诉他，眼前模糊了视野的是封冻的冰层，他过不去了。

他用力地拍击着冰墙，回应他的只有回音，与不断蔓延加厚的冰层。视野覆满霜白，仿若世界被封锁般，唯余他孤独一人。不甘、恐惧、绝望接踵而来，他握拳使劲锤击着冰墙，动作却越来越迟缓，因为腰部以下已经全被冻住了。他想用力大喊，但张开口却发不出一点声音……

“喀啦”的结冰声攀附上胸膛，他急促的呼吸被渐渐冷凝，焦虑的情绪化为无限的遗憾与留恋——他想再看看这个世界，他想留在那个人的身边……

Steve……

Bucky并不知道，身临其境的噩梦令他的身体做出了同步反应。

Steve本就习惯在睡眠时保持警觉，因Bucky总是为噩梦所扰，他更是睡得极浅。所以当身边人在被窝中挣动时，他立刻醒了过来，转过身去，习惯性地伸手揽住青年，隔着被子抚着他的胸膛顺气，表达安抚——没事的，有我在。

自然而然地搂上去的同时，Steve便想起了他们正处于僵持的状态中，不该如此亲密。迟疑不过一秒，便被他抛诸脑后——Bucky正为噩梦所扰，没什么比这个更重要。在Steve的心中，Bucky的安危、境况、心情有着极高的优先级，远胜于他自己，所以是否要保持距离之类的问题，此刻并不在考虑范围内。

他熟练地按照Bucky的心跳频率，隔着被子轻拍胸膛，藉此舒缓青年绷紧的情绪。然而Bucky的呼吸还是越来越急促，就像喘不过气一般仓惶，更反常的是隔着被窝也能感到他的手在拍击床铺，须臾之间，拍打被褥的闷响变为锤击床板的重响，一下下的仿若锤在胸口，令人心惊肉跳。

“Bucky、Bucky！”Steve慌了神，试图唤醒同伴。

“Bucky……Bucky！”

梦中，仿若置身于冰棺的Bucky听到呼唤，艰难地睁开了眼。他的面前依然是厚厚的冰墙，但霜白的冰纹后方，晃动着一张熟悉的面庞。若隐若现的焦急感染了他，他使劲地睁大眼，想要看清对方。

视线终于重新聚焦，厚厚的冰层仿若被泼上水的磨砂玻璃，可见度加强。担忧与急切的面庞变得清晰，Bucky从口型上看出对方正在呼唤自己，拍击冰墙的频率隐隐应和着自己的心跳，扑通、扑通……

黑暗中，Bucky缓缓地睁开了眼……

他意识到自己做梦了，并能清晰地猜出成因——与同伴相处僵硬、沟通不良，仿佛与对方的距离越来越远，令他失去了安全感。

想到这一天以来的冷遇，他难受地撇了撇嘴——梦醒时分，理智尚未回笼，纯粹的感性主导了他的思维。

他后知后觉地发现了隔着被子揽着自己的手臂，胸膛被轻拍的频率熟悉至极，既似自己的心跳，又像每一次将自己从噩梦中唤醒的抚慰，温柔耐心。然而正是这种关怀，令他的心如同一个被捏散的柠檬，强烈的酸涩感瞬间漫上心头，不是滋味——

明里疏远抵触，暗中又关怀担忧，这种矛盾的对待方式，令他无所适从。他甚至有点委屈，只觉得既然要冷待，又何必举棋不定，凭白地扰乱自己的心神。

即便隔着两个被窝，他们的姿势也像从身后而来的搂抱，亲密无间。然而Bucky轻易地想起了为自己重新包扎右手时，对方的温柔细致，与包扎完后快速退开的那一步——鲜明的冷暖对比，使他心绪起伏、呼吸不稳，再次难受了起来。

侧卧的他伸出右手，随意一拨，便将男人的手臂扫了开去。

“Bucky……”Steve的心跳兀然漏了一拍——短短数小时中，这已经是Bucky第二次抗拒自己的触碰了。

怅然若失感随之而来，他竟有一刻的怔愣，随后才意识到——Bucky真的在抵触与抗拒着自己——这个认知使他的心中空了一块，就像长久以来拥有着的珍贵事物，猝然面临即将失去的风险，他再也无法回避。

直面他们僵硬又隔阂的现状，他才发现自己单方面做出决定时，并没有给予Bucky选择权。所以青年只能被动地承受着关系的改变，并因此无所适从，甚至受到伤害。

只因自己难以面对的绮念，却要Bucky为此付出代价，这不公平。

Bucky一整天闷闷不乐的模样映入脑海，还有被自己一次次拒绝、敷衍时，那种失落又隐忍的神态……Steve紧紧阖眼，眉头拧至一处——或许他真的错了。连最基本的满足与快乐都无法给予对方，又如何让对方与自己相处？

将Bucky从九头蛇基地中带出来，为的是让他渐渐变回那个洒脱爱笑的Bucky Barnes，而非现在郁郁寡欢的模样。他不想让他们之间变得生分疏远，仅仅一天的煎熬，便令他进退维谷、如坐针毡。如果他的决定令两个人都不快乐，那一定是他错了。

“Bucky……”Steve低唤着对方，右手小心翼翼地搭上青年的小臂，刚想说些什么，却又一次被青年挣脱了。

鲜明的抗拒之情在Steve的心头扎了一下，短促又尖锐的疼痛中，他感到自己即将溺毙在压抑了一整天的情绪中。他迫不及待地想要浮出水面透口气，他难以再克制自己。

表达的冲动越来越强烈，Steve看着沉默地背对自己的青年，眉头拧得打结，最终长臂一舒，连人带被窝地卷到身边，脱口道：“Bucky，对不起……”

Bucky一怔，他以为对方会选择继续保持缄默，不与自己沟通，没想到等来的是道歉。原本横亘于胸口的委屈与愠怒稍消，他并未做声，也没有再次挣脱对方。身后传来了更为低沉的嗓音，因话音极轻而显得平静，他却能从窒闷的语调中听出懊恼与自责——

“对不起，都是我的错……”

一旦开了口，淤积的情绪就像找到了出口，自然而然地倾泻而出。Steve不再苦苦克制与支撑，低喃着向同伴道歉。只是他始终无法说出深埋心底的绮念，甚至无法直面它们，所以他没有为自己的行为作出解释。他觉得这样很不真诚，无法与Bucky的坦率相提并论，可他没有更好的办法。

Bucky听着身后的喃喃低语，在梦中被冻得坚硬的心渐渐软化了。他的神情舒展了些许，压抑、沉闷与不快的心情随之消散。忽然，他感到自己搁在被子上的右手背被触碰了一下，蜻蜓点水般的动作透着小心翼翼，仿佛怕他下一刻又挣了开去。

生涩的举动令Bucky牵起唇角，没有回应也没有抗拒。

默认的态度好似鼓励，Steve安心了些，指腹流连于光滑的手背，很快便将掌心一同贴了上去，收拢五指。握着青年的右手，他感到踏实了许多，先前如履薄冰的紧张感得到放松，患得患失的情绪也渐渐淡去——他再次确认，Bucky就像他的特效药，总能迅速抚慰他的情绪，令内心世界平静充盈。

被Steve握上右手，Bucky才发现随之而来的不是热烫的掌心。他习惯于被温热的皮肤熨烫，此时用手肘蹭了蹭对方手臂，才发现整条胳膊冰冷——他们均穿着无袖背心入睡，青鸟旅店的被子十分厚实，被窝里还算暖和，外面的气温则屈服于深冬，夜里寒凉至极。

Bucky不由得想到对方总是这样，在自己被噩梦侵袭时揽上胸膛，耐心细致地予以慰藉，即使整晚如此也毫无怨言。那些夜里，他的手臂应当也如此冰冷，却从未想过缩回温暖的被窝，只是一味地安抚自己，温和又坚定地建立安全的港湾，将自己带离噩梦的阴影……

依稀记得，入住旅店的第一晚并不顺利，柔软的席梦思令他不适，隔壁邻居的嘈杂则使他不耐。最后自己是枕着那人的胸膛入睡的，第二天醒来迎接自己的就是含笑的双眸与温柔的“早安”——某个笨蛋的左臂被枕麻了，却撑了一整晚都没有惊醒自己。

越是回忆，便越是珍惜。Bucky觉得与Steve在一起的点点滴滴都那么地美好，每一个闪光点他都如数家珍，这样的生活就是他所期待的全部。所以一天的不快没什么大不了，对方能道歉，他便能谅解。至于事情的成因，若是对方不愿说，他也不强求，或许总有一天他们能平静自然地向彼此坦诚。

来日方长。

现在，唯一要解决的问题就是那条冰凉的手臂了。这么想着，Bucky终是开了口，低沉的嗓音极具质感：“把手放回去。”

“Bucky……”Steve的手僵住了，他没想到对方一开口说的就是这个，难道并没有原谅自己？想到自己的触碰只会带来抵触与抗拒，他的心头便是一阵钝痛——是他将二人亲密无间的关系硬生生地打破，这是他该承受的。

听出低唤中所蕴含的痛楚，Bucky这才发现自己的表述可能被误解了。70年的封闭令他不善言辞，于是顺势道：“放回去就原谅你。”

惶然失措的心兀然有了着落，虽然不解，但Steve还是从善如流地照做了。

对于Steve一板一眼的反应，Bucky唇角上扬——现在，该解决问题了。

他由左侧卧改为右侧卧，随后伸出机械臂，揽上了Steve的后背。机械运作声中，金属手臂收紧，两个被窝顿时贴到一块，成功达成了“揽着同伴但手臂不会冻着”的目标。

Bucky为自己实用的机械臂自豪了一下，随后在对方开口之前，有些霸道地一锤定音地道：“睡觉。”

Steve屏息，他知道眼前的状态太过亲密，并不合适，但他不想在冰释前嫌之际再次惹到Bucky，于是选择了默不作声。听着对方逐渐平稳的呼吸，想到这已经是今天所能获得的最好的结果，他苦笑了一下，随即也闭上了眼，神情不经意间便舒展开了……

深夜的卧室终于重归宁静，二人的呼吸交织在一起，谱写着安稳平和的夜曲。

Steve梦到自己捡回了一只猫，这个荒诞的开头令他失笑——即使是在梦中，他也理智地意识到，这是某人的形象被自己改头换面，投影到梦境世界了……哈，一定不能让他知道。

于是他开始享受起了这个轻松的梦——

猫儿很好养，不挑食，够独立。它勇武善战，大败野鼠军团，还收服了一只青鸟当小弟。对于自己，它则脾气很好，给揉给抱，暖和手感好。

猫儿偶尔会围着自动贩售机团团转，并因为取不出食物而怒挠玻璃。每当此时，Steve就会喂它鱼罐头与水果罐头，猫儿总是投桃报李地将半盒猫粮留给自己，大方又骄傲地扬起下巴，让他忍不住想挠一挠。

猫儿总是睡得不好，介于噩梦与惊醒之间，没精神的模样令人心疼。好在搂着安抚慰藉一番能有效平复它的情绪，所以他没少搂着对方一起睡。虽然自己也经常因此被惊醒，但冬夜里暖融融的踏实感，还是温暖着心灵。

猫儿炸毛的样子特别有趣，所以他经常摸摸尾巴、逗弄对方，偶尔被轻咬一口或小挠一下也不痛不痒。只是有一次猫儿被他惹怒了，负着气不给摸不给抱，背过身去不再理他。Steve顿时慌乱无措起来，他认真道歉、赔尽小心，终于雨过天晴。

他愉悦又满足地将舒展身躯的猫儿抱着举高，嬉戏玩闹片刻，耳朵凑上柔软的胸腹处，听着那小小的心跳，因生机勃勃的韵律而欢欣。他笑着抬起头，却被垂首的猫儿蹭到唇，湿漉漉的感觉在唇上蔓延……

怔愣片刻后他触电般将猫儿举远，“罪魁祸首”却伸出猫爪，用软糯糯的肉垫触碰鼻尖，摁了摁，随后歪着脑袋，一双剔透的绿瞳无辜地看着自己，眨了一下。

Steve立时惊醒，梦境戛然而止。

梦中的猫都成精了，真是……Steve失笑，睁开双眼，想要通过深呼吸赶走脑内奇怪的念头，却兀然因眼前的一幕而凝了呼吸——

Bucky睡到了自己的枕边，成熟俊朗的五官因阖眼而柔和，眉宇间的宁静与微弯的眼角，都展现着无忧无虑的轻松满足，清浅的笑容令这安宁的睡颜显得格外地温情美好，就像初生的婴儿或者纯净的天使般，令人生出亲近与守护之心。

在这一刻，Steve竟有种冲动，想凑上前去，虔诚地亲吻光洁的前额，宣告守护一生的誓言……

这样的念头一旦升起，便挥之不去。Steve花了成倍的自制力，方才按捺下这突如其来的冲动。他想后撤些许，却发现青年的铁臂始终牢牢地箍着自己，还一脸安心与满足，令他不忍挣脱或惊醒对方，最终只能塌下眉头，无奈一笑。

撇开杂念，他专注地端详青年的睡颜，审视起了自身的心绪——无论是风格一变的梦境，还是方才热切又虔诚的冲动，都证明了他对Bucky的态度正在潜移默化地转变。相识近一个世纪，他们互为手足、挚友、战友，现在则多了一个全新的角度观察对方。对于Steve而言，新的视角既充满了冲动、悸动与心动，又承受着理智的束缚，明明矛盾不已，却不愿轻易舍弃。

失败的尝试告诉了他，与Bucky保持距离不是个好主意。经过之前的冰释前嫌，他也不愿再让二人的关系变得生分又僵硬，他们那么深厚的羁绊，不该因为自己的绮念而走样。

在这个宁静平和的清晨，经过深思熟虑，他下了决定——如果无法抑制日渐炙热的心情，那么就将它所造成的影响控制在最小范围内——不让Bucky感受到自己的变化，一如既往地待他，就能将二人的关系维系如常。

这个办法不能从根本上解决问题，只是退而求其次的方案，却能令他获得暂时的心灵平静，再也不用像昨日那般进退维谷、患得患失了——筑起理智的大坝完成了感情的蓄洪，日益深厚的情感却迟早会满溢而出，甚至冲垮大坝。所谓堵不如疏，只有适当的疏导才能将新生的情绪逐步纳入正轨。水满则溢，他试着引流，心田亦因此得到灌溉。假以时日，或许能迎来一场丰收。

向自己的内心妥协，释放真我的轻松感令Steve长舒一口气。他温煦地笑着，闭上了眼，继续享受这个平凡又温馨的清晨。

因一夜安眠而卷曲的两个被窝被机械臂紧紧收拢，凑在一处。它们摩肩接踵，彼此相依相叠，亲密无间，温情又美好。

Bucky醒来时，已经是一个多小时后了。眼前人微笑着道早安的模样平和熟稔，仿佛一切回到了正轨。他情绪松快地回了一个“早”，收回机械臂，看着对方坐起身，换上长袖T恤。

深蓝色的布料贴身包裹着紧实的肌肉，流畅的线条充满力量感，完美的身材令人侧目。Bucky津津有味地看着，只觉得近距离欣赏这样日常化的举动，有一种自然的亲密温情。满足之余，心痒痒的感觉泛上，他兀然想做些什么，加深这一幕的记忆。

于是他操纵着机械臂，探向男人的后腰，灵活地自T恤下摆钻入，贴上了腰椎。Steve意外地被冰了一下，挺拔的脊背瞬间僵硬，感到作乱的爪子快速收了回去，他挑眉回首，却见“罪魁祸首”安然躺于被窝中，镇定自若，好似什么都没发生。

他探出手去，想要捏一下青年的鼻尖，对方却适时下沉身躯，令柔软的被头掩至鼻梁，只露出一双剔透明澈的绿瞳，眨了一下。本该无辜的神情多了一分狡黠——Steve喜欢这种灵动的感觉，仿佛Bucky整个人都脱离沉郁，变得鲜活起来。

他笑着抚过同伴光洁的前额，理顺了睡乱的刘海，温言道：“早餐有惊喜。”

Bucky：“是什么？”  
Steve：“秘密。”

说完，Steve率先去浴室洗漱。Bucky只觉得心更痒了，随之而来的还有双倍的期待。

新的一天，开始了。


	27. 动向

“哪来的……”看着眼前的树莓派，Bucky诧异极了——蛋挞般小巧玲珑的水果派上，缀满了火红的树莓，宛若一座甜品小山被刷上了一层蜜糖，闪烁着水润甜蜜的色彩，精致得不像废土时代的食物。

“昨天在山谷里采了一些树莓，拜托南茜做成了早餐。”Steve被同伴错愕的神情取悦了，他轻描淡写地说完，扬起唇角，将四个树莓派分成两份，并为Bucky端上一碗刚泡好的麦片，热腾腾的白雾笼罩了餐桌两侧，温暖宜人。

Bucky怔怔地看着红艳艳的水果派，恍然间想起昨天他们还处在僵持阶段，Steve不知为何总避着自己，他因此而感到沉郁和孤独。只是没想到，对方并非无动于衷，而是与自己一般，在闲暇时刻收集着食材，改善二人的伙食。将自己采摘大球盖菇时的心情代入给对方，Bucky咬了一口树莓派，不动声色地扬起唇角，只觉得口中的浆果又甜了几分。

“好吃吗？”Steve有些期待地问道。  
“嗯。”Bucky惬意地眯眼，肯定地颔首。

Steve这才露了一个明朗的笑容，也开始品尝手中的树莓派——南茜大方地加了黄油，诱人的香气与树莓的甜香混合，令人食指大动。咬上一口，酸酸甜甜的果汁溢出，带着清新的果香席卷味蕾，与香酥可口的外皮成为绝配……

Bucky享用着这份精致的甜点，满足之情溢于言表。Steve不经意间瞥见那欣悦的神情，心中顿时也一片温软和润，比树莓派更甜蜜的滋味在心头蔓延——他发现自己对Bucky的关注度提升了。在认清自己的心意之后，Bucky对自己的重要性更进一步，他对其格外在意。

而Bucky对自己的影响力也攀至高峰，自己会因为他的不悦与委屈而惶然失措，会因为他的欣悦与满足而喜上眉梢……他总能轻易地牵动自己的情绪。

作为一名超级战士，他应当以心志坚定为荣。可这样细腻的情感变化却令他好奇又期待，没有半分排斥，因为他感到自己也正变得鲜活，就像被赋予了新的生命。与在这个时代的苏醒相比，此时的自己仿若灵魂完整了，宛如找回了生命中最重要的东西，安然、踏实、喜悦纷至沓来。

看来Bucky不止是自己的特效药，他仿佛具有某种魔力，能让自己画地为牢患得患失，也同样能令自己豁然开朗心满意足……

想到这里，Steve怡然自得地喝起了麦片粥。二人相向而坐，安静地进食，看起来互不影响，但他们的唇际皆噙着一抹笑意，明亮温柔。

吃完一个树莓派，Bucky率先开口，随意地问道：“今天准备做什么？”

“接上几个任务，在接下来几天里逐步累积贡献度？”Steve以征询的口吻说着——事实上，他更希望能研读一下九头蛇实验室中取出的资料，他想要了解Winter Soldier计划，哪怕没有播放设备，先看一遍纸质文件也好。

眼睁睁地看着Bucky噩梦缠身，他也焦虑异常。或许了解Winter Soldier计划的全貌，能帮助Bucky摆脱九头蛇带来的影响……Steve并没有将这些告诉同伴，看着青年渐渐恢复记忆，变得鲜活生动，他很高兴，也并不想对方重新陷入黑暗的过往。至少等他深入了解之后，再让Bucky逐步消化这70年来的经历，或许能降低一点冲击力。

这么想着，Steve便压下了立时研读文件的念头，以免被Bucky发现——毕竟现在的他们形影不离……这个念头令他的情绪莫名地轻快了一些，望向对方的目光也极为柔和温情。

“嗯，好。”对于赚取贡献点，Bucky觉得理所当然。他既喜欢现在这样平静温馨的生活，又对刺激的冒险与战斗抱有期待——他兀然发现与Steve在一起便能两者兼顾，真不错。

一个树莓派与一碗麦片粥已然下肚，他津津有味地品尝着另一个树莓派，显然对这份精致的早餐颇为满意。将色泽鲜艳明丽的浆果纳入口中，浅色的双唇被映得红润如火，一层薄薄的水光覆于其上，不知是沾染了蜂蜜还是糖浆，予人以甜美的错觉……

Steve目光怔然，忽而见到粉色的舌尖探出唇间，将沾染了蜜糖的双唇轻扫了一遍，充满了意犹未尽之感。他猛地撇开了目光，只觉得心跳有些加速。他下意识地将自己尚未食用的那枚树莓派推给对方，Bucky却笑着推了回来，用尚未餍足的神态夸着“味道不错”。

见对方不愿食用自己那份，Steve征询道：“还有果酱和面包，替你涂一片？”

Bucky因酸甜的滋味胃口大开，便大方地颔首道：“好。”

Steve刚伸出手，敲门声便不适宜地响了起来。二人对视一眼，皆是好奇——自入住旅店起，他们便从未被打扰过，不知是何事寻上了门。

Steve起身开了门，却见蓝伯特站在门外，局促地搓着手，有些惴惴不安。

“怎么了？”看出蓝伯特的忐忑与窘迫，Steve温言相询问——他对这位中年店主的印象不错，所以即使对方会带来些麻烦，他也并不介怀。

蓝伯特见他态度温煦，这才嗫嚅着道：“你们认不认识一个叫亚尔曼的？他找你们，现在人就在楼下。”——站在旅店的立场上，他应当替住客保密，而非有人点名就应声，谁知对方出于善意还是恶意？只是作为爱迪生城的常住户，他自然认识“失乐园”的亚尔曼，因而不敢推诿，只能将问题推给住客，所以他才有些难以启齿。

Steve不像他想得那么多。他再次与Bucky对视了一眼，猜测着亚尔曼是不是遇到了麻烦。因“咆哮者”上的凝固汽油弹事件，他对“失乐园”的发展并不看好，此时也带上了三分警惕，向店主问道：“来了几个人？”

“就两个！一个在楼下大堂，还有一个黑人看着车。”蓝伯特忙不迭地说着，补充了一句，“手中提着东西，一副带着礼物上门做客的样子，看起来不像有恶意。”——如果对方操着家伙上门，他恐怕就只能想办法示警了。

Steve颔首，让蓝伯特将人带上来。

两分钟后，亚尔曼提着一袋礼物上了门，袋中装着水果罐头与午餐肉各两盒，算是废土时期比较拿得出手的厚礼了。Steve粗看一眼，便明白对方有事相求。

果然，两三句攀谈后进入正题，亚尔曼开门见山地提出了自己的请求——以600点贡献度，聘请二人对“失乐园”成员进行为期一周的特训。

原来在昨日谷中一战过后，亚尔曼已经观摩过两次二人的联合作战，并通过一夜的思索，在脑中回顾分析多次，得出结论——二人确实是综合能力极强的超级战士，然而将他们的能力拆分，就会发现以变种人能力而论，他们只是合理的全方位肉体强化，而非能量操控、心灵干涉、扭转现实一类的高级异能。

经历了惨无人道的基因实验后，他们大多成为了伊普西隆级的变种人，尽管被归类于进化失败，但这只因为他们没有普通人的外型，或能力不像伽玛级那样强大。他们之中有一半人获得的是肉体强化，力量或速度等单方面的能力勉强能与两位外援抗衡。

真正使他们被拉开距离的，是战斗经验、临场反应与英勇无畏的锐气。没有战斗经验，他们就像一群蛮牛，只会横冲直撞；没有临场机变的灵活，他们便没有战术策略，连配合都匮乏；没有一往无前的勇气，他们就像一盘散沙，遇到危险便溃不成军……

差得太远了，好在还有成功的模板。

得出结论后，亚尔曼便下定决心改变现状。由于多猎了一头变异野牛，他们手头还算宽裕，所以他动用自己的权限，挤出了600点结余，想要从根本上改变，真正地增强大伙的实力。

听了这样的请求，Steve蹙眉迟疑——在他看来，团队的不稳定就像埋下了定时炸弹，随时会被点燃。无论“失乐园”是否会分崩离析，他都不想将Bucky卷入危机。

见其迟疑，亚尔曼急着补充道：“我知道600点不算多，不过我们的基地可以包住包水电，面包无限量供应。”——他知道600点看起来是一笔财富，但两个超级战士用一周时间必定能赚取更多，所以他毫不犹豫地加上了在基地中可享受的生活保障，特意拎着礼物上门也是希望对方能够酌情应允。

亚尔曼急切的态度打动了Steve，看得出他对自己的团队十分在意，具有优秀的团队领袖潜质。而这份为期一周的雇佣工作虽然具有报酬低、团队不稳定的缺点，但也兼具无需冒险战斗、包吃住的优势，按照他们一天至少消耗150点食宿与水电费的标准而言，一周纯收入600也不无小补。

Bucky见同伴看向自己，知道是在征询意见，便爽快地颔首同意——只要与Steve在一起，心头便总是很充实，做什么都无所谓。何况他看得出，按照同伴乐于助人的本性，不会拒绝向恳请者提供帮助，他自然也不会让对方违背本心。

见同伴应允，Steve心头一松，这才想起Bucky那意犹未尽的早餐。他一边与亚尔曼约法三章，一边取出切片面包。

亚尔曼在Bucky点头时便大喜过望，Steve与他签订口头契约时，他的心更是放回肚中，不再担心自己会被拒绝了。绷紧的情绪一旦放松，他便有闲暇开始观察这间客房——

本以为两个单身汉的住所，会像他们基地一样乌烟瘴气一片狼藉，可事实上屋中被打理得井井有条，叠得棱角分明的两条被子在床铺上对称摆放，阳台上并排晾着两套战斗服与内衣裤，连二人的武器都在墙边靠于一处，阳光洒向干净整洁的屋内，令人心旷神怡。

真是温情又和睦的……等等，窗台上有仙人球就算了，怎么会有格鲁特麦精灵？这不是爱迪生城特产的求爱礼物吗？两个大老爷们，总不见得买来观赏或者吃吧？

麦精灵自顾自地欢快扭动着身躯，用摇摆彰显着节奏感，迎风招展。

亚尔曼愣愣地收回目光，见到Steve正为面包片均匀涂抹上果酱——难道自己来得太早，打扰到他们的早餐了？正想着，却见男子的神情由认真转为温柔微笑，将涂好了的果酱面包递给同伴，还倒上了半杯温水。

看着孤僻的黑发青年扬起唇角，安静地咬着面包，亚尔曼觉得他可能明白了点什么。

“……可以等一周结束后再支付剩下的300点，不过训练过程中得服从我们的安排，我会制定出相应的规章制度，违者受罚……”Steve流畅地提着要求，回过神来的亚尔曼则连连颔首——他希望二人带来的影响能够延续下去，如果有一套完整的规章制度与训练模式可以沿用，就完美了。

约法三章过后，Steve思考片刻，还是提道：“光训练没实战永远都是菜鸟。到时候我们可以陪你们出一次行动，辅助你们进行实战。经历一次血与火的考验，他们才会真正地成长。”

这一下亚尔曼是真的感激了，对方为他们考虑得足够周详，既不贪婪也不骄横……“失乐园”必定会在他们的手中焕发新生，他绝不会后悔这个决定的！

拟定了大致的方案后，亚尔曼自觉地先到楼下等候，二人则收拾起了行装。

Bucky看着充满生活气息的客房，陷入踟蹰——入住短短四天，便给他留下了大量温情柔和的回忆，与记忆中的大片空白相比，这种安心、充实又满足的感觉令人留恋，连在黑暗的地底穿行跋涉的经历都显得如此遥远。

看着Bucky停下脚步、茫然四顾，Steve若有所感，走上前去接过了他手中的提袋，温言道：“有点不舍？没关系，我们一周后还能住回来。”

Bucky闻言侧首，同伴温煦的笑容充满抚慰感，他瞬间便安下心来——或许他眷恋的并不只是一个房间，而是与对方相伴的契合感，既可相濡以沫，又能并肩作战。而他们落脚的任何一处，都充满温情，令他能找到心灵的宁静……

“家”的意义，不外如是。

Bucky的目光重回明澈，他清浅一笑，颔首接受了同伴的安慰，随后就着对方手中敞开的袋口，将桌上的食物一一置入。看着Bucky振作起来，Steve拍了拍他的肩，捏了一下，传递着鼓励、支撑、赋予力量之感，表达着“与你同在”。

记忆中瘦弱的小个子与眼前有担当的男子合二为一，Bucky笑着伸出手，揉乱了对方金棕色的发，这才轻松愉快地俯身整理橱柜。

“Bucky~~”拖长的尾音显示了被“以怨报德”的无奈，Steve垂首整理着乱发，笑容却格外纵宠。

十分钟后，所有的私人物件均被高效地打包完毕。二人穿回了作战服，佩上武器，精气神也随之一振。Steve背着包锁门，脚边放着两盆植物，Bucky则拎着两个提袋立于一旁相候，心中不由得感慨——走出贫瘠的地底世界时，他们物资匮乏，唯有一个背包的物品，连水壶都早早见了底。如今多了两个提袋，装的都是各类食品为主，可见他这些天过得舒适优渥，丝毫没有在乱世中颠沛流离之感。

看着那个为自己创造平静生活的宽阔背影，Bucky满足一笑，带着些许自豪——小Steve长大了，变得更有魄力与担当。作为跨越了大半个世纪的见证者，他引以为傲。

Steve在前台结算时，Bucky取出剩余的绿豆，堆在了小不点儿的身前，一双豆豆眼瞬间被点亮了，整只鸟兴奋得不行。青年笑着逗弄小家伙，这只招牌吉祥物给他留下了深刻的印象，也算是这家旅店的点睛之笔。

Steve接收了23点水电费退款，看着自己结余的329点，不由得想到了Bucky昨天一个人回来付房款的事，于是问道：“Bucky，你还剩多少贡献点？”

Bucky收回逗小不点的手，看了眼电子腕带，随口道：“155点，怎么了？”  
Steve：“待会儿亚尔曼首付的300点你收着。”

Bucky不解地蹙眉——他们素来是收支均摊，没有自己独占收入的道理。

见青年不乐意，Steve笑着道：“这一周改善伙食就靠你了。”——“失乐园”无限量提供面包，他们却不可能吃上一整周，换花样免不了要开销。

这么一想，倒是相对公平了。不知为何，听到自己要承担一部分责任， Bucky反倒格外满意，当下颔首应允。见同伴反差鲜明，Steve觉得十分有趣，眼角漾起了笑意，声线也格外低柔：“想吃一回炖菜。”

“好。”Bucky爽快地应了，并因自己的拿手菜被惦记而心情愉悦。

旅店外的亚尔曼与皮肤黝黑的邓肯交谈着，见Steve在前台结算完毕，便走上前去帮忙提东西。他从善如流地将300点预付款转给了Bucky，随后带着仙人球与两袋食物上了车。看着用摇曳的麦精灵逗鸟的青年，他耸了耸肩，低声向部下调侃道：“像我这种糙汉子，打死也不会用200点买那玩意儿来求爱。”

驾驶座上的邓肯把玩着方向盘，淡然回道：“所以你至今还单身。”

亚尔曼憋得内伤，半晌才反击：“讲得像你没单着一样。”  
邓肯：“上梁不正下梁歪。”  
亚尔曼：“……”

前台一侧，小不点儿正欢快地展翅起舞，与左摇右摆的格鲁特麦精灵斗舞。小小的绿豆眼不时瞥一下身旁的竞争者，并感到饥饿无比——这家伙看起来很好吃的样子。

看着笨鸟耍宝，Bucky即将离开的心情又明朗了不少。Steve的目光越过两个活宝，饶有兴致地看着青年，毫无催促的意向。

两分钟后，小不点儿体力耗尽，跳到绿豆堆旁啄食了起来。Bucky抱起格鲁特麦精灵，转身离开，Steve也与蓝伯特道了个别，约定之后继续入住。小不点儿如有所感，忽然从绿豆堆里抬起头，看着黑衣青年离开的背影，扑扇着青绿色的四翼，笨拙但大声道：“Bucky、Bucky！欢迎！欢迎！”

这只笨鸟终于学会自己的名字了——Bucky低笑着扬起右手，头也没回地洒脱道别。迈出店门的刹那，直面即将到来的新生活，他豁然开朗。

看着Bucky回首，落后他一步的Steve下意识地回了个微笑，随后他握上了同伴伸来的手，顺着牵引力，与其并肩坐在了车后座上。放下的背包原本挤于二人之间，被他拎起放在了双腿上，于是二人间再无任何障碍物。

邓肯发动汽车，一路向“失乐园”基地驶去。

Bucky放下车窗，好奇地看着陌生的街景。微卷的中发被风拂过，发尾飘逸飞扬，一缕刘海斜斜地在侧颊撩动，格外倜傥。黑色的面具掩着半容，略去了粉润的唇色，衬出沉默的凛冽。以鼻梁为界，俊朗的容颜形成泾渭分明的分水岭，就像黑白电影中经典的定格，令观者目不转睛地用心感受。

Steve看着Bucky的侧颜，不由得以目光勾勒着硬朗的轮廓线，将这一幕定格于心间，或许之后还会出现在绘本上。仿佛感到了他的注视，青年回首，二人目光交汇，如有实质地相缠了一刻，Bucky忽然弯了眉眼，翠湖般的眸碧水微波，漾出了灵动与鲜活。

定格的画面瞬间被注入了生命力，云开日出般大气、舒缓与温暖。面对那双柔和的绿眸，Steve不由自主地回以沉醉的微笑，满足而直抒胸臆，分外开怀。想到昨日与Bucky保持距离，分别坐在两辆车上，他忽然感到那样的画地为牢坐困愁城是在蹉跎岁月，重逢后的每一刻都弥足珍贵，不应浪费。

Bucky前后两天的心情对比，成为了最佳的风向标，令Steve确认自己终于找到了合适的相处方式——哪怕他对Bucky的情感不够单纯，只要他将那些异样的情愫深埋心底，二人仍能亲密无间就够了。

亚尔曼一直想插话，看到内后视镜中的二人终于结束了对视，他舒了口气，咳嗽一声，随后开口介绍起了他们的基地。

听到之前进行残酷基因实验的阿贾克斯医生时，Steve问道：“他现在怎么样了？”

亚尔曼叹了口气，答道：“死了，和沙尘天使一起，被一个疯子杀了。”

Steve：“疯子？在你们的保护下还能得手，他很厉害？”

亚尔曼用沧桑又缅怀的口吻，缓缓地道：“其实他原本是我们之中的一员……韦德•威尔森，为了治愈癌症而被骗来进行实验。他被阿贾克斯折磨了好几年，直到变种人能力终于成熟，他获得了强大的再生能力，癌症也因此被治愈了，但这个过程却造成了他的面部和身体被毁容，甚至精神异常……有人说是一场大火锻造出了这个疯子，他复仇杀死二人后，便离开了。”

“……我们是进化失败的变种人，伊普西隆级，能力弱小还往往伴随着重大缺陷，兄弟会都不愿收编。与常人相比，又像怪物一样。我应该恨医生的，可作为他们的头目，我知道医生至少留给了我们一件很重要的东西——”

Steve：“军火和战斗能力？”  
亚尔曼：“不，是这个基地。它不仅可以遮风挡雨，因为实验所需，还具有发电机和完整的净水系统，每天可以净化出足够的生活用水与次级饮用水……这些就足够保障最基本的生活了。”

亚尔曼可以想象，如果没有这个基地作为依仗，他们这群散兵游勇可能会沦为盗匪流寇，浑浑噩噩地过日子。虽然他们现在还算不上合格的雇佣兵，但衣食住行有保障的生活，还是能够羡煞平民。所以为了雇佣两位强援而提出的包住宿、水电，只是举手之劳，这就是基地带来的生活基础。

对于这份天赐的礼物，他很感恩，也想在基地的支持下，带兄弟们闯出一片天。

在亚尔曼的叙述中，他们抵达了爱迪生城的东北部，一座陈旧的基地引入眼帘。亚尔曼忽然想起了什么，对邓肯交代着“你开车带他们转一圈”，又回首对二人解释道：“我去让他们集合，你们可以将行李放在房里，巴德会带你们去的。”

说完，他便跳下了车，大步向宿舍楼跑去。Steve蹙眉看着他的背影，若有所思，Bucky则挑起眉梢看着自己的同伴，微微侧首表示疑惑。

年轻瘦小的巴德见到亚尔曼时，兴奋地问道：“老大，你请到他们了吗？”

“当然。”亚尔曼说完，一拍少年的肩膀，指挥道，“你之前给他们收拾的两个单间作废，用三楼浴室旁那间大的。”

巴德迷惑不解：“咦？那间大是大，可是也只有一张大床啊。”

亚尔曼：“小孩子家家的，问这么多干什么，快收拾去。待会儿邓肯开车过来，你带他们上楼。”

巴德迟疑地颔首，困扰地挠着头，上了楼。

亚尔曼特意提前跳下车，自然还有正事要办——他其实并无把握用600点雇佣二人一整周，所以没有提前告知大伙。此时事已办成，应该让大伙赶紧投入训练的。只是自己手下的兔崽子们还算有上进心，肯听从指挥，安德鲁那边就难说了。

想到一直与自己不对付的安德鲁，亚尔曼无奈地摇头苦笑，随后振作起来前去通告。

五分钟后，看着亚尔曼离开的背影，安德鲁面色阴沉——在他看来，亚尔曼只是在挪用众人的公产，为自己招募强援壮大声势，提升对团体的影响力。

他询问起了麻痹粉的准备情况，手下忙不迭地答道：“麦田那里昨天一共就收集了一包半，都被我们买下来了。土黄色的，中午往土豆汤里一撒，搅匀了根本看不出。”

安德鲁脸色稍霁，安排道：“家伙都准备好，看他们中招了就发动。”

“是，Boss！那我们还要去特训吗？”

思索片刻，安德鲁点了几个人：“你们几个先跟着操练，回头听我的指示行事。”

“是，Boss！”十来个人齐声应道。

宿舍楼中，巴德兴奋地引路。对于身后的两位强援，他是既钦佩又好奇，尤其是那位持盾的，完美地符合了少年对于英雄的憧憬。他详尽地介绍着这儿，直到将二人引至宿舍，这才挠着头道：“就是这间，隔壁是公共浴室，有什么事都可以来找我，我住一楼最外间。”

说完他交出钥匙便跑了，因为觉得只留一间房给二人，实在太不好意思了。

Steve跨入宿舍，看到那张大床时一怔——他还以为换个地方住，二人便会分床而卧了，没想到还是……念及接着一周他们都会睡在一起，男人的面庞不由得泛着热意。

Bucky跟着走入，见到房中摆设倒没什么意见——与旅馆客房的布置差不多，只是更显陈旧一点而已，既然是免费的，就没什么可挑的了。

他们放下各自的行装，简单整理了一下，补充了点水分。出门前，Bucky忽然问道：“你在担心什么？”

Steve：“嗯？”  
Bucky：“见到那个头目起，你就若有所思的。”

Steve没想到Bucky这么敏锐，他避重就轻地道：“也没什么，只是看他们的团队不太团结，就有些迟疑。”——凝固汽油弹的事他也只是猜测，并不准备告诉Bucky，以免其担心。

Bucky想到对方连提前集合人员都办不到，不置可否地点点头，将同伴的话记在心底。随后，他全副武装地拍拍男子的后背作为鼓励，表达着——走吧，别担心，有我在。

Steve笑着锁门，与他最信任的伙伴前去迎接新的挑战。

亚尔曼与安德鲁不欢而散后，看了眼腕带上的时间，估计自己来不及快速集合那群懒鬼，干脆先前往宿舍楼迎接两位虎将，然后将那群兔崽子一一拎着耳朵去特训，不把精气神培养出来绝不罢休。

远远看着全副武装的二人走出宿舍楼，一个挺拔阳刚，一个干练内敛，怎么看都军容整齐英姿勃勃。他快步走上前引路，心底则感慨着，二人应当有着复杂的经历，才能沉淀出这样特殊的气场，看起来倒也合拍。

“说起来，你是怎么知道我们下榻的旅馆的？”出于对陌生团体的戒备，Steve一直没有过多地暴露他们的信息，故而被找上门时就有些诧异。

亚尔曼解释道：“职介所对于完成过任务的强者，都会储存基本信息，以便于有难处时求助。而像我们这样的变种人团体，在他们那儿享有比较高的权限，每周他们都会呈上一份任务清单供我们挑选，这次就是依仗他们，才问到你们的落脚点的。”

“原来如此。”对于废土时代缺失的隐私保护，Steve入乡随俗。

空旷的训练场上，巴德正费力地搬来他们平日的训练器材。只见臂力器、握力棒、俯卧撑支架俯拾皆是，甚至有两块军绿色的软垫躺在一边——看到这样堪比健身房的场景，Steve叹了口气，耸耸肩——这些器材培养出个健美先生绰绰有余，想靠它们训练合格的战士，则相差甚远。

亚尔曼也觉得有点不像样，他挠着头道：“这些都是随便收集的，专业点的都直供政府军，难以入手。”

Steve：“沙袋有吗？”  
亚尔曼：“有！吊在室内。西南面还有小型靶场。”

Steve颔首，绕过软垫，跟着前去唤人，却发现“失乐园”成员确实松散——一楼大厅地上坐着四个打牌的，喝着酒抽着烟玩得不亦乐乎，见到自家老大还乐颠颠地打了个招呼。

亚尔曼面色不虞，一边吆喝着训练的事，一边上前轻踹赶人。

其中一人端着小半杯伏特加，嬉皮笑脸地道：“好嘛，喝完就去。”  
另一个吸烟的孝敬了一根，道：“老大放松一下。”

Steve蹙眉，他习惯了有组织有纪律性的部队，对这些乌合之众自然看不上眼。Bucky比他的反应更直观，他大步上前，伸出机械臂，揪住品酒的家伙的领口，侧身向外一甩——清脆的酒杯破碎声响起，人影破空，那家伙直接横飞了出去，惨叫声戛然而止。

两个打牌的反应快，手中的纸牌一撒，直接奔到外面，却见同伴摔在了对折的军绿色软垫上，揉着腰抽着气，一脸惨相。这么大的动静顿时吸引了不少人围观，近十米的距离与精准的落点令人叹为观止，对那个一言不发却脾气不好的黑衣青年更是敬畏三分。

反应慢的那个张着嘴，独自坐在地上，一脸的不可思议。他叼着的烟掉了，整个人畏寒般一个激灵，手一抖，牌也撒了。飘落的纸牌沾上了地面的伏特加酒液，又被明灭的烟头点燃，幽幽燃烧的火舌蔓延，舔上了男子的裤脚。觉得小腿热烫的男子慢半拍地惨叫了一声，一边就地打滚远离火场，一边嚷着求救。

看着裤脚上的那点小火与哇哇乱叫的手下，亚尔曼恨铁不成钢地摇头，还是下意识地迈步上前，准备捡地上的可乐灭火。Bucky抱臂而立，居高临下地看着不成器的家伙，漫不经心地道：“别浪费，这点小火脚踩踩就灭了。”

低沉淡漠的嗓音在大厅中蔓延，打滚的家伙顿住了，亚尔曼则背后一寒，有些同情地瞥了眼自己的手下，随后抬起了脚——“啊！”

Steve不禁低笑，他觉得Bucky严苛起来十分有趣，大棒政策对这些油头滑脑的家伙直接见效。找完乐子，该收场了——他俯身拾起一瓶啤酒，用力摇晃一阵后，拇指食指一捏，轻松开盖。随后他以拇指堵住大半瓶口，摇晃后产生的巨大压强的啤酒顿时被压缩成水雾状，喷洒而出，分散又均匀地覆上燃烧带。

小半杯伏特加本就不经烧，被度数极低的啤酒一喷，火焰顿时被镇压了。

这场立威来得快去得也快，站在大厅外围观的变种人们缩了缩脖子，觉得这次遇到了硬茬，于是在老大的呼喝下纷纷去训练场列队。当最后一个提着裤腰的大汉飞奔入队后，终于成型的队列迎来了他们的两位教官。

特训开始。

Steve简单地自我介绍后，见Bucky没有开口的意向，便自然地替他发言。亚尔曼进行了誓师动员，随后Steve要求全员进行热身运动——绕着基地跑5圈。

在军队，跑个几公里甚至武装越野都是很常见的。Steve根据在车上对整个基地的观察，定下了这个强度适中的体能训练。见诸人的情绪不高，他也不在意，只是与同伴商量道：“我带队，你在队尾看着他们，好吗？”

Bucky听到要分开跑，有些不乐意地撇撇嘴，但也以正事为重，颔首应了。

为了支持这次特训，亚尔曼没有开车跟在一边，而是以身作则地跟着大部队跑了起来。队伍很快便被拉成了长蛇阵，Steve一边匀速带队，一边向第一梯队讲解着如何保持长跑的节奏，以及武装越野的技巧和重要性。

跑第一圈时秩序井然，第二圈时队伍被拉长，第三圈时个别分子掉队，渐渐落在了队尾，并因此受到Bucky的监督——他用右手驱赶着几个偷奸耍滑的，机械臂则直接提着一个体能较差的，令其借力向前跑。

不远处出现了一堵矮墙，眼见队伍中段有人妄图翻墙而过逃避长跑，Bucky毫不犹豫地松开机械手，举枪射击。手枪点射在那人的脚下，火花四溅，只见对方一个没站稳，滑下矮墙，并且识时务地高举双手，加速向前跑去。

原本被Bucky拽着衣领的削瘦男松了口气——他拥有的是弱小的声波类异能，体格根本不强健，经不起这种拉练。之前快跑不动时，被提着领子带了半圈，自己一旦不配合就会被直接提离地面，像条死鱼一样，太糗了。

他正准备放慢脚步破罐子破摔，磨蹭完五圈算数，却见那条机械臂收起手枪，随后长臂一舒，向自己的领口探来。他侧身闪避的动作慢了一拍，被抓住后领，脚步随之一乱，立刻变成了被倒提着的模式，不得不倒退着跟上对方的步伐——他毫不怀疑，如果自己不配合，对方不介意拖着自己向前跑。

想到自己会像沙袋一样，在地上拖出一条宽阔的泥痕，被同伴嘲笑上三五个月，他便崩溃地投降了，申请自主长跑。

队首，Steve不时回望一眼，却每次都看不到队尾。跑在第一梯队的亚尔曼看到那关切的神情，立刻意识到对方关注的对象，进而感到自己的任务其实并不在于跑得有多快，而是怎样提升团队水准。

他打了个招呼，放慢步伐，渐渐落到了队尾，只见那些被驱赶的小尾巴们各个喘着粗气，没精打采的。他觉得光喊口号太空洞，必须出点新招。思索片刻，他自信一笑，大大咧咧地宣布：“为了提升大家的士气、坚定大伙的决心，我决定推广一项活动。”

跑得气喘的众人有气无力地询问着，亚尔曼笑眯眯地道：“特训期间，我们将获得相关的各种代号，并以此互相称呼。比如火烧裤脚的，代号‘蜡烛’，表示不点不亮；横飞出去摔到软垫上的，代号‘炮弹’，人肉炮弹嘛；还有这场热身跑，我觉得可以诞生‘火箭’、‘乌龟’之类的称号，听起来很形象吧？”

一群人先是点头，然后猛烈摇头，但都没能动摇他们老大的“代号计划”。想到跑得最慢的那个可能被戏称为“乌龟”，并因此被大伙嘲笑一辈子，他们的脸都绿了，脚下也加了把劲儿——跑得慢不要紧，不是最慢的那个就行了。

良性竞争就此成形，Bucky乐得轻松。

第四圈开始时，两极分化的队伍被拉长到极致，以至于Steve跑着跑着，便见到了熟悉的背影。他下意识地加快脚步，回首向第一梯队打了个招呼，随后快速赶了上去，与Bucky并肩。

看着Bucky身前奔跑的诸人都使出了吃奶的力气，憋得脸红脖子粗，他诧异地感慨：“想不到他们还挺有干劲的嘛。”

不远处的亚尔曼听到了，按捺着比个V字手势的冲动，默默为自己点了个赞。

想到“乌龟”称号引发的竞争，Bucky牵起唇角，笑着应了一声。

Steve只觉得看到那个微笑自己就格外开怀，眼角眉梢也不由得染上了轻柔的笑意，调侃道：“你在后面压阵，感觉就像只牧羊犬。”

Bucky不怎么凌厉地削了他一眼，旋即依葫芦画瓢：“你在前面带队，就像只领头羊。”

“领头羊”失笑，拍拍他的“牧羊犬”，示意终点见，随后带着追上来的第一梯队向前跑去。

五圈跑完，即使是身强体健的第一梯队也都气喘吁吁的。他们懒洋洋地站在终点，闲侃着最后一圈赶超队友的优越感，打赌谁会是最慢的那个。很快他们便达成一致，决定好好嘲笑一下那些累死累活的拖油瓶们，谁知领队的青年发了话——

Steve：“你们杵在这儿干嘛？跟我去提水、拿毛巾。”  
诸人：“……我们刚跑完。”  
Steve：“你们是体力最好的一批，正好照顾一下同伴，能者多劳。”  
诸人：“……”

于是第一梯队全被赶去做后勤，拿着补给品慰问品在终点欢迎二三梯队的伙伴们，将一群体力不支的大老爷们儿感动得一塌糊涂，喘着粗气感慨团体的温暖。亚尔曼大力褒扬了第一梯队的团队精神，并公布了充满恶趣味的“代号计划”，引起一片哗然。

Steve好笑地看着这和乐融融的一幕，转身来到终点，守候着自己的同伴。

终于，几个气虚体弱的“后进分子”慢慢磨蹭而来，在他们身后的那个熟悉的身影也渐渐清晰。Steve不知不觉便扬起了微笑，温暖和煦的神情令“后进分子们”如沐春风，那期待的目光如一针强心剂，使他们不自觉地加快了步伐。

只是当他们抵达终点时，亚尔曼带领着一大群人将他们团团包围，涌向一旁慢慢慰问。终点处立刻安静了下来，Steve站在那儿却不会孤零零的，因为Bucky来了。

他笑着迎了上去，先是递水，随后拿起尚且温热的毛巾，为青年抹拭汗湿的面庞。

长跑需要加强呼吸，Bucky觉得戴着面罩太过沉闷，便挂于腰际。此时正好扬起下颌，方便同伴擦拭脖颈。

Steve瞬间联想到一只猫儿骄傲地扬着下颌，任由自己摩挲脖颈。他抿着唇强忍笑意，指尖不经意地探入衣领，越过毛巾边缘，抚上了光滑的皮肤。细腻的触感令撸猫的错觉一扫而空，他有些不自在地撇开眼，旋即发现Bucky的右手拿着一根草叶。

“野草？”Steve诧异地看着那根绿苗。

Bucky随手将绿草递给同伴，随后狡黠一笑，煞有介事地道：“想要羊儿跑得好，就要喂羊儿吃草。”

“领头羊”被他的“牧羊犬”闹得哭笑不得，拿着毛巾的手本在擦拭汗水，此刻顺势轻捏了一把青年的脸颊，作为报复。Bucky自己也觉得好笑，难得地没有锱铢必较。

调侃完同伴，他喝了一口温水，里面似乎被加了点盐，以补充身体流失的电解质。大半壶淡盐水很快便被二人分享完毕，胃部暖融融的感觉就像在冬天揣了个小暖炉，舒适惬意。

Steve：“要再休息一会儿么？”——Bucky摇头。

Steve：“那开始训练他们咯？”  
Bucky：“好。”

二人并肩返回了训练场，身后拉长的影子摩肩接踵，亲密无间。

长跑热身后，诸人在训练场上集结，随后被Steve分成两组。他们大多是伊普西隆级变种人，异能相对弱小，可持续时间较短，所以平日作战大多会用近身肉搏或枪械射击进行辅助，于是就被分为了近战组与枪械组，分别由Steve与Bucky进行辅导。

Steve与Bucky都是训练有素的超级战士，系统地培养这些新手不在话下。按照Steve的预想，他们可以先在训练辅导中与大伙儿快速熟悉起来，随后针对他们的特殊能力，灵活制定多种作战计划，磨合训练后再进行模拟实战。

在Steve看来，Bucky作为一名优秀的武器专家，能传授的东西更多，也更适合这个拥有军火的战团。一旦成员们的远程攻击与近身肉搏能力提高，辅以合作训练，团队战斗力便会大幅提升。

然而事与愿违，先前简单的立威尚未抚平所有的刺头，很快就有人提议，要求两名强援一对多，在实战中演练战斗技巧，以供他们学习。被Bucky镇压过的“炮弹”、“蜡烛”等人则纷纷叫好，显然是想要借机找回场子。

亚尔曼恨铁不成钢地瞪了他们一眼，不等他平息骚乱，Steve便应下了——他相信以二人的身手，即使一对多也不会吃亏。至于那些跳得欢的刺头，令他们心服口服即可。

Bucky依然沉默是金，他没有戴上面具，甚至不曾取出武器，他确信自己的身手辅以机械臂，便足以解决眼前的鱼腩兵团了。

（*鱼腩——鱼近肚子的部分，是鱼身上最软弱无力、缺乏防备而且没有攻击力的所在，而且无骨，容易食用。用以类比弱旅，像鱼腩一样容易被攻击、被“吃掉”。）

于是众人纷纷后退，空出一块场地，留给两组决胜。Steve与Bucky每人面的五名“失乐园”成员的包围，面不改色地摆出战斗姿势。

伴随着一声低吼，一个力量型的大汉先动了，他出膛炮弹般蹿向Steve，拦腰冲撞的劲力足以令一棵大树散架。Steve一个体操式跳跃，避开了这头蛮牛，落地时承接跳踢，逼退第二个近身者，随后以星盾格挡震动型异能，借势而退，撞入第四人怀中，猛然将其过背摔，砸向第五人。

作为一名格斗高手，他融合各类武术，从容不迫地拆解着诸人的招数，游刃有余地控制着胶着的战局。与其说他是在以寡敌众中求胜，不如说是在教学示范，找出诸人进攻方式中的弱点，逼他们在战斗中改进。

与Steve的大气平和相比，Bucky的战局呈现出一面倒的模式。他以疾风骤雨式的快攻，将对手一一击破。在那条势大力沉的机械臂之下，几乎没有一合之敌。

在这般锋锐凌厉的攻势下，五人不得已地联手，生疏地摆出阵型，彼此支援并形成高频率的打击。浓雾、飞沙、地裂组成了危险地域，锁链与锐爪穿插其间，封死行动路线。可以说在这之前，他们从未这么默契地合作过。

戴上面罩防尘，Bucky避开两道地裂，眯起眼，于浓雾中逡巡徘徊。这种与五人战斗，又必须留手的陪练方式，令他破碎的记忆打开了一扇窗。

冰冷幽暗的基地、生化改造、呵斥、命令、困兽之争……

他不适地蹙眉，抵御头疼欲裂之感，以机械臂格开斜刺而来的锐爪，一把抓紧锁链缠上锐爪，随后猛地一扯，两道身影立刻被动没入浓雾，迎接他们的是一道铁拳。

连惨叫都没来得及，二人带着一身沙尘横飞出白雾，倒在地上昏迷不醒。剩余三人面面相觑，解除了自己的能力，空旷的场地上顿时现出了一道黝黑的身形，以面具遮去半容的男子显得冰冷疏离。

Steve第一时间注意到异样——他们的目标是训练这些散兵游勇，Bucky忽然打晕二人，显然事出有因。

他以盾牌猛击，掀翻挡路的壮汉，飞快跑到了同伴的身前，看着那双还融有痛楚与挣扎的双眼，紧张地问道：“Bucky，怎么了？”

闻言，Bucky迟滞地抬眼，凝视着眼前的男子，似是在辨别对方的身份。困兽般的焦虑之情渐渐散去，他沉默地摇了摇头，见对方满是关切，他迷茫地低声道：“好像想起了一点什么。”

“什么？”说完，Steve反应了过来——Bucky有可能在“失乐园”的特训中，忆起在九头蛇的经历了。

看过两段洗脑录像的他深知其中的残酷，不由得扶上了青年的左肩，用轻握的方式传递陪伴与支持之感，并建议道：“去旁边休息一会儿？这里有我在。”

Bucky看着他的双眼，从那清澈见底的湛蓝中读出关怀与安慰，终是迟疑地颔首——他确实想整理那些散碎的记忆，或许能拼出遗失的岁月。

他转身迈步，缄默的背影挺拔依旧，却似乎透着孤寂与沧桑。

Steve蹙眉目送着他离开，半晌后将诸人重新聚拢，由自己安排合作对抗。

训练场边缘，Bucky独自坐于石阶上，屈单膝的防御动作反而凸显了他内心的不安。

血清、改造、五人、陪练、暴动、镇压……

无数画面就像纷飞的雪花，飘洒在记忆之海上，一旦被抓入手中，即刻消散融化。

忍受着头疼之感，他努力回想，却始终无法拼凑出一段完整的记忆。他的人生就像有一道巨大的裂谷断层，年轻时的神采飞扬，与邂逅同伴之后的温暖舒心，被一道无法跨越的天堑所阻隔。站在悬崖边垂首省视，他看到的是黑色深渊。

自己……究竟怎么了？

他想远远地看一眼自己的同伴，寻求心灵上的平和与慰藉，然而不经意间的侧首一瞥，令他从陈旧斑驳的金属栏杆上，见到了一张戴着黑色面罩的脸庞，倒映的冷硬容颜被风化锈蚀，一如过往深埋的记忆……

他痛楚地摇着头，埋首于膝间，寻找能支撑自己的力量。

Steve正在亚尔曼的辅助下，安排诸人进行交叉对抗训练，并指点搏击技巧。只是每次迈向下一组人时，他都不自觉地向训练场边看上一眼，那个垂首坐于石阶上的黑色身影静默又沧桑，无形之中牵动了他的心绪，念念不忘。

他想走上前去，揽着对方加以安慰，却又不能抛下手头的责任，毕竟这是他们收取费用后接下的任务。所以他想折衷处理，独自安排好上午的训练，同时给Bucky一点时间缓冲，等午休时再细细询问、梳理情绪。

如果不是每天都与Bucky形影不离，他一定会抽出两小时，认真地将Winter Soldier计划的纸质文件看上一遍。先一步了解Bucky所经历的事，或许就能过滤出那些会造成不良影响的事件，随后慢慢辅助Bucky整理记忆碎片。

Steve一边指点着擒固动作，一边分心想着这些事，并未注意到有人正迈开步伐，向Bucky走去。

安德鲁从诸人长跑起，便站在远处抱臂观望了。他自然不会加入到这种老土又掉价的体力训练中，更何况他质疑着亚尔曼的决策，也不信任被聘任的强援。

或许是一山不容二虎，或许是理念相悖，他从不服亚尔曼，对方也心知肚明，却从不说破，而是假惺惺地摆出和平共处的姿态，又对自己处处掣肘——他们明明拥有诸多变种人与充足的军火，可以夺下爱迪生城，并以此为根据地逐步壮大自身。他们甚至可以恢复阿贾克斯医生的基因试验，创造出更多同胞，乃至形成军队，割据一方！

然而禁止掠夺、禁止火拼、禁止基因试验……看看“失乐园”在那家伙的管理下，变成了怎样一滩烂泥？还不如拔了牙的老虎！

这半年以来自己与亚尔曼频频发生冲突，对方却始终保持克制，拒绝正面回应。当自己终于决定发难夺权时，对方却用他们的公共财产请来了两位强援，与其说展开特训，不如说是镇场子的帮手吧？真是狡猾。

安德鲁嫌恶地磨牙，一边看着两名强援一对多实战，一边思考起了他们是否能为自己所用……他记得在山谷中，铁臂青年曾毫不犹豫地射击与同伴绞杀在一块儿的变异野牛，二人还骑在蛮牛身上展开了一场凶猛的骑兵冲锋战，怎么看都充满对抗性、不顾对方的安危。

还有二人盾、臂上的红白五星，就像资本主义与社会主义般迥异，不同的象征代表着他们有不同的经历、思想、立场，他们不可能是铁板一块。

看到持盾男子游刃有余地与五人过招，他嗤之以鼻——明明具有压倒性的优势，却专注于拆解招式、教学示范，不过是作秀罢了——与亚尔曼一样，摆出从容大度的架势，收服人心。

安德鲁瞥向训练场另一侧的战团，白雾之中横飞出二人当场昏迷，令他眼前一亮——他喜欢这种干净利落以暴制暴的方式，以绝对的武力碾压对手，方才够味。

他见猎心喜般盯着战团，想看另外三人被击晕踢飞的情形。然而那个持盾的男人跑了过去，穿着星条旗制服的身影消失在白雾中，阻止了这场战斗。随后，铁臂青年就被对方三两句话一说，沉默地离开了训练场。

看着持盾男子收拢两支队伍，独揽于麾下进行训导，安德鲁向地上啐了一口。不用听，他也知道对方说的一定是些冠冕堂皇的大道理——点到即止、不要伤人、你状态不好、还是由我来吧。

这种站在道德制高点上生生压人一头的感觉是如此熟悉，以至于安德鲁厌憎地咬紧牙，忆起了亚尔曼曾指责他的话语——

【“那是本城的商队，我们抢了成什么了？”】  
【“我们虽然比不上正规军，但也不是盗匪！”】  
【“他们是我们的兄弟，再弱也不是炮灰。”】  
【“训练都会误伤，你太不在意他们了。”】  
【“安德鲁，你这样怎么能领导团队？”】

“不就是想要大权独揽吗，还说得振振有词……真是伪善啊。”安德鲁低喃着，看着远处将同伴踢出局、独自指点江山的男子，他神情阴鸷，片刻后勾起一侧唇角，笑得有些狰狞。

他迈开大步，向远处独处的铁臂青年走去。

训练场上，混编的团队刚进行了一轮对抗训练。Steve记下了大部分人的能力，点评了他们的优势与劣势，提出了强化训练的方案，并接受了休息十分钟的要求。

诸人立刻毫无形象地瘫坐于地，交头接耳地议论着，小声抱怨教官的严苛。有人趁机补充点食水，也有人往队伍中带水，队形顿时更混乱了。亚尔曼回首看了一眼，心中默感诧异——他看到好几个殷勤送水的都是安德鲁的人，真是奇了。

Steve被一个好学分子牵扯住了，他详解了如何训练踢击力，随后抽空回首，却发现场边石阶空空如也，不见Bucky的身影。

他蹙眉，回忆方才的频频回望，最后一次见到Bucky是在五分钟前，记得那时团队的另一名首领正在与他交流，一立一坐的颇有距离感，Bucky基本保持沉默，现在人却走了，难道对方有事相托？

思索间，一声杂音入耳，他猛地侧身——那是Bucky机械臂运作的声响，代表着即将来临的蓄力一击。

脑中自动判断出声源距离20米、冬偏南30度时，他已经见到了那个一身黑色作战服的干练身影。更令他诧异的是青年双手握持微型冲锋枪，向着他的方向，激发了第一颗9mm帕拉贝鲁姆弹。

他提盾格挡，几乎是下意识地抬起手臂，护住胸腹等关键部位，旋即如雨般倾泻的子弹激射而来，以100～120发/min的强猛火力连发，震麻了他的手臂，整个人更是被推向后方。

水泥地上被犁出两道沙痕，Steve以弓步站稳，诧异唤道：“Bucky？”


	28. 骤变

训练场上异变徒生，黑衣青年戴着面罩，一言不发地持枪迈步，微型冲锋枪火舌喷吐，子弹激射。

硝烟之中，持盾顶着火力的Steve有一瞬间的恍惚——他仿佛回到了半个多月前邂逅Winter Soldier的那一刻，对方于沙漠袭击者上飒然而立，以MGL榴弹发射器轰翻了自己乘坐的吉普，扭曲的热对流模糊了视野，黑色的干练身形散发着凛冽铁血的味道。

眼前的袭击者一言不发，稳稳地端着微冲，一鼓作气地打空了弧形弹匣，随后信手将冲锋枪抛开，握拳加速向自己冲来。

Steve隐约感到有哪里颇为异常，只是Bucky反常地袭击自己太具有冲击性，令他不得不抛开无关的念头，全神贯注地应战。

全速奔跑的青年化为一道黑色的闪电，银白色的机械臂亮眼如陨星划破天际的光芒。交锋前的一刹那，他猛地蹬地起跳，随后居高临下地举起机械臂，一拳砸向盾面。

两种金属彗星撞地球般地相接，“咚”的一声随之炸响，迟一步反应过来的“失乐园”成员们顿时炸开了锅，几人甚至掏出了枪。

被隔着盾牌锤击的右手受到冲击，一阵酸麻，Steve却再次感到异样。他来不及分析原因，仅是在听到纷杂的枪械上膛声时，本能地喊了一句“没事，不要攻击”。亚尔曼也立刻大声喝令，勉强平息了成员的骚乱。

Steve转而望向Bucky的双眼，一双绿瞳清澈透亮，半分不似陨石矿坑中困兽之斗时的冷酷凶戾，他又是一怔，快速回忆起了受袭的过程，旋即明白了自己屡屡感到异样的原因——

最初，自己听到了机械臂蓄力的运作声，意识到Bucky即将发动攻击。然而他面对的不是握拳重击，而是开枪射击，根本无需刻意以机械臂蓄力。2kg以下的微冲，以Bucky的臂力端稳，绝不费劲。

随之而来的子弹连发看似强猛无匹，令盾面火花四溅，却一发都没有偏离，与靶心射击一般精准，看着来势汹汹，实则没有杀伤力。紧接着的抛开冲锋枪、奔跑、起跳、重拳相击一气呵成，这套动作竟意外地熟悉……

一个想法呼之欲出，Steve不可思议地看着青年，对方则直接以动作给出回应——Bucky一挥机械臂，掀开了眼前的盾牌，旋即一脚踹上同伴腹部，作用力与反作用力之下，二人同时向后倒去。

失去平衡的瞬间，看着阴云密布的天空，Steve终于得到了答案——Bucky的攻击完全沿袭陨石矿坑一战，并且未尽全力。而战斗初始的机械臂运作声，正是特意向自己发出的示警。

看透了攻击模式，新的问题随之而来——既然有所保留，为何一言不发地攻击自己？

此时，Bucky已经一个鲤鱼打挺起身，掏出手枪进行射击。Steve对这套熟悉的连招有所准备，不等从地上起身便举盾防御，弹开两发子弹。随后的周旋、飞踢、换枪点射一一上演，Steve既莫名又熟稔地见招拆招。

Bucky的攻势连绵不断急如骤雨，好似一个移动的武器架，行云流水的动作看花了众人的眼。亚尔曼见Steve还能应付，便加强对属下的约束力，让二人自行解决——温馨整洁的大床房、摇曳起舞的麦精灵，他自认为看懂了二人不言说的关系，自然也就不觉得他们会突然决裂。

就算有什么矛盾闹翻了，自己这方开枪伤人也不合适。

此时，二人已经上演了夺盾、挑衅、飞盾的一幕，失去盾牌的Steve快步上前抢攻，展开近身格斗。黑衣青年则不慌不忙地从绑在右侧大腿的刀鞘中，抽出一把戈博格斗刀，在指间转过几圈，随后短兵相接。

拳、臂、肘实打实地碰撞，密如鼓点。银色的铠甲与黝黑的刀锋交替，行云流水般划出一道道危险的轨迹。变招间隙，黑衣青年游刃有余地抛接格斗刀，令双刃半齿刀锋旋出一片残影，这一手漂亮的玩刀手法令人目不暇接，训练场上响起一片惊叹。

“刀花都耍得这么帅。”  
“绝对是老手！玩得太溜了！”

“我什么时候有这种水平就瞑目了。”  
“做梦的时候。”

“我靠我要学刀！”  
“熟能生巧多练练。”

Steve敏锐的听觉捕捉到了这些感慨，不由得有些想笑。他注意到Bucky正在用极快的手法变招，掩盖每一次抵到自己身上的都是刀柄的事实。原本节奏紧凑、锋锐无匹的死亡之舞变成了作秀，他意识到令Bucky袭击自己的人，恐怕正在观察他们的分裂之战。

拳来腿往之际，Steve错开身位来了个力量型抱摔。Bucky落地后翻滚起身，扫腿绊倒对方，旋即压上男子的腰身，右手按其肩膀，机械臂运作加力，一拳砸在了对方的耳侧。

诸人的惊呼与碎石飞溅声中，Bucky按在对方肩膀上的右手，忽然卡着视角动了动拇指，抚上男子的侧颊，辅以歉意的眼神，表达抚慰。

Steve忽然觉得扑倒自己的是一只看似凶猛的大猫，压上来之后就收起尖锐的指甲，用柔软的肉垫蹭了蹭自己的侧颊。这样的假想令他不禁想笑，原本肃然的眉眼顿时化为拂面春风，带笑的神情温暖柔和。

就在他想要低唤对方之时，Bucky用拇指食指捏了捏他的脸，以居高临下的凝视表达——严肃点，还打着呢。

Steve强忍笑意——这绝对是在报复跑完五圈后，被自己借着擦汗的时机捏了一下脸，果然还是那个锱铢必较的Bucky，而不是被洗脑了的杀手。

之所以会造成这个局面，时间还需要倒回一刻钟前——

黑衣青年坐在训练场边缘的石阶上，守着残破不堪的记忆，陷入痛苦与混乱。浑浑噩噩之际，一道脚步声由远及近……他希望仰首见到的就是那个令人安心之所在，但陌生的踏地频率令他不抱希望地抬眼，闯入视野的果然是位不速之客。

安德鲁：“你的身手够好，战斗力强悍。如果不是你同伴阻止的话，那五个人早就都躺地上了。”

这套褒扬的开场白，本来用以拉近彼此的距离。然而Bucky沉浸在破碎的回忆中，并没有给予对方任何回应。

安德鲁见状，不得不讲得更透彻一些：“只因为打晕了那些废物就要坐冷板凳，不甘心吧？”——在他看来，持盾的那个将黑衣青年边缘化，正是集权的前奏。

煽动的口吻引起了Bucky的注意。他缓缓抬头，看向安德鲁的面部，试图从那不忿又暗藏兴奋的神情中，读出他的目的。

见青年终于正视自己，安德鲁觉得找对了方向，便加大了说服的力度：“你比你的同伴更强大，你是我见过的最完美的超级战士，又为何要屈居人下？废土时代本就强者为王，你完全可以取而代之。”

听到这里，Bucky找到了策动煽惑的脉络，顺着对方的说辞问道：“如何取代？”

低沉的嗓音仿佛宣告着策反成功了一半，安德鲁的皮靴锉着地面，情绪亢奋地道：“不麻烦，我这儿有所准备。只要你控制住你的同伴，剩下的我们会搞定。”

Bucky作思索状，脑内则将“策反”、“控制”、“夺权”等关键词过了一遍。

安德鲁紧张地注视着他，等待其做出决定——对于如何处置对方的同伴，他并未多言，实则希望能离间成功并乘乱下手，拉开双方实力差距，给亚尔曼来个出其不意。

涉及到Steve的安危，Bucky放下先前困扰他的记忆碎片，利落地站起身，问道：“怎么操作？”——他不知道对方为何会认为他与Steve有嫌隙，不过被误解也好，他可以将计就计，探查对方的计划，从而解除危机。

见青年愿意插手，安德鲁大喜过望，转身带路：“先去仓库拿武器，那里被我们控制住了。”

看了一眼训练场上指点菜鸟的男子背影，Bucky回首跟了上去，脑内则浮现出之前在房内放下行装时的对话——

【“你在担心什么？”】  
【“也没什么，只是看他们的团队不太团结，就有些迟疑。”】

他旋即想起一天前，二人分别乘坐两辆装甲车，行进时车队不远处突然发生了爆炸，他出于担忧赶上前去，Steve却坚持没让自己上他那辆车。或许自那时起，对方便有意识地防范着隐忧？

由于分坐两辆车，他的心情不好，目光便没离开过前车。在爆炸发生前，似乎有个黑影被投掷出窗外，现在想来安德鲁的异能远距离排爆地雷之说站不住脚，反倒可能是Steve发现了爆炸物，提前丢了出去……

不等他理清思路，存放军火的仓库到了。除了倒在地上的几人，仓库内林林总总地站了十来个人，Bucky不由得思考起了将他们全部放倒的可能性。

“有什么顺手的武器尽管挑。我们的人有一半已经埋伏到训练的队伍里去了，剩下的带着手枪去送水，等会儿里应外合，打他个措手不及。”

安德鲁大方地说着，心中则感慨着——唯一的遗憾就是麻痹粉早早地下在了午餐的土豆汤中，不然借着送水的功夫，能放倒一大片。不过经过测试，土黄色的粉末不完全溶于水，放在饮用水里容易被察觉，倒不如炖得混浊酥烂的土豆汤掩人耳目。

Bucky听着他的计划，意识到放倒这些人还不够，最好能甄别出所有的暴动者并及时镇压，不然子弹无眼，保不准Steve会有危险。所以他顺水推舟，拿着微型冲锋枪、手枪与子弹，重演陨石矿坑下的一战，从而告知Steve内有乾坤。

他信任Steve的身手，就像Steve同样信任他。

当他骑在Steve的身上，虚砸一拳，卡着视角抚过他的脸颊，并报复性地捏了一下腮帮时，看着男人含笑的眸，他知道计划成功了一半。

训练场上，众人正因为突如其来的内斗而诧异，他们交头接耳众说纷纭，渐渐便形成了旁观与拉架两种意见。若是仔细观察，便能发现自从有人送水开始，一部分人便嚷嚷着要拉架。

“怎么能眼看着他们打下去呢！”  
“铁臂那个毫不容情，这是要人命啊！”  
“快阻止他们呀，你们不上我上了。”  
“等等，你打不过他们的，操家伙。”

亚尔曼也陷入了一时的迷茫——明明早上看两人还好好的，一个涂抹着果酱面包，一个安静地吃着，辅以充满生活气息的客房，怎么看都相濡以沫……又如何会突兀地决裂？

迟疑期间，二人的状态发生了变化——

机械臂移到脖颈处，五指一收，Bucky一把将同伴提离地面。这种近似掐着脖子的姿态充满威慑性，显得一切尽在掌握。Steve的双手搭在机械臂上，看似困兽挣扎，事实上则是静力引体，用背阔肌的收缩力量将身体往上拉起，保持平衡，做出被控制的假象。

他注意到Bucky的眼角余光瞥向人群，似乎在等待着什么变动。他同样投以关注，并思考起了现在的局势——究竟是什么原因，令Bucky假意与自己决裂？他做出控制住自己的举动，是在等待什么时机？

强弱立判的变化令诸人哗然，不少人都在狩猎蛮牛与特训的过程中，对Steve抱有同伴式好感，此时下意识地想要提供帮助。

见诸人纷纷亮出异能，Steve第一时间伸手做了制止的动作，以免他们攻击Bucky。亚尔曼也反应过来，进一步约束众人，然而就在此时，异变突生——

先前送水的数人拔出手枪，随着“要杀人了”、“快阻止他”的叫喊，纷纷举枪射击。队伍中另一部分人则不顾亚尔曼的阻止，拔枪或激发异能，向不远处僵持的二人袭去。

等候的时机已到，Bucky一甩机械臂，令同伴落地并将其掩于自己身后，原本瞄准Steve的子弹顿时落空。趁着第一波袭击斜飞偏离之时，Bucky将机械臂屈于身前，呈V字型格挡下零星的子弹，护住躯干。

他本可以侧身减小防御面，但这样会暴露出身后的同伴，所以他稳稳地立于原地，中流砥柱般坚实可靠。然而第二波袭击与异能同时轰击而来，他原本甄别伏击者并击溃他们的计划，不得不转为被动防御。

自Bucky挡于自己身前起，Steve便瞳孔一缩——他意识到自己的顾虑成真，团队分裂了，Bucky想假意激化矛盾，引出攻击者并制服他们，然而即使是伊普西隆级的变种人，合力一击的威力也不容小觑。

电光火石之间，他举步切入身形，持盾反挡在同伴身前。好在这一刻的攻击都集中在胸膛与头部，伏击者们想要一击毙命的心态令力量空前集中，反倒便于局部防御。

被同伴掩回身后，Bucky面具后的呼吸更粗重了。他压下以身代之的冲动，而是在Steve被合力击退时，抵住其后背，咬紧牙关半步不退。与此同时，他双手抽枪，向着之前锁定的诸多目标，越肩双枪齐射，两侧呼啸而过的子弹同样没令同伴退却。

他们一个全力防御，一个负责攻击，形成了攻防一体的壁垒，屹立于枪林弹雨之中。

伏击者们原本的目标是除掉亚尔曼派系的持盾者，留下黑衣青年形成两个阵营之间的力量差，谁知对方忽然反水，不仅为同伴挡了子弹，还举枪向他们还击。优秀的动态视力、双枪齐射的密度与精度令黑衣青年成为了恐怖的火力输出点，他们没有默契的防御配合，于是纷纷四肢中弹，血花飞溅，失去了战斗力。

伏击者的现身与针对性反击，令亚尔曼想通了事情的经过，这些安德鲁的手下在图谋什么，也算是见微知著了。他飞快地大喊下令，让陷入混乱的部下打飞手枪，控制住那些伏击者，袭向队伍中的两串火舌果然也随之平息。

眼见短暂的交锋结束，Steve刚想回身与同伴交谈，却见其斜后方有人举着SMAW-D83mm火箭筒，瞄准了Bucky。其两用火箭弹可以造成破甲杀伤，显然是针对机械臂而选的武器。

眼见火箭弹射出，Steve全力掷出盾牌，随后将Bucky扑倒在地，于爆炸的轰鸣声中，抱着同伴的身躯被气浪掀飞。身不由己的翻滚中，他用后背挡下碎石，试图以身躯为第二面盾牌。而被他护着的Bucky则挣扎不断，展臂与他争夺着主动权，只为了抵挡更多的杀伤。

硝烟与浓雾中，二人终于稳住了身形，Steve忍着眩晕撑起上身，用自己都听不到的声音问道：“Bucky，没事吧？”

Bucky耳畔一阵嗡鸣，但这不妨碍他辨认同伴的口型。只是恍然间，他感到脖颈一热，目光偏移，这才看见Steve的脖颈被弹片割伤，淅淅沥沥的血珠淋上了他的肩颈。

他的眼睛瞬间红了，本该稳定的双手无措地从腰包中取出绷带。Steve也后知后觉地感到了脖颈的刺痛，他一手抚上伤处，按压止血，一手握着青年的肩头，依旧用听不到的嗓音安抚道：“只是皮肉伤，血管、肌腱、气管都没事。”

Bucky没有读唇，只是盯着他指缝中渗出的殷红。忽而，他通过地面的轻度震颤，注意到有人大步向他们走来。他将绷带递给同伴，随后强制性地推开对方，起身迎战。

散去的硝烟之中，一道魁梧的身形一闪而至，正是安德鲁——他没想到自己的计划会因为黑衣青年的临时反水而落空，看着对方反戈一击，他恨得咬牙切齿。本想用SMAW-D83mm火箭筒招呼对方，谁知火箭弹居然被投掷的盾牌提前引爆，令二人捡回性命。

面对迎面而来的铁拳，他忽然阴鸷地一笑，双掌迎上，随后发动了他克制机械臂的异能——接触式电击！

蓝紫色的电光如蛇般于Bucky的身周游走，机械臂动作一滞，连同肩颈处的肌肉收缩震颤，积蓄的力量消失于无形。意料之外的攻击方式令他的面色苍白，全身麻木，失控的电子机械臂甚至挣不开对方的双手。

“Bucky！”看到同伴面临危机，Steve抽出他的M1911，举枪瞄准——二战后他并不常用枪械，因为他从不以杀伤为目的进行战斗。但这不代表他不杀人，从战火连天的岁月中走来，他比这些人更了解什么叫战斗，也更为珍惜自己的同伴，尤其是Bucky……

看着黑洞洞的枪口指向自己，安德鲁狞笑着错步移位，利用黑衣青年被电击麻痹的身躯为盾牌，挡住对方的视线，随后拔出自己的鲁格P-85型手枪，以越肩视角瞄准了失去盾牌的男子——

没错，这套动作完全学自眼前二人。黑衣青年的临阵反戈令他陷入了绝对劣势，二人配合默契的攻防一体如同嘲笑着他的误判，令其勃然大怒，不惜放弃脱身的机会，也要还以颜色。

眼看对方电麻了Bucky的身躯，并以其为掩体，越肩向自己射击，Steve眸色深沉，进行闪避。即使这样的挑衅激起了他的怒意，他也不会热血上涌地与其对射，以免误伤同伴。

颈部的伤口溢出鲜血，染红了深蓝色的制服领口，Steve浑然不觉，只是专注地望着同伴僵直的背影，以及那个躲于其后的阴险小人。

他在闪避中调整角度，试图引出对方持枪的手臂，再予以还击。而安德鲁则一手紧握机械臂，持续接触式电击，另一手则谨慎地架于青年肩头，进行射击——受到强烈的持续性电击，对方会失去战斗力乃至昏迷，而他却可以安然无恙。他打定主意要废了那条铁臂，让青年断臂醒来后，见到的只是同伴的尸体。

这就是他的报复！这是戏弄他的代价！

电流滋滋作响，麻痹与刺痛感传遍全身，机械臂更是直接失去了控制。Bucky额前见汗，咬紧牙关，一道道青筋臌胀蔓延……

鏖战的二人都没有发现，青年在肌肉震颤中逐步后摆的右臂，正蓄势如弓。肱二头肌缓缓鼓起，健硕的上臂绷紧如弓弦。就在安德鲁将他的肩膀作为枪支架，进行稳定射击时，他对肌肉的局部控制力终于战胜了电击的麻痹感，右拳快逾闪电，重重地击向敌人的头部。

安德鲁从未遇到有人能挣脱他的电击地狱，猝不及防之下，他勉强偏转头部，旋即侧颊遭受重击，整个人倒飞出三米开外，方才狼狈落地。他咬牙切齿地想要爬起身，却吐出两颗染血的断牙，头晕目眩地倒回地上。

Steve一枪弹开了他持有的鲁格P-85，随后飞奔上前，扶住同伴前倾的身体，焦急地唤道：“Bucky？”

Bucky稳住用力过猛的身躯，掩去半容的面庞唯余一双晶绿色的眸，此时双目微阖，看起来不怎么精神。他眨了眨眼，在脱力感中抬眸望向同伴，旋即目光定格于男人殷红的领口。他不悦地蹙眉，伸出手，沉声招呼道：“绷带。”

Steve忙不迭地取出被胡乱塞进战术腰带的绷带卷，向青年摊开掌心。Bucky粗鲁地夺过绷带，将其缠上颈部的动作却格外轻柔。

看着安德鲁倒地不起、失去威胁，Steve重新将目光放回同伴身上，确认他没有在方才受伤。

Bucky：“没有弹片残留，但需要消毒止血。”  
Steve：“没事的，超级士兵血清能免疫感染。”

见青年横了自己一眼，Steve低笑着安抚。他正想问对方是如何从电击中脱身的，亚尔曼的赶来打断了他们的对话。

看着倒在地上的安德鲁，亚尔曼神情复杂地凝视了片刻，随后歉意地递给Steve一小瓶液体创可喷雾。喷瓶还没被焐热，就被Bucky一把拿下，随后指挥着亚尔曼去取净水。

Bucky拆了绷带，按压止血。Steve想开口说话却被他瞪了回去，于是小小地举了一下双手，示意投降，任由炸毛的猫儿摆弄。

次级饮用水送到，Bucky先让Steve喝了两口，随后沾湿纱布清理创口，喷上防水止血膜，最后重新缠上绷带。待伤口处理完毕，不悦的神情才化开些许，低气压也随之散去。

眼见青年重新看向安德鲁，亚尔曼欲言又止。Steve见状，将商榷的目光投向同伴，仿佛在无声地征询意见。Bucky读懂了他的意思，虽然不怎么乐意，却也勉为其难地颔首。Steve笑开了，拍了拍同伴的上臂表示安抚。

亚尔曼见二人不声不响地达成了一致，不理解与羡慕之余，也紧张地咽了口唾沫——虽然安德鲁狠厉激进又野心勃勃，但好歹是从阿贾克斯医生手中逃得一命的同伴，在最艰难的时刻也彼此支撑过，如果可能的话，他还是希望能保他一命。

平日安德鲁肆意妄为，他可以克制退让，如今对方将天捅出了个窟窿，决定权就不在他的手中了。

看着亚尔曼歉疚与期待的目光，Steve先一步开口表态：“他就交给你处理了。”——他没有忘记Bucky被电击与挟持时，自己隐忍的怒意，只是当团队发生分裂时，平息混乱是一个团队领袖该做的事，他们不应越俎代庖。看在安德鲁被Bucky揍得不轻的份上，就不继续追究了。

亚尔曼知道这是自己应当承受的历练，而对方能够给安德鲁一条生路，他亦十分感激。看到远处因爆炸而半嵌入墙体的星盾，他搓着手道：“安德鲁的人手被控制住了，我会去处理的。快十一点了，不如大家休息一会儿，午餐后再继续训练。”

Steve颔首为应，Bucky不置可否地撇撇嘴，跟着同伴转身离开。经过始作俑者身边时，他突然屈膝下蹲，这个迫近的动作令头昏脑胀的安德鲁瞬间警惕了起来，睁着青肿的眼望了过去，却见对方淡漠地开了口，平静地道：“他比我更强大，他是我见过的最完美的超级战士。”

安德鲁怔愣了一刻，方才反应过来——自己当初为了离间与策反对方，曾说过“你比你的同伴更强大，你是我见过的最完美的超级战士……你完全可以取而代之”，没想到对方反戈一击并大获全胜后，想做的只是纠正自己的说法。

这是怎样的信任、维护与推崇备至？安德鲁无法理解，而对方也起身迈步，再也没多看他一眼。

见到同伴回首相询，半覆面的黑口罩下，Bucky云淡风轻地一笑——没有人比他更清楚，Steve Rogers有多么认真与执着。比起四倍于常人的身体与诸多军事知识、格斗技巧，他更为强大的是坚韧不拔的内心。他光明磊落地贯彻着自己的信念，不偏不倚地前行了近一个世纪……他是最完美的超级战士，是那一代人心中近似神话的英雄，也是自己想要守护的Steve。

无论这个世界如何变化，无论自己身在何处，Steve都会像伫立于海上的灯塔，为他投出划破黑暗的一束光。

光明永驻。

柔和的光泽在绿瞳中流转，被Bucky含笑的眸注视着，Steve只觉得心跳加速。他舔了舔唇，用理智抵御面庞泛起的热意，撇开目光，寻找因提前爆破而被掀飞的盾牌。

“在那儿。”Bucky扬起下颌，轻点不远处的矮墙，只见灰头土脸的星盾正半嵌入其中，可见爆炸时的冲击力强烈。

Steve应了一声，收回了目光。与青年并肩而行，他的心情恍如拨云见日，晴空万里——

一场小危机消散，Bucky安然无恙，这两点便足以令他的心境明朗。通过自己的努力守护Bucky，似乎能稍稍减轻当年失之交臂的遗憾，令他在残酷的分离与长久的悔恨、歉疚中，获得一线安慰。

上天将Bucky送回他的身边，或许便是让他弥补当年的遗憾，用漫长的余生守护自己珍视之人。这一次他不会放手，即使放弃一切，亦矢志不渝。

当我一无所有的时候，我还有你……

想到这儿，男子硬朗的眉宇化入了柔和的弧度。看着不远处嵌在矮墙上的盾牌，Steve兀然想起方才的疑问：“你怎么摆脱电击的？没事么？”

Bucky晃了晃机械臂，做了一个抓握动作，道：“被电时机械臂会受到影响，现在功能就恢复了。”

Steve：“我是问，你人没事么？”

Bucky抬头看了他一眼，似是对于自身先于机械臂被关注，有些诧异。不过想到眼前的是自己最亲近之人，而不是那些医生与电子工程师，他便释然地调整了态度，诚实地答道：“习惯了，没事。”

“习惯了？”Steve怔忡蹙眉，当他反应过来，原本开朗的眉宇已然紧拧，口吻也转为严肃，“像抗药训练那样，让你一点点习惯电击？”

Bucky侧首思考片刻，顺着对方的话语调出破碎的记忆：“强大的力量令机械臂难以被束缚，用电椅类的装置能令其暂时瘫痪……所以我对电击的抗性强于常人。”

心脏仿佛突然受袭，疼痛感倏忽而至，Steve瞬间握紧双拳——可以想象，Bucky省略了屡屡遭受电击的过程，就像他在那两段视频中所见的，Bucky在电击洗脑中遭受了多大的痛苦。

实验、电流、惨叫……

Bucky见同伴脸色有异，话头一转，道：“人体肌肉受到电流刺激时，会在短时间内暴发出超常的力量，或许就是这样，我才摆脱了那家伙的电击。”

Steve没有被对方故作轻松的语调宽慰，他想起了在黑暗的地底，Bucky吐露的“九头蛇”X-38项目，也就是感觉剥夺实验——在一个狭小封闭的空间中被长期隔离，剥夺感觉，消解独立人格，加强心理暗示，植入“新信仰”……

他忽然低声自语道：“SERE计划？”

Bucky：“什么？”  
Steve：“CIA从多年的审讯中得到了大量的经验，并系统地运用到特工训练中，强化审讯与反审讯，这就是SERE训练计划，美国人称其为Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape，英国人称其为Survive, Evade, Resist, Extract。”

Steve有理由怀疑“九头蛇”对Bucky所做的，与SERE针锋相对。既是Project MKUltra的实验拓展，进行精神控制研究，又将被实验者洗脑格式化，以防被捕后泄密。

（*Project MKUltra——美国中情局的一项精神控制研究的代号，研究由其科学情报处进行，始于二十世纪50年代初期并至少在60年代末期仍在继续。有许多发表了的证据显示这项计划暗中利用多种药物及其他方法来控制人的精神状态，改变其大脑机能。）

“九头蛇”肆无忌惮地改造他们的人形兵器，恐怕也做好了“批量生产”与随时淘汰的准备。一旦Bucky作为Winter Soldier被生擒，他没有任何筹码去谈判，他将失去一切权益，像一件兵器般被研究与监管。即使是最严酷的审讯方式，也休想从他一片空白的大脑中挖掘出什么有用的讯息。

Steve的咬肌鼓起，紧阖的牙关磕碰出细微的轻响，证实了他的忍耐。他没法将那些残酷的事实宣之于口，只能就SERE计划的事项，旁敲侧击地询问Bucky：“你有被淹在水中？”

“嗯，倒吊。不过先会进食一段时间的流质食物，不至于因呕吐而窒息。用生理盐水代替自来水，防止肺炎和低钠血症……”Bucky觉得他的补充说明应该具有宽慰的性质，但同伴的脸色显然越来越糟了。

（*低钠血症——可导致脑部损伤、昏迷和死亡。）

他记得溺水带来的巨大疼痛，足以令人休克。他也记得自己优秀的生理指标，与之后进行的研究改进。只是那些遥远的过去都如同沉入水底般朦胧，比起现在拥抱朝阳的新生活，那些不值一提。

只是Steve看起来不太对劲，他觉得应该是自己说错了什么，并试图挽回：“不用物理手段，不伤害肢体……也不是常有电击束缚或水刑。一开始我是有军衔的，只是几次逃亡失败后……”

好强的他抿起唇，摊手耸肩，示意一切就变成这样了。

Steve痛楚地扭开了头——

比起受到反审讯训练而遭受的伤害，Bucky曾成功逃跑，又被“九头蛇”捕获，这样的细节更令他心如刀绞，因为这意味着他错过了整整七十年。Bucky坠崖后他们搜索无果，他在心灰意冷后强袭“九头蛇”的阿尔卑斯山新基地，并驾驶着飞翼式飞机坠入冰海……

而就在他沉眠的七十年中，Bucky被“九头蛇”洗脑，改造为人形兵器。他一度恢复意识试着逃跑，他甚至可能都逃离了基地，却又被重新捕获，于黑暗的噩梦中沉沦……

如果在Bucky坠崖后，他及时铺开更大的搜索网，坚持将整个峡谷筛一遍，结果是否会有所不同？

如果在向“九头蛇”复仇时，他再多一点理智，不走同归于尽的极端路线，结果是否会有所不同？

他在应该坚持到底的时候，放弃了对奇迹的渴求，也放弃了自己的生命，于是整整七十年，他们生离死别。

而在七十年后的今天，即使他们重逢了，Bucky的身心却已被烙下了七十年的苦难与伤痕，“九头蛇”夺取了他全部的人生，却只还给他破碎的记忆……Steve甚至不敢将Winter Soldier计划的档案直接交给对方，只因为他能预想到Bucky颤着双手，拼出的也只是鲜血淋漓的痛楚回忆。

他不该承受这些，是自己的失之交臂，令Bucky的命运发生转折，走上了另一条隐于黑暗的道路……

如果说先前还因为护了Bucky一次，而觉得能稍稍弥补当年与Bucky失之交臂的遗憾，那么现在潮水般汹涌而至的歉疚与痛楚，便彻底淹没了他。

延迟性心因性反应再临，Steve陷入了PTSD（创伤后应激障碍），并下意识地望向了他的救赎——

Bucky铁臂一展，从矮墙上取下了半嵌入的盾牌，并用右手耐心地抹去硝烟与黑灰。明亮的白色五星渐渐现出原貌，与之形成对比的则是愈发脏兮兮的掌心。Bucky下意识地将右手垂于身侧，以机械臂举着被擦得八成新的盾牌，想要递给Steve，改善对方低落的心情。

然而一个转身，便发现对方正站在自己身前，眼眶微红、目光复杂。

“Bucky，对不起……”Steve的声线极低，听起来十分压抑。

Bucky摇头，他想说无论发生了什么，都没关系，也想说无论发生了什么，他都无需向自己道歉。没有人像他们一样拥有同样的经历，也没有人比他们更了解彼此，所以他完全地信任对方，更胜于信任自己。

晶绿色的双瞳清澈见底，Bucky刚想开口，却被对方伸出右手，以掌心蒙住了双眼。他诧异地侧首，本能地后退了半步，背靠上矮墙，却没有挣扎。他确信Steve行必有因，并回忆着上一次自己被蒙上双眼是什么时候……

浴缸、热水、毛巾……好像想起了点什么。

正思索间，戴着的面罩忽然微微下压，轮廓线完整地贴上面庞，形成半密闭的空间。胶着的空气令他下意识屏息，微妙的压迫与侵略感又不至于引起他的反弹。

时间仿佛就此静止了，世间仅余下自己的心跳，沉稳地彰显着生命力。

倏尔，一阵温热的微风透过呼吸孔，逆向拂上了他的面庞。鼻端萦绕着熟悉的气息，他感到心跳漏了一拍，直到深呼吸后才找回自己的节奏。他总是嫌戴着面罩太过沉闷，而此时似乎被堵了一半的气孔，令呼吸变得更为沉重，仿佛进入肺腑是流淌的温泉，既温暖，又窒息。

坚硬的鼻托于鼻梁上印出了浅浅的红痕，即使不看也知道，自己的前额与鼻梁上渗出了细小的汗珠，被冬日的风一吹，本该凉彻骨，面庞却一反其道地有些发烫……

黑色面罩那冷硬的触感在唇上蔓延，Steve并不确定自己在做什么。他徘徊于生离死别与失而复得之间，既愧疚又庆幸，既痛苦又满足。看着Bucky爱惜地擦拭着自己的盾牌，看着那双漂亮如原始森林的绿眸，他几乎克制不住自己的心跳与冲动，仅是在放纵之前，掩耳盗铃地蒙上了对方的双眼。

当他真正地碰触到那冷硬的材质时，他方才明白心底的悸动并不全都源于情感，更多的来自承诺——他将直面属于Winter Soldier的一切，无论发生什么，他都会与Bucky一同承担。

Bucky承受了太多、也失去了太多，有生之年他希望能一一为其寻回或作出补偿。他想陪着Bucky走过这段充满荆棘的道路，历经坎坷苦痛，迎来阳光照耀的全新生活。

当你一无所有时，你还有我……

亚尔曼眉头深锁，挠着头走向矮墙。

他刚告知安德鲁可以带着他的人手与一部分武器离开。他记得安德鲁初时淬了一口血沫的不屑，与听到自己的决定后诧异的凝视，以及最后被指出的“妇人之仁”。

或许吧。他不是一个杀伐果断的好首领，他只是不想大伙儿向曾经的兄弟举起屠刀。在他看来，离开这个基地便意味着失去免费的水电与住宿，相当于被放逐，生活会艰难很多。这也是安德鲁暴动失败后，应当承受的代价。

而看着对方头也不回地带人离开时，他还是无比惆怅，并因此而联想到那两位强援——旗鼓相当、个性迥异，他们是怎么相濡以沫的？

或许自己该去解释一下安德鲁的策反计划，以免Steve误解了同伴的袭击。想到这里，他抬头望向远处的矮墙，便见到黑衣青年拿着盾，被压在墙边，而金棕色短发前倾的幅度明显……

尽管他只能看到一个后脑勺，但这已经足够他理解了——原来与战友处对象还有这个好处，没什么问题是一个吻解决不了的！一个不行就两个，再也不用头疼什么分裂、暴乱了。

他觉得二人已经不需要自己再去解释什么了，于是拍着后脑勺，感慨万千地原路返回。


	29. 出双

沉闷的黑色面罩下，Bucky感到自己呼吸不畅，面庞的热意一路泛上，沾染了双耳。绯色的耳廓令他听什么都多了两分叠音，呼吸似是更粗重了，与心跳相合，急促奏鸣。

蒙着双眼的五指严丝合缝，令他难以窥探到同伴的神情。黑暗中，他隐约知晓发生了什么，又有些懵懂与茫然。机械臂拎着被其主人遗忘了的盾牌，右手下意识地想要扶上对方的身躯，却因脏兮兮的掌心而垂于腿侧。

从好奇与新鲜感可知，这是他这辈子第一次被人压在墙上。明明私人空间受到全面侵略，却升不起反击的念头……身前是健硕的躯体，身后是坚硬的墙体，他显然更喜欢前者，并下意识地向其靠近。

他迷茫地开了口，低哑的嗓音沉沉的，在面具后透出一抹压抑的性感：“Steve……”

一声低唤令Steve的双耳燃起一层红晕，他仿若梦中被猝然惊醒，猛地直起上身，看着被自己蒙住双眼的Bucky，目光下移至半覆面的黑色口罩上——冷硬的材质中央被覆上了一层湿润的水汽，冬日呼出的白雾拂于其上，平添一份润泽……

掌心兀然传来一阵麻痒，应当是被开合的长睫拂过。软的感受漫上手腕，整条小臂都显得有些脱力。

Steve这才意识到他做了些什么，却辨不明自己的心情。他明明想要将异样的心思埋于心底、一如既往地对待Bucky，维持二人之间亲密温馨的情谊，却冲动得像个毛头小伙儿，竟然……

他闭上眼睛摇着头，想将方才旖旎的场景晃出脑海。即使Bucky看不到自己的失控，他也无法再从容地直面对方了。他小心翼翼地收回手，在那双绿晶般清亮的翠瞳迷惑望向自己时，表面的平静被打破，他的视线快速回避，生硬地开口，却找不到借口解释自己的行为。

面庞泛着热意，并有越来越烫的趋势。Steve觉得自己的脑中打了个结，语言、逻辑都转不过弯来，以至于在Bucky的又一次低唤后，他转身跑了。

看着落荒而逃的背影，Bucky撇了撇嘴，有些惆怅——就像一只大麻雀飞来，引得自己撒了一把小米，对方却在啄食完毕后飞走了。

还以为至少能摸一摸脑袋的……

他摘下黑色面罩，拇指抚着冷硬的材质，迷惘地回忆与思索着。

片刻过后，脚步声再临。他抬眼望去，只见同伴拿着一条毛巾跑了回来。

Steve见到青年唇际含笑，不由得放松了心情。只是目光落在对方手中的黑色面罩上时，他仍止不住地窘迫，并因此而红了耳廓。不敢再多看那熟悉的面庞，以免对上迷茫、好奇或揶揄的神情，他低着头，托起青年的右手，用热毛巾为其擦拭沾满尘土的掌心。

Bucky目光微动——他喜欢Steve绞干的热毛巾，就像喜欢那双手一般，因为它们总会妥帖地照料自己，将他的生活打理得整洁又温馨，暖洋洋的令人沉迷。

白毛巾变得灰头土脸，掌心的硝烟与泥尘被一一抹净。Steve专注地清理了五个爪尖儿，又隔着毛巾捏了捏柔软的肉垫，这才满意地松手。见对方投来的目光，他侧首低咳一声，取回挂于机械臂上的盾牌，随后以拿午餐为借口，脱离了现场。

又蚀了一把小米……看着大麻雀飞走的背影，猫儿更惆怅了。

Steve小跑向食堂，一路反省了自己反常的冲动。回想起那掩耳盗铃的亲密接触，他依旧面颊发烫，却已经能够理性地审视内心——

70多年的分离与当年的失之交臂，是他心头一道永不愈合的伤痕。而听着Bucky轻描淡写地提起在九头蛇的遭遇，他清晰地感到心头的疼痛宛若伤口被重新撕裂，滴着血，揪心极了。

Bucky发现了他的异样，温言宽慰，却令他更为内疚与心疼——Bucky是那样地坚强、骄傲与倔强，独自经历了Winter Soldier计划，几乎失去了一切，却又保留了善良与温柔的本心，将曾经的痛苦与磨难置之不顾，反而更在意他人的感受……

这么好的Bucky，不应该经受这些。

他无法改变已经发生的事，便更想陪伴Bucky迈向未来。无论风雨飘摇或荆棘坎坷，他愿意押上了自己的余生，再不放手。

累积的情感汹涌奔流，促成了那个若有似无的吻，就像一个发自内心的承诺，无声胜有声。强烈的守护欲、补偿心理与奇妙的悸动交织，令他冲动莫名，直到现在，急促的心跳方才稍显平复……

Steve放慢脚步，步入食堂，几辆简易的送餐车上堆满了面包与饭盒，凌乱的现场令人难以落脚。

“安德鲁那伙混蛋居然就这么走了。”  
“就是，连送餐都没人管了。”  
“你们省省吧。要是那伙人与我们死磕，才麻烦大了。”

几个人一边忙碌一边抱怨着，最后开口的胖小伙儿留着莫西干头，挥舞着汤勺说得正起劲，见到Steve便兴高采烈地招呼道：“幸好有你们在，不然我们铁定要真刀真枪地拼上一场，免不了伤亡。”

说完，他兜底盛了一大勺汤，递上前去，推荐道：“面包都吃腻了，来一点土豆汤吧？酥烂鲜美，还撒了胡椒粉，给你们打两碗料多量足的，管饱！”

Steve接过一碗热腾腾的土豆汤，在对方期待的殷切目光下，喝了一口，果然暖融融的，适合冬日进食。或许是出于感激之情，对方兜底舀了不少土豆条，都被炖得酥烂，入口即化。碗底沉淀着细碎的土豆颗粒，还伴有胡椒粉，一些土黄色的粉末便不那么显眼了。

“好喝吧？赶紧喝完，我再替你们盛两碗，晚了就被他们抢光了。”

Steve却之不恭，喝了一大碗后满足地谢过对方，随后用餐盘端着两碗汤与四个面包、甜玉米粒土豆泥，向训练场走去。他并不知道，方才已摄入了麦叶蜂突变体的麻痹粉末，只不过体内的超人士兵血清顽强地抵抗侵蚀，增强了免疫力，所以他并未感到异样。

亚尔曼与黑人邓肯正向食堂赶来，准备接手安德鲁派系的工作，让大伙儿先吃上一顿热乎的午餐。与Steve擦肩而过时，他们还友好地打了个招呼。

训练场边，Bucky正百无聊赖地抱臂观望。直到听见熟悉的脚步声，他才侧首相望，旋即露出了一个清浅的笑容。

Steve心头一跳，忽略了有些口干舌燥的感觉，奉上了二人的午餐——将全麦面包切开后，填入甜玉米粒土豆泥馅料，再附上一份热腾腾的土豆汤，也算是一顿简餐了。

Bucky毫不挑食地啃起了面包，并对香甜软糯的玉米粒感到满意。Steve见状，笑着挑出土豆泥中的玉米粒，填入第二个全麦面包，递给了同伴。

Bucky秉持分享的原则，拦腰一刀将面包一分为二，坚持好东西要共享。见Steve无奈地接过，他方才满意地颔首，随后喝起了土豆汤解渴——在对方的带动下，他也喜欢在冬天喝些热腾腾的东西暖胃了。

此时，亚尔曼与邓肯已经带着三人，将食物与菜汤分发到了诸人的手中，热汤同样成为了他们的第一选择，寒风呼啸的训练场上，“咕嘟咕嘟”的吞咽声不绝于耳。

被烫到的低呼与满足的感慨交织，其乐融融的祥和氛围却很快就被器皿坠地声打破——

黑人邓肯在倒地前发出了一枚能量弹，打碎了亚尔曼手中的汤碗，后者顿时被泼了一身的热汤。不等发怒，亚尔曼便发现了异常——同伴们各个身体僵硬，控制不住地倒在地上，眉头紧拧，双唇微微开阖，发不出声。

生怕这是中毒后的垂危，亚尔曼扑上了同伴的身躯，一个个地检查了起来。见大伙儿肤色正常、呼吸规律，确认暂时无性命之忧，他才长舒一口气，转而检查起了食物。

Steve也被异变惊动，亚尔曼跨过横七竖八的身躯，苦笑着告知：“土豆汤恐怕有问题。好在看起来神经无碍，只是躯体暂时被麻痹，或许躺一会儿会好些。不知是食物中毒还是别的原因，我需要等掌勺的家伙恢复了再询问。”

Steve先是颔首，随后意识到了什么，望向Bucky。后者正坐在一旁，迷惑地看着右手——机械臂运作无碍，肉体部分则略感麻痹，不过对肌肉的控制力正在增强，似乎很快就能恢复。

他知道自己的血清不如Steve的完整，却也对大部分疾病免疫，能降低酒精、毒品与麻醉剂等药物的侵害。更何况他经受了抗药性训练，连神经毒气和催眠气体都作用减半。

所以眼前的状况不在话下，他并不担心。只是见到同伴焦虑跑来，担忧地望着自己时，他收起了下意识的宽慰话语，转而看向手边的面包，又一动不动地盯着对方，一脸无辜。

见Bucky一言不发地僵坐在那儿，Steve误认为他连拿起面包咀嚼都办不到，内心顿时被歉意填满了。弥补心理油然而生，他一边道歉安慰，一边试着拿起面包，递到了同伴的唇边。Bucky虚咬一口，扯下小小的一块，撇了撇嘴。

Steve见状，将全麦面包撕成橄榄大小，小心翼翼地喂给对方。亲密过度的喂食动作令他的心跳有些加速，偶尔望向那红润微启的双唇时，会有一瞬间的怔愣，旋即便窘迫地撇开目光。

或许是不够专心的缘故，他的指尖被咬到了一下，磕碰的触感令他如烫到般收回手。然而对上Bucky那疑惑又无辜的神情，看着那对绿瞳转向手中的面包，他还是硬着头皮继续投喂，只是动作得更谨慎了。

Steve感到自己捧着的是一颗烫手山芋，整个人陷入无措状态，只是动作机械地撕下一块块面包，递至青年的唇畔。Bucky总是微启唇，却不凑上前去，令同伴必须将食物送入口中。

两排洁白的牙齿相扣，粉润的双唇一合，块状的全麦面包消失了。眼见Bucky轻松写意地咀嚼着，Steve低声问道：“好些了么？”——他不知道Bucky被俘期间，佐拉博士注射的血清效果如何，只能从对方怡然自得的神态上，看出问题并不严重。

Bucky隐蔽地握了一下右拳，确认了肌肉操纵无碍，唯余些微麻痹感，便知道有害物质被代谢得差不多了。然而他望向同伴的目光无辜依旧，伴随着一声轻描淡写的“麻”，既未坦诚，又非撒谎。

低低的嗓音带着些许磁性，透着熟稔与亲昵，听起来仿若一声“喵”，撩拨着Steve的听觉中枢。看着那双绿瞳又瞄向手中的半截面包，他抿了抿唇，硬着头皮继续投喂。

他的动作有些僵硬，失去了素来的平衡与协调，Bucky看在眼里，做出一副毫无所觉的模样，心中则乐此不疲——对方的窘迫羞赧令他想到了遥远的布鲁克林岁月，瘦小的Steve同样不善于交际，需要自己的看护与带动。

尽管他还穿着Captain America的制服，但完全私人化的情绪证实其内在还是自己熟悉的Steve。Bucky眯起了眼，眼角随之泛起笑纹，令他看起来就像一只偷腥了的猫，慵懒地彰显着得逞后的满足。

填有馅料的面包被送入口中，青年双唇一抿，软糯的土豆泥立时黏附于唇畔，温热又厚重。Bucky自然地伸出舌尖一扫，灵活地将米黄色的薯蓉卷入口中。

看着嫩红的舌尖扫过，令浅色的唇更多了一分水润，Steve用力地阖眼，催眠自己转移注意力——这是一只猫，我只是在喂猫，喂猫而已，

再次睁开眼时，看着青年仰望自己，微启双唇等待投喂的模样，他脑补了一双毛绒绒的耳朵，支棱着转向自己，微微晃动……莞尔逗趣之情顿时压倒了先前的窘迫，注意力转移，分心成功。

Bucky只觉得对方的投喂顺畅与从容了很多，他迷惑侧首，对这一招这么快就失效感到不解。

Steve熟能生巧，很快就将第二个面包化整为零地喂了猫，还附赠了半瓶水。看着同伴饱足的神情，脑补配上一条柔软弯曲的毛绒尾巴，他笑着屈指，刮了一下青年英挺的鼻梁，亲昵地道：“没有啦。”

反客为主的动作令Bucky一怔，他刚想前凑咬一口指关节，报这“一刮之仇”，对方却见好就收，转身走向训练场，徒留“我去看看他们需不需要帮忙”的解释。

Bucky不满地撇了撇嘴，将右手背至身后，把玩起了喝空的水壶，训练手指灵活度。

远处的亚尔曼坐在地上，看着横七竖八的部下，叹着气对副手邓肯道：“恋爱有助于调节心情吗？都倒了一大片了他们还在喂吃喂喝，没有对比就没有伤害……你别看着我，你连面包都嚼不动！”

全身麻痹的邓肯歪躺在他身边，一脸的“死不瞑目”。

废土的天空常年乌云密布，导致天色阴沉沉的，难以判断气候变化。这不，爱迪生城的上空淅淅沥沥地飘起了雨丝，为寒冬平添一份湿冷。

Steve跑到训练场中央时，亚尔曼正扶起两名同伴，分别用粗壮的手臂夹紧于身体两侧，准备往室内跑。见强援赶来，亚尔曼迟疑片刻，解释道：“如果群体麻痹是安德鲁他们造成的，我担心他会杀个回马枪，所以先将人拖入掩体中，再做打算。”

Steve认可了他的说法，并上前帮忙。他确认自己负重三人不在话下，便随意拎起一个瘦子，扛在右肩上，随后将另外两人夹于腋下，跟着亚尔曼跑往楼内。

被他扛在肩上的正是长跑速度最快的“火箭”，那是个非裔瘦小伙儿，此时正如一袋大米般毫无自由，胃部被男人的肩膀顶得发颤，上半身倒挂得脑充血，口齿不清地道：“慢、慢点……顶得我想吐……”

Steve不为所动，平淡地鼓励：“坚持一下，马上就到了。”

“火箭”后悔自己面包啃多了，此时胃中翻江倒海的，几乎是被男人丢上大堂地面时，便忍不住吐了起来。他努力仰首，勉强没让麻痹的身躯溺毙在呕吐物中。

一旁躺得横七竖八的同伴调侃着他，却见他用尽全力翻了个身，硬是伸长脖子看着楼外，皆是表示不解。对于这乌龟般的动作，“火箭”解释道：“老子要看看下一个挂在‘加座’上的是哪个倒霉蛋！不颠出五脏六腑不算完！那肩硬得……顶死我了，呕……”

Steve跑出大楼时，一大颗雨滴打湿了他的鼻尖，他这才发现雨下大了。他立刻看向训练场边，见Bucky还坐在那儿，便快速跑了过去。

此时，Bucky已经确认代谢完毕，体内的麻痹感全部消失。他正准备找个时间告知Steve自己恢复了，并帮他一同搬运，却见同伴一个冲刺抵达自己的身前，在他开口前便下蹲伸手，右手放于肩胛骨下，左手垫入腿弯，随后双臂一同施力上抬。

Bucky在反应过来之前，整个人便被抱离了地面。当他意识到这是一个对于男性而言不怎么体面的公主抱时，右腋下的手指与腿侧的掌心已经稳妥地贴上了身躯。他大睁双眼看着对方，心中则有些懊恼——现在解释就太突兀了。扯谎果然要付出代价，不该做出被麻痹的假象的。

对于带走Bucky的方式，Steve从未想过要像搬运方才三人那般随意，因为对方是独立悍勇又高傲的战士，值得赋予敬意，而不像那群菜鸟般，能够或夹或扛地赶时间。

只是当抱姿成型时，不同寻常的悸动还是令他的心跳加速。他咽了一口唾沫，继续使用自我催眠法——这是一只猫，我正抱着一只猫去避雨。

催眠暗示完毕，他在起身前腾出一只手，将周围的杂物收拾了一下，横置于Bucky的小腹上，具体则包括猫粮（自己那份全麦面包）、猫玩具（枪械）以及猫喝水器（水瓶）。

Bucky看着他收拾妥当，随后横抱着自己站起身，向大楼跑去，他撇了撇嘴——总觉得哪里不对。

虽然不怎么乐意，但为了加强平衡，他还是以右臂稳住怀中的物品，同时操控机械臂绕过同伴的后颈，勾着肩膀搭于其背上。

动作一做完，熟悉感便令他下意识与同伴对视，随后二人都想起了“九头蛇”自毁的基地中，遭电击麻痹的Bucky正是被不体面的死尸抱姿势带离火场的。而瓦特镇的追击中，初步建立了信任感的他，用机械臂搭上了男人的肩，被同伴背着一路逃亡。

共同的经历点亮了他们的回忆，望向对方时，目光中也多了些熟稔、亲密与莞尔。

即使不发一言，他们也能默契于心。

在男人沉稳的快步中，Bucky的肋部贴着那健硕的胸腹肌，他以仰角看着对方坚毅俊朗的侧颜，浮躁的心兀然变得宁静。他抛开了先前的心思，以目光勾勒着挺拔的鼻梁轮廓线，随后微微牵起唇角——当年那个瘦弱的Steve长大了，成熟了，还会公主抱了。虽然对象有待考量，但陪伴对方成长的感觉令他与有荣焉。

就像看着自己栽下的小树苗成长为参天大树，茂盛的枝叶足以为众人遮风挡雨。而回忆起当初浇水除虫的点点滴滴，他充满了自豪与成就感。

Bucky收紧机械臂，借着攀扶肩膀的力量，减轻对方双臂承受的重量。感到同伴的贴近，奔跑中的Steve同样收紧双臂，令Bucky的头能枕靠于自己的肩头，免除一些摇晃与震感，这样的姿势令二人的头部贴得极近。

当温热的吐息拂上他的颈窝时，侧颊还是不争气地微微泛红。当耳畔传来青年低沉的笑音时，他耳廓一烫，旋即坚定地目不斜视，心无旁骛地催眠自己——我只是一个猫爬架，一个猫爬架……

远远看着这一幕的非裔瘦小伙儿震惊了——说好的米袋扛呢？这天壤之别的待遇，是种族歧视吗？

当Steve抵达楼内，将Bucky稳妥地安置于椅子上时，整个人都像抛开了一颗定时炸弹，暗自舒了一口气，随后飞也似地转身离开。

在他的身后，除了Bucky饶有兴致的含笑注视，还有“火箭”不甘的捶地与死不瞑目的瞪视。后者认命地倒回地上，确认了一个真理——没有对比，就没有伤害。

Steve跑这两趟只运了四个人，与亚尔曼每次两个的成果相当。眼见雨下大了，他扫视四周，牵来简易的送餐车，随手拎起一人横放在车上。那人可以预见自己被起个“火鸡”、“烧鹅”、“烤乳猪”之类的代号的未来，他不满地闷哼一声，苦于全身麻痹，连翻身滚下去的力量都没有。

Steve见餐车分为上下两层，便毫不犹豫地又揪了个小个子，团巴团巴，令其抱膝折叠，随后塞入下层。后者的脸涨得通红，听到自己“上铺”笑得哆嗦，含混地招呼着“欢迎垫底”，他恶狠狠地回了个“滚”字。

Steve麻利地放好二人，依旧肩扛一个，双臂夹上两个，随后用三指勾着满满当当的送餐车，跑向大楼，动作轻快——一次五个，再运个两回就完工了。

落在他身后的亚尔曼看着吱呀作响的餐车，向苦着脸的部下递了个无限同情的眼神，示意对方珍重。

看到这一幕的“火箭”在地板上笑得打跌。比上不足比下有余，他终于获得心理平衡了。

Bucky看着同伴随手抹了一把湿漉漉的脸，转身又拉着推车向外跑去，不由得将目光转向两个土豆泥面包——那是Steve的午餐，他还没来得及进食，就为他人忙得团团转。

此时，地上几个活动不便的青年，百无聊赖地交谈了起来——

“我手肘以下能动了，你们呢？”  
“左臂OK，右臂压麻了。”  
“谁帮老子翻个身，脸都要被压平了。”

“等在这里好无聊啊，有什么消遣没？”  
“哈，你问对人了，我裤袋里有一副扑克，谁帮我拿出来？”  
“我来！三缺一，再来一个手能动的！”

Bucky蹙眉望去，当一人手抖着从另一人的裤袋中掏出一盒扑克时，他飞起一脚踢向地上的易拉罐，空空的铝罐外壁瞬间变形，爆发式地向二人电射而去。趴在地上的二人还不及扭头，啸声破空而至，旋即一发残影重重地击在扑克牌盒上，将其带着冲向墙壁，撞击声在每个人的耳中回荡。

铝罐凹瘪，纸壳破碎，一张张扑克雪片般散落，纷纷扬扬地覆上地面与诸人的躯体。凌乱的室内一时鸦雀无声，无论身躯麻痹与否，都无人拍落身上零散的纸牌，反而凝神屏息，胸膛上的纸牌几乎不见起伏。

易拉罐弹跳翻滚着，紧张的氛围蔓延。Bucky起身，抿紧的唇线彰显着他的不悦。他居高临下地俯视着这支鱼腩兵团，清冷的瞳中尽是淡漠——他会好好训练这群没出息的家伙的。在此之前，他还有更重要的事要办。

看着铁臂青年迈开长腿，利落地离开大厅，地上的诸人长舒了一口气，绷紧的情绪这才松散开来。

“一言不合就干架啊？这脾气也太爆了！”  
“简直暴君！老子肝儿都颤了。”  
“看到那握紧的铁拳没？你没被揍一顿就万幸了。”  
“瞧这凶巴巴的，他的同伴日夜相对，怎么忍啊？”  
“嘘——轻点，你们还想再把人招回来吗？”

短暂地炸锅后，“火箭”率先收回注意力，望向楼外——那个背着一面盾的男人，又夹两个扛一个，还拖着一部餐车，快步向这里跑来。听那沉重的轮子轱辘声，可以想象蜷缩在餐车上的二人有多么苦逼。被扛肩上的那个脸都绿了，看起来也快吐了。

比起老大左右夹两人的运输方式，真是禽兽啊！刚专注地抱了一人，没想到变本加厉了，简直丧心病狂。

训练场上，几个恢复得较快的同伴看着这惨无人道的一幕，已经手脚并用地向大厅爬来，那小心翼翼的匍匐动作，仿佛生怕惊动对方，被一捞而起、扛肩上或者丢餐车上。

那身残志坚的模样逗笑了大厅中的所有人，“火箭”捶着地，为同伴鞠了一把辛酸泪。

当Steve打了两个来回，将所有人都带入掩体后，他推开那部立了功的餐车，目光四扫，这才发现Bucky不见了。他垂首询问，有人作答，也有人趁着他们交谈，将那部餐车踢向楼外。

Steve听见背后传来的脚步声，伴着那熟悉的频率转身，却见一块白毛巾迎面而来，盖上了脑袋。

“头发。”——听着干巴巴的指示，毛巾后的唇角微提，Steve从善如流地伸手，用干毛巾擦起了湿漉漉的发。

他刚露出面庞，想要与同伴交流，却被第二块白毛巾糊了一脸——温热的触感贴来，舒适极了。Bucky竟然绞了一条热毛巾，带了一条干毛巾，真是细心。

白茫茫的视野下，Steve一边擦干自己湿漉漉的金发，一边感受着面庞被热毛巾揉来揉去的触感——隔着绒软的毛巾，他试想着五个爪尖儿与肉垫在脸上揉来蹭去，唇际的笑纹不由得加深了。

Bucky取下热毛巾，见到的就是对方阖眼微笑的神情，仿佛享用着什么美食，还在细细回味。他没好气地屈指，刮了一下男子英挺的鼻梁，算是报了之前的“一刮之仇”，随即又为自己稚气的行为感到好笑。心情明亮了些许，他开始拆同伴脖颈上分不清是淋湿还是汗湿的绷带。

“Bucky，不用这么麻烦……”Steve还没说完，就被青年眼明手快地塞了个面包，堵住了嘴。

Steve叼着猫粮，满脸无奈，任其打理。而仰躺于地面，看着这一幕的众人则是咋舌腹诽——刚才的人型暴龙哪儿去了？对他们不假辞色、暴力相向也就算了，转身就对别人这么无微不至地体贴，这不是二次伤害嘛？

Steve注意到诸人古怪的脸色，梗着脖子，有些尴尬——Bucky正专注地解着湿透的绷带，与自己几乎是胸腹相贴，呼吸相闻。若是二人独处也无所谓，在众人眼前他便有些无措了。

随着里层的绷带被解开，一层层血色洇湿弥散，青年的眉头越蹙越紧，身周也产生了低气压的错觉，唯有手头的动作轻柔依旧。Steve敢打赌，如果他现在碍于不便，拒绝重新包扎，猫儿一定会炸毛、会瞪他、还会不高兴。

新伤渗血是正常的，超级士兵血清令伤口不被感染，无论绷带是淋湿的还是汗湿的，都可以将就。奈何对方比自己更清楚，却拒听解释——Steve有些无奈，又颇感柔软温情，毕竟有人在意自己的伤势，就像在这个荒芜颓唐的废土时代，有家人相伴一样温馨。

既然不能推拒Bucky的关心，就只能适应了。为了抵消众人目光带来的窘迫，他再次使用起了自创的拟猫法——递毛巾、投喂、包扎，眼前的青年就像一只猫儿，围着自己脏兮兮的猫爬架团团转，不时焦虑地伸出爪子掸掸灰，专注于维护保养。

想到猫儿睁着绿瞳、在猫爬架边踮着脚的模样，他不禁莞尔，注意力转移成功，窘迫之情尽去——似乎每次动用充满趣味的拟猫法，都能淡化心头那点特殊的悸动，与同伴的相处也更自然了……希望这个方法长久有效。

干燥洁净的新绷带包扎完毕，Bucky神色略缓，绕着同伴身周打量了一圈，见无处不妥，才微微颔首。

亚尔曼好不容易抓准了这个时机，忙不迭地上前插话——他想打听安德鲁策反时留下的信息，面对团队分裂的既定事实，他至今都觉得如在梦中，突然又不真实。

Bucky蹙眉，觉得解释起来太麻烦。只是见Steve准备开口，他手背一抬，将土豆泥面包堵回对方口中。

Steve：“……”——猫爪塞猫粮的熟练度好像提升了。

即使Bucky只是削了一眼，他也能读懂这道简洁的指令——吃，别分心。

于是自废土邂逅以来，由自己承担的社交职责被Bucky接手，后者淡漠地简述了安德鲁的计划，也提到了一条特殊的信息——当初为了策反，安德鲁除了许以地位、军火资源等，还提到了一条康庄大道，证实在其领导下，团队可以有稳定的积分收入。

关键就在于阿贾克斯医生在世时，他们捕获变异野牛前，所需准备的药剂。

“原来如此，真正涂抹在弹药上的原来是由医生血液提炼出的麻醉剂……”亚尔曼喃喃地回忆着，“阿贾克斯医生的异能是屏蔽痛觉……”

倒在地上的“失乐园”成员也明白了些真相，纷纷叫骂：

“该死的安德鲁，肯定是他们在医生与沙尘天使死亡的那晚，趁乱将麻醉剂藏起来了。”  
“何止！他们还鱼目混珠地换上了假的，难怪我们狩猎麻醉屡屡失败。”  
“就是，我们被那些蛮牛追得可够惨的，他居然一声不吭，肯定是想造成团队不稳定，最后自己再夺权当个救世主！”  
“心机深沉的混蛋！老大，我们不该放走他们的，现在把药剂追回来还来得及！”

亚尔曼的脸色越来越沉，直到诸人咬牙切齿，他也随之爆发，却非义愤填膺，而是恨铁不成钢：“麻醉剂麻醉剂，你们就知道靠麻醉剂！医生死去多久了？能留下多少血液储备？我们不会萃取、又没有原材料，就算拿到一点成品，又能够使用多久？一个月，两个月？”

“两个月后，你们就准备放弃狩猎野牛的生存途径了吗？找两名强援来执行特训，为的不就是提升我们的综合战斗力，从而可以攻克强敌吗？你们不愿意迎难而上，那还用什么异能战斗，不如去城外种地！”

亚尔曼一口唾沫一个钉地数落完毕，满室皆静。

众人僵硬地仰躺着，纷纷露出羞愧的神情。Steve则欣慰地颔首，旋即叼着的面包又被某只爪子推着往里塞了一口。他无奈失笑，干脆垂首咀嚼，将半个面包消灭了个干净。

然而同伴立刻递来了第二个，随后猫视眈眈地看着他，监督之意鲜明。

Steve：“……”

在这样寸步不让的监督之下，Steve快速吃完了自己那份午餐，并在心中的《猫观察日记》上添了两笔——

喂猫和被猫喂是两个概念。  
猫爪扣着满满当当的猫食盒，霸道地敲着表示——你不吃完，这事儿没完。

Bucky递上水壶，看着同伴喝了一口解了渴，这才结束监督，不再干涉他与亚尔曼的谈话了——在Steve被安德鲁列为袭击目标后，他便将注意力全然集中，紧接着同伴的受伤、淋湿与饥饿一一处理完毕后，他就像一枚走完了发条的机械表，失去推动力，旋即缓缓停走。

他坐在一楼大厅靠近门口的椅子上，仰首看着灰霾的天空，阴云密布的压抑令他联想到陈旧冰冷地下基地，那时的他总是不经意地望向金属顶，猜想着外面的天气。无论是晴空万里还是大雪纷飞，仿佛都象征着自由。直到他一次次地离开基地，天空的吸引力才逐渐消失，不是因为看腻了，而是因为他宁可沉睡，也不愿再去面对那些……那些什么？

好像有一大团的未知阴影堵塞于记忆中，令他越是回想便越是迷惘，还伴有心理上的不适与厌恶，整个人都十分难受……他知道，只要停止思考，就能回到先前的状态，空茫又平静地度日，然而他不愿放弃追索，他想要知道自己的身上究竟发生了什么。

亚尔曼虽然恨铁不成钢，却也没有完全对部下失望。他知道他们在废土时代也还算品行良好，又有异能辅助，当是可塑之才。只要进行针对性训练，再安排他们磨砺一番，重塑团队也指日可待。

所以他对Steve寄予厚望，待对方进食完毕，便与其讨论起了相关事宜。当他谈到如果安德鲁卷土重来，他们应当如何利用掩体进行反击时，金棕色短发的男人又一次回首，望向了同伴。

亚尔曼的心中长叹了一口气——第四次了。不到二十分钟的交谈里，男子四度回首，蹙眉、踟蹰、忧心，不一而足。

看着对方凝视同伴，抿紧唇线，他再也无法视若无睹，只能绅士地结束话题，闪到一边，给自己找点事做。他一边迈步一边腹诽——同处一室，至于这么挂念吗？相距三米也不行，必须片刻不离？

Steve不知亚尔曼的心理活动，他的注意力全然转移到了Bucky的身上——看着对方始终空洞迷惘地眺望着天空，他的心头沉甸甸的。

青年的侧影是那样地缄默与萧索，他知道对方一定是在整理记忆的碎片。对于常人而言触手可及的完整回忆，对于Bucky却是一地狼藉，捡拾那些碎片时，他或许会被划伤手，更有可能在镜面倒影中，见到意料之外的自己。

看着Bucky偶尔露出头疼、不堪重负的神情，他的心也跟着被刺痛。然而当对方坚强又执着地继续回忆时，他也会感到自豪与辛酸。

注视着那个孤独的侧影，他产生了强烈的冲动，想要陪伴、拥抱对方，他想紧紧地搂着Bucky，抚着他的背脊，告诉他自己会一直陪伴着他，无论是不堪回首的过去，还是风雨飘摇的未来，他都会与其一同面对，不离不弃。

他发现自己对Bucky的情感切实地发生了变化——先前Bucky为噩梦所扰的夜晚，他会揽着他，轻柔地顺气与安抚，尽管免不了担忧，心绪却也是理性平静的，因为他知道Bucky必然会直面“九头蛇”带来的恶果，他要做的便是支持与陪伴。然而当他对Bucky产生了微妙情愫的现在，他会因其失落迷惘而揪心，恨不得以身代之……

他知道，他已经没那么理性了。这就是特殊的情感带来的影响吗？

眼见Bucky摇着头，揉了揉太阳穴，再次空茫地仰首望向远方，他苦涩地抿唇——他似乎越来越见不得Bucky情绪低落了。他想让对方放下包袱，轻松快乐一些，哪怕只是暂时的。

他没有贸然上前打断Bucky的回忆，而是从背包中取出笔记本与铅笔，看了一眼枯坐的青年，随后跳过素描的部分，翻开空白的一页，专注地执笔作画。

大雨滂沱，地面满是深深浅浅的水洼，被斜飞的雨线打出一层蒙蒙白雾，乱人视线。

安德鲁抹了一把脸，眯起了眼。尽管争权失败被驱逐，又被这场大雨浇得湿透，但他的心思始终在离营前的一刻徘徊——

他素来信奉弱肉强食的丛林法则，便以为暴乱失败的结果必然是死亡，但亚尔曼那个烂好人头疼地看着自己，满脸的失望、挫败与遗憾，偏偏没有愤怒与嫌恶。想来他早就看透自己了，却只是一心维稳，这样的妇人之仁只能换来自己的唾弃。平心而论，若是暴动成功，作为胜者的自己未必会放他一条生路。

这种态度的对比是如此鲜明，再看自己安然分走一半资源、带走人手的现状，他五味杂陈，竟有些迷茫——他得到了自己的人马，可以重新创建势力，不再受人钳制，可以说是心想事成。然而那种隐约失去了什么的低落感，还是影响了他的心情，仿佛这个结果还谈不上完美。

他困惑片刻，便有些暴躁。下属见其脸色，立刻提议道：“Boss，为什么我们不打回去？他们肯定想不到！杀个回马枪正好！”

这个提议引燃了淋雨的诸人，他们纷纷附议，倒也热火朝天地聊开了——

“就是！这大风大雨的被赶出来，也太不人道了。”  
“现在过了午餐时段，我们投在土豆汤里的麻痹粉末，说不定已经见效了！”  
“那正好啊，兵不血刃地来场逆袭，酷毙了！”  
“凭什么他们能占着基地？我们那么多人要找地方住，日常的水电费都够呛。”

听着属下你一言我一语的，情绪都被煽动了起来，烦躁至极的安德鲁一挥手，一道电流没入脚下的水洼，蓝紫色的电蛇飞速游走，顿时镇住众人。

“你们说完了？跟着老子走你们当是离家出走，脾气散了再蹲回去？你们就这么点出息？怎么不干脆回家喝奶！”呵斥完毕，安德鲁四扫的目光下，已经无一人与他对视。

“有车有军火有食物，混不下去就是废物！真正的麻醉剂也在老子手上，明天带你们去猎头野牛，一周的消耗就有着落了！现在后悔的赶紧滚蛋，不然就闭上嘴，埋头闯出一条路来！”

安德鲁绝不承认自己没有杀回去的决心，他只是好马不吃回头草，高傲的自尊令他永不为自己的选择低头。

他强势的态度终究震慑了众人，在细碎地交流过后，一群人还是默默地在大雨中前行，将有限的运输车都用来装载物资。在他们的身后，那个熟悉的营地渐渐被厚实的雨幕模糊了……

“Bucky。”温柔的低唤令Bucky从破碎的记忆中回神，他侧身相望，见到的是端坐的同伴向自己招手，亲昵地招呼着“过来”。

他虽然迷惑，但仍毫不迟疑地起身，坐在了同伴拖来的椅子上。此时，他注意到对方的膝头摊着笔记本，右页空白，左页则画了个半满。凝神一看，方方正正的图案中线条复杂，竟是一个手绘的迷宫。

他诧异地看了对方一眼，得到了一个“就是这样”的微笑。

Steve确实想找点事令Bucky分心，于是纸上游戏便成为了便捷的选择。看着自己绘制的迷宫，他满意地递给同伴，不出意料地，Bucky了解了他的意图，并未拒绝这份好意。

见Bucky垂首观察路线，准备开始破解，他兀然意识到自己应该加上标注，表明迷宫的出入口。他提笔便补，只是原定的简单箭头被趣味化了，成为了一只蹲在右下角的猫，与一盘放在左上角的鱼。

Bucky：“……”——他想他知道方向了。

虽然觉得两枚标示有哪里不妥，有种被逗了的错觉，但Bucky也没有纠结于此，而是伸出食指，点上那只看起来跃跃欲试的猫儿，旋即指尖滑入了迷宫入口处，跟着延绵的墙壁转角，探索起了交织的通道。

Steve见Bucky愿意抛开忧思，配合他完成放松情绪的小游戏，不由得满足一笑，提笔在迷宫中添加趣味元素。

Bucky食指划动的速度越来越慢，因为他发现这是一个复迷宫，由若干个单迷宫组成。他有些诧异地看了同伴一眼，对方居然手绘了这么复杂的一个迷宫，可见其认真与用心良苦。

这么想着，他原本沉郁的心境明亮了些许，并产生了一种揉揉对方脑袋的冲动。他看了一眼那金棕色的短发，随后将注意力转向手中的笔记本，以大局视角分析起了这个迷宫——路线大致由右下方起，行至左上方，途经四个特具特色的单迷宫。第一个迷宫如同九曲回廊，路线蜿蜒，偶尔的岔路一眼便看得到尽头，不会误导视线。

Bucky的食指转过一个个直角，忽然顿住了，他指着被画于前方的一枚三叶草，用疑惑的眼神表示询问。

Steve停下笔，低笑着解释道：“你捡到了幸运三叶草，之后如果走到死路，可以消耗它来重新选路。”

Bucky颔首，又瞥了一眼男子笔下画了一半的宝剑，挑起眉梢，饶有兴致地继续“行走”。

离开第一个单迷宫后，他进入了一块闭合回路区域，连续两次不回头地走回原点后，他终于试探性地走入岔路，拾取了一个指南针。Steve笑着取过笔记本，三两下画出了几枚猫爪印指路。Bucky撇了撇嘴，根据提示走出了闭合回路。

在捡到一株轮伞花序直立草本植物后，Bucky终于忍不住问道：“这是什么？”

Steve眼角微弯，语调轻快：“这是猫薄荷。”

Bucky：“猫…薄荷？它有什么用？”  
Steve：“可以召唤出一只猫，为你而战。”  
Bucky：“……”

正说着，Bucky便遇到了一条挡路的蛇，对方昂首吐信，来者不善。

Steve：“没有武器就不能直接战斗，要用猫薄荷吗？”  
Bucky：“用吧……”

于是Steve刷刷几笔，添了一只炸毛的猫儿骑在蛇身上，拎着它的七寸处，耀武扬威，四周飞舞着猫毛与断裂的蛇牙。Bucky沉默片刻，绕过了两只打斗的动物，继续前行。

在避让陷阱的过程中，Bucky终于习惯了这个童话式的迷宫，并与同伴聊起了希腊神话与中世纪初期的迷宫文化。Steve甚至画起了沙特尔大教堂的简易结构图，证实进入教堂中心前，需要拐过28个弯，正是迷宫在宗教信仰方面的运用。

Steve从文艺复兴时期谈到三十年战争，由“瑞典轮”画到“特洛伊堡垒”，见自己感兴趣的话题能令Bucky听得津津有味，便格外有成就感。他想到当初瘦小内向的自己夹着一本画册，只有Bucky不断地给予欣赏与鼓励，心头便一阵温软，连看向青年的眼神都不自觉地染上柔情。

不远处的亚尔曼赶紧转开目光，被“躺尸”的同伴差点绊倒后，终于忍不住腹诽——同伴离你三米远，就恨不得想尽办法引起他的注意，坐一起说说笑笑一刻不停，还怎么都看不够，真是够了！恋爱中的人都是这么黏糊的吗？

他怀疑地瞥了一眼那陈旧的笔记本，猜测着上面是写着情诗还是告白。

Bucky进入了下一个单迷宫，深入探索了半边后，被困于死路。他认真地查看起了整个地形布局，很快，便发现了该迷宫竟然有两个入口，通往接壤的两块独立区域，而出口在另一侧。

他果断用掉了先前捡到的幸运三叶草，换了一个入口，重新探索。

见Bucky已经能熟练使用趣味道具，Steve口吻轻松地介绍着，彷如一名导游：“这是波罗的海型迷宫，有两个入口，克里特式迷宫则有一个入口……”

Bucky听着听着，侧首相询：“以前你喜欢手绘建筑，什么时候开始研究迷宫的？”

Steve：“在这个时代醒来后，我去神盾局的图书馆恶补了不少文明历史，在建筑学这块见到了‘迷园’（maze gardens）的照片，就顺势查阅了迷宫的资料，挺有趣的。”

画迷宫就是为了转移Bucky的注意力，Steve因此而变得十分健谈。他讲述了神盾局利用几何迷宫困住了小型陆行变异动物，并投放其天敌、观察智力进化的实验。当变异飞蛇进化到能轻易越过迷宫时，实验终止。

Steve：“他们做了上百组实验，证明废土时代的动物并不局限于遗传变异。它们的进化速度较快，能很好地适应环境，好在还没有明显的智力进化案例，顶多是变得更狡诈一些。”

说完，他笑着换了个比较轻松的话题：“你还记得我喜欢画建筑？”

“布鲁克林大桥上，你画了一个多小时的夜景，冷得哆嗦，手却很稳，成稿恢弘壮丽。”Bucky笑着复述了代表回忆的梦境——或许是自小一同成长的缘故，他发现自己对Steve极为亲近熟稔，只要对方起个头，便能轻易地接上当年的话题，丝毫不像个失忆者。

在破碎的记忆黑洞之外，这样一块明亮清朗的安全区域氤氲着温情，所以他很喜欢与Steve交谈的亲近与放松感，辅以对方不凡的身手与二人深厚的情谊，心理上的安全感确立，格外地踏实可靠。

看着Bucky坐在自己的身边，Steve侧首而笑，声线低柔：“对，那时你就在旁边，一直陪着我。”

那时的自己因没法入伍而心情不佳，Bucky便亦步亦趋地跟着，时而无声陪伴，时而温言开解……当他们并肩踏上回家的路时，大街被路灯照亮，他的心情已然回暖，百废待兴。

七十多年后的今天，二人的目光不经意间相接，相同的回忆与感悟凝滞了时光，温柔的笑意点亮了视野，彼此默契于心。

对于那时瘦弱又不得志的自己，Bucky的陪伴就像一抹温暖的阳光，日复一日地照耀在他的心头。而他们相识近一个世纪，是如此地熟稔、亲如手足，以至于所有的谢意都无须宣之于口，只愿铭记于心。

沉醉于那池春水般含笑的绿眸中，Steve情不自禁地心跳加速，眼前仿若浮现了Bucky被自己蒙上双眼，压上矮墙的姿态……不知何时，冷硬的黑色面罩不翼而飞，露出了浅绯色的双唇，唇吻翕辟，开合变幻的唇线吸引了他全部的注意力，耳畔若有似无的低语则化为嗡嗡声，堵塞了他的思维。

“Steve？”同伴看着自己发呆的感觉陌生且有趣， Bucky疑惑侧首，低唤了一声。

Steve诧然回神，立时垂首移开目光，终止了如有魔力的对视。他点着笔记本上的迷宫，生硬地转了话题：“你快到迷宫中心了。”

Bucky闻言望去，见到了自己一直很在意的守关Boss——一只巨大的章鱼伸出腕足，蜿蜒匍匐，霸道地占据了整块空间，令人无法通行。

Bucky：“你之前说，没有武器就不能直接战斗？”  
Steve：“对，体型悬殊嘛。”

Bucky瞥了一眼迷宫右下角的小猫，再看了看面目可憎的巨型章鱼，撇了撇嘴，用指尖“走”向远处的一柄长剑。拾取武器后，他通过闭合回路绕了一圈，重新进入迷宫中心，直面守关Boss。

Steve想象着猫儿背着剑、或者叼着剑柄迎战的模样，不由莞尔。他伸出手，解说道：“猜拳吧。六条腕足，胜一次就能砍断一条。”

起先Bucky只是将注意力集中在同伴的手势上，预判后出招应对。然而同样作为超级战士，Steve的反应敏捷、动作迅速，结果四局两胜。

Bucky抿紧唇线，随意地指定了两条腕足砍断，其后看着还剩下四条腕足的章鱼，踟蹰不前。很快他便发现自己进入了思维盲区——360度铺开的腕足并不需要全部清除，只要在蜿蜒蛇形的腕足间清理出一条通道，就能快速通过关卡。

这么一想，他再仔细地辨认图形，便发现六条蛇形的腕足同样组成了一个小型迷宫，如网般交织铺开，只有排雷般谨慎探索，才能打通出路。

Steve看着Bucky用食指尖比划了两圈，随后双眼一亮地找自己继续猜拳，不由得宠溺一笑，按照对方的出拳习惯喂了招，连输两局。

“不算，重来，不准放水。”Bucky智珠在握，心情不错，便也不介意同伴的“作弊之举”了，仅是要求公平游戏。

Steve无奈耸肩，重开两局，输赢对半。Bucky赢得一局，指着其中一条腕足，毫不犹豫地指挥道：“砍它。”

Steve提起铅笔橡皮，涂抹片刻后，这条腕足断于一旁，横穿整个迷宫中心的通路终于被清理出来了。Bucky势如破竹地运用道具，连连过关，直冲到右上方的出口，成就感满溢而出。

看着青年微微扬起下颌，Steve就像在看一只骄傲的猫儿，含笑赋予了肯定：“很不错，通关了。”

“能在短时间内设计出这样的迷宫，你也不错。”Bucky满足一笑，投桃报李地夸奖了对方。体验到了纸上游戏的趣味性，他被挑起了兴致，垂首看向厚厚的笔记本，跃跃欲试的神情就像看到了鱼儿的猫。

“前面还有没有？”想到前面几页可能有迷宫的雏形，Bucky食指大动，伸出手准备翻页。

Steve瞬间想起了什么，面庞泛红的同时立刻探手，一把按住了调皮的爪子。

事实上，笔记本前几页不过是些生活记录与手绘地图、写生素描。然而其中有几幅Bucky的肖像素描，令事无不可对人言的Steve踟蹰了——七十多年前身着军装温柔而笑的Bucky、换上机械臂沉默保养枪械的Bucky、还有在被窝中睡得正香的Bucky……

第一幅曾用于缅怀逝去的挚友，仿若生命凝于琥珀中的永恒；第二幅记录了青年身上的变化，沧桑的外在掩不住熟悉的灵魂；第三幅则是近在咫尺的温软睡颜，静谧、平和又温馨……

想到自己因无法直面内心，而特意支走Bucky后，充满矛盾与愧疚感的那个下午……在山谷中回忆着同伴那清晨的睡颜，落笔成画，方才获得了心灵上的宁静。笔下舒展的线条犹如眷恋的目光，细细地勾勒着青年的侧颜，美好又满足。

这些认真着墨的人物素描，本可以光明正大地和盘托出的。然而不知何时起，自己落笔时彷如注入了一分缱绻的思慕，令画像的性质起了微末的变化……Steve难以处之泰然，他甚至不知作画时饱满的情感，会不会被Bucky读出。

所以当Bucky试图翻页时，他下意识地按住了对方的手，旋即便意识到了这无异于欲盖弥彰。面对同伴疑惑的神情，他的大脑有瞬间空白，随后飞快地用另一个动作打破僵局，吸引对方的注意力——

他执起青年的右手，将左手覆于其上，感慨道：“你的手很冷。”

Bucky看着同伴以双手交握着自己的右手，感受着指关节与手背传来的阵阵暖意，他迟疑片刻，微微侧转手腕，令手背贴合对方的掌心，完整地接收了传递而来的温暖。他惬意地眯起了眼，不经意间便将翻页的打算抛诸脑后。

Steve几乎可以感受到地上直射而来的诸多视线，大庭广众之下进行这样亲密的互动，他难以自抑地热烫了面庞。尽管窘迫、羞赧接踵而来，但他还是没有放开双手，而是认认真真地捂暖了被掌心包覆的右手，并在内心自我催眠——我只是在和一只猫儿握爪而已。

看着素来冷漠的黑衣青年牵起唇角，亚尔曼腾出一只手，分不清是扶额还是捂眼——写写画画，猜拳说笑，还要牵牵小手……不就是恋个爱吗？要不要这么甜腻和旁若无人？

就在他遮挡视线的档口，小腿突然被绊了一下，整个人一个踉跄，差点扑倒在下属身上——他应大伙的要求，抽空投喂动弹不得的众人，要是这一摔结实了，手中的面包就都变成披萨了。

他忿忿垂首，只见黑人邓肯慢悠悠地收回一条腿，咧开嘴，用两排格外白皙的牙齿嘲笑他道：“是不是觉得别人喂食卿卿我我，你投喂起来就活像二十条哈士奇的铲屎官？”

亚尔曼：“…………”

被噎得语塞后，亚尔曼也阴恻恻一笑，挑了个面包，掰了道口子，然后当着邓肯的面，往里面挤了一堆辣椒酱。在对方不可置信的眼神中，他不怀好意地笑道：“给你解热镇痛，促进食欲。”

邓肯：“等、等等，我……”  
亚尔曼：“等不及了！”

说完，亚尔曼将加了料的面包塞入部下口中，堵住了那张能气死他的嘴。随后，他看着地上众多爆笑的、嗷嗷待哺的同伴，不由得想起铲屎官的比喻，顿时悲从中来——人与人的差别怎么就这么大呢？

邓肯：“唔、唔唔！！”

在依次喂饱二十几个同伴后，众人勉强从全身麻痹的状态中解脱出来，至少能坐起身了。

亚尔曼长舒一口气，起身上前，向两名强援道：“按照安德鲁的脾气，过了一个多小时都没反攻倒算，应该就不会再杀个回马枪了，我想他是真的离开了。”

说到这里，他摸了摸鼻子，对团队分裂依然感到有些遗憾，但排除了隐患的轻松之感也随之而来。海阔凭鱼跃，天高任鸟飞，他知道，锤炼过后的团队会发展得更好。

Steve看了眼淅淅沥沥的雨幕，在征求了亚尔曼的意见过后，决定不带这群乌合之众去雨里摸打滚爬了，改为室内理论教学。空谈的效果不佳，他被纸上的迷宫游戏激发了灵感，决定图文并茂地解析变异生物与应对方针。

Bucky收回自己被捂暖的右手，看着同伴胸有成竹的模样，笑着颔首附议。

亚尔曼立刻找来了纸笔，用钉子将四张纸拼在墙上，做成了简易的白板。Steve则执笔涂抹，开始了教学。

虽然在这个废土时代苏醒不过三年，Steve却有着在神盾局的历练，见识过各种实验与理论，执行了形形色色的任务，对废土的了解并不亚于一名土生土长的“新人类”。

他曾质疑过神盾局封锁资料的行为，但废土形如一盘散沙的势力分布，也注定了平民无法得到强有力的庇护。他不能改变三足鼎立、割据为王的局面，但至少可以传播基础变异论，强化守护自由城镇的武装力量。

“失乐园”中作为实验幸存者的低阶变种人，正从散兵游勇向有组织有纪律的雇佣兵团过渡，他们拥有实战经验，数度死里逃生，却从未以系统性的目光看待受到辐射的变异生物。所以当Steve将变异特性分类梳理、解析时，他们颇有受益匪浅之感。

亚尔曼坐在前列，起先还想着终于脱离了一边被虐狗一边要喂狗的窘境，渐渐地便越听越认真，连长时间仰首看着白纸上的涂抹，以至于脖颈僵硬都忽略了。

废土上的生物变异，最常见的是体型巨大化、力大无穷与石肤铁甲，这点在陆行生物上尤为明显。“失乐园”每十天狩猎一次变异野牛，正属于此类。凡是体型巨大的变异生物，普遍速度不快，对抗时可以通过灵活跑位来闪避攻击，身手矫健者更可以通过战术滑铲、翻滚等方式，闪过踩踏，直面野兽柔软的腹部。

这类生物体外的弱点在于五官、腹部、关节与盔甲覆盖不周的间隙，Steve以Bucky击杀野牛的方式为例，着重介绍了近距离攻击五官的战术。

期间，Bucky坐在一旁，仰首看着同伴侃侃而谈的姿态，恍若回到了二战时的军事作战会议中，Steve一身挺拔的军装，条理清晰地解析战役，卓尔不群的模样轻易便能吸引所有人的目光，散发着别样的光彩。或许这就是一种领袖气质，沉稳可靠，令人全身心地交付信任……

当年的场景历历在目，哪怕回忆起来恍如隔世，也能令青年由衷地露出笑容。

此时，Steve分析到了飞行系的变异生物，它们大多迅捷灵敏、攻击性强，弱点在于缺乏防御手段，以灵活闪避或铁爪钢翼避免伤害。对于这类对手，有效的打击有声波、投网、火力覆盖等等。

谈到火力，术业有专攻，Steve看向一旁的同伴，却因其充满怀念感的笑容而晃了神。话音停顿片刻，他方才从那醉人的微笑中回神，轻咳了一声，温言道：“Bucky，讲解一下针对飞行生物的火力覆盖好么？”

“好。”Bucky心情不错，低应了一声，随后向众人分析起了霰弹枪的特点。亚尔曼立刻从部下那儿取了几支不同型号的枪械，作为样品供青年讲解。

Bucky先是介绍了由C-More Systems开发的XM26轻型霰弹枪系统，由M16A2或M4A1卡宾枪与轻型附件组合而成，可以发射破门弹、00号鹿弹等诸多特种弹药，便于根据不同作战要求而配搭。

亚尔曼越听越上心，很快便带来了一份库存武器清单。Bucky勾选了一战时期当中泵动式设计的Winchester M1917，令其免于蒙尘。他令众人采用可提高装填速度的可拆式弹匣供弹，又讲解了发射独头弹时，如何为了精准度更换有膛线的枪管。

十个男人，八个爱枪。在Bucky兼顾理论与实用性的讲解中，众人皆露出一副津津有味的陶醉神情，好几个枪械爱好者都挪到了前排，就为了看清一些，跟着青年的动作将自己的枪械拆开组装一遍。

Steve起先还看着诸人全情投入的模样，后来也渐渐为Bucky娴熟的动作所吸引。看着那骨节分明的右手灵活地于枪身上游走，仿若精心弹奏乐器般，充满了行云流水的韵律感。而那条泛着金属光泽的机械臂，正有力地持着枪，仿佛与冰冷的兵器融为一体，散发着寒冬般凛冽的美感。

枪械配件在众人手中传递，每个人都试图改进自己的枪支，被黑衣青年改良过的成品更蹿升为抢手货，以至于授课完毕后，Bucky已然两手空空。他坐着耸了耸肩，莞尔一笑，仰首看向立于身侧的青年时，微扬的下颌透出了几分骄傲、自豪与满足。

Steve也跟着笑了，他觉得这样的Bucky格外灵动鲜活，令他忍不住想触碰。他伸出手去，拂过青年微弯的刘海，温柔地拨至耳后。他双唇微动，却没发出什么声响——夸奖也好，慰问也罢，想必一个对视便能令对方全然了解，这便是多年培养出的默契，无人可替代。

Bucky扬起唇角，微弯的眼眸令翠色的双瞳闪烁着清亮的光泽。改装成品皆已下发，他百无聊赖地摆弄着自己的装备，很快便触到了半覆面式的黑色面具。指尖抚过那冷硬的触感，他兀然仰首，望向了同伴的面庞，双眼微眯，似是在回忆与辨认之前发生的事。

Steve见状，目光一跳。不知是不是心理作用，他总觉得青年的目光逡巡着自己的面部下方，最后定格于唇上。他飞快地扭过头去，找亚尔曼搭话，以免再慢一步就会被Bucky发现二者之间的关联。

在他的身后，青年迷惑地侧首，摩挲着手中的面具，随后看着同伴僵硬的背影，牵起一抹饶有兴味的笑容。

热火朝天的枪械教学过后，趁着众人动手实践改装，Steve执笔，挥挥洒洒地画着……很快，各种形态的常见变异生物便跃然纸上，其中一条变异巨蜥细节清晰，尤为显眼。

“还记得吗？”注意到同伴的目光，Steve笑着问道。  
“这是……地底那条？”  
“对，就是被你干掉的那条。”

Bucky挑起眉梢，看着同伴敲了敲墙，引起众人的注意，开始讲解多次变异生物。

如果说变异野牛的庞大体型与势大力沉相结合，锻造出了一部生物推土机，那么经过了三次、乃至四次以上变异的生物，便堪称Boss级别的敌人了。它们拥有多元化的能力，攻防一体，战斗力强悍。这样的生物常见于种群首领，当它们指挥整个族群发动攻击时，便能形成恐怖的兽潮，势不可挡。

而Steve与Bucky在地下遇到的变异巨蜥，则是特殊的地理环境形成的。它没有天敌的威胁，能通过食腐或者捕捉变异鼠，进一步造成自身异变，长年累月之后，便获得了石鳞、钢尾、巨大化与变色之能。在漆黑一片的地下世界，这样强大的爬行动物几乎是致命的。

所以当Steve以此作为试题，让众人思考对策时，抓耳挠腮的景象便随处可见。好在集思广益，大伙儿很快就有了头绪，并彼此推翻与论证——

“这种皮糙肉厚的巨无霸，正面强攻肯定没戏了……”  
“再大也是蜥蜴，腹部应该没有石鳞护体，可以像钻车底那样，下去干它一炮！”  
“干你妹，就蜥蜴那短腿，随便一个趴伏就把你压成三明治了。”  
“哈哈哈就算它稳稳地爬过去，拖着的长尾巴也能将你碾成肉泥。”

“要不我们合力将它推倒？乌龟那样肚皮朝天，估计一时半会儿就爬不起来了。”  
“你当是那群流莺，说推就推？要不要抹点油润个滑先？”  
“嘿，正经点成不？我倒觉得这个主意有点意思，我们人多势众，如果能开装甲车就更好了，油门一轰撞翻丫的！”  
“别忘了我们的‘超能力’！撼地制造地陷，藤蔓桎梏绑缚，大力士上前角力，多措并举，总能控制住它一会儿……”  
“对，让火力手待命，一旦它侧翻，就可以对着那软肚皮狂轰滥炸了！”

看着众人群策群力，Steve满意而笑——他的目的就是从根本上扭转诸人对大型变异生物的畏惧之心，他始终记得黄昏的城外，四辆装甲车被一头重伤濒死的变异野牛追袭的荒谬感。

授人以鱼不如授人以渔，对于多次变异生物，他引导众人解构特性、分析弱点、制定作战计划……

一旦养成了这样的习惯，他们再遇见强大的变异生物时，首先产生的是战术对抗的思维，而非转身就跑的恐惧——当未知的强大变为已知的能力组合后，多次变异生物也就被揭开了神秘面纱，不复高高在上的威慑力。

Steve总结了众人的建议，随后结合地下的黑暗环境，提出了变色隐匿的危险性，强调了要分出人手保持光源稳定，这也是为狙击手创造出手的机会。之后，他详述了Bucky当时的作战方案——以战术手电致盲、狙击双眼、激怒巨兽、向食道内部发射榴弹，一系列临场反应行云流水般构成毙敌战术，完全规避了敌方石鳞护体、力大无穷的优势。

对于同伴的出色与强大，Steve的赞赏之情溢于言表。而成为众人视线焦点的Bucky，却对那些敬仰钦佩的目光视若无睹——他正看着Steve不自然的侧身动作，确认同伴脖颈上的伤势未愈，只能通过转肩带动身体，以达到侧首的目的。

这个发现令他不悦地抿唇，随后思考起了晚餐食谱需要添加含锌量丰富的食物，还是补充葡萄糖、蛋白质或维生素……然而废土匮乏的物资注定他凑不齐食材，想到这里，Bucky更不愉快了。

【“这一周改善伙食就靠你了。”】  
【“想吃一回炖菜。”】

Bucky忆起同伴以低柔的嗓音向自己提出要求，冷峻的神情便柔和了些许——无论Steve有什么想法与愿望，他都想满足他。

Steve一直是个先人后己的人，他愿意为他人、为和平、为秩序、为自由而永不停歇地付出，却很少顾及自身的需求。对于这样无私的Steve Rogers，Bucky情不自禁地想去关怀与照顾，何况被需要的感觉很好，他喜欢那样亲昵的仰赖，从对方含笑的眸中，他仿佛可以看见一个纯粹的自己。

反正Steve将亚尔曼首付的300点都转给了自己，结合食堂免费供应的面包，弄出点合口味的菜色总没问题——Bucky正计划着，忽然感到所有人的目光都汇聚到了自己身上。

Steve看着同伴走了神，无奈又宠溺地提示道：“对于移动壁垒般的大型变异生物，给点枪械方面的意见吧？”

Bucky闻言回神，很快便在专业领域进入了状态，禁止了众人对铁甲石鳞浪费子弹。经过山谷中的变异野牛一战，他对诸人中等偏下的枪法心中有底，便推荐了M500转轮手枪——与其让他们远距离乱射，不如在接近目标后猝然开火，提高精度与杀伤力。

M500发射子弹的动能是“沙漠之鹰”的两倍，堪称手枪中的大炮，达到了大威力步枪的杀伤力。此外，他结合库存清单，又推荐了专攻大型动物的莱恩鲍尔.500，与具备步枪威力的汤普生Contender G2。

作为团队中唯一的狙击手，尼尔森努力掩饰自己的沮丧失望，听着黑衣青年讲解特殊的装填。看着对方向下折起枪管、手工填入子弹的动作，他感到自己的雄心壮志也被皱巴巴地团起，一枪轰向远方——

在山谷之战中，他失手了的同时，也见识到了强援那精妙绝伦的枪法，为自己挽回了失误。自那时起，他便告诫自己一定要努力特训，不再做依靠异能的半吊子狙击手，而是化身为一颗致命的毒牙，成为团队中最可靠的存在。他将黑衣青年视为偶像，听着教官讲解那些雷厉风行的突击战术后，更是在心中将对方奉为枪神一般的存在。

然而就在刚才，他被告知要换下心爱的狙击枪，拿起那些粗犷的手炮与众人一同作战，岂是一个失落了得。

“喂——”对于失魂落魄的走神者，Bucky不满地唤了一声，随后安排道，“在这些三脚猫中，就你的枪法还行。自制麻醉弹就别用了，武器也换成反器材步枪，NTW-20就不错，更换枪机、枪管、瞄准装置和弹匣就能变成NTW-14.5，野战条件下，不需要专门的工具，1分钟内就能转换口径，很方便。”

“20毫米弹打击地面目标与低空悬停的飞行生物都没问题，14.5毫米高射机枪的穿甲燃烧弹或曳光弹则可以远程破甲，为队友导向，制敌先机……”

亚尔曼边听边记录，不时自语“穿甲弹够用”、“曳光弹我去进货”，尼尔森则张着嘴，怔怔地看着黑衣青年，说不出话来。渐渐地，周围同伴艳羡的目光点燃了他，看着偶像对着自己的傻样皱眉，尼尔森诧异的表情终于化为惊喜，猛地一合掌，大声道：“没问题！我记下了，一定天天练习精准度与组装速度，我一定行的！”

“哈哈哈，你是小学生向老师汇报吗？”  
“傻样，你都快咬到舌头了。”  
“别浪费我们的子弹啊，那个可贵了。”  
“以后致命一击就靠你了，好好干！”

在众人善意的调侃与鼓励中，尼尔森一腔热情重燃。他重重地点着头，感动地吸了吸鼻子——被强援记着的感觉很好，被对方认真安排的感觉很好，受到同伴们信任的感觉更是好到爆表，他觉得此时的自己干劲满满，简直无所不能！

Bucky不明白对方为什么感激地看着自己，他有些不自在地撇过头去，却对上了另一道温柔含笑的目光。Steve看着逐渐融入群体的青年，用笑容无声鼓励对方——做得很棒。

Bucky撇了撇嘴，一副不在意的模样，心中则被淡淡的喜悦充盈了。他不知自己的眼角眉梢都带着笑意，仅是在心底默默地计划着——晚上加一道甜品吧。

不知何时起，雨淅淅沥沥地变小了。中了麻痹粉的众人均已恢复了行动力，却仍围坐在一楼大厅中，投入地听着教官传授野外生存、近身战斗与远程射击的技巧。

亚尔曼看着诸人皆是听得津津有味，想象着特训后团队风貌焕然一新，他满意一笑——这群小兔崽子总算能实实在在地学到点东西，也算对得起他力排众议、硬挤出的贡献点了。

感受到一旁的目光，他侧首望去，只见邓肯黑着脸、顶着一张香肠嘴，一脸怨念地看着他。想到自己辣到喷火的恶作剧，亚尔曼心虚地低咳一声，将自己的水递了过去。黑人邓肯抹了一把大冬天冒出的汗，削了他一眼，随后喝干了瓶中的水，就算揭过了这一页。

Bucky看着Steve圈圈划划，反手放下笔，向众人分析片刻，再从身后的桌上拿起笔，继续标注……几次循环过后，青年忽然探出右手，覆上了桌上的铅笔。与此同时，Steve反手拿笔，顿时握到了光滑的手背，整个人动作一滞。

掌心的温度流转，Steve僵硬地回首，见到的就是Bucky抽出手、将笔递给他的体贴模样，大睁着的双眼看起来还有些无辜。

巧合吧——他这么想着，低咳了一声，道谢并转移了注意力，只是握拳的动作还是有些不自然。在他的身后，Bucky餍足地眯眼，扬起下颌与唇角，这样的神情若是被Steve见了，一定会比喻成偷了腥的猫。

“教官，我圈得对吗？”团队中，最年轻的巴德看着Steve，小心翼翼地问道——就在变异巨蜥的实例过后，他们每个人都被要求上前，挑一款变异生物轮廓图，圈出自认为是弱点的部位，供点评与教学分析。

他人小，恢复得慢，等全身的麻痹感褪去后，图册上只剩下各种形态狰狞的变异昆虫了。看着捷足先登的同伴们对着他挤眉弄眼，小个子苦恼地挠了挠头，选了看起来最无害的变异蜻蜓。

巴德的目光刷过咀嚼式口器、有钩刺的细足、挺直的棍尾，斟酌过后，在复眼与长翅上画了圈。Steve接过笔，在少年期待的目光中夸奖了他，并补充了教学分析：“变异昆虫头部射击不易，可以重点打击两对翅膀。蜻蜓膜质的翅膀长而窄，极为脆弱，上面加厚的翼眼以角质组织帮助蜻蜓消除了颤振的危害，一旦被攻破，就会坠亡。”

“此外，蜻蜓的视力极佳，能清晰地分辨空中飞行的猎物，咀嚼式口器发达，飞行能力也很出彩，可以高速旋回、甚至后退飞行，变异后就成为了空中的杀手。所以作战时宁可地对空，也不要使用悬浮、飞行等异能，会彻底陷入被动。神盾局的直升机便因此报废过两架，要引以为戒。”

Steve结合自己所见的各种实例，将每一款手绘变异生物都分析了一遍，圈出弱点，标记重点。画满了的四张纸被亚尔曼慎重地装订在一块儿，成为了团队的怪物图鉴。

“除了少量突变能力，大部分的变异生物都被加强了原本的特性，所以在出发作战之前，可以查阅它们原本的习性，或者请教相关学者——这个时代雇佣他们并不昂贵，有时候只要提供一些变异样本就行了。”Steve以玩笑的口吻说着，眨了眨眼，结束了这堂漫长的理论课。

除了“深渊”的魔物，大部分常见的变异类型都已分析到位，他这才感到口干舌燥，自然地反手探向水瓶，动作却是一滞——方才在众目睽睽之下，不小心握到猫爪的瞬间还是带来了冲击。明明只是一件不经意的小事儿，心跳却会随之加速，Steve觉得自己似乎更渴了。

倏尔，空悬着的手中被塞入了水瓶，回首望去，见到的正是同伴递水的动作。

“谢了。”说完，Steve便仰首一鼓作气地喝了半瓶，仿佛在给自己降温。

Bucky看向亚尔曼，道：“快日落了，课结束了。”

亚尔曼整理着手中的材料，闻言爽快地应了，起身将二人送了出去——这个下午学到的经验与技巧，若是全都消化完毕，也能令他们的战斗素养上一个台阶了。

看着二人并肩离开的背影，洒脱又自在，他不禁有些羡慕。随后，他百般无奈地回过头去，看着自家二十几只嗷嗷待哺的哈士奇，有气无力地道：“准备开饭。”

“嗷~老大你太善解人意了！”  
“听得太认真，饿得不行了。”  
“雨都停了，去食堂！”

一窝蜂的饿狼从身边经过，亚尔曼扶上额头，懒得再看。黑人邓肯慢悠悠地走了出来，拍了拍铲屎官的肩膀，表示其任重而道远。


	30. 入对

结束了一下午的教学后，Steve跟着Bucky走向食堂。看着同伴绷紧的斜方肌与三角肌，他笑着落后一步，伸手替其捏了捏肩膀，调侃道：“放松点，你看起来就像要上战场。”

Bucky从缺乏食材的设想中惊醒，耸了耸肩，笑着接受建议。

“失乐园”的食堂分为三部分，外部布满桌椅，可供一半的人同时用餐；中部是大厨房；内部则是小型的双温冷库。

二人穿过嘈杂的外部，在大厨房内找到了食材的管理者。见到对方缺失一臂与一耳的身形，二人微微诧异了一下，Bucky在想独臂男子应该怎样整理冷库，Steve则将更多的关注点，放在了团队不会抛弃伤兵这一点上。

波特天性乐观，见到二人便挥起单手，友好地招呼道：“教官是吧？绕场跑时见过你们，放马一样地将那群懒鬼溜得满场跑，好样的！白天我必须坐镇冷库，不然就跟着锻炼锻炼了。”

注意到二人善意的打量，他笑着解嘲：“我在逃跑时被变异螳螂一刀斩下，如果那时勇敢点，说不定断的就是手枪而不是手了。好在团队挺有人情味的，将我放在了这个清闲的岗位上——别看我手不好使，搬点东西出入库还是没问题的。”

说完，他单手做出一个托举的动作，面前的桌子顿时摇摇晃晃地浮空，随后平移到房间的西北角，平稳落地，放置妥当。

Steve：“是念动力吗？看起来很方便。”  
波特：“没错，可惜级别太低，入不了兄弟会的门槛。”  
Steve：“没什么好可惜的，你的团队比他们的更温暖，这就足够了。”

“说得也是。”波特释然一笑，尽职地向二人介绍了起来——他负责管理各类食材，队员们用积分兑换即可。不过一般而言，众人都懒得特意开伙，总是一边吃着免费提供的面包与土豆汤，一边报怨不止。

“这就是我们的镇团之宝——土豆，大厨可以做出七八种吃法，2点积分一个，价廉物美，轻松管饱。”波特举着干燥的块茎，自豪地介绍着。

Bucky翻动着屋角处堆放的土豆，搓去上面新鲜的泥土，联想着各种粗糙的蒸煮炖烤，一脸嫌弃。

波特见状，轻咳一声，又推荐起了其它蔬菜。Steve查看着杂货架上陈列的日用品与烟酒，感慨着这儿无异于一个小型杂货店了。

Bucky：“有肉类吗？”  
波特：“有，都在冷库里呢。不过肉类都是净化过的，比较贵，拳头大的牛肉就要40点积分。”

说完，波特瞅了一眼对方蹙眉的神情，补充道：“这还是比市场价略低一些的结果……不过我们这里支持以物易物，可以用手头多余的物资来换一些食材，改善伙食。”

Bucky抿唇，有些抗拒这个提议——Steve给他300点积分打理7天生活，100点用作生活储备，那么一天能动用的伙食费不超30点，只是在免费面包的基础上，用来改善伙食而已。他也能用手头多余的子弹枪械换上两份肉食，但这并非长久之策，想来Steve也会反对。

这么一算，每天就只能添一些麦片、通心粉和蔬菜之类的，换不了几次肉食。

看着青年双眉深锁的模样，Steve叹道：“多大的事儿？有蔬菜吃就很不错了，别多想了。而且我们还有亚尔曼送的风干牛肉、集市买的鱼罐头，偶尔加餐也很丰盛。”

Bucky勉为其难地颔首，正想挑选些炖菜的材料，眼角余光扫到同伴包着绷带的脖颈，便沉下脸来，不容置喙地安排道：“这里有我就行了，你回去休息。”

Steve跟着侧首，见到制服肩上风干的血迹，苦笑了一下，接受了青年霸道的指挥。临走前，他宽慰道：“煮什么都行，我不挑食。”

Bucky：“好，回见。”

送走Steve后，Bucky专心地选材。价值4积分的卷心菜一颗，4积分的胡萝卜一根，5积分的西红柿两个，外加土豆两个，便形成了对普通人而言极为奢侈的蔬菜宴。

支付总计22点积分时，Bucky随口问道：“你们这儿谁厨艺好？”

波特：“看烤箱那儿，在烤面包的姑娘看见了吗？叫兰妮，狙击手尼尔森的女朋友，做菜像变魔术！酸辣土豆丝、着火的热锅好吃到爆，可惜我们后勤人手少，她大部分时间都在为大伙儿烤面包，偶尔才给尼尔森开小灶……开始我们还不知道他为什么找个亚裔，现在看来，这小子太贼了！”

波特一脸的垂涎与羡慕嫉妒恨，Bucky见那姑娘在饭点确实忙碌，也就没有打扰，转身抱着一堆食材找了个空着的炉灶，开始准备工作。

Steve回到三楼宿舍，简单整理了一下，随后脱下染血的制服，去一旁的浴室洗净，晾出。

洗了把脸，换上便装后，独自站在空荡荡的卧室中，他有些怅然若失。侧首看向靠在一起的盾与枪械，回想起Bucky总是在保养枪支时，顺便替自己擦拭盾牌，随后将两者靠于一处，仿佛并肩作战时的守望相助，他不由得露出笑容……

从何时起，只要分开便会挂怀？

如果人在心不在的话，固守原地也毫无意义。

想通这一点的Steve展颜，开朗的笑容如同晴空，驱散了迟疑与沉郁。他将储备的肉食打了个包，拎着便出了门。

赶往食堂的路上，他想起二人之间有些别扭下午，自己驻守山谷，Bucky率先回到旅馆，随后去公共厨房为自己准备了丰盛的晚餐。那天他被安德鲁耽误了许久，回程的路上就在忐忑不安，直到见到了同伴忙碌过的厨房，闻着淡淡的菜香，心头方才重获安宁……

那时，淡淡的遗憾也油然而生——想看着Bucky在厨房中忙碌的模样，想见他日常化的温情面……彷如时光倒流，回到了布鲁克林的旧居，他们陪伴与照料着彼此。

已经错过了一次，就不能再错过第二次了。

这么想着，他加快脚步，在众人的注视中穿过坐满人的食堂外部，来到已经变得冷清的大厨房。此刻的Bucky依旧身着黑色战斗服，右手执汤勺，垂首尝味的神情却格外柔和……他甚至能看清长睫的颤动，如羽毛般挠在心头，痒痒地酥麻一片。

脚步声惊动了黑衣青年，打破了凝滞的平静。Bucky诧然侧首，看着背包赶来的同伴，挑起一侧眉梢。

Steve立刻解释道：“已经休息过了，你看，衣服都换了。”

说完，他从背包中取出鱼罐头与风干牛肉，堆在灶台边供同伴取用。Bucky凝视片刻，耸了耸肩道：“算了，来都来了，正好尝尝味道。”

说完，他舀了一勺番茄汤底，细心地吹吹凉，随后递给对方试味。

Steve右手接过，先前Bucky举勺尝味的画面在眼前飞掠，他眼皮一跳，注视着浅红色的勺沿，喉结翕动。

Bucky：“应该不烫了，尝尝要不要再加点盐。”

Steve应了一声，随后举勺，不自然地垂首尝了一口。酸甜的浓汤在舌尖起舞，受邀的味蕾纷纷觉醒，将愉悦感传递至大脑。他压下心头的悸动，笑着赞道：“鲜甜可口，酸酸的很开胃，这样自然的味道就很好，不用再加盐了。”

青年闻言，展颜一笑，眼角眉梢的自豪感透着“我就知道你会喜欢”的熟稔。Steve撇开目光，看着炖煮中的汤底，问道：“有什么我可以帮忙的？”

Bucky抽出一把干净的战术刀，利落地耍了个刀花，随后握着刀尖递去刀柄，不客气地道：“土豆刚洗干净，还没削皮切块。”

Steve一怔，想起Bucky当年因吃腻了淀粉午餐肉而戏弄了荷尔美公司，最后被象征性地罚削土豆。虽然这个恶作剧大快人心，大伙都拍手叫好，但他也没有忽视军规，为对方求情。只不过在那个温暖的午后，他悄悄来到某个睡懒觉的家伙身边，为其盖上自己的军服，随后安静地坐于一旁，削起了土豆。

轻柔的风与和煦的阳光交织，谱写着静谧美好的午后，心中踏实又满足，仿佛能就此坐到地老天荒。直到Bucky醒来，迷糊的神情融入诧异，自己才用沾着泥土的手偷袭，屈指在其右颊上刮了一下，留下一道浅浅的印记。

看着慵懒的青年毫无所觉，就这么和自己削完了整盆土豆，端去炊事班，他笑得更愉悦了……

而此时，Bucky显然也想到这段回忆，故而在自己一手执刀一手拿土豆时，晃了晃带泥的食指，随后迅雷不及掩耳地在自己的侧颊抚过，同样留下一道印记，并扬起了唇角。

一报还一报，天公地道。他仿佛能见到一只猫儿餍足地摇摇尾巴，令人无可奈何，又充满宠溺……

Steve用手背随意地抹了一下，随后带着面颊泛起的热意，走到一旁削起了土豆。

土褐色的薄皮簌簌而落，露出了内里嫩黄色的薯肉……Steve一边削着皮，一边悄然打量着并肩而立的青年——黑色作战服勾勒出紧实的身材，经过战斗千锤百炼的身躯如同一座火山，蕴含着随时喷薄的力量，充满了野性的美感。

这样的青年执刀，本该是凛冽肃杀的，然而他耐心细致地切着食材、唇角噙着一抹笑意的模样，春风化雨般浸润了观者的心田，令心跳随之跃动——原来Bucky在做菜时，眼角眉梢都透着温柔……淡淡的喜悦泛开，轻易便感染了观者的情绪，令人的心绪平和安宁，静谧如野花繁星点点的森林，因雀鸟的欢鸣而鲜活蓬勃。

卷心菜与胡萝卜被整齐地并排切丝，青年灵活的指尖时隐时现，充满韵律感的动作彷如弹奏乐器，轻易便扣动了Steve的心弦——他兀然产生了强烈的冲动，想将这样美好的Bucky拥入怀中，又或者悄然移至青年身后，展开双臂，圈紧这平凡却温情的所在。

汹涌的需求感令他兀然意识到，他是想“家”了——不是神盾局在废土上新建的基地，也不是瓦特镇的小屋，而是旧时代的布鲁克林，那个酿制回忆的地方。它代表了自己对过去的无限缅怀，也象征着在废土时代，对和平的向往与追寻。

这些原本都被他默默地压在心底，年复一年地于陌生的岁月中流离。直到Bucky出现，就像上天突然为他打开了一道记忆的大门，令他得以跨越时空，回味故乡的气息。

他熟悉的一切，都回来了……

Bucky的存在就像一座桥梁，承载着他回忆中的一切美好，跨越近一个世纪的颠沛流离，将他引向心中的故土。缅怀、惦念、眷恋……这些情绪交织成思乡的旋律，浅吟低唱，徘徊心间。

Steve伸直双臂，虚留出身前的空间，又兀然握拳，撑着料理石台，抑制着胸膛中那激荡的冲动——他对Bucky已经产生了异样的情愫，在这样的情况下，他不该放纵自己过于接近对方，亲密的相处只会将他引向更深的困境，难以自拔。

反复的自我禁锢加深了欲求与渴望，Steve心不在焉地切着土豆，不时瞥上一眼青年那灵巧白皙的指尖，神思不属。

忽然，他的左手食指一痛，条件反射地轻轻“嘶”了一声。也正是这点动静，令Bucky侧首，见到了同伴不小心划伤自己的一幕。

Bucky诧异挑眉，机械臂一摆，握着刀刃夺过利器，随手丢于一旁，旋即查看起了同伴的伤势。见对方指腹上只是单纯的切伤，他横了同伴一眼，充满了“怎么这么不小心”的意味。

Steve：“抱歉，一时走神。”  
Bucky：“笨蛋，这样都能弄伤自己。”

嗔怪过后，Bucky做了一个令Steve始料未及的动作——他握着男人的左手压迫止血，随后敛眸垂首，微启双唇，默默地含上了受伤的指尖。

当Steve意识到同伴的意图时，脑内“轰”地一声，空白成一片。俊朗成熟的侧颜有着完美的轮廓线，青年垂首的动作如慢动作般一帧帧地在眼前流淌，他明明能辨清每一个细节，宕机的大脑却迟迟做不出回应……

因为舔唇的小习惯，而令Steve多次瞩目的浅绯色双唇，在他的眼前翕动着，包覆上了他的指尖。温暖的触感率先传递而来，溢出的血液被轻轻地吸吮，随后一处格外温热的柔软，试探般触上伤口，小心翼翼地舔舐而过，完成了清扫。

沾湿的指尖陷入温暖之中，如被火烤，与面颊一同散发着惊人的热意，Steve从未如此手足无措过。他的理智清晰地告诉他，这不过是用唾液中的溶菌酶进行抗菌而已，但注视着青年阖眼的侧颜，他的心跳就没有片刻止歇……

舌尖温柔的舔舐如同一枚羽毛，轻轻地挠在他的心头，浑身都酥麻一片，痒痒地难受……此时别说是撇开目光、转移注意力，就连百试不爽的拟猫法都失效了。

百爪挠心不过如此。就算将自己想象成一个没有生命的猫爬架，恐怕此刻都被一百只猫儿堆满了，再也挤不出一点点空隙确认自我。

“Bucky……”Steve的嗓音低哑，他几乎是无意识地唤着同伴的姓名，那个独属于他的亲昵称谓。

呢喃入耳，青年的长睫微颤……他睁开眼，一双原始森林般神秘富饶的绿眸定定地看着自己的同伴，似清澈见底，又似千言万语，尽在不言中。

对视不过须臾，青年扬起唇角，展露一抹笑意。Steve看着润泽的双唇微启，松开了含着的指尖，他顿时如同被卸下了无形的枷锁，长舒一口气。

Bucky：“好了，小心点。”

Steve收起受伤的食指，恨不得直接背到身后。他窘迫地应了一声，随后僵硬地转身，继续削皮切土豆。他强制自己不去想方才心动过速的一幕，记忆便直接闪回，切换到了同伴娴熟地将蔬菜并排切丝的场景——白皙的指尖在青绿与橙红间游走，彷如弹奏乐器般扣人心弦，正是令他走神的诱因。

突然，身侧一声低笑，Steve侧首，见到的正是同伴调侃的眼神。他顺势垂首，被自己一半切丝的土豆映入眼帘，他这才反应过来，土豆应该切块的。

“怎么了？魂不守舍的。”Bucky笑着上前一步，舒展机械臂，覆上同伴的左手，一同压住了半枚土豆，提示道，“切吧，煨汤要用滚刀块。”

Steve凝神屏息，机械地斜切一刀，凉丝丝的金属手便带动着自己的五指，将平整的切面翻向上方，等待下一刀。冷硬的机械手动作起来灵活轻柔，覆在手背上不仅做着引导，也成为了坚实的盾面，防止刀刃误伤。

重叠的五指仿若相握，守护的意味鲜明，透着一种铁血的温柔。

Steve目光微动，他按捺着，没有看向近在咫尺的侧颜，仅是听着平和的呼吸声，默默地依言而行。尽管可以放开动作下刀，但此刻Steve的手很稳，刃口与金属手之间没有任何触碰，一次次地划过薯肉，剁出规律的轻响。

就在这样的一翻一切中，半枚土豆被分解成块，大小相仿。Bucky满意颔首，取过被削完皮的第二枚，握着同伴的左手按了上去。正要继续切块，他兀然发现二人左手相叠的姿态下，自己大半边的身躯与对方的相叠，凑在一起有点挤，只能半侧着身体，角度不便。

作为跟着感觉走的行动派，他伸出右手，搭上同伴的肩膀，将半侧身躯自然地贴上了坚实的后背，下颌点点其左肩，示意继续。

Steve有瞬间的肌肉僵硬，旋即缓缓地放松，承担起青年半靠着的身躯，同时胡乱地想着“被猫爪摁住了”、“背后挂了只猫”之类的念头，转移自己的注意力。

规律的剁切声再起，土豆在相叠的两只手下流畅地翻滚，体型越来越小……

当Bucky笑着收走所有的土豆块时，背后相贴的身躯离开，Steve才意识到方才似极了半个拥抱，青年极为自然地做了自己想做的事，令他感到了另一道心跳与温暖。

Steve按要求递上那包风干牛肉，上好的后腿肉风干后依然泛着肉香，几乎是一拆包就吸引了二人的注意力。

Bucky取了几条，炸制片刻，捞出沥油，切成小块，酥而不焦的颗粒整整齐齐，十分诱人。他将肉块回入锅中，淋上酸甜的番茄汁，颠锅片刻便完成了调味，随后加入切条的卷心菜与胡萝卜，炒至柔软。

剥皮的西红柿与切好的土豆块炖成了一锅浓汤，几样食材汇聚锅中，瞬间蒸腾起扑鼻的香气。Bucky嗅了一下，满意一笑，随口问道：“之前几年你都吃些什么？”

Steve诚实地道：“神盾局提供制式餐饮，简单的汉堡、三明治、炸薯条之类的。在瓦特镇物资匮乏，主食是烤土豆、压缩饼干。”

Bucky搅拌的动作一顿，抬起手来揉了揉同伴金棕色的短发，声线轻柔：“以后不会了。”

Steve一怔，片刻后垂首而笑，温言回应：“嗯。有你在，不会了。”

炖煮期间，Bucky慵懒地靠在灶台边，唇际噙着一抹暖洋洋的笑意，与同伴闲聊着打发时光。他能感受到Steve正慢慢地放松下来，不复最初的拘谨了。他很喜欢这种日常化的平静，许多遥远的回忆与怀念，都透过被抹净的冰面，一点点地清晰浮现……

热情的灶火令厨房升温，咕嘟作响的汤锅香气弥漫，淡淡的暖意萦绕，令人沉醉。

Steve收拾着料理台，洗净切削用的战术刀，不时地看一眼靠在石台边的青年。他不由得想起了布鲁克林时代，熙熙攘攘的酒吧中，对方也是这样端着一杯酒，靠在吧台边，偶尔垂首喝上一口，神态轻松，玩世不恭。

即使只是懒散地站在那儿，青年也有如发光体般，吸引着人们的目光。他曾不明白为什么那些性格迥异的姑娘们，都会端着酒杯上前搭讪，哪怕Bucky面容俊朗、身姿挺拔、家教良好，也没道理能吸引各种类型的姑娘。

如今，对同伴产生了异样的情愫后，再看那样闲散而立的他，Steve忽然有些明白了——洒脱不羁的青年有着一种无拘无束的逍遥，他气质明朗，待人温和，又充满情调，举手投足间便有着一种浑然天成的吸引力，辅以那温暖迷人的笑容，整个人都充满磁性，令人移不开目光。

想要接近这样的光源，令那双绿瞳中倒映出自己的身影；  
想看着他展颜而笑，眼角眉梢俱是醉人的温柔；  
想与他攀谈，听那低柔的嗓音溪水般流淌；  
想近距离接触，享用传递而来的温暖……

Steve的目光渐渐变得专注，原本碧蓝如洗的眸也凝如大海，暗流涌动——他发现在不知不觉间，自己就像那些被吸引的人一般，看着青年便会想要接近、攀谈、接触乃至拥有……

仿若被最后一个念头烫到一般，他的目光一跳，硬生生地转移了视线。

在他的身边，Bucky侧首回想着，将记忆中的内容娓娓道来：“俄罗斯很冷，热汤就比较受欢迎。只是食品资源不足，所以经常将材料一锅炖了，再加点面粉，使汤浓稠得能竖起筷子。经过肉汤汤底与香料改进过后，才有了现在的俄罗斯蔬菜汤，俄语是щи。”

“薄、爽、滑、软，肉鲜菜香。”青年笑着为杂菜汤补上评语——他是真的喜欢这道菜，短暂地逃离九头蛇期间，他为数不多的乐趣便在于享受生活，自给自足地下厨便是其一。

Steve怔怔地看着同伴满足的神情，兀然十分伤感——重伤之后被敌方俘虏与洗脑，可想而知，Bucky的70多年过得有多么艰难与黑暗。他在监控录像中见到的冰山一角，已足以令人震愕。尽管如此，在提及过往的岁月时，Bucky避开那些痛苦的回忆，举重若轻地说着人文风貌，仿佛他经历的不过是一场漫长的旅游，与自己分享着铭记的亮色。

这样的Bucky坚强得让人心疼，令他在无条件支持之余，还想将人搂入怀中，给彼此一刻的踏实。

Bucky感到撑在石台上的手背一暖，侧首一看，原来Steve的手覆在了上方，却避免与自己对视，目光有些生硬地盯着料理台。

明明是个在公众场合“误”握了自己的手也会窘迫的家伙……想到自己故意用手挡住铅笔的恶作剧，Bucky轻快地扬起唇角，转过手腕，与同伴交握。相贴的掌心暖融融的，在冰冷的石台的衬托下，更显得温暖如一个完整的世界。

不知是谁先用的力，相扣的十指缓缓收紧，脉动与心跳相合，动人的韵律充满了感染力。

“烤好了！”惊喜低呼的女声在厨房一角响起，令Steve一震，收回手，若无其事地掀开锅盖，看了一眼。Bucky低笑不语，Steve更加局促，望向声源，转移注意力。

只见一个小个子的亚裔姑娘直起身，在蹲守了半天的烤箱旁伸了个懒腰，随后戴上隔热手套，取出两盘刚出炉的面包，热腾腾的香气顿时弥漫了开来。她小小地欢呼了一声，分拣时一抬头，才发现不远处的灶台前还站着两个白人青年，正好奇地打量着她。

想起方才小题大做的的欢呼雀跃，她红了脸，不好意思地吐了吐舌，端着一碟4个面包上前打了个招呼，奉上见面礼。

“嗨，你们好。我叫兰妮，是面包师，一日三餐都能在这儿领到免费的面包哦。”与二人简单地自我介绍过后，兰妮用推车装满面包，送去外部食堂。

而Steve在同伴自称“Bucky”的时候，忍不住看了他一眼，旋即收到了意味深长的挑眉一瞥。

兰妮将劳动成果分发完毕后，带着自己特制的燕麦面包，坐到了男友尼尔森身边。这位团队的狙击手一如既往地沉默着，似是在分心回味着心爱的枪支。兰妮对这样的枪痴状态习以为常，一边喝着男友替她拿的土豆汤，一边随口道：“你们都抱怨土豆汤喝腻了，不如向厨房里的二人学习，自己煲汤喝。”

“嗯？哦。”尼尔森随口应着，忽然回过味来，看了眼四周的熟面孔，慢半拍地问道，“哪两个人？”

“唔，确实是生面孔，新人吗？一个叫Steve，还有一个叫……Bucky！勾肩搭背的，看起来很亲密。”

枪痴一听就激动了，立时将自己对那个神枪手滔滔不绝的敬仰倒了出来，听得女友一愣愣的。片刻后她调整心态，就当是男友开了窍的晚餐闲聊，一边啃面包，一边津津有味地听着强援的事迹。

尼尔森说得口干舌燥方才罢休，喝了一口女友递来的水，随后用晶亮的眼神征询——很厉害对吧？很值得崇拜。

对于这样追星族，兰妮忍着笑，一边赞着很厉害，一边许诺有机会的话，一定在伙食上予以优待。

尼尔森重重地颔首，愈发觉得自己找对了女友。

厨房中，被提及的二人正在享用劳动果实。掰开的面包蘸着浓稠的红菜汤，慢悠悠地送入口中，丰富的口感立刻充盈口腔，引起味蕾的兴奋与满足。

Steve吃得有滋有味，呼了口热气，一脸的享受人生。

Bucky含笑瞥了一眼，尝了一口自己的调味，搅了搅汤汁中的蔬菜，叹道：“没多少肉，可惜了。”

说完，他看着同伴，保证道：“明天就会有了。”

见Bucky依然对食材耿耿于怀，Steve笑着安慰道：“这次加了风干牛肉就很美味，剩下不少，还有鱼罐头。热汤热菜就足够享受的了，不用担心这些琐事。”

Bucky心不在焉地颔首，暗自计划着明日如何获取资源。Steve见状，好笑地摇了摇头，清洗起了二人的碗勺——他觉得自己说得是大实话，与神盾局一尘不变的工作餐相比，能享受异国风情的美食，已经是废土上的一大乐事了。何况就算是风干牛肉丁，也被Bucky料理得酥软入味，十分可口。

直到回到二人的卧室，Steve还忍不住回味了一下方才经过煎炸的肉丁，只觉得食欲旺盛。于是他取出一条亚尔曼赠送的风干牛肉，作为零嘴，叼着解馋。

见Bucky看了过来，他双手举起大半包肉条，含混地推荐道：“风味浓郁，嚼劲十足，来一点吗？”

Bucky挑起眉梢，目光在同伴身上逡巡了片刻，突然走上前去，机械臂一探，按下举起纸包的双手，随后以小臂施压，将男人推得背靠上墙。

Steve一怔，陷入被动的他刚意识到一点什么，眼前突然一片黑暗——原来是Bucky的右手挡了上来，掌心轻柔地覆上眉宇，温热柔软的触感蔓延。

墙边、摁压、蒙眼、亲吻面具——电光火石间，完整的画面在Steve的脑中显现，他甚至可以回忆起将结实的青年整个按在墙上时，彼此肢体接触的感觉……就像现在这样，胸腹相贴，亲密无间。

他想要开口说些什么，可嘴上叼着的肉条变扭地颠簸着，面临坠地的风险。

下一刻，岌岌可危的风干牛肉被拯救了，因为它的另一端被人纳入口中，获得了受力平衡。

唇上消失的坠重感令Steve脑中炸响，他睁大了眼，看到的只是指间缝隙中放大的面庞。视觉的缺失令触感加倍敏锐，他可以通过拂上面庞的温热呼吸，判断出二人之间逐渐缩短的距离。

倏尔，中切牙被撬开，口腔上方的硬腭一阵麻痒。紧接着口腔中如同多了一尾羽毛，画着圈拂过舌面，又上下点了点硬腭，就像最神秘的代码，敲击出直入心底的节奏。

Steve的心狂跳着，他感到口中的风干牛肉使劲震动了一下，随后垂靠上舌面，再不动弹。与此同时，一直笼罩着口鼻的温热呼吸离散，从始至终他的唇没被触碰到任何一点，但耳根却红得像要滴血。

压制身躯的力量来去匆匆，恢复光亮的视野中，他看到Bucky叼着半截风干牛肉，餍足地扬起唇角，玩味地道：“看起来还不错，尝半根好了。”

Steve耳中嗡嗡的，本能地觉得对方应该在说——以牙还牙，扯平了。

Bucky一边咀嚼着肉条，一边收拾着换洗衣物，道：“晚了还得和那群家伙抢浴室，不如先去洗澡？”

Steve还没重启宕机的大脑，他浑浑噩噩地颔首，被塞了一堆衣物，跟着同伴走向公共浴室。

就男性宿舍楼而言，眼前的公共浴室略显脏乱也在意料之中，好在一直开着窗通风，没什么异味。

Steve挑了两双看起来干净点的拖鞋，冲洗过后与Bucky一同换上。踩实后，他转身关窗，隔绝了冷飕飕的风，旋即听到背后传来“咔哒”一声，回首便见Bucky抱着衣服伸出手，机械臂定格在半空，铁质的五金架一侧松脱，挂在墙上摇晃，发出令人牙酸的声响。

Bucky撇了撇嘴，回首看向自己的同伴，一脸无辜。

错过上一幕的Steve直接将问题归结于五金架的质量，一边安慰着“浴室潮湿，金属锈蚀或者免钉胶失效都很正常”，一边提出解决方案：“你先洗，衣服毛巾我拿着就好。”——墙地砖脏兮兮的，木凳湿漉漉的，确实不想让布料与它们有任何接触。

Bucky眨了眨眼，似乎在思考这套方案的可行度。很快他便点了点头，将换洗衣物与毛巾堆入同伴怀中，随后利落地开始脱衣服。Steve一怔，然后就看着同伴大大方方地袒露胸腹、解开腰带……当外衣裤挂上臂弯时，他已经整个人偏过头去，面颊泛红。好在浴室阴暗，不易察觉。

比起Steve的不自在，Bucky可谓是雷厉风行，三两下便不着寸缕，大步流星地走到花洒下，一边拧着水龙头调试温度，一边道：“我尽快和你换。”

Steve说着“不急”，下意识地看了对方一眼，随后又满面通红地移开了目光，并通过胡思乱想转移注意力——

这间浴室可供六个人同时洗澡，只是设施相当陈旧，连花洒的水都分了叉，四散溅射，可能是出水孔堵塞，可以拆开疏通一下。装好后可以顺便将二人的衣服洗了，说起来自己忘记再去一次成衣店了，两条纤维面料的内裤都是纯白色的，很难分辨……

想到自己在旅馆洗衣台前对着两条内裤发愣，Steve便红了耳根。

窘迫之余，他也反思了近来为什么总是感到羞赧。按照他与Bucky从小到大的友谊，还有军中同吃共住的惯例，什么没经历过？根本没必要因为一些亲密的言行而手足无措。军中纪律严格，一切讲究守时与高效，集体快速共浴更是不计其数。明明是类似的场景，为什么要不自在？

Steve一边试图说服自己，一边又向声源瞥了一眼——健硕的身躯沐浴在花洒之下，分叉的水花溪流般在结实的肌肉间游走，闪烁着清澈灵动的光泽。修长的双腿笔挺，有力如神庙的立柱，支撑起健美的身躯，令青年恍若古希腊的神祗雕像，透着典雅的美感，亘古永恒。

以纯欣赏的眼光而言，青年赤裸的身体带来的是赏心悦目。矫正自己的感官后，Steve觉得心头的窘迫似乎淡化了，直视那美好的身躯也不那么困难了。寻回了心理平衡，他扬起唇角，深吸了一口浴室中潮湿温暖的空气，感受着胸腔内充盈的坦荡感，整个人都轻松了起来。

然而下一刻，青年因清洗腿部而弯腰，挺拔修长的线条大幅度弯曲，臀部的弧线立刻圆润饱满了起来。

Steve瞬间移开目光，面颊烧烫的同时，耳廓也被染红一片……原来能够坦然直视的只是健康的躯体，在自己对同伴产生异样的情愫后，对方的荷尔蒙与吸引力也进一步加强，令他难以忽视。

不是我方不努力，实在是敌方太强大。

Steve苦笑着揉了揉鼻尖，一脸的无奈。正在他走神之际，被热气蒸得低哑的嗓音响起：“还腾得出手吗？”

“嗯？能。”Steve下意识地应了。  
“好，来擦背。”Bucky的机械臂避开水流，递出毛巾。

Steve怔愣当场。确认那条机械臂没有收回的打算时，他将两条干燥的毛巾垫在湿漉漉的木凳上，放上二人的换洗衣物，随后默默卷起袖管。期间Bucky头也没回，只是淋着热水，通过不锈钢水管的倒影，看着同伴磨磨蹭蹭地拖延时间，最后迟疑地向自己走来。

青年微不可查地扬起唇角，辅以眯起眸子的神情，就像一只猫儿餍足地于席上端坐，轻快地晃着尾巴尖儿，等待着即将到来的大餐。

“大餐”一脸苦恼地在同伴身后站定，尽量不去看那成熟的男性身躯，而是接过香皂，于后背缓缓地打磨。沾水的皂体变得湿润滑溜，流畅地拂过结实的背肌。Steve即使阖着双眼，也能通过起伏的手感，清晰地丈量那一块块匀称健美的肌肉，于脑内铺开性感的画卷。

Bucky同样阖着眼，感受着背后柔滑的触感，懒洋洋地指挥道：“腰。”

Steve闷闷地应了一声，右手下移，香皂沿着收束的身体曲线，抹上了后腰。左右摩擦之际，指尖不经意地拂过腰侧，同伴微微挪动脚步，显然是被挠到了痒痒。若是平时，Steve定然愉快地调侃两句，欣赏对方炸毛的模样。而此刻他根本不敢低头去看，只能凝神屏息地用手抹着肥皂，随后以稍显粗糙的掌心，代替滑溜溜的皂体，简单地为同伴抹上皂液。

掌心贴上腰际的那一刻，光滑温软的触感传来，Steve只觉得心快跳出胸膛。拧起的眉头挣扎不已，他死死地闭着双眼，忽略同伴正赤裸地背对着自己的事实，只想着尽快完成任务。

对于同伴僵硬的动作，Bucky只要看一眼蒙上雾气的水管，就能从那模糊的面庞上看出端倪。他胸有成竹地一笑，低声道：“背后痒，是不是沾到头发了？”

Steve闻言屏息，半晌才睁开眼，目光匆匆地在湿漉漉的背脊上一扫而过，白皙的皮肤健康自然，随着肌肉隆起的弧度而紧绷，没有什么异常。浴室昏暗的光线令Steve迟疑了片刻，随后视线缓缓向下，一寸寸拂过劲瘦的腰肢，最后在骶椎骨上方，见到了一线卷曲的深棕色。

Steve抱着“终于找到了”的心态，长舒了一口气。随后他食指一勾，划过肌肤挑起发丝的同时，微微地红了面庞——纤细的发尾顺着腰椎，调皮地埋入结实的臀丘之间，随着稀疏的水流而晃动。

男人只看了一眼，便捻着发丝丢到一边，仿佛烫到般收回手，闷声道：“好了。”——不知何时起，Bucky那同性的身躯，竟能令自己感到性感撩人。Steve因这个认知而深深地羞赧着，并小心翼翼地藏起自己的小秘密。

湿漉漉的青年愉悦地应了一声，调整头顶的花洒，令温热的水流拂上后背，冲洗皂液，去除皮肤上的油脂。Steve如蒙大赦地单手裹上毛巾，随后简单快速地为同伴抹净皂液残余，并开始搓背。

经温水浸润的毛巾格外柔软，与皮肤相触的感觉暖和极了，令Bucky回忆起旅店浴缸中的“帮助”……明明动作僵硬、手法生涩，却因温柔的力度与怀抱，令自己感到了别样的温暖。毛巾上绒软的线头成片拂过敏感部位时，那种被千万把小刷子挠痒痒般的酥麻感，沿着脊椎冲击感官，令人眩晕。

一顿美味的夜宵——Bucky于心中如是评价。

想起那轻柔舒缓的半个小时，以及酝酿得层叠汹涌的快意，青年怀念地舔了舔唇，一脸回味……可惜在那之后，Steve便躲躲闪闪的。起先以为只是因腼腆羞赧而不自然，随后第二天的僵硬相处却令他意识到了，这样亲密的行为应该跨越了对方接受度，所以才会令其主动拉开距离，重新寻找相处的平衡点。

对于这样的弹性相处，Bucky并不满足。在他看来二人一同长大，亲近得像家人一样，是兄弟也是战友，生死与共的过命交情，还有什么不能直面与分享？军营中性别一边倒，也见过偶尔彼此抚慰的战友，似乎没什么大不了的。自己都没嫌弃那样被动的状态太不体面，对方却会事后避退……

想到这里，Bucky再次眯起了双眼……考虑到二人快速和好，自己一步步的小尝试也都被对方接纳之后，他的心情缓和了些许——即使在布鲁克林时代，Steve也有些刻板，完全不擅长与异性交往，那样的举动对他而言或许确实太大胆出格了。

现在二人影形不离，他对自己也是千随百顺无有不应，可谓是无可挑剔了，似乎并无异样……尽管离设想的自然相处还有一步之遥，但青年也不再耿耿于怀，转而享受起了有人搓背的舒适感。

香皂的气息随着白雾翻沸蒸腾，沁人心脾，淋上胸膛的热水与背后兢兢业业的搓洗令人心情愉悦。在毛巾的摩擦和水温的刺激下，Bucky明显感到毛细血管的扩张，促进了血液循环与再分配，浑身都暖洋洋的，似慵懒无比，又似精力旺盛。

毛巾裹着的大手反复刺激着皮肤神经末梢，痒痒的触感顺着水流蔓延，浑身都酥酥麻麻的，令青年舒服地呻吟了一声，由衷地感慨热水浴的惬意。

低沉的嗓音混着鼻音，性感莫名。Steve耳廓泛红，下意识地转开视线，旋即注意到了被蒙上水雾的机械臂，金属色黯淡不已，与白里透红的健康皮肤格格不入。两者接壤之处，日珥般的溅射状伤痕醒目，斑驳的红色如火舌般跃动，瑰丽又残酷。

Steve这才意识到，用结实健康来形容青年的身体并不准确，因为没有一个健康人士，会拥有这样的机械半身。当热水越过肩头，冲刷后背时，青年会小幅度侧身，令机械臂避开水流。这样的动作有些别扭，显然是在遵守二人之间的约定，避免直接接触水源。

仅用单臂很不方便吧……想到青年口吻轻松地使唤自己擦背，Steve的心头酸涩不已。他不由自主地探出左手，轻触之下，便发现与火热的肌肤相比，银白的金属即使蒙上暖湿的雾，也冰冷依旧。

拇指拂过光滑冰凉的肩头，将白蒙蒙的水雾抹去，光亮的金属立刻倒映出了自己的面庞。那泛着红的双眼格外清晰，痛心、歉疚之情跃然……有些事，不经意也会想起；有些遗憾，白发苍苍也无法忘记；有些伤痛如鲠在喉，只因为它深埋在心底。

湿润的水雾中，Steve吸了吸鼻子，压下翻涌的情绪。随即他便发现，始终保持着搓背姿势的右手掌下，青年的背部肌肤通红一片。一怔之下他立即停手，关切地问道：“我太用力了？”

“嗯？”还在阖眼享受的Bucky慢半拍才反应过来，体会着皮肤发烫的温暖感，慵懒地摇了摇头，否定道，“没事，挺舒服的。”

Steve怀疑地又看了一眼，抖下裹手的毛巾，以手背试了下那块温热的皮肤，小心翼翼地蘸水抹拭了一下，探询道：“疼吗？”

Bucky本想作答，却忍俊不禁地笑出声来，低低的笑音在雾蒙蒙的浴室中回响，性感莫名。将二人的对话飞快地在脑内过了一遍，Steve兀然反应过来，问答之间似乎有歧义，在这个温热潮湿、坦诚相见的环境下，容易浮想联翩。

Steve想解释，说他没有借机调戏的意思，奈何看着同伴的裸背，浮想的画面在脑内闪过，便是浑身僵硬，连舌头都不怎么听使唤了。漫长的寂静令青年睁眼侧身，大有回头一看的架势。结实的胸膛半露，Steve愈发心如鹿撞，僵硬的手突然一轻，落地声随之响起。

“啪嗒”——因沾水而湿滑的香皂坠落在地，顺着水流被冲向沟渠。

Bucky看着落地的皂体，下意识地弯腰捡拾。挺拔的线条弯折，凸显出的圆润弧度愈发饱满，不经意间蹭上了Steve的腿部，在裤子上留下一道湿漉漉的水痕，结实弹性的触感则透过布料，直传脑部。

Steve的大脑“轰”地一声，空白一片。当他回过神来时，青年已经单手抛接把玩着香皂，笑着调侃道：“笨蛋。”

洒脱的姿态并不能令Steve释怀，他甚至记不清自己是如何结束作业的。当他面红耳赤地看着洗净的青年走到一旁擦身穿衣时，脸上的热度依旧经久不退。更为严重的是躯干部分的热意，似乎正形成一股洪流，向下腹汇聚。

当浴室外传来脚步声时，Bucky已经擦干身体，穿上长裤，赤裸着上半身，擦拭着自己湿漉漉的发。背肌的线条变化依然性感迷人，Steve却没有再迟疑，而是上前为其披上外衣，裹住了白皙的身躯。

明明军中经常共浴……Steve也不知道自己在介意些什么，只是绕到同伴身前，垂眸为其一颗颗扣上纽扣。

Bucky挑眉看了对方一眼，忽然道：“轮到你了。”

“什么？”Steve没反应过来。  
“去洗吧，我替你擦背。”Bucky笑吟吟地接口。

Steve微微侧首，擦着鼻尖，不自然地道：“不用，我自己来就行了……卧室还没打理好，你替两盆植物浇一下水吧。”

Bucky上下打量了对方一眼，直到同伴一脸的坐立难安，这才颔首为应。他噙着一抹笑容，大步走出了浴室。

Bucky回到卧室后，清点了一遍物品，随即进行了干净利落的打扫整理。喝饱了的仙人球与喝多了的麦精灵在窗台上比邻而居，为这标准的双人间平添了生气。

青年心情不错地摆弄了两下麦精灵，转身铺床。当手捏上被子时，他动作一滞，因为面料单薄得出乎意料。他忆起交易所中，柜员推荐青鸟旅店时曾用过“实在”这个词，他们入住时只觉得一切正常，事实上，想必那间旅店材质优于他处，有用心在营造一种“家”的温暖。

扫了一眼裂隙明显的墙面，Bucky嫌弃地蹙眉，思考起了怎样在被子太薄的情况下睡暖和。数秒过后，他眼睛一亮，兴致勃勃地铺起了床。

特训期间，在亚尔曼推行的“代号计划”中，跑得最快的那个被命名为“火箭”。此时他正在公共浴室中，看着垂下晃荡的五金架，感慨道：“这玩意儿怎么又松脱了！”

说完，他从木凳下方拿出一柄锤子，将变形了的钉子重新敲入墙体，固定住了五金架。在他的身后，Steve将水流分叉的花洒小心拆卸，疏通过后装了上去。冷水成束浇下，与热烫的面庞形成鲜明的对比，炽热的灵魂仿若浸入冰湖，理性也随之回归。

他顾不得衣裤皆被淋湿，只是想冷却自己过热的希冀——闭上眼睛，那性感惑人的身躯恍若近在眼前，只要一伸手，便能揽入怀中……想要爱抚那健康的肌理，虔诚地亲吻机械臂，用无言的热情，诉说沉默的欲求。

幸好Bucky不在这里……男人淋着冷水，微微叹息，旋即调节水阀，加大了水流。

“火箭”在长跑的过程中稳居第一梯队，几乎是紧跟着教官的那一个，所以深知金发教官还算健谈，总是从容不迫地传授各种技巧。然而进入浴室后，对方一言不发，沉默得就像一座高山，雄奇险峻。

好奇的“火箭”想提升一下存在感，便绕过半圈，打开教官身边的花洒，准备边洗边聊天。然而他先是被溅射的冷水冰到，退后一步，旋即发现穿着衣服的男子犹如瀑布下的修士，阖眼冲着冷水澡。

锈蚀的破窗“吱呀”地晃了一下，冷风拂过，“火箭”被冰得哆嗦了一下。正准备低头撤退时，眼角余光瞥见了湿漉漉的、线条立体的小帐篷，顿时整个人都僵硬了——他霎时想起，好像进浴室时，教官正紧张地为同伴扣纽扣……难道那么不巧，自己打断了什么重要的事？

现在这个往死里冲冷水澡的架势，还有肌肉鼓起仿佛在强忍着什么的模样……

完了，不会被操练到死吧？

“火箭”拖着僵直的嘴角，做出一副“我什么都不知道”的表情，猛地一拍额头，道：“糟，内裤忘带了！”

说完，他干巴巴地笑了两声，转身便跑，免得被逮到成为出气筒，并在心中碎碎念着——打断不要紧啊，小别胜新婚，您老回卧室就可以想怎样就怎样了，千万别和我一般见识啊！

Steve这才注意到浴室中只剩下自己一人，他长舒了一口气，脱去湿透了的衣裤，简单地洗了个澡。在理性的桎梏与冷水的不断刺激下，生理现象渐渐消退，唯余略显粗重的鼻息，透露着心头的不平静。

强健的体魄令他不用担心冷热交替的感冒发烧，只有唇际一抹无奈的笑意，揭示了苦乐自知的心情——不知从何时起，Bucky的身体对于自己而言，越来越充满难言的吸引力。而想要控制生理上的冲动，也越来越困难了，心头的悸动更是久久不能平息……

含着指尖舔舐伤口、蒙上眼分享风干牛肉、赤裸坦荡地背对自己……

每一个片段都像天使的羽毛，撩动着心底最赤诚的愿望……

“Bucky……”在空旷无人的公共浴室中，男人低唤着那个独属于自己的昵称，低哑的嗓音带着缓缓的回响，深入脑海。

他握紧水阀，停顿许久，方才切断了水流，擦身穿衣。利落地将自己打理干净时，他的目光已恢复清明，迈出的步子也齐整如一，泰然自若地走向卧室。

然而打开门的一刹那，坚定的步伐顿住了——入眼的卧房干净整洁，充满生活化的气息，唯一令人瞩目的，正是那张宽大的双人床，与上面铺得端端正正的双人大被窝——Bucky坐在右侧，见到自己还笑吟吟地打了个招呼。

“那个、我……衣服还没洗……”支吾着说完，Steve转身就走。

看着对方不忘轻轻地带上门，Bucky眯眼而笑，低声自语道：“果然。”

他拍了拍厚实的双层被窝，满意颔首。脚踝一转，他发现身侧的被窝还冷如冰窖，便以机械臂一撑，挪到旁边，继续暖被窝。想象着平日正直坦然的同伴此刻正如何窘迫，青年饶有兴致地一笑，哼出了一个愉悦的音符，感觉时间也不难打发。

当Steve将能做的事都过了一遍时，他终于意识到，同床共枕恐怕是躲不开的了。而每当自己在床边晃上一圈，又去找其它事做时，Bucky都会露出意味深长的笑容，令他更为紧张。

Steve觉得问题出在自己这里。因为他对同伴抱有绮念，所以难以再平和地对待过于亲密的日常相处。他不想被Bucky发现自己的变化，影响二人原本稳定的关系，便只能选择若无其事。又看了一眼大被窝，他在心底完成了“战前动员”——二战时期条件艰苦，什么地方没睡过？不就是个被窝吗？就算是虎窝猫窝也睡了！

然而就在他绕到右侧，吸一口气，准备跨上床时，不知何时坐到左侧的Bucky忽然展颜一笑，一边挪向自己，一边说道：“睡那边吧，暖和了。”

抬起的膝盖僵硬了，Steve机械地转向迈步，绕到床的左侧，迟疑地钻入暖融融的猫窝，这才确认自己真的被Bucky暖被窝了……厚实饱满的双层被子柔软无比，证实了Bucky将它们叠在一块儿的必要性。只是即使将被子铺到最大，手肘只能压到边缘，两个成年男子之间也拉不开半寸距离，健硕的上臂几乎贴在了一起。

即便不亲眼确认，Steve也能分辨出同伴右臂那结实的肌肉与充盈的静脉血管，甚至产生了能听到血液流动与心跳声的错觉。很快，他便发现那是自己奔流的血液与心动的合奏……心如鹿撞，就像回到了旧时代的布鲁克林，自己还是那个有些孤僻与生涩的少年，只在最好的伙伴面前展露真我。

或许他无论何时何地，都只做最真实的自己，固执到倔强。却也只有Bucky能理解他的执拗，并给予宽容一笑，随后制定多彩的社交活动，带着他去游玩……

Steve试着侧首，想要直面自己最亲密的伙伴，却见青年仿佛早已守候在侧，原始森林般悠远广袤的绿眸含笑，连眼尾细微的纹路都显得温情自然。

砰砰的心跳声遽然密集，轻微的局促、眩晕与深切的渴望相融，朦胧的悸动变得清晰，Steve怦然心动……

他不知道自己正用怎样的神情看着Bucky，只知道时间的概念被淡化了，仿佛光阴悄然停留，又似每一刻都被凝为亘古永恒……

直到Bucky展颜一笑，定格的时间方才重新流淌。俊朗的青年眨了眨眼，用熟稔的口吻揶揄：“床头灯在你那边。”

Steve乍然回神，低柔的嗓音尚在耳畔回响，身体便下意识地依言而行，转身关灯。室内顿时陷入黑暗，被调侃的羞赧减轻，那双温柔含笑的眸也在视野中淡去，更多复杂的感受却清晰凸显。

被暖过的被窝、碰在一块儿的手臂、清浅稳定的呼吸……身边之人的存在感并未随着黑暗消失，心头的悸动反而愈发强烈。Steve觉得这是他注意力不自觉集中的关系，所以应该做些什么，分散注意力。

窗外月光正浓，听着偶尔走向公共浴室的脚步声，Steve感慨道：“现代人都睡得很晚，刚醒来的那段时间，我还不太适应。”

“压力大，想放松吧。”因为时间还早，Bucky也睡意不重，便饶有兴致地谈论道，“你不喝茶、咖啡、可乐等含有咖啡因的饮料，也不碰烟酒。每天生活规律，还没什么娱乐活动，自然就睡得早了。”

“怎么形容得像苦行僧似的。”Steve好笑地道。只不过想到Bucky以前也喜欢泡吧，现在却早早地睡在自己的身边，他便有些触动。

亲密的氛围，令浴室擦背的一幕于脑海中回炉升温。他闭上眼，在黑暗中摇了摇头，随后若无其事地道：“第一天早点睡也好，明天早起，我们去将人一个个拎出来，晨跑。”

想到那群懒鬼被军事化训练，Bucky便忍不住低笑着，应了一声。回忆起某人在床边窘迫地打着转，半晌才躺进来，便情不自禁地想要再逗逗他。

Steve正努力培养着睡意，脚侧却痒痒的。当他分辨出自己可能碰到了同伴的小脚趾时，便小心翼翼地将左脚向右挪了一点，以免干扰到同伴的睡眠。谁知那种麻痒感如影随形，很快便跟了上来。他怔怔地，思考着是不是再“搬个家”，脚底却触到了一片软滑的皮肤。

“睡不着怎么办？”Bucky按捺着笑意，一本正经地问道。  
“呃嗯……是不是太挤了，睡得不舒服？”  
“不是。”Bucky敢打赌，如果说“是”，对方一定会打地铺。  
“浴室的水声……有点吵？”  
“如果是，你准备把他们赶走吗？”

Steve不会侵害他人的权益。如果放在之前，他还可以说“我能替你捂着耳朵”，而在自己陷入异样情愫的现在，他只能苦笑着摇了摇头，徒劳地想着自己还能做什么。

与温暖的被窝不同，脚底接触的皮肤凉丝丝的，清爽得就像一块香皂。Steve忽然意识到，捂暖被窝便让位给自己，Bucky的体表温度变低了，想必睡着后会更冷。他迟疑片刻，便起了身，换到床尾钻入被窝。

这个突兀的举动令Bucky一怔，随后联想到过于亲密后，Steve反常疏远的那个白天……他觉得自己没做什么大不了的，并莫名地感到不悦。在对方抖开被角，反向钻入被窝后，心中的烦躁达到了最高点。他不快地抿着唇，一声不吭地背过身去，以沉默表达抗议。

侧卧后，他理清情绪，这才发现自己在意的其实不是亲密过度后，被有限地疏远，而是没有沟通——不同的个体之间，有观念差异是自然的，探索与磨合便能解决，无非是包容与迁就的问题。而拒绝沟通，一切便无从谈起，生硬又疏离。

所以即使那天晚上二人便和好了，Bucky也默默地记着这件事，并通过循序渐进的亲密，观察对方的反应，从而判断问题出在哪一步上……

黑暗中，他委屈地撇了撇嘴，又倔强地抿起唇，认定自己没有做错什么。

反观Steve，在Bucky负气背过身去的那一刻，心跳便漏了一拍。他能联想到其中的误会，并因此而自责行为突兀。他从床尾躺进留有余温的被窝，随后低声道：“你的脚很冷。”

Bucky还没反应过来，双脚便被抄入手中，随后脚底贴上温热的丘陵……凭那结实的触感，可以判断自己踩上的是同伴的胸膛。

干燥温暖的掌心拢上脚背，令双脚被温暖包裹，严实又温柔……先前的不悦如露水般蒸发，残留的唯有愉悦与些微歉意。想到自己暖了被窝，对方便投桃报李地暖脚，青年牵起唇角，于心底暗道了一声“笨蛋”。

Steve感到怀中的双脚一挣，离开了他的掌心，以为同伴还在负气，不由得低唤道：“Bucky……”

Bucky一边转回身，一边愉快地应了一声，随后依样画葫芦地将同伴的双脚搂入自己的怀中。Steve怔怔地照做，光滑的脚背隔着布料贴上胸膛，交融的体温与心跳令人回归平静……

Bucky：“好了，睡吧。”  
Steve：“嗯，晚安。”  
Bucky：“安。”

不知何时起，公共浴室的动静渐轻……二人就这样与对方互暖着脚，在温软的被窝中，陷入了梦乡。

本以为早早入睡，能换来一夜好眠。谁知在零点过后，门外的走廊上竟响起一阵喧哗，呼喝、哼歌、夹杂着大笑声，一路移向公共浴室。

“哈哈哈你个快枪手，到底行不行！”  
“滚，老子只是昨晚半宿没睡，不信你问贝拉。”  
“得了吧，那娘们还不是给两点积分就全听你的。”  
“嘿嘿别和他扯淡，明晚我们一起帮他读秒。”  
“好主意！时间有多我们还能玩个混战，哈哈。”  
“你俩都滚！滚回你们的三楼去！”

粗俗的内容越来越多，Steve不快地蹙眉，奈何被强化的听觉一字不落地接收了这段对话。倏尔，他感到胸膛被轻叩了两下，垂首一看，原来某人曲起脚趾，用圆润的关节部位，敲门般调皮地点了点胸肌，算是打了个招呼。

他先是失笑，抚着温暖的双足，柔和地说着“你也醒了”。听着微哑的、懒洋洋的应声后，他忽然又有些生气——受到“九头蛇”的影响后，Bucky的睡眠质量不高。难得睡着了还被吵醒，恐怕就睡不安稳了。

既然同伴已经被吵醒了，Steve便不用再保持沉默。他吸了口气，向门外道：“明早八点，集体晨跑。”

嘈杂的走廊就像被泼了盆冰水，气氛瞬间冻结。片刻后，压低的嗓音陆续响起——

“教、教官？”  
“对哦好像听巴德说他们住这里。”  
“见鬼，就说你们太大声了！”  
“搞毛，明明你也笑得很浪。”

推诿几番后，一个嗓音试探性地在门外响起：“教官，我们不狩猎的时候，都是十点集合的。”

没有服从性就算了，还懒散过度——Steve深吸一口气平复情绪，正想开口，胸口却痒痒的。原来曲起的大脚趾在胸膛上画了个圈，似乎有点安抚的意味。

随后，微哑的嗓音滤去慵懒，沉冷地道：“明早七点，集体晨跑。六点五十我会踹门拎人。”

一个小时的差异，令哀嚎声四起。似乎明白了对抗霸权主义的风险性，几人彼此抱怨与催促着，匆匆忙忙地跑入浴室，争取早洗早睡。

“他们皮痒，你要强硬点。”Bucky嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，随后亲密地拍了拍手中的脚丫子，大有“替你把场子找回来了”的意味。违和的喜感下，Steve忍着不笑出声来，不断起伏的胸膛却将通过怀中的猫爪，原原本本地将这番震颤传递给了对方。

尽管分睡两头，但想到同伴开怀的模样，Bucky还是愉快地牵起唇角。他捏了捏怀里的脚丫子，计数般下意识地掰着脚趾头，一边回忆，一边缓缓地道：“好像不是第一次躺你床上了。”

尽管此刻便睡在一个被窝里，听到这话时，Steve还是面庞一热。他忽略了对方的小动作，含混地支吾了一声。本着帮助Bucky唤醒回忆的想法，他压下不适时的羞赧，引导着对方思考：“想起什么了？发生在布鲁克林，还是军营？”

有了明确的地点选择，Bucky眼前一亮，顺藤摸瓜，逐渐回忆起了全景：“是在军营……那天晚上我想写家信，有笔没纸，就来找你借，你从珍惜的笔记本上撕了两页给我。”

回忆起那炮火连天的峥嵘岁月，Steve也充满感慨，他自然地接口道：“临时营地条件差，连张书桌都没有，你也不拘小节，趴地上就准备开始写。”

“结果被你捞起来，掸了掸灰。”说到这里，想到当时尚不习惯的健硕型Steve，Bucky露齿一笑，继续道，“后来就穿着干净的内衫，趴你床上写了。”

低低地应着，Steve的笑容很温柔：“看你写家信也很有意思，尽挑好的安慰长辈，依次关心叮嘱弟弟妹妹，仔细又认真。”——半点都没有平日的风流不羁与洒脱，仅是以一个好儿子、好兄长的身份，传递着温暖与关怀。Steve喜欢这样的Bucky，因为与他共处，会由衷地感到温暖。

听着同伴描述自己，Bucky不由得浅笑，并随之想起了越来越多的细节：“后来你那儿备好了纸笔和信封，让我再写信就直接去找你。入冬后帐篷不够防风，我们就盖着被子，我趴在你的枕头上写信，你则全程打着手电筒……”

说到这儿，怀念中涌入了几分甜蜜，青年扬起的唇角甚至牵动了一个酒窝，眉眼弯弯似月牙儿。Steve的面庞还泛着热意，却也因为那个美好的片段而牵动神思，低柔地应声：“你总说外衣脏兮兮的，不肯和衣而卧。穿着内衫就太单薄了，不盖上被子的话，第二天准感冒。”

那时的Bucky尚未被血清强化，而变成Captain America的Steve，开始自然地反过来照顾自己。尽管整个人都强壮健硕了，看起来孔武又坚定，但Bucky知道，对方的心底还是有忧伤与柔软之处，就像看着自己写家信时，那透着些许羡慕与渴望的目光，优柔却又脆弱——从军时，Steve已经父母双亡，有着飘萍般的孤单。见证了这一切，同样也失去了父亲的Bucky感同身受。

发现对方的情绪变化时，Bucky笔锋一转，开始有意识地描述自己与Steve的军营岁月，挑些趣事写在信上。不出意料地，收到的回信中，母亲与弟弟妹妹们也自然地提及了Steve，爱屋及乌地向他的挚友献上了关怀——想到读信时，Steve那浓浓的诧异与微微的喜悦，Bucky的心头便温软一片……

自那以后，Barnes的家书往来便成为了二人的共同福利——他写信时Steve照明旁观，包点特产时跟着随礼，等来回信则二人一同分享，就像他们是一个密不可分的整体……Bucky觉得这多少填补了一点思乡之情，与自己的家人建立起稀疏的联系，也能令那个指挥室中镇定自若的男人快乐得像个孩子，令人唏嘘又心疼。

或许是过多的互动，令家人觉得自己的战友特别靠谱，所以除了嘘寒问暖，还会郑重其事地拜托他照顾自己……还不知道是谁照顾谁呢。

Steve与Bucky共同经历了这些，所以轻易便想到了一起。一双蓝眸在黑夜中泛着波光，悠远地感慨过后，他低声道：“其实一直想谢谢你，那时让我感觉像又有了家一样……能被人牵挂。”

“傻瓜……我们本来就是家人。”侧卧的Bucky捏了捏同伴的脚趾“小惩大诫”，随后垂首，令下颌埋入被窝。

Steve瞬间感到自己的双足埋入了一个温暖的地方，尤其是十个脚趾，犹如陷入了柔软的被窝，感受着源源不绝的热意。他有点反应了过来，僵硬地动了动小趾，却听到一声含混的“别动，痒”……

轻微的吐息拂上足面，喉结的震颤顺着足背传导，令男人的双脚发麻——他终于确定了，自己的足尖埋入了Bucky的脖颈与下颌之间，所以格外地柔软温暖。

记得在青鸟旅店的浴室中，自己为Bucky剃须时，对方还会看着刀片踟蹰不已，犹豫过后方才仰首，令锋利的刀片凑近毫无防护的脖颈。那时的Bucky残留着野兽般的警觉，会慢慢地在温暖中给予信任，如今却为了令自己的双脚暖和一点，直接让粗粝的脚趾抵着脆弱的咽喉……

Bucky总是无条件、甚至无底线地对自己好。他敏锐风趣，温柔善良，即使给予帮助，也总是以润物细无声的方式，这是顾忌到了自己那倔强的脾气……在家书事件中柔软的内心进一步被触动了，Steve感觉整个鼻头都酸酸的。

此时的Bucky与自己一般失去家人，身如飘萍，甚至记忆破碎，拼不回完整的自我。即便如此，他也从不间断地温暖着自己，他的存在，便是自己最为眷恋的光源体……

不知不觉中，垂首的Steve眉心已然快抵上足尖。见状，他洒脱一笑，在同伴看不见的前提下，放下了心中的包袱，上身前倾，略带遐想地阖眼，在同伴的足尖轻啄了一口——亲昵、虔诚、不含欲望。这不是因为他对足部有什么特殊偏好，只是因为这是Bucky身体的一部分。

如果是命运将Bucky再次送到自己的身边，那么他不介意做一个虔诚的朝圣者，感谢这仁慈的奇迹。

心头渐渐被温暖安逸填满， Steve的情绪松快了不少。他发现睡在Bucky的脚边也不错，合适的距离，令他能有所保留地做回自己。眼见Bucky因足尖的轻触而疑惑，似乎想要查看时，他立刻以指肚抚着同伴的脚趾，用摩挲的触感覆盖先前的触碰，同时中肯地道：“明天六点多要起床，已经半夜了，早点睡吧。”

Bucky应了一声，右臂一圈，抱紧了怀中的脚踝，以下颌亲昵地蹭了蹭同伴的足尖，随后含混地道了一声“晚安”。喉结的震颤传来，那一瞬间，Steve又有了亲吻对方的冲动，哪怕只是脚趾也无所谓——过于喜爱，无关卑微。

他做了一个深呼吸，压下越来越浓烈的情感，低声道：“好梦。”

唇际残存着睡前的笑意，Bucky却再次陷入了梦魇。

铁的味道，血的味道，残酷的味道。许多不愿直面的死亡，无数难以成眠的日子。他被困在冰棺中、电椅上、不堪回首的黑暗里……

那些人冷冰冰地汇报着改造成果，下达任务指令，回收并电击洗脑自己。他没有思考的能力，没有独立的人格，没有任何回忆……

偶尔的清醒就像溺水之人浮出水面，喘息着感受刺骨的冰寒与无边无际的恐惧。他会绝望，也会克服那些负面情绪，试图逃离梦魇，寻回真正的自己。哪怕跑不了多远、躲不了太久，哪怕被追捕到会遭受更多折磨，他也从未真正地放弃过。

他戴着面罩，喘息着被束缚在电椅上，思考着这是第几次逃离失败，尽管他得不到答案。

穿着白大褂的工程师就像一只恼人的苍蝇，徘徊在他的身边记录着数据。看准对方垂下的手，被桎梏的机械臂张开五指，猛地夺过那支笔，捏成碎渣。蓝黑色的墨水溅射滴落，就像脏污的血液，染黑了半个手掌。

他厌恶地蹙眉，一边低吼着“滚开”，一边闭上了眼——他在回想这只冰冷的金属手，有多少次染上了那粘稠的深红。

即使越回忆就越痛苦，他也不想自暴自弃地沉沦……

沉重的呼吸声在面具间回响。倏尔，金属手被拨动了一下，不耐与戾气在Winter Soldier凛冽的眉宇间凝聚，黑白分明的半容为怒意所侵染，满是山雨欲来的阴翳。

对方却不知避退，执拗地将握紧的五指一一打开。

被桎梏着的青年猛地睁开双眼，蓄势待发的怒意却为之一滞——工程师与守卫们不知何时倒了一地，金棕色短发的男人背着圆盾，用白布替自己擦着染上墨水的金属手。对方始终微微垂首，避开自己的目光，低声说着“Bucky，对不起”。

按照礼节，他似乎应该说“没关系”；按照逻辑，他或许能够说“不是你的错”；可按照感情，他却想说“笨蛋”。

为什么没有了回忆，还会有感情？为什么失去了联系，还能很亲昵？

他不知道这些。他只知道，自己很高兴。

完整地打量了对方没有破损的制服，有千言万语横亘在胸口，最终说出口的却是：“笨蛋，先把我解开。”

而眼前那个忙忙碌碌的、甚至用上清洗剂为自己擦拭掌心的男人，抬头看了他一眼，轻快地应着——“好的。不过在那之前……”

Bucky正想着还好是机械臂，不然掌心八成会痒痒的，却见对方前倾身躯，伸出手蒙上了自己的眼睛。因坐姿而分开的双腿被人介入，除了被紧蒙的双眼，半覆面式的面具上也多了一分压迫力，坚硬的边缘紧扣面庞，令呼吸变得窒闷起来……

他听到自己沉闷的呼吸声，于是屏息，想让耳边有片刻的安宁。然而一股温热的吐息透过面罩上的呼吸孔，拂上了他的鼻尖、唇线，麻麻痒痒的，仿佛将整个面庞浸入了温泉之中，温暖又窒息……

与方才触犯了他的工程师相比，此刻的压迫力与侵略感鲜明百倍，自己却不那么地想揍他，顶多只是想抢了他的牛肉条而已。

Bucky的脑中泛着各种奇怪的念头……不知何时，梦中的右手能动弹了，他迟疑片刻，抬臂，环上身前，立刻揽到了结实的背肌与腰肌。尽管目不视物，可心中的踏实感却有增无减。

他听到自己低沉的笑音，在面具后唤道——“Steve。”

半夜三点多，被同伴微微蹬腿而惊醒的Steve撑起上半身，紧张地看着被子那头——按照Bucky的肌肉反应，多半是做噩梦了。

他轻轻地抚着同伴的小腿，就像每一次噩梦时分，为对方抚背顺气时那样，平稳地传达无声的支持与安慰……

担忧之情在蓝眸中闪烁，Steve在“让对方直面”与“唤醒对方”之间挣扎。好在没过多久，Bucky的呼吸便平稳了下来，紧绷的肌肉也渐渐舒缓，似是脱离了噩梦的影响。

Steve长舒了一口气，慢慢地睡回了床尾。忽然，在同伴怀中的双脚被加了把力圈紧了，足尖又被下颌蹭了蹭，温软的触感令Steve露出笑容。

他温柔地吻了一下身前的小趾作为回应，随后结束了这蜻蜓点水般的触碰，比了个口型，无声地道——“Bucky，好梦”。

沉沉入睡后，Steve不知何时进入了梦境。

他走在布鲁克林的大街上，昏黄色的落日为路灯所替代，黑暗逐步侵蚀着街道，行人与车渐行渐远，徒留空旷的孤独感包围了他……

眼前的世界熟悉又陌生，轻微地旋转着，令Steve眩晕地闭上了眼。突然，他的后背被拍了一下，随后一条手臂揽上了他的肩，熟稔又亲昵，伴随着清越的嗓音，招呼道：“嗨，伙计，等很久了吧？”

Steve摇了摇头，笑着睁开了眼，侧首望向年轻英俊的同伴，眼角眉梢尽是挥之不去的温柔——如果是你，等再久也值得。

恍然间，Steve觉得那些不同时段的自己重合了，因为他们对Bucky的心情，殊途同归。他的右手轻柔地揽上同伴的腰，二人就像同舟共济的旅客，徜徉在时间的长河中……

渐渐地，搭在肩膀上左臂变沉，余光能瞥见金属质地的五指，闪烁着冰冷的光泽。侧首望去，年轻英俊的容颜融入了沉郁与沧桑，双眉紧锁的神情，是那么地迷茫与忧伤。

Steve不可抑制地感到心酸，还参杂着细碎的痛感，针扎般地难受。如果可以，他恨不得以身代之；如果不行，那至少让他分担一点同伴背负着的沉重……

就着揽腰搭背的姿势，他侧身弯腰，左臂在同伴的腿弯处一垫，腰背发力，直接将人抱离地面。Bucky诧异的神情鲜活，Steve稳了稳“公主抱”的姿势，目不斜视地看着前方，面庞开始发烫。

倏尔，怀中的青年一笑，伸出手臂，揽住了他的肩颈。Steve心跳加速，犹豫再三，还是垂首看去——然而入眼的并非目光温柔的青年，而是一只伸着爪子的……猫？？

Steve错愕地托着腋下抱起猫儿，双手合握，令其与自己平视。小家伙甩了甩尾巴，眯着眼“喵”了一声，微晃的耳朵尖看起来有点小得意。

Steve隐约感到代表回忆的梦境变得奇妙了，他无奈地苦笑了一下，随后将猫儿抱近一些，以鼻尖蹭了蹭毛绒绒的脑袋，表达亲昵。对方投桃报李，用绒软的脑袋在他的下颌胡乱地顶蹭，挠得脖颈都痒痒的。

Steve笑着在一片草坡上躺下，将猫儿置于胸膛上，一边抚着后背，一边屈指逗着对方。于是小家伙大大咧咧地走着猫步，踩过他的腹肌与胸膛，伸出前爪去按压因笑音而颤动的喉结，并乐此不疲。

Steve即使侧首躲避，也依然痒得不行，只能没收小家伙的“作案工具”，握着毛绒绒的前爪，摇了摇道：“这可不是在打地鼠哦。”

“喵！”猫爪不甘心地凌空划拉了两下，表示自己够不着了。

看着小心收缩到脚趾缝里的指甲，Steve忍不住捏了捏粉嫩的肉垫，随后凑上前去亲了一口。厚实柔软的触感交融，猫儿呆了三秒，旋即轻快地“喵”了一声，有样学样地凑上前去含住男人的指尖，舔舔。

食指陷入一片暖湿之间，Steve脑中飞快掠过了Bucky执起他受伤的手指，含入口中舔舐消毒的场景……静默的神态、微蹙的眉头，一丝一毫都没有忘却。

他面庞微红，抽出被猫儿把玩的手指，忽略对方的抗议，将整个手都背到了身后。失去玩具的猫儿发出了“咕噜咕噜”的低哼，看起来很不满意。

Steve单手挠挠猫下巴，然后抓起它的右爪举了起来，一本正经地开了个玩笑：“来，发誓，再也不舔手指头了。”

“喵？”

Steve晃了晃猫爪，算是对方答应了。他用臂弯托住猫儿的下半身，令小家伙与自己胸膛相贴。一头雾水的猫儿伸出两只前爪，扒拉住宽阔的肩膀，又往男人怀里蹭了蹭，这才感到轻松与安心。

Steve用扛着RPG般的生疏姿势起身，搂着小家伙道：“不舔指头，说定了哦，要做一只好猫。”

猫咪用前爪按肩，直起上半身“喵”了一声，随后飞快地舔了一下男人的耳垂。温热的柔软抹过的刹那，Steve的耳廓瞬间变得通红——他的潜意识早将梦境当成了现实心理的投射，而那只令自己无可奈何的猫儿，自然也是某人的化身。

猫儿、Bucky、爪子、舌尖、手指、耳垂等念头轮番轰炸，梦境立时变得紊乱，抱着小家伙起身的Steve只觉得头重脚轻，被草坡上的草结绊了一下后，整个人向前倒去——

下一秒，睡在床尾的Steve睁开了眼睛。

看清室内的物品摆放，他长舒一口气，这才注意到窗帘透着微光。一看电子腕带，清晨6:03，他苦笑着摇了摇头，无声地叹息——自己的生物钟，好像变成了什么奇怪的东西。

Steve花了一分钟回味了一下梦境，随后看了眼冬季还不算透亮的天色，觉得晚几分钟起床也无妨。届时喝杯水，晨跑完后再吃早餐，时间还算宽裕。

这么一拖延，便注意到了抱了一整晚的脚丫子，还安静地窝在自己的怀中。他不由得想起梦中抱着的猫儿，还有那双毛绒绒的小爪子，总是小心翼翼地收着指甲，肉垫厚实又柔软……

总是用一双绿瞳专注地看着你，看着很无辜乖巧，实际上各种“胡作非为”——你和它讲道理，它就告诉你什么叫不讲道理。

想到深陷其中的无奈与宠溺，Steve湛蓝的眸眯成弯月，有种和昨晚一般，偷啄一下脚趾的冲动。光滑的脚背还紧贴着自己的胸膛，透过薄薄的背心布料，温热的触感流转，很是暖心。

想做些什么的念头越来越鲜明，就像有根羽毛在心底挠啊挠的，痒得无可抑制。Steve迟疑片刻，松开了揽着脚底的手掌，随后屈指在微凹的脚心处，轻轻地挠了两下——因为Bucky，自己的生物钟变成了奇怪的生物，公平起见，唤对方起床的方法也可以更趣味一些了。

撇开这光明正大的逻辑，其实就是心痒难耐。

怀中的双脚飞快地屈起脚趾，用小动物般蜷缩起自身的方式，试图消极抵御外部的侵袭。下意识的反应过后，Bucky迷糊地睁开了眼睛——断断续续的睡眠与凌乱的梦境，令他有些失去了时间感。

在见到透光的窗帘后，他意识到该起床了，然而脚底又传来的一阵麻痒，如电流般蹿过脊椎直达大脑，令他本能地屈膝，试图收回受袭的双脚，脚踝却被一只大手一把扣住了。

Steve挑起眉梢，单手逮捕了两名“逃兵”，低笑着又挠了挠脚心。

在不可抑制的麻痒中，Bucky彻底清醒了。当他意识到这是同伴在捉弄自己时，他好气又好笑地用膝盖轻顶了一下对方，那力度并不能令相拥的二人分开半分。见微挣的脚踝依然在男人的掌握之中，Bucky一把圈紧怀中的脚丫，示意自己也有“人质”在手，大不了来个“撕票”，同归于尽。

见猫儿炸了毛，好似尾巴都直立着进入了战斗状态，Steve忍俊不禁地低笑，亲昵地揉了揉同伴的脚踝，道：“我不怕痒，怎么办？”

收到“战书”，Bucky眼睛一亮，列兵布阵，正式发出宣战通告，随后展开袭击——简而言之，就是亮出贝齿，随后“啊呜”一口，咬在了男人的小趾关节上。

小趾一紧，如被蚌壳紧扣，Steve整个人都僵硬了……趾尖依稀能感到温暖湿润的吐息，被轻巧咬合的关节稍一动弹，便会触碰到两瓣温软，令他不敢稍动，以免更进一步，触及舌尖。

他依稀想起昨夜就曾偷吻同伴的小趾，如今被猫儿咬了回来，真是风水轮流转。

青年叼着自己的“战利品”，笑得很开心。他甚至轻咬着小趾晃了晃，用“人质在口，天下我有”的态度，应对方才的战书。而对于这样的“小无赖”，Steve只能揉揉对方的脚心解痒，权当是打了白旗。

见“敌方”缴械，Bucky愉快地释放“人质”，并揉揉其脑袋表示自己优待俘虏。感受着小趾被搓来揉去，Steve一脸无奈地塌下眉，恨不得也把怀中的猫爪轻轻地咬上一口。

床头，Bucky将同伴的足尖重新放到下颌与脖颈间，令其埋于最温暖柔软的位置，并蹭蹭表示战后恢复邦交，和平友爱。床尾，Steve怔怔地接受了和平演变。

片刻后，二人都忍不住笑出声来——捧着同伴的双脚，竟也能玩得不亦乐乎，真是难以想象。

胸腔的震颤令笑音与快乐完整地传递给对方，以至于二人谁都没有提到起床，只觉得冬日的清晨，在温暖的被窝里躲懒真是最愉快的事。

对于方才率先挑起“战争”，Steve给出了战后赔偿——搓热双手，为Bucky按摩脚心，呵护备至，将一对猫爪搓得热乎乎的。

Bucky眯着眼，惬意地享受着同伴的服务，偶尔还以下颌蹭蹭脚丫，活像一只慵懒的猫儿。

对于这样静谧安宁的早晨，Steve十分珍惜。如果不是待会儿要晨跑练兵，他甚至想再多睡一会儿，就像这样相拥而眠，亲密无间……他发现自从与Bucky共同生活开始，自己便有了各式各样的欲求，哪怕是对美食、被窝，都会觉得无限美好。

会贪恋平凡的温暖，自己似乎……更鲜活了。

内心被点点滴滴的甜蜜充盈，Steve心情极好，顺手爱抚着同伴的脚心与脚面。只是没过多久，他便发现自己正处于晨勃中，与Bucky的接触也太过贴近。

他立刻放下怀中的猫爪，坐起身来低咳一声，一边说着“六点十分，起床吧”，一边开始穿衣。套头衫的遮蔽令他获得了一两秒的安全感，热烫的面颊甚至令他不敢直视同伴，生怕被发现什么异样——明明是正常的生理反应，很快便会消退，却不知为何被潜意识列为“异常”。

Bucky毫无疑义地应了一声，起床穿衣，准备洗漱与展开特训。

Steve背对着同伴，快速穿上长裤后，方才舒了口气。只是回身一瞥，见到青年健美有力的双腿时，他又怔了一下，旋即目光便落在了同款内裤上——白色的面料中部被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，性感莫名，显然，同伴也处于清晨勃起的状态中。

尽管这是无意识的、自然的生理现象，只能证明二人身强体健、精力旺盛，但Steve还是飞快地撇开了目光，耳廓红得发烫——他知道这与他们亲密地相拥而眠没什么关系，但或许是反弹效应的关系，越是抑制思维，便越容易想起那紧贴的触碰……

结合这段时日频繁晨勃的近况，Steve觉得自己应该减少负重深蹲的次数了。

直到二人同去刷牙，Steve还有些浑浑噩噩地，不在状态，只是下意识地为同伴挤上牙膏。而Bucky则因为清晨的良性互动，心情轻松愉快。

接过牙刷时，看着那有力的手掌，Bucky想起现实与梦中被蒙住双眼的触感，便顺势逗起了对方。他单手撑在洗漱台上，状似无意地道：“昨晚做梦了。”

“梦到什么了？”陈述性的开头令Steve下意识地接口，并因含着一口泡沫而声音含混。

见同伴沉默片刻，他意识到那可能是个噩梦，复述一遍反而会影响情绪，便体贴地补充道：“忘了就算了，反正只是个梦。”

说完，他拍了拍同伴的手背以示安慰，随后拿起水杯，含了一口水，准备漱口。谁知Bucky看着他，缓缓地开口道：“梦到你吻了我。”

“咳、咳咳咳……”Steve误咽下漱口的水，清凉的牙膏泡沫刺激着喉咙，令他咳嗽不断，心底更是波澜翻涌——这突兀的话题，是在敲山震虎吗？不过是趁同伴入睡，偷偷啄了一下小趾，就被发现了？还是说Bucky并没睡着，或者感官太过敏锐？

Bucky也没想到同伴反应会这么大。事实上，自从被蒙上眼睛起，就注定他无法确定发生了什么。所以作为小小的报复，才会逗对方一下，谁知Steve会呛成这样。

他好笑地拍着男人的背，为其顺气，随后重新倒了杯水供其漱口。见同伴缓过气来，他状似无所谓地耸了耸肩，并引用了对方的安慰之词：“反正只是个梦。”

Steve胡乱地点了点头，算是结束了这个话题。即使重新漱了口，还是有种口干舌燥的感觉，他开大水龙头，扎扎实实地洗了把冷水脸，为自己降温。

他有预感，再这么出双入对下去，自己迟早会把握不好与Bucky相处的距离……但愿能顺其自然。


	31. 误会

北风呼啸的早晨，亚尔曼正满头大汗地擦着装甲车。与手下的懒鬼们不同，他习惯早起热身，一来强身健体，二来可以早早地谋划一整天的日程安排。沉默的邓肯虽然总是堵得他说不出话来，但也隔三差五地与他一同擦车，避免了集体出动时灰头土脸的，落了团队的面子。

今天，他们迎来了一个意外——两名外援竟也早早地赶来，提出晨跑训练的要求。

亚尔曼被说得一愣愣地，直到二人走向仓库，他才反应过来，咧开了嘴。

邓肯：“全体特训，你也跑不掉，傻乐个啥？”  
亚尔曼：“你看看现在几点。他们加班加点地替我们练兵，我不答应才真傻了！”

邓肯摊开脏兮兮的手，耸了耸肩，算是同意对方的说法。

亚尔曼：“就是不知道他们要那么多战术腰带干什么。”  
邓肯：“跑得慢的，抽一抽吧。”  
亚尔曼：“……”

无论如何，早点叫醒那群懒鬼，集合列队才是大事。亚尔曼停止洗车，拧干毛巾，擦了把手，随后匆匆与副手前去广播室。

6：45，人员零星地开始集合，各个精神萎靡呵欠连天。若不是他们嘀咕得太小声，几乎可以用怨声载道来形容——

“出什么幺蛾子，要起这么早？”  
“听说是要晨跑。”  
“卧槽，还跑？昨天不就跑过了吗？”  
“你昨天还吃过饭了呢，今天不也得吃吗？不过话说回来，实在太早了点。”  
“就是，七点都不到，搞毛？”  
“玛丽那妞，还在被窝里笑我们起得比鸡早呢。”  
“她才是鸡！老子牙没刷脸没洗，站在这发傻吗？”  
“难怪一股口气，离我远点。”

对于这样松散的纪律，Steve蹙眉。在他的身边，Bucky把玩着一大把战术腰带，抖动时哗哗作响，风声鹤唳，莫名有些警告的意味。

注意到他的数人安静了一些，还互相递了个颜色，表达对铁臂与鞭子的敬而远之。

6：50，亚尔曼向Steve汇报了缺席者，名单上标注了宿舍号。Bucky一把取过名单，看了一眼，随后言出必行地前去踹门。

宿舍楼顿时一阵鸡飞狗跳，即使有Steve拦着些，也有衣衫凌乱的死硬派被机械臂从二楼丢了出去。训练场上早起的众人惊呼阵阵，又有些幸灾乐祸，竟导致一群人翘首以待，准备接住下一个倒霉鬼。

有了人力缓冲，Bucky更是大刀阔斧地催魂，将三楼的死硬派丢得一个不剩。楼下众人以异能布下藤蔓，辅以强劲的臂力，一边接着同伴，一边对他们衣衫不整的模样评头论足，仿佛有人比自己更惨，就心态平衡了。

在他们的身后，亚尔曼看着这一幕，抹了把脸，低吼道：“老子的脸都被你们丢尽了！”

邓肯看着又一个人影下坠，精确地总结道：“丢人！丢人啊！”

6：55，看着Bucky踹开了最后一扇门，Steve摇头失笑——连个招呼都不打，也不愿意敲门等人应声，这有节省时间的考虑，但也显然是在为昨晚的事“打击报复”。

得罪一只锱铢必较的猫儿，大约被轻轻地咬上一口，就是最好的结果了吧。

Steve笑着跟了进去，却听到女子的一声尖叫——

只见一名伏在床上的金发美女瞪圆了眼，看向他们，连自己赤裸的身体都忘记遮蔽。而跪在她身上的男人正挺着帐篷，回身看向他们时还打了个招呼：“哟，早上好。要一起吗？”

看来者没反应过来，他拍着满是胸毛的胸脯道：“不贵，我请客呗。”——他早就听到了集合广播，只是没当回事而已。正好女伴想赚点外快，而他也秉持“一日之计在于晨”，大清早的，不做点爱做的事儿，难道去跑步吗？

这场景令Steve眼皮一跳，在那一瞬间想到的竟是——Bucky应该会教训一下这个男的，至于女性……或许会怜香惜玉吧？毕竟布鲁克林时代的Bucky风流倜傥，总能轻易获得女性的好感。

却见Bucky走上前去，机械臂搭在床边，用力一掀，顿时奏响了男女惊叫二重唱。Steve一惊，上前一看，才发现看似粗暴的动作还是运用了巧劲，令女子稳稳地砸在男子身上。

他将床放平，扯着被单盖住赤裸的女士，至于被Bucky一把拽起的男士，就不在关怀的范围内了。

“喂，你做什么？快放我下来！”只穿着内衣裤的男人被Bucky举过头顶，寒风一吹，顿时汗毛直竖。他使劲挣扎着，腿毛密布的下肢却因猛踹到门框，疼得蜷了起来。

一转眼，他就被直接举着走出卧室，来到了寒风呼啸的走廊上，眼角余光瞄到走廊栏杆，男人顿时一阵眩晕，扯着喉咙吼道：“你想摔死人吗？快放我下来！！”

谁知楼下顿时气氛High爆，一群人鬼吼鬼叫——

“摔一个！摔一个！”  
“再来一个！”  
“真•丢人咯！”

对于这种丧心病狂的同伴，内衣男只来得及喊了一声“Fuck”，就被一把丢了下去。

“啊————————！”风声呼啸，强烈的失重感下，内衣男脑中一片空白，直到摔在了藤蔓编织的缓冲网上，都还久久不能回神。

亚尔曼拨开嘻嘻哈哈的众人，脱下外套遮去不体面的内衣裤，随后恨铁不成钢地道：“你让老子丢份儿，老子让你丢人！特训期间你的代号就定为‘内裤’！还有你们，谁学他就改叫‘内裤二号’、‘内裤三号’！就这么定了！！”

Bucky看了一眼嘈杂的楼下，不屑地撇撇嘴，拍拍手掸去灰尘，随后回身看向同伴，道：“人齐了。”

一个松散的鱼腩兵团，在猫爪下仿若变成了鱼腩饭团——对于此等雷厉风行的手腕，Steve有些哭笑不得地摇了摇头，却引来了同伴的关注。

Bucky走到他身前，检查了一遍脖颈上的绷带，轻柔的动作与方才的暴戾形成鲜明对比。打量半晌，他方才放下爪子，干巴巴地叮嘱了一句：“不准摇头。”

“哦。”  
“也别点头。”  
“好。”

说完，二人对视一眼，笑出了声。Steve抬腕，确认已经到了6：59，便与同伴干净利落地从三楼一跃而下，同步落地，潇洒的姿势令众人哗然——

“这就是传说中的超级英雄式落地吗？”  
“绝对要身强体健才行！”  
“别垂涎了，换你只能摔个半死。”  
“总比你脸着地要强！”

Steve拍了拍手，引来所有的目光后，宣布道：“七点了，晨跑开始。列队！”

在一片哀嚎声中，Bucky晃了晃铁臂上挂着的大把战术腰带，微微地牵起唇角。

晨跑开始后，第一圈尚算紧密的队形，在第二圈时便松散了。两名教官分管一头一尾，亚尔曼也放慢脚步，去队尾带动体力较差的成员，所以队列中段就成为了纪律最为松散的位置，不少人凑在那儿抱怨这突兀的晨跑。

此外，披着亚尔曼外套哆嗦迈步的“内裤”，也成为了他们嘲笑的对象，各种直奔腿毛与裤衩的目光，几乎能将人点燃。听着各种荤话，“内裤”有意转移公众注意力，便盯上了在他前方慢跑的“火箭”：“嘿，伙计，你今天怎么跑这么慢？”

“火箭”这个称号正是第一天长跑时，一马当先跟上教官而获得的，彰显着优秀的速度与耐力，此时落到队伍中段的反常状态，自然引起了大伙儿的注意。

“火箭”被问得愣了一下，却支支吾吾地说不出个所以然来，众人便不由得关心起了他的健康状况，以为他身体不适。在同伴的关怀下，“火箭”没好意思再作隐瞒，于是吭哧吭哧地说了事情原委，顿时引起一片哗然——

“什么，你说突然晨跑可能是因为你？”  
“你去洗澡，打断了教官在浴室亲热？”  
“卧槽，看不出他俩会……”  
“都撑帐篷了，被你打断不抓狂才怪。”

“火箭”急得脸红脖子粗地，不断压着嗓门提醒“小声点”、“你们小声点”，这样偷偷摸摸的态度像是默认了这种推测——事实上他确实是这么想的，所以才不敢像昨天那样，跟着教官后面跑，谁知道会不会突然被“公报私仇”坑上一把？

在诸人议论纷纷时，一个拉长的语调显得格外意味深长——“难怪……”

见众人回首望来，一直跟在他们身后的发声者与身边二人对了个眼神，心照不宣地点了点头，随后斟酌着语气，慢吞吞地向众人释疑：“‘火箭’的推测有理。其实我们三个昨晚可能也打断过他们一次……”

如果Steve或Bucky在场，必然能听出这个发声者，正是昨晚门外喧哗、吵醒他们的祸首之一。也正是因为他们的大嗓门与顶嘴，令Bucky报复性地制定了七点晨跑的计划。

不过发声者只是含混地说了经过，掩去了顶嘴与时间提早的细节，以免被大伙儿埋怨。于是听完补充的经过，众人再一次炸了锅——

“你们是猪啊？半夜洗澡不会小声点啊？”  
“就是！被‘火箭’浴室打断一次，回房再被你们打断一次，不上火才怪！”  
“卧槽，我就说呢，怎么好端端的大清早晨跑，原来是报复！”  
“气势汹汹地一个个卧室踹门丢人……这是怒气发酵了吗？”  
“你们精力过剩惹的祸，我们这是无辜躺枪背锅！”

在群情激奋中，也有人提出理性的质疑：“‘火箭’不过是看到勃起嘛，男人随时冲动一下都正常，不能说明他们有那个关系吧？说不定后来他们只是睡觉被吵醒呢？”

“那么早睡什么觉啊！”  
“就是，你让我十点睡，我也睡不着啊，除非搂个美人消磨体力嘿嘿嘿……”

有个反应快的一拍额头，道：“他们来时，我看到是巴德引的路，我把他叫来问问。”

说完，男人放慢脚步，落到队伍后方，很快便提着最年轻的团队成员，来到了队伍中段。一群大男人压抑着八卦的热情，循循善诱地套起了话——

“巴德啊，两个教官来时，是你引的路对吗？”  
“对啊，头儿亲自布置的任务。”

“他们都带了些什么？”  
“背包、提袋这些放物资的东西咯，盾牌武器你们也知道……哦，对了，还有两盆植物！”

“植物？布置卧室用的？看不出他们还蛮有生活情趣的嘛。”  
“哈哈哈我怎么知道。反正是一盆仙人球，还有一盆格鲁特麦精灵啦，摇来晃去的挺逗的。”

“麦精灵？？”  
“麦精灵！！”  
“卧槽200点积分，真有冤大头会买啊？”  
“你个单身狗懂什么？这叫浪漫！”

得到答案的诸人诧异对视，显然，他们都知道格鲁特麦精灵是爱迪生城广受追捧的求爱礼物，象征着“一辈子管饱”。

年轻的巴德看着众人一惊一乍的，满腹疑问，不知从何问起。在众人回忆公共浴室旁的房型时，他大大方方地分享了自己所知的内容：“这个我知道！卧室只有一张大床。本来我收拾的是两个单间，头儿临时让我改成大床房，还不肯说原因，我记得很清楚！”

“哦~~~”  
“果然如此！”  
“头儿他一定知道些什么！”  
“你们谁把头儿找来？”  
“他好像在队尾，我去。”  
“嗯，悄悄地，不要打草惊蛇！”

队伍中段的热闹景象，Steve丝毫不知，因为他在跑完第三圈时，已经领头羊般带着第一梯队的成员，衔尾追上了他的“牧羊犬”。见Bucky的背影在前方变得清晰，他不知不觉地笑意流露，向身后招了招手示意跟上，随后果断地加快了步伐。

此时，Bucky正跑在倒数第四的位置。在他的身后，三个大喘气的男人跑得面无人色，却迟迟没有掉队，而是稳稳地并排前行，全是因为他们的腰间系着战术腰带，并被进一步串在一起，拉扯着前进。至于生拖硬拽着他们的三根腰带，则被紧紧地攥在金属手中，半点没有逃脱的可能。

亚尔曼跑在他们的前方，不断地打气道：“加油！只剩下一半的圈数了！你们三个体力太差了，得好好练练！总让教官拉着跑，不会脸红吗？如果明后天还是这样拖后腿，你们就改叫‘后腿一号’、‘后腿二号’、‘后腿三号’，听到了没？”

充满激将效应的“代号计划”令Steve笑出了声，他一边跑上前去拍了拍Bucky的肩，无声地宽慰着“辛苦了”，一边招呼着第一梯队的人跑上前来，随后取过Bucky手中的战术腰带，交给他们，安排道：“你们先进带动后进，两个人拖一个，跑完剩下三圈！”

即使是体力优秀的第一梯队，也忍不住哀嚎了起来——

“已经跑了三圈，怎么还剩三圈？昨天跑的是五圈啊！”  
“因为我们每天都在超越自我。”

“报告教官，我腰快断了！”  
“可以改绑在胸口，你喜欢勒脖子也行。”

“教官，我们为了追上他们，不是已经多跑了一整圈了吗？”  
“能者多劳嘛。”

Bucky看着同伴一本正经又不乏幽默地将抗议一一驳回，忍不住扬起唇角。而Steve瞥见他的笑容，心情也明亮轻快了不少。他维持着并肩匀速跑的步速，扬声言传身教，教大伙儿长跑的技巧。

Bucky偶尔补充两句，更多的时候则是晃着手中多余的战术腰带，进一步激励快掉队的软脚虾。二人不经意间活跃了一整个区域，还颇有些乐在其中，便没注意到亚尔曼已被人叫到前方。

“呼、呼……你们问这个干什么？”亚尔曼加速绕场跑了整整半圈，才追到队伍中段，正呼哧呼哧地喘着气，却被劈头盖脸地问到两位教官的关系。

几人对视了一眼，“内裤”先挠了挠头，将他们的拼凑的事实与推论说了一遍。亚尔曼听完就炸了，不可置信地瞪大眼道：“你们打扰了人家的好事，还一连两次？”

“火箭”等人不好意思地咳嗽着，纷纷为自己的不知情而辩解。“内裤”打断他们，问起了自己最关心的问题：“头儿，他们都不是故意的。现在人也丢过了，跑也跑过了，怒气应该宣泄完了，之后就别跑了吧？你和两名教官打个招呼，行吗？”

“是啊是啊”、“有道理”、“通融一下啦”——众人见事态有转机，不由得纷纷附和。

“你们拉的屎，又想让老子擦屁股？”亚尔曼怒道，“不去！跑不死你们这群狗崽子！”

不知何时跑到他身边的邓肯慢悠悠地接口道：“20条哈士奇的铲屎官，你辛苦了。”

亚尔曼瞪了他一眼，随后拼着被大伙儿抱怨，也没有松口分毫——眼看特训有了个好的开头，他才不会纵容那些懒鬼，毁了一次积极向上的改造。

见头儿这里说不通，众人有些泄气。精力旺盛的“内裤”为了自己每天早晨的性福着想，再接再厉，曲线救国地进行打探：“那么头儿，他们睡大床房，还带着麦精灵，真的是那个关系吗？”

见陪跑的都竖起了耳朵，亚尔曼拒绝了他们一次，不好意思再守口如瓶，便含混地应了一声“大概”。

尽管只是一个概率虚指，大伙儿却都沸腾了，权当头儿盖棺定论，随后以八卦充实着枯燥的晨跑——

“看他们互相照顾、感情挺好，但没想到真是一对啊？”  
“就是，两人都这么具有男子汉气概……真是人不可貌相！”  
“切。你以为Gay是阴柔娘娘腔吗？”  
“说起来一对同性在一起，远比两对异性节省资源，还不用考虑后代问题，在废土还挺实在的。”

在各式各样的讨论中，“内裤”不屑地撇撇嘴——他打探消息，为的是八卦吗？天真，太天真了！从根源上解决晨跑问题，才是造福群众！众人皆醉我独醒，真是太寂寞了！

就在他感慨的档口，诸人的话题已经转移到细处——

“他俩都那么Man，你们说谁是1号？”  
“这还用问嘛！当然是给我们讲课的这个啦，另一个都不怎么说话。”  
“这关沉不沉默什么事？金属机械臂才是男人的象征好吗？科技的结晶，力与美的结合，太炫酷了~俯卧撑不费劲儿，妥妥的1号！”  
“科幻爱好者一边去~那面盾才给力，安德鲁的火箭筒都铩羽而归好嘛！看得我铁血军魂都要燃烧了，这才叫男子汉！”  
“说到安德鲁的叛乱，我记得铁臂一身戾气，攻击过盾牌，战局一边倒……”  
“被拎着脖颈提离地面还阻止我们攻击，盾牌明显是在保护铁臂，刻意不还手的吧？这才是回护0号的1号啊！”

众人争执不下，最终都扭头看向亚尔曼——能提前给两人准备大床房，头儿铁定是知道点什么。

成为诸人的目光焦点，亚尔曼不免有点飘飘然。回想起安德鲁事件结束后，自己见到Steve将同伴按在墙上，不容分说便吻上去的背影……他咳了一声，在尊重他人隐私的基础上，委婉地表达了自己的见解：“我觉得负责对外交际的人，更能把握主动权。”

不等众人回过味来，他便吆喝了起来：“你们还要八卦到什么时候？给老子加速跑起来！”

说完，他便做了表率，向前百米冲刺，甩开了好奇心旺盛的八卦团。在他的身后，诸人尚且意犹未尽，“内裤”便一锤掌心，道：“管他们1号0号，反正是一对，那就对了！”

在他看来，结合三方证言，显然逻辑已经理顺了——两名教官是一对，昨晚在浴室中干柴烈火，却被打断好事，没说什么，第二次便火了，宣告晨跑，今早就来操练他们出气了。而要解决这个问题也不难，亡羊补牢便是了。

简单地说了一遍理顺的思路，看着诸人望向自己的目光，“内裤”骄傲地仰起头，吩咐道：“待会儿跑完你们把人集合起来，说一下这事儿，老子来帮你们解决晨跑。”

“呸，解决你自己的晨炮吧。”

虽然众人纷纷吐槽表示不屑，但想到可以回到睡到自然醒的日子，还是不由得充满了期待……

队尾，第一梯队的6人以2拖1的方式，带着3个吊尾车向前跑。与他们沉重的脚步与粗重的喘息相比，跑在前方的两名教官看起来就轻松多了，甚至聊起天来也不见气息紊乱。

Steve正将自己注射血清前，体能训练总不合格的经历与同伴分享。原本以他倔强好强的性格，不会提及自己的弱势，但此时充满怀念感地娓娓道来，博同伴一笑也能令他心情愉悦——或许是因为这个世界上只有Bucky能完全理解自己在说些什么，也或许是因为青年笑起来的模样明朗柔和，漂亮得像清晨的第一缕阳光，温暖迷人。

况且以他们共同成长的经历，分享一些糗事也充满乐趣与默契，偶尔彼此调侃，丝毫无关男性的尊严。

不知不觉中，Steve看向同伴的目光，又多了一分眷恋。

他感到自己仿佛被一条隐形的战术腰带拴住了，不愿离开Bucky的身周，见到对方的背影，便想要追上前去，冲动得就像个十六七岁的毛头小伙儿……这种难以自已的情感，竟然还意外地令他感觉良好，就像重回青春岁月，神采飞扬。

注意到他注视的目光，Bucky侧首回以一笑——Steve下意识地伸出手去，动作微顿，随后自然地将青年微卷的刘海拨至耳后。

他若无其事地收回手，内心则为自己开脱——这样条件反射的亲昵举止，就像看到一只蹲着的猫儿，向自己“喵”了一声，就会忍不住伸手去揉脑袋……

Steve看了同伴一眼，又在心底补充——或许还会想揉揉耳朵，嗯，能够抱着抚背也不错。

被同伴用奇异的目光打量着，Bucky觉得鼻头痒痒的，有点想打喷嚏。

在他看来，这两天Steve对自己的态度，与之前有所不同。不仅脱离了先前冷战半天的影响，还似乎特别地熟稔与……黏人？

不仅是行为上的形影相随，还有目光中那掩不去的暖意……仿佛在不知不觉间，二人本就亲密的关系，又向着未知的方向跨出了一步。

他并不抵触这种被腻着的感觉，只是与记忆中那个独立、强韧、充满领袖气质的Captain America相比，眼前这个生活化、耐心细致、甚至偶尔冒着一点傻气的Steve Rogers，更令他觉得有趣，想要亲近与照料。

曾几何时，他会看着对方坚定的背影，跟随到底。如今，当守望着的人回转身来，温柔专注地凝视自己时，收获整个世界的感觉令人沉沦……

他微微牵起唇角，扬着手中的战术腰带，对着前方慢跑的脱力者虚抽一鞭，轻快地道：“驾！”

跑到第五圈时，大部分的人都累得直喘气，先进带后进的第一梯队与中段成员混在了一起，却没人有余力聊天。比吊尾车们多跑一圈的第一梯队步伐沉重，拖死狗一般地拽着同伴，在铁臂教官挥舞着的战术腰带前，努力地奔跑。

“内裤”露着一双毛腿，披着亚尔曼的外套，冻得涕泗横流。对于同伴们揶揄的眼神，他慷慨陈词：“为什么我的眼中常含热泪？因为我对晨跑爱得深沉！”说完，他擤了擤鼻子，众人嫌弃四散。

Steve见情形还算稳定，便向Bucky道：“我先跑完，去拿点东西，终点见。”

Bucky不问缘由地颔首，笑道：“去吧，我会看着这群软脚虾的。”

Steve脑补了一下猫儿一爪掀翻虾兵蟹将的场景，笑着应了一声，旋即加速跑向前方。

被他远远甩开的众人看着那一骑绝尘的身影，仿佛不在同一条时间轴上，终于忍不住感慨道：

“他属马的吧？”  
“我的视野掉帧了耶。”  
“按加速键了吧？”  
“四倍速！”

片刻过后，Steve绕着“失乐园”外围跑了一圈，迎头赶上大部队，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，随后提前跑向宿舍楼。Bucky摇头失笑——明明可以直接离开的，却坚持按最高要求，跑完7圈才离场，可谓是严谨自律、以身作则。

想到这里，他又虚抽了一下软脚虾们，道：“快的七圈都跑完了，慢的才刚跑完五圈，这耐力怎么在野外生存？”

说完，他用剩下的战术腰带绑了几个肚子咕咕叫的饭桶，铁臂一展，拖着就跑。

当Bucky将吊尾车们都带到训练场上时，Steve已经等在那儿了。比起弯腰直喘气的鱼腩兵团，腰背笔挺的二人可谓是鹤立鸡群，站在一起也格外显眼。

Steve将手中的水瓶递给同伴，趁对方仰首喝水的时候，用热毛巾抹上了汗湿的脖颈与下颌。Bucky惬意地眯起了眼，猫儿般的慵懒神态令Steve忍着笑意，低柔地道：“胡茬冒出来了，之后再帮你剃一下？”

Bucky：“看起来很沧桑？”  
Steve：“很成熟、很Man。”

Bucky笑着听完，无可无不可地颔首为应，随后取过毛巾，翻了个面，依样画葫芦地替同伴擦了擦——原来提早离队只是为了拿水和毛巾，跑得一身汗，真是笨蛋。

喘过气的众人渐渐看向他们，Steve注意到那些目光，咳了一声，盖上还没来得及喝一口的水壶，扬声道：“有多少人还没吃饭？”

由于晨跑是临时得知的，一排排手齐刷刷地举了起来，还有人有气无力地问：“吃完就跑吐了算不算？”

Steve笑着摇了摇头。注意到同伴警告的目光，他停止动作，保持受伤的脖颈纹丝不动，顺势普及起了晨跑的知识：“早餐之后晨跑，血液会集中在四肢，消化不良，且胃壁与胃中的食物容易直接磨擦，会出现胃痛等症状。建议你们晨跑前饮用一杯白开水或淡盐水，空腹锻炼后半个小时再吃饭。”

随后，他又讲解了频率、距离、负重、跑鞋等因素，等众人都缓了过来，方才带着他们走向食堂。

途中，Bucky眯着眼看向同伴包着绷带的脖颈，低声道：“下次再受伤，我就拿针线缝你了。”

Steve不以为意，笑着调侃道：“像弗兰肯斯坦那样？”  
Bucky不快地撇嘴，蹙眉道：“你才不是科学怪物。”

说完，他换上了更有力的威胁：“我会把你包扎成木乃伊的。”

Steve立刻联想到自己抱着一只猫木乃伊，躺在金棺中沉睡的模样，不禁低笑出声。

二连击失效，Bucky伸手捏了同伴一把，以示警告。Steve立刻正色回应：“知道了。”

说完，他笑看同伴，低柔地保证：“我会保护好自己的……你也一样。”

Bucky这才放松了绷着的表情，满意地颔首。他没有介怀后面半句略含歧义的话语，而是问道：“早上想吃什么？”

Steve：“食堂提供的种类应该不多，都试试？”  
Bucky：“好。”

二人并不知道，身后一些蠢蠢欲动的家伙们，已经用同伴的异能“静默领域”，悄悄地沟通了起来——

“递水擦汗，女朋友都没这么体贴的。”  
“你可以找个男朋友。”  
“哦嘘。都是三大五粗的糙汉，闭上眼都下不了手！”  
“正经些！我觉得‘内裤’说得不错，你们呢？”

见有人支持，“内裤”兴奋了起来，再次将自己的逻辑梳理了一遍：“既然证实他俩是一对，又三番两次被我们打断好事，那么这突兀的晨跑八成是打击报复。我们需要从根源解决问题，那就是结束教官们欲求不满的状态，所以……”

“所以你要我们凑点积分买安全套？这有什么关联？”  
“俩男人又不会怀孕，戴什么套？”

面对种种质疑，经验丰富的“内裤”抬高下巴，不屑地道：“单身狗不要少见多怪。你们看教官那身材、那体力，一定器大活好。而同性干涩紧窄，很艰难的好吗？现在的润滑液多贵啊，有套将就也好，润滑、延时、卫生，一举数得啊，一盒的价格也只有润滑液的四分之一……”

说到这里，他看着众人诧异的表情，盖棺定论：“一盒够玩好几天，到时腰酸背疼腿发软的，晨跑就免了嘛。”

听到这里，还是纯情小伙儿的“火箭”怔怔地道：“我觉得我上错车了……”

“内裤”哈哈大笑，揽过“火箭”，大包大揽地道：“这大冬天的，两人的被窝最适合做战场了，包准一开战就舍不得下床。信我的，准没错！”

“静默领域”时限一到，众人便结束密议。看着两名带队教官的背影，他们神色各异。

早上八点不到，食堂已忙忙碌碌地为众人准备了早餐。餐厅一边放着各种面包，另一边则摆着麦片粥、土豆饼等热食，Steve与Bucky对了个眼神，便默契地分头取餐了。

Bucky拿着两人份的牛角包、软饼等，撇了撇嘴——废土上食材匮乏，食堂免费供应的小麦制品都差不多，别说荤素搭配的三明治，连华夫饼、甜甜圈都不见踪影。

此时，狙击手尼尔森的女朋友兰妮，正端着新鲜出炉的面包走来。她双眉紧锁，似是充满困扰，兀自出神。直到一条机械臂从烤盘上取走了两根热乎乎的法棍，她方才注意到了眼前的青年，正是男友推崇备至的神枪手教官。

想到自己对男友许诺过，会在伙食上优待教官，她抛开了自己的烦恼，令青年稍等片刻，随后飞快跑入食堂中部的大厨房内，端出了一碟全麦饼干。Bucky略显诧异地收下了，礼貌地道谢过后，转身去找同伴。

餐厅空间有限，只能供一半人同时用餐，不少人都选择拿了早餐回房中享用。Steve顺势定下集合时间，随后选了一张靠窗的桌，摆上土豆饼与麦片粥，又倒了两杯水。

爱迪生城盛产小麦，各种小麦制品都新鲜可口，二人不怎么挑食，倒也吃得津津有味。比起面包、土豆饼与麦片粥的柔软，饼干那香脆的口感获得了Steve的青睐。带麸皮的麦类磨成面粉，制成的饼干口感粗糙，营养价值却也更高一些，作为战士自然高看它一眼。

见Steve拿着饼干，津津有味地咀嚼着，Bucky心头一动，瞥向在分发面包的亚裔姑娘，随后若有所思地笑笑，端起一杯水递到同伴唇边。Steve就势饮了一口，投桃报李地递上了一块全麦饼干，道：“淳朴的麦香，想到我们在城外见到的大片麦田了。”

Bucky：“房里还有一株，等成熟了可以摘了吃掉。”  
Steve：“它听到了一定会瑟瑟发抖的。”

想到那株总爱摇来晃去的麦精灵，Bucky跟着笑了。他扬起眉梢，凝视着有点麦子就满足的同伴，温柔地道：“今天一定让你吃到好点的食材。”

Steve没想到Bucky还在意着这件事，怔愣过后，他伸出手，五指轻柔地探入青年微卷的发间，似拨弄又似轻抚，幅度却不足以惊醒一只午睡的猫儿。

头皮上麻酥酥的，Bucky疑惑地侧首，探寻道：“在……找什么？”

Steve笑着揶揄道：“看你操碎了心，我找找看有没有白发。”

Bucky好气又好笑地削了他一眼，拿起一块温热的土豆饼，堵住了同伴的嘴。Steve举起手，虚做了个投降的动作逗笑同伴，随后慢悠悠地享受起了外脆里糯的土豆饼。

在餐厅的一角，终于找到外裤穿上的“内裤”托着侧颊，一边偷偷摸摸地从指缝里打量坐在窗边的两名教官，一边啧啧有声：“喂吃的、喂喝的……还喂！就像是共用两双手似的。这么黏糊，你们还三番两次地打断别人亲热，难怪会被发作啦。我真是躺着也中枪，太无辜了！”

同桌进食的数人没有吝啬逼视的眼神，但话里话外还是松动了不少，算是被“内裤”游说成功，加入了赠礼计划。

“内裤”靠在椅背上，大大咧咧地道：“内部价，50点积分一盒，我们每人出个三四点也就齐活了。一盒10个，可以对付一周。大冬天的，老子可不想再被从暖和的被窝里拖出来了。”

见众人迟疑地颔首，他放松地舒了口气，又偷瞄了一眼窗边支颏微笑的青年，含混地嘟哝道：“在我们面前像只张牙舞爪的老虎，对伴侣就像只慵懒的猫，真够区别对待的。”

想到自己与女伴的床被机械臂一把掀翻，他打了个激灵，更加坚定了执行计划的决心。

窗边，Steve与Bucky已经将食物消灭得差不多了。对于他们这样食量偏大的超级战士，有免费供应的三餐，也算是大大降低了生活成本。

离集合时间还有半个小时，Steve面对一张空空如也的桌子，却没有起身的打算，只因对面坐着的青年被阳光轻抚侧颜，噙着一抹笑容的神情轻松悠然，显得格外地明亮与温柔。

看着那骨节分明的右手被阳光映得白皙，经络掌纹纤毫毕现，Steve便想与其交握，融合彼此的体温与脉搏。尽管他没有动作，青年却如有所感地抬头，笑吟吟地看着他，一对绿瞳清澈透亮，令他轻易便联想到林中的鹿，善意、温和。

窗明几净的环境下，心境也跟着开阔了。Steve忽然觉得这么面对面坐着吃完一餐，就像一个最普通的约会，清新自然。比起布鲁克林时代在酒吧中独自神游的茫然，眼前对着Bucky，即使一言不发，也不会生疏与冷场。他们看向彼此的目光总是暖融融的，一个眼神便能沟通，亲密得如同手足一般。

这样的念头就像新凿了一个泉眼，清甜的泉水不住地汩汩外冒，滋润了心田……

发现自己又在Bucky的事上胡思乱想，恍若处于暗恋中的毛头小伙，Steve面颊微微泛红，偏开目光，避免与同伴对视。

然而静置的左手突然被握住了，某只猫爪扒拉着，轻柔地将自己的五指一一掰开，随后将一个空杯子放上掌心，并向自己“喵”了一声……不，是说了一个“渴”字。

那微微扬起的下颌与玩味的神情，竟令Steve想到了“撒娇”这个词……他飞快地把各种不着调的想法赶出脑海，随后起身去倒水，甘之如饴地满足同伴小小的要求。

半小时后，Steve与Bucky穿着各自的作战服，来到训练场上时，人已经被亚尔曼点齐了，一旁还放着教学演示用的各类枪械——见识过教官踹门找人的粗暴后，谁也不想天天扛门修锁。

昨日的理论课上，Steve将废土上常见的变异物种讲解了一遍，点明了它们的危险性与弱点，今天则要开始提升他们的作战能力。

他打破了以往只顾开枪或者施放异能的作战方式，教他们如何利用地形或不良天候，隐蔽接敌。Bucky紧接着剖析了抵近射击战术，灌输“狭路相逢勇者胜”的理念。

然而在众人跟着演练时，却常有人犯错，甚至是衣服卡住抛弹孔。Bucky见状，便与Steve进行了对战演示，放慢动作，讲解细节。

首先便是尽量近身接敌，枪口却必须与目标保持一定距离，以免套筒后移而无法击发。做错误示范时，Bucky看着Steve被P226枪口对准的腰，眨了眨眼，手腕一转，令枪口抵住了一旁的路灯长杆，套筒微微后移的状况立刻出现了。他扣尽扳机，击锤也不曾下落，这时的手枪处于无法射击的状态，正是众人在抵近射击时常犯的错误。

利用“失乐园”的枪械库，Bucky轮换使用了Glock、HK USP等型号，均有这个现象。贝雷塔9毫米的复进簧推力有限，问题则更明显，随便轻抵目标，就无法扣动击槌。

在手枪失效的档口，Steve顺势演示了几种来自外部的攻击，直指持枪人无防备的空门，看得众人冷汗直流——显然，当他们在近战中犯了这些错误时，手枪便成了摆设。而以血肉之躯对抗变异生物，自然吃了大亏。

之后，Steve利用众人的异能，依次制造出地陷区、藤蔓区、飞沙区与浓雾区，令他们分组训练隐蔽接敌。而异能施放者，也在从中学习如何创造有利气候与地形，为团队提供变化多端的突袭战术。

监督众人之时，Steve向Bucky征询道：“虽然他们的假想敌是变异生物，不用过多地考虑敌方的智慧，但我还是想教他们一些深入的技巧，以免将来与智慧生物发生冲突时，会手忙脚乱。”

对于同伴那种认真负责的态度，Bucky了然一笑，利落地道：“你说了算。”——他并不在意对方口中的智慧生物，指的是多次进化的变异生物，还是废土上的暴徒，他只是信任同伴的决定。

说完，Bucky卸下弹匣，以免误伤同伴。

进阶训练中，Bucky演示了持枪遇袭后，各种贴身缠斗的反击方略。他的拇指贴紧身体，游鱼般移动的手枪便永远不会误伤自己。

Steve伸出右臂，从背后环上青年的脖颈，作势卡住脖子。Bucky以机械臂横亘于臂弯，为自己留出呼吸的空间，持枪的右手则灵活地绕至左腰，向背后作势射击。

见过示范，众人都开始尝试这种“以弹匣底部抵紧身体，握枪的拇指隔开衣服”的手法，练习抵近射击。不少人进入对练模式，在被敌方近身的情况下，不再仅想到拉开距离转身逃跑，而是有条不紊地近战反击，战斗素养有所提升。

看着他们变换角度，练习正面、侧面与背面射击，Steve就着锁喉的姿势，将下颌抵上同伴的右肩，笑着道：“教得卓有成效。练习一段时间，再参加几次实战，他们就能老练很多。”

说完，他屈起食指无名指，挠了挠同伴的颈侧。对于这样的逗弄，Bucky痒得低笑，却没有摆脱同伴的桎梏，只是舔了舔唇威胁道：“咬你哦。”

闻言，Steve猫口夺食，收回了自己的手，换来青年含笑一瞥。男人噙着笑容，伸手掸了掸同伴黑色战斗服上粘的灰，又蹲下来拂去了被自己印在小腿肚上的半枚脚印……

Bucky垂首看着对方将对练时的一切碰擦，都认认真真地抹去了，不禁流露出温柔的笑意——虔诚的……笨蛋。

“内裤”玩着枪，远远地看着他们，不由得腹诽道——太黏腻了，简直和一个人似的。还有那些贴身缠斗的演示，简直就是旁若无人的拥抱，别以为没人发现！哼，等“礼物”送出去了，我就可以把绰号改成“丘比特”了！

下一秒，分神的他被“火箭”的一个火箭腿踹飞了。

90分钟的训练告一段落，众人获得了20分钟的休息时间。

亚尔曼咬着笔头，看着自己记得凌乱不全的笔记本，将Steve唤去询问细节——短期记忆总不那么可靠。既然教官愿意倾囊相授，他便想一字不差地记下那些技巧心得，以便将来继续翻阅，对每一位成员进行强化训练。

Bucky难得地没有跟着自己的同伴，而是走向一旁，找到狙击手尼尔森，突兀地问道：“经常有鸟飞过你们的基地上空？”

尼尔森：“什么鸟？”  
Bucky：“灰色的，很大，像是秃鹫。”

听到具体的描述，拥有远视异能的尼尔森反应了过来：“是指魔音秃鹫吗？它确实是灰色的，体长超过两米，是附近最可怕的猛禽之一。打个比喻的话，就像是活体的超声波武器，人类的飞行器根本不敢靠近它们！”

Bucky闻言颔首，随后又问道：“昨天傍晚见过两只，天已经阴了，灰色的不显眼，今天还没见到过。”

尼尔森：“它们的栖息地挺远的，偶尔才会路过基地上空，一天一两次最多了，看不到也正常。”

说到这里，尼尔森一拍后脑勺，诧异道：“难道教官你准备狙击它们？那些秃鹫可以飞上万米高空，远超狙击枪的射程。它们偶尔为了捕食才会降至低空，又不太袭击人类，所以也很少向地表俯冲。”

Bucky听得双眉紧锁，沉默片刻后，他依然道：“发现了就告诉我。”

尼尔森明知这是一个不可能完成的任务，但还是兴致勃勃地应了。他从军械库中找出几款狙击步枪、子弹与两脚架放在一旁，随后参加第二阶段集体训练。

10:30不到，第二阶段训练开始。前30分钟由Steve与Bucky加入战斗，检测团队合作与防御阵型，并接受众人轮番的近身接敌式袭击。

本以为由两名教官检查众人，不过是走马观花，都过一圈罢了。谁知二人身手超凡，往往以一敌多还游刃有余，并不时指出他们的不足。

Bucky：“近身接敌要靠技巧，横冲直撞有什么用？”  
Steve：“不要只会从四方攻击。你们胜在人多，群体攻势就应该更立体、更有层次感！”

众人闻言，简单商议过后阵型一变，以攻击型异能打头阵，扰乱教官的视线，旋即伺机近身接敌。胆大的还避开躯干来了两发抵近射击，均被盾或铁臂挡下，随之而来的则是凌厉的反击，无论是搏击还是夺枪，往往能一招制敌。

暂时失去战斗力的学员们退至一旁，偶尔出手援护其他同伴。他们明白若是在实战中，各种措手不及的状况均可能导致死亡。对失误的零容忍听起来严格，却是基于残酷的现实，也是对生命最大的保障。所以他们要做的，就是在特训中找出自身的弱势之处，并予以强化。

想通这点，他们认真揣摩局势，休息两分钟后便重新加入战局。Steve与Bucky也不在意他们的车轮战，而是尽职尽责地当着陪练。

混战至20分钟时，大部分人都已体力不支。他们三三两两地退出战圈，看着还在苦苦支撑的同伴，大声地鼓劲助威。很快便有人发现，坚持到最后的大多是晨跑时位于第一梯队的成员，显然，他们的好耐力在消耗战中获得了优势。

看着“火箭”大汗淋漓，却仍用鞭腿配合抵近射击，Bucky挑剔的神色也融入了些许满意之情，不再以淘汰对方为目的，而是在搏击中演示步法的重要性。

25分钟时，“火箭”最后一个被淘汰出局。Steve看着气喘吁吁的众人，点了几个没过关的，罚他们做两组俯卧撑。一来激励士气，二来锻炼体力。

“内裤”猥琐地躲在大块头的身后，一边躲避教官的目光，一边小声嘀咕道：“罚俯卧撑……我就说是欲求不满嘛。”

被率先淘汰的本就耐力差，一组俯卧撑做下来，都拉风箱般喘着粗气，坐在地上半天不愿动弹。

见状，Steve好气又好笑地快速做了两组单臂俯卧撑，起身示意他们跟着再做一组。然而惰性的力量是强大的，好几人摆出死猪不怕开水烫的样子，懒散地坐在地上道——

“教官体力好，我们跟不上啊。”  
“就像超人和凡人，根本没法比嘛。”  
“单臂俯卧撑对教官而言，根本不在话下。”

Steve几乎要被气笑了：“那你们要怎样？”——这些油滑的懒鬼们，就算自己做两组拇指俯卧撑也带动不起来吧？

见好脾气的同伴被为难了，Bucky“啧”了一声，上前道：“放慢速度，再做一组标准的俯卧撑。”

众人有些诧异这话不是对他们说的，而Steve则问都没问缘由，直接开始伏地挺身。Bucky满意颔首，随后背对同伴脱下战术靴，穿着袜子倒踩在对方的小腿肚上，旋即屈膝而坐，最后仰躺在了结实的背肌上。

被两只爪子踩着时还没什么，当同伴坐于自己的臀上时，Steve的心跳终于起了变化，只是努力控制着自己的动作没有走形。二人很快便后背相贴，如水中倒影般对称又密不可分。

Steve咽了口唾沫，承载着同伴的重量，继续放慢动作做着伏地挺身。

众人看着Bucky健硕的身材与机械臂，不由得咋舌——这身材这铁臂，200斤有吗？背着就做俯卧撑了，动作丝毫不走形，绝对是真男人！

“内裤”则继续腹诽着——有媳妇背了不起吗？秀恩爱，就知道秀恩爱！

Bucky抱臂平躺，感受着同伴稳稳的动作，侧首向诸人悠闲地道：“在他慢动作做完之前，你们还没做完一组的，我就找人躺上去了。就算被压趴下，也得把一组做完。”

他的语气还算温和，唇畔甚至噙着一抹笑意，众人却噤若寒蝉。反应快的已经飞快趴下，开始伏地挺身，以免当真被压个人上去，就别想再撑起来了。

“15、16、17……”  
“21，呼……22……”

被罚俯卧撑的人群之中，杂乱的报数声此起彼伏。Steve将注意力转移其上，不是为了监督，而是为了忽略压在臀上的充满弹性的触感……

或许是负重俯卧撑太过辛苦，冬日寒风呼啸，Steve却依然额前渗汗、血气上涌。他的双颊泛着红，似极了剧烈运动后的脸红气喘、心跳加速，所以也没人发现他的异常。

倒是Bucky稳稳地躺了一会儿后，侧首背向群人，用较为私密的角度，向身下的同伴询问道：“重吗？”——他一时兴起躺上来给那群软蛋施压，自然是知道同伴体质超凡，卧推强劲。只是按自己被改造后的体重，背着做一组俯卧撑也绝不轻松，所以不禁有些忐忑。

Steve闻言一怔，回答“不重”未免不真实，片刻之后便找到更合适的答案。他坚毅的面庞绽放出明朗自信的笑容，声线低柔地道：“I can do this all day.”

即使Bucky被改造了，变得与以往不同了，他也能承受这些变化。对于那亲切熟稔的灵魂，他更是视若珍宝，愿意与之朝夕相伴，不离不弃……这样的自己甚至令Steve有些自豪，他庆幸自己注射了血清，从而能在这个陌生的未来与Bucky重逢，风雨同舟。

他们的命运交缠，不分彼此。

出乎意料的答案令Bucky也有些失神，随即他愉悦地轻笑，接受了同伴的言辞——那个在暗巷中威武不屈的小Steve，依旧是那么地坚韧倔强；而那个在酒吧里拘谨枯坐着，给纸巾取名的小Steve，已经会用真诚的甜言蜜语打动人心了。

Bucky的低笑声就像一根羽毛，绒软地挠着Steve的内心。或许是背靠背的状态下，青年微卷的黑发挠到了自己的脖颈，所以整个人都麻酥酥的，如临云端。他努力地抑制着加速的心跳，调动每一块肌肉，保持俯卧撑的标准动作，背负着最重要的同伴，稳稳地起伏。

Bucky躺于其上，比任何时刻都要安心。承载着自己的身躯魁梧健硕，因为常做有氧运动的关系，结实的肌肉群呈现出均匀的流线型结构，孔武有力，却不会夸张地隆起。回想并欣赏着同伴肌肉的Bucky，甚至猜测起了形状最完美的胸肌，枕上去会不会比身后动感的背肌与腰肌更有弹性。

他在遐想中惬意地眯着眼，仰望着高远的天空，享受阴云中透出的缕缕阳光。倏尔，他目光一凝，平稳地坐起身，先前的慵懒闲适一扫而空。

狙击手尼尔森因体能勉强达标，而没有被罚俯卧撑。他一直立于一旁，一边听着伙伴报数，一边关心着自己“偶像”的动向。见对方忽然站起身，望向远处的天空，他心头一动，立刻开启异能，放大了视野。

果然，远处灰色的云层之下，三个黑点正在快速飞行，方向正对着爱迪生城。

想到“偶像”的嘱咐，他睁大眼睛，一眨不眨地仔细观望。当三双灰色的翅膀在视野中变得清晰时，他激动地关闭异能，向“偶像”频频点头，颠三倒四地道：“来了！魔音秃鹫，灰色的翅膀，应该是它们！”

此时，距离爱迪生城2000米、离地3000米以上的高空，三双灰色的翅膀交错而过，又迅速分开。如果尼尔森再耐心一点，便会从倍数放大的视野中，确认飞在最前方的不是灰色的秃鹫，而是一个展开银灰色金属翅膀的人类。

他的名字是Sam Wilson。身为废土时代政府军培养的空军伞降救援兵，因优异的表现而压制了种族歧视，成为了第一个试用了双翼背包系统进行空战的黑人——这套单兵飞行装备由政府军与神盾局联合开发，作为使用者，他获得了“猎鹰”（Falcon）的代号。

为了执行贵重品运输任务，他需要在白天去爱迪生城打一个来回，以他的速度自然不在话下。然而不幸的是，飞行途中他被两只魔音秃鹫缠上了，这种具有远程攻击力的猛禽可谓是空中霸王，无形无影的超声波攻击更是防不胜防。

更为不幸的，是他有个不靠谱的新搭档——

“嗨，我说，你真的不把头发留长一点吗？寸头过时啦！”

耳畔传来了细微的呼喊声，几乎被风一吹就散。然而脖颈边无法忽略的刺痛感，还是令Sam忍不住开口道：“你别以为我不知道，你只是想要系根安全带——以及……放开我的汗毛！你这只跳蚤！”

只见一个指甲盖高的小人，正揪着一根汗毛，紧紧地贴着黑人的领口。如果再仔细观察，就会发现他的身上穿着一件类似机车服的外套，戴着头盔，以红黑银为主色调的调色略显陈旧。

他单手虚握，做了个传声筒般的姿势，向头顶巨大的耳朵喊道：“是蚁人！Ant-Man！你的脑容量也和鹰一样了吗？”

说完，他在迎面吹来的强风中，不小心拽断了手中的汗毛，立刻连滚带爬地钻进了搭档的衣领。

“Shit！别乱动！”Sam抓狂地扭了扭脖颈，忍着痒意，降低了飞行高度。

如果可以，Sam是不想惹这些空中霸王的，因为它们格外记仇，不时会做出守在你飞行路线附近，进行报复的举动。而他定期往返爱迪生城，若是被这些扁毛畜生盯住，自然会不得安宁。

然而它们追得太紧了，一副不把目标击落，就誓不罢休的模样。不时施放出的高能超声波，造成了强大的空气压力，令飞行者视觉模糊、恶心不已。如果是靠自身能力飞翔，免不了在干扰下大失水准。

Sam看了一眼后方紧追不舍的两只变异秃鹫，咬牙从3000米的高空逐步降低至2000米，呼吸困难大幅减轻，感官便更敏锐了。

“呼，简直和坐超级过山车一样……高空可真冷。”蚁人从同伴的领口钻出上半身，看了眼身后锲而不舍的两只秃鹫，又扫了眼搭档那银灰色的金属羽翼，吐槽道，“它们难道是在求偶？那视力可真够糟的……哦，不，一定是你魅力太大了，伙计。”

“滚蛋！”Sam咬牙切齿地说完，猛地旋转身躯，抽出两把微型冲锋枪，对着身后的高空扫了过去。

随着火光激射，两只秃鹫乍然分开，靠高频声波打乱了扫射的轨迹，旋即螺旋型汇聚俯冲。猎鹰见状，收起两把微冲，一个转身张开金属双翼，下坠之势顿止，整个人如同打开了滑翔伞，造成瞬间的浮空，险之又险地与俯冲而下的秃鹫擦肩而过。

他轻快地打了个呼哨，旋即靠着机械推进破空滑翔。得意之际，想起搭档方才的调侃，猎鹰忍不住翘起唇角，回嘴道：“这一路都是空战，派你来有用吗？”

微型身材的蚁人思考片刻，一锤掌心，恍然大悟：“一定是为了节省燃料。”  
猎鹰：“……”

分心之际，他被身后而来的一束噪声波击中，听觉和中枢神经被麻痹，整个人在耳畔的嗡鸣声中，失去了对双翼的控制，醉酒般摇晃了起来。

此时，训练场上的Bucky接过尼尔森递来的TAC-50 12.7mm狙击步枪，听着他絮絮叨叨的介绍：“这是我能找到的高质量狙击步枪，16倍瞄准镜还是从旧时代的加拿大老人手中买的……美中不足的是，枪口装的高效能制退器坏了，后座力太强，我把控不住。”

说完，尼尔森目光闪亮地看着垂眼检测枪械的教官，满是对偶像臂力的信任——那条活动自如的机械臂，看起来实在是太酷了！

Bucky了然地颔首，对这款长距离狙击武器很是满意。他回过身去，对Steve勾了勾手指，对方立刻迈步而来，顺着他的安排，站在了石阶上。

Steve仰首眯眼，看着远处空中的三个小黑点，在心中为同伴计算风差影响和测距——曾经的Bucky也是队中的“保护神”，负责随队观察与火力支援，还会为队友选定最佳撤退路线，并进行全程掩护。他的存在可以使己方安心作战，也能令敌方闻风丧胆。

只有在陪着自己冒险时，Bucky才会感情用事……这么想着，Steve愈发珍惜现在并肩而战的平静生活。

灰色的云层被风拂卷，立时松散如棉，显出了一道道金色的缝隙。阳光见缝插针地洒下，令人颇感温暖的同时，也有些晃了眼。

Bucky戴上黑色护目镜，将顶着阳光测算距离的同伴掰回身来，在面对面的状态下，饶有兴致地笑道：“借你一用。”

说完，他便将TAC-50架在了同伴的肩上。二人之间的台阶差，令枪口斜指天空，拦在了三个黑点的必经之路上。Steve立时明白了对方的目的，双脚微分，身躯稳如磐石，架着狙击步枪一动不动。

一旁的尼尔森回忆起教官自带的巴雷特，疑问道：“要换成M82a1吗？半自动。”

Bucky一边说着“TAC精度高”，一边开始瞄准。尼尔森不由得屏息以待，他迫切地想要见证狙击高空飞鸟的瞬间。

Steve则保持单肩不动，一手拨开同伴的刘海为其遮阳，一手扶在机械臂上，为其分担后座力。

Bucky牵起唇角，扣下扳机。尼尔森开启异能，放大高空视野，却发现没怎么瞄准的子弹在三个黑点前方擦过，并没有击中目标。他诧异不已，张口欲言，最后却又闭上了嘴，权当教官只是练练手。

空中，猎鹰正从听觉和中枢神经被麻痹的状态中脱离，微醺般摇晃的双翼也渐渐恢复平稳，耳畔则是新搭档急切的提醒：“你好点了吗？它们追上来了。”

“好多了，别……”话音未落，破空声响起，一枚狙击弹在他身前斜掠而过，掀起的气浪绷紧了他的神经，连面如刀割的罡风都不再能引起他的注意。

“什么情况？你被狙击了？下面的人是不是把你看成领头鸟了？”  
“你才是鸟。”猎鹰啐了一口，迟疑地道，“或许不是失手，而是一种信号，不如赌赌看……”

说完，他猛地收起双翼，再次如一枚航弹般飞速下坠。身后紧追不舍的两只魔音秃鹫一拍翅膀，紧随着俯冲，却因做不出战术动作而慢了半拍，被拉开些许距离。

瞬间下降的飞行轨迹醒目无比，落在16倍瞄准镜中，物种差异纤毫毕现。

1800米……  
1600米……  
1400米……

“坐跳楼机啦！！！”蚁人声嘶力竭地逗趣，一颗心在急速下坠时犹如落到了喉咙口，带来阵阵回音。

离地不足1200米时，猎鹰兀然调整降落姿态，展开金属双翼，将俯冲过头的猛禽暴露在狙击视野中——从方才斜掠而过的子弹轨迹判断，狙击点应当源于千米外的爱迪生城。

就在为首的黑点与后方猛禽错身的刹那，Bucky估算出距离，目标已进入TAC-50精准射击的范围内。然而他依然没有扣动扳机，这种错过最佳狙击时刻的行为，令尼尔森百思不得其解。

唯有Steve轻柔地抚过同伴的额头，知道对方势在必得。

感受着同伴的小动作，Bucky微扬唇角，也不多加解释，只是通过瞄准镜定位目标。由于飞行者正在快速接近爱迪生城，所以架在同伴肩头的浮置枪管也渐渐抬高枪口，直到向上方倾斜足角度后，Bucky跟着TAC-50后端迈出一步，跨上石阶。

两人之间的台阶差由二至一，Steve看着贴近自己胸膛的青年，心跳又不由得加快了……

即使戴上了黑色护目镜，挺拔的鼻梁与微糙的下颌依然充满男人味。浅色的唇本该有些秀气，却因抿起的唇线而显得坚毅。扣着雷明顿式扳机的手指修长，金属机械臂则被玻璃纤维枪托衬出三分凛冽。连那专注于瞄准的神情，都透着一股狙击手特有的性感……

似乎在自己产生微妙的情愫后，看待同伴的目光便有所不同。或者说，Bucky身上的每一处特质都变得鲜活，不经意地吸引着自己……Steve后知后觉地想到了“迷人”这个词，旋即有些窘迫地撇开目光，以免被护目镜后的双眸发现端倪。

千米高空，一直没有等到第二发狙击弹的猎鹰，几乎失去了耐心——难道第一枪真的只是射偏，而非给出狙击信号吗？不然他与魔音秃鹫拉开几个身位后，绝佳的狙击时机怎么就被错过了呢？

趴在其肩头的蚁人看着紧追不舍的猛禽，建议道：“等它们靠近一点，我可以跳到一只秃鹫的身上，然后变回成年人大小，就算吊着脖子也能把它拖下去。不过这样的话我只能搞定一只，另一只需要你……”

“拖下去，然后呢？你抱着它一起坠亡吗？别扯了，抓紧我的领子。”猎鹰语气不好，关切之意却很明显。即使他对新搭档没有中远程攻击手段略有微词，却也没想过置对方的安危于不顾，这是军人对战友应负的责任。

话音顿止的蚁人被小小地打动了一下，随后笑着道：“不用担心，等到了低空我就可以控制木工蚁之类的，载着我安全落地。”

猎鹰胡乱地应了一声，显然他并未将这种冒险方案列入待选。出于对先前那颗狙击弹的期待，他保持前进的方向不变，目标爱迪生城。

尼尔森站在一旁，看着将狙击枪架在同伴肩上的教官，觉得自己有些多余，并因此而手足无措。他不理解为什么教官会错失狙击良机，但他很愿意出一份力。

尼尔森：“我们有一款珍藏的M134型加特林，我去取……”  
Bucky：“不用，你看着就好了。”  
尼尔森：“……出来，或许还来得及……额？”

被斩钉截铁地拒绝了，尼尔森怔怔地难以回神——受伤的秃鹫会受到风力的影响，令射手难以判断弹道，此时比起狙击枪，更有效的是机枪。而M134型加特林是极为强大的速射机枪，人称“火神炮”，没有什么比它更适合扫荡的了。

Bucky猜到对方心中在想什么，却懒得在瞄准时多加解释。事实上，被Steve“唤醒”的他并没有多少与外界沟通交流的欲望，他觉得自己就像是一款武器，除了战时，平日里保养后被收藏封存即可。唯一的例外便是Steve，他们之间有特殊的过往，所以才能心意相通、默契与共。

他半眯着眼，像一头伏击的猎豹，静静地等候着自己的猎物。

眼看着爱迪生城渐渐展露出全貌，猎鹰烦躁地“啧”了一声——他没有等来第二发狙击弹，离地的高度却降到了800米，这是个危险的距离。一旦低于500米，魔音秃鹫就可能被城市中活动的人群吸引，届时一个闪电俯冲，必然酿成大祸。

如果他还不能摆脱这些缠人的家伙，就必须飞出城市范围，找个有利的地形干掉它们。总之无论如何，都不能将威胁带入爱迪生城。

这么想着，猎鹰扇着金属双翼，又一次划出一道抛物线，急速拉高。他准备回到千米以上的位置，保持安全高度。猛然加速的举动带来的有利影响之一，便是两只秃鹫又被甩开了一段距离。然而刚脱离被衔尾的状态，隐约的子弹破空声便随之而来。

Sam尚未分轻是重狙还是轻狙，便下意识地回首观望——两只扁毛畜生上下交叠地跟在自己身后，此时他刚进入爱迪生城上空，俯瞰所见的正是城市边缘的建筑群。电子护目镜飞快地测算距离，将视野倍数放大，只见在一个平整的广场上，似乎有二三十人聚在一块儿，仰首看向自己。

下一秒，两声凄厉的哀鸣几乎重叠着响起。

Sam眼看着两只魔音秃鹫在自己身后被爆头，一脸的不可思议。连爬上他肩膀的蚁人回身看着这一幕，都惊讶地感叹道：“一箭双雕？”

坠落的秃鹫清空了视野，Sam根据弹道逆推，狙击点似乎正在那个平整的广场上。没有犹豫太久，他一边将肩上蹦跶的小人儿塞到裤袋里，一边微微收拢翅膀，向下俯冲。

在裤袋中失重翻滚的蚁人：“$%#*&!……”

训练场上，尼尔森的嘴几乎张成了“O”型。他眼看着教官一再错过射击良机，正急得肝火旺盛时，却见对方举重若轻地扣动了扳机。

当教官飞奔向坠落中的猎物时，他终于如醍醐灌顶，明白了这个临时的狙击计划——目标是拾获两只被击毙的秃鹫。为了能即刻拾获，必须等秃鹫飞至爱迪生城上空再射击；为了节省狙击弹，教官选择斜向上的角度一箭双雕；为了保持猎物的完整性，需要在它们摔得稀巴烂前，做出坠落缓冲。

想通这些细节的尼尔森来不及惊叹，便拖着异能为藤蔓与气旋的两名同伴，发足狂奔——他无法在顷刻间完成这样的神来一笔，但帮着扫尾还是可以的。

Steve抱着被同伴塞入怀中的TAC-50，放弃跟着跑上去捡猎物的打算，转而仰首看向降落中的飞行者。闪耀的金属双翼与全副武装的架势，令他驻足做出防范。

猎鹰收拢双翼，降落在训练场上。脚踏实地的触感令他身心放松，连相对混浊的空气在此刻都不值一提。举目四顾，他很快便发现了那个怀抱麦克米兰TAC-50的金发男子，毫无疑问，正是那款著名的长距离狙击武器替他们解了围。

他迈步上前，脱了红外线夜视镜，直率地自我介绍：“Sam Wilson，代号‘猎鹰’。如果不是你的帮助，我们还不知道要被那两只秃鹫纠缠多久……”

说到“我们”这个词，他顿了一顿，随后掏起了裤袋，摸索半天，拎出了一只蚂蚁大小的生物，介绍道：“Scott Lang，代号‘蚁人’，我的搭档。”

或许是觉得那个大小太过失礼，Sam抖了抖手中的同伴，只见对方迎风就长，迅速变成了成人大小，立于他的身侧。色泽暗沉的外套像是旧机车服，配上那奇特的头盔，令人瞩目。

Steve诧异地看着这个能自由变化大小的家伙，对方却帅不过三秒，脱下头盔便干呕了一声抱怨道：“水，有水吗？我好像晕机了。”

Sam扶额摇头，一脸“我不认识这家伙”的嫌弃感。“失乐园”的众人倒是被逗乐了，他们从神兵天降的震撼中脱离，有的去递水，有的则围着猎鹰团团转，毕竟那套双翼背包系统看起来太酷了！

Steve笑着伸出手，很老派地与对方握了一下，回应了自我介绍：“Steve Rogers。不过完成狙击的是我的同伴Bucky，他去捡猎物了。”

Sam闻言打了个呼哨，由衷地夸赞道：“好枪法。看来把它们引下来是对的，不然就算冲上万米高空，也甩不开它们。”

脱下头盔的Scott猛灌了几口水，甩了甩头，让自己清醒一点——就体质而言，他毕竟是个普通人，没有强化过的身体、没有异能、也不像Sam那样经过了专业的军事训练与实战。他倚靠的是生化学家汉克•皮姆博士制造的蚁人战服，以及自己擅长的电气工程。

心中有所打算的他听到“猎物”一词时，精神一震。见一个黑发青年提着两只被爆头的秃鹫走来，他快所有人一步地迎了上去，招呼道：“Hi~我是Scott，刚才多亏你出手，我们才能安全降落。”

对于陌生人的示好，Bucky淡然地说着“举手之劳”，脚步不停地向Steve走去——他迫不及待地想与同伴分享成功和收获的欣喜。看着那双含笑的蓝眸，心中就像揣着只活泼的小青鸟般雀跃。

即使知道自己的人际关系中不该只有Steve一人，但平心而论，他对于Steve的在意，早已超越了其他所有人。

Scott见黑发青年唤都唤不回，有些急了。他跟着小跑过去，好声好气地商量道：“你看它们都被爆头了……我是想说，如果你不准备把它们做成标本的话，能将完整的羽毛留给我吗？”

听到这个要求，Bucky脚步一滞——他捕鸟不过是为了丰富Steve的食谱，羽毛倒是无关紧要。

Scott见对方有所松动，连忙趁热打铁：“10点积分，卖给我好吗？”

言谈间，他们已经走回人群，听到这句话的Sam诧异道：“你买这些鸟毛做什么？10点积分够你喝瓶啤酒了。”——别人不知道，他可是知道自己的新搭档存着积分，就为了改善前妻与女儿的生活。也正是这个念情又负责的优点，使他接受了这个偶尔秀逗的话唠。

Scott挠了挠头，有些不好意思地耸肩道：“出发前我研究过沿途的变异生物，魔音秃鹫擅长声波攻击，能高速飞行。它们的羽毛质轻坚韧、疏松多孔，是良好的吸音材料。我想收集羽毛做件吸音外套，令空气分子摩擦，产生粘滞阻力，并使细小纤维作机械振动，从而使声能转变为热能……”

一口气说到这儿，这个中年男子笑得沉稳可靠，简明扼要地总结道：“这样就能削弱声波攻击，同时兼顾防水、护体、保暖，适合高空飞行。”

蚁人能随意收缩身形，那么这件吸音外套保护的是谁，就显而易见了。没想到新搭档会为自己考虑到这一步，猎鹰不自在地顾左右而言他：“穿件鸟毛衣服，真成鸟人了。”

玩笑性质的抱怨略显亲近，蚁人宽厚地笑笑，随后转向黑发青年，目光诚恳。没等他抬起电子腕带，Bucky便拔起了鸟毛，一把把地放在了他的怀里。

Scott：“太感谢了！积分我这就……”  
Bucky：“不用了，拿去吧。”

对方关怀战友的行为打动了Bucky，令他觉得一点积分也无足轻重。Steve笑着接过那只被拔得光溜溜的秃鹫，在围观的“失乐园”成员面前抖了抖杂毛。

众人一个激灵，感受到了其中的威胁——以后不好好特训，就有人治你们的皮痒了。

“内裤”看着金属机械臂三下五除二地拔着羽毛，下意识地抖了抖，小声道：“要不我还是去剃个寸头吧，想抓也不好下手。”

“带我一个。”  
“我也去！”  
“要不是大冬天，光头才好。”  
“这么快就要剃头，你们已经准备好犯事了吗？”

在众人彼此揶揄时，第一次长跑因为掉队、被Bucky提离地面拎着跑的“蝙蝠”，忽然打了个哆嗦，捂住了耳朵。随后他意识到这种行为是徒劳的，他茫然地仰望高空，试探着放出了自己的异能。

有人察觉到了他的异样，询问之下，“蝙蝠”脸色不好地迈出两步，对教官道：“抱歉，打断一下。我拥有的是声波类异能，刚才发现上空有强声波出现，和魔音秃鹫施放的次声波很像。”

众人闻言仰望片刻，尼尔森动用远视异能也没能发现敌情，倒是Sam想起了点什么：“我记得这种秃鹫特别记仇，一旦同伴被攻击甚至杀死，总会有同类守候在附近，伺机伏击复仇，我就是这么惹上它们的。这么说来，秃鹫又不会在临死前网络留言，就只能是通过声波呼朋唤友了。”

“嘶——”“蝙蝠”抽了口冷气，附议道，“很有可能。或许是临死前的哀鸣凝聚了声波，随后定时放出，用于呼唤和定位。”

“搞毛啊，有秃鹫会来找我们报仇？”  
“会不会是一群？铺天盖地地轰炸？”  
“我们这破楼，哪里防得住次声波啊。”

见人心惶惶，蚁人安抚道：“魔音秃鹫本身就数量不多，应该不会群体来犯……”

而Bucky看着那群没出息的软蛋，只说了一句：“定时加餐？不错。”

看那跃跃欲试的神态，原本还在担心的众人顿时卡壳了，一个个露出了“几天没吃肉了”、“我好像饿了”的表情。

Bucky见状，补上一句：“狙击不到，就没你们的份儿。”

眼见教官手中两只光溜溜的肥鸟，众人眼都快绿了，纷纷找尼尔森强化狙击技巧。Steve则忍着笑，看着猫儿恶趣味地撩拨他的鱼腩兵团。

此时，收了一大堆免费羽毛的Scott对青年的谢意更深了。他不再坚持支付积分，而是将腕带编号留给二人，信誓旦旦地道：“一、二级城市都设有通讯中心，将来有了麻烦记得找我。”

Sam同样对自己造成的秃鹫危机过意不去，爽利地在腕带上调出了自己的编号。深知多个朋友多条路，Steve说着“多谢”，交换了彼此的信息，以备将来不时之需。

由于猎鹰和蚁人有任务在身，需要在日落前赶回出发地，所以没有再多做停留。众人目送他们在天空中缩小远去的身影，又看了看那两只无头秃鹫，纷纷提出让教官进行狙击特训。

亚尔曼一边心疼子弹，一边为团队终于主动要求上进了而感到高兴……他这个铲屎官，为了一堆哈士奇，真是操碎了心。

之后的90分钟特训，按照众人的意愿调整为狙击训练。一部分人是为了提高狙击秃鹫的命中率，还有一部分则是抱着偷懒的心态，觉得射击比搏斗要轻松得多。唯余亚尔曼在一旁纠结地思考着该不该上真枪实弹，毕竟废土时代的弹药不便宜。

Bucky并不在意他们的想法，他只是按部就班地强化了步测、目测、望远镜测，步枪与指北针等工具穿插其间，以密位公式计算距离，听得几个大老粗们云里雾里。

讲解完毕，他出了两道例题，答错一道重新计算，全答错者被罚俯卧撑。几次往复，壮汉们直呼还不如去学格斗，随后就被Steve亲切地摔打了一遍，青着眼圈去和光学瞄具做朋友。

枯燥的理论教学结束后，Bucky开始讲解狙击手的任务。按照性质来分，有指定猎杀、随队观察、火力支援、巡逻狩猎、非硬性装备破坏与定点清除几种。亚尔曼勤快地做着笔记，准备之后锤炼出一个狙击小分队，随时满足团队作战需求。

此时他才确认，半军事化的训练，真的能将乌合之众的综合实力，提高不止一个档次。

在观察与射击移动目标的技巧讲解后，众人终于迎来了午餐时间。炊事员敲着不锈钢盆喊的“开饭了”，几可媲美“你们可以出狱了”。

然而比他们更早行动的，却是放下狙击枪的教官。Bucky拎着两只拔了毛的秃鹫，大步流星地向食堂走去。看着那两只光溜溜的肥鸟，唾沫吞咽声四起。亚尔曼好笑地摇了摇头，随后唤来尼尔森，叮嘱了两句，令其小跑跟上。

食堂的厨房内，秃鹫被Steve洗净，到了炊事员的手中。尼尔森见二人去外间小憩，便简单地向女友打了个招呼，随后吩咐炊事员道：“头儿让你免费给他们烹调，闻起来越香越好。”

兰妮一边将其中一只秃鹫放入冷库，一边好奇地打听了起来。

尼尔森忆起教官的一箭双雕，便热血沸腾了起来，详细地描绘起了当时的场景。想到同伴们那个垂涎的神情，他笑着说：“你不知道，原本我还认为这是一个不可能完成的任务，谁知教官非但超额达成，还将那群馋鬼刺激得不轻，各个都嗷嗷叫着想要加餐，主动学习狙击。”

兰妮：“难怪头儿要求烹调得香一点，这是在勾大伙儿的馋虫呢。”

炊事员笑眯眯地抹着调味料，点着头接口道：“那就用烤的吧，在这个废土时代，大块吃肉最诱人了。以及，不用你说我也会免费料理的，因为他们把带肉的鸟骨架留给我们了，我准备炖成汤，1点贡献度换一碗。”

“敢情烤肉就是打广告用的吧？你这个奸商！”尼尔森笑骂了一句，随后又用粉丝般的口吻对女友道，“教官吃肉还记得给我们留汤，我就说他们很无私吧。”

“是是是，你的偶像最好了。”兰妮习以为常地回应着，那神情放空、指尖轻点料理台的动作，却证实了她在默默计划着一些事。

半小时后，外部的食堂已经坐满了。一些没抢到位置的成员，因为上午特训辛苦，也懒得回寝室吃饭，直接席地而坐，一边啃着面包，一边抱怨交流：

“天天吃面包，我一个头都要两个大了。”  
“那是脑积水。”  
“滚！找揍吗？”  
“你还有力气嚷嚷，我俯卧撑做得肌肉发酸。”  
“那谁，你礼物买好了吗？”  
“等吃完饭，急什么。话说今天怎么没看到土豆汤？”

“内裤”正四处张望着，忽然抽了抽鼻子，随后深吸一口气，道：“你们闻道了吗？好香啊……”

伴随着他的感慨，炊事员如同旧时代五星级酒店的大厨一般，抬头挺胸地端着一款大型餐盘，趾高气扬地往人多的地方穿行而过。差点被踩到手、脚的人们正想骂骂咧咧，目光却情不自禁地被餐盘上完整的烤秃鹫吸引了——

被精心处理过的秃鹫没有毛根残余，指甲也被拔了个干净。生前犀利凶狠的猛禽此时趴伏在盘中，温顺得像一只超大型烤鸡，金黄油亮，散发着无比诱人的香气……

“卧槽，我饿得看到了海市蜃楼……”  
“看起来太美味了……”  
“我已经和那只秃鹫一样失意体前屈了。”  
“分我一口该多好，就一口……”

炊事员送完餐，绅士地躬身离开。Steve接过Bucky递来的刀叉，看着放在桌中央的烤猛禽，满脸赞赏地闻着香味，镇定地切下饱满的后腿，放在碟子上，又配了两片面包与薯条，随后一同推到了同伴面前。

Bucky投桃报李地切下一侧的翅膀，递给Steve。那眉飞色舞的表情，仿佛传达了——看，我说有肉吃的嘛！那么大一只，很不错吧？还有一只冻着呢！

Steve恍若看见一只叼着整条鱼的猫儿，正蹲在桌子对面，愉快地晃着尾巴，连耳朵尖的颤动都诉说着满满的愉悦……他简直想把对方抱到餐桌这边，喂一点水，轻柔地顺顺毛，随后共进午餐。

餐厅角落里，席地而坐的“蝙蝠”看着那一幕，微张着嘴，叼着的薯条掉了下来。他怔怔地道：“这种情侣在星级餐厅中共享佳肴的即视感，衬得我们像一群隔着玻璃流口水的乞丐。”

“吃你的薯条去吧。”手臂粗壮的“炮弹”塞了他一嘴薯条。

“内裤”也正郁闷着，忽然又抽了两下鼻子，四处张望了起来——只见炊事员推着餐车，上面的汤桶热气氤氲，散发着一股清淡的肉香。

当这桶土豆骨汤被宣布以成本价出售时，大伙儿一边唾弃着奸商，一边拿着碗冲了上去，只为了沾点荤腥过过瘾。你推我挤的档口，还有人赌咒发誓道——

“都快急红眼了，老子下次一定也要打到只秃鹫！”  
“走，喝完汤就去抄枪，吃不到秃鹫誓不为人！”

体长超过两米魔音秃鹫烧烤过后，比感恩节火鸡还大，在桌上堆成了一座金黄油亮的肉山，异常诱人。

Steve叉起的翅根大如鸡腿，咬上一口，柔嫩多汁的口感令他眼前一亮，享受起了厨师的手艺。尽管调味料有限，但烧烤后依然味道鲜美，原汁原味。他大口地啃起了这个翅根，笑着夸奖厨师的手艺。

看着同伴大口吃肉，Bucky惬意地眯着眼，只觉得自己也胃口大开。他将充满弹性的腿肉切片，用面包片裹成三明治，夹入薯条，抹上土豆泥，吃得很香。几次尝试过后，他按搭配得最满意的那款，给同伴也来了一份。

Steve投桃报李，将皮烤得又脆又香的翅尖切给了对方，随后一边享用三明治，一边挑高眉梢，以示口感惊艳。Bucky被他夸张的表情逗笑了，他微微扬起的下颌彰显着小小的骄傲，仿佛以照顾同伴、令对方感到快乐满足为荣。

Steve是亲眼看着Bucky从担忧他的食谱，到亲自狩猎获取食材的，如今这心满意足的模样，令Steve的心头软得一塌糊涂……他甚至觉得，令自己难以面对的微末情愫，其实深藏在心底也无所谓，因为眼前这样亲密无间的相处，就是他所能想到的最美满的岁月了，又何必执着于情感的变化？

有Bucky相伴，足矣。

这么想着，先前因感情质变而产生的困扰消退了不少。Steve放松了肩部的肌肉，一边切着偌大的中翅，一边与Bucky闲聊。从当年在军中捕捉鸟雀打牙祭，到计划剩下半只烤秃鹫留作晚餐，他们完全忽略了周围“饱汉不知饿汉饥”的控诉眼神，谈天说地，眉语目笑。

Steve将最后一块面包塞入口中，咀嚼片刻，喝了口水，随意感慨道：“面包一日三餐地出现，难怪会被抱怨。早上的全麦饼干就不错，不过批量制作当主食也不现实。”

Bucky不着痕迹地看了他一眼，将那略显回味的神色收入眼底，随后颔首。

饭后，离下午集合特训还有不到一个小时，Steve与Bucky准备散散步消消食。反正他们有无数的共同话题可以消磨时间，也不会觉得无聊。

只是刚走出没多远，亚尔曼便拿着笔记本走上前来，询问训练器材的相关事宜。他始终觉得训练场那平坦的泥地太简陋了，想要购入一批软垫、枪靶、杠铃等事物，但经费有限，他拿不定主意，便来找教官出谋划策。

Steve觉得这并不难办——枪靶、杠铃都可以自制；他们还可以组织人手前去砍几颗树，做成五步桩、独木桥等训练平衡性；还有撼地之类的异能，完全可以人工制造出壕沟、矮墙与高墙，进行各种战术训练。

亚尔曼听得连连点头，按他的想法，最好说做就做，今天下午就拉一半人出去砍伐，另一半人在基地挖掘与制造。

Steve见亚尔曼拉着他准备商议细节，便侧首对同伴温言道：“细节需要详谈，不如你回房午休一会儿？下午我们再一起训练他们。”——Bucky素来睡眠不佳，一个人散步也挺无聊的，不如干脆去休息会儿，训练器材由自己来制定就够了。

Bucky本想与Steve一起，却被对方撩了一下额发，以拇指腹抚过下眼睑，叹息道：“有点黑眼圈了。”

Bucky抿了抿唇，想着自己确实没睡好，也就颔首接受了同伴的建议，回去补个眠。

兵分两路之后，Steve与亚尔曼去仓库整理物资，商议自制杠铃与枪靶的细节，Bucky却出乎意料地被人半路拦下了。

娇小的亚裔姑娘递上一个打着蝴蝶结的小袋子，有些羞赧地道：“这是全麦饼干。早上看你们全吃完了，就又做了一份。”

Bucky记得，大厨房内的食材管理者波特曾对他介绍过，这里厨艺最好的就是狙击手尼尔森的女朋友……

Bucky试探地问道：“兰妮？”

兰妮没想到对方叫得出她的名字，那低沉微哑的嗓音令她好一阵脸红心跳。想到自己的目的时，她更局促了。

接过那袋全麦饼干，Bucky耐心地问道：“找我有什么事么？”

见自己的礼物被收下了，亚裔姑娘窘迫地搓了搓手，随后鼓起勇气道：“尼尔森对你狙击秃鹫的事迹推崇备至，听起来可厉害了！所以我有件事想私下拜托你，行吗？”

Bucky：“为什么不找你男朋友呢？他枪法也不错。”  
兰妮：“唔……其实，我就是瞒着他的。”

Bucky稍加询问，便明白了事情的缘由——三天后就是尼尔森的生日，趁着枪痴毫无所觉，兰妮想做个生日蛋糕。她用半个多月集齐了小麦粉、蔗糖、起酥油与牛奶，现在就差黏合剂了。为了口感着想，她想用鸡蛋，但爱迪生城根本没有禽类饲养点，鸡蛋的价格高得离谱，所以便想用鸟蛋代替。

废土上的变异飞禽不好惹，听到Bucky一箭双雕的事迹，她灵光一闪，便瞒着男友带着饼干前来“行贿”了。

兰妮：“爱迪生城的南面有大片草原与灌丛，那里生活着一种变异的大美洲鸵，奔跑速度极快，冲击力犹如枪钻。它们繁殖速度快，一年四季都会筑巢产卵，所以我想……能不能偷走一颗鸵鸟蛋？”

在兰妮看来，能干掉魔音秃鹫的狙击手，应该可以拿下变异的大美洲鸵。她甚至做出了计划：“车库可以借到摩托，我可以负担油费与弹药费，能不能请你……”

兰妮双手合十作恳求之态，并认真地补充道：“它们的蛋很大的，我可以做双份蛋糕，一份送给你们。之后想要吃点饼干我也全包了，可以吗？”

“拒绝女士不是绅士的行为，不过……”看着亚裔姑娘从兴奋到担忧的神情，Bucky笑着道，“我想要学习怎么做点心。”

兰妮没想到对方提的要求只是学厨艺，这对她而言根本不算什么，于是飞快答应的同时，她也不禁在内心感慨——看起来酷酷的不理人，实际上很好说话嘛。大概和自己一样，也是满心想替男友做点好吃的？

这么一想，兰妮便有些惺惺相惜，也不再拘谨了，说笑间带路去车库。

只是出乎意料地，黑发青年跨上摩托，竟然准备带她一起去。

兰妮：“咦，我也要去吗？可是我没有战斗力，帮不上忙还会拖后腿哦？”  
Bucky：“又不需要拼个你死我活。我将鸵鸟们引开，你偷拿几个蛋就行了。”

兰妮在震惊中找出了一个大布袋，丢入几条毛巾，随后便骑上摩托后座，用一种“我是不是上错车了”的表情，在颠簸疾驰中亮出了嗓门——“啊~~~~~”

Bucky坏笑着叮嘱道“扶着我的腰，坐稳点”，随后戴上黑色护目镜与面罩，加大油门，轰鸣着冲出基地——下午还要和Steve训练鱼腩兵团，他要快去快回。

Steve在亚尔曼致谢离开后，一边走回宿舍楼，一边揣测着Bucky侧卧的姿势。他甚至猜想着同伴可能在满脸爱惜地擦枪，为随时战斗而做好准备，却没想到房内空无一人，唯有格鲁特麦精灵在风中摇曳。

他诧异地挑眉，出门寻找。刚走出宿舍楼，便见到车库管理员前来传话：Bucky说他临时有事，先出去一下，会尽快回来一起训练的。

Steve先是感到错愕——重逢之后，Bucky与他几乎是形影不离，彼此之间也从不刻意隐瞒什么。用“临时有事”的说法，只会令人产生距离感。而且什么事那么紧急，等不到他一起面对？

Steve瞬间想起了“九头蛇”在Bucky身上埋下的隐患。他立刻紧张地问道：“他是怎么出去的？有没有说什么时候回来？”

与Steve急迫的态度相比，车库管理员便轻松多了，他挥了挥手，毫不在意地道：“没说什么时候回来，不过是骑上摩托、载着兰妮出去的，应该不会耗很久。”

“兰妮？”  
“咦，教官你不认识吗？就是那个小个子的亚裔姑娘。”

事实上，Steve记得兰妮，却与Bucky的信息不对称。他第一次得知那个亚裔姑娘的名字，是与Bucky一起在厨房中忙碌，却被惊喜低呼声打断时，彼此作的自我介绍。而Bucky在波特介绍尼尔森的女朋友时，已经将受伤的Steve赶去休息了。

所以Steve只知道那是个喜欢在厨房中忙碌的亚裔女孩，再深挖一下记忆，他还发现同伴向女孩自我介绍时，用的是“Bucky”。当时觉得那是自己取的昵称，现在想来，或许也是Bucky表达亲昵的一种方式呢？

联想起布鲁克林时代，Bucky无往不利的异性缘与风流倜傥的习性，Steve不由得按揉着太阳穴，告别了车库管理员，缓步走回宿舍。

他几乎可以想象，在这个朝不保夕的时代，一个强大的战士与英俊多情的邻家兄长相结合，能挥发出多大的魅力。想到Bucky含笑时那温柔的眉眼，他便觉得心动过速。

Steve在脑内勾勒着兰妮的形象，思考着这样天真活泼又温情的姑娘，是不是废土时代男性所渴望的？或许与这样的女性在一起，就能获得平凡温馨的生活，建立一小片乐土与避风港。

想着想着，他便觉得自己魔怔了。Bucky向来有女性缘，自身也是温柔多情的异性恋者，走上属于常人的道路，不正是该有的结果吗？而自己有改变废土的理想，不知何时成家，也不知路在何方，会与Bucky走向不同的未来吗？

想到将来有一天，他们会自然而然地分开，他的心便空落落的，就像这间宿舍少了一个人后，弥漫着的孤单感。

他并不喜欢这种感觉，但也无法强行改变什么。所以他告诉自己，顺其自然。

下午一点时，众人已在训练场上集合。Steve看了一眼基地正门，没有任何动静。他迟疑了三五秒，随后喝令诸人：“带上斧子或锯子等工具，小跑跟着我去砍树。”

见到这样的安排与预定的有出入，亚尔曼诧异地问道：“这是体能训练吗？要开辆车去装木材吗？”

Steve：“不用，砍完后两人一组，扛着跑回来。”

哀鸿遍野，众人的神情惨不忍睹。

Steve顶着诸多怨念的视线，拎着一捆工具，带头向城外跑去。

他觉得他也需要一点体能训练，将注意力投入其中，尽量放空自己，不再想那些魔怔之事。他应该在Bucky回来之前，将自己调整成正常状态，不被看出任何端倪。

长长的队伍在爱迪生城蛇形。失去了牧羊犬，领头羊无视了平民好奇的目光，蹙眉抿唇，情绪低落地带着队，跑出城外。

在Steve于城外挑选合适的树木时，Bucky已经骑着摩托抵达了城南的大草原。不同于干裂贫瘠、烟尘滚滚的废土，初入这片绿意盎然的大草原，连空气都新鲜了几分。

Bucky一边稳着疾驰的摩托，一边单手摘下护目镜与面罩，深吸了一口饱含青草气息的空气……清新的气息莫名地令他想起洗完澡的Steve。

对于这番联想，Bucky微讶地挑了挑眉，随后回想着那干净清爽的模样，舔了舔唇，询问身后的亚裔姑娘：“是这个方向吗？”

兰妮后悔自己没戴个头盔，一路的风驰电掣令她在风中凌乱。顶着在颠簸中咬到舌头的风险，她逆着风，大声道：“向东偏转。等见到一大片灌木丛，绕过它就到了。”

Bucky依言而行，果然在闯过灌木丛后，差点与一只暗灰色的大美洲鸵撞了个正着。更为糟糕的是，变异后的大美洲鸵挺着细长的脖颈，身高两米五，居高临下俯视外来者的目光，竟充满了压迫感。

兰妮：“啊啊啊啊要撞上了！”

“别慌。”沉稳地说完，Bucky一偏方向，令摩托驶上左侧的土坡，完成了一个漂亮的180度调头转弯，连刺耳的噪音都没有，便与大美洲鸵擦身而过了。

兰妮紧张得浑身僵硬，若非她牢牢地扶着青年的腰，恐怕就要被一个急转弯甩下摩托了。在土坡登高的那一刻，她注意到草原上零星分布的鸵鸟群，一只雄鸟与五六只雌鸟结伴，看起来防卫严密，很难孤身偷蛋。

事到临头不容退缩，她尽责地介绍道：“这些变异鸵鸟的繁殖期覆盖一年四季，冬季产卵较少，不过因为雌鸟均在同一巢内产卵，所以每巢往往有不下15枚鸵鸟蛋。”

Bucky眺望片刻，于脑内勾勒出地形图，计划妥当，随后一指前方，安排道：“待会儿我将你丢那儿，你趴伏在草丛中。等我骑摩托将1雄5雌、一共6只鸵鸟引开，你就匍匐前行，偷上几枚蛋，随后我来接你。”

“这……这能行吗？”兰妮还未打消误上贼船的错觉，便被飞驰的摩托切断了话音。她刚牢牢攥住大布袋，腰上便觉得一紧，只见那只金属机械臂反绕于自己腰间，一揽一抛，整个人便横飞了出去。

兰妮闭眼蜷身，下意识地曲臂护住头脸，随后整个人便落在了绒软的草坪上，打了几个滚，最后被一条浅沟拦截。安然地趴伏在那儿，尽管她已经想明白对方控制了力度，但灰头土脸的感觉还是令姑娘不快地撇了撇嘴。

下一刻，枪声响起。

兰妮惊讶地微微撑起上半身，透过疏密的草叶，见到6只鸵鸟受到枪声惊吓，先是慌乱，随后愤怒地伸展双翼，弯曲颈项，如公牛般朝入侵者发足狂奔。健壮有力的双足每跨一步都有2米远，结合足以昂首阔步的身高，当真如同草原上的巨人，气势非凡。

对于青年承担风险换来的时间，兰妮不敢浪费分毫。她顾不得弄脏外衣裤，咬紧牙关便匍匐前行。两只猫儿大的草原田鼠不知从何处窜出，将兰妮吓得嗷嗷叫。当她终于抵达巢边时，看着超过20枚的鸵鸟蛋，亚裔姑娘感动得要命。

一群直立的狐獴远远地围观了兰妮偷蛋的全过程，她硬着头皮，顶着那好奇的小眼神，将三颗鸵鸟蛋用厚实的毛巾包好，放入布袋之中。随后不等她起身招手呼唤，不远处的摩托便一个急转弯，向她驶来。

兰妮这才发现黑发青年居然招惹了一头狮子，与追赶摩托的鸵鸟混战不休。她捂着嘴，好悬才没惊呼出声，旋即便见摩托旋风般向自己疾驰，青年伸出机械臂，招呼道：“上来。”

兰妮下意识地伸出手臂，随后被巧劲一带，整个人便在摩托的减速中跨上了后座。不等她坐稳身躯，冲击钻般的鸟喙杀到，被机械臂一把握紧，甩到一边。随后踉跄中的鸵鸟被雄狮扑倒，雌鸟们疯狂的踩踏又令几个动物滚作一团。

直到青年一转油门扬长而去，兰妮才找回自己的心跳，用几乎被憋死的神情，深深地吸了几口气。回想着惊险的动物世界半日游，她默默地在心中发誓，再也不偷蛋了！她可不舍得尼尔森去冒这个险！

不过话说回来，眼前的青年对冒险是一口应下了，可见尼尔森说的两个教官感情很深，八成是真的。会百般为恋人准备美食的，都是好人呢！

兰妮将自己一同夸了进去，随后甜甜一笑，开始顶着风，与教官闲聊。话题从训练转到了尼尔森身上，兰妮原本准备夸夸男友的执着与枪痴属性，为他在教官面前加个分，谁知越说越认真，不经意便提到了他们相识的那一天——

“那天的变异螳螂，是我见过的最恐怖的生物了。看着它们挥舞双刀袭击人类，鲜血四溅的场景几乎能令人无声尖叫。亚尔曼先生带人赶到，但它们的速度太快了，枪击都跟不上……”

“妈妈倒在了血泊里，爸爸一边催着我逃跑，一边跟在我的身后，用那削瘦的身板为我筑起最后的防护网。我一直在没用地哭泣，心里想着如果有谁能救救我们，就算让我干十年苦工都行。这时，我听到枪响了——”

“子弹擦身而过，我惊喜地回首，盼望看到追杀我们的螳螂被当场击毙。但映入眼帘的，却是爸爸被斜劈了脑袋的画面，那噩梦般的一幕，每每令我睡不安宁。”

“枪又响了，尼尔森补了一颗子弹，终于干掉了那只草绿色的恶魔。那时我已经瘫倒在地了，脑中一片空白，只听到他反复道歉，说都怪他枪法不精，误了性命。”

“我以为这就结束了，父母双亡的我只能去找份苦活养活自己。但尼尔森像吃错了药一样，认定是他的失手造成这一切，所以他找到头儿，说要带我进入基地……资源有限，他们每一个人，都有一个名额可以给另一半入住。尼尔森选了我，却没有提出任何非分之想，每晚他都打着地铺，白天则会更用心地练枪。”

“这个笨蛋，仿佛将我当成责任一般背在了身上，就那个小身板，他也不嫌沉……”

说到这儿，兰妮哽咽了。Bucky能够想象，之后心伤渐渐愈合的姑娘，爱上了那个呆板又善良的小伙子，于是洗手作羹汤，想要将一道道亲手做的美味献给对方，将平凡的生活涂抹得五彩斑斓。

“一个悲伤的开头，却有一个好的结果，这样也不错。”Bucky安慰着女孩，心却不期然飞向远方——有一个人和尼尔森一样，对于一点失误造成的后果耿耿于怀，他无微不至地照顾着自己，仿佛想要以一己之力，弥补命运造成的伤害，真是……天下笨蛋都一样。

不知不觉地，Bucky扬起了唇角，温和地道：“他会拼命练习射击，除了枪痴以外，也一定很在乎你，想在下次保护你时，不再有任何意外。”

“嗯，谢谢你！”兰妮揉了揉眼睛，不好意思地红了脸，随后保证道，“我比较擅长烘焙，你想要做什么点心我都会毫不藏私地教的！一定让Steve教官也吃得心满意足！”

“好啊，就这么说定了。”Bucky反手与兰妮勾了勾小指，唇角不可抑制地上扬，轻快的神情与含笑的目光交融，令冬日的寒风化为春风拂面，诉说着无尽的期待。

Steve的心情很糟。

即使他扛着一根结实的树干，从爱迪生城外一路跑回基地，整个人在寒冬锻炼得汗流浃背，但心头那团燥热的邪火还是没能宣泄出去，反倒越烧越旺了。

晨跑时体力最好的第一梯队依然位于前列，两人一组，扛着木材率先抵达。他们一回到训练场上，便丢下树干瘫坐在地，大口喘气、补充水分。看着扛回来的成果根根粗壮，他们只觉得酸软的双腿直打飘，并打从心底确定——照这样训练下去，一个月后别的不说，练成扛着枪的飞毛腿还是有把握的。

“教官，你一个人扛，还能第一个跑回来，真是太厉害了！”  
“就是啊。教官你到底是不是力量强化型的？”

Steve随手捡起一截树桩，压下心头的躁动，一边检查其强度是否足以做成五步桩，一边准备随意答一下，却被第三个声音打断了——

“咦，Bucky教官还没回来吗？”

“啪嚓”一声，Steve手中扁扁的树桩裂成了两半。而众人目瞪口呆地看着他“空手劈柴”，都被那鼓起的肌肉与刚猛的脾气威慑住了。

Steve意识到自己的失态，信手丢下碎木桩，淡淡地道：“不结实，当柴烧吧。你们挑一截粗壮的树干，砍成五步桩。”

不等他们应下，他便迈开长腿，走向仓库。

半个小时后，所有人都被Steve指使得团团转。

有撼地异能的变种人，带着铁铲队前去挖壕沟，竖矮墙与高墙；斧头队磋磨着砍来的树干，做成五步桩与独木桥，并亲自做平衡试验；手工队在一大堆日常材料中，拼凑着简易杠铃，描画着不规则的枪靶。

最痛苦的要属缝制沙袋的。他们拿着针线，对着帆布与尼龙带，屡屡扎到自己的手。见状，铲沙的“内裤”跑得更勤快了，他觉得自己的活儿是最轻松的。谁知乐极生悲，他拖在身后的铲子将刚装满压实的沙袋划了个大口子，砂砾“哗啦啦”地倾泻而出。

“小心点啊！”  
“完蛋了这么大的口子缝起来也会漏的！”  
“那怎么办？就这样作废了？”

Steve闻言，打量了一下罪魁祸首。“内裤”被他看得寒毛直竖，却听其平静地说道：“牛仔裤拆了，也能缝成沙袋。”

“内裤”嗷地一声捂住自己心爱的牛仔裤，拒绝被剥得只剩内裤。见状，Steve也没再为难他，转而指点手工队用大型补丁，将破沙袋缝补好。

Steve在室内开辟了一块练习拳击的场所，在横梁上打孔，装上膨胀钩，随后将新制成的沙袋依次挂上，检验质量。围观的众人发现，这才是他们最难过的一关。

“出拳时肌肉要放松，富有弹性，不易疲劳，也有利于保持出拳速度。”  
“力量要用在拳的末端，击中的瞬间充分施展手臂的力量。”  
“出拳时应拳面击袋，而非指节击袋，这样才能保证出拳扎实，又不受伤。”

Steve每指点一句，都要打上十来拳作为示范，随后将过于绵软或膨胀的沙袋淘汰。重新赶工的手工组怨声载道，旁人看着则多了几分跃跃欲试。

只是教官越打话越少是怎么回事？打上二三十拳，才与他们说上一两句，难道教官热衷于拳击？看着那凶猛的发力动作，听着那“砰砰砰”的连续击打声，众人只觉得心跳跟着一下下地加速，共振般的感觉令他们呼吸不畅，整个人都不舒服。

鼓起的肌肉健硕无比，渗出的汗水甩落在地，男人摆动的身躯就像一头困入囹圄的猛兽，使劲挣扎，又难以脱困。

心头的压抑之感挥之不去，Steve加大拳劲，只想在痛快地发泄之后找回原来的自己。他双眉紧蹙，英武的眉眼之间透着三分心不在焉，出拳的速度却毫不见缓，频率也跟着提升。

“砰！砰！”  
“砰、砰、砰！”  
“砰——！”

右臂蓄力的一记勾拳如冲击钻般，将沙袋打得弯出弧度，背部爆裂，整个脱钩飞了出去，重重地砸上墙壁，带来一声闷响，随后无力地下滑。

喷溅的砂砾洒了一地，粗重的喘息之下，围观的众人面如土色——教官练拳的过程中，传递出的打击感与压迫感，实在是太强烈了。只要稍稍设想那一拳落在自己身上，他们都会不寒而栗。

“内裤”手持铁铲，小心翼翼地上去铲沙，手工组也毫无二话地拖走躺尸的沙袋，重新回炉缝补。可以说在场的每一个人都被镇住了，这种纯肉体式爆发出的力量，比铁臂教官开枪驱赶他们晨跑，更令人震撼。

一片寂静的气氛忽然被打破了，由远及近的摩托声响起，嘴快地已经顺着回头观望的姿态，高声道：“教官回来了！”

Steve正在解开拳头上缠绕着的绷带，闻言动作一顿，看了眼自己红肿的指关节，率先想到的竟是——还好没渗血，不然Bucky会生气。

他摇了摇头，甩开这样的念头，抿着唇将自己调整到一个自认为正常的状态，随后跟着众人迎了出去。

Bucky一路风驰电掣，紧赶慢赶，还是迟到了半个多小时。在他后座上的兰妮一脸的风中凌乱，唯有裹紧身前的布袋，小心翼翼地搁在大腿上，生怕里面的鸵鸟蛋被颠碎了。见抵达目的地，

在迎上来的诸人之中，见到那熟悉的面庞，Bucky牵起笑容，摘下黑色护目镜与面罩，利落地翻身下摩托，大步向其走去。

Steve看着青年风尘仆仆的面庞，适时地递上了水与毛巾。疾行往返，Bucky早就口干舌燥了，他毫不客气地接过水瓶，仰首畅饮。看着那微糙泛青的下颌，Steve情不自禁地扬手，托着毛巾为其擦汗，拂去沙尘。

由面颊到下颌，从脖颈到喉结，目光跟着手的动作，将青年的轮廓仔仔细细地描摹了一遍……Steve不是没有注意到身后各式各样的目光，但一颗心系在眼前人的身上，半分余地未留，自然也就顾不得他人的看法了。

想到Bucky有自己的人生要走，总有一天会与自己在人生的十字路口告别，Steve便觉得每一秒的相处都弥足珍贵。

干渴消解后，紧绷的面部也得到舒缓，Bucky心情不错，信口道：“南面有一片大草原，风景不错，有机会就带你去看。”

Steve一怔，随即收起毛巾，垂眼折叠时，笑着应道：“好。”

圆润的字音如同他的心绪，棱角皆被磨平。之前积累的憋闷、烦躁与邪火，被青年的一句话轻松抚平。在自己的心中，一言一笑皆如春风化雨的，就只有Bucky了……

此时，兰妮正拎着大布袋，推着摩托准备还回去。亚裔姑娘那娇小的身形在钢铁座驾前毫不起眼，Bucky见她三步一晃，生怕一个不小心就是鸡飞蛋打，便准备帮人帮到底。

Steve看着青年发挥绅士风度，换来女孩感激的合掌，他眉峰微蹙——兰妮眼眶微红，神情带笑，怎么看都是心情愉悦的模样，难道是动情地告白后，未被拒绝？按照Bucky对女性温柔绅士的性格，是不会伤了姑娘的心的。

甫一相见，思绪便如潮汐般乍起乍落，心情好似浪花般忽开忽谢……

Steve深深地感到，喜欢一个人的心情，可以是急促雀跃的心跳呼吸，也能是迟缓缄默的低头叹息……

直到Bucky归还摩托，回到同伴身边准备履行教官的职责时，他才发现Steve有些不对劲，似乎情绪低落，心情沉郁。想到自己走前一切还好好的，Bucky挑高眉梢，狐疑地扫视起了“失乐园”的诸人，想着找出突破口，问清发生了什么。

随着Steve向他介绍训练场的改造，Bucky敏锐地发现那双指点壕沟的手上，关节处有明显的红肿。下一秒，那双手便落入了Bucky的手中，被他小心翼翼地翻看。

Steve还未反应过来，Bucky已经凌厉地瞪向“失乐园”众人，咬牙道：“你揍了谁？我帮你揍。”

“失乐园”众人：“……”

他们本来以为铁臂回来，盾牌就会收起低气压，谁知现在的气氛直接是杀气腾腾的了，到底发生了什么？

见同伴误会了，Steve忙不迭地解释，顺便介绍了下悬挂自制沙袋的拳击室。随后，他收到了不满的瞪视数秒，还有猫爪揉捏的服务。

“示范拳击而已，用得着这么用力吗？”  
“下次绷带裹好，或者戴上拳套。”  
“算了，下次我来。”

Bucky连数落带叮嘱的，Steve只顾着点头，心底被挠得痒痒的。

在他们的身后，有人扯着“内裤”道：“不就是同伴出去一趟吗？需要这样低气压？他们这个欲求不满法我受不了了，你中午说要多少积分来着？”

“每人3点，应该够了。”  
“好，给你。换好了就送了吧，赶紧的！”  
“对，赶紧的！老子也受够了！”  
“去去去！快去！”

两位教官都在场的情况下，下午三点半，训练场基本改造完毕。

给了半个小时的休息时间后，Steve用一个小时带领众人在木桩、独木桥上训练了几回，增强平衡感。Bucky跟着制定了踝关节稳定性训练、下肢力量训练、核心稳定训练与功能性稳定训练的四大块内容，要求众人晚上自行训练，三天后考核。

这样满满当当地安排下来，即使到晚餐时间，众人也没能提起兴致来。

倒是Bucky出了个任务后，胃口大开，光是自制的秃鹫烤肉汉堡，就连吃了两个。Steve一边端汤递水，一边思考着该怎样自然地问出困扰了他一下午的疑惑。

终于，在猫儿一脸满足地眯眼揉了揉肚皮后，Steve叼着根薯条，状似无意地问道：“中午怎么突然想起出去了？”

Bucky一怔，迟疑地喝了口水之后，便决定略加隐瞒，这样端上蛋糕后才有惊喜嘛。正如兰妮之所以找上自己，一是因为实力，二就是为了给男友一份意料之外的生日礼物。

这么想着，他简单地答道：“兰妮想挖些草药，找我护航。”

说完，他想起了亚裔姑娘的礼物，于是从怀中掏出一小袋饼干，补充道：“这是报酬。”

小袋子上打着一个可爱漂亮的蝴蝶结，似极了姑娘的甜美告白。Steve探出手指，触到被青年体温捂暖的布料时，如被烫到般蜷起，心底则苦涩一片——Bucky带着兜风，姑娘送出爱心小礼物，这是布鲁克林时代便有的常态了。

他早该知道，像Bucky这样俊朗温暖的青年，走到哪儿都受欢迎。自己中午还信誓旦旦地觉得“有Bucky相伴，足矣”，至于那些难以面对的微末情愫，藏在心底即可。而事实则迫不及待地告诉他——逆水行舟，不进则退。

他只是在刻舟求剑罢了。


	32. 酸涩

晚餐桌前，Bucky见Steve对着那袋饼干一脸惆怅，不由得疑惑蹙眉。他麻利地解开了漂亮的蝴蝶结，将袋口在同伴眼前摊开，露出一小堆撒着糖粉的饼干，问道：“不尝尝？你不是挺喜欢饼干的么，刚才吃饱了？”

见Bucky将女孩的心意就这么推到自己眼前，Steve一怔，下意识地拿起一块饼干咬了一口。英式的做法令饼干厚而酥，撒上糖粉后微甜，合着纯天然的麦香，十分可口。

如果这不是Bucky收到的爱心甜点，他一定会吃得更香一些。

不过反过来想想，Bucky将收到的礼物毫不犹豫地给了自己，是不在乎姑娘的爱心奉献吗？又或者只是在分享快乐？自己该不该装作爱不释手，顺势吃个一干二净？这样就不算送到Bucky手里了？

注意到自己的想法越来越跑偏，Steve无奈一笑，诚实地赞道：“厚实酥松的口感不错，还添了糖粉，很美味。”

说完，见Bucky愉快一笑，将饼干又往自己这边推了两分。Steve恍如见到其身后摇啊摇的毛绒尾巴，或许还有一对支楞起来的尖耳朵，那充满期待的小模样，令Steve的整颗心都被挠得痒痒的……

虽然不怎么喜欢Bucky接受其他女孩的心意，不过得来的小点心，他也没理由独吞。这么想着，他捏起一块厚实完整的饼干，递到了青年的唇畔。Bucky毫不客气地享用了，一边品评，一边意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。

看着那灵活的舌尖，Steve有一瞬间的分神，随后又投喂了一块饼干。谁知自己的指尖被啄了一下，青年就势吮去残留的碎屑，享受地半眯着眼，喝了点水。

Steve不知道这顿有肉有甜点的晚餐引得多少人直咽口水，也不知道他们互相投喂的动作令多少人咋舌。他只是微红着脸，与同伴分享了这包小饼干。见Bucky没有留下蝴蝶结做个纪念的意向，他还忍不住轻舒了口气。

然而走出食堂后，经过厨房的窗边时，Steve率先发现里面的兰妮正在向他们招手。他迟疑片刻，还是告知了同伴——在这种事中作梗，他自己都过不了心理关。

Bucky看了一眼，疑惑地指指自己，见亚裔女孩不住点头，便跟着颔首，随后转向同伴，道：“你先回去？我去看一下。”

Steve闷闷地应了一声，带着同伴的枪械离开了。

Bucky步入厨房，见到的就是带着烹饪手套的兰妮，指着一堆全麦面粉、低粉、绵糖等材料，表示简单的全麦饼干可以从今天学起。见对方那么快就兑现承诺，Bucky也饶有兴致地挽起袖子，开始了第一次烘烤试验。

看着躺于一旁的三枚硕大的鸵鸟蛋，兰妮不好意思地解释道：“尼尔森的生日在三天后，为了蛋糕新鲜，我会当天制作的，所以今天只能教你做饼干啦。”

Bucky理解地颔首，宽慰道：“没关系，我也一直想学做饼干的。”

与二人和睦的氛围不同，Steve一个人在房中，来来回回地整理了个干净，坐回椅子上时，同伴也还没回来。知道这不是一两句话的事，他口渴地拿起水壶，心不在焉地开盖，发现差点将麦精灵淹死后，终于回过神来，决定外出散散心。

阴云密布的夜晚，高悬的明月只能看见一轮浅浅的轮廓。

Steve踟蹰再三，终于收回了迈向食堂的右腿，转而走向训练场。他原本想再打打沙包练练拳，或者做几组俯卧撑流流汗，但在看到训练场上像模像样的篝火晚会后，不免也被勾起了好奇心，走上前去看了一下。

只见场中用今天多余的木料燃起了一堆篝火，几名身材火辣的女性正围着火堆热舞。男士们高举麦酒，摇头晃脑，大声说笑。他们偶尔也会下场加入共舞，引得同伴一阵口哨叫好。

亚尔曼在一旁抱臂观望，见Steve前来，便主动打了个招呼。

Steve好奇地问道：“这是在庆祝吗？”  
亚尔曼犹豫过后，坦白道：“应该算是定时活动吧，每周两次，大概也算是庆祝又活过了一周？”

虽然对于这糟糕的世道有无限的不满，但将这种得过且过的活法宣之于口时，亚尔曼还是觉得有些不好意思。他挠了挠变热的面皮，诚实地解释了起来。

原来爱迪生城中也有红灯区，一些因为辐射病而外貌受损的姑娘，会趁着夜色四处转悠，寻找潜在客户。为了防止落单受害，她们往往三五成群，“失乐园”便成为了定点服务的目标。

见Steve听得双眉紧锁，亚尔曼下意识地为姑娘们辩护：“她们大多是普通人，被辐射后体力下降，又不愿太吃苦，所以在一些组织者的庇护下，干了这一行，好歹混个温饱，说不定还能养活家人。”

随后，他又为小兔崽子们辩解了一下：“废土时代大多是及时行乐，常人组成的家庭往往养不起孩子，所以这里的小伙子们也没几个想成家的。整天执行各种任务，赚点积分，在姑娘们来时办个篝火晚会过过眼瘾，每一两周凑够结余，就找个姑娘过一夜，也算是缓解了压力。”

说到这里，亚尔曼尴尬地看了Steve一眼——虽然他不太支持红灯区的壮大，但在这个用拳头说话的时代，男性如果憋久了，就容易滋生犯罪。所以要是有稳定的纾解渠道，他也乐见其成。

好在Steve并非食古不化。对于这种你情我愿的交易，他没有干涉的立场。唯一惋惜的就是那些姑娘们的人生，几乎浪费了。而这也是一个糟糕的时代造成的，需要改变的还有很多。

觉得责任沉重的同时，Steve也开始盘算他能为这座城市做些什么。先前改造污水处理厂的想法又跃入脑海，他一边思索可行性，一边迈步离开。

等发现自己不自觉地走向食堂时，他生生地停了步伐，随后转了向。从始至终，他都没有去看厨房的窗户。他告诉自己每个人都有无限的可能，他不能干扰Bucky的选择。

当Bucky洗了把灰头土脸的面庞，从食堂中走出来时，已经晚上九点多了。

尽管他按着兰妮的指点，做得很认真，但饼干不是烤焦就是硬得像石头，只有明天继续了。考虑到第一次做饼干给Steve吃，不愿奉上失败款的，所以他两手空空地出来了。

回到宿舍时，看着空荡荡的房间，他有一瞬间的茫然。好像生活中少了一个人的身影，四周都会变得泡沫般虚幻脆弱，令人怅然若失。看着房中被仔细整理过的痕迹，还有吸足了水的麦精灵，Bucky浅笑着摇了摇头，转身出门寻找同伴。

他同样被显眼的篝火晚会吸引了注意力，走上前去看了一眼，Steve并不在这儿——也是，在布鲁克林时代，Steve就不怎么喜欢这种热闹的交际活动，对怎样搭讪女孩也兴致缺缺……

正想着，手臂突然被碰了碰，回首便见到“内裤”傻气的笑容。对方还紧张地搓着手，颇有些如临大敌的味道。

“什么事？”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”

终于到了这激动人心的一刻，“内裤”呈上了被自己仔细包装过的小礼物，笑嘻嘻地道：“这是我们孝敬教官的，请收下吧。”

看那嬉皮笑脸的模样，Bucky便猜到对方是在“行贿”，好让他与Steve对这群懒鬼轻拿轻放。对于礼物，他来者不拒，便随意地收下了，旋即笑问道：“有没有看到Steve？”

见对方在找搭档，“内裤”更是觉得计划成功了一大半，连青年没有给出任何保证都顾不上了，直接四处嚷着，询问谁看到了盾牌教官。很快他便从亚尔曼那里得到了答案，随后屁颠屁颠地告知了青年。

Bucky得知了Steve离开的方向，在篝火晚会的氛围下，花8点贡献度买了一听大罐装啤酒，随后便向外走去。

顺着这个方向，他来到了食堂，进去见到空荡荡的屋子后，才发现同伴并不在其中。大厨房内部的冷库已经被锁起来了，管理者波特也不在这儿，他无人可询问，便只能走出食堂，沿着基地外围，一路寻找。

当他步行了七八分钟后，一个坐在断垣上的孤独背影，吸引了他的目光。Bucky吞下到口的呼唤，迈开大步，走了过去。

Steve会出现在这里，是因为避开食堂之后，独自闲逛之时，看到了这儿埋着的方方正正的石碑。如有所感地走进，映入眼帘的果然是一大块墓碑，上面记录了七十几个人名，密密麻麻地令人眩晕。

摩挲着手刻的姓名，Steve想起了在来一杯酒吧中新认识的朋友Charles，曾提过的“失乐园”的历史——

废土时代，由于变种人抗辐射能力强于常人，所以有更多人投入了变种人基因研究。臭名昭著的阿贾克斯医生创建了一个测试变种人基因的组织，以激发人类的变种基因为名，诱骗普通人参与残酷的实验，草菅人命，将少量通过实验的幸存者收编入“失乐园”，形成中型的变种人组织，是爱迪生城少有的武装力量。

想必那些幸存者，就是在他们手下历练的“失乐园”成员了。而那些在试验中死去的，则被铭刻于墓碑之上，成为了众人记忆中的伤痕。

Steve能够想象，当那些普通人躺在实验台上接受改造，看着身边人一一死去时，该有多么恐惧。何况人体试验向来是残酷的，就像“九头蛇”将Bucky改造为Winter Soldier那样，有太多的苦难与折磨。在这种惨无人道的试验之中，精神崩溃也是有可能的。

这么想着，Steve蹲下身，铲去了墓碑底部的青苔。一旁还有几块小墓碑，供着干瘪的野花，碑上刻着单个名字。他猜测那是阿贾克斯医生被杀死后，剩余的伊普西隆级变种人缺乏物资，挣扎求生，在任务中有人阵亡牺牲，才被葬在此处，形成了一个墓园。

简单整理过后，Steve选了块平整的断垣，背对墓碑眺望远方。

墓园的选址在基地的边缘的土丘上，正对爱迪生城那防野兽的城墙，并与之齐平。越过砖墙，可以看到大片农田，种着各类蔬菜，想必是城内的食物来源之一。

这样优越的地势，竟没有用来建造瞭望塔，Steve为之感到可惜。但转念一想，在此处安置墓园，恐怕是想让逝者有一片宽阔的视野，看着丰足的景象，在无垠的天空之下安息。

很多时候，人类的感性会阻止他们做出最优的选择，但也正是那些宝贵的情感，令人与人之间的羁绊变得牢固，使整个社会拥有人情味，这也是那些冷冰冰的电子脑无法理解的。

想到这些，Steve不由得苦笑，心也跟朦胧的月光飘远——如果他只是一名普通士兵，在二战中与战友们同生共死，即便光荣牺牲，也会被无数人缅怀。走向美国梦的终点，在烈士陵园中永眠，于漫山遍野的墓碑中不再孤独，似乎也不错……

然而他长眠在冰海之中，苏醒在一个全新的陌生时代，所有的羁绊与人际都被斩断。除了失而复得的Bucky，无人知道他是谁、经历了什么。Bucky就像那根风筝线，让他在这个时代漂泊之余，也有个归宿。唯有他知道自己的一切，包括布鲁克林时代美好的和平岁月。

然而Bucky不是他的私有物。作为一个充满魅力的青年，他会经历各式各样的爱慕，进入甜蜜的热恋，选择自己的归宿，成家甚至定居……

每每想到这儿，心头都一片酸涩，Steve感觉自己就像个断线的风筝，跌跌撞撞地飘向远方，直到坠落。

“啪嗒、啪嗒……”沉稳有力的脚步声传来，Steve回首，见到的就是换上常服的青年。

见到那双有点惊讶与忧郁的蓝眸，Bucky微怔，随后伸手打了个招呼，同样坐上了平整的断垣，拍上了同伴的肩膀，道：“那么冷的天，坐在这儿吹风？”

Steve咳了一声，掩去自己怅然若失的心绪，借口道：“饭后散步，逛到这儿见了墓碑，整理后就坐了一会儿。”

见Bucky闻言回首去看墓碑，Steve立刻转移话题，聊了他在墓碑上的发现。见同为战士的Bucky情绪也被感染了，他试着扯开话题，旋即注意到了同伴手中握着的小盒。

这是……礼物盒？是那个亚裔姑娘送的吗？

就像嚼了颗青柠檬，心头的酸涩感满溢而出……怔了片刻，Steve方才用平静的语调，干巴巴地道：“又收到礼物了吗？”

“嗯。”见同伴情绪不高，Bucky举起小盒示意，坦然地道，“是那群软蛋送的，八成是想我们拿人的手短，少操练他们一下。”

“那些懒鬼真是……”Steve有些哭笑不得，方才酸溜溜的心情倒是迎刃而解。

他有意炒热气氛，便好奇地问道：“这个大小，难道是包烟？”

“不知道。是篝火晚会时收到的，我不好那一口，是烟的话就转卖掉吧。”Bucky随口说着，信手拆起了包装——既然说是送给他们俩的，那一起拆礼物才对嘛。

结果包装纸被撕开后，露出的彩色纸盒却令两人都怔住了。Bucky率先反应过来，“嗤”地笑出了声。Steve慢半拍地反应了过来，拿过纸盒细看了一眼，顿时黑了脸，差点捏扁了纸盒——篝火晚会是用来和红灯区的姑娘们牵线搭桥的吧？送这个是什么意思？

“那群家伙真是闲得慌，精力过剩，之后要好好操练一下，才不会满脑子都是这些事。”说完，Steve一勾手指，挡住了大半个纸盒，一边不着痕迹地将其收入掌心，一边换了话题，“你觉得这个位置搭一座简易的瞭望塔怎样？配上望远镜，可以将城外的情形收入眼底。”

别的礼物他可以不在意，哪怕别人送Bucky一座金山，他也不会垂涎半分。但这种莫名其妙的玩意儿，还是没收了的好。

“很好啊，听说他们经常替城外的农田驱赶变异野兽与昆虫，有瞭望塔能获取主动，甚至配置狙击手。”Bucky跟着同伴的思路侃侃而谈，至于那盒小礼物，暂时没有用途，他自然是不在意的。

Steve成功地将话题绕远，心中则暗下决定：之后的训练量加倍！

Bucky觉得今晚的Steve总有些不在状态。他知道对方素来好强，从不坦诚自身的低落沮丧，总是装出若无其事的模样，是个顽固的笨蛋。所以他并不准备刨根究底，直接祭出了带来的一大听罐装啤酒，在同伴耳侧晃了晃。

液体晃荡的声音立刻引来了Steve的目光，见是啤酒，他喉结微动，旋即易拉罐便被抛至怀中。Steve不再迟疑，直接开罐喝了一口。

废土的冬夜令酒液保持在10℃以下，完全发挥其风味，浓厚的麦香与啤酒花的香味宜人，清润爽口，回甘的美妙滋味令人想接着再来几口。

“是小麦啤酒，挺好喝的，你也尝尝。”Steve递回易拉罐，看着同伴就着罐口仰首吞咽，他兀然感到脸热，忙不迭地收回了目光。然而液体吞咽声在耳侧回响，湿润的唇瓣开合的诱人模样，仿佛被印入了脑海，令他恨不得晃晃脑袋，清空那些奇怪的绮念。

冰凉的夜风拂面，为他泛红的面庞降了温，心头的混乱却不见平复。

“是不错。喏，发什么呆。”Bucky满足地眯起眼，将啤酒递给同伴，随口道，“在想什么呢？”

“嗯……我在想按照城外的种植面积，自给自足应该不成问题。”Steve搪塞着，喝了口酒掩饰说谎的不自在感，然而当唇离开罐口的那一刻，他又止不住地面颊发烫。好在夜色浓黑，唯有遥远的星光与淡淡的月芒见证了这一幕。

事实上这一路走来，他经常与Bucky共用水瓶，尤其在黑暗的地底探索时，稀缺的资源令他们恨不得将食物都掰成几份，你一口我一口地混个半饱。那时的自己镇定自若，只想着如何照顾同伴，安全地回到地表。

而如今求生的大目标解除，自己又在这不足一个月的相处中，对Bucky产生了微妙的情愫，于是一切都变得不同了……说到底，这还是他的责任。

为了防止自己越想越多，Steve与Bucky聊起了过去的事。从布鲁克林时代的泡吧，到军中闲暇找酒喝，他们共同经历了那些年，所以越聊越顺，很快便抛开了先前的拘谨与不自在。

怀念与珍惜的时光在说不完的话题中流淌，二人仿佛穿越时间的长河，回到了过去。无论是和平热闹的城市，还是战火纷飞的营地，都烙下了他们的身影。他们笑着彼此的糗事，交汇的目光亲切熟稔，充满温情。

Steve看着Bucky笑眯了眼的模样，只觉得那淡淡的鱼尾纹，都透着幸福的味道。

“看什么呢？”  
“看你的胡茬，薄薄一层，还不急着剃。”

胡茬展示了青年的沧桑，却也有股成熟的男人味，尤其在那双清澈的眸温柔而笑时，Steve的心便跟着悸动不已。

喝酒时，Bucky会用机械手轻碰罐底，令酵母浮起。之后浅尝一口，味蕾便能充分感受小麦啤酒特有的风味。Steve跟着喝了几口，忍不住感慨道：“面包、啤酒，这里盛产小麦，其实挺适合普通人定居的。”

当易拉罐再次传回Bucky的手中时，他诧异地挑眉，晃了晃罐身，道：“怎么还有四分之一？你怎么喝得这么少？”

“嗯？每一口我都喝了，是你喝得少吧。”

Steve说完，两人对视一眼，皆是神情自然。倏尔，二人低笑出声，因为他们都想起了在地底世界跋涉的十几天，为了保存最后的饮用水，他们都是沾唇而过，宁可令自己陷入虚弱，也要将生命之源留给对方。

不需要刻意为之，这是一种照顾对方的本能。

Bucky的前额抵上易拉罐，笑着摇了摇头，好似在感慨自己被笨蛋传染了。

他们坐在平整的断垣上，处于附近的制高点，四周没有任何遮蔽物。这是Steve选来让自己冷静一下的地方，此时看着同伴的刘海被夜风扫向耳后，他忍不住问道：“冷吗？”

“有点。”Bucky诚实地说着，又惬意地抿了口酒。

Steve本想脱下外套给对方披上，但想到这种不顾自身的做法，肯定会被Bucky拒绝，便迟疑地伸出手臂，从背后搭上同伴的肩头，轻轻地将他揽到自己的身边。

Bucky看了他一眼，摇晃着易拉罐，道：“一人一口，喝完它吧。”

“好，喝完就回去吧，别吹风了。”Steve爽快地应了。

这次他们都喝足了一半的分量，易拉罐被机械手捏成了硬币大的一块，Bucky一边抛接着，一边道：“冬天还是被窝最暖和。”

Steve正臆想着猫儿窝在被子里的慵懒模样，听到轻快的“一起去洗澡吧”，便是一怔，随后双颊又无可救药地热烫了起来。这一回连耳廓都红了，夜风再凉也不管用了。

本想借口整理卧室，错开二人的沐浴时间。但回到宿舍中，看到干净整洁的空间，他才想起自己在同伴久久不归时，便将房中理了个遍，连麦精灵都差点浇了两遍，已经无事可做了。

眼看着Bucky干净利落地取出二人的换洗衣物，他只能硬着头皮，跟着前往浴室。

不知为什么，今晚的走廊静悄悄的，没有喧哗声，甚至无人经过。环顾空荡荡的公共浴室，Steve走到一侧关了窗，回来时同伴已经脱了上衣，露出了结实有力的上半身。

白皙的身躯上，机械臂的接驳伤痕格外明显，Steve忍不住伸出手去，以指腹羽毛般轻抚着，好不容易才咽下了一声“还疼吗”。因为无论Bucky回答“疼”还是“不疼”，他都会很心疼，却对已经造成的伤害无能为力。

Bucky被他触碰得痒痒的，回首看了他一眼，Steve顺势道：“待会儿别浸水了，毛巾我替你搓。”

“好。”Bucky爽快地应了。

考虑到机械臂，连衣裤袜都会为自己洗的Steve体贴入微、耐心细致，是个完美的伴侣。而他投桃报李，为对方改善伙食，忙忙碌碌的，充实又愉悦。

长裤被褪下，露出一双健美的长腿，每一次屈伸都充满力度，连微翘的脚趾尖都令人想逗弄一下……Steve移开了目光，三下五除二地脱完，找了个同伴对面的淋蓬头，这样可以背对背冲洗，不容易尴尬。

听着身后水流冲刷皮肤的声音，就能联想到水滴淅淅沥沥点地的动静；闻着热气带起的香皂气息，就能勾勒出青年单手为自己打上肥皂的模样……Steve咬牙加大水流，令温热的水柱瀑布般直冲头顶，带来涤荡心灵的修行之感。

他在“哗哗”的水流声中动心忍性，全神贯注，却忽略了身后的动静。直到左肩被机械臂搭上，他方才回过神来，旋即每一块肌肉都紧张地鼓起。

回应他的是一声低笑，以及懒洋洋的嗓音：“放松些。先替你搓背，然后你帮我搓。”

很正常的要求，Steve在应声前，便已下意识地将花洒调小，以免热水淋到精密的机械臂，带来安全隐患。

Bucky翘起唇角，用饱蘸热水的毛巾裹着右手，从同伴的脖颈到肩膀，由斜方肌至竖脊肌，搓得血液加速流动，冲得皮肤泛红。在他的手下，一块块鼓囊囊的肌肉就像坚硬的大理石，充满刚强的男性魅力。Bucky一边揉搓，一边欣赏着军中人人赞叹完美的身材，感慨对方的俯卧撑、拳击、长跑颇见成效。

背对着他的Steve，就像第一次被推出去与女孩搭讪，面庞泛红，舌头也不自然地打着卷儿，说句话像囫囵吞枣，既表达不清，又辨不出滋味。他调低了水温，上身微微前倾，以免不小心贴上同伴的胸腹，引起新一轮的窘迫。

尽管肌肉紧绷、浑身不自在，但Steve不得不承认，比起自己反手搓澡的角度，Bucky对背部中心地带的搓洗更彻底，大开大合的力道可谓酣畅淋漓，每一块肌肉都仿佛享受了一次桑拿浴，舒筋健体，疲惫尽消。

当Bucky满意地拍了一下他的腰，说着“好了”时，Steve才觉得时间过得极快，就像个顽皮的小孩儿，一眨眼就不知道溜到哪儿去了。

他目不斜视地转身，尽量自然地将青年带到自己身前，随后调整了水流大小与温度，低声道：“先替你洗发。”

“好。”Bucky也懒得效率低下地以单手抓挠头发，直接放心地将一切交给同伴打理。

这不是Steve第一次替Bucky洗发，但裸裎相对的状态，还是令他的动作有些许僵硬。稀释起泡的洗发露在微卷的黑发上涂抹，丰富的泡沫令每一簇发丝都变得柔滑，在指缝间玩着捉迷藏。

按照自律的生活习惯，Steve的指甲一直都修剪得整齐圆润，此时挠在头皮上，力道适中节奏舒缓，解痒又舒服。偶尔以柔软的指腹按摩头皮时，Bucky不禁闭上眼，完全沉浸于这种温柔舒适的触摸之中。

即使背对对方，前额淌下的泡沫、垂落的刘海，都会被男人定时抹去，根本不需要Bucky多费心神。直到温软绵密的泡沫被温水冲洗干净，Bucky所做的也不过是避免机械臂被浸湿，整个人再自在不过。

湿漉漉的发丝贴服头皮，被Steve捋成背头。这样的发型令他想起了布鲁克林时代风流倜傥的Bucky，总是时尚又帅气。不经意地吸了口带着发香的水汽，Steve卷起毛巾，避开机械臂，如法炮制地为对方搓背。

他投桃报李，服务周到，只是当毛巾揉搓到后腰时，瞥见挺翘臀丘的目光还是慌乱了一下，无处安放。

Bucky倒是毫无所觉，他享受着同伴的服务，意犹未尽地舔着唇道：“顺便按摩一下吧。”——他怀念对方的手艺了。

Steve的手臂僵直了片刻，方才缓缓地取下毛巾，低应了一声——他无法拒绝Bucky的任何要求。

军中出身的二人都没有浪费的习惯，热水已被关闭，氤氲的白雾却萦绕身周，带来湿润的暖意。所以尽管二人不着寸缕，但在封闭的公共浴室中，也还算暖和。

比起搓背，按摩少了毛巾的阻隔，柔软的指掌接触温热的肌肤，产生了一种陷落的错觉。Steve看着自己的手拂过青年的肩、颈，用指腹、掌心、大鱼际，以各种手法助其舒筋活血，实际上精神却是浑浑噩噩的，仿佛在梦游一般按部就班。

面积大、且相对浅表的斜方肌被按摩到时，Bucky舒服得呻吟了一声，阖着眼，扬着唇道：“下面……对，再重一点。”

性感的嗓音犹在耳畔回响，Steve红着耳廓，一一照办。他用最快的速度，将慵懒的、爱干净的猫儿按得舒舒服服的，以图早些解脱。

当后腰也被按摩完毕，他以为可以收工时，青年却用那鼻音浓重的声音，呢喃着要求：“正面也按一下。”

Steve抬起的双臂僵持了片刻，脑内由对方的要求，直接衍化出了一幅Bucky赤裸出浴的正面图。清俊的容颜、结实的身材、笔直修长的双腿，连重点部位都打上了似有若无的水雾，性感撩人……

Steve发现在不知不觉间，Bucky的身体对于自己而言，多了一番别样的诱惑。他意识到如果二人转为面对面，他将直视那健美漂亮的身躯，处处纤毫毕现，却没有神来一笔为他打码。他不知道自己会不会流露出异样之情，只觉得应该避免那样的情况发生，所以他做了个Bucky意想不到的动作——

同伴的左手搭上了自己的左肩，稳住身躯，右手则绕过右臂，横到了自己的身前。Bucky刚发了个疑惑的鼻音，下意识回首，Steve便在他身后解释道：“用按摩自身的方向角度，替你按比较顺手，力度也好掌控。”

说完，他张开虎口，以大鱼际自正中线推至一侧的腋窝下，反复数次，随后沿肋间隙继续推压按摩。Bucky见他动作得投入又自然，便觉得方才的话有点道理。

见同伴没有质疑，Steve放松了一些，并为自己的灵活应变叫好——如果目光始终保持越肩平视，看着浴室墙砖的话，诱惑力与暧昧感便会减弱，他也能更好地控制自己。至于这种“盲人按摩”的手法会不会不到位，他倒是一点都不担心，毕竟自己对Bucky的身体极为熟悉，每一块肌肉都了若指掌。

想到Bucky赤裸上身，躺在旅馆的床上任自己按摩的场景，Steve便不由得面颊发烫。回忆起那时的镇定自若，甚至有闲心挠挠肉垫逗逗猫，他便愈发鲜明地感到，自己对Bucky的情感发生了质变。若非如此，区区按摩，又怎么会用到这么别扭的站位呢？

心中思绪翻飞，手中则动作不停。他的掌根按上了Bucky的右肩，规律地按压着，目光则不自觉地落在了机械左臂上。看着金属肩头与肉体接驳时留下的伤痕，他的神情化入了自责与痛楚，“九头蛇”的电击洗脑录像反复在脑海中闪现，Bucky经历的一切，都令他感同身受。

手中的力道柔和了三分，在按压缺盆穴时，他自然地停顿了片刻，心中则涌起了一股冲动，想要亲吻舔舐那些斑驳的伤痕，呢喃着告诉对方，不会再让这样的事发生了。他会守护他，会好好地照顾与陪伴他，他希望对方的生命中，留下的只有释然与快乐，还有自己……

鼻尖轻触同伴的肩头时，他兀然醒转，立刻以右手拇指拂过，混淆方才的触感。他的理性拉响了警报，感性的那一面却深深地沉沦着，不愿醒来。

他的双手环住同伴的腰与双臂，绕至腹部两侧，一松一紧地同时推拿两侧侧腹肌。Bucky觉得每一块肌肉都得到了拉伸与运动，却无需耗费任何力气，轻松又舒适。只是Steve那双臂悬空的姿势，令他觉得费力，毕竟作为一名身强体健的男性，他的身体厚度可观，双手环绕施力多有不便。

于是他微调了一下二人的站位，向后退了半步，为同伴省了力。这样体贴的举动，对Steve而言却是个大麻烦，因为Bucky挤压了二人之间原有的空间，对方健硕的背肌自然地贴上了自己的胸膛，温暖弹性的触感，与机械臂的光滑冷硬形成了鲜明的对比。

Steve深吸一口气，以近似环抱的姿势，再次为同伴做了一组腹肌按摩。轻拿推放之际，他的指腹灵活有力，摩挲着温软的肌肤，就像在把玩一块暖玉，柔滑润泽，这样的触感令人着迷。而自行搓澡时，绷紧的肌肉就像大理石，按起来无趣且漫不经心。

右手的掌心落在了肚脐上，以那块柔软的凹陷为中心，顺时针转着圈，令皮肤均匀接触，轻柔地摩挲着脐周。即使他的目光依然定格在素色的墙砖上，脑海中浮现的，却是同伴眯着眼享受的模样。

“热热的，很舒服……”宛如低叹般的呢喃声响起，Bucky阖着眼，倚靠在同伴的胸膛上，全身心地享受按摩带来的温热感。

Steve的心头一跳，那低沉暗哑的嗓音撩拨着鼓膜，就像按下了某个开关，令他的心跳渐渐加速。按摩脐周的掌心，变为逆时针旋转，仿若在营造一个深深的漩涡，将心神吸入其中。

放松的尾指每一圈都会触到些许毛发，轻微刺痒的指尖就像过了电，警告他已经越了界。然而Steve却未终止动作，睫毛在垂眼时覆下，令原本澄澈眸色变黯，他的手由脐部下滑，尾指轻轻地划过耻骨处，探入了森林边界，又迟疑地收了回来，紧贴无名指。他一手按住了同伴的腰，一手在下腹部由右向左地慢慢摩擦，白皙的皮肤很快便泛了红。

Bucky觉得下腹部的温热感逐渐加强，就像点燃了一个小火炉，炙烤得他口干舌燥。即使是睡在暖和的被窝中，也没有这种暖融融的舒适感，他下意识地舔了舔唇，慵懒地发了个湿润的鼻音。

尾指宛如收到号令，继续向下游走，顺着性感的人鱼线，几乎能探到腹股沟……在这一刻，Steve有把握唤醒对方的身体，随后像上次在旅店浴缸中一般，为其纾解欲望。在Bucky释放过后，他隐忍的欲念应当也烧到最旺，对方应该不介意也为他解决一次，只要一会儿……就像他们彼此喂食那般亲密自然。

他想搂紧怀中的身体，想将对方与自己牢牢地嵌合在一处。他想爱抚每一处敏感带，揉捏挺翘的臀，为对方、也为自己带来无与伦比的快乐。即使冒进了些，Bucky也不会拒绝自己的。他会罔顾自身的选择，为自己付出一切……

心念电转，Steve猛地睁开了眼。湛蓝的眸中，旖旎缠绵的绮念一扫而空。他忙不迭地收回手，轻柔地扶正同伴的身躯，表示按摩完毕。

Bucky觉得自己的状态有些异常，除了上身按摩后那种放松舒缓、元气十足的感觉，还多了一分燥热的跃动，仿佛体内有什么正燃烧着，寻找突破口。然而既然按摩结束了，他也就抛开着些微不适感，回身望向同伴，笑言道：“很享受，辛苦了。现在换我来。”

说完，他用摩拳擦掌的动作，表达了为对方按摩的跃跃欲试。然而Steve却侧转身，打开花洒，在水声中含混道：“我自己按一下就行了。你洗好了就先擦干回去吧，别着凉了，换下的衣裤留这儿就行。”

逐客令有点突兀，但说得也在理，Bucky看了眼同伴健硕的后背，有点遗憾地依言而行，心中则回味着这次的搓澡与按摩——缓解压力、放松身心、活血舒筋，这样美好的感觉，以后应该也让Steve尝试一下，不过这需要做些准备……

Steve头也不回地冲洗着自己，直到同伴擦干身躯，打了个招呼离开，他才粗重地呼出一口气，垂首看向自己的身躯——比完美鼓起的胸肌更醒目的，是苏醒的巨龙，挺拔地彰显着存在……这就是他需要独处的原因，

他没有想到，有一天会因为同性的身躯而勃起，更没有想过，这个对象会是Bucky。他们一起长大，共同参军，他们应该是最好的朋友、兄弟、战友，而不应该是恋人的……毕竟Bucky是个取向正常、充满魅力的帅小伙儿，不是吗？

到底是哪里出问题了呢？

Steve痛苦地闭上了眼，脑内不自觉闪回的，却都是Bucky的音容笑貌……

氤氲的水雾之中，湿润的发梢微卷，散发着洗发露的香气。回首时的侧颜俊朗、五官深邃、笑容迷人……开合的唇唤出自己的名字，散发着难以抵挡的吸引力，令他窘迫地转开目光。即便如此，结实的背肌、劲瘦的腰肢与挺翘的臀，也在时刻散发着荷尔蒙，令他难以忽视。

随着深入回想，更多的热意涌向下腹，令巨龙昂首。Steve下意识地扶上了柱身，指腹与敏感的皮肤相触，一阵令人颤栗的快意顺着脊椎向上，电流般传入大脑，带来一阵空白。

当Steve回过神时，右手五指已然收拢，将巨龙裹得更为紧实。他迟疑了片刻，缓缓阖眼，脑中便出现了青年靠在他怀中，发出湿润又舒适的鼻音的模样……他的手缓缓向下，收拢的五指沾着温水，犹如一个皮套，一路滑至冠状沟。

他没有进一步刺激光滑的顶端，而是直接回返，滑至根部，随后生涩地来回抚弄。他不想夹杂太多的绮念与情欲，仅用机械化的动作满足自己，权当是一次生理调节。简单却有效的动作，令快感如潮般汹涌而来，而理智则成为一叶孤舟，在起伏的浪尖颠簸。

“下面……对，再重一点。”——同伴那性感的嗓音犹在耳畔回响，五指便不经意地依言而行，从根部有力地抚至顶端，拇指滑过伞缘，揉搓而过，指尖顿时沾染了滑溜溜的体液。

“热热的，很舒服……”——低沉暗哑的嗓音如同催眠，撩人心弦。

Steve打开花洒，温热的水流淅淅沥沥地落下，却再无苦修者被瀑布冲刷涤荡之感，而是化为股股热流，不断向下汇聚，催促着他加速动作……一如他环抱青年之时，想要为对方所做的那样。

“很享受，辛苦了。现在换我来。”——脑海中的影像变幻，背对自己的同伴转过身来，结实的胸腹肌湿漉漉地淌着水珠，双腿笔挺修长，充满男性魅力的身躯一览无遗……

青年露出一个纯净自然的微笑，唤自己道：“Steve……”

机械化的抚弄顿止，五指僵硬地微分，男人赫然睁开了双眼。湛蓝的眸在水雾中朦胧，淅淅沥沥的水流抚过他立体的眉眼，梳理着长睫，随后雨水般滴落。空洞的目光醒转，Steve深吸了一口气，缓缓地收回右手，旋即猛地旋转水龙头。

温热的水流如遭冻结，冰冷的水花洋洋洒洒，淋上了男人泛红的皮肤，将透体而出的热意与欲望封印。男人的身体本能地打颤，在矛盾的生理变化中调节自身。因为他后知后觉地意识到，就在方才，理智的大坝被汹涌的欲望冲垮，他几乎溃不成军。

他也想顺从本能地纾解欲望，可一旦想到那是以Bucky作为性幻想对象，而进行的私密行为，他便会为自己感到可耻。Bucky自然地与自己裸裎相对，充满信任地让他搓澡与按摩，他却私下意淫同伴的身体，这是错误的。一旦他放纵自己享受与纾解，那么再次面对Bucky时，他将抬不起头来。

他可以说这只是一次生理冲动，但喜欢Bucky的心情，瞒不过自己。对于他这样的“老古董”而言，性与爱是一体的。他不能一边抑制情感，一边放纵性幻想。如果他对Bucky的情感要埋藏地下，就不该让性冲动暴露在阳光之下。

愈发冰冷的水柱下，Steve一拳砸上墙砖，肌肉鼓起，青筋凸显。他咬紧牙关，在冬夜承受冰水的洗礼，将升腾的情欲一丝一缕地压制。粗重的喘息泄露了他内心的不平静，忍着心烦意乱的思绪，他的前额靠上了握紧的拳，蹙眉阖眼，对抗肌肉本能的震颤……

不知过了多久，濒临爆发的火山渐渐平静了下来，唯余一地灰烬，随风四散。

Steve睁开了眼，湛蓝的眸清澈依然，只是微红的眼圈，证实了情绪的波动。蓝眸在冷水的浸润下，泛着潮湿的水光，空荡荡的公共浴室中，男人终于对着墙砖，真切流露出了难过与无助。

那是谁都没看到过的Steve Rogers，连Bucky Barnes都瞒过了。

Steve的心头酸涩不已，他怔怔地望着前方，嗓音暗哑地唤道：“Bucky……”

Bucky在整理得干干净净的房中，铺床睡觉。他依然采用昨晚的保暖方式，以双层被子铺了一个大被窝。随后他钻入其中，用被热水澡与按摩搓得热乎乎的身体，温暖同伴睡习惯了的那一侧。

他想到在布鲁克林时代，Steve还是个倔强小子，会独自承受压力，婉拒自己的关怀。再看看现在的二人，同吃同住，一起洗澡擦背，睡一个被窝，亲密得仿佛血脉相连……这种茫茫世间，有一人与自己形影相随、同甘共苦的感觉，很令人踏实安心。

他很庆幸，在自己“醒来”之时，第一眼见到的就是Steve。认准对方，跟随对方，每一天都能留下快乐的回忆，充实又温暖。

Steve晾完衣服后，将自己收拾了一下，对着浴室镜子没发现什么异常，这才走回卧室。

只是一进门，见到的就是Bucky躺在大被窝里看向他，眉眼弯弯地尽是温柔。青年微扬下颌，有些自得地挪到另一边，留出刚睡暖了的半边被窝，拍了拍柔软的双层被子，示意同伴睡进来。

青年还神情愉悦地道：“刚洗完热水澡，今天脚不冷了。”——言下之意就是今晚不用睡到另一头，替他暖脚了。

Steve讷讷地应了一声，脱下外衣裤，钻入被窝。他觉得自己越是心底埋藏着秘密，就越应该表现得平静自然，仿佛一切都很寻常一般，才不会引起Bucky的注意。

只是当身体没入温暖的被窝后，包覆全身的暖意，还是令他不经意地联想起Bucky的身躯——在花洒下散发着热腾腾的雾气，水润的皮肤泛着珍珠般的光泽，肌肉紧实又具有弹性，触感极佳……

仅是这么想着，热意便有重新向小腹汇聚的趋势，令他瞬间惊醒，打消了自己的绮念。睡在暖融融的被窝中，想到同伴为自己暖床的举动，他还是忍不住面颊泛起了红，低声招呼道：“晚安。”

说完，他想侧身去关床头灯，却被同伴探来的手抚了抚脸颊。

Bucky原本看着同伴血气上涌的面庞，想问“是不是很热”，谁知指腹沾染了一片冰凉，掌心顺势贴上，便发现Steve的侧颊、下颌与脖颈，都是冰冰凉的。他诧异地扬眉，右手顺势向下，探入了白背心中，本该火热的胸膛果然也冰如大理石。

Steve的呼吸乱了一瞬，便探手擒住了猫爪，从领间取出。Bucky反手与他交握，关切道：“身上怎么这么冷？”

他不能说这是因为自己陷入情欲的漩涡，洗了个冷水澡降降温，便只能寻了个合适的借口：“洗完澡后开窗通风了，可能洗衣服时吹了太久的风，就凉下来了。”

Steve觉得他一辈子的谎言都用在最近，用来掩饰自己的心猿意马了。好在他平时信誉度极高，Bucky没有怀疑，而是蹙着眉，好气又好笑地道：“就不能洗完衣服再开窗吗？笨蛋！”

轻斥之后，他舒展右臂，揽上了同伴的胸膛，随后整个人侧卧，半贴了上去。Steve一下子怔住了，耳侧唯余温热的吐息：“冷得像块冰，替你暖暖。”

Steve却觉得自己即使像冰，也热得快要融化了。他的心跳加速，呼吸不稳……那颗曾在冰洋之下，被冻结七十多年的心，仿若正随着冰消雪融而浮出水面。

他真切地意识到，被自己的好兄弟、好战友搂住，与被自己相思的对象搂住，感觉是大不相同的。前者只是亲密说笑、友情关怀，后者却是心动过速，思之欲狂。

他恨不得将Bucky搂入怀中，将所有隐晦的情感注入双臂，牢牢地箍住这个牵动自己心绪之人。但他不能冒着将关系变得僵硬生分的风险，诉说那些非分之想。更何况此时的Bucky记忆不全，他充满信任地依靠着自己，便不能乘人之危，令Bucky为难。

就算想要捅破那层窗纸，也该在Bucky恢复记忆之后，令他以完整的自我，面对选择……

这么想着，Steve便渐渐冷静了下来。能躺在温暖的被窝之中，被Bucky搂着，心头便涌起一股青涩的酸甜感，他应该感到满足。湛蓝的双眸在几次眨眼过后，无奈的神情化入了一抹温柔，Steve享受着这宁静的夜晚，温言道：“好多了。”

Bucky牵起唇角，紧了紧手臂，阖上眼，带着慵懒的鼻音回应道：“那就好。”

床头灯熄灭了，黑暗占据了整间卧室，二人的心头却都暖洋洋的，没有半分孤独感。

Bucky又做梦了。梦中的自己戴着护目镜与面罩，手持狙击步枪，仰首看着天空。他很快便锁定了两只魔音秃鹫，伺机待发，在目标飞至上空时，他果断地扣下了扳机。

枪声过后，他放下TAC-50，胸有成竹地等待两只秃鹫掉落，他对自己的枪法有信心。他眉眼微弯，想着该烧烤还是煮汤。然而下一秒，他的笑容顿住了，因为两只秃鹫被一枪穿透后，爆起一大朵血花，在空中炸裂后坠落。

纷纷扬扬的血丝如雨，笼罩了整片区域。他的眼角一热，一道殷红的印记顺着侧颊滑落，血腥扑鼻。一对绿瞳变得空茫，他机械化地闭上了眼，沐浴在血雨之中。温热的触感，冰凉的内心，形成了奇异的反差，令他不禁打了个寒颤。

血雨渐渐停止，他慢慢地睁开了眼，映入眼帘的却非训练场那空旷的地面，而是倒在血泊中的诸多死者。他睁大眼，看着这一幕，满脸的愕然与不可置信，隐约觉得自己陷入了一场噩梦。

他想通过心理暗示，提醒自己醒来。然而再次看向那些衣着各异的死者时，他却开始产生了熟悉感……那些迥异的面容，自己都不陌生，甚至能联想起对方在照片上、在瞄准镜中的模样，这令他心头不安。

他想要离开这片诡异的血泊，又想要追寻真相，从而摆脱那种心惊肉跳的不安感。犹豫过后，他选择直面，于是开始俯身，检查起死者的死因。

夜深人静，Steve却睡得不熟。因为他正躺在心上人捂暖的被窝中，被对方单臂揽着，给予温暖。说没有心猿意马是假的，但也没到会令他热血沸腾的地步，他只是珍惜这静默的温存，想要汲取更多的暖意，浸润心头。

这与Bucky的身体是否暖和无关，他相信哪怕换成那条机械臂，冷冰冰沉甸甸地横在自己身上，他的心底也同样会酥软与温暖，这或许便是感情需求了。在吃饱穿暖，拥有和平的暂住地之后，他开始渴望情感归属。从友情到爱情，乃至性亲密，感情上的需求比起生理上的需求，更是细致入微。

而唯一与他有着共同的过往经历、理念信仰的Bucky，便成为了最醒目的存在。提醒着他有那么一个人，能与自己谈笑风生、生死与共、不离不弃。

此时的Steve无论从哪个角度去构想，都发现自己是喜欢Bucky的，甚至离不开他。他多么希望能将二人的未来完美融合，你中有我，我中有你，再不需要抱着秘密夜不能寐。他希望他们能回归最初最自然的状态，亲密地与彼此相处，而不再有任何芥蒂。

他正胡思乱想着，揽着他的手臂兀然变得僵硬，随后箍得越来越紧。听着肩头那紊乱的呼吸，他便知道Bucky又做梦了，而且是噩梦。

“Bucky，Bucky，你只是在做噩梦，快醒醒。”Steve喊了几声，没有回应。

他知道Bucky一定是梦到与“九头蛇”有关的事了。毕竟在对方风光月霁的少年岁月，没有什么能令那笑容失色。哪怕是烽火连天的战场，都没能掩盖他身上的光辉。他就像夜空中最明亮的星子，闪亮明净。

只有被“九头蛇”两次俘虏之后，Bucky的生命才出现了大转折，他的命运宛若陷入泥潭，时时在噩梦之中，难以自拔。即使不问，他也知道Bucky醒不来不是因为没有听到自己的声音，而是执着地沉浸在梦境之中，寻找记忆的投影，面对残酷的真相。

Bucky从来都是勇敢的，他是个负责任的战士与男子汉，所以他不会放任自己得过且过，在和平的生活中消磨意志……纵然Steve知道这么多，但心头酸疼的感觉却未减弱半分。他始终都认为，成为Winter Soldier不是Bucky的错，而是“九头蛇”造的孽，也是自己失之交臂而造成的终生遗憾。

所以看着Bucky在噩梦中挣扎，他的眉头也随之紧锁，一双蓝眸漾着痛苦的波纹。迟疑片刻，他在Bucky的右臂之下，缓慢地侧转身，随后以左臂搂住了对方，规律地轻拍着同伴的背脊，一遍又一遍地低唤安抚着他。

“Buck，醒醒。”  
“我会陪在你身边。”  
“与你一同面对所有的噩梦。”

二人看似亲密地相拥而眠，唯有男子低沉的话音，在夜色中回响。

梦中，Bucky在血泊中行走翻找，跨出的每一步都溅起血花。他顾不上身周的腥臭黏腻，而是俯身翻查尸体，确认他们的死因。

那些鲜血淋漓的伤口仿佛不受时间影响，每位死者都定格在死亡的那一刻。他可以轻易地分辨出刀伤、枪伤、甚至狙击枪爆头。这些凶杀残酷无情，最令他心惊肉跳的，却是每一道伤口都不陌生，他随手一摆，便能还原匕首刺入的角度，连狙击距离都精准地呈现在脑中。

他不自觉地战栗，颤抖的手探向一具面色青白的女尸，将她从血泊中捞了出来……滴血的和服就像一朵枯萎的花，诉说着衰败的凄美。

向来稳定的机械臂也开始发抖，Bucky的目光扫过女子高高隆起的腹部，定格在了半箍着脖颈的青紫掐痕上。这道催命符一般的痕迹，在此时格外灼眼。他怔怔地坐入血泊之中，令死者躺靠在他的双腿上，随后他伸出机械臂，缓缓地贴近纤弱的脖颈，直到分开的大拇指与四指的轮廓与掐痕一一吻合，他才僵硬地收回机械臂……

不知何时起，金属手上沾满了鲜血，散发着浓烈的腥气。透过银色的指缝，他突然见到了一对黝黑的瞳，一眨不眨地瞪着他。他肩膀一颤，右手撑入血泊，稳住自己的身体，却见躺着的女性睁着眼，向他伸出了惨白的手，气息微弱地控诉道：“为什么……为什么不等我生下这孩子？”

“他已经十个月大了，救救他……”

那含泪的眸与悲伤的神情，犹如一颗子弹，击中了Bucky的内心。痛楚猝然在胸腔炸开，剧烈的头疼随之袭来。他难以面对这一幕，下意识地撑着身体后退，探入血泊中的手腕却被抓住了，后方探来了一条手臂，勒上他的脖颈，不断收紧。

“魔鬼，接受审判吧，你该下地狱！”

咬牙切齿的话语在耳畔响起，击溃了Bucky挣扎的本能。他觉得难以呼吸，神智渐渐涣散，仿佛就此睡去，才会获得永恒的安宁。他被那条勒紧的手臂带入血泊，躺在汩汩流淌的液体之中，涌动的鲜血填满了他的视野，令他无法呼吸……

鲜艳的殷红变得暗沉，一枚黑色的五角星浮于正中，如书页般打开，露出了无数手绘图与俄文、公式。眼睛、电击椅等配上注释的图片一一闪过，令Bucky心乱如麻。

他的脑中渐渐变得一片空白，似乎有人对他说——

“Good morning,Soldier.”

他闭着眼摇头，仿佛只要一睁开眼，便会见到更深层、更残酷的噩梦。

这时，又有一条手臂环上了他的身体，耳畔传来了另一道嗓音，低沉又郑重——“I'm with you till the end of the line.”

熟悉的话语，令他隐约意识到那是谁说的。毕竟自己也曾揽着那人的肩头，安慰着——“I'm with you to the end of the line,pal.”

令人怀念的时代，念念不忘之人……

深夜，Bucky缓缓地睁开了眼……他的呼吸粗重，前额汗湿，整个人仿佛是从水中撩起来的，几近窒息。他第一时间侧首，借着月光看清唤醒自己的是Steve，而非那个唤自己为“Soldier”的男子，他方才长舒一口气，有了从噩梦中脱离的真实感。

“Bucky？”Steve担忧地看着他。  
“没事……只是噩梦而已。”Bucky勉强牵动唇角，回应同伴的担忧。

看着对方双眉深锁的模样，他想抬起右手为同伴抚平眉间的刻痕，却后知后觉地发现自己的手臂被压住了。Steve这时也才反应过来，自己在轻抚同伴的背脊时，形成了一个半拥抱的姿势。而自己就这样将Bucky拥入怀中，还说着永生相伴那样的……

情话。

在这一刻，Steve不得不承认，自己是用对着睡梦中的心上人告白的心情，说出那句话的，这也是他的承诺与担当。然而在Bucky醒来后，鼓起的勇气便雪一般地融化成泡影，何况现在也不是说这些的好时机。

他讪讪地收回揽着同伴的手，旋即拧起的眉头便被柔软的指腹抹平。Bucky的笑容近在枕边，却因苍白虚弱而显得不真实。Steve起身去搓了一块毛巾，为对方将汗湿的前额、鼻翼与面庞擦拭了一遍。

黏腻感变得清爽，Bucky接过毛巾，擦向脖颈。动作时，背心贴在了汗津津的胸膛之上，有些难受。于是他掀开被头，撩起背心，将胸腹也都抹了一遍。裹上水色的结实肌肉令Steve偏开了目光，以至于当同伴将毛巾递回给他时，他没能第一时间反应过来。

对上同伴揶揄的目光，Steve只能以“我在想麦精灵是不是应该露养”为借口随意搪塞。要不是Bucky指出外侧的窗台不够宽，两盆植物就该被搬出去喝西北风了。

Steve将搓洗干净的毛巾放在床头备用，随后重新躺回了双层被窝之中。温暖柔软的触感包裹着身躯，令他有片刻的分神。Bucky再次搂上他被夜风吹得冰凉的身体，喟叹着：“要不是超人士兵血清，这一冷一热的你就得感冒了。”

“这么护着，你当我还是当年那个瘦弱的Steve吗？”  
“你什么时候都是当年那个Steve。”

Bucky感慨地说完，阖上了眼，却怎么都睡不着了。脑中反反复复地出现躺满死者的血泊，以及自己翻找出的刀痕、枪伤、掐痕……

梦境随着醒来而变得模糊，但那种心惊肉跳的感觉，却愈发清晰了。他有着很不详的预感，仿佛只要推开那扇虚掩的门，自己就会踏入地狱。

他能感到Steve正看着自己，所以不愿睁开眼睛。一来脑内思绪繁杂，不知如何面对同伴的询问；二来也不愿令对方跟着困扰与担忧。

Steve与Bucky同床共枕多日，自然能从对方的呼吸频率判断出入睡与否。见同伴反反复复地睡不着，他知道Bucky的心中装着事，只是不想说而已。他本想尊重对方的选择，装作什么都不知道，但看着Bucky直到凌晨三点都难以入眠，便忍不住想平复对方的心绪。

他向着青年阖着的眼，轻轻地吹了口气。Bucky本能地眼皮颤动，难以自控。他很快便明白这是Steve识破了自己的假寐，于是长睫微颤，睁开了眼，无奈地看着同样没睡着的家伙，低声道：“笨蛋。”

Steve笑着为同伴整理刘海，亲昵地提议道：“既然都睡不着，就聊聊天吧？”

虽然没什么心情，但Bucky还是配合地道：“好啊，聊什么？”

“觉不觉得这个废土时代，与布鲁克林时代有些相似？”  
“唔，科技倒退了一百年的感觉，确实相似。”

二人从物资稀缺、通讯不便，聊到了落后的运输工具，话题又落在了住宿条件上，与布鲁克林的家进行对比，得出了各有长短的结论。

Bucky笑着感慨如果不是文明退步了，他们“醒来”后，恐怕还不适应日新月异的世界。二人互相调侃了几句，Steve认下了自己“老派”的标签，随口问道：“你觉得爱迪生城怎样？”

“农业发展良好，基本保持供水供电，没有被强大的势力控制，比较自由。”Bucky一口气列举出不少优点，得出了爱迪生城还不错的结论。

“我也觉得，在这儿生活还挺安逸的。”Steve说着说着，压低了嗓音，慢吞吞地道，“如果，我是说如果……等一切尘埃落定后，我们在这里暂时定居的话，你觉得如何？”

Bucky一怔，因为定居是人生中比较重要的一项决定，所以他开始思考。而他的沉默令Steve感到不安，所以开始若无其事地列举种种理由，证明这是个值得考虑的提议——

“爱迪生城盛产小麦，又有固定水源，所以生活成本适宜。没被任何势力占据，便能过得比较自由，定居也没有额外的门槛。”  
“B级以上的任务只有二级以上的城镇才会颁布，这点比三级城镇方便多了。我以前待在瓦特镇，执行再多的任务也存不下多少积分。”  
“爱迪生城是史塔克城的农产品基地之一，受到科技带动，或许十来年就能恢复成核爆前的水平。”  
“每月一次的集市日也很方便，可以定期采购北方的海鲜与南方的果蔬，不会吃腻了。”  
“这里的地势北高南低，只要在低处铸起防御带，就能抵挡普通的变异兽潮。再多多训练那群家伙，也勉强能抵得上半支驻军……”

不知不觉间，原本还在思考的Bucky已经看向了同伴，见对方绞尽脑汁地列举着定居的好处，不由笑道：“看来你真的很喜欢这里。”

Steve噎了一下，顿时感到过犹不及。他犹豫着是否要带过这个话题，却见青年温柔地笑着，坦然道：“既然你喜欢，就是个合适定居的好地方。”

对于自己而言，选择宜居地需要满足诸多条件；对于Bucky而言，宜居地只是自己的所在之地吗？

这么想着，Steve的心跳顿时漏了一拍，他不期然地想起了那句“I'm following him”，他甚至能回忆起Bucky说出这句话时的神态，令他想伸手描摹那微弯的眉眼与唇角……当时自己只看到了青年的侧颜，如今面对面卧谈，他能清晰地看到那双眸中流转的温情……

Bucky的眼尾兀然被同伴伸手拂过，他正想问怎么了，却见对方作势捏着什么，反手放到床头柜上。想来是散落的头发飘上了面颊，他也没多在意。

做完这个小动作，Steve用低柔的嗓音，若无其事地确认道：“那么你愿意吗？”

“为什么不呢？听起来还不错，不是么？”Bucky扬眉反问，那神情倜傥洒脱，坦然中透着一点亲昵。

Steve低笑着颔首，顺着这个话题道：“这里地皮不贵，我们可以在积分有余裕后，找些工人，自己盖房子。等有了暂住地，再接入水电，生活成本就降低很多了……等有条件之后，我想改建爱迪生城的排污设施，就免不了要学习水利工程、管道安装等。到时屋内的水管由我来排布，出问题了我就连夜修理。”

“那我就负责木工好了。”Bucky机械臂微动，补充道，“砍点木材，做点桌椅应该不成问题。唔，床像这样做得大一点，可以睡得舒服点。”

因为“苏醒”后便是同床共枕，所以Bucky也习惯了这样入睡，并没有想到装潢两个卧室或者分床睡。毕竟他们关系紧密，相处融洽，没必要浪费空间与木材。

Steve难掩笑意，于是偏转话题：“恐怕你还得做个大一点的衣柜。”——这是在调侃布鲁克林时代的Bucky穿着时尚，总有各式紧跟潮流的衣着搭配，令姑娘们趋之若鹜。

“旁边还要有个专门的鞋柜。”Bucky笑着反击，这是在指参军后Steve的鞋子磨损严重，几次冲在第一线，回来后就得换鞋了。

这种只有彼此知道的生活习惯被提及，令他们笑到了一处。很快话题就变成了——

“这个时代穿衣还讲究什么时尚，耐用就行了。鞋子倒是不可或缺的，你应该提前备一双。”  
“行李中多双鞋就多个麻烦，反正离鞋店也不远，坏了直接换新的就是了。倒是我上次去的成衣店不错，以后如果定居了，你就可以找个固定的裁缝了。”  
“然后穿个西装西裤站在街头？好看不实用。”  
“好看就行了，也算是点亮回忆。说不定穿着它们走入木屋，你会觉得回到了布鲁克林。”  
“看到你，我就想到了布鲁克林。”

温柔带笑的对视穿越时间的洪流，看到了彼此最初的模样。赤诚的灵魂在夜色中交融，令他们浑然一体，不分彼此。

见Bucky含笑的神情略显倦容，Steve拍了拍他的肩，低声道：“睡吧。”

Bucky应了一声，闭上了眼。原本徘徊于脑海的噩梦，被不时插入的水管、家具与地板打断，他只觉得自己梦到了一个安稳美好的未来，充满了归属感与期待。

见青年的呼吸趋于绵长平稳，Steve犹豫地探手，将人揽入怀中，随后轻柔地抚着其后背，安慰道：“无论是怎样的噩梦，都有我陪着你。”

Bucky依稀想到醒来就会见到对方，迎来新的一天，便以鼻音低低地应了一声，埋首于Steve的肩头，陷入了睡眠。

Steve小心翼翼地搂着青年，想到自己趁着对方困顿，“骗取”了一个只有他们二人的未来，心中便酸涩混杂着甜蜜，不时地患得患失，生涩如十六七岁的毛头小伙。

我喜欢有你陪伴的未来，哪怕只是在梦里。

Steve无声地叹了口气，温柔地抚了抚同伴的后颈，为其掖紧被子，随后闭上了眼，一同入睡。


	33. 清甜

第二天一早，Steve按生物钟醒来，一时有些不知今夕何夕——他单手环抱着Bucky，仿佛回到了最亲密无间的布鲁克林岁月。他注视着近在咫尺的静谧睡颜，产生了吻一下同伴前额的冲动……不含任何情欲色彩，只是单纯的珍惜与喜爱。

然而当他的目光触及青年眼底微微泛起的青黑色时，他便难受地蹙眉，漾起涟漪的蓝眸泛着些许心疼。Steve伸手想要抚一下Bucky的脸颊，最后却变成了温柔地梳理一下青年的刘海。

做完这些，他轻轻地撑起身，准备下床穿衣，与他同一个被窝的Bucky却还是被惊醒了，睁开困顿的双眼，迷茫地看着他。

“还是惊醒你了。”Steve歉意地压了压漏风的被头，低声道，“只是晨跑而已，有我一个人看着他们就够了，你多睡一会儿吧。”

“那怎么行。”Bucky说完就准备起身，却被同伴压着肩头，不由分说地摁回被窝。

他挑起眉梢，用一种“会欺负人了？”的揶揄神情，亲昵地调侃对方。Steve虽然有些不好意思，却也没有放手，而是干脆将人更严实地埋入被窝，随后一边掖被角，一边温言道：“也就多睡晨跑那一会儿。等他们跑完了，我们在餐厅见，一起吃点热腾腾的东西，然后再继续训练他们，好吗？”

虽然是征询的语气，但压制自己的手可没有放松。对于这种显而易见的“仗势欺人”，Bucky无奈地耸耸肩，扬眉做出“都听你的”的姿态，随后试着闭上眼寻找睡意。

Steve满意地笑了，他松开了压制同伴的手，为其垫好枕头，随后才穿上自己的外衣裤，去公共浴室洗漱。

一排水槽边空荡荡的，令他疑惑今天怎么没人早起，莫非昨夜联谊玩得太High，集体睡过头了？反正要养成晨跑的习惯，就必须一天不落地操练，自己待会儿一一敲开宿舍门，将人拎去训练场也就是了。

Steve一边计划着，一边庆幸Bucky不用浪费时间训练那些懒虫。与其在外面吹冷风，不如在被窝里补眠。

此时，寒风呼啸的训练场上倒并非空无一人。

第二个到场的“火箭”看着另一个同伴，疑惑地问道：“他们直接不下来了？你们就那么确定今天没晨跑？”

“内裤”哈哈大笑，对第二个到场的“火箭”说道：“昨晚我们让‘蝙蝠’听过了，他说两个教官一起进了公共浴室之后，耽误了很久才出来了一个。后来另一个离开后，我去悄悄地看了一眼，浴室被收拾得整整齐齐的，怎么看都是在收拾现场嘛，哈哈哈。”

Steve替Bucky裸身搓背，并起了反应而独自洗冷水澡的事，“内裤”当然不知情。他只是按照自己的想象，把事情描述得逻辑自洽：“我们昨天送的那一整盒，可以用好几天了。根据教官那体型、那结实有力的肌肉，如果浴室里来一发，回去再重振雄风的话，妥妥的下不了床嘛。现在下来的，都是不相信老子的傻瓜！”

“那、那个……”吃惊的“火箭”虚指“内裤”的身后，半天说不出一句整话。

“怎么，哪个傻瓜下来了？”自信的“内裤”大大咧咧地转身，却在见到金发教官后，舌头打着结道，“教教教教官？你怎么下来了？”

“你的舌头被冻僵了？”北风呼啸，Steve远远地听到了“送的那一整盒，可以用好几天了”，他立时联想到昨天Bucky收到的一盒安全套，随后猜测这些懒虫，恐怕打着引诱教官放纵地过夜生活，从而达到晚起床的目的。

又想到篝火晚会上，那些身材火辣的女性们纷纷招揽生意，他便下意识地拧起眉头，看了眼呆若木鸡的二人，随后命他们去挨家挨户地将人叫醒。

原本就只是晚下来了一步的亚尔曼、尼尔森等人还好，其余昨夜相信了“内裤”胡扯的小伙儿，此时各个穿着长裤外套咧着嘴，追问个不停，令“内裤”解释得口干舌燥。

当他们被Steve提溜着开始跑圈时，跑在中后段的“内裤”才恍然大悟地一锤掌心，感慨道：“妈的失算，没想到铁臂腿软了没来，盾牌倒是春风得意神采奕奕，他娘的体力可真够好的！”

感慨之余，他背后一凉，侧首四顾，才发现周围都是怨念的目光。

他打了个哆嗦，小声道：“干嘛，他体力好又不是我的错，我也没想到他这么能干！说不定改良一下计划，还能……喂！你们干什么！别过来啊……”

没有了Bucky压阵，Steve直接带着第一梯队，一路赶到体力不济的吊尾车身后，开始了“先进带后进”的帮扶模式。他则加速向前跑去，管理整个队伍。

只是跑到队伍中央时，却见有一人被扒得只剩内裤，拼命地向前跑去。眼看一群人挥舞衣裤，鼓着劲追赶着那家伙，Steve觉得这也是一个不错的鼓励晨跑方式，便没有插手。

事实上，这只是小小的“公报私仇”而已。谁叫他们为了免除晨跑，想出那种下三滥的法子，当自己和Bucky与他们一样，见到热辣的姑娘就迈不开腿吗？

不如今天再多跑一圈，热热身。

于是光溜溜的“内裤”在一番哭爹喊娘声中，跑完了人生最漫长的晨跑。

当晨跑结束时，第一梯队已经比末尾的多跑了一圈。Steve则发挥自己的正常速度，风一样地绕着零散的队伍，多跑了五圈，监督所有人跑完了全程。

“阿嚏，阿、嚏——！”打了几个响亮的喷嚏，被扒得只剩内裤的“内裤”吸着鼻子，走到终点，开始用手掌摩擦自己的身躯——作为在人体实验中进化失败的伊普西隆级变种人，他能通过搓揉身躯，短暂地促进血液循环、强化身体的新陈代谢。这种能力可以增强他的体质，应付一些恶劣的生存环境，加速伤口愈合。

虽然每次都是暂时性的提高，但聊胜于无。他不介意这种能力的弱小，只介意作为重大缺陷的那部分——只见一个个经过他身边的战友，都笑嘻嘻地上前调侃。

“又开始自摸啦？”  
“光天化日，成何体统？”  
“要不要哥替你挠挠后背？”

“滚滚滚！老子要辣妹不要壮汉。喂，把衣裤还我！”追讨成功后，“内裤”一边穿上了自己的衣裤，一边考虑着今晚再雇个手劲大的辣妹，替自己浑身都揉一遍。那滋味比洗个热水澡都舒坦，性能力也大大提升，啧啧啧……

想到这儿，他看着最后结束晨跑的教官，腹诽着：再提升还能有盾牌厉害？人家一拳能打爆沙袋，一晚上令健硕的伴侣下不了床，还长着一张正经坚毅的面庞，真是人不可貌相！关键是，晚上让伴侣操劳，白天还能把我们操练得像狗一样，精力过剩吗？这不科学！

想到自己任务失败，同伴怨声载道，“内裤”便用一双死鱼眼盯着教官，思考着有没有挽回的可能——像他这种伟大的男人，生来就是为了拯救众人于水深火热之中的！

Steve强调完一些长跑的要领，便准备解散后去食堂等Bucky，却听到基地门外传来的脚步声。侧首一看，便发现昨晚从天而降的二人，正大步向训练场走来。代号“蚁人”的那个自来熟地大挥手，向自己打着招呼。

“Scott？Sam？”Steve记性不错，看着昨天飞行降落的二人步行而来，便迎上前去询问道，“你们怎么来了？”

代号“猎鹰”的黑人Sam扶了扶额，摇了摇头表示无奈。Scott则快人快语地替他解释道：“Sam的飞行推进器故障了，大概是昨天受到了次声波影响。我们带着货物，这里又设备不全，得尽快就近去史塔克城维修，所以想来借辆车。”

“原来如此。”Steve找来亚尔曼，让他们沟通借车事宜。

当双方敲定细节，并支付了大笔积分后，Steve意识到他们携带的货物必定很珍贵，才匀得出这笔支出。看二人两手空空，他随口问道：“你们的货物呢？存旅馆的话注意安全。”

“没人看着怎么敢存。”Scott笑着挠挠头，见亚尔曼去提车了，他便坦诚地道，“其实是我能将东西缩小，所以随身携带。”

对于这种暴露自身能力的行为，Sam削了他一眼，Scott则毫不在意地调侃：“所以我们搭档多合适，你只要带我一个，就等于携带大批物品了。”

想到能随身揣口袋里的搭档，猎鹰耸了耸肩，算是默认了这种说法。

Steve则心头一动，打听道：“你们之后还会来爱迪生城吗？”

Scott诚实地道：“会。这边的物资收集率不错，我们最近至少得来两次。”

Steve低头看了一眼电子腕带，上面显示自己还有329点积分。他顿时有了点底气，斟酌着道：“我想拜托你们替我从史塔克城带一件东西回来，可以吗？”

Scott与Sam对视了一眼，考虑到本就要往返，便询问道：“你想要带什么？”

“我有一些光盘要看，但爱迪生城没什么像样的电子设备。希望你们能带一台DVD播放机，或者电脑等等，都行。”

确定不是什么会惹麻烦的物资，Scott便热心地道：“这倒不难。史塔克城电子设备不少，价格还算公道。如果只是看碟的话，我替你找一款二手的，便宜点。”

“多谢。”尽管知道这件事意味着什么，但终于有了一点进展，Steve还是牵起唇角，举起腕带准备转账，“该预付给你们多少？200？300？”

“200多就足够买一部旧时代的笔记本电脑了，二手的话，先给我150吧，应该差不多。”  
“好。你们在还车时直接将笔记本交给亚尔曼吧，我们不会在这里住多久，但可以回来拿。”  
“没问题，我们大约下周来。”

Steve爽快地转账，并诚恳地道谢。亚尔曼将车开来后，二人便潇洒地挥别了。Steve又托付亚尔曼代收一下，这件事便暂时告一段落。

他走在去食堂的路上，猜测着Bucky是已经到了，还是睡了个懒觉，正准备出门。进入食堂后没见到对方，他便准备先取好食物与水，届时一起进餐。

面包、薯条、土豆泥、烤玉米……Steve每样都拿了一些，倒了两杯水，随后准备去后厨，看看还有没有前几天吃的小饼干。

然而刚踏入厨房，Bucky与兰妮在一起忙碌的背影便定格在了他的视野中。Steve蹙眉，不知该打扰还是退出。

不等他收回迈出的腿，听到动静的Bucky便回了头。见到Steve，他笑着招呼道：“来啦？我马上好，你在外面先吃着吧。”

“哦。”Steve木然地应了一声，随后头脑空白地坐回餐厅中，对着双人份的早餐，发起了呆。

不一会儿，Bucky端着碟子走出厨房，见到发呆的同伴，便以为对方是在等自己一起用餐。他笑着走过去，拿起一根热乎乎的现烤饼干条，塞到了同伴的嘴里。

Steve下意识地咀嚼了一下，随后从温热的口感中反应了过来——自己喜欢吃这些酥脆的饼干，Bucky才去帮厨，将新鲜出炉的点心拿出来的么？

比起Bucky对兰妮感兴趣，想要进一步接触与相处，这样的猜测当然更容易接受。Steve有些忐忑地看着同伴，然而还未等他咽下点心，Bucky便笑吟吟地问道：“好吃吗？”

“嗯？不错，挺好吃的。”无论点心是不是兰妮做的，Steve都是诚实的。

闻言，Bucky唇畔的弧度加大，进一步问道：“口感和之前的比起来怎么样？”

“之前的口感酥松，这次的香脆可口，都挺不错的。”  
“那甜度呢？”  
“上次撒了糖粉，略微偏甜，这次正合适。”

Bucky闻言弯起眉眼，又捏起一根温热的饼干条，递到同伴的唇边，算是“满分答卷”的奖励。

Steve嚼着饼干，看着对方眉眼含笑的模样，当真风流倜傥。他下意识地问了一声“心情很好吗”，却不希望收到的答案是因为搭上了姑娘。

Bucky以鼻音应了一声，随后看着对方咀嚼饼干的模样，笑吟吟地道：“看来还挺合你胃口的，以后就按照这个配方做了”

“嗯……什么？”Steve愣了一下，旋即反应过来，不可置信地追问，“这是你做的吗？”

“嗯。”Bucky笑吟吟的神情，在同伴的眼中格外温暖，“刚学，试了几次，昨天还有点焦，今天总算拿得出手了。”

Steve听到了自己心跳的声音，为了阻止自己再这样盯着Bucky，他拿起一根饼干条，喂给了对方，道：“很好吃，你也尝尝。”

Bucky就着同伴的手，咬了一口饼干，眯着眼咀嚼了几下，笑得十分满足。

在几张桌子之外，“内裤”盯着他们，打了个喷嚏，随后鼻音浓重地嘟囔着：“都做饼干投喂对方了，昨晚肯定很满足。哼，一次不行，我就不信多来几次还不腿软！”

他无视同桌好友怀疑的眼神，询问具有声波异能的“蝙蝠”：“晨跑后昨天那俩家伙又来了，我看盾牌将积分转给了他们，到底说了些什么？”

对于是否透露他人隐私，“蝙蝠”迟疑了一下，见“内裤”虎视眈眈的神情，他终于简略地提了一下购买笔记本电脑的事。

“用来播放碟片？哦——我知道了！啧啧啧……真是人不可貌相啊。”

“内裤”搓着手，邪恶地笑了。

直到一碟饼干吃完了，Steve还沉浸在“Bucky为他烤饼干”这件事儿中，只觉得先前的担忧、踌躇、失落都不翼而飞了，连不断发酵的酸涩感，也不知不觉地化为了一股清甜，浸润得他的心头一片温软。

原来Bucky找兰妮是为了学做饼干——脑内一遍遍地循环着这个念头，Steve胃口大开，连面包都多吃了两片。

“吃点饼干都开心成这样，傻瓜，之后再给你做。”  
“好！”  
“喝点水吧，别噎着。面包太干，抹点土豆泥不错。”  
“嗯！”

吃完早餐，还没到集合的时间，Steve原本准备与Bucky一起散步消食，却听到了狙击枪响。他们循声赶到事发地，才发现是两只魔音秃鹫前来复仇。果然如“猎鹰”所说的那样，这种记仇的生物会在临死前凝聚声波，随后定时放出，用于呼唤和定位。

它们在天空或俯冲或盘旋，偶尔放出声波，袭击训练场上的人类。被次声波影响的变种人感到一阵眩晕恶心，抱头鼠窜，试图找到掩体。有人拿起狙击枪反击，但没有经过耐心瞄准的子弹，总是差之毫厘谬以千里，被魔音秃鹫灵活地避开。

Bucky虽然看不过眼，却没有插手，毕竟这群家伙想要成长，就要从哪摔倒就从哪爬起，没有人能够一辈子搀扶他们。

见他们不争气，Steve担心Bucky会失望，便宽慰道：“你昨天已经示范得很好了。他们首次遇袭，无措和混乱也正常，多历练即可。”

“嗯。今晚我们把剩下那只秃鹫烤了吃吧，刺激一下这些软脚虾。”

见同伴有“仇”当场就报了，Steve低笑着应了：“你说了算。”

五分钟后，众人组织起了井然有序的反击，越来越多的成员赶来，想碰碰手气，看今晚有没有可能加餐。然而即使是狙击手尼尔森，面对高速飞行的敌人，也屡次失手，最后只留下了几根羽毛，两只秃鹫见势不妙便快速撤离了。

“蝙蝠”仰首看着高空，用自己的能力分辨道：“之前的魔音秃鹫临死前释放的声波团，还没有消散，估计过一段时间还会再呼唤同类。”  
“怕他个鸟！下次再来，爷爷一定要把它们打下来！”  
“就是！这个头，烤出来能抵一只鸡了。”  
“别说了，想想都馋。”

Steve闻言失笑，拍了拍手，示意众人集合，开始训练。Bucky点评了方才狙击的不足之处，又重新做了一次示范，随后与Steve一同投入到众人的对练之中。

高强度的训练与几次休息过后，不知不觉便迎来了日落。Steve看着几乎累瘫在地的众人，摇了摇头。

眼看就快到解散的时间了，Bucky笑着对同伴道：“待会儿你先回宿舍吧。晚点一起吃饭，6点怎么样？”

“好啊。”对于Bucky的建议，Steve下意识地答应了。只是解散之后，见对方独自走向食堂的背影，他的心头还是略微一紧——应该是去见兰妮的？然后呢？要不跟去看看？不不，那就成跟踪了，我得振作一点！

踟蹰半晌，他深吸了一口气，勉强压下纷乱的情绪，决定按照同伴的建议，先回宿舍待一会儿。

回到宿舍之中，略做整理，Steve便觉得有些无所事事了。并非他真的无事可做，而是离开Bucky之后，犹如兀然缺乏了生活重心，令他有些空虚与无措。

将多余的注意力放在擦拭盾牌与枪支上，做完这些，Steve打开了自己的绘画本，一页页翻看着过去的回忆……片刻之后，他提起笔，在空白的一页上，以天然的横线作为基础参考线条，画出了对称的双眼轮廓，添上圆润晶亮的瞳，细致地涂抹着虹膜、阴影与光斑，令双眸显得立体且具有神采。

勾勒眉毛之时，他不忘补上英气的双眼皮，最后是漂亮的长睫。整个过程他的手很稳，也没有经过太多的回想，毕竟笔下的面容太过熟悉，甚至比镜中的自己还要常见。即使是在被命运分离的这些年，他也没少梦到这双明澈有神的眼睛，偶尔对自己温柔含笑，一颗孤独的心便会化冰……

真是如有魔力的双眸。

Steve利落地添上高挺的鼻梁，微抿的唇，与俊朗的面部轮廓，一张英俊的面庞便跃然纸上。最后，于下颌处涂抹薄而微青的胡茬，几分饱经风霜的沧桑感画龙点睛，形成了如今的Bucky。

指腹轻抚着侧颊至脖颈的曲线，Steve浅笑的神情，透着青涩的腼腆，恍如一个十六七岁的大男孩，温柔的视线与笔下的线条交织，难分彼此。

目光流连片刻，他轻柔地翻页，随后在新的一页上勾勒涂抹，渐渐形成了一个被黑色面具掩去半容的Bucky，看着车窗外的街景，沉默中透着凛冽。以鼻梁为界，俊朗的容颜形成泾渭分明的分水岭，就像黑白电影中经典的定格，铭刻在观者的心间。

车窗下降，微卷的中发被风拂过，发尾飘逸飞扬，充满动感。一缕刘海斜斜地在侧颊撩动，格外倜傥。如果Steve有一套彩铅，便会为那清冷淡漠的双眸上色，为它们营造漂深邃又神秘的美感，令整个黑白分明的画面活起来。

这是应亚尔曼之邀，从青鸟旅店坐车前往基地时的一幕。画完黑色作战服的领口，Steve不愿搁笔，便直接在右侧空白处，添上了Bucky回首，相视一笑的画面——

弯如新月的眉眼，如碧潭泛起涟漪，灵动又鲜活，为定格的画面瞬间注入了生命力，云开日出般大气、舒缓与温暖。直视这样的双眸，令Steve笑得沉醉，满足又开怀。

翻看最近绘制的肖像画，神情不同、气质迥异的Bucky填满了他的生活与心灵，他甚至有了制作连环画绘本、不停翻页就会产生动态效果的想法。收集了Bucky不为人知的每一面，合起来是否就成为了一个完整的、独属于自己的……

想到这儿，Steve兀然蹙眉——沉浸在画作世界中，并非他的本意。完整的Bucky就在附近，他不该舍近求远，将情感寄托在画册上，那样太虚幻了。

既然他对Bucky充满了真情实感，不妨去找本尊。反正远远地看着，也好过虚幻的遐想。

Steve看了眼电子腕带，17:35，离约定的晚餐时间还有25分钟。但他不想再等了，下定决心之后，他比任何人都坚定不移。于是他洗了一把脸，理了理碎发，穿着便装，大步流星地向食堂走去。

相较于日落后熙熙攘攘的餐厅，厨房便显得十分冷清了。只有一男一女忙碌的背影，偶尔低声交流几句，正是Bucky与兰妮。

Steve没有掩盖自己的脚步声，因为他不想让自己显得偷偷摸摸的。而Bucky听到熟悉的脚步声，回首一看，笑道：“饿了吗？来得有点早了。不过也好，正好替我来试试味道。”

Bucky大方又自然的态度，令Steve心头一松。他应了一声，走上前去，见到的就是青年认真打奶油的模样。

“加了盐和糖粉，你尝尝味道古怪吗？”第一次做这些，Bucky没有底气。他一边将碗递给同伴，一边用食指在碗的边缘抹了点奶油，准备自己也试试味道。兰妮跃跃欲试地看了过来，她也对结果好奇。

Steve接过碗和打蛋器，却没有直接品尝，而是凑上前去，贴近同伴的下颌，吮去了他食指上沾染的奶油。指尖被温软的唇瓣包覆的刹那，Bucky对突如其来的亲昵有些怔愣，随后笑着问道：“怎么样？会太甜吗？有奇怪的咸味吗？”

Steve抬眼，意味深长地看了兰妮一眼，随后直起腰背，身姿笔挺，沉稳地道：“不甜，正合适。也没有明显的咸味，反而衬托出了奶香。”

兰妮见到两位教官的亲密举动，有些羡慕他们的感情融洽。如果自己不是要靠这次做蛋糕的经验，修正为男友做生日蛋糕的步骤，她早就识相地离开，免得做个电灯泡了。她默不作声，尽量地降低自己的存在感，等待试验品完成。

Bucky的双眼弯如新月，甚至露出了一侧的酒窝，满意地道：“那就好。”

说完，他拿回打蛋器，以机械臂继续打发奶油，令其体积膨大，颜色泛白，糖粉完全融化。Steve则靠在料理台边，打打下手，随意闲聊：“怎么想到打奶油的？”

Bucky下颌点向烤箱，道：“喏，蛋糕，快烤好了。”

Steve见到了一枚散碎的鸵鸟蛋壳，立刻想起了同伴午后骑着摩托，带亚裔女孩出去了一次的场景。仔细回忆，兰妮返回时，手上有拎着布袋，外形圆润，莫非就是出去找鸵鸟蛋的？

“所以你这几天的忙碌，就是想要做个奶油蛋糕？”  
“不全是……”

这一刻，Steve想到了Bucky可能是为了接近女孩，也可能是用蛋糕讨她欢心，却没想到下一秒听到的是——

“还有学做饼干条，你不是挺喜欢吃的吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”Steve慢半拍地反应了过来，“所以你做奶油蛋糕，也是因为我？”

“不然呢？”Bucky放下打发好了的奶油，话音轻柔，语调明快。成功的甜点制作经验，令他神采飞扬。

“烤好了！”一直关注着烤箱的兰妮，雀跃地拍了拍手。随后戴上隔热手套，准备取成品。

Bucky走了过去，取下隔热手套，戴在了自己的手上，关切地道：“我来吧。你这个迷糊蛋，小臂都被烫伤几次了？尼尔森会心疼的。”

兰妮吐了吐舌，接受了青年的好意。若是之前，Steve见到这一幕，一定会觉得Bucky是在追求兰妮，但知道了学做甜点都是为了自己后，他便下意识地判定这只是同伴的绅士风度。

他的心还因为方才的认知而加速跳动，困扰了自己的二人相处，只是为了学习甜品制作，让自己大饱口福的吗？这样的Bucky，令他的心头酥软一片，整个人都如同泡在温水之中，暖洋洋的。

新出炉的圆蛋糕热腾腾地冒着白气，Bucky将它横着切开，打开了他们在集市买的桔子酱罐头，涂上一层亮晶晶的橘黄色果酱。不等果香味弥漫，一层奶油如雪般覆盖，随后盖上了另一半蛋糕胚，形成了一个有夹心的圆蛋糕。

之后，奶油被均匀地涂抹在蛋糕表面。Bucky操纵着机械臂，稳稳地在上层画了四个同心圆。最内部的半径最大，相当于外部三个同心圆宽度的叠加，看着Bucky在正中央画上了一个五角星，Steve顿时明白了自己眼熟的原因——这不正是他的星盾的图案吗？

只见Bucky在本是红色的两个圆内，细致地涂抹了橘红色的桔子酱，随后不无遗憾地道：“可惜没有蓝莓酱，不然在五角星外围涂色后，就更像了。”

闻言，Steve伸出右臂，搭上同伴的右肩，随后左手贴上了机械手背，与对方一同为正中的五角星抹上了橘红色的果酱。

“应该是银白色的……”Bucky下意识地看了一眼同伴的胸膛，遗憾地呢喃着。

Steve握着同伴的金属手，以果酱填满了星星的五个尖角，随后才毫不介意地道：“也可以是红色的。”

说完，他收回左臂，轻抚了一下青年的左肩，铮亮的银白色机械臂上，赫然有着一颗红五星。Steve结束了从背后轻搂着对方状态，笑看红白相间的蛋糕，意味深长地道：“同心圆与红五星也很搭。。”

Bucky看着亮晶晶的果酱，升腾了些许食欲，便接受了这个说法。他满意地看着成品，转而对兰妮道：“外形过关，等我尝了味道、口感再与你说。”

“好的，趁新鲜快吃吧。”对于青年愿意当“试验品”，兰妮还是很感激的。她希望在这款果酱奶油蛋糕成功后，自己也能做出完美的生日蛋糕，给男友过一个难忘的生日。

眼看着二人端着蛋糕准备离开，她一拍脑门，跑去烤炉边，拿出了一大只热腾腾的香烤秃鹫。Steve见她用蔬菜精致地摆盘，便表示二人随意食用即可，无需那么考究。

兰妮笑着坚持道：“大厨之前说一定要摆得诱人一些，让外面那群馋鬼好好看看，也好提高他们狩猎的积极性。”

于是Steve端着一盘感恩节烤鸡般外形完美、香气扑鼻的烤秃鹫，与端着蛋糕的Bucky一同步入餐厅。挺拔健硕的身材、干净利落的步伐，与围坐在一起吃喝闲聊的人们形成对比，他们的出现立刻引来一道道目光，随后便是吸气与低呼——

“卧槽，吃得这么丰盛，这是打劫大厨了？”  
“奶油蛋糕、奶油蛋糕！我多久没吃到甜点了？”  
“那只烤秃鹫才是精髓好不好？金黄油亮，给我个翅膀就满足了！”  
“醒醒吧兄弟，你还有半个面包没啃完呢。”

在一片惊叹与调侃声中，唯有“内裤”不甘地嘀咕：“这吃的是婚宴吧？太高调了！”

听觉一流的Steve在嘈杂的人声中，捕捉到了几个短句，他装作没听到，顶着泛红的耳廓，若无其事地坐到了Bucky对面，随后为他切出香烤秃鹫的腿与翅膀。

待面包、玉米、清水与土豆泥上桌，他们便开始享用这顿丰盛的晚餐了。

看着Bucky不乏优雅的吃相，听着他不时的温言笑语，Steve恍如回到过去，目光竟无法移开半分。他甚至在脑中构图，将同伴举着刀叉，对着香烤腿肉跃跃欲试的模样，保留在了心底。

细腻松软的蛋糕、甜蜜润泽的果酱与幼滑香醇的奶油相结合，带给味蕾无限的享受。二人仿佛在街边享用下午茶一般，不紧不慢地将中型圆蛋糕分食完毕。

期间Steve赞叹不断，Bucky则笑眯着眼，颇为满足。他随口将兰妮为尼尔森准备生日蛋糕之事和盘托出，Steve听得连连颔首，心头无形的压力随之一松。想到先前自己毛躁地患得患失，他觉得有些好笑，又无限感慨。

好在眼前的依然是那个Bucky，自己认识的Bucky，灵魂从未变过。

当他们吃饱喝足，离开食堂后，Steve缓缓意识到夜晚来临了。而这意味着自己要面对与Bucky一同沐浴，共睡一个被窝。睡眠能令他沉静，沐浴却令人热血沸腾，想起昨日浴室中那一幕幕，他立刻下了决定，不再重蹈覆辙。

所以在Bucky拿出换洗衣物时，Steve借口冬夜沐浴后洗衣较为寒冷，而让对方先洗，自己则去搓洗衣服。在青年若有所思的注视下，他飞快地拿了衣服就跑，以免被唤回去。

公共浴室之中，二人一墙之隔，Steve听着水花飞溅的声响，面庞竟有些发烫。他努力转移注意力，以免回想起昨夜那漂亮的光裸身躯，起什么尴尬的生理反应。

直到Bucky打招呼离开，他方才松了一口气，近乎皱缩的肺叶得以舒展，享受着湿润的空气。

Steve晾完衣物后，有条不紊地洗了个澡，这才回到属于他们的卧室。只见Bucky依然铺了个双层大被窝，见到自己便挪到另一侧，将捂暖了的被窝让给自己。

“洗完直接睡，这样就不冷了。”Bucky歪头看着同伴，挑眉的模样有些俏皮。

Steve含混地应了一声，钻进了被青年暖过的被窝。只是掀开被头的刹那，他的眼角余光瞥见了什么，动作一滞。随后，他伸手探入被窝，令同伴的右腿屈起，暴露在自己的目光之下。

或许是因为对同伴抱有绮念的关系，Steve面对Bucky的身躯，素来是克制到绅士的地步，与此时失礼的动作形成鲜明对比。

Bucky先是一怔，随后意识到了问题所在，刻意地压下右腿，并状似轻松地问道：“怎么了？”

对于这近乎闪避的态度，Steve蹙眉。他的大手托在同伴的腿弯处，掌心蹭着光滑的皮肤，难得地没有因羞赧而让步。小臂一提，他以强势却不粗鲁的手法，令青年的右膝竖起，双层被头滑落，露出了白皙却布满淤青的肌肤。

只见微微隆起的结实肌肉上，竖着分布有一列比鹌鹑蛋略小的淤青，颜色由深至浅，排列整齐。Steve双眉紧锁，思考半晌，也没想起下午的训练中，有什么能在Bucky身上留下淤青的。就算是车轮战对练，那群懒散的兔崽子们赤手空拳的，也别想在老兵身上留下这样的印记。

在回忆中搜索时，Steve的手下意识地抚过同伴腿上的淤青。Bucky眼神一闪，想要开口解围，却对上了同伴严肃的探究目光——

二人熟稔至极，所以从Bucky躲闪的神态中，Steve便能看出特殊意味：Bucky是知道淤青产生的缘由的，而这个原因不合适宣之于口，因为并非是意外造成的。之所以不告诉自己，恐怕也是因为他知道后，会有些动气。

Bucky按在了他的手背上，却没能阻止他将手掌稍稍侧转，拇指印上了最深的那块淤青，大小几乎吻合——是的，尽管听起来不可思议，但这一串印记，似乎是某人用拇指自行按上去的。

Steve直视同伴的双眼，专注的目光不经意地带上了些许压迫感，可见他对待这件事的认真态度。

Bucky为难地蹙眉，似乎在思考需不需要修饰真相。但某个执着的家伙并没有留给他充足的思考时间，一根修长的食指，轻柔但不容抗拒地微抬他的下颚，增强了二人的目光对视，低沉的嗓音在卧室中回响：“告诉我，Bucky。”

Bucky叹了口气，垂下肩的姿态表露了他的无奈与妥协。他退让的态度让Steve严肃的神情微微舒缓，旋即便见到青年掀开被头，对他说道：“穿这点站在外面，也不嫌冷，躺进来再说吧。”

Steve抿唇，照办。只不过钻入温暖的被窝，靠坐在床头后，他依然侧首望向青年，专注的目光说明了他非要一个答案不可。

对于这种近乎咄咄逼人的压迫，Bucky倒是毫无恶感，他无奈地叹了口气，笑着伸手，在同伴的大腿上捏了两把。Steve先是一愣，回过神来才明白了点什么，看向同伴的目光发生了变化。

Bucky耸了耸肩，坦率地解释道：“我想学你那样的推拿按摩，但机械臂把握不准力道，所以就在自己的身上试了一下，将劲力逐步减轻到不会留下淤青的程度。”

同伴云淡风轻的态度，却在Steve的内心挑起了涟漪——这样郑重其事地学习与尝试，Bucky显然不仅是为自身服务的。或许自己屡屡为对方按摩推拿的举动，令Bucky也想投桃报李，于是就有了这一整列的淤青。

这个简单的真相，竟令Steve的心头极为复杂。他按捺着自己涌动的情愫，叹了句“傻瓜”，随后追问道：“所以是刚按上去的？”

“嗯，在你洗澡的时候，一个人练了一下。”  
“淤青刚形成，不能热敷揉散，我替你搓块毛巾先冷敷一下。”

弹起的身体被机械臂按下了，Bucky一脸的“我就知道”，无奈又好笑地道：“多大的事儿？睡一觉就好了，哪儿用得着这么麻烦。”

见对方还想反驳，Bucky一锤定音：“别忘了血清的功效。”

Steve抚着那列淤青，抿唇不语，神色并不愉快。Bucky为了缓解凝固的氛围，故意玩笑着道：“现在看起来，倒有点像种了草莓。”

“种草莓？”  
“你不知道什么是种草莓？”

身为二战年代的大兵，又在冰海中沉睡了近七十年，在废土时代刚苏醒几年的Steve根本没能赶上那些潮流用语，此时自然一头雾水。面对同伴的诧异，他诚实地摇了摇头。

Bucky笑出了声，同伴那质朴的模样令他起了逗弄之心，何况能带跑方才的话题，他何乐不为？

“种草莓就是……”Bucky拖了个长音，随后握住同伴的手腕，托到眼前，垂首在手腕内侧、皮肤较薄的位置，深深地吮了一口。

Steve怎么都没想到会是这个发展，他在腕部感受到双唇的温热柔软时，脑中便已一片空白。即使他曾在二战年代谈过短暂的恋爱，也局限于言语与一个吻罢了，并没有经历过现代恋人间常有的亲昵与挑逗，也没想过能与Bucky发生点什么。

“机械性紫斑，也叫吻痕，是不是像一颗草莓？”慢条斯理地说着，Bucky调笑地看了同伴一眼，为他“跟不上潮流”的认知补了一课。

Steve的面庞暗中升温，他已经从那吮吸的力度中，明白了所谓的吻痕只是皮下微血管，在遇到强大吸力时，破裂出血的结果。明明是对身体造成了细微损伤，但辅以心上人无心有意的一吻，这块不怎么起眼的浅红印记，便成为了某种暧昧的象征，撩动着他的内心。

此刻，Bucky吐出的每一个词，还有那揶揄的神情，对Steve而言都蕴含着性感的意味，他意识到自己被深深地吸引了。在无可自拔之前，他收回手腕，含混地应了一声，算作回答。

随后，他躺入被窝之中，主动关上了床头灯，做出“是时候入睡了”的姿态。这样仓促的行为有些失礼和反常，品出一线羞赧的Bucky则低笑着，顺势钻入被窝。淤青的话题被他带偏到九霄云外，Steve再也顾不上“算账”了，这样的结果他很满意。

而同伴青涩的反应，令他想起了布鲁克林时代的小Steve，缺乏女人缘，即使他多次推波助澜，都未见起色。而在军营里，成为美国队长的Steve受到了Peggy的青睐，二者却连热恋的时间都没有，就这么在时间的长河中分离了……

所以回想起方才的青涩与羞赧，Bucky反而为对方感到心酸：Steve为了理想、和平与自由做了很多，几乎牺牲了自己，收获的却很少很少，甚至现在身边只剩下他一人了。在这个有些糟糕的新时代，美国队长不为人知，一切都掩埋在历史的洪流中，这不是一个英雄该有的结果，即使他甘于默默无闻。

真的只有自己了解他的一切了……

Bucky正想着，手背忽然被拍了拍，随后一个沉闷的嗓音于一旁响起：“就像你说的，我们有血清的作用，淤青一晚就散了，所以你根本不用在意力度差异。”

“唔？”  
“不需要在自己的身上练手。我可以教你，边学边试就行了。”

说完这些，Steve收回手，无声地轻抚着自己手腕内侧的痕迹，黑暗很好地为他掩饰了神情。

对按摩推拿有兴趣的Bucky则眼前一亮，趁着尚无睡意，他侧过身去，贴着同伴，建议道：“现教现学？我负责动作，而修正我按的位置和力度，你最有发言权了。”

“现在？”  
“对，你困了吗？”  
“还不困。”  
“那就现在学吧。”

话音一落，Steve便感到了自己在身前交握的双手被分开，机械臂按在了自己的腹肌之上，隔着衣料都有鲜明的光滑冰凉之感。

他下意识地屏息，胸腹紧张到停止起伏，同伴却收回了手，低声道：“我左你右，只能用机械臂，太冰冷，算了。”

自我否定的态度，与先前的热切形成了鲜明对比，令Steve听得心头发堵。他知道Bucky之所以自行按摩，摁出一列淤青，就是不放心机械臂的力度。而他根本不在意这些小瑕疵，更不希望Bucky会因为机械臂，而产生低落、或自我否定的情绪。

那样温柔又不羁的Bucky，不应该承受这些。何况之所以会被安上机械臂，还是因为自己在冰谷列车上的失之交臂，他对此有不可推卸的责任。

Bucky正想收回的机械臂，翻身仰卧入睡，金属手却兀然被握住了，随后是手腕、小臂。他感到对方侧身，面向自己，嗓音低柔：“不冷。就算有点凉，也是能焐热的。推拿按摩很简单，要学就开始吧。”

说完，Steve以面对面的姿态，将机械臂揽入怀中，在双层被窝内，令光滑冰凉的金属逐步染上了自己的体温。他扣上了金属五指，笑着道：“还记得维修店的鲍尔吗？他看着你这条机械臂，眼睛都瞪直了。还有管理摩托租赁的戴维森，也是个机械爱好者，那种对精密机械的痴狂眼神，男人都懂。”

明知同伴是在宽慰自己，但想到“真是杰作与艺术”之类的夸张赞美，Bucky还是笑了。他活动手指，亲昵挠了挠同伴的脖颈，作为回应。

金属指尖在喉结上滑动，Steve被挠得心头痒痒的，他喉结一动，吞了口唾沫，才压下了想要轻咬一口金属指尖的冲动，按住了作乱的猫爪。他将金属手平贴在自己的胸膛上，既想温暖对方，又怕Bucky察觉出他的心动过速。

Bucky笑着分开五指，左手下移，落在了同伴那健硕的胸肌上。若非机械臂对触感的传达不灵敏，他一定会感受一下Steve的心跳，那种强健有力的稳定感，能让他安心。

“放松些，又不是准备战斗。”Bucky按了按如石块般坚硬的胸肌，笑着调侃。

与Bucky躺在同一个被窝中，面对面地被触摸身体，Steve没法坦诚自己紧张的心情，便只能强行放松自身，令随着情绪而紧绷的肌肉得到舒缓。

Bucky用大鱼际先按了两下，金属手落在保暖背心上，触感滑滑的，布料也较为厚实，不好判断力度。于是他手臂下移，指尖一挑，掀开同伴的背心下摆，金属手便探入其中。

游鱼般光滑微凉的触感令Steve一愣，随后他意识到Bucky的手探入衣内，直接触摸着他的肌肤，面颊便瞬息泛起了烧烫感。尽管那只是一只机械手，但源自于心上人的零距离触摸，依然令他血气上涌。好在他先前关了灯，卧室中一片黑暗，些许异样还不容易被察觉，

Bucky撇开衣料，重新抚上同伴的胸肌，人类皮肤的光滑度与摩擦力适中，令他较为满意，便认真地开始忙碌。机械手的掌心平滑，接触面大，按摩起来力度均匀，较为稳定。唯一令他不放心的，就是机械臂的力度调整较为僵硬，远没有人类操控肉体来得自然与精细，所以指不定会按出多少淤青。

这也是他在自己腿上做实验的原因，用不同的力度按出由深至浅的一列淤青，能帮助他加强对机械臂的操控，调整至合适的力度。然而此刻实验主体不同，他的经验便需要微调。

想到这儿，Bucky灵光一闪，要求道：“把你的手也放我身上……同样的位置。”

“唔？”  
“用与我相同的力度进行按摩，我就能以自己为参照物，进行调整。”

“不用这么麻烦，你随便怎么按都行。”尽管Bucky细致的想法Steve全盘理解，但他依然毫不犹豫地拒绝了——触摸心上人的身躯，对他而言并不容易。

Bucky终于找到了解决问题的办法，又怎么会轻言放弃。他抽出机械臂，抓着Steve的手，不由分说地探入了自己的背心内，按在了胸膛之上。

指尖传来的光滑触感，令Steve心跳加速，即使只是走马观花，他也能分辨出方才被指腹无意中摩挲而过的，除了肚脐还有腹肌，温热光滑的肌肤形同暖玉，对他而言却如烧红的铁板般烫手。

他的手探入了Bucky的衣内，触摸着赤裸的胸膛，而Bucky亦然。他们仿若一对刚刚心灵相通的恋人，青涩的探索着彼此的身体——这样的认知与想象，令Steve的呼吸都变得艰难，就像灵魂已然出窍，唯留木讷的躯体，一板一眼地跟着同伴的动作，进行按摩力度的复刻。

二人的胸肌同时得到按摩，而Bucky则以自身为参照物，轻松地确认了合适的力度，按摩的手法也愈发灵巧。他的手臂下移，五指在腹肌上画着圈，点揉片刻，又以大鱼际分别按摩块垒分明的肌肉，助其松泛。

他模仿着Steve的按摩手法，Steve则反馈着他的按摩力度，这样令二人同时享受到了同伴的服务，舒适安逸，足以活血解乏。

胸腹肌都按摩完毕，Bucky的手进一步向下移去。Steve却微微抬臂，格挡住了机械臂，并顺势绕过同伴的身躯，令手掌抚上健硕的脊背，状若无意地建议道：“按摩背肌吧，需要放松一下。”

“好。”Bucky低沉的声线融入夜色，圆润的尾音撩拨着Steve躁动的心。

Steve确实是有意转移阵地的。不然若是Bucky顺着人鱼线向下按摩，自己或许真的会按捺不住地起了反应。在彼此触摸赤裸的肌肤时，他的下腹便已燃起了一把火，既想无限近亲那冰凉的机械臂，又生怕暴露了自己对Bucky的情愫……

只是Steve未曾想到，替彼此按摩背脊的想法说来简单，真实操作起来，却需要二人拥抱般贴近彼此。Bucky试了几下，不怎么顺手后，便握上了同伴的肩颈，想令对方靠拢过来。而Steve情绪有异，不想给自己更大的刺激，便不动如山。

Bucky不以为意，直接自己贴上了同伴的胸膛，将二人间的距离降为零，大有“山不来就我，我便去就山”的意味。他伸手揉了揉同伴的背肌，觉得距离正合适，便满意地扬起唇角，开工干活。

而Steve完整地感受着心上人的体温，整具身体都是僵硬的，反倒引来了“僵成这样，是该按按”的调侃。

“别发呆，你也动起来。”第一次替同伴按摩的Bucky有些生疏，便准备依葫芦画瓢地学一遍。

Steve在心头默念着“我抱着的是只猫”、“会急得喵喵叫”，强行转移自己的注意力，这才就着拥抱的姿势，张开大手，捏住了同伴的脖颈，轻轻揉动。

Bucky有样学样，机械臂顺着脖颈、肩井、肩胛骨一路下滑，用最合适的手劲，匀速缓慢地按摩着，为同伴舒缓每一块肌肉。

他专注的态度令Steve缓了口气，一边轻拍同伴的背部，一边说道：“如果有精油会更好，比较润滑，不伤皮肤。这样直接拍和按揉，皮肤会发红。”

“没关系。皮肤热热的，很舒服。”

相拥的姿势下，Bucky低哑的话语如同春风，拂过了Steve的外耳，令耳廓迅速地泛红。Steve只能感谢黑暗隐藏了他的秘密，令他即使拥着心上人，按揉着彼此的肌肤，都未露馅。

二人就这样保持着相拥而眠的姿势，为彼此按摩着背部。他们运用着掌心、指腹、指关节，将对方的脖颈、肩膀、背肌、腰肢一一照顾到位，每一块肌肉都得到了充分的放松，将身体蜷在暖暖的被窝中，便能体会泡温泉般的舒缓感。

Steve搂着心上人的身体，将因暧昧情愫而产生的心猿意马，转化为相伴相依的亲密温情，始终将关注点放在如何按得Bucky更舒服一些，这才控制住了心理冲动，没有造成生理变化。

Bucky仿着Steve的按压力度，找准位置，投桃报李地回馈对方。即使按摩的动作很单调，他还是学会了用力均匀柔和，力度和热度都达到了渗透的效果。手中的每一块肌肉都由绷紧变得柔韧温软，予人以融化之感。被掌心长时间摩擦的位置微微发热，即使金属手无法感知，也不影响他想象泛红的皮肤，健康血色好。

当他完成按摩，将机械臂从同伴的背心下摆抽离时，Steve整个人都处于热烫的状态，无论是被按摩的皮肤，还是颈部或脸颊。结束的按摩对他而言是种解脱，但当同伴的身体后撤，二人之间被灌入冷风时，先前充实又温暖的感觉也随之消散。

Steve感受复杂地为同伴整理好背心下摆，准备转身入睡。然而Bucky的身体再次贴了上来，随之而来的还有环绕的机械臂，与一句慵懒的感慨——

“好不容易按到全身温热，不要浪费了。”

于是他们的胸腹再次相贴，涌入的冷空气被赶出被窝，彼此之间温度流转，竟似偎着一大块暖玉，温热又踏实。

Steve迟疑地伸出手臂，掖紧被角，随后顺势轻揽在Bucky的身后，恢复成了二人相拥而眠的姿态。尽管他十分喜欢这份充实的温暖，但还是理智地保持了腰部以下的距离，以免自己的心猿意马，会造成什么窘迫的情形。

感受着身周的温暖，Bucky听着那沉稳的心跳声，渐渐地变得困倦了。最近一直困扰着他的噩梦，难得地缺了席。他在满满的充实与安全感中，陷入了温和的梦乡。

而在他的身边，Steve一直等到Bucky的呼吸变得平和绵长，方才挥去了脑中凌乱的情绪，就着相拥的温暖，渐渐陷入了梦境。

梦中的猫儿不期而至，在他还在翻找鱼罐头的手腕上，轻咬了一口，留下了一道印记。他笑着抱起小家伙，躺在草坡上，将猫儿平放在自己的胸膛上，一下下地抚着那绒软的背脊。

猫儿欢快地“喵”了一声，随后在他的身上好奇地走动。柔软有弹性的肉垫落在了自己的胸肌与腹肌上，就像一场隔靴搔痒的按摩，令他的心头也痒痒的。

他无奈地伸手，将小家伙按倒在自己的身上，轻轻地抚着毛绒的身躯，建议道：“睡一会儿吧？”

“喵！”充满灵性的猫儿轻快地同意了，窝在自己的胸腹处，安静地入眠。

梦中的他长舒了一口气，含笑阖上了双眼。

……

不知多久之后，他又开始感觉痒痒的。他缓缓地睁开了眼，见到的是朝气蓬勃的日出景象，而自己还躺在草坡之上，身上盘卧着一只猫。

他有些迷糊地撑起身，发现梦中的自己只穿了背心与内裤，显然是入睡前的模样。而酣睡中的猫儿垂下长尾，毛绒蓬松的尾巴尖儿，在自己的大腿根处，轻轻地蹭着，造成了一阵阵的酥麻，痒痒的感觉顺着脊椎向大脑传递。

他好笑地拎起猫尾巴，正想说些什么，却发现了一顶小帐篷……

Steve愕然地睁开眼，见到的不是猫儿、草坡或帐篷，而是雪白的天花板。这令他长舒一口气，终于确定自己只是被梦惊醒了，人还躺在床上，什么都没发……生？

他不确定地看了眼被窝，双层被子厚实极了，模糊了二人的轮廓。眼前的Bucky安静地阖着眼，睡得正熟，而自己的身体却另有一番热闹。

他感到内裤紧绷，与自己某个硬邦邦的部位，形成了有力的制约与抗衡。胀胀的感觉令他憋得难受，仿佛要不了多久，上膛的枪就能突破束缚。

他知道这是错觉，自己只要安静地躺上一会儿，异状就会缓慢消退。然而不知是窘迫的时间过得特别慢，还是被强化的身体素质特别好，蓄势待发的感觉始终存在，生理脱离了理性的控制。

薄薄的窗帘被阳光穿透，证实着清晨已至。Bucky的睫毛微动，仿佛随时会醒来。Steve急得面颊涨红，他决定起身去洗漱，顺便清空内存，便能解决这尴尬的窘境了。

他轻轻抬起揽于腰际的金属手臂，听着轻微的机械音响起，紧张感直接胜过了排爆。仿佛一旦行差踏错，就会发生剧烈的爆炸一般，令他的生活变得一团糟。他知道晨勃只是件微不足道的小事，自然又寻常，但抱着心上人共眠，微妙的情愫便成为了催化剂，令他觉得自己的每一个变化，都是因Bucky而起的。

当他成功地将机械臂屈肘，放回同伴的身边后，他轻巧地坐起身，整个过程动静极小。然而冬日的寒风还是透过被头下的空隙，灌入了原本温暖的区域。

脖颈处微凉，Bucky随之睁开了眼，一抹森林般深邃漂亮的绿色，令小心翼翼地观察着他的Steve心头一跳。目光交接的第一眼，青年露出了一个十分自然的微笑，充满了温存感。

“醒了？再睡一会儿吧……”Steve拿着还没来得及穿上的长袖T恤，尽量平静地低声道，“就像昨天那样，我带他们去晨跑，你晚点直接去食堂就行。”

说完，他便准备快速穿上衣裤，起身与洗手间。然而耳边一声低哑的“等等”，令他寒毛直竖，几乎以为同伴发现了什么异样，手中的动作反倒加快了几分。

见低唤无用，Bucky伸出机械臂，直接将坐着的同伴斜斜拽倒。随后，他翻身跨坐在Steve的大腿上，将不怎么配合的家伙压住，用睡眼惺忪的神态看了他一会儿，随后才想起自己叫住对方，是因为昨晚就打定的一个主意。

“Bucky？”Steve低唤了一声。

此时，二人穿着同款不同色的背心与内裤，布料实在算不上多。Bucky健美修长的双腿分开，因跪姿而贴在自己的大腿两侧，并坐在他膝盖上方。可以说，他的腿被掩得严严实实的，感受到的不是舒适的布料，就是光滑相贴的肌肤，这令他腿上的皮肤明显地发烫。

Steve不敢多看同伴光裸的双腿与内裤，目光便只能向上转移。黑色的背心极为修身，包裹着块垒分明的胸腹肌，看起来格外地结实健硕，充满了男性的阳刚气息，甚至洋溢着荷尔蒙的性感魅力。

至此，Steve才能百分百确认，自己的审美因Bucky而发生了变化。他原本应该对高挑丰满的漂亮姑娘多看两眼，此时却因为一具结实有力的男性身材而感到口干舌燥……

这种由内而外散发的热意，烫得他心跳不已，大脑似乎因过热而有些宕机，多余的热力便向着下腹汇集，强化着晨勃后微妙的鼓胀感，连紧绷的布料都令他有些不适。

Steve抬臂，想将梦游般反应慢半拍的Bucky裹回被窝中，自己也能早点去洗手间清空内存。然而对方挡开了他的手臂，以机械臂按住了他的右手肘关节，左手则探入自己的背心下摆，将白背心撩到了胸口。

“Bucky？？”Steve明显地上扬了尾音。

Bucky睡眼惺忪地冲同伴笑笑，示意自己清醒着呢。随后他将落在胸膛上的背心继续卷起，向上推到脖颈，露出了整片白皙的胸腹，健硕的肌肉正随着男子的呼吸而加快起伏。

Steve双眉深锁，局促困窘，几乎想将梦游般在他身上找着什么的家伙掀翻了，用被子裹成蛋卷，然后咬着牙关告诉他不要点火，自己则去洗手间灭火。

但事实上，这些想法都没有付诸行动，因为某只像没睡饱的猫儿一样的大动物，看完正面又将他翻了个身，撩起了背后的衣料，查看背肌腰肌。

“Bucky，你在找什么？人皮地图吗？还是病变、刺青？”说到这儿，Steve一怔，他忽然想到了那个答案。

果然，Bucky懒洋洋地回答了：“在看看昨晚按的，有没有留下淤青。或许有，不过可能是睡一觉都消退了，不愧是超级士兵血清。”

“你就为了这个？”Steve好气又好笑地翻过身来，想到方才的心跳与窘迫，几乎想将同伴按在身下挠痒痒。不过看着青年微扬下颌的得意狡黠，他就明白了这还是一场“报复”，回击昨晚自己不顾对方的抗拒与隐瞒，强行查看了腿上排布的淤青之事。

Bucky扬起唇角，吃准了Steve拿自己没办法。他顺手又为同伴推拿了几下腹肌，也算是大棒加胡萝卜，让其消消气。

Steve扶额，无奈地叹了口气，撑起身准备去洗漱。此时的Bucky还跨坐在他的身上，二人一时之间贴得很近，同款异色的背心更是将他们衬得像并蒂的倒影。

“还坐着，是想帮我穿衣服吗？”Steve用没好气的口吻，掩盖方才的心跳加速。他随手取来床头柜上的深色T恤，向身上套去。

当领口滑下面庞后，睁开双眼的他，见到的就是同伴戏谑的举动——

“挺精神的嘛，大龄的……青少年？”说完，Bucky用掌根轻轻地按揉了一下撑起的帐篷，笑眯眯地看向了他——之前查看是否有淤青是正事儿，所以他没顾上调侃同伴的生理反应。就二人的姿势而言，这样明显鼓起的帐篷，他想装看不见都不行。

神经反射仿佛慢了十倍，Steve的脑内空白一片。他先是就着T恤拉到一半的动作，僵坐了片刻，旋即一把扯下下摆，将抬腿准备离开的家伙塞入被窝，裹得严严实实的，随后一言不发地拿起长裤，穿了就走，留下在被窝中闷笑的同伴。

三局两胜的Bucky回忆着同伴方才的反应，便忍不住闷笑到胸膛发颤——Steve太方正了，逗起来状况百出，格外愉悦，真是件会上瘾的事。

在他看来，好友、室友间各种嬉笑打闹都不是事儿，偷袭敏感部位也是常有的事，乐呵一下就算了。而Steve青涩的反应令他回忆起布鲁克林的小个子，不解风情、不会追女孩儿，就算他手把手地教了，也总是在莺莺燕燕之中，内向地一个人待着。

他越是这样，自己就越是想“开导开导”，似乎还有种将人“带坏”的趣味感。

Bucky笑得两眼弯弯，很是玩味。

“阿嚏！”公共浴室的洗手台前，Steve打了个喷嚏，并用刚洗过的手揉了揉鼻尖，冰凉的指尖带给了他些许理性。

他已经清空了内存，晨勃正常地消退了。然而生理反应消失，内心却依然波涛起伏，不得片刻安逸。

以前的他从未意识到，Bucky的身躯对自己会有这么大的吸引力。哪怕是不经意的触碰、拥抱、跨坐，都能令他心动过速，或许这就是暗恋的魔力吧？

先前被对方按揉了敏感部位的刹那，与其说诧异或恼羞成怒，不如说是对自身反应的不知所措——他能感到身体的渴望，想要更多的接触，但这样糟糕的念头不出片刻就会被理智扼杀，他可不希望Bucky眼中的自己，是个奇怪的家伙。

他强行将按揉带来的身体刺激抛出脑海，拿着杯子准备刷牙。然而看着自己的手腕，他挤牙膏的动作一顿——就在昨晚，手腕内侧，有一枚淤青静静地躺着。它的颜色很浅，个头也很小，却仿佛烙印一般，能直烫入自己的心底。

种……草莓？

他抬着手臂，看着眼前的镜面，见到的却仿佛是Bucky垂首，挑皮肤较薄的位置，深深吮上一口的模样……青年仰首，调笑地看了自己一眼，为自己“跟不上潮流”的认知补了一课。他的揶揄犹在耳边，扣动心弦的感觉也不曾忘却。

Steve眨了眨眼，镜中坏笑的Bucky还原成了自己的影像。他面颊微红，耳廓烧烫不已，仿佛一切才刚刚发生在眼前。

不知出于怎样的想法，他用拇指按在了自己结实白皙的手腕内侧，片刻之后松开手，便留下了一枚浅红色的印记……

他怔愣地看了一会儿，随后快速扯下袖口，盖住了这枚不起眼的淤青。他深吸一口气，平复胸中激荡的情绪，随后开始冷水洗漱，迎接新的一天。


	34. 派对

训练场上，早起的“内裤”叉着腰，望着宿舍楼，双眉紧锁。因为他见到金发教官正走下楼梯，显然是准备带队晨跑。这样一日不落的晨练，令他受到了同伴的质疑——

“嘁，你那是什么破主意，现在还不是天天晨跑吗？”  
“铁臂这两天不是没下来吗？可见‘礼物’还是有用的，只不过盾牌的体力太强了而已。”

“你就狡辩吧。我倒是越看越觉得俩教官像亲哥们似的，哪有你说的那种关系？少以己度人了。”  
“呸，老子是异性恋，所以这不是以己度人，而是合理猜测！”  
“是白日做梦吧？”  
“滚！”

“内裤”与大伙儿不欢而散，晨跑之时便使出了吃奶的力气，在金发教官多跑了大半圈、第一次赶超他们时，卖命地跟上了对方，陪跑了七八秒，这才被远远地甩开。

他疲乏地放缓脚步，鼻翼翕动、呼吸粗重，目光却透亮，看起来神情亢奋。

“嘿，你不是被刺激过头了吧？”  
“就算瞎想了也没什么，反正每人就捐了几点积分，无所谓，就当是孝敬教官了。”  
“喘成这样，哥替你按摩按摩，激发你的小宇宙？”

在一群人或安抚或调侃的话语中，“内裤”咧嘴一笑，粗声粗气地道：“你们真以为我看走眼了？”

“难道不是吗？”  
“还死鸭子嘴硬呢。”  
“别犟了。”

“内裤”扬起下颌，鼻孔朝天，不屑地哼了个鼻音，随后他扯起一侧的袖口，点了点手腕内侧，气喘吁吁地道：“跑步时手臂摆动会牵扯袖口，待会儿你们自己去看教官的这个位置……别被发现了！”

“咦，你看到了什么？”  
“神秘兮兮的……”

众人被吊起了好奇心，下意识地想亲眼确认一下。他们散开在长蛇阵中，以至于当Steve第二次超车时，发现不少成员受到他的带动，跟着加速跑了起来。虽然没一个人能真正地跟上他的步伐，但积极向上的运动精神，还是令他有些宽慰。

而他并不知道，就在他再一次甩开了第一梯队后，以“内裤”为首的小团伙汇聚在一块儿，交头接耳了起来。

“我看到了……”  
“对，红红的一块淤痕。”  
“那是被种草莓了吧？”  
“是吻痕，没跑了。”

没人觉得运动神经超强的教官，会在日常生活中磕碰出淤青，所以真相只有一个——“内裤”想着这几天都晚起床的铁臂，“嘿嘿嘿”地笑出了声。

既然确认了二人的关系，就好办了。他只要助推一把，加强两位教官的“亲密互动”，总能让他们取消早起晨练的。

男人嘛，都懂。

Steve一边回忆着昨晚与今晨充满刺激性的肢体接触，一边跑完了全程。尽管他多跑了两圈，很好地完成了带队工作，但他不得不承认，自己下意识地分出了七成的精力，都在回味与Bucky的相处——他无法将那些旖旎的画面赶出脑海，就像他无法不想Bucky一样。

他思考着是否要丢下还没跑完的成员，先去食堂为同伴打一份早餐，却见黑发青年正舒活着筋骨，大步走出宿舍楼。

Steve下意识地扬起唇角，牵起一个舒心的笑容，却听到远处传来了女性的呼喊：

“啊——！！”

Bucky率先从耳熟的嗓音中回过神来，向着声音发源地狂奔。Steve也反应过来那是兰妮的大叫，立刻便拽着刚跑完步的尼尔森，向食堂冲去。

三人一路冲入食堂中部的大厨房，见到的就是被吓得爬上灶台的亚裔女孩，与一只破壳了的小鸵鸟。后者正扬起脖颈，眯缝着眼，向女孩发出细细的滋滋声，并不时地跳脚，扑扇着翅膀，似乎想飞上灶台。

尼尔森第一时间挡在了女友身前，并本能地拔枪指着这只变异鸵鸟的幼崽。后者见到这个挡路的高个子，不满地踩上了他的鞋尖，蹦跶践踏。黑洞洞的枪口与暴躁的小鸵鸟对峙的场景，严肃又喜感，令放松了的兰妮笑出声来。

她捏着男友的肩膀，劝慰道：“它刚孵化，大概没有恶意，可能只是雏鸟效应，你把枪放下吧。”

见两名教官也因自己而赶来，兰妮不好意思地红了脸，解释了一下原委——在Bucky的帮助下，她一共收集到三枚鸵鸟蛋。做两个蛋糕各用掉一枚，剩下的便放在一边备用。谁知大厨房较为温暖，竟令这枚鸵鸟蛋孵化了，于是刚破壳的小家伙便有了印随行为，将第一眼见到的姑娘视为了母亲，紧紧地贴了上来。

被啄了一下脚腕的兰妮受到惊吓，大叫着窜上灶台，就有了众人见到的这一幕。

听到这儿，尼尔森好笑地捏了捏女友的手掌。倏尔，他反应了过来，问道：“蛋糕？我生日要到了？是你准备的惊喜吗？”

“呆子，就知道你不记得自己的生日了。”兰妮扶着男友的肩膀，跳下灶台，吐了吐舌，遗憾地道，“本来准备保密的，没想到提前露馅了。”

“嘎！”变异鸵鸟幼崽见到熟悉的双腿，立刻贴了上去。

兰妮见它似乎没什么攻击性，顿时依着自己的母性将小家伙抱了起来，鼓着颊道：“都是你害我露馅的！惊喜没有了，只剩下惊吓了。”

“嘎！”小鸵鸟亲昵地蹭了蹭她的手背，将女孩逗得直笑。

“还剩下一个情敌。”尼尔森捏了捏小鸵鸟稀疏的尾羽，被啄了一下手指。

兰妮好笑地握着男友的手，向虚惊一场赶来救援的教官们表达了感激之情。随后她向Bucky征询意见：“我应该将它还回鸵鸟群中吗？”

“不知道变异后，鸵鸟会不会根据气味疏远同类……”Bucky将窝在兰妮怀中、沾满人类气味的小鸵鸟翻了个个儿，看了一眼，接着道，“是公的，或许会被雄鸵鸟驱离？”

Bucky随口猜测着，并看了同伴一眼。从先前的变异物种课堂上，可以看出Steve对变异生物有着系统性的了解，或许能指点一二。

Steve颔首附议，随后建议道：“你可以自己先养着试试，野性难驯的话再放生。反正鸵鸟是杂食性的，喂点沙粒还能帮助磨碎食物、促进消化，且不伤脾胃，应该不难喂养。”

“好，那我就养着试试！”兰妮找出了一根瘦小的胡萝卜，一边喂鸵鸟，一边笑容满面地邀请道，“我想要在今晚，替尼尔森开个生日小派对，有食物和饮料哦，来参加吧？这个呆子可崇拜你们了！”

先前并不知情的尼尔森动容，被人放在心头的感觉很好，他反扣着兰妮的五指，笨拙地表达着感情。

Steve与Bucky都为眼前的小情侣感到高兴，便爽快应邀了。

“那今晚7点，宿舍见！晚餐别吃撑了哦。”  
“好。”  
“嗯。”  
“嘎！”

经历了小鸵鸟风波后，食堂按例奉上了各类朴素的早餐。众人饱餐之后，便开始了一天的训练。值得一提的是，兰妮几乎半个上午都坐在训练场边，用望远镜看着天空。

午餐之时，Steve叉着一块面包蘸土豆泥，随口提到这件事儿。Bucky笑他不解风情，却不多做解释。似乎是想到了布鲁克林岁月中，某人因不解风情而出过的糗，Bucky的双眼微弯，笑出了细细的鱼尾纹。

Steve挑起眉梢，看着坐在窗边、沐浴着阳光的青年，想着昨晚红色星盾造型的蛋糕，扬起唇角，笑意盈然——不解风情没关系，懂你才是最重要的。作为Bucky最熟悉的同伴，自己无疑是幸福的。

下午训练时，又来蹲守了一个多小时的兰妮，突然指着天空，兴奋地道：“来了来了，尼尔森！”

尼尔森立刻向Bucky请了假，拿起一旁准备好的狙击枪，斜指天空，并开启了自己放大视野的异能。他的举动引起了众人的注意，Steve这才发现远处的天空中，有两个黑点正在接近中。

“蝙蝠”竖起耳朵，利用声波类异能倾听片刻，确认道：“上次击杀的魔音秃鹫残留下了声波球，果然周期性地被激活了，那两只大概是来复仇的。”

“那还等什么？”  
“打鸟，吃肉！”  
“教官，我也要请假！”  
“请给我们十分钟！”

众人在秃鹫肉的诱惑下炸开了锅，在得到允许后，纷纷持枪上阵。只不过有的人在组装枪支时卡壳了，有的人忙不迭地去兑换狙击弹，场面略显纷乱。

Steve看着这群纪律有待加强的家伙们，耸了耸肩，走到同伴身边，笑着道：“我看他们还得练练。你不上阵么？”

“我上阵，他们就没机会了。还是实战出真知，哪怕失败了，也好得到教训。”  
“说得对。”  
“你想吃肉吗？”  
“我不挑食，什么都吃。就像你说的，把机会让给他们吧。”

Bucky颔首，并斟酌着道：“想吃肉也没问题，之后我可以向他们借辆摩托，我们去附近打一次猎，来回很方便。”

Steve想到Bucky带兰妮去偷鸵鸟蛋之事，不由得便有些向往——与Bucky同骑一辆摩托，风驰电掣地追赶猎物，似乎有着独特的男性浪漫气息，令他对变异生物遍地的废土时代，也产生了三分期待。

二人说话期间，魔音秃鹫已经展开报复行动，对着基地使用声波攻击。Steve手持星盾，将装有精密电子设备的Bucky挡在身后。确认了那群躲得有些狼狈的家伙们没有生命危险，二人便不予插手，静观其变。

一时间，训练场上枪声大作，但对于两位飞行突袭者而言，却是雷声大雨点小，大多子弹连擦肩而过都做不到。尼尔森没有盲目地跟着射击，他始终利用放大视野的异能，紧紧地锁定着目标，观察对方的加速习惯与飞行路线。

回忆着教官静默狙击的姿态，他潜伏得仿若一头猎豹，隐藏在枪林弹雨之中，毫不显眼，心无杂念。但也正是这头猎豹，在主动出击时，亮出的獠牙犹如死神的镰刀，无情地斩下！

一蓬血花在高空爆开，一只魔音秃鹫的哀鸣着转向飞离，另一只则如一块破布一般，直挺挺地下坠。对于幽灵般逆转战局的狙击手，它甚至不敢冒险叼回同伴的身体。

“蝙蝠”竖起耳朵，兴奋地道：“留下了一个声波球，不用担心上一个消亡了！”

“这么说来，只要我们每次击毙至少一只，就会有秃鹫源源不断地赶来复仇？”  
“大块大块的肉啊！我要练枪法，谁也别阻止我！”  
“别废话了，快去接住那只秃鹫，别摔烂了！”

于是众人齐心合力，尽管散乱的狙击没能留下第二只秃鹫，却成功地用风力与藤网，抵消了秃鹫下坠的冲击力，收获了一只肥鸟。

一个多小时后，尼尔森从提供午餐的厨房中走出，端着一大盘烧烤秃鹫，大声却又有些腼腆地宣布，这就当是他的生日蛋糕，请大家享用。一群无肉不欢的饿狼潮水般涌了上去，一边热情地恭贺，一边七手八脚地分了这难得的福利。

人多手杂，谁也没注意到秃鹫少了条腿。而兰妮在厨房中啃着肥美的烤秃鹫腿，对于男友留下自己做的生日蛋糕，不愿分享的心情，感到甜蜜无比。

食堂的窗边，既吃过蛋糕又享用过烤秃鹫的二人，从容地看着人头攒动的现场，相视一笑。Steve将蘑菇片盖到了同伴的烤豆子上，自己则吃了几根薯条，享受着与心上人共进午餐的愉悦之情。

饿狼们分食完毕，留下了残破的鸟骨架，却也饮水思源，自发地为尼尔森筹集起了生日礼物。有人拿出一罐啤酒，有人贡献了半包烟，也有人赠予半新的腰带……更多的则是糊涂度日的穷鬼，对着自己那见底的积分，抓耳挠腮地想着有什么拿得出手的。

孔武有力的汉子拍着尼尔森的肩，表示算自己欠了情，下次战斗随叫随到；操纵风力的男人打包票，愿意为他营造一个浪漫的求婚现场；还有出借爱车，与支招指导恋爱的，五花八门无所不包。

尼尔森认真地听着，都笑着点头应了，无论伙伴们的礼物价值几何，都是热忱的心意，令他心头暖暖的。

亚尔曼看着这一幕，也十分开怀。他喜欢众志成城的团结，令大伙儿组成了一个牢不可破的群体，充满了炽热的友谊。他相信这样的团队即使战力不足，假以时日也能成长得足以守卫一方。

“他们可能粗鲁怠惰，却都是不错的汉子，看着他们一步步成长，我也很欣慰。”亚尔曼靠在Steve的桌边，有些骄傲地自语着，“所以我一直想将他们打磨得更坚韧强大，还好遇见了你们……话说‘失乐园’这个娘气的名字是医生取的，我早就想换了，你们说是部队式的命名大气，还是雇佣兵式的威仪？”

“虎啸突击队，听起来还不错吧？”Bucky笑眯眯地接口。

Steve看了他一眼，神情有些复杂——Bucky的好意带给了他上个世纪的记忆，他无比怀念咆哮突击队，又不觉得这个充满历史意义的队伍，能够被轻易地代替。所以相近的名称确实不错，令他身处于陌生的时代，却拥有了相对熟悉的氛围，好似两个二战老兵回到了营地，削弱了格格不入的孤独感。

“好啊。听起来威武又大气，不像流氓团体，也不会令人闻风丧胆，还不错，就这么决定了！”亚尔曼一锤掌心，跑去宣布新的队名，又与众人热热闹闹地庆祝了一回。

Bucky笑看着这一幕，随后摸着战术腰带，冲同伴道：“我去把我们两个的礼物也送了。”

Steve原本准备为尼尔森量身定制一份训练计划，作为废土时代的生日礼物，他觉得这样更具有现实意义一些。但Bucky的言行令他一怔，也没有阻止，因为这种将二人视作一体的举动，令他的心底暖融融的，氤氲着丝丝喜悦与甜蜜。

“内裤”正在与两个身为月光族的穷鬼胡侃：“你们两个大男人，只能凑出一份礼物，也太寒碜了！”

“这不是战力不足、没有外快嘛。”  
“我上周租了摩托，却被变异土狼追了几公里，绕了个大弯才摆脱的，油费都烧光了。”  
“啧啧，我看你们干脆结成一对，然后宣布夫妻只送一份礼好了。”  
“滚蛋，老子是异性恋！”  
“嘁，我才看不上这傻瓜。”

笑得直不起腰的“内裤”，看着铁臂教官一个人挤入人群，坦然地送出生日礼物，不由得耸了耸肩，大拇指一指，示意眼前的两个穷鬼学着点。

Bucky自然不知他被人曲解了。他拿出的是一个弹夹，递给尼尔森之时，他有意识地道：“希望里面的每一颗子弹，都能带来希望。”

尼尔森想到被自己救下的兰妮，又想到因枪法不准而没能救下的岳父，不由得唏嘘不已。他喜欢握住狙击枪的安心感，并希望自己的每一颗子弹，都能点亮同伴的希望，甚至是逆转战局。所以他很喜欢这份礼物，郑重地感谢并收下了。

Bucky微微一笑，离开人群，又拿了一份番茄酱，回去浇在了Steve的薯条上。他叼着一根蘸酱的薯条，洒脱地坐在同伴的对面，看着自己曾用狙击枪守护的男人，笑着眯起了眼。

守护重要之人，点燃曙光与希望的感觉，他记忆犹新。

他的枪因杀戮而沉重，因守护而获得救赎。

他喜欢这种感觉，也愿意守着对方，直到生命的尽头。

午餐时的狂欢持续了很久，身为寿星的尼尔森却与女友先行退场。Steve注意到他们骑着一辆摩托离开了，之后又看到他们拎着两包东西，赶在下午训练前回来了。

兰妮远远地冲他们挥了挥手，用口型比了“晚餐”一词，提醒二人记得赴约。Bucky笑着回应了，对女性绅士又温和的态度，此时再也不会被同伴误解了。

“年轻真好。”看着一对充满活力与未来的恋人，Bucky随口感慨着。

“你也还年轻着呢。”Steve看着同伴略显沧桑的侧颜，轻柔地抚上了新长的胡茬，低声道，“晚上我为你剃须吧。”

Bucky的注意力转移到了同伴身上，含笑的目光扫过高挺的鼻梁、英气的眉与那双清澈又深沉的蓝眸，片刻后语气轻快地道：“好。浴后毛孔舒张，适合剃须，顺便为我搓背吧。”

Steve没想到对方连前奏都算上了。自己近来抵抗着Bucky的性吸引力，总是有意识地回避着私密的接触，此时却不知该如何拒绝。

“搓背、剃须，要是再有个浴后按摩，就完美了。”Bucky扬起唇角，进一步提议着。

为了防止同伴想一出是一出，玩出更多的花样，Steve胡乱地先应了再说。他感到自己就像在拉锯战中节节败退，不断地割地赔款，丧失主动权。但Bucky亮起的笑颜，总是瓦解着他的抵抗意志，即使挫败也甘之如饴。

看到对方就像回到布鲁克林岁月的他们，同样拥有着一颗未封冻的年轻的心。

下午训练的间隙，亚尔曼主动找上了二人，提到了每月都会有职介所的人，带着当月难以完成的任务，找他们寻求帮助。以往他总是选C级的大型任务，难度不高。遇到只剩下B级大型任务时，他们往往人人带伤，故而退避三尺。

经过这几天的集中训练与作战意识强化后，他觉得团队可以逐步拿下B级大型任务。而两位教官承诺的带队出一次任务，甚至令他对A级大型任务产生了憧憬，所以前来商量。

Steve与Bucky都是守信之人，他们不惧A级任务，只是担心团队伤亡严重，所以提出等见到任务详情了再行分析。亚尔曼爽快地应了，在他看来，就算挑选个酬劳丰厚点的B级大型任务，也算是赚到了，所以立刻去联系职介所的人，让他们明日前来商议。

再次接触废土的任务体系，Steve向亚尔曼提议，可以挑选团队中的精英分子，勤加磨合训练，将他们的特殊能力规划成特定组合，承接B级中小型任务。无论是3人以下可灵活组合的小型任务团队，还是4至6人的容错性更高的中型任务团队，都是适合“虎啸突击队”的发展方向。

当精英小队圆满完成任务，带着丰厚的酬劳回归时，剩下的成员自然会加紧训练，提升战斗力，争取赚外快的机会。这样比寄生在集体中吃大锅饭，更有动力与干劲。

亚尔曼一一记下了，并挑选了心中的精英分子，让教官帮着参谋战斗组合。Steve按照他们的异能，排列成了适合各类任务的组合。也有万精油团队，能够应对各种意外。

Bucky见狙击手尼尔森始终是小团队中的热门人选，便着力教导对方。虽然在短期内一股脑地灌输自己的狙击经验，有拔苗助长的嫌疑，但他和Steve终究不会在这里久留，所以不藏私地教导对方，才是最好的。

下午特训过后，晚餐时的Steve与Bucky有意识地控制了食量，随后在晚上7点时，抵达了尼尔森的宿舍。里面不仅有与他同住的兰妮，亚尔曼与邓肯也到了，角落的竹篮中还睡着一只盖着枕巾的小鸵鸟，脑袋边上的几片胡萝卜色彩鲜艳。

事实上，亚尔曼作为团队首领，为自己的爱将庆祝生日很寻常。但他在知道两位教官也参加后，便强行拖上了黑人邓肯，以免自己成为一枚超大电灯泡，挤在两对恋人之间发光发热。

冬夜寒冷，一走进室内，他们便被扑鼻的香气征服了——只见室内多了个灶台与大锅，里面的热汤“咕嘟咕嘟”地冒着泡，食材们在其中翻滚沉浮。此外，灶台边摆放着多个盘子，里面摆着土豆片、绿叶菜、肉卷、鱼片与一些道不出名字的食材。

见人到齐了，尼尔森腼腆地倒着啤酒，亚尔曼招呼着众人入座，并开启话题炒热气氛：“兰妮，你这是想炖汤给我们喝吗？另一半食材来不及烧了吗？”

“不是哦，我要带你们体验一下中国的美食，这就是火锅，最适合一群人冬天围坐着一起吃啦。”兰妮笑眯眯地，自信极了。

Steve不挑食，所以问了个比较现实的问题：“炖汤还买这么多食材，很贵吧？”

“还好，蔬菜是城外的地里种的，卖给我们也不贵。最值钱的应该就是那些牛肉吧，量不多，切成肉卷后大家尝尝鲜。”

亚尔曼：“那么薄，入锅就化了吧？”  
兰妮：“不会不会，肥牛下锅可好吃了，待会儿你就知道了！”

邓肯仔细地看了看其余的食材，指向了锅子与右边的几盘荤菜，皱着眉问道：“里面炖的，和这儿放的是什么？”

“炖的是猪蹄，好吃不贵，还能让汤变得醇浓。那几盘是下水，卖得也很便宜正适合火锅。都是肉联厂净化过的，可以放心吃。”

邓肯：“所以这些是脚和内脏？”  
兰妮：“别有偏见嘛，它们很好吃的，处理得也很干净，保证美味！”

尼尔森见女友多番解释，试图抹平文化差异，不由得感到心疼，便主动拿起碗表示支持。兰妮拿起筷子，熟练地为男友烫了蔬菜与肥牛卷，后者吃得津津有味的模样，令火锅宴拉开序幕。

Steve虽然不擅长用筷子，但手稳眼力好，漏勺一舀一个准，直接将Bucky的碗里也堆满了。他们啃着炖得酥软的猪蹄，顿时对这种食材改观了不少。

火锅的鲜香热烫与众人抢食的氛围，很快便令几个大男人胃口大开。亚尔曼见兰妮勤快地烫着动物内脏，连尼尔森都被喂得吃了好几口，便迟疑地烫了一块牛肚，旋即便被脆嫩的口感征服了……

一时间屋内只剩下餐具碰撞的轻响，与畅饮啤酒的吞咽声，没人再质疑那些食材是否适合火锅了。

酒足饭饱后，亚尔曼揉着自己微鼓的肚皮，满足地长舒了一口气，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。兰妮得意地比了个“V”，用肩膀撞了撞男友的上臂，示意自己推广成功了。

尼尔森笑着帮腔：“这些脚和内脏买的人少，所以价格低廉，做成火锅真是美味方便。”

亚尔曼附议：“对对对，下次我们去捕猎野牛，就把下水都留着嘛，搞个大火锅庆祝一下，大伙儿吃完，一定会更积极地去狩猎的。”

邓肯调侃道：“食欲是第一生产力。”

Steve将最后一块牛肚夹入了Bucky的碗中，随后才用不在状态的笑容，面对相谈正欢的四人。Bucky瞥了他一眼，向兰妮询问起了汤底的熬制，后者知无不言，痛痛快快地传授了多种料理方案。

以往聚餐后，大家都会找些乐子，亚尔曼见桌上只有一副扑克牌，便问道：“只有一副牌，六人不够用吧？”

兰妮笑嘻嘻地建议道：“老玩那些有什么劲儿，我们六人玩真心话大冒险好了。”

Steve对牌类游戏十分陌生，但兰妮解释得通俗易懂，显然在兴头上，他便也未拒绝。Bucky以前便会泡泡酒吧打打牌，技术好牌运也好，此时遇到新玩法，便笑着应了，权当是餐后娱乐。

尼尔森懵懂地点头附议，亚尔曼还在掰着手指品味规则，邓肯对这些没什么兴趣，但也没有驳回姑娘的提议，可见吃人的嘴软。

全票通过后，兰妮熟练地将大小鬼牌剔除，用剩余的52张牌进行游戏。抽牌后，尼尔森成为了第一个被点中的玩家，由亚尔曼出题。后者看了眼众人，一拍脑门，明白了这个游戏的精髓所在——场上有两对情侣，他这种电灯泡的任务，不就是撮合他们吗？

想通了这一点，他便从容了很多，清了清嗓子过后，他大模大样地道：“兰妮是个好姑娘，说说看，你喜欢她哪些地方？”

一开头就这么直接，尼尔森被闹了个大红脸。他看了一眼一旁乐在其中的女友，便稳了稳心神，生硬地开始回答。

Bucky含笑看着他们，感慨着年轻人的活力。Steve则心不在焉地想着，如果自己被问到情感问题，该怎么回答。

第二轮被抽到的是邓肯，面对“准备单身到何时”的问题，他选择了大冒险，于是被罚喝火锅汤底。第三轮抽中了兰妮，她紧张又期待的小模样，令众人会心一笑。

当她面对“何时心动的”这个问题，在思考过后认真地答道：“被尼尔森救下来后，我还处于激烈动荡的情绪中，并没有因为英雄救美而一见钟情。倒是后来他多次表露出对于没能救下我父亲的愧疚，才让我渐渐地感到内向的他善良又有责任感。”

说到这儿，兰妮看向了男友，附赠了一个甜甜的笑容。亚尔曼乘热打铁，给予助攻：“所以你是在那时喜欢上他的？”

“嗯，在他坚持将自己的家属配置让给我时，我才觉得他是个可靠又可爱的人。还是个傻瓜，为了一时的失误，宁愿背负上他人的人生，也不嫌重……”任谁都听得出来，兰妮的嗔怪并不认真，反而透着深深的情谊。

Steve忽然感到了他人的注视，侧首便撞上了Bucky的目光。青年的下颌向着尼尔森一扬，意有所指的姿态，令他瞬间明白了同伴想表达的内容——自己不也是在列车上的失误过后，深深地自责，恨不得背负起Bucky的整个人生吗？

然而在此时被Bucky指出，并与尼尔森、兰妮这对情侣形成类比，究竟有没有什么言外之意？或许Bucky只是想调侃自己也是个傻瓜呢？

Steve还在胡思乱想着，便被抽中了手牌。兰妮笑吟吟地看着他，从上往下地打量了一遍，似乎在思考从哪儿问起。

担心因感情问题而露馅的Steve，有些紧张地与兰妮对视。后者接收了他的目光，顿时会心一笑，挑了个不那么敏感的问题：“Steve教官，列举一下Bucky教官的优点吧~”

这个要求很寻常，Steve暗自舒了口气，旋即流利地作答——Bucky浑身上下都是闪光点，优点根本列举不完，随便说说就能过关。

于是他按照时间顺序，随口列举：“Bucky他乐观开朗、温柔善良、细致入微，正义感与责任感都很强……很有行动力，风流倜傥，善解人意，人缘很好。他忠诚勇敢，沉着冷静，是最好的狙击手，同时牌运好手气好，总能赢得一群小兔崽子掏空口袋……他精于枪械，骁勇善战，是体术高手，也是世界一流的冷热兵器使用专家……”

兰妮被那一长串一长串的褒奖糊了一脸，她用手肘戳了戳尼尔森的腰，让男友也学着点——尽管自己没有教官那么多的优点，但那种面不改色的诚挚感，还是值得男友学习。

亚尔曼的反应就更直接了，他在半句话过后，便扶着额靠到邓肯身边，小声表示“我先睡一会儿，等说完了再叫醒我”。对于他的有意捧场，邓肯嫌弃地发了个鼻音，随后垫上了自己的肩膀。

作为当事人，Bucky先是饶有兴致地听着，随后在同伴不带换气的夸奖中，笑吟吟地瞥向对方——

自己有那么多的优点吗？或者说在Steve眼中的自己，似乎就是个闪闪发光的优秀形象呢。从布鲁克林时代到入伍后，从坠崖失忆到现在，无论自己发生了多么翻天覆地的变化，在对方的眼中，自己仍然是那个最亲密的朋友、兄弟、战友，好似人生伴侣一般，相携相守。

看着认真叙述的男子，他的耳廓微红，眉眼间也染上了些许跃动的神采。

Steve仗着强大的肺活量，一口气说完后，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，方才注意到同伴的目光。看着那双温润含笑的眸，他强劲又规律的心跳徒然漏了一拍，旋即开始快速地搏动。源源不断的供血令他身体发烫，连带着面庞都泛上了些许热意。

提问后便被完全边缘化的兰妮靠着男友，无奈又好笑地耸了耸肩——她只是给了个梯子，想让对方翻墙而过，谁知人家直接就着梯子，将房子都搭建起来了！她果然太小看教官的深情了吧！

尼尔森扶着女友，塞了瓶喝到一半的果汁过去，心中唯一的念头就是——不愧是教官，值得学习！

Steve还沉浸在愉快的话题之中，Bucky却率先感到了氛围的变化。他笑着睨视同伴，微扬下颌，点了点牌堆，提醒道：“抽牌吧，继续。”

第二轮游戏时，一切中规中矩，直到邓肯抽到Steve时，诸人才饶有兴致地看向了被点名者——谁叫这位教官是被点名的人之中，令人印象最深的那个呢。

邓肯不善于交际，便随意丢出一个常规问题：“印象最深的一件事？”

作为一个横跨两个时代的人，Steve的经历远超普通人。在兰妮顺势细数自己的过往时，他的心头便已浮上了走马灯般的一幕幕，每一帧画面都因强烈的情感而深深地铭刻于心间，不曾忘记。

而这些画面之中，Bucky占了大部分。这不能怪他心系Bucky，全是因为父母在战争中过早离世，只有Bucky从初识起便陪伴着他，不离不弃。哪怕命运将他们分开，各自封冻的二人也在这个时代邂逅，重新走在了一起。

所以Bucky在他生命中所占的比重太大了，甚至因为穿插着生离死别，而比烽火连天的欧陆战场都更浓墨重彩一些。他在这个时代苏醒后，甚至幻想着回到过去，不是为了重新打一遍二战，获得更为丰硕的战果，而是为了改变失去Bucky的命运，由此可见Bucky对于他而言的重要性。

所以印象最深的一件事，不过是在与Bucky有关的各种画面中进行选取罢了。

Steve的首选是火车上的失之交臂，同伴坠落冰崖，这个画面就此成为了他的噩梦，每当夜深人静之时，便会为他带来无尽的痛苦，成为他的创伤后应激障碍。其次，与作为Winter Soldier的Bucky重逢，同样是不可磨灭的记忆。但这些都涉及到同伴落入“九头蛇”魔掌后的经历，贸然提起无疑是二次伤害，所以他一票否决了。

思索片刻，Steve看着同伴，给出了答案：“印象最深的一件事，是在母亲的葬礼后，我拒绝了你父母开车相送的善意，独自回家，却被你找到了。你无视我的拒绝与孤僻，始终陪伴与安慰着我，并说出了‘I'm with you till the end of the line,pal.’”

重复那句话时，Steve凝视着眼前的青年，仿佛能透过那熟悉的双眸，追溯时间长河，找到过去的彼此。之后，他便见到Bucky笑了，温柔的笑意仿佛能点亮夜色，在心中投入一片光明——

“你也让我想起了那个固执倔强的小个子，一个人闷闷地舔着伤口，若是一不注意，就会错过了那份隐秘的脆弱。”Bucky嗓音低柔地说着，包容、温暖又亲密。他看着Steve的目光，与当初别无二致，认真得仿佛倾注了人生。

那时，明知失去双亲的Steve想要的是独处，但想到对方孤独的背影，他便忍不住守在他回家的必经之路上，予以陪伴和安慰。他知道Steve坚韧不拔，但失去双亲的命运仍然使人疼痛难当，他不愿对方一个人独自面对痛苦，黯然神伤。

“亏你能忍下我的倔脾气。”随着彼此共同回忆的展开，Steve也露出笑容。

那时的他脑中极为混乱，连钥匙都找不到。他接过了同伴在砖下找出并递来的钥匙，依然拧着眉头，拒绝了对方的好意。但Bucky不为所动，仍然坚定不移地介入了他空洞的情感世界，成为了他青年时期的那道光，温暖又明亮。而Bucky许诺“陪着你走到世界尽头”的那一幕，也成为了铭刻在心底的最美好的回忆。

二人相视一笑的场面，令亚尔曼再次扶额，装作自己还没睡醒。尼尔森则如有所感地看向兰妮，他想起自己也是在兰妮丧父后予以陪伴和安慰，逐步发展出了感情，可见那时的女友有多孤独与脆弱。

他碰了碰兰妮的手肘，有些生涩地道：“我也会一直陪着你的。”

兰妮回以一个明媚的笑容，随后用打趣来炒热气氛：“看Steve教官高高大大的，没想到过去也是个小个子。”

“我入伍后与他分开了一段时间，再见面时也很意外呢。”Bucky冲同伴挑了挑眉，Steve立刻想起营救同伴之时，对方惊讶于自己注射血清后的体型，并着重关注了变化时是否疼痛。

Steve发现自己与Bucky的共同回忆太多了，以至于任何话题都不会冷场，所以他逐步习惯了这个名为“真心话与大冒险”的游戏，放松了原本绷紧的情绪。

或许就像Steve所说的，Bucky在游戏、打牌时运气极好，玩到第三轮才被抽到，拿着扑克的尼尔森有些激动，似乎是在思考面对偶像时，问什么问题才不会浪费机会。

兰妮生怕男友问出狙击技巧这么破坏气氛的问题，连忙附在他的耳边，进行提点。尼尔森听完，半信半疑地换了个问题：“教官，你最近最喜欢的事是什么？”——他不懂女友为什么会兴奋，不过挑个让人愉悦的问题，总是没错的。

虽然他问得保守，但考虑到两位教官“最近”都同进同出，答案偏离不到哪去，兰妮也就满足了。

Steve看着同伴，正换位思考，想着Bucky会答烤秃鹫、做蛋糕还是别的什么事儿，却见对方挑起眉梢，饶有兴致地笑着道：“最近喜欢全身按摩，能疏通经络、消除疲劳，很不错。”

很正经的回答，Steve却瞬间红了耳廓。他想起为Bucky按遍全身的模样，整个人便有些魂不守舍……

其实先前关于Bucky的优点，他远未说完。比如Bucky成熟俊朗，身材匀称结实，养眼、手感好，无论是漂亮的肩颈还是修长的双腿，都吸引着目光。还有他的五官、机械臂、乃至怕痒的双足，在他的眼中都别具一格。自己近来失控的次数增加，便证明了Bucky对自己产生的性吸引力也在稳步上升，所以他才会避开过于亲密的接触，以免被发现端倪……

不过Bucky的这个回答，是再次要求晚上进行按摩吗？不知他是想躺在那儿让自己提供服务，还是两人在被窝中彼此按摩？无论是哪款，好像都令他充满了期待感……等等，现在不是想这些的时候！

Steve强行叫停了自己狂飙的思绪，尽量摆出认真的神情，一本正经地坐在那里，彷如在参加一场作战会议。兰妮却在教官说出“全身按摩”时，目光便止不住地在二人之间逡巡，仿佛在幻想他们如何为彼此按摩。眼见Steve教官有些坐不住了，她收起失礼的目光，低咳一声，用手肘捅了捅男友。

尼尔森立刻道：“我知道了，我会向教官学习的。”

说完，他便挪到了自己崇拜的教官身边，向对方学习按摩事宜。直到第三轮游戏结束时，他都还学得津津有味地，甚至用纸笔记录，如奉纶音。

兰妮刚点完亚尔曼，进行了一次问答，才发现自己那一根筋的男友正努力求学，连她打的眼色都看不到了。正当她想将电灯泡接回来时，金发教官便从口袋中拿出了一张纸，上面密密麻麻地写着字，还附带几张人体插图。

Steve将纸递给尼尔森，温和地解释道：“这是我为你量身定制的训练计划，生日快乐。”

尼尔森诧异地接过这份别出心裁的生日礼物，看了一下便有些入迷了，里面对自己的优劣分析很到位，连未来发展路线都很详细，还附带了废土变异生物对于狙击手的威胁排行，可谓是一份狙击手版本的废土生存手册了。

兰妮看着金发教官与铁臂教官交谈，引回了后者的注意力，便有些好笑地将自己木头木脑的男友也唤了回来，一同阅读那份训练计划。没有任何作战天赋的兰妮，仿佛从密集的图文上，见到了“请与我的心上人保持距离”的标语。

第四轮游戏开启时，除了Bucky，每个人都被点到了至少两次。

Steve迎来了第三个问题，亚尔曼给了个送分题——“想要找怎样的人过一辈子？”

在亚尔曼看来，这题和列举铁臂教官的优点同根同源。之前对方能一口气说到他差点睡着，现在随便抽几个闪光点出来，不就成了吗？他就是这么贴心，不用谢！

Steve却为之一怔，因为他有一瞬间，回忆起了沉睡在记忆中的Peggy。不是因为她是这道题的答案，而是因为自己曾喜欢对方，也随意地想过将来会不会与其一起生活。

记忆中的Peggy永远是那个英姿飒爽的军中之花。外貌上，她漂亮、身材好，性格上，她自强又骄傲，生气时会有点火爆。她不仅是个骁勇善战的神枪手，还是个内心柔软又亲切的好姑娘，接受了瘦弱时期的自己。对于当初与军营格格不入的自己而言，Peggy就像美艳孤傲的高岭之花，也像注入心底的暖流，曾是他向往的对象。

他曾想过，或许战争结束后，他们都活着的情况下，会结为伴侣，共同生活。相较于在城市中挥洒青春、清甜可人的姑娘们，他觉得Peggy这样独立自主的更适合他，至少他们一同经历了战争，有足够的共同语言，他不会像面对别的姑娘那般，沉默甚至局促。

那时，情感经历匮乏的他，以为这样的好感便接近于爱情了，Peggy会在他的未来占据重要的一部分。

但Bucky受困被俘的消息出现了，无需一秒，他的大脑就被无尽的过往填满了——那是他写生时的陪伴，是共同分享的热狗，是父母离世后的安慰，是他布鲁克林的阳光。

他在Peggy与Stark的帮助下，孤身空降，深入虎穴，救出了他心心念念的好友与兄弟。之后，他们成为了最默契的战友，并肩而战，曾数度挽救彼此的性命。

他生命中的异性缘被淡化，留下的是铁与血的洗礼。

直到他失去Bucky，疯狂地向“九头蛇”展开复仇时，他与Peggy的情感化为了临别一吻，以及一个共舞的诺言。

然而残酷的命运并没有给他赴约的机会，它硬生生地夺走了Bucky，也令自己在大仇得报之后，沉睡于冰海之中，直到半个多世纪后方才苏醒，孤身面对一个全然陌生的世界。

Peggy的未来就此与自己擦肩而过，再无直接联系。

与之相反的是自己与Bucky重逢后，命运紧密相连，面对着共同的未来。似乎在不知不觉中，他想要与之过一辈子的人选，已经不是Peggy了……

即使没有那些微妙的情愫与性吸引力，Bucky对自己而言，也是最与众不同的那个人。

他想与之在一起。

看着含笑啜饮啤酒的Bucky，Steve的双眸就像雨后的天空，碧蓝如洗。他的回忆与思考令回答显得慎重，每一个词都饱经斟酌——想要找怎样的人过一辈子？

“我想要找一个彼此了解的、合得来的人，过一辈子。”

SteveRogers淡淡地说着。他没有看向Bucky，但吐露的每一个字，似乎都围绕着对方，不偏不倚。

“哇哦，彼此契合的人最难得啦！”兰妮立刻捧场地起哄，让大伙儿干杯。

Steve手持易拉罐，与Bucky的罐装啤酒相碰时，他的内心就像罐中的液体般震颤，漾起一圈圈的涟漪。不过是一次碰杯，他却有了约定共度此生的错觉。由于血清的作用，他已经几十年不曾喝醉过了，此时沉醉在微醺之感中，将醉未醉，阖眼便是一个柔和温暖的世界……

当兰妮好运地抽中Bucky时，她兴奋得面庞通红，提问时却很含蓄：“Bucky教官，你想要过怎样的生活呢？”——她觉得自己正在为Steve教官指明方向，仿佛婚礼司仪一般神圣！

Bucky面对这些问题，从来不会思考很久，回答起来随性又自然：“我想过平静安稳的生活……”

说到这儿，他看着Steve收紧的五指，倏尔笑道：“但不排斥有战斗，毕竟废土的环境如此。”

Steve听到这儿，不由得舒了口气——他本来也在担心被“九头蛇”操控过的Bucky，应该向往安宁平和，但这与他们的现状不符。他怕Bucky想找一个地方隐居，自己便只能在达成理想后，再回到他的身边了……谁知那时的Bucky会不会已经有了完整的人生，譬如新的家庭？

好在Bucky补充的那段话，安抚了他的情绪。

Steve看了同伴一眼，后者笑着与其再次碰杯，好似一切尽在不言中。

当尼尔森抽到Steve时，他已经明白了这场问答游戏，不过是彼此间增进感情的交流，所以也很上道地问了情感问题：“Steve教官，你印象最深的一次……”

尼尔森正想说“拥抱”，却被兰妮拧了一把胳膊。他止住话头，侧首望去，见女友给他做了个飞吻的动作，便福至心灵地问道：“印象最深的一次接吻是什么时候？”

突如其来的隐私问题，令Steve被呛得咳了一声，旋即陷入了巨大的窘迫之中——让他在Bucky面前交代与Peggy的离别吻，总觉得不是滋味。

倒是Bucky似乎回想着往事，揶揄地看着他，令Steve愈发紧张了。好在他灵光一闪，想起了这个游戏叫真心话大冒险，对于不想回答的问题，也可以用大冒险替代。

于是他果断地选择了大冒险。

兰妮“噌”地凑到了男友耳边，快速地说了句什么，随后捂嘴直笑，还用喝饮料掩饰。Steve明知道这姑娘又出了什么主意，但碍于风度，他也不好指责对方那些善意的玩笑，于是便听到了更令他头疼的要求——

“Steve教官，请在游戏者之中，找个人吻一下。”

听起来很宽松的条件，却令Steve太阳穴发胀。他完全避开了Bucky的位置，率先看向了一直在调节气氛的亚尔曼。后者虎躯一震，立刻将手中的酒瓶递给邓肯，粗着嗓子道：“你替我闻闻，这酒是不是有问题？老子怎么一喝就醉呢？头晕，嘶……还牙疼！是不是酒精中毒了？”

邓肯先被扑鼻的酒味糊了一脸，旋即回过神来，嗅闻片刻，不确定地道：“好像是不太对劲，会不会存货都放过期了？我陪你去看看？”

Steve无奈地移开了目光，又不好意思将主意打到那对小情侣的身上。对于自己参加了这种不受控的游戏，他不由得感到后悔。作为上个世纪出生之人，他没想到现在的小青年玩得这么开，能随意地在公众场合亲吻。

Bucky看他将脸都憋红了的窘迫神情，低笑出声——此时的Steve，与当年那个在酒吧中玩了几小时纸巾的小个子，完全重合了。无论场中有多少年轻的姑娘，他都攀谈不上，格格不入地坐在那儿，等自己玩好后一同回家……

这些珍藏的回忆令他心头一动，便起了为同伴解围的心思。

Steve看着Bucky伸出手来，还有些发怔。

“借你用一下。”Bucky笑吟吟地说着。

Steve瞬间回过神来——找个人吻一下，又没强调在什么部位，所以礼貌性地亲吻手背，便能解决眼前的困窘。

即便这么宽慰着自己，握上Bucky的手腕时，他的面庞还是有些发烫。他不断地催眠自己，借到的只是一只猫爪。二人的掌心反向相贴，Steve托起了同伴的右手，倾身垂首，默默地在光滑的手背上轻啄了一口。

即使这个吻轻如落羽，完全不含任何绮念，但睁眼见到的就是那双柔和的绿眸时，Steve的心跳还是漏了一拍，仿佛时间都静止了。

当他意识到自己的动作正被四人围观时，耳廓红得像喝了一整瓶烈酒，连说话都有些咬字不清了：“你们玩吧，不早了，我先去洗漱。”

他怕自己再多待一会儿，就会陷入更大的麻烦之中。

平日喜欢热闹的Bucky也随之站起身来，表示这顿火锅吃得很满足，感谢寿星与兰妮的招待。

四人挥手送别了两位教官，兰妮笑得眉眼弯弯，感慨道：“看Steve教官充满男人味，还以为他很霸道，没想到对Bucky教官却这么纯情，嘻嘻~”

“呼，你这妮子总算玩过瘾了？老子没被你们累死，也要被闪死了。”亚尔曼粗鲁地嚷嚷着，并一口喝光了瓶中酒。

“嘎！”被吵醒的小鸵鸟张开翅膀，越过竹篮，步履蹒跚地冲上前来，啄了他的屁股，好似在惩戒这个敢对自己的“妈妈”大喊大叫的家伙。

亚尔曼气到跳脚，另外三人则笑得脱力，生日宴便在这样活泼欢快的氛围中，走向了尾声。

Steve走出宿舍楼，靠夜风安抚热烫的双颊。Bucky笑而不语，任由同伴整理纷杂的情绪。

当他们听到一楼传来博彩的呼喝声时，Steve下意识地蹙眉。他没想到白天训练得这么狠，晚上还有人宁可熬夜，也要聚众赌牌。

Bucky看出了他的不愉快，于是双手交握，松了松指关节，跃跃欲试地道：“我去会会他们。”

Bucky的牌运与技巧不是盖的。不过半个多小时的功夫，他就让围坐的四个人输得脱了裤子。Steve嫌他们有伤风化，便打开门窗透透风，令四人冷静一下。

被冻得直哆嗦的几人看着教官退还了四分之三的积分，感激涕零地保证以后再也不熬夜赌牌了，Bucky这才放过了他们。

替同伴将几个赌鬼教训了一下，他满意地伸着懒腰，笑着道：“还赚了28点积分，见者有份，我们分赃。”

即使Steve推脱，Bucky也强行操作，将14点积分转给了他。有了这么一段小插曲，他的心情也逐渐明快了起来。眼前与Bucky相处的每一天，都充实美满，还时刻有着小惊喜，令他应接不暇。

想到方才被双唇轻点的光滑肌肤，Steve抿着唇，眉眼间却格外柔和。

正当他们吹完夜风，准备上楼洗澡休息时，不远处的一声碰擦声，引起了二人的注意。

二人警觉地迈步，很快便接近了发声处。只见一辆越野车停在路灯前方，车中发出异响。

“这么晚了，不会是任务出车，难道有人趁乱偷车？是安德鲁他们？”Steve低声说着自己的猜测，并迈步上前。

Bucky怔怔地看着同伴的背影，忽然想起了一点什么。当他追上去时，同伴已拽了一下把手。落锁的车并未被拉开车门，里面的动静随之一滞，旋即却更疯狂地响起。

Steve蹙眉看着微震的车身，听着密集的肢体撞击声，几乎要以为车内发生了肢体冲突……难道偷车的也会打起来吗？

Bucky看着单向透视玻璃，握住了同伴的手肘，向后牵引。Steve侧首看向他，刚问出一声“怎么了”，便听到“啪”的一声响起。

他警惕地回首，见到的却是色泽暗沉的车窗上，贴上了一双女性的手，与一对饱满的雪峰。汗湿的肌肤为车窗抹上晶莹的汗渍，后方的路灯弱化了单面镜的防窥探效果，并为丰盈的胸脯镀上了一层水光。

车内的女性不满地嘟哝道：“你撞痛我了，蛮牛。”

“太爽了，宝贝儿。”男人那含混不清的话音，混合着笑音，“都怪教官赶来看热闹，嗝儿……贼刺激！”

说完，他便放下车窗，眯着醉意朦胧的眼，向外招呼道：“要加入吗？她活儿不错。”

直至此刻，Steve都难以置信，自己撞破的竟然是一场野合。无论是男人因亢奋而涨红的脸，还是女子那白皙丰满的身躯，都令他回不过神来。

定期来基地揽客的流莺，早已习惯了众乐乐的场合。她跪在越野车的后座上，承受着来自后方的冲击，张开血红的双唇，销魂地呻吟了一声。

Steve退后半步，不知该作何反应。而早一步意识到撞上车震的Bucky，则笑着摇了摇头。

“教、官？哈啊……要一起吗？”流莺一边沉浸在后入的快感中，一边殷勤地招揽着生意，“我也可以洗完澡去找你们，二王一后，能打个折。”

饱满的双峰被顶撞得摇晃不断，漾出一圈圈白色的涟漪，彰显着成熟女性的诱惑感。在媚眼如丝的挑逗下，Steve飞快地移开了目光，转而走到了车前。

那一刹那，Bucky都要以为同伴想通过透明的前挡风玻璃，观看香艳的车震了。然而Steve弯腰伸手，不顾挂档手刹与否，直接以强大的爆发力，将车一路向后推去。

“教、教官，你在干什么？”车震得正High，座驾却被向后推去，男子有酒醒的趋势。

Steve维持着脸红到脖颈的状态，也不予解释，只是蒙头将这俩异响不断的越野车，一路推到了没有路灯的角落处，以免引起更多人的注意。

如果不是车内有个一丝不挂的姑娘，他必定会将那个有伤风化的男的拎出来，夜跑个几圈泻火。

听到身后Bucky的闷笑声，Steve的耳廓红到发烫。

推完越野车，他拍去掌心的灰尘，头也不回地向宿舍楼走去。Bucky却不放过这个调侃同伴的机会：“就没一点心动？”

Steve抿着唇，生硬地道：“心动什么？”

“第一次见到女性裸露的上半身吗？”  
“嗯……”

Steve不得不承认，他极度缺乏性经验，也从未刻意追求过这方面的刺激感。军中不乏荤段子解闷，以调侃与活跃气氛为主，偶尔还有成人杂志偷偷流传，但这些对于当年专注于与九头蛇对抗的他而言，都极为遥远。

在废土重逢后，这是他第一次与Bucky聊到性，并因此而紧张不已，仿佛一个言行不妥，就会被对方看出点什么似的。

“看到那丰腴的身躯，就没什么想法吗？”  
“有啊。”面对同伴的调侃，Steve无奈地回应。  
“嗯，说来听听？”  
“想着绅士一点，能躲多远躲多远，可以了吗？”

“哈哈。”Bucky忍俊不禁地笑出声来，附带了一声亲昵的“傻瓜”。

Steve撇了撇嘴，没有回嘴。

“不想像现代人这样，来一场刺激的车震？”Bucky眨了眨左眼，显示出他只是在开玩笑。

Steve硬生生地吞下了一句“和你吗？”，转而横了同伴一眼，表示——你还没完没了了？

Bucky笑得更愉悦了，逗Steve似乎成为了他最大的乐趣，每天都要过把瘾。所以他恶趣味地拖长音，慢吞吞地说道：“其实你和刚才那个男的，有个共同点……”

“什么？”Steve觉得面对心上人，将自制力发挥到极限的自己，与那个半夜车震的男的背道而驰，没有任何共性。

Bucky单手比了个推的姿势，随后含笑道：“那两人跪着，属于推车式的姿势……而你也推了那辆车。”

意味深长的揶揄，令Steve瞬间面红耳赤。哪怕两辆“车”意义不同，他也被Bucky的调侃闹了个大红脸——这样自然坦荡地提及“性”的Bucky，在月下似乎多了几分男性魅力，令他难以移开目光。

在这一刻，被理智死死地抑制住的思维，终于朝着暧昧的方向，自然地延伸开了——

幻想中的自己，与Bucky一同坐在一辆老爷车的后座上。

年轻时的自己曾与Peggy在车内交谈，他们的身心都保持着距离。若是换成Bucky，哪怕两人都系着安全带，端坐在后座上，彼此也亲密无间。

侧首看向那熟悉的侧颜，感受着失而复得的喜悦，他会情不自禁地想靠近对方，甚至将人搂入自己的怀中，确认那独一无二的存在。

他解开了安全带，就像解开了一道束缚，舒畅的身心好似在说早该如此。他缓慢又坚定地拥抱了Bucky，将那个受尽苦难、历经沧桑的挚友拥入怀中，好似将其置于自己的守护之下，矢志不移。

他的心跳很快，涌动的感情更是炙热忱挚，如同即将喷发的火山一般，呼之欲出。

“Buck……”他唤着那个独属于他的名字。  
“Steve？”

Bucky迷惑的神情与漂亮的眸，摧垮了他最后的自持。

在这场独自沉醉的幻想中，他垂首吻了他，双唇点在青年的唇角，既热烈又自制……哪怕轻柔如绒羽，在他的心头也沉如凝练的一世。

失去了理性的束缚后，行云流水的动作，证实这是他早就想做的事。

“哇哦……”副驾驶传来的感慨，将他从旖旎的幻梦中惊醒。

他抬头望去，见到的是年轻时的Bucky回首看着他们，吹了个哨音，引得驾驶者也通过内后视镜，看了一眼后座。

那双熟悉的蓝眸，令他刹那间便认出了，这是年轻时瘦小又执着的自己。对方掌舵般稳稳地把着方向盘，并对后座上的情形一笑而过。

“真有你的。”副驾驶座上的Bucky，看着后视镜，向驾驶者亲密地调侃道。  
“你教得好。”驾驶座上的Steve淡定地回道。

布鲁克林时代的二人，就像先驱者一般，为他们开创了一条即使穿越时光，也不那么孤独的道路。

在这条路上，只要有Bucky的陪伴，他便别无所求。

【“不想像现代人这样，来一场刺激的车震？”】

先前，Bucky问出的调侃之语在脑海中回响。

Steve的回答是肯定的。但比起那些赤裸裸的感官刺激与奇技淫巧，他更需要的是精神上的满足。一个吻，或者只是一个拥抱，便能填满他的身心，只因为Bucky就是他最大的向往。

公共浴室之中，为Bucky搓背之时，Steve按揉着一块块结实的背肌，目光怔怔地，有些出神。

回想起自己撞破车震时，见到的独属于女性的丰腴上身，尽管那对雪峰形状完美，肌肤细腻如凝脂，但他感到窘迫、羞恼，却没有更多地产生性冲动。

不像现在，只是揉搓着同伴那结实健硕的身躯，他便会打从心底地升起一股渴望。他想要抱紧对方，令那具熟稔至极的身躯与自己相融，合二为一，再不分离。

他总是用理性克制着自己，不流露出任何非分之想。然而在浴室这个特殊环境中，视、听、嗅、触等感觉器官忠实地运作，源源不断地传输着性刺激，诱发着压抑已久的性冲动。

无论是同伴那赤裸的身躯、暖香的水雾、还是沙沙的水声，都在拆解他理智的枷锁。而指尖触碰的光滑肌肤温暖湿润，带来强烈的触觉刺激，更是诱人情动。

Steve蹙眉阖眼，似乎想要阻止自己的绯色遐想。然而他的指尖却忠于本能，温柔地摩挲着同伴的肌肤，好似在代替双唇留下印记。

为Bucky搓背的短短数分钟内，他竟有吻遍同伴后背的错觉。

直到自己再次以洗衣服为借口，打发同伴先回去睡时，他的内心依然久久不能平静……

显然，Bucky对自己的性吸引力越来越强大了，好似他天生就是个迷人的发光体，不自觉地挥洒着荷尔蒙。回忆着方才的场景，自己得用尽意志力，才能掩去亲吻同伴裸肩的冲动。

他是多么想虔诚地印上一吻，留下些许吸吮的红痕，就像Bucky对自己的手腕所做的那样。他想热吻同伴的后背，吮去淌下的水珠，告诉他，自己的身心都渴求着他。

然而他能做的不过是克制地打发了同伴，随后一个人冲冷水澡，冷却一下过热的头脑，以及那萌芽的生理反应。这种从云端跌落的反差，令他感到压抑的痛苦，却又不舍放纵时的甜蜜……

他深深地感受到了Bucky的魅力。


	35. 狂欢

夜晚的被窝中，Steve完成了一场二人交互式按摩。他收回双臂，不由得长舒了一口气——无论是触摸Bucky光裸的肌肤，还是被对方按揉身躯，都考验着他的自制力。

暗流汹涌的情欲随之沉寂，他不动声色地深呼吸，争取令自己快速恢复平静。与心上人睡在一起，为了不胡思乱想，他早早地闭上了眼睛，只想快点沉入梦乡。

然而作为一名毫无性经历的大龄青年，无论是撞破了野合的现场、被心上人询问关于性的话题、还是裸裎相对地为对方搓背或按摩，都带给了他连锁的性刺激。以至于闭上了眼，脑内浮现的依然是水汽氤氲的浴室中，那具结实健硕的身躯……性感异常。

Steve双眉紧锁，控制着自己的呼吸，不泄露半分异样。他侧耳倾听，心虚地确认着同伴的现状。

也正是这份关注，令他发现Bucky似乎睡得不好，呼吸并不平稳。

脑中的绮念被一扫而空，他默默地等待了近半小时，见身侧的同伴依然没进入平稳入睡的状态，便忍不住小声问道：“睡不着吗？”

“嗯……”

同伴溢出了一个鼻音作为回复，却没有进一步的回应。Steve怕打扰对方培养睡意，便没再开口。

片刻后，他听到Bucky粗重地呼吸了一下，旋即翻身，背对着自己。他有些担忧地问道：“是不是做噩梦了？”

与Bucky同眠的这段日子里，他没少见到对方被噩梦纠缠的模样，所以二人都睡得极浅。要不是血清大幅增强体质，他们也无法在这种睡眠质量中得到真正的休憩。

然而回应他的，只有一声敷衍的：“没有。”

脱离了Winter Soldier的状态后，Bucky对自己向来耐心、温柔又亲密，这样反常的回应，自然令Steve更担心了。他也侧过身去，轻握同伴的右肩，关切地道：“有什么都可以和我说，或许说出来会舒服一点？”

Bucky感受着右肩传来的握力与掌心传递的热量，蹙着眉道：“我没事。”

Steve迟疑地做着最后的尝试：“或许开个灯，我们聊上一会儿，会睡得好些？”

Bucky终于被对方追根究底的做法问烦了。他深吸一口气，也没能抚平胸口的躁动，便干脆拽着同伴的右手一扯，按到了那个令他燥热、难以入眠的“罪魁祸首”上。

Steve猝不及防地触碰到了鼓起的小丘，当他意识到被指腹描摹的部位是哪一处时，手掌下散发的热意，几乎灼烫了他的掌心，令他浑身一僵，下意识地收回了手。

Bucky哼了个不悦的鼻音，一副“早知如此”的态度——

今夜他与同伴经历了同等的性刺激，而他又不是Steve那种自制力极强的禁欲主义，所以在一场贴身的交互按摩后，他就像做了一场正儿八经的男性保健，血气旺盛精力充沛，好似一把上了膛的枪一般，蓄势待发。

这样的生理反应，在他看来本属寻常。但鉴于上一次某人主动“帮忙”，事后却疏远了自己大半天，令他产生了负相关的联想。

既然此时不方便自行解决，又不宜陷同伴于两难，就只有忍着了。通常的夜间勃起会在睡眠中自然起落，而他因性刺激而起的生理反应，却没那么快消退，所以他失眠了。

当Steve发现他的异状，进行询问时，仰卧的开放姿态令他缺乏安全感，故而选择侧卧。然而不过是翻个身的功夫，鼓起的小丘就在双层被子的摩擦下，变得更为斗志昂扬，令他的心情也跟着烦躁了起来。

恰逢同伴频频相询，他便自暴自弃似的，给了对方一个惊吓——让你禁欲影响同伴！让你刨根问底！

在对方被捉弄、并下意识地收回手掌后，他不由得有些沮丧，又升腾起了些许怒意，情绪极为复杂。

欲求不满与恼羞成怒尚未叠加之时，床头灯便猝然亮起了。

Bucky不适地眯起眼，隐私暴露在光线之下，会令人感到难堪。

眼见同伴坐起身，跨下床，他眉头拧起——Steve不会为找个流莺来，然后让出房间吧？他确实起了“性”致，却没到必须找个女人的地步，更何况在他看来，女性的可爱与魅力在于各具特色的性格与思想上，而不在于纯粹的肉体上。

出乎他意料的是，Steve只是走到桌边的椅子前，在背包中翻找片刻，拿了个小盒便走回床边。Bucky看着那个粉紫色的纸盒觉得眼熟，回忆片刻，才想起“内裤”送了自己一盒安全套，被Steve收着了。

此时，某个拿枪极稳的男人，手指却微颤着拆不开外层包装。

见Bucky仰首看着自己，Steve更慌乱了。他手足无措地拿着那盒没想到会用上的赠礼，低声解释道：“用了它，就不会弄到床单和被子上去了。”

说完这句话，似乎联想起某种纾解后的场景，他的双颊更为热烫了。

Bucky饶有兴致地看着同伴窘迫的模样，只觉得先前的憋闷感一扫而空。他伸出手去，笑着道：“这么紧张……不就是小雨衣嘛。”

Steve胡乱地应了一声，终于在被捏得皱巴巴的纸盒中，抽出了一片薄薄的小包装袋，递给了同伴，随后就不知该怎么办了——他该睡回被窝中吗？会不会影响Bucky的兴致？

Bucky自然地撕开包装袋，抬腰褪下内裤，为兴致勃勃的部位套上了小雨衣。正当他准备自给自足、简单地纾解一下时，余光瞥见站在床边的同伴，便起了逗弄对方的念头——上一次的疏远还没找他算账呢，对于这种反应过度的现象，最好的解决办法就是多刺激几次，麻木后就没那么敏感了。

于是Steve便见到Bucky侧首仰望着他，牵起唇角，从容地道：“侧卧太久，我手麻了。”

Steve脑中一片混沌，勉强消化着这个信息——右臂麻了，机械臂力度不精准，不适合处理这种状况，所以还是要像上次在浴缸中那样，由自己动手吗？

随着脖颈与面庞的升温，他的第一反应是关了床头灯，以免自己的异样落入Bucky眼中。随后他同手同脚地爬上床，钻入被窝，直挺挺地坐在同伴身边，最后迟疑地探出手臂。

当他的无名指腹轻触到沾着润滑液的乳胶时，一种过电般的感觉传来，与此同时，先前浑噩的目光竟为之一亮，Steve兀然道：“你刚才是左侧卧的……”

向左侧卧，只能压到机械臂，根本就没有手麻了一说。

Bucky低笑着侧转身躯，故意歪解同伴的意思：“像这样？也好，更不会碰到被子了。”

Steve有了一种骑虎难下的感觉。

Bucky并未催促，反而用平静的鼻息表示等待。由于他背对同伴侧躺着，Steve伸出的手臂已然搁在了他的右腿外侧，进退两难。

对同伴那日渐炙热的情愫还在升温，Steve不想就此露出破绽。但他也十分确信，若是自己就此作罢，收回手臂，被晾着的Bucky一定会生气。

踟蹰再三，熄灭的灯光终是给了他一点勇气，他缓缓地躺入被窝，如平日那般侧卧着，揽住背对自己的同伴，随后一探右臂，越过光裸的臀，指尖抚上了滑溜溜的乳胶……

薄薄的一层阻隔，并未能影响温度的传递。Steve收紧五指，感到的便是温热的触感充盈了掌心，坚挺的硬度证明同伴处于欲望勃发的阶段，予以纾解是势在必行的。

Steve的手掌宽大，圈握后便能覆盖超过一半的柱体，竖起拇指来回滑动时，指腹摩挲着光滑的前端，更令Bucky产生了一种被完全掌控的感觉。他舒适地低吟了一声，放松身体，逐步进入状态。

那低沉的鼻音如同发令枪，撩拨着Steve紧张又兴奋的神经。他开始了常规的撸动，缓慢又沉稳，令快感稳步上升，渐入佳境。

倏尔，Bucky低笑出声，Steve下意识地问道：“怎么了？”

他怀疑是自己的动作太过生疏，才无法令同伴全情投入……谁知Bucky就这么坦荡荡地与他聊起了荤段子——

“还记得麦克与哈里特吗？”  
“嗯，部队中的那两个，一个射击不行，一个体能不行，他们怎么了？”

Steve也不知道，自己为什么会在Bucky提到两个旧相识时，下意识地数落了他们的不足。这种有些幼稚的行为，别扭的诉说着他的心情。如果能选择的话，他更希望同伴在此时不要胡思乱想，不然他会更怀疑缺乏经验的自己，同样也没有技巧。

“嗯哼，麦克是个左撇子，所以他喜欢用右手撸。他说自己的右手与大脑中枢神经熟悉度较低，用起来不像是自给自足，而像是在被别人抚慰……”

Steve没想到Bucky要说他人的隐私习惯，一时没能接口，而对方则继续侃侃而谈：

“哈里特的手掌较小，看起来比较秀气。他会先把手放在腿下，导致血脉循环不畅，压麻了再自慰……有一年的圣诞节，他还偷偷地涂了一下指甲。”说到这儿，Bucky感受着同伴包容的大掌，舒服地呻吟了一声，并感慨道，“果然由别人来动作，比这两种方法都更直接、更好。”

Steve连耳廓都泛红发烫了。他加快了撸动的频率，令同伴的快感增强，随后兀然转缓，同时右手后移，在同伴抗议之前，用虎口托握住饱满的囊袋，手指滑动按揉。

与先前不同的快感令Bucky舒展身躯，双腿微分，惬意地闭上了眼。他能感到温热的大手包裹着囊袋，轻柔地按摩。若是聚精会神，便能分辨出拇指、食指与中指的位置。微糙的罗纹面带来了额外的摩擦力，来自于他人的触碰，则带给了他难以预料的快感。

Steve揉着那胀鼓鼓的部位，低声问道：“你们怎么会聊到这些的？”

“一群男人嘛，不用半小时，话题就会拐到这些事上了。”Bucky笑着回忆道，“有个未婚妻就可以拿着照片吹嘘半天，连女友都没的人，则只能秀一下摸索出的技巧，自我安慰了。”

“我就很少听到这些，是因为我不太参与这些聚会吗？”  
“不，那是因为你看起来很有长官范儿，所以他们一见到你，话题就绕到作战方略上了。”  
“长官范儿……你也这么想吗？”  
“我能想起的，就是某个上尉脱下制服，盖在偷闲午睡的我身上，随后替我擦枪、削土豆的模样。你说有长官范儿吗？”

聊到这儿，二人一同笑了起来，对过往的共同回忆，令他们的心间充盈着柔软与温暖的情愫，念旧的情怀更是令他们之间的距离，无限地趋近于零。

Steve屈起臂弯，调整姿势，用一个更像是背后环抱的动作，将同伴纳入怀中。他一边为Bucky纾解欲望，一边温言低语：“你也试过那些方法吗？用不常用的手，或者压麻自己的手……”

口中循循善诱地问着，实际上Steve也不知道自己想探索什么。或许是Bucky的隐私习惯，或许是对方不为人知的欲求，又或是通过这些与性有关的话题，抚慰欲求不满的自己。

“呼……我也想过尝试那种陌生的快感，但经过训练后，我应该算双撇子了吧？左右侧身体同样灵活，双手能从事同样精细的活动，就失去自我蒙蔽的乐趣了。况且要随时处于备战状态，我可不想压麻了自己的手，导致上阵前持枪不稳。”

问起同伴的性经验时，Steve有些紧张。但当他听到否定的回答后，却意外地心疼对方——他们都有着在战争中付出一切的觉悟，所以将自身需求压缩到最小，过着几乎不近人情的生活。而当战争结束后，Bucky却失去了一条手臂，被换上冷冰冰的电子机械臂，再力大无穷、如臂使指，也没有最初的自然与灵巧了。

这样的Bucky，只是想满足一下生理需求，又有何不可呢？

每次回想起同伴的遭遇，Steve都会迅速地心软与内疚。抚慰着同伴的他，抛开了最初的羞赧与窘迫感，聚精会神地动作着，只希望自己能带给对方最好的性体验。

右手离开被照顾许久的囊袋，爱抚般摩挲着坚挺的柱身。他用灵活的五指吹笛般刺激着柱体，以拇指与大鱼际压迫性地捋动，带给同伴双重刺激。

“唔……”Bucky舒适地长呼了一口气，下意识地扬起下颌，阖眼享受着异样的快感。

出于坦然的心境，他甚至根据自身的需求，不时地开口，提出小要求。

“慢一点……”  
“再握得用力些。”  
“对，就是这样……”  
“呼，Steve……”

他无意识地呢喃着，唤着同伴的名字。在他的身后，Steve的双耳热烫至极，整个人都微微战栗着，陷入了心猿意马的绮念之中——他正揽着自己的心上人，为对方纾解欲望。这样赤裸裸的性接触，令他压抑的情愫疯长，蹿升的性冲动更是热情如火，将理智反复炙烤。

香艳的现实与微醺的幻想交叠，理智与感性荡漾如水，山洪暴发般冲刷着一切。他随波逐流地飘荡在情欲之海上，感到自己快融化了。

他想要抱紧对方，倾诉自己的一腔热情。他想要发泄出压抑以久的性冲动，证明自己对同伴的渴望。

“Buck……”Steve哑声回应着。

然而他不想让Bucky后知后觉地发现自己的异样，也不希望自己面对同伴那信任的后背时，只会难堪地勃起，露出充满侵略性的姿态。

他能做的，只是努力地控制着自己震颤的呼吸，无声地轻嗅着散落在枕上的微卷的发梢，为自己那绮丽的幻想，增添一抹真实的诱惑。

In me the tiger sniffs the rose. 心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇。

他逐步收紧五指，好似将同伴紧紧地揽入怀中那般，拥吻真心。他阖上了湛蓝的眸，沉浸于绯色的梦，在亦真亦幻的世界中，跨越灵与肉的樊笼，直面爱与性的漩涡……

所以他并不知道，Bucky在汹涌的快感中缓过一口气后，便扬起右臂，向身后探去。

当他三指的指尖触到沉甸甸的囊袋，并进一步地抚上被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的内裤时，Bucky扬起唇角，露出了猫儿守候已久，终于抓住了大老鼠般的微笑——每次都是自己有需求，而同伴置身事外般满足着自己，令他免不了有些窘迫。现在二人处于同样的境遇下，可以平等地互相满足，自然再好不过了。

想要让某个一受到刺激就冷处理的家伙脱敏，自然要反复给予刺激，并进一步加剧反应，才能令其习惯成自然。

而Steve在自己的一部分落入同伴的掌中时，整具身体便绷得僵硬如铁块。即使隔着布料，他也能清晰地感受到指尖的描摹与抚弄，这完全超过了他能用理智承受的上限，也是他近一个世纪的生命中，受到的最强烈的性刺激。

隔着Modal纤维面料，Bucky很快便发现欲望顶端的布料被打湿了一小块。他一边用食指圈划，一边笑着提醒道：“不想洗内裤的话，就换一件小雨衣吧。”

“你……”出乎意料的变故，令Steve脑中一片空白。

“礼尚往来嘛。”Bucky反手按揉了两下胀鼓鼓的部位，又屈指轻弹了一下，笑道，“还不快去？”

猝不及防的强烈刺激，使Steve的喘息变得粗重。他顾不得喉间如灼的干渴感，反手取下放在床头柜上的小纸盒，为其平添了两道褶皱压痕，才成功地取出了一片薄薄的小包装。

湿漉漉的右手沾满了润滑液，与拆开包装后散发的浅淡气味如出一辙。Steve在黑暗中怔怔地注视着自己的右手，五指曲张数次，才找回了平时的触感。

他迟疑地褪下内裤，生疏地将小雨衣套了上去，一捋到底的动作，令他瞬间想起了为同伴抚慰欲望的手势，面颊上更添了一分潮红。

“好了没？”半途中断了快感的Bucky，迫不及待地催了一声。

“唔、嗯！”Steve胡乱地应着，随后僵硬地钻回被窝，侧过身去，重新揽上了同伴的身躯。

当他握住同伴那勃发的部位时，自己的昂扬也落入了一个温暖的掌心，被轻缓地揉搓了起来。

Steve做梦也不敢想，自己有一天能与Bucky抚慰彼此的欲望。他们半裸地躺在同一个被窝里，手握对方那炙热的昂扬，予以温柔又密集地刺激……

如果这是个梦，那他或许会沉醉不醒。

“呼、嗯……”  
“哈啊……”

强烈且持续的快感之下，呻吟不受控地溢出喉间，低沉暗哑的嗓音彼此交叠，合奏着性感的乐章。

当Bucky熟悉了反手抚慰的节奏后，便开始尝鲜式地变更姿势。

他用虎口比划了一下，发现同伴的某处格外硕大，便直接采用了握拳式，像握住网球拍一样，令对方尽在掌“握”之中。随后他上下撸动，令欲望与手掌大面积接触，增加摩擦力，提升快感。

耳畔的呼吸变得混浊粗重，令Bucky确认自己的行为奏效了，便进一步演变为反握式，并不时地旋转手腕，拇指朝下，向右侧轻轻扯动……

听着Steve急促的喘息声，他既有成就感，又充满了好奇，想要切身体会一下，便满含笑音地哑声问道：“记得先前的同步按摩吗？”

“呼、嗯，就是那种彼此镜像般按摩，随后以自身为参照物，确认合适的手法与力度？”

“对，现在就试试吧。”  
“这种事……也可以同步？”  
“有什么不行？来，学我的动作，反握试试。”  
“唔……”  
“嗯，对，就这样，缓慢滑动……嗯……”

慵懒的鼻音透着舒适与享受，提议者扬着唇角，用温暖的掌心隔着小雨衣，磨蹭起了光滑的欲望顶端，并示意同伴模仿自己的动作。

Steve同步动作着，对应的敏感部位传来了层叠的快意，令他一时间混淆了空间感，不确定安抚他欲望的是Bucky还是自己本身。就在这错位的情欲漩涡中，他遵循本能，按照最舒适、最具快感的方式，搓揉着同伴的欲望，自己也立刻获得了同等的抚慰。

他这才意识到，Bucky的同步抚慰法还有一个隐形的好处，那就是所有羞赧于提及的要求，都可以通过动作来表达，将自己的欲求原原本本地传递给对方，并获得回应。

Steve的食指勾住了鸡蛋般圆润的部位，并用大拇指来回摩擦着平滑的肌肤，刺激最敏感之处。Bucky有样学样地镜像施为，在这种易于快速达到高潮的抚慰之下，二人的呼吸都变得粗重了起来，偶尔渗入些许舒爽的呻吟，此起彼伏地交织相合。

Steve绷紧的肌肉与昂扬的情欲一般，坚硬如铁。强健的体魄予以了他非凡的耐力，来自于同伴的触碰和抚慰，却足以将百炼钢化为绕指柔。

他蹙眉阖眼，想象着Bucky胸膛起伏、双唇微张、面泛潮红的姿态，幻想的画面带来的刺激感，竟略胜于赤裸裸的肉体接触，可见他喜爱的是Bucky这个人，而非是单纯的性行为。

想通了这一点后，他就着彼此抚慰的姿势，略微挪动身体，胸膛便几乎贴上了同伴的后背。他想象着将Bucky完整地拥入怀中时，会有多么厚重的满足感，唇际便情不自禁地挂上了微笑。

倏尔，两道脚步声从走廊中传来，证明有二人正走向公共浴室，即将路过他们的门口。

Steve动作顿止，Bucky却不满地揉了揉某处，示意某人跟上。

Steve倒吸一口气，又尽量放缓了呼吸，最终还是不轻不重地揉起了撑满掌心的昂扬。Bucky扬起唇角，恶趣味地加大了揉搓的力度，似乎想让同伴失态一下。

“Buck！”Steve压低嗓音，呵斥了一声。

Bucky愉快地低笑出声，安抚性地拍了拍圆润的顶端，又令同伴忍得牙痒痒，恨不得咬始作俑者一口。

与此同时，门外二人故意压低的聊天声，也飘入了两位超级战士的耳中——

“教官他们真的洗完了？我们不会撞上了吧？”  
“当然，‘蝙蝠’听完水声后说的，还能有假？”  
“那行，我们快去洗吧。”  
“嗯，冷死了。”

短短的一番对话，却令Steve体会到了好似随时会露馅的刺激感。他甚至有点理解那个玩车震的哥们了，隔着一块单向透视玻璃，看着外面人来人往，在昏暗又封闭的空间中做些私密的事儿，确实有种特殊的感受。

他并不羡慕对方，但如果由自己抱着Bucky的话……

Steve猛地晃了晃脑袋，仿佛想将那些不合时宜的画面甩出脑海。然而伸出的右臂却下意识地收紧了，同伴顺势背靠自己的胸膛，令他抱了个满怀。

缩短的距离化为了单手可操作的空间，二人的手部动作都灵活了不少，同步地予以彼此更强烈的刺激。

时至此刻，他们用的都是最常规的动作，令掌心与五指尽可能地包覆住勃发的欲望，来回撸动，使快感的提升进入白热化的阶段。

Steve咬肌鼓起、双眼紧阖，拧起的眉头好似在忍受痛苦，实则是汹涌而至的快感太过强烈，疯狂地冲刷着他的理智，令他下意识地予以对抗。

Bucky则坦然很多。他自然而然地接收了生理讯号，不时低吟出声，将累积的情绪缓解与释放。失去的记忆、血腥的梦境、恐惧与负疚感在此刻都靠边站，他心无旁骛地感受着层叠的快意，任由自己全身舒展，享受片刻的安宁与快乐。

在快感即将登顶的刹那，他收紧身后的五指，加快了腕部动作，试图将同伴也一起带入那个纯白的世界。他喊着对方的名字，并获得了回应。

Steve在本能的主导下，直起腰向前一挺，令自己的欲望完整地经过同伴五指的摩擦，在紧箍的压迫感中，达到了未曾企及的快感巅峰。这一刻，他的时间感与空间感尽皆消失，理智被瓦解，感官也不再敏锐，唯余脑海的一片空白，好似来到了天堂……

“Buck……”哑声喊出了这个令自己魂牵梦绕的昵称，Steve主动将同伴紧拥入怀中。他的下颌枕在了同伴的肩上，呼吸拂过侧颊，缓缓地平息着翻沸的情绪。

Bucky享受着高潮的余韵，慵懒的神态就像只午睡的猫儿。彼此纾解过后，他用耳廓蹭了蹭同伴，以示亲昵。

Steve被这个动作惊醒了，他兀然意识到自己的欲望顶端湿漉漉的，是因为体液灌入了小雨衣，而先前自己挺腰一送的姿势，似乎令欲望的顶端隔着雨衣，蹭到了同伴那光滑的肌肤上，会不会留下一道粘稠的润滑液的印记？

为了避免给同伴带来糟糕的体验，他伸手试图抹去湿痕，掌心却贴上了温软饱满的臀丘。Steve动作一滞，他终于联想起先前那充满弹性的触感源自何处……

“抱歉……”在同伴开口调侃之前，他便生硬地收回了手，顺便用手背抹去了不小心蹭上的润滑液。

随后，他沉浸于手背残留的光滑触感中，随手拉着乳胶顶端，扯下了小雨衣，准备翻身离开被窝。

于是毫无经验的他，被倒流的体液撒满了大腿根。

尴尬的意外情形，令Steve维持抬臂的动作，隔开双层被子，僵持了半分钟。Bucky察觉不妥，回首问了一句“怎么了”，被他用“没什么”搪塞了。

之后，他用最快、最轻巧的动作翻身下床，没将被子弄脏。当他在黑暗中擦拭大腿根时，同伴那懒洋洋的嗓音响起：“开个灯。”

Steve应了一声，加快手上的动作，抹拭干净后，套上内裤与长裤，这才打开床头灯。Bucky靠坐在床头，轻易地取下小雨衣，打个了死扣，防止体液外流。

Steve怔怔地看着这一幕，久到连Bucky都感到不对劲，侧首问道：“怎么了？”

“唔……”经验匮乏的Steve不想说出自己的乌龙，便绞尽脑汁地找了个借口，用被打了个死扣般的舌头，迟疑地说道，“我、替你……丢掉？”

“哦，好啊。”Bucky大方坦荡，反倒令Steve无所适从。

他接过了湿漉漉的小雨衣，说着“我去替你搓条热毛巾”，便拿着毛巾遮掩雨衣，三步并为两步地冲出了房间。Bucky看了一眼桌边的垃圾桶，有些云里雾里。

Steve冲入了公共浴室，将两件用过的小雨衣丢入垃圾桶后，才舒了口气。空白的脑海被回忆占领，Bucky解开小雨衣的动作，以及其中盛着的一些乳白，令他的面颊再次热烫了起来……

脑海中的黑发青年，好像变得更加迷人与性感了，对他而言，充满了难以抵御的诱惑力。

Steve甩了甩头，脱下衣物，无视淋浴的二人，飞快地冲了个澡。当他换上衣服，搓了条热毛巾离开后，余下的二人对视了一眼，打破沉默——

“谁说教官已经洗好了的？”  
“你笨啊！快速冲去汗水，明显是事后了好嘛！”  
“啊？事后？”  
“废话，铁臂教官没来，说明在上方的那个比较辛苦，都大汗淋漓了嘛！”  
“这倒是，躺着的比较享受，不耗费体力。”

一人洗完后跑到垃圾桶边，贼溜溜地看了一眼，果然发现了物证——

“用了两个！战果丰硕啊。我都能想象到金发大胸那努力耕耘的样子了。”  
“难怪教官做俯卧撑这么厉害，练家子啊。”  
“熟能生巧嘛！”  
“嘿嘿，我们明早是不是不用晨跑了？”  
“很有可能，铁臂都爬不起来了。”

接收到那个“男人都懂”的眼神，另一人“嘿嘿嘿”地笑了起来。

房内的Bucky等了许久，才拿到了热乎乎的毛巾。看着绅士般转身避嫌的同伴，他一边擦拭着自己的身躯，一边随口问道：“洗过澡了？”

“嗯，汗湿了，就冲淋了一下。”Steve下意识地回首，想要在交流时直视彼此，却见到了同伴掀起黑背心，擦拭胸膛的模样。

起伏的胸肌结实健硕，两颗浅红色的朱果点缀其上，性感又温软。看着它们在毛巾边缘若影若现，Steve微不可察地吞了口唾沫，强制自己移开视线。事实上，方才那一瞥就足以令他看清Bucky的神情，潮红未褪的面庞与惬意放松的眉眼诉说着欲望纾解后的满足，令他的心头麻痒又酥软，充满了想要触碰对方的冲动……

简单地清理了一下后，Bucky笑着调侃同伴：“等了好一会儿都不见人影，我还以为你又跑了呢。”

跑了？又？

Steve稍作回忆，便想起了自己在第一次帮助Bucky纾解欲望后，被深深地诱惑了，故而矛盾至极。为了消磨那心猿意马的情愫，他主动疏远着Bucky，试图令二人的关系回归纯粹的挚友、兄弟，免得自己越界的情感破坏了质朴的羁绊。

尽管毫无恶意，但生硬的方式还是困扰了Bucky。在同伴的温情攻势下，当他意识到这一点时，便认错道歉了。而眼前的状况，与先前相似，难怪Bucky会认为自己又在疏远他了。

与那时的自己相比，Steve的想法已经有了微末的变化。尤其是Bucky可以坦然地与自己“互助”这件事儿，更是令他见到了另一片宽广的天空，不再将自己局限于窗口内了。

Bucky能主动在性的方面与自己互动，这对他而言是莫大的惊喜。在二人的关系有进一步的可能时，Steve绝不愿被同伴误解，所以他坐到了枕边，诚恳地道：“不会再跑了的。之前都是我的错，抱歉。”

他原本不自在地偏开了目光，道歉之时，却情不自禁地看向了同伴的双眸，试图传递更多的歉意与真挚。

Bucky一怔，旋即眉眼弯弯地笑了起来，并亲昵地在同伴的后腰拍了一下，感叹道：“笨蛋。”

见同伴塌下眉头，他笑着扬起下颌，故作骄傲地补充道：“原谅你了。”

他可以很“记仇”，并潜移默化地影响与改变对方，但真当Steve反省与道歉时，他却会觉得先前那些都不算事儿……毕竟那么好的Steve，谁忍心多加责怪呢？

有那个闹别扭的时间，还不如把话说开了，随后将大暖炉塞回被窝，在身心舒畅之时睡个好觉。

Bucky扬着唇角，拍了拍身侧的被窝，示意某人别杵在那儿了。Steve看着双层厚被窝，想到方才半裸的互相抚慰，面庞便再次烧烫了起来。他执意先去搓洗毛巾，用冷水洗了把脸，这才走回屋内，故作镇定地钻入被窝。

他瞬间被温暖柔软的触感包围了，那怡人的温度，令他怀疑Bucky又为他暖被窝了。这样的猜想，令他不禁将自己更深地埋入被窝，并嗅闻了一下被头，仿佛想捕获同伴残留的气息似的。

他为他着了迷。

或许是因为累积的欲望纾解过后，身心都十分放松的缘故，这一次Bucky并没有背过身去睡。以往的噩梦闪念都被赶出了纯白的脑海，他直接仰躺着闭上了眼。

双层被窝勉强包裹着两个体格健硕的成年男子。按照Steve的肩宽，他的左臂免不了会碰到Bucky的右臂。光滑的皮肤相触，温暖又酥麻，令他再次心猿意马了起来。

想到方才的相濡以沫，侧转身、背对同伴的念头飞快地熄灭了，Steve见Bucky并不在意这种程度的触碰，便享用起了这份福利。

他因紧张而握拳，鼓起的拳轮隐约触碰到同伴的小指边缘，轻微的麻痒感传来。见Bucky依然没有动静，他缓慢地舒展五指，令二人的两根小指相贴。此时，他们从上臂到小指尖，都严丝合缝地靠在了一处，亲密无间。

想到自己像个毛头小子似的，多触碰心上人一点，就能高兴个半天，Steve无声地笑了。虽然那样的自己有些幼稚，但他并不讨厌这种青涩的情感，并希望自己能将其酿成一壶醉人的蜜酒。

或许有一天，他能抛开所有掣肘的因素，大大方方地表达自己的情感，随后握上Bucky的手，与他牵着手，十指相扣，并肩入眠。这样平凡又安宁的幸福，想想便期待不已……

Steve在满心的温软情感中，扬着唇角，安然入眠。

这一夜，Bucky远离了噩梦。

第二天清晨，“内裤”站在训练场上打着呵欠，被灌了一肚子冷风。几个喷嚏过后，他看着为数不多的同伴，打听起了其余的家伙都到哪儿去了。听说那些人还在蒙头睡觉时，他十分诧异，毕竟两位教官踹门叫人的习惯，令他记忆犹新。

“嘿嘿嘿，你不知道，‘蝙蝠’昨晚听到教官来来回回地，去了好几次浴室，可见战况激烈啊~”  
“对，我隔壁的那两个，信誓旦旦地说盾牌连丢两件雨衣，应该很性福。”  
“还有还有，听说昨晚他们在训练场边老汉推车了！”  
“卧艹，那么生猛？”  
“这叫情趣，懂不？”  
“真的假的啊？盾牌不像是会打野战的人啊？”  
“流莺都那么说了。”  
“嗨，她们最八卦了，哪次不是捕风捉影的？”

一群人口耳相传，真相很快便被模糊成谣言，并滋生出了更多劲爆的版本。

“内裤”被人拍着肩，夸奖“集资买雨衣”的计划时，还是晕乎乎的。回过神来后，他摩挲着下巴，一边跟着众人往回走，一边得意洋洋地计划起了第二步：“之前听说教官要买笔记本电脑时，我就想到这一招了。昨天刚联系上卷毛比尔，他那边有不少资源，拷贝点来也够狂欢一阵的了。”

“你是说管理那些流莺的卷毛熊？”  
“是啊，他爷爷那辈是做片商的。废土时代刚度过生存危机，性产业才有了复苏的苗头，所以他重操旧业了。”  
“哟呵，你们臭味相投嘛。”  
“要不要老子介绍你去拍基佬片啊？比直男多赚两三倍呢。”  
“滚蛋！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”

说笑之际，众人走到了宿舍楼下，正准备去楼梯口分道扬镳，却见金发教官走过缓步台，迎面而来。

众人顿时失语，好几人大张的嘴都没来得及合上。“内裤”壮着胆子，前去招呼与套话：“教官，你们累了这几天，不多休息休息？”

“不累，而且晨跑要坚持才能出效果。”Steve心情正佳，满脑都是被自己留下多睡一会儿的Bucky，懒得与这群菜鸟计较。

“不、不是……天这么冷，被窝多舒坦啊，您应该和铁臂教官多睡一会儿！”  
“我是让他多睡一会儿了。带你们晨跑，有我一人就够了。”

Steve一拍啰哩啰嗦的“内裤”的肩膀，后者一个踉跄，就被一股稳定的大力推着往训练场上走了。注意到两旁被迫跟上来的同伴们，与那些不善的目光，“内裤”汗如雨下，被冷风一吹，顿时打了个哆嗦——这和说好的不一样啊？铁臂都起不来了，盾牌还照旧晨跑，他是铁打的吗？

当晨跑开始后，“内裤”一鼓作气地跑在前方，以免被那些愤怒的同伴们追上，扒个精光——教官体能不凡，又不是他的错！小雨衣都用了，铁臂都起不来了，就证明他的办法是有效的！最多力度不够大，他迟早会把二人一起放倒的！！！

跑第二圈时，“内裤”已经因为体力不济，被先头部队追上了。一时间，队伍中充满了打闹与嬉笑，令跟在队尾看着这一幕的亚尔曼无比满意。

他侧首看向邓肯，笑着道：“如果教官能待两个月就好了，他们一定会被训练得焕然一新。”

“从哈士奇进化成德国黑背？”  
“能变成拉布拉多就了不起了。这群哈士奇，不操练不行。说起来他们刚才看到教官时，那个‘日了狗了’的表情，笑死了我了，哈哈哈哈。”

亚尔曼正说笑着，忽然发现远处的地平线上，有一道烟尘正在靠近。他警惕地拿出了小型望远镜，见到了熟悉的车型，这才放下心来。

当Steve带着一群累得直喘的人跑完步后，见到的就是站在一旁与人交流的亚尔曼。那个人看起来有些眼熟，他稍加回忆，才想起刚到爱迪生城后，自己带着Bucky去逛职介所时，曾与这位工作人员打扮的男子擦肩而过。

见亚尔曼朝他招了招手，Steve走了过去，便见到了一份摊开的册子，上面罗列了一批中、大型任务，最低也是B级——4至6人为中型任务，7人以上便为大型任务了，正适合亚尔曼的团队进行选择。

亚尔曼向Steve说道：“这位是职介所的联络员，专门负责与我们沟通对接的，叫葛列格。平时我们做的都是C级的大型任务，上个月清得差不多了，所以这次得从B级的入手了。帮我参谋参谋吧，哪个比较合适呢？”

Steve读懂了对方的言下之意，因为自己与Bucky接受前来训练众人的任务时，曾许诺过挑个难度稍高的任务，带着他们实战演习一番。现在一周的训练已经过了大半，也是时候准备实战了。

他欣然应允，取过册子翻看了起来，准备按众人的训练进度，挑上几个合适的任务，再让Bucky决定一下。

当他记下了3个B级任务，2个A级任务时，翻页的手顿住了。目光扫过最后一页密密麻麻的文字，落在了几张照片上。

“这还是3个月以来的第一个整合型S级任务呢，但之前去的一批人似乎折在里面了，都是变种人中的好手，所以不建议你们去填命。”葛列格以为对方第一次见到S级的任务较为惊讶，便好心地解释了一下。

Steve的拇指摩挲着相片，神情严肃地道：“能具体讲解一下吗？”

这一页附有三张照片，第一张上的四个人，他便认识两个——HankMcCoy与Charles Xavier。他们都是变种人，前者具有蓝色的人型野兽形态，后者是个言辞温文的青年，似乎腿脚不便。

他与Bucky在抓捕一个偷鞋小贼时，遇到了这两个人。之后，他在酒吧遇上了失意的Charles，又帮着对方带话给Hank。萍水相逢，也算有缘。

更为重要的是，他一直想要学习如何保养甚至维修机械臂，如果有可能的话，他还希望能制作些备份零件，以免Bucky在战斗中损伤了电子部件，造成瘫痪，行动不便。在维修铺老板的推荐下，他向看起来精于电子机械的Hank请教，对方痛快地答应了，甚至没提任何要求，这令他对其十分有好感。

按照Hank的说法，他的工作室中就有六七成材料与器械，只要当面检修过Bucky的机械臂，就能明白其运作原理，并予以复刻。唯一遗憾的是Hank有急事要做，但也好心地约定了十天后，会主动去青鸟旅店找他们，届时对机械臂展开研究。

Steve本想着结束了这儿的一周特训，他们便住回青鸟旅店等Hank，解决了Bucky机械臂的隐患，就能安心与同伴周游废土了。

谁知不过是大半周后，他就在折损人员的名单上，见到了Hank与Charles。

“这件事说来话长……”

葛列格为难地看了亚尔曼一眼，后者早已从Steve的神态中，猜到了对方与相片上的人相识，所以想获取更多信息。他向葛列格递了个眼色，表达请求：“正好到饭点了。跟我们一起去食堂，边吃边说如何？”

“好吧，正好我也饿了，就蹭你们一顿饭咯。”葛列格从善如流地应了。

走向食堂的路上，Steve见到走下宿舍楼楼梯的Bucky。尽管他对于Hank与Charles之事忧心忡忡，但不可否认的是，一见到自己朝思暮想的心上人，心情便不可抑制地变得明快了，连心跳都有力了不少。

“Bucky！”Steve招手，将同伴唤了过来，并关切地问道，“睡得还好吗？”

“嗯，睡得挺香的。”Bucky挑眉一笑，示意经过昨晚的舒缓，今儿神清气爽。

Steve又被逗得失语了，连先前拧紧的眉头都松开了。Bucky看在眼里，瞥向有些眼熟的葛列格，问道：“发生什么了吗？”

“嗯……你还记得Hank与Charles吗？蓝色人型野兽与温文儒雅的青年。”  
“记得，有人偷鞋的那次遇上的，他们出事了吗？”  
“对，他们可能遇险了。我们去食堂，边吃边说吧？”  
“好。”


	36. 救援

在简单的进食过后，葛列格一口气叙述了事情经过，随后喝了一大口水，表达干渴与焦虑。

Steve认真地听完，蹙眉给出了总结：“所以Charles和Hank因为三名同胞遇险，动身前去营救，并带上了两位具有战斗能力的外援。他们的目标是那个据说能令人发疯的冰洞，而这个位于北面的冰窟，现在已经困入至少7名变种人了？”

“对。据说那里通往‘深渊’，凶险无比。我劝阻过，但他们执意要找回自己的同胞，没办法……对了，应该不是7名。据开车送他们过去的外勤人员反应，在4人进入冰窟后，有一位白发黑斗篷的女士漂浮着飞入洞穴，或许也是前去接应的变种人。”

“还有……”葛列格翻着资料，将其中一页在桌上摊平，指着一个中年男子的头像，介绍道，“这位史塔克城的布鲁斯•班纳博士也陷入其中，已经近一个月了。别看这个卷发戴着眼镜的家伙像个斯文的科研人员，据说他的战斗力极为恐怖，比Alpha级的变种人还要强大……”

葛列格夸张地比划了一下，最终耸肩摊手，遗憾地表示文武双全的高战力都折损在那儿，冰洞已经可以被列入禁地了。

Steve疑惑地道：“既然是史塔克城的科研人员，他们就没发起救援吗？”

“嘿，别提了。听说Tony Stark亲自出马，穿着他那套钢铁盔甲，拉风地飞进去，结果却是被抬出来的。他好像也受到了冰洞的影响，发疯般说着‘都死了’，别人问他是不是看到了班纳博士团队的尸体，他却说自己看到了未来，你们说扯不扯？还好他有AI帮忙操控盔甲，不然也得折在里头。”

在葛列格的口中，深入冰窟的危险系数直线上升，几乎到了无一生还的地步。在这种情况下，若还坚持前去，便是明知山有虎，偏向虎山行，绝非理智。但Steve考量了军人的生存训练、战斗素养与意志力后，沉吟许久，还是侧首向同伴说道：“Hank和我约定，等这次回来后，就为你检修机械臂，并做出备份零件，所以……”

在Bucky那“原来你又想带我看医生”的控诉目光中，Steve讪讪地摸了摸鼻梁，有些不好意思——刚进入爱迪生城的Bucky尚未摆脱过去的困扰，对外界警惕又冷淡，所以自己想给他一段宽松的恢复期，私下寻找机械师、预定播放器，以便于缓缓地接触“九头蛇”植入的一切。

倒是Bucky绷不住唬人的表情，他飞快地牵起唇角，豁达地道：“不管有没有约定，你都不会看着一群人陷入困境而坐视不理的，所以说说行动计划吧。”

眼前的男人是Steve Rogers，也是美国队长，敢于孤身勇闯敌营，只为拯救被俘的同伴。见证了这一幕的Bucky不会阻止对方贯彻自己的信念，他要做的只是跟着他，就算面对刀山火海，他也愿陪着一起闯。

被理解与支持的感觉，就像冬日里的火盆，暖暖地温热着内心。Steve深深地看了同伴一眼，随后转向葛列格，询问Hank等人出发前的准备工作。

葛列格见自己又没能劝住冒险家，不由得长叹了一口气，旋即转入了工作状态，用尽可能详尽的策划安排，做出最好的出行保障。

他取出一份物品清单，递给对面的二人，解释道：“他们虽然是4人行动，但Charles先生准备了大量的物资，并在临行前委托我们保管剩余的部分。按照他的计划，一旦安全时限过后，他们依然处于失联的状态，就说明需要救援。此时，任何愿意展开救援行动的变种人，兼具战斗力与自保能力的那种，都可以在我们这儿领取全套物资，包括冰晶石项链——据说戴了那玩意儿，进入冰洞后不易发疯。”

听到这儿，Steve与Bucky对视了一眼，显然是想起了二人在集市日上逛各种摊位时，曾见过这种缀有冰晶石的项链，一条就价值200积分。那时摊主宣称一上午就卖掉了七八条，听起来像吹牛揽客，现在想来，恐怕就是Charles他们行动前的物资采购了。

“无论救援成败与否，这些物资都无需归还，但刻意骗取物资的假救援者，将登上爱迪生城的黑名单，并遭到通缉。而一旦营救成功，Charles先生愿意支付高额的报酬，具体事项可以面谈……此外，还有一个勉强算好消息的讯息，就是史塔克城那边，发出了营救班纳博士的S级任务，参与者每人可获500点积分，且在任务完成后，还将另外获得1500点，这是我见过的报酬最丰厚的任务了。史塔克城的积分价值极高，在大部分城市通用。”

见二人意动，葛列格又补充道：“接受任务者需要留下影像资料。一旦有人黑掉500积分，就会被远程操控的钢铁战衣通过面部识别技术追捕。”

Steve：“既然能远程操控，为什么不用那些钢铁战衣探索冰洞呢？不就可以避免神智被侵蚀了吗？”

Bucky听到“侵蚀神智”，看到同伴递来的眼神，便想起了Steve曾描绘过的“深渊”——不知从何时起，地底悄然出现了一个地下世界。那里寒冷空旷，受辐射的影响较小，拥有大量矿脉与罕见植物，几乎是一个未开发的宝库，却也有着恐怖的守卫者，亦或是原住民。

想起他们在地底时，亲眼所见的魔物“观察者”，以及Steve见到的蓝肤红眼的、会改变外形之人，Bucky便意识到这次的行程一定很艰难。他想过平和安宁的生活，却更想守着某个固执的家伙，所以绝不会临阵退缩。

对于Steve的提问，葛列格解释道：“连通‘深渊’之地，信号都会变得很糟糕。一旦深入其中，通讯等都会中断，所以难以通过远程操作的方式，对内部进行探索。”

了解了大致情况后，Steve点了点头，与Bucky查看了可选取的物资清单，商量着酌情增减……

注意到亚尔曼投来的目光，Steve兀然反应了过来——他们接受了训练众人的任务与报酬，许诺了带领众人完成一个高难度的大型任务，半途却要离开，不知何时才能回来，这十分不妥。

他看了一眼Bucky，后者完全了然地颔首，用有力的姿态，支持着他的选择。有了这样的后援，Steve安心了不少。他奉上一笑，随后转向亚尔曼，歉意地道：“我们应该先了结了这儿的事，再领取下一个任务的。但救援任务分秒必争，晚去片刻可能就是生死之别，所以剩下的300点积分我们不收了，等营救回来再替你们继续训练，承诺的一切依然有效，可以吗？”

“别这么见外，训练本就不是一朝一夕能出成果的。”亚尔曼摆摆手表示大度，并担忧地道，“北方的冰窟确实是个绝地，如果决定要潜入地下，必须万分小心。我相信教官的人品，300积分的尾款先结算给你们吧，需要什么武器装备就先在我们这儿挑，安全回来才是最重要的。”

说完，他又转向葛列格，补充道：“我可以证明，两位教官实力极强，可以联手放倒一头金属化的巨型蛮牛，所以不要浪费时间在等级评定上了，直接准备行动物资吧。冲锋衣裤、防雪套、手套、手杖、徒步鞋、睡袋什么的全带上，你比我熟。”

葛列格：“OK。这些物资变种人都有留下，为的就是招募援军，他们跟我走一趟就行。取好装备，我们会派车将他们送去目的地的。”

二人那忱挚热情的态度感动了Steve，本着有备无患的原则，他接受了亚尔曼的好意，并保证他们会回来践诺。为了弥补他们临时离开造成的训练断档，他埋首书写着数套训练方案，并让Bucky前去挑选装备——反正他在战斗中以攻防一体的盾牌为主，只要Bucky自行武装起来，就有足够的火力了。

……

当他停笔时，全副武装的Bucky坐回他的身边，并用电子腕带与他结算：“亚尔曼前去通知众人之前，转给了我300点，葛列格也预付了我们每人500点，也就是1000点，挑选装备用去560点，再加上我账户上结余的469点，一共有1179点，你呢？”

尽管结余了不少积分，但这都算是预付二人的卖命钱，Steve并不会为之喜悦。他看了一眼自己的电子腕带，诚实地道：“我剩余193点积分。”

“因为你每次入账，都会先分给我。”Bucky笑着调侃，并随手转账。

Steve立刻收到了493点积分，而Bucky一晃腕带，满意地道：“这下我们都剩余686点，公平了。”

看着从不让自己吃亏的同伴，Steve的笑容极为温暖，他甚至想着：如果他们能完成这次危险的救援，自己就尝试着向Bucky敞开心扉，诉说自己的心意……即使Bucky婉拒了，他也会用尽全部的努力，不破坏他们的关系。

这真是一个鼓舞人心的激励点，能让自己行动起来充满干劲！

当二人收拾了宿舍中的物品，准备跟车离开时，被Bucky新命名为“虎啸突击队”的众人们围了上来。尽管他们之中的大部分人，都不乐意冬天早起晨跑，总想着怎么折腾得教官起不了床，但真当二人要离开时，他们还是流露着不舍，并纷纷贡献出自己的藏品，祝福两位教官平安归来。

Steve怀抱着一堆饼干、罐头、弹夹、电池等物品，看着一张张年轻赤忱的面庞，兀然有了回到过去的错觉。那时的他与Bucky，也像胜利归来的英雄一般，被咆哮突击队的众人合围在中间……那生机勃勃的一幕，令他情不自禁地舒展出了最自然的微笑。

Bucky看着他的侧颜，也跟着扬起了唇角，并向车外的新伙伴们致谢。

当车被葛列格发动时，“内裤”从基地外一路快跑到训练场上，喘得不行。见教官即将离开，他奔跑着跟上车子，向车内投掷了一个火柴盒，并上气不接下气地喊着：“教官，出来后，看U盘！火柴盒里！”

车扬尘而去，破旧的发动机造成一串噪音，掩盖了他的话语。Steve与Bucky一起收起这些充满心意的礼物，向后方挥着手，致谢与道别。

他们离开了基地。

汽车后座上，Steve捧着众人的心意，有些不知所措的幸福感——身在团体之中，总能获得更多的归属感。这令将自己视为过时之人的他，重新感受到了团队的温暖。

想到Bucky将他们命名为虎哮突击队，他便由衷地赞叹道：“你给他们起的名字，挺好的。”

“就知道你会喜欢。”Bucky略显得意地扬着下颌，微笑作答。他靠在同伴的身侧，挑挑拣拣地拨弄着各款礼物，以用途分类。

对于猫咪伸出爪子拨弄毛线球般的反应，Steve心痒痒的，恨不得托起同伴的右手，吻一下光滑的手背。

Bucky毫无所觉地拿起“内裤”赠送的火柴盒，将其归于消耗品一类。他快速地将礼物分门别类地打包，并随口说道：“麦精灵与仙人球不易携带，我拜托亚尔曼照顾了，他会定期浇水的。”

“还是你细心。”Steve喜欢由同伴操持生活琐事的感觉，这令他恍如看到了当年那个大包大揽的Bucky，总能温柔又热心地照顾好身边之人，如朝阳般温暖迷人。

看了眼后视镜的葛列格终于被肉麻得打了个哆嗦，连车轮都偏转了些许角度。好在他紧赶慢赶之下，终于抵达了目的地，再也不用忍受两个大男人卿卿我我的摧残了——他不得不怀疑，亚尔曼是想保住钛合金狗眼，才将这对闪光弹推荐给自己的。

再次来到这间废土时代的职介所，Bucky好奇地观望着。不等他们踏入大厅，一位年轻的小伙子便快步跑了出来，冲到葛列格的身前，满头大汗地道：“你回来就好了，来了个怪人，怎么都说不听。”

“别急，什么事，慢慢说。”

“冰洞的营救任务不是刚开启吗？在你走后，来了个男的说要领这个任务。他用兄弟会的文件证明自己是贝塔级的变种人，随后二话不说地往敞篷老爷车里一坐。我说那辆车的折叠式可开启车顶故障了，关不上，一直都停在车库内积灰，要他换坐越野车，他却一动不动的……”

“好了，我知道了，会去处理的。这两位也参与营救任务，你将二人份的物资交给他们。”  
“好的，二位请跟我来吧。”

Steve与Bucky跟着年轻小伙儿，领到了冰镐、冰爪、雪铲、食水、炊具、睡袋、冰晶石项链等全套物资。可见Charles准备充分，预料到了被困后需要增援的可能。

他们坐上了小伙儿口中的那辆越野车，等着被送往任务地点，却意外地遇上了自动熄火、全车无电的故障。小伙儿忙不迭地展开修理，急出了一头大汗，最终挫败地道：“不行，修不好……这下麻烦了，别的车也都在跑任务，葛列格的车下午要用……”

Steve思索片刻，提醒道：“不是还有辆敞篷车吗？”

“可是它的车顶无法折叠，关不上了，外面风沙又那么大……”  
“没关系，可以克服一下。”

作为一名意志坚定的老兵，Steve经常在恶劣的环境下作战，并不觉得这有什么问题。况且他在血清的作用下，沙尘与辐射能造成的威胁不大，Bucky的面罩则有空气过滤功能，也不怎么受影响。

“好吧，如果你们坚持的话。”小伙子摊手耸肩，将二人带向车库。

当他站在敞篷车边，看到那个贝塔级变种人时，不由得起了奇怪的念头——这家伙先前执意要坐这辆老爷车，现在倒不用挪窝了，真巧啊。

此时，这个奇怪的男人正翘着二郎腿坐在副驾驶上，仰首靠着椅背，用牛仔帽遮去半容，一手握着酒瓶，介于微醺与休憩之间，完全不与葛列格交流。后者正烦躁地围着车头踱步，见三人走来，便问了缘由。

听说越野车发生故障，只能坐敞篷车时，他诧异地瞥了男子一眼，随后默认了这个备用方案。作为跑腿人，小伙儿认命地戴上口罩与防风镜，开车将三人送往目的地。

废土时代的大地上，国道早已破碎不堪，众人大多在野外行车，路况极差。

Steve与Bucky坐在颠簸的后座上，飞扬的烟尘拂面而来，令人侧首屏息。坐在副驾驶座上的变种人一手按着盖在脸上的牛仔帽，以免被风吹走，一手提着酒瓶，不时灌上一口。

这种沉默中透着颓废的态度，令Steve收起了与对方探讨行动方案的心思，准备到了目的地再行沟通。

倏尔，一只手揽上了他的肩，将他往左侧带去。

Steve疑惑回望，见到的正是全副武装的Bucky。当一个人戴上护目镜与面罩后，面部轮廓便全然被遮挡了，再也无法通过对五官、神情的观察，确认对方的身份。这层掩护甚至令Steve初见Winter Soldier时，没能第一时间将那个冷酷干练的战士，与曾经的挚友联系在一块儿。

此时，Bucky开了口，低沉的嗓音穿透过滤空气的面罩，显得有些低哑：“烟尘滚滚的，睁着眼也是徒劳，睡一会儿吧。”

Steve在强风下微眯着眼，确实觉得休憩一会儿，至少能避开沙尘对眼睛的刺激。他迟疑地顺着同伴的劲力，向左侧靠去，最终枕在了同伴的肩上。黑色的皮质战斗服光滑冰凉，从触感上彰显着“九头蛇”的风格，Steve却能明确地感到全副武装之下的灵魂一如既往地温柔……Bucky依然在不经意间，便会将自己照顾得无微不至。

他们已经跨过了需要道谢的阶段，所以Steve仅是说道：“快到了就叫醒我。”

“好。”Bucky不紧不慢地应着，稍稍调整右臂与肩的高度，令同伴能枕靠得更舒服一些。

无论是揽在身后的手臂，还是垫上的肩，都有效减轻了敞篷车的颠簸感。Steve扬起唇角，阖上了眼，放缓呼吸，降低沙尘带来的影响，品味着这一刻的宁静安然。

Bucky侧首，在护目镜后打量着同伴的侧颜——Captain America的制服展现着属于军人的坚毅刚强，挺拔的鼻梁如一道山峦，撑起了五官的立体感。阖眼休憩的姿态下，长睫在风中轻颤，宛如展翅欲飞的蝶，令观者的心中生出了几分守护欲。

即使Steve已经成为了再合格不过的美国队长，化为了一代人的精神偶像，Bucky待他依然与先前没什么两样。在他的眼中，Steve永远是那个需要自己守护的布鲁克林少年，对方成长后踏入战场，不过是让他更放不下心来，从而选择追随罢了。

他得看着他。

铜躯铁骨的战士与领袖，在他的眼中一样有着柔软的一面。他愿温柔以待，守护着这片柔软。

穿着Winter Soldier装束的男子取下了自己的面罩，准备为同伴戴上，过滤这糟糕的空气。然而当黑色的面罩接近同伴的面庞时，Bucky的动作怔住了——银色的机械臂握着黑色的战术面罩，这样的场景他并不陌生。

被细节唤醒的记忆纷至沓来，他无数次在“被重启”后，亲手为自己戴上属于Winter Soldier的护目镜与面罩，随后如同一件冰冷的武器一般，前去完成一个个血腥的任务。

他不止一次从镜面、玻璃乃至是水塘中，见过那时的自己——纯黑色的装束，冷酷的手法与漠视生命的态度，令他陌生得如同变了个人似的。

这是……我吗？

Bucky拿着面罩的机械手竟有些颤抖，看着安然入睡的同伴，他无法再将那黑色的、冷硬的面罩安在Steve的身上。穿着美队制服的Steve有着出类拔萃的气质，他不想亵渎那种感觉……

无论如何回想，破碎的记忆都未能完整化。Bucky只能从倒影着自己的镜面中，看到脚边的一抹血色。这种残缺的提醒加深了他对于未知的恐惧，每一次回忆都令他头疼欲裂，仿佛自己一次次撞在一扇紧闭的门上，却无功而返。

门缝间透出黑光，脚下蔓延着血泊，以及门后隐约传来了破碎哀嚎……

这一切不详之兆，好似都在发出警告，让他远离这扇禁忌之门，不要妄想去面对门后那未知的恐怖。

Bucky的额前渗出了一层汗珠，他勉强地为自己戴回面罩，压抑着的粗重呼吸才得以掩藏。他失神地望着前方，灰蒙蒙的天空与沙尘遍布的大地给予了他无限的迷茫，令他看不清前路与未来。

他没有沉浸于沮丧与自弃的低谷，因为肩头的重量，令他兀然想起了先前的初衷。趁着一次车辆颠簸，他在没有惊醒Steve的前提下，伸直了右前臂，并拢五指，与掌心一同形成些许弧度，如面罩般虚拢在了同伴的口鼻处，为其阻挡扑面而来的风沙。

看着属于人类的右手，他有了片刻的安心……

当Steve睁开眼时，见到的就是挡去沙尘的右手。当他意识到Bucky维持着这个动作，为自己人为地架设了一道面罩时，心头温软的感觉无以复加。

这种温暖的感动，很快便化为炙热的冲动，令他想要抚着同伴的手背，埋首亲吻那柔软的掌心……它离自己那么近，难怪睡着后鼻端洋溢着淡淡的暖意。此刻他只要一仰首，就能吻上毫无防备的掌心，表达几近虔诚的喜爱之情。

在行动的前一刻，男人的理性发声叫停。Steve清醒地意识到，一个随性的动作，便可能破坏二人亲密无间的平衡感。尽管他不善于谈情说爱，但对于同伴无可比拟的熟悉感，令他能充分感受到，Bucky将自己视为兄弟、家人、战友、故人、一生的挚友，甚至能视自己高于生命，但他并未将自己放在恋人的位置上。

对此，他百分百理解，甚至不断约束着自己的心猿意马。

直到昨夜二人在性领域的亲密互动，令他确认Bucky对自己的私密触碰并不会感到恶心与抵触，他才如同打开了一扇窗，见到了新的风景在向他招手。

振作一点！Bucky不介意与你“互助”，就是一个很好的发展。你必须稳住阵脚，逐步推进，千万不能打草惊蛇，令二人的关系陷入僵局——Steve在心中为自己制定着行动方略，从现在的亲密无间，到任务结束后的告白，一系列渐进的步骤是他能想到的最稳妥的方案，通往他期盼的未来。

有了行动方针打底，他勉强收拢了自己的心思，轻柔地握住同伴的手，无声地表达着谢意。

“醒了？”Bucky侧首看了同伴一眼。

此时他依然是全副武装的姿态，黑色的护目镜与面罩掩去一切神情变化，敏锐如Steve也没能发现同伴方才宛若陷入噩梦泥沼的心理变化。

Steve应了一声，坐起身，在询问过后，得知目的地已经不远了。

十多分钟后，被颠簸得快散架了的敞篷车终于开到了冰洞附近，结冰的路面迫使小伙停车。他使劲地甩着酸软发麻的手臂，向搭车的三人表示接下来就爱莫能助了。

坐在副驾驶上的变种人终于收起二郎腿，摘下盖着脸的牛仔帽，露出了略显沧桑的成熟男子的面庞。他的发型有些特别，两鬓斜向后吹高，在背头的基础上，令两侧的头发明显高于正中，粗看有些像动物支起的双耳。无论是颇具肌肉线条感的身材，还是粗犷的发型与胡茬，都透着一股充满野性的男人味。

当他的目光落在后座二人的身上时，锐利感一闪即逝。尽管打量得略显随意，但还是明显感觉得出，他分给Bucky的注意力更多一些，几乎将这位全副武装的战士从头到脚地观察了一遍。

Steve背起两大包物资，回身向这位临时搭档伸出了手，自我介绍道：“Steve Rogers，这位是BuckyBarnes。”

对方漫不经心地与他握了一下手，随后拎起自己的物资，头也不回地走向冰洞，并丢下了一声：“Logan。”

自称Logan的男人一副不合群的孤僻模样，独自踏入了冰洞之中。Bucky怔怔地看着他的背影，时间长到Steve都发现了不对劲。

“Bucky，你认识他吗？”  
“我……不知道。”青年摇了摇头，又补充道，“我不记得了。”

想起在“九头蛇”基地见到的洗脑视频，Steve便心头一紧。他按捺着想要拥抱同伴的冲动，拍了拍对方的肩表示安抚与支持：“见过但想不起来也不要紧，我们跟上去，应该要同行好几天，或许相处得熟悉了，就能记起来了。”

“嗯，好。”——也只能这样了。

二人打着战术手电，步入了冰洞之中。这个位于北方的洞穴幽深僻静，蜿蜒的通道不断地向下走低，令深入其中的人们身心皆感受到一阵阵的凉意，好似正踏入寒冰地狱。

三人都佩戴着Charles预留的冰晶石项链，以免出现神秘的冰洞疯狂现象。

Steve与Bucky用冰川徒步的态度谨慎前行，冰爪、冰镐一件不落。而始终孤身走在前方的Logan则随意很多，甚至很少有环顾四周进行侦测的举动，率性的前行显得颇为散漫。

相对沉稳的Steve忍不住问道：“Logan，你是怎么判断前行方向的？”

领路的男人跨着大步，行走在冰面上也保持了良好的平衡性。他简洁地答道：“靠嗅觉。”

Steve：“你是说……你拥有超凡的嗅觉，所以能追踪失踪者？”  
Logan：“对，跟我走。”

Bucky闻言陷入思索之中。Steve先是蹙眉，随后慢慢舒展了眉宇，快步跟上——在变种人大行其道的废土时代，拥有嗅觉强化型异能也很正常。既然大家已经结伴而行了，对于同伴便应有基本的信任，不妨依言而行。

一路上，他也注意着脚下与四周，一来是进行探查与警戒，二来则是通过侦查技巧，确定他们确实与失踪者们同路。

随着Logan的开路，他们逐渐发现了一些脚印、废弃物、驻扎痕迹甚至少量血迹，这令Steve更为放心地跟着对方了。

只不过三批失踪者错过了最佳救援时间，他们想要找到幸存者，恐怕还要跟着对方的步调，前行好几天。

三人都曾参军，属于生存力强、意志坚定的强者，所以几天的急行军都熬过去了。他们饿了就啃压缩饼干与罐装食物，渴了就用固体燃料融化冰块，累时裹着睡袋随时休憩，几乎挤出了一切剩余的时间用于赶路。若能早些找到幸存者，便多些生还几率。

几天后，他们身处的环境发生了变化。即使手电提供的照明光圈范围不大，也能明显地看到冰层正向冻土过渡。

Steve用鞋底锉着冻土，感受硬度，并质疑道：“冰洞主要是由冰水物质构成，而不是地质岩石，这儿明显与之相悖了。此外，虽然这个冰洞位于北方，却也离冰川还有一大段距离，应该没有足够的冰面融水流入，可谓是成因成谜了。”

“是不是它本就分为两部分，外界的冰洞与内部的冻土世界？”Bucky进行着合理的推断。

“‘深渊’。”听觉出色的Logan给出了这个回答。

Steve瞳孔一缩，旋即道：“‘深渊’是个未开发的地下宝库，却也有非人的智慧生物，且形成了一定的规模。如果失踪者踏入‘深渊’，确实危险系数直线上升。我们一路追踪，恐怕要做好战斗准备了。”

Bucky：“你说过那儿有一种能使用冰霜力量的类人型生物，还有各种不可思议的魔物？”

Steve：“对，两者的战斗力都不弱。所以有条件的话，还是尽量绕行避战，以免被敌方包围。毕竟我们的重点是营救，而不是对抗未知的生物体系。”

这个大方针被认同后，三人便关掉手电，进入了潜行状态。Logan具有夜视能力与超远距离视力，在黑暗中堪比红外线摄像头，可以清晰地辨明前路。Steve与Bucky被血清强化后，夜视能力也不弱，此时放轻脚步跟在其后，竟如幽灵一般，近似隐形。

踏入深渊地域后，他们能明显地感到四周的生物活动迹象，隐约能在黑暗中见到一个个活动的轮廓。好似怪物一般的低吼与行动姿势颇为惊悚，若是心志脆弱的人潜行其中，必然会心惊肉跳的，恍如置身于无尽的噩梦之中，并随着时间流逝而逐步失去理智。

好在三位战士都是坚韧不拔之人，又有彼此相伴，不至于在黑暗中迷失方向与自我。抵达爱迪生城之前，Steve与Bucky也有着地下穿行的经验，此时多了一人轮流值夜，反倒更轻松些。

潜行第三天，三人对时间的感知都被淡化了。无穷无尽的黑暗弥漫在广阔的地下空间中，周围不时传来生物挪动的沙沙声，伴有进食咀嚼的声响，令人不寒而栗。

Steve一手持盾，一手垂于体侧，随时可拔枪射击，亦或是拽着近在咫尺的Bucky，进行战略转移。

倏尔，他侧耳倾听，注意到他们的身后似乎有“唰唰”的轻响尾随。他侧首看了一眼同伴，黑暗之中，隐约可见Bucky重重地点了下头，确认他的判断。Steve立刻做好战斗准备，并以潜行为基础，做出紧急应对。

他在按亮“狼眼”的一刹那，便将战术手电远远地抛了出去。由于他用上了巧劲，手电在空中不断旋转，光柱如剑般回旋着扫过整个地下洞窟，暴露出了群聚的陆行生物与吸顶的飞行生物，数量多得令人毛骨悚然。

扫过的光柱惊飞了那些形似蝙蝠的飞行生物，它们如乌云盖顶，熙熙攘攘地向着移动的光源飞去。它们的行动带动了地面生物，形成了松散的兽潮。

Steve扯着Bucky向后退了两步，才躲过了一头形似巨猪的生物，从他们与Logan之间飞奔而过。从那白蒙蒙的眼球与硕大的外耳来看，或许这是一种视力低下、听力不错的生物。

正当Steve觉得调虎离山成功，他们可以快速突进时，“唰唰”的轻响再次出现，并且比最初更接近他们的背后。他瞬间意识到跟随着他们的生物，或许是通过震感或热量进行追踪，所以他们始终被锁定着。

被抛出极远的手电终于落了地，光柱刹那湮灭，地下洞窟又恢复成了黑暗空间。在被引开的动物随时可能归位时，Steve做出了选择——他握着Bucky的胳膊，与其一同向前飞奔。

尽管二人的步伐很快，脚步却很轻盈，并未发出清脆的声响。前方引路的Logan一听便知道他们陷入追赶之中，必须快速奔跑脱离锁定，又或者是将追击者引至偏僻处，将其搞定。

三人如一阵风一般，拂过了崎岖的冻土平原，并在生物密度最低的一块区域停下了脚步。在这儿，Steve有两个发现：

一，不知从何时起，Logan收起了皮鞋，正赤足踏于地面，似乎丝毫不怕冻伤，难怪他奔跑起来动静极小，就像一匹突袭的狼一般，快速且致命。

二，这块区域的冻土并不平整，上面有一道深深的痕迹，如同被炮弹犁过一般。若是仔细观察，便会发现这条沟渠的两侧散落着碎土，与焦黑的动物尸块。

“他们来过？”Bucky做出了判断。  
“嗯，或许是某种异能造成的。”

说完，Steve摆出了战斗姿势，因为一直尾随着他们的“唰唰”声，终于接近到十米以内。以他们的夜视能力，就算缺乏光源，也能初步判断出，跟来的是一条巨大的三头蛇。

“嘶嘶……”仿若神话中的生物仅是直起前半身，便足有两米多高，每一个三角形的头颅都吐着信，阴森森地俯瞰着眼前的三人，仿佛在评估哪一道是开胃菜。

手持振金盾牌的Steve率先冲了上去，Bucky紧随其后，双手持枪，准备辅助同伴击碎蛇头。

“咔！”中间的蛇头率先发难，尖锐的蛇牙咬上了猎物最突出的部位——它被振金盾卡住了长大的嘴，一时竟进退维谷。

然而两侧的头颅立刻围点打援。一个用冲撞猛击，令受力的Steve放开盾牌，踉跄后退；另一个则“嘶嘶”作响，随着蛇信一吐，它猛地施放出一道闪电，急袭目标。

Steve滚地躲避，与此同时，Bucky冲着还没合上的蛇头双枪齐发，强大的火力击入柔软的口腔，立时火光炸裂，鲜血飞溅。

巨蛇的身躯疯狂抖动，长尾席卷而来。中间的蛇头终于通过下颌错位，令嘴张到130度，吐出了卡于牙后槽的振金盾。它衔着盾牌，想要甩首丢开，却被跃过扫尾的Bucky一拳击上下颌，机械音与骨裂声同时响起，星盾斜飞出三米，被Steve接住了。

“谢了。”Steve用力掷出盾牌，卡入想要喷吐毒液的蛇口之中，力气大得撕裂了蛇颊肌肉，配上惊怒的竖瞳，看起来十分可怖。

二人配合默契，转眼便重创了三个蛇头。正当他们想斩草除根时，头顶响起了速降的风声，只见赤足的Logan如野兽般一跃而下，握紧的双拳长出一对长长的骨爪，如双剑交叉着斩下。

“唰”的一声，鲜血喷溅，蛇首坠落——本已被重创的三头蛇，失去了所有的头颅，就此死亡。

Bucky怔怔地看着这一幕，似乎想起了一些什么。Steve捡起盾牌，提议立刻离开，以免战斗的动静与血腥味吸引更多的野兽。

当他们快速跑离战场后，Bucky才在Steve的分析中回神——

“就废土上的变异生物而言，长出多个头颅，强化了毒液喷吐技能，都属正常。但喷射闪电的能力就有些超自然了，我们可能正在步入‘深渊’，而它属于魔物的范畴。”

说到这儿，Steve忽然转向Logan，好奇地问道：“有体能与五感强化就算是有实战能力的变种人了，Logan先生赤着足，长时间奔跑不怕冻伤，可见有不错的恢复力，却还有可伸缩的利爪攻击，似乎已经超过贝塔级变种人了。”

Logan坦然地道：“确实是贝塔级变种人，因为我无法控制自己的自愈能力。”

“哇哦，这种‘缺点’听起来还不错。”Bucky轻轻地打了个呼哨，表示赞赏。  
“看来我们遇上一位强力的战友了，运气不错。”Steve笑着总结。

之后的两天，三人依旧脚踏实地地追踪着，脚下的冻土也逐步向冰层过渡。值得一提的是，徘徊于黑暗中的兽类密度大幅度下降，令闯入者敢于在休憩时点燃火堆。

Steve打量着近10厘米厚的冰层，正想着生活用水有着落了，便见Logan亮出钢爪，纵横划上几道，轻易地拎起了一大块冰。

被进一步破开的冰块很快就在火堆上化为一锅热水，供跋涉已久的三人擦身。Bucky痛快地洗了把脸，见同伴的动作稍慢，便随口问道：“在想什么呢？”

Steve看了一眼Logan那走远了去小解的背影，低声道：“总觉得他与我们很有默契。无论是与三头蛇战斗时，他恰到好处的跃纵斩杀，还是方才在我查看冰面时，他已经动手采集冰块的效率……熟练又默契，好似彩排过一般。”

对于这样的困惑，Bucky打了个圆场：“默契些也挺好的，探险就怕遇到新手队友，处处行差踏错才麻烦。”

“也是。”Steve见Bucky擦拭起裸露的胸膛，便将那个小问题抛诸脑后。

他飞快地擦了个身，随后在轮班值夜烤火时，体贴地为同伴暖脚。面对Bucky投来的目光，他振振有辞地道：“在冰面上长期行走，再厚实的鞋底也不防寒。睡前暖暖脚，帮助血液循环，免得冻疮。”

Bucky笑眯眯地接受了同伴的好意——Steve似乎忘了他也是个超级战士，就像在自己眼中的对方，也从来不仅是被血清强化过的超级士兵，而是那个需要自己守护的Steve Rogers。

Bucky享受着同伴那轻重适宜的按摩手法，因徒步远行而绷紧的腿部肌肉也得以舒缓放松。他慵懒地舒了口气，用脚丫在同伴的胸膛处轻踩了两下以示亲昵，随后探讨道：“我们先前经过的几处休息点，有熄灭后的火堆，应该是先行者留下的。”

“嗯，我也这么想。按照那些遗留的废弃物资来看，在我们之前起码有两拨人经过。就积灰程度而言，两者之间相差了个把月。后者有着与我们配套的物资，应该是Charles与Hank准备的。”

“我们采取潜行为主的方式，避开遭遇战，行动力应该比他们强。这么算来，我们和他们之间的距离，可能只剩下几天的行程了。”

“对。他们的目的也是救援，可能会四处搜索，进而消耗时间。而我们只要跟着Logan的嗅觉走，基本是用直线距离在缩短彼此之间的……”

说到这儿，Steve再次感到Logan那恰到好处的作用。如果没有他的加入，Bucky与自己虽然也能高效地前行，却会在追踪上消耗时间。即使找到了先行者遗留的休息点，他们恐怕也需要十天半个月，才能缩短与目标之间的距离。

或许他们真的运气极佳，才会遇上这样一位默契得恰到好处的强援？

思考并不耽误Steve为Bucky按摩小腿。当他将同伴的双足揣入怀中后，看着阖眼休憩的Bucky，他的心头泛着淡淡的满足与甜蜜……

当他们换班时，Bucky投桃报李地为同伴暖起了脚。二战中不乏天寒地冻之时，他们也曾依偎着取暖。那时的自己还是个普通士兵，直到后来坠入冰谷……

记忆中那彻骨的寒冷令他牙关发颤。或许是冰窟太过寒冷的关系，他不时地回想起失血过多与被封冻的感觉，这令他坐立难安。他本能地想离开这里，但对于营救计划的责任感令他控制着自己，尽量抑制身心的不适，全情投入任务之中。

更何况……这儿还有个大个子需要自己看着呢。

Bucky看着入睡的同伴，眼角眉梢尽是温柔……

之后的三天之中，三人见证了不可思议的地貌改变——他们踏足的这片土地，已经全然看不出冻土的痕迹，厚实的冰层远超天然凝结的范畴，足有十几米，并随着他们的行进而不断加厚。

这种堪称冰盖的构造，令Steve产生了进入南极洲的错觉。然而不等他们判断出水的来源，便发现了更进一步的变化——冰层泛起了莹莹微光，好似一块镜面宝石，将整个地下空间照亮一半。

Bucky单膝跪地，用机械臂在冰层上砸出裂缝，分拣碎块，进行观察。冰块从各个角度反射着冷光，分不清是冰中混入了发光晶体，亦或是夜光藻一类的生命体。

Steve踏着冷光遍布的冰面，蹙眉道：“感觉像是某种发光的能量体，又或是辐射发光……”

三人皆非科研人员，又都是上个世纪的遗留者，在得不出确切结论的前提下，唯有选择继续前行。

他们无需再打手电了，行程却没有变得轻松，因为一场大雪翩然而至，为地下世界铺上了一层洁白的绒毯。比起光滑的冰面而言，积雪增加了摩擦力，却也带来了雪盲症的危机。

Bucky的墨镜起到了关键作用，他与Steve轮番佩戴，以此减轻雪地反光对双眼的刺激。Logan则拒绝了他们的好意，用他的话来说，强光对眼睛的刺伤程度，根本比不上他的恢复速度。

一场大雪掩去了发光的冰层，洞穴上空却出现了绚烂梦幻的光幕，在空中轻灵地飘动着，宛若极光。

即使不知道极光成型的三大条件，也该知道它通常出现于星球的高磁纬地区上空，与黑暗沉郁的地底毫无关联。眼前这突兀的反常景象，令人产生了踏入异世界的错觉……然而这只是一个开始。

周围减少至低谷的生物数量开始反弹，品种却有了异常的变化：大型的雪狼捕捉着独角兔，展翼的北极狐驱赶着燕鸥，偶尔还会在雪层中捞起金色的贝类，大快朵颐。

群体狩猎的白狐展开偌大的双翼，如一块块橡皮擦般，将燕鸥从洞穴上空抹净。生物真空区没能维持多久，便有一群如蓝水晶般纯净清透的凤蝶涌入，在虚幻的极光幕帘下翩翩起舞，竟是在风中婚飞。

这种群体繁殖行为效率极高，很快就有萤火虫般的蓝色光球诞生，并洒下无数细碎的光点。出于对异种昆虫鳞粉的避讳，三人飞快奔跑起来，避开了那片布满荧光的空间。

下一秒，不远处一堆闪光的砾石炸开，雪花飞溅，如浓雾般遮挡着视线。

“起跳！”一直以来都寡言少语的Logan大吼一声，Steve与Bucky信任地照做。

两位超级战士的弹跳力极强，还没等他们跃至最高点，便见一条粗壮的触手扫过原本的站立区，将雪毯还原为漫天飞雪，飘零蓬断。

“巨型章鱼？”Steve凭着优秀的动态视力，确认了袭击者的身份。

回答他的是又一条触手，如出膛的子弹般瞬间弹射至他的身前。Steve举起星盾，结实地挡了一下，整个人便向后倒飞开去。

Bucky的蝎式冲锋枪火舌爆吐，将两条柔弱无骨的触手打得颤抖不已，却始终难以突破那黏腻光滑的表层。见枪械类寸功难建，Bucky果断放弃攻击，甩出飞索缠上同伴的腰际，机械臂利落地运劲，将其一把扯了回来。

Steve拽着绳索，如同在冰面上滑行。他借着惯性冲向前方，猛然踏裂冰面，跳向浮出水面的巨型章鱼，反手用盾牌横扫其头部。

强烈的撞击袭来，章鱼扭曲着身体，被打翻在地。它疯狂地挥舞着腕足，想要抽飞靠近的敌人，却被Steve抓准时机，向触手根部的嘴里投了颗手榴弹。

“嘭”地一声闷响，连皮带肉的碎块飞溅，一蓬墨汁同时喷洒出来，若非Bucky眼疾手快地拽回同伴，Steve恐怕会被淋得浑身漆黑。

“谢了。”Steve笑得神采飞扬。与Bucky紧密无间的配合，令他心怀大畅。

“吃一发章鱼的烟雾弹，你就变成黑色队长了。”Bucky解开绳索，笑吟吟地拍了拍同伴的胸膛，作为调侃。

“躲开！”Logan的嗓音由远处响起，二人这才注意到那只巨型章鱼已滑入水下，并改变着颜色，令自己与半透明的冰层融为一体。

二人仅能从水纹波动中，判断出那只近乎隐身的大家伙，正冲上前来准备报仇。他们毫不犹豫地分头而行，令危险程度减半。

下一秒，二人方才的站立处炸开，浪花四溢，浮冰流窜。巨型章鱼再次冒出头来，粗看并未因爆炸而受到重创。

此时，Logan终于从远方赶来。只见他提着一匹雪狼，在靠近时将其开膛剖腹，随后丢向了宛如活冰雕般的章鱼。后者被染上了一头血色，光滑的轮廓清晰可见。数条触手飞掠，巨型章鱼本能地缠紧了新鲜的肉食，将其塞入口中。

趁着它进食的耽搁，三人背起行囊，飞快地跑远了。

Steve有很多问题想问：譬如冰层下方的水与巨型章鱼从何而来，又如Logan是怎么知道那家伙爱吃狼肉，更重要的则是……

“大雪覆盖了Hank他们留下的痕迹，对追踪极为不利，你还能分辨他们的气息吗？”

“嗯。”Logan惜字如金地应了一声，依然发足狂奔。

此时，Steve在极光的照耀下，发现了一个疑点：号称通过气味进行追踪的男人，实际上并没有额外的鼻翼翕动的行为。事实上，为了从无尽的空气中分辨那一丝若有似无的气息，生物们往往需要多次吸气，加大采集样本，才能得出相对准确的结论。

但Logan从始至终，都向着一个方向赶路，没有额外的气味判断，就好像……他早知道目标的位置一般。

先行者们失踪后的行程具有很大的随机性，能判断出他们的所在，莫非Logan可以预知未来？

Steve转而否定了自己的想法——Logan相当于肉体强化的变种人，不仅拥有高超的战斗力，还有强大的自愈力。若非自愈不可控，他绝不可能被归类于贝塔级。若是再加上预知未来的能力，那他早就突破了阿尔法级，足以与变种人兄弟会的首脑一较高下了。

他相信队友不会随意撒谎，所以通过已有信息，便能否定对方拥有预知力的可能性。至于Logan为什么能直扑目的地？或许他有什么隐藏的手段，自己也无需追根究底。

这些念头只是在Steve的心头打了个转，便被撇开了，因为他们紧接着便遭遇了双头犬的包围。

没有陷入苦战的唯一原因，就是Logan在雪丘旁发现了一道裂隙，三人跃入其中，钻行数百步，便重新回到表层，且听到了远处一声惊天动地的巨响。

好似冰窟小范围塌方了一样。

Steve与Bucky对视了一眼，便飞快地向声源地跑去——如果不是地震等自然因素造成的塌方，就是高强度的战斗碰撞引发了巨震。

或许目标近在眼前了！

“消灭他们了吗？”茫茫飞雪之中，一道喘着气的男音响起。  
“右侧还有！一群小的和一个大的！”带着红石英眼镜的青年透过风雪观测，朗声回应。

“该死！我最多只能再发射一次冲击波了……X教授，能定位他们吗？”  
“不行……我读不到他们的脑波。”

Charles Xavier坐在轮椅上，用力地按着太阳穴，似乎在拼尽全力地感应着什么。在他的上方，洞穴顶部由于连续的震颤，细长的冰棱纷纷断裂，如冰矛般下坠。

忽然，一阵风吹过，将闪烁着尖锐冷光的冰棱吹偏了角度。当第一支冰棱在Charles的脚前坠地炸裂时，他身后野兽化了的Hank才反应过来，拖着轮椅便向后撤，避开了如骤雨般的碎冰。

Hank惊魂未定地看了眼上方，似乎在庆幸冰棱的落点没有正对教授。野兽形态的他拥有强健的体魄，却缺乏作战经验，更何况在此等极端气候下，单纯的肉搏难以奏效。而被他守护着的X教授，除了心灵感应与精神控制外，更是如同肉体凡胎，一旦从轮椅上跌落，便失去行动力，所以他不敢远离。

“别管我了，去帮萨默斯兄弟。”Charles并不愿成为累赘，他牙关紧咬保持脑波搜索的同时，在Hank的脑中说道。

未被风雪屏蔽的声音如此清晰，Hank下意识地行动了起来。虽然他不放心让教授独自待在战场之中，但他对同伴的判断十分信任，这是在多年的追随中沉淀的本能。

轮椅上的Charles看着大雪中隐约可见的身影，成群结队地压向前来，他头疼地按揉起了太阳穴——深入地下之后，他们遭遇过无数生物的拦截。对于那些形似变异物种的敌人，可以选择开战或躲避。由于他具有脑波搜索的能力，所以能避开大部分变异生物，甚至控制发现了他们的生物，令诸人得以平稳前行，然而眼前这些蓝皮肤的人种就不同了。

他们具有一定的智慧，小兵的体型与人类相仿，赤手空拳的杀伤力不大，却能拖延与阻拦他们。大块头的堪比巨人，看起来并不擅长格斗，却有着体型优势与力量压制，足以将野兽形态的Hank撂倒。对此，亚历克斯的冲击波便成为了火炮般的存在，一次胸前聚能放射，便能消灭一大片畏热的敌人。

为了给他创造出一击必杀的时机，必须留出足够的蓄能时间，并指明敌人的方位。那些蓝皮肤的智慧物种似乎能操控冰雪，在发动攻击的同时，还能很好地掩藏身形。更为诡异的是，Charles几乎读不出他们的脑波，不是被屏蔽后的真空状态，而是缺乏思维、没有信息传递。

这种没有生物电信号的状态，恐怕连蚁群都不如。若是进行类比，倒与傀儡群有得一拼。然而又有谁、通过什么方式，操纵着这么一群亦真亦幻的智慧生物呢？

Charles深吸了一口气，没能闻到血腥味，唯有高温带来的焦糊味。灵光一闪间，他捕捉到一缕脑波，萦绕于战场之上。与其说那是操控傀儡们的线，不如说是一抹微弱的神念，阴云般笼罩着此处。

与此同时，战场上出现了一个高大的身影，人型生物走到近处，才能让人确认他的蓝肤红眸。魁梧的身材与暗金色的护甲衬托着威仪，小兵们致礼的动作，则彰显了他高贵的身份。

“踏入约顿海姆的蝼蚁，迎来被冰封的命运吧。”

低沉的男音在风雪中回荡，渗入众人的脑海，清晰而冰冷。“野兽”与萨默斯兄弟俩做好了战斗准备，Charles却开始接触那缕萦绕在战场上的神念，试图与其沟通，甚至化干戈于无形。

然而他发出的讯息犹如石沉大海，没能得到任何回应。Charles转而试着侵入它，追根溯源，那缕若有似无的神念却如被烫到般，瞬间收缩，消失在战场上。同时化为虚无的，还有那位蓝色巨人之王，他来势汹汹充满威压，消失时却如梦幻泡影，没有留下任何痕迹。

阵前的红色激光四扫，“冲击波”与“镭射眼”两兄弟交替使用自己的异能，将敌人的前锋击溃。他们的攻击极具破坏性，往往会造成小型塌方，砸落的石块令地面震颤，继而使顶部的冰棱断裂坠落，化为一场致命的雨，无差别地袭击敌我双方。

Charles紧张地转动轮椅，躲避着利刃般的冰棱。或许是他运气不错的关系，总有些碎冰会随着阵风而偏转角度，堪堪划破他的裤腿。被他派往前线的“野兽”凭着远超人类的速度与灵活性，在战场中游走，解决漏网之鱼。

“打完一批又来一批，他们没完没了啊！”亚历克斯弯腰，扶着双腿喘息。他的冲击波十分消耗体能，不适合持久战。

与萨默斯兄弟的远程攻击不同，“野兽”采取近战，所以感受更为敏锐，他吼道：“这些家伙有问题！很多都缺乏打击感。”

“什么意思？你是说他们是幻影吗？”学生样的斯科特谨慎地问道。

“不无可能，我捕捉不到他们的脑波。”——Charles用心灵感应传递了这一消息。

“所以我们可能只是在和一群虚影打架？要怎么确认？任凭他们包围吗？”亚历克斯看着敌方大军压境的姿态，根本放松不下来。

回答他的不是同伴的声音，而是一连串的机枪咆哮。火光在敌方阵营间闪耀，蓝肤怪人如泡沫般溃散，开始收缩战线。

见状，斯科特补上了一发镭射激光，随后戴上红石英眼镜，看向了枪声发源地。先一步用脑波交流的Charles，飞快地给出了振奋人心的讯息——“别担心，是援军。”

闻言，消耗过度的亚历克斯坐倒在地，长舒了一口气。他的弟弟见状，伸出手，言简意赅的道：“会在新成员面前丢脸的。”

“嘿，我是你哥好吗？”亚历克斯握住他的手，顺着牵引力站起身来，他拍了拍斯科特的肩，对第一次正式上战场的弟弟鼓励道，“干得不错。”

想起亚历克斯为自己异能失控而四处奔走，终于在Hank的帮助下做出这副红石英眼镜之事，斯科特承情地点了点头。旋即他便被兄长揽着肩，带去见援军。

Bucky放下轻机枪，用望远镜看了眼远处的冰雾，下了判断：“他们退了。”

“是你们？”Hank在敌方退却后变回人形，见到Steve与Bucky，有些惊喜地迎上前，又因不善言辞而腼腆地挠了挠头。

Charles摇着轮椅，将鞋子带给Hank，加入了对话：“我也没想到援军会是你们，真是有缘……还有Logan先生，十分感谢。”

对于这位在变种人中大名鼎鼎的“金刚狼”，Charles是熟悉又陌生的。他曾经为了拯救变种人而与Erik一同前往酒馆，找到“金刚狼”，却被丢下一句“Go fuck yourself”，所以在援军中见到这家伙，他也是出乎意料的。

Logan看了他一眼，神情十分复杂。他唇线微抿，终是什么都没说。

“那些奇怪的家伙真是幻影吗？要不是Hank近身接触了，我可能战斗到虚脱也不会发现。”亚历克斯大大咧咧地上前打着招呼，议论起了战况，“这种大军压境的幻影，对远程战斗而言真是太不友好了。等等……我是不是被骗炮了？”

对于兄长的荤段子，斯科特肘击其腰腹，顿时引起一阵呛咳。

“你、咳、咳咳，你干什么？”  
“不好意思，光线太暗，我看不清。”戴着深红色镜片的斯科特一脸的事不关己。

这个小插曲调节了气氛，众人升起篝火围坐在侧，进行了短暂的休息。在这个过程中，Steve了解到了Charles一行的经历——

刚进入冰窟时，双方的处境都差不多，以避战为主，偶尔快速解决遭遇战，随后继续追踪。然而在踏入“深渊”后，新的阻碍便出现了。

“我们开始不断地陷入幻觉，我至今也不确定那是不是幻觉，因为它显得很真实。”Charles十指交叉，说着他的判断，“用现代科技作比喻，那种幻象类似于4D全息投影，身临其境时，视觉、听觉完全被蒙蔽，唯有靠触觉等方可分辨。”

“你们遇到过怎样的幻象呢？”  
“都是琐碎的、零星的场景，很多都很生活化，如果串联起来，可以发现是两个小男孩的成长史。”  
“小男孩？”  
“对，一个黑发，一个金发，看服饰并不像现代人。”

说到这儿，Charles按住太阳穴，将一段画面以脑波的形式，传输到三人的脑海之中——

两个男孩在一个装饰极为复古的房间中玩耍。壁炉里燃烧着熊熊烈火，将孩子们的脸蛋烤得红扑扑的。他们坐在厚实的地毯上，把玩着一堆玩具。

金发男孩举起一把小剑，挥舞劈砍，做英雄状。黑发男孩捧场地鼓掌，而他手中攥着的一个蓝色木偶被前者注意到了。

“Loki，你怎么玩这个？”  
“怎么了？”  
“娃娃是女孩子才会玩的，不对，连希芙都舞刀弄枪了。”  
“你的印象太刻板了，说不定连母后年轻时都会玩这些呢？”  
“你太老成了，真不可爱。”  
“哼，没你的希芙可爱。”  
“不不，希芙才不是可爱，她是勇武，就像每一个阿斯加德人那样。”

听到这句话，黑发男孩眼神一闪，低下头去。金发男孩弯腰，抓起他拿着的蓝木偶，嫌弃地看了看，道：“这不会是按照冰霜巨人做的吧？真粗糙。”

“冰霜巨人？”  
“对，就是劳菲那个大坏蛋的族人。他是约顿海姆巨人的国王，多次对阿斯加德发起战争，都被伟大的父王击溃了！”

说到这儿，金发男孩体内的英雄热血好似被点燃了，他举起小剑，与蓝木偶交击，并大声宣布：“我，Thor Odinson，Odin之子，一定会战胜约顿海姆之王，守护阿斯加德与中庭！”

盘坐的黑发男孩仰首看着他，清澈的瞳中尽是欣赏与敬慕。


	37. 创痛

通过Charles的脑波接收到这段影像的众人，都有些摸不着头脑。毕竟影像中的建筑与衣着风格，与新旧时代都大相径庭，难以提取有效信息，进行横向对比。

Charles：“像这样的影像还有好几段，都是Thor与Loki两兄弟相伴成长的日常片段。”

Steve：“虽然没有头绪，但这些幻象没有攻击性，比方才蓝肤军团进攻的情势好多了。”

Hank：“并非如此。两兄弟的生活影像虽然不会对我们造成安全威胁，但因为细节格外完备，所以我们都会陷入幻境之中，分不清虚实，无法辨别真实的地貌，就会被困于原地。”

可以想象，陷入幻境的变种人们若是随意移动，可能会一脚踏空、跌入冰窟，也可能会撞上各类野兽，危机重重。安全起见，他们只能选择在幻象结束后移动，行程也因此被拖慢了。

Charles：“大段的幻象显现得挺频繁的，一天能见到三四幕，还会重复出现，严重影响了我们的前行。此外，或许是太深入地底的关系，就算戴着冰晶石项链，也会受到精神层面的影响，譬如噩梦频发之类的。”

亚历克斯伸了个懒腰，打了个呵欠，抱怨道：“不是被幻象与噩梦双重折磨，就是在警戒守夜，多久没睡个好觉了。”

说完，他同情地拍了拍斯科特的肩，调侃道：“我弟都有黑眼圈了。”

斯科特：“谁有黑眼圈了？”  
亚历克斯：“没有的话，摘下眼镜来自证呀？”

因镭射眼异能而佩戴特制墨镜的斯科特陷入沉默，亚历克斯则继续逗他：“你还在长身体，不多睡一会儿，就长不高了。”

“迟早能比你高。”斯科特憋了半天，才忍下踹他哥的冲动。

兄弟俩的互动令众人的情绪都舒缓了，Steve顺势建议道：“你们都累坏了，不如先补个觉吧。由我、Bucky与Logan值夜，之后几天你们再参与轮换。”

战后的休憩格外宝贵，众人在进食后，纷纷倒头就睡，补充精力。

首个值夜的是Bucky，看着躺于身侧的Steve，想到对方与自己商量排序时的温柔神情，他便情不自禁地摇头——让自己先值夜，待会儿就能完整地睡一夜。即使处于糟糕的环境下，那家伙也处处顾及自己，真是个笨蛋啊。

是不是因为自己噩梦频发，平时睡眠不佳，所以被特殊照顾了呢？

Bucky正漫不经心地想着，却发现同伴皱起了眉，神色稍显挣扎。

这是……做噩梦了？该不该叫醒他呢？只能先睡两个小时的话，还是别唤醒他了，噩梦很快就能过去的吧？早些陷入熟睡才能补充体力。

出乎意料的是，Steve的梦魇仿佛漫无止境。看着同伴拧紧硬朗的眉宇，额前渗出一层细汗，Bucky便上了心——作为Captain America，Steve什么困境没经历过？面对枪林弹雨也敢闯的硬汉，为什么会对一个噩梦有那么大的反应？

他无声地取出毛巾，轻柔地为同伴拭去汗水。

或许是被外部接触刺激到了，Steve的呼吸变得急促，眉间出现了深深的刻痕。他微微摇着头，神情压抑又痛苦。仅是看上一眼，Bucky便好似能感受到同等的痛楚，他跟着蹙眉。

“Bucky……”梦魇下的Steve低唤着。  
“Steve？”Bucky下意识地应声，随后才发现同伴并未醒来，只是在说梦话。

“Bucky……Buck！”情绪激烈地又唤了两声后，Steve流露出浑身脱力的疲态，瘫软在地。即使同伴的双眼紧阖，Bucky也能从那拧着的五官中，看出空茫与绝望。

“别离开我……”梦中的喃喃低语轻微无力，语音哽咽，满含请求。

若非离得近了，Bucky一定会错过这句梦话。他诧异地看着陷入梦魇的同伴，半晌才意识到Steve梦到的可能是哪个场景，因为这也是他的亲身经历。

他的神情十分复杂，片刻后，他用右手握住了同伴的左手，低声道：“我就在这儿。”

“Bucky……”Steve下意识地合拢五指，将那只硬朗又温热的手收入掌中，再也不愿放开。

然而向来警觉的他并未能就此醒来，反而辗转反侧，无助又痛苦地呢喃着：“对不起……真的对不起……”

Bucky迟疑地探出左臂，用完全机械化的右手抚上同伴的手背，发现Steve对冰凉的金属质感并不抵触后，才以双手交握住同伴的左手，近乎虔诚地低声道：“你没有对不起我，你对得起任何人。”

“Bucky……”就在Bucky以为Steve即将醒来时，对方却仍然蹙眉阖眼地说着梦话，“我是在……做梦吗？你回来了，太好了……就让我不要醒来……”

“笨蛋！快醒醒！”Bucky推了两下，却没能弄醒同伴，他显而易见地焦虑了起来。

“没用的……”——倏尔，他的脑海中浮现出一个声音。

有些耳熟的嗓音，令Bucky后知后觉地分辨出对方的身份，抬眼望了过去。火堆的另一侧，Charles的眼睛友善温润，闪烁着睿智的辉光。

“你在……我的脑中？”——Bucky试探性的传达出这个疑问。思维被读取的感觉令人无所遁形，记忆破碎的他因此而不安。

“别害怕，我的朋友，这只是心灵感应的异能而已。我们可以用脑波交流，这样就不会惊醒其他人了。”Charles耐心地解释着。他熟悉自己的能力，可以在刻意控制的情况下，只读取目标表层的思维，并不会深入脑海挖掘隐私。

Bucky稍稍熟悉了一下用脑波沟通的方式后，便迫不及待地问道：“你知道我的同伴怎么了？为什么唤不醒他？”

“因为他陷入了噩梦，并不只是字面上的意思。我们所在的‘深渊’，似乎时刻影响着思维，极易将人的情绪导向负面。清醒时还不明显，一旦睡着了，潜意识的记忆闸门被打开，那些令人挫败、悲伤的往事，就会如潮水般席卷而来，令人深陷其中，不可自拔。”

“所以进入‘深渊’的冒险者九死一生，出去后还都疯了吗？”  
“我想他们长期被负面情绪笼罩，又缺乏睡眠，所以很可能会精神崩溃。不过我们戴着的冰晶石项链，就是用‘深渊’中的矿物制成的，可以削弱佩戴者受到的影响。”

Bucky从Steve的领口拽出那条项链，展示了还算完整的冰晶石，质询的意味明显。

负责提供这批必需品的Charles，面对同伴略显不信任的目光，十分理解地做出了安抚的手势，并进一步地解释道：“精神伤害是无形的，它只能通过承载者的异常行为展现出来。正常情况下，我们能通过纾解自身压力，对抗负面情绪。但在浑浑噩噩的梦中，曾经受过的伤害，都会被夸张地展现出来。所以平时乐观开朗的，受到负面情绪侵袭，可能变得沉默寡言；平日谨小慎微的，可能变得郁郁寡欢，层级不断上升。”

“可是Steve很坚强，他是团队领袖型的人物，永远冲在危险的第一线，不会被一些挫败的情绪打倒。”——Bucky想起了Captain America的伟岸形象，仿佛方尖碑一般屹立不倒。

“那是因为，他受过的精神伤害，可能比你想象的更深，达到了心理创伤的程度。”

“……”——陷入沉默的Bucky，想起了自己坠崖时，用尽全力伸出手臂，高喊着“不”的Steve Rogers……被风雪掩去的，是怎样悲伤又绝望的表情？比起即将失去生命的恐慌，那张痛苦扭曲的面庞，似乎更能刺痛他的心。

“心理创伤是指那些较为严重的伤害事件，所引起的心理、情绪甚至生理的不正常状态。有的经过一段时间与自我调整，就能痊愈，也有情况严重的影响多年，甚至是终生。譬如创伤后应激障碍，很多老兵都有这个后遗症……”

“要怎样才能唤醒他？”虽然心头五味杂陈，但Bucky还是抓住了关键。他不想Steve深陷噩梦之中，一遍又一遍地经历绝望。

“总不能来个吻吧，迪士尼才那么做。”Charles开了个不适时的玩笑，却成功地缓解了对方的压抑。

他摊了摊手，继续传递自己的思维——“事实上，我们被梦魇捕获的反应，都没有你朋友那么严重。萨默斯兄弟都是高校在读的年纪，没经历过大起大落，自然也没有强烈的负面情绪。Hank温和又内向，总是默默地消化着自身的情绪。即使是我，被他推几下也会醒来。”

“所以Steve的情况格外严重吗？因为他经历过生离死别吗？”  
“我本来睡着了，却被强烈的悲伤情绪唤醒，痛苦与绝望就像深黑色的浪潮，带来没顶之灾……难以想象他经历过什么，或许是痛失所爱，或许是世界崩塌，谁知道呢？”

随着Charles的话语，Bucky的目光重新落在了Steve的脸上——他知道他经历过什么，他或许是唯一懂得Steve的人了。

“推搡只是物理碰撞，或许你可以用精神沟通的方式将他唤醒。先前你对着他说话时，他的脑波有起伏，应该听得见，只是难以分辨虚实。”Charles给出了中肯的建议。

Bucky闻言，垂首凝视着同伴，低叹道：“有时候我觉得，你要是没了我，全世界都没人真正地懂你了……”

“Bucky……”噩梦中的Steve，给出了他的回应。

听着同伴的低唤，Bucky难受地蹙眉，神情复杂的迟疑了许久，终于开了口——

坠入冰谷时，无助的他想喊的。  
被电击脑控时，痛苦的他想喊的。  
梦醒时分，恍然觉得自己满手鲜血时，绝望他想喊的……

他本不想让任何人知道的脆弱，他不想让Steve背上的负担……

“Help me……”——Save me，就像你独闯九头蛇基地中救我那般，神兵天降，像个英雄一样。

Bucky Barnes就像个被梦魇扼住脖颈的溺水者，声音微弱地说着。

“太轻了，他听不见……”Charles只能从青年的双唇上，看出他唤了一声。他依稀听到了对方内心的呐喊，就像在炙热的岩浆之中，即将被烧融之时，伸直手臂，渴盼着一根救命稻草，却又怕将其拽断，绝了对生的希望。

然而他话音刚落，Steve便满头大汗地睁开眼，猛地坐了起来。

“Bucky？！”他紧张四顾，仿佛下一刻便会面对生离死别。

“我就在这儿，傻瓜。”Bucky垂眸，敛着微热的眼，若无其事地说着。

他就知道，安慰不能使Steve醒来，责任感却可以。一旦肩上多了负担，即使再辛苦，他也会为了达成理念而活下去……

Steve后知后觉地看向他，近乎贪婪的注视中，苍白的面色一点点地和缓了……倏尔，他张开双臂，猛地将同伴抱住，绷紧的肌肉令他的双臂宛若铁铸，难以挣脱。

“Bucky……Bucky……Bucky……”

他就像一个破旧卡壳的留声机，覆满了时光的尘埃。Bucky难受地闭上眼，回抱了处于脆弱状态的同伴，与其紧紧相拥，仿佛拂去尘埃，留下了指纹。

“我在……”

Steve宛如失而复得，紧紧地抱着同伴。他的下颌枕在青年的肩上，Bucky能感受到微微的颤动，彰显着同伴的情绪失控。

Bucky阖上眼，用右手轻抚着同伴的脊背，一下又一下，纾解其绷紧的情绪。对方的身躯结实又温热，令他产生了身心被填满的错觉。比起被动地接受Steve的守护，主动地照顾同伴似乎令他更为踏实安心，看似不求回报地付出，却给予了他满满的拥有感。

他喜欢这种感觉，令他恍如回到了金色的布鲁克林岁月，一切都平静安好。他可以沉醉其间，刻意回避人生中最晦暗的记忆，用Steve带来的温暖与安心，对抗着未知的恐惧。

恍然间，他想起Steve在噩梦中呢喃的“别离开我”。他更为紧密地拥抱着同伴，却始终不敢给出不离不弃的诺言——没有完整的记忆，连自己的人生都无法掌握，他不能保证兑现承诺，便只能选择缄默不言。

Steve感受着将最珍视之人抱满怀的充实感，久久不愿放手。微颤的身体与粗重的喘息渐渐平复，在噩梦中遭受的精神创伤，也在Bucky的陪伴下被抚平。

他反复告诉自己：他找到了Bucky，他得而复失，他再也不会背负着无限的愧疚、伤痛与绝望，孤零零地一个人走下去。

在这种反复的精神暗示下，他的面庞恢复了一点血色，并随之松开双手，向被自己搂得衣服都皱了的同伴道歉。

Bucky摇头失笑，无奈地接受了他的歉意，并回了一句“傻瓜”。亲昵的口吻令Steve的心头暖洋洋的，他伸直双腿，拍了拍腿，道：“正好轮班，你睡吧。”

Bucky从善如流地枕了上去，并向远处的Charles比了个拇指，以示夸赞与感谢。Charles温和一笑，也躺了下去——他能明显地感到，原本萦绕在Steve心头的晦暗情绪，好似被升起的朝阳驱散，如融雪般化为流水，滋润着龟裂的心田。

仅仅是在一起，便满足得仿佛拥有了全世界，这种单纯诚挚的羁绊，令他不由得感到羡慕。他不禁想起了Erik，那个与自己背道而驰的挚友……他们深深地了解彼此，却从来意见相左，摩擦不断。

即使他表现得云淡风轻，内心的纠结与痛苦也依然存在，因为这是他无力改变之事。别说是激进的Erik了，连亲如家人的Raven都……

他空有心灵感应，却无法与他们交心，只能看着那些背离的身影渐行渐远。这令他深感无力，即使有Hank的陪伴，都难以淡化那份孤寂。

在“深渊”这个特殊的环境中，他不由自主地坠入了噩梦。他一头扎入深蓝近黑的大海之中，几潜几浮，微卷的短发狼狈地滴着水，湿漉漉地贴在额前。

“Erik！Erik！”他顾不得呛入的海水，大声呼唤着，却久久没有回音。

他们失散在初识之时，相遇在对立的战场上，各自为战。

噩梦还在继续……

“怎么不睡？”Steve看着久久不曾阖眼的同伴，低声问道。

“不困。”Bucky回答得很干脆，实则是在回避。眼见坚定不移的Steve都被噩梦折磨得不成样，拥有着大片空白又黑暗的过去的他，根本不敢在“深渊”中入眠。

眼见同伴的眼中满是担忧，他决定挑个话题转移注意力。

什么样的话题能让Steve失语呢？他正直英勇，可以直面一切艰难险阻，却缺乏私生活，在情感经历上较为空白。

作为同性，Bucky并未将自己放在Steve的情感经历的位置上，所以他自然而然地来了段荤话：“想要快速入睡，又不想服用药物的话，最佳方式就是来一场性生活啦。”

这个弯拐得猝不及防，Steve懵了。对同伴失眠的担忧，也不知不觉地转移到了“性生活”这个关键词上——毕竟这关乎于Bucky的性取向，也决定了自己的未来。

Bucky很有诚意地给处男科普：“大部分男人在在性生活后精疲力竭，容易快速入睡。”

“因为体能大量消耗？”Steve想象了自己在睡前做上十组俯卧撑的感受。

“不仅如此哦。”风流倜傥的布鲁克林小王子摇了摇食指，笑着道，“让人达到高潮的首要条件，就是排除所有的恐惧与焦虑，此刻的身体与情绪都是放松的，便更容易犯困。此外，性高潮本身也有着生物化学效应，男性会释放大脑化学物质的混合剂，包括肾上腺素、血清素、催产素、抗利尿激素、催乳激素等等，后者则与性满足有很大的联系。人在睡着时，催乳激素的含量要比醒着的时候高，动物在被注射了这种激素后也会很快入睡……”

“所以性高潮能帮助男性快速入眠？”  
“对。还有后叶催产素和抗利尿激素也与睡眠有关，可以调节生物钟，减少压力，这些都会导致人的放松和犯困。”

Steve与所有的男人一样，对神秘的“性”有着求知欲。尤其当这些性知识从自己心上人的口中说出时，更具有诱惑力。何况Bucky此时正枕在自己的腿上，这足以令一位处男浮想联翩。

科学地解说令Bucky也意识到，性生活真的能改善他的睡眠质量，这令他不由得有些向往，并无意识地舔了舔唇。

这个微表情代表了渴望，原本用拇指摩挲着同伴皮裤的Steve，想起Bucky的异性恋经历，顿时如同被泼了一盆冷水，熄灭了欲望的小火苗。他低头垂眸，轻声道：“所以你现在缺个美人儿？可惜我们在‘深渊’，你暂时无法如愿了。”

见Steve的注意力完全被引偏，Bucky再接再厉：“这倒不是，因为两性在欢爱时的节奏是不同步的。”

见同伴被自己勾起了求知欲，Bucky有种带坏好学生的错觉。不得不承认的是，对着光明磊落的Steve科普性知识，有种特殊的乐趣。

“如果将性生活分为四个步骤，男性的节奏是短骤快，女性则是长缓慢，比男性更迟一步才能达到高潮。而那时已经获得高潮的男性，因为各类激素作用，已沉沉睡去，空留意犹未尽的女性推都推不醒床伴，更别说满足她们被爱抚与交流的欲望了。”

听着Bucky讲解两性的床笫生活步调不一，Steve忽然转过弯来：“所以同性之间，反而能拥有齐步走的可能？”

Bucky被噎了一下，他没有这方面的性经验，只能模棱两可地道：“应该是吧？”

不知为何，他发现同伴好像开心了一点，神情都变得明快了。

Steve回想着他们为彼此纾解欲望的那一晚，二人一同达到峰顶，享受近乎超脱的快感，最后一同沉沉睡去……

同性与同性，也没什么不好嘛。

他微扬唇角，合拢双手，捂着Bucky的右手，畅想着他们的未来。

眼见Steve完全被带弯了话题，Bucky满意地笑笑，低声与其聊起了平静美好的布鲁克林岁月。这是他们之间永恒的话题，永远深埋着挖掘不尽的宝藏，足以伴随他度过夜晚……

二人的情绪就像静谧温柔的海潮，浸润了Charles的心灵。

不知不觉中，在梦境中死战到底、失去意识的Charles醒了过来。他睁开眼，见到自己躺在一片废墟之上，钢筋从碎裂的水泥块中刺出，却在接触到他之前打了个弯，硬生生地扭开了。

他坐起身，便发现脑后被垫着由披风叠成的枕头，颜色有些熟悉。

“Erik？”仿佛在回应他的意念，当他于梦中回首，那个人便出现在自己的身后。熟悉的面容与神情，来自于最真切的回忆。

他看着老友向自己伸出手，绅士又殷切地道：“Charles,I want you by my side.”

Charles笑了。尽管他知道，Erik也知道，答案永远是“No”，但他们还是会孜孜不倦地向对方发出邀请，渴望一个不再针尖对麦芒的未来。

鸽派永远不会站在鹰派那边，但他不介意Erik站在自己的身边。他是Charles Xavier，开设有X学院，那儿是变种人永远的家，什么时候愿意回去都不晚。

他欢迎每一位变种人，他想带给同胞的是一个和平的未来，而非战争。

想到在废土时代近乎荒废的X学院，Charles便升起浓浓的愧疚感。他决定在找回冰人、小淘气与幻影猫后，便着手重建校园。或许他可以以此为中心，发展出新的城镇，由变种人们抵御变异兽潮的侵袭，凡人则在安全的环境中耕种劳作，逐渐恢复人类文明。

或许他可以打造出一片乐土……

即使在梦中，Charles也露出了温和的笑容。

轮到Logan值夜时，Steve与Bucky能够一起休息了。

Bucky刚躺好，便被身后的同伴搂住身躯，他微微一怔——以往总是在被噩梦惊醒后，Steve会这样安抚、稳定他的情绪，如今主动起来，倒也不觉得突兀。“深渊”中一片冰天雪地，二人相偎取暖，似乎也不错。

然而他依然不想睡，他难以想象自己在无意识的情况下，被打开记忆的大门，看到所有黑暗的过往后，会不会情绪崩溃……他不想让Steve担心。

“有一次你犯了事，被关禁闭，半夜三更将我叫醒，委托我保管与调查一枚戒指……”Bucky继续回忆着往事，但声音渐轻，只想等同伴自然入睡——反正以他的体魄，熬夜三五天也没事，如果能尽快找到任务目标，离开“深渊”后再休息，便再好不过了。

“我记得，你直接将它戴上了，导致路过的人误以为这是定情信物……”Steve轻笑着道，随后，他用搂着Bucky的左手，握住了同伴的右手，五指交错，紧紧相扣。

他坚定又温柔地道：“我会一直陪着你的，睡吧……”

“你……”  
“养精蓄锐最重要，安心睡吧，一切都有我在。”  
“好……”

Bucky没想到，Steve并非毫无所觉。他早已理解了自己的顾虑，还陪他聊到现在。青梅竹马的相知相守，令他的心被填满了。无论是坚定不移的Captain America，还是善良正直的Steve Rogers，都为他构建着风平浪静的港湾，期待着他的停靠。

他的后背缓缓地贴上了同伴的胸膛，依存感与安全感，似乎战胜了他对黑暗过往的恐惧，为他带来了沉沉的睡意。奔逃战斗的疲惫蜂拥而至，他终是放开身心，陷入了睡梦之中。

入睡的前一刻，他隐约想着：自己不能再抱着一个定时炸弹，担心拖累同伴了。他要做的是解开这个结，因为他迟早要面对这一切。至于如何打开被封锁的记忆，这儿不是有个现成的心灵感应者吗？或许他该找Charles谈谈，试着去拆弹。

他想变回一个正常人，想变回Steve认识的Bucky。

不足三小时的睡眠后，Bucky昏昏沉沉地醒来。他的面色很不好，噩梦接踵而至，铺天盖地的黑暗与血色，真实得仿佛亲身经历一般，令他近乎崩溃。在深入骨髓的寒冷中，他蜷缩身体，本能地靠向身后的热源，随后才注意到臀后那异样的触感。

他怔愣了三秒，意识到那是什么时，情不自禁地低笑出声。

同样仅是浅眠的Steve立刻被惊醒了，他按照第一反应问道：“Bucky？怎么了？”

“怎么了？你问我？”Bucky本想说明，却担心对方尴尬。他兀然狡黠一笑，略微蹭了蹭贴近的部位，让同伴自行感受。

酥酥麻麻的快感过电般窜上脑门时，Steve的脑中呈空白一片。当他捡回遗失的嗓音时，舌尖已经被不小心咬到两下了，痛得发麻：“Buck，不是……这、这只是……”

只是晨勃而已，却因为从背后环抱着同伴的身躯，过于贴近对方的腰臀，而造成了窘迫的现状——仿佛他觊觎着同伴的身体，继而勃起了一般。

本就对Bucky有着特殊绮念的Steve僵硬如石化，可能被看穿的心虚、或许被误解的仓惶，令他不知所措地僵持在哪儿，难以自辩。

“只是身体倍儿棒，在冰洞里也精力旺盛，真是令所有男人都羡慕的体质。”Bucky自然地接了话，并予以夸赞，缓解同伴的尴尬——他自然不会以为Steve搂着他入睡，是出于某种隐秘的欲望。

Steve胡乱地应了几声，作为回应。

本该到此为止的话题，却因为Bucky的恶趣味，而被重新挑起：“该不会是那一晚我们互帮互助，某位初哥食髓知味了吧？要不要我再帮帮你？”

说完，他便玩笑般向后探手。

“Buck！”Steve低声喝止了同伴，摁住了跃跃欲试的猫爪，只是从脸到脖颈都烧得发烫，他哑声道，“别闹……过一会儿就好了……”

Bucky当然知道晨勃不用理会，或者起身解个手，便自行消失了。他只是想逗逗对方，这也算是现下最大的乐子了。

所以他拖长音，故意确认道：“真的吗？”

Steve没有再出声，他圈紧手臂，不轻不重地勒了一下同伴的腰肢，作为警告——再胡闹他就要还击了，譬如挠挠某只怕痒的大猫。

一清早就逗了同伴一次，Bucky笑得很开心。轻快的愉悦感冲淡了噩梦带来的绝望与恐惧，他不愿再次入睡，便睁着眼，梳理自己破碎的记忆。

没过多久，轮班值夜的Logan便站起身，依次叫醒了同伴。靠着Hank的便携式炉灶，众人将冰化成水，简单地洗漱了一番，吃了点干粮，随后启程。

之后的六个小时中，他们走走停停，皆因大范围的幻象阻路。

周边的场景会突然转化，显出一派异域风情，令诸人仿佛身临其境，失去对真实环境的判断力。为此，他们不得不经常停留于原地，等待幻境消失后前行。好在大部分幻境不具备攻击性，似乎只是投影了一些人物与场景。

对于幻境中那个金发小子，Steve多看了两眼，随后又将注意力转移到Bucky身上。此时，他已落后了同伴两步，不时地打量也不会显得太过刻意。

他回想起昨夜搂着Bucky入睡时，曾隐隐约约地梦到了他理想的未来——

没有功成名就的辉煌，只有一间可以称之为“家”的屋子，以及一位令他魂牵梦绕之人。没有耳鬓厮磨的亲密，只是最日常化的生活，便令他的心被幸福感填满。当他们有必须执行的使命时，他执盾，Bucky持枪，彼此相视一笑，便能勇闯艰难险阻，始终出双入对。

这是他作为Steve Rogers，对生活最大的期待了。

记得当初在母亲的葬礼后，Bucky也邀请过自己去他家居住。当时的自己太过执拗，还有些孤僻，婉拒了同伴的好意，只想独自舔舐伤口。饱经风霜、失而复得后，若是还能与心上人同居，真是天堂般的待遇。哪怕只是为对方擦擦鞋、倒倒垃圾，都充满了平凡的幸福……

等等，自己在想什么呢？怎么就转到同居上了？至少也得先正式表白，被Bucky接受了再说吧？

思想传统又古典的Steve认真地告诫着自己，却始终按捺不住于心头涌动的跃跃欲试之感。他迫不及待地想要告白，将渴求的幸福感拥入怀中。

曾经阻止了他这种冲动的，是对于Bucky性取向的尊重。此外，面对自己过于唐突的表白，Bucky即使无法感同身受，恐怕也会选择迁就自己……他总是这样，对自己体贴、温暖又包容，他太温柔了……

他不想以这份温柔挟持Bucky的情感，可他对心上人的渴望，已经快满溢而出了……或许自己可以在告白后，用尽量轻松的口吻，将二人的关系维持在一个宽松、有弹性的程度上，让Bucky有选择权，能感受到尊重……

我想我喜欢你……

Buck，你愿意与我交往吗？

我知道你是异性恋，只是想相处试试。如果你感到不自在，大可恢复先前的关系，我没关系的……

缺乏情感经验的自己，果然说什么都觉得不对劲吧——Steve叹了口气，他有些羡慕Bucky的情商，总能游刃有余地处理一切。即使分手了，也没见过哪个姑娘说他的不是，他总是那么讨人喜欢……

Steve摇了摇头，将姑娘们围着Bucky的回忆甩开。心头的悸动传递着酸甜又苦涩的滋味，却令他心甘情愿地一尝再尝。他第一次这么患得患失，又对未来充满了无限的向往。

他也想站在Bucky的身边，成为那个能逗他展颜，被他凝视的幸运儿。从记忆之中搜索出类似的几幕场景后，他信心大增，再次确认了计划——等这次任务完成后，自己便向Bucky告白！

“Steve？怎么了？”见同伴总是落在身后，Bucky回首，关切地问道。  
“没什么，只是警戒一下，看看后方有没有魔兽追来。”

下定决心后，Steve重归镇定。他加快脚步，走到Bucky的身边，用战友误以为遭偷袭而闹出的糗事，将同伴给逗笑了。看着那温柔展颜的面庞，他的心脏怦怦跳着，面颊也泛上了些许热度。

Steve扭头看向它侧，唇际的弧度却悄然升起。

他或许真的恋爱了吧？

“嘿，来搭把手！”亚历克斯向队尾的二人招手。

只见他们顺着冰原，来到了一个陡坡前。足有三四米高、近乎垂直的陡坡对于常人而言，无异于天然屏障，却难不倒野兽形态的Hank与金刚狼Logan。二人充满弹性地一跳而起，轻松地跃至上一层，坐着轮椅的X教授则陷入了被动。

斯科特将轮椅推到冰壁下，亚历克斯讲解着他的计划：“我们合力，将教授连人带轮椅一起举起，上方的二人会接应。”

“不用这么麻烦。”一阵机械运作声后，Bucky铁臂曲张，一把便将坐着轮椅的Charles举了起来。

“重吗？”Steve关切地搭了把手。  
“还好，就像挺举杠铃那样。”

即使隔着作战服，看着同伴绷紧后鼓起的胸肌与臂肌，Steve依然感受到了男性的力与美，性感极了——他的审美与性倾向，似乎正随着Bucky而潜移默化地改变着。

Hank稳住了Logan的重心，后者倒垂着握住了轮椅两侧的扶手，通过同伴提拉的劲力，将不良于行的教授带至上层。

“我们几个搭人梯吧，我可以垫底。”亚历克斯说完便蹲了下来。

Bucky看了眼自己沉重的铁臂，再瞅瞅学生模样的青年，摇了摇头。Steve则直接背对冰壁，马步站稳，屈肘平举，道：“助跑、起跳，踩到我的手臂上，我会将你们送上去的。”

“我先来吧。”身型偏瘦的斯科特率先实验，免得自己那结实又莽撞的兄弟摔个马趴。

他助跑起跳后，Steve调整了手臂的高度，在对方足底发力一托。斯科特仿佛踩上了弹簧床，瞬间跃起三米，被Logan眼明手快地拽了上去。

还没等他站稳，性急的亚历克斯也上来了，口中还“Wooo~”地呼喊着，显然是觉得刺激。斯科特被他撞得一个趔趄，幸好被Hank扶了一把。

两兄弟斗嘴之际，Bucky后退准备助跑。他不觉得留下同伴一人有什么问题，他相信Steve的四倍弹跳力。

然而他刚起跑，同伴的动作就变化了——只见Steve侧对冰壁，单膝跪地，依然平举手臂。他侧首向自己看来，笑得温柔又期待。

当Bucky踩上同伴的手臂，被托举之力稳稳地送至上层时，他才后知后觉地意识到，方才那个似乎是骑士助公主上马的姿势，彰显着可靠与忠诚。

傻瓜，早点用出这一手，当年也不会约不到姑娘了——这是Bucky的第一反应。  
算了，如今的Steve英俊挺拔，错过了是她们的损失——这是他的第二反应。

早早地发现了这块璞玉，还是自己的眼光好——想到这儿时，Steve已经靠着腿部肌肉的巨力，一举跃至上层。看着满眼欣赏的Bucky，他的心头甜丝丝的，比被总统授予勋章时更为喜悦。

想将这样美好的、懂自己的Bucky永远留下，这将是他永世的瑰宝。

覆满冰霜的“深渊”之中，营救队伍前行的速度越来越慢了。又一个幻境显现时，他们被拖住了步伐。

亚历克斯快人快语：“怎么回事？这个幻境怎么还没消失？又是这段对话，已经重复第三次了吧？这是卡带了吗？”

斯科特：“别闹，又不是播放露天电影。”

萨默斯兄弟俩虽然是在打趣，但被困的现状不容乐观。他们在幻境中处于一座建筑物的内部，走至台前便能见到一场尚未揭幕的盛大典礼，而事件的中心人物正站在幕后，交流感情。

那也是一对兄弟俩，他们穿着英挺的铠甲，肩甲上披着极具质感的斗篷，显得身材修长，气宇轩昂。弟弟向哥哥开着玩笑，缓解其即将隆重登场的紧张感。或许是情商不足的缘故，金发的兄长对于弟弟在战场上放魔法掩护，给出了“有人当仗打，有人耍戏法”的评价。显然，向来在战斗中直来直往的他，看不惯那种诡计多端的打法，一点儿都不痛快。

一旁的侍者听笑了，他笑眯了眼的模样，引来了二王子的注意。见他手中只端着一杯酒，黑发的王子一转右腕，瞬间施法，美酒立刻变成了深蓝色的蛇，蜿蜒吐信，吓掉了侍者的托盘。

这个恶作剧令二王子感到愉快，即使收回魔法，侍者也被战战兢兢地吓退了。看着戴上头盔的兄长，他夸了几句，对方却不怎么相信他会真诚待人。素行不良的二王子认真地道：“和你一样，这一天我期待已久。你是我的兄长，我的挚友，有些时候，我是嫉妒你，但永远别怀疑我爱你。”

金发的大王子似乎被打动了，他拍了拍弟弟的后颈道谢，后者却笑着接口：“Now,give us a kiss.”

“Stop it.”大王子显然觉得这是在胡闹。向弟弟确认了自己有王者气质后，二人一前一后地走向台前。他们本该消失在帷幕后，却重新出现在通道的起点，将方才的一幕又演绎了一遍。

“第四遍了，有完没完啊？这到底是怎么回事？”亚历克斯烦躁地嚷着，他还等着幻境消退后，可以早些出发呢。

诸人对此并无头绪，唯有Logan蹙眉，意有所指地道：“他们在想什么呢？”

仿佛被这个疑问点亮了灵感，Charles按着自己的太阳穴，在幻境中展开心灵感应。很快，他便抓到了关键点：“空白！”

Steve：“什么意思？”  
Charles：“我不知道这种幻境是如何形成的，但能隐约感受到二王子Loki的情绪，甚至是侍从对他的不看好，唯有大王子Thor是空白的，就像一个空洞的形象站在那儿，缺乏精神内核。”

涉足科学领域的Hank提供了猜想：“所以这段幻境是不完美的，它缺乏了一部分关键，无法执行预设的功能，于是开始反复循环，间接地令我们困于其中，是这样的吗？”

Charles：“是不是，一试便知。”

“怎么试？”刚接受变种人身份的斯科特率先问道，他还没习惯同胞们对于能力的灵活运用。

Hank：“既然程序有漏洞，打个补丁就是了。”  
Charles：“斯科特，你和亚历克斯站在两位王子的位置上，将他们的对话演绎一遍，要有真情实感。”

亚历克斯：“为什么是我们？我可不会演戏啊。”  
斯科特：“我也不会。”

Bucky：“因为你们是兄弟，或许更能体会那二人的情绪。”  
Charles：“说得对，你们需要一点代入感，然后我会将亚历克斯的情绪提炼与放大，或许可以弥补幻境中空白的那部分，让它在循环第五次后正常地消失。”

“能成吗？”亚历克斯心里没底，但他也知道救援耽误不得，只能先行一试。

于是诸人远远地围观了两兄弟，他们与双王子站位重合，干巴巴地念起了台词。

“这样不行，情绪太浅薄了，再入戏一些。”Charles仿佛化身严苛的导演，做起了场外指导。

见兄弟二人不得要领，他回忆了一番，提点道：“斯科特，你太平静了，需要更忐忑一些，心思敏锐又复杂，却表现得从容莫测。”

“为什么？面对自己的兄长，有什么好忐忑的？”  
“双王子既然是所有幻境的主角，就代表着那些场景可以串联成他们的过往。记得二王子皮肤变蓝的那一幕吗？结合我们遇见过的蓝肤种族，我怀疑他是他们的后裔，与大王子缺乏血缘关系。”  
“可大王子看起来并不知情，二王子的蓝肤幻境方才经历过，是在典礼骚乱之后，可见他现在也未必知晓。”

“两位王子不知情，那他们的父亲呢？”作为拥有读心术的变种人，Charles对于人类的情绪变化更为敏锐，心思也相对细腻，“父母亲对于孩子是否是亲生的，总是更有把握。既然选择了传位给大王子，便是因为二王子不合适，而这种态度多少会表现在日常相处之中，令敏感之人更为谨小慎微。”

“我想起来了。”一直觉得少年王子眼熟的Steve，终于回忆起一个细节，“我和Bucky在地下行走时，曾见过‘深渊’之中的一段幻境，场景宏大，充满仪式感，应该是即将进行的继位大典。两位王子的父亲曾念出这样一段开场白……”

听到这儿，Bucky也想起来了，那时的他对外界充满了不信任，唯有Steve不离不弃地陪伴，才令他的心安定了下来。回忆着当时的所见所闻，他启唇，与同伴全然同步的念道——

“Thor Odinson,My heir,my firstborn……”两道声纹重叠，合奏出厚重威仪的质感。二人相视一笑，默契无间。

“这郑重的认亲态度，是没二儿子的位置了，难怪他心里有想法。”亚历克斯挠了挠头，看了一眼自己的弟弟，“遭到冷待的人，遇事总往心里揣，被看重的却可能大大咧咧的，想不到那么多，我知道该怎么演了，让我再去试试。”

见亚历克斯领悟了，Charles转而叮嘱斯科特：“三幕幻境就像是拼图，展现出大王子继位时，二王子阴谋干扰，介于恶作剧与叛国之间，应该是对于自身受忽视的不满。”

斯科特感慨：“看来他在向长兄示好时，便已经着手行动了，真是个复杂的人。”

有了性格与背景的解析，兄弟俩对于两位王子的心态增进了了解，扮演起来也更得心应手了。

当斯科特演绎用魔法恶作剧的那一幕时，由于站位的关系，他全程注意到了侍从的不看好与不尊重。看着托盘上仅有的一杯酒，他突然意识到——由于血缘问题遭遇父亲的忽视，作战方式又不被直来直去的族人欣赏，在二王子的生命之中，恐怕仅剩下母亲与兄长最为亲密了。

与母爱那不求回报的亲情感不同，受父亲重视的兄长对他而言，又是更为特殊的存在。有羡慕与仰视，也有对劲敌的嫉妒，但从小到大共同成长的亲情更甚，令他自然又真诚地说出了那番话——“和你一样，这一天我期待已久。你是我的兄长，我的挚友，有些时候，我是嫉妒你，但永远别怀疑我爱你。”

说到嫉妒与爱时，斯科特想到了因开朗外向而人缘极好的亚历克斯。内向沉默的他羡慕对方的率性而为，嫉妒其广受喜爱，兄弟之间的隐形竞争，甚至成为了他青春期的心理困扰。然而在自己异能失控爆发，吓到所有同学时，是亚历克斯不顾危险地闯入，强势地带走了自己，随后四处奔波，寻找控制镭射眼的方法。

在Hank制作出红石英眼镜前，自己只能蒙上眼，如盲人般生活。若非亚历克斯的陪伴、照料与安慰，他也无法接受自己觉醒的异能。当昔日的同伴戒备地躲着他，说着“怪胎”等词句指指点点时，也是亚历克斯冲上前去，用拳头教对方尊重差异性。

那时的他敏感又孤僻，没多说什么，现在想来，他欠对方太多谢意。

或许这就是兄弟的意义。血缘成为了他们之间不可分割的羁绊，将他们牢牢地系在一起，历经风雨，同舟共济。如今风歇雨止，透过红石英镜片，他仿佛能看到缤纷的彩虹横空架起，连接了彼此。

对于亲情的认知，令斯科特与二王子的影像重合了，那一瞬间，弟弟那罕见的真挚眼神打动了亚历克斯，以至于当对方念出“Now,give us a kiss”时，他心随意动地按着弟弟的后颈，令其靠近并垂首，随后在弟弟的前额印上了一吻——无关情欲，只是亲人间的守护欲。

若是给大王子重来一次的机会，或许他也会这么做的吧？人生苦短，哪里能处处遗憾。

兄长的出格之举令斯科特怔了一下，他呆呆地问道：“你是不是忘词了？”

亚历克斯屈指敲了他的脑门，“咚”的一声十分清脆，还伴随着说教：“男人不解风情，是没有女人喜欢的，知道吗？”

“讲得像你有女人喜欢一样。”  
“你怎么知道没有？”  
“你有吗？”  
“额……”

萨默斯兄弟俩开始拌嘴，Hank张口结舌，转向X教授，道：“他们出戏了，是不是失败了？”

Charles闭着眼睛摇了摇头，中食二指始终点着自己的太阳穴，维持着心灵感应。倏尔，他睁开眼，湖蓝色的眸子澄澈清透，荡漾着喜悦：“亚历克斯演绎的长兄很有代入感，亲密与守护欲与幻境嵌合了，成功与否一看即知。”

果然如他所说的那般，继位前的幻境在重复第五遍后，消失不见，露出了“深渊”的真容。一群魔兽在雪丘间影影绰绰地挪动着，再过一会儿就能完成对他们的包围。

众人交换了眼色，立刻展开突围。持盾的Steve与亮爪的Logan作为先锋开路，Hank推着教授的轮椅，Bucky持枪在侧掩护。萨默斯兄弟押后，冲着魔兽密集区轮流放出能量波，起到清场震慑之效。

然而没等他们走出多远，幻境又一次不期而至，将他们包围了——年轻的二王子看起来有些脆弱，他向自己唯一依赖之人寻求安慰。

简短的幻境很快便重复了第二遍，为了在魔兽追击中赶时间，斯科特毫不犹豫地站上前去，代替二王子向自己的兄长索取一个保证。

然而亚历克斯的回应并没能令幻境消失，Charles额前见汗，焦虑地道：“情感不匹配，你们没能把握住他们的心情。”

Logan忽然看向了Bucky，后者先是疑惑，随后如有所感地看向了二王子的幻象……他握紧的拳缓缓放松，仿佛下定决心一般，大步流星地代替了斯科特的站位。Steve没能反应过来，但在同伴的眼神示意下，他还是替代了亚历克斯。

萨默斯兄弟俩一头雾水地退场，随后便听到Bucky说道：“我们每个人都像硬币一样，一体两面。命运弄人，如果我变坏了，那你就下手吧……答应我。”

Steve几乎是怔愣了数秒，才理解了同伴的意思——被“九头蛇”俘获并改装成人形兵器的Bucky，必然被迫执行过血腥的任务。他至今都记得自己在矿井遇到的那个冷酷的战士，恍如移动的兵器库，是老兵、刺客与白刃战大师的结合体，攻势凌厉逼人，出手狠辣致命。

他难以想象这样强大又冷漠的Bucky，会被“九头蛇”赋予怎样的罪恶。他始终保留着对方的电子档案，只差委托猎鹰与蚁人带来的笔电了。他曾想过，自己先行查看光盘中的内容，进行预判，若是有会深深刺激到Bucky的残酷内容，他便先扣着，用尽量和缓的方式，循序渐进地引领同伴接触失落的过往——他知道，以Bucky的正义感与责任心，不会放任自己遗忘罪恶的过去，逃避亲手犯下的罪孽。而他只是想在其中起到一个缓冲的作用罢了。

因为在他看来，Winter Soldier背负的一切血腥罪恶，都应该归罪于“九头蛇”。作为被控制的人型兵器，Bucky也是受害者，不该为此负上全责。

无论是温和爱笑的Bucky，还是偶尔沉默寡言的他，都极少向自己展露负面情绪，表现得像个正常人一样。有那么一刻，他以为Bucky能永远保持这样平静的模样。谁知对方将心理创伤埋在了很深的位置，在觉醒中恶化，已经到了一个计划自毁的地步。

“如果我变坏了，那你就下手吧……答应我。”

挚友的请求还在耳边回响，Steve难以想象，Bucky想让自己如何下手。面对无惧死亡的战斗兵器，只有摧毁才能令其停止脚步，然而怎么可能？就算是变回矿坑初遇的模样，他也绝不可能向Bucky下死手！他做不到！！

Steve强烈的情绪被X教授接收了，他原以为剧烈的情感波动脱轨，会令幻境融合失败，重新进入死循环。谁知满溢的情绪被吸收了，令金发大王子的神情愈发逼真立体，几乎与Steve合二为一。

“Buck，我做不到。”  
“Loki，我办不到。”

两道不同的嗓音同时响起，近乎重合。金发王子Thor终于做出回应，推动着幻境的发展——

“你是我的战友，是我青梅竹马的挚友，是我的兄弟……”  
“你是我的智囊，是我亲密无间的玩伴，是我的手足……”

“我不可能伤害兄弟……”  
“我无法自断手足……”

看着近乎重合的两张面孔，听着殊途同归的善意婉拒，Bucky有些动容，却也有些悲观——Steve重情重义，内心柔软，而他却不是那个纯粹的Barnes了……他在噩梦之中见到了太多恐怖的场景，细节逼真又熟悉，让他不得不怀疑自己在失去记忆的那段岁月里，做了什么可怕的事。而那些携带着记忆的噩梦正侵蚀着他的理智，迟早会攻破他的心防。

或许他的手中早已血债累累，他不知自己何时又会失控，做出违背意志之事……他不值得被守护。

若是有那么一天，自己会失去当前的人格，变成毫无良知的怪物，他希望Steve能在他犯错之前，亲手结束这一切……

他不愿在醒来的那一刻，见到噩梦与现实重叠——他满手鲜血地站在死者身前，那样的冲击恐怕会逼疯他！

他无助又悲伤地凝视着同伴的双眼，传递着内心的请求……他知道这样的要求对Steve而言太过残酷，可他不认为还有别人能阻止自己。在这偌大的世界中，他只剩下对方可以信赖了。

他不明白Logan为什么会暗示他进入幻境，但他隐约理解了二王子Loki在幼年时的心情——徘徊于光影之间，面对着难以把控的自我与注定急转直下的命运，他们迷茫又无助……他们不愿意坠入黑暗，令最重要的人失望与伤心。他们宁可将自己托付给对方，希望能在一切无可挽回之前，结束命运弄人的一生。

他们渴望光明，背后却是黑暗的深渊。一步踏错，便是万劫不复。

Steve的蓝眸凝视着Bucky，他的目光充满厚重的情感，拧起的眉头流露着几分悲悯——Bucky的自毁倾向，证明他背负着难以承受的伤害。曾经那个不语亦带三分笑的开朗青年，终究被命运折磨得千疮百孔。

是“九头蛇”的错，也是他的错。他终究因为失之交臂，而眼睁睁地看着Bucky坠入深渊。

Steve勉强牵动唇角，却组不成一个笑容宽慰对方。他阖上双眼，凝重地摇了摇头，表示自己依然无法接受那个请求。不等Bucky感到失落，他上前半步，张开双臂，将同伴拥入怀中。

与挚友胸膛相贴的踏实触感，给予了他温暖与勇气。他再次开口，于同伴的耳畔坚定不移地承诺：

“我愿与你一同面对任何麻烦，扛下所有的苦难，绝不会将你交予黑暗的过往。”  
“我愿与你一起直面任何质疑，打败所有的流言，绝不会让你独自漂泊与流浪。”

大王子Thor的嗓音紧跟着响起，二人的和声宣誓，好似一幕戏剧在矛盾冲突后，抵达了情感的高潮——

“更何况，你始终是我心中的Buck，唯一的挚友，有着善良的灵魂……”  
“更遑论，你始终是我心中的Loki，唯一的弟弟，有着柔软的内心……”

“想要避免坠落的你，依然保有着过去的人格。”  
“试图终止罪恶的你，就是灵魂在发光的明证。”

“我，Steve Rogers，永远会守护你。”  
“我，Thor Odinson，绝不会放弃你。”

在Thor慢半拍地说完后，幻境如潮水般退去。Steve还来不及分辨Bucky的反应，便转身投入战斗，与包围他们的狼群周旋着，试图找出突破口。

“往这儿走。”Logan一马当先，踹开两匹雪狼，用滑铲的动作，流畅地滑入一条宽敞的坚冰裂隙。

“Wow~你眼睛可真尖。我在雪原上走个半天，就觉得要被闪瞎了，你居然还看得清路。”急性子的亚历克斯秉持着对同伴的充分信任，扯着弟弟一头扎入裂隙，见冰面平滑，便放心地并拢了双腿，急速下滑。

“你松手。”斯科特盯着自己被握住的脚踝，不忘补充对Logan的评价，“他确实不仅视力好，反应也很快。我还没意识到幻境消失，他就已经开始突围了。”

几乎连成串的三人靠得很近，滑行于最前方的Logan却置若罔闻，仅是化出一对金属狼爪，用于扎入冰面减速，亦或是削断尖锐的冰棱，开辟出一条相对安全的滑道。

Hank化身蓝色野兽，以自身为垫，抱着X教授滑入冰道。Steve作为断后者，交换了个眼色便与Bucky完成分工。他挥舞星盾拍击雪狼的头颅，令它们在脑震荡中减缓攻势，见搭档坐上滑道口，扯着轮椅靠上背部，他合身一扑，连人带椅地推着进入冰道，开始了高速滑行。

Bucky伸出机械臂，张开的五指犹如铁锚，与冰面高速摩擦，溅射出星点的火花。他用这种方式控制着滑行的方向与速度，身后的Steve则提供推力，他们很快就追上了Hank。

五分钟后，从狭窄的裂隙口爬出的亚历克斯一边回身拉拽弟弟，一边兴奋地道：“这可比滑雪刺激多了。”

攀上冰层的斯科特没有理他，转而向带路的Logan提问：“这条滑道呈圆柱形，不像是天然形成的，难道你以前来过这儿吗？”

Logan神色微妙地回答道：“算是吧。不过这不是我开挖的，‘深渊’中有一种魔物，能破冰游动，它们经过的地方就会留下这样的隧道。”

后方的四人刚爬出滑道站起身，幻境便再次不合时宜地笼罩了他们，中断了先前的讨论。

亚历克斯：“见鬼，又无法前行了。这是想拖延时间，让雪狼赶上来吗？”  
斯科特：“这种围追堵截未免太凑巧了，是不是有人在操控？”

Logan：“我们向下滑行了近五分钟，经过的地表应该有断层，雪狼很难追踪。”

X教授被扶上轮椅，并指点着太阳穴，催促道：“这儿的脑波更强烈了，最好快点结束这场幻境，以免节外生枝。”

Steve看向幻境——二王子Loki即将坠入无尽星空，大王子Thor义无反顾地扑了上去，握住了他的权杖，整个人也同时脱离了断桥。如果不是白发老人瞬移上前，抓住Thor的脚踝，他的两个儿子便会双双坠落。

这熟悉的一幕令Bucky挑眉看向同伴——他们坠入地底后，曾透过岩壁裂隙见到“深渊”，并目睹了这一幕。当时视其为地下世界的蜃景，没想到是某种可互动的幻境。

既然他们是亲历者，自然应该上前演绎，比起让萨默斯兄弟上场，他们能节省一轮时间。

眼见Bucky迈步，Steve也跟了上去。只是他的心跳开始加快，因为“坠落”这个主题，是他难以回避的噩梦。况且曾经在地下见过的一幕，如今又在眼前上演，需要他们亲自代入，这令他产生了不详的宿命感——仿佛戏剧中的矛盾激化，即将迎来古希腊悲剧一般，庄严肃穆，在与命运的冲突中走向败落。

二人面对面地站到离地数米高的冰崖边，Bucky只要后退半步，就会跌向身后的“无尽虚空”。尽管那是幻境所化，但黑洞般幽深的漩涡造成的视觉冲击力极为强烈，令Steve不由得感到眩晕——他无法克服幻象带来的视觉障碍，任由同伴坠落。

所以在Bucky一个后跳，主动跃下悬崖时，他毫不犹豫地扑上前去，一把握住了同伴的机械臂手腕。他甚至忘了自己无人接应，也会一同跌落冰崖。

好在Logan反应神速。他仿佛料到了这一幕般，提早跑至崖边，适时地抓握住Steve的脚踝，稳稳地提着二人。

背负着武器的Bucky极为沉重，他曾在跃下矿坑时，直接将挖掘机前盖踩变形，而现今这股重力作用在他的铁臂上，机械臂与肉体结合处瞬间传来撕裂般的疼痛，令他眉头紧拧，闷哼了一声。

Steve眼皮一跳，下意识地放松握力，却在Bucky下滑时再度收紧虎口，倒悬的面庞写满了纠结与矛盾——他亲眼见到同伴经历了人体改造后的现状，亲手触摸过那日珥般的浅红色伤痕，他完全能想象对方的痛楚，却也不忍目睹同伴再次坠落。

Bucky仰首，见到Steve痛苦纠葛的神情，下意识地牵起唇角，予以了一个充满抚慰感的温柔微笑。随后他按照幻境中二王子所做的，仰首看向他们的“父王”——

据其理解，血统存疑的二王子疯狂地证明自己的价值，就是想要获得家人的认同与亲情。然而父王并不认可他，因为那实质上只是为了他自己，不像大王子般领悟了守护与牺牲，升华了人格，成为了合格的王位继承者。

二王子堵上一切，毁灭一切，也输了一切。他无法接受这个结果，也难以面对再次否决了他的父王。被领养的他本就敏感脆弱，彻底的失败令他的精神世界就此崩塌，于是挣开被握的手，以自我放逐的方式坠落。

他甚至有些理解这种自毁，若是他也失去一切，被命运嘲弄与否定，恐怕他也愿迎来自我放逐的终结……

触景生情，Bucky想得太过入神，不知不觉便忘说幻境中的台词了。然而幻境并未就此终止，居高临下地看着他的Logan，与Odin一般，露出了同情的神色。这与他一贯独来独往的孤僻不同，真实得令Bucky产生怀疑——他们是新战友，与点头之交般陌生，彼此之间毫无了解，自己又有什么值得对方同情的？

好在他想起了自己的任务，很快便从个人情绪中抽离，决定完成下坠的最后一幕，令大伙儿能够脱离幻境。然而他左右旋转机械臂，却始终脱离不了同伴的掌握。他的目光移至Steve身上，见到的是一脸决然——

失而复得，好不容易脱离了彻夜难眠与抱憾终身，我再也不会放开你了。痛彻心扉的生离死别，一次就够。

在矿场与Bucky的邂逅，被Steve视为命运的馈赠，是他在饱受PTSD折磨后，获得的一剂解药。他小心翼翼地暖化着Winter Soldier的心防，看着Bucky一点点变回他熟悉的模样，他甚至不可自拔地喜欢上了对方，愈演愈烈的情感充盈着他的胸腔……

他绝不松手！他再也不想失之交臂，痛失所爱了！

在这一刻，他忘却了进入幻境的初衷。他甚至充满私心地想着，没人能再将Bucky从他的身边夺走！

然而Bucky在疑惑地看着他后，忽然180度翻转铁臂，屈肘内勾，用标准动作挣脱了他的掌握，随后直挺挺地向下坠去。

“Loki，No！”  
“Bucky，No！”

Thor与Steve的吼声合二为一，直击灵魂的悲伤呼之欲出——

“No——！！！”痛楚的吼声震动了飞雪，伸出的手孤零零地颤抖着……

在Bucky坠落的数秒间，Steve恍如看到了自己走马灯般的前半生，画面最终定格于失之交臂的绝望瞬间，他青筋凸起，眼眶通红，视野模糊……

下坠的身影被星云漩涡吞没后，幻境就此散去，露出了Bucky屈膝落地的利落身形。Steve被Logan拽着脚踝，倒悬于冰崖边，怔怔地看着这一幕，不忍眨眼。

在积蓄的泪花即将汇聚滴落前，他猛地阖眼，撕心裂肺的痛楚渐渐平复，不祥的预感却始终萦绕于心头——他只想着牢牢地守护着Bucky，以免对方再次被灾祸夺走，然而他忘了考虑同伴的自身意志，若是与自己背道而驰，他又是否能留下主动离开的Bucky？

方才干净利落挣脱掌控的动作，或许就是答案。

先前那尖锐的疼痛化为沉闷的钝痛，涨得Steve难受极了。Logan见他脸色憋得通红，又有些呼吸障碍，以为是倒提太久且呛入风雪的关系，立刻将人拽上冰崖。谁知这家伙不等站稳，一个助跑起跳，便飞身跃下悬崖。

呼啸的冰风刮得面庞生疼，Steve却始终睁大双眼，目光片刻不离同伴落地后的身影。Bucky听到异响，本能地仰首，目光交错的刹那，Steve取下星盾做出缓冲动作，在下坠近十米后安然落地。

他顾不得在冲击力下隐隐作痛的脚踝与膝盖，三步并为两步地跑到同伴身前，大口呼吸着冰冷的空气，却在Bucky的注视下有些语塞。

近乡情更怯。

Bucky知道Steve是在担心自己，但跟着跳下来的壮举，依然令他咋舌。他没经历过泰坦尼克号“You jump, I jump.”的情话洗礼，但调侃同伴还是信手拈来：“怎么比即将登基的大王子还紧张？Now,give us a kiss？”

他直接套用二王子的玩笑与安慰，等着同伴的情绪就此舒缓下来。谁知从来都在他调侃时败下阵来的Steve，竟突兀地上前一步，拉近了二人间最后的距离。

趁着心潮澎湃之际，Steve一鼓作气地抒发感情。他托着Bucky的后脑勺，在同伴本能前倾时，仰首于其额前印上了一吻。

Bucky怔怔地瞪大眼，没能回过神来——印于前额的温软一触即退，毫无情欲的色彩，唯有珍惜与抚慰……Steve这是入戏太深了吗？

“笨蛋，我说的是台词，而且大王子托的是弟弟的后颈。”将其视为一场乌龙，Bucky一笑而过。

Steve胡乱地应了一声，旋即侧首打量地形，以此掩饰神情——强烈的冲动促使他做出不理智的行为，好在Bucky并未在意。而他在吻上同伴前额时，满满的获得感填平了两次坠崖留下的空洞，唯余隐约的不安感徘徊在侧……

噩梦重演，或许自己是真的被吓到了。

“喂，你们还好吗？没摔着吧？”亚历克斯从斜坡赶到冰崖下，远远地挥着手招呼二人。

Steve正想作答，忽然感到地面震动，身体不住地摇晃。脚下的冰面太过光滑，即使是高山靴也不足以提供足够的抓地力。Bucky屈膝降低重心，伸手握住同伴的双臂，保持了二人的平衡。

与此同时，不远处的冰面荧荧亮起，他们定睛一看，才发现一条巨大的冰蛇居然在冰面下缓慢游动。需要二人合抱才能围拢的身躯张开冰鳞，在冰下缓缓旋转着，宛如钻头一般连续破冰前行。

他们立刻想到Logan所说的能打通冰下隧道的魔物。

二人背靠冰壁，准备以静制动，尽量避开战斗。此时，他们的脑中同时传入一道声音：“往右后方跑，躲到背光处，快！”

听出这是Charles的声音，二人毫不犹豫地依言而行，拔腿飞奔。或许是落脚的震感惊动了冰蛇，它竟然扬起锥形蛇首破冰而出，如海豚般跃出冰面！

下一秒，它冲背对自己的目标张开巨口，冰枪连吐！

Steve立刻落后两步，持盾跑动，牢牢地挡在同伴的身后。好在冰蛇的瞄准力不佳，只有两支长长的冰枪直奔目标，被他用星盾格挡，偏离了既定方向。

Logan及时地飞出绳索，Bucky眼疾手快地一把握住，抖了两圈便缠上了自己的铁臂。随后他回身，用右臂拽紧同伴。Steve会意地搂住了他的身体，Logan与“野兽”同时发力，一把便将二人拖拽得宛如滑冰一般，在冰面上飞速前行。

二人稳住平衡，很快便被不断收紧绳索的同伴带到了冰崖的背光处。飞奔的震感消失，冰蛇的半截身躯仰首凝滞，片刻后又旋转着钻入冰面，继续在冰下游动。

看着这一幕，Bucky舒了口气。不等他发问，一道异常的光柱扫来，Steve与Logan同时伸手，将Bucky与Hank拽退了几步，众人紧贴冰崖背光处，连影子都没有外露。

奇异的光柱掠过后，一个庞大的球形黑影接踵而至。不等众人交换惊诧的目光，一枚巨大的眼球型生物浮空而来。它行动迟缓，不时地左顾右盼，以放射出的光束扫射四周，看起来极为诡异。

“这就是‘深渊’特有的魔物——‘观察者’？”Bucky侧首，低声向Steve求证，后者颔首确认。

在二人的地底之旅中，Steve曾向Bucky介绍过那段对抗“观察者”的经历。这种魔物的视线如有实质，以黄色光束的形式存在，锁定移动的目标后，便会转化为能量光束或光球，对视野内的敌人发动袭击，它甚至能击毁轻型轰炸机。当初若非有神盾局在前方牵制，他也找不到机会绕到其身后，以肩扛式防空导弹奠定胜局。

“它听觉不敏锐吗？”见Bucky开口，Hank看着眼球形的魔物，揣测道。  
“对，它的动态视力也很差，暴露在其视线中时，只要保持纹丝不动，便能不被发现。”Steve接口道。

就在众人分享魔物情报时，厚实的冰面下出现一道蜿蜒的蓝影，蛇形游走。Logan第一个发现异常，才说了一句“面对冰壁”，强烈的震感便直达脚底，令诸人站立不稳。

“轰”的一声，锥形蛇首钻破冰层，冰体蛇身旋转着窜出冰面，溅射出无数冰锥，宛如散弹枪一般。

Steve果断持盾护住了Bucky，Logan看了一眼经验不足、来不及防护的Hank，却还是侧身帮助萨默斯兄弟俩击碎冰锥。比起已经变身成蓝色野兽的Hank，坐在轮椅上的Charles更加缺乏防护。他不止一次地唾弃自己的半残之躯，每当此时，便会想起数度改变了他一生的Erik。

Hank仓促地挡在轮椅前，就在冰锥及体之际，一阵狂风吹过，将激射而至的碎冰吹偏了方向，钉上了轮椅另一侧的冰壁。Charles诧异地看着这一幕，不由得想起坠落的尖锐冰棱也曾被风吹开，看起来不像是自然现象，倒像是变种人使用异能所至。

难道附近还有同胞？

他下意识地展开脑波搜索，却没有发现附近有隐藏者。这说明要么是他误判了，要么对方是极为强大的变种人，足以抵挡心电感应，还不会被地面上诸位敏锐的战士察觉，这可不容易……

此外，在脑波搜索时，他除了感应到队友们的意识，还发现了一缕微弱的神念，似曾相识。他追根溯源地望了过去，见到的却是背对他们的“观察者”，难道这种仿若巨型眼球般的魔物，也有着自身的思维？

不等他多加思考，一阵夹杂着暴雪的寒风扑面而来，冷彻骨髓的寒意几乎冻僵了他。Charles收回放在轮椅扶手上的双手，哆嗦着揣入怀中，用些许体温缓解被冻至麻木的手掌。

茫茫冰雾之中，他隐约看见晶莹剔透的巨蛇身躯内，一道道荧蓝色的能量线蜿蜒游走，宛如血脉一般，为冰霜之躯供能。若非他们并未被发现，仅凭巨蛇的长尾横扫，便足以将他打散架。

“深渊”危险，名不虚传。又是怎样的能量供给，能打造出这般奇异的地底世界与生态圈呢？

众人之中，Bucky对冰霜吐息的反应最为强烈。他全身僵硬地靠在冰壁上，寒意丝丝缕缕地渗入心底，唤醒了他尘封的记忆——“九头蛇”将他改造为人型兵器Winter Soldier，在任务间歇期，为了延长秘密武器的使用寿命，他会被无情地封冻。

他始终记得，自己在酷寒的休眠仓中，情不自禁地伸出手，想要触碰外面的世界。然而玻璃挡住了他的手，自由遥不可及。他张嘴想要呼喊，但疯狂蔓延的寒冰彻底地冻结了他，将他定格在那个绝望的瞬间。看着冰冷的霜花覆满玻璃，他的视线模糊，意识消散……

自此，他对极端低温有着不为人知的恐惧感，战栗的牙关发出碰擦的轻响，他感到自己无法呼吸了……

风雪中的视线变得模糊，他感到眼眶有些温热，又飞快地被冻得刺痛。他的身体不听使唤，连机械臂的存在都变得若有似无，难以调动。

仿佛下一秒他便会沉沉睡去，与世界告别。

倏尔，一个摇晃的身影在风雪中接近，随后他落入了熟悉的怀抱——Steve张开双臂，尽己所能地为同伴抵挡扑面而来的暴风雪。格挡冰锥之时，他隐约听到了Bucky的牙关颤动声，身体便先理智而行，义无反顾地回身抱住了对方。

他的腰间被四溅的碎冰擦伤，殷红的血液方才渗出，便被冻成了血色的冰，伤口由疼痛转为麻木。他对此不管不顾，仅是无措地安慰着同伴：“等巨蛇没入冰面，夹带暴雪的冰霜吐息便会结束，再等一会儿就好……”

看着Bucky空茫的神情与泛红的眼眶，想起“九头蛇”的改造与折磨，他心如刀绞，竟情不自禁地凑上前去……

柔软温热的触感擦过眼角，一触即退。当Bucky反应过来时，Steve已重回耳畔低声安慰，仿佛先前那个不是轻柔的吻，而是因冻僵而发生的肢体碰擦。

他迟疑地抬起双臂，回搂上同伴的背脊。完整的拥抱隔绝了呼啸的风雪，令他们相贴的胸腹之间，留存了些许温暖。他们交换着体温，在晶莹的冰壁上留下了依偎的倒影，平静又温情。

Steve面对冰壁，看着宛如镜花水月的一幕，不免有些恍惚——他仿佛看到了布鲁克林时代的二人，若是让他重回过去，他一定好好地补上这个拥抱……

“我被封冻时，很冷很冷……”Bucky兀然开了口，用低哑的嗓音诉说着曾经的苦难。这对于极少抒发负面情绪的他来说，是很罕见的坦白。

平静的声音在耳畔回响，Steve听得揪心，下意识地收紧双臂，仿佛抱紧了眼前人，便能不再别离。

“那时的我很绝望……”Bucky低声地说着，在回忆中剖析自己的情感。

对于既定事实，Steve除了对“九头蛇”的厌恶与憎恨，便是无助又感伤。在Bucky坠崖的那一刻起，他们便有了共同的心理创伤，历时经年却不结痂，稍加碰触便鲜血淋漓。

他喉结微动，想要开口安慰，却觉得所有的语言都苍白无力。Bucky心中的疮痍深如沟壑，根本不是靠三言两语能抹平的……

他痛苦地蹙眉，轻柔地按着同伴的后脑勺，令其靠于自己的胸膛。这样能躲避风雪侵袭，也是在表达自己想要成为对方的依靠。

听着那沉稳有力的心跳，Bucky微扬唇角，继续道：“可是现在想想，我也该感谢他们。要不是他们将我数度封冻，你现在看到的就是个老头子了。被风雪一吹便咳嗽半天，喘不上气的那种。”

都什么时候了，还有心情开玩笑！

Steve有些哭笑不得，随后却明白了同伴的深意。Bucky从不倾泻负面情绪，此刻向自己提及被封冻的过往，也是在点明他们有受到命运的馈赠，才能在大半个世纪后，以年轻的姿态重逢。

投身冰海的自己，与被封冻的Bucky，宛如命运的共同体，经历了生离死别，亦能朝花夕拾，邂逅于废土时代，相伴相随，成为彼此的精神支柱。

上天终究待他不薄……

Steve叹了口气，抱紧了Bucky，珍惜之情溢于言表。

Bucky则舒了口气，终是没令同伴更加担心。从Steve小心翼翼、患得患失的举动来看，他明白了自己对于同伴的重要性。这令他心里踏实之余，也隐约升腾了些许不安——他的过去依然隐没在阴沉的雾气中，不知何时会被揭开残酷的序幕。他感到自己就像个定时炸弹，他不怕粉身碎骨，却怕伤了最亲近之人。

他不能再令Steve身心受创了，他必须做点什么，为自己再争取一番。毕竟他也喜欢现在的生活，即使不时地出一趟任务，也有着安宁平和的基调。离开“九头蛇”，褪去中士的身份，作为自己而活，也为Steve而活……

因为他是Bucky啊，Steve的Bucky。这个世上依旧有人能定义自己，令他不会迷失在世间的洪流中，不会被破碎的记忆溺毙。

他何其幸运……

诸人都保持静止不动，窜出冰面的巨蛇背对众人，寻不到异常震感，便一头扎入了不远处，风雪随之止歇。“观察者”转了360度，如有实质的目光扫视着四周。

Bucky在黄光领域照射到之前，眼疾手快地搂紧Steve，用自己的机械臂护住他的后心，这样即使“观察者”发出光球攻击，他也能抵挡一二。好在大伙儿在Steve与Logan的提醒下，都谨慎地贴着冰壁，一动不动，既躲过了冰蛇的震感探测，又糊弄了只能捕捉动态目标的“观察者”。

当巨型眼球转过身去，缓缓浮空前行时，汗湿的众人都舒了口气，感到浑身凉飕飕的。

Bucky的右手抚着同伴的侧颊，看着他苍白的面色与结霜的睫毛，目光温柔。他呵出一口热气，似是想融化冰霜，却见同伴的脸和脖颈以肉眼可见的速度泛红，将白霜融得湿漉漉的。

面对同伴兴致盎然的目光，Steve无措地偏首。从被Bucky搂紧的那一刻开始，他的心便跳得很快。温热的气息拂上面庞时，他更是怀疑心都跳到了喉咙口，只要一开口，便会暴露他炽热的心情。

Bucky好笑地拂去他脸上的水渍，随后坚定了原先的想法——他必须解除自己身上隐形的威胁，才能安心地与同伴相处。

对于这件事，他也有自己的考量：Charles作为心灵感应者，应该能通过自己的脑波，读取破碎的过去。或许自己可以借他人之力，拼凑出潜意识隐藏的一切。当无形化为有形，他才能直面与应对。

只有未知，才会带来最大的不安与恐惧。

眼见众人开始修整，Steve前去为萨默斯兄弟包扎，他迈开步子，走向Charles。此时，对方正在让Hank帮忙修理轮椅，并没有注意到他的接近。但Bucky有把握，按照Charles温和、负责任与乐于助人的性格，应该不会拒绝自己。

倏尔，一个健硕的身影无声地疾步而来，挡在了自己的身前。

Logan并没有收回为萨默斯兄弟击碎冰棱的锐爪，故而显得十分有攻击性与威慑力。他并没摆出队友之间的和善，而是一本正经地低声道：“离Charles远点。”

“什么意思？”Bucky茫然不解。  
“你只要知道，离他远点就行。”Logan没有解释，他屹立在前方的姿态，摆明了不动如山的态度。

Bucky的神情渐渐变了，他意识到对方的忌惮，垂首看向了自己的机械臂。

Logan见到那自我怀疑的神情，升起了些许同情，但他依然坚守着，只是迟疑地道：“如果你的同伴对你而言很重要……那也离他远点。”

Bucky猛地抬头看向他，对方的目光怜悯，鼓起的咬肌却很坚毅。显然，Logan知道自己在说什么，并且言之凿凿。

在这场沉默的对峙中，Bucky的脸色变得惨白，终是垂下了头颅与机械臂，僵硬地转身，走得有些失魂落魄。Logan看着他离开的背影，无声地叹了口气。

Bucky深一脚浅一脚地走着，忽然听到了脑海内直接响起的声音：“你找我？”

Charles的主动联络，令Bucky感到惊喜。他顾不得被Logan拦截的诧异与失落，简单地将自己的诉求讲了一遍，并请求对方提供帮助。

Charles听说队友是想找回自己失落的记忆，便毫不犹豫地应了。只是考虑到现状复杂，他想在完成搜索任务后，再精心处理破碎的回忆。对此，Bucky也表示十分理解。想到等这次任务完成后，Hank还会为自己准备机械臂的备用配件，他便对未来充满了期待。

他希望站在Steve身边的自己是完整的，毫无后顾之忧。

Logan看着他离去的脚步变得轻快，不由得蹙眉。他回头看了一眼Charles，后者已经重新与Hank讨论起了轮椅维修，看起来并无异状。Logan烦躁地挠了挠头，随后极有目的性地走向了不远处。

很快，他那标志性的嗓音响起：“看，这里有个隧道，似乎能通往下一层！”

众人收拾妥当后，便好奇地围拢上前。只见冰面上确实有一条粗糙的隧道，正是巨型冰蛇穿行时形成的通路。

Bucky围观时，无意识地站在了Charles的轮椅一侧，却被Logan有意识地挤开了。他迷惑地蹙眉，想到对方排斥的言论，便垂眸退开了。

与此同时，Steve也在看着Logan，只因为他发现所有的导向性语句，似乎都是对方讲出的。当然，在Logan默认自己来过此处的情况下，熟悉环境也是正常的，他只是觉得巧合得有些意外罢了。

无论如何，他们在这一层搜索未果，那么见到通路便深入下一层探索，也是顺其自然的。在Steve与Logan主动打头探索的情况下，众人平安地通过冰道与登山绳辅助，沿着斜坡冰面滑落，抵达了一片更为昏暗的区域。

地上依然被冰层所覆盖，千疮百孔的冰川宛如发酵的奶酪一般，布满了圆形的孔道，通往未知的地域。头顶上非自然形成的极光，为冰面投下流动变幻的缤纷光影，为这个昏暗的地底世界铺上迷离炫目的光彩。一群群恍如由冰晶雕刻而成的飞鸟，沐浴于光晕之中，在远处的高空徘徊。

“小心这些孔洞，似乎都是冰蛇钻出的通道。”Logan率先提醒。

众人见状，小心翼翼地绕开通路，在这一层展开了探索。

入目所及最多见的，便是鳞次栉比的冰晶矿石，它们倒映着缤纷多彩的极光，犹如会变色的彩钻般熠熠生辉。

“真美啊……如果是旧时代，这里一定很具备开采价值。”亚历克斯满心震撼地说着。

“现在也有。部分冰晶矿石的核心有着硬度极高的冰晶石，可以用来切割与研磨硬物，据说也可以阻止人在冰洞中发疯。”Hank从领口扯出冰晶石项链，晃了晃示意。

Bucky听着这番对话，目光茫然地逡巡于四周，觉得脑中有些眩晕。待在此处，他确实感到不适，但还没到妨碍行动的地步。一旁，Steve也揉了揉太阳穴，提神醒脑。

斯科特听着，转向Charles问道：“教授，为什么这里会使人发疯？”

Charles右手两指按着太阳穴，迟疑地道：“下到这一层后，我终于可以确认了，确实有某种神念，也就是神秘的脑波充盈着‘深渊’，时刻笼罩着整个空间。如果用人的念头作比喻，便好比一股遥远的恶念，越往下深入，被影响得越明显。我想所谓的冰洞使人发疯，可能就是探索者在无防护的状态下，长时间被恶念影响的结果。”

“恶念？”Hank对于非科学的事物，有点难以想象。

Logan却打断了诸人众人的讨论，小声道：“嘘，飞鸟来了，别出声。”

众人立刻噤声，连脚步声都刻意压制了。只见一群扑扇着冰晶双翼的鸟儿穿透变幻的极光，从他们的头顶飞掠而过，并保持编队巡视的姿态，渐渐地远去了。

“看它们的飞行轨迹，是在这偌大的地下世界盘旋兜圈么？”斯科特猜测着。  
“这是什么鸟类？有几只看起来像鸽子。”亚历克斯认出了常见的品种。

Hank见距离远了，冰鸟们对萨默斯兄弟俩的声音并无反应，便也补充道：“好像还有椋鸟、歌鸫、红雀、金丝雀等，都是冰霜外形的，难以区分。”

Logan解释道：“它们会捕捉发声者，进行声波打击。”

学识渊博的Hank若有所悟：“难怪了。鸽子可以听到低频音，欧洲椋鸟则可捕捉到高于它近三倍的高频音，它们联合起来，便足以侦测大部分的外来者了。至于椋鸟、歌鸫、红雀、金丝雀等鸟类，能利用鸣管，像操控成双的乐器一般，进行鸣唱二重奏。结合它们冰霜之体的奇幻属性，或许就造成了你说的声波打击。”

当众人的注意力都被飞鸟吸引走时，Charles则陷入了沉思。不知过了多久，被Hank推着轮椅走的他忽然开口道：“我可能快勘破‘深渊’的秘密了。”

“这儿有什么秘密？是埋藏着宝藏吗？”急性子的亚历克斯率先问道。不合时宜的财迷模样，令斯科特给了他一肘。

“有没有宝藏我不知道，但我有点理解它的形成机制了。”Charles坐在折叠轮椅上，指着不远处冰面上的诸多孔洞，解释道，“巨型冰蛇在冰层中穿行，以震感判断来犯者；‘观察者’巡视着目力所及之处，打击移动的敌人；冰霜飞鸟群捕捉低频音与高频音，袭击发声者。这三者正是触觉、视觉与听觉的结合，是智慧生物撇开嗅觉与味觉外，感知外界的三大重要途径。”

见众人怔怔地听着，他进一步分析道：“如果将冰层比作皮肤，那么冰蛇就像移动的触点，作为触觉感受器，将接触机械刺激产生的感觉化为信号，传递向‘大脑’。后者接收到有外来者的讯号，操纵冰蛇予以打击。同理，如同巨型眼球般的‘观察者’，暗示的正是视觉感知，飞鸟则是听觉，这三者相辅相成，足以勘破大部分潜入者的行踪，除非像Logan这样深谙规律，才能一一避开。”

“等等，这么说来，‘深渊’怎么像个活物似的？”亚历克斯毛骨悚然地瞪大眼，紧张地观察着四周，仿佛下一刻便会冒出怪兽吃了他们。

“难道‘深渊’本身就是个生物，而我们在它的肚腹之中？”斯科特顺势猜测。

Hank一边思索，一边摇头否定：“首先，基于‘它’有触觉、视觉与听觉，甚至有‘大脑’进行主导，我们便可暂定‘它’是动物，而非植物。其次，动物有进食本能，所有动物都必须进食其他生物才得以生存，但我们在‘深渊’中极少目睹猎食，总不可能靠零星的入侵者填饱肚子，不然早饿死了。再者，三种感觉都被分开了，恶念也不过是遥远的脑波传递，这种高维生物形态可能超出了我们的想象。最后，能量守恒，我难以估量整个‘深渊’消耗的能量，要从何处汲取与弥补。”

“拥有无限的能量，创造奇诡的地域，这应该涉及神的领域了……”斯科特神情恍惚地说着。

众人陷入了沉默，这确实不是凡人能做到的。废土的地底，宛若潜藏着一个巨型阴影，不知何时便会破土而出。

Logan耐不住这种压抑感，他略显不屑地道：“神？什么是神？全知全能？你们在幻境之中见到的Odin不也是诸神之父？还不是垂垂老矣？可见所谓的神不过是强大的生物罢了，他们既没有永恒的生命，又没有不偏不倚的公正。有好的神明，就有坏的神明，不值得人敬仰。”

将幻境所见与高维生物论结合，Charles顿时有了新的灵感：“还记得奥丁的两个儿子吗？你们为了终止循环的幻境，不得不以自身的心绪，添补上空缺的部分。根据脑波侦测，空缺的往往是大王子Thor的情绪，你们扮演他时显出的对弟弟的关切与爱护，似乎填满了幻境的空洞之处，这说明幻境的主体正是二王子Loki！他拥有自身的情绪，兄长的心情对他而言却是一片空白，他渴望知晓，也想要弥补记忆中的创痛，所以才需要外力涉足。”

“这个猜测有点道理。二王子皮肤变蓝，结合我们在‘深渊’中遇见过的蓝肤种族，我们有理由怀疑他不是Odin亲生的，与大王子缺乏血缘关系，所以他格外在意兄长的看法……”斯科特瞥了一眼亚历克斯，刚觉醒破坏性异能的他十分惶恐，自闭又沉默，那时他也生怕兄长得之一切，会将自己视为怪物般恐惧与排斥。

迟钝的亚历克斯在弟弟的事上敏感了一回，他见到对方的一瞥，便下意识地道：“你也在意吗？不用担心，我和你是一样的，我们永远是兄弟。”

斯科特有种被揭开隐私的猝不及防，他红着耳廓，故作粗鲁地道：“闭嘴！”

“哈哈哈这是害羞了吗？”亚历克斯仗着身板与力气，大大咧咧地揽过弟弟的肩，咧嘴笑道，“需要哥哥的关怀就直说，别遮遮掩掩的，猜来猜去太麻烦！”

“一边去，谁要你的关怀？”斯科特恍如被踩着尾巴，回了亚历克斯一脚。

兄弟俩的扯皮打闹令诸人会心一笑，随后便继续投入讨论之中。

Hank向Charles询问道：“如果幻境是二王子的记忆投影，你感到的恶念也源于他？”

“嗯。既然阿斯加德被称为神域，Odin是诸神之父，那么他的儿子也是神明。就像Logan说的，神可能只是强大的生物，或许就是我们推测的高维生物。二王子Loki因为某种原因出现在地球，令地下形成了奇幻诡秘的‘深渊’，并填补着他记忆中的一幕幕，也并非不可能。”

“切~霸占地底，还强迫我们充当舞台剧演员，这个神明不咋地！”亚历克斯唾弃道。

他的插科打诨活跃了气氛，众人的心头都轻松了些许。唯有Steve与Bucky全程寡言少语，因为他们的不适感逐渐加强了。

冰霜飞鸟群来临时，卷起的寒风令霜雪拂面，二人意外地想起了冰谷行动的那天，他们顶着风雪滑行速降。当鸟群尖锐的鸣叫声响起时，Steve脑中出现的是火车的轰鸣声，Bucky想起的则是被锯断肱骨的声响，一下下地拨动着他的神经。被俘虏与截肢的恐惧笼罩着他，直到抬起机械臂，他才意识到一切似乎都过去了……

二人的神情有些恍惚，比照现实才能回过神来。只是看着其他人并没有特殊的异样感，他们便没有开口，以免加重团队焦虑。


	38. 性别

“看那儿，好像有建筑物！”Logan指着远处，招呼众人前行。

“那么远的房子都被你发现了，你的异能怎么就不是千里眼呢？”亚历克斯早就羡慕那对收放自如的狼爪了，和他难以自控的堪比炮击的能力而言，前者方便又实用。

避开冰蛇通道，绕过冰晶矿石，没走多久，他们便见到了四座风雪中的纯白小屋。

“咦？四座居然不一样？”Hank诧异地道。

只见最左边坐落着一座爱斯基摩人的雪屋，看起来简洁又破败，出入口都塌了一半。右边三座晶莹剔透的冰屋，看起来颇有现代小木屋的造型感。

“这冰屋挺整齐的，外表如刀砍斧凿一般，棱角分明，还在冰上雕刻了窗户，莫非是个冰雕爱好者？”

斯科特不熟悉变种人成员，X教授却眼前一亮：“是冰人！他可以冻结周围空气中的湿气，形成简单的物体，譬如滑梯、盾牌。这里常年飘雪，空气湿润，应该可以凝结出冰屋。”

Hank也跟着兴奋了起来：“那另外两座冰屋，应该就是给小淘气与幻影猫住的了，我们就快找到他们了！”

之所以说“就快”，是因为三座冰屋中空无一人。亚历克斯还特意清理了雪屋坍塌的入口处，爬进去查看了一下，雪屋中果然也无人居住。

他刚仓促地退出，Steve便在一座冰屋中发现了狼肉干，还封冻着一批奇形怪状的水果。既然有食物存放，便证明屋主可能会回来。

新的线索令Charles振奋了起来，他最想做的就是找回自己的学生，以免他们在这诡异的地方出意外。他顾不得众人长途跋涉的疲劳，建议道：“或许他们并未远离，除去他们走来的方向，我们可以分三路查探一下。”

Hank附议：“只要找到他们留下的痕迹，证明他们走了哪条路即可。”

众人此时也顾不上扎营休息，直接兵分三路开始探索。

片刻后，还在冰面上勘测痕迹的Steve，突然听到了哨声。这是他们约定好的信号，谁发现了线索，便鸣哨呼唤众人集合。

Bucky从恍惚中回神，跟着Steve跑向声源地。尚未抵达，他们便看到了Logan四爪着地，如狼般飞奔的身影。锐爪轻易地嵌入冰面，为他增加了抓地力，所以他跑得比谁都快。

向着他前行的方向望去，只见远处一阵冰雾爆散，隐约听得到青年的嘶吼声，似乎正经历着一场战斗。想到冰人他们可能遇险了，众人不由得跑得更急。X教授令萨默斯兄弟俩推轮椅前行，让Hank直接化为蓝色野兽形态，如Logan般飞奔援助。

原本搜查方向便最正确的Logan第一个抵达现场，此时冰雾已渐渐沉淀，露出了战场中的三个身影，他毫不犹豫地扑上前去。

Steve在冰面上保持平衡感地快跑，第二个抵达了战场。令他诧异地是，想象中的三个年轻变种人被魔兽围攻的场景并未出现，而是他们彼此间展开了战斗。

站在冰柱上俯瞰的显然便是冰人，他双手放出能量，直指两名女性。地表宛若被急冻光束划过，延绵的冰墙宛如冰牢。

幻影猫通过分子拟态穿越并融入冰中，火速向小淘气赶去。后者要通过肌肤接触才能使用异能，缺乏防御手段，在战场上十分危险。

见冻不住幻影猫，冰人转而向小淘气攻击，他射出的冰束足以对凡人造成严重伤害。就在此时，Logan一把扑倒小淘气，带着她打了个滚，跳过冰墙闪避攻击。期间，小淘气的面颊碰到了Logan的下颌，后者瞬间感到脱力，并且脑中变得空白。

“抱、抱歉，我无法自如地控制能力。”小淘气极为愧疚，事实上，她全身包裹得严严实实，就是为了防止误伤同伴，没想到还是出了意外。

“没事，是我失误……”Logan无力地说着。

她还想再说什么，神情却一下子怔住了，因为她竟然在读取的记忆中，见到了自己被冰束钉在地上，流血死去的场景！

下一刻，幻影猫顺畅地穿过冰墙。一直在冰晶中隐约注意到战场的她刚一到来，便赤手捧住了小淘气的脸。

“Kitty？”小淘气愣住了，同伴都知道，与自己的肌肤接触是最危险的。  
“Anna，你在这里太危险了！”

幻影猫才说了一句，主动被抽走能力与记忆的她，便有些失神了。而小淘气在她的记忆中，看到了作战计划——幻影猫可以与接触自己身体的变种人共享穿透能力，自己又吸收了她的漂浮力，以及变化出狼爪的能力。

此时的她，拥有了三个变种人的异能，已经可以反击高高站在冰柱上的冰人了！

利爪钻破皮肉，她忍着疼痛用力一挥，割裂了冰体，令两面冰墙巧妙地形成坚实的三角区域，遮挡住失神的二人。随后她双腿发力，猛然一跃，用分子拟态穿越冰柱，以漂浮力为基石，如一条游鱼般直窜而上。原本用来与她们拉开地势差的冰柱，竟成为了她的天梯！

冰人见到这出乎意料的一幕，全力向下轰击。冰柱被不断地加固，甚至形成了金字塔型。密集的物质阻碍了小淘气的穿越，她浑身都感到疼痛，被冻得瑟瑟发抖。她觉得自己受伤了，可她不能停，有两人将能力与性命交到了她的手中！

她不能输！

穿破冰柱的刹那，她挥出利爪，削开了冰人双腿上的冰甲，飚出两道血痕。后者吃痛，在跌落的过程中用冰霜盔甲包覆全身，因为他看到了小淘气跟着一跃而下的身影。

他的冰甲原本能防止肌肤接触，避免被吸取能力与记忆，然而小淘气多了幻影猫的穿越力，他决不能与其接触！

“轰”地一声，迷宫般的冰墙爆开了，浓厚的冰雾遮掩了视线。与此同时，Steve及时赶到并持盾护住了失神的二人，随后Bucky与他一人一个，将幻影猫与Logan交给刚赶来的Hank。

旋即二人便返身扑向战场。

Charles也没想到，他们苦寻的失踪学员，居然正陷入混战之中。见Logan与幻影猫将异能借给小淘气，处于失神的状态，他便以自己的脑波进行接触，试着唤醒二人的意识。

本着女士优先的精神，他先沟通了幻影猫近乎沉睡的脑波，从中觑见了凌乱的记忆，并自行拼凑出了混战的缘由。

“嘶——”栗色的长发飘散，幻影猫如同从噩梦中惊醒，猛地睁开眼，仰首深吸一口气，目光渐渐有了聚焦。她顾不上向X教授等人解释，直接冲到战场边缘，冲着冰人大喊道：“混蛋，不准伤害Anna！”

“他们怎么会打起来的？”与三位学员相对熟悉的Hank一头雾水——在他的印象中，冰人是幻影猫的恋人，小淘气则是她的好友与战友，三者和平共处，绝无内讧的理由，莫非“深渊”真的能使人发疯？

Charles利用心灵感应能力，将自己拼凑出的回忆，传递到了队友的脑中，令他们获悉混战缘由：

最初，三位年轻人只是接到了探索冰洞的任务，却因为好奇心旺盛，决定潜入“深渊”探险。幻影猫可以与接触自己身体的变种人共享穿透能力，冰人又能操纵冰晶，所以在他们看来，两种异能克制“深渊”环境，此行的安全有保障。

然而随着几场暴风雪与蓝肤巨人的追击，他们在地下迷路了。为了躲避魔物袭击，他们穿越数道冰层，越陷越深。在这个过程中，与幻影猫拍拖的冰人开始不时地向小淘气示好，又通过英雄救美的方式打动对方。两位女性被动地陷入三角关系，进退维谷，十分痛苦。

她们淑女地约定了以冰人的选择为准，尽量维护彼此的友谊。然而在今天的探索中，小淘气意外地接触到冰人的皮肤，不受控地读取了他的记忆，才发现他是个Gay。

这件事引爆了三人纠缠的关系，令两位女性深感愤怒。在质问与争执之中，矛盾激化，他们动了手，战斗不断升级。冰人佩戴的冰晶石被打碎，为了保证自己不处于劣势，他使用冰锥与冰刺，削断了幻影猫与小淘气的冰晶石项链，使三人同处于情绪失控的状态，便酿成了如今的局面。

“还有这种事？Gay找什么女朋友，这不是欺骗女性的感情么？”接收了X教授传递的信息，亚历克斯咋舌。斯科特肘击了他，示意少过问他人的私事。

此时的战场之中，由于有Steve与Bucky的加入，冰人陷入了劣势。幻影猫被唤醒，小淘气自动失去了分子拟态能力，无法再穿越他制造的冰障。见状，他干脆为自己裹上一层厚厚的冰甲，抵御狼爪、铁拳、盾击等物理伤害的同时，也杜绝了小淘气的肢体接触。

“可恶！”小淘气不甘地说着。她本想通过自己的异能，暂时吸收冰人的能力，用相对和平的方式，一举奠定胜局。

“你想打到什么时候，还不停手吗？”场外，幻影猫向冰人吼着。如果不是被Hank拖住了手臂，她可能早已重新加入战斗。

“是我想打起来的吗？不是你俩以多欺少吗？”冰人毫不犹豫地回嘴。

“你还好意思说？如果不是你脚踏两条船，还隐瞒性向，我们又怎么会吵起来？”  
“隐瞒性向怎么了？这本来就是个人隐私！”  
“你知道维护自己的个人隐私，就不知道维护他人的情感吗？”  
“我又没欺骗你们的感情，我喜欢你们是真心实意的，别的男友与丈夫能做到的事，我也能！”

如果不是小淘气确认了冰人作为Gay的记忆，幻影猫也不会怀疑冰人所言的真实性。而此时听到这些声辩，她只会觉得荒谬绝伦：“你作为一个Gay，连双性恋都不是，怎么给妻子正常的生活？你要让她一辈子生活在守活寡的状态下，无偿地给你生儿育女与做家务吗？”

小淘气深以为然，作为受害者，她看向冰人的眼神也很不友好，但提的建议还是具有建设性的：“想要孩子就去领养，请不要荼毒无辜女性的人生！”

被两位女性指责排斥，冰人的眼中血丝浮现，恍如受到刺激一般，精神状态进一步恶化。他一挥手，用冰霜冲击袭向合围的三人，一边将他们逼退，一边回吼道：“你们以为嫁个异性恋，就不是无偿地生儿育女与做家务了吗？对于女人来说，男人是异性恋还是同性恋有什么区别？不都是以爱情为借口骗个繁殖后代的机会的吗？还附带厨师、管家、保姆、奶妈、会计的职责，不都是剥削压榨吗？我和他们不同，至少我会好好地待对方的！”

小淘气简直被气笑了，她恍然道：“如果直男也是这么想的，那我对异性恋也没兴趣了。但婚姻制有问题是婚姻制的事，不代表你可以以此为借口骗婚！女人不想被婚姻奴役，但也不想被Gay欺骗感情！”

“你们都被这样对待了几千年，和直男扯证免费代孕，在Gay面前就矜持得高人一等了吗？Gay有和直男一样的结婚权，也有和直男一样的生育权！”

“没有翅膀的种族，何谈飞翔？没有生育能力的性别，谈什么生育权？你不过是想和直男一样，获得人手一妻一子的性别霸权罢了！”幻影猫气愤地呵斥。

“没错，Gay应该有结婚权，但那是和同性，而不是欺骗异性！”小淘气附和着。

被两位女性连番否定，冰人双眼赤红，发出的冰霜冲击波直刺向小淘气，仿佛想将对方永远封冻。

“Anna小心！”幻影猫对于缺乏防御力的小淘气，担心到了极致。

“教授，我要放开她吗？”Hank觉得自己不能总扯着幻影猫，便向Charles征询意见。

谁知Charles并未看向前方的混战，而是以中食二指按着Logan左侧的太阳穴，双眼紧阖地感受着什么。

“教授？还不能唤醒他吗？”Hank焦急地问道。

Charles双眉紧锁，眼球在紧阖的眼睑下颤动着，彷如陷入噩梦一般，没给Hank任何回应。

事实上，他确实陷入了麻烦之中：

他以为像唤醒幻影猫那般，稍加接触便能叫醒Logan，却没想到会陷入对方的记忆之中。起初，他只是见到令Logan痛苦、心碎的回忆片段，感慨着对方也是个可怜人。谁知片刻之后，他便看到了Erik被自己用匕首捅向胸膛的画面，血花怒放，溅得他视野里一片殷红，刺目又不详。

这怎么可能？自己从未刺伤过Erik，过去不会、现在不会、未来也不会，他从不是个用暴力解决问题的人，Logan的回忆里又怎么会有这样一段内容？

在他瞠目结舌之时，Logan宛如溺水复苏，猛地睁开了眼，并条件反射地推开了他。自卫的力量过于强大，他的轮椅滑开并侧翻，幸好Hank眼疾手快地抚稳了。

Charles顾不得惊魂未定的狼狈，他一边转着轮子靠近Logan，一边执着地问道：“我在你的记忆里见到了自己刺杀Erik的一幕，但我毫无印象，请告诉我，那是何时、何地发生的？”

Logan回过神来，直愣愣地看着靠近的青年，拧着眉头一言不发，目光十分复杂。

另一边，没了Hank掣肘的幻影猫重新投身战场，将自身化为原子成分，飞速穿越冰层，由虚化实，隔着衣服握紧小淘气的胳膊，与其共享穿透能力，双双越过冰墙，成功脱困。

把缺乏战斗力的Anna带到X教授身边后，Kitty才长舒了一口气。此时的她才发现，教授给予她们的并不仅是知识与指引，还有家一般温馨与安全感，令她下意识地愿意凝聚在其周围。

回想起三人当初决定“离家出走”，来一场大冒险时的兴奋与期待，她苦笑着收起了那时的天真，整个人都变得成熟一些了。

此时，Charles还想从Logan口中得知一个答案，对方却迟疑地道：“还没到时候。”

说完，他回首望向远处的幽暗空间。众人起初不解，但当他们听到高低起伏、错落有致的鸟鸣声时，脸色都变了。只见椋鸟、歌鸫、红雀、金丝雀等造型的冰霜飞鸟群铺天盖地地袭来，宛如一大片冰晶云彩。

Hank：“它们是循声而来的吗？”  
Kitty：“是我不好，不该与冰人争执的……”  
Charles：“不怪你。你们在战斗中失去了冰晶石项链，情绪都失控了。”  
Anna：“我捡起来了，可惜被冰棱打碎了一块……”

小淘气摸着裤袋，摊开掌心，拿出一条染血的冰晶石项链，与一把晶石碎片。

Hank：“碎成这样，基本没用了。另一条完整的快戴上。”  
Anna：“Kitty，这条染血的是你的。”  
Kitty：“这时候还分什么你我，你先戴上，我能自保。”

“嘿，姑娘们，接着！”Bucky一直关注着全局，见状毫不犹豫地摘下了自己那条冰晶石项链，远远地抛向了两位女性。

小淘气刚想致谢，就被Hank制止了，在鸟群袭来之时，他们不该发出更多的声音，不然很可能会引来此起彼伏的声波打击。

Charles低声道：“这样不行，冰人战斗的动静很大，一定会将飞鸟群吸引过去的。”

“我去引开它们，你们尽量削减它们的数量。”Logan叫上萨默斯兄弟，快步跑向外围。

亚历克斯：“我和斯科特的能够群攻，但缺乏防御力，不能站桩输出，除非有掩护。”  
斯科特：“我和你交叉攻击，尽量清扫出安全空间。”  
幻影猫：“不用担心，有我在。你们可以站近一点，飞鸟近身时我会将穿透力分享给你们，就能免疫物理伤害了。”

面对逼近的敌群，三位年轻人飞快地制定好作战策略，他们的成长显而易见。Hank化身蓝色兽形，前去掠阵与掩护；Charles负责作为交流中枢，沟通每一位变种人；小淘气则扶着教授的轮椅，如替补一般，只要谁负伤下场，她便能暂借对方的异能，继续稳住局面。

随着Logan的一声狼嚎，众人与冰霜飞鸟群的战斗打响了。

不远处，冰人以一己之力掌控着冰霜领域，困住了两位没有异能的老兵。Steve在Bucky脱下冰晶石项链时，便取下了自己的，只是当目光扫过同伴与冰人时，他迟疑了。

Bucky一眼便明白了对方所想，洒脱地道：“有什么好犹豫的，肯定是给那家伙戴上。他失控太久了，我还能自控。”

Steve自然知道轻重缓急与战略重心，但他也明白Bucky的痛苦大多都源自冰寒的环境，失去冰晶石守护后，本就心神不宁的他一定不好受。他鼓起咬肌，握紧项链，闪电般向冰人发起冲锋，试图速战速决。

冰人瞬间增高脚下的冰柱，如三维生物俯瞰在平面上爬行的蚂蚁一般，居高临下地摆弄着他们。他用冰棱打断了Steve起跳，用冰霜射线远攻向火力手。激昂的火舌被冻哑，持枪的双手都包覆了一层冰壳，Bucky的右手被冻得泛白。他立刻拔腿飞奔，试图通过快速移动，躲避远程打击。

冰人冷哼了一声，冰霜射线随之游弋。眼见火力手的双腿也冻上了一层薄薄的冰壳，他加大了能量输出，试图将敌手直接封入冰棺里。

“轰”地一声，他的脚下猛然震颤，他站立不稳，差点一头栽下冰柱——怎么了，地震了？

他诧异地向下看去，却见穿着蓝色制服的男人顶着盾牌，咬紧牙关，狠狠地撞上了冰柱。这种以血肉之躯硬撼天柱之感，令他感到天真且荒诞，但男人爆发出的宛如蛮牛般的力量，还是瓦解着他的优势——粗壮的冰柱上已然出现了裂痕，并随着男人的一次次撞击，而如蛛网般扩散。

他立刻转移了攻击目标，一道道冰棱飞射而下，仿佛要将对方钉死在地上。与此同时，他的背后响起了细微的破空声，他汗毛炸立，几乎是本能地凝聚所有的力量，竖起厚厚的冰墙，才挡下了一颗狙击弹——他确定自己只要慢上一拍，整个肩关节都要炸裂。

“可恶！”他被围攻得心急火燎，区区两个老兵，竟然在默契的配合下将他逼得狼狈不堪。

Steve的肩头与胳膊都有被密集的冰棱划伤，血色染上了他的作战服，但他毫不顾惜自身，又一次顶着盾牌，狠狠地撞上了冰柱，细碎的冰裂声蔓延，令人牙酸的声响此时在他听来，变得十分美妙。

只见冰柱从中断裂，开始滑坡。冰人凝出冰滑板，造出冰霜斜坡摆出冲浪的架势，却被不远处丢来的一颗手雷炸得眩晕，气浪将他推落地面。他刚翻滚着想要起身，便被男人一脚踹向队友。炸裂的冰雾之中，银色的机械臂探来，掐住了他的脖颈，一把将他提离地面。

呼吸变得困难，但他并未放弃，反而直接用冰霜强化自身，造出了一件厚实的冰甲。如果不是男人放手得及时，那支铁臂一定会被自己冻住！

冰盔成型，全副武装的冰人比二人高出一头，宛如一个冰霜巨人般，挥拳捣向敌方。他的盔甲在盾击与枪击中变形破损，但“深渊”之中弥漫着冰霜能量，只要区区一次能量调动，他便能修复冰盔，甚至令其变得更加厚实。他有自信，最多就是将自己封入冰棺，以眼前二人的热武器水准，绝对打不破他的防御！

“麻烦了……”Steve的目标是击晕冰人，或者给他戴上自己的冰晶石项链，或许可以帮助他稳定暴走的情绪。但冰人的防御太厚实了，他和Bucky全力进攻都无法破防，两个目标便都无法实现。

“他还是有弱点的。”Bucky的目光凝实，徘徊在人体脆弱的部位间，最终凝于头部、眉间。

冰人在狙击手的目光下，竟感到了一丝寒意。他毫不犹豫地铸起冰墙，加固自己的防御。

“你是指他的这个形态行动缓慢，无法造成有效伤害吗？”Steve可不认为Bucky想要将对方一枪爆头。

“不，越坚硬的外壳，往往包裹着一颗越脆弱的心。他失控的精神状态，就是他最大的弱点……”Bucky在呼啸的冰风中，依稀见到一列远去的列车。他明明站在冰面上，却彷如在失重坠落。

他压抑着自身的不适，缓慢却坚定地说道：“我会找出他的破绽，打破他的防护，你为他戴上冰晶石项链。”

与同伴制定完作战策略后，Bucky枪口斜向下，迈步走向处于防御状态的冰人。后者看出他没有攻击的打算，便也暂且按兵不动。

Bucky在合适的距离上止步，开口道：“两位年轻的女士确实有生气的理由了，你并不爱女性。”

冰人没想到对方会来这么一句，他立刻回嘴：“你根本不认识我们，你知道什么？我待她们并不差，我在危机中救助她们，为她们赶跑不怀好意的男人，提行李、造冰屋，我做得足够好，比大多数的男人都要好！”

“可你的情感并未波动，所以你才能毫无愧疚之情地劈腿，因为实际上你根本不爱她们，也就不觉得自己背叛了感情。”Bucky跨出一步，继续道，“你认为自己是个绅士，是女性可以依靠的对象，实际上你只是将她们当成性取向的挡箭牌而已。若非这次暴露，或许你会一直瞒到结婚生子，用一位无辜女性的人生，为自己遮挡闲言碎语。这样的你，怎可么能真的爱女性？你只是将她们当工具而已。”

“胡说！不是这样的！”冰人立刻否定了，可他无法理性地反驳对方，因为他但凡没动过这个心思，便不会将女战友们一个个地发展成女友。他不是不知道幻影猫与小淘气在三角关系中的痛苦，可他看着两个女孩为自己心动与心痛，他隐约觉得自己即使是Gay，也是具有异性缘与男性魅力的，并不比那些直男差！

他知道这是不对的，可是在“深渊”之中，他的这些想法被无限放大，诱惑着他一步步滑向深渊，无可自拔……

不知不觉中，Bucky向斜前方迈进了两步。他用话语吸引冰人的注意力，令身后Steve的平移显得不那么突兀：“为什么要隐瞒自己属于性少数群体的事实？因为你知道出柜后，会面临无数的闲言碎语乃至指责，至亲之人的不理解与否定，会令你失去容身之所。你不敢面对大环境的压力，你想维持虚假的平和，就丢出无辜女性当烟雾弹与挡箭牌，你这个懦夫！”

“我不是懦夫！”冰人暴躁地大吼，冰川随之震荡。

一直以来，冰人都惧怕性取向暴露后的“群体审判”，他无法面对亲朋好友那异样的目光，便将问题转嫁到了女性的身上。而Bucky一针见血地揭了他的底，犀利地讽刺了他的所作所为，这种做法仿佛是将“审判”提前了，令他猝不及防地失去了行为的正当性，成为了众矢之的。

这令他渐渐失去理智，只想用最直接的方式，堵住眼前这张可恶的嘴！

“你是否考虑过，为什么异性恋才是主流，有权对少数派指手画脚甚至发起投票，决定他们合法与否？为什么你个人的性取向要受到世俗的约束？”Bucky及时地抛出两个问题，缓解了冰人的攻势，唤回其理性，因为这也是对方一直在思考的。

“因为少数服从多数？他们总是这样排外！”冰人咬牙切齿地说着，身为少数派，他确实遭受了太多的外部压力。

“你的目光不应局限于广大群众身上，真正束缚了你的不是无知也无权的百姓，而是人类的社会结构。这是一个男权社会，它的运行方式就是先建立男性利益同盟，用婚姻制为他们分封，令男性获得后代冠姓权，合并女系资源，也令他们从繁琐的家务体系中抽身，将大部分精力投入事业，打败职场上的异性，并拥有更广阔的上升空间，进而从商从政，进一步把持社会权力与资源。”

“你说这些与我何干？”冰人吞下了一句“这不是很好吗？”，因为他发现自己确实不在乎女性的生存现状，在他看来步入婚姻制的女性，不都是同意了牺牲奉献的潜规则的吗？有什么好叫屈抱怨的？怨妇最惹人烦了。

但与此同时，他也隐约发现了——自己或许是真的不爱女性的，不然又怎么会对她们的困境无动于衷呢？而这种态度，是政治不正确的，是需要掩饰的，所以他吞下了那半句话，就像他一个Gay要伪装成异性恋一样，都是为外界所迫……且虚伪的。

幻影猫与小淘气发现真相后，之所以会那么地失望愤怒，或许并不仅是恋情落空了的关系，更是因为她们发现自己这个可靠的战友，实际上并没有尊重她们——在他物化与欺骗了她们的那一刻起，便已背叛了曾经的友谊。

Bucky用余光注意着Steve在侧方的移动，并调整着自己的语速，给同伴留下足够的时间：“你会觉得这个体系很好很合理，就是上面想要的结果，他们用婚姻制为饵，麻醉了广大普男，令他们觉得在微型分封制中当个小国王便已满足。只要从妻子身上获得劳务价值、性价值与生育价值，他们便是男权结构的获利者，也是坚定的拥护者。但与此同时，他们除了盟友的身份之外，还有一层身份，就是男权的基石。”

Bucky又进了一步，用肢体语言来显示出问题的紧迫性：“作为一块合格的基石，你要做的是勤恳工作、结婚生子，你的一生将用劳作、交税、投票等方式，为男权结构添砖加瓦，而你的后代亦是如此。而你说自己是性少数，对异性无感，这相当于为了个人的恋爱自由，拒绝为金字塔奉献底层的基石，不再为资本提供廉价劳动力，他们会允许吗？”

“他们制造舆论，他们把持法律，他们能公然推崇多数派的霸权，侵害少数派的人权，他们才是限制与约束你的黑手，而你却想找个异性伪装自己，向这种体系投诚，你认贼作父吗？”

“够了，别说了……”Bucky从社会结构的角度进行剖析，不仅带给了冰人新的视角与观点，还否定了他先前的想法，这令他感到痛苦——人总是难以全盘推翻曾经的自己。

Bucky的话说得很重，几乎是在责问冰人的灵魂：“你放着庞然大物不敢挑战，专挑无辜的软柿子捏，连开诚布公的勇气都没有，他们不压迫你压迫谁？你跪着前行，还说自己不是懦夫？”

“我叫你别再说了！”冰人握紧双拳，摆出了攻击的起手式。

进入防御状态后，笼罩着他的厚重冰甲终于随着这个动作，露出了肩关节与肘部的缝隙，但这还不够……

看着Steve已经悄无声息地绕到了目标身后，Bucky暴起的同时低喝了一声，吸引冰人的注意力：“我不仅要说，还要打醒你！”

银白色的铁拳呼啸而来，冰人积极作战，想要用武力上的优势，抵消论理时的劣势。他的思维紊乱，脑内喧嚣不已，仿佛一直有个声音告诉他，只要消灭掉眼前的异见者，就能证明其理论不堪一击——成王败寇，败者没有话语权。

他的手掌宛如冰铸，不仅正面迎击对方，还令冰霜快速凝结，一路攀上机械臂。

“哒哒哒哒哒……”微冲火舌爆吐，凶猛的火力令冰人不得不侧身闪避，并加固冰盔，防御这暴烈的冲击。

整个冰霜头盔因此而变得厚实笨重，令他侧首都很困难。为了不影响作战，他主动将冰盔与冰甲分离，双肩动作变得灵活，齐出的双拳更是利用冰霜冲击，将敌人直接冻于原地。

“你输了！”只要一拳，他就可以将对方击晕，从而摒弃那些令他混乱的观点，重塑自信。

眼前突然闪过一条横向的残影，比琴弦粗，比绳索细，是那家伙的同伴想捆住自己吗？

冰人猝然回首，伸出的冰掌贴上了偷袭者的胸膛，输出的冰霜之力几乎冻住其手臂与上半身，宛如冰霜枷锁。但对方咬紧牙关，坚持活动手腕，竟是为自己戴上了……一条项链？

看到那块玲珑剔透的冰晶石时，冰人恍然间想起了许多事。当那冰凉的晶石贴上自己的锁骨时，脑内不时出现的话语声兀然消失了，他的思维亦随之变得清明。

“你……”他刚想说些什么，突然见到眼前的金发男子愠怒地抬臂，强行挣脱了厚重的冰霜枷锁，随后鼓起臂肌，挥出一拳！

“轰”地一下，冰人在冰盔的强烈震荡中被击飞。在这半封闭的空间里，他的双耳与脑壳嗡嗡作响，难以想象人类的力气竟然能将自己连同厚重的冰甲整个轰飞！

他不由得想起了铁臂男那句“我不仅要说，还要打醒你！”，这是间接兑现了吗？

Steve挥出那含怒的一拳后，看都没看冰人一眼，便冲向了同伴。此时Bucky正由胸膛往下，被冻得如冰雕一般，目光于迷茫中透着惊惧，宛如想起了什么糟糕的回忆。

当他散乱的视线落在冲来的同伴身上时，注意力集中了些许，他唤出了那个最熟悉的名字：“Steve……”

曾经无论如何在内心呼唤，都不会得到回应之人，就这么真实地出现在了他的眼前，举起星盾为自己一点点砸开冰霜牢笼，无措地说着：“我在、Bucky，别担心……”

他兀然扬起被冻得青紫的唇，笑了——他知道的，他一直都在，不是在他的眼前，就是在他的心里……

那颗最闪耀的星辰，与自己同在……

Steve正忍着指尖的刺痛，掰碎冻在机械臂上的冰块，却被一把反握住了右手。冰霜与金属结合，冻得他皮肤生疼，心头却如同被注入了一汪温泉，令人暖洋洋地放缓了呼吸。

“手，受伤了。”Bucky看着他渗血的掌关节。  
“刚才揍那个混小子太用力了，没事。”

Bucky抿着唇，反手在战术腰带中摸索着。他的身体被冻僵，手指也泛着麻木感，但他始终顽固地翻找着。在指尖被利刃划破后，他才找到了在激战中移位的止血喷雾，开始为同伴处理被冰棱划破的伤口。

Steve的神情温软，丝毫不像方才那个怒揍冰人的战士。他执起同伴被划伤的手，忍着为其舔舐伤口的冲动，喷上了液体创可贴。他们熟门熟路地为彼此处理伤势，游走的手臂甚至没有一次碰撞在一起，行云流水的动作默契于心，他们很快便拥有了再战之力。

“没事？我有、我有事……”冰人躺在一堆碎冰中，痛苦地摇着头——他怀疑自己轻度脑震荡了，那家伙下手真黑！

他经历了数分钟的意识障碍后，才唤醒了神智，想起了先前的一切，只是止不住地头痛与耳鸣，整个人头晕眼花的。

在血压、呼吸与脉搏恢复正常后，他勉强摇晃着站起身来，看着向他走来的二人，抬起左手，说不清是打招呼还是认输，狼狈地道：“你说得对，我没找到问题的根源，却差点害了两位女战友，是我的错。”

在脑内的杂念与声音消失后，他确实清醒了很多，对自己荒唐的行径做出了反思：“刚才的我只想凭武力压服你，就像多数派压倒少数派那样，这种拳头大就是硬道理的模式，实在是太荒唐了，根本没顾忌到个体自由与人权……我也不知道我怎么就昏了头，或许冰洞真的使人疯狂，总之对不起……”

“清醒了就好。”Steve语气淡淡的。  
“你应该向两位女士道歉的。”Bucky提醒道。

“对，我这就去！”冰人痛快地应了。

铺天盖地的冰霜飞鸟群多次遭受亚历克斯的冲击波轰击，转向侧翼的梯队则被斯科特用镭射眼击碎，整体数量已大不如前。碎冰闪烁着微光，如雨般落下，背靠背的兄弟二人喘息着，试图挤出剩余的力量，继续进行火力输出。

Logan的一双狼爪所向披靡，可惜他的对空作战能力不强，只能和Hank一起进行地面防御。萨默斯兄弟俩在幻影猫的“穿越”能力共享下，一次次在虚化中免疫了鸟群的物理冲击，积蓄力量进行反击。

作为主要的对空战力，他们受到了三位战友的保护。然而这仅限于物理层面上，当冰霜飞鸟们释放出声波攻击时，一切物理防御都形同虚设，他们瞬间失去了方向感，脑内嗡鸣不断，宛如要爆炸般混乱。

即使有X教授的脑波护持，斯科特也摇晃着单膝跪地。亚历克斯本能地挡在了弟弟的身前，被鸟群击倒在地，遍体鳞伤。

“哥！”斯科特下意识地喊着，若非亚历克斯的伤口被直接冰封，他恐怕会因过激的情绪而异能失控。

“他昏迷了，带他过来！”X教授以心灵感应的方式成为了作战指挥中枢。

斯科特依言而行，小淘气用皮肤接触的方式，临时获取了亚历克斯的异能，代替他继续作战。原本力竭得接近哑火的对空火力再次出现，Logan仗着强大的恢复力，浴血聚集飞鸟群，便于小淘气用冲击波进行群体打击。

一直在援助战友的幻影猫也筋疲力尽，无法再共享异能，诸人立刻面临了物理攻击的威胁。仅剩的四十多只冰鸟发起总攻，它们呈弧形队列扑袭而来，一对对平展开的冰霜羽翼宛如利刃，闪烁着无情的寒光，宛如死神的刀锋。

“突、突、突……”清脆的枪击声响起，冰鸟们由近及远地依次爆裂，粉碎成冰尘，消散的轨迹宛如多米诺骨牌一般整齐。

Bucky双手控制蝎式冲锋枪，在移动中射击，以恐怖的精准度及时救场。奔跑在他前方的Steve冲入战场，用星盾为幻影猫补防，拍碎了一只又一只的冰鸟。

“轰隆”一声，一道冰墙拔地而起，为众人铸起一道坚实的防线。X教授沟通了冰人的脑波，发现他已经恢复理智，这才露出了欣慰的笑容。

在生力军的加盟下，变种人发起了最终反攻。在野兽与幻影猫的掩护下，冲锋枪、冲击波与镭射激光此起彼伏，以密不透风的火力网绞杀敌军。星盾与狼爪不时闪现，每一下都会击碎漏网之鱼。

终于，当战场上只剩碎冰如雨时，他们赢得了这场胜利！

战后的修整十分短暂，他们启程返回冰屋。之所以立刻返程，一是怕引来新的敌人，二是因为小淘气提到，那座旧冰屋的住客名为Raven Darkholme，她留下了一些资料与笔记。

得知Raven的消息时，Charles欣喜不已。尽管她已经离开，但如果能通过其手记获得些许讯息，或许他将来还能找到妹妹。

想到Raven、Erik与自己的矛盾冲突，Charles苦笑着，觉得自己的人生被某人搅得一团乱。

返程的路上，众人三三两两地行走着。冰人率先找上了两位女性，为先前荒唐的举止与言行道歉。发现小淘气因为使用了震荡波异能，而导致胸腹部的衣服破了个洞，他立刻脱下了自己的外套，绅士地递给了对方，略表歉意。

然而小淘气看他的神色很奇异，排斥中透着点惊慌，完全没了曾经青涩的爱恋与熟悉，变得陌生极了。

“Anna，怎么了？”见小淘气不仅不接冰人的衣服，还下意识地躲到自己的身侧，幻影猫立刻挺身而出，一边挡住冰人，一边询问同伴。

见小淘气陷入沉默，幻影猫补充了一句：“别怕，我在这儿，大家都在，他不会做什么的。”

冰人为自己的形象崩溃而苦笑，他自作自受。

小淘气终于开了口，说出的话却令二人怔住了：“我暂时获得Logan的能力时，见到了他脑中的记忆——冰人情绪失控、能力爆发，我被冰锥刺中身亡。”

“怎么可能？我怎么会做这种事？”冰人下意识地为自己辩护，“他哪来的我杀死你的记忆？”

小淘气幽幽地看着他，没有回答这个问题。在这一刻，冰人突然意识到，自己的信用破产了，无论Logan脑内的记忆是真是假，Anna都不会再相信自己了。如果他没有自作聪明地追求两位女性，她们作为自己的战友，对自己就有着基本的信任，而现在全毁了……

该死，他亲手毁了本该稳固的友情。

看着Kitty果断地脱下外套给Anna披上，带着她远离自己，冰人落寞地低下了头……

世界不以谁为中心而运转，走错的路未必有机会回头。

Logan如孤狼般走在队伍前端开路，萨默斯兄弟俩相互扶持着前行，Bucky推着Charles的轮椅，与Hank交谈……

见没人主动搭理自己，愈发感到孤独的冰人，将目光放到了Steve的身上。好歹二人打过一场，对彼此略有了解，说得上话。

Steve正在想Bucky为什么突然去找Charles，便见到冰人向自己走来。对方收起失意与挫败的情绪，神秘兮兮地向自己问道：“其实你俩是一对吧？”

“什么？”Steve猝不及防。

“一般面对复数的强敌，都是采用分化战术，暂时性地压上全部战力先解决一个，才能削弱对方的人数优势，我方才便是这么做的。”冰人回忆着先前的战局，侃侃而谈，“然而你俩不同，只要我对一个出手了，另一个必然暴起攻击，发挥出120%的战力，不计伤亡，极为难缠。”

“这说明我们有战斗默契。”Steve接口。

“不止如此吧？你的战友善于用枪，但他只有一次露出了凝实的杀意，就是在我即将用冰棱重伤你时，他的狙击弹差点炸了我的肩膀。你最后的那拳就更不用说了，太狠了，是在替他教训我吗？”

说到这儿，冰人话锋一转：“别误会，我也觉得先前的自己思维紊乱，干了不少混账事，被教训也是罪有应得。我只是想知道，你们是不是一对？你也知道，我狼狈地出柜了，如果身边有和我一样的人的话，或许就不那么孤独了……所以告诉我吧，我不会对别人乱说的。”

冰人的语气仿佛确认了二人的关系不一般，这令Steve感受复杂。过了半晌，他才简洁地回复道：“不是。”

“哈？”  
“我们不是恋人关系。”

说完这句话，Steve呼了口气，目光悠远——只有彼此喜欢，才算得上是恋人关系。他和Bucky恐怕只达成了一半，也就是自己这一半。不过没关系，等完成了这次任务，他可以隐晦地向Bucky表达，旁敲侧击对方的感受，他甚至可以追求Bucky……

想到这儿，他不由得有些期待。

“那就好！”冰人突然一锤掌心。  
“什么？”Steve对于年轻人的思维跳跃，完全无法理解。  
“既然你们不是恋人关系，那我就可以正大光明地追求他了！”

这个变故令Steve懵了，他的表情很精彩，只是无人注意。

“你不觉得他很出彩吗？他向我剖析性别结构的那番话，真是醍醐灌顶，开拓了我的思路。这不仅是性少数的问题，所有的少数派受压迫都可以从中找出原因，就像变种人被常人排斥，终极的原因不还是因为我们是背离多元化的金字塔结构吗？从上往下的大一统才是他们想看到的，其余的刺头也好、性少数也罢，都是在这个体系中不受欢迎的。”

“我只看到了两性关系中，男性的性别优势，便觉得男权体系很好。但你的同伴说得对，这令我忽视了阶级分化后，底层永远被顶层剥削压迫的事实，人权受损而不自知。我原本还想着找个姑娘假装‘正常人’，现在想来真是太蠢了。如果不是被你的同伴点醒，我或许还会蒙昧地度过好几年，接触各种姑娘，给她们带去伤害，真是损人不利己……所以说，你的同伴真的很出色，他有逻辑有阅历，像个引导者一般，轻易地便将我带出迷雾，让我重新认识这个世界。”

即使Steve百味杂陈，也不得不赞同冰人对于Bucky的看法。毕竟曾经那个瘦小的他，就是被Bucky守护与引领着，融入这个世界的。他太知道有Bucky在身边的感受了，那种如沐春风的温暖与安心感，足以令人沉醉。

说到这儿，冰人收起赞美，真诚地道：“我想继续得到指引，就像海难后看到灯塔，追求光明与新生是人的本能，所以我想追求他！”

“省省吧，他是个异性恋，很有女人缘的那种。”Steve毫不客气地泼着冷水——曾经困扰自己之事，竟成了自己端出的借口，Steve的感觉很复杂。

“你和他很熟吗？”  
“当然。我们认识的时候，你还没出生。”  
“得了吧，你才几岁啊。和我说说他的事吧，我想知道。”

面对青年那恍如求知若渴的目光，Steve头疼——他知道Bucky有魅力，但没想到这么有魅力。

为了打消冰人的热情，Steve描绘了布鲁克林时代的Bucky，着重体现他风流倜傥、很有异性缘的那一面。说着说着，他的感受便复杂了起来，一方面是因为Bucky的异性恋属性，另一方面则是因为现在的Bucky心事重重、沉默寡言，与当初那个洒脱不羁的他形成了鲜明的对比，令唯一知情的Steve既惋惜又心疼。

如果给他一个机会回到过去，他最大的愿望就是改变Bucky的人生转折点，将一切的不幸阻挡在命运之门外。为此，他愿意背负一切，付出一切。

若是没有坠崖的那场意外，或许Bucky便能在退役后，过上正常人的生活，依然像曾经那个布鲁克林的贵公子般，明快又洒脱。

即使Bucky之后选择了婚姻与家庭，他也绝不后悔。对他而言，爱是付出、是守护、是相伴，而非占有与索取。他会尊重Bucky的选择，只要Bucky安好，他便一切都好。

他对Bucky的情感跨越时空，太过深刻，远不是眼前这个毛头小伙可比拟的。Steve理智上应该忽视对方，可实际上却如鲠在喉，耿耿于怀。

他是不是吃醋了？

那种长久以来守着的珍宝被他人觊觎的不悦感，深深地困扰着他。现在的他很想堵住冰人的嘴，然后将其打包还给X教授。

“这么说来，他真是个直男了？还是很受女性欢迎的那种……”冰人在一阵八卦过后，有些失望地说着。虽然他缺乏同性相恋的经验，但他知道自己不该幻想着将直男掰歪，这会影响他人的生活。

“没错。”Steve口不对心地回答。他也不希望Bucky的性向一成不变，但他选择尊重对方。

经过暴走与绝交事件后，冰人受尽教训，学会了重视他人的感受。所以他嘀咕片刻后，摇了摇头，闷闷不乐地离开了。

Steve舒了口气，终于不用和这个突然冒出来的“情敌”交流了，他差点将天聊死。

忽然，他见到Bucky放开轮椅，结束谈话，浅笑着向他走来。他的心跳不经意间加快了，泛着热意的脸颊，令他恍如回到了十六七岁，也就是个毛头小伙的时代，在最适合初恋的年纪，被心上人无意间打开了心扉，整颗心都倒映着他的模样。

只有Bucky，才能令他回忆起那些象征着青春的岁月，那是迥异于Captain America的人生。

Bucky的心情不错，因为Hank和Charles都与他确认过了。等回到爱迪生城，Hank就会为自己组装备用的机械臂，并教他们使用方法。Charles拯救学员的任务也结束了，之后只要找到了他妹妹的笔记，冒险就告一段落。回程的危险性应低于来时，所以他很快就会与自己进行心灵感应，帮助自己寻回遗失的记忆碎片，并拼凑出一个完整的过往。

眼看两大难题即将得到解决，自己能和正常人一样与Steve一起生活，Bucky欣慰极了。他知道自己被封印的过去有着血腥、罪孽与黑暗，他经常因此陷入噩梦，是难以直面的过往。可他不愿逃避，他宁可在知晓一切后尽全力做出弥补与赎罪，也不想若无其事地生活，那样太狡猾了。

这次的“深渊”之行令他感受到了Steve对自己的依赖，即使是为了对方，他也想解决所有的隐患，变得值得依靠。如果他黑暗的过往是个定时炸弹，爆发时不知会引起什么问题，那么就让自己独自面对，提前进行引爆，或许能将一切控制在可承受的范围内，在稳定后慢慢处理。

“和他们谈得很愉快吗？聊了些什么？”Steve看着同伴的神色，随口问道。

“Hank说等回到爱迪生城，就开始为我组装备用的机械臂，这是个好消息。”Bucky不想让同伴担心，所以只说了部分事实，随后为了引开Steve的注意力，他转换话题，“你和冰人也挺聊得来的？”

“哪和哪儿啊，人家是被你吸引来的，和我重复着你说的那些社会性别结构问题，显然是被你收服了。”Steve选择性地叙述，出于私心，他没有提到冰人对Bucky的好感。

Bucky被逗笑了，他淡然地道：“那是他结合自身现状，深有体会罢了。作为性少数者，在多数派中生活，斥力还是很明显的。”

提到这个话题，Steve便不由得联想到自身，毕竟他也在情感觉醒的时刻，发现自己喜欢上了同性。虽然特指Bucky一人，但应该也被归入同性恋的范畴内了吧？

对此，他一直秉持着回避与保密的态度，装得若无其事，实际上却格外在意Bucky的性向。他也希望自己能在不勉强同伴的情况下，有那么一丝机会、一线可能，与Bucky建立起同性相恋的关系，他会尽全力对Bucky好的。

所以遇到这个话题，探探口风也是战略性的。

Steve舔了舔唇，缓缓地斟酌着道：“你的那番言论很具有现实意义，如果我是个同性恋的话……”

他是想问同伴对此的态度的，Bucky却误以为话题还衔接着性别结构问题，于是延伸了自己的看法：“那就麻烦了……”

“麻烦？”这个答案令Steve有些消沉，Bucky觉得需要与这样的自己保持距离吗？也是……作为一个直男，谁会想被同性觊觎呢？

“嗯，在我们那个时代，这如果发生在你身上，绝对是个大麻烦。”Bucky肯定地道。

“为什么？冰人错误地处理了感情与人际，才会造成麻烦。我不会有骗婚的打算，这只是我个人的取向问题，为什么会成为麻烦呢？”Steve不解地道。

“就因为你们身份有别。变种人也是常人，他个人的性取向不足道。你可是Captain America啊，是最无私、无畏的老兵，强大又正气，被视为美国精神的象征。你穿着这身制服，就是飘扬的星条旗，是军事领袖与精神偶像……”

见Steve张口欲言，Bucky笑着接口：“我知道，你想说你也是Steve Rogers，是那个布鲁克林的平凡青年，拥有追求幸福与真我的权利。可你的认知是你一个人的，就算加上我，也不过区区两人，而你作为Captain America却是家户喻晓的，你是完美的战士与偶像，这是他们的共识。他们需要你这样的精神支柱，国家也需要你这样的旗帜去让人民安心。”

“是他们双方需要这样的形象，所以我便作为这样的角色而存在？”听到这儿，Steve也有些回过味来了，他就自己经历举例，“二战规模空前庞大，我们5年的军费近3000亿美元，而1944年的国民生产总值不到2200亿美元，当年的军费开支近900亿美元，这简直难以想象。为了筹集军费，他们加税，1943年的个人年收入超过20万美元的部分，征收额达到了94%，这已经逼近极限了，却只能解决不到一半的军费开支……”

“所以他们发行战争债券。”Bucky了然地道。

“对，我因此被推上台，成为了代言人。穿着幼稚的表演服，在唱歌跳舞中上台，演绎一个战无不胜的美国大兵，举起摩托与姑娘们博人眼球……这样的作秀确实有一定的作用，国债出售量节节攀升，他们双方都很满意，甚至拍了电影。只有我觉得自己就像马戏团耍猴似的，可笑又可悲，这根本不是我想要的军旅生涯。”

Steve回忆着那段灰色的时光，无论是迷茫还是沮丧之感，都记忆犹新。他甚至曾为此闷闷不乐地坐着，画出了杂耍的猴子，影射的正是他自己。那段迷失的岁月背离了他参军的初衷，他一点都不喜欢这种扮演既定角色之感，那不是他想要的人生。

Steve所说的这段时间，正是Bucky被“九头蛇”新开发的能源武器打败，第一次被俘的时刻，所以他不知这些详情。但看着同伴消沉的神色，他感同身受，于是伸手揽住Steve的肩膀，握了握肩头以示支持与鼓劲。

“无论他们怎么定义你，你都找回了自己的理想，成为了真正的英雄，而非台上的演员。”Bucky与有荣焉地道。

“那是因为你所在的107陆军师被俘，这个消息犹如当头棒喝，瞬间令我清醒，我知道自己该怎么做了。获得这身超凡的体魄，不是为了在荧幕上作秀，而是为了保护战友、争取和平。”Steve侧首看向同伴，对方仿佛他命运的道标，将他引上了正确的道路。

想到那个穿着演出服的傻瓜，孤身闯营救人，Bucky便五味杂陈。他当然不希望自己最好的朋友冒这个险，可他不得不承认，睁眼看到Steve的那一刻，他被俘后麻木的心复苏了，被拯救的感觉是如此地温暖可靠，还透着点神圣，仿若命运都随之被点亮了……

二人相视而笑，目光中是唯有彼此能懂的情谊。

Steve一时受到吸引，很快便侧首旁顾，转换了话题：“被要求饰演战无不胜的大兵炒热国债，和你说的被要求保持完美的公众形象，是一回事吧？”

“对，都是身不由己。民众对你的期待虽然庞大，但如果你我行我素，最多便成为一个形象崩塌的名人，慢慢淡出人们的视野。麻烦的地方在于政府会迎合民意，塑造有利于稳固统治的形象，你这样的精神偶像便不可或缺。他们不会让你为了追寻真我，而自毁形象的。”

“有这么严重吗？我个人的性向问题应该是私人化的。”

“当然严重。就像我先前说的，我们金字塔型的社会结构，就是要底层提供人口红利，才能减轻社保、养老、廉价劳动力等问题。生育率下降，社会老龄化就会加速，为了不出现断层与雪崩，政府便要鼓励生育，甚至干涉堕胎。而一个作为美国精神标杆的领袖型人物，突然爆出同性取向，会带来什么？除了他国的嘲笑便是名人效应。撇开那些恐同者的攻歼，有无数人会重新审视自己的取向，并考虑是否出柜。此外，追求真我，脱离群体效应，也是上面不想见到的。”

说到这儿，Bucky总结道：“极端的男权可以理解为大父权，他们觉得自己有权操控他人的人生。你是在追求自由与人权，但你会影响群众的想法。一旦形成同性恋或不婚育的浪潮，便与顶层的计划背道而驰，甚至会动摇金字塔结构的根基，他们当然不会允许你这么做。”

“他们不允许，我便不做了吗？”Steve看着Bucky，真情实感地问道。

“你不会受制于人，所以会先礼后兵。而他们呢，在你告知的第一阶段，就会劝你从众，然而劝说无效；第二阶段，他们会派出优秀且忠诚的女员工，试图将你拿下，未果；第三阶段，他们会‘允许’你有点自己的小癖好，但规定不得曝光，而你否定两者，不认为自己要受到他人控制；第四阶段，他们会渗透你的生活，并予以警告……”Bucky掰着手指，有条不紊地说着。

“我已经没有家人了……我会全力保护好心上人，他们找不到‘人质’。”  
“如果你的社会关系也不能用来动摇你，他们就会进入第五阶段，消除不稳定因素。”

“如何消除，抹杀我的存在吗？”Steve不觉得Bucky是在危言耸听，因为一个过时的老兵，如果成为不稳定因素，确实会被舍弃。

“和平年代，不一定要动用武器，仅是泼污水就够了。人品不端、敌国间谍等等，借口要多少有多少，证据也可以随意捏造，只要在问题发酵前盖棺定论，一切便尘埃落定……即使你突破了他们掌控，把握了自证清白的机会，他们也能通过喉舌操纵舆论，再搞个大新闻盖过不良事件的影响。”

“就没有别的可能了吗？一定要破釜沉舟吗？”Steve已经代入了这些模拟的情景。

“有，如果你能与他们达成协议，就能平安脱身。代价是交出Captain America的身份，随后隐姓埋名地在偏远处低调生活。”

“怎么交出身份，让Captain America战死吗？”

“这会引起民愤，不行。更好的办法是找人替代你，无论是刻意模拟你的替身，或者是克隆人都行，至少神盾局就掌握了这门技术，他们培育强大的士兵，也会留个备份——将力量掌控在手里才安心。”Bucky根据自己在“九头蛇”的认知，分析着残酷的事实。

Steve不看好政治与强权，他苦笑着摇了摇头，随后反问道：“得知他们想用人替代我的话，你会怎么办？”

“我吗？我恐怕会配合他们，为那个赝品打掩护，让他扮演好Captain America。”在同伴误会之前，Bucky解释道，“因为走到这一步，你们之间的矛盾基本是无可调和的了。与其让你被迫离开、遭受他们的污蔑与追踪，不如将错就错，一方面将他们需要的身份给他们，一方面也让你得以解脱。”

说到这儿，Bucky侧首看向同伴，认真地道：“Captain America从来不是一件制服能撑起的身份，他是一个在铁与血中淬炼出的英雄，是自由与和平的风向标，是精神和信仰……没有人能轻易地替代你，你在哪里，‘他’便在哪里。”

Bucky的相知与认可，令Steve舒缓了心情，他追问道：“若是这样发展，你会陪着他吗？我是说那个顶替者。”

“给他一段实习期吧，看他不会坠了Captain America的名声，我就可以放心离开了。”Bucky满不在乎地说着，态度十分洒脱。随后他将目光投向了同伴，那是他最关心的目标。

【“那个布鲁克林的傻小子，笨到打架从来不知道逃跑。我得看着他。”】

二人同时想到了这句话。Bucky笑吟吟地注视着同伴，无家可归的他只想和熟悉的人在一起。Steve则心头一跳，想着心上人会跟自己走，便不由得心胸舒畅。他不再介怀少数派会受到的排斥，而是计划道：“既然如此，与其被动接受安排，不如主动做出布置。我可以直接采取和平演变，挑一位合格的传承者，将星盾传给他，让他作为下一代Captain America去守护民众。”

“振金盾可是你的老伙计与左膀右臂，你舍得？”Bucky扬眉调侃着。

“难道你不是我的左膀右臂吗？”Steve凝视着他，有些着迷地道，“我们可以隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过不为人知的余生，有必要的话我们还可以流浪……振金盾只是一件装备，没有了它我也能守护最重要的东西。我不在乎放弃身份与装备，区区代价，不足挂齿。”

说到这儿，Steve的心跳得有点快，毕竟邀人流浪不是什么具有吸引力的安稳生活，他怕同伴会蹙眉为难。

然而Bucky只是轻松地挑眉，饶有兴致地道：“自由自在，听起来还不错。”

“噗通、噗通……”Steve听到了自己的心跳声，他就像一个被心上人答应私奔的年轻小伙，整个人都沉浸于欢欣与甜蜜之中，连脖颈都泛着红。

倒是Bucky介怀着假想中Steve被排斥的场景，淡淡地道：“Old soldiers never die, they just fade away.”

被理解与共情的欣慰，令Steve冲动地握住了方才揽着他肩膀的手。但回过神来后，他仅是捏了一捏便放开了，并柔声道：“你说得对。”

这场完全建立在假设上的交流，给了他一份远超想象的完美答卷。Bucky并不介意他的性取向，不仅如此，他还会设身处地地为他料理麻烦，随后与他同行。

那么剩下的唯一问题，就是Bucky的取向了。Steve踏出了战略性的第二步，状若无意地问道：“Bucky，如果回到过去，没有战争的纷扰，你会选择结婚吗？你那么有异性缘，有那么多女孩都对你印象上佳，有考虑过她们中的哪一个吗？”

Steve问出这个问题后，便有踩雷的觉悟，毕竟大部分男性都会顺其自然地走向婚姻，组成新的家庭，就此度过余生。他没有指望Bucky与众不同，但或许对方挑选的女性，能让他知道Bucky想找怎样的人共度余生，他也可以为此而努力……

想着与Bucky接触最多的几个姑娘，Steve对她们各有千秋的性格记忆犹新，却不知不觉地皱起眉头，宛如咀嚼着柠檬一般，从舌尖酸到了心底。

对于同伴的提问，Bucky认真地思考了片刻，随后回答道：“也许不会。”

“呃？”意料之外的答案，令Steve回不过神。

“以爱之名，将一位女性从原生家庭中挖出，剥夺她的姓氏，用冠姓占有她付出健康代价诞下的孩子，看着她艰难寻找工作，回家后承担家务、哺育孩童，即使她愿意为爱付出，我也做不出这种事……繁衍是婚姻的一大目的，而女性负担了繁衍的九成责任与风险，这样重要的她们不能待在原生家庭中挑选优秀男性，却要与亲人分离，去伺候夫家，这种责权分离的制度太扭曲了，我无法装作看不到她们的苦难，坐享其成。”

Steve完全没想到，Bucky不婚的理由竟然是基于对婚姻制的质疑。不过想到他对于男权社会与性别结构的分析，便有些释然了——Bucky深入地思考过这些，他是打从心底为了女性好的，所以他拒绝用性别霸权不正当获利。

“我的母亲生下了弟弟妹妹们，你可能无法想象，一个女性的人生因此能有多忙。她整天在家务中团团转，劳动价值却无法变现。即使有孩子分担家务，她也没足够的时间精力投向工作了。所以她遇到了职场上的天花板，上司理所当然地认为男性能专注工作，更值得聘请与提拔，而女性则有着漫长的产假，不适合放在重要岗位上……她们同工不同酬，事业前景灰暗，回家后又要无偿地提供劳务，这种基于性别结构的剥削与压迫，我无法视而不见……”

说到自己的母亲，Bucky真情流露：“她付出了那么多，可事实上她无法得到真正的尊重。社会对她们口头上加以表彰，溢美之词宛如枷锁，指点着女性在婚后有哪些‘义务’。她们承担了绝大的责任与母职惩罚，却连基本人权都难以保障，婚内受到的伤害，远不如被陌生人伤害更容易得到判罚。我记得‘混乱月’前，数个州就反堕胎展开投票，决定了女性堕胎有罪，最高死刑，这些都太可笑了……”

Bucky摇着头，动情地道：“我认识的都是可爱的好姑娘，她们就像枝头的鲜花一般鲜妍靓丽，各有千秋。和她们交往是一件愉快的事，但看着那一张张活泼的面庞，我不希望十年后她以沧桑的姿态出现在我的厨房，热恋时的爱意化为柴米油盐的幽怨。她们应该有独属于自己的人生，而非被指定为某人的太太、某人的母亲，连个全名都没有。”

最终，他总结道：“鲜花就该在枝头尽情绽放，将它们采摘下来插入花瓶欣赏与占有的，不是爱花，只是自私与自利罢了。”

Steve终于明白，为什么Bucky那么有异性缘了——他身体力行地尊重异性，绝不会假爱之名伤害对方，任何人与他相处都能如沐春风，所以他才能收获诸多姑娘们的好感。

他甚至不用追问，如果陷入热恋的姑娘自愿为爱付出一生，Bucky会不会接受。因为“人没有‘自愿为奴’的权利”，一旦被环境改造得愿意牺牲自身的权利，必然是环境扭曲所造成的，人权神圣不可侵犯。

正是认识到这一点，Bucky才会完全放弃性别红利，长篇大论地陈述理念，便是希望星星之火可以燎原。或许当大部分人都认同这些观念时，人类社会的性别结构就能得到调整，女性能推翻更多的不公，作为天空的另一半迎来无垠的未来。

Steve见过旧时代的美国女性争取着工作权、受教育权，也见过男性成立反对女性投票权的组织，可他并没有像Bucky想得那么深入。此时被同伴点醒，他就像先前的冰人那般，对眼前的男子有了更深一层的倾慕。

Bucky真的太温柔了，他有一颗敏锐、善良且柔软的内心……

Steve的眼神变得十分柔和，他感到命运为他关上了一扇门，却打开了一扇窗。能接受自己同性取向的Bucky，并没有与异性成婚的打算，这样的他不正是能与自己相契合的唯一吗？

他再次舔了舔唇，有些冲动地道：“同性之间没有性别霸权，没有基于繁衍的剥削与压迫……这样看来，我们相伴到老也不错，是吗？”

“不是。”Bucky思考后道。  
“呃……”Steve被噎住。

“因为唯有女性具有生育力，所以一旦同性恋想要孩子，就会涉及到基于繁衍的剥削与压迫。譬如男同购买代孕服务，又如女同的A卵B怀，都是由女性承担生育损伤与情感伤害，由买家与中介获得人口买卖的红利，这是不公平也不道德的。之所以会这样，还是因为爱情、婚姻与繁衍三个定义被混为一谈了，加上无底线的商业化，新生儿便成为了货品。强烈的繁衍欲与占有欲，甚至排除了领养的可能。”

Bucky分析得很认真，Steve则将憋着的那口气吐了出来——原来Bucky只是否定了自己的前两句，他差点以为自己被直白地拒绝了。

说到这儿，Bucky看向同伴，笑吟吟地道：“当然咯，我知道你不是这样的人。即使有着最优秀的基因，也不会自恋地觉得非要传递下去不可，更不会进行人口贩卖。所以同性和你在一起的话，没有性别霸权，也没有基于繁衍的剥削与压迫，嗯……听起来还不错。”

Bucky丝毫不知道，自己这话语大喘气般的转折，差点把同伴憋死。

Steve虽然收获了肯定的回答，却也十分清醒——Bucky用的是“同性”，而非“我”，所以只是在就事论事，并非大大咧咧地答应与他相伴到老。但他知足常乐，毕竟一个不想婚育、也不在意他同性取向的心上人，与他之间没有任何阻隔，一旦情感水到渠成，便有白头偕老的可能。

他已经十分满足了。

Steve不由得计划起了等回到地表，应该创造怎样浪漫又安心的环境进行告白，还得准备好Bucky喜欢的礼物，一定要有仪式感！

“你一直在问我，轮到我问你了吧。”  
“嗯？”

Bucky反客为主，将Steve给出的问题抛了回去：“如果你回到过去，就不想再续前缘，与Peggy共度余生吗？”

“你怎么会有这样的想法？”Steve诧异地道，随后恍然大悟地解释道，“你不知道，在过去的七十年中，她有精彩充实的人生，并选择了丹尼尔成家，有了孩子。丹尼尔温柔正气，在Peggy备受伤害和指责的时候，他是唯一一个信任并为她打抱不平的人，他值得内柔外刚的Peggy的青睐，新家庭十分圆满幸福。”

“这都是她告诉你的吗？”  
“嗯，在病床上，年迈的她看着合家欢的相片，与我聊着她的人生，就像多年不见的老朋友一样。看着她眼角的鱼尾纹都洋溢着满足与幸福，就知道她一生绝不虚度，我为她感到高兴。”

Steve回到正题，认真地道：“这一切都是Peggy的选择，她的人生由她来掌控。她是一位很优秀的女强人，我喜欢过她，也打从心底地尊重她。如果我能穿越时空回到过去，就想夺走她的选择权，强行扭转她的人生，那我成什么人了？置她于何地？这样自私自利的想法何等傲慢，简直荒唐。”

“抱歉……”Bucky意识到，这样的问题或许侮辱了同伴的人格。

Steve摇了摇头，中肯地道：“你又不知道她后来的人生，不需要道歉。而且按照Peggy的性格，事业与理想是第一位的，不会因为儿女情长就荒废了人生。如果我有千万分之一的机会可以回到过去，不想着改变悲剧、拯救需要帮助的人，却只想过老婆孩子暖炕头的日子，毫无责任感与人生追求，Peggy又怎么会看上这样的人？她会不屑一顾的。”

回想起那个优秀到足以自傲的女性，Bucky笑着附议：“说得对，Peggy不会满足于‘某人的妻子、某人的母亲’这样的标签，她有理想与信念，自然会追求独有的人生，守护更多人的和平与幸福。将她视为男性的附庸，绝对是辱没了她。”

“就是这样。”Steve颔首确认，随后看向同伴，进一步道，“若是有千万分之一的机会可以回到过去，我唯一想为之拼尽一切的事，就是抓住你的手，避免你坠入命运的深渊。这件事令我辗转反侧、夜不能寐，它折磨着我，带给你的则是更深重的磨难与痛苦，我想改变它，不惜任何代价！”

“如果能回到过去，你想……救我？”Bucky梦呓般呢喃着。  
“对！你不仅仅是我的搭档，还是我……最好的朋友，我会去救你，绝不会忽视任何机会！”Steve牙关紧阖，坚定地道。

Bucky缓缓展颜，微微一笑，眉宇间尽是沧桑：“过去是无可改变的。即使真的能做点什么，我也不希望你为我改变历史，那会引起未知的蝴蝶效应。无论是你，还是这个世界，都不应该为此承担风险……我愿意承受这一切。”

如果这世界上还有什么能动摇Steve Rogers的，那一定是Bucky Barnes了。

他是他认识的最勇敢的士兵，会赶在所有人面前，毫不犹豫地为祖国献出生命。他不应该被遗忘，他不该被剥夺本应授予他的荣誉。他得想办法救他，他必须这样做，这是他应得的……可Bucky拒绝了。

见同伴流露痛苦之色，Bucky轻描淡写地安慰道：“想开点，不然你现在看到的就是个百岁老人了。”

他故意做出走路跌跌撞撞的模样，Steve也装作被逗笑的样子，紧紧地扶住了同伴的肩膀。

至少在这个未来中，他们还能重逢。

Steve在经历了与Bucky的一番长谈后，通过性别结构的话题，获悉了同伴对性少数与婚姻的看法，基本打开了心结，整个人都轻松了不少，他这才确认沟通交流的重要性。与三观相合的Bucky聊天，总能收获很多意外之喜，令他喜不自禁。

等回到爱迪生城后，他一定要在日常生活中加深与Bucky的交流。久而久之，他或许便能摸索到同伴完整的内心世界，进而投其所好地共同生活。他想让对方接受自己，沟通就是一座很好的桥梁。

不知不觉中，一座雪屋与三座冰屋映入眼帘，他们回到了之前的落脚点。

尽管三座冰屋更崭新、更宜居，但Charles还是一头扎入了陈旧的雪屋，靠双臂与手肘支撑，拖着无力的身躯爬过被清理过的坍塌入口。Hank看着他毫不体面的模样，有些鼻酸，却也十分理解，毕竟他们与Raven分离太久，即使像自己这样的普通朋友都念念不忘，更别提作为哥哥的Charles了。

亚历克斯曾爬入过雪屋查看，在确认无人居住后就退了出去，所以并未发现小淘气提到的笔记本。Charles则在一堆破旧的衣物下，找到了那本受潮后干燥变形的笔记本，他摸着封面上Raven的签名，恍如见到了久违的亲人，心中百感交集。

他庆幸着妹妹没用魔形女（Mystique）署名，这意味着身份上的认同。他将这本陈旧的笔记本紧紧地抱在怀里，随后又飞快地打开阅读——他迫切地想知道妹妹的消息。

Hank看着他俯卧的双腿，担心本就没知觉的腿被冻坏，于是道：“教授，我知道你心情急迫，但还是去冰屋中阅读吧。有照明，我们也能一起看Raven的近况。”

Charles收拾着激动的心情，依言而行。

由于笔记本中的内容以日记的方式呈现，幻影猫觉得外人不应该查看女性的日记，便带着小淘气退避。萨默斯兄弟俩跟了上去，依然不被两位女性接纳的冰人则带着Steve、Bucky与Logan进入自己的冰屋，稍作扩建后，勉强挤一挤。

Logan看着Bucky的目光有些警惕，这令后者抿起唇线，沉默地坐在了搭档的身边。

由于空间狭小，Steve几乎紧贴着同伴的身体，心跳有些加速。他面上不显，手则搭上了搭档的肩头，低声道：“冷不冷？”

在Bucky摇头后，他依然揽着同伴靠近自己，做出依偎取暖的架势，随后看了对面的冰人一眼。刚刚狼狈出柜的冰人宛如遭遇了闪光弹，一脸纠结的表情仿佛在说——“瞎了算了……”、“这也叫直男？”、“看你剑眉星目刚正不阿的居然也信口雌黄！”

看着冰人那别扭的表情管理，Steve微扬唇角。他知道这种“示威”很幼稚，不具备任何意义，可他就是想那么做。大约在Bucky的事上，他总是像个十六七岁的毛头小伙儿，稚气却充满生命力，他喜欢这种鲜活的感觉。

与他飞扬的心情不同，Bucky想到了Logan私下对他的警告——

“离Charles远点。”  
“如果你的同伴对你而言很重要……那也离他远点。”

为什么呢？他认识我吗？我就这么危险吗？

我已经过上了类似于常人的日子了，这不是好的开始吗？

Bucky陷入了自我质疑与沉思。失去冰晶石项链后，他的脑内便有了影影绰绰的声音，宛如厄运的絮语。

即使有冰屋隔绝内外，有Steve侧身挡风，“深渊”的环境依然令他感到彻骨的寒冷，宛若被冰封……

幻影猫的冰屋中，Charles捧着笔记本的双手有些颤抖：“是她，真的是Raven，她写了很多页笔记……”

Hank提供照明的同时，也凑过去看那些文字，很快便在脑内勾勒出了Raven的形象——

【坠入“深渊”的第一天】  
我相信Erik太多次，但得到的永远是背叛，我真是个蠢货！  
落到现在这样的地步，真是咎由自取……  
伤口好疼，不知道这极寒之地有没有草药？

【第二天】  
踏出每一步都能感到疼痛，就像人鱼失去长尾化出双腿时，那种行走在刀尖上的感觉……  
向爱而生，却招致背叛乃至灭亡，究竟是哪里出错了？  
不能原路返回，不然很可能会撞上搜捕我的变种人。对于危及变种人的存在，Erik会毫不犹豫地斩草除根，他就是这样的人。

【第三天】  
这里很冷，伤口没有感染。不过要小心，没有药物，发烧感冒都可能丧命。  
想要找到食物，还得向下层进发，感觉就像来到了一个魔幻的世界，这里的一切都与地面不同。

【第四天】  
好多魔兽，它们的身上有着普通动物的影子，又不像变异后的生物，  
变幻成冰狼的模样便能避开魔物们的关注，真是太好了。  
食水的问题暂时解决，部分植物似乎可药用。

…………

看着前一周的记录，Raven的笔记由潦草趋于稳定，可见她的精神与健康状态都有所回升。最初的爱恨被生存危机掩埋，每一日的笔记都能看出她更深入地探索地下世界，记录着这里光怪陆离的一切，意图寻找出新的出口。

【第八天】  
那种巨大的眼球在来回巡视，为了躲避它，我不断通过冰蛇钻出的通道，落入更深一层。这样下去不行，我或许会陷入“深渊”之中无法逃生。  
是时候先安个家了，这一层相对安全，少发出声响就不会惊扰冰霜飞鸟群，可以搭个雪屋暂住。

【第九天】  
脑中就像有人在说话一样，蛊惑着我去复仇。  
这不正常，我怎么了，精神分裂了吗？

【第十天】  
收集物资时，猛然想起“深渊”令人发疯之事。  
我找到了冰晶石，它真的有镇定心神的功效，令我脑内的声音消失了。

【第十一天】  
今天看到了一群冰霜飞鸟通过巨蛇留下的通道，飞向了下层。  
仔细倾听，下层似乎有钻探与挖掘声，难道有别的势力在开发“深渊”？  
他们的进度比变种人兄弟会快多了，不会是小组织，莫非是政府军、神盾局或者九头蛇？  
我还是避开与他们的接触比较好。

之后，或许是无法前行也不能后退的关系，Raven长时间待在雪屋中，便进行了一番自我剖析，反思命运——

【第十二天】  
我一直在想，自己的命运为何会落入深渊，是我做错了吗？  
我不该作为一名变种人，在这个格格不入的环境中被生出来吗？  
不是的，婴儿是无法决定出生的，出生是无罪的。  
我曾在幼年时得到Charles的帮助，拥有了家庭般的避风港，那是一段温暖的岁月，证明着变种人也能获得幸福。  
是什么时候起，我渐渐失去了这一切？

【第十三天】  
普世价值观告诉我，女人可以依靠男人，没有婚育的女性是不完整的。  
所以我希望能加深自己与Charles之间的羁绊，他就像我的亲人一样，却没有血缘关系，这令我感到不安。  
如果我只是他的妹妹，是不是会看着他恋爱婚育，看着他将我嫁给他人？  
如果我成为他的恋人与妻子，是不是就能永远有一个温暖的家？  
我为这个想法心动，却又有些不齿，女性只能靠依附男性来获得幸福吗？

Charles看到这里时，心情是震动的。他确实为Raven的青春期与叛逆期困扰过，他无法接受对方的爱意，因为他始终将Raven视为妹妹。他对她的爱是真挚的亲情，所以在见到Raven的心声时，他的感受十分复杂——令他们关系破裂的第一步，竟然是因为社会对女性的定位吗？

【第十四天】  
每每想到Charles的婉拒，我都会觉得自己成熟了。现在的我能区分亲情与爱情，可惜当初的我却被不甘与恐惧冲昏了头脑。  
我怕就这样失去那个梦想中的温暖之家，所以纠缠着Charles，与他争执。  
之后的我变得叛逆了，我不喜欢Charles如兄长般管控我的生活，也不喜欢他在变种人问题上的温和态度。  
我开始觉得一切都是变种人与凡人之间的矛盾，如果没有他们的排斥，变种人又如何会遭到迫害？我们的精神被束缚在孤岛上，风雨飘摇。

【第十五天】  
我梦到了Erik，他来到的那一天，我的生活便发生了变化。  
我欣赏他在变种人问题上强硬的态度，喜欢他对我的认可与鼓励。  
他总是同Charles争执不下，之后，他开始接近我。  
他赞赏我身为变种人的每一处特征，不像Charles那样，让我伪装成凡人生活在他们之中，这令我感到压抑。  
变种人是优秀的，不应像过街老鼠那般战战兢兢地生活。  
我认可Erik的理念，甚至带着些许报复心理，与他在一起了。  
Charles为失去妹妹的支持而沮丧时，我正沉浸在爱情的幻想中。现在想来，刻意接近与诱导我，或许也是Erik对Charles的打击，他想证明自己的理念更优越，而我只是他博弈时的一枚棋子。  
名为魔形女。

【第十六天】  
跟着Erik的那些年，我为他做了一切能做的事。作为魔形女，我善于打入敌方内部，他便心安理得地将我派去最危险的地方。  
为了变种人的大业，我无怨无悔地在刀尖上行走。  
我甚至觉得女人的付出是应该的，这能换来男人的重视与尊重。  
但事实证明，执棋者永远不会对棋子产生感情。  
我永远记得他击中我后，还控制伤口内的子弹将我拖回去的场景。我喜欢他宣扬“变种人至上”时的霸道，却没想过这样的人对谁都残酷。  
他或许真的……没爱过我。  
他的脑中只有大业，或许还有Charles吧？执棋者永远只与棋手平起平坐，余下的皆为棋子。

【第十七天】  
想了一整天，觉得将Charles比为棋手不妥。他从未强制变种人们去做些什么，他只是身体力行地提供帮助，并希望我们能帮助更多的同胞，乃至凡人。  
他是博爱的，他有着温暖的人格，这也是最初吸引我的地方。  
然而被凡人排斥过甚的变种人们心里窝着一团火，Erik的理念更容易引起共鸣，吸引更多的激进者。  
我就是这样离开Charles的，所以回想时才会为他不平。明明他的为人优于Erik，却难以贯彻自己的理念。

看到这里时，Charles湛蓝的眼中蒙上了一层水雾。曾经永远唤不回的妹妹，竟默默地理解了自己。他无法评述Raven口中的Erik，可他不能原谅对方伤害自己的妹妹。

他从自己的身边拐走了Raven，作为理念上的胜利者，为什么不好好对待自己的妹妹？Raven为他付出了这么多，可他枪击了她，还想灭口！

难怪在提到Raven时，Erik闪烁其词，原来早已发生了恶性事件。

Charles握紧拳，继续翻阅妹妹的笔记——

【第十八天】  
地下的杂音越来越大了，偶尔还有机枪声响起，那些发掘者们不怕惊醒什么魔兽吗？  
他们一定拥有大量现代化武器，八成是三巨头的人。  
要不要变幻模样潜入他们之间？这样我就能和他们一起离开这里了。

【第二十二天】  
“深渊”中竟有和我一样的人？  
他一身蓝肤，睁着一双红色的眼睛，看起来有些骇人。  
可他会变换外形，成为任何人的模样，这和我的能力一致！  
他说他叫Loki，和我是同类人，邀请我一起行动。

【第二十四天】  
我们混入了神盾局的“深渊”上层前锋基地，变成了他们的领导者。  
Loki这家伙真奇怪，与其说他是有目的地行动，不如说是在“玩”。  
他作弄着这里的所有人，就像个肆意玩耍的孩子，只不过具有极大的危险性。  
他到底想干什么？

【第二十七天】  
越来越觉得我们不像是一类人了。  
他似乎有几种变形以外的能力，但那太过不可思议，完全超过了Alpha级的变种人……

【第三十一天】  
他不计后果地行动着，他太危险了……

【第三十九天】  
那些奇怪的设备，究竟有什么用？

【第四十五天】   
找到了艾瑞克•沙维格博士留下的记录，莫非那个神秘的家伙就是“混乱月”的幕后黑手？

【第四十七天】   
就在昨天，破坏行动失败了。  
我必须逃离这该死的疯子，将消息传递出去！

从这一页起，笔记本印上了斑驳的血迹，还被撕掉了好几页。Charles看得忐忑不安，恍如自己正身临其境地经受危机。

【第四十九天】  
该死，他竟然能操控这里的魔兽。  
围追堵截之下，我又躲到了深层地带，建立了新的雪屋。

【第五十三天】  
这里恢复平静，他似乎没动静了……  
还是再观望几天吧，以免被他守株待兔。

【第五十四天】  
他很疯狂，一副毁灭人类也毫不在意的虚妄。每每回忆起那样的神情，我就会想到Erik，想到政府军的激进派，想到九头蛇。  
是什么使他们视人命如草芥，是因为超凡力量吗？  
与Charles相比，他们没有基本的同理心，这是大部分男性的通病吗？  
无法孕育生命的性别，对生命不抱有基本的尊重，看什么都像是炮灰。  
果然母性是先天的，父性是后天塑造的。

【第五十五天】  
想到地表也被三巨头割据，就觉得废土的未来并不明朗。  
他们即使创造了新的时代，所有的问题还会再来。  
我们经过了一轮轮的政权循环更迭，模式都如此地相似。  
人类还在迷宫里徘徊，环境却已不堪重负。  
或许父系的金字塔结构，本身就有致命的缺陷。  
趁着一切尚未尘埃落定，我们是否有机会改变未来？

【第五十八天】  
我想为这个世界做点什么，想要打破循环往复的结构，让一切走向和平与自由。  
我不再是Erik的信徒，也脱离了Charles的引导。  
我应该从蒙昧的人生中苏醒，规划好清晰的未来。  
在这片废土之上，重建父系结构不过是无用功，我想对母系结构展开探索。将所有人类都视为“母”的孩子，便不会发起战争，也没有人口膨胀导致的资源不足，更不会加速环境的崩毁。  
我要离开这里。 

【第六十五天】  
所有物资准备就绪。

【第七十四天】  
深处又传来了钻探的声音，经过侦测，我发现了“九头蛇”的标志。  
我决定通过异能混入他们之中，应该可以跟着回到地面。  
如果失败了，我会返回这里，等待下一次机会。

看完最后一篇日志，Charles猜测Raven八成是成功了。她在这里呆了两个多月，发现了与“混乱月”有关的元凶与阴谋，借着混入“九头蛇”的机会离开了这里。

可她之后去了哪里，为什么音讯全无？

Charles十分担心，但至少他获悉了妹妹的一部分行踪。这次的“深渊”探索行动令他找回了三位学生，也收获了妹妹的消息，行动堪称圆满了。

所以他调整心情，与Hank商议后，便决定拔营离开。

他在Hank的帮助下，坐上轮椅，在冰屋外等着队友们集合。当他看到那个黑发铁臂的青年钻出冰屋时，心头一动——他记得对方想要寻回破碎的记忆的请求，而现在大局已定，自己又没有消耗太多异能，完全可以帮助对方。

失去部分记忆，人生有一大片空白，一定令人急切又不安吧？

“你准备好了吗？”

Bucky突然听到脑内响起了温润的嗓音，他侧首望去，便见到坐在轮椅上的Charles并指按着太阳穴，向他善意微笑。

Bucky没想到对方那么快就兑现承诺，他既紧张又期待，希望自己能主动获悉一切，解决所有的隐患。

“准备好了，来吧。”——他用意念告知对方。

Charles颔首，敛目凝神，将脑波渗入对方的思维，开始挖掘更深处的精神世界，意图找出那些丢失、或是被封印的记忆……

旋即，铺天盖地的黑暗与血色涌来，将他的思维吞没


	39. 引爆

Charles接触过Erik的记忆，犹太人、集中营，光是这两个关键词，便足以体现其经历的黑暗与压抑。Charles以为那是自己见过的最为漆黑无光的回忆了，却没想到推开Bucky记忆中那扇尘封的大门，他见到的是一个不测之渊，深不见底。

深埋于积雪之下的地下基地，冰冷的金属色，飘荡的血腥味，持枪的守备人员，囚牢与实验室，死亡的失败品，电击与封冻……

Charles恍如经历了漫长的间谍训练，接触了英语、法语、西班牙语、葡萄牙语、德语、俄语、拉丁语和日语。他看着“自己”被训练出超凡的感官、耐力、灵活度与力量，成为世界一流的冷、热兵器使用专家，被“九头蛇”培养为首席暗杀者与间谍大师……

之后便是无穷无尽的任务，那双手上沾满了鲜血，无论目标是政要、商人、士官还是孕妇，他都会机械化地完成任务。更为可怕的是，被称为Winter Soldier的他，会随着时间流逝而恢复被强制洗去的记忆。这代表着他人性犹存，会为杀戮而痛苦，会因记忆残缺而迷茫，会质疑自身的存在，会想尽办法出逃。

然而等待着他的，除了一次次的追捕与降职，便是定期的电击洗脑与封冻保存。Charles目睹了一个活生生的人，被改造成令行禁止的兵器，随后被“九头蛇”牢牢握于手中，沾满了血腥与罪恶。

经过一次次残酷的洗脑，Winter Soldier的记忆全然破碎。Charles运用心灵感应进行分辨归类，尽可能地将那些残破的记忆拼凑起来，如拼图般还原他的过往。

拼得最完整的是那些暗杀成功的画面，一幕幕死亡现场真实且怵目惊心。按照Charles对人性的了解，记忆中最深刻的东西，往往代表着爱或憎。深入了解了Bucky的内心世界后，他不认为对方是个喜欢回味杀戮的刽子手，那么结论便只有一个——Bucky深深地憎恶着这些事，并因为痛苦与愧疚而难以忘怀。

Charles此时有两种选择，一是深挖那段属于Winter Soldier的回忆，将缺失的记忆补完，也算是完成了对方的嘱托。但Bucky的精神世界正深深地战栗着，宛如经受地震般动荡不安。按照他的判断，对方不足以承受太多残酷的事实，所以他选择第二种方案，撇开过于黑暗的记忆，去寻找更久远的光明，为其树立一个心向往之的精神支柱。

在战争年代，从不乏深受精神创伤之人，Charles希望世上少几个万磁王，多一些抱憾却又向往光明之人，能坚强地活在这个混乱年代。为此，他不想成为一个追根究底的侦探，而是将自己定位成了心理医师。

在精神力的探测下，Charles发现Bucky的记忆深处，有着一大段明亮又温暖的岁月，相较于Winter Soldier时期的黑暗压抑与血腥，简直如蓝天白云与暖阳般，令人心驰神往。

他就像一个在沙漠中见到绿洲的旅人，迫不及待地跑向那唯一的生机。

然而一段暗杀画面阻挡在他眼前——狙击枪瞄准，击中胸口，任务完成。

Charles蹙眉挥开了那段记忆，却被下一段挡住视野——近身白刃战，招招致命，割喉溅血，目标倒地。

之后，每当Charles想接近那段光明的记忆，便会经历了各种各样的暗杀瞬间，残酷地将死亡一一再现。他渐渐回过味来，明白了这代表着心理上跨不过的罪恶感。属于“九头蛇”的血与罪被Winter Soldier背负，而Bucky又下意识地承受着这一切。

Charles觉得情况有些棘手，每个人都有着自己的执着与承受力的极限。Bucky显然是个具有道德感与责任感之人，所以他丝毫不愿抛开“九头蛇”的罪孽，与自我达成和解。然而他的精神动荡得很厉害，已经快承受不住罪恶感的折磨了……

明明离那段温暖的记忆那么近，想要靠近的心情那么迫切，却依然被重重的血污与罪恶感所阻隔，这是Bucky无法自我原谅的表征。被无数次地洗脑后，他的潜意识依然记得Winter Soldier所犯下的罪孽，他受到了良心上的审判，以拒绝拥抱光明的方式自我惩罚。

Charles感到自己正身处于记忆迷宫之中，唯一迎向生路的通道却开始塌方。潜意识的负疚与赎罪，和外在向自己求助的行为并不矛盾，因为平衡即将被打破，Bucky已经意识到记忆中埋藏的黑暗，无法若无其事地过正常的生活了。若是他在自我质疑的过程中，撞破那道封锁之门，那么扑面而来的罪恶感会直接粉碎他的自我认知，压垮他的人格。

对于Winter Soldier被俘虏与洗脑后犯下的罪孽，Charles参考法律，觉得对于战俘，不应该追究其被俘期间的任何责任，除非损害国家利益。但凡追责，主体应该是作为操控者的“九头蛇”组织，对于“人形兵器”则应当进行医疗和监管，鉴定其情况稳定与否。

Charles并没有一劳永逸的办法，他能想到的最人道的心理治疗，也不过是跑向那条生路，随后将整个黑暗迷宫继续封锁着，通过催眠与心理暗示，让当事人过上正常的生活。

他也确实是那么做的。Bucky跟随自己的意识潜入内心世界，与自己同步见到那一幕幕，无尽的自责、痛苦与绝望满溢而出，预示着精神世界即将崩塌，他不敢再耽搁了。

“深渊”的冰屋外，Charles坐在轮椅上，双眉紧蹙，摁着自己的太阳穴，神情颇为艰辛。站立着的Bucky双眼紧闭，沉重地喘息着，刘海被汗水濡湿。他拧起的眉头尽显痛苦，微晃的身体更是令人怀疑他随时会倒下。

Steve发现这一幕时心急如焚，Hank则向他打手势，示意他不要干扰。Steve走向Hank，询问后才得知了Bucky的请求。他的心情十分复杂，既希望同伴能找回完整的自己，又担忧被“九头蛇”俘虏的过往太过黑暗，Bucky无法承受。

精神世界中，就在Charles跑至通道尽头，迎来希望的曙光，看到旧时代的布鲁克林的一瞬间，一幕杀戮的画面展现在他的眼前——

“你是谁？怎么闯……不、不，我怀孕了，请不要杀死我。”穿着和服的黑发女性护着自己鼓起的腹部，流着泪向他祈求一条生路，“他已经十个月大了，我快临盆了，求你……”

“啊……痛……”或许是由于激烈的情绪，穿着和服的女性突然软倒在地，她捂着自己的大肚子，一边挣扎着向后挪动，一边哭着道，“至少、至少等我生下这孩子……”

Charles意识到了即将要发生的事，因为整个精神世界都回响着冷漠的指令——杀了金刚狼的妻子阿一(Itsu)，将他引到马德里坡。

Winter Soldier一步步向前走去，很快便踩到了和服边缘，柔顺的衣料与其女主人一同瘫软在地，就像一朵即将开败了的花。

“求你……我只想要这孩子活着……”

面对含泪的请求，Charles看着那条伸出的机械臂，痛苦地闭上了眼——他无法阻止过去发生之事，就像他无法阻止这个精神世界崩塌一样。Bucky是被自己的负疚感压垮的，他对既定事实无能为力。

“不……啊啊啊啊！！！”冰屋前，Bucky双膝跪地，抱头大喊，痛苦的声线震颤着灵魂。

他就像猝不及防地打开了潘多拉魔盒，负面的情绪如灾难般喷涌而出，瞬间冲垮了理智的大坝，令他在痛苦的长河中承受没顶之灾。

求生欲令他本能地睁开眼，寻找着令他痛苦的源头。无论那是什么，他都想毁了它，结束这场绝望的人格崩塌。

在模糊的视野下，他翻转手腕，以手枪指向了无形的痛苦之源，扣动扳机。

“Bucky？”Steve下意识地持盾挡在了Charles的身前。

后者在Bucky痛吼时便苏醒了，由于是被当事人强行弹出精神世界的，他的意识十分恍惚，没能回过神来，便听到了枪击声。

下一刻，雪花飞卷、狂风呼啸，竟平地形成了一场小型龙卷风，硬生生地偏移了子弹轨迹。

白发的暴风女奥萝洛•门罗身着黑色的紧身衣与披风，出现在了轮椅前方。她伸手掌控着龙卷，并打着招呼道：“X教授，你还好吧？”

Steve的金发被吹得狂舞，当他见到龙卷风的那一边，Bucky被Logan踢开时，他举着星盾，顶着狂风向前跑去。

Charles在见到这位强大的变种人时，便有了相关猜测：“能屏蔽心电感应，是Erik派你来的？”

在探索“深渊”的过程中，他一直有被注视之感。起初他怀疑有人跟踪，却探测不到相关的脑电波，便将被凝视感归结于操控“深渊”变化的神识上，却没想到真的有人跟了他一路，并在危急关头出手。这样想来，自己差点被坠落的冰棱击中时，也是有强风将其带偏，无疑是对方的暗中相助了。

暴风女颔首。她曾出于好意地问过万磁王“既然是沿途保护，不需要我亮明身份吗？”，对方摇了摇头。她以为这是“不需要”的意思，谁知却是X教授一语道破。若非自己能抵挡心电感应，她都要怀疑自己被窥心了。

确认了对方的来路后，Charles忍着复杂的情绪，开口道：“多谢，请停止异能吧，没有危险了。”

暴风女挥了挥手便解除了龙卷风，对面的情形一目了然——

“Bucky，你怎么样了？”Steve挡在Logan的进攻路线上。后者见状，进入观望状态。

Bucky顾不得被Logan踢开的手枪，他坐倒在地，以机械臂支撑着身体，右手紧贴前额，满脸痛苦地喘息着。

他被扑面而来的黑暗记忆吞没了。一个个任务，一次次杀戮，永远沾染着血腥味的双手，便是他人生的写照。他竟然以为自己能提前引爆记忆中的隐患，用较为完整的人格，陪伴在Steve的身边……

这样罪孽深重的自己，如何能与之相伴？

那可是Steve啊……他心中最明亮最柔软之所在，是跨越时间长河也守护着他的挚友，是美国精神的象征，是众人称道的英雄。

而他作为黑暗中的间谍与暗杀者，拥有的仅是一身的血与罪，又怎能让这些污秽沾染上那个挺拔的身影，令Steve分担自己的罪与罚……

Logan……他想起来了……Logan Howlett，正是金刚狼的本名。而自己杀了他怀孕的妻子，一位即将临盆的无辜女性，该死！

经过Charles不完整的心灵探索，Bucky的脑中如火山爆发般，涌现着罪恶的记忆，一幕幕破碎的画面，黑暗又血腥。之前与Steve重逢，在日常生活中营造的平静温馨的画卷，犹如假象般被撕开，露出心灵深处那些溃烂的伤口。

Bucky在这场人格崩塌中，几近癫狂。满满的负罪感压垮了他，面对不远处的受害者Logan，以及关心则乱的Steve，他无措地摇着头，一步步后退，随后猛然发力突出重围。

Steve毫不犹豫地追了上去，但脚下猛然传来一阵剧烈的晃动，地震般的场景令人站立不稳，冰层更是开裂出道道裂隙，露出了冰霜巨蛇游走的身影。

在这一刻，Bucky的大脑一片空白。他不知道自己想跑到哪儿去，只希望远离人群，不用再面对外界纷扰的一切。他甚至无颜面对Steve，那是他心中最为明净柔软的所在，而现在的他宛如一片被石油污染的海域，污秽又死寂，他不想将挚友拖下水。

所以在地裂中发现被挖通的旧隧道时，他毫不犹豫地纵身一跃，赶在冰霜巨蛇吐信前与蛇首擦身而过，在通道中急速滑行着下降。

看着头顶的光感渐渐消失，Bucky迎向无边的黑暗与未知，心却在沉冷中渐渐稳定了下来。当那熟悉的呼唤声消失在呼啸的风声中时，他心头一酸，眼神也随之融入脆弱——

对不起……

Bucky情不自禁地回忆起与Steve重逢后的一幕幕，他知道自己对于挚友而言有多重要，也正因如此，他无法以这种濒临破碎的状态回到Steve的身边……

倏尔，旧隧道底端出现人工开凿的痕迹，Bucky的脚下也显现出晦暗的荧光。听到风声与些微杂音的他，猜测自己即将抵达“深渊”的下一层，于是以机械臂手刹，减缓滑行速度，并打开了狼眼。

见到深入冰层的钢钉的刹那，他机械臂一挥，在身体脱离隧道开始坠落时，扯住了结实的绳梯。尚未等他攀爬落地，远处的爆响与火光便吸引了Bucky的目光——“深渊”深处，竟有人用热武器在战斗。

想到Raven日记中的第十一天，提到下层似乎有钻探与挖掘声，怀疑有别的势力在开发“深渊”，Bucky便有了前去侦测的念头。

他跳落冰面，在矿物的荧光下无声前行，灵活得宛如一头猎豹。

抵达战场边缘的刹那，他的目光微凝，瞳孔收缩——全副武装的士兵、钻探设备与武器箱上，赫然标有黑红相间的骷髅章鱼的图案，竟是“九头蛇”……

激烈的交火下，Bucky甚至看不清“九头蛇”士兵围攻的敌人究竟是谁，只听到他们嘈杂的指挥与呼喊——

“机枪手呢？保持火力覆盖！”  
“没用，导弹都对他无效！”  
“有没有重力武器？”  
“这一批武器补给中没有。”  
“他对能量的防御略逊于物理防御，上能量武器！”  
“近距离的爆炸能撂倒他，冲击波有效！”  
“Hail Hydra！”

见到有狂热者上前自爆，Bucky不自觉地低声重复“Hail Hydra……”。他的脑内出现了嘈杂的嗡鸣声，仿佛有无数录音在回放，又像是有人在耳边低语着，蛊惑他做出极端行为。

Bucky蹙眉按揉着太阳穴，却迟迟无法聚精会神。他不由得想起了Raven日记中第九第十天的内容——

【脑中就像有人在说话一样，蛊惑着我去复仇。】  
【这不正常，我怎么了，精神分裂了吗？】  
【收集物资时，猛然想起“深渊”令人发疯之事。】  
【我找到了冰晶石，它真的有镇定心神的功效，令我脑内的声音消失了。】

Bucky这才想起自己已经将冰晶石项链给冰人戴上了，对方似乎受到“深渊”的影响更严重，以至于做出攻击同伴的行为。当时他觉得自己还撑得住，只是脑内有了影影绰绰的声音，宛如厄运的絮语，如今却逐渐加剧，还勾动了他黑暗的记忆。

Bucky咬紧牙关，想着该如何解决这个问题。当他的目光扫过积极作战的“九头蛇”士兵，见到那些钻探设备时，他灵光一闪，在堆积的物资中找到了一箱箱的矿石。

“九头蛇”竟然派兵在“深渊”中钻探冰晶石！原来那些散发着荧光的矿石，就是能抵挡在“深渊”中被精神入侵的关键！

站在那一箱箱矿石边，Bucky立刻感到脑内充满蛊惑性的呢喃消失了。他毫不犹豫地装了几块矿石，随后补充弹药，踏上前线——他想知道与“九头蛇”作战者的身份，还想从这个充满罪恶与黑暗的组织中，获悉自己被改造成Winter Soldier的真相，再思考自己何去何从。

纷乱的战况中，他黑色的皮衣与银白色的金属臂，与“九头蛇”的士兵制服格格不入，因而显得异常醒目。面对上前阻拦与询问身份的士兵，Bucky机械臂一抓一抛，便将阻拦者丢于一旁，丝毫没有解释的意向。

当他赶到作战第一线时，终于见到碎冰废墟中，一个绿色的巨人咆哮与怒吼着，举起一辆装甲车砸向了他们。

Bucky闪避及时，并靠出色的动态视力，捕获了对方那张放大且变色的面庞，似乎有些熟悉。他在脑内快速搜索着，调取了近期的相关记忆——

【“这位史塔克城的布鲁斯•班纳博士也陷入其中，已经近一个月了。别看这个卷发戴着眼镜的家伙像个斯文的科研人员，据说他的战斗力极为恐怖，比Alpha级的变种人还要强大……”】  
【“听说Tony Stark亲自出马，穿着他那套钢铁盔甲，拉风地飞进去，结果却是被抬出来的。他好像也受到了冰洞的影响，发疯般说着‘都死了’，别人问他是不是看到了班纳博士团队的尸体，他却说自己看到了未来，你们说扯不扯？还好他有AI帮忙操控盔甲，不然也得折在里头。”】  
【“……史塔克城那边，发出了营救班纳博士的S级任务，参与者每人可获500点积分，且在任务完成后，还将另外获得1500点，这是我见过的报酬最丰厚的任务了。史塔克城的积分价值极高，在大部分城市通用。”】

意识到对方可能正是被高价悬赏营救任务的布鲁斯•班纳博士，Bucky蹙眉思索。若是被“九头蛇”得到了他，一定会获取重要的学术与情报信息，还可能会研究对方强大得仿若无敌的秘密，进而制造人形兵器。他需要瓦解这种可能，但他无法与“九头蛇”的残军相抗衡。

“能量武器也快消耗完了！”  
“他是怪物吗？”  
“抓不住就算了。”  
“点子扎手，收拢队形，准备撤离！。”

在“九头蛇”的战术安排中，Bucky隐约听到了远处那熟悉的呼喊。他的目光如水波般荡漾了一下，旋即在挣扎中，选择了另一条路。

他举起MGL榴弹发射器，向高高跳入人群，造成践踏伤害的绿巨人发出榴弹。巨大的轰响声中，他又补了一击，冲击波扩散，绿色的巨人踉跄着后退，在其背后隐约跑来了几个熟悉的身形。

这样就够了……

将这个人形兵器交到Steve他们手中，他也就放心了。2000点积分，应该够Steve生活好一阵了……

一声呼哨打断了Bucky的眷恋，一个头戴面具、身着金属战衣的男人向他说道：“是你……”

对方掀起金属面具，露出一张粗犷、具有男人味的脸，立体的眉骨眼窝与粗糙的胡茬，令Bucky感到异样地熟悉。他虽然想不起对方的名讳，却知道有个万金油回复：“Hail Hydra……”

与他低沉的嗓音相比，周围的士兵则显得热切得多：“Hail Hydra！”

经过一轮集体回应，布洛克•朗姆洛大笑着走到Bucky的身边，拍着他的肩背向众人道：“这是我们的超级士兵Winter Soldier。”

一部分“九头蛇”士兵殿后，用机枪扫射阻止着绿巨人与后来者的靠近，其余的编队撤离。

Bucky最后看了一眼烟雾中熟悉的星盾图案，微微拧起眉头，跟着“九头蛇”残部一同撤离——他准备深入敌方基地，寻找过往的答案与前行的方向。

面对朗姆洛私下的动向追问，他保持沉默，木讷的神情宛如人型武器，对外界缺乏反应。

\------

追着Bucky赶至“深渊”下一层的Steve，遇到了被Bucky以两枚榴弹逼退至他身前的绿巨人。对方锤着胸口，看起来十分暴躁。

Steve本想绕过他，先将Bucky追回来，却被对面九头蛇殿后的士兵们，用机枪扫射得离不开掩体。绿巨人则被弹雨进一步激怒，一跺脚便踩碎了大片冰面，累及Steve平衡自身，在大块碎冰分离翻滚前，回退上更为稳定的冰面。

这么一耽搁，九头蛇的主力部队便离开了他的视野，心急火燎之余，绿巨人纵情怒吼的面庞，令他也隐约感到熟悉……

看着那放大后不算陌生的浓眉大眼，Steve回忆起布鲁斯•班纳博士的照片，随后便联想到Bucky与自己一同听说史塔克城高额悬赏失踪的科学家。如今，Bucky用榴弹将对方逼退到自己身边，显然是想将任务目标留给自己，而非九头蛇……Steve的心情十分复杂。

身后追赶而来的变种人们加入战局，停止了这场交火。即使他们并不属于鹰派的兄弟会，作为鸽派变种人，也不认可九头蛇的理念与行事方针。

Hank推着坐在轮椅上的教授慢一步赶来，Charles的异能在此刻发挥了重要的作用。他渗透自己的精神，安抚住了愤怒的绿巨人，Logan则从九头蛇来不及全运走的物资箱中，找出了一箱散发着荧光的冰晶矿石，搬至绿巨人的身边。

耳中恶魔般细碎的低语声消失，愤怒感也得到压制，布鲁斯•班纳渐渐变回人型，赤裸上身，一脸迷茫地坐在矿石箱上，环顾四周。

小淘气和幻影猫从物资箱中找到了衣物，贴心地给班纳博士披了两件上衣保暖，亚历克斯则找出一堆食物罐头，分发给大伙儿。

斯科特：“就知道吃。”  
亚历克斯：“你手上拿的还是水呢，和我有什么区别吗？”  
斯科特：“水是生命之源。”  
亚历克斯：“人是铁饭是钢！”

大部分变种人都被萨默斯兄弟俩的拌嘴给逗笑了，连班纳博士都笑得特别舒缓放松。

唯有Charles虚望着远处的烟尘——那里先前发生了一场大爆炸，他感应到Steve一路赶去，精神波动起伏强烈。

在他的印象中，那个金发碧眼的男子心态始终平和温纯，对外斗志昂扬、悍勇无畏，对内温柔细腻、体贴温存，是他难得遇见的罕有负面思绪的人类。即使偶尔消极低落，也能被同伴的三言两语抚慰。如果说Charles因被动倾听心声的异能，往往会感到受负面情绪的污染影响而痛苦，那么对方就是罕有的不会令自己感到痛苦之人。

Charles甚至十分羡慕对方与搭档的相处，充满着心意相通式的温情传递，不像他与Erik在一起，短暂的平静外便是激烈的矛盾与争执，直到分开才各自品味不被理解的孤独。

然而此时此刻，那个素来淡泊大气的男人，心中满溢的悲伤与孤独，如潮水般吞没了Charles……

潮起……潮落……

汹涌的暗流旋转着构成漩涡，具有强大的引力，令Charles的情绪被卷了进去。他深吸一口气，才觉得自己从厚重的悲伤中脱离，有了主持局面的余力——被动敞开的心灵感应深深地困扰着他，而他则在试着习惯世界加诸于他的试炼。或许坚持下去，偶尔便能帮上无声的求助者。

“我们被‘九头蛇’带走了一员，去看看还有没有追回的可能吧。”Charles的安排令变种人们迅速团结了力量——他们习惯于X教授洞悉全局的发号施令，也信任其品行与判断力，故而无人质疑方才那个差点导致内讧的成员，是否还属于他们的一员。

悬浮飞行的暴风女鼓起阵风，吹散烟尘，露出了被“九头蛇”爆破后，堵得严严实实的通道。

Steve立刻上前查看。见到爆破导致融冰后的水流溪流般淌下，便判断出通道是向上延伸的。结合“九头蛇”的全地形运输车出现在本层，基本可以推断出他们打通了至少一条道路，进入“深渊”采集资源。

Logan语气坚定地道：“把道路打通，我们应该就可以顺着‘九头蛇’的来路返回地面。”

布鲁斯•班纳看着自己的双手，沮丧地道：“我刚才耗尽了体能，短时间内变不回绿巨人了，不然就还能帮着挖掘。”

“你要是变身了，八成会将通道整塌陷的。”Logan调侃了一句，随后示意萨默斯兄弟俩上前。

幻影猫通过分子拟态穿越并融入冰中，在前方探路，确认通道的走向。Charles中远距离接收她的脑波，将获悉的情报告知大伙儿，Hank则利用物理与工程学知识，计算如何在不造成塌方的前提下，打通新的通道。

镭射眼与冲击波轮番发挥作用，在他们开路后，Steve用双手、Logan用钢爪，尽量清理出可供一人通过的通道。冰人旋即接手，冰封不断有碎石坠落的通道，予以加固。

众人分工合作，呈蛇形向前，沿着“九头蛇”的回返路线，一点点接近地表。

Steve看着沿途开凿的痕迹，却见不到与Bucky相关的任何线索，不由得心急如焚。小淘气适时地递上一块“九头蛇”残留的冰晶石，稳定对方的心神。

随着他们缓缓脱离“深渊”的影响范围，不时在脑内浮现的邪恶絮语也随之消失。当众人合力贯通整条斜向上的隧道后，一个庞大的深井平台展现在他们的眼前，Steve与变种人们大战残余的“九头蛇”守军。

子弹飞溅、狂风乱舞、冰霜爆发、能量波横扫，一场大战来得快，结束得也快。随着停机坪开裂、车辆连环爆炸，残余的“九头蛇”士兵很快便溃不成军，混乱地撤向地表。

Charles侵入他们的脑海，获得的却是散乱的信息，无人知晓运输部队撤退的方向。Steve搭乘升降机，一马当先地返回地表，勘察车轮与履带留下的痕迹。

暴风女升空，远眺了一阵后，辨明了方位。她下降后说道：“离这里最近的是港口城市，往西南方是爱迪生城，东南方是史塔克城。”

Steve也做出了判断：“他们是分三路离开的，唯一没去的就是港口城市。按照车辙痕迹判断，前往西南与东南方的是轻装部队，以快速轮式车辆为主，前往西北方的是重型运输车……”

说到这儿，他也陷入了两难之境——Bucky因为记忆唤醒而导致情感崩溃，暂时离开他想要冷静梳理一下，他能够理解。但对方撞见了“九头蛇”，并跟着一同离开，这八成是因为Bucky想要确认自己作为Winter Soldier的过往。

那么他便该跟随回“九头蛇”基地的队伍，才有可能最大程度地获取情报。而重型运输车可能通往基地，也可能会赶往仓库，但无论哪一方都注定有大量守备人员，他若是想像上个世纪那样孤身混进去，迎回同伴，成功率应该很低。

若是想集结力量，眼前打过团队战的变种人是不错的选择。但大家辛苦几天几夜，潜入“深渊”之中，好不容易回到地表放松身心，必然会想要休息几天。Steve再担忧Bucky，都开不了这个口。

他决定跟着车辙返回西南方的爱迪生城，一来碰碰运气追踪轻装部队，万一Bucky身在其中，他就不用再探索“九头蛇”基地了；二来他要向亚尔曼等人交代一声，他们作为地头蛇，或许也能提供有效情报；三来他需要联络与召集战士，做好正面强攻九头蛇巢穴的准备。

回到地表的布鲁斯•班纳摆弄着自己的多功能电子腕带——与寻常的腕带不同，他所佩戴的这款经过了史塔克城的技术改造，不仅拥有极强的弹力，能适应自己的变身，还能被史塔克人造卫星定位。用Tony的话来说，就是防止自己变身后走失。

先前在“深渊”之中，信号似乎被屏蔽了，如今回到地表，他立刻发出讯号，接着就等史塔克城的载具前来接人了。见Steve准备离开，他唤住对方，挠了挠头，真诚地道：“你和你的搭档前来营救我，真是十分感谢。听说Tony重金悬赏，给营救成功者每人1500点史塔克积分，我这里先转给你3000点吧。”

说到这儿，班纳不由得感慨，Tony提前为他准备了大量积分、特制腕带，真是从方方面面考虑到了他的特殊情况。这次十来位营救者，加上每人预付的500点积分，总支出超过2万点积分，这在史塔克城也无疑是一笔巨款，都用来拯救自己，便证明Tony觉得他有这个价值。

他真的有吗？明明每次变身都会惹出麻烦，这次陷入“深渊”更是拖累了亲自营救的Tony……等回去后，他一定配合对方的研究课题，投入科学领域，尽力为史塔克城创造更多的价值，才对得起同伴的执着。

Steve接受了对方的好意，因为他的Bucky营救计划需要雇佣异能者，确实需要大笔积分。Charles注意到了他那焦虑担忧的脑波，被动知悉了对方的行动安排，便转了300点积分给暴风女，请求对方浮空跟踪“九头蛇”的重型运输车，若是发现了疑似基地或仓库的建筑，便定位坐标。

暴风女奥萝洛•门罗与众人不同，她接取任务的对象是万磁王，目标是护卫X教授，奖励是些许命源。如今有外快可赚，风险系数又低，她便痛快地答应了。

Steve认真地道谢，Charles考虑到学生们确实需要休整，不能立刻帮着对方寻回同伴，也有些歉意。Logan牵头，与Steve交换了电子腕带的编号，等回到大城镇便可以留言通讯。萨默斯兄弟等人也纷纷照做，他们准备等接班纳的载具赶到，便跟着去史塔克城休整。

作为在电子工程、机械等领域都有卓越发展的一级城市，史塔克城有网络覆盖，这样一来，Steve便能联系上变种人们，雇佣几位擅长战斗的与自己一同前往“九头蛇”基地。

众人简单地计划过后，便各奔东西了。

Steve抢了辆九头蛇的摩托，沿着轻装部队的轮胎印记，一路追踪着赶往爱迪生城。

这次“深渊”之旅导致Bucky记忆复苏、情绪崩溃、离他而去，他的心头宛如经历了一场爆破，空了一大块，唯余漆黑的焦痕。想到二人以往出双入对、共骑一辆摩托的亲密无间，回忆着对方的言行与微笑，他双眉紧蹙，暗自下定决心，无论付出多大的代价，都必定将Buck完整地带回来！

无论是九头蛇还是曲折的命运，都无法阻拦他分毫！


End file.
